Cuộc sống trồng trọt thời mạt thế - Thanh Vũ Mặc An
by hoiquaytay
Summary: tình hữu độc chung tùy thân không gian làm ruộng văn mạt thế


Cuộc sống trồng trọt thời mạt thế - Thanh Vũ Mặc An

Văn án:

Theo mạt thế mười năm sau trở lại mạt thế bắt đầu mới bắt đầu.

Đỗ Thanh tỉnh lại chuyện thứ nhất chính là bán đi trong thành phòng ở mang theo cả nhà về với ông bà làm ruộng.

Chuyện thứ hai chính là cất kỹ chính mình truyền gia chi bảo.

Chuyện thứ ba chính là cùng bạn trai nói chia tay.

Bảo vệ không gian, lần này, cả nhà bọn họ người nhất định đều có thể hảo hảo còn sống!

Hạ Lập Hiên: ta liền ra cái nhiệm vụ mà thôi, trở về phát hiện, muốn chia tay còn chưa tính, bạn trai còn chuyển nhà mà chạy.

Dùng ăn chỉ nam:

1\. Tự nhiên thiên tai thiên tai hình mạt thế, vô Zombie.

2\. Bài này chưa nóng, ngày càng, Cập nhật lúc không xác thực

Nội dung nhãn: tình hữu độc chung tùy thân không gian làm ruộng văn mạt thế

Tìm tòi mấu chốt chữ: nhân vật chính: Đỗ Thanh ┃ phối hợp diễn: Đỗ Gia người, người Hạ gia rất nhiều rất nhiều ┃ khác: trọng sinh, làm ruộng, thiên tai thiên tai mạt thế

Tác phẩm giản bình luận:

Đỗ Thanh theo mạt thế mười năm sau trọng sinh trở về, nương tựa theo trí nhớ, mở ra chính mình truyền thừa không gian, thu thập vật tư. Cùng bạn trai chia tay, mang theo gia nhân biết về già gia an cư lạc nghiệp, không ngờ mất tích trở về bạn trai đuổi đi theo, không chỉ có đã có dị năng, còn song trí giảm phân nửa. Đối mặt bạn trai tấm lòng son, hắn ứng với làm như thế nào lựa chọn? Tùy theo mà đến còn có khô hạn, biến dị thực vật uy hiếp, tuyết tai, lại nên như thế nào ứng đối...

Bài này tác giả hành văn ngắn gọn động lòng người, thông qua góc đối sắc tâm lý miêu tả, sinh động thể hiện rồi mạt thế tình cảnh, vô luận là hoàn cảnh vẫn là nhân vật, đều kỹ càng sinh động, lôi cuốn vào cảnh ngoạn mục.

Đệ 1 chương

Nhận được nam điện thoại của bạn, nói hắn lại muốn đi làm nhiệm vụ về sau, thổi điều hòa Đỗ Thanh cứng rắn là đã ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh.

Cùng hắn trong mộng trí nhớ giống như đúc.

Cái kia chân thật lại không xong cảnh trong mơ.

Phảng phất hắn tự mình trải qua giống nhau.

Trong mộng cảnh thấy sự tình, đều không ngoại lệ đều đã xảy ra, kể cả hôm nay bạn trai hắn muốn đi làm nhiệm vụ, nói lời đều cùng trong mộng giống như đúc.

Cho nên, nhìn hắn gặp chính là tương lai vẫn là cảnh trong mơ?

Nhưng vô luận cảnh trong mơ vẫn là tương lai, hắn đều không muốn có bi thảm như vậy nhớ lại.

Nghe bạn trai nói xong lại để cho hắn chờ hắn, cam đoan mình nhất định sẽ hoàn hảo vô khuyết mà trở lại, Đỗ Thanh nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

"A Thanh? Ngươi tại sao không nói chuyện?"

"Chúng ta chia tay a!" Đỗ Thanh cắn môi dưới, để tại bên người tay nắm thật chặc đứng lên, từng chữ một nói.

Người yêu cùng thân nhân, lựa chọn của hắn là thân nhân.

"Ngươi nói cái gì? !" Đối diện truyền đến một tiếng cực lớn tiếng vang, trong điện thoại di động truyền đến bạn trai nổi giận thanh âm.

"Chúng ta chia tay." Đỗ Thanh che trái tim, cố nén đau đớn tinh tường đem ý của mình biểu đạt cho đối phương.

Hắn không biết nam nhân là đã bị chết ở tại lúc này đây trong nhiệm vụ, vẫn là đã xảy ra chuyện gì khác tình, hắn chỉ biết là hắn ở đây mạt thế ở bên trong đợi mười năm, đợi đến lúc hắn chết cũng không đợi đến hắn yêu người này.

"Ta không đồng ý, ta quyết không đồng ý!" Bên kia giọng nam khàn giọng nói nói, "Vì cái gì?"

"Ta không nghĩ đợi." Đỗ Thanh trầm mặc một hồi, sau đó bình tĩnh mà nói.

Là hắn không muốn đợi, vẫn là trong mộng cảnh hắn không muốn đợi, liền chính hắn đều phân không rõ ràng lắm.

Cho dù hắn sống được khổ cực như vậy, hắn cũng cắn răng kiên trì lấy, chờ nam nhân đến tìm hắn, thế nhưng là cuối cùng hắn còn là chết, chết đói khi hắn gia trong phòng.

"A Thanh, chờ một chút ta được không?"

Đỗ Thanh xóa đi nước mắt trên mặt, thanh âm chút nào không dị dạng mà trả lời: "Không tốt."

Hắn bất quá là một nhà công ty nhỏ văn viên (*nhân viên văn phòng), tiền lương không cao không thấp, khi bọn hắn cái này ba tuyến thành thị, bao ăn không bao ở, ba bốn ngàn khối tiền tiền lương đã là thật tốt rồi.

Dựa vào cha mẹ tồn xuống tiền, trong nhà tại dặm mua một phòng nhỏ, diện tích vẫn còn lớn , trải qua hơn mười năm tăng tỉ giá đồng bạc, vốn là hơn năm mươi vạn phòng ở, hiện tại đã giá trị 200~300 vạn.

Nhà bọn họ liền hắn môt đứa con trai, bất động sản chứng phía trên ghi chính là tên của hắn.

Hai cái lão nhân bây giờ không ở nhà, cho nên Đỗ Thanh mới có lá gan trong nhà tiếp nam điện thoại của bạn.

Hắn và bạn trai kết giao ba năm, nhưng vẫn không dám cùng trong nhà thẳng thắn, một mặt là hắn người yêu quá mức ưu tú, lại để cho hắn có gan không chân thực cảm giác, một phương diện khác chính là bạn trai của hắn bận quá rồi, mỗi lần hắn quyết định muốn dẫn lấy bạn trai cùng trong nhà ngả bài lúc, bạn trai của hắn luôn không rảnh.

Chính là như vậy một mực một mực kéo lấy, nếu không phải bởi vì hắn chính là cái kia mộng kính, bọn hắn có lẽ sẽ tại không lâu tương lai sẽ cuộc sống hạnh phúc cùng một chỗ a.

"Hạ đại ca, chúng ta đã gặp nhau thì cũng có lúc chia tay a! Ta và ngươi không giống với, ta không cần oanh oanh liệt liệt tình yêu, ta muốn là người yêu của ta có thể thường xuyên cùng tại bên cạnh của ta, buổi tối ôm hắn cùng một chỗ chìm vào giấc ngủ, nhớ hắn đánh một chiếc điện thoại có thể gặp mặt, chúng ta bình thản mà trải qua ngày, trong nhà nuôi dưỡng chỉ con chó, chờ chúng ta lão một điểm, liền nhận nuôi một đứa bé, hai người cùng một chỗ chậm rãi biến lão." Đỗ Thanh khó chịu mà ngồi xổm xuống.

"Ta không muốn người yêu của ta, một năm cùng hắn gặp mặt số lần một tay có thể đếm được, ta không nghĩ đánh điện thoại của hắn vĩnh viễn đều thì không cách nào chuyển được..."

Mạt thế sắp đã đến.

Bọn hắn không có đối với lúc nãy cũng không việc gì đâu, bọn hắn rõ ràng là trên thế giới thân mật nhất người, lại luôn rời nhiều tụ họp thiếu.

Không việc gì đâu, Đỗ Thanh lau đi khóe mắt nước mắt, lại như thế nào cũng lau không khô sạch, hắn theo như đoạn trò chuyện, nhìn trên màn ảnh biểu hiện ra dãy số, nhẫn tâm đem kéo vào sổ đen, vô lực mà nằm ngã xuống giường.

Một lát sau, điện thoại lại vang lên, Đỗ Thanh nhìn trên màn ảnh không lý do theo sổ đen đi ra dãy số, trực tiếp đem pin khấu trừ mất, đưa di động ném qua một bên.

Che ngực vị trí, hắn co rúc ở trên giường.

Không biết bên ngoài đi qua bao lâu thời gian, Đỗ Thanh đứng ở trước gương, xác nhận chính mình con mắt chỉ hơi hơi biến hồng, nhìn không ra đã khóc bộ dạng, để tránh cha mẹ chứng kiến lo lắng.

Hắn chỉ là một cái vì tư lợi tiểu nhân vật, hắn có khả năng bảo hộ , cũng chỉ có cha mẹ của hắn mà thôi.

Hắn quay người đi vào cha mẹ gian phòng, tìm về đến trong nhà bất động sản chứng cầm ở trong tay, trong mắt tràn đầy giãy dụa.

Vạn nhất là giả đây này?

Cái phòng này thế nhưng là cha mẹ của hắn cả đời tiền mồ hôi nước mắt!

Hắn nhớ rõ trong mộng cảnh, buổi tối hôm nay bên cạnh B thành phố sẽ xuất hiện lưu tinh, hắn quyết định đợi lát nữa một ngày, nếu quả thật đã xảy ra, hắn liền đem trong nhà phòng ở bán đi, về với ông bà làm ruộng đi.

Đem bất động sản chứng thả lại đi, Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt như thường mà trở lại gian phòng, đem trong đầu nhiều ra đến trí nhớ chọn chọn lựa lựa mà ghi tạc notebook lên, để ngừa chính mình quên.

Lại nghĩ tới nếu quả thật chính là mạt thế đã đến, hắn xuất ra một cái khác mới tinh vở, quan trọng nhất là lương thực, nước cùng quần áo.

Đã viết mấy chữ này đi lên, Đỗ Thanh bực bội đứng lên, trong nội tâm bất an dự cảm một mực lái đi không được, toàn thân đều để lộ ra 'Ta hảo táo bạo, đừng phiền ta' khí tức, trong phòng đổi tới đổi lui, chuyển tới đầu hắn đều choáng luôn, còn không có nghĩ ra một cái đầu tự.

Ba mẹ đi bên ngoài nhảy quảng trường vũ vẫn chưa về, không có chuyện gì làm, Đỗ Thanh bật máy tính lên, xoát xoát mình bình thường thường xuyên đi đi dạo diễn đàn.

Hắn một bên nhàm chán mà xoát lấy, một bên mặt không thay đổi muốn, sớm biết như vậy hắn sẽ không xin phép nghỉ nhiều ngày như vậy rồi, còn có ba ngày nghỉ mới đến đi làm thời gian.

Chơi lấy chơi lấy máy tính, buồn ngủ đột nhiên xông tới, Đỗ Thanh nửa trợn tròn mắt, lảo đảo mà đi đến bên giường, bò lên giường, không bao lâu hãy tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Lúc này đây hắn thật không có làm cái gì kỳ kỳ quái quái mộng, một giấc vô mộng, hắn tỉnh lại thì, chỉ cảm thấy sảng khoái tinh thần , tinh lực dồi dào.

Trong phòng khách truyền đến thơm ngào ngạt hương vị, Đỗ Thanh giật giật cái mũi, buổi tối hôm nay ăn chính là hắn yêu nhất nấm hương xương sườn.

"Đi lên? Rửa tay chuẩn bị ăn cơm." Đỗ Ba cha thu về báo chí, đi trong phòng bếp hỗ trợ đem đồ ăn bưng ra.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh tẩy rửa tay, trực tiếp thịnh hảo ba chén cơm, cùng Đỗ Ba cha cùng một chỗ ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn, đẳng Đỗ Mụ mẹ xào hết người cuối cùng rau cỏ, có thể ăn cơm đi.

Cơm nước xong xuôi, Đỗ Thanh bụng nhỏ phình , như đầu cá ướp muối giống nhau bày tại trên ghế sa lon, ăn quá no.

Thất tình cũng không có gì lớn , bọn hắn không cùng một chỗ, địa cầu đã ở vòng.

Đỗ Mụ mẹ bên cạnh thu thập bát đũa vừa nói, "Tiểu Đỗ, ngươi hai ngày này có chuyện gì hay không tình?"

"Không có." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem chú dê vui vẻ cùng Lão Sói Xám nói, "Có chuyện gì muốn ta đi làm?"

"Kỳ thật cũng không có gì, chính là trần a nhà của dì đích con gái đã trở về, nói là ở chỗ này chơi vài ngày, ta nghĩ tuổi của các ngươi không phải không sai biệt lắm , cho ngươi đi mang nàng khắp nơi đi một chút."

Cái này không cần nghĩ cũng biết, nhất định là hắn mẹ cho hắn làm cho thân cận, vấn đề là hắn ưa thích nam nhân, đi tai họa người ta nữ hài tử là mấy cái ý tứ à? Chẳng qua là nơi này do hắn cũng không có thể cùng trong nhà nói, hôn nhân của hắn đại sự, hắn không nóng nảy, trong nhà cũng thay hắn sốt ruột.

Hắn đều cự tuyệt hai ba lần rồi, cự tuyệt nữa, ba mẹ hắn đều muốn hoài nghi hắn có phải hay không không được...

Đỗ Thanh ý định vùng vẫy giãy chết thoáng một phát: "Mẹ — ta có thể không đi được không à?"

Đỗ Mụ mẹ ôn nhu cười cười: "Không thể."

"Được rồi, ta ngày mai sẽ đi." Ngày mai đi gặp mặt lúc, cùng trần a di con gái nói rõ ràng là được, hắn có yêu mến người.

Tuy nhiên bọn hắn đã chia tay rồi, nhưng đó cũng là người hắn thích.

Đẳng B thành phố lưu tinh xuất hiện, hắn cùng với cha mẹ nói rõ hắn hướng giới tính, sau đó dẫn bọn hắn về với ông bà.

Cái này Trần gia a di con gái, hắn còn có chút ấn tượng, bởi vì trong trí nhớ hắn lúc kia cũng đi thân cận rồi, nhưng hắn còn chưa nói chính mình có yêu mến người, đối phương đã mở miệng: "Ta đôi nam nhân không có hứng thú, hơn nữa ta có yêu mến người."

Cái này thân cận cuối cùng đương nhiên là không giải quyết được gì.

Ngày hôm sau, Đỗ Thanh thay đổi một thân nghỉ ngơi một chút quần áo: "Mẹ — điện thoại di động ta hư mất, trước mang điện thoại di động của ngươi đi ra ngoài."

"Cầm đi đi, nhớ rõ mang điện thoại di động của ngươi đi ra ngoài sửa một cái." Đỗ Mụ mẹ ở phía sau sân thượng nói ra.

Nàng gạt hết quần áo liền cũng đi ra, cùng đường đi đám kia lão thái thái tâm sự bát quái, uống chút trà, dạo chơi phố, một ngày đã trôi qua rồi, cơ bản đều không cần mang điện thoại.

Đỗ Thanh mang lên hắn cho mẹ mua điện thoại, túi tiền, liền hướng ước địa phương tốt tiến đến, hắn đi đến thời điểm, nhìn đồng hồ, vừa vặn sớm năm phút đồng hồ, hắn vừa ngồi xuống không bao lâu, đối phương cũng tới.

"Đỗ Thanh?"

"Trần Nghị?"

Hai người bọn họ danh tự muốn là có thể trao đổi thoáng một phát thì tốt rồi, Trần Nghị danh tự tuy nhiên nam tính hóa, nhưng người thoạt nhìn nhưng là y như là chim non nép vào người hình .

"Ngồi đi, ta chính là Đỗ Thanh, ngươi ăn chút gì đó?" Đỗ Thanh bái kiến nàng một lần, cũng không phải như vậy xấu hổ.

"Ta muốn một phần mộ tư bánh ngọt." Trần Nghị chọn một phần bánh ngọt, vừa muốn một ly trà sữa nóng.

Đỗ Thanh cũng là ưa thích ăn món điểm tâm ngọt người, hắn trực tiếp liền gọi hai phần, tiệm này bánh ngọt hắn nếm qua, hương vị thực hảo.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh, ta đôi nam nhân không có hứng thú. Hơn nữa ta có yêu mến người." Trần Nghị nói ngay vào điểm chính.

Nếu không phải trong nhà phát hiện nàng cùng học tỷ chuyện giữa, nàng cũng sẽ không bị suốt đêm áp tải nước, nàng đi không từ giã, không biết học tỷ sẽ có nhiều sinh khí.

Nhưng nàng một mực bị giam trong nhà, công cụ truyền tin cũng toàn bộ nộp lên trên, không liên lạc được ngoại giới, lúc này đây vẫn là nàng đáp ứng đến thân cận, mới trở ra đến.

"Thật là đúng dịp, ta cũng là cái gay."

Đỗ Thanh ác thú vị nói, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra mà trông thấy nàng kinh ngạc biểu lộ.

"Cái thế giới này thật sự là tiểu." Trần Nghị sau khi kinh ngạc chính là hưng phấn.

Người này cùng lúc trước đối với thân nhân không giống với, mới có thể mượn tới tay cơ đến liên hệ học tỷ .

"Có hay không mang điện thoại đến?"

"Liên hệ bạn gái của ngươi?"

"Đúng vậy, cám ơn! Ta đột nhiên biến mất, nàng khả năng muốn sắp điên."

"Ngươi tùy ý." Đỗ Thanh đưa di động đưa cho nàng.

"Răng rắc — "

Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía bốn phía, vừa rồi giống như nghe được cái gì thanh âm?

Đệ 2 chương

"Thật vất vả có thể đi ra một chuyến, chúng ta ngày mai trở ra gặp một mặt a?" Trần Nghị khẩn cầu, "Đợi bạn gái của ta tới tìm ta về sau, chúng ta có thể không thấy mặt rồi. Nếu ngươi không nguyện ý, quên đi!"

Dù sao nàng có thể liên hệ với học tỷ, cũng đã là đã kiếm được .

Đỗ Thanh do dự một lát, nói: "Tốt lắm, chúng ta ngày mai gặp lại một mặt, đi B thành phố chơi a! Trời tối ngày mai chỗ đó giống như có mưa sao sa, chúng ta đi xem một chút đi!"

Dù sao một mình hắn đi cũng là đi, cùng Trần Nghị cùng đi cũng là đi, tốt xấu cũng có thể lại để cho cha mẹ an tâm chút.

"Thật vậy chăng?" Trần Nghị lóe mắt to, cao hứng nói, "Nếu ta thích nam sinh, ta khẳng định sẽ thích được ngươi ."

Nhìn qua không ngờ, nhưng là quanh thân ôn hòa khí tức, ở bên cạnh hắn đợi cũng là một kiện làm cho người vui sướng sự tình.

"Đây là nhà ta điện thoại, đến lúc đó ngươi gọi điện thoại tới tìm ta là được rồi." Trần Nghị theo quầy thu ngân chỗ đó cho mượn một cây viết, tại tiện lợi dán lên mặt viết xuống nhà mình dãy số, phóng tới miệng thượng hôn một cái, cười nói, "Nhớ rõ gọi điện thoại đến cho ta a!"

Sau đó nhìn thoáng qua âm thầm đi theo hộ vệ của nàng, thật sự là đáng ghét, đi ở đâu cũng theo tới chỗ đó.

Trần Nghị không khỏe mà nheo mắt lại, nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh, đột nhiên tới gần hắn, từ phía sau lưng nhìn qua tựa như tại ôm, "Đừng nhúc nhích, nơi này có một sợi tóc."

Duy trì động tác này vài giây đồng hồ, Trần Nghị mới vỗ vỗ tay: "Tốt rồi, tóc lấy xuống, ta đây đi về trước, nhớ rõ điện thoại cho ta số."

Buổi tối, Đỗ Gia trên bàn cơm.

"Ngươi trần a nhà của dì đích con gái như thế nào đây? Ngươi cùng nàng chỗ không chỗ được đến?" Đỗ Mụ bên cạnh cho nhà mình nhi tử đĩa rau, biên quan tâm mà hỏi thăm.

Nhìn xem nhà mình mẹ giấu ở quan tâm phía dưới tâm thần bất định, Đỗ Thanh mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Ừ, cũng không tệ lắm, chúng ta ý định đi B thành phố xem mưa sao sa."

"Vậy mới tốt chứ! Thật không hổ là con của ta, có ta năm đó phong phạm. Nhớ ngày đó, ta truy mẹ của ngươi thời điểm... A!" Đỗ Ba hào hứng bừng bừng mà cấp cho nhi tử chi chiêu.

"Ăn cơm của ngươi đi đi, nhiều như vậy đồ ăn đều chắn không ngừng miệng của ngươi?" Đỗ Mụ chân kế tiếp dùng sức, Đỗ Ba một chữ cũng không dám nói, đối với nhi tử dốc sức liều mạng nháy mắt.

Đỗ Thanh lặng yên ăn cơm, trong nội tâm hâm mộ hơn nữa hướng tới như cha mẹ của hắn giống nhau tình yêu, cãi nhau cả đời.

Hơn nữa lúc trước truy Đỗ Mụ sự tình, Đỗ Ba đã nói qua vô số lần, từ nhỏ nghe đến lớn Đỗ Thanh, đều có thể đọc làu làu rồi!

Đem Đỗ Ba trì trung thực rồi, Đỗ Mụ tiếp tục quan tâm khởi nhi tử đến: "Dẫn người gia nữ hài tử đi ra ngoài, ăn uống đùa, đều muốn chủ động thanh toán có biết hay không."

Có như vậy dặn dò, hoàn toàn Đỗ Thanh chính mình tìm đường chết, lúc trước thân cận thời điểm, hắn phát hiện cái này biện pháp dùng rất tốt, chỉ cần đưa ra thân cận tiệc AA chế, nhà gái trên cơ bản cũng sẽ không có lần nữa gặp mặt .

Đỗ Thanh chột dạ gật đầu.

Cơm nước xong xuôi, cầm chén giặt sạch, Đỗ Thanh Tựu lấy cớ trở về phòng, nằm tại trên giường lớn của mình, cũng không lâu lắm, hắn liền mơ mơ màng màng mà ngủ rồi, hắn lại làm lên cái kia mạt thế mộng, lúc trước cơm nước xong xuôi lúc mới sáu giờ đồng hồ, sắc trời còn sớm, hiện tại một giấc tỉnh ngủ, bên ngoài đã là bầu trời tối đen.

Hắn vừa rồi làm cái kia mộng, trong mộng cái chủng loại kia đói khát cảm giác phảng phất còn lưu lại trong thân thể, hắn bật đèn đứng dậy, cầm lấy ban ngày đi ra ngoài lúc mua điện thoại mới mới tạp, khởi động máy, thiết trí hảo thời gian, phát hiện đã là buổi tối chín giờ, hắn ngủ ba giờ nhiều như vậy.

Ra khỏi phòng, trông thấy Đỗ Ba cha cùng Đỗ Mụ mẹ chính xem tivi kịch, cái loại này gia đình luân lý kịch, chứng kiến hăng say lúc, Đỗ Mụ mẹ còn co lại co lại mà khóc, Đỗ Ba cha tức thì ở một bên phụ trách lần lượt khăn tay còn có an ủi người.

Đây là bọn hắn hai cái tình thú, Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng co quắp rút, cầm lấy quần áo tắm rửa đi.

Soi gương thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh mới phát hiện, ánh mắt của mình hồng thông thông, một bộ đã từng khóc đến rất hình dáng thê thảm.

Đỗ Thanh: ? ? ?

Ánh mắt của hắn chuyện gì xảy ra? Tại trong mộng khóc đấy sao?

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ hắn làm một cái rất dài rất dài mộng, hắn cố gắng mà đi hồi ức, suy nghĩ mấy lần, mới chú ý tới giấc mộng của hắn là không hoàn chỉnh , phải nói là hắn quên một bộ phận giấc mơ nội dung.

Vô luận hắn nghĩ như thế nào, chính là nhớ lại không dậy nổi chuyện kia, bất quá, căn cứ trí nhớ của hắn, hắn ngược lại là nhảy ra một điểm có ý tứ đồ vật.

Hắn gia truyền ngọc bội lại là một cái không gian? !

Nghĩ đến trong tiểu thuyết nhỏ máu nhận chủ kịch bản, tắm rửa xong về sau, hắn liền không thể chờ đợi được mà tìm một cây châm, nhẫn tâm hướng ngón tay chọc lấy thoáng một phát, bài trừ đi ra một giọt huyết, nhỏ giọt hắn nhảy ra đến ngọc bội phía trên.

Chờ mong kỳ tích xuất hiện Đỗ Thanh, đợi một phút đồng hồ, ngọc bội không có xuất hiện bất kỳ biến hóa.

Đợi ba phút, còn không có biến hóa.

Đợi 10 phút, Đỗ Thanh đem ngọc bội để trên giường, vừa rồi đang chờ ngọc bội xuất hiện kỳ tích lúc, hắn liền vừa ăn Đỗ Mụ xem phim truyền hình lúc ăn đồ ăn vặt, trong lúc bất tri bất giác sẽ đem đồ ăn vặt đã ăn xong.

Hắn đã ăn no rồi, nhưng là đã bị trong mộng ảnh hưởng, cái loại này muốn đem mình ăn tươi đói khát cảm giác, đôi thân thể của hắn sinh ra ảnh hưởng.

Đỗ Thanh ngăn cản chính mình cầm đồ ăn vặt, bắt tay chuyển hướng kiện vị tiêu thực mảnh, không thể ăn nữa rồi, ăn nhiều buổi tối sẽ ngủ không được .

Ăn xong kiện vị tiêu thực mảnh, Đỗ Thanh trở về, trông thấy hắn để trên giường ngọc bội vẫn là nguyên dạng, hắn lách vào ở phía trên cái kia nhỏ máu còn lưu ở phía trên.

Đỗ Thanh cười cười, như vậy huyền huyễn sự tình, làm sao sẽ phát sinh ở trên người hắn? Đỗ Thanh nghĩ đến, cầm khăn tay đem phía trên cái kia nhỏ máu lau đi, cái này vô cùng bẩn , Đỗ Ba khi hắn mười tám tuổi về sau giao cho hắn ngọc bội, nói là trong nhà đồng lứa bối lưu truyền xuống truyền gia chi bảo.

Hắn một lần hoài nghi, có phải hay không Đỗ Ba ở bên ngoài hàng vỉa hè thượng mười khối tiền mua cái ngọc bội, dùng để lừa gạt hắn .

Nhưng đem ngọc bội giao cho hắn lúc, Đỗ Ba trên mặt một điểm cũng nhìn không ra hay nói giỡn bộ dạng, nghiêm túc nói cho hắn biết, muốn đem vật này cất chứa hảo, về sau lưu cho con hắn.

Đáng tiếc hắn là trời sinh gay, không thích nữ nhân, chỉ sợ hắn đời này cũng sẽ không có hài tử.

Vô luận hắn làm mộng có phải thật vậy hay không, hắn đều ý định nhìn qua mưa sao sa về sau, liền hướng bọn hắn thẳng thắn hắn tính hướng, kỳ thật hắn cảm thấy, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ khả năng đã có bắn tỉa hiện hắn bí mật nhỏ rồi, chẳng qua là một mực không dám xác định mà thôi.

Hôm sau.

Đỗ Thanh sáng sớm liền tỉnh, trên gối đầu đều ướt một khối, hắn bình thường ngủ không chảy nước miếng, hắn cầm tấm gương đi ra chiếu chiếu, phát hiện con mắt sưng đỏ được không giống bộ dáng...

Đêm qua hắn chẳng qua là lại làm cái kia mộng, hắn lúc thức dậy nhớ kỹ cái loại này đói khát cảm giác.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ còn không có đứng lên, Đỗ Thanh lưu lại một tờ giấy nói rõ chính mình đi ra ngoài trước, liền lôi kéo hắn màu đen cặp da nhỏ đi ra ngoài.

Hắn đêm qua đã gọi điện thoại đi Trần gia, hẹn rồi Trần Nghị hôm nay cùng đi B thành phố chơi, hắn không có nói là nhìn mưa sao sa, cái này TV cũng không có đưa tin sự tình, hắn nói ra người khác khả năng đem hắn trở thành một cái kẻ ngu.

B thành phố là nổi danh du lịch thắng địa, đi du lịch cái này cái lý do còn không có trở ngại.

Bất quá bởi vì Trần Nghị nguyên nhân, hắn hành trình do ngồi xe lửa đi qua, biến thành ngồi xe con đi, Đỗ Thanh đến bọn hắn ước định địa phương tốt lúc, hắn nhìn nhìn điện thoại, thấy thời gian còn sớm, hắn liền chọn cái mộ tư socola bánh ngọt từ từ ăn lấy.

"Đợi lâu." Trần Nghị đẩy cửa ra từ bên ngoài đi tới, cái lúc này trong tiệm còn không có bao nhiêu người.

"Không có việc gì, ta cũng là vừa tới không bao lâu, muốn tới một phần sao?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem thìa bên trong bánh ngọt hỏi.

"Không cần." Trần Nghị kéo ra ghế ngồi xuống, che miệng ngáp một cái, đêm qua nghĩ đến nàng học tỷ, mất ngủ.

Xe đã ở bên ngoài chờ, Đỗ Thanh nhanh hơn động tác, qua lại B thành phố đều có chuyến đặc biệt đưa đón, hắn còn là lần đầu tiên hưởng thụ đãi ngộ như vậy.

B thành phố khách sạn.

"Cuối cùng đã tới, đúng rồi, buổi tối chúng ta đi cái đó xem mưa sao sa?"

"Đi Ma Thiên Đại Hạ, tại đâu đó có lẽ cũng có thể nhìn thấy." Đỗ Thanh đi vào phòng lúc trước hồi đáp, bọn hắn ở chính là Trần gia khách sạn.

Trần gia trưởng bối cũng vui vẻ được hai người bọn họ đi ra ngoài bồi dưỡng cảm tình, đối với bọn họ trên đường tiêu phí toàn bộ đều bao hết.

Muốn lúc trước hắn có thể sẽ chú ý những thứ này, nhưng là hiện tại, có thể nhiều tiết kiệm một chút tiền, hắn còn ước gì đâu.

"Lúc nào mưa sao sa mới sẽ xuất hiện à?" Trần Nghị nhàm chán mà loạng choạng trong chén rượu đỏ, ngồi ở Ma Thiên Đại Hạ tầng cao nhất, nhìn xem phía dưới cảnh sắc thật là mê người, nhưng mặc cho ai nhìn xem đã hình thành thì không thay đổi cảnh sắc nửa giờ, lại mê người cũng trở nên đần độn vô vị.

Đỗ Thanh không nói gì, lặng yên đem mình điện thoại mới đưa tới.

Trần Nghị tiếp nhận điện thoại: "Ta đi một chuyến WC toa-lét."

Không có điện thoại giết thời gian, Đỗ Thanh Tựu chú ý đến ngoài cửa sổ tình huống, đồng hồ trên tường còn có ba phút đi ra mười giờ, trong trí nhớ mưa sao sa xuất hiện thời gian, hắn vuốt trước ngực ngọc bội, cảm giác trong tay ngọc bội có chút nóng lên, phát nhiệt, cũng không có suy nghĩ nhiều.

Hắn đi ra ngoài lúc trước, không biết vì cái gì, ma xui quỷ khiến khu vực lên này cái ngọc bội, đeo trên cổ.

Cuối cùng vài giây đồng hồ, ánh mắt hắn thoáng một phát cũng không dám nháy mà nhìn bên ngoài.

Xa xa thời gian dần trôi qua xuất hiện màu trắng điểm nhỏ, lưu tinh xuất hiện, Đỗ Thanh kích động đứng lên, cái ghế bị mang ngược lại cũng không cố thượng.

Trừng mắt nhìn, vừa rồi xa cuối chân trời lưu tinh lập tức liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt của hắn, hắn muốn tránh cũng tránh không khỏi, chỉ có thể nhìn cái kia lớn chừng quả đấm quang đoàn đập tới —

"Phanh!"

"'Rầm Ào Ào'!"

Thủy tinh công nghiệp cửa sổ trực tiếp bị nện phá, mảnh vỡ một ít rơi trên mặt đất, một ít hướng hắn bay tới, hắn chỉ tới kịp bảo hộ ở đầu.

"A — "

Thủy tinh bị nện rách nát trong nháy mắt, ở tầng chót vót ăn cơm đám người bắt đầu bạo động đứng lên, tầng cao nhất người phụ trách cũng liền bề bộn chạy đến.

"Tiên sinh ngươi có khỏe không?" Bảo an tới đây nâng dậy Đỗ Thanh, mảnh kiếng bể tại trên người hắn kéo lê không ít vết thương.

Bảo an vội vàng đem hắn vịn ly khai cái chỗ kia, phía ngoài gió vù vù mà thổi vào đến.

Đỗ Thanh bị vịn ly khai, lưu lại một mà chật vật, đập phá thủy tinh tảng đá cũng không thấy bóng dáng, ly khai chỗ đó không có vài bước, Đỗ Thanh trước ngực đột nhiên nóng lên, phát nhiệt, sau đó trước mắt tối sầm, liền hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Vịn hắn bảo an nhân viên, dưới mũ mặt lộ vẻ ra một tờ nguội lạnh mặt.

Ma Thiên Đại Hạ tầng cao nhất.

"Cùng ta cùng đi nam nhân các ngươi mang đi nơi nào? !" Trần Nghị táo bạo mà hỏi thăm, nàng phải đi gọi điện thoại, người đã không thấy tăm hơi.

"Công việc của chúng ta nhân viên mang theo hắn đi băng bó, ngài hơi chờ một chút, ta lập tức điều tra bọn hắn ở nơi nào." Người phụ trách không nói hai lời liền cầm điện thoại lên, trong nội tâm mắng,chửi, bọn này cháu trai, hắn không phải để cho bọn họ đem người đỡ đi nghỉ ngơi phòng đấy sao?

Đệ 3 chương

Đỗ Thanh dần dần tỉnh lại.

Hắn vừa mở trừng hai mắt, liền chứng kiến một tờ phóng đại mặt, cũng không có bị sợ đến, gương mặt này, phía trên con mắt cái mũi vả vào mồm, nhắm mắt lại hắn cũng có thể phác hoạ đi ra, đây là khắc vào lòng hắn thượng nam nhân.

Muốn quên cũng không thể quên được.

Hắn lừa mình dối người mà cho là mình đã quên người này, cũng tại trong mộng lại gặp được hắn.

Khóe mắt của hắn còn mang theo ướt át cảm giác, đối với không hôn mê lúc trước Đỗ Thanh mà nói, chẳng qua là một hai tháng chưa thấy qua người này mà thôi, thế nhưng là đối với đã có mạt thế trí nhớ Đỗ Thanh mà nói, bọn hắn đã mười năm không gặp mặt.

Mạt thế ở bên trong Đỗ Thanh một mực ở các loại..., dù cho trôi qua như vậy hèn mọn, hắn cũng cố gắng mà muốn sống, không thấy thượng người nọ một mặt, hắn không cam lòng, thật sự thật không cam lòng a!

Rõ ràng hắn đều chờ đến người kia tin tức, lại đợi không được hắn đi vào.

Mạt thế đau khổ giãy dụa mười năm, lại chết đói tại trong căn cứ, ngay tại nhìn thấy người nam nhân này một ngày trước buổi tối, cỡ nào châm chọc!

Đỗ Thanh thẳng lên thân, duỗi ra hai tay ôm lấy cổ của hắn, đem người gần hơn chính mình: "Đừng nhúc nhích, để cho ta ôm thoáng một phát."

Nam nhân dừng lại động tác, đảm nhiệm Đỗ Thanh ôm hắn, đem mặt chôn ở trước ngực hắn.

Hắn cương lấy thân thể, tay giơ lên, nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vào Đỗ Thanh trên lưng, đầy ngập lửa giận hóa thành nhu tình.

Nếu không phải hắn biết rõ cái kia người nữ cùng Đỗ Thanh không có sao, đang nhìn đến như vậy ảnh chụp về sau, hiện tại Đỗ Thanh Tựu không phải nằm ở trên giường, mà là bị khóa ở trên giường.

Hạ Lập Hiên tại Đỗ Thanh tóc hôn lên thân, nhận được hắn chia tay điện thoại, hắn ngay cả nhiệm vụ đều buông tha cho, chính là vì về là tốt tốt rồi 'Giáo huấn' hắn dừng lại.

Đáng tiếc, tuy nhiên hắn đẩy nhiệm vụ kia, nhưng là cái này một cái nhiệm vụ không đi, cái kia một cái khác nhiệm vụ hắn khẳng định hay là muốn đi .

Có thể chen lấn thời gian một ngày trở về, còn không bị lão gia tử phát hiện, đã là cực kỳ khó được được rồi.

Đừng tưởng rằng hắn làm nũng hắn liền sẽ bỏ qua hắn, cùng hắn nói chia tay còn chưa tính, còn dám không tiếp hắn điện thoại, liền số điện thoại di động đều thay đổi một cái.

Với tư cách có vợ người, còn dám ở bên ngoài thông đồng tiểu cô nương, tội chết có thể miễn, tội sống khó tha.

Hạ Lập Hiên cầm một cái màu trắng bình nhỏ đi ra, ngược lại hai viên thuốc tiến chính mình trong miệng, hôn vào đi, đem dược hoàn đổ lên Đỗ Thanh yết hầu, lại để cho hắn nuốt vào.

Nếu là mộng lời mà nói..., tuy nhiên hắn đã quyết định buông tha cho người nam nhân này, nhưng cái này coi như là ly biệt trước vuốt ve an ủi a.

Trong nội tâm nghĩ như vậy, Đỗ Thanh ngẩng đầu lửa nóng mà lớn mật mà câu dẫn lấy Hạ Lập Hiên...

Nam nhân đương nhiên là không khách khí chút nào nhào tới, đem người hủy đi ăn vào bụng.

Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy hắn đang ngồi ở một cái rung chuyển bất an trên thuyền lớn, theo gợn sóng phiêu diêu.

Hắn từ trong mộng khi...tỉnh lại, ánh mặt trời có chút chướng mắt, Trần Nghị vội vàng đi đem bức màn kéo lên, trong phòng tối xuống dưới, Đỗ Thanh lúc này mới đem che tại trên ánh mắt để tay xuống, bốn phương một mảnh bạch, trên tay của hắn còn đập vào từng chút một, bộ dạng như vậy xem ra, hắn đây là đang trong bệnh viện sao?

"Ngươi rốt cục tỉnh, sẽ không tỉnh liền làm ta sợ muốn chết, đi ra cùng ngươi 'Làm buổi hẹn " làm sao sẽ gặp gỡ xui xẻo như vậy sự tình a!" Trần Nghị nói xong, đưa di động đưa cho hắn, phàn nàn nói, "Tỉnh liền tranh thủ thời gian cho bá mẫu báo bình an, ta đều nhanh muốn túi không thể."

Đỗ Thanh không có bị thương tay tiếp nhận điện thoại, bấm nhà mình mẫu thượng dãy số, vừa nói âm thanh:

"Nước."

Trần Nghị vội vàng đem nước ngược lại cho hắn, hắn mấy ngày nay vẫn luôn tại sốt nhẹ, nhiệt độ cơ thể không cao cũng không thấp, cứ như vậy hao tổn, nàng thiếu chút nữa cho là hắn liền vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, trong nội tâm còn lo lắng đến, vạn nhất thật sự không tỉnh lại nữa có thể làm sao bây giờ.

Cùng Đỗ Mụ báo bình an về sau, Đỗ Thanh hỏi: "Ta ngủ đã bao lâu?"

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ bọn hắn nhìn mưa sao sa, kết quả một vì sao rơi nện ở trên người hắn, sau đó trước ngực hắn nóng lên, liền hôn mê bất tỉnh, chính giữa còn làm một cái mộng xuân.

"Nơi này là bệnh viện, ngươi hôn mê hai ba ngày." Trần Nghị sắc mặt có chút mất tự nhiên nói, cố ý mơ hồ thời gian.

Phát hiện Đỗ Thanh thời điểm, với tư cách người từng trải, nàng đương nhiên minh bạch trên người hắn dấu vết là cái gì, hắn mất tích một buổi tối, liền phát sinh loại chuyện này, nàng làm cho người ta đi thăm dò, cũng tra không được chuyện gì xảy ra.

Bọn hắn Trần gia đều tra không được sự tình, Đỗ Thanh tự nhiên cũng tra không được, hơn nữa trên người hắn dấu vết, không đến hai ngày liền biến mất, kiên cố hơn định nàng muốn đem chuyện này giấu diếm xuống dưới quyết tâm.

Đỗ Thanh tỉnh về sau, ăn uống no đủ, đẳng y tá đến đem từng chút một thay đổi đi.

"Đánh xong từng chút một ta liền đi trở về." Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy hắn hiện tại thân thể thực hảo, trước đó chưa từng có mới tốt, bởi vì trường kỳ ngồi phòng làm việc mang đến lưng thượng cái kia một tia không khỏe cảm giác, cũng đã biến mất, một thân nhẹ nhõm.

Tay ở trước ngực sờ soạng một cái, không có phát hiện hắn ngọc bội: "Ta đi đi nhà vệ sinh."

Không gian kích hoạt lên sao? Trong phòng bệnh có người ở, hắn bất tiện nhìn xem trên người có không có cái kia dấu hiệu.

Đỗ Thanh tại mạt thế ở bên trong sống trọn vẹn mười năm, tại sau khi hắn chết, linh hồn không tiêu tan, phiêu đãng rất nhiều năm, hắn mới rốt cục minh bạch, nhân sinh của hắn không phải là như vậy .

Biểu muội của hắn theo mạt thế trung trọng sinh mà đến, tại mạt thế trước khi bắt đầu, vào ở nhà bọn họ, chính là vì hắn cái không gian kia, độc nhất vô nhị gieo trồng không gian.

Cái không gian này vốn là hắn sẽ ở mạt thế ở bên trong kích phát, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cũng sẽ không vì ăn bị người đánh chết tại mạt thế ở bên trong.

Đáng tiếc trọng sinh Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đã chiếm được hắn ngọc bội, tại mạt thế ở bên trong, hắn gặp qua được như vậy chán nản, đều là Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ở sau lưng khiến cho quỷ.

Đẳng hộ công hỗ trợ đem treo từng chút một cái giá đỡ để ở một bên, Đỗ Thanh giữ cửa khóa lại, búng quần áo, tại trên thân thể tìm thật lâu, mới tại xương quai xanh địa phương đã tìm được nhất điểm hồng sắc điểm nhỏ.

Cảm nhận được không gian chân thật tồn tại, Đỗ Thanh im ắng mà cười to, lúc này đây, rốt cuộc không cần bị đói khát sở tra tấn.

Nhìn về phía mình trong kính, Đỗ Thanh nhắm lại hai mắt, mới dần dần khôi phục lại bình tĩnh, nhìn qua lại là một cái ôn nhuận vô hại nam nhân, phảng phất vừa rồi trong mắt điên cuồng là ảo giác giống nhau.

Chuẩn bị lúc rời đi, hắn không yên tâm vừa liếc nhìn tấm gương.

Bước chân ngột mà dừng lại, Đỗ Thanh trở lại trước gương, tay khẽ run mà xoa nơi khóe mắt, bóng loáng như hắn trong gương thấy giống nhau.

Người khác có lẽ không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là hắn rõ ràng vô cùng mà nhớ rõ, nơi đây, có một hình trăng lưỡi liềm vết thương nho nhỏ, vốn là hắn tưởng rằng bớt đến .

Nhưng về sau Đỗ Mụ nói cho hắn biết, đó là hắn khi còn bé quá nghịch ngợm, đi đường ngã sấp xuống, đâm vào cái bàn góc trên lưu lại vết thương.

Nhưng là hiện tại cái đó vết sẹo đã không có.

Đây là không gian mang tới tốt lắm chỗ sao? Cường hóa thân thể?

Hắn thử một tay dùng sức nhéo nhéo treo từng chút một khung sắt tử, sắt thép dưới tay hắn có biến hình báo hiệu, hắn vội vàng buông ra.

Bây giờ không phải là thí nghiệm thời điểm.

Hắn đã có được không gian, Đỗ Thanh nhớ tới lúc kia, thiên thạch hướng hắn đụng tới, bất quá, cái đó và hắn đi theo Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người thấy không giống với.

"Ba mẹ, ta đã trở về." Đỗ Thanh không để ý Trần Nghị ngăn trở, cố ý muốn về đến nhà.

"Tiểu Đỗ đã trở về? Đến, ta giới thiệu cho ngươi thoáng một phát, đây là ngươi cô cô con gái Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều, mới vừa từ nước ngoài trở về, tạm thời ở tại nhà của chúng ta." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều kéo Đỗ Mụ tay, dỗ dành được nàng mặt mày hớn hở , cao hứng mà giới thiệu cho nàng nhi tử.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều thoải mái mà nhìn hắn: "Biểu ca, ngươi mạnh khỏe."

"Ngươi mạnh khỏe." Đỗ Thanh vẻ bên ngoài thì cười nhưng trong lòng không cười mà kéo ra một cái cứng ngắc dáng tươi cười, không chờ bọn họ tiếp tục nói chuyện, trốn giống như mà chạy trở về trong phòng mặt, "Đã ngồi một ngày xe mệt mỏi quá, ta về phòng trước nghỉ ngơi."

"Phanh!"

Đỗ Thanh dựa vào trên cửa trợt xuống đi, buông ra nắm đấm vừa nhìn, lòng bàn tay bị móng tay phá vỡ da, có chút ti vết máu chảy ra.

Mới vừa từ nước ngoài trở về, cái kia cái ly hôn em gái của chồng con gái sao?

Nhưng hắn là nhớ rõ, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đã chiếm được không gian của hắn về sau, nhớ đều không nhớ rõ hắn em gái của chồng , ít nhất, hắn liền không phát hiện hắn dì nhỏ tại Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người xuất hiện qua.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem lòng bàn tay miệng vết thương, nhìn 10 phút, miệng vết thương còn không có gặp khỏi hẳn, hắn sờ lên bóng loáng khóe mắt, sau đó theo trên mặt đất đứng lên.

Đem gian phòng khóa ngược lại, hắn suy nghĩ khẽ động, người liền biến mất trong phòng.

Không gian cùng với hắn đi theo Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người lúc, đoán được giống nhau, bên trong không chỉ có có thể dùng gieo trồng thổ địa, hơn nữa còn có một ngụm nước suối, cùng với một mảng lớn bãi cỏ.

Đỗ Thanh gian phòng sân thượng để đó hai bồn ô mai, hắn đào mấy viên loại tiến không gian, tại trong không gian chờ đợi mấy giờ, hảo hảo thỏa mãn lòng hiếu kỳ của hắn về sau, mới đi ra.

Kéo màn cửa sổ ra, bên ngoài đã đèn rực rỡ mới lên.

Đỗ Thanh mở cửa đi ra ngoài, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cùng Đỗ Mụ ngồi cùng một chỗ, thảo luận kịch truyền hình nội dung cốt truyện, Đỗ Ba tại trong phòng bếp bận việc.

"Biểu ca ngươi trong phòng làm gì vậy? Gõ cửa cũng không có ứng với." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều mất hứng nói ra.

"Ngủ, không nghe thấy." Đỗ Thanh tâm bình khí hòa nói, đôi đạt được không gian vui sướng, áp đã qua đôi Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chán ghét, hắn hiện tại tâm bình khí hòa rất.

"Ta đi phòng bếp giúp đỡ." Buổi tối hôm nay ăn đồ ăn là nấm hương gà, cây ngô xương sườn, rau cần xào thịt heo, còn có một rau muống.

"Cha, ta đến hỗ trợ." Đỗ Ba đang tại xào lấy rau cần xào thịt heo, Đỗ Thanh thế nhưng là biết rõ đấy, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều là phi thường chán ghét hoặc là nói đúng không ăn thịt heo .

Đỗ Ba đang tại xào rau cần, thịt heo còn không có buông đi, thấy hắn tiến đến, lên đường: "Tiểu Đỗ nhìn một chút súp đã khỏi chưa? Còn không có để muối."

"Cha, hôm nay xương sườn như thế nào như vậy gầy?" Đỗ Thanh vừa nói, bên cạnh hướng hầm cách thủy canh gà nồi đất trong cái hũ bỏ thêm mấy khối thịt heo, sau đó mới bỏ thêm muối đi vào, "Lại hầm cách thủy thoáng một phát thì tốt rồi."

Đỗ Ba nhìn thấy, liền cười: "Tăng thêm mấy khối, mẹ của ngươi cũng thích ăn."

Đỗ Thanh ứng, tăng lớn hỏa, nấu năm phút đồng hồ, sau đó giam hỏa, cầm chén đũa xuất ra đi.

Lúc ăn cơm, Đỗ Mụ nhiệt tình mà giả bộ tràn đầy một chén cây ngô xương sườn cho nàng, mặt trên còn có vài khối thịt heo, Đỗ Mụ thúc giục nói: "Nguyệt Kiều như thế nào như vậy gầy? Nữ hài tử béo chút mới có phúc khí."

Trông thấy trong chén mấy khối thịt heo cùng xương sườn, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhịn xuống buồn nôn, tại Đỗ Mụ quan tâm dưới ánh mắt gắp một khối tiến trong miệng, nhắm mắt lại đem thịt heo nuốt xuống.

"Vị nói như thế nào đây?"

"Ăn ngon, mợ ngươi nấu súp mùi vị thật thơm." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều buông chén, gắp một tia tử rau cần xào thịt ăn.

Nhìn xem Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều rõ ràng không thích ăn thịt heo, nhưng là vì nịnh nọt Đỗ Mụ, chịu đựng buồn nôn đến ăn những thứ này. Đỗ Thanh cao hứng nhiều lắm ăn hết một chén cơm.

"Nguyệt Kiều muốn dùng rất nhiều thứ còn không có mua, hai người các ngươi đều là người trẻ tuổi, có thể nói mà nói đến, tiểu Đỗ ngươi cùng nàng cùng đi." Đỗ Mụ nói xong, đem đang tại thu thập bát đũa hai người đuổi đi ra.

Tại đi siêu thị trên đường, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều lơ đãng mà hỏi thăm: "Biểu ca, mợ nói ngươi có một khối gia truyền ngọc bội, trường cái dạng gì hay sao? Có thể cho ta nhìn một chút không?"

Lời nói tại trong đầu vòng mấy lần, Đỗ Thanh mới mở miệng: "Để ở nhà."

Nhìn ngươi nghĩ như vậy muốn bộ dạng, ta liền mua một cái về là tốt rồi.

Đỗ Thanh không đếm xỉa tới mà nghĩ đến.

Đệ 4 chương

"Biểu ca, ngươi trở về cho ta xem một chút được không?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều có chút nghiêng mặt, dưới ánh đèn bên mặt nhìn qua tràn đầy nữ sinh chỉ mỗi hắn có mị lực.

Đồng thời, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều còn tận lực lộ ra thon dài trắng nõn cái cổ, nàng thử qua rất nhiều lần, cái sừng này độ nhìn qua tốt nhất xem.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong lòng nghĩ nói, nghe nói Đỗ Thanh chính là một cái trạch đến không được trạch nam(*), hai mươi mấy tuổi người, thậm chí ngay cả một người bạn gái đều không có, đối với trường cấp hai thì có cái thứ nhất bạn trai nàng mà nói, quả thực chính là hiếm thấy.

Nàng cái này biểu ca sẽ không phải là có cái gì bệnh không tiện nói ra a? Nói thí dụ như đối với nữ nhân cứng rắn không đứng dậy cái gì , cho nên đằng sau mới có thể đi câu dẫn mạt thế bên trong đệ nhất vương giả, hết lần này tới lần khác còn lại để cho hắn thành công, nhất định là Đỗ Thanh cái này không biết xấu hổ , dùng cái gì hạ lưu thủ đoạn, câu dẫn Hạ Lập Hiên!

Nàng nhất định phải đem hắn bàn tay vàng đoạt lấy đến, mẹ của nàng cũng là người của Đỗ gia, vì cái gì cái này đồ gia truyền chỉ cấp nhi tử không để cho mẹ của nàng? Một đám trọng nam khinh nữ tiện nhân, đợi nàng lấy được ngọc bội, mạt thế đã đến về sau, nàng nhất định sẽ hảo hảo 'Báo đáp' bọn họ!

Đỗ Thanh vô cảm giác mà nhìn nàng, với hắn mà nói, nam nhân nữ nhân cho dù tốt xem, cũng không quá đáng là một bộ túi da, không có cái gì lương thực trọng yếu.

Mạt thế bên trong, vì ăn, cái gì đều có thể vứt bỏ.

Như là đã xác nhận không gian, như vậy bước tiếp theo nên là như vậy bán đi phòng ốc. Bán đi phòng ốc tiền, mới có thể mua lấy không ít lương thực.

"Biểu ca? ?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chờ Đỗ Thanh trả lời, đẳng trong chốc lát không gặp đối phương trả lời, hướng bên cạnh nhìn lại, mới phát hiện bên cạnh đã không có người! Hướng mặt trước vừa nhìn, chỉ thấy Đỗ Thanh đang tại nói thầm lấy cái gì, căn bản cũng không có chú ý nàng dừng bước lại, sẽ không đuổi theo mau, Đỗ Thanh Tựu muốn biến mất tại chỗ góc cua rồi, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tại nguyên chỗ dậm chân một cái, vẻ mặt không vui mà đuổi theo.

Vậy mà đôi vẻ đẹp của nàng sắc thờ ơ, Đỗ Thanh quả thật là cam chịu bị coi thường đến nguyện ý nằm ở dưới thân nam nhân!

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều thu hồi trong mắt hận ý, nháy mắt, làm nũng giống như mà oán trách: "Biểu ca, ngươi như thế nào bỏ xuống người ta liền đi trước? Hừ! Trở về ta muốn nói cho thúc thúc a di!"

"Ta vừa rồi không có chú ý, ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh dừng bước lại, ôn nhu nhìn về phía nàng, bây giờ có thể nhảy đát liền tranh thủ thời gian nhảy đát a, mạt thế đã đến về sau, thế giới trật tự hỗn loạn về sau, nổi thống khổ của ngươi nhân sinh liền muốn bắt đầu.

"Răng rắc!"

Đỗ Thanh mạnh mà xoay đầu lại, vẫn là không có phát hiện cái gì, nhưng là lúc này đây, hắn có thể khẳng định, có người ở chụp ảnh hắn.

Trước đó lần thứ nhất cùng Trần Nghị tại món cơm tàu quán lúc ăn cơm, hắn cũng đã nghe được cái thanh âm này, còn tưởng rằng là nghe lầm.

Trải qua trước đó lần thứ nhất nằm viện về sau, không gian tựa hồ đối với thân thể của hắn đã tiến hành cường hóa, Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh tảng đá lớn đầu, hắn cảm thấy, tảng đá kia hắn có thể một tay giơ lên, đời trước Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đã chiếm được cái không gian này về sau, cũng không có phát hiện khí lực của nàng biến lớn, bất quá bộ dáng của nàng càng ngày càng tốt xem ngược lại thật sự.

Chẳng lẽ nam nữ đạt được không gian về sau, đối với người thể chỗ tốt đều là không đồng dạng như vậy sao?

Mí mắt rủ xuống đến, ngăn trở ôn hòa màu hổ phách đôi mắt, Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ, rốt cuộc là ai tại chụp ảnh hắn?

"Sau khi về nhà, biểu ca có thể cho ta xem một chút ngươi ngọc bội sao? Ta thật sự rất ngạc nhiên, liền liếc mắt nhìn được không?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều dắt ống tay áo của hắn, ỏn ẻn âm thanh ỏn ẻn khí nói.

"Có thể a." Đỗ Thanh nhếch miệng lên, môi mỏng khẽ mở, ánh mắt lơ đãng mà đảo qua một bên hàng vỉa hè, "Nhanh lên đi thôi, lại tiếp tục kéo kéo xuống, chúng ta không biết lúc nào mới có thể mua đủ đồ vật."

"Ừ, ta biết rồi." Đạt được mình muốn trả lời, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tâm tình thực hảo, đi theo Đỗ Thanh bên người, nàng có chút minh bạch vì cái gì Hạ Lập Hiên cuối cùng chọn như vậy một người nam nhân rồi.

Vừa rồi hắn cười rộ lên bộ dạng.

Thực câu người.

"Ta đi đi nhà vệ sinh, ngươi trước ở chỗ này mua lấy đồ vật, chúng ta hạ sẽ trở lại." Đỗ Thanh đem trong tay mua sắm xe đồ vật, toàn bộ phóng tới Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều mua sắm trong xe, liền vội vội vàng vàng mà đi ra phía ngoài.

"Ai!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều vừa định gọi lại hắn, lại phát hiện người đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Trong lúc này cũng có WC toa-lét , không cần đi phía ngoài à?

Đỗ Thanh đã đi ra cửa hàng, chạy về bọn hắn lúc trước trải qua chính là cái kia sạp hàng, bỏ ra mười khối tiền, mua một cái cùng hắn ngọc bội thoạt nhìn không sai biệt lắm ngọc, dù sao Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cũng là không có phát hiện qua vật này , hắn hoàn toàn không lo lắng đối phương sẽ nhìn thấu.

"Răng rắc!"

Đỗ Thanh lần này không có quay đầu lại, cũng không trở về cửa hàng ở bên trong cùng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều hội hợp, mà là lựa chọn một cái càng đi càng lệch tích cái hẻm nhỏ.

Tại chuyển biến chỗ, cả người che dấu trong bóng đêm.

Hắn kiên nhẫn đợi 10 phút, sắp buông tha thời điểm, rốt cục đã nghe được động tĩnh.

Dùng hắn bây giờ thính lực, cũng chỉ có thể nghe được một điểm cực kỳ hơi nhỏ tiếng bước chân, hắn vô ý thức mà thả chậm hô hấp, trong tay nắm chặt hắn theo trên mặt đất nhặt được nửa cục gạch, chờ tiếng bước chân tiếp cận.

Đỗ Thanh tỉnh táo mà đếm lấy: ba, hai, một.

Người nhảy ra ngoài, hắn không lưu tình chút nào mà một cái cục gạch đập tới, đối phương phản ứng rất nhanh, sửng sốt một chút, không đủ thời gian lui về sau, liền trực tiếp lấy tay ngăn cản thoáng một phát.

Chính là chỗ này thoáng một phát, một tiếng thanh thúy 'Két' trong bóng đêm đặc biệt rõ ràng, Đỗ Thanh không khỏi bị khí lực của mình hù đến, chờ hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, đối phương xem quái vật nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó liền thật là nhanh chạy nhiều nhanh mà chạy xa, thân ảnh không đầy một lát liền biến mất trong bóng đêm.

Đỗ Thanh trên tay cầm lấy cắt thành hai mảnh cục gạch, vừa mới xuống tay có phải hay không có chút nặng?

Xương tay đều đã đoạn, mạt thế cũng sắp đến, xương cốt đã đoạn tốt xấu cũng muốn nuôi dưỡng thượng mấy tháng a? Đến lúc đó có thể hay không tại mạt thế bên trong sống sót vẫn là khó nói đâu.

Bất quá, nếu như dám theo dõi chụp ảnh người, chắc hẳn cũng làm hảo bị thương chuẩn bị a, lần sau gặp đến hắn, đánh cho bán thân bất toại tốt rồi.

Đỗ Thanh tiếp tục suy nghĩ muốn, vẫn là bỏ đi trong đầu tìm thám tử tư đến điều tra thêm theo dõi chụp ảnh người của hắn là chuyện gì xảy ra ý tưởng, hiện tại hắn rất thiếu tiền, vô cùng thiếu tiền!

Có người âm thầm quan sát hắn mà nói, như vậy hắn cũng không thể trông nom việc nhà bên trong phòng ở bán mất, không, hắn có thể cầm lấy đi thế chấp , hắn nhớ lại một vòng bạn tốt của hắn, hắn nhớ rõ hắn có một cái quan hệ không tệ bạn học thời đại học là làm bất động sản một chuyến này , có thể nhờ cậy thoáng một phát hắn cái này cũ đồng học.

Rời mạt thế còn có hơn mười ngày, đầy đủ hắn chuẩn bị vật tư rồi.

Đỗ Thanh trở lại cửa hàng, phát hiện Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đã tại cửa hàng cửa ra vào chờ, vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn mà dẫn theo hai túi tử đồ vật, còn thỉnh thoảng có người đi lên đến gần.

Đỗ Thanh thấy thế, cảm thấy không nóng nảy, liền ở bên cạnh quán ven đường mua cái khoai lang nướng, ở một bên từ từ ăn xong, lại lau sạch sẽ tay, kiểm tra một lần trên người không có gì chỗ không ổn, mới chạy chậm lấy tiến lên.

"Nguyệt Kiều ta đến hỗ trợ xách một chút đi, vừa rồi tiêu chảy, ta đi thời gian dài điểm, ngươi không ngại a?" Đỗ Thanh vươn tay ra, không cho cự tuyệt mà cầm nhìn qua tương đối nhẹ chính là cái kia cái túi.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhìn đồng hồ, đều đi hơn phân nửa giờ, nếu không phải nàng còn không nhớ rõ đường trở về, nàng đã sớm đi trở về, ở đâu cần như một ngốc thiếu giống nhau ở chỗ này ngốc đẳng.

Nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh mang theo áy náy mặt, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong nội tâm báo cho chính mình, không thể sinh khí, ngàn vạn không thể sinh khí, ngọc bội còn chưa tới tay, không thể đối với hắn phát tính tình, muốn để lại cho hắn một cái tốt ấn tượng, bộ dạng như vậy mới có thể thuận tiện đạt được cái kia khối ngọc bội!

Chết tiệt!

Nếu nàng biết rõ cái kia khối ngọc bội trường cái dạng gì, nàng liền không cần đến nịnh nọt cái mới nhìn qua này cùng với nàng chữ bát (八) không hợp nam nhân, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong lòng thậm chí oán trách khởi mẹ của nàng đến, nếu nàng là nhi tử, ngọc bội chính là nàng được rồi, căn bản cũng không cần dùng thủ đoạn tới đến như vậy đồ vật.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong tay dẫn theo một cái túi lớn, bên trong đều là nước gội đầu sữa tắm những thứ này có sức nặng đồ vật, nàng cho tới bây giờ cũng không có đề cập qua nặng như vậy đồ vật.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ai oán mà nhìn Đỗ Thanh bóng lưng, đang suy nghĩ cái gì thời điểm hắn có thể lương tâm phát hiện, hỗ trợ đem trên người nàng cái túi cũng cùng một chỗ xách trở về.

Đỗ Thanh là hận không thể xem nàng chật vật bộ dạng, thấy nàng cố hết sức mà dẫn theo, dưới chân bộ pháp ngược lại bất động thanh sắc mà nhanh hơn.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cố hết sức mà theo sau: "Biểu ca, chờ ta một chút, ta không đi mau được, ngươi giúp ta xách thoáng một phát được không?"

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chạy chậm lấy đuổi theo, đồ vật đặt ở bên chân của nàng, thở nghỉ ngơi.

Đỗ Thanh không đồng ý mà nhìn nàng, trong giọng nói có gan chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép ý tứ hàm xúc: "Ngươi bình thường quá lâu không có huấn luyện rồi, cho nên thể chế mới có thể kém như vậy, hiện tại đúng là một cái đoán luyện cơ hội tốt."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh đem trong tay hắn cái túi cũng phóng tới bên người nàng: "Ta đi trước phía trước mua thứ gì, nhanh lên theo kịp!"

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn xem hắn rời xa thân ảnh, nhìn lại một chút chính mình bên chân hai cái cái túi, nàng đây là tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ sao? Sớm biết như vậy đừng nói rồi, bây giờ còn muốn lấy thêm một cái túi, nàng khẽ cắn môi, trong nội tâm không ngừng mà an ủi chính mình, đợi nàng lấy được ngọc bội, sẽ tìm người tốt hảo dọn dẹp một chút hắn!

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem phía trước chính là cái người kia, đuổi theo, cái đó và hắn vừa rồi tại trong hẻm nhỏ chắn đến người nam nhân kia là cùng một phe, bọn hắn đều cho hắn một loại tương tự chính là cảm giác, hắn đuổi theo mau về sau, đối phương cũng phát hiện hắn, liếc nhau, nam nhân nhanh hơn bước chân, biến mất trong đám người.

Hai người kia mặt đều bình thường rất, ném vào trong đám người, tìm không ra đặc sắc đến cái chủng loại kia, hiện tại nhớ lại, Đỗ Thanh cũng không quá quan tâm nhớ rõ hắn gặp qua một lần cái này hai nam nhân dung mạo, nhìn xem người nọ thân ảnh biến mất trong biển người, Đỗ Thanh nhịn xuống tiếp tục đuổi xúc động.

Bây giờ không phải là truy tra bọn hắn thân phận thời điểm.

Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên nghĩ đến hắn trước bạn trai.

Nếu còn không có chia tay lời mà nói..., hiện tại có thể lại để cho hắn hỗ trợ điều tra thêm đám người kia đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra rồi!

Nhưng là hiện tại đã chia tay rồi, hắn cũng nghiêm chỉnh mày dạn mặt dày đụng lên đi cầu người hỗ trợ.

Bất quá, về nói như thế nào phục Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ bàn hồi ở nông thôn đi, trong lòng của hắn đã có đại khái ý tưởng.

Có lẽ có thể lợi dụng một chút hắn trước bạn trai?

Đệ 5 chương

Vào lúc ban đêm sau khi về nhà, Đỗ Thanh đem dùng mười khối tiền theo hàng vỉa hè thượng mua được ngọc bội cho Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều xem, sau đó ở trước mặt nàng, bắt nó thả lại bàn học chính giữa vị trí bên trong.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cầm lấy thoạt nhìn cùng hàng vỉa hè hơn mấy khối tiền không có gì khác nhau ngọc bội, lật qua lật lại mà xem, cũng không nhìn ra nó có cái gì đặc biệt , sau đó lưu luyến mà nhìn Đỗ Thanh bắt nó bỏ vào trong ngăn kéo.

Dù sao còn nhiều thời gian, cái kia ngăn kéo là không có khóa , nàng muốn vào tới bắt, chỉ cần thừa dịp Đỗ Thanh không tại thời điểm, lấy đi là được rồi.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nghĩ đến rất tốt đẹp, nhưng là sự thật cũng rất thảm đạm.

Hai ngày sau, Đỗ Thanh đều là đi sớm về trễ , nhưng là chỉ cần hắn không ở nhà, cửa phòng liền nhất định là khóa , Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cố gắng thật lâu cũng không có bắt được cái chìa khóa.

Nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh không biết ra đi làm cái gì, trở về một bộ không muốn nói chuyện mệt nhọc bộ dáng, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều liền hận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi .

Buổi tối Đỗ Thanh lúc ở nhà, gia người ở bên trong quá nhiều, tìm không thấy cơ hội đi vào lấy ra, đồ vật liền tại bên người, nàng lại lấy không được, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều gấp đến độ phát hỏa, trong miệng hai cái đại đại vết bỏng rộp lên, nói chuyện đều đau nhức.

Hôm nay, Đỗ Thanh cũng là mang theo một thân mỏi mệt trở về, tại gian phòng nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi.

Mấy ngày nay hắn vội vàng chạy khắp nơi, đến nông thôn đi thu mua lương thực, so tại bán buôn thị trường mua tiện nghi. Hắn còn chuyên môn thuê một chiếc xe vận tải, chuyên môn đi mua lương thực, một xe một xe mà mua, trong thôn đặc sản cũng mua lấy một ít, đặc biệt là những cái...kia có thể để một đoạn thời gian rất dài hoa quả khô, hắn cố ý thu mua không ít.

Đến một cái thôn mua một cái tiểu xe vận tải lương thực, tại đi những thứ khác thôn trên đường, sẽ đem trên xe lương thực chứa vào trong không gian đi, một ngày lân cận thôn hắn có thể đi bảy tám cái, xa một chút thôn liền một ngày đi bốn năm cái.

Các loại đồ ngổn ngang đều mua không ít, hơn nữa hắn phát hiện có một cái thôn, bởi vì trong thôn giao thông không tiện, vị trí vị trí lại vắng vẻ, trong thôn tích lũy thổ sản vùng núi đặc biệt nhiều, hắn ý định ngày mai lại đi một chuyến, xe vận tải tuy nhiên vào không được, nhưng mang thứ đó lựa đi ra cũng liền ba năm phút đồng hồ sự tình.

"Biểu ca, ta có thể không thể đi vào thoáng một phát? Ta có chuyện muốn cùng ngươi nói một chút." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều gõ cửa nói ra.

"Tiến đến, cửa không có khóa." Đỗ Thanh ngồi xuống, bật đèn, vuốt vuốt đầu tóc rối bời.

"Làm sao vậy? Đến ăn cơm thời gian sao?" Đỗ Thanh nghĩ đến muốn đuổi khi hắn an bài tốt ảnh chụp phóng xuất lúc trước, đem tiền trong tay tiêu hết, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, mặt khác còn muốn chảy ra một bộ phận tiền, mạt thế sơ kỳ, tiền vẫn có dùng , đồ ăn giá cả đắt đỏ, nhưng là cho tiền đủ nhiều, mạt thế lúc bắt đầu, vẫn có thể đủ mua được đồ ăn .

"Không phải, " Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhanh chóng dò xét một lần gian phòng của hắn, sau đó lực chú ý để cái kia một đầu ổ gà giống như tóc lên, "Biểu ca, ta thích cái kia khối gia truyền ngọc bội, ngươi đưa cho ta được không? Dù sao ngươi cũng không thích nó ."

"Ta là không thích, nhưng là cái này dù sao cũng là phía trên nhiều đời lưu truyền xuống đồ vật, ta cũng không dám tùy tiện tiễn đưa cho người khác." Đỗ Thanh do dự một chút, sau đó cự tuyệt nói.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bất đắc dĩ xuất ra trên cổ treo đồ vật, cổ nàng thượng khối ngọc này, nàng rất thích, là phụ thân nàng cho nàng mười sáu tuổi quà sinh nhật, một trăm vạn đồ vật, đổi một cái không gian cũng là đáng giá.

"Nột, cái này cho ngươi, ta biết rõ ngươi gần nhất thiếu tiền, ta lấy cái này đổi cho ngươi cái ngọc bội kia được chưa?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không muốn mà đem ngọc đưa cho hắn.

"Cho ngươi." Đỗ Thanh đem trong ngăn kéo ngọc bội lấy ra, ném cho nàng, mười khối tiền đổi một trăm vạn, tốt như vậy mua bán không làm, vậy hắn liền thật là kẻ đần một cái.

Gặp hắn như vậy sảng khoái mà đem ngọc bội cho mình, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nắm ngọc bội, trong nội tâm có chút không khoái: "Cái này ngươi sẽ không phải dùng giả dối lừa gạt của ta a?"

Đỗ Thanh phất phất tay, ý bảo nàng đi ra ngoài: "Đây không phải cùng ngươi lần trước trông thấy cái kia một khối giống như đúc sao? Liền một cái phá ngọc bội, có cái gì tốt . Ngươi rõ ràng từ bỏ sử dụng vật này để đổi. Ngươi đã đã thay đổi, ngày ấy sau ngươi hối hận, ta cũng là sẽ không cùng ngươi đổi trở về."

Đỗ Thanh một phen lời nói bỏ đi Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều băn khoăn, cầm lấy ngọc bội, nàng liền không thể chờ đợi được mà trở lại gian phòng của mình.

Khóa chặt cửa, nàng trong phòng tìm một lần, không có phát hiện có châm cùng cái kéo, nhìn xem cái chìa khóa phía trên treo móng tay kìm, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều hung hăng tâm, hay dùng móng tay kìm trên ngón tay thượng cắt thoáng một phát.

Huyết châu lập tức liền dũng mãnh tiến ra, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chẳng quan tâm đau đớn, lập tức đem huyết bôi tại ngọc bội phía trên, lo lắng sẽ chuyện gì phát sinh, nàng đi vào bên giường ngồi xuống, chờ ngọc bội đem huyết hấp thu, sau đó nhận thức nàng làm chủ.

Nàng đẳng hơn nửa giờ, phía trên huyết đều nhanh muốn đọng lại, ngọc bội cũng không thấy có phản ứng gì, nàng đột nhiên nhớ tới, nàng biểu ca kích hoạt ngọc bội thời gian là tại mạt thế về sau, chẳng lẽ ngọc bội kia chỉ có tại mạt thế về sau mới có thể nhỏ máu nhận chủ? Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong nội tâm ảo não, nàng như thế nào đem cái này tin tức trọng yếu quên? ! Hơn nữa, mạt thế cũng sắp lại tới, đến lúc đó mạt thế đã đến, nàng cũng không có biện pháp đi trở về.

Nhà nàng chính là cái kia này lão bất tử sản nghiệp thế lực đều tại Mỹ quốc, nàng ở chỗ này giai đoạn trước ngược lại là không có gì ưu thế, thừa dịp lúc này, nàng còn không bằng trở về, mua sắm một đống vật tư, chờ đợi mạt thế tiến đến, sau đó đem vật tư bỏ vào trong không gian.

Nghĩ như vậy, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều liền đặt trước buổi sáng ngày mai vé máy bay, ý định buổi sáng ngày mai hãy về nhà đi.

Bị đánh thức về sau, Đỗ Thanh một lần nữa nằm xuống lại, nhắm mắt lại cũng ngủ không được, dứt khoát tiến vào không gian.

Ngoại trừ tự mình đi trong thôn chọn mua lương thực, hắn vẫn còn trên mạng đặt hàng không ít đồ vật, sinh hoạt đồ dùng các loại, những vật kia, về sau một đoạn thời gian rất dài đều không thể sinh sản:sản xuất. Mặt khác còn có rượu thuốc lá, lão nhân dưỡng sinh bổ dưỡng dược phẩm, cùng với năng lượng mặt trời các loại máy phát điện cái gì , hắn đều mua không ít.

Đương nhiên còn có chống lạnh phòng nắng quần áo khí cụ, mạt thế bên trong, một năm không phải bốn mùa, mà là biến thành hai mùa, nóng bỏng mùa hè cùng giá lạnh mùa đông.

Dày đặc chăn bông cùng quần áo quần mũ, hắn cũng không muốn tiền tựa như, một đống một đống mà tại trên mạng mua sắm.

Hiện tại mùa này là mùa hè, trang phục mùa đông mua đứng lên tiện nghi không ít, hắn mua đứng lên thì càng thêm có động lực rồi. Về sau hắn khả năng không dùng được nhiều như vậy quần áo, nhưng là có thể dùng để cùng người khác lấy vật đổi vật, đổi lấy hắn không có chuẩn bị đến đồ vật.

Trong không gian có thể gieo trồng thổ địa không ít, Đỗ Thanh cũng mua qua Internet không ít hạt giống, buổi tối cơm nước xong xuôi, còn muốn tại trong không gian bận việc một phen.

Mạt thế về sau, hoa quả có ngược lại là có, nhưng là chính là so sánh có tính công kích, người bình thường đều không thể tới gần cái kia thực vật.

Thực vật sinh ra biến dị về sau, không cách nào phán đoán cái đó bộ phận là có độc , nói thí dụ như ô mai, hắn đã từng ngay tại mạt thế bên trong bái kiến một cái, gieo trồng đi ra ô mai là không thể ăn, nhưng là cùng Plans vs Zombie bên trong anh đào giống nhau, có bạo phá tác dụng.

Hôm sau.

Đỗ Thanh sáng sớm liền đi ra cửa, mang lên đêm qua tại Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trên người lấy được ngọc, cái này cũng có thể đổi lại 80~90 vạn a!

"Này, tiểu Đỗ ngươi chừng nào thì đến?" Đỗ Thanh xoa bóp nút trả lời, điện thoại truyền đến hắn chết đảng thanh âm.

"Ta lập tức tới ngay, ngươi đợi lát nữa ba phút." Đỗ Thanh vừa cười vừa nói.

Ba phút về sau, Đỗ Thanh thở hồng hộc mà xuất hiện ở ước định địa phương, từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, hảo được ăn mặc cùng một cái quần huynh đệ, Vệ Lập Đông.

Bởi vì sanh ra ở lập đông ngày đó, hắn phát loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) danh tự đã bị lấy là lập đông, về sau cảm thấy cái tên này thật sự là quá phu diễn, tại lên tiểu học lúc trước, tên trong chữ 'Đông' chữ liền cải thành rồi' đông' chữ, ngoại hiệu đông tử.

"Đây là ngươi muốn tiền, " Vệ Lập Đông đưa cho hắn một cái túi, trong lúc này là hắn ngày hôm qua lấy ra mười vạn khối tiền tiền mặt, "Số thẻ liền là sinh nhật của ta."

"Cám ơn." Đỗ Thanh mang thứ đó bỏ vào trong ba lô mặt, thiệt tình nói.

"Ngươi tiểu tử này gần nhất muốn nhiều tiền như vậy làm gì vậy? Cái này thế nhưng là ta lưng cõng chị dâu ngươi lấy ra , ngươi kiềm chế điểm tới." Vệ Lập đông tận tình khuyên bảo mà khuyên nhủ, "Nếu gặp được sự tình gì, nhớ rõ nói với chúng ta một tiếng."

"Ừ, yên tâm đi, có khó khăn ta nhất định sẽ nói . Về sau ngươi sẽ biết, ngươi sẽ không hối hận ." Đỗ Thanh ăn bữa sáng, "Ta còn có chuyện, liền đi trước một bước, lần sau lại tán gẫu."

Tiểu tử này, không biết gần nhất đang bận cái gì đâu này? Còn tìm hắn cho mượn hai mươi vạn, lời nói cũng không có nói hai câu, người liền vội vàng phải ly khai.

Vệ Lập đông uống một ngụm cà phê, chậm rì rì mà ăn điểm tâm.

Đỗ Thanh ngồi xe đi bên cạnh trấn, hắn cho thuê nhà kho, còn có tiểu xe vận tải đều là ở chỗ này .

Ngồi xe hơn 10' sau liền đạt tới nhà thương khố kia cửa ra vào.

Người giữ cửa trông thấy hắn đã đến, vội vàng mở cửa: "Hôm nay cũng là để cho bọn họ đem hàng hóa tháo dỡ tại trong kho hàng là được rồi sao?"

"Ừ. Sinh hoạt đồ dùng đặt ở số một, lương thực đặt ở Số 2, vật gì đó khác toàn bộ đều đặt ở Số 3." Đây là hắn mời đến hỗ trợ trông coi nhà kho người một trong, hắn xin một đôi huynh đệ, một buổi sáng ở chỗ này ký nhận bưu kiện, một cái buổi chiều ở chỗ này ký nhận hàng hóa, một ngày 200 khối tiền, không bao ăn không bao ở.

Hai người bọn họ cũng không biết mỗi ngày đến hàng hóa có bao nhiêu, tăng thêm hắn mỗi ngày đều sẽ mời người đến làm bộ hỗ trợ mang thứ đó mang lên xe, nhưng trên thực tế là hỗ trợ đem hàng hóa dọn xong mà thôi, đồ vật con ngựa chỉnh tề, trong không gian có thể để đặt đồ vật cũng nhiều hơn, không gian của hắn cực kỳ đại, nhưng cũng không phải vô hạn dung lượng .

Đi vào chân núi, xe liền khai không đi lên rồi, Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy ba lô đi xuống, cửa thôn chỗ đó có người chờ hắn, vừa nhìn thấy hắn xuất hiện, liền cao giọng hô: "Đỗ Tiên Sinh đến rồi! Đỗ Tiên Sinh đến rồi!"

Không bao lâu, chờ hắn leo đến trên sườn núi đi, thôn trưởng liền mang theo không ít người tới đón tiếp hắn: "Đỗ Tiên Sinh ngươi cuối cùng đã đến."

Ngày hôm qua hắn lúc rời đi, nói trong thôn vô luận có bao nhiêu thổ sản vùng núi, hắn đều thu mua , giá cả cùng trên thị trường thấp một tầng, nhưng là cũng so hàng năm cố định thời gian đến thôn xóm bọn họ thu mua giá cả cao hơn gấp bội.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh ngươi tới trước nhà của ta ngồi một chút, ta lại để cho mọi người mang thứ đó bắt được nhà của ta đến, tán thưởng về sau, liền để cho bọn họ hỗ trợ chọn xuống núi."

"Ừ? Cái kia bộ dạng như vậy a, ta cho tiền công." Đỗ Thanh cũng không muốn để cho bọn họ không công hỗ trợ chọn xuống dưới, hơn nữa có ít người mọi nhà ở bên trong không có nam cường tráng lực , hắn cũng không mặt mũi lại để cho phụ nữ và trẻ em chọn xuống núi.

"Không cần, " lão thôn trưởng vẫy vẫy tay, "Không phải là vài phút lộ trình, chúng ta đều là thói quen , không uổng phí sự tình , không cần tiền."

Đệ 6 chương

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh không cần lo lắng cho bọn ta, chọn ít đồ xuống dưới mà thôi, những thứ này thổ sản vùng núi cũng không nặng ."

"Các nàng chọn không được, chúng ta sẽ giúp."

"Ngươi nguyện ý thu mua chúng ta thổ sản vùng núi đã rất cảm kích ngươi rồi, cũng không thể tiếp tục muốn tiền của ngươi rồi."

Trong thôn những người khác cũng bảy mồm tám lưỡi mà thảo luận nói.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh tới nhà của ta ngồi một chút a, hôm nay nhà của ta chuẩn bị núi nấm hầm cách thủy gà. Vợ ta đích tay nghề thực hảo." Một cái trong đó hán tử nói ra.

"Câm miệng! Đỗ Tiên Sinh nhất định là muốn tại nhà của ta ăn cơm ." Thôn trưởng nhi tử lại bất đồng ý, "Mẹ ta làm đồ ăn so các ngươi hảo ăn nhiều."

Một đám người vì hắn đi nhà ai ăn cơm, thiếu chút nữa lại cải vã, thật sự là nhiệt tình, Đỗ Thanh nghe của bọn hắn đùng đùng (*không dứt) nói lấy, trong nội tâm cảm thán nói.

"Không bằng bộ dạng như vậy a, " đứng ở Đỗ Thanh bên cạnh một vị trí lão nhân nói, "Mỗi lần gia tiễn đưa giống nhau đồ ăn đến nhà trưởng thôn đi là được rồi, Đỗ Tiên Sinh vẫn còn là nhà trưởng thôn ăn cơm."

Cái này xác thực là biện pháp tốt nhất, không đồng ý cũng không có biện pháp, Đỗ Thanh người chỉ có một, không thể mỗi một nhà đều đi ăn một bữa.

Vì cảm tạ nhiệt tình của bọn hắn chiêu đãi, Đỗ Thanh tại cân nặng những cái...kia hoa quả khô thời điểm, vốn ý định không đủ cả cân đếm được liền nhớ đủ một cân , đẳng lúc mới bắt đầu, Đỗ Thanh mới phát hiện, cái này thuần túy là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, bọn hắn lấy ra đồ vật trên cơ bản đều là đủ xưng , còn có thể nhiều ra như vậy một ... hai ... Hai.

Hắn không mang xưng đến, chỉ là mình dẫn theo một cân đường, dùng trong thôn xưng dùng thử qua về sau, không có vấn đề mà bắt đầu cân nặng, một cái sọt một cái sọt mà đến, tán thưởng sức nặng, sau đó giảm đi cái sọt sức nặng là được.

Sau đó trong thôn một đám người đem xưng đồ tốt chọn xuống núi, khác một đám người trông nom việc nhà bên trong thổ sản vùng núi dời qua đến, còn có mấy người phụ trách cân nặng, mà Đỗ Thanh chỉ cần ở một bên tính toán trả thù lao là được, mười vạn khối tiền tiền mặt.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh, dưới núi thùng xe tràn đầy." Một cái vừa mới mang thứ đó chọn xuống núi người chạy tới nói ra, mang hoạt mấy giờ, người trong thôn đem thổ sản vùng núi đều tràn đầy thùng xe.

"Bộ dạng như vậy a, thôn trưởng phiền toái ngươi tìm một người hỗ trợ ghi chép sức nặng, ta trước tiên đem những hàng hóa kia kéo về đi, hai giờ về sau ta lại đến một chuyến, người xem như vậy được hay không được?" Đỗ Thanh đem ghi chép vở hợp lại nói ra, trước đó lần thứ nhất tăng thêm lúc này đây, hắn đôi trong thôn làm người vẫn là rất tin tưởng, dù sao muốn bảo trì đáng kể,thời gian dài hợp tác, liền sẽ không làm loại này tự hủy Trường Thành sự tình.

Hắn mở ra (lái) tiểu xe vận tải đi trong thôn mua đồ, đều là đập vào khai siêu thị tên tuổi, tiền hàng tại chỗ thanh toán xong, cho dù có hoài nghi, giá cả so những người khác cao một chút, còn không dùng vận đến trên thị trấn đi, đại bộ phận người đều thì nguyện ý .

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh ngươi nguyện ý tin tưởng ta cái lão nhân này lời mà nói..., không bằng giao cho ta thế nào?" Thôn trưởng vuốt thật dài râu ria nói ra.

"Ngài lão hỗ trợ nhìn xem, ta đương nhiên yên tâm." Đỗ Thanh đem tiền đặt cọc lưu lại, đem vở giao cho thôn, cùng bọn họ lên tiếng chào, trong ngực bị cường đút một đống đồ vật, Đỗ Thanh cự tuyệt không được, chỉ có thể đã tiếp nhận, hắn mang đến cái kia cái túi kẹo, cũng chia cho trong thôn hài tử.

Ly khai thôn không xa về sau, Đỗ Thanh trực tiếp lái xe hướng một cái khác thôn đi đến, đã tới chưa người ở trên đường, hắn ngừng xe đi đem rương phía sau đồ vật bên trong thu vào trong không gian.

Vật gì đều có thể thu vào không gian, nhưng là thu vật phẩm, phải thân thể của hắn bộ vị tiếp xúc đến như vậy vật phẩm mới được. Đem đồ vật theo trong không gian lấy ra thật không có nhiều như vậy hạn chế, hắn có thể trong đầu trông thấy không gian, đều muốn lấy vật gì đi ra, tưởng tượng đem như vậy đồ vật lấy ra, đồ vật sẽ xuất hiện trong tay, hoặc là trước mặt.

"Tiểu Đỗ, tiền của ngươi đã đánh tới ngươi tạp lên. Ngươi tiểu tử này gần nhất đang làm gì thế? Lớp cũng không lên?"

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua điện thoại tin nhắn, thu được chuyển khoản chín mươi vạn: "Ừ, nhận được, cám ơn Trầm ca, hôm nào mời ngươi ăn cơm."

"Ta nói tiểu tử ngươi thật sự ý định từ chức sao? Ngươi cái kia khối ngọc tính chất không tệ, qua một thời gian ngắn, bán thượng một trăm vạn cũng không thành vấn đề , ngươi không hãy suy nghĩ một chút?"

"Không cần, ta gần nhất cần tiền gấp." Đỗ Thanh dừng lại một chút, "Trầm ca, gần nhất thì khí trời có vấn đề, đối với tin lời của ta, liền trong nhà nhiều chuẩn bị một ít nhịn để lương thực a."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh Tựu cúp điện thoại, tiếp tục hướng chỗ mục đích mở đi ra, hắn nhắc nhở mà nói đã nói, có tin hay không liền xem Trầm ca duyên pháp rồi.

Hắn không phải chúa cứu thế, cứu không được nhiều người như vậy, quan hệ người thân cận, hắn cũng đã dùng phương pháp khác nhau nhắc nhở bọn hắn chuẩn bị.

"Các ngươi nơi đây cây ăn quả là từ bỏ sao?" Đỗ Thanh đi ngang qua một cái trang viên thời điểm, phát hiện chính từ bên trong chuyển không ít cây ăn quả đi ra, liền dừng xe tới hỏi.

"Những thứ này cây ăn quả đều là sinh ra bệnh , cứu không sống được, còn có thể lây bệnh cho những thứ khác cây ăn quả, cho nên bắt bọn nó móc ra ném đi." Đang chuẩn bị đem cây ăn quả kéo đến bãi rác ném đi nam nhân nói, "Như thế nào? Tiểu huynh đệ, ngươi muốn chúng?"

"Ừ, ta nghĩ muốn mấy cây, quay về đi xem có thể hay không chuyện lặt vặt." Đỗ Thanh đưa cho đối phương một điếu thuốc.

"Cái này ngươi muốn là nói muốn, bên kia cái kia một đống ngươi liền đem đi đi, bất quá ta đề nghị ngươi muốn loại loại này cây ăn quả, còn không bằng trực tiếp đi tìm lão bản của chúng ta mua mấy cây." Đầu đầy mồ hôi nam nhân nhen nhóm yên (thuốc), hấp một ngụm, sau đó nhổ ra một cái màu trắng vòng khói.

"Dẫn ta đi gặp thoáng một phát lão bản của các ngươi a." Đỗ Thanh nói ra.

Mua những thứ này nhìn qua sắp chết héo cây ăn quả, loại đến trong không gian cũng không biết có thể hay không sống, muốn là không thể sống, lãng phí thời gian lại lãng phí không gian, vẫn là tiêu ít tiền mua khỏe mạnh cây ăn quả có lợi một ít.

"Chính là ngươi muốn mua cây ăn quả?" Cái này vườn trái cây quản lý người là một cái thoạt nhìn hòa khí bụng phệ trung niên nam nhân, bất quá trong mắt thỉnh thoảng xẹt qua một đạo tinh quang, nói rõ hắn không có mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn như vậy bình thường.

"Ừ, không biết ngươi nơi đây cây ăn quả giá cả như thế nào đây?"

"Cái này muốn nhìn ngươi mua nhiều ít, mua cái gì loại hình ."

"Các ngươi nơi này có nhiều ít loại cây ăn quả? Mỗi lần giống nhau đều cho ta đến năm khỏa, năm không nên quá lớn cũng không nên quá thấp ."

"Chúng ta nơi đây cây ăn quả tổng cộng có hai ba mươi loại, năm lời mà nói..., muốn một năm phần như thế nào đây? Giá cả phương diện này, ta làm cho người ta liệt một cái tờ đơn cho ngươi, ngươi xem một chút được hay không được?"

"Không có vấn đề. Đây là tiền đặt cọc, cây ăn quả trước để ở chỗ này a, ta đến chạng vạng tối lúc sẽ đến chở đi chúng, thuận tiện đem đuôi khoản trao rồi." Đỗ Thanh nhìn một lần hắn in ra tờ danh sách, phía trên giá tiền là đắt đi một tí, nhưng vẫn còn có thể tiếp nhận trong phạm vi.

Thanh toán tiền đặt cọc, Đỗ Thanh ngựa không dừng vó mà chạy tới hắn ngày hôm qua ước hẹn thôn, cái thôn này rời thu thổ sản vùng núi cái thôn kia qua lại hơn 10' sau lộ trình, không bao lâu, Đỗ Thanh Tựu đi vào trong thôn.

Xe có thể lái được đi vào, Đỗ Thanh trực tiếp đem xe đứng ở nhà trưởng thôn cửa ra vào, ở nông thôn người đều so sánh thuần phác, ngày hôm qua hắn đến vận qua một lần lương thực, hôm nay bọn hắn sớm đã sớm đem lương thực chọn đến thôn gia, xe của hắn đã đến, cân nặng về sau, trực tiếp mang lên trên xe đảm nhiệm hay không đảm nhiệm chức vụ đi.

"Đại nương, các ngươi trong đất cải trắng bán hay không?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem trong đất một mảng lớn một mảng lớn cải trắng, hắn lại chọn cái thôn này đến thu mua lương thực, một mặt là bởi vì tiện đường mà đến, một phương diện khác chính là theo trên internet nhìn thấy tin tức, cái thôn này rau cải trắng chồng chất thành núi, bán không được sắp nát mất.

"Bán! Đương nhiên là muốn bán đấy! Đỗ Tiên Sinh ngươi muốn mua sao? Nếu ngươi muốn mua lời mà nói..., chúng ta có thể cho ngươi tính toán tiện nghi một ít." Bị hỏi lời nói đại nương vui mừng nói.

"Ừ, ta ý định mua, giá cả như thế nào tính toán?" Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu, giải thích nói ra, "Nhà của chúng ta siêu thị mới khai trương, vật tư đều không có chuẩn bị nhiều ít, hơn nữa cái này rau cải trắng có thể vận đến phương bắc đi bán ."

"Cái kia thật là thật tốt quá! Cái này ngươi vẫn là cùng thôn trưởng nói đi, ta một cái nữ tắc người ta cũng không hiểu nhiều như vậy." Vị kia đại nương nói xong, phong phong hỏa hỏa đem thôn trưởng kéo đi qua.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh đại khái muốn mua nhiều ít cải trắng?" Cái thôn này thôn trưởng ngược lại là một người tuổi còn trẻ, trong thôn cải trắng tìm không thấy nguồn tiêu thụ, hắn cũng gấp được thẳng quay đầu phát, biết rõ Đỗ Thanh muốn mua cải trắng cũng không có rất cao hưng.

Khi hắn xem ra, tuy nhiên Đỗ Thanh nói là nhà mình khai công ty, nhưng là muốn chính hắn mở ra (lái) tiểu xe vận tải đến thu mua lương thực , xem ra cũng không phải cái gì đại siêu thị, cho dù có thể mua một ít rau cải trắng, cũng mua không có bao nhiêu, không biết có thể hay không mua xuống một nhà cải trắng, cả nhà bọn họ cải trắng, ít nhất cũng có hơn mấy trăm ngàn cân .

"Đều muốn rồi." Đỗ Thanh Tài Đại Khí Thô nói.

"Ha ha, ngươi đây là đang nói đùa a."

Đỗ Thanh tự nhiên nhìn ra đối phương trong mắt không tin: "Ta trước tiên có thể tiền trả một phần ba tiền đặt cọc, nhưng là cái giá tiền này liền..." Đỗ Thanh không có nói tiếp, giá cả đương nhiên không có khả năng dựa theo giá thị trường đến mua được rồi.

Hắn liền là hướng về phía giá cả tiện nghi đến , kỳ thật mùa này, hắn ở đây trên mạng trông thấy mấy chỗ địa phương rau quả trứng gà cái gì hàng ế, nhưng là ngoại trừ cái này rau cải trắng cách hắn nơi đây gần, những địa phương khác, một cái qua lại đường xe ít nhất cũng muốn ba bốn ngày, chuyện này giao cho người khác đi làm lại lo lắng, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn cơ hội chạy đi.

"Toàn bộ thu mua lời mà nói..., giá cả coi trọng ta có thể làm chủ, dựa theo thị trường bảy thành đến tính toán là được." Niên kỷ nhìn qua so Đỗ Thanh lớn một chút, nhưng là hiện tại đã là thôn trưởng Lữ chính thiên thở dài một hơi, trong thôn rau cải trắng rốt cục có người mua rồi.

Hắn tốt nghiệp về sau buông tha cho lương cao công tác, trở lại cái này nghèo khó thôn nhỏ, tiếp nhận phụ thân chức vị, thuyết phục thôn nhân gieo trồng rau cải trắng, mắt thấy rau cải trắng muốn nát trong đất, hiện tại rốt cục có người tiếp nhận, coi như là trên thị trường bảy thành giá cả, bọn hắn cũng có thể tiểu lợi nhuận một số, cuối cùng không phụ lòng các hương thân mong đợi.

Hắn vô cùng cao hứng mà đi đem hợp đồng đánh ra đến, hai người ký kết hảo hợp đồng hắn mới yên tâm.

Thôn máy đánh chữ là hắn chuyên môn theo trên thị trấn mua về đến, trong thôn liền nhà bọn họ kéo dây mạng lưới mà thôi.

Đẳng các thôn dân đem lương thực tràn đầy một xe, trong thôn lương thực cũng không sai biệt lắm vận đã xong, kế tiếp đúng là rau cải trắng, Đỗ Thanh nhìn kỹ một lần, không có vấn đề về sau cầm qua bút ký tên của mình: "Các ngươi buổi tối có thể thu cắt hết những thứ này rau cải trắng sao? Ta buổi tối sẽ gọi xe tới đây chở đi ."

"Không có vấn đề, buổi tối ngươi cứ tới đây a, tiền chúng ta hay là muốn tiền mặt." Lữ chính thiên cười nói, đem hợp đồng thu vào.

Đỗ Thanh sau khi rời khỏi, đem lương thực thu vào trong không gian, sau đó đi đem cuối cùng một xe thổ sản vùng núi thu mua rồi.

Buổi tối tại nhà trưởng thôn ăn cơm, một nhà đưa một cái đồ ăn đến, trên mặt bàn đều bày đầy đồ ăn, liền để bát cơm địa phương đều không có, đại nương đám bọn họ đích tay nghề có điểm đặc sắc, cuối cùng Đỗ Thanh ăn quá no, về nhà thời gian cũng liền đến tám chín giờ tối.

"Ba mẹ, ta đã trở về." Đỗ Thanh kỳ quái như thế nào không có bật đèn, bên cạnh đổi giày bên cạnh mở đèn.

Vừa vào cửa, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ gương mặt lạnh lùng chờ hắn trở về.

"Ngươi xem đây là vật gì?" Đỗ Ba tức giận ném đi một chồng đồ vật tới đây, rơi lả tả ở trước mặt của hắn.

Đệ 7 chương

Đỗ Thanh thay xong giầy về sau, chậm rì rì mà nhặt lên trên mặt đất đồ vật, phía trên đúng là hắn cùng một cái mơ hồ mặt nam nhân thân mật cùng một chỗ ảnh chụp, cùng nhau ăn cơm, ôm hôn môi ảnh chụp đều có, ừ, mặt của hắn là lấy được rất rõ ràng, bởi như vậy, cho dù nói lên mặt người kia không phải hắn, cũng không có ai sẽ tin tưởng.

"Ừ, các ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh bình tĩnh nói, trong lòng suy nghĩ đám người kia động tác thật sự là nhanh chóng, nhanh như vậy sẽ đem ảnh chụp tán đến bọn hắn trong cư xá, kể từ đó, mấy ngày nữa thời gian, đưa ra muốn bàn hồi ở nông thôn tán giải sầu yêu cầu có lẽ có thể đồng ý a.

"Cái này trên tấm ảnh nội dung đều thật sự?" Đỗ Ba ôm một tia hi vọng cuối cùng hỏi.

Hắn cũng chỉ có cái này môt đứa con trai, một lát kết hôn không có sao, nhưng là ưa thích nam nhân chuyện này, hắn hiện tại thật sự khó có thể tiếp nhận!

Con của mình ưa thích nam nhân, hơn nữa loại này ảnh chụp còn bị rơi vào tay đầy cư xá đều là, nếu không phải hôm nay cùng quan hệ bọn hắn người tốt, cầm lấy đồ vật tìm tới tận cửa rồi, hắn cũng không biết có chuyện này, về sau hắn như thế nào sinh hoạt tại cái tiểu khu này? Đi ra ngoài đều sẽ có người đối với hắn chỉ trỏ , trong cư xá người thậm chí sẽ xa lánh con của hắn.

Hắn không thể để cho chuyện như vậy phát sinh ở con của hắn trên người.

"Ừ, cái kia là của ta trước bạn trai." Đỗ Thanh đem tấm hình kia để tại chỗ bên cạnh, nho nhỏ mà ngáp một cái, hôm nay chạy một ngày tinh thần có chút mỏi mệt.

"Nghiệt tử! Lập tức cùng hắn đã đoạn, không cho phép cùng hắn tiếp tục lui tới!" Đỗ Ba quát.

"Ừ, đã cắt đứt, hắn là trước bạn trai, hiện tại con của ngươi ta độc thân." Đỗ Thanh nghiêm túc nói ra.

"Ngươi hung cái gì hung? Hù đến nhi tử làm sao bây giờ? !" Đỗ Mụ tại bên hông hắn ngắt một chút, "Tiểu Đỗ, ngươi thật sự không thích nữ hài tử sao? Ngươi lần trước không phải cùng trần a nhà của dì đích con gái nói chuyện rất là hợp ý đấy sao?"

"A, cái này a." Đỗ Thanh thiếu chút nữa đem Trần Nghị quên, đã nói sau khi trở về cùng nàng liên hệ, kết quả bận rộn căn bản là nghĩ không ra còn có chuyện này.

Chính là đã muộn như vậy 3-5 ngày mà thôi, Trần Nghị chắc có lẽ không tức giận, Đỗ Thanh tự an ủi mình, nói không chừng Trần Nghị đã bị tìm tới tận cửa rồi học tỷ mang đi, hiện tại không biết ở nơi nào hưởng tuần trăng mật đâu.

"Đúng vậy, Trần gia tiểu cô nương kia các ngươi không phải rất trò chuyện được tới sao? Đối phương bằng cấp cao, xuất ngoại mạ vàng trở về, các ngươi còn đi B thành phố du lịch vài ngày, nhi tử, ngươi suy nghĩ một chút nàng như thế nào đây?" Đỗ Mụ chờ mong mà hỏi thăm.

"Ba mẹ, ta cùng nàng nói chuyện rất là hợp ý, là vì nàng là cái hoa bách hợp, nàng ưa thích nữ, không thích nam. Bằng không thì ngươi cho rằng, dựa vào Trần gia gia thế, làm sao sẽ tìm tới chúng ta loại này tiểu gia đình?" Đỗ Thanh trực tiếp nói cho bọn hắn biết, "Hơn nữa các ngươi nên biết, nàng ở nước ngoài đại học còn không có đọc xong, sẽ trở lại, đây là bởi vì bị người trong nhà phát hiện, cho nên mới vội vã đem nàng gọi về đến, hãy mau đem nàng gả đi ra ngoài."

Nghe được như thế sức lực bạo phát tin tức, hai người đều ngây dại, hoài nghi mình có phải hay không nghe lầm.

Nhìn bọn họ hai cái không tin bộ dáng, Đỗ Thanh nói tiếp: "Bằng không thì các ngươi đã cho ta cái gì ta sẽ cùng nàng trò chuyện được đến à?"

"Nhi tử, thật sự không có biện pháp sửa lại đã tới sao?" Đỗ Mụ chưa từ bỏ ý định mà hỏi thăm, "Mẹ biết có không ít a nhà của dì đích con gái cũng không tệ , nếu không ngươi đi nhìn nhau? Xem thấy thế nào."

"Ba mẹ, của ta tính hướng là trời sinh , ta đôi nữ sinh không có cảm giác. Bằng không lúc trước đi nhìn nhau những người kia, ta cũng sẽ không cố ý phá hư." Đỗ Thanh chân thành mà xem lấy ánh mắt của bọn hắn, kéo qua tay của bọn hắn, "Thực xin lỗi ba mẹ, ta không muốn đi tai họa nữ hài tử khác, bộ dạng như vậy qua cả đời tựa hồ cũng không tệ ."

"Đợi ngươi già rồi làm sao bây giờ? Chúng ta hai lão nầy không có ở đây, ngươi về sau còn rất dài cả đời." Đỗ Ba lời nói thấm thía mà khuyên, "Ngươi về sau liền sinh hoạt tại người khác ánh mắt khác thường hạ sao? Hiện tại chuyện của ngươi cho hấp thụ ánh sáng đi ra, biện pháp tốt nhất chính là giao một người bạn gái, mang nàng tới trước mặt mọi người, những hình này chính là ps , lời đồn đãi liền tự sụp đổ."

"Đúng rồi, ngươi có thể tìm Trần gia cô nương hỗ trợ!" Đỗ Mụ vỗ mạnh một cái đùi nói ra, "Như vậy cũng không có lừa gạt cái khác cô nương, ta ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ gọi điện thoại đi qua, ước nàng đi ra tâm sự."

"Đợi một chút!" Đỗ Thanh hô ở nàng, "Mẹ, hiện tại cũng buổi tối, ngày mai lại gọi điện thoại đi qua đi!"

"Ừ, có đạo lý." Đỗ Mụ gật gật đầu.

Thừa dịp lấy hai người bọn họ dời đi lực chú ý, đang nói chuyện lấy ngày mai ước Trần Nghị đi ra, tại sao cùng nàng nói lúc, Đỗ Thanh nhẹ chân nhẹ tay mà trở về phòng đi: "Ba mẹ, hôm nay làm việc mệt mỏi quá, ta đi trước tắm rửa, sau đó ngủ, các ngươi cũng đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Nói xong, liền đóng cửa lại.

Giữ cửa khép lại về sau, Đỗ Thanh lập tức đưa di động lấy ra, bấm Trần gia máy riêng: "Xin chào, ta là Đỗ Thanh, xin hỏi Trần Nghị có ở đây không?"

"Tiểu thư đã xuất ngoại, ngươi có chuyện gì không? Ta có thể chuyển cáo cho nàng." Cái thanh âm này Đỗ Thanh nhận ra, là Trần gia thanh âm của quản gia.

"Không cần." Đỗ Thanh sau khi nói xong, liền cúp điện thoại.

Trong nội tâm thở phào nhẹ nhỏm, ngã vào trên giường lớn của hắn mặt, hầu như cả người đều lâm vào mềm mại giường chiếu bên trong, Đỗ Thanh trở mình cái thân, trong mũi hô hấp lấy ánh mặt trời hương vị, cái này chăn,mền hôm nay mẹ hỗ trợ phơi nắng đã qua à?

Có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Đỗ Thanh có một loại xúc động, dứt khoát đem hết thảy đều nói cho bọn hắn biết tốt rồi.

Nhưng là.

Đỗ Thanh đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu bên trong, không được.

Tuyệt đối không được.

Lúc này đây, hắn sẽ bảo vệ tốt bọn họ, bọn hắn chỉ cần duy trì lấy hiện tại cái dạng này là tốt rồi, bại lộ không gian tồn tại, bọn hắn cũng không thể bảo đảm, có thể hay không trong lúc vô tình đem không gian để lộ ra đi, cho nên nói, một mình hắn biết rõ là tốt rồi, không cần bọn hắn lại vì chính mình lo lắng.

Nằm ở trên giường, cứ như vậy ngủ rồi. Đỗ Thanh tỉnh lại lúc, bên ngoài đã đêm đen đến, cầm lấy bên cạnh điện thoại vừa nhìn, phát hiện đã là hai giờ khuya chung, hắn cái này một giấc ngủ được rất thoải mái.

"Ừ ~" Đỗ Thanh duỗi lưng một cái, mở ra cửa sổ bên cạnh tiểu đèn bàn, đèn bàn phát ra màu vàng nhạt ấm áp ngọn đèn.

Kiểm tra một lần đóng cửa về sau, Đỗ Thanh biến mất tại nguyên chỗ.

Hắn ở đây trong không gian không có đãi thật lâu, chẳng qua là ở bên trong đem hôm nay thu đi vào cây ăn quả trồng đến kéo lê đến một khu vực như vậy bên trong.

Làm xong sống về sau, Đỗ Thanh ra một thân đổ mồ hôi, nhớ tới chính mình còn không có tắm rửa, trực tiếp từ bên ngoài cầm một bộ quần áo, tại trong không gian tắm rửa.

Cái kia khẩu nước suối làm đầu nguồn, hình thành một cái sông nhỏ, cái này nước hắn thử qua, không có độc cũng không có những thứ khác công hiệu, chính là bình thường nước suối, uống lên đến có chút ngọt mà thôi.

Hắn không có trực tiếp nhảy vào đi giặt rửa, nơi đây hắn đã quyết định làm ngày sau dùng để uống nước, hay dùng hắn mua về để chứa đựng nước két nước, chuyển một ra đến với tư cách tắm rửa khí cụ.

Trong không gian là có thể sử dụng hắn tên là tinh thần lực đồ vật , nhưng là hắn còn là ưa thích chính mình tự tay đi làm việc, như vậy có thể rèn luyện thân thể.

Đỗ Thanh nhéo nhéo trên bụng thịt mềm, người nam nhân kia chính là thích nhất bóp hắn bụng nhỏ, mà bây giờ thịt mềm đã trở nên rắn chắc, có cơ bụng ở trong tầm tay.

Đỗ Thanh thân thể mỏi mệt, tuy nhiên nhớ tới người nam nhân kia, nhưng là không còn khí lực suy nghĩ nhiều cái gì, buổi sáng ngày mai còn muốn đi ra ngoài làm việc. Hiện tại mỗi lần trời mặc dù rất mệt a, nhưng là rất an tâm.

Ngày hôm sau, Đỗ Thanh sáng sớm liền đứng lên, nhẹ chân nhẹ tay mà thay cha mẹ làm dừng lại điểm tâm, để trong nồi ấm áp lấy, liền lưu lại một tờ giấy đi ra ngoài.

Đỗ Thanh đi ra ngoài lúc, phát hiện không có cảm giác đến những người khác ánh mắt khác thường, thậm chí còn có người an ủi hắn.

"Tiểu Đỗ a, ngươi gần nhất công tác thượng có phải hay không đắc tội người nào?"

"Ngày hôm qua cái kia ảnh chụp vừa nhìn cũng biết là giả dối, ngươi yên tâm đi, chúng ta tin tưởng ngươi."

Bình thường cùng ba mẹ hắn cùng một chỗ nhảy quảng trường vũ cùng đánh cờ lão gia gia bà cố nội vây quanh, ngươi một câu ta một câu mà an ủi hắn, tỏ vẻ bọn hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không tin tưởng loại này hư vô sự tình.

Đỗ Thanh: cái đó và hắn trong tưởng tượng có chút không giống với.

Trong đó cũng có một chút không hài hòa thanh âm, cùng ba mẹ hắn bất hòa : không cùng người nói lời sẽ rất khó nghe, nhưng không có nói hai câu lời nói, đã bị bốn phía một đám tinh lực dồi dào lão thái thái lão gia gia đỗi được xám xịt mà thẳng bước đi.

Đỗ Thanh thoát thân lúc, đã là nửa giờ về sau, đi ngang qua thùng rác lúc, hắn dừng bước, lui về phía sau hai bước, cầm lấy bên trong một tấm hình. Hắn dám khẳng định cái này ảnh chụp tuyệt đối không phải hắn cho đối phương, hắn cầm mặt khác một tờ, cái này cũng không phải của hắn.

Nhìn xem phía trên ác liệt ps kỹ thuật, nếu hắn, hắn cũng không tin cái này ảnh chụp thật sự được không nào? !

Còn có hắn và đương hồng ảnh đế thân mật chiếu, trách không được không ai tin tưởng!

Lần trước nhóm người kia làm sự tình? Đỗ Thanh muốn, gần nhất hắn đi ra ngoài ngược lại là không có cảm giác đã có người theo dõi hắn, là thủ khi hắn gia trong cư xá sao?

Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy ảnh chụp vỗ tấm vé chiếu, gửi đi cho trong điện thoại di động không có ghi chú dãy số, thuận tiện phát đi qua một cái thời gian địa điểm.

Thu được đối phương hồi phục về sau, Đỗ Thanh đưa di động cất kỹ.

Lúc trước hắn ủy thác hắn đem ảnh chụp rải tại trong cư xá, hơn nữa biên tạo hắn là cái đồ biến thái nhưng lại sẽ lây bệnh nói dối.

Kết quả thanh toán một nửa tiền, sự tình một chút hiệu quả đều không có.

Thịnh thiệu quân là một nhà chuyên môn truy tung đối phương có hay không bên ngoài..., chụp ảnh đối phương bên ngoài... Chứng cớ loại chuyện như vậy tổ trinh thám bên trong thám tử, tại đâu đó làm việc lâu rồi, cái gì hiếm thấy sự tình đều gặp được qua.

Gần nhất hắn nhận được một chuyện vụ, phụ trách rải thân mật chiếu còn có các loại vu oan mà nói. Nhiệm vụ không khó, nhưng dốc sức liều mạng hướng trên người mình giội nước bẩn người, giảng đạo lý, hắn còn là lần đầu tiên gặp.

Bất quá công việc này đơn giản nhẹ nhõm giá cả cũng không tệ, hắn liền tiếp xuống dưới.

Kết quả, hắn sai rồi, hắn thật sự sai rồi.

Hắn sớm nên minh bạch, làm được ra loại chuyện như vậy người cũng sẽ không là người bình thường!

Hắn vừa mới tại trong cư xá vung hết một chồng ảnh chụp, chuẩn bị kết thúc công việc về nhà, đẳng cơm nước xong xuôi lại đến rải lời đồn đãi.

Nhưng là tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới, hắn mới mới vừa đi ra cư xá cửa không xa, cái cổ đau xót, đã bị người chụp vào bao tải.

Chờ hắn tỉnh sau đó đi tới, liền phát hiện mình bị trói tại trên ghế, phía trước còn đứng lấy mấy cái Hung Thần Ác Sát đại thần, những cái...kia ảnh chụp nện ở trên người hắn thời điểm, hắn hối hận đến ruột đều thanh rồi, hắn tại sao phải nghĩ không ra nhận nhiệm vụ này? !

Bị đe dọa dừng lại, sau đó xám xịt mà đem ảnh chụp toàn bộ nộp lên, hắn theo như mệnh lệnh đem trong cư xá ảnh chụp toàn bộ nhặt sau khi trở về, lại lần nữa rải mặt khác một chồng hình ảnh thô ráp ảnh chụp.

Đệ 8 chương

"C-K-Í-T..T...T — tư — "

Đỗ Thanh mạnh mà một phanh xe, cả người hướng mặt trước nghiêng, cũng may có dây an toàn, xe tại xe vận tải phía trước đứng đấy tiểu hài tử trước mặt dừng lại.

Vừa rồi hắn chính lái xe, ven đường trong bụi cỏ đột nhiên chạy ra một đứa bé, may mắn hắn phát hiện được sớm, kịp thời phanh lại, mới không có đụng vào.

Xe vận tải cách hắn nửa mét địa phương dừng lại, thiếu chút nữa liền đụng vào, Đỗ Thanh trì hoãn khẩu khí, sau đó xuống xe: "Lộ chính giữa rất nguy hiểm ngươi có biết hay không? Bộ dạng như vậy đột nhiên chạy đến, nếu thúc thúc không có phanh lại xe liền đụng vào rồi, ngươi liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại ba ba mụ mụ."

Đỗ Thanh một trận giáo huấn

Xuống, gặp nhìn qua năm sáu tuổi, trên người vô cùng bẩn tiểu hài tử mê mang mà nhìn hắn, trong tay còn ôm một cái chậu hoa.

Thao! Nhà ai nhìn không tốt hài tử? ! Nhỏ như vậy hài tử lại để cho một mình hắn đi ra, không biết bên ngoài bọn buôn người rất nhiều đấy sao? ! Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được bạo nói tục, đối với một cái gì cũng đều không hiểu tiểu quỷ đầu, hắn thật sự là không có biện pháp tiếp tục sinh khí.

Đỗ Thanh ngồi xổm xuống nhìn xem hắn, hung dữ mà hỏi thăm: "Ngươi tên là gì? Ngươi còn nhớ rõ gia ở nơi nào sao?"

Tiểu hài tử không có bị hắn hù đến, bên cạnh cái đầu nghĩ nghĩ, lắc đầu.

"Cô cô cô — "

Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía bụng của hắn, bất đắc dĩ đứng dậy, cảm giác quần áo bị kéo chặt, hắn quay đầu nhìn xem bắt lấy chính mình góc áo tiểu quỷ đầu, nhìn đối phương ỷ lại ánh mắt, trên mặt hung dữ biểu lộ cũng duy trì không ngừng: "Ta đi cấp ngươi cầm ăn chút gì ."

Thật là một cái phiền toái tiểu quỷ, Đỗ Thanh cuối cùng chỉ có thể một tay ôm hắn, đi ghế lái cầm chứa ở trong ba lô trước mặt bánh mì cùng sữa bò.

Đem hắn đặt ở trên ghế lái phụ, tiểu hài tử ăn một miếng bánh mì, cùng một ngụm sữa bò, muốn liếc hắn một cái.

Hắn đời này đều khó có khả năng có con của mình, đối với cái này tên tiểu quỷ đầu hoàn toàn không có sức chống cự a!

"Này! Nhà của ngươi đang ở nơi nào? Ta tiễn đưa ngươi trở về." Tại kề bên này xuất hiện, phải là kề bên này tiểu hài tử, xem hắn y phục trên người vô cùng bẩn , khuôn mặt cũng thành vai hề, trên tay hắn ôm đồ vật, Đỗ Thanh cũng rốt cục nhìn thấy diện mục thật của nó.

Là một chậu thực vật, nhìn qua có điểm giống bồ đào thực vật.

"Ngươi sẽ không nói chuyện?" Đỗ Thanh đẳng trong chốc lát cũng không gặp hắn nói chuyện, nhỏ giọng nói thầm.

Cái này tên tiểu quỷ đầu nhìn qua tiểu tử loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân), nhưng là rất tham ăn, ăn phân lượng không sai biệt lắm có một cái trưởng thành nam nhân lượng cơm ăn nhiều như vậy.

Đỗ Thanh một cái không có chú ý, hắn liền ăn hết nhiều như vậy, Đỗ Thanh vội vàng ngăn cản hắn, sờ lên hắn bụng nhỏ, bẹt .

Đồ vật đều ăn đi nơi nào? Đỗ Thanh thấy hắn mắt ba ba mà nhìn túi đeo lưng của hắn, nhịn không được lại cầm một cái bánh mì cùng một hộp sửa tươi đi ra.

Cái lúc này, trên thị trấn cục công an cũng đã đến, Đỗ Thanh đem người ôm xuống xe, mang theo thay đổi một bộ quần áo tiểu quỷ đầu đi vào.

Vừa đi vừa trong lòng ghét bỏ lấy chính mình, lúc trước mua quần áo thời điểm, trông thấy trong lúc vô tình xoát đi ra nhi đồng giả bộ, nhịn không được cũng mua không ít, vừa rồi thấy hắn ăn no về sau, ngoan ngoãn ôm cái kia bồn thực vật, nhu thuận nhìn xem hắn.

Một cái không có chú ý, hắn đã thay hắn thay xong một bộ quần áo, mặt cũng lau sạch sẽ, lộ ra một tờ mang theo chiếm cứ nửa bên mặt màu đen bớt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn.

Đỗ Thanh sờ sờ đầu của hắn, xuất ra một cái khẩu trang thay hắn mang lên.

Trên mặt lớn như vậy một khối bớt, lại sẽ không nói chuyện, cái này tên tiểu quỷ đầu chỉ sợ là bị người vứt bỏ .

Làm tốt ghi chép, nơi đây phụ cận cũng không có người báo lại án ném đi tiểu hài tử , Đỗ Thanh nhìn nhìn yên tĩnh mà ngồi ở trên ghế tiểu hài tử, chuẩn bị ly khai.

"Ba ba, không nên bỏ lại ta!"

Trong lúc nhất thời, toàn bộ ánh mắt của người đều tập trung ở Đỗ Thanh trên người.

"BA~!" Vừa rồi hòa ái dễ gần mà dạy hắn làm ghi chép trung niên phu nhân, gương mặt lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn: "Chúng ta nơi đây không phải cô nhi viện, không muốn hài tử lời mà nói..., lúc trước cũng đừng có sinh ra! Sinh ra lại đem con ném đi, không bằng cầm thú!"

"Người trẻ tuổi, như vậy sẽ là của ngươi không đúng, ngươi xem đứa nhỏ này nhiều nghe lời, tốt như vậy một đứa bé ngươi nói ném liền ném à? !"

"Trên mặt bớt cũng không phải hắn muốn có, nam hài tử xấu một chút cũng không có sao, vội vàng đem hài tử mang về nhà a."

Đỗ Thanh: ... Cái này thật là hắn trên đường nhặt được hài tử a!

Ôm hài tử đỡ đòn mọi người khiển trách ánh mắt, bị người ở bên trong rất tốt mà giáo dục một phen vứt bỏ tội là cỡ nào nghiêm trọng, sẽ phán bao nhiêu năm, bảo đảm hắn không có vứt bỏ hài tử ý niệm trong đầu mới để hắn đi ra ngoài.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế tọa tiểu quỷ đầu, trong nội tâm mơ hồ mà tung tăng như chim sẻ.

Sờ lên tiểu quỷ đầu tóc, được rồi, tuy nhiên lớn lên xấu xí một chút, nhưng là cái lúc này còn muốn tướng mạo làm cái gì?

Càng xấu càng an toàn.

Hắn liền bất đắt dĩ thu dưỡng hắn a.

"Ngươi tên là gì?" Đỗ Thanh thấy hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào ba lô, "Bụng còn đói?"

"Không có nổi danh, ba ba đã đói bụng."

"Ngươi vừa rồi ăn thật nhiều rồi, đem quần áo vung lên đến lại để cho ba ba nhìn xem, bụng nhỏ bụng đã no đầy đủ chưa?"

Tiểu hài tử mờ mịt mà nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó đem quần áo vung lên đến, lại để cho ba ba xem chính mình bụng nhỏ: "Ba ba, bụng nhỏ bụng nói nó còn rất."

"Cái kia ăn nữa một cái sẽ không ăn được không?" Đỗ Thanh đem bánh mì đưa cho hắn, len lén theo trong không gian xuất ra mấy cái bánh bao, gặp tiểu hài tử ăn được thơm như vậy, chính hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa xé mở một cái bắt đầu ăn.

"Ngươi không có nổi danh lời mà nói..., ba ba cho ngươi khởi một cái?" Đỗ Thanh tự xưng ba ba, nói xong nói xong liền thuận miệng rồi, cảm giác cũng không tệ lắm.

"Ừ." Tiểu hài tử buông gặm bánh mì, sững sờ mà nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi liền kêu Đỗ Phúc a, gặp phải ta, liền cho thấy ngươi rất có phúc khí." Đỗ Thanh nói ra, muốn biết rõ nhưng hắn là có không gian nam nhân, đừng nói một đứa bé, coi như là mười đứa bé hắn cũng nuôi dưỡng được rất tốt.

"Ừ, ba ba tốt nhất rồi, ta thích nhất ba ba!" Đỗ Phúc con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh mà nhìn hắn, cười rộ lên trên mặt còn có hai cái tiểu má lúm đồng tiền, đáng yêu rất.

Ừ, trên mặt có má lúm đồng tiền điểm này cùng hắn rất giống , Đỗ Phúc sau này sẽ là con của hắn.

"Ba ba gọi gọi tên của ta được không?" Liền hắn thích nhất đồ ăn, Đỗ Phúc đều để ở một bên, chờ mong mà nhìn hắn, hắn cũng nổi danh rồi.

"A Phúc."

"Ừ!"

"A Phúc."

"Ừ!"

...

Thật là một cái đáng ghét tiểu quỷ, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm ghét bỏ mà nghĩ đến, khóe miệng cũng rất thành thật mà giơ lên.

"Ba ba đem ta nhặt về đi, lại không thể vứt nữa mất ta." Đỗ Phúc nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, cười ngọt ngào lấy.

"Chúng ta A Phúc khả ái như vậy, ba ba khẳng định không nỡ bỏ ném đi A Phúc ." Đỗ Thanh cầm hai khỏa kẹo, một người trong miệng đút một viên.

Ngọt xì xì hương vị, Đỗ Phúc hạnh phúc mà nheo mắt lại, rất ngọt a.

"Cảm ơn ba ba, ba ba có thể một lần nữa cho ta một viên sao?" Đỗ Phúc nhìn xem hắn, sau đó nhớ tới trong trí nhớ trông thấy qua hình ảnh, "Cầu ba ba ~ liền một viên, được không?"

"Phốc... Khục khục!" Đỗ Thanh bị nước miếng sặc đến, một hồi ho khan, loại này ngữ khí nhàn nhạt làm nũng, quả thực tương phản manh.

"Cho ngươi, không thể duy nhất một lần ăn nhiều như vậy, hàm răng hội trưởng côn trùng ." Đỗ Thanh ngoài miệng nói xong, tay cũng rất thành thật mà cho hắn cầm một túi đi ra.

"Ta đã biết, cám ơn ba ba." Đỗ Phúc nói xong, cầm một viên đi ra, mở ra đóng gói nhét vào trong miệng, sau đó lại hủy đi một viên.

Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt xéo qua trông thấy, ngoài miệng không nói, trong nội tâm lại nghĩ đến con của hắn vẫn là rất hiếu thuận , sau đó thoáng nhìn hắn đem mở mạnh kẹo giấy kẹo, vùi vào hắn ôm cái kia bồn không biết là cái gì thực vật bên trong.

Đỗ Thanh: ? ? ?

Ngươi ba ba kẹo đâu này? Ngươi không phải mới vừa nói thích nhất ba ba đấy sao? !

Phát giác được Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt, Đỗ Phúc nhìn trong ngực hoa nhỏ bồn liếc, lưu luyến không rời mà đem chậu hoa đưa cho hắn: "Cho ba ba ôm trong chốc lát."

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng co quắp rút: "Không cần, không thể theo dây an toàn bên trong chui đi ra."

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc vội vàng đem hoa nhỏ bồn cầm về, bảo bối mà ôm vào trong ngực.

Dĩ vãng Đỗ Thanh tại trong thôn hết bận bình thường muốn tới hơn sáu giờ, hôm nay bởi vì mang theo một cái tiểu gia hỏa, vốn ý định về sớm một chút , nhưng nhớ tới Đỗ Phúc sinh hoạt đồ dùng không có chuẩn bị, liền lại đi một chuyến nhi đồng cửa hàng.

Cuối cùng mua đồ vật quá nhiều, chủ quán đáp ứng đưa hàng đến thăm, tiền này đã đến mạt thế, cũng liền biến thành giấy lộn, Đỗ Thanh tuyệt không đau lòng mà mua mua mua, hiện tại hắn rốt cục có chút minh bạch vì cái gì nữ sinh như vậy ưa thích mua mua mua, quả thực như sẽ nghiện giống nhau.

Bọn hắn trở về liền là đang ngồi đưa hàng xe trở về, Đỗ Thanh cầm cái chìa khóa mở cửa: "Ba mẹ, ta đã trở về."

Tiểu gia hỏa không có có thích hợp hắn dép lê xuyên, Đỗ Thanh Tựu giúp hắn cỡi giày ra, lại để cho hắn ăn mặc bít tất đi đường.

"Hừ! Ngươi còn biết trở về à? ! Lại đi nơi nào lêu lổng... Đây là con cái nhà ai?"

Đỗ Thanh cả ngày đi sớm về trễ , nếu không phải công ty điện thoại đánh về đến trong nhà đến, Đỗ Ba còn không biết tiểu tử ngu ngốc này đã vài ngày không có đi làm, đang sinh khí đâu rồi, không muốn đột nhiên chứng kiến Đỗ Phúc, Đỗ Ba mặt lạnh thiếu chút nữa đều duy trì không ngừng, nơi nào đến tiểu oa nhi?

Đỗ Phúc có chút thẹn thùng, trốn ở Đỗ Thanh sau lưng, nhô đầu ra tò mò nhìn bọn hắn.

"Đây là con của ta, Đỗ Phúc nghe lời, gọi Gia Gia Nãi sữa." Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc ôm lấy đến, mỉm cười nói.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ sinh khí, nhưng là có Đỗ Phúc cái này đại sát khí tại, hắn một chút cũng không lo lắng.

"Gia Gia Nãi sữa hảo."

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi! Nơi nào đến lớn như vậy nhi tử?" Đỗ Ba vui mừng quá đỗi, liền vội vàng hỏi, chẳng lẽ đêm qua nhi tử nói sự tình là lừa gạt bọn họ?

"Ta thu dưỡng ." Đỗ Thanh nói lời vòng vo một chỗ ngoặt, nói là thân sinh , hài tử mẹ của nàng ở nơi nào? Vì cái gì hài tử lớn như vậy cũng không mang về nhà?

Vung một cái dối, muốn vô số đến bổ sung, dứt khoát nói thu dưỡng là tốt rồi.

Mà ngay cả mấy ngày nay đi sớm về trễ lý do hắn đều tìm xong rồi: "Mấy ngày nay ta không phải vội vàng xử lý thu dưỡng đứa nhỏ này sự tình sao?"

"Đến lại để cho nãi nãi ôm một cái." Đỗ Mụ đi vào Đỗ Thanh trước mặt, nhìn xem Đỗ Phúc nho nhỏ một cái, tâm đều hòa tan, trong cư xá những cái...kia lão thái thái cả ngày khoe khoang nhà các nàng tôn tử tôn nữ thế nào thế nào, nhà bọn họ nhi tử nhưng lại ngay cả một người bạn gái bóng dáng cũng không có gặp.

Đỗ Phúc nhìn thoáng qua Đỗ Thanh, thấy hắn gật gật đầu, mới hướng Đỗ Mụ vươn tay: "Nãi nãi ôm một cái."

"Ai! Nãi nãi ôm ngươi." Đỗ Mụ đương nhiên cũng trông thấy trên mặt hắn bớt, đau lòng mà sờ sờ đầu của hắn.

"Nãi nãi ta muốn xuống dưới." Đỗ Phúc đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, nhãn tình sáng lên, cao hứng nói.

Đỗ Mụ đem hắn buông đến, hòa ái mà hỏi thăm: "Làm sao vậy?"

Đỗ Phúc không nói chuyện, chạy chậm lấy đến tủ giày bên cạnh, cầm lấy một cái túi nhựa, bên trong chứa lúc trước hắn một mực ôm bồ đào cây.

Nhìn trái xem nhìn phải xem, Đỗ Phúc đem đồ vật bắt được phòng khách chính giữa, đem bên trong so lớn cỡ bàn tay một chút chậu hoa lấy ra để trên mặt đất, âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú nói: "Ba ba, Gia Gia Nãi sữa các ngươi đi xa một chút, Tiểu Bồ Đào hắn không thích người xa lạ dựa vào nó gần như vậy ."

Nói xong, còn thò tay đi dắt tay của bọn hắn, kéo của bọn hắn đi xa một ít, một mực đi tới cửa trước, mới dừng lại đến, quay đầu nói: "Tiểu Bồ Đào, có thể."

"A Phúc ngươi đây là đang làm cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh ngồi xổm xuống nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn hỏi.

Đỗ Phúc bẹt miệng, một bộ nếu ba ba không đáp ứng liền muốn khóc lên bộ dáng: "Ba ba dẫn ta trở về gặp người nhà của ngươi, ta cũng muốn lại để cho ba ba gặp người nhà của ta, không được sao?"

"Hướng đi một bên, A Phúc nghe lời, đừng khóc, đương nhiên có thể, cái kia hoa trong chậu đúng là A Phúc gia nhân sao?" Đỗ Mụ gặp Đỗ Thanh thiếu chút nữa đem Đỗ Phúc làm cho khóc, bề bộn đem người gạt mở, dụ dỗ nói.

"Thật vậy chăng?" Đỗ Phúc nhìn nhìn Đỗ Thanh.

Bị lách vào qua một bên Đỗ Thanh: mẹ! Đến cùng ai mới là con của ngươi à? !

"Đương nhiên có thể." Đỗ Ba nhịn không được cũng lách vào tới đây, triệt để đem Đỗ Thanh lách vào qua một bên đi.

Nhi tử ngốc, đây chẳng qua là một gốc cây thực vật mà thôi, nhiều nhất là ngươi bạn chơi, chưa tính là gia nhân. Đỗ Thanh trong lòng suy nghĩ, cảm giác được sau lưng có dị thường, vô ý thức mà quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua.

Đây là... Đỗ Thanh nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, khàn giọng hỏi: "A Phúc, vì cái gì nó là người nhà của ngươi à?"

"A Phúc không hiểu chuyện ngươi cũng không hiểu sự tình a!" Đỗ Ba nói xong, cũng không nhìn hắn cái nào, liền hướng trên đầu của hắn đánh một cái.

"Không đúng vậy a, cha, ngươi quay đầu lại nhìn xem!"

Đỗ Ba đang cùng cháu trai nói chuyện, không kiên nhẫn mà nhìn lại, khó có thể tin mà văn vê dụi mắt, cảnh tượng trước mắt còn không có biến mất.

"Nhi tử, chúng ta đây là đang nằm mơ." Đỗ Ba chém đinh chặt sắt nói, "Ta vừa rồi bóp mình cũng không đau ."

Đỗ Thanh hít thở sâu một hơi khí, nhịn xuống không có kêu đi ra, tỉnh táo nói: "Cha, ngươi bóp là của ta tay, chính ngươi đương nhiên sẽ không đau nhức a!"

"Như thế nào? Nhĩ lão tử ta bóp ngươi thoáng một phát cũng không được sao?"

Đỗ Thanh: "... Đi."

"Nãi nãi, Tiểu Bồ Đào đi ra!" Đỗ Phúc hưng phấn mà chỉ vào Đỗ Mụ thân rồi nói ra.

Đỗ Mụ trông thấy cái kia giương nanh múa vuốt nhánh dây, trong lúc nhất thời cũng cứng lại rồi: "Lão đầu tử, chúng ta đây là đang nằm mơ a? Có thể là bọn chúng ta đợi nhi tử quay về đến lúc ăn cơm không cẩn thận ngủ rồi?"

"Lão bà, ngươi bóp là con của chúng ta tay." Đỗ Ba bình tĩnh nói.

Bị hai người bọn họ gạt mở trạm tại trước mặt bọn họ Đỗ Thanh: "... Đúng, ngươi xoa bóp ta, còn có, tùy tiện bóp."

"Nãi nãi, mau buông ta xuống, Tiểu Bồ Đào để cho ta đi qua đâu." Đỗ Phúc nói xong muốn theo trong ngực nàng nhảy đi xuống, sợ tới mức Đỗ Mụ lập tức đem người thả xuống.

"Ba ba?" Đỗ Phúc quay đầu nhìn xem bắt lấy chính mình cổ áo ba ba, nghi ngờ nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta vừa rồi vấn đề." Đỗ Thanh mặt không thay đổi nói ra, "Hơn nữa cái này quỷ thực vật cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, trước không nên tới gần nó."

"Bởi vì là Tiểu Bồ Đào một mực ở chiếu cố ta à, Tiểu Bồ Đào bảo ta đi qua, Tiểu Bồ Đào sẽ không làm thương tổn của ta." Đỗ Phúc đương nhiên nói.

Đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, Đỗ Thanh cẩn thận mà nhìn Đỗ Phúc trắng nõn nửa bên mặt, đem mặt khác nửa bên mặt xóa bớt.

Hai bên mặt hợp lại, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện.

Hắn tựa hồ nhặt được cái đại lão trở về?

Mạt thế bên trong 'Băng chi Nữ Đế' ?

Truyền thuyết băng chi Nữ Đế không chỉ có có thể thao túng một gốc cây biến dị bồ đào, hơn nữa đẹp như tiên nữ, mà cái kia khỏa bồ đào cây nghe nói có thể phát ra băng trùy, là mạt thế trước liền biến dị bồ đào cây.

Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy hắn ba xem có chút đã nứt ra.

Đỗ Phúc cái này tên tiểu quỷ đầu, hắn thay hắn thay quần áo lúc, đã rất rõ ràng đích xác nhận thức hắn giới tính, là nam không giống.

Nghe nói băng chi Nữ Đế đẹp như tiên nữ nhưng là cũng cùng một khối băng giống nhau lạnh như băng , không sợ lạnh không sợ nhiệt, hơn nữa sức chiến đấu cường đại, là ở mạt thế ở bên trong cũng có thể đi ngang đại lão.

Đỗ Thanh tâm tình phức tạp mà nhìn ngày hôm đó sau được xưng là băng chi Nữ Đế đại lão, hắn hiện tại đang ngồi ở phóng đại bồ đào hàng mây tre chế ra thu trên ngàn đung đưa tới lui .

Còn cười đến cùng cái tiểu kẻ đần giống nhau, lạnh lùng như băng tính cách cái gì , Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy, trong chuyện này có phải hay không có cái gì hiểu lầm đấy địa phương?

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ ngồi ở một bên trên ghế sa lon, nhìn xem cùng cái kia gốc cây khổng lồ bồ đào cây khiến cho vui vẻ cháu trai, ba xem bể nát lại lần nữa xây dựng.

Cho nên, đẳng Đỗ Thanh hồi phục tinh thần lúc, liền phát hiện...

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ chính một trước một sau phụ giúp cái kia bồ đào đằng làm bàn đu dây, bồ đào cây còn tri kỷ mà phân ra ba cây cành, thỉnh thoảng hướng bọn hắn trong miệng nhét một viên bồ đào, mạt thế bên trong giá trị xa xỉ băng chi Nữ Đế chỉ mỗi hắn có bồ đào a!

Quả thực phung phí của trời!

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm oán giận, bề bộn ân cần tiến lên đi, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra mà ăn vào kiếp trước mộ danh đã lâu bồ đào.

Mùi vị không tệ, cửa vào tức hóa, còn không có hột, da cũng không cần nhả, ăn một viên, ngày mùa hè mang đến buồn bực hâm lại tử liền biến mất rồi.

Đỗ Phúc cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào chơi một hồi về sau, theo bồ đào đằng phía trên hái xuống ba chuỗi bồ đào, sau đó theo bàn đu dây thượng nhảy xuống: "Đây là Tiểu Bồ Đào đưa cho các ngươi lễ vật."

"Cái kia A Phúc giúp chúng ta cám ơn Tiểu Bồ Đào rồi, ngươi giúp đỡ Gia Gia Nãi sữa hỏi thoáng một phát Tiểu Bồ Đào thích gì được không?" Đỗ Mụ tiếp nhận bồ đào, đối với A Phúc nói.

Đỗ Phúc bắt lấy một cây bay khắp nơi nhánh dây đặt câu hỏi, sau đó buông tay ra: "Tiểu Bồ Đào nói nó thích ăn hôm nay cái loại này ngọt ngào kẹo."

"Ngọt ngào kẹo?" Đỗ Mụ nghi ngờ nhìn về phía Tiểu Bồ Đào, nó như thế nào ăn? Còn có ngọt ngào kẹo là nàng muốn cái chủng loại kia kẹo sao?

Đỗ Thanh yếu ớt mà giải thích: "Hôm nay ta phân ra một bao kẹo cho A Phúc, trông thấy A Phúc chôn một viên kẹo tiến trong đất bùn."

"Cái gì kẹo? Còn có ... hay không? Nhanh giao ra đây!" Đỗ Ba nghiêm túc nói ra.

Hôm nào muốn mua nhiều một chút kẹo trở về cho... Ừ, hai cái này cháu trai ăn mới được.

"Có, tại trong bọc." Đỗ Thanh xuất ra kẹo, nghĩ nghĩ lại từ trong không gian lấy thêm mấy bao đi ra, cùng một chỗ đưa cho Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ.

Tiểu Bồ Đào thấy thế, tự giác mà thu nhỏ lại thành Đỗ Phúc mang vào lúc bộ dạng, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ tò mò vây xem Đỗ Phúc đem kẹo vùi vào đi, chính là tùy tùy tiện tiện đào hố, đem dỡ xuống kẹo giấy kẹo vùi vào đi.

Trông thấy đơn giản như vậy, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cũng rục rịch.

"Gia Gia Nãi sữa cũng thử một chút?" Đỗ Phúc đem đặt ở hoa nhỏ trong chậu cắm que gỗ đưa cho hắn đám bọn họ, "Yên tâm đi, Tiểu Bồ Đào nó sẽ dời đi cây , sẽ không đả thương đến nó ."

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà đào một cái hố, đem kẹo vùi vào đi, đắp lên bùn đất.

Tiểu Bồ Đào cành lắc.

Đỗ Phúc giải thích nói: "Tiểu Bồ Đào nói cám ơn Gia Gia Nãi sữa."

"A Phúc còn không có tắm rửa a? Nãi nãi rửa cho ngươi tắm." Đỗ Phúc trên người chẳng qua là đơn giản mà xoa xoa, móng ngón tay vẫn có thể nhìn ra vô cùng bẩn .

"Ba mẹ, chúng ta còn chưa ăn cơm." Đỗ Thanh ngăn lại bọn hắn, "Ăn cơm trước lại tẩy tắm a."

Đỗ Phúc cao hứng mà nhìn ba ba, quả nhiên hắn vẫn là thích nhất ba ba.

"Đúng đúng đúng, con bà nó tiểu bảo bối còn chưa có ăn cơm a? A Phúc có thích ăn hay không bánh ga-tô?" Đỗ Mụ cho Đỗ Ba đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, Đỗ Ba tỉnh táo mà nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh: "... Ta đã biết, ta đi làm, bánh ga-tô."

"Là cái loại này vàng vàng hương hương bánh ga-tô sao?" Đỗ Phúc tò mò hỏi, trước kia trong nhà chỉ có đệ đệ mới có thể ăn, Ca Ca Tỷ Tỷ đám bọn họ cũng đều nếm qua, nhưng là bởi vì hắn trên mặt bớt, là không thể cùng bọn họ tại cùng một cái bàn thượng ăn cơm .

"Đúng, A Phúc thích ăn là hơn làm chút." Đỗ Mụ nhìn thoáng qua Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh cam chịu số phận mà đi trong phòng bếp đánh trứng gà, làm bánh ga-tô.

Nhớ tới nhà mình nhi tử ban ngày lượng cơm ăn, Đỗ Thanh liền con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát, thoáng cái liền gõ mười cái trứng gà đi vào.

Châm nước thêm muối thêm xì-dầu quấy đều, chưng đi ra tràn đầy một chén lớn, có lẽ đủ nhà mình nhi tử ăn đi?

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ tuy nhiên sinh khí, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh đánh điện nói trở lại ăn cơm, bọn hắn vẫn làm phong phú đồ ăn, gà hấp muối, thịt kho tàu, canh chua cá, .

Gần nhất Đỗ Thanh cả ngày chạy ở bên ngoài, buổi tối lại đang trong không gian làm việc, dinh dưỡng có chút theo không kịp, cả người nhanh chóng đã ốm đi, bọn hắn ý định làm điểm hơn đồ ăn cho hắn bồi bổ.

Đỗ Ba đem để trong nồi giữ ấm lấy thức ăn chứa vào, Đỗ Mụ tắc khứ xới cơm, thuận tiện thay Đỗ Phúc tìm ra một cái chén nhỏ cùng thìa.

Đẳng chuẩn bị cho tốt những thứ này, bánh ga-tô cũng không sai biệt lắm chín, Đỗ Thanh thử một ngụm, khai hỏa quá lớn, bánh ga-tô có chút lão...

Đồ ăn nhiều phân lượng cũng đủ, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ còn tưởng rằng sẽ còn lại không ít, kết quả, đồ ăn đều ăn được không còn một mảnh.

Đỗ Mụ phát hiện nhà mình cháu trai ăn được so với chính mình còn nhiều, còn có nhi tử, hiện tại ăn cơm số lượng có lúc trước gấp hai đi à nha?

Nàng nhi tử lượng cơm ăn lúc nào biến lớn như vậy?

"Hảo no bụng..."

"Hảo chống đỡ..."

Đỗ Thanh Đỗ Phúc một lớn một nhỏ tựa ở trên ghế sa lon, để tay tại trên bụng nhẹ nhàng mà xoa, phát ra thoải mái dễ chịu cảm khái.

Hai người động tác cùng trên mặt biểu lộ đều không có sai biệt, đi thay bọn hắn tìm kiện vị tiêu thực mảnh Đỗ Mụ trở về vừa nhìn, nhịn không được cười cười.

Quả thực không có thiên lý, Đỗ Phúc cái này tiểu hỗn đản so với hắn còn có thể ăn, trở về trên đường, vì để tránh cho cơm của hắn số lượng hù đến Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ, đi mua đồ lúc, trên đường gặp phải bánh ngọt cửa hàng liền mua hai cái lòng bài tay lớn nhỏ bánh ngọt lại để cho hắn cầm lấy ăn, còn ăn hết một cái đặc biệt lớn kem, hai chuỗi Băng Đường Hồ Lô, ba cân rang đường hạt dẻ.

Nuôi dưỡng nhi tử thật sự chính là cái thống khổ lại điềm mật, ngọt ngào sống, Đỗ Thanh cảm khái.

"Ba mẹ, chúng ta hồi hương hạ ở một thời gian ngắn a?" Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên mở miệng nói.

Đệ 9 chương

Tính hướng cho hấp thụ ánh sáng kế hoạch đã thất bại, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên nghĩ đến, hiện tại không phải là lấy cớ hồi hương hạ ở một thời gian ngắn thời cơ tốt sao?

A Phúc tên tiểu tử này bên người có Tiểu Bồ Đào như vậy một cái huyền huyễn tồn tại, tại trong cư xá ở, nếu không cẩn thận đem Tiểu Bồ Đào chân thân hiện ra đến, vậy hỏng bét.

"Như thế nào đột nhiên muốn hồi hương hạ ở?" Đỗ Mụ thay Đỗ Phúc xoa bụng nhỏ, hỏi.

"Mẹ ngươi suy nghĩ một chút xem, A Phúc bây giờ còn nhỏ, vạn nhất tại có những người khác tại nơi đem Tiểu Bồ Đào kêu đi ra làm sao bây giờ? Hơn nữa chúng ta cũng thật lâu không có đi trở về, trùng cửu cũng nhanh đến, chúng ta liền thuận tiện trở về tảo mộ, tại gia tộc ở một thời gian ngắn."

"Cái kia công tác của ngươi làm sao bây giờ? Nói lên công tác của ngươi, ngươi mấy ngày gần đây nhất cũng làm đi đi? Không đi làm!" Đỗ Mụ thu được về tính sổ đứng lên.

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm liếc mắt: "Ta mấy ngày nay đang tìm con của ta, bằng không ngươi cho rằng Đỗ Phúc làm sao tới hay sao?"

Nhặt được đấy!

"Tiểu A Phúc hộ khẩu ngươi lên sao?" Đỗ Ba ở một bên gia nhập đề tài nói.

Đỗ Thanh ăn hết hai khỏa kiện vị tiêu thực mảnh, đứng lên tại trong phòng đi tới đi lui tiêu thực: "Ý định ngày mai sẽ đi thượng hộ khẩu."

"Có cần hay không ta đi một chuyến?" Đỗ Ba hỏi.

Đỗ Thanh: "Không cần, các ngươi hỗ trợ nhìn xem A Phúc là tốt rồi. Chúng ta về với ông bà ở một thời gian ngắn a! Ta đã xin một tháng giả." Kỳ thật cũng không có.

"Đi a, chúng ta đây hậu thiên phải đi, ngày mai ngươi đi giúp đỡ tiểu gia hỏa thượng hộ khẩu, chúng ta thu dọn đồ đạc đi."

Ngày hôm sau, Đỗ Thanh sáng sớm đứng lên, điện thoại vang lên mới nhớ lại, ngày hôm qua hắn giống như hẹn thám tử... Kết quả thả đối phương bồ câu.

Vừa định tiếp nghe điện thoại, đối phương liền dập máy, không có một phút đồng hồ, điện thoại lại thu được hai cái tin nhắn.

Một cái nói là bởi vì không thể lực chống đỡ nhân tố, hắn quyết định buông tha cho nhiệm vụ lần này, tỏ vẻ đã đem tiền đặt cọc trở mình gấp ba về sau trả lại rồi, mặt khác một cái chính là thu được chuyển khoản tin tức ngân hàng tin nhắn.

Sau khi xem xong, Đỗ Thanh đưa di động ném qua một bên, tiếp tục đi hắn thuê nhà kho đem trên mạng mua được đồ vật cất vào trong không gian.

Đi trên đường, hắn tiện đường đi một nhà cô nhi viện cùng cục công an, đem Đỗ Phúc hộ khẩu rơi vào Đỗ Gia hộ khẩu bổn thượng, nhìn xem mới mẻ xuất hiện thành viên mới, Đỗ Thanh đem hộ khẩu vốn cất kỹ, lái xe hướng nhà kho đi đến.

Hắn ở đây trên mạng mua đồ vật, đây là cuối cùng một đám, cái gì năng lượng mặt trời máy nước nóng, năng lượng mặt trời máy phát điện, toàn bộ đều là năng lượng mặt trời đồ vật.

Chỉ cần là hắn nghĩ đến đồ vật, toàn bộ đều bán buôn một đống, như nước gội đầu sữa tắm các loại trong nhà có thể nhìn thấy sinh hoạt đồ dùng, trực tiếp mua đầy đủ mười người cả đời dùng số lượng.

Lương thực lời mà nói..., trong không gian chồng chất như núi, đại khái đủ một trăm người ăn cả đời .

Những cái...kia năng lượng mặt trời máy phát điện, là trọng yếu nhất, mạt thế về sau, vô luận là mùa đông vẫn là mùa hè, đều cần điện.

Mùa hè điều hòa tủ lạnh hao tốn điện, mùa đông cần hơi ấm, qua đã đủ rồi đời trước như vậy tại ác liệt trong hoàn cảnh sinh hoạt, lần này có điều kiện, nói như thế nào hắn đều muốn chuẩn bị cho tốt.

Nhìn xem trong không gian tràn đầy đồ vật, Đỗ Thanh rốt cục có thể an toàn tâm đến, lúc này đây bọn hắn nhất định có thể sống đến tiêu tan mất hết hai tay buông xuôi đấy!

Chuẩn bị cho tốt toàn bộ đồ vật, Đỗ Thanh đem nhà kho đóng cửa lên, lui mất tiểu xe vận tải còn có nhà kho, cầm lại tiền thế chấp.

Hắn về nhà lúc, là buổi chiều ba bốn điểm, liền thuận tiện mua không ít đồ ăn về nhà.

Trước mắt hắn tiền trên người còn thừa lại hai mươi vạn, bán đi phòng ốc mấy trăm vạn, còn có cho mượn hắn hảo hữu hai mươi vạn, toàn bộ đều bị hắn hoa được không còn một mảnh.

Thậm chí hắn còn cho vay 30 vạn, cho vay một năm, đương nhiên cũng là kéo bạn bè ngoan cố của hắn làm đảm bảo.

Trở lại cư xá lúc, đã nhìn thấy Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ chính mang theo Đỗ Phúc hướng trong cư xá lão thái thái lão gia gia giới thiệu ( khoe khoang ) hắn, thuận tiện cáo biệt thoáng một phát, dù sao muốn hơn mười ngày không thấy được mặt.

Buổi tối cùng Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cùng một chỗ ngủ, Đỗ Phúc một buổi tối liền cùng bọn họ thân quen, mở miệng một tiếng 'Gia Gia Nãi sữa " vả vào mồm ngọt giống như là đồ mật đường giống nhau.

Cũng không biết Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ giải thích thế nào , Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên biến ra lớn như vậy môt đứa con trai, trong cư xá Gia Gia Nãi sữa cũng không kỳ quái.

"Ba mẹ, ta lấy lòng (mua tốt) thức ăn, các ngươi để cho:đợi chút nữa không cần đi, mang A Phúc về nhà ăn cơm là được."

"Đi nhanh lên đi!" Đỗ Mụ thúc giục nói, nàng cháu nội ngoan cũng không sai biệt lắm đói bụng rồi, không kiên nhẫn mà vẫy vẫy tay.

Đỗ Thanh: hắn có thể là trong đống rác nhặt được nhi tử.

Cùng trong cư xá Gia Gia Nãi sữa lên tiếng chào về sau, Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ nhìn ba người bọn hắn liếc, dẫn theo cái túi về nhà.

Cơm nước xong xuôi người một nhà cùng đi nhà ga, vừa xuống lầu không bao lâu, Đỗ Thanh Tựu gõ một cái đầu của mình, sốt ruột nói: "Ai nha, ta nghĩ khởi có cái gì quên cầm, ta trước trở về một chuyến, ba mẹ các ngươi mang theo A Phúc tại cửa tiểu khu chờ ta."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh sẽ cực kỳ nhanh chạy lên lầu, đem hắn gian phòng đồ vật bên trong cướp sạch không còn, nhìn xem trống rỗng phòng ở, không khỏi trong lòng mặc niệm một câu gặp lại, bọn hắn lúc này đây ly khai, đại khái không có cơ hội rồi trở về.

Đỗ Thanh nhanh hơn bước chân, tại cửa tiểu khu trông thấy đẳng của bọn hắn ba người, giơ lên dáng tươi cười, bước nhanh hướng bọn hắn đi đến, sau đó ngồi trên xe taxi, cùng một chỗ hướng nhà ga đi.

Bốn người bọn họ một người một cái cặp da, mà ngay cả Đỗ Phúc, đêm qua cũng giúp hắn mua một cái cặp da nhỏ.

Cầm lấy kính viễn vọng nam nhân, nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh một nhà bốn miệng ăn càng chạy càng xa, đẩy bên cạnh nam nhân cánh tay: "Này! Chúng ta có muốn đuổi theo hay không đi lên?"

"Nói nhảm, đương nhiên muốn đuổi kịp đi, không nói nữa, trước đem cái này báo cáo nhanh cho lão đại, lại để cho hắn đi ra trước tiên biết rõ."

"Lão đại vẫn còn nhiệm vụ không có đi ra, ngươi đi báo cáo."

"Không không không, ngươi đi."

"Vậy quy củ cũ."

"Hảo."

"Tảng đá cái kéo bố, ngươi thua, nhớ rõ cùng lão đại đánh báo cáo." Cầm lấy kính viễn vọng nam nhân cao hứng mà thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị theo sau.

Đỗ Thanh không biết bọn hắn rời đi về sau phát sinh sự việc xen giữa, giờ phút này hắn đã tại trên xe lửa. Người một nhà bốn tờ phiếu giường nằm, bốn người bọn họ vừa vặn là đúng trước mặt cao thấp giường, không cần cùng người xa lạ đợi.

Hai cái lão nhân nằm ngủ phố, Đỗ Phúc đi theo Đỗ Mụ, Đỗ Thanh ngủ ở Đỗ Ba thượng phố.

Đỗ Phúc điểm lấy chân tò mò nhìn ngoài cửa sổ nhanh chóng hiện lên cảnh sắc, nhỏ giọng nói lấy: "Tiểu Bồ Đào, ngươi mau nhìn, cái này chính là xe lửa, tựa như một cái đại đại sắt lá rương hòm."

"Cùng trên sách nói giống nhau, chạy trốn thật nhanh a, " Đỗ Phúc lại bổ sung một câu, "Bất quá không có Tiểu Bồ Đào ngươi chạy trốn nhanh như vậy."

Tiểu Bồ Đào: "Hừ! Đó là đương nhiên á! Ta mà là ngươi Tiểu Bồ Đào!"

"Nãi nãi hôm nay lại cho ta mới kẹo, để cho:đợi chút nữa chúng ta cùng một chỗ ăn." Đỗ Phúc ôm chặt chậu hoa.

Tiểu Bồ Đào: "Ồ? Ta đây muốn hai khỏa."

Xe lửa đến trạm về sau, mới đến bọn hắn quê quán thành phố, còn muốn theo dặm ngồi xe đến trên thị trấn, lại từ trên thị trấn đổi xe quay về trong thôn.

Rốt cục trở lại trong thôn, mọi người đem hành lý để trong phòng khách, bọn hắn trước khi rời đi, đem trong nhà đồ dùng trong nhà đều đắp lên bố, trên sàn nhà bụi bặm không phải rất nhiều, đồ dùng trong nhà cái gì tùy tiện lau lau là được.

Đã ngồi một ngày xe, Đỗ Phúc đã ngủ, Đỗ Ba ôm hắn ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, Đỗ Thanh tắc khứ trông nom việc nhà ở bên trong cửa sổ đều mở ra, thông gió thông khí.

Thu thập xong gian phòng, đem Đỗ Phúc để trên giường ngủ, Đỗ Thanh ba người bọn họ bắt đầu quét dọn vệ sinh.

Ba người đã làm trọn vẹn một giờ, cuối cùng đem bọn hắn ở lầu một quét sạch sẻ, nhìn thời gian không còn sớm, đánh thức Đỗ Phúc, tắm rửa xong, liền hướng bọn họ nhà đại bá gia đi đến.

Nơi đây ăn cái gì đều không có, quay về trước khi đi liền thông tri nhà đại bá gia, đến lúc đó đi nhà bọn họ ăn cơm.

Đỗ Phúc bị đánh thức cũng không có náo, mơ mơ màng màng mà bị bọn hắn ôm hướng nhà đại bá gia đi đến, lộ trình cũng không xa, chính là ba phút đường.

"Ba ba, nơi này là chỗ nào?" Đỗ Phúc văn vê dụi mắt, lúc này thời điểm mới thanh tỉnh lại, tò mò nhìn bốn phía hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm.

"Đây là chúng ta quê quán, kế tiếp chúng ta phải ở chỗ này ở nửa tháng, A Phúc có thích hay không?" Đỗ Thanh nhéo nhéo hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nói ra.

Nửa tháng? Đỗ Phúc duỗi ra mười cái ngón tay nhỏ, đếm, nửa tháng là bao nhiêu ngày qua lấy? Nửa tháng giống như thời gian rất lâu bộ dạng, hắn tự tay ôm lấy ba ba cổ; "Ba ba ở nơi nào ta liền ở nơi nào."

"Đại bá, chúng ta tới rồi." Đỗ Thanh tại cửa ra vào hô.

Bọn hắn nơi đây tập tục, không thói quen hô nhà xx , nói thí dụ như hắn Đường tỷ đường ca trực tiếp hô tỷ tỷ ca ca, không mang theo cái đường chữ.

"Ai nha, nhanh như vậy đã tới rồi, mau vào mau vào, còn muốn lấy các ngươi sẽ không đến, ta khiến cho người đi hô các ngươi." Đỗ Thanh Đại bá mẫu vừa cười vừa nói.

"Đều là người trong nhà, khách khí như vậy làm cái gì?" Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ đem trong tay quà tặng đưa cho nàng về sau, nụ cười trên mặt càng lớn, trong miệng nói xong, động tác trên tay nửa điểm cũng không chậm: "Các ngươi tới trước bên trong ngồi, ta trước mang thứ đó cất kỹ, bằng không thì cái này mấy cái gây sự quỷ không có hai phút liền làm hư những thứ này."

Trên bàn cơm.

"Đỗ Thanh có đối tượng chưa? Ta đã nói với ngươi, mẹ ta gia cô cháu gái kia, không chỉ có người chịu khó tài giỏi, vẫn là trường đại học tốt nghiệp, hình dạng cũng là thanh tú ..."

"Đại bá mẫu, ta không có ý định kết hôn, đây là ta nhi tử Đỗ Phúc." Đỗ Thanh cho Đỗ Phúc gắp một đũa thức ăn, nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Ba ba vừa rồi cùng ngươi nói lời nói còn nhớ hay không được?"

"Nhớ rõ." Đỗ Phúc gật gật đầu, cũng dùng thìa múc một muỗng gà con thịt cho ba ba, cùng Gia Gia Nãi sữa.

"Đây là ngươi nhi tử? ! Ngươi chừng nào thì kết hôn hay sao? Nhi tử đều lớn như vậy rồi!" Nàng giật mình mà nhìn Đỗ Phúc, còn tưởng rằng cái này tên tiểu quỷ là Đỗ Thanh bằng hữu nhi tử các loại, không nghĩ tới là con của hắn, cái này nếu là thật , nàng cũng không thể đem nhà mình chất nữ hướng trong hố lửa đẩy.

"Ừ, bởi vì nàng mụ mụ bề bộn nhiều việc, sẽ không xử lý tiệc cưới, về sau bởi vì nàng xuất ngoại, chúng ta ly hôn, hài tử về ta. Như vậy liền dứt khoát không lay động tiệc cưới."

"Ăn cơm của ngươi đi, nhiều như vậy đồ ăn đều chắn không ngừng miệng của ngươi? !" Đại bá mới mở miệng, Đại bá mẫu cười mỉa thoáng một phát, không hề không đề cập tới mới vừa nói sự tình, thỉnh thoảng đánh giá Đỗ Phúc.

Cái này mặt mày nhìn qua vẫn là rất giống Đỗ Thanh , Đại bá mẫu trong lòng nói thầm, trên mặt hắn cái kia một khối là vật gì à? Nàng xem xem cháu mình, vẫn cảm thấy nhà mình cháu trai càng đỡ một ít.

Đối với mỗi lần về với ông bà, Đại bá mẫu đối với hắn việc hôn nhân nhiệt tình, lúc này đây trực tiếp nói cho nàng biết, hắn bây giờ là cái đã kết hôn hơn nữa đã ly dị mang theo môt đứa con trai , đoán chừng không sẽ tiếp tục giới thiệu những cái...kia chất nữ các loại cho hắn đi à nha?

"Nơi này chính là ba ba khi còn bé sinh hoạt địa phương sao?" Đỗ Phúc ngẩng đầu hỏi.

"Đúng vậy, A Phúc có thích hay không nơi đây?"

"Ta rất ưa thích nơi đây, Tiểu Bồ Đào cũng nói rất ưa thích nơi đây." Đỗ Phúc nâng…lên hoa nhỏ bồn nói.

Nói đến Tiểu Bồ Đào, Đỗ Thanh hai tay đặt ở cánh tay của hắn lên, nghiêm túc nói: "A Phúc, không thể để cho Tiểu Bồ Đào xuất hiện ở những người khác trước mặt có biết hay không?"

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc nhu thuận gật đầu, che chở trong ngực chậu hoa nói ra: "Lại để cho Tiểu Bồ Đào ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt, bọn hắn sẽ đem Tiểu Bồ Đào cướp đi ."

"Không sai, thực nghe lời."

Đỗ Phúc cười lộ ra một ngụm hàm răng trắng noãn: "Đây là Tiểu Bồ Đào nói cho ta biết ."

Đệ 10 chương

"Tiểu Đỗ, lại đi trong nhà mua cái gì à?"

"Không có gì, gần nhất thời tiết không phải rất nóng sao? Liền mua mấy đài điều hòa trở về cài đặt, bằng không thì buổi tối nóng đến ngủ không yên." Đỗ Thanh chi tiết nói ra.

"Cũng không phải là, không biết vì cái gì gần nhất quỷ thời tiết lại có thể biết như vậy nhiệt! Vậy ngươi trước bề bộn, ta trước về thăm nhà một chút trong nhà cháu trai tỉnh chưa."

Cuối cùng đem người cất bước, Đỗ Thanh thở dài một hơi, lau lau mồ hôi trên trán, từ khi cả nhà bọn họ tử bàn hồi đến, đến người trong nhà nối liền không dứt.

Người trong thôn trên cơ bản đều là quan hệ họ hàng mang cố , đều đến thăm đến xem bọn hắn, bỏ so sánh thân cận thân thích, bọn hắn muốn dẫn lấy lễ vật đến thăm bên ngoài, một ít liên hệ máu mủ xa một chút , tức thì trực tiếp đến thăm đến xem.

Hắn đã cất bước vài sóng người như vậy, bọn hắn cũng là thiện ý, còn không thể cự tuyệt, những ngày này nhà bọn họ rau quả, chính là cái này đại thẩm, cái kia Đại bá mẫu gia hái một chút, giảm đi bọn hắn đi trên thị trấn mua.

Gần nhất thì khí trời càng phát ra địa nhiệt, trong thôn đều có mấy cái nhân trung nóng, giữa trưa độ ấm đã bay lên đến 38 cấp bậc, giữa trưa trong khoảng thời gian này, mọi người cũng không dám ra ngoài cửa.

Thừa dịp những ngày này độ ấm không ngừng kéo lên, Đỗ Thanh mượn cơ hội này, tại trên thị trấn đồ điện cửa hàng, một hơi đính hơn mười đài điều hòa, trong nhà máy nước nóng cũng trên cơ bản đổi thành năng lượng mặt trời .

Nhà bọn họ phòng ở diện tích không lớn nhưng là không được cho nhỏ, một tầng năm cái gian phòng, một cái phòng bếp, một cái phòng vệ sinh, hắn một hơi cho nhà lầu một cùng lầu hai gian phòng đều cài đặt điều hòa.

Đôi Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ giải thích là, mua điểm hơn, đánh gãy đối lập nhau tiện nghi một ít.

Đỗ Thanh cũng không phải năm sáu tuổi Đỗ Phúc, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ hỏi một câu, buổi tối ngủ cũng ngủ được an ổn nhiều hơn về sau, sẽ theo hắn trêu ghẹo đi.

Bọn hắn hai lão nầy liền mỗi ngày mang theo Đỗ Phúc ghép nhà, trong thôn lão đồng bọn thật lâu không gặp. Hơn nữa những cái...kia lão thái thái lão gia gia cũng là mang theo cháu trai cùng một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm , bọn hắn ở một bên nhìn xem là được, Đỗ Phúc tại nơi nào còn có đồng bọn cùng nhau chơi đùa.

Đỗ Thanh dùng hai túi tử kẹo hối lộ trong thôn tiểu bằng hữu về sau, mọi người xem tại kẹo phân thượng, đôi Đỗ Phúc tiểu bằng hữu cũng rất hữu hảo.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cả ngày vui tươi hớn hở , nhìn qua đều trẻ mấy tuổi.

Thấy thế, Đỗ Thanh Tựu càng thêm yên tâm, dùng sức mà đảo cổ nhà bọn họ phòng ở.

Trong nhà tuyến đường toàn bộ đổi đi, thay đổi năng lượng mặt trời , trên lầu ba mặt để đó một đống bình ắc-quy, do năng lượng mặt trời chuyển hóa điện, hiện tại một ngày tích lũy xuống điện, có thể để cho bọn họ sử dụng hai ngày .

Hắn mua năng lượng mặt trời chuyển hóa khí, toàn bộ đều là giá cao tiền mua về, không biết có phải hay không là thứ tốt chuyển hóa tỉ lệ cao, vẫn là cái này ánh mặt trời cường độ tăng cường, bọn hắn mỗi ngày lượng điện đều là dùng bình ắc-quy bên trong , cũng thuận tiện đem trong không gian bình ắc-quy cũng hàng nhái điện, đồ dự bị.

Bọn hắn nơi đây nước đều là từ trên núi súc trong ao kế đó:tiếp đến , thôn xóm bọn họ mấy năm trước tiếp thông nước uống, nhưng là bọn hắn vẫn là thói quen dùng trên núi nước.

Nước uống mặc dù nói mỗi tháng đều có lượng nhất định là miễn phí, nhưng là dùng qua cái này khoản độ về sau, nước là muốn tiền.

Cùng hắn cả ngày tính toán dùng nhiều ít lập phương nước mới sẽ không vượt qua khoản độ, còn không bằng dùng trên núi nước suối.

Nhà bọn họ trước cửa liền có một cái nước uống tiếp lời, Đỗ Thanh cũng tìm người tới đón chịu nhiệt chịu rét ống nước, vùi trong đất mặt.

Những người khác không biết, nhưng là hắn biết rõ, tương lai ngày sẽ càng ngày càng nóng, độ ấm mới đến 38 độ, đây mới là mới bắt đầu.

Đã đến cuối tháng mười độ ấm sẽ bay lên đến hơn bốn mươi cấp bậc, nước tài nguyên liền sẽ từ từ mà thiếu. Vì thế, hắn còn trên lầu chuẩn bị mấy cái lũ lụt rương.

Tiểu Bồ Đào ngược lại là rất ưa thích cái này mãnh liệt ánh nắng,mặt trời.

Đỗ Thanh một lần lo lắng Tiểu Bồ Đào tại dưới thái dương có thể hay không bị phơi nắng chết, đến đằng sau đã thấy nhưng không thể trách.

Vạn hạnh chính là, nhà bọn họ địa thế cao, hơn nữa là ba tầng lầu , tại cái khác tầng trệt cũng nhìn không tới bọn hắn tầng trệt tình huống. Sẽ đem Tiểu Bồ Đào phóng tới lầu chống đi tới, bởi vì thời tiết thật sự là quá nóng, từng nhà mái nhà trên cơ bản đều rót có một tầng nước, buổi tối ngủ sẽ không có như vậy nhiệt.

Lúc trước tuyển gian phòng lúc, vì việc riêng tư vấn đề, Đỗ Thanh tuyển lầu hai gian phòng, thừa dịp trong nhà những người khác không tại, theo trong không gian cầm đồ vật đến chế tạo nhà bọn họ phòng ở, ngày thường Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ không có việc gì sẽ không thượng lầu ba, ngược lại là không có phát hiện lầu ba đã bị hắn cải tạo được hoàn toàn thay đổi.

Hắn có một cái không gian có thể gieo trồng nuôi dưỡng di chuyển thực vật, nhưng hắn cũng không có thể lăng không biến ra a?

Hắn thường xuyên cần theo trên thị trấn mua đồ về nhà, dứt khoát bỏ ra hơn một vạn, mua một cỗ chạy bằng điện xe xích lô.

"Tiểu Đỗ, gần nhất thì khí trời ta cảm thấy được nóng đến có chút không bình thường a, ngươi liền đừng cứ mãi hướng mặt ngoài chạy, trong nội tâm luôn luôn loại cảm giác bất an." Đỗ Mụ gặp Đỗ Thanh vừa chuẩn chuẩn bị cưỡi hắn chạy bằng điện xe xích lô đến trên thị trấn đi, không khỏi nói.

"Những năm qua thì khí trời đều không sao cả nhiệt , khí trời đến cùng làm sao vậy? Lão đầu tử ngươi thấy thế nào?"

"Ai ôi!, gia gia cháu ngoan thật thông minh, đến đến nói cho gia gia đây là cái gì?" Đỗ Ba rút một cái thẻ đi ra, sau đó mới xoay đầu lại, "Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì? Không có chú ý nghe, ngươi lập lại lần nữa."

"Được rồi." Đỗ Mụ thả lỏng trong lòng bên trong xoắn xuýt, cho dù trời sập xuống cũng có người cao đỡ đòn, lui thêm bước nữa nói, bọn hắn lão hai phần đã qua hết nửa đời người, không có gì thật lo lắng cho .

"Ba mẹ, ta xem khí trời càng ngày càng nóng, chúng ta vẫn còn là nơi đây nhiều ở một hồi, công ty đều ban bố nhiệt độ cao báo động trước, nói không cần đi đi làm, cho chúng ta để cái ngày nghỉ, lúc nào độ ấm hạ thấp liền lúc nào quay về đi làm." Đỗ Thanh mặc một bộ áo ba lỗ[sau lưng], gần nhất bạo chiếu vài ngày, trên người có chút tróc da, nhưng là không chỉ có không có bị rám đen, vẫn còn so sánh lúc trước muốn trắng nõn một ít.

Bởi vì cái này di truyền Đỗ Ba màu trắng làn da, còn có phơi nắng không hắc tính chất đặc biệt, hắn càng thêm không có băn khoăn mà tại mặt trời phía dưới chạy tới chạy lui.

"Tùy ngươi, bên ngoài mặt trời như vậy nhiệt, đẳng độ ấm giảm xuống một ít rồi đi không được sao?" Đỗ Mụ thanh âm theo trong phòng khách truyền đến.

"Đã biết." Đỗ Thanh đáp lời, "Lần này là cùng người khác hẹn rồi lúc này, cam đoan không có có lần sau rồi."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh Tựu mở ra (lái) chính mình chạy bằng điện xe xích lô xuất phát.

Khi trở về, Đỗ Thanh mang theo nửa xe gạo, hắn thỉnh thoảng liền mang mấy túi 100 cân gạo trở về, trong nhà bảo tồn gạo, đều có thể để cho bọn họ ăn một năm nửa năm .

"Tiểu Đỗ, ngươi thật sự ý định cùng chúng ta hai cái này lão giống nhau, ở tại trong thôn không xuất ra đi à? Công tác của ngươi làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Mụ cầm lấy cho Đỗ Phúc ăn chén nhỏ, vừa mới rửa sạch sẽ .

"Dù sao ba mẹ các ngươi cũng trong nhà, ta một người đến A dặm đi làm gì?" Đỗ Thanh khiêng một túi gạo, để tiến trong phòng, nhìn xem chiếm cứ non nửa bên cạnh gian phòng gạo, có tràn đầy cảm giác thành tựu.

Hắn có thể cảm giác được, theo mạt thế tiếp cận, thân thể của hắn tựa hồ tại tiến hóa, khí lực càng lúc càng lớn, nguyên lai hắn, dời lên 100 cân gạo cố sức, nhưng là hiện tại, hắn một tay là có thể đem một túi gạo xách đi vào.

Hắn cảm giác được cái này còn không phải cực hạn.

Tại thôn nhân trong mắt, sa thải thị lý công tác, quay về trong thôn làm ruộng, đây là không có tiền đồ hành vi, nhưng cháu trai cũng có, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ mới chẳng muốn quản nhiều như vậy.

Nhi tử đã sớm trưởng thành, có hắn ý nghĩ của mình.

Nhi tử những năm này cũng buôn bán lời ít tiền, A thành phố chỗ đó cũng rất có nghề (có một bộ) phòng ở, bọn hắn không tại đâu đó ở, có thể thuê, mỗi tháng tiền thuê nhà thu nhập cũng không thiếu, lại để cho tiểu Đỗ đến trên thị trấn đi mở cái tiểu cửa hàng cái gì , trên thị trấn cách bọn họ nơi đây cũng không xa, xe tuyến thì ra là hơn 10' sau sự tình, qua lại nửa giờ mà thôi.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ nghiễm nhiên một bộ có tôn mọi sự đủ biểu hiện, không có ai trông coi hắn, Đỗ Thanh càng thêm mà làm đứng lên.

Thậm chí tại trên thị trấn làm cái tiểu cửa hàng, mượn khai cửa hàng danh nghĩa, thu mua đại lượng đồ gia vị, đột nhiên nhớ tới chính mình quên mua gia vị, Đỗ Thanh đón lấy khai gia tiểu cửa hàng bách hoá, gia vị cùng những thứ khác không giống với, có thể gửi thời gian hơi bị dài, hơn nữa gia vị ngày sau cũng sẽ trở nên vô cùng đáng giá.

Cùng lúc đó, A thành phố Đỗ Thanh chỗ ở trong cư xá.

"Mụ mụ, cái kia thúc thúc đang làm gì đó?"

"Chớ nói lung tung lời nói, đi mau!" Hài tử mụ mụ nhìn người nam nhân kia liếc, bước chân vội vàng mà dẫn dắt nhi tử rời xa hắn, đi xa về sau mới giáo huấn nhà mình nhi tử, "Về sau gặp được loại này thúc thúc, nhất định phải chạy trốn rất xa, biết không?"

"Vì cái gì à?"

Thính lực vô cùng tốt mà nghe được bọn hắn nói chuyện Hạ Lập Hiên: ...

Hắn đều ở chỗ này chờ hơn phân nửa cái buổi sáng rồi, nghĩ đến cho nhà mình Tiểu Nam hữu một kinh hỉ , nhưng là đợi một cái buổi sáng, đừng nói hắn Tiểu Nam hữu, mà ngay cả hắn nhạc phụ tương lai nhạc mẫu cũng không có gặp theo trong lầu đi ra.

Hắn động động bởi vì trạm lâu rồi mà có chút cứng ngắc lưng eo, từ trong túi tiền mặt lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, gọi mỗ điện thoại.

"Lập tức đem trong khoảng thời gian này các ngươi giám sát và điều khiển đến tư liệu toàn bộ cho ta phát tới đây!"

"Bà ngoại lão đại! Ngươi đã trở về? ! Ta lập tức khiến cho lão Ngũ đưa qua!"

"Ba phút."

"Vâng!"

Hạ Lập Hiên một đôi tràn ngập máu đỏ ti con mắt gắt gao chằm chằm vào trên lầu cái nào đó cửa sổ, chỗ đó ngọn đèn một mực không có sáng lên.

Hắn vất vả khổ cực mà gấp trở về, hắn Tiểu Nam hữu nếu là dám làm cái gì thực xin lỗi chuyện của hắn, lần này nhất định sẽ cho hắn một cái suốt đời khó quên giáo huấn.

Xem ra lần trước hắn vẫn là mềm lòng, cho hắn giáo huấn quá đơn giản, cho nên mới không đem hắn mà nói để ở trong lòng.

Ba phút về sau, bọn hắn ngồi ở Đỗ Thanh từng đã là trong nhà.

Đã từng bị Đỗ Thanh phát hiện qua hai cái kia mạo xấu xí nam nhân cầm lấy một phần tư liệu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà đưa cho nam nhân, sợ nam nhân một cái sinh khí liền lấy bọn hắn bỏ ra khí.

Hạ Lập Hiên đọc nhanh như gió mà nhìn, trên người áp khí càng ngày càng thấp: "Chỉ những thứ này?"

"Ừ!" Hai người gà con mổ thóc giống như gật đầu.

"Đi, đi đem nhà ta tiểu gia hỏa bắt trở lại." Hạ Lập Hiên trong mắt che kín vẻ lo lắng, khóe miệng câu dẫn ra một cái không mang theo nửa điểm độ ấm dáng tươi cười, nhìn về phía hai người bọn họ, "Hai người các ngươi cũng thế, lại bị các ngươi đại tẩu phát hiện, trở về huấn luyện thêm nhiều gấp đôi."

"Vâng!"

Hạ Lập Hiên đem đặt ở TV bên cạnh đối với khung cầm lên, chỉ bụng lướt qua phía trên ôn nhuận khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Chuẩn bị xong chưa?

Đệ 11 chương

A thành phố bên kia nam nhân chính hướng hắn quê quán chạy.

Đỗ Thanh đối với cái này không biết chút nào, hai ngày này hắn đều rất tốt mà đãi trong nhà, bởi vì gần nhất A Phúc tại học biết chữ.

Bây giờ thiên khí cao nhất độ ấm đã bay lên đến ba mươi chín độ, nóng đến muốn chết, vì để tránh cho đến lúc đó trong thôn liền cả nhà bọn họ người cài đặt năng lượng mặt trời chuyển hóa khí, quá mức rêu rao, Đỗ Thanh đang cùng thôn nhân chào hỏi hàn huyên lúc, thỉnh thoảng liền nhắc tới thoáng một phát nhà mình một ngày có thể tiết kiệm nhiều ít điện, một tháng có thể tiết kiệm bao nhiêu tiền.

Hiệu quả ngược lại là có chút hiệu quả, trong thôn có mấy gia đình chuẩn bị cũng giả bộ một cái, hay là hắn hỗ trợ dẫn đường, đơn giản chỉ cần lại để cho trên thị trấn đồ điện lão bản lại tiện nghi thượng không ít.

Giờ phút này hắn đang tại lầu trên đỉnh, từ khi đem Tiểu Bồ Đào phóng tới mái nhà đi lên, nó để lại phi tự mình, mái nhà tầng kia đều phủ kín nó dây leo.

Có lẽ là dây leo diện tích lớn một chút lời nói, có thể hấp thu đến ánh mặt trời liền nhiều một ít a.

'Trông thấy' hắn đi tới, Tiểu Bồ Đào thân mật mà duỗi ra một cái dây leo, đi từ từ chân của hắn mắt cá chân, dây leo làm ra một cái dấu chấm hỏi (?) hình dạng.

Đây là Tiểu Bồ Đào rất phát hiện mới trao đổi phương thức, dù sao nó nói lời, ngoại trừ Đỗ Phúc, những người khác đều nghe không hiểu, chữ bút họa quá nhiều, hiện tại Tiểu Bồ Đào vẫn không thể dùng dây leo biểu hiện ra ngoài.

"Không có việc gì, ta chính là nhìn lại xem." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem nó dây leo lười biếng mà ngồi phịch ở mái nhà lên, thật sự là không hiểu vì cái gì nó một gốc cây băng thuộc tính bồ đào cây, sẽ thích phơi nắng?

Phơi nắng sẽ không quá lạnh?

Vẫn là nói mặt trời trung có ảnh hưởng gì lấy nó? Hơn nữa loại ảnh hưởng này vẫn có thể cho nó mang đến chỗ tốt?

Hắn đứng ở lầu trên đỉnh, nhìn xem mặt phía nam, tựa hồ có thể trông thấy phương xa từ trên trời giáng xuống thiên thạch giống nhau.

Lần này mạt thế bắt đầu, là thiên thạch rơi xuống đến Châu Á bất đồng khu, chuẩn xác mà mà nói, hẳn là thiên thạch rơi xuống trên địa cầu bất đồng khu.

Có rơi xuống tại hoang tàn vắng vẻ hoang mạc thảo nguyên, có rơi xuống tại phồn hoa thành thị, thiên thạch mất ở địa phương nào đều cũng có khả năng , nói thí dụ như, đời trước hắn liền khi bọn hắn chính là cái kia trong cư xá, gặp được một khối thiên thạch, nện khi bọn hắn cư xá trong vườn hoa, lưu lại một thật sâu vũng hố.

Nhưng là không ngoài dự tính, những thứ này thiên thạch toàn bộ nện ở không ai địa phương, tuy nhiên trời giáng thiên thạch, nhưng không một người bởi vậy thương vong.

Hơn nữa qua một tháng về sau, thiên thạch sẽ gặp tiêu tan sạch, phảng phất từ đến không xuất hiện qua giống nhau.

Thẳng đến hắn trọng sinh trở về, cũng không có tìm ra mạt thế đã đến nguyên nhân.

"Bành!"

Đỗ Thanh chính cầm điện thoại xoát lấy trên internet tin tức, trên internet hầu như không bao lâu liền xuất hiện về Thiên Ngoại Vẫn Thạch tin tức, không chỉ có có các loại ảnh chụp thậm chí còn có video.

Hắn đang chuẩn bị ấn mở một cái video xem, chợt nghe đến ầm ầm một tiếng, nhà bọn họ phòng ở giống như cũng chấn động thoáng một phát.

Hắn vội vàng xuống mặt chạy tới, chấn động một cái sẽ không có đến tiếp sau, hẳn không phải là địa chấn, đời trước hắn ở đây mạt thế ở bên trong sống nhiều năm như vậy, cũng không có nghe nói qua nơi đó có địa chấn .

"Tiểu Bồ Đào, tiễn đưa ta xuống dưới!" Đỗ Thanh đối với Tiểu Bồ Đào hô, Tiểu Bồ Đào nhanh chóng thò ra hai cái dây leo, hướng ngang hông của hắn một cuốn, thang máy giống nhau, trực tiếp đem người đưa đến lầu một đi, sau đó chậm rì rì mà thu hồi dây leo, phơi nắng lấy mặt trời.

Tiểu Bồ Đào: a ~ phơi nắng lấy mặt trời thật là thoải mái ~(￣▽￣~)~

"Tiểu Đỗ, trong sân đột nhiên đập phá một tảng đá xuống." Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ che chở Đỗ Phúc, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh xuống, vội vàng giải thích nói.

"Ừ, ta ra đi xem, các ngươi trước trong nhà đợi, bên ngoài không an toàn." Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu, bước nhanh đi ra phía ngoài.

Trong sân nhìn thấy cái kia đại đại một khối thiên thạch, đem trong sân mới gieo xuống cây ăn quả đều cho nện chết rồi.

Đường kính hơn ba mét tảng đá lớn đầu, nhìn qua cùng bình thường tảng đá không có gì khác nhau, chiếm cứ nhà bọn họ một nửa sân nhỏ, trên mặt đất bị nện ra một cái hố to, tại tảng đá lớn đầu bốn phía mặt sàn xi măng cũng đã nứt ra.

"Đây rốt cuộc là cái gì à?" Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ thấy hắn đi lên sờ soạng một cái, không có việc gì, cũng liền đi ra.

"Thật lớn tảng đá!" Đỗ Phúc sợ hãi than nói, "Ba ba đây là nơi nào đến tảng đá?"

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu: "Ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, từ trên trời rớt xuống."

"Tiểu Đỗ ta ra đi xem, trong thôn địa phương khác có hay không mất có dưới tảng đá đến." Đỗ Ba chắp tay sau lưng nói ra.

"Đi cái gì đây? Hiện tại là lúc nào? Ai biết có thể hay không còn có tảng đá đến rơi xuống, lời nói không dễ nghe , vạn nhất nện vào ngươi làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Mụ phản đối nói.

"Khục khục! Ta đây đợi tí nữa rồi đi." Đỗ Ba lập tức đi trở về, đối với Đỗ Thanh nói, "Nhi tử, hiện ở bên ngoài không an toàn, ngươi cũng đừng đi ra a!"

"Ừ." Kỳ thật hắn không có ý định đi ra ngoài, Đỗ Thanh thuận theo mà trả lời, lớn như vậy một tảng đá, muốn làm ra đi máy đào móc đều không nhất định có thể làm, bọn hắn sân nhỏ cửa cũng không có lớn như vậy, vì đem tảng đá kia làm ra đi mà giữ cửa cho hủy đi?

Cái kia còn không bằng lưu tảng đá kia trong nhà.

Nhìn tảng đá vài vòng, không có phát hiện tảng đá có cái gì đặc biệt , Đỗ Thanh quay về trong phòng khách đi, trông thấy Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ đang xem tin tức.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua, chú ý tới TV bên cạnh để đó phú quý trúc, cái này cây trúc hay là hắn theo trên thị trấn mua, hai mươi khối tiền một chậu, mua hai bồn, đặt ở TV bên cạnh một bên một chậu , hiện tại phú quý trúc lá cây bên cạnh có rất nhỏ mà ố vàng.

"Cái này phú quý trúc có phải hay không ngã bệnh?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

"Ta xem một chút... Thật sự chính là, có thể là ngã bệnh, hai ngày nữa nhìn lại một chút, có thể là gần nhất thời tiết quá nóng, nó không thích ứng, bằng không chính là ngươi mua phải hàng giả rồi." Đỗ Ba tiến lên xem trong chốc lát, rơi xuống kết luận.

Thừa dịp của bọn hắn đang nhìn tin tức, Đỗ Thanh trở lại trong phòng, giữ cửa khóa trái hảo, cầm lấy vừa rồi lặng lẽ cầm một khối rơi xuống ở bên cạnh toái thiên thạch tiến trong không gian, vừa mới đi vào trong không gian, Đỗ Thanh Tựu cảm giác trong tay thiên thạch đột nhiên nóng lên, phát nhiệt, nhẹ buông tay, tảng đá rớt tại trên đồng cỏ.

Trơ mắt nhìn tảng đá bị bãi cỏ nuốt đi vào, cái kia khối toái thiên thạch phía dưới xuất hiện mê chi lỗ đen rất nhanh liền khôi phục nguyên trạng.

Muốn không phải của hắn tay còn mang theo bị bị phỏng dấu vết, đều hoài nghi mình có phải hay không xuất hiện ảo giác rồi.

Trời giáng thiên thạch cái ngày đó.

Bọn họ trong thôn, có những thứ khác ba gia đình cùng bọn họ giống nhau, trong sân mất một khối thiên thạch, nhưng là lớn nhỏ những thứ khác ba khối cộng lại, cũng không có nhà bọn họ sân nhỏ cái kia khối lớn như vậy.

Trừ lần đó ra, còn có mặt khác một ít rớt tại thôn trên đất trống, còn có trên núi thiên thạch cũng không ít.

Nhà bọn họ ngược lại cũng không phải rất dễ làm người khác chú ý, mượn người trong thôn không dám ra cửa trong khoảng thời gian này, Đỗ Thanh lén lút đem không ít thiên thạch đưa đến trong không gian, hơn nữa cái này thiên thạch vẫn không thể thu vào đi, phải là hắn mang tại trên thân thể, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đi vào.

Đều không ngoại lệ đều là nóng đến phỏng tay, sau đó để trên mặt đất, cũng sẽ bị không gian 'Ăn' đi vào, ăn vào đi không ít thiên thạch, nhưng là không gian lại không có thay đổi gì, hắn trong lòng suy nghĩ, là không phải là bởi vì mang vào thiên thạch có chút thiếu?

Nhưng là muốn hắn mang theo vào, hắn cũng không có biện pháp cầm quá lớn thiên thạch trở về, trong thôn những cái...kia thiên thạch bên cạnh toái thiên thạch, không sai biệt lắm đều bị hắn thu thập xong.

Ở bên ngoài tùy tiện tiến vào không gian, rất có thể sẽ bị những người khác phát hiện .

Độ ấm không có rất rõ ràng trên mặt đất thăng, nhưng là đại bộ phận người đều ý thức được, thiên thạch rơi xuống lúc lưu hành cái chủng loại kia mạt thế luận có thể là chính xác.

Trên địa cầu thực vật xanh bắt đầu phát sinh biến dị, vốn là trong nhà gieo trồng hoa hoa thảo thảo đại diện tích bắt đầu héo rũ. Sau đó mà ngay cả ven đường thông thường cỏ dại cũng bắt đầu phát sinh dị biến, đại diện tích bắt đầu héo rũ, vườn rau ở bên trong gieo trồng rau quả, còn có các loại cây nông nghiệp, tại ngắn ngủn trong vòng vài ngày, toàn bộ cũng bắt đầu héo rũ.

Trong đó sống sót một bộ phận thực vật, đã biến thành cùng vốn là bộ dáng hoàn toàn khác nhau thực vật, hơn nữa cùng một khối địa phương thực vật, biến dị về sau, lớn lên bộ dáng còn không giống với!

Lương thực giá cả bắt đầu dâng lên, kéo giá hàng bay lên, chính thức thả ra tin tức cũng không có cụ thể thuyết pháp, đài truyền hình cách hơn 10' sau liền chọc vào truyền bá một cái tin tức, khuyên bảo quảng đại thị dân muốn thế nào thế nào, không nên kinh hoảng, dị biến nguyên nhân còn đang tìm kiếm trung.

Người trong thôn thấy tình thế không đúng, đại bộ phận người bắt đầu hướng trong nhà trữ hàng lương thực, trở lại trong thôn đến người cũng càng ngày càng nhiều.

Lương thực giá cả bay lên, bọn hắn loại địa phương nhỏ này biểu hiện được không rõ ràng, nhưng là trong đại thành thị, lương thực giá cả đắt vô cùng.

Không ít người chuyển nhà mà trở về, ở bên ngoài làm công người cũng tuyệt đại đa số đều trở về rồi, gặp trên thị trấn lương thực giá cả còn không có đắt đi ra bên ngoài như vậy không hợp thói thường, liền mua không ít lương thực, dẫn đến trên thị trấn lương thực giá cả cũng một lần bay lên, cái lúc này, liền thể hiện ra Đỗ Thanh chạy bằng điện xe xích lô chỗ tốt, không ít người đến thăm đến mượn xe.

Sớm trong thôn có không ít người đi trên thị trấn mua lương thực lúc, Đỗ Thanh bị Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ thúc giục hai quay về, liền cưỡi nhà mình chạy bằng điện xe xích lô, buổi sáng cùng chạng vạng tối lúc, dùng hai ngày, kéo trở về rất nhiều lương thực, một ít là hắn cùng người trong thôn cùng đi mua, một ít là hắn lấy cớ chuẩn bị khai tiệm tạp hóa, sớm lấy lòng (mua tốt) đặt ở trên thị trấn .

Nhà bọn họ tại trong thôn cũng là có mà , Đỗ Thanh ý định tại trong thôn ở lại đi lúc, cũng đã đang chuẩn bị đem thuê ruộng đồng thu hồi lại.

Đối với hắn kế tiếp trong thôn ở lại đi sự tình, không có vài ngày, nhiệt độ liền tiêu tán xuống dưới, lực chú ý đều để tại chính bọn hắn trên người, đã không có thời gian để ý tới đừng chuyện của người ta.

Nhà bọn họ bên cạnh cái kia khối đất trống, bị người ra mua, mấy ngày gần đây nhất cũng không thiếu công nhân tại đâu đó làm việc, xem bộ dáng là muốn xây dựng một cái tiểu biệt thự khi bọn hắn gia bên cạnh.

Nghe nói là người bên ngoài đến, chạy tới thôn xóm bọn họ ở bên trong mua đất xây nhà tử, mảnh đất kia chủ nhân cùng thôn trưởng nhanh như vậy liền làm tốt thủ tục, xem ra đối phương cho tiền nhất định rất làm bọn hắn thoả mãn.

Không biết là thằng ngốc kia thiếu mua, Đỗ Thanh trong lòng thầm nghĩ.

Tại phía xa Hoa Hạ thủ đô mỗ người đàn ông hắt hơi một cái, dừng thoáng một phát, tiếp tục mặt đen lên ký tên, nhìn xem canh giữ ở cửa một đám đại binh, đôi lão gia tử hận đến nghiến răng ngứa .

Vốn là hắn đã ngồi ở trên xe lửa, chuẩn bị đi đem hắn Tiểu Nam hữu bắt trở lại , nhưng là không biết lão gia tử ở đâu nghe được tin tức, biết rõ hắn đã trở về vẫn chưa về nhà, liền phái người đến bắt hắn trở về.

Song quyền nan địch tứ thủ, cuối cùng bị bắt trở lại thế thân cha hắn vị trí làm việc, hắn phụ mẫu ngược lại là đi Tiêu Diêu Tự Tại!

Người tuy nhiên không thể tự mình đi, nhưng là hắn an bài nhân thủ đi , tăng thêm trong khoảng thời gian này những người kia không an phận, hắn vẫn là kiềm chế ở trong nội tâm lửa giận, chuẩn bị đã qua trong khoảng thời gian này, lại đi đem người bắt trở lại.

Nghĩ nghĩ, cầm điện thoại lên: "Phái nhiều mấy người đi bảo hộ hắn, nếu như bị hắn phát hiện, như vậy trở về huấn luyện thêm gấp 10 lần, nếu hắn thiếu đi một sợi tóc, các ngươi trở về liền do ta huấn luyện các ngươi."

Cúp điện thoại, lại bắt đầu xử lý văn kiện trên bàn, mệt mỏi liền liếc mắt nhìn đặt ở mặt bàn trong tấm ảnh nam nhân.

Đệ 12 chương

Trở lại quê quán về sau, Đỗ Thanh không có tiếp tục tại trên mạng mua mua đồ, hắn muốn chuẩn bị đồ vật cũng đã chuẩn bị được không sai biệt lắm.

Hiện tại việc cần phải làm chính là nhìn xem chính mình chuẩn bị vật tư có nào thiếu khuyết , sau đó bổ sung thiếu khuyết , mùa đông tuyết rơi nhiều, ngoại trừ ở nhà ở lại đó, bắt đầu một năm, mọi người chống đỡ hàn năng lực chưa đủ, đại bộ phận người đều là tại trong phòng đợi.

Nhưng là bây giờ còn sớm, rời mùa đông đến còn có gần ba tháng.

Đến lúc đó tuyết rơi nhiều Phô Thiên Cái Địa, điện cùng nước đều đứt rời, ở nông thôn có thể sử dụng củi lửa, nhưng là trong thành thị người liền không giống với lúc trước.

Nhà bọn họ kỳ thật đã không cần củi lửa , dùng chính là hoá lỏng ga, vật này thuận tiện mau lẹ có thể trường kỳ bảo tồn, thừa dịp những người khác tranh mua lương thực lúc, hắn mua không ít chạy xe không đang lúc, trong nhà cũng độn hơn mười bình.

Còn có qua mùa đông muốn chuẩn bị than đá, hắn ý định qua một tháng nữa, lúc kia độ ấm có thể đạt tới bốn mươi độ trở lên, dùng lương thực mua sắm, sẽ tiện nghi rất nhiều.

Chẳng qua là sử dụng hoá lỏng ga, mùa đông thời gian có sáu tháng nhiều như vậy, trong nhà điểm này hoá lỏng ga nhất định là không đủ dùng .

Bởi vì biến dị thất bại nguyên nhân, trên núi cây cối đại bộ phận đều khô chết rồi, tăng thêm cái này bạo chiếu ánh mặt trời, chết héo cây cối, không có vài ngày đã bị phơi khô, cái này phảng phất chính là lưu cấp mọi người chuẩn bị qua mùa đông vật tư giống nhau.

"Tiểu Đỗ, chúng ta đi trên núi đốn củi ngươi có đi không?" Vương Cường cầm lấy một chút đao bổ củi cộng thêm một bó trúc miệt, mặc trên người quần áo cũ.

"Chờ ta với." Đỗ Thanh đi thay đổi một bộ quần áo, nghĩ thầm, lúc trước hắn đem xe xích lô cấp cho hắn vẫn có hiệu quả.

"Ba mẹ ta đi trên núi đốn củi đi." Cùng bọn họ lên tiếng chào hỏi, Đỗ Thanh Tựu mở ra (lái) xe xích lô chở Vương Cường đi ra cửa.

Thôn xóm bọn họ vị trí tuy nhiên vắng vẻ chút ít, nhưng là trong thôn cũng là đã thông xi-măng lộ , lúc trước bởi vì bọn họ thôn cùng một chỗ trồng cam quýt cây, thôn trưởng hiệu triệu mọi người, nhà nhà ra một ít tiền sửa đường, đương nhiên, có tiền có thể nhiều quyên tiền.

Dùng những số tiền này khi bọn hắn trong thôn xây xong một cái thẳng đến chân núi xi-măng đường, đã đến hái cam quýt mùa, cũng không cần khổ cực như vậy mà chọn về nhà.

Trên căn bản là từng nhà đều có một cỗ xe gắn máy, dùng xe gắn máy đến vận đồ vật, thuận tiện rất nhiều.

"Tiểu Đỗ, nhà các ngươi không phải không dùng củi lửa đấy sao? Như thế nào cũng tới đốn củi à?"

"Chúng ta ý định lâu dài tại trong thôn ở lại đi, chỉ dùng khí than cùng điện, chỗ đó có nhiều tiền như vậy a!" Đỗ Thanh trả lời.

Bọn hắn đến vẫn có chút trễ, đã có không ít người trên chân núi làm việc, trên núi chết héo cây cối rất nhiều, mọi người ngược lại không cần cãi lộn.

Ngươi tuyển một vị trí ta tuyển một cái khác vị trí, tay nâng tay rơi, "Bịch bịch bịch" đốn củi âm thanh trong núi quanh quẩn.

Bọn hắn đã rớt lại phía sau những người khác rất nhiều, hai người bọn họ cũng không có lề mề, tìm một chỗ bốn phía không ai địa phương, chọn trúng một gốc cây cây khô mà bắt đầu làm việc.

"Tiểu Đỗ, ngươi như thế nào mua lớn như vậy đao bổ củi, sử dụng đến không dùng được." Vương Cường trong nội tâm có chút hối hận cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đốn củi, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh trong nhà có xe xích lô, so với hắn lần lượt mà chọn trở về tốt hơn nhiều, nhưng xem tiểu Đỗ bộ dạng, cả ngày ngồi đang làm việc phòng người, nơi nào sẽ có khí lực gì, đốn củi cái này sống đại bộ phận vẫn phải là hắn đến làm.

"Không có việc gì, cái này ta sử dụng đến so sánh thuận tay." Hoa khí lực muốn lớn hơn một chút, nhưng là cái kia nhẹ tay đao bổ củi, hắn cầm lấy cảm thấy không thoải mái, liền mua cái thanh này đao bổ củi.

Tay vừa nhấc vừa rơi xuống, thủ đoạn lớn nhỏ đầu gỗ, răng rắc một tiếng liền đã đoạn.

Hắn vừa rồi giống như không sao cả dùng lực, nhìn xem Vương Cường đã ở chém một cây không xê xích bao nhiêu thân cây, chém vài cái mới chém đứt.

Đỗ Thanh vô ý thức mà giảm bớt khí lực, nếm thử mấy lần, mới rốt cục cần vài cái mới đem thân cây chém đứt.

Vương Cường chém hảo một bó củi, ngẩng đầu nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh bên kia thế nào, có hay không làm được một nửa.

Kết quả phát hiện...

Đỗ Thanh hiện tại đã hoàn thành hai trói, chính cầm lấy trúc miệt cột thứ hai trói.

"Tiểu Đỗ ngươi bên kia có phải hay không bị con mối gặm qua à? Cái loại này củi lửa không chịu nổi đốt, thoáng cái liền đốt xong." Vương Cường nhắc nhở.

"Ừ, đã biết." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cạnh mình lại nhìn xem Vương Cường bên kia, tốc độ của hắn tựa hồ là có chút nhanh?

"A! Cứu mạng a a a! ! !"

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Vương Cường sợ tới mức đao bổ củi đều mất, nghe thế cái sấm nhân tiếng kêu thảm thiết, hỏi.

"Ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, chúng ta qua đi xem?" Đỗ Thanh ngược lại không sợ hãi, mang củi đao cầm lấy, và những người khác giống nhau hướng tiếng kêu thảm thiết truyền đến địa phương chạy tới.

Hai người bọn họ vị trí rời đi xa xôi một điểm, đến bọn hắn đi đến lúc đó, chỗ đó đã vây quanh không ít người, hai người bọn họ cũng chen vào đi: "Làm sao vậy? Đây là chuyện gì phát sinh?"

"Không rõ ràng lắm, ta cũng là vừa tới." Câu hỏi người trả lời, nhón chân lên hướng bên trong nhìn lại.

Chen đến bên trong mới phát hiện, phát ra kêu thảm thiết chính là hắn hai mươi thẩm, hiện tại chính ngồi dưới đất, đầy đất lăn qua lăn lại!

Những người khác xa xa mà nhìn, cùng nàng quan hệ tương đối khá người liền vội vàng tiến lên đi đè lại nàng, lên rồi bốn năm người mới đem nàng đè lại.

"Ngưa ngứa ngưa ngứa ngứa quá a! !" Khỏa thân ~ lộ ở bên ngoài làn da, đã bị nàng cầm ra từng đạo vết đỏ, tiếp tục bỏ mặc nàng xuống dưới, da chỉ sợ đều được trảo phá.

"Nàng đây là thế nào?" Vương Cường hỏi đứng ở một bên một cái thúc bá nói.

Đỗ Thanh mặc dù đối với hai mươi thẩm giác quan không tốt lắm, yêu tham món lời nhỏ cãi lại toái rất, nhưng nhìn gặp khi bọn hắn cách đó không xa cái kia khỏa thực vật, trong lòng nhưng.

Vậy đại khái chính là biến dị về sau ngứa cây cỏ, lớn lên cùng trên núi thông thường dây leo không sai biệt lắm.

Có đôi khi không chuẩn chuẩn bị trúc miệt, chính là dùng loại này dây leo đến trói đồ vật , nhìn bốn phía một vòng, chỉ thấy nàng đao bổ củi rơi ở một bên, còn có một bó củi hỏa, phía trên trói có một cây khô héo dây leo, bên cạnh còn để đó một đống không có buộc củi.

Biến dị về sau thực vật, trên cơ bản đều là vô hại, chỉ cần ngươi không chủ động đi công kích nó, nó cũng sẽ bỏ qua ngươi . Nhưng là một khi nó bị thương tổn, ngươi khó có thể suy đoán thủ đoạn công kích của nó là cái gì, trừ phi ngươi có thể một kích đem nó diệt trừ mất.

Ngứa cây cỏ, danh như ý nghĩa, bị thương tổn lúc, sẽ hướng người công kích trên người rơi vãi một ít có thể dẫn đến người như cử chỉ lẳng lơ không thôi bào tử, ngươi không trảo nó, chịu qua vừa bắt đầu ngứa cái kia một hồi, chừng mười phút đồng hồ liền dần dần tiêu tán đến biến mất.

Nhưng nếu như ngươi thò tay đi bắt lời mà nói..., cái loại này ngứa sẽ càng ngày càng mãnh liệt, hận không thể đem phía ngoài một lớp da đều cho cong phá.

Hai mươi thẩm bị sau khi nắm được, một lát sau, nàng mới rốt cục yên tĩnh một ít, trên người ngứa cảm giác đang từ từ tiêu tán.

Cả người đều co quắp trên mặt đất: "Thả ta ra a! Ta không sao rồi."

"Nhường một chút! Phiền toái nhường một chút, hai mươi thúc đã đến." Bên ngoài một người tuổi còn trẻ thanh âm thở hồng hộc nói.

Mọi người nhượng xuất một con đường, lại để cho hai mươi thúc đi đến: "Hiện tại cảm giác như thế nào đây? Có muốn hay không đi bệnh viện?"

Hai mươi thẩm từng ngụm từng ngụm hô hấp lấy, trông thấy nhà mình nam nhân đến rồi, theo trên mặt đất đứng lên: "Ta không sao rồi, để cho ta chậm rãi là tốt rồi."

"Vừa rồi là chuyện gì xảy ra à? Đại muội tử, ngươi cho chúng ta nói một chút, vừa rồi dạng như vậy giống như là trúng tà giống nhau." Đứng ở bên cạnh một cái niên kỷ khá lớn ông bác hỏi.

Nhắc tới cái này, hai mươi thẩm sợ nhìn về phía phía sau nàng, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt: "Vừa rồi ta chém hảo một bó củi lửa, bởi vì không chuẩn chuẩn bị trúc miệt, ta tìm trên núi dây leo đến bó củi hỏa, ngay từ đầu ta giật một đoạn khô héo dây leo không có việc gì, nhưng là ta lấy lấy đao chuẩn bị đi chém bên kia cái kia một gốc cây dây leo, mới chém thoáng một phát, những cái...kia dây leo liền bắt đầu chuyển động, không biết hướng trên người của ta đổ vật gì, toàn tâm mà ngứa, quát to một tiếng, chuyện kế tiếp chính là các ngươi đã đến."

"Càng trảo càng ngứa, các nàng đem ta đè lại về sau, cái loại này ngứa ý ngược lại là chậm rãi biến mất xuống." Hai mươi thẩm lòng còn sợ hãi nói, "Trông thấy loại thực vật này các ngươi cẩn thận một chút, đừng đụng đến nó."

"Ta xem nàng mới vừa rồi là quỷ nhập vào người đi à nha?" Một cái không hài hòa thanh âm theo trong đám người truyền tới, Đỗ Thanh đã hiểu, đây là cùng hai mươi thẩm bất hòa : không cùng Tam bá mẫu thanh âm.

Nói xong, nàng khinh thường mà hướng hai mươi thẩm theo như lời thực vật đi qua: "Lừa gạt ai đó? ? Cỏ này còn có thể di chuyển? Chỉ sợ đây là bởi vì gió thổi di chuyển ."

"Xem trọng —" nàng một đao hướng dây leo chặt lên đi, cái này dây leo nhìn qua cũng rất rắn chắc, nàng trên chân núi tìm trong chốc lát cũng không có tìm được dây leo, vừa vặn chém hai cái trở về bó củi.

"Tam bá mẫu!" Vương Cường hô, "Triển khai... Thật sự triển khai..."

"A! Ngưa ngứa! !" Tam bá mẫu cũng cùng vừa rồi hai mươi thẩm giống nhau, đầy đất lăn qua lăn lại, tay càng không ngừng tại trên thân thể cầm ra từng đạo vết đỏ.

"Nhanh lên đi hỗ trợ a!" Vương Cường hướng về phía một bên ngây người thẩm thẩm đám bọn họ nói ra.

Trong thôn, hắn rất người đáng ghét chính là Tam bá Tam bá mẫu, cho nên hắn vừa rồi liền nhìn xem Tam bá mẫu đi lên tìm đường chết.

Đến bây giờ hắn còn nhớ rõ một việc, ngay tại lúc này nhà bọn họ cái này phòng ở mới, trước kia là cái loại này gạch đất phòng ở đến , khi bọn hắn phòng bếp bên cạnh, loại một gốc cây cây hồng bì cây, bình thường làm cỏ nhập mập cái gì đều là hắn đến làm.

Mắt ba ba mà nhìn nó năm thứ nhất dài quá trái cây, ý định hai ngày nữa liền hái xuống ăn tươi.

Khi bọn hắn hái xuống hai ngày trước, nàng chạy tới nhà bọn họ bên cạnh, đem cái kia cây hồng bì hái được không còn một mống, ngoài miệng còn nói lấy: "Đây là chúng ta gia địa phương, cái này cây hồng bì là của chúng ta."

Còn một bộ hùng hồn hào phóng bộ dáng phân cho hắn một chút cây hồng bì.

Cây hồng bì hắn không muốn, cái gì cũng không nói, cầm thanh đao đi ra, đem hắn gieo xuống đến cây hồng bì cây chém.

Đem người đè lại không bao lâu, cũng chầm chậm mà khôi phục lại.

Những người khác thấy thế, nhìn xem cái kia khỏa dây leo trong mắt mang lên cảnh giác, đem bộ dáng của nó nhớ trong đầu, lần sau gặp gỡ, đường vòng đi.

Đã xảy ra chuyện này, thực vật trên núi cũng không ít, đều không tâm tình tiếp tục đốn củi.

Đem bọn họ buổi sáng hôm nay tới nơi này chém tốt củi lửa mang về, trong nội tâm ý định vẫn là đem chuyện này biết rõ ràng, lại tiếp tục tới chém củi.

Ai biết có thể hay không có những thứ khác thực vật à? Vạn nhất gặp một cái đằng trước mang độc thực vật liền hỏng bét.

Lòng còn sợ hãi mà chọn củi lửa trở về, Đỗ Thanh cùng Vương Cường mới chém hai bó củi hỏa, những người khác đều bước nhanh đi trở về gia, hai người bọn họ đáng tiếc theo sát những người khác cùng một chỗ trở về.

Đỗ Thanh phải không sợ hãi những cái...kia biến dị thực vật, nhưng toàn bộ người đều đi trở về, một mình hắn lưu trên chân núi, bộ dạng như vậy tổng không tốt lắm.

Đệ 13 chương

Nông thôn người ta, hàng năm đánh xong hạt thóc, đều thói quen mà chảy ra đại bộ phận hạt thóc, ngoại trừ một bộ phận loại điền tương đối nhiều người, mọi người trên cơ bản đều là loại đủ nhà mình ăn, hạt thóc sẽ không bán đi.

Ngẫu nhiên sẽ bán mấy trăm cân cho cái loại này trong nhà chỉ có lão nhân tiểu hài ở nhà, thanh tráng niên đi ra ngoài làm công người ta, đều là tự cấp tự túc .

Những cái...kia ra ngoài làm công quay về thôn người càng ngày càng nhiều, đã đến cuối tháng chín thời điểm, trong thôn đi ra ngoài làm công người toàn bộ đều trở về rồi.

Trên núi dã ngoại thực vật toàn bộ tiến hóa hoàn tất, ngoại trừ cỏ dại vẫn là cỏ dại, những thứ khác thực vật đại đa số đều trở nên hoàn toàn thay đổi rồi.

Hắn Thất bá mẫu trồng trọt nhân tạo có một gốc cây chiết cây bồ đào cây, biến dị thành công, bồ đào dây leo phía trên dài ra từng đám cây thật nhỏ đâm, tới gần nó nửa mét ở trong, liền sẽ chủ động công kích ngươi, trước hết tử đánh vào người.

Cái loại này nho nhỏ đâm còn đoạn tại trong thịt, so cây xương rồng cảnh còn muốn lợi hại hơn.

Phía trên treo màu tím bồ đào, nguyên một đám có bình thường cam quýt lớn như vậy.

Biến dị thành công bồ đào a! Có người theo hắn bên cạnh trải qua bị quăng trước hết tử về sau, liền không ai dám theo hắn bên cạnh trải qua, cái kia khỏa bồ đào vừa lúc là loại khi bọn hắn bên cạnh địa phương, không xa, mười bước lộ khoảng cách.

Biến dị thực vật a! Đỗ Thanh con mắt sáng lên mà nhìn nó, loại thực vật này thế nhưng là dễ dàng nhất đối phó , nó chỉ sẽ công kích xuất hiện ở nó nửa mét nội động vật.

Đối phó phương pháp của hắn rất đơn giản, chỉ cần cái loại này lao ngư dùng cá si, đằng sau đón lấy một cây thật dài cây gậy trúc, bắt nó phóng tới biến dị về sau bồ đào phía dưới chờ, sau đó dùng dài hơn cái kéo, đem trái cây cắt xuống, rơi vào cá si bên trong, thu hồi lại là được rồi.

Mảnh đất kia liền của bọn hắn gia gian phòng bên cạnh cũng cùng nhau bị bán cho ở khi bọn hắn gia bên cạnh người, Đỗ Thanh đôi cái này chưa từng gặp mặt hàng xóm vận may sinh ra một loại đố kỵ cảm giác.

Tăng giờ làm việc mà xây nhà tử, nhân thủ rất nhiều, ngắn ngủn trong vòng một tháng, phòng này liền xây dựng thành công rồi, tại đối phương xây dựng lầu ba lúc, sẽ đem Tiểu Bồ Đào thu lại, khuyên bảo Tiểu Bồ Đào không thể ra hiện tại trước mặt người khác.

Tiểu Bồ Đào nho nhỏ ủy khuất mà núp ở hoa nhỏ trong chậu, bộ dạng như vậy phơi hai ngày sau đó, nó lén lút sờ soạng cùng cái kia khỏa biến dị bồ đào làm bạn, làm bộ mình cũng là biến dị bồ đào một bộ phận, đem lá cây giãn ra, hạnh phúc mà phơi nắng lấy mặt trời.

Đỗ Thanh gặp nó không có bị phát hiện, cũng liền theo nó đi.

"Ba mẹ ta quay về..." Đã đến.

Còn dư lại mà nói Đỗ Thanh không nói ra miệng, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy hắn bạn trai cũ.

Quang minh chánh đại ngồi ở trong nhà hắn, đang cùng Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, Đỗ Thanh ảm đạm nghẹn ngào, bị hắn dấu ở trong lòng thương cảm, tại nhìn thấy người nam nhân này một khắc này, như là hồng thủy vỡ đê bình thường, đem cả người hắn đều thôn phệ trong đó.

"Ngươi..." Tại sao lại ở chỗ này?

"Tiểu Đỗ ngươi trở về được vừa vặn, đây là ở tại nhà của chúng ta bên cạnh Hạ tiên sinh, hôm nay vừa mới dời qua đến ở , Hạ tiên sinh đôi trong thôn chưa quen thuộc, ngươi cần phải chiếu cố thoáng một phát Hạ tiên sinh."

Hạ Lập Hiên cười cười: "Đỗ Thúc đỗ a di bảo ta Tiểu Hạ thì tốt rồi."

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh ngươi mạnh khỏe, ta là Hạ Lập Hiên, bảo ta Hạ ca là tốt rồi."

"Hạ tiên sinh, hiện tại ta liền dẫn ngươi đi làm quen một chút trong thôn hoàn cảnh a!" Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh Tựu lôi kéo tay của hắn hướng mặt ngoài đi.

"Tiểu Đỗ, đẳng các loại..., hiện tại mặt trời lớn như vậy... Tiểu Đỗ... Đứa nhỏ này, như thế nào vội vội vàng vàng liền dẫn người đi ra, hiện tại mặt trời lớn như vậy, đem người phơi nắng bị cảm nắng làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Mụ nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh sốt ruột mà đem người lôi đi, cùng mình bạn già phàn nàn nói.

"A Phúc đến, cái chữ này niệm 'Gia " gia gia 'Gia' chữ." Đỗ Ba cố gắng mà dạy nhà mình cháu trai biết chữ, Đỗ Mụ thấy thế, liền vội vàng tiến lên, cầm lấy con bà nó 'Sữa' chữ, lập tức đem hai người bọn họ sự tình ném ra...(đến) sau đầu.

"Hạ Lập Hiên, ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì?" Đỗ Thanh đem người kéo đến gian phòng bên cạnh bên trong, đem vừa đóng cửa, buông tay ra, bực bội nói.

"Ngươi không phải nhìn thấy không? Ta đây không phải với tư cách hàng xóm mới tới bái phỏng thoáng một phát ta tương lai các bạn hàng xóm sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên nơi nới lỏng trên cổ nơ, vẻ mặt hiền lành mà nhìn hắn, thoạt nhìn càng thêm ngon miệng rồi.

"Ngươi biết ta không phải hỏi cái này!" Đỗ Thanh một phát bắt được cổ áo của hắn, phát hiện đối phương so với chính mình cao hơn quá nhiều, lại buông tha cho động tác này.

"Chúng ta không phải là chia tay sao? Ngươi tìm đến ta đến cùng là chuyện gì? !" Đỗ Thanh bực bội mà trong phòng đi tới đi lui, tựa hồ làm lấy vô dụng vây khốn thú chi đấu.

"Chia tay?" Hạ Lập Hiên bắt lấy tay của hắn, đem người đi trên tường đẩy, dựa vào tới, hai người mặt nhờ quá gần, hắn môi mỏng khẽ mở: "Nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ."

"Lần trước ta không phải đã nói với ngươi rồi sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn mập mờ nói, "Nếu còn dám nói chia tay chuyện này, cũng không phải là một buổi tối có thể giải quyết sự tình."

"Ngươi đặc (biệt) sao điên rồi sao? Cái gì một buổi tối có thể giải quyết sự tình, chúng ta đều nhiều hơn lâu chưa từng gặp mặt rồi hả? Có ngươi bộ dạng như vậy người yêu sao? ! Một năm gặp mặt số lần không cao hơn mười lần, chung đụng thời gian không đến một tháng, Hạ Lập Hiên, ngươi nói cho ta biết, chúng ta đây coi như là cái gì người yêu? ?"

Đỗ Thanh giãy dụa một phen, tay vẫn bị hắn một mực mà cố định trên đầu, không thể động đậy, theo hắn nói ra được lời nói, hắn có thể cảm giác được đối phương trảo được càng ngày càng gấp.

Hắn không nghĩ tiếp qua cái loại này mỗi ngày lo lắng hãi hùng, hầu như không có kỳ hạn chờ đợi, thật giống như chờ đợi hoàng đế sủng hạnh cung phi giống nhau, không biết có một ngày đối phương sẽ tới một lần, có lẽ tiếp theo hắn đẳng đến đúng là đối phương tin người chết.

Mười năm, hắn ở đây mạt thế bên trong đợi hắn trọn vẹn mười năm a!

Mười năm thời gian đủ để đem sự kiên nhẫn của hắn tiêu hao hết, hắn thụ đã đủ rồi, dù cho đời này lẻ loi một mình, cũng không muốn chờ đợi thêm nữa.

Hắn thương hắn, nhưng đồng thời hắn cũng là oán hắn .

Oán hắn vì cái gì không tìm đến mình?

Với tư cách đế đô Hạ gia đại thiếu gia, có tiền có quyền thế, cho dù là đến xem hắn một lần cuối cùng cũng được a!

Đừng cho hắn không hẹn hạn chờ đợi xuống dưới, ngày qua ngày.

Hắn tại hoài nghi hắn đôi tình cảm của hắn.

Mất trí nhớ loại chuyện này, vật gì cũng không có quên, thế nhưng là liền hết lần này tới lần khác quên chính mình, nếu như là trọng yếu trí nhớ, vô luận như thế nào đều nhớ tới .

Nhưng là mười năm thời gian, cũng không muốn khởi hắn cái này người yêu, khi hắn theo Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nào biết chân tướng, có lẽ tại người nam nhân này trong mắt, hắn chính là một cái tùy thời có thể vứt bỏ tình nhân.

Là quan trong nhất trí nhớ tại sao phải không nhớ nổi đến?

Hắn nghĩ tới vô số lần, nếu như hắn chết thì đã chết, xong hết mọi chuyện hẳn là hảo, liền sẽ không theo tại Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người, biết được càng nhiều, hắn liền càng thống khổ.

Nói đến phần sau, Đỗ Thanh phảng phất bị rút sạch khí lực toàn thân giống nhau, nếu không phải dựa vào tường chèo chống lấy, hắn đã sớm vô lực mà co quắp xuống dưới.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn hắn trong chốc lát, đột nhiên đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, giận dữ nói: "Thực xin lỗi, về sau sẽ không."

"Về sau hãy theo ở bên cạnh ngươi được không? Ở đâu cũng không đi, liền dừng lại ở bên cạnh ngươi."

"Không tốt." Đỗ Thanh đẩy ra hắn, thu hồi chính mình có chút không khống chế được tâm tình, ngón tay tại mi tâm xoa xoa, lúc trước đi B thành phố làm chính là cái kia không phải mộng xuân? Mà là nam nhân này đem hắn bắt đi hay sao?

"Ta không tin ngươi, gia đình của ngươi sẽ cho phép chúng ta cùng một chỗ?" Đỗ Thanh lạnh lùng nói ra, "Liền đem ta đưa đến thân nhân ngươi dũng khí đều không có, Hạ Lập Hiên, chúng ta thật sự không thích hợp."

Hạ Lập Hiên nhíu nhíu mày, ủy khuất nói: "Thế nhưng là, ngươi cũng không mang ta về nhà a!"

"Ta có! Ta có nghĩ qua đấy! Nhưng là không đều là ngươi không có thời gian sao? !" Đỗ Thanh phản bác.

"Đừng làm rộn, ta hôm nào mang ngươi về nhà được không?" Hạ Lập Hiên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, nguyên lai là bởi vì không mang hắn về nhà, cho nên hắn đây là đang giận dỗi sao?

"Ta không có náo." Đỗ Thanh đem tay của hắn đẩy ra.

"BA~!" Một tiếng, hai người đều dừng lại.

Đỗ Thanh thu tay lại: "Tháng trước chúng ta liền chia tay rồi, Hạ tiên sinh xin ngươi tôn nặng một chút."

"Trên giường gọi chồng ta làm cho thân thiết như vậy, dưới giường liền trở mặt, ừ?" Hạ Lập Hiên trực tiếp ngăn chặn cái kia trương nói ra được lời nói làm hắn mất hứng miệng.

"Hạ Lập Hiên, ta không phải đùa giỡn với ngươi , phiền toái ngươi rời ta xa một chút."

"Híz-khà-zzz —" Hạ Lập Hiên buông hắn ra môi, ngón tay tại khóe miệng một vòng, lau đi tràn ra tới huyết châu, thật sự là nhẫn tâm a!

Một tay bắt lấy hai tay của hắn, một tay nâng lên cái cằm của hắn, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, tựa hồ trông thấy bên trong cái kia rõ ràng không bỏ được, vẫn còn cường ngạnh giao trái tim trung một khối khoét đi tiểu nhân.

"Ta không phải bạn trai ngươi, nhớ kỹ, ta là chồng ngươi." Nói xong, tại trên cổ hắn hung hăng mà cắn một cái, thật giống như hắn vừa rồi như vậy, không lưu tình chút nào mà cắn xuống đi, thẳng đến trong miệng có mùi máu tươi, mới buông ra hàm răng, trấn an tựa như liếm láp lấy miệng vết thương.

"Đau nhức..." Đỗ Thanh không hề che dấu khí lực của mình, một chút giãy giụa ra, che cổ, "Ngươi có phải điên rồi hay không? Ngươi là con chó sao? Loạn cắn người!"

Nổi giận đùng đùng mà mở cửa đi ra ngoài, Hạ Lập Hiên tại chỗ bóng tối nhìn xem hắn ly khai, trong nội tâm có chút tiếc nuối.

Hắn Tiểu Nam tình bạn tự có chút không đúng a!

Không nhưng cái lúc này hắn bò đều bò không xuất ra cái cửa này.

Chạy trốn cùng chia tay sổ sách trước hết nhớ kỹ, đợi ngày sau lại tính sổ, ngày sau hãy nói.

Hắn chuẩn bị làm nhiệm vụ lúc trước cùng hắn Tiểu Nam hữu gặp mặt lúc, đối phương vẫn là hảo hảo , như thế nào ra cái nhiệm vụ trở về, nói chia tay còn chưa tính, còn chuyển nhà mà chạy.

Hơn nữa hắn Tiểu Nam hữu tháng gần nhất làm những chuyện như vậy rất khác thường, mặc dù nói đi điều tra mình người yêu là quá mức điểm, nhưng đây cũng là chuyện không có cách nào khác tình.

Nhìn xem điều tra kết quả có thể hay không có cái gì đáp án, trong mắt oán trách tâm tình của hắn không có làm bộ, hắn ở đây oán trách hắn cái gì?

Là oán trách hắn không có dẫn hắn trở về gặp cha mẹ? Vẫn là oán trách bọn hắn luôn chia lìa quá nhiều gặp nhau?

Không, những thứ này cũng không phải, hắn Tiểu Nam hữu làm sao có thể sẽ bởi vì này chút ít sự tình oán trách hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn đối phương cửa sổ, muốn tìm ra vấn đề mấu chốt chỗ, như vậy mới có thể đúng bệnh hốt thuốc.

Ra Hạ Lập Hiên gia môn, Đỗ Thanh che cổ, thần sắc vội vàng mà trở lại gian phòng, dùng trừ độc nước tẩy trừ qua, sau đó vung đi một tí thuốc phấn lên, băng bó kỹ, hữu khí vô lực mà co quắp trên giường.

Trong lòng suy nghĩ một vấn đề.

Hạ Lập Hiên không phải là mười năm về sau mới có thể đi vào cái chỗ này đấy sao?

Đệ 14 chương

Đỗ Thanh án binh bất động, cổ tổn thương một buổi tối liền khỏi hẳn, sáng ngày thứ hai hắn soi gương lúc, phát hiện vết thương trên cổ đã tốt rồi, nếu không phải băng bó còn dán ở phía trên, hắn đều cho rằng chuyện ngày hôm qua chỉ là một cái mộng mà thôi.

Hạ Lập Hiên mục đích tới nơi này không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là hiện tại hắn có thể khẳng định, tại A thành phố chỗ đó người là hắn phái tới , hơn nữa gần nhất theo dõi hắn đám người kia cũng là hắn phái tới .

Đám người kia tính cảnh giác so sánh với một đám người tốt hơn nhiều, nếu không phải Tiểu Bồ Đào nói cho Đỗ Phúc, sau đó nói cho hắn biết, hắn cũng không biết bốn phía có người ở theo dõi hắn, hắn nhớ lại một lần, nhớ tới chính mình về với ông bà về sau, hẳn là không có trong mắt bọn hắn làm ra tiến vào không gian sự tình.

Đôi lai lịch của bọn hắn cũng có chút mơ hồ suy đoán, chỉ sợ là cùng A thành phố đám người kia có liên hệ, Hạ Lập Hiên đến sau này, hắn gần như có thể xác nhận những thứ này đều là người của hắn.

Kể từ đó, hắn có không gian sự tình căn bản là không có biện pháp giấu diếm ở Hạ Lập Hiên, đáng giá ăn mừng là, Hạ Lập Hiên làm người hắn rõ ràng, ít nhất hắn không có nguy hiểm.

Nhưng là đối phương sẽ dùng chuyện này đến uy hiếp chính mình cái gì , căn cứ hắn cho ra kinh nghiệm, Hạ Lập Hiên đối phó hắn từ trước đến nay là không biết xấu hổ =. =.

Nhớ tới luôn mượn các loại tên tuổi đối với hắn tiến hành 'Trừng phạt' lúc, Hạ Lập Hiên không biết xấu hổ bộ dạng, Đỗ Thanh mặt đỏ lên, hướng trên mặt giội cho một chút nước lạnh, thanh tỉnh điểm, các ngươi không thể nào.

"Không thể nào a!" Đỗ Thanh đối với trong gương tự ngươi nói nói, "Đã không trẻ tuổi a! Vẫn là nghĩ đến như thế nào nhiều tồn chút lương thực a!"

Tình tình yêu yêu đã không thích hợp hắn, sống sót mới là trọng yếu nhất.

Hai ngày sau, Hạ Lập Hiên không có bất cứ động tĩnh gì, phảng phất thật là bọn họ một người bình thường hàng xóm, ngoại trừ cửa ra vào thỉnh thoảng sẽ xuất hiện một ít cỗ xe, thậm chí còn với hắn tại A thành phố bái kiến cái kia hai nam nhân.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn nhìn trong gương đã không tuổi trẻ chính mình, vuốt vuốt cứng ngắc mặt, thay đổi một bộ quần áo sạch, mở ra (lái) chính mình chạy bằng điện xe xích lô, hướng trên thị trấn đi.

Còn không có đợi đến Hạ Lập Hiên kế tiếp động tác, ngược lại nhận được Hạ Lập Hiên vị hôn thê tin tức!

Đỗ Thanh một chút bóp nghiến trong tay bình nước ngọt tử, Hạ Lập Hiên tên khốn kiếp này!

Hắn đặc (biệt) sao rõ ràng còn có vị hôn thê? ? ?

Ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ chiếu cố vị hôn thê của hắn, nhìn xem rốt cuộc là thần thánh phương nào? !

Cho dù Hạ Lập Hiên tên khốn kiếp này cầm không gian sự tình đến uy hiếp hắn, hắn cũng sẽ không thỏa hiệp đấy! Đã có vị hôn thê trả lại trêu chọc hắn, đến cùng mấy cái ý tứ? Đem hắn trở thành cái gì? !

Đỗ Thanh tức giận nghĩ đến, cả người đều nổ.

Trương Thiến Thiến từ nhỏ liền rất xinh đẹp, với tư cách Trương gia thế hệ này duy hai nữ tính, tại Trương gia có thể nói là ngàn vạn sủng ái tại một thân, nàng yên tâm thoải mái mà hưởng thụ lấy gia tộc hết thảy, cho nên khi trong nhà đưa ra muốn nàng cùng Hạ gia đại cháu trai kết hôn lúc, đang nhìn qua đối phương ảnh chụp về sau, liền không chút do dự đã đáp ứng, nàng không nghĩ tới, có một ngày có thể cùng nàng đã từng thầm mến qua người kết hôn.

Bọn hắn đính hôn sự tình còn không có để lộ ra đi, nàng phái đi tìm hiểu Hạ Lập Hiên người liền phát hiện, Hạ Lập Hiên những năm này không có kết hôn, đó là bởi vì hắn ở bên ngoài có một cái nam tính tiểu tình nhân.

Giống như là ba nàng giống nhau, bên ngoài nuôi nhiều cái tiểu tình nhân, nam hay nữ vậy đều có, nghe nói hắn cha còn có một chân ái là nam.

Nhưng là cái này cũng không ảnh hưởng ba nàng kết hôn sinh con còn nuôi kia tình nhân của hắn.

Nàng thường thấy cha mẹ tương kính như tân ở chung hình thức, ngoại nhân trước mặt hôn nhẹ hâm nóng, bí mật lại tất cả chơi tất cả . Nàng không muốn loại này loại này hữu danh vô thật hôn nhân, cho nên hắn tại đọc sách lúc, liền đôi tuấn tú lịch sự lại giữ mình trong sạch Hạ Lập Hiên vừa thấy đã yêu.

Nàng nhịn không được đi gặp đối phương một mặt, định ngày hẹn đối phương một mặt.

Khẩn trương mà uống một ngụm cà phê, để cho:đợi chút nữa nàng phải nói như thế nào đâu này? Không chính là một cái lão nam nhân, nàng khẳng định có thể cho hắn biết khó mà lui đấy! Cố gắng lên! Trương Thiến Thiến trong lòng cho mình động viên.

Vừa khẩn trương mà uống một hớp nước, xem nhìn thời gian, còn có 10 phút mới đến bọn hắn ước hẹn thời gian, không xong, vừa rồi nước uống quá nhiều, muốn đi đi nhà nhỏ WC.

Người còn không có đến, ta đây đi trước đi nhà vệ sinh a! Trương Thiến Thiến lại uống một hớp nước, nhớ tới chính mình còn muốn cho đối phương một hạ mã uy , đem ly buông đến...

Đi lên vệ sinh sở, Trương Thiến Thiến thể xác và tinh thần khoan khoái dễ chịu mà soi vào gương, xuất ra son môi bổ cái trang, cảm thấy hôm nay chính mình không chê vào đâu được, nhất định sẽ làm cho đối phương cái kia lão nam nhân tự tàm hình quý đấy!

Cố gắng lên! Trương Thiến Thiến nắm tay, lén lút cho mình động viên, sau đó chỉ cao khí ngang mà đi ra ngoài.

Trông thấy nàng đính tốt vị trí ngồi một người, bóng lưng nhìn qua có chút quen mắt, bước chân dừng một chút, hùng hổ mà đi tới, mưu cầu đang giận thế thượng áp đối phương một đầu.

Bưng cái giá đỡ ưu nhã đi đến hắn đối diện, sau đó ngồi xuống, bưng lên cà phê uống một ngụm, nhàn nhạt nói: "Ngươi chính là Lập Hiên nuôi dưỡng ở bên ngoài tiểu tình nhân?"

Đi vào ước định địa phương tốt, chỉ nhìn thấy đối phương bao bao để ở bên cạnh, người không biết đi đâu, Đỗ Thanh ngồi xuống, không khách khí chọn một ly băng dưa hấu nước bên ngoài thêm một phần dụ viên, ăn một miếng, từ đầu đến chân mát mẻ.

Nghe được thanh âm cảm thấy có chút quen tai, ngẩng đầu lên.

"Phốc — khục khục! Khục khục khục!"

Gặp đối phương bị cà phê sặc đến, ho đến tê tâm liệt phế , Đỗ Thanh bình tĩnh mà rút hai tờ khăn giấy đưa tới, "Sư muội lau lau miệng."

Bọn hắn đều nhận ra đối phương, dù sao bọn hắn đã từng là cùng một cái trong xã đoàn người, hơn nữa lúc trước hắn đối với đối phương còn có chút chiếu cố đến .

"Học, học một ít dài... Ngươi ngươi ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Trương Thiến Thiến thật vất vả bình tĩnh trở lại, cà lăm mà hỏi thăm.

So với việc khiếp sợ đến nói chuyện đều không lưu loát Trương Thiến Thiến, Đỗ Thanh biểu hiện thật giống như sớm biết rõ thân phận của đối phương giống nhau, kỳ thật hắn là không biết.

"Không phải ngươi ước ta đến đấy sao?" Đỗ Thanh trấn định nói.

"Ha ha ha! Nguyên lai sư huynh ngươi chính là Hạ đại ca tiểu tình nhân... A! Không, người yêu sao?" Trương Thiến Thiến trong nội tâm tiểu nhân lệ rơi đầy mặt, rốt cuộc biết lúc trước nàng tỏ tình thời điểm, sư huynh tại sao phải cự tuyệt chính mình rồi, a! Nguyên lai sư huynh hắn không thích nữ sinh! !

Hắn thầm mến qua cùng tỏ tình qua hai nam nhân đều ở cùng một chỗ, nàng có thể làm sao? Nàng chỉ có thể thành toàn bọn họ a!

"Ngươi chính là vị hôn thê của nàng? Ánh mắt của ngươi vẫn là trước sau như một chênh lệch a!" Đỗ Thanh lau lau miệng, nhìn nàng một cái.

"Sư huynh ta đã biết... Cầu ngươi đừng nói nữa..." Trương Thiến Thiến khổ bức nói, "Yên tâm đi, sư huynh kỳ thật ta còn không phải người kia vị hôn thê, chỉ có điều ta là có khả năng nhất trở thành hắn vị hôn thê người chọn lựa mà thôi. Sư huynh ngươi cẩn thận một chút, ta có thể tra ra ngươi người này, những người khác cũng có thể điều tra ra ." Trương Thiến Thiến nói ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên còn có Đỗ Thanh hai người kia tầm đó, làm cho nàng lựa chọn một cái lời mà nói..., nàng đương nhiên là lựa chọn ôn nhu sư huynh rồi.

Cùng sư huynh ở chung lâu rồi, rất dễ dàng thích hắn .

Liền chính cô ta đều ưa thích sư huynh, nàng không muốn cùng sư huynh huyên náo khó coi như vậy.

"Yên tâm đi, ngươi cùng hắn kết hôn cũng không việc gì đâu, " Đỗ Thanh hít một hơi dưa hấu nước, nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ người đi đường, "Ta đã cùng hắn chia tay rồi, ngươi muốn cùng hắn kết hôn lời mà nói..., vậy cố gắng lên lại để cho hắn thích ngươi đi."

"Thật vậy chăng?" Trương Thiến Thiến hưng phấn mà hỏi.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu, nói ra những lời này lúc, đầu quả tim phảng phất bị châm đâm thoáng một phát, đau nhức thoáng một phát lại rất nhanh liền biến mất.

Đem cái loại này ê ẩm cảm giác từ bên tai đè xuống, cùng người nam nhân này cùng một chỗ lâu rồi, quyết tâm của hắn nhất định sẽ bị thời gian dần qua dao động a!

Hắn vốn là không phải một cái kiên định người.

Có một khắc trong lòng của hắn suy nghĩ, nếu Hạ Lập Hiên thật sự kết hôn thì tốt rồi, bởi như vậy, hắn liền triệt để mà đã đoạn chính mình ý muốn.

"Ta đây có thể truy cầu ngươi sao? !"

Đỗ Thanh: ... Cái gì?

Bởi vì Đỗ Thanh trên mặt nghi hoặc quá rõ ràng, Trương Thiến Thiến lại nói một lần: "Sư huynh ta có thể truy cầu ngươi sao?"

"Truy cầu ta? ?" Đỗ Thanh tâm tình phức tạp mà hỏi thăm.

Trương Thiến Thiến mãnh liệt gật đầu: "Có thể chứ?"

Lúc trước tỏ tình bị cự tuyệt về sau, nàng liền thời gian dần qua xa cách đối phương, hiện tại hồi tưởng lại đều cảm giác mình lúc kia quá choáng váng, không phải nói nam truy nữ cách tòa sơn, nữ truy nam cách tầng sa? Cố gắng một điểm khả năng nàng hiện tại chính là đỗ cực lớn!

Hiện tại sư huynh chia tay rồi, hiện tại không thừa cơ mà vào muốn làm gì?

"Ta không thích nữ hài tử." Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu.

"Sư huynh ngươi không thử một chút làm sao biết chính mình không thích nữ hài tử đâu này?" Trương Thiến Thiến cố hết sức thuyết phục hắn, vạn nhất sư huynh đã bị nàng đả động nữa nha? Theo hắn biết, rất nhiều người đều là song tính luyến đến .

"Không cần..." Đỗ Thanh cự tuyệt nói, "Sư muội trước kia ta không có thích ngươi, hiện tại cũng sẽ không thích ngươi ."

"Thật sự không được sao?" Trương Thiến Thiến cắn môi, chưa từ bỏ ý định mà hỏi thăm, cái thứ nhất làm cho nàng tâm động chủ động đi thổ lộ nam sinh, nàng thật sự ưa thích hắn.

"Ngươi ưa thích Hạ Lập Hiên liền cố gắng mà đi tới gần hắn a, ta đã cùng hắn tách ra." Đỗ Thanh nói.

Trương Thiến Thiến là rất xinh đẹp, người sáng sủa hoạt bát, gia cảnh hảo vừa rồi không có cái loại này nhà giàu tiểu thư ngang ngược, nhưng hắn ưa thích nam nhân, đôi nữ tính vô cảm giác.

# chính mình trước bạn trai vị hôn thê là đã từng hướng chính mình tỏ tình qua sư muội là một loại gì tự nghiệm thấy #

# hướng ta thổ lộ thất bại sư muội hoài nghi ta là nàng vị hôn phu bên ngoài nuôi dưỡng tiểu tình nhân #

Trương Thiến Thiến dậm chân một cái: "Ta mới không cần chộn rộn đến trong các ngươi đi, ngươi gần nhất cẩn thận một chút là được."

Hừ! Không thích ta là tổn thất của ngươi! !

Như nàng ưu tú như vậy nữ hài tử, đốt đèn lồng đều tìm không thấy!

"Nữ hài tử nước mắt thật là quý giá , không nên tại không người quen trước mặt thút thít nỉ non." Đỗ Thanh nói xong, lần lượt một cái khăn tay đi qua.

"Ta mới không có khóc! Chẳng qua là có hạt cát thổi vào con mắt mà thôi." Trương Thiến Thiến buồn bực thanh âm nói.

"Ừ, đem nước mắt lau lau, trên mặt trang đều bỏ ra." Đỗ Thanh thuận theo như lưu mà đáp, nữ tính khóc lên lúc là không...nhất giảng đạo lý , cái lúc này chỉ cần theo các nàng là tốt rồi.

"Hiện ở bên ngoài không an toàn, ngươi một nữ hài tử, về sớm một chút." Đỗ Thanh nhắc nhở, đem khăn tay đưa cho nàng về sau, lui về phía sau hai bước, "Ta đi về trước, ngươi lại để cho người trong nhà tới đón ngươi đi."

"Khốn khiếp!" Trương Thiến Thiến nín khóc mỉm cười, không biết muốn đưa nữ hài tử trở về sao? Đem hắn đưa tới khăn tay điệp đứng lên.

Cái này coi như làm là cuối cùng ý muốn, nàng nhất định sẽ tìm một so hai người bọn họ rất tốt tốt hơn nam nhân!

Đỗ Thanh ở một bên nhìn xem nàng ngồi trên xe sau khi rời khỏi, sau đó theo cưỡi chính mình xe xích lô, trước khi đi hắn thuê xuống phòng ở.

Đệ 15 chương

"Cho ta đi dò tra, lúc trước hắn mua sắm danh sách, còn có hắn tổng cộng mua nhiều ít vật tư." Hạ Lập Hiên ngón tay tại trên mặt bàn nhẹ nhàng mà gõ, hắn cố ý tuyển có thể trông thấy đối phương cửa sổ gian phòng, thậm chí có thể nói, hai người bọn họ gian phòng, mở ra cửa sổ có thể mặt đối mặt nói chuyện.

Đáng tiếc hắn đưa đến nhiều ngày như vậy, một mực không phát hiện hắn đem cửa sổ mở ra, bất quá, không có sao, Hạ Lập Hiên đi đến phía trước cửa sổ, nhìn đối phương trói chặt cửa sổ, nâng lên một rổ hoa quả đi vào gian phòng bên cạnh.

"Đỗ a di, nhà ta phòng ở trùng tu xong, đồ dùng trong nhà cái gì còn không kịp mua, ta có thể hay không đi thăm thoáng một phát phòng ốc của các ngươi?"

"Đương nhiên có thể, đừng khách khí, đem nơi đây trở thành nhà của ngươi là tốt rồi."

Hạ Lập Hiên tại lầu một hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng) mà đi dạo vài vòng: "Ta đây đi trên lầu nhìn xem."

"Đi đi."

Hạ Lập Hiên đi trên lầu rời đi hai vòng, thông hướng lầu ba cửa bị khóa lại, hắn ngay tại lầu hai rời đi vài vòng, không bao lâu đã đi xuống đến.

"Tiểu Hạ xem đã khỏi chưa? Có muốn hay không Đỗ Thúc cho ngươi tham khảo thoáng một phát?"

"Ừ, xem trọng rồi, cám ơn Đỗ Thúc, điểm ấy việc nhỏ liền không làm phiền ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên cự tuyệt nói.

Đỗ Phúc chính ở một bên chồng chất lấy xếp gỗ, cảm giác được Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt thỉnh thoảng liền nhìn về phía trong góc để đó hoa nhỏ bồn, cố ý mà hướng hoa nhỏ bồn phương hướng di động, đem Tiểu Bồ Đào dấu ở phía sau.

Không yên lòng mà chồng chất lấy mộc khối.

"A Phúc không nghĩ chơi xếp gỗ sao?" Đỗ Mụ trước tiên liền chú ý tới tâm tình của hắn, đem tiểu gia hỏa ôm lấy đến.

Đỗ Phúc động tác rất nhỏ mà giãy dụa lấy, hắn muốn đi bảo hộ Tiểu Bồ Đào: "A! Không phải, nãi nãi ta còn muốn kho tử chơi."

"Cái kia cùng nãi nãi ở chỗ này chơi a!" Đỗ Mụ đem Đỗ Phúc để ở phía trước trước mặt địa phương, hào hứng bừng bừng mà bắt đầu cùng hắn thương lượng như thế nào chồng chất ra một căn phòng đến.

Đỗ Phúc nhìn thoáng qua Tiểu Bồ Đào, lại nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, gặp cái này nam nhân đáng sợ không để ý nữa Tiểu Bồ Đào, trong nội tâm thở dài một hơi, cùng nãi nãi chơi khởi xếp gỗ đến.

Ba ba người bạn này thật đáng sợ bộ dạng.

Hạ Lập Hiên gặp tên tiểu tử kia không có tiếp tục nhìn lén mình, ánh mắt xéo qua nhìn trong góc để đó màu xanh lá cây, sau đó không đi chú ý nó.

Tiểu Bồ Đào bị dọa đến run rẩy, A Phúc! Đam mê tới cứu ta! ! Người nam nhân này rất nguy hiểm a!

Tiểu Bồ Đào vừa định động động, ánh mắt của nam nhân liền nhìn sang, sợ tới mức nó cả khỏa bồ đào đằng đều cứng lại rồi, không có can đảm tử tiếp tục động tác.

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, những thứ này đều là việc nhỏ, có cái gì cần phải trợ giúp cứ việc nói." Đỗ Ba khoe khoang khoác lác nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên khó xử mà nhìn hắn: "Vậy hay là thật sự có kiện sự tình muốn hỏi một chút Đỗ Thúc."

Bất động thanh sắc mà đem tại đặt ở TV bên cạnh sách vở thu vào trong mắt.

"Có chuyện gì ngươi cứ mở miệng, nếu là có thể làm được, ta chắc chắn sẽ không trì hoãn ." Đỗ Ba vỗ ngực một cái, một bộ bao tại trên người ta bộ dáng.

"Ta chuẩn bị xử lý một cái nhập trạch tiệc rượu, cũng không biết như thế nào tuyển ngày, ta xem Đỗ Thúc ngươi thật giống như biết rõ những thứ này, đã nghĩ xin ngươi hỗ trợ chọn một ngày tốt lành." Hạ Lập Hiên trợn tròn mắt nói lời bịa đặt nói.

"Đi! Không có vấn đề, bao tại trên người của ta!" Đỗ Ba muốn đều không nghĩ đáp ứng, "Ta nhất định sẽ thay ngươi chọn một tốt cuộc sống."

"Ta đây ngày mai tới nữa, trong nhà còn có chút sự tình, ta hãy đi về trước rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên cáo từ nói.

Lúc rời đi, trong ngực nhiều hơn hai cái cam quýt lớn nhỏ bồ đào, nghe nói là theo nhà hắn đằng sau địa phương hái , không độc, thanh nhiệt giải khát.

Trước khi ra cửa lúc, Hạ Lập Hiên vừa liếc nhìn cái kia tên tiểu quỷ cùng cái kia khỏa thực vật, Tiểu Bồ Đào tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới đối phương lại đột nhiên quay đầu lại, làm bộ mình là một gốc cây không có tư tưởng thực vật, cành lá theo gió phiêu động.

Hắn Tiểu Nam hữu thu dưỡng hài tử, còn có cái kia khỏa thực vật thật là có thú.

Trong phòng đều không có gió, nơi nào đến cành theo gió phiêu động?

Hạ Lập Hiên mang trên mặt vui vẻ, mang thứ đó cầm sau khi về nhà, một cái đặt ở trong tủ lạnh cất giấu, một cái khác mở mạnh phía ngoài da, quả nhiên cùng bọn họ nói giống nhau, thể xác và tinh thần khoan khoái dễ chịu.

Bởi vì thời tiết mang đến rất nhỏ bực bội, cũng đã biến mất.

Ăn hết một nửa, sẽ đem còn lại một nửa đặt ở giữ tươi trong túi, bỏ vào tủ lạnh cất kỹ, theo nhà mình cửa sổ vươn tay, đem đối diện cửa sổ mở ra, cầm cái thùng dụng cụ đi qua, nhảy vào đối phương trong phòng, nhìn một vòng, sau đó lấy ra công cụ, trực tiếp đem trên cửa sổ khóa cho dỡ xuống rồi.

Mang thứ đó cất kỹ, ném vào nhà mình trong phòng, trong phòng đi dạo một vòng, cuối cùng đưa ánh mắt phóng tới giường của hắn trải lên, chăn,mền được gấp đứng lên để tại ở gần gối đầu cái kia một bên.

Cái này giường là cái loại này cái giường đơn, Hạ Lập Hiên ngồi lên, ngược lại trên giường của hắn, đáy mắt nhàn nhạt mắt quầng thâm, hắn đã rất nhiều cái buổi tối ngủ không ngon giấc.

Tới nơi này nguyên nhân, một phần là bởi vì Đỗ Thanh, càng thêm chuyện trọng yếu là tìm ra nơi đây dị thường.

Tin tức thượng chưa nói, nhưng là địa cầu thượng đại bộ phận thực vật không sai biệt lắm đã hoàn thành biến dị, còn sống sót thực vật địa phương khác trăm không còn một, lương thực chi chống đỡ không được bao lâu , hiện tại ở lại trong thành thị đám người, dựa theo trong thành thị những cái...kia biến dị thực vật hung tàn trình độ bài danh, đem người đàn theo trong thành thị chuyển di đi ra.

Nhà khoa học bên kia đã ở ngựa không dừng vó mà nghiên cứu biến dị về sau thực vật, có nào là có thể sử dụng.

Những cái...kia từ trên trời giáng xuống thiên thạch bọn hắn cũng góp nhặt không ít trở về, nhưng là, ai cũng không có tra ra qua đến tột cùng đến.

Đem người khẩu an bài ở đâu, đây cũng là cái vấn đề lớn, không muốn chuyển di người làm sao bây giờ? Là quan trong nhất chính là vật tư, bây giờ internet đã ngăn ra.

Vì để tránh cho khiến cho khủng hoảng lớn hơn nữa.

Hơn nữa đây là toàn cầu tính , quốc gia khác tình huống cũng giống nhau, bọn hắn quốc gia chiếm diện tích đại, các loại thực vật cũng không thiếu, không có toàn bộ chết héo.

Nước ngoài tình huống so với bọn hắn còn muốn nghiêm trọng, dù sao thực vật chết héo, cũng liền đại biểu cho không có lương thực nơi phát ra.

Viện khoa học đã thí nghiệm ra, thực vật chẳng qua là tiến hóa mà thôi, tiến hóa kết quả thất bại chính là chết héo, thành công tức thì nó gien sẽ tiến hóa, nó hình dạng cùng nhan sắc đều có thể sinh ra biến dị.

Nói cách khác, biến dị về sau thực vật, cho dù là cùng một loại thực vật, nó sở biểu hiện ra ngoài hình dạng là không đồng dạng như vậy.

Hơn nữa bình thường còn kèm thêm tính công kích, bình thường thực vật tính công kích sẽ không trí mạng, nhưng là C thành phố xuất hiện một gốc cây lồng heo cây cỏ biến dị thành công thực vật, công kích ý thức mãnh liệt, đối với tiến vào nó bốn phía trong phạm vi mười thước, sẽ đem người nuốt vào đi.

Ba phút có thể chí tử, cái kia cực lớn đóa hoa bên trong có mãnh liệt tính ăn mòn chất lỏng.

Săn mồi côn trùng thực vật biến dị về sau, sẽ đối với nhân loại tiến hành công kích.

Vạn hạnh chính là, bình thường thực vật biến dị thành công xác suất là 1%, săn mồi côn trùng có lực công kích thực vật biến dị thành công xác suất thấp hơn, cơ hồ là một phần ngàn.

Cùng những địa phương khác không giống với, trải qua đoạn thời gian này tiến hóa, thực vật trên cơ bản đều là chết thì chết, khô được khô. Nhưng là từ vệ tinh phía trên quan sát được A thành phố cái sừng này rơi lại không giống với, là màu xanh lá , bởi vì màu xanh lá thực vật quá nhiều, tạo thành tại vệ tinh phía trên có thể trông thấy một cái màu xanh lá điểm nhỏ.

Mà hắn, chính là đến hoạt động tra tình huống nơi này , ban ngày ở nhà ngủ, buổi tối đi làm việc.

Hạ Lập Hiên nghe bị trải lên đối phương lưu lại đích dễ chịu hương vị, một lát thôi cũng không quan hệ a?

Lại chở về đến không ít đồ vật Đỗ Thanh, mượn cơ hội này, đi trong không gian mang hoạt một ngày, đem trong không gian mà đều trồng thượng lương thực, bận rộn một ngày, cảm thấy hơi mệt, lúc về đến nhà mới năm giờ đồng hồ, ở chỗ này thời gian ăn cơm bất định, nhưng là bình thường đều là sáu giờ đến bảy giờ tầm đó.

Mang thứ đó đem đến trong phòng cất kỹ: "Hôm nay mệt mỏi quá, mẹ ta về phòng trước ngủ một giấc, ăn cơm đi lại đến bảo ta."

"Đã biết."

Đỗ Mụ đang tại gọt khoai tây ( cây khoai tây ) da, chuẩn bị buổi tối xào một cái khoai tây ti, Đỗ Phúc cũng ở một bên hỗ trợ, giúp bọn hắn đem khoai tây đưa tới, hoặc là giúp bọn hắn đem gọt tốt khoai tây phóng tới giỏ rau bên trong.

"Ba ba, cái này cho ngươi." Đỗ Phúc đem trong tay khoai tây buông đến, chạy tới mở ra tủ lạnh cửa, xuất ra một chén đồ vật cho hắn, "Đây là lưu cho ba ba ăn."

"Ừ, thực nghe lời." Đỗ Thanh sờ sờ đầu của hắn, nhìn xem trong chén cắt thành khối quả táo, "Cái này quả táo nơi nào đến hay sao?"

"Ta biết rõ! Ta biết rõ! !" Đỗ Phúc vội vàng trả lời.

"Cái kia A Phúc nói cho ba ba được không?" Đỗ Thanh mở ra giữ tươi túi một người bỏ vào trong miệng một khối.

"Hạ thúc thúc lấy tới ."

"Hạ thúc thúc qua tới làm cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh nhíu mày.

Đỗ Phúc trừng mắt nhìn: "Không biết, Hạ thúc thúc đi trên lầu nhìn nhìn, sau đó lại cùng gia gia trò chuyện đã đi."

Lên trên lầu?

"Ta về phòng trước một chuyến." Đỗ Thanh nói xong sờ sờ Đỗ Phúc đầu, vừa sải bước ba cái bậc thang chạy lên lầu.

Ba lầu đồ vật bên trong hắn còn không có thu lại!

Đến lầu ba trước cửa, kiểm tra một lần, không giống như là có người mở ra bộ dạng, bên cạnh cầm cái chìa khóa mở cửa bên cạnh trong nội tâm cảm thấy buổi tối hôm nay sẽ đem những vật kia thu lại trước.

"Tạch...!"

Đỗ Thanh đẩy cửa ra, Hạ Lập Hiên đồng thời mở to mắt, ngẩng đầu, bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

"... Buổi tối hảo?" Trầm thấp mang theo một tia khàn khàn thanh âm tại gian phòng vang lên.

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Đệ 16 chương

Tại cửa ra vào không biết đứng bao lâu, Đỗ Thanh mới tìm quay về thanh âm của mình: "Ngươi tại sao sẽ ở phòng ta?"

"Vì cái gì ta không thể ở chỗ này? Đỗ Thanh."

Hạ Lập Hiên thanh âm mang theo một chút vừa mới tỉnh lại khàn khàn, là hắn ưa thích thứ hai thanh âm, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ thời điểm, cảm giác, cảm thấy hắn vừa rời giường thanh âm, gợi cảm được khó nói lên lời.

Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút bi ai, hắn giãy dụa do dự chia tay, có lẽ tại đối phương xem ra, cái này chính là một cái chê cười mà thôi.

Hai người bọn họ tầm đó xuất hiện khe hở, bọn hắn không có khả năng trở lại sự tình gì cũng không có phát sinh qua thời điểm, dù cho mạt thế đôi đồng tính mến nhau tiếp nhận trình độ cao ra rất nhiều, đáng tiếc bọn hắn đã không cách nào ở cùng một chỗ.

Hạ Lập Hiên cau mày, bước nhanh đến phía trước, tay bắt lấy bờ vai của hắn: "Đỗ Thanh, ngươi đến cùng làm sao vậy?"

Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên đánh thức bình thường, nhìn về phía đối phương quan tâm con mắt, dời đi ánh mắt: "Không có việc gì, các ngươi chuẩn bị đi được chưa?"

"Ừ, hai ngày nữa liền đi, yên tâm đi, ta còn sẽ trở lại."

"Ta không có lo lắng ngươi."

"Ta biết rõ." Nhìn thoáng qua thời gian, không sai biệt lắm đến bọn hắn tập hợp thời gian, hôm nay đứng lên được quá trễ, gặp Đỗ Thanh tâm tình ổn định lại, từ bên trong phòng lấy đi đặt ở trên bàn một bao bánh bích quy, mặc quần áo tử tế, "Ta còn có chuyện, hết bận sự tình lại tới tìm ngươi, chúng ta hảo hảo tâm sự."

Nói xong, liền nhảy cửa sổ mà ra, theo cửa sổ trở lại nhà mình, ăn hết chút ít bánh bích quy nhét đầy cái bao tử, trong nội tâm có chút ủy khuất, rất lâu không ăn Đỗ Thanh cho hắn làm cơm.

Trong miệng bánh bích quy càng phát ra mà vô vị, giải quyết xong trong tay bánh bích quy, nhanh chóng hướng bọn hắn tập hợp địa điểm tiến đến.

Đỗ Thanh đứng ở cửa sổ, nhìn đối phương thân ảnh biến mất trong bóng đêm, sau đó mới kiểm tra nhà mình cửa sổ, phát hiện trên cửa sổ chính là cái kia khóa, làm sao làm cũng khóa không hơn.

Hết lần này tới lần khác lầu ba gian phòng là không có có bảo vệ cửa sổ , lúc trước đối diện xây dựng phòng ốc thời điểm, hắn còn tò mò hỏi qua, cái này cửa sổ như thế nào đối với cửa sổ của hắn, đối phương nói là chủ nhà yêu cầu.

Hiện tại hắn biết rõ đây là có chuyện gì rồi, hóa ra là thuận tiện tiến phòng của hắn, Đỗ Thanh mặt không thay đổi đem cửa sổ khép lại, nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là đem chính mình bộ này chăn,mền giữ lại, chính mình cầm mới cái chăn gối đầu đến căn phòng cách vách.

Giữ cửa cửa sổ kiểm tra một lần, sau đó mới trải tốt ga giường, giữ cửa khóa ngược lại, ngã đầu đi nằm ngủ.

"Ba ba!" Đỗ Phúc gõ cửa, lớn tiếng hô, "Ăn cơm đi! Ba ba, khởi tới dùng cơm."

Cả tòa lầu đều có thể nghe được hắn trung khí mười phần thanh âm, Đỗ Thanh mở to mắt, bắt vài cái ổ gà giống như tóc, mở cửa: "A Phúc không cần hô, ba ba đi lên."

Đỗ Phúc nhìn xem trước mặt cửa, lại xem hắn theo gian phòng cách vách đi tới.

Trên mặt còn kém không có viết lên nghi hoặc hai người, ba ba như thế nào theo căn phòng cách vách đi ra?

"Ba ba gian phòng điều hòa hư mất, đến gian phòng cách vách ngủ." Đỗ Thanh giải thích nói, "Ba ba xuống dưới rửa cái mặt."

"Ba ba ăn." Đỗ Phúc không rõ ràng cho lắm gật đầu, sau đó bị kích động mà từ trong túi tiền mặt xuất ra đồ vật, sờ trong chốc lát, ngón tay tối như mực , phía trên dính đi một tí sền sệt chất lỏng màu đen.

Đỗ Phúc vả vào mồm một dẹp: "Ba ba, Đường Đường không thấy QAQ."

"Ôi, " Đỗ Thanh một ba ba người ôm lấy đến, "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, thời tiết quá nóng, Đường Đường chạy mất, về sau không thể đem loại này kẹo đặt ở trong túi áo có biết hay không?"

Trời nóng như vậy khí, đem socola đặt ở trong túi áo, không hòa tan mới là có quỷ.

"Đường Đường cũng cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào giống nhau có thể di chuyển đấy sao?" Đỗ Phúc quả nhiên bị hấp dẫn ở, tò mò hỏi.

"Ừ... Cái này... Không sai, nó sẽ theo ngươi trong túi áo lén lút chạy đi , lạnh thời điểm nó sẽ không chạy, nhiệt thời điểm sẽ chạy đi ." Đỗ Thanh nghiêm trang mà nói hưu nói vượn.

"Ta đã biết, lần sau ta bắt nó đặt ở trong tủ lạnh, bộ dạng như vậy nó liền chạy không thoát." Đỗ Phúc cong lên miệng, tức giận nói.

Hư Đường Đường! Đó là cố ý lưu cho ba ba ăn, còn dám trộm đi mất.

"Ba ba, ngươi nhanh đi rửa mặt a! Gia Gia Nãi sữa tại chờ chúng ta ăn cơm."

Đỗ Thanh đem người thả xuống, Đỗ Phúc ngay tại cửa ra vào nhìn xem, chờ hắn đi ra, hướng ba ba vươn tay, tỏ vẻ muốn ba ba ôm chính mình xuống dưới.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Đỗ Mụ lo lắng cho quá nhiều kẹo Đỗ Phúc ăn, sẽ ăn hư hàm răng, liền cố định mỗi ngày nhiều ít khối kẹo, hỗ trợ làm việc thời điểm sẽ có ban thưởng kẹo cho hắn, còn chuyên môn tìm một cái nhựa plastic bình, cho hắn chứa bình thường tồn đứng lên kẹo, để lại tại TV bên cạnh, Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem kẹo ngày từng ngày nhiều lên cũng là tâm tình phức tạp.

Muốn đem kẹo lưu cho Tiểu Bồ Đào ăn cái gì .

"Nãi nãi nãi nãi, đem cái này bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh."

"A Phúc nghĩ như thế nào đến đem kẹo bình bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh?" Đỗ Mụ đem bình lấy tới, chuẩn bị đem đồ vật phóng tới Đỗ Phúc với không tới địa phương.

"Muốn đem Đường Đường cất kỹ, bằng không thì Đường Đường sẽ chạy trốn ." Đỗ Phúc nghiêm túc nói ra.

Đỗ Mụ: ? ? ?

Ở một bên đã nghe được bọn hắn đối thoại Đỗ Thanh: ...

Hôm nay Đỗ Thanh không có ý định đi ra ngoài, đang ở nhà ở bên trong gõ gõ đánh, cùng Đỗ Ba ý định trong phòng xây dựng một cái có thể gieo trồng đồ vật nhà ấm, bây giờ thực vật tuy nhiên chết héo chết héo, nhưng là tin tức thượng đã có tin tức nói, loại sản phẩm mới lương thực chuẩn bị nghiên cứu ra đến, tuy nhiên lời này đã nói một tháng, nhưng là luôn có hi vọng không phải sao?

"Tiểu Đỗ, có người tìm ngươi!"

Thời tiết như vậy nhiệt, người nào tới tìm hắn?

Đỗ Thanh vỗ vỗ quần áo, đem trên quần áo mảnh gỗ vụn vỗ xuống.

"Xin chào, xin hỏi ngươi là?" Đỗ Thanh trông thấy cái này lái xe đi vào tự trước cửa nhà , bước xuống xe phu nhân, hắn tựa hồ không biết người này, hơn nữa ba mẹ bằng hữu tựa hồ cũng không có bộ dạng như vậy .

"Ngươi chính là tiểu Đỗ a! Ta là ngươi tiểu cô cô, Đỗ Hoa." Đối phương trông thấy Đỗ Thanh, kích động tiến lên, bắt lấy tay của hắn, "Ba mẹ ngươi tại chỗ nào? Bọn hắn hiện tại hoàn hảo sao?"

"Tiểu cô cô? Ba mẹ ta bây giờ đang ở trong nhà, trời nóng nực, chúng ta đi vào nói đi!" Đỗ Thanh đem người mang về, đối với một bên hỗ trợ đem người mang đến người ta nói nói, "Mười hai thúc, đa tạ ngươi rồi, thời tiết như vậy nhiệt còn phiền toái ngươi đi một chuyến, tiến đến uống chén nước lại đi a!"

"Không cần, là các ngươi gia thân thích là tốt rồi, mặt trời quá lớn, ta đi trước quay về đi nghỉ đi."

"Đại ca đại tẩu!" Đỗ Hoa kích động xem lấy bóng lưng của bọn hắn, đối với chính mình về nước quyết định này, trong nội tâm cảm thấy là chính xác.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ nghe được thanh âm xoay đầu lại, nhìn xem gọi bọn hắn đại ca đại tẩu nữ nhân, vẫn là Đỗ Mụ phản ứng nhanh, trước nhận ra: "Ngươi là Đỗ Hoa? Đỗ Hoa ngươi không phải tại Mỹ quốc đấy sao? Như thế nào đột nhiên đã trở về?"

Đệ 17 chương

"Đúng vậy! Ta chính là Đỗ Hoa a!" Đỗ Hoa kích động nói ra.

"Hừ! Ngươi còn biết trở về à?" Đỗ An ( Đỗ Ba ) mọc lên hờn dỗi.

Có bản lĩnh cả đời sẽ không tới a!

"Mau tới đây ngồi." Bàng Duyệt ( Đỗ Mụ ) đem người mang đi qua, "Đừng để ý tới đại ca ngươi cái kia không được tự nhiên tính tình, hiện tại trong lòng không biết cao hứng biết bao nhiêu đâu."

Đỗ Thanh hỗ trợ rót một chén trà, đem Đỗ Phúc ôm tại trong lòng ngực của mình, trông thấy trong nhà xuất hiện người xa lạ, Đỗ Phúc thoáng một phát sợ người lạ theo sát tại Đỗ Thanh bên người, làm hắn cái đuôi nhỏ, hắn đi ở đâu cũng theo tới chỗ đó.

Thừa dịp Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ đang cùng nàng nói chuyện phiếm, Đỗ Thanh ở một bên nghe cũng có chút nhàm chán, liền chuẩn bị mang theo Đỗ Phúc đến trong phòng bếp đi, chuẩn bị cái phong phú cơm trưa.

"Cái này là tiểu Đỗ a? Quả nhiên cùng Nguyệt Kiều nói giống nhau, lớn lên tuấn tú lịch sự , là một tuấn tú tiểu tử." Đỗ Hoa lời nói xoay chuyển, đã nói đến Đỗ Thanh trên người.

Hắn chỉ phải lại ngồi xuống, gia nhập bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm, lơ đãng hỏi: "Tiểu cô cô, như thế nào không thấy Nguyệt Kiều à?"

"A!" Đỗ Hoa kinh hô một tiếng, "Nếu không phải ngươi nhắc nhở ta, ta thiếu chút nữa đều quên, Nguyệt Kiều xe của bọn hắn liền theo ở phía sau , có lẽ lập tức tới ngay , ta ra đi xem."

Đỗ Thanh ngăn lại nàng: "Tiểu cô cô, ta đi ra xem một chút đi, ngươi ở nơi này ngồi."

"Tốt lắm tốt lắm, liền đã làm phiền ngươi."

Đỗ Thanh ôm Đỗ Phúc đứng ở trước cửa trên bậc thang, bên ngoài khốc trời nóng khí, quả thực làm cho người ta chịu không được, bọn hắn ngồi tại ở gần cửa địa phương, có một chút hơi lạnh tràn ra tới.

Hắn đôi cái này chưa từng gặp mặt tiểu cô cô không có cảm tình gì, đời trước dù sao hắn là chưa nghe nói qua tiểu cô cô trở về, lần này trở về chỉ sợ là tìm nơi nương tựa bọn họ.

Trong nhà nhiều hơn một cái ở vào người xa lạ, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm rất không thoải mái, bởi như vậy không chỉ có là trong nhà rất nhiều thứ cũng không thể lấy ra, Tiểu Bồ Đào cũng không có thể trong nhà hoạt động, hắn đặt ở lầu hai lầu ba đồ vật cũng phải thu lại mới được.

Cái này tiểu cô cô hắn loáng thoáng có chút biết rõ lúc trước chuyện của nàng, trông nom việc nhà bên trong tiền toàn bộ trộm đi, cùng người bỏ trốn đi, hắn cha lúc kia thật vất vả thi lên đại học, thiếu chút nữa sẽ không có học phí đi học, đằng sau hãy tìm người trong thôn mượn , mới kết giao học phí.

Lúc trước cùng người bỏ trốn về sau, cùng với người nam nhân kia đi Mỹ quốc, đã đến gần nhất hơn mười năm mới liên hệ với ba mẹ hắn, bỏ ra một thời gian thật dài, mỗi ngày cho bọn hắn viết thơ gọi điện thoại, hai bên quan hệ mới hòa hoãn đứng lên.

"Ba ba có xe tới rồi." Đỗ Phúc chỉ vào chậm rãi khai tới xe nói ra, đã cắt đứt Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ.

"Đường ca, đã lâu không gặp!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều từ trên xe bước xuống, trong tay còn nắm một đứa bé, niên kỷ nhìn qua tại tám chín tuổi bộ dạng.

"Ừ, vào đi." Đỗ Thanh lãnh đạm nói.

Trong lòng suy nghĩ, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người đi theo đứa bé này là ai? Đời trước thời điểm không có trông thấy Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người có như vậy số một người.

"Nguyệt Kiều đã đến, tiểu Đỗ tranh thủ thời gian đi rót chén trà tới đây." Đỗ Mụ trông thấy Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhãn tình sáng lên, đốc xúc Đỗ Thanh tranh thủ thời gian đi châm trà.

"Không cần, ta tự mình tới là tốt rồi." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều vội vàng khoát tay.

"Nguyệt Kiều, uống chén trà." Đỗ Thanh rót một chén nóng hổi nước trà, đặt ở Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên cạnh, "Có chút bị phỏng, cẩn thận bị phỏng miệng."

"Cảm ơn Đỗ ca." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nịnh nọt nói, trong miệng khát rất, gặp chén nước phía trên còn bốc hơi nóng, cũng không dám nói gì, trên đường nàng lo lắng sẽ tìm không thấy WC toa-lét, liền trên đường đi cũng không dám uống nước.

Hiện tại yết hầu sắp bốc hỏa, trông thấy trên mặt bàn có quả táo, cầm một cái ăn, ăn được chính vui mừng, đột nhiên cảm giác được một đạo ánh mắt, nhìn sang, phát hiện là ở Đỗ Thanh trong ngực tiểu người quái dị đang lườm nàng, tiểu hài tử trừng mắt không có gì lực sát thương, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều liền ăn ba cái mới dừng lại đến.

Đỗ Thanh chọc chọc Đỗ Phúc tức giận khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hứa hẹn, hôm nay một lần nữa cho hắn một cái biến dị bồ đào ăn, hắn mới cao hứng trở lại.

"Đúng rồi, Nguyệt Kiều mang đến đứa bé này là?" Bàng Duyệt hỏi.

"Đỗ Lâm đến Mummy nơi đây đến." Đỗ Hoa mang trên mặt dáng tươi cười nói ra, hướng phía hắn vẫy tay.

Cái đứa bé kia đôi Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ngược lại là rất thân cận , Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cho hắn một cái quả táo, hắn liền ngoan ngoãn đãi tại đâu đó ăn, không khóc cũng không làm khó.

Nghe được Đỗ Hoa gọi hắn, cũng ngoan ngoãn mà đi tới, "Đây là ta thu dưỡng nhi tử, gọi Đỗ Lâm, năm nay tám tuổi, Đỗ Lâm gọi cậu mợ."

"Cậu mợ hảo."

"Hảo hảo hảo, lớn lên thật sự là suất khí." Bàng Duyệt khoa trương nói.

Tiểu hài tử ở đâu có thể nhìn ra suất khí không anh tuấn, lớn lên trắng trắng mập mập , vừa nhìn đã biết rõ bị nuôi dưỡng rất khá.

Nhìn qua thật biết điều khéo léo.

"A Phúc tới đây nãi nãi nơi đây." Đỗ Mụ cũng đem Đỗ Phúc kêu lên đi, đối mặt nhiều như vậy cái người xa lạ, Đỗ Phúc vẫn còn có chút sợ hãi, đi qua, uốn tại Đỗ Mụ trong ngực không muốn đi ra ngoài.

"Đây là Đỗ Phúc, là của ta đại cháu trai." Đỗ Mụ tự hào mà giới thiệu nói.

"Tiểu Đỗ nhi tử à? Như thế nào không có nghe ngươi trong thơ đã từng nói qua?" Đỗ Hoa trông thấy trên mặt hắn một khối lớn bớt, dời đi ánh mắt, đem chán ghét đè xuống, "Trên mặt hắn bớt cũng quá xấu đi à nha, như thế nào không mang theo hắn đi làm giải phẫu, nhìn xem dọa người."

Đang tại Đỗ Phúc mặt đã nói hắn dọa người? Con của ngươi còn béo giống như heo đâu!

Đỗ Thanh thiếu chút nữa đã nghĩ đỗi dừng lại cái này lão bà, có bớt làm sao vậy? Ăn nhà các ngươi thước sao? Vẫn là hoa nhà các ngươi trước rồi?

"Không cần, " Đỗ Thanh ngữ khí bất thiện nói, "Tiểu cô cô vẫn là mang con của ngươi đi làm rút mỡ giải phẫu a, để tránh ngăn trở đường."

"Tiểu Đỗ ngươi làm sao nói chuyện?" Đỗ Hoa mất hứng nói ra, xem hắn cái này nói rất đúng nói cái gì, nhà các nàng Đỗ Lâm ở đâu mập? Tiểu hài tử tham ăn là phúc, đẳng lại trường lớn một chút rút cao, liền tự nhiên sẽ gầy xuống.

Đỗ Hoa lúc nói lời này, nhìn xem đại ca đại tẩu, đẳng lấy hai người bọn họ cho mình xuất đầu.

Bàng Duyệt nghe xong nàng..., trong nội tâm cũng không rất cao hứng, nàng không tiện ra mặt đi đỗi hắn, gặp nhà mình nhi tử như vậy cho lực, nàng đương nhiên sẽ không cản trở, Đỗ Ba muốn nói cái gì, bị Đỗ Mụ tại dưới đáy bàn đá một cước, há to miệng, không nói chuyện.

Đại ca đại tẩu cũng không thay nàng nói chuyện, Đỗ Hoa trong nội tâm oán trách, quả nhiên nàng là nhặt về liền không giống với!

Không biết trở về đến cùng là đúng hay sai?

Nhưng là ở nước ngoài thời điểm, lương thực giá cả ngày từng ngày dâng lên, giá trên trời lương thực, cho dù nàng chồng trước ly hôn nửa đêm không ít tiền cho nàng, cũng chịu không được như vậy hoa .

Tăng thêm con gái lại cố hết sức giựt giây các nàng trở về, trở về đầu nhập vào đại ca của nàng đại tẩu, tại ở nông thôn có mà có phòng ở, không đói chết .

Cho nên bọn hắn tốn không ít tiền, mới mua được về nước vé máy bay, rất nhiều vận chuyển hành khách, hiện tại giữa trưa thời gian đoạn phải không buôn bán , bởi vì thời tiết quá nóng.

Cuối cùng vẫn là bọn hắn giá cao mời đến hai xe taxi, trực tiếp đem bọn họ theo A thành phố sân bay, đưa đến cái này vắng vẻ tiểu sơn thôn bên trong, vốn cho là bọn họ chỉ có thể đi đến cửa thôn, trong thôn ô tô khai không đi vào, nàng ly khai vài thập niên, lộ cũng không quá quan tâm nhớ rõ.

Cửa thôn chỗ đó nhiều hơn một nhà quầy bán quà vặt, vẫn là quầy bán quà vặt chủ nhân mang bọn họ chạy tới.

Không nghĩ tới qua mấy thập niên, trong thôn biến hóa lớn như vậy, vốn là bùn phòng ngói, trên cơ bản đều bị xi-măng phòng thay thế.

Nhìn xem đại ca đại tẩu hạnh phúc mỹ mãn bộ dạng, trong nội tâm nàng không vui, trên mặt không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, đối với bọn họ hôn nhẹ hâm nóng .

Lúc trước đem nàng nhặt về đến, vốn là ý định cho Đỗ An làm con dâu nuôi từ bé , nhưng là vì Đỗ An thích Bàng Duyệt, hai người bọn họ sự tình như vậy thôi.

Đối với lúc kia nàng mà nói, quả thực liền là sấm sét giữa trời quang, nàng một mực yên lặng lặng yên mà thích Đỗ An.

Đỗ An đọc sách thông minh, người lại lớn lên đẹp trai khí, đối xử mọi người ôn hòa, có phần có một loại Bạch Diện Thư Sinh văn nhã cảm giác, không giống như là trong thôn những thứ khác hỗn tiểu tử, cả ngày lên núi trảo chim xuống sông bắt cá .

Tình cảnh một lần rất xấu hổ, vẫn là Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc: "Cậu, mợ, chúng ta hành lý còn ở bên ngoài đâu rồi, có thể hay không hỗ trợ đem hành lý lấy đi vào trước."

"A đúng, thiếu chút nữa đem ta mang về lễ vật đều quên, đại ca đại tẩu hỗ trợ đem hành lý chuyển vào đi." Đỗ Hoa vội vàng phụ họa nói.

"Ta cũng tới hỗ trợ, các ngươi lớn tuổi, những thứ này việc nặng liền giao cho ta cùng Nguyệt Kiều cùng đi là được."

"Ta?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều kinh ngạc mà hỏi thăm.

Có lầm hay không? Nàng thế nhưng là tay trói gà không chặt nữ sinh, mềm mại nữ sinh, Đỗ Thanh người này rõ ràng làm cho nàng đi hỗ trợ chuyển hành lý, nàng vừa rồi đưa ra chuyện này, bất quá là chờ hắn mở miệng.

Hiện tại thật sự muốn đi chuyển hành lý, trong nội tâm nàng rất không vui.

Trách không được ngươi không có bạn gái, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong nội tâm oán giận nói, nhưng là nàng cũng không dám quá đắc tội Đỗ Thanh, nàng bắt được cái ngọc bội kia, suy nghĩ rất nhiều biện pháp nếm thử, căn bản là không có biện pháp cùng Đỗ Thanh như vậy, dễ dàng đem giọt máu đi lên, khiến cho ngọc bội nhận chủ mở ra không gian.

Quả nhiên là nhân vật chính quầng sáng sao? Nàng có thể nghĩ đến đích phương pháp xử lý, toàn bộ thí nghiệm qua một lần, phảng phất nàng bắt được chính là một cái giả dối ngọc bội giống nhau.

Đến đằng sau nàng liền triệt để hết hy vọng rồi, càng không ngừng cổ động Đỗ Hoa nữ nhân này về nước đầu nhập vào bọn hắn, cướp đoạt không gian con đường này đi không thông lời mà nói..., nàng chỉ có thể lựa chọn ôm chặt nhân vật chính đùi con đường này đi.

Tại mạt thế bên trong, rất khan hiếm là cái gì? Là lương thực, mà Đỗ Thanh cái không gian kia lại có thể gieo trồng ra bình thường đồ ăn, biến dị thực vật đã đến trong không gian cũng sẽ trở nên dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn đứng lên.

Quả thực chính là mạt thế thiết yếu trang bị.

"Nguyệt Kiều ngươi cũng cùng đi chứ, tiểu Đỗ một mình hắn không biết bề bộn tới khi nào, mấy người chúng ta lão gia hỏa liền ở chỗ này chờ." Đỗ Mụ càng thêm mất hứng, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đây là có chuyện gì? Thực là cả nhà bọn họ ba khẩu hành lý, không cần nghĩ cũng biết, vậy được lý chỉ nhiều không ít .

Đây chính là bọn họ hành lý, nàng nhi tử đi luy tử luy hoạt mà hỗ trợ, cả nhà bọn họ ba khẩu ngay ở chỗ này hóng mát sao?

Vốn cho rằng nàng là cái hiểu chuyện , không nghĩ tới...

Bàng Duyệt suy nghĩ rất nhiều, trên thực tế cũng không quá đáng là trong khoảng khắc, mang trên mặt nụ cười hòa ái: "Hai người các ngươi tranh thủ thời gian đi đi."

Nói đến đây cái phân thượng, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ đỡ đòn mặt trời, cùng Đỗ Thanh chuyển hành lý đi.

Đệ 18 chương

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chuyển hành lý trong quá trình đều là lề mà lề mề , còn chuyên môn chọn lấy nhẹ đồ vật chuyển, Đỗ Thanh không nói gì, nhưng là nhẹ đồ vật chuyển xong sau, còn dư lại nặng đồ vật, nàng cũng giống như vậy muốn giúp đỡ chuyển.

Kỳ thật những thứ này Đỗ Thanh một người chuyển cũng có thể chuyển được, nhưng là, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cùng mối thù của hắn thế nhưng là không nhẹ .

"Ca, ta mệt mỏi quá... Có thể hay không nghỉ ngơi một chút..." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều xách một cái rương lớn, ngày như vầy khí lại phơi nắng vừa nóng, nàng chuyển trong chốc lát hành lý, hiện tại cũng đã đầu đầy mồ hôi, không kịp thở, nàng lúc nào trải qua loại này việc nặng, trong nội tâm có chút oán trách Đỗ Hoa còn có Đỗ Lâm, không có việc gì mang nhiều như vậy hành lý làm cái gì?

Làm hại nàng hiện tại khổ cực như vậy mà khuân đồ, hiển nhiên quên, những thứ này hành lý, có đại bộ phận đều là chính cô ta , là nàng tại đến bên này trên đường, nhịn không được lại mua rất nhiều thứ.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua ven đường hành lý, kỳ thật cũng không có nhiều , hai người bọn họ chẳng qua là rời đi năm sáu chuyến mà thôi, còn dư lại những vật kia, hai người bọn họ chỉ cần đi đến như vậy ba năm lần, là có thể mang thứ đó chuyển xong.

Tuy nhiên hắn khí lực đại, nhưng là mỗi lần liền chuyển một vật, vô cùng phù hợp hắn trạch nam(*) hình tượng, hơn nữa đi đường cũng không nhanh, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đi một chuyến, hắn cũng liền đi một chuyến.

Đi chậm rãi liền đi chậm rãi, dù sao hắn phơi nắng không hắc , liếc qua Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều phơi nắng được đỏ bừng làn da, không biết Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều kế tiếp trong thời gian, sẽ sẽ không hối hận, lề mà lề mề mà làm việc lại để cho da của mình rám đen.

"Chúng ta đây nghỉ ngơi 10 phút." Đỗ Thanh thuận theo như lưu nói, dù sao đồ vật cũng không phải của hắn, để ở bên ngoài phơi nắng liền phơi nắng a, phơi nắng hư cũng không phải của hắn.

Đỗ Thanh không có chút nào tâm lý gánh nặng theo sát Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tiến đi nghỉ ngơi.

Khoan khoái dễ chịu hơi lạnh tăng thêm trong tủ lạnh ướp lạnh qua hoa quả, thoải mái mà tựa ở trên ghế sa lon, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ai oán nhìn thoáng qua Đỗ Thanh, nàng thật sự không muốn đi ra ngoài chuyển hành lý rồi.

Trong tủ lạnh hoa quả không ít, lại để cho Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ăn hết không ít, thấy Đỗ Phúc tâm thương yêu không dứt, liên tiếp mà nhìn về phía ăn không ngừng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều.

Trong tủ lạnh để chính là trên thị trường mua tới hoa quả, hắn trong không gian trồng không ít cây ăn quả, gần nhất hắn cũng không có tiến không gian đi, cũng không biết trong không gian thực vật lớn lên thế nào.

Những cái...kia biến dị bồ đào, lo lắng để quá lâu, sẽ mất đi hiệu quả, cho nên hiện tại, bọn hắn trên căn bản là ăn một viên, phải đi hái một viên , hơn nữa, để trong tủ lạnh, lớn như vậy bồ đào, bị đến gia người ở bên trong trông thấy liền không tốt lắm.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không đứng dậy, Đỗ Thanh cũng ở một bên nhàn nhã mà cùng Đỗ Phúc chơi đùa.

Đến cuối cùng, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không thể không đứng dậy đi ra ngoài chuyển hành lý, trong nội tâm có chút ăn mừng, may mắn gian phòng của bọn hắn là ở lầu một , chính cô ta ở một cái phòng, Đỗ Hoa cùng Đỗ Lâm ngủ một cái phòng.

Kể từ đó, lầu một gian phòng, liền toàn bộ trụ đầy rồi, còn dư lại những cái...kia, không phải bỏ vào thứ kia chính là không có biện pháp ở người .

Giữa trưa làm việc lâu như vậy, chuyển hết hành lý về sau, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều liền chẳng quan tâm phàn nàn gian phòng của mình quá đơn sơ, trải tốt giường chiếu, ngã đầu ngủ say, thẳng đến tối thượng ăn cơm mới đứng lên.

Màn đêm buông xuống.

Đỗ Thanh nằm ở trên giường lật qua lật lại mà ngủ không được, lỗ tai dựng thẳng lên đến, một mực nghe bên cạnh bên kia động tĩnh, trong lòng suy nghĩ, Hạ Lập Hiên lúc nào mới có thể trở về?

Cái này nhất đẳng, liền chờ đến nửa đêm, Đỗ Thanh mở to mắt, cầm lấy đầu giường điện thoại nhìn thoáng qua, ba giờ 37 phân.

Nhưng là một mực không nghe thấy Hạ Lập Hiên trở về động tĩnh, hắn bực bội mà lật người, cầm lấy bên giường bịt mắt, mang lên đi, không bao lâu liền ngủ mất rồi.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Đỗ Thanh mang một cái mắt quầng thâm đứng lên, đi gian phòng cách vách nhìn nhìn, không có phát hiện có người đã tới dấu vết, hắn mở ra cửa sổ nhìn xem đối diện nửa mở cửa sổ, mấp máy miệng, đi xuống lầu.

Mấy ngày kế tiếp, Đỗ Hoa một nhà tại nhà bọn họ ở lại đến, ngậm miệng không nói chuyện chuyển ra đi sự tình.

Khi bọn hắn gia, mỗi ngày ăn no thì ngủ, ngủ xong lại ăn, như vậy thoải mái ngày, bọn hắn làm sao có thể cam lòng (cho) chuyển ra đi, dù sao chỉ cần bọn hắn không nói, cả nhà bọn họ tử liền hạ quyết tâm, quyết không chuyển ra đi.

Đỗ Thanh lực chú ý không có tại trên người bọn họ, liền mấy ngày nay, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cả ngày hướng mặt ngoài chạy, hắn cũng không có chú ý tới, sự chú ý của hắn đặt ở gian phòng bên cạnh bên trong.

Hắn chú ý tới, ngày thứ ba thời điểm, bên cạnh gia mới có người ra vào, nhưng là một mực không gặp Hạ Lập Hiên bóng dáng.

Cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cùng một chỗ nhiều năm như vậy, Hạ Lập Hiên đối với hắn đã nói, trên cơ bản đều thực hiện, nhưng là lần này, nói buổi tối sẽ tìm đến hắn, nhưng vẫn không thấy bóng dáng, sẽ không phải là xảy ra chuyện gì a?

Đỗ Thanh mấy ngày gần đây nhất, cũng mỗi ngày chạy lên núi, trong nhà củi lửa đã chồng chất như núi, nhưng là vẫn là mỗi ngày đi sớm về trễ , khi về nhà một bộ mệt nhọc bộ dạng, cái gì đều không cần muốn, tắm rửa cơm nước xong xuôi dính giường đi nằm ngủ.

Sau đó trong nhà lần nữa nghênh đón một vị khách không mời mà đến.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh, ta có thể một mình cùng ngươi nói chuyện sao?" Hạ Lập Thu hỏi.

"Đương nhiên có thể, chúng ta lên trên lầu đi nói đi." Đỗ Thanh đối với hắn nhìn thấy tự ngươi nói câu nói đầu tiên là cái này, không có ý kiến gì, đem người dẫn lên lầu đi.

Đỗ Hoa ở một bên nhìn xem, đánh giá Hạ Lập Thu vài mắt, ánh mắt kinh nghi bất định, tiểu Đỗ làm sao sẽ nhận thức loại người này?

Đỗ Thanh bên cạnh đem người đi trên lầu mang, bên cạnh trong lòng suy tư về, người nam nhân này cùng Hạ Lập Hiên có điểm giống.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh ngươi mạnh khỏe, ta là Hạ Lập Thu, Hạ Lập Hiên đệ đệ."

Nghe được đối phương tự giới thiệu, trong lòng của hắn trầm xuống, một loại dự cảm bất hảo.

"Xin chào, ta là Đỗ Thanh, không biết ngươi đến tìm ta có chuyện gì tình? Nếu như là về chúng ta hai cái cùng một chỗ sự tình, cái này ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta đã cùng hắn chia tay rồi."

"Không phải." Hạ Lập Thu lắc đầu, mắt lộ ra đau thương, "Đại ca hắn đã xảy ra chuyện, chúng ta đã ba ngày liên lạc không được hắn, chỉ sợ lành ít dữ nhiều."

"Làm sao có thể? !" Đỗ Thanh bác bỏ nói, "Nơi đây phụ cận không có gì so sánh địa phương nguy hiểm, thân thủ của hắn còn không đến mức gãy ở chỗ này."

Hạ Lập Thu: "Tại đây một ngọn núi đằng sau thứ hai tòa sơn, chỗ đó xuất hiện một chỗ động, động đất phụ cận trông coi vài khỏa biến dị thực vật, đại ca bọn hắn phụ trách đi thăm dò xem cái này, kết quả không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, liền rớt xuống trong động đất đi."

Đỗ Thanh ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, có một loại không chân thực cảm giác, hắn trên chân núi phạm vi hoạt động, xa nhất đúng là vây lấy thôn xóm bọn họ núi.

Thật đúng là không biết cái này bốn phía còn xuất hiện vật này.

Hạ Lập Thu nói tiếp: "Cái chỗ kia chúng ta dò xét qua chiều sâu, sâu không lường được, tựa hồ không nắm chắc, không biết trước giống nhau, ném một tảng đá xuống dưới, đều nghe không được rơi xuống đất thanh âm."

"Đã từng phái người xuống dưới qua, nhưng đã đến dây thừng đều để cố gắng hết sức, cũng không có đến phần đáy, đại ca lần này chỉ sợ là lành ít dữ nhiều." Hạ Lập Thu thương cảm nói.

"Nén bi thương." Đỗ Thanh trầm mặc một hồi nói ra.

Không phải hắn không thương tâm, hơn nữa hắn mơ hồ có một loại dự cảm, Hạ Lập Hiên không chết, hắn không có khả năng dễ dàng như vậy sẽ chết .

Hơn nữa hắn không rõ, đây không phải mới ba ngày sao? Hiện tại liền gấp gáp như vậy mà đến nói cho hắn biết Hạ Lập Hiên tin người chết? ? ?

Đệ 19 chương

Hạ Lập Thu không có lại giải thích cái gì, mà là đem trong tay rương hòm đưa cho hắn, bọn hắn thế gia người, tự nhiên là có biện pháp xác nhận sinh tử của một người .

"Đây là đại ca phân phó, nếu như hắn xảy ra điều gì ngoài ý muốn, những vật này nhất định phải giao cho trong tay ngươi ."

Nói xong, Hạ Lập Thu mặc kệ đối phương cái gì biểu lộ, sẽ đem rương hòm buông đến, thẳng rời đi, hắn từ trong nội tâm cảm thấy, người nam nhân này không xứng với đại ca của hắn, đại ca của hắn ưu tú như vậy, như thế nào sẽ thích được như vậy một người bình thường?

Dù sao đại ca ủy thác chuyện của hắn hắn đã làm được, hắn cũng không cần phải hơn nữa nhiều như vậy, đây là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt cũng là một lần cuối cùng gặp mặt.

Đám người rời đi về sau, Đỗ Thanh phát trong chốc lát ngốc, sau đó đem rương hòm cầm lên, rương hòm muốn mật mã mới có thể mở ra, thua sai mật mã ba lượt, rương hòm đồ vật bên trong liền sẽ tự động hủy diệt, loại này rương hòm, Hạ Lập Hiên đã từng mang về qua.

Đỗ Thanh nghĩ nghĩ, thử thua một chuỗi mật mã đi vào, "Tạch...!" Một tiếng, khóa liền mở ra, người nam nhân này vẫn là như cũ, tất cả mật mã đều thiết trí cùng một cái, đã biết hắn một cái mật mã, chẳng khác nào biết rõ tất cả của hắn bộ phận mật mã.

0803, đây là bọn hắn gặp nhau cái ngày đó.

"Đường ca!"

"BA~!"

"Đi ra ngoài! Tiểu cô cô không dạy qua ngươi, tiến người khác gian phòng lúc trước, muốn trước gõ cửa sao?" Đỗ Thanh 'BA~' mà thoáng một phát đem rương hòm khép lại, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chỉ tới kịp nhìn thoáng qua đồ vật bên trong, đều không thấy rõ ràng là cái gì.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều có chút chột dạ nói ra: "Cậu tìm ngươi có việc. Dù sao ta cái gì cũng không phát hiện, có quan hệ gì à? !"

"Ta sẽ cùng tiểu cô cô nói một chút ngươi giáo dục ." Đỗ Thanh thu thứ tốt, khóa vào trong tủ chén, nhìn nàng một cái.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đi ra ngoài, không sao cả mà nghĩ đến, dù sao mẹ của nàng cũng mặc kệ nàng , không phải là quên gõ cửa, có cái gì quá không được .

Nàng bị kích động mà tiếp được chuyện xui xẻo này, vốn ý định hỏi thoáng một phát, tìm đến Đỗ Thanh người nam nhân kia là lai lịch gì, không chỉ có lớn lên đẹp trai, một nhìn qua cũng biết là lai lịch không nhỏ .

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đi ở trước mặt hắn, trong lòng suy nghĩ, Đỗ Thanh xem ra đối với nàng thành kiến rất sâu a, có lẽ là hai người bọn họ trời sinh liền đúng là đối đầu, lẫn nhau nhìn đối phương không vừa mắt.

Lần này tới Đỗ Thanh gia, vốn ý định cùng hắn làm tốt quan hệ, sau đó đem ngọc bội trả lại cho hắn, dính dính ngọc bội quang , nhưng là hiện tại xem ra...

Không gian nàng không chiếm được, người khác cũng đừng dự đoán được, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong nội tâm hạ quyết tâm, cái ngọc bội này liền lưu tại trên người mình.

Đỗ Thanh tức thì nghĩ đến rương hòm đồ vật bên trong, mặc dù nói hắn chẳng qua là nhìn thoáng qua, nhưng là cũng nhận ra đồ vật bên trong là cái gì, đủ loại đồ vật đều có, vài tấm thẻ chi phiếu ở bên trong, còn có những cái...kia bất động sản chứng các loại, hắn không có nhìn kỹ, bất động sản chứng các loại phía trên ghi chính là tên của hắn...

"Cha, ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Hiện tại vừa sáng sớm , tìm hắn có thể có chuyện gì?

Đỗ Ba nói ra một kinh hỉ tin tức: "Phía trên đã nghiên cứu ra có thể gieo trồng hạt giống rồi, thống nhất cấp cho đến mỗi người trong tay."

Nhanh như vậy? Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, như vậy tựa hồ không hợp lắm bộ dạng a, đời trước hắn chết thời điểm, có thể đại diện tích gieo trồng hạt giống đều còn không có nghiên cứu ra đến, không biết chết đói bao nhiêu người.

Hiện tại là chuyện gì xảy ra?

"Không rõ ràng lắm, nghe nói là có quân đội muốn tới chúng ta nơi đây đến đóng quân, phía trên nghiên cứu ra đến hạt giống, đầu tiên để cho chúng ta nơi đây thí nghiệm, đi, cùng ngươi lão tử đi lĩnh hạt giống đi." Đỗ Ba vui tươi hớn hở nói.

Nghiên cứu ra đã đến tốt, đã có lương thực mới có hi vọng a.

"Cha, những cái...kia hạt giống là miễn phí phát ra sao?" Đỗ Thanh tìm cái bao tải, cầm lấy đi giả bộ hạt giống, nhà bọn họ ruộng đồng thu hồi lại, không nhiều lắm cũng không ít, có ba mẫu nhiều.

"Không phải miễn phí, " Đỗ Ba lắc đầu, hướng trên đầu của hắn gõ thoáng một phát, "Chúng ta sao có thể luôn nghĩ đến chiếm quốc gia tiện nghi?"

Hắn chính là tùy tiện hỏi hỏi mà thôi, Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ.

"Nghe bọn hắn nói, hạt giống theo như số lượng phát, gieo xuống về sau, thu hoạch lương thực muốn lên giao cho quốc gia một nửa." Đỗ Ba rung đùi đắc ý nói.

Một nửa? Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, chuyện này hắn có chút nhớ, cái này không phải là đời trước thí nghiệm căn cứ sao?

Vào ở thí nghiệm căn cứ thế nhưng là mỗi người nguyện vọng, thí nghiệm trong căn cứ mỗi người đều có thể ăn no, vất vả một ít tính toán cái gì? Nộp lên một nửa về sau, còn thừa lại một nửa lương thực, cũng có thể nuôi sống mình và gia nhân a.

So với bọn hắn những thứ này tại thành thị hoặc là địa phương khác đau khổ giãy dụa mọi người tốt hơn nhiều, bọn hắn căn bản là không có biện pháp gieo trồng mạt thế trước những cái...kia hạt giống, chính là đã tìm được, loại đi ra thực vật không phải chết héo chính là biến dị, loại không xuất ra tham ăn đồ vật.

Đói bụng đến phải liền vỏ cây thậm chí nghĩ ăn, nhưng là có đôi khi liền vỏ cây đều ăn không được, biến dị thực vật bọn hắn không đến gần được.

Như thế xem ra, nếu như quân đội trú đóng ở nơi đây, như vậy nơi đây khẳng định chính là thí nghiệm căn cứ.

Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được hỏi: "Cha, ngươi từ nơi này nghe nói sẽ có quân đội trú đóng ở nơi đây hay sao?"

"Ngày hôm qua đi cùng mấy cái lão gia hỏa đánh cờ thời điểm nghe bọn hắn nói, giống như nói nhiều binh sĩ đã đến." Đỗ Ba chắp tay sau lưng nói ra.

"Quân đội nhiều người như vậy, bọn hắn đang ở nơi nào à?" Đỗ Thanh lại hỏi.

"Nột, xem thấy bên kia sao?" Đỗ Ba chỉ vào máy đào móc chính tại chỗ làm việc, tại thôn xóm bọn họ đối diện, chỗ đó có rất lớn một khối cùng loại đầm lầy giống nhau địa phương, chỉ có thể gieo trồng lúa nước, nhưng là gieo trồng đi ra lúa nước, không phải là bị con chuột ăn tươi, chính là dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ bộ dạng, kết xuất đến lúa nước đều là khô quắt , bên trong không có gạo.

Một lúc sau, ruộng đồng bị phân tới đó người ta, đều đem chỗ đó hoang phế.

Phía trên dài quá so người cao hơn cỏ dại, cỏ dại theo sinh, dù cho đằng sau chỗ đó cấu tạo và tính chất của đất đai chậm rãi trở thành cứng ngắc, cùng địa phương khác ruộng đồng cũng không sai biệt lắm.

Những năm này, đi ra ngoài làm công người càng ngày càng nhiều, những cái...kia hoang phế mà cũng liền theo chúng hoang phế.

"Những cái...kia ruộng đồng không phải có chủ đấy sao? Tại sao là tại đâu đó xây nhà tử?"

Vài đài máy ủi đất tại đâu đó công tác, Đỗ Thanh phát hiện, hai ngày không có đi ra ngoài, thế giới cũng đã không giống với lúc trước, trong nội tâm có chút lo lắng, bọn hắn không sẽ phát hiện, hắn đem nơi đây phụ cận thiên thạch, chuyển vào không gian, chuyển được bảy tám phần rồi.

Bọn hắn sân nhỏ viên kia tảng đá lớn đầu chính ở chỗ này, hắn mỗi ngày liền lấy thiết chùy đánh xuống đến một khối, thể tích nhìn qua nhỏ hơn rất nhiều.

"Những cái...kia ruộng đồng đã bị thu hồi đi, thôn chúng ta tử chuẩn bị mở rộng, nghe nói muốn chuyển vào đến nhiều người."

Đỗ Thanh đi theo Đỗ Ba đi, trên đường ngược lại là gặp phải không ít không người quen biết, hướng hắn cha chào hỏi, thuận tiện thay song phương giới thiệu thoáng một phát, hắn bối phận tương đối thấp...

Bởi vậy, trên đường đi nhìn thấy người, niên kỷ so với hắn đại liền kêu ca, cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm đại liền xưng hô danh tự, so hắn còn nhỏ liền kêu đệ, nếu thật là theo như bối phận đến xưng hô, bối phận đều có sắp xếp đến gia gia của hắn bối người.

"Trong thôn gần nhất đã đến không ít người xa lạ a." Lại trải qua một lớp mang theo hành lý mang theo lão nhân hài tử người về sau, Đỗ Thanh cảm thán nói.

"Những thứ này chính là mới đưa đến người a, " Đỗ Ba nói, "Trong thôn những cái...kia phòng trống, không người ở phá phòng ở, hiện tại toàn bộ đều sửa chữa, xây xong về sau, liền có không ít người vào ở đi."

Năm phút đồng hồ lộ trình, nhưng là trên đường đi chào hỏi tiêu hao thời gian, bọn hắn đơn giản chỉ cần đi hơn nửa giờ, mới đi đến thôn ủy hội địa phương.

Cửa sổ địa phương để đó một cái loa, tuần hoàn phát ra giam cho bọn hắn cầm hạt giống ký kết hợp đồng, bên cạnh còn có một người chuyên môn phụ trách trả lời bọn hắn chỗ nào không hiểu.

Bọn hắn phụ tử hai cái ở bên cạnh nghe xong một lần về sau, cùng Đỗ Ba lúc trước nói không sai biệt lắm, ngoại trừ nộp lên một nửa lương thực, bọn hắn bắt được hạt giống, không cho phép bán cấp, một khi phát hiện, lập tức đuổi ra thôn, không chút lưu tình.

Đại bộ phận người đều không có nghi vấn, đi vào đồng ý ký tên, bảo bối tựa như cầm lấy lương thực về nhà, mang trên mặt tràn ngập hy vọng dáng tươi cười.

Đỗ Ba cũng mang theo hộ khẩu vốn, đi vào nhận lấy nhà bọn họ ba mẫu điền hạt giống, cầm của bọn hắn gia bảy cân lúa nước hạt giống về nhà.

"Cũng không biết ngày như vầy khí, hạt giống gieo xuống có thể hay không sống?" Đỗ Ba lo lắng nói.

Đỗ Thanh đang suy nghĩ cái kia hợp đồng sự tình, cái này hợp đồng nhưng thật ra là có một cái lỗ thủng , đôi nhằm vào bọn họ lỗ thủng, nói là đưa trước đi năm thành lương thực, nhưng là trên thực tế, bọn hắn muốn giao đi lên lương thực là sáu bảy thành nhiều như vậy .

Đối phương theo như lời năm thành, là dựa theo mạt thế lúc trước mẫu sản lượng đến tính toán, nhưng là bọn hắn gieo trồng cái này hạt giống, nó sản lượng là không đạt được mạt thế lúc trước sản lượng .

Chiếu cố thật tốt, mới có nguyên lai tám chín thành nhiều như vậy, chiếu cố được mã mã hổ hổ những người kia, khả năng liền nhà mình đều nuôi không sống.

Súng bắn chim đầu đàn, không có ai nói ra, Đỗ Thanh cũng liền giả vờ không biết, cho dù nói ra, kết quả này cũng chắc là sẽ không thay đổi.

Ngươi không có thèm những thứ này hạt giống, có người thì hiếm có, hơn nữa nghe nói những thứ này hạt giống loại đi ra lúa nước, hương vị vô cùng chênh lệch, cùng với ăn mảnh gỗ vụn giống nhau, đời trước, mà ngay cả loại này mảnh gỗ vụn mùi vị lúa nước, hắn cũng chưa từng ăn.

Như hắn loại này lẻ loi một mình , lại không có gì so sánh am hiểu lĩnh vực, tại trong căn cứ làm việc, cũng chỉ có thể không đói chết, ngay từ đầu, tại trong thành thị có lẽ còn có thể tìm được ăn, nhưng đã đến đằng sau, cho dù tìm được ăn, cũng là đại bộ phận không có thể ăn .

Các loại nhà xưởng cũng là ngừng kinh doanh , xăng tại mạt thế bên trong cũng là trân quý tài nguyên, muốn nhờ xe đến địa phương khác đi, chỉ là tiền xe muốn lương thực sẽ không thiếu, mỗi ngày ăn không đủ no không đói chết hắn, chỗ đó có tiền đi thí nghiệm căn cứ.

Hơn nữa nghe nói thí nghiệm căn cứ, ngoại trừ vốn là cư dân bên ngoài, những người khác muốn vào ở đi, phải trải qua trùng trùng điệp điệp sàng lọc tuyển chọn.

"Cha, ngươi cứ yên tâm đi, nếu như địa phương đã nói, hạt giống này chịu nhiệt chịu rét , cái kia khẳng định có thể chuyện lặt vặt , đối lập những người khác, thôn chúng ta tử là đầy đủ may mắn được rồi." Đỗ Thanh an ủi nói.

Loại này hạt giống, thế nhưng là có thể chịu nhiệt chịu rét , hơn nữa sinh mệnh lực rất mạnh, cùng trong sa mạc cây xương rồng cảnh hiểu được liều mạng, cũng không biết những ngững người này làm sao làm đi ra .

Nhưng là đoán chừng làm cho những thứ này hạt giống đi ra, cũng là cực kỳ khó khăn , cho nên căn bản là không có biện pháp mở rộng ra.

Đệ 20 chương

Những thứ này hạt giống chú ý hạng mục công việc, vì để tránh cho nguyên một đám người chạy tới hỏi, phân phát hạt giống nhân viên công tác, còn cố ý phân phát một trang giấy, chú ý sự tình trên cổ không sai biệt lắm đều viết ra rồi.

Hơn nữa cái này hạt giống cùng bình thường không giống với, loại hết một cái cọc lập tức lại có thể gieo xuống một cái cọc, không chọn mùa .

Hiện tại mùa hè là không sao cả, nhưng đã đến mùa đông, liền không giống với, chỉ có đầu mùa đông lúc có thể loại một lần, đẳng đầu mùa đông đã qua về sau, liền trồng không được, tuyết thật dầy tầng sẽ đem lúa nước đè ở phía dưới, liền ánh mặt trời đều không thấy được.

Coi như là biến dị , không thấy được ánh mặt trời không cách nào tiến hành sự quang hợp lời mà nói..., bộ dạng như vậy cũng là không thể chuyện lặt vặt .

Đem hạt giống cầm sau khi về nhà, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm ngứa , hận không thể bây giờ đang ở trong không gian loại một ít, xem hắn đời trước tha thiết ước mơ biến dị gạo là vị đạo trưởng nào đó .

Đồn đại nói là rất khó ăn, nhưng là đồn đại thứ này, từ trước đến nay đều là càng truyền càng không hợp thói thường , Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, cái này rất có thể là bởi vì ăn không được bồ đào đã nói bồ đào đau xót (a-xit) .

"Cha, cái này hạt giống ta đến hỗ trợ thu lại a." Đỗ Thanh nói ra.

"Không cần, không phải là mấy cân hạt giống nha, đặt ở TV phía dưới ngăn tủ là được, để trong nhà, không có tặc to gan như vậy ." Đỗ Ba vẫy vẫy tay, đem cái túi bỏ vào cái kia trong tủ chén.

Đỗ Thanh con mắt đi lòng vòng, thầm nghĩ, để ở chỗ này, cũng là thuận tiện hắn cầm một điểm đi thử dùng, ban ngày trong nhà có người, buổi tối cũng khóa cửa , để tại một chỗ như vậy, cho dù có tặc, cũng không nghĩ ra bọn hắn sẽ đem hạt giống giấu TV phía dưới, mắc xích (dây chuyền) không có trong tủ chén.

"Đợi hai ngày nữa, đem nước thuốc mua về đến, trong nhà cần đồ vật cũng chuẩn bị đứng lên, mà bắt đầu gây giống." Đỗ Ba vui thích mà cười nói.

"Đi, những cái...kia ươm mạ bàn liền do ta đi mua, còn có trong nhà thiếu khuyết công cụ, ta cũng cùng nhau mua." Đỗ Thanh sảng khoái nói, "Đặt ở trên thị trấn đồ vật, ta cũng thuận tiện cầm một ít trở về. Ngươi cùng mẹ có cái gì không đồ vật cần phải mua hay sao?"

"Khục khục! Thật là có, " Đỗ Ba không có ý tứ mà ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói mấy chữ, "Mua điểm hơn đại băng dán cá nhân trở về."

"Cái gì đại băng dán cá nhân? Trong nhà không phải còn có rất nhiều sao?" Đỗ Thanh nghi ngờ hỏi, đột nhiên nhớ tới đây là nhà mình mẹ muốn đồ vật, "A a, ta biết rõ vật gì rồi, yên tâm đi, ta sẽ nhớ rõ ."

"Lại thuận tiện mua chút quay về truyện đến." Đỗ Ba phân phó nói.

Cái lúc này trường học đã toàn bộ nghỉ học, hiện tại lương thực giá cả đắt vô cùng, lão sư một tháng tiền lương, mua được lương thực, ngay cả mình đều nuôi không sống, hiện tại ở vào đặc thù thời kì, đại bộ phận nhà xưởng đã đình công, người khác cũng không phải người ngu, hiện tại lương thực giá cả mắc như vậy, ai còn sẽ nguyện ý vì cái kia chút tiền lương làm việc, trong thành thị xi-măng mà nhiều, không cách nào gieo trồng, nhưng lại loại không sống.

Bây giờ còn đang trong thành thị cư người đang ở đàn, đã thiếu nước thiếu lương thực, nhà ai có lương thực không phải giấu đến sít sao .

Có điều kiện đều bàn hồi chính mình quê quán, nghĩ đến có mà tổng sẽ không chết đói chính mình , dù sao ngoại trừ một nhóm người vẫn còn trong thành thị , đại bộ phận người đều chuyển ra đi, những cái...kia gặp nguy hiểm biến dị thực vật địa phương, bởi vì những cái...kia ăn thịt tính biến dị thực vật, sinh trưởng tốc độ rất nhanh, không ngừng mở rộng chính mình sàn xe, mọi người bị bức lui ra địa bàn của bọn nó.

Đi vào ăn cơm giờ địa phương, Đỗ Hoa cùng Đỗ Lâm chính tựa ở trên mặt ghế, mở ra (lái) điều hòa, vẻ mặt hưởng thụ mà ăn ướp lạnh qua hoa quả.

Bọn hắn từ bên ngoài viêm trời nóng khí, đột nhiên đi vào hơn mười độ trong phòng khách, không thích ứng mà hắt hơi một cái, cửa sổ còn mở ra (lái), thật sự là hưởng thụ a, vừa lái điều hòa, vừa lái cửa sổ, cảm tình cảm thấy điện có thể tùy tiện lãng phí?

Gọt trái táo da còn ném được đầy đất đều là, Đỗ Phúc đỏ hồng mắt ngồi trong góc, trông thấy ba ba cùng gia gia đã trở về, miệng một dẹp, mở ra bắp chân hướng bọn hắn chạy tới.

"Ba ba..." Đỗ Phúc ôm Đỗ Thanh cổ, khóc đến co lại co lại .

"Đại ca, tiểu Đỗ đã trở về? Có ăn hay không hoa quả? Trong tủ lạnh còn có rất nhiều." Đỗ Hoa chào hỏi nói.

"A Phúc làm sao vậy?" Đỗ Thanh đau lòng hỏi.

Lúc trước đem Đỗ Phúc nhặt lúc trở lại, cũng không gặp Đỗ Phúc đã khóc, vẫn luôn là mặt không biểu tình hoặc là cười bộ dạng, hắn còn tưởng rằng Đỗ Phúc sẽ không khóc, nhưng là không nghĩ tới, Đỗ Phúc rõ ràng khi bọn hắn gia bị khi phụ sỉ nhục khóc.

Đỗ Thanh nhu hòa mà lau đi nước mắt của hắn: "Ngoan, đừng khóc, nói cho ba ba ai khi dễ ngươi rồi?"

Đỗ Hoa nghe thế cái lập tức không vui: "Tiểu Đỗ lời này của ngươi là có ý gì? Bất quá là tiểu hài tử ở giữa chơi đùa, khóc một lần thì tốt rồi."

Đỗ Thanh lạnh lùng nhìn xem Đỗ Hoa cùng Đỗ Lâm, một cái nhìn xem con của hắn bị khi phụ sỉ nhục cũng thờ ơ, một cái khác trận chiến sức mạnh đại, niên kỷ so con của hắn lớn hơn mấy tuổi, không biết xấu hổ mà khi dễ con của hắn.

Muốn biết rõ, đây là đang nhà bọn họ, tương lai cái nhà này liền là con của hắn , tại con của hắn trong nhà khi dễ con của hắn, hai cái này cũng là lá gan khá lớn đó a? !

"Hắn đoạt của ta món đồ chơi, còn có kẹo cùng ba ba cho ta ngựa gỗ, còn đẩy ta QAQ." Đỗ Phúc chỉ vào Đỗ Lâm cáo trạng.

"Ai nha!" Đỗ Hoa nghe được hắn cáo trạng lời mà nói..., cũng không có để ở trong lòng, "Tiểu hài tử chính là cãi nhau ầm ĩ , bất quá chính là đẩy thoáng một phát, vừa rồi không có đả thương hắn, ai bảo niên kỷ của hắn nho nhỏ, đã biết rõ một người ăn mảnh, Tiểu Lâm bất quá là muốn cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa, hắn cũng không muốn."

"Xin lỗi! Đỗ Lâm ngươi cút cho ta tới đây xin lỗi! !" Đỗ Thanh giận quá thành cười, nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm sau khi đi vào, liền sợ hãi rụt rè mà trốn ở Đỗ Hoa bên người Đỗ Lâm.

"Tiểu Đỗ ngươi như vậy hung làm gì? Không phải là mấy viên kẹo sao?" Đỗ Hoa khinh thường nói, nhưng là thấy nhà mình đại ca cũng hắc lấy khuôn mặt, người ở dưới mái hiên không thể không cúi đầu, không cam lòng đôi Đỗ Lâm nói ra, "Tiểu Lâm, đi cho hắn nói xin lỗi."

"Không nên!" Đỗ Lâm sau khi từ biệt đầu, "Ta mới không cần cho cái này keo kiệt Quỷ đạo xin lỗi!"

Đỗ Hoa cười xấu hổ cười, : "Con của ta tuổi còn nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, ta thay hắn nói xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi a, A Phúc, Đỗ Lâm hắn không phải cố ý, ngươi tha thứ hắn được không?"

"Muội muội, ngươi cái này con nuôi đích thật là có lẽ hảo hảo quản quản rồi, A Phúc tiểu hắn như vậy nhiều, tại sao có thể khi dễ hắn?" Đỗ An trông thấy nhà mình cháu trai khóc không ngừng, trong nội tâm cũng sinh hờn dỗi.

Nhưng là tổng không tốt bởi vì một món đồ như vậy việc nhỏ, đem bọn họ đuổi đi ra.

"Ừ, ta đã biết, ta buổi tối sẽ hảo hảo giáo huấn hắn ." Đỗ Hoa bề bộn đáp.

Ngoài miệng nói hay lắm nghe, trong nội tâm tức thì không cho là đúng, không chính là một cái lớn lên xấu ranh con, nàng cũng đã nói xin lỗi, còn muốn thế nào?

Trông thấy nàng không hề có thành ý xin lỗi, Đỗ Thanh nhẫn nhịn một bụng nóng tính, chuyện này bọn hắn không để yên!

Đem Đỗ Phúc ôm đến bên trong phòng của mình, Đỗ Thanh kiểm tra một lần, eo áp đến một cái món đồ chơi, đỏ lên một khối, hỏi Đỗ Phúc, Đỗ Phúc nói đụng chấm dứt, hắn tự tay vừa sờ, tại trên đầu của hắn mò tới một cái rất nhỏ sưng lên đến địa phương.

Trong phòng tìm ra rượu thuốc, thay hắn thoa lên đi về sau, làm cho đối phương ngồi ở trên giường, sờ sờ đầu của hắn, "A Phúc muốn không muốn báo thù?"

Đỗ Phúc gật gật đầu, hắn thật đáng ghét trong nhà mới tới ba người kia!

Đỗ Thanh tiến đến hắn bên tai, khai báo một phen, Đỗ Phúc hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng gật đầu.

"Yên tâm đi, ba ba sẽ giúp ngươi lấy lại danh dự ." Đỗ Thanh cam đoan nói, triển khai con của hắn, một cái một điểm thành ý đều không có xin lỗi đã nghĩ xong việc?

Bọn hắn chờ xem!

Đệ 21 chương

Thừa dịp những ngày này lương thực giá cả đắt đỏ, Đỗ Thanh bí mật chở không ít lương thực đến chợ đêm bên trong bán đi.

Nhà bọn họ bán xe đặt ở A thành phố trong cư xá, không có lái về, đằng sau thế đạo càng ngày càng hỗn loạn, cũng liền không có đi lái về.

Hiện tại hắn mở ra (lái) chiếc xe hơi này, là hắn trên đường nhìn thấy, cảm thấy không tệ, liền đem nó bỏ vào trong không gian, vì để tránh cho tin tức của mình tiết lộ.

Đỗ Thanh cố sức làm một cái ngụy trang, cam đoan mẹ nó đứng ở hắn trước mặt đều khó có khả năng nhận ra hắn, hắn theo yên tâm lái xe hơi, hướng chợ đêm đi đến.

Chợ đêm tại vùng ngoại ô địa phương, Đỗ Thanh trên đường đi bên cạnh hỏi đường vừa đi, trên đường gặp được cũng là đi chợ đêm một đoàn người, sợ đối phương hiểu lầm chính mình, hơn nữa hắn trên xe nhiều như vậy lương thực, nhưng là chỉ có một mình hắn, Đỗ Thanh Tựu lặng yên cùng tại đội xe bọn họ đằng sau, bảo trì khoảng cách nhất định.

Đỗ Thanh đi vào chợ đêm cửa vào, cửa ra vào có hai cái đeo thương Đại Hán canh chừng, đi vào người đều muốn giao mười cân lương thực.

Cái này chính là bọn họ nơi đây phụ cận lớn nhất chợ đêm, chỗ xa hơn mặc dù có chợ đêm, nhưng là khoảng cách quá xa, vừa đi một hồi không có lợi nhất.

Gặp có người lái xe đi vào, Đỗ Thanh xe đã ở xếp hàng, rốt cục luân(phiên) được hắn, giao ra đi một túi hai mươi cân gạo, sau đó đối phương để lại đã thành, lái xe đi vào cần cho gấp đôi lương thực.

"Vào đi thôi, cái này ngươi bằng chứng, mọi người nháo sự hết thảy đuổi đi ra."

"Tốt." Đi vào bên trong về sau, không hổ là bọn hắn nơi đây lớn nhất chợ đêm, vật gì đều có được bán, thấy hắn hoa mắt.

Mà ngay cả biến dị trung thực vật đều có được bán.

Thấy Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm ngứa , nhưng là hiện tại chợ đêm bên trong, trên cơ bản đều là dùng lương thực hoặc là hoàng kim loại này cứng rắn hàng lưu thông, trên người hắn không có tiền cũng không có hoàng kim, cũng chỉ có hắn mang đến một xe lương thực.

Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy bài tử của mình, chiếm cứ một cái nhớ đã đến địa phương, vừa mới đem xe ngừng hảo.

"Đại huynh đệ, ngươi cái này trong xe giả bộ là cái gì à?" Lưu Cường gặp bên cạnh mình đã đến một người, vội vàng đụng lên đến hỏi nói.

"Lương thực." Đỗ Thanh nói ra, đợi tí nữa cũng là muốn bán , khẳng định dấu diếm không qua đối phương , còn không bằng thành thật nói cho hắn biết, còn có thể có một hảo cảm.

"A a, lương thực tốt, ở cái địa phương này, lương thực giá cả được hoan nghênh nhất rồi." Lưu Cường gặp đối phương bán đồ vật cùng mình không giống với, cũng yên lòng, hắn làm chính là sinh hoạt đồ dùng đỡ đẻ ý, không lớn không nhỏ sạp hàng phía trên, bày đầy đủ loại sinh hoạt đồ dùng.

"Đại ca xưng hô như thế nào? Tiểu đệ Đỗ Thanh." Đỗ Thanh cố ý giảm thấp xuống thanh âm, Vương Cường ở chỗ này hảo một hồi, hạng người gì đều gặp, biết rõ Đỗ Thanh là muốn che dấu thân phận của mình, cũng không có để ý nhiều, "Ta là Lưu Cường, ngươi thoạt nhìn so với ta nhỏ hơn, ta liền chiếm ngươi một cái tiện nghi, bảo ta Cường ca là tốt rồi."

Thế đạo này, có thể khiến cho đến lương thực người, đều cũng có năng lực người a, Lưu Cường từ trước đến nay quen thuộc nói, đánh hảo quan hệ luôn tốt, ánh mắt liên tiếp nhìn về phía hắn tiểu xe vận tải, một xe lương thực a, hiện tại lương thực giá cả cao như vậy, một xe bán đi không biết có thể đổi bao nhiêu thứ a!

"Cường ca, hút thuốc sao?" Đỗ Thanh thượng nói xuất ra một gói thuốc lá, lần lượt một cây cho đối phương.

Lưu Cường nhận lấy, phóng tới cái mũi bên cạnh nghe nghe, nói, "Ngươi cái này yên (thuốc) không sai a!"

"Cường ca, ta mới đến, không biết hiện tại ở chỗ này lương thực giá cả như thế nào đây?" Đỗ Thanh nói xong, hướng trong tay của hắn đút hai bao vừa rồi cái loại này yên (thuốc).

Lưu Cường thuốc lá thu vào, thầm nghĩ, tiểu tử này ngược lại là rất thượng nói .

Lưu Cường chọn một cái yên (thuốc), hấp một ngụm, thời gian dần qua gọi ra khói khí, không nhanh không chậm nói: "Tiểu Đỗ ngươi tìm đến ta là được rồi, hiện tại lương thực giá cả thế nhưng là đắt tiền rất, nửa cân hoàng kim mới có thể đổi 100 cân gạo, hiện tại chúng ta nơi đây đã không cần tiền mặt, lấy vật đổi vật hoặc là dùng hoàng kim lương thực cứng như vậy hàng mua bán."

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh đáp, tay hoàng kim hắn cũng không phải choáng váng, hoàng kim sẽ càng ngày càng bị giảm giá trị , hiện tại nửa cân hoàng kim có thể đổi 100 cân lương thực, ngày sau, một cân hoàng kim cũng không thấy được đổi được mười cân mễ.

"Ngươi muốn là không muốn hoàng kim các loại, có thể dùng lương thực đổi một chút thịt ăn hoặc là những thứ khác đồ dùng." Lưu Cường hưởng thụ hút thuốc, "Bên kia cái kia còn có bên trái hai người kia, ngươi chớ trêu chọc bọn hắn, bọn họ hậu trường rất cứng, lúc trước có không có mắt người muốn ép mua ép bán, kết quả hắn sẽ thấy cũng vào không được nơi đây."

"Bên kia hai người ngươi cũng chú ý thoáng một phát, xem tại ngươi cái này hai bao thuốc phân thượng, đừng đi bọn họ sạp hàng thượng mua đồ, bọn hắn bán đồ vật đại đa số đều là giả dối hư , nhưng là đã ra cái cửa này, không có ai sẽ quản ngươi mua được giả đồ vật." Lưu Cường chỉ vào sạp hàng tại chợ đêm bên trong làm nơi tốt một nam một nữ nói ra.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn sang, rất nhanh liền dời ánh mắt, thầm nghĩ, người này hậu trường chỉ sợ là nơi đây lớn nhất, bọn hắn trên vị trí bán đồ vật thế nhưng là dược phẩm, nhưng là bán thuốc giả, khá tốt tốt chiếm cứ nơi đây sạp hàng , đủ để nhìn ra đối phương hậu trường rồi, người này thật sự là thiếu đạo đức rất, bán thuốc giả, vạn nhất ăn người chết làm sao bây giờ?

"Mắc lừa về sau còn sẽ có người đi bán đấy sao?" Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được hỏi.

"Vì cái gì không có? Tuy nhiên bọn hắn mua dược phẩm chết đắt chết đắt tiền, nhưng là như ngươi loại này vừa nhìn cũng biết là theo địa phương khác đến , dễ bị lừa dê béo cũng không ít." Lưu Cường hừ lạnh một tiếng, hiển nhiên đôi hai người kia bán thuốc giả hành vi rất là chán ghét.

Cùng Lưu Cường trò chuyện trong chốc lát, Đỗ Thanh đôi tình huống nơi này cũng hoặc nhiều hoặc ít (*) có chút kết nối.

Hắn chú ý tới chính là cái kia bán biến dị trung thực vật sạp hàng một mực không ai mua, một cái bình thường thông thường cái chủng loại kia chậu hoa cấy ghép lấy một viên không biến dị hoàn thành thực vật.

Hắn và Lưu Cường nói chuyện lâu như vậy, cũng không phát hiện một người khi hắn sạp hàng thượng mua qua đồ vật, có người tò mò đi nhìn thoáng qua, nhưng là bị cái kia một bàn 100 cân lương thực giá cả dọa chạy.

"Lão gia tử kia bán chính là biến dị trung thực vật sao? Như thế nào không ai mua?"

Lưu Cường theo ánh mắt của hắn nhìn sang, "Ngươi nói hắn a, vừa mới bắt đầu hắn xuất ra một đống loại vật này đi ra, còn thật là tốt bán ."

"Lúc kia có thể là có không ít coi tiền như rác mua trở về, nhưng là mua sau khi trở về, nuôi không đến năm ngày, thực vật liền khô chết rồi, loại tình huống này một mực tiếp tục lấy, đã đến đằng sau, mọi người đều biết cái kia đồ chơi căn bản là nuôi không sống , cũng liền buông tha muốn gieo trồng ra một cái tham ăn rau quả ý tưởng."

Hoàng kim nhà mình vô dụng, chẳng đổi chút thật sự đồ vật, Đỗ Thanh tại chợ đêm bên trong rời đi một vòng, hắn một xe lương thực, muốn mua vật gì, trong lòng của hắn có chừng mấy.

Thịt khô mua một bộ phận, còn có cái loại này mạt thế lúc trước giá cả đắt tiền rất da cây cỏ, Đỗ Thanh nhìn một chút giá cả, cảm thấy vẫn có chút đắt, cái này trước hết không mua, hoa quả khô cũng đổi đi một tí, nơi đây còn có người bán cá ướp muối.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thấy, sảng khoái dùng lương thực thay đổi không ít, Đỗ Thanh rời đi một vòng xuống, lo lắng trên xe lương thực không đủ dùng, mua đồ vật chủng loại nhiều, phân lượng cũng không phải rất nhiều, hắn còn mua đồ không trả giá, hơn nữa đều là dùng lương thực để đài thọ, cũng không lâu lắm, chợ đêm bên trong cũng biết đã đến một đầu đại dê béo.

Đỗ Thanh trải qua bọn hắn sạp hàng thời điểm, cố hết sức chào hàng bọn hắn trên vị trí đồ vật.

Than đá! ! Đỗ Thanh nhãn tình sáng lên, thoát khỏi quấn quít lấy chính mình chào hàng hàng hoá nam nhân, đi nhanh đi vào người nam nhân kia trước mặt.

Bán than đá nam nhân thất lạc trong góc chờ, trước mắt bày biện hai cái sọt than đá, sau lưng còn để đó một lượng đại xe vận tải.

"Những thứ này than đá bán thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh thu liễm khởi trên mặt vui sướng, hỏi.

"Hai cân mễ một giỏ." Nam nhân ngẩng đầu lên, trông thấy là tuổi còn trẻ người, thất vọng nói.

"Ta mua nhiều lắm, giá cả có thể hay không tiện nghi một ít?" Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ một chút, cái giá tiền này vẫn có chút đắt.

"Ngươi muốn mua nhiều ít?" Nam nhân rốt cục rất nghiêm túc nhìn về phía hắn.

"Ngươi có bao nhiêu?"

Đệ 22 chương

"Có không ít." Nam nhân rút lấy thuốc lá rời nói ra, dò xét Đỗ Thanh một phen, cảm thấy hắn cũng không giống là sẽ mua nhiều như vậy than đá người, hắn độn nhiều như vậy than đá, vốn nghĩ đến tiếp qua một hai tháng, thời tiết lạnh, thật lớn lợi nhuận một số .

Nhưng là ai biết cái thời tiết mắc toi này, càng ngày càng nóng, hoàn toàn không có hạ nhiệt độ bộ dạng, hơn nữa trên núi cây cối chết héo được quá nhiều, hắn những thứ này than đá căn bản là không ai mua, bán không được, ngoại trừ giá thấp mua về một bộ phận than đá, đại bộ phận đều là bọn hắn nhà mình nhà xưởng nhỏ đốt đi ra .

Hiện tại toàn bộ nện trong tay hắn rồi.

"Nếu như ta toàn bộ đều mua, có thể hay không tiện nghi một chút?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Đổng vũ trong tay yên (thuốc) thiếu chút nữa liền mất trên mặt đất, hoài nghi mà hỏi: "Ngươi xác nhận muốn toàn bộ mua? Trong nhà của ta độn lấy than đá không sai biệt lắm có mấy trăm tấn."

Mấy trăm tấn? Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy những thứ này than đá có thể toàn bộ ăn đến, bây giờ là mùa hè, than đá giá cả mới có thể dễ dàng như vậy, đã đến mùa đông, lạnh người chết cũng số lượng cũng không ít.

"Ta toàn bộ đã muốn." Đỗ Thanh hạ giọng nói ra, lớn như vậy một cái tiện nghi, hắn đương nhiên không thể bỏ qua.

"Toàn bộ đều muốn rồi hả?" Đổng vũ xác nhận, "Ta đây than đá đều là thượng hạng than đá, cho dù hiện tại dùng không phải, nhưng là giá cả cũng không phải dễ dàng như vậy ."

"Yên tâm, ta có lương thực , không tin lời mà nói..., có thể dẫn ngươi đi nhìn xem, bên kia cái kia chiếc tiểu hỏa xe, chính là ta mang đến lương thực." Đỗ Thanh nói ra.

"Không cần, chúng ta tìm một chỗ hảo hảo nhờ một chút cuộc làm ăn này." Đổng vũ vừa rồi cũng trông thấy hắn tiêu tiền như nước hoa lương thực bộ dạng, có như vậy một cái coi tiền như rác nguyện ý mua hắn lương thực, lo lắng hắn có thể hay không có lai lịch gì, nhắc nhở một câu: "Ta chỗ này than đá 50 cân gạo một tấn, không lùi hàng."

"Ta mua được, tự nhiên là có dùng ." Đỗ Thanh cao hứng mà nói.

Mua được là quan trong nhất than đá, Đỗ Thanh cũng không tâm tình tiếp tục đi dạo xuống dưới, trên xe lương thực dùng xong nhất thời nữa khắc, còn thừa lại rất nhiều, hắn đi lão nhân kia sạp hàng phía trên, đem hắn lần này mang đến biến dị trung thực vật, toàn bộ mua về.

Trả tiền chính là cái kia sảng khoái sức lực, lại để cho chủ quán có chút hối hận, thật vất vả gặp một cái đằng trước dê béo, giá cả hắn mua chút cao thì tốt rồi, ở chỗ này ngồi chổm hổm chờ như vậy thiên, mới gặp gỡ như vậy một cái lương thực nhiều người ngốc .

Đỗ Thanh cùng đối phương một tay giao tiền, một tay giao hàng, lương thực cho đối phương, chính mình liền xách những cái...kia chậu hoa, phóng tới trên xe, kêu lên bán than đá nam nhân.

Bởi vì nơi này có một cái chợ đêm, kề bên này cũng mở không ít cửa hàng, cho thuê một cái cửa hàng so tại chợ đêm bên trong bán đồ vật tốt hơn nhiều, nhưng là cho thuê cửa hàng giá cả cũng là rất đắt, không có chút hậu trường, đều thuê không được.

Trung niên nam nhân cũng sảng khoái đem than đá bàn hồi trên xe, lái xe đi theo hắn ly khai.

Đã đến bên ngoài bán, hắn đi nhìn một chút bán cái ăn những cái...kia cửa hàng giá cả, Đỗ Thanh đánh cho muốn lui lại, mặc dù nói hắn có rất nhiều lương thực, nhưng là, cũng không phải như vậy tử lãng phí .

Hai người đem xe để ở một bên, tìm cái râm mát địa phương, mà bắt đầu thương lượng than đá sự tình.

Đỗ Thanh: "Ngươi cũng thấy đấy, ta trên xe lương thực cũng không có thiếu, ngươi xem bộ dạng như vậy như thế nào đây? Ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ đem than đá chạy đến cách nơi này 10 km xa vứt đi nhà kho, sau đó ngươi khai của ta tiểu xe vận tải mang lương thực trở về. Sau đó vận than đá đến, ta dùng thằng này xe vận lương ăn đến trao đổi."

Hắn bên này cũng chỉ có hắn tự mình một người, cũng chỉ có biện pháp này so sánh ổn thỏa, không cần lo lắng đối phương sẽ cuốn đồ vật chạy trốn.

"Đi, ta đây bên cạnh không có vấn đề, ta có thể thuê nhiều một máy than đá, cùng huynh đệ của ta cùng một chỗ vận hai xe than đá tới đây."

Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu, "Không có vấn đề, ngươi thằng này xe có bao nhiêu tấn?"

Đổng vũ: "Hơn ba mươi tấn, cho dù 30 tấn a."

"30 tấn, cái kia tổng cộng chính là một nghìn năm cân gạo."

"Ừ." Đổng vũ cùng đối phương trao đổi cái chìa khóa.

"Trên xe cũng không có thiếu đồ vật, giúp khuân thoáng một phát đến ngươi đại hàng trên xe a." Đỗ Thanh thừa dịp khai cửa khoang xe lúc, đem bên trong dư thừa lương thực thu lại nói ra.

Than đá cũng không có giả bộ rất đầy, để thượng hắn ở đây màu đen phía trên mua được đồ vật, cũng là đáng giá, hai người hùn vốn đem Đỗ Thanh đồ vật đem đến đổng vũ trên xe, không bao lâu liền chuyển đã xong.

Đổng vũ chọn đối phương tiểu xe vận tải thượng gạo, là 100m túi chứa cái chủng loại kia, đếm hai lần, phát hiện có hai mươi túi nhiều như vậy.

Đổng vũ nói: "Cái này gạo có phải hay không nhiều hơn năm túi?"

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, "Nhiều ra đến cầm năm túi, coi như làm là tiền đặt cọc a."

Cùng đối phương hẹn rồi thời gian cùng tiếp theo giao hàng số lượng, Đỗ Thanh Tựu mở ra (lái) đối phương đại xe vận tải rời đi.

Bọn hắn hẹn rồi tiếp theo sáng sớm thượng ở chỗ này gặp mặt, hiện tại đã đến trung buổi trưa, năng lượng mặt trời đem người phơi nắng mất một lớp da, đổng vũ chỗ ở rời tại tiến, trực tiếp lái xe hổ đồi không có sao, nhưng là hắn thì không được.

Đem xe khóa kỹ, nhà kho đại môn cũng bị hắn xuất ra một chút đại khóa khóa đứng lên, người thoáng cái liền biến mất tại nguyên chỗ, đi vào trong không gian, nhịn không được thở phào nhẹ nhỏm, trong không gian độ ấm duy trì tại hai mươi đến 30 độ phạm vi,

Tại trong không gian cho cá ăn, cấp dưỡng tại trong không gian động vật chuẩn bị đủ nhiều thức ăn gia súc, đem trứng gà đều nhặt lên, để qua một bên trong cái sọt, thuận tiện cho gieo trồng tại trong không gian rau quả cây ăn quả tưới nước.

Đẳng chuẩn bị cho tốt không gian đồ vật bên trong, Đỗ Thanh thuận tiện tại trong không gian ngủ cái ngủ trưa, không có nhiệt người chết thì khí trời, đồng hồ báo thức vang lên thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy, mua mấy cái giường lớn đặt ở trong không gian quả nhiên là sáng suốt .

Nhấn tắt chuông điện thoại di động, ăn hết hai cái cất giữ tại trong không gian cam sành, cho đại xe vận tải tràn đầy dầu, trên xe than đá, lần này hắn không có ý định toàn bộ cất vào trong không gian, đã đến mùa đông thời điểm, nếu cẩn thận truy tra , vẫn có thể đủ tra đạt được mua những cái...kia than đá người là hắn.

Cái loại này phương bắc giường, hắn ngược lại là muốn trong nhà xây dựng một ít, nhưng là bọn hắn nơi đây mùa đông thời điểm, căn bản cũng không có lạnh đến muốn giả bộ giường loại trình độ đó.

Đẳng mùa đông tiến đến, hắn cũng không biết tại sao cùng người trong thôn nói rõ, nói hắn biết trước? Biết trước đến một tháng phần mà bắt đầu tuyết rơi? ?

Rơi vào đường cùng, hắn cũng chỉ có thể hướng trong nhà chuẩn bị những cái...kia xây dựng giường cần tài liệu, đẳng mùa đông đã đến, xin mời người đến xây dựng.

Đến lúc đó vật liệu xây dựng giá cả cũng sẽ dâng lên , bất quá, khoảng cách mùa đông còn có hảo một thời gian ngắn, hắn có thể từ từ sẽ đến, hiện tại động vật không có phát sinh biến dị, thịt giá cả ngược lại là rất rẻ.

Nhưng là thiên nhiên động vật đã ở kịch liệt hạ thấp, đại bộ phận ăn cỏ tính động vật bị chết đói, Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, hiện tại bắt đầu tồn qua mùa đông vật tư mới được.

Trở lại thôn thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh phát hiện thôn cửa ra vào xây xong một đạo cửa khẩu, ra vào người đều muốn kiểm tra.

Hắn lúc đi ra còn không có những thứ này, như thế nào đột nhiên thì có vật này rồi hả? Đỗ Thanh nghĩ thầm, nhưng là vẫn là ngoan ngoãn xuống xe, tiếp nhận kiểm soát của bọn hắn.

Không có vấn đề về sau, Đỗ Thanh bị phát một tờ cùng loại CMND giống nhau sợi tổng hợp, đã bị thả đi vào.

Về đến nhà về sau, phát hiện trong nhà truyền ra Đỗ Hoa tiếng chửi bậy, "Ngươi cái này trời đánh tiểu tạp chủng! Nhanh lăn ra đây! Đánh cho con của ta đã nghĩ bộ dạng như vậy được rồi sao? ! Chờ ngươi đi ra, xem lão nương không đánh chết ngươi!"

Đỗ Thanh vội vàng đi vào, phát hiện Đỗ Hoa là đối với cha mẹ của hắn cửa phòng mắng , hắn thở dài một hơi, nói ra: "Nhi tử, xuất hiện đi, ba ba ở chỗ này, tuyệt đối sẽ không khiến người khác thương tổn ngươi."

Nghe được là mình ba ba thanh âm, Đỗ Phúc phảng phất đã tìm được chỗ dựa giống nhau, két một tiếng sẽ đem khóa trái cửa mở ra, "Ba ba! Ngươi đã về rồi!"

Ngăn lại Đỗ Hoa, liền ngày hôm qua nàng nói lời trả lại cho nàng: "Tiểu cô cô, đây bất quá là tiểu hài tử ở giữa đùa giỡn, A Phúc hắn còn nhỏ, không hiểu chuyện, ta trở về sẽ hảo hảo giáo huấn hắn , ta dẫn hắn hướng ngươi xin lỗi."

Đệ 23 chương

Ngày đó nàng đã nói, hiện tại trả cho nàng, Đỗ Hoa tức giận đến mặt đều bóp méo, Đỗ Thanh cũng không giống như đại ca của nàng dễ nói chuyện như vậy.

Đỗ Hoa không cam lòng nhìn về phía nhà mình đại ca, mới vừa rồi còn nói cấp cho nàng chủ trì công đạo .

"Cha, A Phúc giống như bị sợ đã đến, ta dẫn hắn trở về phòng, có thời gian ta sẽ hảo hảo giáo dục hắn ." Đỗ Thanh nói ra: "A Phúc một người trong phòng, không biết có đói bụng hay không đến hắn, trong phòng bếp có ăn cái gì sao?"

Nhớ tới Đỗ Phúc tự giam mình ở trong phòng, cơm trưa cũng không có ăn, cháu trai đương nhiên so cháu ngoại trai trọng yếu, Đỗ Ba trên mặt biểu lộ trở nên do dự, đối với Đỗ Hoa nói, "Dù sao đây cũng là tiểu hài tử ở giữa đùa giỡn, nuôi dưỡng hai ngày thì tốt rồi. Nếu không phải Đỗ Lâm đúng a phúc động thủ, Đỗ Phúc cũng sẽ không làm bị thương hắn ."

"Đại ca!" Đỗ Hoa không cam lòng hô.

"Tốt rồi, ngươi đừng nói nữa, chuyện này cứ như thế trôi qua a." Đỗ An cắt ngang nàng..., muội muội nhi tử chỗ đó so ra mà vượt nhi tử nhi tử, hơn nữa, chuyện ngày hôm qua, nàng trở về giáo dục nhi tử có bộ dáng như vậy giáo dục đấy sao?

Cùng Đỗ Phúc ở chung lâu như vậy, hắn tự nhiên biết rõ Đỗ Phúc là cái gì tính tình , chuyện này nhất định là Đỗ Lâm động thủ trước , nhưng là A Phúc đem Đỗ Lâm đầu đều đập bể, cũng là có chút ít quá phận.

Đỗ Hoa không cam lòng trừng Đỗ Phúc liếc, cái này ranh con chờ coi!

Giữa bọn họ không để yên!

Đỗ Phúc đối với nàng làm một cái mặt quỷ, sau đó sợ hãi núp ở Đỗ Thanh trên bờ vai.

Nhỏ giọng nói: "Ba ba, ta đói bụng."

Tốt nhất chết đói ngươi, Đỗ Hoa trong nội tâm tức giận nghĩ đến, trở lại trong phòng, nhìn xem nằm trên giường suy yếu nhi tử đau lòng rất.

Đỗ Lâm trông thấy nàng tiến đến, nhãn tình sáng lên, vội vàng hỏi: "Mẹ, ngươi có hảo hảo giáo huấn cái kia tiểu tạp chủng sao?"

Đỗ Hoa sờ sờ đầu của hắn, "Yên tâm đi, mẹ lần sau nhất định sẽ giáo huấn cái kia tiểu tạp chủng . Gần nhất ngươi đừng gây hắn."

"Mẹ! Ta đều bị thương thành cái dạng này rồi, ngươi cũng không thay ta báo thù." Đỗ Lâm khóc rống nói.

"Hiện tại cảm giác như thế nào đây? Hiện tại ở khi bọn hắn gia, chờ chúng ta tìm hảo phòng ở chuyển ra đi, đến lúc đó đem hắn lưu cho ngươi dạy hắn, đến lúc đó ngươi muốn dạy dỗ hắn còn không đơn giản."

"Thật sự? Đến lúc đó ta muốn đánh khóc cái kia tiểu tạp chủng, lại dám đánh ta!"

"Thật sự thật sự, ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt a."

Bên kia.

Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc ôm đến gian phòng của mình bên trong, đem nhi tử để trên giường, tại khuôn mặt của hắn thượng hôn một cái, "A Phúc giỏi quá!"

"Ba ba cũng rất tuyệt." Đỗ Phúc có chút xấu hổ tại trên mặt của hắn hôn một cái.

Đỗ Thanh xoa bóp hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, "Có hay không bị hắn đánh tới?"

"Không có, " Đỗ Phúc cao hứng nói: "Hắn đến đoạt ta món đồ chơi thời điểm, ta cùng ba ba nói cho ta biết như vậy, vật kia nện ở trên đầu của hắn, sau đó hắn sẽ khóc rồi."

"A Phúc thật thông minh, " Đỗ Thanh khoa trương nói, "Về sau trông thấy hắn, liền cách hắn rất xa, có biết hay không?"

Đỗ Phúc trùng trùng điệp điệp gật đầu, "Ta đã biết, ba ba."

Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại, kể từ đó, Đỗ Lâm đầu đều bị đập phá, Đỗ Phúc lực tay nhỏ, nện đến Đỗ Lâm tối đa chính là cái trán rách da, nhưng là Đỗ Hoa có thể hay không ghi hận trong lòng, đôi tiểu hài tử ra tay, cái này hắn cũng khó nói, nói rõ Đỗ Phúc nói, "Ngươi không thể một người đi ra ngoài có biết hay không? Trông thấy ba người kia, có xa lắm không liền đi thật xa, ngàn vạn không nên cùng bọn hắn một mình ở chung, có biết hay không?"

"Biết rõ, ba ba, ta nhớ kỹ rồi." Đỗ Phúc sờ sờ bụng, "Ba ba, bụng bụng đói."

"Ngươi tiểu đồ đần." Đỗ Thanh sờ sờ hắn cái mũi nhỏ, "Trong phòng chờ ta, ta đi phòng bếp nhìn xem có ăn cái gì."

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh nói ra.

Đẳng ba ba rời đi về sau, Tiểu Bồ Đào mới từ y phục của hắn ở bên trong thò ra đến, "Tiểu Bồ Đào, ngươi đi chơi đi, ba ba ở bên cạnh ta, ta không sợ ."

Một cây dây leo cong cong, làm ra gật đầu bộ dạng, sau đó nhanh chóng chạy trốn, phơi nắng nhiều mặt trời về sau, nó tự nhiên mà vậy có thể thoát ly bùn đất, nhưng là bây giờ còn không thể thoát ly bùn đất quá lâu.

Gặp Tiểu Bồ Đào rời đi, Đỗ Phúc theo mép giường nhảy xuống, đem trong túi áo cất giấu kẹo giấy ném vào trong giỏ rác.

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không phải rất, hắn trốn ở Gia Gia Nãi sữa gian phòng lúc, hắn trong túi áo giả bộ quả táo còn có kẹo , bụng kỳ thật cũng không phải rất.

Đem kẹo giấy hủy thi diệt tích về sau, Đỗ Phúc bò lại trên giường, yên tĩnh ngồi xuống, chờ ba ba trở về.

Đỗ Thanh đi được có hơi lâu, bởi vì hắn phát hiện, trong phòng bếp ngoại trừ cháo hoa dưa muối, sẽ không có những vật khác rồi, Đỗ Thanh trực tiếp khai khí than, chưng hai phần bánh ga-tô, Đỗ Phúc một phần, hắn cũng một phần.

Trong nhà nuôi không ít gà mái, mỗi ngày trứng gà đều có bốn năm cái, bọn hắn không ăn, khó được giữ lại cho bọn hắn ba người kia ăn tươi sao?

Cùng nhà mình nhi tử đã ăn xong cơm trưa, Đỗ Phúc ôm bắp đùi của hắn, "Ba ba, ta buổi tối có thể hay không cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ngủ? Ta sẽ ngoan ngoãn , sẽ không đái dầm ."

Đỗ Phúc mắt ba ba nhìn mình, Đỗ Thanh xoa xoa tóc của hắn, nói: "Tốt, buổi tối hôm nay A Phúc cùng với ba ba cùng một chỗ ngủ đi."

"Thích nhất ba ba rồi." Đỗ Phúc bẹp tại trên mặt hắn hôn một cái.

Lại qua hai ngày.

Đỗ Thanh đem than đá cho mua trở về, sau đó liền đãi trong nhà không xuất ra đi, Đỗ Lâm nằm trên giường hai ngày, cũng có thể xuống đất đi đường.

Hiện tại trong thôn đã đại biến dạng, mỗi người đều phát một cái cùng loại CMND như vậy sợi tổng hợp, ra vào thôn cần quét thẻ hơn nữa kiểm tra, phòng ngừa có người đem hạt giống buôn bán bán đi.

Không có qua mấy ngày, trong thôn đã có người hạt giống mất trộm rồi, bởi vậy ra một cái mới quy định, hạt giống một lần nữa mua một lần, 100 cân gạo một cân hạt giống.

Cho dù ngươi hạt giống không thấy, nhưng là ngươi đến lúc đó hay là muốn nộp lên một nửa lương thực, loại không loại tùy ngươi.

Đỗ Thanh ôm Đỗ Phúc, trong nội tâm ý định, đợi tí nữa trở về, đem cái kia túi hạt giống giấu kỹ, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều có thể hay không trộm cầm nhà bọn họ hạt giống đi ra ngoài bán vẫn là hai nói.

Gần nhất thì khí trời, Đỗ Phúc đều không thế nào đi ra ngoài, trong túi áo chứa không ít kẹo, mang theo Đỗ Phúc một nhà một nhà đi nhận thức, có rảnh được cho Đỗ Phúc tìm mấy cái tiểu đồng bọn mới được.

Tuy nhiên mạt thế đã đến, nhưng là lại cùng cũng không có thể cùng giáo dục, A Phúc cái tuổi này, chừng hai năm nữa, liền không sai biệt lắm đi học lớp mẫu giáo.

Trên mặt hắn bớt giống nhau đồ vật, Đỗ Thanh lo lắng hắn có thể hay không bị khi phụ sỉ nhục.

Sớm cùng trong thôn tiểu đồng bọn làm tốt quan hệ, đi học cũng sẽ không bị khi phụ sỉ nhục.

Gặp nhiều như vậy bạn cùng lứa tuổi, thậm chí còn có so hắn còn nhỏ, Đỗ Thanh một ngày đi xuống, hưng phấn không thôi.

Lúc về đến nhà, đã đến lúc ăn cơm tối, tại nông thôn, từng nhà đều nuôi dưỡng có gia súc .

Đỗ Thanh ôm Đỗ Phúc, xa xa liền phát hiện Đỗ Lâm đang tại cho gà ăn, thầm nghĩ, chẳng lẽ thằng này bị A Phúc đập một cái, liền cải tà quy chính rồi hả?

"Tiểu Lâm, thương thế của ngươi ra sao? Gà lưu cho ta tới đút là tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh xa xa nói ra, trong tay hắn cầm đồ vật có chút quen mắt.

Nghe được thanh âm của hắn, Đỗ Lâm phảng phất là con thỏ con bị giật mình, ném trong tay đồ vật, thoáng cái chạy về.

Hai người bọn họ cũng không có như vậy dọa người a? Lần trước nếu không phải Đỗ Lâm động trước tay, Đỗ Phúc cũng sẽ không nện trở về, Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ.

Đi đến hắn cho gà ăn địa phương, Đỗ Thanh nhìn thấy trên mặt đất cái túi, mở to hai mắt, gắt gao nhìn xem cái kia cái túi!

Đây là hắn lúc trước cầm lấy đi giả bộ hạt giống cái túi!

Hắn bước nhanh đi vào một khai ngăn tủ, bên trong hạt giống quả nhiên không thấy.

Đệ 24 chương

Đỗ Thanh đi ra ngoài đem gà đuổi đi, trên mặt đất hạt thóc hạt giống không có còn lại nhiều ít, cầm quét đem bắt bọn nó quét cùng một chỗ, dùng túi nhựa chứa vào, có chút ít còn hơn không.

"Phanh! Phanh!" Cửa bị khóa ngược lại rồi, Đỗ Thanh trùng trùng điệp điệp gõ hai cái cửa, "Đỗ Lâm, ngươi cho ngươi lăn ra đây!"

Cái này bảy cân hạt giống, rõ ràng như vậy bị cái này ranh con cho tao đạp, trước đó không lâu hắn còn trong lòng cười nhạo những cái...kia bị trộm hạt giống người, chuyện bây giờ đến phiên trên người mình, Đỗ Thanh sống xé lòng của hắn đều đã có.

Đỗ Thanh nổi giận phía dưới, thanh âm một chút cũng không có cách nào khác thu liễm, trong phòng bếp Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ nghe vậy đi ra, thấy hắn vẻ mặt nộ khí gõ cửa.

Đỗ Mụ quan tâm phát nói, "Tiểu Đỗ làm sao vậy? Đỗ Lâm cái kia gấu hài tử lại làm chuyện gì xấu?"

"Ba mẹ, Đỗ Lâm cái này khốn nạn, đem nhà của chúng ta hạt giống đều xuất ra đi dút gà rồi." Đỗ Thanh tức giận nói ra.

"Hắn làm sao biết hạt giống đặt ở TV phía dưới ngăn tủ hay sao?" Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ nụ cười trên mặt cũng đã biến mất, những thứ này hạt giống có thể là bọn hắn năm nay hi vọng đến .

"Đại ca đại tẩu, tiểu Đỗ, các ngươi ngăn ở ta cửa gian phòng làm cái gì?" Đỗ Hoa chậm rì rì đi tới, xem thấy bọn họ vẻ mặt phẫn nộ, trong nội tâm ám sảng, trên mặt quan tâm mà hỏi.

"Tiểu muội, chuyện này chính là ngươi nhi tử không đúng, tại sao có thể cầm trong nhà hạt giống đi dút gà? !" Đỗ An chỉ trích nhìn xem Đỗ Hoa, "Ngươi là thế nào giáo nhi tử hay sao? Chuyện lúc trước, hắn đánh A Phúc một lần, A Phúc đánh trở về, hắn so A Phúc lớn như vậy nhiều, còn tính toán chi li, mang thù."

Đỗ Hoa lập tức liền không vui rồi, giễu cợt nói: "Tiểu Lâm lại không biết cái gì hạt giống, ta cũng không giống như tiểu Đỗ giống nhau, đã nói hảo giáo huấn cái kia tạp... A Phúc, kết quả chính là dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài chơi sao?"

"Tiểu Lâm đây là muốn giúp trong nhà làm việc, cho nên mới cầm hạt giống đi dút gà , các ngươi cho dù không thích hắn, cũng không có thể bộ dạng như vậy chửi bới hắn a."

Đỗ Hoa đem bọn họ chắn được nói không ra lời, dương dương đắc ý nhìn bọn họ.

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm cười lạnh, "Tiểu cô cô tốt nhất vẫn là đem ẩn núp đi hạt giống giao ra đây a."

"Cái, cái gì hạt giống? !" Đỗ Hoa chột dạ rụt thoáng một phát, nhưng là nghĩ đến, bọn hắn làm được nghiêm mật như vậy, khẳng định không ai biết rõ đấy, lại Lý Trực Khí Tráng kêu gào nói.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem ánh mắt của nàng, Đỗ Hoa có một loại bị người xem thấu tựa như cảm giác, tránh đi ánh mắt của hắn.

"Tiểu cô cô ngươi đừng khi chúng ta là người ngu." Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ngươi nên biết hạt giống giá trị a, liền như vậy mấy cái gà, ngươi sẽ không thật sự cho rằng, mấy cái gà có thể đem sáu cân hạt giống ăn xong a?"

Đỗ Hoa mồ hôi lạnh ứa ra.

"Nhìn mấy cái gà dạ dày túi, rõ ràng cho thấy không có ăn bao nhiêu thứ . Cho nên nói, ta thân yêu tiểu cô cô, hạt giống các ngươi cầm đi nơi nào?"

"Ta, ta không có cầm, ngươi chớ có nói hươu nói vượn!" Đỗ Hoa kiên cường nói.

Đỗ An càng nghe sắc mặt càng khó xem, không vui nhìn xem Đỗ Hoa, "Tiểu muội, ta tự hỏi không có gì xin lỗi chỗ của ngươi, ngươi tại sao phải như vậy ngồi?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Ta vì cái gì làm như vậy? !" Gặp dấu diếm không đi xuống, Đỗ Hoa một hồi cười to, hung dữ nhìn xem Bàng Duyệt, "Ngươi nếu thật là ta anh ruột, chỗ đó sẽ trơ mắt nhìn Đỗ Phúc cái kia tiểu tạp chủng tổn thương con của ta!"

"Cái kia tiểu tạp chủng dám cầm đồ vật nện con của ta đầu, còn không phải là các ngươi ở sau lưng chỉ huy, đập phá con của ta đầu, các ngươi đám người kia đều là đồng lõa!" Đỗ Hoa chỉ của bọn hắn, oán hận nói.

"Tiểu muội ngươi nói bậy bạ gì đó? Chúng ta làm sao có thể chỉ huy A Phúc đi làm loại chuyện này? !" Đỗ An chỉa về phía nàng cả giận nói, tức giận đến toàn thân phát run.

Hắn chẳng thể nghĩ tới, nhà mình muội muội là cái dạng này nhớ hắn .

Vốn là nàng đã hối cải để làm người mới, không nghĩ tới nàng một chút cũng không thay đổi, vẫn là như vậy vì tư lợi.

"Khó được không phải sao?" Đỗ Hoa phản bác, vẻ mặt tin tưởng vững chắc, Đỗ Phúc cái kia tiểu tạp chủng mới mấy tuổi, chỗ đó sẽ nghĩ tới trả thù chuyện đi trở về tình, không phải là bọn hắn dạy? Nàng không tin.

Đương nhiên là đại nhân dạy, Đỗ Thanh trong lòng nói, hơn nữa còn là hắn dạy, nhưng là hắn là không thể nào nói cho bọn hắn biết .

"Trong lòng ngươi xấu xa, đừng đem người khác tưởng tượng thành chính mình." Đỗ Thanh lành lạnh nói.

"Tiểu muội, hạt giống dấu ở nơi nào rồi hả? Bắt nó dạy dỗ đến cho chúng ta a." Bàng Duyệt khích lệ nói một câu.

Đỗ Hoa phảng phất bị đụng phải tử huyệt giống nhau, nổi trận lôi đình, "Ai muốn ngươi tiện nhân này làm bộ hảo tâm? ! Nhìn thấy ta không may, hiện tại trong lòng còn không biết như thế nào trộm nhạc."

Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt trầm xuống, nhìn thoáng qua cha mẹ mình, nếu không phải đánh giá cố kỵ bọn hắn ở đây, hắn lúc này chính là một cái tát đi lên.

Hắn tức giận, quản ngươi là nam nhân vẫn là nữ nhân, nữ nhân cũng giống nhau chiếu đánh không lầm.

Đỗ An sắc mặt do thanh biến thành đen, "Ngươi làm sao nói chuyện? Cho chị dâu ngươi xin lỗi!"

"Như thế nào? Bị ta nói trúng rồi? Nàng Bàng Duyệt chính là một cái cướp người trượng phu tiện nhân!"

"Im ngay!"

"Ta hết lần này tới lần khác muốn nói! Cái nhà này bên trong hết thảy vốn đều là của ta, nếu không phải Bàng Duyệt cái này tiểu tiện nhân, ta phải dùng tới trộm tiền đi theo cái kia giết thiên đao ly khai..."

"BA~!"

Đỗ An trực tiếp một cái tát vung đến trên mặt của nàng đi, tại chỗ mấy người đều bị động tác của hắn dọa bối rối.

"Chuyện lúc ban đầu cùng Bàng Duyệt một chút quan hệ đều không có, lúc trước nhà của chúng ta thu dưỡng ngươi, ngay từ đầu là muốn đem ngươi trở thành làm là con dâu nuôi từ bé, nhưng là ngươi hiểu chuyện lúc sau đã cùng ngươi nói rõ ràng, ta vẫn luôn đem ngươi trở thành làm là muội muội." Đỗ An khí hung ác nói ra.

"Hơn nữa Bàng Duyệt là ta đuổi thật lâu mới lấy về nhà lão bà."

"Lão Đỗ được rồi được rồi, đừng nóng giận, khí tổn thương thân thể của mình chẳng phải như ý của nàng sao." Bàng Duyệt như ý như ý lồng ngực của hắn.

Nghe nói như thế nàng không tức giận không phải giả dối, cùng Đỗ An kết giao thời điểm, vẫn là hiện tại bọn hắn một nhà chuyển trở về trong khoảng thời gian này, nàng đều là thật tâm đối đãi cô muội muội này .

Nhưng là không nghĩ tới trong nội tâm nàng nghĩ như vậy chính mình , mở miệng một tiếng 'Tiện nhân " ngày thường trong nội tâm cũng không biết như thế nào mắng nàng đâu.

"Đỗ Hoa ngươi cút cho ta, ta Đỗ An đối với ngươi cô muội muội này!" Đỗ An đau lòng vỗ vỗ tay của nàng.

Bàng Duyệt khóe miệng câu dẫn ra một cái mỉm cười, khiêu khích nhìn một chút Đỗ Hoa, thực đem nàng trở thành là không có có tính tình quả hồng sao?

Đỗ Hoa mắt sắc nhìn thấy nàng khiêu khích, khí đến cơ hồ muốn xông đi lên đánh nàng dừng lại, Đỗ Hoa bụm lấy mặt của mình, Đỗ Thanh cảnh giác nhìn xem nàng, nhìn xem che chở nàng cái này hai nam nhân.

Những thứ này, cái này hai nam nhân vốn là nàng đấy! Đều là vì bị Bàng Duyệt cái này cướp đi, nàng nhất định sẽ không để cho bọn hắn sống khá giả đấy!

"Đại ca ngươi lại vì như vậy một nữ nhân đánh ta?" Đỗ Hoa oán hận nói, tay bụm mặt, vừa rồi một cái tát kia, là nửa điểm không lưu tình đánh cho đi lên.

Đỗ Hoa cầm cái chìa khóa mở cửa, ném đi một bao đồ vật tại Đỗ Thanh trong ngực, kéo lấy rương hành lý hướng mặt ngoài đi.

Đỗ Thanh quản lý vừa nhìn, là cái kia bao hạt giống, Đỗ Hoa vốn muốn ẩn núp đi, sau đó cầm lấy đi bán đi .

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều thụy nhãn mông lung cùng ở sau lưng nàng, lôi kéo một cái rương hành lý.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn bọn họ ly khai, trong nội tâm thở dài một hơi, tổn thất một cân hơn hạt giống, có thể để cho bọn họ chuyển ra đi, cái này mua bán cũng là không lỗ.

Đỗ Hoa cố ý thả chậm bước chân, ba người ai cũng không có mở miệng giữ lại nàng.

Đẳng ba người bọn họ sau khi đi ra ngoài, Đỗ Thanh đem đồ đạc của bọn hắn tùy tùy tiện tiện cất vào một cái đại trong bao bố, mở cửa.

Đỗ Hoa kinh hỉ quay đầu, cầm rương hành lý đi ra, trong nội tâm nàng liền đã hối hận, nhưng là kéo không dưới mặt mũi đến.

Lại trông thấy Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy một cái bao tải to, mỉm cười nói, "Điều này cũng là đồ đạc của các ngươi, đừng quên mang đi."

Đệ 25 chương

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bị nóng đến hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, nhìn xem đầu đầy mồ hôi đệ đệ cùng mụ mụ, lại xem bọn hắn gia hành lý.

Bọn hắn đây là tính toán bị đuổi ra ngoài sao?

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nắm chặc rương hành lý tay hãm, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía cái kia tòa nhà xinh đẹp phòng ở, cảm giác đau cả đầu, phàn nàn nói: "Mẹ, ngươi làm cái gì để cho chúng ta bị đuổi ra ngoài? Hiện tại tốt rồi, chúng ta đi chỗ đó ở à?"

Đỗ Hoa lại cảm thấy, bọn hắn bị đuổi ra ngoài là vì nàng, "Nếu không phải bởi vì ngươi ra chính là cái kia phá chủ ý, chúng ta làm sao sẽ bị đuổi ra ngoài?"

"Ta làm sao biết bọn hắn sẽ nhẫn tâm như vậy, cũng bởi vì một chút như vậy hạt giống, liền đem chúng ta đuổi ra đến, cũng không biết ngươi có phải hay không thân sinh muội muội?" Đằng sau nửa câu, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong lòng nói thầm lấy.

Sớm biết như vậy nàng phải đi đầu nhập vào cha, ba ba vẫn là rất thích hắn, hơn nữa ba ba có quyền thế , có thể làm cho nàng tiêu sái một thời gian ngắn, qua không đi xuống, rồi trở về thì tốt rồi.

"Hiện tại chúng ta làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Hoa không cam lòng nhìn bọn họ hành lý.

Bọn hắn hay là trước tìm một chỗ đặt chân mới được, bằng không thì buổi tối bọn hắn muốn ngủ ngoài đường rồi.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cau mày nghĩ nghĩ, bọn hắn dù sao là mẹ của mình cùng đệ đệ, bây giờ còn không thể dứt bỏ bọn hắn, không thích nói: "Đi theo ta, chúng ta đi trước nhà bạn ở một buổi tối, ngày mai lại chậm rãi thương lượng tìm phòng ốc sự tình."

Nàng những ngày này hướng mặt ngoài chạy, chính là tìm được nam hai không gian, tuy nhiên so không phải nàng cầm trong tay cái kia khối ngọc bội không gian, nhưng là cũng có sân bóng lớn như vậy địa phương, không thể gieo trồng không thể đi vào, nhưng là có chút ít còn hơn không, cái kia khối ngọc bội nghe nói ở nơi này trong thôn một người nam nhân, nghe nói là trên mặt đất trên quán, năm khối tiền mua.

Mạt thế về sau, không cẩn thận đem giọt máu đi lên, rời đi vận, mở ra không gian.

Mấy ngày nay nàng đều tại cùng trong thôn nam nhân tiếp xúc, muốn tìm ra cái kia khối ngọc bội tại trong tay ai, hiện tại nàng đã có chút ít mặt mày.

Thừa dịp của bọn hắn hiện tại bị đuổi ra ngoài, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ý định đi trước nhà hắn ở một buổi tối, làm quan hưởng lộc vua, ở chùa ăn lộc Phật, trước tiên đem cái không gian kia đoạt tới tay hơn nữa, trong tay nàng cái kia khối Đỗ Thanh ngọc bội, nàng là không có ý định trả lại rồi.

Hai nhà bọn họ đều náo thành cái dạng này rồi, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đương nhiên sẽ không để cho bọn hắn đắc thế.

"Như vậy trước ở chỗ này chờ, ta đi làm cho người đến hỗ trợ." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều gặp hai người bọn họ lề mà lề mề , không nhịn được nói.

—

"Ba mẹ, hạt giống này vẫn là hiện tại liền dục mầm mỏ a." Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy hạt giống, bắt bọn nó ngược lại cùng một chỗ, cân nặng, phát hiện hạt giống này còn thừa lại năm cân nhiều, chưa đủ sáu cân, nhà bọn họ ba mẫu điền vốn là muốn bảy cân , hiện tại thiếu đi một cân nhiều.

"Những thứ này hạt giống có thể hay không không đủ loại?" Đỗ Ba hỏi, "Có muốn hay không ta đi lại mua một cân hạt giống trở về? Trong nhà lương thực cũng thật nhiều ."

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, nói, "Không cần, trước đem những này hạt giống xử lý tốt, thiếu đi một cân, cây lúa lúa đến lúc đó cấy mạ chọc vào sơ một ít, còn dư lại thiên địa không đủ lời nói, hay dùng đến nuôi cá a."

Bàng Duyệt cũng phụ họa nói, "Dù sao cũng không phải cái gì sáng rọi sự tình, coi như làm cái gì cũng phát sinh qua a."

Dù sao nàng là không muốn Đỗ Hoa một nhà trở về nữa rồi , vửa làm biếng lại vừa tham ăn, nhiều hơn ba người bọn họ, nhà bọn họ thức ăn dâng lên gấp ba.

"A vui mừng, cái này ủy khuất ngươi rồi." Đỗ An thở dài nói.

Đỗ Thanh không muốn xem hai người bọn họ dinh dính núc ních , vừa rồi bọn hắn cãi nhau thời điểm, khiến cho Đỗ Phúc tiến trong phòng, cái gì cũng không muốn nghe.

Hắn mở cửa đi vào, quả nhiên thấy được ngoan ngoãn bịt lấy lỗ tai ngồi ở trên ghế Đỗ Phúc, nhịn cười không được thoáng một phát.

"Tốt rồi, cùng ba ba đi ra ngoài đi." Đỗ Thanh đem hắn che lỗ tai tay lấy xuống.

Đỗ Phúc bổ nhào vào ba ba trong ngực, rất nghiêm túc nói: "Ta che lỗ tai, nó liền nghe không được rồi."

Đỗ Thanh chịu đựng cười, khi hắn trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hôn một cái, nói: "Chúng ta A Phúc ngoan nhất."

Đỗ Phúc xấu hổ nói ra: "Cái kia ta hôm nay có thể hay không ăn nhiều một khối đường đỏ?"

Đường đỏ, thì ra là socola, tên tiểu tử này ngược lại là rất thích ăn các loại mùi vị socola, đem người ôm ra đi, "Hôm nay là hơn ăn hai khối a."

Đỗ Phúc tại trên mặt của hắn hôn một cái, cao hứng nói, "Cảm ơn ba ba."

"A Phúc đến giúp đỡ ba ba làm việc được không?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Lão đôi hiện tại đoán chừng không tâm tình đến gây giống, Đỗ Thanh một tay ôm Đỗ Phúc đi vào nguyên lai Đỗ Hoa ở gian phòng, hiện trong phòng đã không có đồ đạc của bọn hắn, thoạt nhìn thuận mắt nhiều hơn.

Gây giống bước đột nhiên kỳ thật rất đơn giản , mà ngay cả Đỗ Thanh cái này sẽ không đâu người, đi theo giấy bước đột nhiên đi, thỉnh thoảng khiến cho Đỗ Phúc giúp đỡ cầm thứ gì cái gì , hai cha con ngược lại là làm một trận việc để hoạt động được rất vui vẻ.

Đem hạt giống xử lý tốt, để trong phòng, mang theo Đỗ Phúc đi rửa sạch sẽ tay, ba người kia đã đi ra, vậy bọn họ cũng có thể đem những cái...kia biến dị bồ đào đặt ở trong tủ lạnh.

"Ba ba, ăn đường đỏ." Đỗ Phúc ôm ba ba cổ, vẻ mặt hưng phấn nói.

Đỗ Thanh uốn nắn hắn, "Là socola, không phải đường đỏ."

"Ừ, ba ba, đi ăn socola." Đỗ Phúc cao hứng lập lại lần nữa.

"Hảo rầu~, chúng ta đi ăn socola —" Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc nhắc tới, lại để cho hắn ngồi tại trên vai của mình.

"A —" Đỗ Phúc kêu một tiếng, sau đó mới lạ nhìn xem bốn phía đồ vật, "Ba ba, ta thật cao a!"

"Ngồi vững vàng rồi, cưỡi ngựa rời đi!"

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc vui vẻ cầm lấy ba ba tóc, nhìn xem ba ba bước nhanh đi, "Ha ha ha..."

"Tiểu Đỗ, mau đưa người thả xuống, vạn nhất đem người ngã làm sao bây giờ? !" Đỗ Ba xem gặp hai người bọn họ động tác, thiếu chút nữa sợ tới mức bệnh tim đều đi ra.

"Xuống ngựa." Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc buông đến, Đỗ Phúc con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh nhìn xem hắn, "Ba ba, vừa rồi cái kia hảo hảo chơi."

"Xuỵt —" Đỗ Thanh đem ngón tay phóng tới trên môi, "Chúng ta lần sau vụng trộm chơi cưỡi ngựa được không? Bị gia gia trông thấy gia gia sẽ mất hứng ."

Đỗ Thanh khẩn trương nhìn thoáng qua gia gia, sau đó trịnh trọng chuyện lạ gật đầu, tiến đến ba ba bên tai nói: "Chúng ta lần sau vụng trộm chơi."

Ở một bên toàn bộ hành trình nghe xong hai người bọn họ 'Lặng lẽ lời nói' Đỗ An: "..."

"Đi! Chúng ta đi hái bồ đào." Đỗ Thanh mạnh miệng chí khí nói.

Những thực vật này biến dị về sau, nếu như là không có gì hại , nó trái cây ngoại trừ biến lớn biến mỹ vị bên ngoài, nó trái cây cũng sẽ biến nhiều .

Nói thí dụ như viên này biến dị bồ đào, biến dị về sau, một viên bồ đào thì có bình thường cam quýt lớn như vậy cái, nhưng là bồ đào số lượng một chút cũng không thay đổi, hái được một viên xuống về sau, rất nhanh sẽ kết xuất mặt khác một viên trái cây .

Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy công cụ, phân phó Đỗ Phúc tại cửa vào bên kia đứng đấy, Đỗ Thanh nói rõ hắn: "Nếu là có người tới, ngươi lớn tiếng hô ba ba có biết hay không?"

Nghĩ đến để cho:đợi chút nữa có thể ăn vào ăn ngon đại bồ đào, Đỗ Phúc con mắt chằm chằm vào phía trước, "Ba ba, ta nhớ được , ngươi mau đi đi!"

Bây giờ là ăn cơm thời gian, đại bộ phận người đều đang dùng cơm, nhưng là cái này cũng là có ngoại lệ , cho nên lại để cho Đỗ Phúc trông coi, Đỗ Thanh động tác nhanh chóng hái được mấy cái đại bồ đào, sau đó từ cửa sau trở về, để thứ tốt, sau đó từ cửa chính đi ra ngoài.

"Ba ba, ngươi như thế nào từ phía trước đã đến?" Đỗ Phúc quay đầu lại nhìn xem đằng sau, không thấy ba ba bóng dáng.

Đỗ Thanh ôm lấy nhi tử, nói: "Ba ba là từ cửa sau đi vào, sau đó lúc trước cửa đi ra ."

Ôm nhà mình nhi tử trở về, Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được nhìn gian phòng bên cạnh, vẫn như cũ là hắc muội đèn hỏa .

Không biết phòng ốc chủ nhân lúc nào mới sẽ trở lại.

Đỗ Thanh đè xuống trong nội tâm cuồn cuộn tâm tình, thần sắc tự nhiên trở về.

"Ba ba, ngươi hái được mấy cái đại bồ đào?" Đỗ Phúc phát giác ba ba tựa hồ mất hứng bộ dạng, chủ động nhắc tới một cái chủ đề, "Ta có thể hay không ăn nhiều một chút?"

Đỗ Thanh thu liễm tâm thần, giao trái tim tư phóng tới nhi tử trên người, cố ý nói: "Không thể."

Đỗ Phúc bẹt miệng, mất hứng nói: "Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì hôm nay ăn nhiều một khối socola, không thể ăn nhiều đại bồ đào rồi, bằng không thì sẽ ăn quá no ." Đỗ Thanh nhìn nhìn hắn bụng nhỏ, "Đến lúc đó ăn quá no khó chịu, không thể để cho Gia Gia Nãi sữa giúp ngươi văn vê bụng."

Đỗ Phúc suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, tại socola cùng đại bồ đào tầm đó lắc lư bất định, cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định, "Ba ba, ta có thể hay không ăn ít một khối socola, sau đó đổi thành đại bồ đào a!"

Đỗ Thanh ra vẻ trầm ngâm, Đỗ Phúc khẩn trương nhìn xem ba ba.

"Được rồi, hôm nay khiến cho A Phúc ăn nhiều một khối, nhưng là không thể ăn quá no, biết không?"

"A! Thích nhất ba ba rồi!" Đỗ Phúc tại sắc mặt của hắn bẹp một ngụm.

"Nhanh đi rửa tay ăn cơm." Đỗ Mụ đang đem đồ ăn bưng ra.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn nhìn đồ ăn trên bàn, thực hảo, đồ ăn rất phong phú, nhưng là chính là đều là ăn mặn hơn, tố thiếu.

Lúc trước hắn ở đây hắc trên chợ có người bán khoai tây , không qua đối phương vừa lấy ra, đã bị một đống người điên đoạt đã xong, Đỗ Thanh không có mua đến, nhưng là hắn trong không gian có a, cho nên lúc hắn trở lại, sẽ giả bộ là ở trên thị trấn mua.

Khoai tây cắt thành ti, sau đó cùng thịt heo cùng một chỗ xào , phi thường tốt ăn, đáng tiếc không phát hiện có bán rau cỏ , bất quá cũng đúng, hiện tại mạt thế đã qua một tháng nhiều, ngoại trừ một mực chứa đựng tại trong băng khố trước mặt, đại bộ phận rau quả, không phải chết đúng là khô , còn dư lại liền là bị người đám bọn họ ăn tươi .

Trong nhà thịt một mực không thiếu, nhưng là rau cỏ ngược lại là rất thiếu, trên bàn một bàn tử khoai tây ti, vốn là bảy người phân lượng, kết quả bị bốn người bọn họ ăn được không còn một mảnh .

Đỗ Phúc ngồi ở hắn đặc chế trên mặt ghế, cũng có thể cùng bọn hắn cùng nhau ăn cơm, không cần đi một bên tiểu trên bàn trà một người ăn.

Đỗ Phúc ăn chính mình bánh ga-tô, tròng mắt đi lòng vòng, múc một thìa bánh ga-tô cho ba ba, gia gia cùng nãi nãi, bộ dạng như vậy hắn cũng không cần ăn nhiều như vậy, có thể giữ lại bụng đến ăn đại bồ đào rồi.

"A Phúc thực nghe lời, về sau nhất định là cái hiếu thuận hài tử." Đỗ An gắp một tia tử thịt heo cho hắn, khích lệ nói.

Một người gắp một khối, Đỗ Phúc trong chén lập tức nhiều hơn mấy khối thịt, thịt này không có bánh ga-tô nhiều, Đỗ Phúc vui thích muốn, bị khoe khoang có chút ngượng ngùng.

Buổi tối lúc ngủ, Đỗ Thanh mang theo Đỗ Phúc về phòng của mình.

Tiểu gia hỏa bởi vì có thể cùng ba ba cùng một chỗ ngủ, trên giường hưng phấn nửa giờ, sau đó mới ngủ lấy, Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hắn ngủ nhan, đem tán lạc tại một bên máy tính bảng thu hồi, bên trong download rất nhiều thích hợp nhi đồng dạy học video.

Có thể cho Đỗ Phúc sớm học tập thoáng một phát.

Mang thứ đó thu thập xong, Đỗ Thanh cũng nhẹ chân nhẹ tay trên giường ngủ, ngủ hay là hắn nguyên lai gian phòng, cho Đỗ Phúc xây một tờ tiểu thảm, điều hòa đúng giờ về sau, liền nhắm mắt lại, tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Đỗ Thanh tỉnh lại lúc, là bị nhiệt tỉnh , cảm giác có người ôm chính mình, Đỗ Thanh không thoải mái muốn mở ra người kia cánh tay, đột nhiên liền bừng tỉnh.

Trong nháy mắt dọa ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, ở đâu tới cánh tay? !

Đối phương tựa hồ tại ngủ say bộ dạng, Đỗ Thanh người cứng ngắc thời gian dần qua để mềm xuống, điều này cũng cũng cảm giác được, đâm tại chính mình trên mông đít vật cưng cứng.

Phát hiện mình cả người đều bị đối phương ôm vào trong ngực, Đỗ Thanh cái mũi giật giật, nghe thấy được đôi trên mặt chữ điền mùi vị đạo quen thuộc.

Động tác rất nhỏ xoay đầu lại xem, nhưng vẫn là đánh thức đối phương, hắn chống lại một đôi ánh mắt đen láy, nhìn chằm chằm nhìn xem hắn.

"Hạ Lập Hiên... ?" Đỗ Thanh chần chờ mà hỏi.

"Lão bà, ngủ." Hạ Lập Hiên tại trên mặt của hắn bẹp một ngụm, một lần nữa đem người ôm vào trong ngực.

Ngủ cái đầu của ngươi a! Đỗ Thanh không hề nghĩ ngợi, liền một cước đem người đá xuống giường, trong nội tâm khối đá lớn kia cũng rơi xuống địa phương.

Hạ Lập Hiên một phát bắt được lão bà của mình chân, ngón chân trắng trắng mềm mềm , mượt mà đáng yêu, sờ soạng hai thanh, sau đó chân dài một máy, đem lão bà áp trong ngực.

Nghiêm trang nói: "Lão bà, không được, nhi tử còn ngủ ở bên cạnh đâu rồi, nói muốn, trời tối ngày mai cho ngươi thêm."

Ta cho ngươi cái đại đầu quỷ! Nói hắn giống như rất khát khao giống nhau, hắn bất quá là như đem người đá xuống giường mà thôi.

"Ngươi bây giờ cút cho ta xuống dưới." Đỗ Thanh cắn răng nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên mở trừng hai mắt, nghiêm túc nói, "Lão bà, thật sự không được, nhi tử còn ngủ ở bên người chúng ta, trời tối ngày mai chúng ta lại cút đi, ta cam đoan thỏa mãn ngươi ."

Hai người đều không hẹn mà cùng hạ giọng, sợ đem ngủ ở tận cùng bên trong nhất Đỗ Phúc đánh thức.

"md, ngươi có phải hay không đầu óc rớt bể?" Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được bạo nói tục.

Hạ Lập Hiên uể oải nói, "Lão bà, ta ly khai lâu như vậy phải đi làm chính sự , lần sau ta cam đoan không sẽ rời đi ngươi thời gian lâu như vậy, ngươi tha thứ ta được không?"

Đỗ Thanh cố gắng làm cho mình tâm bình khí hòa nói, "Ta không phải lão bà ngươi, hơn nữa ta không có sinh khí."

"Lão bà, ngươi quả nhiên tức giận, cũng không nhận thức ta." Hạ Lập Hiên lời nói xoay chuyển, an ủi hắn nói, "Yên tâm đi, lão bà, ta sẽ không vứt bỏ ngươi ."

# bạn trai cũ đầu óc đột nhiên bị hư làm sao bây giờ #

Đỗ Thanh: "Ta đều nói ta không phải lão bà ngươi rồi, chúng ta chia tay ngươi rồi còn nhớ hay không được?"

Trong đầu đột nhiên hiện lên một cái ý niệm trong đầu, "Hạ Lập Hiên, ngươi còn nhớ hay không được ta là ai?"

Hạ Lập Hiên muốn đều không nghĩ hồi đáp, "Ngươi là Đỗ Thanh, vợ của ta."

"Hôm nay là một chút?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nghĩ nghĩ, "Đại khái là 2017 năm xx nguyệt xx ngày a."

Thời gian cũng đối được... Trả lời vấn đề cũng điều trị rõ ràng.

Đây chẳng lẽ là mộng?

"Lão bà lão bà chúng ta ngủ đi." Hạ Lập Hiên bàn tay lớn nhấn một cái, đem Đỗ Thanh đầu theo như đến trên ngực của mình, lại để cho hắn dựa vào chính mình ngủ.

Đỗ Thanh ngắt chính mình một chút, sẽ đau nhức.

Cái này là thật sự, Hạ Lập Hiên mất tích những ngày này đến cùng trải qua cái gì? Hắn có thể cảm giác được chính là Hạ Lập Hiên, nhưng là tính tình của hắn đại biến, cùng hắn trong trí nhớ nam nhân không giống với.

"Hạ Lập Hiên, ngươi đừng giả vờ ngây ngốc , chúng ta đã chia tay rồi, ngươi thả ta ra."

Hạ Lập Hiên cái cằm chống đỡ tại trên vai của hắn, thanh âm rầu rĩ , "Không có, ta không có đồng ý, chúng ta còn không có chia tay đâu."

Đỗ Thanh không kiên nhẫn đẩy ra hắn, hai người nhờ gần như vậy, thật sự sắp đem hắn nóng đến chết rồi, tăng thêm nghĩ lầm hắn là kẻ trộm, ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, trên người dính hồ , rất là khó chịu.

Hạ Lập Hiên không chút sứt mẻ, Đỗ Thanh lại tăng lớn khí lực, kinh ngạc phát hiện, Hạ Lập Hiên vẫn là vẫn không nhúc nhích , tại Hạ Lập Hiên mất tích lúc trước, hắn còn có thể đem tay của hắn đẩy ra , nhưng là mất tích trở về, đối phương khí lực so với hắn còn muốn lớn hơn?

Đỗ Thanh chỉ phải để mềm giọng khí, "Ngươi trước đứng lên để cho ta đi tắm được không?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhãn tình sáng lên, rất nhanh lại tối xuống, tại trên môi của hắn hôn một cái, có chút tiếc nuối nói: "Không được, hôm nay ta rất vây khốn, chúng ta lại một lát thôi được không?"

"Trên người của ta dinh dính , liền là đơn thuần tắm rửa mà thôi, đem ngươi trong đầu những cái...kia màu vàng phân bón cho ta rửa qua." Đỗ Thanh lần thứ nhất phát hiện, hắn trước bạn trai, còn có nói cái gì đều có thể lừa gạt đến màu vàng phế liệu phương diện kia đi kỹ năng.

"Lão bà, chúng ta cùng nhau tắm a." Hạ Lập Hiên giữ vững tinh thần đến, nếu như lão bà đều muốn cầu nhiều lần như vậy rồi, hắn liền cố mà làm đáp ứng hắn a, tắm rửa mới có thể tinh thần một chút.

Đỗ Thanh cảm giác được biến lớn vật cứng, tâm tình phức tạp, cùng ngươi cùng nhau tắm, sau đó đến sát thương cướp cò sao? Bình tĩnh nói, "Không cần, chúng ta ngủ đi."

Hạ Lập Hiên cao hứng cười cười, lão bà quả nhiên vẫn là thương hắn , không nỡ bỏ hắn khổ cực như vậy.

"Ngươi rời ta xa một chút, nhiệt."

Hạ Lập Hiên cố gắng thu liễm lấy khí tức trên thân, kéo ra chút khoảng cách, Đỗ Thanh trói chặt lông mày giãn ra, đẳng trong ngực người ngủ say về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên tự giác cùng nhau đi lên.

Đem tức phụ ôm một cái đầy ôm, cảm thấy cảm thấy mỹ mãn , nhắm mắt lại, hắn từ mất tích đến nay sẽ không ngủ qua biết.

Ôm hắn chí bảo, rốt cục có thể an tâm chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Đệ 26 chương

Đẳng Đỗ Thanh lần nữa khi...tỉnh lại, hắn là bị Đỗ Phúc giẫm tỉnh , hắn mở to mắt, có thể Đỗ Phúc nhếch môi cười đến vẻ mặt sáng lạn , tại trên người hắn giẫm đến giẫm đi .

Đỗ Phúc sức nặng vẫn là không nhẹ , Đỗ Thanh nhớ tới, nhưng là bị người nào đó ôm thật chặc, không có cảm nhận được đêm qua hùng dũng oai vệ côn hình dáng vật thể, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm âm thầm thở dài một hơi.

Đỗ Thanh khó khăn trở mình, nhìn đối phương mắt thấp dày đặc mắt quầng thâm, cuối cùng vẫn là không có đánh thức đối phương, lại trở mình có thuộc hướng tư thế của hắn, nhỏ giọng nói: "A Phúc, tới đây."

"Ba ba, thúc thúc tại sao sẽ ở chúng ta trên giường?" Đỗ Phúc tuy nhiên giảm thấp xuống thanh âm, nhưng là kỳ thật cũng không có đè thấp nhiều ít.

"Xuỵt —" Đỗ Thanh làm một thủ thế, nhỏ giọng nói: "A Phúc một người xuống dưới ăn điểm tâm được không? Ngươi nói cho Gia Gia Nãi sữa, nói ba ba đêm qua ngủ không ngon, hôm nay không dậy sớm như thế."

"Ừ, ta..."

"Xuỵt —" Đỗ Thanh thấy hắn gật gật đầu, dặn dò: "Xuống thang lầu nhất định phải bắt lấy cái kia lan can, chậm rãi đi."

Đỗ Phúc gật gật đầu, nhìn thoáng qua ôm ba ba thúc thúc, hừ, hắn vẫn là không thích cái này thúc thúc, cái này thúc thúc cảm giác thật đáng ghét (T ^ T).

Đỗ Phúc xuống giường thời điểm, thừa dịp ba ba không thèm để ý, cố ý đạp hắn một cước, lớn như vậy người, vẫn là ngủ nướng, tu tu.

Gặp tiểu gia hỏa mặc xong giầy đi ra ngoài đóng cửa lại về sau, Đỗ Thanh tiễn đưa thở ra một hơi, nhìn xem sắc trời bên ngoài, đoán chừng hiện tại thì ra là buổi sáng bảy tám điểm, vốn không có ý đi ngủ , nhưng là nằm nằm liền ngủ mất rồi.

Hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ về sau, sau lưng ôm nam nhân của hắn mở to mắt, tại trên cổ của hắn liếm liếm, trong mắt hiện lên mỉm cười, đúng là vẫn còn đánh không lại buồn ngủ, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì người quen ở bên cạnh duyên cớ, Đỗ Thanh hấp lại giấc ngủ được thập phần thoải mái dễ chịu, hắn khi...tỉnh lại, bên người vị trí trống trơn , vừa sờ ổ chăn vẫn là ấm .

Hạ Lập Hiên cũng là vừa vặn đứng lên không bao lâu, cửa mở ra lấy, WC toa-lét bên kia truyền đến tiếng nước, Đỗ Thanh duỗi lưng một cái, ngủ một cái thật dài hấp lại biết, toàn thân khoan khoái dễ chịu.

Ăn mặc dép lê, chằm chằm vào một đầu lộn xộn tóc, hướng trong nhà vệ sinh đi đến, gặp Hạ Lập Hiên đang rửa mặt, liếc qua bên cạnh súc miệng ly, phía trên cắm hai cái đánh răng, một cái là hắn , một cái khác cùng kiểu dáng, hẳn là trong phòng của hắn mặt đồ dự bị .

"Lão bà ngươi đi lên." Hạ Lập Hiên dáng tươi cười sáng lạn chào hỏi.

Luôn luôn ăn nói có ý tứ nghiêm trang mà lại bụng hắc trước bạn trai, đột nhiên tại trước mặt của ngươi cười đến cùng cái ngốc hươu bào giống nhau...

Loại cảm giác này, không hiểu thấu có chút ám sảng.

Đỗ Thanh lặng yên đi rửa mặt, sau đó đi theo phía sau một cái cái đuôi to.

"Ngươi đã trở về, trở về nhà của ngươi đi." Đỗ Thanh ôn tồn nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát, "Lão bà tại đâu đó, chỗ đó chính là ta gia."

Đỗ Thanh bắt lấy trọng điểm, "Cho nên nói, ngươi cùng nhà của ngươi đã nói sao? Ngươi an toàn trở về sự tình."

Hạ Lập Hiên làm ba ba trả lời, "Không có."

Gia nhân cho dù hắn chậm chễ hai ngày trở về, bọn hắn cũng là tại , nhưng là, lão bà nơi đây sẽ không cố gắng thoáng một phát, lão bà liền nếu không có rồi!

Đỗ Thanh nâng trán, là hắn biết là như thế này.

Hạ Lập Hiên gia nhân biết rõ hắn còn sống, khẳng định thật cao hứng , vội vàng tới gặp hắn, làm sao có thể hiện tại liền cái nhân ảnh cũng không trông thấy?

Đỗ Thanh lấy điện thoại di động ra, giải khóa, internet kết nối không hơn, nhưng là còn có tín hiệu, có thể gọi điện thoại.

"Trước cho người nhà ngươi gọi điện thoại báo bình an." Đỗ Thanh đưa di động đưa cho hắn.

"Lão bà, ngươi muốn đuổi ta làm sao?"

"Ta không có..." Đỗ Thanh hữu khí vô lực nói, hiện tại hắn rất, muốn ăn cơm.

"Lão bà ta biết ngay ngươi là yêu ta ." Hạ Lập Hiên bước nhanh đến phía trước, đưa di động thu vào trong túi áo, tại trên môi của hắn hôn một cái, Đỗ Thanh nghiêng mặt, Hạ Lập Hiên vốn muốn hôn môi của hắn múi , kết quả thân đã đến khóe miệng.

Đỗ Thanh đưa thay sờ sờ khóe miệng bị thân đến địa phương, xuống dưới hai cấp bậc thang.

"Cha!" Hạ Lập Hiên trung khí mười phần hô.

Đỗ Thanh quay đầu lại, đã nhìn thấy vẻ mặt nhăn nhó Đỗ Ba.

Đỗ Thanh tâm xiết chặt, "Cha, ngươi đến đây lúc nào?"

"Các ngươi hôn môi thời điểm!" Đỗ An tức giận nói.

Mặc dù biết nhà mình nhi tử ưa thích nam nhân, nhưng là trong lúc đó trông thấy nhi tử cùng người khác hôn môi, đối với hắn lực đánh vào vẫn là rất đại .

Hiện ở loại tình huống này, cũng không biết có thể hay không sống bao lâu, nhi tử ưa thích nam nhân liền ưa thích nam nhân đi đi, cháu trai bọn hắn cũng có, tuy nhiên tiếc nuối không phải thân sinh , nhưng là Đỗ Phúc thoạt nhìn cũng là tốt.

Hòa thân sinh cũng không có khác biệt.

"Còn không mau một chút xuống ăn cơm trưa!" Đỗ Ba nói một câu, chắp tay sau lưng rời đi.

"Tốt, cha, ta lập tức sẽ tới." Hạ Lập Hiên từ trước đến nay quen thuộc nói, lôi kéo Đỗ Thanh tay liền hướng dưới bậc thang (tạo lối thoát) đi đến.

Hắn cha tại đây cái phản ứng sao? Đỗ Thanh có chút không chân thực cảm giác, bị Hạ Lập Hiên lôi kéo đi, cũng không có trước tiên giãy giụa.

Hạ Lập Hiên cũng thức thời, tại đi vào Bàng Duyệt trước mặt, liền chủ động buông ra Đỗ Thanh tay.

Hạ Lập Hiên mặc trên người Đỗ Thanh quần áo, hắn đã chọn lớn nhất đến mặc, nhưng là mặc ở trên người hắn, vẫn là lộ ra nhỏ, áo chăm chú , ống quần ngắn một đoạn.

"Cha! Mẹ!" Hạ Lập Hiên đối với tại trong phòng ăn đẳng của bọn hắn phu nhân hô.

Bàng Duyệt nghi hoặc nhìn Đỗ Thanh Đỗ An, cái này không phải là ở khi bọn hắn gia bên cạnh Tiểu Hạ sao? Như thế nào đột nhiên kêu lên hai người bọn họ lỗ hổng ba mẹ đến? ?

Hơn nữa trên người hắn mặc quần áo, nàng nhận thức, không liền là con của hắn quần áo sao? Đây là cùng con của hắn dắt lấy thủ hạ đến , tăng thêm hai người bọn họ ngủ đến giữa trưa mới đứng lên.

Bàng Duyệt cảm thấy nàng đã minh bạch cái gì.

Trách không được Tiểu Hạ người trẻ tuổi này luôn yêu hướng nhà bọn họ chạy, nguyên lai là ý của Tuý Ông không phải ở rượu (có dụng ý khác), là hướng về phía con của bọn họ đến .

Ở tại Tiểu Hạ phòng ở bên kia hàng xóm, Tiểu Hạ đối với bọn họ cũng không có nhiệt tình như vậy .

"Khục khục, vị này chính là Tiểu Hạ, là nhỏ đỗ bạn trai." Đỗ Ba mất tự nhiên mở miệng giới thiệu nói.

"Đến đến, trước đi xuống, chúng ta chậm rãi trò chuyện." Bàng Duyệt đạt được Đỗ An lời mà nói..., xác nhận trong nội tâm phỏng đoán, vội vàng chiêu đãi đám bọn hắn hai cái ngồi xuống, vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện.

Bọn hắn sớm không ăn cơm, hiện tại khẳng định đói bụng .

Đây mới là thân nương a! Đỗ Thanh bới cơm, trong nội tâm cảm thán nói, hắn đều nhanh muốn chết đói.

Bảo đảm bụng sẽ không tạo phản xì xào gọi lúc, Đỗ Thanh mới ngẩng đầu, phát hiện nhà mình mẹ cùng hắn trước trò chuyện thật vui.

Hắn giải thích nói, "Ba mẹ, Hạ tiên sinh không phải bạn trai ta đến ."

Mặt khác ba người tiếp tục trò chuyện với nhau thật vui, Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, thoạt nhìn hắn so sánh như là với tư cách khách nhân cái kia một cái a.

Đỗ Thanh lên giọng, "Ba mẹ, hai người chúng ta không phải tại chỗ đối tượng."

Bàng Duyệt cau mày, "Tiểu Đỗ, cái này là ngươi không đúng, ngươi tại sao có thể không chịu trách nhiệm? Cảm tình loại chuyện này là có thể chơi chơi phải không?"

Tại mẹ trong mắt, hắn nghiễm nhiên biến thành một cái nếm qua liền ném hoa tâm đại la bặc.

"Mẹ, chúng ta đây là tự do yêu đương, đã gặp nhau thì cũng có lúc chia tay."

Hơn nữa bị áp chính là cái người kia là hắn, không chịu trách nhiệm chính là cái người kia không phải con của ngươi.

"A Thanh, ta có chỗ nào thực xin lỗi ngươi đấy sao?"

Có, đời trước.

Nhưng là đời trước sự tình, cái lúc này còn chưa có xảy ra, còn rất có thể sẽ không phát sinh rồi, ngươi để cho ta nói như thế nào? !

Đỗ Thanh trầm mặc.

Linh quang lóe lên, nghĩ tới tổng cộng lý do, "Ngươi có vị hôn thê rồi!"

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cũng đem ánh mắt hoài nghi nhìn về phía Hạ Lập Hiên.

Nếu Tiểu Hạ thật sự có vị hôn thê, bọn họ là tuyệt đối sẽ không lại để cho nhi tử cùng hắn cùng một chỗ .

Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không ngẩng đầu lên trả lời, "Không có, ta không có vị hôn thê."

"Ta đối với nữ nhân cứng rắn không đứng dậy." Hạ Lập Hiên bình tĩnh ném kế tiếp bom hẹn giờ, nổ liền Đỗ Thanh đều bối rối.

"Ngươi muốn là không thích ta chỗ đó, ta có thể sửa ." Hạ Lập Hiên tinh thần chán nản nói.

Người không biết xấu hổ Thiên Hạ Vô Địch, so về da mặt độ dày đến, hắn xa xa không kịp bây giờ Hạ Lập Hiên, hắn cam bái hạ phong.

Liền bất lực đều nói được như vậy Lý Trực Khí Tráng , là hắn thua.

"Ngươi ngay ở chỗ này ở lại đến." Đỗ Thanh hít thở sâu một hơi khí, sau đó nói, trong nội tâm có một bộ phận mềm , nhìn xem nam nhân phảng phất mang theo ánh lửa con mắt, bị hắn nhìn chăm chú lên làn da, phảng phất bị dùng lửa đốt lấy bình thường, mơ hồ nóng lên, phát nhiệt.

Cùng lúc trước hoàn toàn bất đồng nam nhân, hắn phát hiện, càng thêm có thể khiến cho hắn hào hứng, nhịn không được đối với hắn mềm lòng.

Hắn hầu như có thể tiên đoán được, lui một bước, đầy bàn đều thua.

Có thể cùng lão bà cùng một chỗ ở, Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm tiễn đưa thở ra một hơi, nhếch môi, cười đến ngốc núc ních .

Rốt cục không cần bò cửa sổ, Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm cao hứng phải nghĩ ra đi chạy vài vòng, lạnh yên tĩnh một chút.

Nhìn thoáng qua nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu còn có hai người bọn họ nhi tử, Hạ Lập Hiên tiếc nuối buông tha cho chạy tới thân hắn một ngụm ý niệm trong đầu.

Đang cảm thấy Đỗ Ba trong nháy mắt đó, Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm quẩy người một cái, sau đó quyết định gọi cha, hắn chỉ cần trong nội tâm biết rõ đây là nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu là tốt rồi.

Hắn là 'Con dâu' chính là 'Con dâu' a, hiện tại chịu thiệt, tổn hại, bất lợi, ngày sau trên giường muốn trở về là tốt rồi.

Ăn uống no đủ, Đỗ Thanh cũng không để ý kị cầm lấy biến dị bồ đào đi ra, đại nhân từng bước từng bước, Đỗ Phúc tức thì ăn giữa trưa còn dư lại một nửa.

Đỗ Thanh dùng thìa đào lấy đại bồ đào ăn, người một nhà xem tivi, hiện tại TV đều thu không đến mấy cái đài, liền ngoại trừ mấy cái tương đối trọng yếu đài truyền hình còn bảo lưu lấy, thường xuyên truyền ra một ít tin tức, còn có quan hệ với thực vật kịch biến suy đoán.

Bất quá bọn hắn không xem tivi, ngày thường đại đa số là xem DVD, Đỗ Thanh cũng chuẩn bị một đống lớn DVD, điện ảnh hoạt hình kịch truyền hình, cái gì cần có đều có.

Lão hai phần, gần nhất liền say mê một đĩa DVD, một buổi tối liền xem hai tập, xem hết đi nằm ngủ biết.

Đỗ Thanh đào lấy bồ đào thịt, nhớ tới điện thoại di động của mình, "Ngươi gọi điện thoại về nhà báo bình an chưa?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhanh chóng thăm dò tới đây, một ngụm ăn tươi hắn thìa phía trên thịt quả,

Ngồi được thẳng tắp , vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nói, "Ta gọi ngay bây giờ."

"Ta không sao, các ngươi ngày mai lại đến xem ta a, hiện tại quá muộn, không an toàn." Hạ Lập Hiên ứng phó rồi hơn nửa canh giờ, mới rốt cục để điện thoại di động xuống, đưa di động giao cho nhà mình tức phụ.

Buổi tối lúc ngủ, Đỗ Phúc cái kia bóng đèn điện nhỏ rốt cục không tại, hắn hôm nay nghỉ ngơi tốt rồi, đại chiến 300 hiệp cũng không có vấn đề gì!

Nhưng mà.

Đỗ Thanh thay xong quần áo, lặng yên đem hắn khóa tại bên ngoài, hắn nằm ở trên giường muốn, căn phòng cách vách giường đã trải tốt, hơn nữa cửa vẫn là mở ra .

Hắn tắm rửa xong đi ra, vặn không ra hắn cửa phòng, sẽ phải căn phòng cách vách ngủ a?

Đêm qua cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ một buổi tối, bởi vì quá nóng, trên lưng của hắn dài ra không ít rôm.

Tắm rửa xong về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên bị kích động mở cửa, lại phát hiện, chính mình tựa hồ bị lão bà khóa ở ngoài cửa rồi.

Quả thực sấm sét giữa trời quang!

Là bởi vì hắn đêm qua cự tuyệt quá nhiều lão bà cầu hoan, cho nên lão bà hắn thẹn quá hoá giận, không cho hắn tiến vào làm sao bây giờ?

Sư phó hắn cũng chưa nói với hắn, gặp được loại tình huống này phải làm gì à? !

Tỉnh táo! Tỉnh táo! Cái lúc này nhất định phải tỉnh táo! Hạ Lập Hiên hít thở sâu một hơi khí.

Trên tay hắn xuất hiện một tia ngọn lửa, nhưng là rất nhanh liền biến mất, lắc đầu, không thể, không thể làm hư cửa, lão bà sẽ tức giận.

Vạn nhất dọa đến lão bà làm sao bây giờ? Hơn nữa hắn bây giờ năng lực rất yếu, đẳng cường lớn hơn một chút, sau đó lại nói cho hắn biết!

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn về phía lòng bàn tay của mình, vô luận xem bao nhiêu lần, vẫn cảm thấy rất thần kỳ, duỗi mặt khác một cái đụng đụng nó, tuyệt không cảm thấy bị phỏng, thậm chí còn có gan cảm giác ấm áp.

Tuy nhiên đã tiếp nhận nó, sẽ dẫn đến hắn tính tình có chỗ cải biến.

Nhưng là cái này chuyển biến với hắn mà nói còn là một chuyện tốt, hắn Tiểu Nam hữu, rốt cục đối với hắn có sắc mặt tốt xem, cũng không hề như ngay từ đầu như vậy bài xích hắn.

Niềm vui ngoài ý muốn, ngay tại lúc này, đương nhiên là lực lượng trọng yếu nhất, ngọn lửa nhảy lên thoáng một phát, không cẩn thận đụng phải bên hông hắn vây quanh khăn mặt, trong nháy mắt khăn mặt đã bị đốt thành tro.

Hạ Lập Hiên cây đuốc thu lại, hắn còn cố ý chẳng qua là tại bên hông buộc lại một cái khăn lông liền đi ra, kết quả bị khóa ở ngoài cửa rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên đi gian phòng cách vách, ôm không ít đồ vật đi ra, tại cửa của hắn xốc lại chăn đệm nằm dưới đất đến.

Hôm sau buổi sáng.

Đỗ Thanh rời giường thời điểm, mở cửa đụng vào một thứ gì, hắn theo nửa mở cửa đi ra ngoài, nhìn xem khi hắn ngoài cửa ngủ một buổi tối Hạ Lập Hiên.

Hạ Lập Hiên lộ ra một ngụm Bạch Nha, "Lão bà ngươi đã tỉnh? Đêm qua ngủ được như thế nào đây? Không có có ta ở đây bên người, khẳng định ngủ không được khá, ngươi xem ngươi đều có mắt quầng thâm rồi!"

Ngày hôm qua ta là vì rôm không thoải mái, mà ngủ được không an ổn, dẫn đến đáy mắt mang theo nhàn nhạt mắt quầng thâm đều Đỗ Thanh: "..."

"Mang thứ đó thu thập xong, xuống dưới ăn điểm tâm." Đỗ Thanh hỗ trợ đem chiếu cuốn lại, "Ngươi giường không ngủ, ngươi cần phải ngả ra đất nghỉ sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên tự tin nói, "Lão bà, ta không nỡ bỏ rời ngươi xa như vậy, chỉ cần ta hảo hảo biểu hiện, ngươi nhất định sẽ tha thứ ta chuyện tối ngày hôm qua đấy!"

Đêm qua chuyện gì tình cũng không có được không nào? Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, dù sao gần nhất thì khí trời nhiệt, hắn yêu ngủ ở bọn họ khẩu đi nằm ngủ khi hắn cửa ra vào a.

"Cái này khăn mặt có phải hay không thiếu đi một cái?" Đỗ Thanh cầm khăn mặt rửa mặt lúc, đích thì thầm một tiếng, ở bên cạnh Hạ Lập Hiên thân thể cứng thoáng một phát, chột dạ nhìn hắn một cái, thấy hắn không có tiếp tục truy vấn xuống dưới, trong nội tâm biết quyết định, cơm nước xong xuôi về sau, phải đi trong nhà mình, cầm một khăn mặt tới đây.

Sau khi ăn điểm tâm xong, thừa dịp mặt trời chưa đủ lớn, trong nhà lại thêm một cái ăn uống không, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên đeo lên mũ rơm, cầm lấy cái cuốc, liền hướng bên trong ruộng đi, chuẩn bị đem điền trở mình một bên.

Cái này coi như là ở khi bọn hắn gia phí nấu ăn gia tiền thuê nhà.

Hạ Lập Hiên không có cuốc qua điền, nhưng nhìn Đỗ Thanh trong chốc lát, không bao lâu liền học xong, hơn nữa tốc độ còn rất nhanh.

Học Đỗ Thanh bộ dạng, ống quần chỗ trói lại, để ngừa côn trùng theo ống quần chỗ đó bò vào đi, vừa lúc mới bắt đầu, không có nắm chắc hảo độ mạnh yếu, một cái cuốc xuống dưới, liền tung tóe chính mình một thân nước bùn.

Vì để cho lão bà của mình thiếu làm điểm, Hạ Lập Hiên đặc (biệt) ra sức làm việc.

Người Hạ gia đi vào thời điểm, trông thấy đúng là nhà mình cẩn thận tỉ mỉ nghiêm túc chăm chú tuổi còn trẻ liền sống được cùng cái cán bộ kỳ cựu tựa như con lớn nhất, vui sướng tại bên trong ruộng cuốc điền?

Cuốc điền? ? ?

Đệ 27 chương

Đỗ Thanh chú ý tới đứng ở đó bên cạnh áo mũ chỉnh tề một đoàn người, đôi Hạ Lập Hiên hô: "Hạ Lập Hiên, người nhà ngươi tìm tới."

Hạ Lập Hiên người đã không sai biệt lắm đi đến điền bên kia, còn kém mấy cái cuốc, hắn có thể cuốc hết bọn họ bên kia.

Nghe được Đỗ Thanh thanh âm, trông thấy ven đường đứng đấy mấy người kia, động tác trên tay nhanh hơn, ba năm hạ sẽ đem còn dư lại điểm này việc để hoạt động xong.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem cái cuốc khiêng trên bờ vai, nhếch miệng nói: "Lão bà, ba mẹ ta đã đến, đi, dẫn ngươi đi gặp ba mẹ ta."

Không nói lời gì kéo Đỗ Thanh tay, hướng ven đường đi đến, dẫm nát bùn bên trong, một cước sâu một cước thiển .

Người Hạ gia trông thấy hắn cái dạng này, quả thực muốn hít thở không thông, tung tóe đầy người nước bùn, ăn mặc không hợp thân quần áo, trên mặt cũng là vô cùng bẩn .

Cái này thật là con của bọn hắn / đại ca sao?

Nhìn thấy chết mà phục sinh Hạ Lập Hiên vui sướng cảm giác cũng bị hòa tan chút ít, "Nhi tử, ngươi không có việc gì thật sự thật tốt quá."

"Đại ca, ngươi những ngày này đều đi nơi nào?"

"Đại ca, ngươi đã trở về cũng không trở về nhà, chúng ta lo lắng ngươi chết bầm."

Dừng thoáng một phát, người Hạ gia như ong vỡ tổ xông tới, Đỗ Thanh lui về phía sau một bước, không có giãy giụa khai tay.

"Ta không phải với các ngươi báo bình an sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý nói, "Hơn nữa ta lợi hại như vậy , làm sao có thể gặp chuyện không may? Các ngươi đây là buồn lo vô cớ rồi."

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn một vòng, nói, "Như thế nào không thấy cha?"

Đỗ Thanh ngắt một chút bên hông hắn thịt mềm, khách khí cười nói, "Nơi đây không phải chỗ nói chuyện, chúng ta về nhà rồi nói sau."

Hắn bị như ong vỡ tổ xông tới mấy người chen đến Hạ Lập Hiên sau lưng đi, muốn đi xa một chút , nhưng là tay bị Hạ Lập Hiên lôi kéo, đi không được, chờ bọn hắn bình tĩnh trở lại, theo Hạ Lập Hiên sau lưng lộ ra mặt đến.

"Vị này chính là?" Hạ Mụ ánh mắt rơi xuống bọn hắn nắm trên hai tay, nghi ngờ nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên tùy tiện nói, "Vừa vặn mặt trời phơi nắng, chúng ta về trong nhà hơn nữa."

Một đoàn người đi trở về đi, người Hạ gia vừa nhìn đã biết rõ phi phú tức quý, cùng bọn họ đi cùng một chỗ, hấp dẫn không ít ánh mắt, Hạ Lập Hiên nắm tay của hắn đi tại phía sau bọn họ.

"Ngươi buông tay, tại người nhà ngươi trước mặt bộ dạng như vậy không tốt." Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ nói.

Hắn tránh không ra tay của hắn cũng không có biện pháp.

Đỗ Thanh tìm hẻo lánh vị trí ngồi, người Hạ gia là tới trước nhà bọn họ lại đi tìm bọn họ , trên mặt bàn còn giữ bốc hơi nóng nước trà.

"Mẹ, Nhị đệ Tam muội, đến đến, ta cho các ngươi giới thiệu thoáng một phát, đây là ta tức... Người yêu!" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh không nói lời nào, tương đương với chấp nhận chuyện này, cam chịu (*mặc định) thân phận của mình.

Chuyện tốt một kiện đón lấy một kiện, Hạ Mụ đôi nhi tử tìm cái nam tức phụ cho nàng, nếu tại Hạ Lập Hiên mất tích lúc trước, nàng là kiên quyết không đồng ý .

Hạ Lập Hiên mất tích một vòng trở về, tính tình biến hóa có chút đại, nhưng là đây nhất định là con của hắn, làm làm một cái mẫu thân, nàng đương nhiên có thể nhận ra hắn nội tử là không phải là của mình nhi tử.

Hạ Lập Hiên 'Chết' một lần trở về, người Hạ gia đối với hắn dễ dàng tha thứ độ đạt đến giá trị cao nhất, Hạ Lập Thu xem Đỗ Thanh cũng thấy thuận mắt nhiều hơn.

"Ừ, chuyện này trước không muốn nói cho lão đầu tử." Hạ Mụ mỉm cười nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên hướng bọn họ vươn tay.

"Làm gì?" Hạ Mụ nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên lật ra cái mặt trắng, Lý Trực Khí Tráng nói: "Tiền lì xì lễ gặp mặt a!"

Hạ Mụ sửng sốt thoáng một phát, nói: "Hôm nay không mang vật gì đến, không bằng hôm nào lại bổ trở về."

"Không có sao, mẹ ngươi trên cổ đeo chính là cái kia khuyên tai ngọc không tệ, cũng tạm được xứng với ta tức phụ, đem cái này cho hắn là được rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên cố mà làm nói.

Cái kia một bộ ghét bỏ biểu lộ, thấy Hạ Mụ đem trên cổ ngọc bội tháo xuống, muốn một cái tát đánh đi qua.

"Hôm nay ta không mang lễ gặp mặt đến, cái này tiểu đồ chơi trước hết tặng cho ngươi, đẳng hôm nào lại bổ trở về." Hạ Mụ hòa ái nói.

"A di, vật này quá quý trọng rồi, hơn nữa ta không thể đoạt người sở hảo." Đỗ Thanh cự tuyệt nói.

Hạ Mụ còn chưa mở khẩu, Hạ Lập Hiên liền đoạt mở miệng trước nói, "Vật như vậy mẹ của ta có rất nhiều, trước thu, trong nhà có một cái các thời kỳ truyền thừa, có lẽ cho vợ của ta giới chỉ, lần sau lễ gặp mặt sẽ đưa cái kia một cái tốt rồi."

Bọn hắn Hạ gia các thời kỳ truyền thừa nhẫn ngọc, từ trước đến nay chính là đại biểu cho đôi kế tiếp nhiệm gia chủ một nửa khác thoả mãn, sau đó mới có thể đem giới chỉ truyền cho kế tiếp nhiệm .

"Không cần, vật này cũng rất quý trọng được rồi." Đỗ Thanh vội vàng đem ngọc bội thu xuống dưới, sợ Hạ Lập Hiên hắn mụ mụ thật sự đem giới chỉ đưa cho hắn, nói, "Chiếc nhẫn kia trọng yếu như vậy, đương nhiên là muốn truyền cho người nối nghiệp phu nhân!"

"Không chính là một cái phá giới chỉ, kỳ thật cũng không có gì đặc biệt, không nên cũng đừng có, chúng ta có đôi khi lại đi mua một đôi mới , chiếc nhẫn kia không biết bao nhiêu người mang qua, vô cùng bẩn ." Hạ Lập Hiên chân chó nói.

Trong lòng suy nghĩ, lúc nào tìm cái thời gian, mình làm một cái.

Hạ Lập Thu vịn cái trán, đau đầu nói, "Ca, ngươi tính tình như thế nào biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này rồi hả?"

"Tình yêu phảng phất một đạo vòi rồng, nói đến là đến, chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết tình yêu là có thể đủ cải biến một người đấy sao? A, đúng rồi, ta đều quên, ngươi còn là một độc thân con chó đến ." Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nói, hắn tại sao có thể có như vậy một cái vô dụng đích đệ đệ.

Độc thân con chó Hạ Lập Thu: "..."

Không mang theo như vậy vạch trần người vết sẹo hay sao?

"Làm cái gì?" Hạ Lập Thu nhìn xem ngả vào trước chân tay, khó có thể tin nhìn mình anh ruột.

"Cho chị dâu ngươi lễ gặp mặt." Hạ Lập Hiên đỡ đòn hắn khó có thể tin ánh mắt, ti chút nào không khách khí nói.

Hạ Lập Thu: cái này anh ruột chỉ sợ là bị đoạt xá đi à nha?

"Ngươi bảy tuổi thời điểm..."

"Ngừng ngừng ngừng! Ta đã biết, anh ruột, của ta anh ruột, ta lập tức liền cho được chưa!" Hạ Lập Thu cắt ngang hắn mà nói, để ngừa hắn đem mình bảy tuổi còn nước tiểu chuyện cái giường tình nói ra...

Dùng trong tay mình tay cầm uy hiếp đệ đệ, hắn đặc biệt hoài niệm đi qua nghiêm túc gian trá đại ca, tuy nhiên quản đông quản tây , nhưng là ít nhất sẽ không cầm loại chuyện này uy hiếp hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên giọng nói vừa chuyển, "Đặc biệt đáng yêu."

Hạ Lập Thu tại tay của mình trong túi xách nhìn nhìn, cảm thấy đều không thích hợp, Hạ Lập Hiên ở một bên nhìn chằm chằm lấy, cuối cùng theo trên người cầm một cây tiểu đao đi ra, "Đại tẩu, đây là tặng cho ngươi lễ gặp mặt."

Đỗ Thanh ở một bên thấy trợn mắt há hốc mồm , đây là thân sinh hay sao?

"Tốt rồi, đồ vật ta nhận." Hạ Lập Hiên cầm qua tiểu dao găm, đi vào Đỗ Thanh trước mặt hiến vật quý, "Tức phụ, đây là dùng để phòng thân , ngươi giấu tại trên thân thể, chém sắt như chém bùn đến ."

Gặp Hạ Lập Thu đưa ra lễ vật, Hạ Lập Hiên đưa ánh mắt dời về phía Hạ Lập đông.

"Chị dâu đây là ta cầu phù bình an." Hạ Lập đông lập tức đem đồ đạc của mình hai tay dâng, nàng so nàng nhị ca thức thời nhiều hơn.

"Ồ?" Hạ Lập Hiên cầm qua đồ vật, Hạ Lập đông khẩn trương nhìn xem hắn, bên người nàng thật sự là không có có thích hợp đồ vật rồi, Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Vật này không tệ."

"Lão bà ngươi bình thường muốn mang tại trên thân thể."

Đỗ Thanh chết lặng nhìn xem hắn, "Lễ gặp mặt cho dù cấp cho, ta cũng là có lẽ ta đưa cho bọn hắn hai cái mới đúng."

"Tại nhà của chúng ta truyền thống không giống với, các ngươi nói có đúng hay không?" Hạ Lập Hiên 'Thân mật' cười nói.

Hạ Lập Thu cùng Hạ Lập đông nếu có chuyện lạ gật đầu, "Không sai không sai, đây là chúng ta gia truyền thống."

Hạ Lập Hiên xoay đầu lại, chân chó cười nói, "Ngươi xem!"

Đỗ Thanh: rõ ràng chính là ngươi uy hiếp đấy!

Nhưng là Hạ gia huynh đệ tỷ muội một cái nguyện đánh hai cái nguyện lần lượt , Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng co quắp rút, không nói gì.

Bọn hắn trong nhà ở một thiên, không biết Hạ Lập Hiên cùng bọn họ nói gì đó, cơm nước xong xuôi, ba người bọn hắn liền đi trở về, Đỗ Thanh cũng cho Hạ Lập Hiên Nhị đệ cùng Tam muội lễ gặp mặt.

"Ngươi không cùng bọn họ trở về sao?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Lão bà hắn còn ở nơi này, hắn ngốc a, trở về sớm như vậy, luy tử luy hoạt làm việc sao?

Vừa vặn thừa cơ hội này, đem những cái...kia không an phận sâu mọt một mẻ hốt gọn.

"Lão bà ngươi tại đâu đó ta là ở chỗ này." Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt thẳng tắp theo dõi hắn.

"Tùy ngươi liền." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, nhếch miệng lên góc độ áp cũng áp không xuống.

"Lão bà ngươi có hay không càng yêu ta một điểm?" Hạ Lập Hiên sờ sờ hắn bàn tay nhỏ bé, thường ngày ngồi đang làm việc phòng , hôm nay làm việc không bao lâu, lòng bàn tay địa phương liền nổi lên bong bóng.

"Không có, còn có, đi cầm chén giặt sạch." Đỗ Thanh bắt tay rút về đến nói.

Với tư cách ăn được tối đa, nhưng là phòng bếp cũng không có tiến thêm một bước người, Hạ Lập Hiên xám xịt đi rửa chén.

—

Hạ Lập Hiên ngay tại Đỗ Gia ở lại đến, đem nơi đây trở thành nhà mình giống nhau Tiêu Diêu Tự Tại, mỗi ngày làm chút sống, thuận tiện hướng tức phụ thổ lộ một phen.

Cuộc sống gia đình tạm ổn qua phải vô cùng thoải mái.

Trừ bọn họ ra trên giường không hài hòa, lão bà còn giống như tại tức giận hắn chứ, cũng không cùng hắn ngủ một giường lớn, Hạ Lập Hiên thầm nghĩ, lần sau hắn cầu hoan thời điểm, hắn cam đoan sẽ không cự tuyệt!

Nửa tháng, thoáng qua tức thì.

Nhà bọn họ cây lúa lúa cũng cắm xuống đi vài ngày, chọc vào hết ương về sau, Đỗ Thanh eo đều nhanh thẳng không đứng dậy.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Hạ Lập Hiên mượn mát xa tiện lợi, thành công cùng hắn ngủ chung ở trên giường lớn.

Chỉ có điều, có thể xem không thể ăn, trong đó khổ nhạc tư vị cũng cũng chỉ có Hạ Lập Hiên tự mình biết hiểu.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ mang theo Đỗ Phúc từ bên ngoài trở về, Đỗ An nói, "Gần nhất thì khí trời thật sự là càng ngày càng nóng rồi."

"Cũng không biết lúc nào là một đầu." Bàng Duyệt đáp.

"Ba ba!" Đỗ Phúc vừa vào cửa, hãy cùng cái tiểu quả Boom tựa như, xông lại ôm lấy bắp đùi của hắn.

"A! Bại hoại, ngươi tên đại bại hoại, mau buông ta xuống!"

"Ta là phụ thân ngươi, không là cái gì đại phôi đản." Hạ Lập Hiên dẫn theo tiểu gia hỏa cổ áo, một tay liền nhấc lên.

"Ta ba ba chỉ có đỗ ba ba một người, ngươi cái này tên đại bại hoại." Đỗ Phúc tức giận trừng mắt hắn.

Mỗi lần hắn muốn cùng ba ba thân cận thời điểm, cái này tên đại bại hoại sẽ đem hắn xách qua một bên.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhắc tới vài giây đồng hồ, đem hắn để qua một bên, như lâm đại địch giống nhau, một lớn một nhỏ nhìn xem địa phương động tác, tìm kiếm sơ hở của đối phương.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem gần nhất nửa tháng, mỗi ngày nhất định thượng diễn 'Chơi đùa " nói, "Hạ Lập Hiên hắn chỉ là hài tử mà thôi, ngươi đừng cùng hắn tích cực."

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên đáp, sau đó một chút ngăn lại muốn xông tới ôm lấy Đỗ Thanh Đỗ Phúc, dương dương đắc ý đem hắn để qua một bên đi.

Nhìn xem cái này một lớn một nhỏ hai cái ngây thơ quỷ, Đỗ Thanh có mắt không tròng nói, "Trong nhà nước đã không có, hai người các ngươi đi chọn hai thùng nước trở về."

Thôn xóm bọn họ đã thiếu nước vài ngày, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì trên núi cây cối chết héo, hơi nước xói mòn, tăng thêm bạo chiếu mặt trời, nước suối cũng đã khô cạn, trong sông nước, vô dụng bao lâu, cũng đoạn thủy rồi.

Trú đóng ở nơi đây binh sĩ, tìm người đến đánh cho mấy ngụm tỉnh, nhưng là cả thôn không ít người, theo như đầu người tính toán, nhà nhà theo như đầu người đến múc nước, một người một thùng.

"Ba ba, ta cũng cùng đi!" Đỗ Phúc vội vội vàng vàng cũng đuổi theo.

Một lớn một nhỏ càng náo cảm tình càng tốt. Đỗ Thanh chọn đậu nành, đem những cái...kia hư mất lựa đi ra.

Đệ 28 chương

Theo thời tiết ấm lên, bọn hắn nơi đây phía nam khu bắt đầu khô hạn.

Những cái...kia biến dị về sau thực vật, ngược lại là tại mãnh liệt như vậy dưới thái dương, trôi qua rất thoải mái.

Tựa hồ không bị nhiệt độ cao ảnh hưởng bình thường, lớn lên càng ngày càng tươi tốt.

Hắn ở đây lầu trên đỉnh như thế nào két nước, rốt cục phái thượng công dụng rồi, tuy nhiên nhà bọn họ tại trong thôn trước mắt phải không thiếu nước , nhưng là những thứ này nước một khi dùng hết rồi, cũng chưa có, bọn hắn cũng muốn tỉnh lấy dùng.

Trong thôn tỉnh, mỗi ngày có thể phân phối đến nước, bọn hắn đều xếp hàng đi múc nước trở về.

"Ba ba!" Đỗ Phúc nhanh chóng chạy vào, ôm cổ ba ba đùi, không đến ba giây đồng hồ, đã bị theo sát ở phía sau Hạ Lập Hiên xách qua một bên đi.

"Đây là ta lão bà, ngươi không thể ôm!" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn hắn không thuận mắt mắt nói.

Đỗ Phúc không phục nói, "Đây là ta ba ba, ngươi mới không thể ôm!"

Hai người lại bắt đầu hằng ngày cãi nhau.

Đỗ Thanh mặt mày mỉm cười, nói: "Các ngươi hôm nay như thế nào sớm như vậy sẽ trở lại rồi hả?"

Một lớn một nhỏ cũng không cố thượng cùng đối phương cãi nhau, đi vào bên cạnh hắn, một người chiếm cứ một bên, Hạ Lập Hiên đoạt trước một bước mở miệng nói, "Lão bà, ta đã nói với ngươi, có rau quả bán đi, đi, chúng ta mang lên lương thực xếp hàng đi!"

"Theo như ngươi nói bao nhiêu lần, đừng gọi ta lão bà." Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm liếc mắt.

"Ba ba, ta cũng biết rõ!" Đỗ Phúc kéo kéo ba ba góc áo nói, "Là xuyên màu xanh lá quần áo thúc thúc bán , mười cân mễ đổi một cân đồ ăn!"

Cái giá tiền này là rất mắc , nhưng là hiện đang không có rau quả ăn, đều nhanh ăn mắc lỗi rồi, không nghĩ đổi cũng phải đi đổi.

"Ta không có trước mặt người khác bảo ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên ủy khuất nói.

"Lập Hiên, ở đâu tới rau cỏ?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức tại chỗ phục sinh, nói, "Cái này ta biết rõ! Hình như là theo địa phương khác chở tới đây , nghe nói là biến dị về sau rau cải trắng, một viên thì có một tầng lầu cao lớn như vậy."

Đúng rồi, biến dị rau quả! Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, hắn thiếu chút nữa liền quên còn có biến dị rau quả chuyện này.

Vừa vừa lúc mới bắt đầu, là thiếu khuyết rau quả, nhưng đã đến đằng sau, thiếu khuyết đúng là lương thực rồi, biến dị sau khi thành công rau quả, vẫn có thể đủ dùng ăn, hơn nữa vị so nguyên tới tốt lắm thượng rất nhiều.

Tăng thêm biến dị về sau rau quả, hình thể trở nên vô cùng lớn đại, một viên liền đầy đủ một cái sáu người gia đình ăn được mấy tháng.

"Đi, chúng ta đi đổi rau quả trở về, buổi tối liền ăn cái này." Đỗ Thanh đi để lương thực trong phòng, một người nói ra một túi 100 cân gạo, chuẩn bị đi đổi hơn vài chục cân, để trong nhà độn lấy ăn.

"Ta tới bắt." Hạ Lập Hiên đoạt lấy trong tay hắn gạo, sư phó đã từng nói qua, muốn bao giờ cũng tại bầu bạn trước mặt, bày ra hắn có nam tử khí khái chuyện này.

Hai túi gạo hắn một tay đều có thể nhắc tới.

"Ba ba, ta cũng giúp ngươi." Đỗ Phúc sử dụng ra uống sữa sức lực, gạo cũng vẫn không nhúc nhích .

Hạ Lập Hiên cười nhạo nói, "Ngươi mạnh khỏe vô dụng, xem ta." Nói xong, một tay đem hai túi gạo nhắc tới, khiêu khích nhìn xem hắn.

"Hừ! Chờ ta lớn lên về sau, có thể xách ba túi! Ba túi nhiều như vậy a!" Đỗ Phúc duỗi ra ba ngón tay nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên hừ lạnh một tiếng, cầm cái chìa khóa mở cửa, một tay nói ra ba túi gạo đi ra.

Đỗ Phúc đỏ lên một tờ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, "Ta đây trưởng thành xách bốn túi! ! So ngươi hơn! ! !"

Hạ Lập Hiên vừa chuẩn chuẩn bị đi vào xách nhiều một túi, 400 cân mà thôi, hai cánh tay hắn nhất định có thể nhắc tới... Ba, hai, một.

"Hai người các ngươi đã đủ rồi." Đỗ Thanh giận tái mặt, thấp giọng nói ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên động tác nhanh chóng đem nhiều lấy ra cái kia cái túi gạo thả lại đi, cái chìa khóa cũng nhét quay về túi của hắn, dương dương đắc ý đôi Đỗ Phúc nói: "Ngươi mỗi ngày ăn cơm ít như vậy, cho dù ngươi trưởng thành, cũng sẽ người bình thường giống nhau, một tay một túi gạo đều không nhất định có thể nhắc tới."

Đỗ Thanh: ... Như vậy khi dễ một cái tiểu tử, lương tâm của ngươi sẽ không đau sao?

Đỗ Phúc căm tức nhìn hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên đắc ý nói, "Giống ta loại thiên tài này, vạn trung không một, ngươi muốn trở thành ta lợi hại như vậy, còn sớm vô cùng đâu."

Đỗ Phúc mắt nước mắt lưng tròng , "Mới không phải, A Phúc nhất định sẽ so ngươi lợi hại ."

Đỗ Thanh hai tay trống trơn , cúi người, ôm lấy Đỗ Phúc, an ủi, "A Phúc trường sau khi lớn lên nhất định cùng Lập Hiên giống nhau lợi hại ."

Đỗ Phúc ghé vào ba ba trên bờ vai, thu hồi sắp khóc biểu lộ, đối với hắn làm một cái mặt quỷ.

Hạ Lập Hiên: "..." Cái này tiểu hỗn đản! Thất sách!

"Tốt rồi, chúng ta tranh thủ thời gian đi ra ngoài a, bằng không thì để cho:đợi chút nữa xếp hàng người rất nhiều, không biết muốn xếp hạng bao lâu." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên một tay nhẹ nhõm dẫn theo hai túi tử gạo, đụng lên trước, "Lão bà, ngươi ôm có nặng hay không? Nếu không ta đến hỗ trợ ôm hắn."

Đỗ Phúc nghe vậy, tức giận nhìn xem hắn, ôm chặt ba ba cổ, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, "Hừ! Ta mới không cần ngươi ôm!"

Bọn hắn vừa chuẩn chuẩn bị cải vã, Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Không cần, ngươi dẫn theo hai túi gạo cũng thật nặng được rồi, Đỗ Phúc ta đến ôm thoáng một phát là tốt rồi."

Hạ Lập Hiên một tay dẫn theo một túi mễ, bước đi tại Đỗ Thanh bên cạnh, đổi lại mạch suy nghĩ tưởng tượng, bọn hắn bộ dạng như vậy ngược lại là rất giống một nhà ba người , Hạ ba ba, mang theo hài tử đều Đỗ Ba cha.

Nghĩ như thế, hắn liền cố mà làm tha thứ thoáng một phát cái này tên tiểu quỷ, nói như thế nào cũng là hắn trên danh nghĩa nhi tử, lại để cho vợ hắn ôm một hồi liền ôm một hồi a.

Đỗ Phúc thấy mình thắng lợi, hướng về phía hắn thẳng nhạc a.

Bình thường muốn ôm một hồi ba ba đùi đều không được, hắn không thích hắn đến cùng mình đoạt ba ba, gặp Hạ Lập Hiên an phận thủ thường tiêu sái lấy, Đỗ Phúc ngược lại là nhìn lén hắn nhiều lần, an tĩnh như vậy đều không giống như là hắn.

Yên tĩnh tiêu sái đến nửa đường, Đỗ Phúc nói, "Ba ba thả ta xuống a, tự chính mình đi có thể."

Hắn là bé ngoan đến , ba ba ôm hắn như vậy lâu, khẳng định mệt mỏi.

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, nói, "Ừ."

Đem Đỗ Phúc để xuống, Hạ Lập Hiên khó chịu nhìn mình tức phụ bên người đứng một người khác, nhưng vẫn là tán thưởng nhìn Đỗ Phúc liếc, tiểu hỗn đản, lại để cho vợ hắn ôm lâu như vậy mới xuống đi đường.

Đỗ Phúc lại vụng trộm nhìn hắn một cái, hắn đang cùng người khác chào hỏi, cũng không quản lý hắn rồi.

Đỗ Phúc lén lút chạy đến hai người chính giữa, dắt ba ba tay, do dự nhìn xem tay của hắn, không đợi hắn quyết định, Hạ Lập Hiên liền bắt ở tay của hắn.

Đại đại bàn tay, cùng ba ba mềm mại bàn tay không giống với, là thô ráp xúc cảm, còn có cảm giác an toàn bộ dạng.

Đỗ Phúc cao hứng nhìn xem ba ba lại nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, trong nội tâm cảm thấy đặc (biệt) đừng cao hứng, trước kia hắn và Tiểu Bồ Đào cùng nhau thời điểm, liền đặc (biệt) đừng hâm mộ những thứ khác tiểu bằng hữu, có ba ba mụ mụ Gia Gia Nãi sữa sủng ái, đứng một bên một người, tiểu bằng hữu đứng ở chính giữa, kéo lấy tay của bọn hắn nhảy dây giống nhau.

Hiện tại hắn cũng có Gia Gia Nãi sữa, tuy nhiên hắn không có mụ mụ, nhưng là hắn có hai cái ba ba, Đỗ Phúc muốn, nếu một mực có thể bộ dạng như vậy thì tốt rồi.

Đã đến hối đoái điểm, dùng xe tải lớn vận đến rau quả, xanh mơn mởn , thoạt nhìn vẫn là rất mới lạ : tươi sốt bộ dạng.

"Các ngươi như thế nào hiện tại mới đến? Nhanh lên đem lương thực cho chúng ta." Đỗ Ba nói ra.

Nguyên lai là Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Phúc về nhà cầm mễ lúc, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ liền sắp xếp khởi đội đến, chờ bọn hắn cầm mễ đã đến, liền trực tiếp đem mễ cho bọn hắn, liền không cần sắp xếp dài như vậy đội ngũ.

Đội ngũ sắp xếp đứng lên thật dài một cái, tối thiểu cũng có hơn 100 người, hơn nữa còn có liên tục không ngừng chạy tới người, có cái gì rất lớn đích loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) đều xuất động, đã nghĩ ngợi lấy mua điểm hơn trở về độn lấy.

Bán đi lúc này đây, ai biết tiếp theo sẽ là lúc nào?

Không ăn rau quả lâu rồi, người thân thể cũng chịu không được.

Trải qua trong khoảng thời gian này không có rau quả ăn, tất cả mọi người dồn hết đủ sức để làm hơn mua chút về nhà, dùng phòng ngừa vạn nhất.

Lại để cho gia nhân trở về chuyển mễ đến, sau đó lưu một người xếp hàng, bộ dạng như vậy làm không chỉ đám bọn hắn gia, đại bộ phận đều là cái dạng này làm.

Tới chậm chễ người, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn xếp hàng.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên thay đổi hai cái lão nhân, lại để cho hai người bọn họ đi một bên nghỉ ngơi, để cho bọn họ tới xếp hàng là được.

Đỗ Phúc cũng muốn đi theo đám bọn hắn hai cái, liền hai người bọn họ đại , mang theo một cái loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tại xếp hàng.

Bọn hắn xếp hàng vị trí vốn chính là ở phía trước, tăng thêm bán rau quả tiểu huynh đệ động tác thoạt nhìn rất nhanh, không bao lâu liền đến phiên bọn hắn.

Bọn hắn phía trước còn có ba người, sắp xếp khi bọn hắn phía trước thứ hai mập mạp phu nhân đột nhiên nhìn bọn họ sau lưng hô to: "Nhi tử, ta tại đây! Mau lại đây! Cũng sắp đến phiên chúng ta! !"

Đến còn là người quen, khuân đồ tới nhân trung, có hai cái là Đỗ Hoa cùng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều.

"A di, chúng ta tới rồi." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cùng Đỗ Hoa mang một túi gạo tới đây, mệt mỏi không kịp thở, tự nhiên cũng nhìn thấy Đỗ Thanh ba người bọn hắn.

Đỗ Thanh cũng không nghĩ tới, bọn hắn sẽ tại loại trường hợp này hạ gặp mặt, bọn hắn chuyển sau khi ra ngoài, tất cả mọi người cố ý tránh đi đối phương, từ khi bọn hắn chuyển ra đi, liền chưa từng gặp mặt.

Nhưng là Đỗ Thanh vẫn có thể nghe được tin tức của bọn hắn , nói thí dụ như, cả nhà bọn họ đi trong thôn lý kiệt nhà ở, người trong thôn đều tại truyền, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều vừa ý đỗ kiệt rồi, nói cách khác, làm sao sẽ một mực ở khi bọn hắn gia?

Lý kiệt nhà bọn họ là đưa đến thôn xóm bọn họ không lâu , của cải không tính phong phú, tăng thêm lý kiệt đặc (biệt) đừng nghe hắn mẹ lời mà nói..., chính là một cái mẹ bảo nam, thôn bọn họ bên trong nữ hài tử đều chướng mắt hắn.

Hắn lớn lên bình thường, trên mặt mặt rỗ cũng không ít, người trong thôn hỏi hắn vấn đề này thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh đều là cười không đáp .

Hiện tại nhìn thấy bọn hắn người, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm đôi lý kiệt có chút ấn tượng, nghe nói A thành phố bên này căn cứ, còn xảy ra nhiều cái không gian dị năng giả, những người khác đều là không lớn, nhưng là một tên trong đó có không gian nam nhân, có không gian có mấy trăm mét vuông lớn như vậy.

Tên của hắn tựa hồ liền kêu lý XX đến , hắn nguyên danh tựa hồ chính là gọi lý kiệt hay sao?

Hắn biết rõ Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều quyết định, tiếp cận lý kiệt, chính là vì cái kia có thể nhỏ máu nhận chủ không gian a.

Cụ thể là vật gì kích phát , hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm, loại này cơ mật vấn đề đương nhiên không phải là đời trước hắn loại này tiểu nhân vật có thể biết rõ đấy.

Ngươi nói muốn muốn a, ta sẽ không ngăn cản . Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ.

Đệ 29 chương

Hai nhà nhân hiện tại cũng là nhìn nhau hai ghét .

Đỗ Phúc theo bản năng trốn ở ba ba sau lưng, thò ra một cái cái đầu nhỏ, nhìn về phía Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đi đến các nàng phía trước, cười chào hỏi nói, "Không thể tưởng được các ngươi cũng tới đổi rau quả a." Liếc qua trên mặt đất để đó hai túi tử gạo, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều con mắt đi lòng vòng, nói, "Trong nhà lương thực không ít nha."

Hạ Lập Hiên phòng bị nhìn xem hắn, lúc trước nhìn hắn gặp , nàng cùng A Thanh thân mật chiếu, hiện tại hắn còn nhớ rõ nhìn thấy tận mắt.

Tuy nhiên đằng sau tra ra rồi, hắn chính là Đỗ Thanh thân thích mà thôi, nhưng là, hừ! Nữ nhân này thoạt nhìn liền một bộ không đứng đắn bộ dáng, ai biết nàng có thể hay không vừa ý Đỗ Thanh à? !

Hạ Lập Hiên đoạt trả lời trước nói, "Trong nhà của chúng ta lương thực đương nhiên nhiều hơn, bằng không thì cho rằng như các ngươi giống nhau, liền dẫn theo một chút như vậy lương thực đến, đổi được rau quả cũng không đủ nhét kẻ răng."

"A, đến lúc đó các ngươi không ăn , cũng đừng có đến cầu chúng ta, có người đến thăm tống tiền, chúng ta cũng sẽ thật khó khăn ." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều vốn là cảm thấy hắn vóc người cao lớn, hình dạng không tầm thường, ý định câu dẫn thoáng một phát hắn .

Đồ chó hoang! Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong lòng xúi quẩy mắng vài tiếng, xem ra thật sự chính là cái chết đồng tính luyến ái, cứng rắn nam nhân có cái gì tốt hay sao? !

Đỗ Thanh thản nhiên nói, "Ngươi hay là trước tìm được chính mình chỗ ở rồi nói sau, ngươi một người chưa lập gia đình cô nương gia, bộ dạng như vậy nghênh ngang ở tại nhà người ta, nơi đây cũng không phải là thành thị."

"Ai cần ngươi lo? !" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cười lạnh nói.

Trong nội tâm nàng nhưng thật ra là có chút đã hối hận , nhưng là bọn hắn cũng đã chuyển ra đến, cho dù mỗi ngày ăn không đủ no, nóng đến muốn chết, liền hoa quả đều không có được ăn... Bọn hắn cũng muốn tiếp tục nhịn xuống đi, đợi nàng bắt được cái không gian kia, nàng liền ăn ngon uống sướng đi, để cho bọn họ hâm mộ ghen ghét hận đi đi.

Hạ Lập Hiên đứng ra, khinh miệt nói, "Ai ngờ quản ngươi a, hắn là lo lắng ngươi sẽ bại hoại Đỗ Gia đều thanh danh."

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì? !" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều giận dữ nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên ôm cánh tay nói, "Đương nhiên chính là ngươi muốn ý tứ kia."

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chỉ vào hắn, "Ngươi — "

"Hai người các ngươi nam cùng một chỗ mới là không biết xấu hổ, bại hoại chúng ta Đỗ Gia thanh danh!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều hổn hển mà nói.

Đỗ Thanh đau đầu xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, vừa rồi Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tiếng nói rất lớn, mặc dù nói hai người bọn họ sự tình là có một nhóm người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau sự thật, nhưng là tại trước công chúng về sau bị lớn tiếng kêu đi ra.

Chuyện này chỉ sợ muốn ồn ào biết dùng người người đều biết, trạm tại phía sau bọn họ hai nam nhân tránh chi duy sợ không kịp, sinh sợ hai người bọn họ sẽ vừa ý bọn hắn giống nhau.

Ánh mắt xéo qua nhìn thoáng qua hai người bọn họ, tại chung quanh hắn liền hai người bọn họ động tĩnh lớn nhất, sinh sợ bọn họ không biết.

Đỗ Thanh liếc qua mặt mũi tràn đầy mặt rỗ, thấp bé đen gầy hai huynh đệ, hắn coi như là ưa thích nam nhân, cũng không phải là người nào đều sẽ thích được không nào?

Đáng giá ăn mừng là, hiện tại mọi người liền nhà mình đều không quản được nhiều như vậy, những người khác sự tình yêu như thế nào liền như thế nào, loại này quang cảnh, bọn hắn nuôi sống mình cũng rất khó khăn, cưới vợ liền khó càng thêm khó.

Bọn hắn người trong thôn ngược lại là rất được hoan nghênh, bởi vì bọn họ trong thôn có thể làm ruộng, địa phương khác người đều nguyện ý gả vào.

"Nhà của chúng ta sự tình cũng không nhọc đến phiền ngươi quan tâm." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, không cần hắn ra tay, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều sớm muộn cũng sẽ chính mình tìm đường chết .

Ba người bọn hắn tuy nhiên chuyển đi ra ngoài, nhưng là Nhị lão, không, phải nói là Đỗ Ba, ngoài miệng không nói, trong nội tâm còn treo niệm của bọn hắn .

"Nguyệt Kiều, nhanh lên tới đây, đến phiên chúng ta." Lý mẹ cao giọng hô, trong lòng cô, nàng con dâu tương lai là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Không phát hiện bọn hắn đang tại bề bộn sao? Cũng không biết tới đây hỗ trợ thoáng một phát, cả ngày hết ăn lại nằm , bây giờ còn có rảnh rỗi chạy tới nói chuyện phiếm, gả vào nhà bọn họ chính là người của Lý gia.

Tại lý mẹ trong nội tâm, con của mình tất cả hảo, những người khác chướng mắt nàng nhi tử, là bọn hắn không có thật tinh mắt.

"Đã đến đã đến." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bước nhanh đi qua, cùng lý mẹ cùng một chỗ giơ lên mễ, hiện tại đồ vật còn chưa tới tay, nàng hiện tại cũng không dám trở mặt.

Không muốn làm cho Đỗ Ba khó xử, Đỗ Thanh lôi kéo Hạ Lập Hiên quần áo, "Chúng ta tiếp tục xếp hàng."

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức đem lực chú ý thả lại nhà mình tức phụ trên người, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cái này người quái dị, nơi đó có tức phụ trọng yếu a, thuận tiện mang đem giấu ở Đỗ Thanh sau lưng tiểu gia hỏa nói ra.

"Sợ nàng làm gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói, cho hắn ra một cái chủ ý cùi bắp, "Nếu nàng dám đánh ngươi, ngươi liền vừa chạy vừa hô cứu mạng, hướng nhà bọn họ cửa sổ nện thủy tinh."

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc trùng trùng điệp điệp gật đầu, tỏ vẻ tự mình biết rồi.

"Vạn nhất chung quanh không ai làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Phúc lại hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên Xùy~~ cười một tiếng, "Cho nên cho ngươi buổi tối lúc ăn cơm ăn nhiều một chút, bằng không thì liền cái nữ nhân đều đánh không lại. Ta một tay có thể để ngược lại nàng." Món ngon nhất nhiều một ít, ăn thành một cái tiểu mập mạp, tức phụ liền sẽ không thích ôm hắn.

"Ăn nhiều có thể đánh thắng được nàng sao?"

"Đừng nghe hắn nói hưu nói vượn, một mình ngươi gặp thấy bọn họ, liền tranh thủ thời gian quay về tới tìm chúng ta, bốn phía lúc không có người, ngươi liền hướng nhiều người địa phương chạy." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ta nghe ba ba ." Đỗ Phúc xem xem hai người bọn họ, nói.

Trong nội tâm cảm thấy, ba ba lớn lên như vậy gầy, không nhất định có thể đánh thắng được nàng , hay là nghe cái tên xấu xa này a!

Cùng lắm thì, hắn lúc ban ngày ăn ít một điểm kẹo hoa quả, buổi tối ăn nhiều chút cơm, nhanh lên lớn lên. Như vậy sẽ không sợ cái kia hư nữ nhân.

Rốt cục đến phiên bọn hắn, "Các ngươi phải thay đổi nhiều ít cân? Lương thực nâng lên bên kia đi cân nặng."

Hạ Lập Hiên đem lương thực đề cập qua đi, Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Muốn bốn mươi cân."

Đại hàng trên xe để đó chính là rau cải trắng lá cây, một mảnh liền phi thường lớn, loại này biến dị cải trắng, là có chút lực công kích, nhưng là chỉ phải tìm được phương pháp, bắt bọn nó chặt đi xuống là rất đơn giản .

Chúng biến dị về sau, sẽ đối với tiến vào chúng sàn xe người hoặc là động vật, dùng đại đại lá cây quạt đi qua, đem người cho đánh bay.

Nhưng chỉ cần người cầm lấy đến, nằm rạp trên mặt đất, thời gian dần qua di động đến gốc rễ của nó, chậm rãi đem rau cải trắng chém ngã là được.

Bên cạnh còn có một chiếc xe, phía trên để đó một thân cây, Đỗ Thanh nhận ra được, cái kia là táo đỏ cây, biến dị về sau, trái cây không còn là từng khỏa táo đỏ, mà biến thành lá cây, cùng nó chính thức lá cây giống như đúc, chỉ có ăn một miếng mới có thể biết nó có phải hay không trái cây.

Rất lâu không ăn đến biến dị táo cây rồi, hắn đời trước nếm qua mấy lần, hương vị vô cùng mỹ vị, táo cây lực công kích rất cao, có thể như viên đạn giống nhau phóng ra nó lá cây, đánh vào trên thân người, có thể đâm vào trong thịt.

Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt quá rõ ràng, Hạ Lập Hiên nói: "Bên kia cái kia là vật gì? Bán thế nào?"

Cho bọn hắn cắt xuống một mảnh rau cải trắng lá cây tiểu huynh đệ nói: "Cái kia là táo đỏ, các ngươi có cần phải tới mua mấy cân trở về nếm thử? So rau cải trắng đắt một điểm, mười cân mễ một cân táo đỏ."

Đắt một chút sao? Cái này rõ ràng chính là mắc một nửa, Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ.

Gặp Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt do dự, tiểu huynh đệ đại lực đề cử nói: "Đắt là mắc tiền một tí, nhưng là hương vị thật sự không tệ, vì chém ngã cái này đại gia hỏa, chúng ta cũng bị thương không ít huynh đệ, nếu ngươi nhiều hơn một chút, có thể tiện nghi một ít."

Hắn hạ giọng nói: "Tám cân mễ một cân như thế nào đây? Không thể bớt nữa rồi."

Bọn hắn xuất động không ít đồ vật tài cán mất viên này táo cây , huynh đệ bọn họ cũng là muốn ăn cơm, giá cả lại thấp, sẽ thua lỗ lớn.

Đỗ Thanh sảng khoái nói: "Đi, cho chúng ta đến hai mươi cân a!"

"Tiểu hỗn đản, ngươi ở nơi này nhìn xem ngươi Đỗ Ba cha, đừng làm cho kỳ kỳ quái quái người đến thông đồng ngươi Đỗ Ba cha, ta đi trong nhà nhắc lại hai túi mễ trở về." Hạ Lập Hiên rất nghiêm túc đôi Đỗ Phúc nói, Đỗ Phúc cũng rất nghiêm túc đã đáp ứng.

Không có biện pháp, có một cái tham ăn bầu bạn hắn chỉ có thể sủng ái rồi, hắn cũng phải nghĩ biện pháp lợi nhuận lương thực mới được. Bằng không thì đều nuôi không nổi vợ hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên thầm nghĩ, quyết định, muốn tìm việc làm lợi nhuận lương thực mới được.

Đẳng Hạ Lập Hiên đi xa về sau, Đỗ Phúc lập tức quay người ôm lấy ba ba đùi, chớp mắt to, âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú nói: "Ba ba, mệt mỏi, muốn ôm một cái."

"Đây là ngươi nhi tử a! Không thể tưởng được con của ngươi đều lớn như vậy rồi." Đang tại cho kế tiếp người thiết cải trắng hoàng quang vinh hâm mộ nói.

"Đúng vậy, đây là ta nhi tử Đỗ Phúc, năm nay sáu tuổi rồi, A Phúc đến kêu thúc thúc."

"Thúc thúc hảo." Đỗ Phúc tò mò nhìn hắn, mềm hô.

"Con của ngươi thật đáng yêu." Vợ hắn còn không có lấy thượng đâu! Cũng không biết cũng có thể có cơ hội lấy thượng tức phụ, lúc trước hắn cũng nói qua tổng cộng bạn gái, về sau bởi vì luôn chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, liền chia tay rồi.

"Tiểu Đỗ, như thế nào còn không quay về?" Đỗ Ba thấy bọn họ đứng ở nơi này một hồi lâu, cũng không có di chuyển, đi tới hỏi.

"Cha, không có việc gì, chúng ta ý định mua chút táo đỏ trở về." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Đỗ Ba tay vắt chéo sau lưng, trở về nhìn hai lần, nói là táo đỏ cây cây, hỏi: "Ngươi mua nhiều ít?"

"Hai mươi cân." Đỗ Phúc đáp, "Ba ba thả ta xuống, ta cùng với Gia Gia Nãi sữa cùng đi."

"Hồ đồ!" Đỗ An quát lớn một tiếng, đem Đỗ Thanh kéo qua một bên nói, "Vật này cũng không biết đối với người thể có hay không hại, ngươi thoáng cái liền mua nhiều như vậy trở về, đây không phải tại chà đạp lương thực sao?"

Đỗ Thanh giải thích nói: "Cha, không có việc gì, đây là binh sĩ người, bọn hắn đều nói không có việc gì, nhất định là tham ăn , hơn nữa gốc cây này cây cũng không lớn, phía trên táo đỏ sức nặng không nặng, thừa dịp hiện tại mua ít người, chúng ta mua điểm hơn, các mặt khác người cũng biết nó chỗ tốt, liền đoạt không đến nhiều như vậy, giá cả cũng không có dễ dàng như vậy." Tám cân mễ một cân, hay là hắn buôn bán lời.

Đỗ Ba thần thần bí bí hỏi: "Cái này cùng bên cạnh chỗ đó bồ đào giống nhau sao?"

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu.

"Mua a, mua điểm hơn trở về." Đỗ An vỗ vỗ nhi tử bả vai.

"Hai mươi cân không ít, lại mua nhiều một ít trở về, nếu khiến người khác đoán ra nhà của chúng ta còn có rất nhiều lương thực phải này mất kia rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Vậy được, ngươi quyết định là tốt rồi." Đỗ Ba nói một câu, liền mang theo Đỗ Phúc hướng chỗ thoáng mát đi đến.

Hạ Lập Hiên rất nhanh đã tới rồi, nộp hai túi gạo, sẽ cầm giả bộ trọn vẹn hai bao tải to táo đỏ về nhà.

Đỗ Thanh thò tay đi vào, tùy tiện cầm mấy: cái lá cây giống nhau táo đỏ đi ra, phân cho Hạ Lập Hiên vài miếng.

Cắn một cái, giòn giòn giã giã , nước cũng nhiều, ăn hết, một cổ cảm giác mát theo thực quản, truyền khắp toàn thân cao thấp, ở chỗ này xếp hàng mang đến oi bức hễ quét là sạch.

Hạ Lập Hiên mấy ngụm ăn xong, a chép miệng thoáng một phát miệng, hương vị là so không thay đổi dị lúc trước tốt hơn nhiều, không có cảm giác đặc biệt gì.

Thầm nghĩ, tức phụ quả nhiên vẫn là yêu nhất hắn đấy! Cho bốn mảnh hắn, mình mới ăn hai mảnh!

Đệ 30 chương

Dẫn theo đồ vật về nhà, Đỗ Thanh đem một túi bỏ vào trong tủ lạnh, mặt khác một túi khóa tại để lương thực trong phòng kia mặt.

Giặt sạch một cái đĩa tử táo đỏ đi ra, mở ra (lái) điều hòa, nhìn xem Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ thích xem phim truyền hình, thoải mái được quả thực không muốn đi ra ngoài làm việc.

Ăn cơm tối xong, mùa hè buổi tối bầu trời tối đen được chậm, bọn hắn 6:30 cơm nước xong xuôi, hai cái lão nhân đi ra ngoài cùng trong thôn những người khác nói chuyện phiếm cái gì , gần nhất trong thôn cao hứng quảng trường vũ, vẫn là Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ dẫn đầu đứng lên.

Mỗi ngày cùng trong thôn lão thái thái lão gia gia, nhảy được có thể vui sướng rồi, còn lại để cho hắn cố ý đi trên thị trấn thay đổi một cái máy ghi âm trở về. Cơm nước xong xuôi về sau, sẽ vang lên, xa xa có thể nghe thấy tiếng âm nhạc.

Đỗ Phúc cũng là hai người bọn họ mang, Đỗ Phúc sau khi trở về, còn hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng) nhảy cho bọn hắn xem.

Trong thôn lão nhân phụ nữ trung niên đại đa số cũng là muốn hỗ trợ mang nhi tử cháu trai , tất cả lớn nhỏ cùng một chỗ khiêu vũ, trận kia mặt ngược lại là đồ sộ rất.

Đỗ Thanh kêu lên Hạ Lập Hiên đi bên trong ruộng nhìn xem, bên trong ruộng bùn đất đã vỡ ra, nhưng là bên trong ruộng cây lúa lúa vẫn là lớn lên xanh lá mạ xanh lá mạ , Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được cảm khái.

Thật sự là thần kỳ, thiếu nước, nhưng vẫn là có thể dài phải hảo hảo , hơn nữa sinh trưởng tốc độ rất nhanh , bình thường lúa nước muốn ba tháng mới có thể thu hoạch, bọn hắn hiện tại gieo những thứ này, xem ra nửa tháng có thể thu hoạch.

Nhà bọn họ có một khối đệ ở vào vô cùng vắng vẻ địa phương, càng chạy càng xa, trên đường điền trong cơ bản thượng đều không thấy được.

Đỗ Thanh lúc này mới mang theo Hạ Lập Hiên lượn quanh đường nhỏ, đến trên núi đi.

Đường nhỏ đi ít người rồi, trên cơ bản đều dài hơn đầy cỏ dại, Đỗ Thanh chuẩn bị đầy đủ, xuất ra hai kiện dùng trong suốt nhựa plastic làm ẩu mà thành mũ rộng vành giống nhau đồ vật, bất quá đây là một cái ống trúc giống nhau đồ vật, phía trên mang theo một mũ lưỡi trai, từ trên đầu bộ đồ đi vào là được.

Tức có thể ngăn cản ở những cái...kia khô héo cỏ dại, cũng sẽ không ngăn trở ánh mắt.

"Lão bà, chúng ta đi đâu có!" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

Đối với hắn lăng không xuất ra hai kiện vật như vậy, trên mặt cũng không có gì kinh ngạc biểu lộ, hắn ở đây mất tích lúc trước, tra được tư liệu, mơ hồ biết chút ít cái gì.

Hiện tại thấy hắn không cố kỵ ở trước mặt hắn hiển lộ ra, Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm cao hứng, ôm cổ Đỗ Thanh, kích động nói: "Lão bà, ta hiện tại muốn hôn thân ngươi!"

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Nổi điên làm gì?

Nói xong, ngay tại Đỗ Thanh đôi má hôn một cái, vừa chạm vào tức rời, phảng phất đánh cho máu gà giống nhau, "Lão bà, chúng ta đi!"

Hạ Lập Hiên hướng mặt trước đi vài bước, ngừng lại, nói: "Lão bà, chúng ta hướng bên kia đi?"

"Bên trái, chúng ta đi cây kia chỗ đó." Đỗ Thanh chỉ vào nơi xa cái kia khỏa tươi tốt đại thụ, hoài niệm nói, "Cây kia biến dị lúc trước là táo đỏ cây đến , khi còn bé ta cũng đã tới nơi đây đánh qua táo đỏ."

"Chúng ta đây là tới hái táo đỏ đấy sao? Chỉ sợ dễ dàng như vậy." Hạ Lập Hiên kích động nhìn xem nó.

Dù sao Hạ Lập Hiên cũng mới đến hắn có không gian chuyện này, hắn dứt khoát liền ngã phá bình, trực tiếp ở trước mặt hắn hiển lộ ra.

Vạn nhất hắn thật sự tố giác chính mình, có Đỗ Phúc Tiểu Bồ Đào tại, bọn hắn muốn muốn chạy trốn, cũng là có thể hiểu rõ đều, đại bọn họ không được liền trên chân núi sinh hoạt một thời gian ngắn, đẳng kia không gian của hắn bộc lộ ra đến, đã qua bắt đầu đoạn thời gian đó.

Bọn hắn có thể đi ra ngoài hoạt động.

Bất quá cũng không nhất định phải đợi cho đến lúc đó, tự nhiên có người nguyện ý bảo hộ hắn , cái lúc này, có một cái không gian dị năng giả tác dụng phi thường lớn, thu hoạch biến dị thực vật, nếu có dị năng giả, sẽ thuận tiện mau lẹ rất nhiều.

Có nhiều chỗ xe không thể đi , thì càng thêm lồi hiện không gian tác dụng.

Hắn còn có là quan trong nhất một cái át chủ bài, Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy bên chân cục đá, dùng sức sờ, cục đá bị mở bung ra, bể nát cục đá theo trong lòng bàn tay rơi xuống trên mặt đất.

Khí lực của hắn càng lúc càng lớn, hắn rất hài lòng, trong không gian chuẩn bị một đống bộ dạng như vậy đá vụn, thời điểm mấu chốt có thể ngăn ở ám khí đến dùng.

Khoảng cách táo đỏ cây còn cách một đoạn, bọn hắn nhấc chân tiến lên trước một bước, "Xoát xoát xoát!"

Bọn hắn thu hồi chân, trước mặt đứng thẳng mấy khối, cắm vào mặt đất hơn một nửa lá cây.

"Trước đừng đi qua, nguy hiểm." Hạ Lập Hiên ngăn lại hắn, nhìn xem rời chúng có một khoảng cách táo đỏ cây, may mắn cái chỗ này đã đất hoang, trên cơ bản không ai sẽ tới nơi này.

Khoảng cách quá xa, Đỗ Thanh nhìn ra trong chốc lát, cảm giác mình trong không gian công cụ không dùng được, tiếc nuối buông tha cho đầu cơ trục lợi ý niệm trong đầu.

Trước kia hắn xuất hiện nhiệm vụ, chính là đối phó một gốc cây táo cây, bọn họ đều là võ trang đầy đủ, dùng thiết bản(*miếng sắt) đến ngăn trở lá cây .

"Ngươi trong không gian có hay không thiết bản(*miếng sắt) các loại đồ vật?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi, chờ mong nhìn xem hắn.

Đỗ Thanh nhắm mắt lại, nói: "Ngươi chờ một chút, ta tìm xem xem."

Trong không gian đồ vật quá nhiều, trong lúc nhất thời cũng trở mình không đi ra.

Đẳng trong chốc lát, vẫn là không gặp Đỗ Thanh có phản ứng, Hạ Lập Hiên thử sử (khiến cho) ra bản thân hỏa, phân ra một ít đoàn hỏa, lung la lung lay vượt qua táo đỏ cây bay qua đi, táo cây tựa hồ cảm nhận được uy hiếp cành đung đưa.

Táo cây phát không ít lá cây đến ngăn cản nó tiến lên, nhưng là lá cây đụng một cái đến nó, liền trực tiếp bị tiêu tan sạch, táo cây chỉ có thể phát ra càng nhiều nữa lá cây, đến ngăn cản nó tiến lên, trên cây lá cây đi hơn phân nửa, lung la lung lay hỏa diễm rốt cục dập tắt.

Nếu không phải bởi vì nơi đây bốn phía đều là cỏ khô cây khô, hắn thậm chí nghĩ một mồi lửa bắt nó đốt, sau đó tại bò lên trên cây đi hái trái cây.

Nhưng là... Phóng hỏa đốt núi, lao ngọn nguồn ngồi xuyên, cái kia hoành phi còn treo khi bọn hắn lên núi chân núi.

Đỗ Thanh trong tay xuất hiện hai khối tấm kính dày (trên mặt bàn), thủy tinh công nghiệp, phát hiện táo đỏ trên cây lá cây thiếu đi một nửa, nói, "Trên cây lá cây như thế nào thiếu đi nhiều như vậy?"

Mới vừa rồi còn là cành lá rậm rạp bộ dạng, mở mắt ra, liền phát hiện nó đột nhiên biến thành dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ 'Rụng tóc' bộ dáng.

Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt tươi cười, trong lòng bàn tay xuất hiện một đóa hỏa diễm, "Vừa rồi ta dùng cái này đánh đi qua, nó liền không ngừng dùng lá cây đến đánh nó."

Đỗ Thanh mở trừng hai mắt, nói: "Đây là cái gì?"

Hạ Lập Hiên hơi đắc ý nói: "Đây là của ta bàn tay vàng, lão bà ngươi có không gian, ta có hỏa diễm, chúng ta quả nhiên là thiên thiết mà tạo một đống."

Đỗ Thanh hỏi: "Ngươi còn có thể phát ra bao nhiêu lần?"

Thoáng cái liền hỏi điểm quan trọng, thật không hổ là vợ của hắn, cảm thụ một hạ năng lượng trong cơ thể, chột dạ nói: "Một lần..."

"Quên đi a!" Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt thản nhiên nói, trong nội tâm quả thực sóng to gió lớn, hắn nghe nói qua có một chút người cũng tìm được kỳ ngộ, có thể phát ra kim mộc thủy hỏa thổ các loại để cho:đợi chút nữa, nhưng là cái này xác suất, nói là ức trung không một cũng không đủ.

Hơn nữa hắn còn nghe nói qua một cái tìn đồn, đạt được những năng lực này người, tính cách sẽ phải chịu dị năng ảnh hưởng, nói thí dụ như, sử dụng nước cái vị kia dị năng giả.

Hoàn toàn chính là thủy tố giống nhau, nói khóc liền khóc, không cách nào khống chế.

Những người khác hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm.

"Tức phụ ngươi xem, có phải hay không rất lợi hại?" Hạ Lập Hiên bịp bợm cải biến hỏa diễm hình dạng, thể hiện ra một lòng hình.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn hắn một cái, sử dụng hỏa người này, đại khái là bị ảnh hưởng chỉ số thông minh a?

"Tức phụ, ngươi xem cái này có đẹp hay không?" Gặp Đỗ Thanh không nói lời nào, Hạ Lập Hiên càng thêm ra sức cải biến hỏa diễm hình dạng, sau đó hỏa diễm 'CHÍU...U...U!' thoáng một phát, dập tắt.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Xem ra bị ảnh hưởng không phải tính cách mà là chỉ số thông minh a!

Hạ Lập Hiên cố gắng sử dụng ra hỏa diễm, phát hiện như thế nào cũng sử (khiến cho) không ra ngoài, kinh hoảng nói: "Tức phụ, sử (khiến cho) không ra ngoài làm sao bây giờ?"

"Có thể là bị ngươi tiêu hao hết rồi." Đỗ Thanh suy đoán nói.

Nghe vậy, Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ không lại xoắn xuýt, đem vật này để qua một bên đi.

"Cái này thủy tinh công nghiệp?" Hạ Lập Hiên thò tay ở phía trên gõ, nói, "Cái này có kết hay không thực?"

Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy một khối, nói: "Thử nhìn một chút chẳng phải sẽ biết."

Thủy tinh công nghiệp hướng mặt trước duỗi ra một đoạn, "Xoát xoát xoát, 'Rầm Ào Ào'!"

Thủy tinh công nghiệp cũng vỡ nát rồi, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm thầm mắng, mua được giả dối thủy tinh công nghiệp rồi... Nói cách khác, thủy tinh công nghiệp có thể ngăn cản được táo đỏ lá cây tử .

Nhìn xem còn dư lại cái kia khối thủy tinh công nghiệp, Đỗ Thanh bắt nó thu hồi trong không gian, Hạ Lập Hiên rục rịch, "Nếu không lại dùng một lần ta chính là cái kia hỏa diễm? Bất quá dùng lúc này đây về sau, ta đoán chừng ta phải thoát lực, đến lúc đó ngươi muốn đỡ ta trở về mới được."

"Không cần." Đỗ Thanh nhất tâm nhị dụng tìm tòi không gian đồ vật bên trong, rốt cuộc tìm được một khối thép tấm, "Tìm được thép tấm rồi, vạn nhất ngươi thoát lực, đến lúc đó ta có thể bối không dậy nổi ngươi."

Đỗ Thanh theo trong không gian xuất ra hai khối thép tấm, có ba bốn centimet dầy như vậy, bắt nó đi phía trước dời, lá cây đụng ở phía trên, phát ra không nhỏ tiếng vang.

Thanh âm này quá lớn, Đỗ Thanh lo lắng đưa tới những người khác, dùng theo trong không gian xuất ra một giường chăn bông, bao tại thép tấm bên ngoài, lá cây đánh tiếp ở phía trên, đã có chăn bông hoà hoãn, thanh âm nhỏ hơn rất nhiều.

Hạ Lập Hiên đứng ở phía trước, phụ trách đỡ đòn, tay không thể thả tại thiết bản(*miếng sắt) hai bên, Đỗ Thanh chèo chống lấy thiết bản(*miếng sắt), Hạ Lập Hiên tức thì từ dưới đầu di động tới thép tấm, trên mặt đất rơi xuống đầy đất lá cây, đẳng không nghe thấy thanh âm về sau.

"Ta ra đi xem." Hạ Lập Hiên nói xong, liền duỗi một tay đi ra ngoài, không có động tĩnh, ló nhìn thoáng qua lại rụt về lại, tựa hồ an toàn?

Hạ Lập Hiên chần chờ đi ra ngoài, hắn có hỏa diễm, cho dù có lá cây công kích, cũng có thể ngăn trở đại bộ phận công kích, bọn hắn đến trên đường, mất đầy đất lá cây.

Thép tấm phía trên chăn bông cũng phá được không còn hình dáng, trên cây thiếu đi rất nhiều lá cây, nhưng là cũng không có thiếu ở phía trên giữ lại.

"Tức phụ, xuất hiện đi, an toàn." Hạ Lập Hiên nói ra.

Đỗ Thanh đem thép tấm thu lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn trên cây còn lưu lại lấy không ít 'Lá cây " những cái...kia đều là trái cây rồi.

Nhiều như vậy, bọn hắn có thể ăn được hảo một thời gian ngắn, Đỗ Thanh nghĩ thầm, nheo mắt lại nhìn về phía những thứ khác mấy viên cây, hạt dẻ cây cùng bầu dục cây còn có những thứ khác, thực vật biến dị về sau, kết quả không hề phân tháng, mà là phân đông mùa hạ.

Đệ 31 chương

Táo cây biến dị về sau, lớn lên càng cao hơn đại, Đỗ Thanh là sẽ leo cây , động tác nhanh chóng bò lên, trong tay đột nhiên xuất hiện một cây cây gậy trúc, chuẩn bị định đem quả táo toàn bộ đánh xuống.

Chậm một bước Hạ Lập Hiên, cũng bò lên, cường ngạnh tiếp nhận trong tay hắn cây gậy trúc, lý do còn rất đầy đủ, nói: "Ngươi ở phía dưới nhặt, nhặt hảo liền trực tiếp bỏ vào trong không gian, so với ta rất nhanh nhiều hơn."

Hắn trực tiếp dụng ý niệm giống nhau đồ vật thu quả táo, đích thật là so Hạ Lập Hiên từng bước từng bước nhặt rất nhanh.

"Cái này thân cành, có chút không chịu nổi trọng lượng của ngươi , ngươi cẩn thận một chút." Đỗ Thanh dặn dò.

Hạ cây chờ, Hạ Lập Hiên cầm cây gậy trúc quét qua, liền rớt xuống không ít quả táo, Đỗ Thanh cố ý theo trong không gian xuất ra mấy khối vải bạt, kê lót trên mặt đất, quả táo rơi vào vải bạt lên, đại bộ phận cũng sẽ không bể nát, rơi xuống trên mặt đất , cùng những cái...kia lá cây hỗn hợp cùng một chỗ, hắn là phân không rõ ràng lắm những cái...kia mới là trái cây .

Vốn là hắn cũng cho rằng quân đội người hẳn là không biết làm sao chia phân biệt những cái...kia lá cây , nhưng là trên thực tế, bọn họ là biết rõ đấy.

Bọn hắn vận đến cây kia, phía trên có rõ ràng bị lấy xuống lá cây dấu vết, còn dư lại toàn bộ đều là trái cây, hắn cũng không lớn như vậy năng lực.

Lúc trước bọn hắn đi vây công viên kia táo cây lúc, dựa vào đúng là chiến thuật biển người, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất giải quyết hết nó trên cây lá cây, sau đó leo đi lên hái.

Cũng chỉ có hiện tại, mới có lạc đàn cây ăn quả, nếu có nghiêm chỉnh mảnh cây ăn quả lâm, ngoại trừ bên ngoài trái cây có thể đánh nhau thoáng một phát chú ý, bên trong cây ăn quả người bình thường cũng không dám trêu chọc.

Hạ Lập Hiên gõ rơi bên này quả táo, Đỗ Thanh Tựu đến một mặt khác đi nhặt, hai người hợp tác đứng lên.

Không bao lâu, táo cây liền trở nên trụi lủi , một viên lá cây cũng không có.

Trong không gian chồng chất đứng lên biến dị táo đỏ, nhìn xem liền làm cho lòng người tình vui sướng.

Sắc trời cũng tối xuống, bọn hắn thu thập thoáng một phát, liền trượt xuống núi.

Đồ vật chê ít, nhà bọn họ ăn không hết, có thể lấy ra tặng người hoặc là cầm lấy đi đổi lương thực đều là vô cùng tốt .

Bọn hắn khi trở về, còn giả vờ giả vịt một người kéo một đoạn nhánh cây khô trở về.

—

Đã qua hai ngày, lương thực đổi rau quả dậy sóng mới lạnh xuống đến, vận trở về mấy viên rau cải trắng, không thể tưởng được đều bán xong rồi.

Đỗ Thanh đoán chừng, lần này quốc gia buôn bán lời không ít lương thực, sau đó trong tin tức cũng dần dần công bố một ít tin tức trọng yếu.

Những cái...kia mua rất nhiều rau cải trắng người, trong nội tâm hối hận, hiện tại rau cải trắng giá cả đã hạ, ba cân mễ một cân rau quả, Đỗ Thanh biết rõ, cái giá tiền này còn sẽ tiếp tục hạ thấp .

Xuống đến đằng sau hầu như không cần tiền giống nhau giá cả, đã đến đằng sau đại đa số người đều dựa vào cái này sống sót .

Trú đóng ở trong thôn binh sĩ động tác cũng rất nhanh, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên chỉ tới kịp, hái được mặt khác một gốc cây hạt dẻ cây, một gốc cây quả hồng cây, trên người đại bộ phận trái cây đều bị bọn hắn hái rồi, còn lại một ít dường như khó phá được, được không bù mất cây ăn quả.

TV tin tức phát ra tin tức này về sau, trên núi biến dị thực vật liền gặp nạn rồi.

Bọn hắn người trong thôn cũng rục rịch.

Vương Cường đứng cửa bên ngoài hô, "Đỗ Thanh! Đỗ Thanh! Đi ra thoáng một phát!"

"Làm sao vậy?" Đỗ Thanh theo trong phòng đi ra, vừa ra khỏi cửa chính là một cổ sóng nhiệt đập vào mặt, cho nên nói, không nghĩ đi ra ngoài a!

Trong phòng có rảnh điều a.

Vương Cường hâm mộ nói: "Nhà các ngươi còn có chút mở điều hòa à?"

"Đương nhiên có thể, có ta như vậy tài giỏi người đang, 24 tiếng đồng hồ mở ra (lái) điều hòa đều không có sao." Hạ Lập Hiên đi theo đi ra, ghét bỏ nhìn thoáng qua Vương Cường, người này không có gặp nguy hiểm.

"Cái kia cũng là, thôn chúng ta ở bên trong rất tiền đồ người chính là ngươi rồi. Đương nhiên bọn hắn còn chê cười ngươi mạnh khỏe tốt công tác mặc kệ, phi muốn trở về làm ruộng, các ngươi đây là có thấy xa a!" Vương Cường hâm mộ nói.

Nhà bọn họ phòng ở là thôn xóm bọn họ ở bên trong xinh đẹp nhất loại nào, liền sàn nhà đều là trải lên gạch men sứ .

Bọn hắn bây giờ còn ở tại hai tầng trong phòng, thô ráp giả bộ sửa một cái liền đi vào ở.

Chỗ đó sẽ như nhà bọn họ giống nhau, sẽ lắp đặt thiết bị được như vậy chú ý .

Hạ Lập Hiên nghe ra hắn trong lời nói hâm mộ, an ủi hắn nói: "Ngươi cũng không cần như vậy tự ti, hảo hảo cố gắng, có một ngày ngươi cũng có thể giống ta như vậy tài giỏi."

Vương Cường nhìn hắn một cái, không phản bác được, như hắn lợi hại như vậy ăn cơm bao (trai bao) sao?

Mặc dù biết Đỗ Thanh cùng một người nam nhân cùng một chỗ, người nam nhân kia còn lớn lên không tệ, nhưng là vẫn là che dấu không được, hắn ở đây Đỗ Thanh gia ăn uống không sự thật, còn không bằng lấy cái nữ nhân, còn có thể cho hắn sanh con.

Cùng một người nam nhân cùng một chỗ, có cái gì tốt hay sao?

Cái này nhược gà nam nhân lại dám khinh bỉ hắn? ! Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm giận dữ, "Bên ngoài nhiệt, ngươi về trước đi."

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức mở cờ trong bụng, lắc đầu, nói: "Không cần, ta không nóng ."

Đỗ Thanh trên trán đã chảy ra mồ hôi, cái mũi có chút ngứa, hắt hơi một cái, cái này một lạnh một nóng thật đúng là không được, nhiệt độ trong phòng hay là muốn điều chút cao.

Trong ngoài độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày đại, dễ dàng cảm mạo.

Hâm mộ nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên mãn nguyện biểu lộ liếc, Hạ Lập Hiên không ghét, thậm chí có thể nói là ưa thích loại này viêm trời nóng khí, đại khái cùng trong cơ thể hỏa có quan hệ a!

Chịu nhiệt còn không sợ lạnh.

"Ngươi tìm đến ta có chuyện gì không?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Vương Cường gõ đầu của mình, nói, "Xem ta cái này trí nhớ, thiếu chút nữa liền quên, chúng ta ý định đi trên núi hái trái cây, ngươi muốn cùng đi sao? Bọn hắn còn tại bên ngoài chờ đâu."

"Có bao nhiêu người cùng đi?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Bây giờ thời tiết tuy nhiên nhiệt, nhưng là đi trên núi hái trái cây cũng là làm được, hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới Vương Cường trang phục, mang theo mũ, ăn mặc ống tay áo quần dài, trên lưng còn đắp một cái bao tải.

"Tính cả ta, có năm người." Vương Cường nói.

Tăng thêm hai người bọn họ, bộ dạng như vậy thì có bảy người rồi, nhiều người tính nguy hiểm cũng không có lớn như vậy, Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ một chút, hỏi: "Cái kia lấy được trái cây làm sao chia?"

Vương Cường cười hắc hắc, nói: "Cái này tự nhiên là dựa vào chính mình rồi, đến lúc đó có thể hái đến nhiều ít liền là bao nhiêu."

Hai người bọn họ thân thủ không tệ, điều kiện này đối với bọn họ có lợi, Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu, nói, "Bọn ngươi sẽ, chúng ta đi cái kia ít đồ."

Mang đủ đồ vật, cũng nhìn thấy mặt khác bốn người, Đỗ Thanh chẳng qua là nhận thức, nhưng không phải rất thuộc.

"Nhiều người lực lượng đại, đi, chúng ta đi trên núi nhìn xem." Vương Cường dẫn đường nói, xem ra như là hắn tổ chức lên cái này hoạt động .

"Tức... A Thanh, ngươi đi ta đằng sau." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Lớn như vậy một con đường, không thể song song đi sao?

Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Song song đi."

"Tốt, không có vấn đề." Hạ Lập Hiên trả lời, "A Thanh ngươi yên tâm đi, ta sẽ bảo hộ ngươi, cùng ở bên cạnh ta không nên chạy loạn."

Vương Cường đi khi bọn hắn phía trước, nghe được lời hắn nói, quay đầu, nói, "Các ngươi thật đúng là ân ái, nghe được của ta nổi da gà đều muốn đứng lên rồi."

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn hắn một cái, hắn cùng bọn họ bọn này độc thân con chó không giống với, nhưng hắn là có tức phụ , nói, "Câm miệng, ngươi cái này độc thân con chó!"

Đỗ Thanh: "Ngươi mới câm miệng!"

Hạ Lập Hiên làm một cái đem vả vào mồm kéo lên khóa kéo động tác, tỏ vẻ chính mình câm miệng.

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, Hạ huynh đệ cũng nói không sai." Vương Cường vẫy vẫy tay, tỏ vẻ không có sao.

"Coi như ngươi thật tinh mắt, ngươi có biết hay không vì cái gì ngươi còn không có tức phụ, mà ta có sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên tán thưởng nhìn hắn một cái, ngược lại cũng không phải cái gì cũng sai, ít nhất hắn thật tinh mắt a!

Vương Cường lắc đầu, nói, "Không biết."

Hạ Lập Hiên trẻ con không thể dạy nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Ngươi thực ngu xuẩn, liền như thế nào đơn giản vấn đề cũng không biết, trách không được không có tức phụ!"

Vương Cường khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo, nói, "Vậy thì vì cái gì?"

"Đương nhiên là bởi vì ta lại suất lại có tiền, còn có tám khối cơ bụng, hơn nữa ta tuệ nhãn thức châu, cho nên ta có tức phụ ngươi không có." Hạ Lập Hiên rất nghiêm túc nói ra.

"Vậy ngươi thật đúng là cái nam nhân tốt?" Vương Cường phản trào phúng.

Hạ Lập Hiên ngoài ý muốn nhìn hắn một cái, không có nghĩ đến cái này người còn có chút ánh mắt , nói, "Ngươi không cần hâm mộ ta, đối lập khởi những người khác, ánh mắt của ngươi cũng không tầm thường rồi, yên tâm đi, tuy nhiên ngươi kém ta cách xa vạn dặm, nhưng là liền hướng về phía ngươi cái này ánh mắt, rất nhanh liền sẽ tìm được tức phụ ."

Vương Cường bị nghẹn ở.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Hạ Lập Hiên căn bản là nghe không hiểu lời của đối phương...

...

Một đoàn người đi tới trên núi cái kia khỏa bầu dục bên cây bên cạnh, đứng xa xa nhìn cái kia khỏa bầu dục cây, mọi người riêng phần mình đem mình mang lên trong núi đồ vật ngăn cản ở phía trước, tầm hai ba người một tổ, thời gian dần qua tiến lên.

Trước đi vào 10m thời điểm, bầu dục cây không có động tĩnh, đã đến năm mét thời điểm, bầu dục cây đột nhiên làm khó dễ.

Không biết vật gì nện khi bọn hắn tấm ván gỗ trên miếng sắt, lúc này thì có hai người tấm ván gỗ bị đục lỗ, kêu lên một tiếng buồn bực té trên mặt đất.

"Tam ca!" Trạm tại bên cạnh bọn họ người mang theo chính mình thiết bản(*miếng sắt) nhanh chóng nhào tới, bảo vệ mấy người bọn hắn người.

Bọn hắn cầm lấy thiết bản(*miếng sắt), cơ hồ bị phía trên bầu dục đụng xuyên, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên động tác rất nhanh, một người cầm lấy một khối thép tấm, đem bọn họ ném ra bầu dục cây phạm vi công kích.

Liền thiết bản(*miếng sắt) thiếu chút nữa đều có thể đục lỗ, Đỗ Thanh đoán chừng, chỉ cần ba lượt đánh vào cùng một vị trí phía trên, thiết bản(*miếng sắt) sẽ đem đánh xuyên qua.

Uy lực này quả thực có thể so với đạn, trách không được trong thôn binh sĩ buông tha cái này khỏa bầu dục cây, quả nhiên là cứng rắn cọc.

Đã có dày tấm ván gỗ hoà hoãn, bầu dục cũng chính mình đánh tại trên người của bọn hắn, cũng chỉ là đánh tại trên người bọn họ, rách da trình độ.

Kiếp trước hắn chưa thấy qua biến dị bầu dục cây, biến dị bầu dục tác dụng rất nhiều, những cái...kia biến dị bầu dục cây bị bất đồng thế lực chiếm đoạt, người bình thường tới gần cũng không thể tới gần một bước.

Biến dị về sau bầu dục cây, là không có có lá cây , trên nhánh cây mọc ra đều là trái cây, dùng để công kích bọn họ trái cây đều là không thể ăn.

Hơn nữa biến dị bầu dục cây biến dị phương hướng là tối đa .

Bọn hắn trước mắt gốc cây này, là lá cây bộ dạng cùng trái cây giống nhau, cùng trái cây hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, làm cho người ta phân biệt không rõ những thứ kia lá cây trái cây.

Hắn còn từng nghe đã từng nói qua, sẽ nổ tung biến dị bầu dục cây, những cái...kia trái cây giống nhau lá cây, đụng phải đồ vật liền sẽ phát sinh bạo tạc nổ tung.

Đệ 32 chương

Vương Cường mang là một khối thiết bản(*miếng sắt), cùng hắn cùng đi hai người, cũng mang theo một khối thiết bản(*miếng sắt), ba khối chồng lên nhau, ba người bọn hắn đều lông tóc không tổn hao gì.

Té ngã chính là hai người , hai người bọn họ là huynh đệ, hai người dẫn theo hai miếng cửa gỗ.

Vương Cường lo lắng nhìn bọn họ hai cái, nói, "Các ngươi có sao không? Có muốn hay không về trước đi?"

Huynh đệ trung ca ca khẽ cắn môi, đứng lên, nói, "Không cần, chúng ta có thể làm , hai người chúng ta đi theo các ngươi sau lưng là được."

Vương Cường nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng cũng không có cự tuyệt bọn hắn, nói, "Các ngươi cẩn thận một chút."

Hai huynh đệ trung đệ đệ đi theo Đỗ Thanh phía sau bọn họ, khom người, theo sát tại phía sau bọn họ, đứng ở một khoảng cách, đẳng những cái...kia lá cây điên cuồng công kích khi bọn hắn trước mặt ngăn cản trên bảng mặt.

Chia làm hai bên, bộ dạng như vậy thứ nhất, trên cây lá cây lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ trở nên thưa thớt.

Định rồi một phút đồng hồ không đến, bọn họ ngăn cản bản trước mặt liền đống một đống lớn lá cây, Vương Cường bên kia chống đỡ không nổi, liền rút lui.

Thối lui đến địa phương an toàn, nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh chỗ của bọn hắn, mắt ba ba nhìn bọn họ, hy vọng đồ đạc của bọn hắn có thể kiên trì.

Trong nội tâm vô cùng ăn mừng gọi lên hai người bọn họ, bằng không bọn hắn hiện tại liền không công mà lui.

Giữ vững được ba phút, đợi thêm một hồi nữa nhi, lá cây công kích rốt cục dừng lại.

Đẳng trong chốc lát, Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ta đi ra ngoài trước thử nhìn một chút."

Thời gian dần qua thò ra một chân, "BA~!" Một viên lá cây đập xuống đất, may mắn Hạ Lập Hiên co chân về trở về tốc độ rất nhanh, bằng không thì chân của hắn đoán chừng muốn bị thương.

"Làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía xa xa đứng đấy mấy người nói.

Cái này không có đạo lý toàn bộ đều do đám bọn họ đến gánh chịu.

"Các ngươi trước đi ra." Vương Cường nói, đứng ở bên cạnh hắn mặt khác ba cái cũng vẻ mặt không cam lòng nhìn xem trên cây.

Phía trên lá cây đã thưa thớt rất nhiều.

Đỗ Thanh thối lui đến vị trí của bọn hắn về sau, mới triệt tiêu thép tấm, nhìn xem cái kia khỏa cao lớn bầu dục cây, phân không rõ phía trên hình bầu dục trái cây, những thứ kia trái cây những thứ kia lá cây.

Hơn nữa cái này cây so về những thứ khác, quả thực giống như là khai treo rồi (*xong) giống nhau.

Rõ ràng còn sẽ xuất kỳ bất ý công kích bọn hắn.

Bộ dạng như vậy để cho bọn họ hái bầu dục?

Hai huynh đệ trung đệ đệ ánh mắt lóe ra, vừa rồi hắn nhìn thấy, cái kia gọi Hạ Lập Hiên nam nhân, động tác đủ nhanh nhẹn .

Đi dò xét còn có ... hay không chuyện nguy hiểm, dù sao hắn đều có thể tránh đi, lại để cho hắn đi làm không được sao?

Cái này biến dị thực vật trái cây, giá cả vẫn là rất cao , hơn nữa hương vị vô cùng mỹ vị, bọn hắn vừa ý một đôi bên ngoài thôn tỷ muội, đáp ứng mượn cho bọn hắn.

Điều kiện tiên quyết là bọn hắn muốn dùng 100 cân biến dị trái cây với tư cách lễ hỏi, các nàng mới nguyện ý gả.

Muốn bọn hắn buông tha cho cái này nhanh đến trong miệng thịt mỡ, bọn hắn khẳng định không muốn.

Vương Cường nhìn phía xa bầu dục cây, hắn cũng muốn tồn điểm hơn lương thực, thế đạo này tương lai không biết sẽ biến thành cái dạng gì.

Hắn còn không có cưới vợ, trong nhà liền hắn môt đứa con trai, về sau toàn gia đều dựa vào hắn hai vợ chồng nuôi dưỡng, thừa dịp hiện tại, kiếm một ít lương thực, lại để cho cuộc sống sau này khá hơn một chút.

Hắn nghe ngóng, trú đóng ở thôn xóm bọn họ bên trong binh sĩ là thu mua biến dị thực vật trái cây , một cân biến dị trái cây có thể đổi mười cân mễ, bên ngoài hắn nghe nghe đồn, giá cả đã lần hai lần, một cân đổi 30 cân.

Vương Cường nói, "Liền thay phiên đến xò xét có hay không nguy hiểm, Hạ Lập Hiên đã thử qua, chỉ còn lại chúng ta sáu người, rút thăm quyết định, ký càng ngắn trước hết thượng."

Vương Cường bối của bọn hắn chuẩn bị cho tốt lục căn ký, phía trên thoạt nhìn đều giống nhau cao, nhưng là phía dưới tay nắm lấy bộ phận không đồng dạng như vậy, "Ai tới trước rút?"

"Lại để cho hắn..." Đỗ Hỉ chính là muốn nói mình phản đối, lại để cho Hạ Lập Hiên một người đi không được sao? Phản ứng của bọn hắn cố gắng cũng không có hắn lợi hại như vậy, vạn nhất bị thương làm sao bây giờ?

Bị ca ca Đỗ Nhạc kéo thoáng một phát, quay đầu lại xem, Đỗ Nhạc đối với hắn khẽ lắc đầu, ý bảo hắn đừng nói nữa.

"Vì dùng phòng ngừa vạn nhất, vạn nhất ai vận khí sẽ không, bị thương, trách nhiệm này là muốn chính mình gánh chịu ." Vương Cường khi bọn hắn rút thăm lúc trước cường điệu một lần, "Không đồng ý , hiện tại có thể xuống núi, nhưng là trái cây kia thực là không có có phần của hắn."

Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không có, có thể tránh thoát đi, bọn hắn cũng nhất định có thể , ôm như vậy may mắn tâm lý, tất cả mọi người không có có dị nghị rút ký.

Đỗ Thanh bắt được chính là ngắn nhất ký, cái thứ nhất thượng đúng là hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên an ủi: "Không hổ là vợ ta, co lại liền rút trúng giải nhất rồi, yên tâm đi, có ta ở đây, khẳng định không có chuyện gì đâu."

Hạ Lập Hiên chủ động cầm lấy ngăn cản tại trước mặt bọn họ thép tấm, cùng Đỗ Thanh thời gian dần qua hướng mặt trước đi, quả nhiên không có đã bị bầu dục cây công kích.

Đỗ Thanh nhanh chóng vươn một chân, sau đó thu hồi lại, hình lá cây đánh trên mặt đất.

Bộ dạng như vậy thử xuống đi cũng không phải cái biện pháp, ai biết trên cây còn có bao nhiêu lá cây?

Bầu dục trên cây vạn nhất có mấy trăm trương lá cây, bọn hắn một người làm cho mất một tờ lá cây, đoán chừng một ngày cũng biết không hết.

Vương Cường cũng nghĩ đến cái này vấn đề, nói, "Không bằng hai người cùng một chỗ, cái này khối thép tấm cũng cũng đủ lớn, một bên trạm một người không có vấn đề."

Đối với những thứ này bầu dục, bọn họ là tình thế bắt buộc , bọn hắn nhân số hơi nhiều, nhưng là trên cây treo đầy cành trái cây, bọn hắn một người đoán chừng có thể hái một bao tải to.

Hơn nữa bầu dục sức nặng, tê rần túi chỉ sợ có mấy trăm cân.

Những người khác cũng đồng ý, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên đi theo Đỗ Thanh trở lại địa phương an toàn, một chút cũng không có thay bọn hắn nâng lên thép tấm ý niệm trong đầu.

Đỗ Hỉ đi đến Hạ Lập Hiên trước mặt, nói, "Này! Chúng ta muốn đi dò xét rồi, giúp chúng ta đem thép tấm mang."

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn bọn hắn liếc, ghét bỏ nói, "Các ngươi cũng không phải vợ ta, ta tại sao phải giúp các ngươi giơ lên?"

"Chúng ta đây không phải cùng đi đấy sao? Hạ tiên sinh ngươi hỗ trợ thoáng một phát, chúng ta động tác cũng có thể mau một chút." Đỗ Nhạc cũng gia nhập khuyên bảo hàng ngũ, những thứ khác một người cũng cùng một chỗ phụ họa.

Vương Cường cảm thấy vấn đề này chính bọn hắn làm cũng được, vừa rồi bọn hắn không đều là mình giơ lên đấy sao?

Hai người bọn họ bảo trì trung lập, vì Hạ Lập Hiên một người, đắc tội những thứ khác ba người, rõ ràng không là cái gì lý trí sự tình.

"Chúng ta bất quá là tạm thời tổ đội, ta lại không phải là các ngươi ba mẹ, tại sao phải thay các ngươi làm việc? Hơn nữa các ngươi thực xấu, đi xa một chút, các ngươi xấu đến ta." Hạ Lập Hiên không lưu tình chút nào nói.

"Đỗ Thanh, ngươi xem một chút ngươi tìm người nam nhân này? ! Làm sao nói chuyện? Ngươi không xấu, còn không phải một cái yêu chọc nam nhân bờ mông biến thái? !" Đỗ Hỉ tức giận nói ra, tuy nhiên huynh đệ bọn họ hai lớn lên nói là kia mạo xấu xí đều là khoa trương bọn họ rồi, nhưng là bọn hắn ghét nhất người khác nói bọn hắn lớn lên xấu.

Những người này cùng những cái...kia ti tiện nữ nhân giống nhau, vĩnh viễn thẳng biết rõ xem bề ngoài.

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt, nói, "Các ngươi người xấu còn không chuẩn người khác nói sao?"

"Ngươi vẫn còn nói? !" Đỗ Hỉ chỉ vào hắn, ngón tay đều sinh khí đến run rẩy.

"Câm miệng!"

"Vợ ta cho ngươi câm miệng, đã nghe được chưa? Nguyên lai ngươi ngoại trừ lớn lên xấu, còn nghễnh ngãng à?" Hạ Lập Hiên nếu có chuyện lạ nói.

"Là cho ngươi câm miệng." Đỗ Thanh đem một viên đường nhét vào trong miệng hắn, lại lại để cho hắn nói tiếp, muốn đem người đắc tội chết rồi.

Tuy nhiên hai người kia hắn cũng không thích, thích hợp giáo huấn thoáng một phát bọn hắn là tốt rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên trong miệng ngậm lấy đường, trong nội tâm vui thích , nhưng là trên mặt vẫn là vẻ mặt ủy khuất nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, hắn không có việc gì vì cái gì không thể nói chuyện?

Lớn lên xấu còn không cho người ta nói rồi hả?

"Ngươi đi giúp bọn hắn một chút, sớm chút hoàn thành về sớm một chút, khí trời thật sự là nhiệt." Đỗ Thanh lau mồ hôi trên mặt nói ra.

"Ta đã biết." Hạ Lập Hiên không tình nguyện đem thép tấm cho cầm lên, đôi lấy hai người bọn họ nói ra, "Mau lại đây, không nghe thấy vợ ta nói muốn về sớm một chút sao? Các ngươi bọn này nhược gà!"

Đằng sau một câu, Hạ Lập Hiên giảm thấp xuống thanh âm nói ra, vừa vặn có thể làm cho đi theo phía sau hắn hai huynh đệ nghe thấy.

Đỗ Nhạc kéo thoáng một phát Đỗ Hỉ, Đỗ Hỉ giận mà không dám nói gì trừng mắt bóng lưng của hắn, không hề che dấu trong mắt ác ý, buồn nôn chết đồng tính luyến ái, đáng đời đoạn tử tuyệt tôn!

Cảm nhận được sau lưng ác ý, Hạ Lập Hiên quay đầu lại hướng về phía hắn cười cười, sợ tới mức Đỗ Hỉ vội vàng thu liễm trên mặt biểu lộ, lại muốn kéo ra một cái dáng tươi cười, sắc mặt biểu lộ thoạt nhìn rất quái dị.

Nhưng Hạ Lập Hiên chẳng qua là nhìn bọn hắn liếc, liền chuyên tâm đi lên phía trước.

Bọn hắn dám buồn nôn hai người bọn họ, liền để cho bọn họ nếm thử bị buồn nôn tư vị, bọn hắn cùng một chỗ cũng không có ngại chuyện gì, xem không vừa mắt cũng đừng xem.

Đừng xem lại một phó buồn nôn chết ta bộ dáng, hắn từng phút đồng hồ đều muốn đánh người.

Hạ Lập Hiên tâm tình khó chịu mang thép tấm đi khi bọn hắn phía trước, đi vào vừa rồi địa phương.

Đem thép tấm lập trên mặt đất, nhìn về phía hai người bọn họ, nói, "Nhanh lên!"

Đỗ Hỉ động tác nhanh chóng đem chân vươn đi ra, sau đó lập tức lùi về đến, không biết có phải hay không là quá khẩn trương, cho nên hắn đem chân trở về co lại thời điểm, một cái không cẩn thận, muốn hướng mặt trước ngã xuống, thật vất vả đứng vững vàng, tức sùi bọt mép quay đầu lại.

Phía sau hắn cũng chỉ có Hạ Lập Hiên cùng hắn ca, hắn ca chắc chắn sẽ không đẩy hắn , như vậy cũng chỉ có Hạ Lập Hiên làm rồi.

Đỗ Hỉ giận tái mặt, cả giận nói, "Họ Hạ , ngươi vừa rồi vì cái gì đẩy ta? !"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhẹ Xùy~~ một tiếng, nói, "Người xấu còn chưa tính, mắt còn mò mẫm, ta nếu muốn đẩy ngươi một chút, sẽ để cho ngươi phát hiện? Ngươi cũng quá đánh giá cao chính mình rồi a."

Nói xong, giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn Đỗ Nhạc liếc, thầm nghĩ, cái này hai huynh đệ cũng là mặt cùng lòng bất hòa : không cùng, không phải của hắn lời nói, cái kia cũng chỉ còn lại có một cái Đỗ Nhạc rồi.

Đỗ Nhạc bị nhìn hắn được chột dạ, không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, ánh mắt dần dần kiên định đứng lên.

An ủi Đỗ Hỉ nói, "Chúng ta còn muốn dựa vào hắn, chuyện này chúng ta qua đi lại tính sổ."

Hiện tại bọn hắn dùng đến vẫn là Hạ Lập Hiên mang đến đồ vật, Đỗ Hỉ cũng chỉ có thể Ninja hắn.

Đến lần thứ hai đến phiên hai huynh đệ lúc, Đỗ Hỉ 'Không cẩn thận ngã sấp xuống " một phát bắt được Hạ Lập Hiên, muốn kéo hắn với tư cách bia đỡ đạn.

Hạ Lập Hiên trong lòng thở dài một hơi, vừa rồi hắn đã nói hắn như thế nào đứng được cách mình gần như vậy, nguyên lai là đánh cái chủ ý này.

Hắn lui về phía sau một chút, đem sau lưng Đỗ Nhạc lộ ra.

"A —" nhìn bọn họ hai huynh đệ tự làm tự chịu ngã xuống, Hạ Lập Hiên đem thép tấm chuyển đi qua bảo hộ hai người bọn họ.

"Họ Hạ , ngươi vì cái gì thấy chết mà không cứu được? !" Đỗ Hỉ đau dử dội, cao giọng hô.

Ở một bên Vương Cường bọn hắn nghe vậy, trong nội tâm im lặng, bọn hắn đều nhìn thấy là hai người bọn họ bị thương, đều là tự làm tự chịu, đem đá đập phá chân của mình.

Đệ 33 chương

Vương Cường bọn hắn cũng qua đi hỗ trợ, bọn họ là trên người bị đánh một lượng khối lá cây, Hạ Lập Hiên tay mang thép tấm, dùng chân đẩy hai người bọn họ di động.

Đến tới gần bọn hắn biên giới địa phương, mặt khác ba cái hợp lực đem bọn họ giơ lên qua một bên, Đỗ Hỉ trên chân bị thương một chỗ mà thôi, nhưng là Đỗ Nhạc liền không giống với lúc trước, trên cánh tay bị thương một chỗ, trên đùi cũng bị thương một chỗ.

Nhưng Đỗ Hỉ chân nhìn qua nứt xương bộ dạng, cũng không biết hai người bọn họ cái kia một cái thảm hại hơn một điểm.

"Hạ Lập Hiên ngươi tại sao phải hại huynh đệ chúng ta hai cái? !" Đỗ Nhạc kêu đau nói.

Tay đau dử dội, tay của hắn không phải là tàn phế a? Đỗ Nhạc hoảng sợ nghĩ đến.

Nếu như tay của hắn phế đi lời mà nói..., bọn hắn còn thế nào cưới vợ? ! Cho dù bọn hắn tiến đến nhiều như vậy biến dị trái cây, cái kia hai tỷ muội đại khái cũng là không muốn gả cho hai người bọn hắn cái .

Đỗ Nhạc trong nội tâm có chút hối hận, sớm biết như vậy hắn liền sẽ không ra chủ ý cho Đỗ Hỉ, giáo huấn thoáng một phát họ Hạ , không nghĩ tới Hạ Lập Hiên động tác nhanh như vậy, rõ ràng bị hắn tránh đi.

Huynh đệ bọn họ lưỡng gặp không may hại.

Nhưng hắn hơn nữa là oán hận, nếu không phải Hạ Lập Hiên tránh được, hắn làm sao sẽ bị thương? !

Hạ Lập Hiên lãnh đạm nói, "Tự làm tự chịu, đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta?"

Đỗ Hỉ nói, "Rõ ràng chính là ngươi thấy chết mà không cứu được, bằng không huynh đệ chúng ta hai cái cũng sẽ không bị thương."

Đỗ Thanh ôm cánh tay nhìn bọn họ hai cái, nói, "Chúng ta ở một bên đều nhìn thấy, các ngươi là mù lòa, cũng đừng đem chúng ta trở thành mù lòa được không nào?"

"Đúng đấy, giống như ta vậy gió cao sáng đoạn người, không cần nghĩ cũng biết, không có khả năng làm loại chuyện này." Hạ Lập Hiên phụ họa nói.

Vương Cường cũng hát đệm nói, "Chuyện này vốn chính là hai người các ngươi không đúng."

Hạ Lập Hiên lẻn đến Đỗ Thanh bên cạnh, khi hắn hơn nữa nói xong lặng lẽ lời nói, chủ động thừa nhận sai lầm, "Tức phụ ta sai rồi."

Đỗ Thanh tại bên hông hắn ngắt một chút, nói, "Chỗ đó sai rồi?"

Hạ Lập Hiên sững sờ, hắn làm sao biết chỗ của hắn sai rồi, hắn vốn cũng không sai.

Hạ Lập Hiên trung thực nói, "Không biết."

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm có gan quả là thế cảm giác, nói, "Tuy nhiên hai người bọn họ rất làm cho người khác buồn nôn, nhưng là lần sau gặp được loại chuyện này, cứu người trước. Vạn nhất xảy ra nhân mạng, chúng ta cũng sẽ rất phiền toái."

"Không có việc gì, ta tính toán tốt lắm, cho bọn hắn một bài học mà thôi. Sẽ không để cho bọn hắn đã chết ." Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý nói.

"Ngươi chú ý đúng mực là tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh nói rõ một câu, dám kéo hắn làm bia đỡ đạn, đối với bọn hắn hai cái một chút cũng đồng tình không đứng dậy.

Hạ Lập Hiên để sát vào hắn, nhỏ giọng nói, "Tức phụ, ta giống như có thể phân biệt trên cây những thứ kia lá cây những thứ kia trái cây."

"Cảm giác gì? Ngươi hình dung thoáng một phát." Đỗ Thanh hứng thú, nếu là thật , vậy bọn họ về sau liền thuận tiện nhiều hơn, không cần từng điểm từng điểm đẳng trên cây lá cây toàn bộ công kích xong, mới có thể hái trái cây trên cây.

Biến dị thực vật còn có một đặc điểm, đó chính là ngươi đi vào gốc rễ của nó nửa mét ở trong, chắc là sẽ không công kích, trực tiếp bò lên trên cây hái công trái cây là tốt rồi.

"Có một loại cảm giác kỳ quái, dù sao nó chính là nói cho ta biết, mặt trên còn có cuối cùng một cái lá cây, những thứ khác đều là ăn ngon đồ vật." Hạ Lập Hiên gãi gãi đầu phát, không biết hình dung như thế nào cái loại cảm giác này.

Hạ Lập Hiên đột nhiên linh quang lóe lên, tại Đỗ Thanh sau lưng đem tiểu hỏa diễm phóng ra, quả nhiên, cái loại cảm giác này càng thêm mãnh liệt rồi.

"Ngu ngốc! Không thể trước mặt người khác hiển lộ ra."

Hạ Lập Hiên thu hồi đi, chân thành nói, "Bọn hắn đánh không lại của ta."

Cho nên cho dù bị đã biết, cũng không sao cả.

Hắn loại này không giống bình thường thiên tài cùng bọn họ là không đồng dạng như vậy.

"Đem ngươi chộp tới nghiên cứu."

Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Không phải còn có Hạ gia có ở đây không? Thiên tài luôn dễ dàng bị người đố kỵ ."

Nói xong, còn hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng) thở dài.

"Làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía Vương Cường, không nhìn thẳng Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Lại để cho hai người bọn họ ở một bên nhìn xem, chúng ta không thể vì vậy hai cái đầu óc tối dạ một chuyến tay không." Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị.

Tổn Nhân Bất Lợi Kỷ còn đem mình lộng thương người, cũng không phải là đầu óc tối dạ sao?

"Kế tiếp ngươi chớ nói chuyện." Đỗ Thanh xụ mặt nói ra, tiếp tục nói nữa, hai người bọn họ huynh đệ cũng bị làm tức chết.

Hạ Lập Hiên che miệng lại, ai oán đi theo Đỗ Thanh sau lưng.

"Hai người các ngươi ngay ở chỗ này mang theo, chúng ta hái trái cây, liền mỗi người chia một ít cho hai người bọn hắn cái a."

Vương Cường gặp huynh đệ bọn họ lưỡng còn muốn nói chuyện, "Bằng không thì hiện tại sẽ đưa hai người các ngươi trở về, sau đó lại đến trên núi đến hái cũng là có thể ."

Lại để cho hai huynh đệ câm miệng về sau, Vương Cường nhìn về phía bốn người khác.

"Hai người chúng ta không có ý kiến." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Chúng ta cũng đồng ý." Hai người khác cũng liền bề bộn tỏ thái độ.

"Đợi hạ ngươi hái thời điểm, biệt ly ta quá xa." Đỗ Thanh tới gần hắn nói ra, "Đúng rồi, vừa rồi ngươi đột nhiên thanh hỏa diễm phóng xuất, là làm gì?"

Hạ Lập Hiên đối với hắn nháy mắt ra hiệu.

Hoàn toàn nhìn không tới đối phương tại biểu đạt cái gì Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Kế tiếp hai người một tổ, không dám lại kêu lên Hạ Lập Hiên hỗ trợ, vừa rồi Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc lời mà nói..., tuy nhiên bọn hắn không tin, nhưng vẫn là trong lòng có một vướng mắc.

Hai người kia đi vào, duỗi ra chân lại nhanh chóng lùi về đến, nhưng là không có lá cây công kích bọn hắn.

"Giống như đã không có?" Một người có chút hoài nghi nói.

Nhưng không có chủ quan đi ra ngoài, hơn nữa cẩn thận lui đi ra.

"Nháy mắt ra hiệu làm gì? Có lời cứ nói!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên lẩm bẩm, "Là ngươi để cho ta đừng nói chuyện ."

"Hiện tại ngươi có thể nói chuyện." Đỗ Thanh hít thở sâu một hơi khí đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức tinh lực mười phần, nói, "Là tiểu hỏa diễm nói cho ta biết trên cây còn có một cái lá cây , những thứ khác đều là mỹ vị trái cây, nó còn nói nó muốn ăn."

Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt cổ quái nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Nó một đóa hỏa diễm, như thế nào ăn?"

"Không biết." Hạ Lập Hiên lắc đầu nói.

"Được rồi, nếu là nó nói cho ngươi, rất lớn có thể là thật sự." Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại nhìn về phía cái kia khỏa cao lớn bầu dục cây, loại này cây rõ ràng còn biết rõ chảy ra một cái lá cây, chờ bọn hắn không đề phòng lúc, liền cho bọn hắn hung hăng một kích.

Cái này đặc (biệt) sao đều là thành tinh bầu dục cây a?

"Ta đi vào trước!" Hạ Lập Hiên hào hứng bừng bừng nói, trên bờ vai đắp hai cái bao tải to, hắn cái thứ nhất leo đi lên, có thể nhiều hơn nữa điểm, tức phụ giống như rất ưa thích loại này trái cây, hắn nhiều hơn nữa điểm, tức phụ một cao hứng, nói không chừng là hắn có thể buổi tối cùng tức phụ cùng một chỗ ngủ.

Vương Cường vốn là còn đang suy nghĩ kế tiếp làm sao bây giờ, hiện tại nhìn thấy trên người tốt nhất Hạ Lập Hiên chủ động nói ra, lúc này nên đáp ứng nói, "Đi."

Hạ Lập Hiên tùy tiện hướng bầu dục cây đi đến, bộ pháp tản mạn, nhưng con mắt chăm chú nhìn nó, một cảm giác được động tĩnh, chân vừa đạp, sau này mặt nhảy.

Hắn đứng lại về sau, vốn là hắn đứng đấy địa phương, trên mặt đất lại thêm một cái lỗ nhỏ.

Vỗ vỗ tay, Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp tục đi về phía trước, nhưng là không có lại bị công kích, leo đến trên cây thời điểm, mặt khác ba người cũng kịp phản ứng, phía sau tiếp trước chạy tới.

Sợ chậm đối phương một bước, chính mình liền ăn giảm nhiều (thiệt thòi lớn), Hạ Lập Hiên đã nhanh chóng bò lên trên cây, trợ thủ đắc lực khởi công, nhanh chóng hái lấy trên cây bầu dục.

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm thở dài một hơi, tuy nhiên bọn hắn có thể dựa vào thép tấm trực tiếp đi đến rễ cây chỗ, dù sao trên cây cũng chỉ còn lại có một cái lá cây, cho dù hái đến lá cây cũng không sao cả.

Nhưng hắn khó để giải thích, hắn làm sao sẽ biết rõ đã đến rễ cây chỗ liền sẽ không bị công kích?

Hắn không có và những người khác giống nhau, bò lên trên cây đi hái bầu dục, mà là cầm lấy hắn bắt đầu để qua một bên hai cái lao ngư cán.

Hai cái lao ngư làm hợp cùng một chỗ, kéo một phát kéo, những cái...kia bầu dục liền rơi xuống đến cá trong lưới, sau đó phóng tới đại trong bao bố.

Trên cây đang tại hái cái này bầu dục người, hâm mộ nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh trong tay đồ vật, bộ dạng như vậy thuận tiện mau lẹ nhiều hơn.

Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc cũng đố kỵ được con mắt đều đỏ, những thứ này vốn cũng có bọn hắn một bộ phận .

Đều do họ Hạ người nam nhân kia, trong nội tâm cầu nguyện hắn tốt nhất giẫm đoạn nhánh cây, trên tàng cây đến rơi xuống, té gảy chân.

Đỗ Thanh hái thời điểm, bên cạnh hướng trong túi giả bộ bên cạnh hướng trong không gian nhập cư trái phép.

Trên cây nhánh cây mảnh khảnh địa phương cũng là chiều dài bầu dục , nhưng là người trên tàng cây hái không đến, cái này cũng liền tiện nghi Đỗ Thanh.

Trên cây bầu dục, không còn một mống bị hái xuống, trong đó thu hoạch tối đa đúng là Đỗ Thanh, bọn hắn hái không đến bầu dục, không sai biệt lắm đều tiến vào hắn bao tải.

Những người khác trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, lần sau bọn hắn cũng muốn mang một cái đến mới được.

Mà ngay cả Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc hai người cũng có nửa cái túi bầu dục, đồ vật không ít, thương lượng một phen.

"Chúng ta hỗ trợ xách hai người cái túi xuống núi, những thứ khác chính các ngươi giải quyết." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, dù sao bọn họ là không phải đỡ hai người kia xuống núi .

Ai cũng không muốn đem bầu dục để ở chỗ này, đem người đỡ trở về, sau đó lại đi lên cầm đồ vật.

Đỗ Thanh cầm một viên, tại trên quần áo lau lau, không sạch sẽ ăn hết không có bệnh, liền bỏ vào trong miệng ăn một miếng, cảm giác được trên người một cổ cảm giác mát, sảng khoái tinh thần.

"Ba ba! Các ngươi đi nơi nào?" Đỗ Phúc ôm Đỗ Thanh đùi, nhìn lên lấy hắn nói.

"Ba ba đi cho chúng ta A Phúc hái ăn ngon trái cây, để cho:đợi chút nữa cho ngươi nếm thử." Đỗ Thanh một chút ôm lấy Đỗ Phúc, hướng trong phòng đi đến.

"Ba mẹ, chúng ta đã trở về." Hạ Lập Hiên cao giọng hô, phân tán chú ý của mình lực.

Không nhìn tới cái kia tên tiểu quỷ dáng vẻ đắc ý.

"Các ngươi có bị thương hay không?" Đỗ Mụ hỏi, "Những thứ này vậy là cái gì trái cây? Kỳ thật nhà của chúng ta hoa quả cũng rất nhiều, không cần lại đi trên núi mạo hiểm, nghe nói rất nguy hiểm ."

Đỗ Thanh đem người thả xuống, theo trong túi cầm chén đĩa bầu dục, cầm lấy đi rửa sạch sẽ, nói, "Thử ăn nhìn xem, nghe nói cái này đối với người thân thể hảo."

Hắn gần nhất tại trong không gian phát hiện một chỗ, Thời Gian Tĩnh Chỉ địa phương, không biết lúc nào xuất hiện, hẳn là hắn bỏ vào trong không gian những cái...kia thiên thạch tác dụng.

Không biết lúc nào xuất hiện sơn động, địa phương không lớn, nhưng là thời gian nhưng là bất động .

Hắn bước vào đi, cảm giác liền không khí cũng không lưu động, đi vào lại lập tức đi ra, ở bên trong có thể làm di chuyển, nhưng cảm giác không thoải mái, hắn thí nghiệm qua sau đã biết rõ công năng của nó.

Những ngày này bọn hắn thu tập trái cây, đại bộ phận đều để ở chỗ này, chỉ có một số nhỏ để tại ngoài sáng thượng.

Kể từ đó, những vật này bọn hắn cũng có thể lưu đến mùa đông ăn.

Đệ 34 chương

"Đỗ Thanh, hiện tại Đỗ Hỉ cùng Đỗ Nhạc nhà bọn họ người, dẫn theo một đám người, hùng hổ hướng nhà các ngươi đi tới, các ngươi cẩn thận một chút!" Vương Cường tại chạy vào đối với bọn họ nói ra.

"Tới tìm chúng ta?" Đỗ Thanh nghi ngờ nói, "Bọn hắn bị thương lại không phải chúng ta làm , hơn nữa, chúng ta còn phân ra bọn hắn không ít bầu dục. Bọn hắn đây là muốn tới tìm chúng ta tính sổ?"

Vương Cường uống một hớp nước, tiếp tục giải thích, "Cái này chúng ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là bọn hắn dẫn theo một đám người đến, chúng ta mặt khác mấy người cũng bồi thường bọn hắn không ít đồ vật, chuyện này mới hiểu rõ. Các ngươi nếu không nghĩ chọc phiền toái, liền ra chút huyết, đuổi bọn hắn đi."

"Ta là tới nói cho các ngươi biết một tiếng , ta liền đi trước!"

Nói xong, Vương Cường là được sắc vội vàng rời đi, để tránh đánh lên Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc bọn hắn.

Lưu lại Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Cái kia hai huynh đệ quả nhiên là cái đầu óc tối dạ a? Tự làm tự chịu còn dám lại đến trên người chúng ta đến, thật sự là không biết sống chết, đến nhiều ít liền đánh nhiều ít!" Hạ Lập Hiên cười lạnh nói.

Bọn hắn cũng không có dễ dàng như vậy bị khi phụ sỉ nhục .

"Đỗ Thúc! Có thật nhiều người hướng nhà các ngươi đi tới!"

"Ừ, Đỗ Thúc đã biết." Đỗ Thanh cầm một chút kẹo nhét vào trong ngực của hắn, cười nói, "Mang theo A Phúc đi ra ngoài chơi được không?"

"Ừ, ta đã biết, yên tâm đi, Đỗ Thúc, ta sẽ không để cho A Phúc trông thấy ."

Lại để cho A Phúc đi theo hắn tiểu đồng bọn đi ra ngoài chơi, tên tiểu tử này còn biết đến nhà bọn họ mật báo, có thể trọng điểm phát triển A Phúc cái này tiểu đồng bọn.

Nếu như hắn không có nhớ lầm, tên tiểu tử này chính là nhà trưởng thôn lão Tam a?

"Tiểu Đỗ, đây là có chuyện gì? Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc bọn hắn làm sao sẽ mang người tìm tới tận cửa rồi?" Đỗ Mụ lo lắng hỏi.

"Ta cũng không biết, đây đại khái là bởi vì bọn họ hai cái vốn muốn thiết kế Hạ Lập Hiên , nhưng là mình bị thương." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Hiện tại muốn trả đũa, công phu sư tử ngoạm muốn chúng ta hái trở về trái cây."

"Ba mẹ yên tâm đi, cái kia hai cái nhược gà, bọn hắn mang đến người khẳng định cũng là nhược gà đến , ta một cái có thể đánh nhau mười cái." Hạ Lập Hiên rất là vui vẻ đi vào Đỗ Mụ sau lưng, cho nàng nhẹ nhàng mà nắm bắt bả vai.

"Không được, ta cũng đi làm cho người đến mới được, vạn vừa đánh nhau, chúng ta bên này ít người, thua thiệt là chúng ta." Đỗ Ba đứng lên, vừa muốn đi ra.

"Cha, không cần đi, ta một người có thể đánh nhau mười cái , như bọn hắn loại này nhược gà, ta một tay đều có thể đánh bẹt, đập dẹp bọn hắn, hơn nữa, bởi vì chuyện nhỏ này, thiếu người nhân tình không tốt lắm." Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Ba kéo trở về, cầm qua một cái mạt thế lúc trước mua hạc đào: óc chó.

Lúc trước vì có thể bảo tồn lâu một chút, Đỗ Thanh mua đều là nghiêm chỉnh cái, không có vỡ ra cái chủng loại kia hạc đào: óc chó, đắc dụng chùy nhỏ tử hoặc là cái cặp kẹp toái mới có thể ăn được bên trong thịt quả.

Hạ Lập Hiên hai ngón tay cầm lấy một viên, đương của bọn hắn mặt, nhẹ nhàng vừa dùng lực, hạc đào: óc chó liền mệt mỏi thành hai nửa.

"Tiểu Hạ ngươi thử lại lần nữa cái này?" Đỗ Ba cầm mặt khác một viên cho hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên bóp một cái là vỡ.

Gặp Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ tựa hồ không tin bộ dáng của hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên lại cầm lấy để ở một bên Đỗ Phúc ăn cơm thìa, cau lại liền cong, đem thìa cong thành một vòng tròn vòng, đưa cho Đỗ Ba nhìn xem.

Đắc ý nói: "Khí lực của ta đại, một người đánh mười người cũng không thành vấn đề ."

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ nghiên cứu trong chốc lát, thử chính mình dùng sức vịn, di chuyển hơi có chút điểm, nhưng nhớ tới Hạ Lập Hiên cái kia phó nhẹ nhõm bộ dạng. Bỏ đi đi gọi người ý niệm trong đầu, đến lúc đó Đỗ Hỉ gia đến , còn không biết ai đánh ai đó!

Không phải trùng hợp, Đỗ Ba đem thìa đưa cho Hạ Lập Hiên, ý bảo hắn làm cho sẽ bộ dáng lúc trước.

Hạ Lập Hiên bóp bùn giống nhau, đem thìa kéo thẳng.

Đỗ Thanh vỗ một cái đầu hắn, nói: "Ở trước mặt người ngoài thu liễm điểm, sợ người khác không biết khí lực của ngươi đại sao?"

"Đúng vậy! Để cho bọn họ biết rõ khí lực đại, đã biết rõ ta cùng bọn họ những thứ này tài trí bình thường là không đồng dạng như vậy, cũng cũng chỉ có ta mới có thể xứng với ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên đương nhiên nói.

"Ra tay đừng quá nặng, tất cả mọi người là một cái thôn , huyên náo quá cương, ra tay quá nặng, chúng ta có lý cũng biến thành có sai được rồi." Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại nói ra, nhớ tới vừa rồi một màn kia, Hạ Lập Hiên khí lực cũng càng lúc càng lớn, cũng không biết hai người bọn họ khí lực, rốt cuộc là ai khá lớn.

Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng gật đầu, "Yên tâm đi, ta có chừng mực ." Tối đa liền đánh cho nằm trên giường như vậy một hai tháng.

Để cho bọn họ rảnh rỗi được không có chuyện gì, còn mang người khi dễ đến thăm đến.

Bọn hắn không có đợi bao lâu, chợt nghe đi ra bên ngoài kêu gào thanh âm.

"Ba mẹ, các ngươi trong phòng, đừng đi ra. Để cho:đợi chút nữa đánh nhau, liền chẳng quan tâm các ngươi." Đỗ Thanh ngăn lại muốn đi ra ngoài nhìn một chút Nhị lão.

Vạn nhất Nhị lão bị ngộ thương đến, hắn đã diệt Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc gia tâm đều đã có.

"Nếu không, ta còn là từ cửa sau đi ra ngoài, đi gọi người đến a." Đỗ Ba xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ, trông thấy bên ngoài tựa hồ đứng một đám người.

"Ba mẹ, các ngươi liền an tâm sống ở chỗ này, chờ chúng ta xử lý tốt, các ngươi trở ra. Người ở phía ngoài nhìn qua nhiều, nhưng là đại đa số cũng là đến xem náo nhiệt . Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc nhà bọn họ đích nhân duyên còn không có hảo đến đem người cả thôn kêu đến hát đệm." Đỗ Thanh đem hai người bọn họ theo như ngồi xuống, "Nếu không nghĩ trở về phòng, liền trong phòng khách xem xem tivi kịch."

Đỗ Thanh giúp đỡ hai người bọn họ thả DVD, cùng với Hạ Lập Hiên đi ra ngoài.

"Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên hai người các ngươi con rùa đen rúc đầu rốt cục bỏ được đi ra rồi hả?"

"Ta còn tưởng rằng bên ngoài như thế nào có chó sủa, nhà của chúng ta rõ ràng không có nuôi dưỡng có con chó . Nguyên lai là các ngươi a!" Hạ Lập Hiên nhàn nhã nói.

"Ranh con, ngươi mắng ai là con chó à?" Trần Tú xiên lấy eo mắng to, "Hai người các ngươi ranh con đem con của ta bị thương thành như vậy, cảm giác bồi thường nhà của chúng ta."

Hạ Lập Hiên cười nói: "Ai dò số chỗ ngồi chính là người a!"

"Đỗ Lục bá mẫu, cơm có thể ăn bậy, nhưng là lời nói cũng không thể nói lung tung, con của ngươi trên người tổn thương có thể không phải chúng ta tổn thương ." Đỗ Thanh lườm phía sau nàng liếc, mấy người mang Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc đã đến.

Nhà bọn họ mang đến người, không sai biệt lắm có mười hai mười ba cái a!

Trần Tú cũng không thuận, chỉ của bọn hắn mắng: "Ngày hôm qua con của ta đi theo các ngươi đi trên núi hái bầu dục , nhưng là cũng chỉ có con của ta hai người bị thương, bọn họ là là các ngươi rồi mà bị thương."

"Hơn nữa, ta con lớn nhất bị thương, sẽ là của ngươi cái kia gian phu làm hại, chính là hắn đem ta con lớn nhất đẩy đi ra, bằng không ta con lớn nhất sẽ không sẽ bị thương." Trần Tú nói khóc liền khóc, lấy tay lau nước mắt, càng nói càng đau buồn theo tâm đến.

Bọn hắn đỗ Lục gia liền như vậy hai đứa con trai, vạn nhất nàng hai đứa con trai thật sự có cái gì tốt ác quỷ, nàng làm sao bây giờ?

Ghê tởm nhất đúng là, nàng hai đứa con trai bởi vì bọn họ bị thương, nhưng là lấy được bầu dục nhưng là ít nhất .

Nếu như Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn không đem những cái...kia bầu dục giao ra đây, bọn họ là tuyệt đối sẽ không từ bỏ ý đồ đấy!

Nữ nhân biến khởi mặt đến, thật sự là cùng tháng sáu thì khí trời giống nhau, thay đổi bất thường, Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía phía sau nàng Đỗ Hỉ cùng Đỗ Nhạc, không biết ứng với nên nói cái gì cho phải.

Cái kia miệng vết thương, vừa nhìn cũng biết là tùy tùy tiện tiện xử lý thoáng một phát, cái lúc này không phải là trước đem miệng vết thương của bọn hắn băng bó kỹ, sau đó lại đến thăm đến phải thường thường đấy sao? ?

Không hiểu hắn cái này đỗ Lục bá mẫu đến cùng phải hay không thật lòng yêu thương hắn hai đứa con trai, vạn vừa rơi xuống bệnh căn cái gì ...

Hạ Lập Hiên đứng ra, đối với nàng không thể không biết đồng tình, giễu cợt nói: "Liền ngươi hai người kia nhi tử đầu óc tối dạ dạng, không cần nghĩ cũng biết, là bởi vì hắn đám bọn họ hai cái muốn tính toán ta, kết quả đem mình tái đi vào."

"Ta theo chân bọn họ không oán không cừu , tại sao phải đẩy hắn?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Các ngươi thật đúng là lòng tham không đáy a! Bởi vì bọn họ hai cái tự làm tự chịu, không thể bò lên trên cây đi hái bầu dục, chúng ta còn mỗi người phân ra không ít cho hai người bọn hắn cái, sớm biết như vậy, những cái...kia bầu dục cho dù ném đi cũng không cho các ngươi ."

"Có phải hay không các người không nghĩ bồi thường? ! Rõ ràng chính là các ngươi làm chuyện tốt, còn muốn đổ lên con của ta trên người, con của ta cũng cùng các ngươi không oán không cừu , bọn hắn tại sao phải hãm hại ngươi? !" Trần Tú rất nhanh liền kịp phản ứng, dùng hắn vừa mới nói ra được lời nói phản bác hắn.

"Lý do? Đương nhiên là có lý do ." Hạ Lập Hiên đương nhiên nói, "Hai người bọn họ nhất định là đố kỵ ta lớn lên đẹp trai, thân thủ lại hảo, còn có mới, giống như ta vậy tuyệt thế thiên tài mang cùng một chỗ, bọn hắn ngoại trừ hâm mộ đố kỵ hận, còn có thể có lý do gì? !"

Hạ Lập Hiên khinh bỉ nhìn thoáng qua phía sau nàng hai nam nhân, "Cho dù hãm hại ta, đố kỵ của ta suất khí, các ngươi cũng xa xa không kịp của ta một phần vạn."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Là hắn biết.

"Quả thực nói hưu nói vượn!" Trần Tú tức giận nói.

"Bà cố nội, ngươi có thể nghi vấn ta mà nói..., nhưng là không thể nói ta nói hưu nói vượn." Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm túc nói.

"Bà cố nội? Ta chỗ đó lớn lên giống là bà cố nội rồi hả? !" Trần Tú thoáng cái liền nổ, nàng năm nay mới bốn mươi mở đầu, tăng thêm ngày thường nàng được bảo dưỡng không sai.

So trong thôn hơn ba mươi phu nhân cũng không kém là bao nhiêu, đây là nàng ngày thường cực kì cho rằng nhất tự hào địa phương, đáng tiếc nàng hai đứa con trai, tướng mạo đều theo bọn họ cha, bằng không, nàng hai đứa con trai, cũng không trở thành đến nay đều không có lấy thượng tức phụ.

"A, thực xin lỗi, cái kia mập bà cố nội, ngươi có thể nghi vấn ta mà nói..., nhưng là không thể nói ta nói hưu nói vượn." Hạ Lập Hiên biết sai liền thay đổi tuyến đường.

Đỗ Thanh: mập bà cố nội?

Nói thực ra, hắn cái này đỗ Lục bá mẫu kỳ thật không mập, thoạt nhìn trước sau lồi lõm , dáng người đầy đặn, là nông trong thôn, được hoan nghênh nhất cái kia một loại dáng người.

Trần Tú quả thực tức điên rồi, nàng đây là đầy đặn, có phúc khí biểu tượng, người này là không phải mắt mù? !

Chú ý tới cùng đi đám người xem náo nhiệt trung phát ra trận trận cười nhạo, Trần Tú cảm thấy tất cả rơi vào trên người nàng ánh mắt, đều là đang nhìn nàng chê cười, tức giận đến toàn thân run rẩy.

"Hai người các ngươi đừng nghĩ nói sang chuyện khác, ta mới sẽ không mắc lừa! Thành thành thật thật đem những cái...kia bầu dục giao ra đây, chuyện này cứ như vậy được rồi, bằng không, cũng đừng quản chúng ta không khách khí." Trần Tú vẩn đục con mắt nhìn bọn họ, đứng ở sau lưng nàng một đám người, cũng tiến lên một bước, tỏ vẻ bọn họ là nàng mang đến người.

Bốn phía người xem náo nhiệt, lập tức lui về phía sau mấy bước, ánh mắt sáng rực nhìn bọn họ, đầu năm nay, trong thôn có chút gì đó náo nhiệt, tất cả mọi người sẽ như ong vỡ tổ chạy tới tham gia náo nhiệt.

Bốn phía không ít người thay bọn hắn nói chuyện, cũng có một nhóm người khuyên bảo Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn, xem tại Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc thảm như vậy phân thượng, vẫn là rủi ro trừ họa a!

Hạ Lập Hiên cười lạnh một tiếng, "Bọn hắn ngu xuẩn, tính toán ta ngược lại là chính mình bị thương, dựa vào cái gì muốn cho bọn hắn bồi thường?"

Hạ Lập Hiên ôm cánh tay nói: "Có bản lĩnh sẽ tới a! Ai kinh sợ người đó là rùa đen rút đầu!"

Hạ Lập Hiên vóc người cao lớn , sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn lúc đến, còn rất có khí thế.

Đứng ở Trần Tú sau lưng đám người kia ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, do dự mà có muốn đi lên hay không.

Lúc trước cái kia mấy nhà, bọn hắn cần đứng ra thoáng một phát, vì dàn xếp ổn thỏa, rất là sảng khoái mang thứ đó nộp không ít đi ra.

Bây giờ lời nói, bọn hắn ai lên trước?

Đối phương vóc người cao lớn , đánh một quyền cũng không phải là nói đùa.

"Các ngươi lên cho ta, cùng tiến lên, các ngươi nhiều người như vậy, còn sợ đánh không lại hai người sao?" Trần Tú nói.

Trong nội tâm thầm hận, bọn này phế vật, bất quá là để cho bọn họ cùng đi hù dọa người, lại để cho phân một nửa bầu dục cho bọn hắn!

Không sai, Trần Tú có thể gọi di chuyển nhiều người như vậy đến, là vì nàng đã đáp ứng sẽ đem tốt bầu dục, phân một nửa cho bọn hắn.

Đầu năm nay, ai lương thực đều chê ít , những người này đều là đồng ý .

Đỗ Thanh: các ngươi nhiều người, thật đúng là đánh không lại Hạ Lập Hiên một người .

Nhìn bọn họ xông lại, Hạ Lập Hiên nói: "A Thanh, ngươi lui về phía sau điểm, cẩn thận ngộ thương đến."

Đỗ Thanh thuận theo như lưu lui về phía sau hai bước, đem bọn họ giao cho Hạ Lập Hiên.

Cho dù Hạ Lập Hiên khí lực không thay đổi đại, bọn này không có kết cấu gì người, Xích Thủ Không Quyền cũng đánh không thắng Hạ Lập Hiên . Đỗ Thanh sờ lên cằm thầm nghĩ.

Đệ 35 chương

Không đến ba phút, trên mặt đất liền nằm một đám kêu thảm người.

Hạ Lập Hiên vỗ vỗ tay, nói: "Một đám rác rưởi cũng muốn quần ẩu ta? Rác rưởi cộng lại cũng là rác rưởi mà thôi. Bà cố nội, xem ra ánh mắt của ngươi cũng không thế nào tốt? Xin một đám giá áo túi cơm đến, cũng không đủ ta một người đánh chính là."

"Bộ dạng như vậy có thể không làm được, bộ dạng như vậy người, ít nhất cũng phải hai mươi người, cũng một phần mười có thể có thể đánh đến ta." Hạ Lập Hiên không chút nào xấu hổ hướng chính mình trên mặt thiếp vàng.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi, ngươi đừng tới đây! Ngươi tới nữa ta gọi người."

Trần Tú nhịn không được lui về phía sau, không nghĩ tới đối phương có thể đánh như vậy, nàng gọi tới mười mấy người, cơ hồ là bị hắn thoáng cái để ngược lại một cái, sợ mình sẽ đi vào kết quả của bọn hắn, hoảng sợ hô.

Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nhìn nàng một cái, nói: "Ai sẽ thích ngươi cái này vừa già lại xấu nữ nhân a! Đưa cho ta ta cũng sẽ không muốn, ta chỉ yêu A Thanh một người ."

Đối phương căn bản cũng không phải là ý tứ này , bị hắn lý giải thành bộ dạng như vậy, Trần Tú một tấm mặt mo này huyết khí dâng lên, không biết là khí hung ác vẫn là nghẹn hung ác rồi.

Một bộ muốn nói nhưng lại lo lắng hắn động thủ bộ dạng, tức giận đến không thở nổi.

Hạ Lập Hiên sau này mặt lui một bước, chằm chằm vào cái này xấu hổ lão bà, không sợ chuyện lớn nói: "Oa! Ngươi cái này lão bà sẽ không phải thật sự yêu thích ta a? Bị ta nói trung thẹn quá hoá giận rồi hả? Ta biết rõ lớn lên đẹp trai là lỗi của ta, nhưng là lão bà ngươi vẫn là hết hy vọng a! Ta đã có A Thanh rồi, sẽ không thích ngươi cái này lão bà ."

Hạ Lập Hiên trái một cái lão bà phải một cái lão bà, Trần Tú nhịn không được quát: "Để cái rắm! Lão nương mới không thích ngươi tên mặt trắng nhỏ này!"

"Đã xong đã xong, cái này lão bà bị ta đâm phá tâm tư, thật sự thẹn quá hoá giận rồi, làm sao bây giờ làm sao bây giờ, A Thanh ngươi xem ta đôi lòng trung thành của ngươi, quả thực có thể nhật nguyệt làm gương rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên thừa cơ cho thấy lòng trung thành của mình, giảm thấp xuống thanh âm, "Cho nên, ta buổi tối có thể hay không vào phòng ngủ?"

"Vì cái gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên suy sụp hạ vai, vẻ mặt mất hứng mà hỏi.

Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh, cùng hắn ngủ một buổi tối, trên người rôm khó chịu một tuần lễ, hắn còn có muốn hay không ra cửa, ngày như vầy khí trường rôm!

"Bởi vì ngươi ở bên ngoài trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, ta không vui rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên một bộ bị đả kích lớn bộ dạng, "Được hoan nghênh lại không phải lỗi của ta, hơn nữa ta đã ngôn từ nghĩa chính cự tuyệt nàng!"

Thừa dịp của bọn hắn lúc nói chuyện, người nằm trên đất cũng cũng một lăn lông lốc đứng lên, thối lui đến Trần Tú sau lưng địa phương.

Không phải bụm lấy tay chính là điểm lấy chân mười mấy người, nói: "Lục bá mẫu chuyện này không phải chúng ta không giúp ngươi, ngươi cũng thấy đấy, chúng ta nhiều như vậy cá nhân cũng đánh không lại hắn, chúng ta đi trước một bước."

Nói xong, nhanh chóng rời đi.

"Ai..." Các ngươi đợi đã nào...! Con của ta các ngươi còn không có hỗ trợ giơ lên trở về!

Trần Tú vốn muốn gọi ở bọn hắn, cùng một chỗ đem nàng hai đứa con trai cũng giơ lên trở về, nhưng là nháy mắt, người bỏ chạy được không thấy bóng dáng rồi.

"Hừ hừ! Tính toán bọn hắn chạy trốn nhanh." Hạ Lập Hiên xem lấy bóng lưng của bọn hắn nói ra.

Cái thôn này là nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu còn có vợ hắn muốn một mực ở lại đi địa phương, hắn ra tay cũng không dám quá nặng.

Đắc tội nhiều người như vậy! Nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu ngày chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không sống khá giả.

"Tốt rồi, chuyện này liền đến nơi đây mới thôi, về sau chúng ta đi trên núi thời điểm, liền hai người chúng ta người đi, tránh khỏi dẫn xuất phiền toái nhiều như vậy đến." Đỗ Thanh cao giọng đôi Hạ Lập Hiên nói ra.

Trông thấy bốn phía trên mặt lộ ra tiếc nuối biểu lộ, trong nội tâm cười lạnh, nhìn nhau hắn nam nhân thân thủ hảo, đã nghĩ về sau cùng bọn họ cùng một chỗ tổ đội.

Có một cái hảo thân người trên, trên núi biến dị thực vật tuy nhiên nguy hiểm, nhưng là có Hạ Lập Hiên tại, mới có thể giảm xuống rất nhiều tính nguy hiểm.

Muốn chiếm hắn nam nhân tiện nghi, cũng không nhìn một chút hắn có đồng ý hay không!

"Chúng ta trở về đi!" Đỗ Thanh nói ra.

"Hạ Ba Ba! Ngươi thật là lợi hại!" Đỗ Phúc không biết theo cái kia hẻo lánh lao tới, ôm cổ Hạ Lập Hiên, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh nhìn xem hắn, hiển nhiên là đem Hạ Lập Hiên coi như là thần tượng của mình rồi.

Nhà trưởng thôn con thứ ba vẻ mặt xin lỗi nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, "Đỗ Thúc, A Phúc hắn nhất định phải trở về xem náo nhiệt, ta cũng ngăn không được hắn."

"Không có việc gì, A Phúc tiểu tử ngu ngốc này chính là không nghe lời , tiến đến cùng A Phúc chơi xếp gỗ a!" Đỗ Thanh mời nói.

Nhìn xem ôm Hạ Lập Hiên đùi Đỗ Phúc, trong nội tâm có chút ghen ghét, cái này tiểu hỗn đản ngày thường đều là vừa nhìn thấy bọn hắn, liền xông lại hướng hắn muốn ôm một cái .

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức cảm thấy cái này tên tiểu quỷ cũng vô cùng đáng yêu, đắc ý nói: "Đó là đương nhiên có phải là thật hay không không hổ là con của ta, ánh mắt cùng ta giống nhau hảo."

"Hạ Ba Ba, ngươi dạy ta cái này hay không tốt? Ta cũng muốn cùng Hạ Ba Ba giống nhau lợi hại." Đỗ Phúc sùng bái nhìn xem hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn hắn một cái, "Ngươi? Tư chất của ngươi có chút chênh lệch à? Giống như ta vậy tuyệt thế thiên tài là vạn trung không một , muốn luyện đến cái này trình độ chỉ sợ có chút khó."

"A Phúc không sợ chịu khổ ." Đỗ Phúc vỗ tiểu lồng ngực nói ra.

"Vậy được rồi, ngươi ngày mai bắt đầu đi theo ta luyện, không thể gọi khổ." Hạ Lập Hiên cố mà làm trên thực tế trong nội tâm trong bụng nở hoa.

Nhân cơ hội này, hắn có thể đem Đỗ Phúc triệt để kéo đến bên cạnh của hắn đi, lợi dụng tốt rồi, hắn bò lên trên tức phụ giường, ở trong tầm tay!

...

"Ba mẹ, sớm như vậy các ngươi đi làm sao?" Đỗ Thanh xuống lầu thời điểm ngày thường cái lúc này hẳn là ăn điểm tâm thời điểm, trông thấy Nhị lão đang tại đổi giày, lấy được che nắng cái dù chén nước hoa quả, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, hỏi.

"Ha ha a... Chúng ta đây là ý định đi thôn bên ngoài chính là cái kia thị trường nhìn xem, có đồ vật gì đó là chúng ta cần , đi ra ngoài dạo chơi." Đỗ Ba cười ha hả nói.

Thôn phía ngoài thị trường, là gần nhất xây , do trong thôn binh sĩ tiếp quản, tính an toàn rất cao, vật gì trên cơ bản đều có thể đổi đến.

"Ba mẹ, các ngươi đem thẻ của ta cũng cùng một chỗ mang đến a! Thấy cái gì đồ vật, các ngươi ưa thích liền mua, không cần cho con của ngươi tiết kiệm tiền." Đỗ Thanh đem mình tạp đưa tới.

Cái này tạp là trước kia phát thân phận chứng thực, gần nhất có khai phát bước phát triển mới công năng, cùng loại thẻ tín dụng giống nhau công năng.

Có thể dùng lương thực còn có mặt khác các loại đồ vật hối đoái điểm số, bằng không thì luôn muốn dẫn theo nhiều đồ như vậy đi mua bán, quá bất tiện rồi.

Chỉ cần vật hữu dụng, đều có thể bắt được hối đoái trung trong nội tâm đi đổi, nhưng là trong đó hối đoái điểm số tối đa , vẫn là các loại biến dị thực vật trái cây, sau đó đi ra lương thực, sau đó đến vật phẩm khác, cụ thể muốn xem nó công dụng.

Cái này chính sách lúc đi ra, Đỗ Thanh quyết định thật nhanh phải đi đổi một nghìn điểm, bên trong trên thực tế có 1500 chút.

Nhiều ra đến 500 điểm, là làm là thứ nhất cái 'Ăn con cua (*làm liều đầu tiên mà được lợi)' ban thưởng.

Đỗ Thanh không nói hai lời, lại cho Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ trong thẻ nạp tiền 500 điểm số, mà ngay cả Đỗ Phúc cũng có 100 chút.

"Trên đường cẩn thận một chút." Đỗ Thanh đưa mắt nhìn bọn hắn ly khai.

Hạ Lập Hiên cùng nhau đi lên, "Tức phụ, nếu không chúng ta cũng đi vào trong đó dạo chơi?"

Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ một chút, nói: "Đi, chúng ta ăn xong điểm tâm liền đi ra ngoài."

Nhìn xem có đồ vật gì đó là bọn hắn gia có thể cần dùng đến , hắn không nhớ rõ từ nơi ấy nghe được, dùng điện số độ cũng là có thể mua.

Hiện tại mỗi tháng mỗi người mười độ điện, không thể tích lũy xuống, sử dụng hết liền cắt điện, đều muốn dùng điện, muốn dùng điểm số đi đổi, một cái điểm số một lần điện, thì ra là mười cân mễ.

Cái này vẫn là bây giờ giá cả, xem gạo tỉ lệ, hối đoái được điểm số có chỗ khác biệt.

Mua điện số độ, tháng này dùng không hết, có thể lưu đến tháng sau.

Hiện tại bọn hắn gia dụng đều là năng lượng mặt trời phát điện, chờ đến mùa đông lúc, mặt trời không đi ra thời điểm, một người một tháng mười độ điện, nhất định là không đủ dùng .

Hiện tại điện giá cả dễ dàng như vậy, Đỗ Thanh ý định độn hảo điện số độ, đông trời rất là lạnh lời mà nói..., hài tử cùng lão nhân khẳng định chịu không nổi .

Hai người bọn họ là lần đầu tiên đến thôn phía ngoài thị trường, một cái lanh lợi tiểu tử xem thấy bọn họ, tiến lên phía trước nói: "Hai vị tiên sinh muốn muốn dẫn đường sao? Chỉ cần 0. 1 cái điểm số là được rồi."

"Dẫn đường?" Đỗ Thanh nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

"Hai vị là lần đầu tiên tới nơi này a? Nơi đây giao dịch thị trường phi thường lớn, mua đồ vật rực rỡ muôn màu, nhưng lại không có chỉ tiêu, các ngươi muốn muốn cái gì điện thoại, chính mình đi tìm tìm, tìm tới một hai giờ mới có thể tìm được, nhưng là ta đến lộ lời mà nói..., vài phút có thể mang bọn ngươi đến." Hoàng Tiểu Vũ nói ra, "Nơi đây chỗ đó bán cái gì, chúng ta đều nhớ rõ nhìn thấy tận mắt ."

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, "Vậy được, ngươi dẫn chúng ta đi xem. Chúng ta muốn đi mua một ít điện, ngươi dẫn đường a!"

"Tốt, hai vị tiên sinh mời theo sát ta." Hoàng Tiểu Vũ đi ở phía trước, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu lại nhìn bọn họ hai cái.

Liếc mắt nhìn qua, giao dịch này thị trường quả thực to đến không thể gặp bên cạnh, lần đầu tiên tới đi dạo lời mà nói..., thật đúng là không dễ dàng tìm được bọn hắn muốn đồ vật.

Hơn nữa mua dùng một vật sạp hàng không ít, nhưng là giá cả nhưng là không đồng dạng như vậy.

Cách một khoảng cách, thì có tổng cộng một cái cầm lấy vũ khí {đồ xanh lục} quân nhân, như vậy thoạt nhìn, an toàn chỉ số rất cao.

Hơn nữa trong chợ độ ấm, so phía ngoài còn thấp hơn một điểm.

Đi theo Hoàng Tiểu Vũ đi mua điện địa phương, mua cho mình 50 độ điện, đạt được một tờ màu vàng điện tạp, bên trong có 30 độ điện.

"Hai vị tiên sinh kế tiếp còn muốn đi đâu sao?" Hoàng Tiểu Vũ hỏi.

"Bảo ta Đỗ ca, gọi hắn Hạ ca là được rồi." Đỗ Thanh nói ra, "Kế tiếp, mang bọn ta đi xem biến dị hoa quả."

"Tốt." Hoàng Tiểu Vũ ở phía trước dẫn đường.

Hai người kia thoạt nhìn chính là ra tay hào phóng muốn, hắn làm rất tốt lời mà nói..., mặt sau cùng được tiền boa khẳng định chạy không được, hơn nữa bọn hắn loại này dẫn đường đi .

Mang đến khách nhân, tại đối phương sạp hàng phía trên tiêu hao điểm số mua đồ, hắn cũng là có trích phần trăm .

Phần này công tác là hắn tranh thủ thật lâu mới tranh thủ đến .

Nhà bọn họ là từ nội thành đưa đến , bọn hắn đem đến nội thành ở, thôn đồ vật bên trong sớm đã không còn rồi, trở về cũng ăn không đủ no .

Cả nhà bọn họ nghe nói A thành phố bên này xây xong một cái trụ sở, toàn gia quyết định chuyển đến nơi đây.

Tại tiền còn có thể dùng thời điểm, bọn hắn đem toàn bộ tiền đều đổi thành lương thực, hiện tại xem ra, hắn cha quyết định là chính xác.

Đẳng trong thôn phòng ở về sau, nhà bọn họ cũng có thể phân đến một cái phòng ở, trong thôn thế nhưng là có thể gieo trồng lương thực , bọn hắn tuy nhiên không phải thôn vốn là người, nhưng là bọn hắn ở sau khi đi vào, rất lớn có thể sẽ thuê ruộng đồng cho bọn hắn .

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên không thời gian đang gấp, liền thời gian dần qua nhìn sang.

"Vị đại ca kia, ta thấy ngươi long chương phượng tư, thiên chất tự nhiên, vô cùng phù hợp mang của ta cái này truyền gia chi bảo." Bên cạnh một vị người bán hàng rong đối với Hạ Lập Hiên nói ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên hào hứng bừng bừng ngừng lại, tán thưởng nhìn hắn một cái, "Ánh mắt của ngươi không sai a!"

Người bán hàng rong gặp có hi vọng, vội vàng nói: "Vị đại ca kia ngươi vừa nhìn đã biết rõ Nhân Trung Long Phượng, không phải bình thường người, đeo lên chúng ta truyền gia chi bảo, cam đoan có thể làm cho ngươi mị lực mười phần, anh tuấn phi phàm!"

"Không tệ không tệ, ngươi cái này rất thật tinh mắt a!" Hạ Lập Hiên sờ lên cằm nói ra, cầm qua trong tay hắn xích vàng tử cẩn thận nhìn xem.

"Cái này xích vàng tử có phải hay không nhỏ hơn chút?"

Ở một bên đã nghe được toàn bộ quá trình Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Đệ 36 chương

Người bán hàng rong sửng sốt một chút, sau đó quay về sạp hàng, theo trong bọc nhảy ra một cái lớn gấp đôi xích vàng tử, Đỗ Thanh mắt thấy trông thấy, bên trong còn có một bao lớn bộ dạng như vậy .

Hạ Lập Hiên tâm viên ý mã (*chỗ này ngon muốn xơi chỗ khác) nhận lấy, hướng trên người mình khoa tay múa chân lấy, nói, "Như thế nào đây?"

Người bán hàng rong: "Quả thực giật nảy mình, trên thế giới tại sao có thể có đẹp trai như vậy tức giận nam nhân!"

Hạ Lập Hiên vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, "Ánh mắt của ngươi cũng không tệ, tuy nhiên so ra kém ta, nhưng cũng không cần tự coi nhẹ mình..."

Hai người đã bắt đầu buôn bán lẫn nhau thổi.

Đỗ Thanh đối với dẫn đường tiểu tử thật có lỗi cười cười.

Hoàng Tiểu Vũ nín cười, nói: "Không việc gì đâu, ta không thời gian đang gấp."

Bọn hắn khẳng định cũng sẽ không bạc đãi hắn.

"Tức phụ! Ngươi xem ta hiện tại như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên bị kích động mà hỏi.

Trên cổ mang theo hai cái ngón tay thô xích vàng tử, trên tay còn một bên quấn quít lấy một cái, trong tay còn cầm lấy một túi nhỏ tử xích vàng tử.

Cái kia tạo hình thật sự là một lời khó nói hết.

Đỗ Thanh đưa ánh mắt chuyển qua trên mặt của hắn, rửa con mắt, trái lương tâm nói: "Ừ, càng thêm suất khí rồi. Ngươi mua những thứ này nhiều ít điểm số?"

Hạ Lập Hiên đem cầm trong tay cái túi bỏ vào trong ba lô mặt, có chút tự hào nói: "Vừa rồi hắn ra giá 0. 1 cái điểm số một cái, nhưng là đẹp mắt như vậy dây xích làm sao có thể chỉ trị giá cái giá tiền này? !"

"Cho nên đâu này?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Cho nên ta sẽ đem giá cả nâng lên 1 điểm số một cái, " Hạ Lập Hiên vui thích nói, "Ta mua mười đầu, đều không đồng dạng như vậy, về sau có thể một ngày mang một cái, thay phiên mang!"

"Hắc hắc hắc, mua mười đầu, chỉ tốn mười cái điểm số, ha ha ha ha! Ta kiếm lợi lớn!"

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Ngươi là thế nào tính ra đến ngươi đã kiếm được hay sao?

Trên đường đi, bọn họ quay đầu lại tỉ lệ không có 100%, nhưng là cũng có 0.8 rồi.

Đại khái là, mọi người thật lâu đều không có tiên đoán được loại này lớn lên nhân mô nhân dạng , nhưng là trên người treo mấy cái mạt thế trước, hơn mười khối tiền có thể mua một cái giá rẻ xích vàng tử!

Yêu mến kẻ đần ánh mắt. jpg

Hạ Lập Hiên vẫn lấy làm hào, nói: "Tức phụ, ngươi xem! Đeo lên cái này xích vàng tử về sau, ta suất khí nhiều hơn, trải qua người đều quay đầu lại xem ta, muốn ta anh tuấn như vậy tiêu sái người, nên như vậy vạn chúng nhìn chăm chú!"

Đỗ Thanh: "Bọn họ là đang nhìn trên người của ngươi xích vàng tử..."

Hạ Lập Hiên: "Xem xích vàng tử không phải là đang nhìn ta sao? Bọn hắn nhất định là xem ta thời điểm, thuận tiện xem ta xích vàng tử, chỉ có giống như ta vậy ngọc thụ lâm phong người, mới có thể đem xích vàng tử mang ra hiệu quả như vậy."

Hạ Lập Hiên nói xong, tới gần hắn, không muốn nói: "Tức phụ, ngươi muốn sao? Ta có thể phân một nửa cho ngươi."

Đỗ Thanh: "... Không cần."

"Không có việc gì, cho dù phân ra ngươi một nửa, ta còn có một đầu , ta không ngại ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói ra.

Đỗ Thanh: nhưng là ta chú ý a!

"Không cần, ngươi suất khí thì tốt rồi, ta đeo nó, biểu hiện không ra bản thân suất khí."

"Vậy được rồi!" Hạ Lập Hiên tiếc nuối đem xích vàng tử thu lại, nghĩ lại, vợ hắn không cần muốn hắn như vậy suất khí mê người, tức phụ quá tốt xem, vạn nhất bị người khác vừa ý, cùng với hắn đến đoạt tức phụ làm sao bây giờ? !

Mặc dù nói hắn ưu tú được khiến người khác tự tàm hình quý, nhưng là luôn có như vậy một ít không có mắt người, sẽ đến cùng hắn đoạt tức phụ.

Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp tục nghênh ngang tiêu sái ở một bên, trên đường ra tay hào phóng mua không ít đồ vật, đều là một ít không đáng tiền Tiểu chút chít, nhưng là nhà bán hàng nhất định là buôn bán lời gấp bội .

Người ngốc nhiều tiền, Hạ Lập Hiên rất nhanh đã bị người trên đỉnh rồi.

Nơi này có vài chỗ mua hoa quả , một ít chủng loại còn rất nhiều, nhưng Hoàng Tiểu Vũ mang theo bọn hắn đi vào bên trong, đi thêm vài phút đồng hồ, mới đi đến một nhà sạp hàng dừng lại.

"À? Đúng không... A!" Một cái rất xinh đẹp nữ sinh không cẩn thận đụng vào trong lòng ngực của hắn.

Còn chưa kịp chính mình điềm đạm đáng yêu một mặt, đã bị Hạ Lập Hiên đẩy ra, ngã tại mặt đất.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Thanh hộ tại sau lưng, "Tức phụ cẩn thận một chút! Nữ nhân này muốn trộm của ta xích vàng tử!"

Đỗ Thanh: "... ? Trộm ngươi xích vàng tử?"

Nữ nhân này không phải muốn yêu thương nhung nhớ câu dẫn ngươi đấy sao?

Mặc dù nhưng cái lúc này là mùa hè, nhưng là ăn mặc ít như vậy ...

Hạ Lập Hiên khẳng định gật đầu, "Không sai, vừa rồi ta không có chú ý, bị nàng cất vào trong ngực, bắt tay đặt ở của ta xích vàng tử phía trên, ngoại trừ muốn trộm của ta xích vàng tử! Còn có mặt khác khả năng sao? !"

Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, gặp gỡ Hạ Lập Hiên coi như là nữ nhân này không may, vốn muốn dùng bàn tay nhỏ bé khi hắn trên lồng ngực sờ một chút, ám chỉ thoáng một phát đối phương, kết quả...

"Hừ! Muốn trộm của ta xích vàng tử! Cũng không nhìn một chút ta là người như thế nào? ! Đều muốn tiền muốn điên rồi a, nàng đã cho ta không đánh nữ nhân sao? ?" Hạ Lập Hiên lúc nói chuyện, thanh âm nửa điểm cũng không có đè thấp.

Người xung quanh nghe vậy nhìn về phía trên mặt đất ngồi Triệu Vũ.

Triệu Vũ đỏ lên khuôn mặt nói: "Ngươi nói bậy! Ta đặc (biệt) sao là đang câu dẫn ngươi! Trên người của ngươi cái kia một cái điểm số có thể mua mười đầu , ta mắt mù sao? Đi trộm cái này một cái điểm số đều không đáng rác rưởi!"

"Ai biết ngươi có phải hay không bởi vì vừa ý của ta xích vàng tử, bị ta phát hiện về sau đã nói câu dẫn của ta." Hạ Lập Hiên hầm hừ nói.

Tìm vũ một phen lời nói sau khi đi ra, mọi người đem cổ quái ánh mắt nhìn hướng Hạ Lập Hiên.

Triệu Vũ tự nhận xui xẻo đứng lên, còn tưởng rằng gặp được cái nhiều tiền người ngốc , không nghĩ tới còn là một không thích nam nhân.

"Phì! Lần này tính toán ta không may, rõ ràng gặp gỡ cái xà tinh bệnh." Triệu Vũ đập phủi mông, vừa rồi vung cái kia thoáng một phát, thật đúng là đau nhức.

"Ngươi cái này xấu nữ nhân, cho dù ngươi yêu thương nhung nhớ ta cũng sẽ không thích ngươi ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói ra, sau đó xoay đầu lại nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, "Tức phụ, ngươi xem ta nhiều được hoan nghênh."

"Ta như vậy được hoan nghênh, cũng cũng chỉ có ta mới có thể cùng mà vượt ngươi."

Lời ngầm, ta như vậy nam nhân ưu tú ngươi muốn hảo hảo quý trọng, nói thí dụ như, buổi tối mau để cho hắn ngủ trên giường.

Đỗ Thanh đồng ý gật đầu, "Ừ, ngươi nói đúng, nữ nhân này chính là muốn trộm ngươi xích vàng tử, bị phát hiện về sau đã nói là muốn câu dẫn ngươi."

"Về sau gặp được loại này muốn yêu thương nhung nhớ người, nhất định phải sớm đẩy ra ta, bằng không thì lần sau đem ngươi xích vàng tử trộm đi cũng không biết."

Duy nhất một lần ngăn chặn hắn nam nhân bị người câu dẫn khả năng, không thể không nói, nam nhân bộ dạng này túi da thật sự rất (chiếc) có có sức thuyết phục, điều kiện tiên quyết là hắn không nói lời nào, mới mở miệng, không cần hắn ra tay, đến yêu thương nhung nhớ người đã bị hắn tức khí mà chạy.

Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt trịnh trọng gật đầu, "Yên tâm đi, ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt của ta kim dây chuyền."

Hoàng Tiểu Vũ: tâm tình phức tạp. jpg

Hai vị này khách hàng đều là một lời khó nói hết bộ dạng.

Trải qua cái này một cái tiểu sự việc xen giữa, kế tiếp, liền không có gì không có mắt người đến yêu thương nhung nhớ cái gì .

"Đỗ ca Hạ ca đã đến." Hoàng Tiểu Vũ nói.

"Tiểu Vũ lại tới nữa?" Bán hoa quả chính là một người trung niên nam nhân, vẻ mặt tươi cười nhìn bọn họ.

"Hoàng thúc hảo, hôm nay sinh ý cũng không tệ a, hai vị này khách nhân là muốn mua biến dị hoa quả ."

"Xin hỏi hai vị muốn mua chút gì đó? Chúng ta nơi này không lớn, nhưng là chúng ta nơi đây cũng coi là giống rất toàn địa phương." Lão bản cười nói, trong tươi cười mang theo mơ hồ kiêu ngạo.

"Có quả táo sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Không có." Lão bản dáng tươi cười cứng đờ.

"Tuyết lê có sao?"

"Không có." Lão bản dáng tươi cười dần dần biến mất.

"Cái kia anh đào đâu này?"

"Cũng không có..." Lão bản dáng tươi cười hoàn toàn biến mất.

Lão bản thầm nghĩ, người này sẽ không phải là đến đập phá quán a?

Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nói: "Các ngươi nơi đây như thế nào cái gì kết cục đều không có? Còn nói các ngươi nơi này là giống rất toàn ."

"Vị khách nhân này, ý của ta là, nơi đây thị trường hiểu được bán hoa quả, chúng ta nơi đây đều có được bán." Lão bản lau mồ hôi đường nước chảy.

"Lão bản, không có ý tứ, hắn người này nói chuyện không trải qua suy nghĩ , ta xem các ngươi nơi đây giống ngược lại là rất đầy đủ, cam quýt, quả xoài, trăm hương quả, còn có dưa hấu, mỗi lần giống nhau đều cho chúng ta đến hai mươi cân." Đỗ Thanh hoà giải nói ra.

Dưa hấu biến dị về sau, biến thành cùng ngón tay không xê xích bao nhiêu, một ngụm một viên, bên trong tràn đầy đều là nước, còn không có hạt dưa.

"Tốt, khách nhân ngươi hơi chờ một chút, ta cho các ngươi cân nặng." Lão bản lập tức mặt mày hớn hở, biến dị hoa quả giá cả đắt đỏ, có đôi khi hắn bán một ngày đều bán không được nhiều như vậy đồ vật, vừa rồi nghe Hạ Lập Hiên lời nói điểm này mất hứng, lập tức liền ném tới sau đầu đi.

Khách hàng chính là thượng đế a!

Cảm tạ chính mình mới vừa rồi không có mở miệng đuổi bọn hắn đi.

Bằng không thì muốn bỏ qua cái này đơn đại làm ăn.

Hoàng Tiểu Vũ ở một bên hưng phấn hỗ trợ, thoáng cái liền mua tám mươi cân, nơi đây hai người quả nhiên là khách hàng lớn, chỉ cần là cái này một đơn trích phần trăm, thì có hắn một tháng lời ít tiền rồi.

"Tổng cộng 750 điểm số." Lão bản đem giả bộ đồ tốt giao cho bọn họ, Hạ Lập Hiên tại sạp hàng thượng đông nhìn xem, tây sờ sờ , đã chạy tới cầm đồ vật.

"Lão bản, chúng ta thoáng cái mua nhiều như vậy, ngươi cũng không cho chúng ta đánh gãy một chút không?" Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói.

Tám mươi cân biến dị hoa quả mới 750 điểm số, đó có thể thấy được lão bản đã cho bọn hắn ưu đãi .

Đỗ Thanh đang định là lão bản nói thật.

Lão bản liền vẻ mặt đau lòng nói, "Cái này đã cho các ngươi đánh gãy rồi, bộ dạng như vậy a! Không cho các ngươi giảm đi hai mươi điểm số, các ngươi về sau đến mua hoa quả bánh ngọt nhớ rõ đến nhà của chúng ta mua."

Đỗ Thanh lặng yên ngậm miệng.

"Tức phụ, ta lại cho chúng ta giảm đi hai mươi chút. Ta có thể hay không lại đi mua hai mươi đầu xích vàng tử?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi, "Hiện tại đeo xích vàng tử có chút thiếu, còn có chút nhẹ."

Đỗ Thanh: "... Ngươi cao hứng là tốt rồi..."

Hạ Lập Hiên: "Cái kia chờ chúng ta lúc trở về lại mua."

"Hạ Ba Ba!" Đỗ Phúc nhanh chóng xông lại, ôm cổ Hạ Lập Hiên đùi.

"Ai! A Phúc hôm nay cùng Gia Gia Nãi sữa mua cái gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên đem người ôm lấy đến.

"Hạ Ba Ba đây là cái gì?"

"Xích vàng tử, như thế nào đây? Có phải hay không rất khốc?"

Đỗ Phúc gật gật đầu, "Khốc, Hạ Ba Ba đẹp trai nhất tức giận!"

Đỗ Thanh tại vừa nghĩ, trong nội tâm còi báo động vang lớn.

Nhà bọn họ có một cái Hạ Lập Hiên cũng đã đủ rồi!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Hạ Lập Hiên: xuyên kim mang ngân. jpg xem được không?

Đệ 37 chương

"Ba ba! Gia Gia Nãi sữa mua cho ta món đồ chơi." Đỗ Phúc quay đầu, sau đó đã nhìn thấy trong tay dẫn theo không ít đồ vật Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ, cười ha hả nhìn bọn họ.

"Tiểu Đỗ lại mua nhiều như vậy hoa quả à? Trong nhà đều còn không có ăn xong." Đỗ Ba nói ra.

"Những thứ này hoa quả hương vị hảo, hơn nữa có thể để một thời gian ngắn, mua điểm hơn trở về cũng không sợ hư mất." Đỗ Thanh giải thích nói.

"Ba mẹ, các ngươi đi dạo xong chưa? Chúng ta chuẩn bị trở về đi." Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Phúc chính nói xong lặng lẽ lời nói, đi tới nói.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ liếc nhau, Bàng Duyệt nói: "Không được, chúng ta ý định đi dạo nữa trong chốc lát, các ngươi trước mang theo A Phúc trở về."

"Tốt, các ngươi mua đồ vật, chúng ta trước thay các ngươi lấy về, muốn mua cái gì liền mua cái gì, không cần tiết kiệm tiền, tạp tiền bên trong có rất nhiều."

Bọn hắn mang đi Đỗ Phúc cái này bóng đèn điện nhỏ, hai người vẻ mặt tươi cười một trái một phải 'Dạo phố' đi.

Về đến nhà về sau.

Thừa dịp Hạ Lập Hiên đi loay hoay hắn những cái...kia xích vàng tử, Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc gọi qua một bên, nghiêm túc hỏi: "A Phúc, nhĩ lão thực cùng ba ba nói, ngươi cảm thấy Hạ ba ba treo cái kia xích vàng tử thật sự xem được không?"

Đỗ Phúc nhìn nhìn thang lầu, sau đó mới lén lút trả lời, "Lúng túng."

Màu vàng một điểm rất khó coi, Đỗ Phúc thầm nghĩ, vẫn là cái loại này chiếu lấp lánh màu bạc đẹp mắt.

"Ừ, A Phúc bộ dạng như vậy muốn là rất đúng. Hạ ba ba cảm thấy đẹp mắt là tốt rồi xem, chúng ta không nên chọc thủng hắn được không nào?" Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm thở dài một hơi nói.

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc gật gật đầu, hắn mới không có ngu như vậy đâu!

Bộ dạng như vậy nói ra, Hạ Ba Ba nhất định sẽ tức giận, hắn cũng muốn cùng Hạ Ba Ba lợi hại như vậy, về sau là hắn có thể bảo hộ ba ba!

Hạ Ba Ba mất hứng, chắc chắn sẽ không tiếp tục dạy hắn .

"Các ngươi đang nói chuyện cái gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên từ trên lầu đi xuống, lập tức lại đem thoại đề chuyển tới trên người mình đến, nói, "Các ngươi cảm thấy bộ dạng như vậy có đẹp hay không?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, quyết được vẫn là nhiều hơn nữa mang một sợi dây chuyền, bộ dạng như vậy thoạt nhìn so sánh suất khí.

Đỗ Thanh rút rút khóe miệng, nói sang chuyện khác, "Bên trong ruộng trước mặt hạt thóc muốn thành thục, chúng ta đi nhìn xem, cũng không thể làm cho người ta mấy chuyện xấu, tao đạp hạt thóc."

Lo lắng có người sẽ sử dụng hư, phá hư nhà mình cây lúa lúa, người trong thôn, có rảnh sẽ đến điền đi vào bên trong nhìn xem.

Vẫn chưa có người nào đôi bên trong ruộng cây lúa lúa ra tay thành công qua, bất quá lúc trước bắt được một người, muốn cùng bọn họ gia không đúng cái kia một gia đình mấy chuyện xấu.

Bị bắt chặt về sau, bồi thường không ít lương thực, chuyện này mới xem như chấm dứt.

Hiện tại bọn hắn thôn sự tình, đã do trú đóng ở thôn binh sĩ tiếp quản, thôn trưởng các loại thôn cán bộ, hình dung không có tác dụng.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhãn tình sáng lên, không thể chờ đợi được muốn đem mình xích vàng tử biểu hiện ra đừng người trong thôn xem, nói, "Cái kia chúng ta bây giờ liền đi xem a."

"Trên người của ngươi đeo nhiều như vậy xích vàng tử có thể hay không bất tiện?" Đỗ Thanh mịt mờ nâng lên.

Hy vọng hắn có thể tháo xuống xích vàng tử ra lại cửa.

"Sẽ không, bộ dạng như vậy mới có thể lộ ra ta uy vũ khí phách." Hạ Lập Hiên vẫy vẫy tay.

"Liền để cho bọn họ đố kỵ ta đi a! Ta theo chân bọn họ những thứ này phàm phu tục tử không giống với."

"Đỗ Thanh, ngươi như thế nào không đi?" Hạ Lập Hiên rời đi hai bước, nhìn lại, phát hiện hắn còn đứng ở tại chỗ, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì.

"A a, lập tức sẽ tới." Đỗ Thanh trả lời.

...

Một tháng sau, bên trong ruộng đều là hoàng xán xán một mảnh, hạt thóc rốt cục thành thục.

Có lẽ bởi vì là cùng một đám hạt giống nguyên nhân, thiên lý hạt thóc thành thục thời gian, đều nhét chung một chỗ rồi.

Cơ hồ là từng nhà đều xuất động.

Nhà bọn họ chủ lực là hai người bọn họ, hai người bọn họ khí lực đều khá lớn.

Buổi sáng thiên vi lượng lúc rời giường, đợi đến lúc trời đã sáng liền đi ra ngoài đi cắt cây lúa lúa.

Cắt xong sau, hãy về nhà ăn điểm tâm, ăn no nghỉ ngơi một chút, đẳng cây lúa lúa phía trên sương sớm bị phơi khô, sau đó phải đi tiếp tục làm việc, đánh hạt thóc.

Trên thị trường là có chuyên môn thu hoạch cơ bán , nhưng là bởi vì bọn họ trong thôn thiên địa, không phải cái loại này một mảng lớn một mảng lớn ruộng đồng, mà là một ít khối một ít khối , còn cao thấp bất bình điền.

Căn bản không cách nào phát huy thu hoạch cơ công năng, tăng thêm thu hoạch cơ giá cả cũng không tiện thích hợp, trong thôn cuối cùng vẫn là buông tha cho mua thu hoạch cơ cùng đi làm việc.

Cái lúc này liền cho thấy đến có xe xích lô chỗ tốt rồi.

Trong thôn xi-măng lộ là tu đến trên núi , tại chân núi trước mặt lúa nước, trong nhà có xe gắn máy, hoặc là xe xích lô , đánh ra đến hạt thóc, cất vào trong bao bố, đem đến trên xe trực tiếp chở về gia.

Không cần khổ như vậy hoàn toàn chọn trở về.

"Đỗ Thanh các ngươi chào buổi sáng nè!" Vương Cường mở ra (lái) nhà mình chạy bằng điện xe xích lô, đôi của bọn hắn chào hỏi nói.

Vương Cường tâm nóng nhà bọn họ xe chạy bằng điện đã lâu rồi, đằng sau Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên đi trên núi thời điểm, gọi lên Vương Cường, hay là đám bọn hắn đại bá gia con lớn nhất, nước phù sa cũng không thể lưu người ở bên ngoài điền.

Vương Cường khẽ cắn môi liền mua một cỗ, tại cái gì đều thuận tiện rất nhiều, hiện tại xăng dầu ma-dút giá cả liên tiếp kéo lên, trong nhà xe gắn máy đều dùng không nổi.

Dùng điện lời mà nói..., còn có thể tiếp nhận.

Cho dù đại bá một nhà không nói, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cũng phải có ý kiến.

Trên núi trái cây, hái xong sau, rất nhanh có thể dài ra đám tiếp theo, thừa dịp người trong thôn không có phát hiện, bọn hắn Tam gia người, hung hăng mà hái được không ít trở về.

Đặc biệt là Đỗ Thanh, hắn trong không gian đều đống không ít trái cây, Thời Gian Tĩnh Chỉ cái chỗ kia, đều chất đầy đủ loại biến dị trái cây.

Biến dị rau quả cái gì , hắn trên cơ bản đều là theo thị trường chỗ đó bán đến .

Hiện tại biến dị rau quả giá cả rất thấp, chính bọn hắn đi hái lời mà nói..., không có lợi nhất, còn không bằng tiếp tục đi hái biến dị trái cây.

Ngoại trừ cùng ba người bọn họ hành động bên ngoài, bọn hắn còn hai người vụng trộm đến trên núi đi hái trái cây, Đỗ Thanh còn cố ý đi tìm bầu dục cây, phát hiện bầu dục lá cây tử công kích tăng cường.

Bọn hắn gặp phải bầu dục cây, sẽ không cứng đối cứng, dùng đồ vật ngăn trở công kích của nó, bọn hắn liền trực tiếp đi vào gốc rễ của nó.

Bò lên trên cây đi hái trái cây.

Hạ Lập Hiên có thể phân biệt những thứ kia lá cây những thứ kia trái cây, liền do hắn đến hái, Đỗ Thanh ở một bên trợ thủ.

Trong không gian chồng chất đến sắp không có địa phương đống, bất đắc dĩ làm nhiều cái khay chứa đồ, bộ dạng như vậy có thể để nhiều một ít, lại không lo lắng áp hư.

"Ngươi cũng sớm." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Bò lên trên nhà mình xe xích lô, một trước một sau hướng bên trong ruộng đi.

"Nhà các ngươi hạt thóc chuẩn bị đánh xong a?" Vương Cường hâm mộ nói, nhà bọn họ có ba người xuống đất làm việc, nhưng là còn không có hai người bọn họ làm việc nhanh.

Nhà bọn họ đều hoàn thành hơn một nửa, nhà bọn họ mới thu một phần tư .

Buổi sáng còn có chạng vạng tối thời điểm tài giỏi mấy giờ sống, khí trời thật sự là quá nóng, bọn hắn muốn đi làm việc cũng hữu tâm vô lực.

Trên thị trường đậu xanh giá cả cũng một đường tăng vọt, Đỗ Thanh gia ngược lại là tại giá cả tăng vọt lúc trước, mua không ít trở về.

Hạ Lập Hiên mang theo mấy cái vừa thô vừa to xích vàng tử, cảm giác mình uy phong lẫm lẫm mở ra (lái) xe chạy bằng điện, nghe vậy nói: "Đúng thế, có ta ở đây, lại nhiều gấp đôi cây lúa lúa, cũng có thể ba ngày làm xong nó."

"Hạ tiên sinh lớn lên cao lớn như vậy, làm việc đương nhiên nhanh." Vương Cường nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên rất nghiêm túc gật đầu, "Ngươi nói đúng, giống ta ưu tú như vậy người, làm bắt đầu cuộc sống chính là như vậy nhanh đến, các ngươi làm việc tốc độ cũng không chậm rồi, không cần hâm mộ của ta."

Vương Cường: "..." Hắn chính là khách khí thoáng một phát.

Đỗ Thanh cái này người yêu, thật sự chính là không giống bình thường.

"Hạ tiên sinh, ngươi làm việc nhanh như vậy, có cái gì bí quyết đấy sao?" Vương Cường hỏi.

Cho dù hai người bọn họ là tuổi trẻ , nhưng là hắn cũng trông thấy qua bọn hắn làm việc tình cảnh, Hạ Lập Hiên làm việc tốc độ, là những người khác gấp ba nhiều như vậy.

Gấp ba a!

Cái này tỏ vẻ, một mình hắn có thể đỉnh ba người.

Nếu hắn cũng có loại này tốc độ, nhà bọn họ hạt thóc cũng có thể nhanh lên hoàn thành.

Bọn hắn mỗi ngày làm xong sống về sau, không phải trên giường ngủ chính là đến trong thôn đại thụ phía dưới hóng mát, nghe mọi người nói một chút bát quái cái gì .

Hạ Lập Hiên tức thì không giống với, ngày mai làm xong sống cơm nước xong xuôi về sau, còn nghênh ngang tại trong thôn đi tới đi lui, nhìn thấy người liền khoe khoang trên người hắn treo xích vàng tử.

Tinh lực mười phần bộ dạng.

Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nhìn hắn một cái, nói, "Giống ta loại thiên tài này cùng các ngươi là không đồng dạng như vậy."

"Muốn nói bí quyết lời mà nói..., ta nói cho a, ngươi có thể lĩnh biết bao nhiêu liền lĩnh biết bao nhiêu a!" Hạ Lập Hiên cao thâm mạt trắc nói.

"Ngươi chờ một chút, ta trước tiên đem nó làm bản sao." Vương Cường đào ra điện thoại di động của mình, tuy nhiên hiện tại không thể network gọi điện thoại rồi, nhưng là điện thoại những chức năng khác cũng còn tại .

"Khục khục!" Hạ Lập Hiên rõ ràng hai cái cuống họng, thần thần bí bí nói, "Người bình thường ta cũng không sẽ nói cho hắn biết , là vì trên người của ta đeo những thứ này xích vàng tử, đeo xích vàng tử, nhất định phải đeo tại rõ ràng nhất trước ngực, bộ dạng như vậy sẽ phảng phất tràn đầy khí lực, nhanh hơn tốc độ của ngươi."

"Cái này thì xong rồi sao?" Vương Cường hoài nghi nói, "Cái này biết có hiệu quả sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói: "Đương nhiên là có hiệu quả, ngươi đây là đang hoài nghi ta mà nói sao? Bất quá ta loại thiên tài này có thể gia tốc gấp ba, nhưng là của các ngươi lời nói, tối đa có thể gia tốc một chút."

Vương Cường lườm hướng trước ngực hắn treo xích vàng tử, đột nhiên phát hiện, vừa vặn là ba đầu, kích động mà hỏi: "Có phải hay không mang được càng nhiều, hiệu quả lại càng hảo?"

Hạ Lập Hiên lắc đầu, nói, "Không phải, ta mang nhiều như vậy là vì mang điểm hơn, nhìn qua đem ta phụ trợ được càng thêm suất khí."

Vương Cường nhịn không được hỏi: "Vậy ngươi vì cái gì chỉ đeo ba đầu?"

Hạ Lập Hiên ai oán nhìn thoáng qua Đỗ Thanh, "Đỗ Thanh nói ta tối đa chỉ có thể mang ba đầu, vượt qua số này mục, buổi tối hắn cùng với Đỗ Phúc cùng một chỗ ngủ."

"Đỗ Phúc là con của hắn, cùng một chỗ ngủ cũng không có sao a!" Vương Cường khó hiểu nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Ta vẫn không thể cùng Đỗ Thanh ngủ cùng một giường lớn, cái kia ranh con mơ tưởng!"

Vương Cường: giống như đã nghe được cái gì cực kỳ khủng khiếp bí mật.

Đỗ Thanh tại trên đầu của hắn vỗ một cái, "Ngu ngốc! Loại chuyện này là có thể cầm đi ra bên ngoài mà nói đấy sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên ủy khuất nhìn xem hắn.

Một đại nam nhân làm ra loại vẻ mặt này... Hắn rõ ràng cảm thấy có chút đáng yêu?

Hơn nữa hắn có thể cảm giác Hạ Lập Hiên thật sự ủy khuất, không phải làm bộ ...

"Ngươi muốn cho cả thôn người cũng không biết ngươi bị ta dám đi phòng khác ngủ sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức thu hồi ủy khuất biểu lộ, thay đổi Hung Thần Ác Sát bộ dạng, nhìn về phía Vương Cường, u ám nói: "Ngươi vừa mới nghe được cái gì?"

Vương Cường yết hầu cao thấp giật giật, "Ta cái gì đều không nghe thấy."

Hạ Lập Hiên cầu khích lệ nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Hai nhà bọn họ ruộng đồng tại bất đồng địa phương, Vương Cường gia điền tại chỗ xa hơn.

Thẳng đến nhìn không tới Vương Cường thân ảnh về sau, nối giáo cho giặc Đỗ Thanh mở miệng nói, "Ngươi bộ dạng như vậy lừa dối hắn thật sự được không nào?"

"Mang theo xích vàng tử, cảm giác mình suất khí rất nhiều, bộ dạng như vậy chẳng phải tràn đầy nhiệt tình, làm việc liền nhanh hơn." Hạ Lập Hiên giải thích nói.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh nghĩ thầm, cái này hoang đường lý do, có lẽ không có ai tin tưởng a?

Đã được biết đến bí quyết, chính lòng tràn đầy vui mừng nghĩ đến, trở về liền thử nhìn một chút.

Đệ 38 chương

Vài ngày sau, người trong thôn rốt cục đều bận việc xong, lại khổ lại nhiệt, chứng kiến thu hồi lại hạt thóc, trong lòng cũng là trong bụng nở hoa , mấy ngày nay đi đường đều mang theo gió.

Sản lượng tuy nhiên so với bình thường lúa nước thấp, nhưng là dầu gì cũng là có thu hoạch.

Nhà bọn họ hạt thóc là sớm nhất thu hồi lại , đẳng bên trong ruộng đều thu hoạch xong sau, nhà bọn họ hạt thóc đã phơi khô thu lại, thuận tiện thừa dịp ít người thời điểm, đem bọn họ gia giao những cái...kia lương thực, toàn bộ giao hoàn.

Giao hoàn lương thực về sau, thuận tiện lĩnh trở về tiếp theo gieo trồng hạt giống, vào lúc ban đêm hay dùng mới mễ, nấu một bữa cơm.

"Đỗ Thanh ngươi hôm nay như thế nào ăn ít như vậy? Có phải là không thoải mái hay không?" Hạ Lập Hiên quan tâm mà hỏi.

"Không thoải mái? Ai không thoải mái à?" Đỗ Ba nghe phía sau ba chữ, hỏi.

"Cha, không có việc gì, ta hôm nay ăn nhiều hoa quả, cơm sẽ không ăn nhiều như vậy, ta sẽ chú ý ." Đỗ Thanh vội vàng giải thích nói.

Hạt gạo óng ánh đại khối, thoạt nhìn liền vị rất ngon.

Nhưng là trên thực tế... Đỗ Thanh xụ mặt, đề không nổi nửa điểm hứng thú.

Cái này mới gạo tuy nhiên dinh dưỡng đầy đủ, hơn nữa nhìn đứng lên ăn thật ngon bộ dạng... Đỗ Thanh mặt không biểu tình nhai một ngụm, phảng phất tại ăn mảnh gỗ vụn giống nhau.

Một chút cũng thực xin lỗi nó thoạt nhìn ngon miệng bộ dáng.

"Đây là mới gạo?" Hạ Lập Hiên khó khăn nuốt xuống đệ nhất khẩu, vẻ mặt phức tạp nói ra.

"Ba ba, cái này hay khó ăn." Đỗ Phúc cố gắng đem trong miệng cơm nuốt vào, nhìn nhìn chính mình chén nhỏ, cùng bọn họ đôi so với nhỏ rất nhiều.

Lãng phí lương thực nhưng là sẽ bị trời phạt , lúc trước không có cơm ăn, đói bụng tình cảnh còn rõ mồn một trước mắt, cho dù khó ăn, hắn cũng không có nhổ ra.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cũng cau mày đem cơm nuốt nuốt xuống.

"Cái này thước vị tại sao có thể như vậy tử?" Đỗ Mụ nghi ngờ nói.

"Khắp nơi chúng ta mua hạt giống thời điểm, tờ giấy kia phía trên liền ghi có 'Vị so với bình thường gạo chênh lệch' ." Đỗ Thanh lại bới một miếng cơm tiến trong miệng, tùy tiện nhai vài cái, liền nuốt xuống.

"Ta như thế nào không phát hiện?" Hạ Lập Hiên kỳ quái hỏi.

"... Bởi vì mua hạt giống thời điểm, ngươi không ở tại chỗ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Đám người kia thật sự là hơi quá đáng, rõ ràng nghiên cứu ra khó như vậy ăn đồ vật!" Hạ Lập Hiên lòng đầy căm phẫn nói, nhìn mình trước mắt chén lớn, một mình hắn lượng cơm ăn thì có những người khác cộng lại nhiều như vậy.

Hạ Lập Hiên: Bảo Bảo trong nội tâm ủy khuất nhưng là Bảo Bảo không nói. jpg

Bọn hắn mỗi người ăn cơm chén đều là không đồng dạng như vậy, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ chính là bát sứ, Đỗ Phúc chính là thủ đoạn mạnh mẽ, cứng rắn.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên ăn cơm dùng đều là chén lớn, hôm nay hắn cố ý thay đổi một cái loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) bát sứ.

"Tiểu Đỗ, ngươi có phải hay không đã biết rõ cái này gạo vị rất kém cỏi?" Đỗ Ba hỏi.

"Lúc trước trong nội tâm một cái suy đoán, nhưng không thể xác nhận, bây giờ có thể xác nhận." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Tức phụ! Ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy? ! Hạ Lập Hiên dùng lên án ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn.

Đỗ Thanh mặt không đổi sắc tiếp tục ăn cơm.

Gặp Đỗ Thanh không để ý tới chính mình, Hạ Lập Hiên đưa ánh mắt chuyển hướng Đỗ Phúc, hiền lành cười nói: "Con ngoan, ngươi xem một chút ngươi gần nhất đi theo chúng ta ra ra vào vào , còn mỗi sáng sớm đứng lên cùng ta chạy vòng, hiện tại cũng gầy, ba ba cho chút cơm ngươi ăn xong, ăn nhiều một chút, mới có thể giống ta lợi hại như vậy."

"Không nên!" Đỗ Phúc không nói hai lời trước hết đem chén của mình hộ hảo, nói, "Trong nồi còn có, ta muốn ăn lời mà nói..., sẽ chính mình đi xới cơm . Không nên Hạ Ba Ba ."

Cho là hắn không biết, cái này cơm rất khó khăn ăn, Hạ Ba Ba không muốn ăn, đã nghĩ giao cho hắn ăn, hắn cũng không nên ăn cái này.

"Được rồi được rồi, chúng ta liền ăn cái này một bữa, về sau hay dùng cũ mễ để làm cơm, đẳng đem cũ mễ sau khi ăn xong, suy nghĩ tiếp biện pháp a!" Đỗ Mụ vung tay lên, liền quyết định trong những ngày kế tiếp mặt, bọn họ đều là ăn thơm ngào ngạt mềm cơm.

Mà không phải loại này bên ngoài tô vàng nạm ngọc trong thối rữa mới gạo.

Nói xong rồi, nhưng là hay là muốn đem lúc này đây cơm ăn xong.

"Tiểu Đỗ, ngươi có hay không đến hỏi qua bọn hắn, bây giờ thiên khí như vậy nhiệt, bên trong ruộng bùn đất toàn bộ đều đã nứt ra, một giọt nước đều không có. Cái này lúa nước gieo xuống có thể hay không chuyện lặt vặt à?" Đỗ An nói lên một chuyện khác tình.

Cái này mới gạo là chịu rét chịu nhiệt, lần thứ nhất gieo trồng thời điểm, điền trong đất vẫn có sung túc hơi nước , đằng sau một mực khô hạn, lúa nước kiên cường còn sống.

Hiện tại bên trong ruộng một điểm nước đều không có, lúa nước liền cắm rễ chỉ sợ đều khó khăn, bốn phía đều là cứng rắn làm bùn đất.

Tăng thêm thu hoạch xong sau, bên trong ruộng lưu lại lúa nước gốc, bọn hắn cũng cần đem điền trở mình một bên.

Bình thường quá trình hẳn là đẳng lúa nước gốc ở lại bên trong ruộng một hai tháng, chờ bọn hắn khô héo or hư thối về sau, sau đó đem bùn đất trở mình một lần, nhường rót điền, mấy ngày nữa có thể cấy mạ .

Nhưng là cái thời tiết mắc toi này, một giọt mưa đều không có xuống.

Lại không mưa, trăm năm khó gặp nạn hạn hán chỉ sợ cũng muốn xuất hiện.

Chỉ có Đỗ Thanh biết rõ, năm thứ nhất nạn hạn hán là nhất định , chuẩn bị không đủ đầy đủ, một chút cũng không có chuẩn bị.

Năm thứ nhất mùa hạ cùng mùa đông đều chết hết rất nhiều người.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn quanh một quyền nhà của bọn hắn, không có chuyện gì đâu, bọn hắn đều không có chuyện gì đâu.

Bất quá, tính toán thời gian, hắn cũng có thể muốn đi ra ngoài một chuyến.

Cái lúc này không sai biệt lắm chính là hắn gặp được cái kia toàn gia thời gian, lúc trước hắn có thể sống qua năm thứ nhất Hạ gia cùng mùa đông, vẫn là dựa vào cả nhà bọn họ.

"Đỗ Thanh, ăn nhiều một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên vừa nói vừa hướng hắn trong chén quán cơm.

Đỗ Thanh thu hồi suy nghĩ, nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên nụ cười sáng lạn, đè lên cái ót, đột nhiên cười nói: "Hôm nay ngươi sẽ đem chăn đệm nằm dưới đất đem đến gian phòng cách vách đi đi!"

Hạ Lập Hiên cả người cũng không tốt rồi, vẻ mặt khó có thể tin nhìn xem hắn, vợ hắn rõ ràng tàn nhẫn như vậy đối đãi hắn.

Động tác nhanh chóng cầm qua Đỗ Thanh chén, hướng chính mình trong tô một che, "Tốt rồi, ta buổi tối hôm nay có phải hay không có thể trên giường ngủ?"

"Ngủ trên sàn nhà." Đỗ Thanh một lần nữa đi bới thêm một chén nữa cơm, nói ra.

"Đã biết..." Hạ Lập Hiên sương đánh chính là quả cà, vô tình , một viên một viên ăn trong chén cơm.

Nhưng trong lòng thở dài một hơi, hừ! Thật sự là không nhìn được nhân tâm tốt, nếu không phải vừa rồi thấy hắn rất kỳ quái bộ dạng, hắn mới sẽ không như vậy ngu xuẩn đâu!

Cũng chỉ có như hắn đại độ như vậy người mới sẽ nguyện ý nhẫn nại hắn.

Bọn hắn quả nhiên là trời sinh một đôi, Hạ Lập Hiên vui thích nghĩ đến.

Không cẩn thận bới một miệng lớn cơm, trên mặt biểu lộ đều bóp méo.

Phảng phất một miệng mảnh gỗ vụn.

"Ăn nhiều một chút đồ ăn, là có thể đem cái loại này kỳ quái vị đè xuống." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hắn một chén lớn cơm, khó được cho hắn gắp một tia tử rau muống.

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức trở nên tinh thần sáng láng , cảm động mà nói, "Ngươi cũng ăn nhiều một chút thịt."

Nói xong, đem mình thích ăn nhất thịt heo, gắp đại một khối to cho hắn.

"Ba mẹ, A Phúc, các ngươi cũng ăn nhiều một chút." Đỗ Thanh đối xử như nhau cho bọn hắn gắp đồ ăn.

Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm mất hứng, hắn rõ ràng không phải đặc biệt một phần!

Nghĩ lại, Đỗ Thanh kẹp cho hắn đồ ăn là hắn thích ăn, nhưng là kẹp cho những người khác , đều là tùy tiện kẹp , hơn nữa hắn vẫn là thứ nhất, Hạ Lập Hiên lại cao hứng trở lại.

Đỗ Thanh không cần đầu óc muốn, cũng biết hắn hiện đang suy nghĩ gì, bất đắc dĩ mà điềm mật, ngọt ngào cười cười, tiếp tục ăn cơm.

...

Sau bữa cơm chiều, Đỗ Thanh ý định đi trong thôn tản tản bộ, cả ngày đãi trong nhà, hắn là không có sao, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên cái này phảng phất đa động chứng giống nhau, một khắc cũng an không an tĩnh được.

Hắn thuận tiện ra đi xem, nhìn xem những người khác tính thế nào , những cái...kia lương thực cùng hạt giống chừng nào thì bắt đầu gây giống.

"Lập Hiên, đi ra tản bộ a! Ngươi hôm nay cũng rất tuấn tú khí a!"

"Ừ, đúng vậy, cùng Đỗ Thanh đi ra tản bộ." Hạ Lập Hiên cưỡng ép đút đối phương một miệng thức ăn cho chó.

"Các ngươi cảm tình thật tốt." Người nọ hâm mộ nói.

Hắn liền đối giống như đều còn không có đâu!

"Đó là đương nhiên rồi, ta yêu nhất vợ ta, vợ ta cũng yêu nhất ta." Hạ Lập Hiên dương dương đắc ý nói.

"Ngươi trên cổ cái này xích vàng tử không sai a!" Hạ Lập Hiên ngắm trước ngực hắn liếc, nói ra.

"Vẫn là của ngươi tốt nhất xem." Thanh niên hâm mộ nhìn thoáng qua Hạ Lập Hiên trước ngực xích vàng tử.

"Ai, đừng nói nữa." Hạ Lập Hiên giận dữ nói, "Cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, thị trường chỗ đó xích vàng tử đột nhiên liền thiếu hàng rồi, làm hại ta nghĩ đi mua nhiều mấy cái, mua về đến cho dù không thể mang, ngày thường nhìn xem cũng có thể tâm tình vui sướng a!"

Cái này không đều là chính ngươi làm .

Đỗ Thanh nhìn bọn họ hai cái trên cổ đeo xích vàng tử, còn có đi ngang qua chào hỏi để những người kia, trên cổ không một không mang lấy một cái trở lên xích vàng tử...

Ngày đó Vương Cường nghe xong Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị, tối hôm đó làm việc thời điểm, cũng mang lên trên một cái xích vàng tử.

Phát hiện tốc độ của mình thật sự có sở đề cao, tuy nhiên đề cao một lượng thành tốc độ, nhưng là cũng vẻ mặt đắc chí tại trong thôn khoe khoang.

Mặc dù lớn bộ phận người đều là do làm là chê cười đến xem , nhưng không thiếu khuyết ôm thử nhìn một chút tâm lý người.

Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy, cái này hoàn toàn cũng là bởi vì tự mình tâm lý ám chỉ, nhưng là có cái thứ nhất sẽ có thứ hai, một truyền mười mười truyền một trăm.

Rơi vào tay đằng sau, cơ hồ là trong thôn người trẻ tuổi mỗi người đều đeo một cái trở lên xích vàng tử, ngươi không mang lời mà nói..., đều không có ý tứ nói ngươi là thôn chúng ta tử người.

Đến bây giờ, mặc kệ nam nữ già trẻ, trên cổ đều đeo xích vàng tử...

Thôn xóm bọn họ ở bên trong cao hứng loại này thuỷ triều, Hạ Lập Hiên không thể bỏ qua công lao.

Một lúc mới bắt đầu, là Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ bị những người khác dùng ánh mắt khác thường nhìn xem, hắn còn lo lắng Hạ Lập Hiên có thể hay không có cái gì tiểu tâm tình các loại.

Trên thực tế.

Trước đây, Hạ Lập Hiên mỗi ngày đi ra ngoài đi dạo trở về, hào hứng bừng bừng nói cho hắn biết, hôm nay lại có bao nhiêu cá nhân đố kỵ nhìn xem hắn.

Lo lắng của hắn quả thực là cho ăn... Con chó.

Hiện tại đến phiên không mang xích vàng tử đi ra ngoài người bị những người khác kỳ quái nhìn xem, Đỗ Thanh vi diệu nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

Mà ngay cả ba mẹ hắn cũng trên cổ cũng đeo một cái xích vàng tử.

Được rồi, hai người bọn họ hoàn toàn là cùng gió đeo đích, thuận tiện khoe khoang một phen .

Dù sao bọn họ thế nhưng là xích vàng tử đến .

"Đỗ Thanh, nhà các ngươi mới gạo đã phơi khô, ngày hôm qua nghe nói các ngươi đã chọn đi thoát xác rồi, buổi tối hôm nay có phải hay không nấu cơm? Vị nói như thế nào đây?" Đi ngang qua một vị thím hỏi.

"Vị rất kém cỏi, mảnh gỗ vụn giống nhau." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ha ha ha ha, vị lại chênh lệch cũng kém không đi nơi nào , ngươi ăn đã quen trong thành lương thực, khả năng ăn không quen. Chúng ta đây gia hai ngày nữa cũng nếm thử cái này mới gạo, cùng bình thường có cái gì không giống với."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Ngươi cao hứng là tốt rồi.

Đệ 39 chương

"Trong nhà lại có khách nhân đến sao?" Đỗ Thanh ngủ hết ngủ trưa đứng lên, nghe được phía dưới tiếng nói chuyện, nhìn về phía không có ngủ trưa vẫn là tinh thần rất Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Ừ, tìm đến ba mẹ nói chuyện phiếm ." Hạ Lập Hiên thất vọng nói, hắn còn muốn đi lên gọi hắn rời giường đều, nhưng là không nghĩ tới hắn như vậy nhanh là được rồi.

"Ngươi không thích bọn hắn sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi, "Ngươi muốn là không thích lời mà nói..., ta giúp ngươi đem bọn họ đuổi đi ra!"

Hạ Lập Hiên vừa nói vừa đem tay áo gãy đứng lên, chỉ cần hắn gật gật đầu, hắn sẽ xuống ngay đại làm một cuộc bộ dáng.

Dám đánh thức vợ hắn ngủ, đám người kia toàn bộ đều đuổi đi!

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, "Không phải."

Tuy nhiên những người này đến nhà bọn họ đến cọ điều hòa , nhưng có phải thế không cái gì người xấu, còn mang theo nhà mình cháu trai đến , Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ nhà mình cũng không cần nhàm chán, Đỗ Phúc cũng có bạn chơi.

Lúc trước bọn hắn đi thị trường chỗ đó mua không ít biến dị hoa quả, hiện tại để tại ngoài sáng lên, cũng là quan hệ.

Hắn có chút không thói quen trong nhà có nhiều như vậy người xa lạ.

Gần nhất điều hòa có thể là phi thường nơi tiêu thụ tốt, giá cả cũng là một thăng lại tăng, đại bộ phận người ta mua điều hòa, nhưng là cũng chỉ là giữa trưa lúc nóng nhất cam lòng (cho) khai thoáng một phát.

Điện giá cả cũng không thấp.

"Thím hảo." Đỗ Thanh chào hỏi nói.

"Tiểu Đỗ là không phải chúng ta đánh thức ngươi rồi? Chúng ta cái này lớn giọng đều quên ngươi đang ngủ rồi."

"Ta ngày thường chính là cái này thời gian tỉnh , thím các ngươi tiếp tục trò chuyện, không cần phải xen vào của ta." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Đỗ Thanh xuống cầm hai chén ướp lạnh đậu xanh liền mang theo Hạ Lập Hiên đi lên lầu.

"Đem ngươi tiểu hỏa diễm phóng xuất, đem những này băng hòa tan một ít." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Khả năng bỏ vào thời gian hơi dài, chính giữa bộ phận kết thúc một khối lớn băng.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem tiểu hỏa diễm phóng xuất, cùng cái Matchstick Men tựa như, hiện tại chỉ có thể nhìn ra mơ hồ hình dạng.

Đỗ Thanh theo trong không gian xuất ra một chút biến dị hoa quả, đại bộ phận đều là bầu dục, cái vật nhỏ này, tựa hồ rất thích ăn bầu dục.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì hắn cùng Hạ Lập Hiên quan hệ thân mật, tiểu hỏa diễm đụng phải hắn thời điểm, sẽ không bị phỏng hắn.

Hơn nữa biểu hiện ra rất thân gần hắn, ngược lại không thích Hạ Lập Hiên chủ nhân này, một người một hỏa nhìn nhau hai ghét.

Nói thí dụ như hiện tại, tiểu hỏa diễm cầm qua hoa quả về sau, ôm ngón tay của hắn không muốn buông ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên vừa nhìn, đây là vợ của hắn! Cái này tiểu hỏa diễm lại dám chiếm vợ hắn tiện nghi!

Bắt lấy tiểu hỏa diễm, hướng bên cạnh quăng ra.

Tiểu hỏa diễm trực tiếp bị ném đến cạnh cửa.

Đỗ Thanh có chút không xác định hỏi: "Tiểu hỏa diễm có phải hay không có thực thể?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhớ tới vừa rồi chính là cái kia cảm giác, cái này mới phản ứng tới, hắn vừa rồi bắt được tiểu hỏa diễm.

Tiểu hỏa diễm nổi trận lôi đình, bay đến Hạ Lập Hiên tóc lên, tại tóc của hắn giẫm đến giẫm đi .

Hạ Lập Hiên nửa điểm cảm giác cũng không có, thử thò tay đi trên tóc một trảo, liền bắt được vật gì.

"Hình như là trưởng thành chút?" Hạ Lập Hiên dò xét một phen nói ra.

Tiểu hỏa diễm tại trong tay của hắn dốc sức liều mạng giãy dụa, cuối cùng phát hiện mình trốn không thoát tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân bàn tay, liền dứt khoát buông tha cho, không biết từ nơi ấy xuất ra một cái bầu dục, bầu dục lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ biến mất lấy.

Đỗ Thanh xem nó ăn hoa quả, nói: "Khó được là vì ăn trái cây thổi nhiều hơn? Sau đó liền trưởng thành."

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ lần thứ nhất cùng Đỗ Hỉ Đỗ Nhạc đám người kia đi trên núi hái bầu dục thời điểm, ngươi cùng ta đã từng nói qua cảm giác sao?"

"Không nhớ rõ." Hạ Lập Hiên rất nhanh trả lời, điểm ấy việc nhỏ, hắn mới lười ghi nhớ (ký) ức.

"Hẳn là tên tiểu tử này muốn ăn cái này, nguyện ý giúp bề bộn." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Tiểu hỏa diễm, ngươi có phải hay không cần phải cái này bầu dục, nó đối với ngươi mới có lợi? Là lời mà nói..., ngươi liền gật gật đầu." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem nó nói ra.

Tiểu hỏa diễm dốc sức liều mạng vượt qua tản ra cực lớn hấp dẫn khí tức Đỗ Thanh thò tay, mãnh liệt gật đầu, mắt ba ba nhìn xem hắn.

Hắn tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân, khiến nó tiếp cận thoáng một phát hắn, đối với bọn họ đều mới có lợi có biết hay không? !

Tiểu hỏa diễm chỉ có một mơ hồ hình dạng, gật đầu động tác, Đỗ Thanh là nhìn rõ ràng rồi, nhưng là nó sắc mặt biểu lộ nửa điểm cũng không có phát giác được.

Đỗ Thanh vung tay lên, bên giường trực tiếp xuất hiện một đống lớn bầu dục, "Thả nó a, nếu như bầu dục đối với nó mới có lợi lời mà nói..., gần nhất có mua một điểm bầu dục trở về mới được."

"Hiện tại những thứ này nó cũng không biết lúc nào mới có thể ăn xong." Hạ Lập Hiên khinh thường nói.

Thiệt nhiều thiệt nhiều ăn ngon , Hạ Lập Hiên một buông tay ra, tiểu hỏa diễm liền hướng đống kia bầu dục bên trong chạy, ở phía trên lăn qua lăn lại .

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua liền thu hồi ánh mắt, nói, "Cấp cho tiểu hỏa diễm đặt tên, cũng không thể tiểu hỏa diễm tiểu hỏa diễm bộ dạng như vậy hô."

Đỗ Thanh có chút hâm mộ Hạ Lập Hiên vận khí, rơi vào đi cũng không biết đã trải qua cái gì, tuy nhiên người biến choáng váng điểm, tự kỷ một chút, nhưng là cái này giá trị tuyệt đối được a!

Bất quá hắn cũng có một cái không gian, trong lòng của hắn chẳng qua là hâm mộ thoáng một phát mà thôi, không gian cùng dị năng, hắn nhất định sẽ lựa chọn không gian .

"Ta không nghĩ ra được, nếu không đến khởi một cái?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Nghe vậy, ngồi ở bầu dục chồng chất lên, ôm một cái bầu dục gặm tiểu hỏa diễm chờ mong nhìn về phía hắn.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài? Tiểu khả ái?" Đỗ Thanh nghĩ một lát nhi, nói ra hai cái danh tự.

Hai cái này danh tự một chút cũng không phù hợp nó uy vũ khí phách bộ dáng, tiểu hỏa diễm đem ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn về phía Hạ Lập Hiên.

Hạ Lập Hiên sờ lên cái cằm, "Không bằng vẫn là gọi tiểu hỏa diễm a? Ngắn gọn rõ ràng."

Tiểu hỏa diễm loại này càng thêm không có đặc sắc danh tự, còn không bằng gọi Tiểu Hỏa Sài tiểu khả ái đâu! Tiểu hỏa diễm tuyệt vọng gặm bầu dục, không muốn xem bọn hắn.

Không cách nào trao đổi tương đương với không nói gì quả.

"Gọi Tiểu Hỏa Sài tương đối khá." Đỗ Thanh kiên trì nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên không do dự gật đầu, "Hảo, liền kêu Tiểu Hỏa Sài."

Đương nhiên là nghe tức phụ .

Tức phụ nói cái gì đều là đối với .

Nếu có không đúng thời điểm, liền giả vờ không biết, không đúng cũng là rất đúng.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài, hỗ trợ đem băng hòa tan là được rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài đôi lấy chén của bọn hắn, rất xa thổi hai cái, hình trái tim Tiểu Hỏa vòng rơi xuống Đỗ Thanh trong chén, trong chén băng hòa tan được vừa đúng, vừa nhìn đã biết rõ không sợ hãi tiểu vòng tròn rơi xuống Hạ Lập Hiên trong chén...

"Tiểu! Hỏa! Củi!" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn mình trong tay, đang tại cuồn cuộn chè đậu xanh, cả giận nói.

Như vậy bị phỏng, hắn như thế nào ăn?

Tiểu Hỏa Sài giả ngu, xoay người, lưu một cái phần lưng cho hắn.

"Phốc phốc, trước để qua một bên đi, đẳng gạt mát về sau ăn nữa, Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng không phải cố ý, nó khả năng chưởng khống lực độ còn chưa đủ." Đỗ Thanh thay Tiểu Hỏa Sài lên tiếng xin xỏ cho.

Lời này tự ngươi nói đi ra cũng không tin được không nào? ? Hắn mới sẽ không tin tưởng nó.

Nhi tử cùng với hắn cường tức phụ còn chưa tính, hiện tại liền Tiểu Hỏa Sài đều đến đoạt vợ hắn?

"Hừ! Hiện tại không để cho hắn một bài học, còn không biết ngày sau nó sẽ xông cái gì họa."

"Được rồi được rồi, nó bây giờ còn nhỏ, không hiểu chuyện, bộ dạng như vậy a, hai người chúng ta người ăn một chén là được rồi." Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh uống một nửa, cầm chén đưa cho hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhãn tình sáng lên, lập tức đem muốn dạy dỗ một bận Tiểu Hỏa Sài sự tình ném ra...(đến) sau đầu, tiếp nhận chén, một hơi uống vào.

Sau khi uống xong, quả thực so uống mật đường còn có ngọt, cao hứng nói: "Tức phụ, chúng ta bộ dạng như vậy có tính không là gián tiếp tiếp vẫn liễu?"

"Không tính." Đỗ Thanh trấn định nói.

"Ồ? Tức phụ, mặt của ngươi như thế nào đỏ lên?" Hạ Lập Hiên thò tay đi sờ trán của hắn, "Tức phụ ngươi có phải hay không bị cảm nắng rồi hả?"

Xấu hổ Đỗ Thanh một chút đẩy ra tay của hắn, mặt không biểu tình nói: "Quá nóng, ta đây là nhiệt hồng ."

Cái gì mập mờ bầu không khí cũng không có, Hạ Lập Hiên ngươi liền đánh cả đời chăn đệm nằm dưới đất a! Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ.

"Nhiệt sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên mắt nhìn điều hòa điều khiển từ xa, ngạc nhiên nói, "Tức phụ, ngươi gian phòng điều hòa có phải hay không bị hư? Phía trên biểu hiện độ ấm là mười chín độ!"

"Ngươi câm miệng cho ta." Đỗ Thanh không thể nhịn được nữa nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem miệng che, nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn xem hắn.

"Tốt rồi, chúng ta đi làm chính sự rồi, hiện tại ngươi có thể nói chuyện." Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ nói.

"Tức phụ ngươi gian phòng điều hòa nó thật sự hư..."

"Ngừng, ngươi vẫn là chờ chúng ta đi đến lầu ba tại mở miệng nói chuyện a!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Có thể hay không đừng đề cập điều hòa trên mình đi, cái kia là thẹn thùng, là thẹn thùng không được sao? !

Mang theo hắn đi vào lầu ba địa phương, trông thấy ba lầu đồ vật bên trong, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không có lộ ra cái gì kinh ngạc biểu lộ.

Đỗ Thanh cũng không có giải thích cái gì, mang theo hắn đi vào nhường rương địa phương, nghiêm túc nói: "Hiện tại ta muốn nói cho ngươi một kiện chuyện rất trọng yếu, nếu ngươi dám nói đi ra ngoài, ngươi nhất định ngươi sẽ phải hối hận."

Hạ Lập Hiên cũng vẻ mặt nghiêm túc trả lời, "Ta cam đoan sẽ không nói ra đi ."

"Ngươi biết ta có một cái không gian đúng không!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên gật đầu.

Đỗ Thanh hít thở sâu một hơi khí, nói, "Trong không gian có một ngụm nước suối, nó thoạt nhìn hình như là vô cùng vô tận bộ dạng, ta ý định theo trong không gian để một ít đi ra..."

"Không được!" Hạ Lập Hiên cắt ngang hắn mà nói, "Vạn nhất bị người khác phát hiện làm sao bây giờ?"

"Hạ gia sẽ liều lĩnh bảo hộ ta, hơn nữa thực lực của ta cũng không yếu, nhưng là ngươi liền không giống với lúc trước!"

"Nghĩ gì thế? Ta chỉ nói là nói ý nghĩ của mình mà thôi, lại không có tính toán nhất định đi làm, không thể tưởng được sách lược vẹn toàn ta sẽ không làm chuyện điên rồ ." Đỗ Thanh cảm động vỗ một cái đầu hắn.

Nhẹ nhàng thoáng một phát, hời hợt .

Hạ Lập Hiên cười ngây ngô lấy, "Ngươi không xúc động là tốt rồi."

Hắn A Thanh, thoạt nhìn nguội lạnh, nhưng là trên thực tế so với hắn mềm lòng vô cùng.

Kế hoạch này, hắn nhất định là trong lòng suy nghĩ thật lâu, sau đó mới nói ra.

Hắn Đỗ Thanh làm sao lại ưu tú như vậy đâu!

Mỗi lần cùng hắn ở chung lâu một chút, sẽ nhiều yêu một điểm...

Nơi đây vừa rồi không có những người khác tại, Hạ Lập Hiên hôn rồi đi lên, tại trên môi của hắn vừa chạm vào tức rời.

"Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp!"

"Ngươi nghĩ đến cái gì biện pháp?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

"Hắc hắc, cái này tạm thời còn không nghĩ tới, đúng rồi, chúng ta tới nơi này làm gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên vò đầu nói ra.

Đệ 40 chương

"Chứng kiến những thứ này là cái gì chưa?" Đỗ Thanh chỉ vào một bên đỗ lũ lụt rương hỏi.

"Két nước." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Hiện tại ta muốn theo trong không gian đem nước phóng xuất, nếu cảm giác có cái gì không đúng, ngươi liền cắt ngang ta." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên chằm chằm vào Đỗ Thanh, hắn nhất định sẽ xem trọng hắn .

Đỗ Thanh hít thở sâu một hơi khí, bắt đầu hướng nước trong rương tưới.

Nước chảy rất lớn, không bao lâu, một cái két nước liền đã đầy, Đỗ Thanh mở to mắt.

Hạ Lập Hiên liền vội vàng hỏi: "Đỗ Thanh, như thế nào đây? Ngươi bây giờ có cái gì không cảm giác không thoải mái?"

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, nói: "Ta không sao, cảm giác cái kia nước suối không có thiếu, một cái két nước hơn mười tấn nước, vẫn không thể xác nhận nước có phải hay không một mực có."

"Phốc!"

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn về phía âm thanh nguyên chỗ, một đầu xám xịt trông thấy, Tiểu Hỏa Sài đang tại nước trong rương bơi qua bơi lại, một bộ thoải mái dễ chịu bộ dạng.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài nhanh lên đi ra." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài mắt điếc tai ngơ tiếp tục tại trong nước bơi qua bơi lại , Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía Hạ Lập Hiên, "Mau đưa hắn thu lại..."

Hạ Lập Hiên xấu hổ cười cười, nói, "Ta thu không đứng dậy, nó không nghe lời, ta cũng không có biện pháp khiến nó trở về."

"Được rồi, cái kia một cái két nước coi như làm là cho nó bồn tắm lớn a!" Đỗ Thanh tiếp tục hướng kế tiếp trống không két nước đựng nước.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài." Đỗ Thanh tức giận hô, "Ngươi lại nghịch ngợm, sẽ không có bầu dục ăn hết."

Ngay từ đầu Tiểu Hỏa Sài đợi két nước đã toát ra từng đợt hơi nước, bên trong nước vẫn còn sôi trào, hiện tại Tiểu Hỏa Sài chạy tới thứ hai két nước, bên trong nước cũng sắp sôi trào lên.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài tiếp tục tục hồ đồ xuống dưới, hắn trang bị mới đầy nước két nước, bên trong nước chỉ sợ đều không thể dùng.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài nghe vậy, không tình nguyện bò lại ngay từ đầu két nước, không xong, mỹ người tức giận rồi. Đem cái thứ nhất nước trong rương nóng tính hấp thu hết, nước thoáng cái liền làm lạnh xuống.

Đứng ở thứ hai két nước, không có tiếp tục đi quấy rối.

"Phốc!"

Lại là quen thuộc nhảy cầu thanh âm, bọn hắn quay đầu lại, phát hiện lần này không phải Tiểu Hỏa Sài, mà là Tiểu Bồ Đào.

Tiểu Bồ Đào nhảy vào Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi vào cái thứ nhất nước trong rương, thoải mái trong nước đổi tới đổi lui.

"Ta như thế nào cảm giác chúng một cái hai cái đều rất ưa thích trong không gian đổ ra nước?" Đỗ Thanh khó hiểu nói.

Hắn đã từng đem trong không gian nước đưa đi kiểm tra đo lường qua, nhưng trên thực tế, cái này nước căn bản cũng không có đặc biệt gì , cùng bình thường nước kiểm tra đo lường kết quả là giống nhau.

Nhiều lắm là chính là phẩm chất tốt.

"Ừ đâu! Chúng thật là ưa thích ở bên trong." Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, khẳng định nói.

"Tiểu Bồ Đào, ngươi liền sống ở đó cái nước trong rương, không thể chạy đến mặt khác nước trong rương đi, có biết hay không?" Đỗ Thanh khai báo một tiếng.

Tiểu Bồ Đào đành phải buông tha cho, nhảy vào một cái khác két nước ý tưởng, nhưng là nàng cảm thấy trong chum nước nước rất thoải mái, hơn nữa uống rất ngon bộ dáng.

Bất quá nàng tới có chút trễ, hương vị không có ăn ngon như vậy rồi.

Đẳng Đỗ Thanh đem còn dư lại không két nước tràn đầy nước, phát hiện trong không gian nước suối tuyệt không không thấy thiếu về sau.

Đỗ Thanh kinh hỉ nói: "Lập Hiên, trong không gian nước suối ngược lại nhiều như vậy đi ra, cũng không cũng không thấy có giảm bớt, có thể trong vòng nước có thể để ngược lại ngoại giới đi!"

"Chúng ta được muốn nghĩ biện pháp, thế nào mới có thể không làm cho người ta chú ý đem nước bắt được ngoại giới đến?" Đỗ Thanh hưng phấn nói.

Muốn là bọn hắn hiện tại liền giống nhau qua sách lược vẹn toàn, trong không gian nước lấy ra, liền có thể giải quyết trong thôn khốn cảnh.

Lòng của hắn thật rất nhỏ , cũng chỉ có thể sắp xếp người nhà của mình, còn có trong thôn thúc thúc bá bá bọn hắn, hắn không cảm giác mình có năng lực đi làm chúa cứu thế.

"Đến cùng thế nào mới có thể không khiến người khác phát hiện đem nước cầm đi ra bên ngoài?" Đỗ Thanh tự hỏi, lúc trước suy nghĩ lâu như vậy cũng không nghĩ ra biện pháp, hiện tại nhất thời bán hội , hắn cũng nghĩ không ra cái như thế về sau.

"Ừ?" Đỗ Thanh quay đầu, nhìn về phía chọc chọc chính mình dây leo.

Tiểu Bồ Đào điên cuồng đong đưa lấy cành, không biết tại biểu đạt lấy cái gì?

"Nó là đang nói cái gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên tò mò hỏi.

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu nói: "Ta cũng không biết, đi đem A Phúc ôm vào đến, lại để cho hắn giúp chúng ta phiên dịch thoáng một phát."

"Ở chỗ này sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Không, đến dưới lầu đi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Nơi đây két nước, đại bộ phận hắn ở đây có nước đến thời điểm, liền thông qua trên núi nước suối, tràn đầy .

Đằng sau không có nước, liền có một chút rương hòm không kịp giả bộ.

Bất quá đằng sau ngẫm lại, giả bộ không giả bộ cũng không sao cả, dù sao hắn trong không gian có nước .

Hai cái tiểu gia hỏa đứng ở nước trong rương cũng không muốn đi ra.

"Nhường tiến đến." Hạ Lập Hiên ở một bên cầm một cái, ăn uyên ương nồi dùng nồi.

Đỗ Thanh hướng bên trong đổ đầy nước trong, không cần hắn hô, hai cái tiểu gia hỏa cũng đã bay đến trong nồi bong bóng lấy, nhảy đi vào nước, tung tóe bọn hắn vẻ mặt nước.

Một người chiếm cứ một bên, rút nhỏ hình thể, Tiểu Bồ Đào cành phảng phất đều không có khí lực giống nhau, theo Hạ Lập Hiên đi đi lại lại nước gợn rung chuyển.

Đem bọn họ đặt ở trên mặt bàn, Hạ Lập Hiên phải đi gọi A Phúc đến, hai cái tiểu gia hỏa trong nồi chờ đợi không bao lâu, trong nồi nước liền dần dần biến thiếu.

Đỗ Thanh ở một bên nhìn xem, gặp nước thiếu đi về sau, cứ tiếp tục hướng bên trong châm nước, hai cái tiểu gia hỏa phảng phất lai liễu kính, không bao lâu lại hấp thu hết nước.

"Ba ba, ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Đỗ Phúc ôm Hạ Lập Hiên cổ, hỏi.

"Oa! Đây là cái gì? Thật đáng yêu!"

Đỗ Thanh vẫn chưa trả lời, Đỗ Phúc đã nhìn thấy trong nồi Tiểu Hỏa Sài.

"Nó là cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào giống nhau sao? Chẳng lẽ là Tiểu Bồ Đào bằng hữu sao?" Đỗ Phúc theo Hạ Lập Hiên trong ngực xuống, cao hứng chạy tới, tò mò nhìn Tiểu Hỏa Sài.

"Không phải. Đây là ngươi Hạ ba ba nuôi dưỡng Tiểu Hỏa Sài." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Cùng ngươi Tiểu Bồ Đào giống nhau."

"So với ta Tiểu Bồ Đào huyễn khốc nhiều hơn." Đỗ Phúc hâm mộ nhìn xem Tiểu Hỏa Sài.

"A Phúc, ngươi giúp đỡ ba ba hỏi thoáng một phát, vừa rồi Tiểu Bồ Đào muốn nói với chúng ta cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ Phúc nghe trong chốc lát, sau đó nói: "Ba ba, Tiểu Bồ Đào nói nó có biện pháp."

Đỗ Thanh cao hứng nói: "A Phúc ngươi hỏi thoáng một phát, Tiểu Bồ Đào nói đích phương pháp xử lý là cái gì?"

Biện pháp lời nói, khẳng định chính là bọn họ hai cái lúc trước đàm luận , thế nào mới có thể thần không biết quỷ không hay đem trong không gian nước cầm đi ra bên ngoài?

"Tiểu Bồ Đào nói biện pháp nó có, nhưng là nó có một cái yêu cầu." Đỗ Phúc nói.

Đỗ Thanh không thèm để ý nói: "Đừng nói một cái yêu cầu rồi, ba cái yêu cầu ta đều đáp ứng!"

"Tiểu Bồ Đào nói, rễ của nó có thể trát đến rất sâu rất sâu địa phương đi, nước nó có thể vận đến địa phương khác đi." Đỗ Phúc thuật lại nói.

"Cái này nước sẽ không toàn bộ đều thẩm thấu đến trong đất bùn sao?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Tiểu Bồ Đào lung lay dây leo, tỏ vẻ sẽ không.

"Tiểu Bồ Đào có yêu cầu gì?"

"Nó nói mỗi ngày có ăn rất nhiều rất nhiều kẹo còn muốn dùng cái này nước đến bọt tắm."

Tiểu Bồ Đào không có sâu răng buồn rầu, cái này đơn giản điều kiện, Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Không có vấn đề, cái này này ta đáp ứng rồi."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh còn theo trong không gian cầm mấy bao kẹo đi ra, kẹo thứ này, hắn trong không gian cũng chuẩn bị không ít.

"Ba ba ta cũng có thể cùng một chỗ ăn sao?" Đỗ Phúc mắt ba ba nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

"Có thể ăn nhiều một chút, nhưng là không thể đương cơm ăn, còn có phải nhớ được mỗi ngày đánh răng." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Âu a! Cám ơn ba ba, ta sẽ nhớ rõ ." Đỗ Phúc hoan hô nói, thuần thục hủy đi một bao kẹo, cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào ăn.

Lần này so với trước còn muốn đơn giản, cho lúc trước Tiểu Bồ Đào kẹo ăn, còn có đem kẹo chôn đến trong đất bùn, hiện tại chỉ cần đem kẹo bỏ vào trong nước, Tiểu Bồ Đào có thể ăn vào.

Kẹo? Đó là cái gì? Tiểu Hỏa Sài vụng trộm nhìn bọn họ hai cái ăn.

"Ngươi cũng muốn ăn kẹo quả sao?" Đỗ Phúc hào phóng lần lượt một viên đi qua.

Bổn đại gia mới không có thèm đâu! Tiểu Hỏa Sài trong lòng nghĩ đến, đem kẹo lấy tới, bổn đại gia liền nếm thoáng một phát, đây là vật gì a? !

"Tiểu Bồ Đào, ngươi có thể hay không tại lầu một địa phương, chuẩn bị cho tốt một cái lối đi, sau đó đem vận tải đường thuỷ đến thôn chúng ta bên trong cái kia trong sông, vận xa một chút?"

"Tiểu Bồ Đào nói chút lòng thành." Đỗ Phúc nói.

"Hiện tại sẽ xuống ngay a!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Nhìn thấy người thời điểm, Tiểu Bồ Đào ngươi chú ý thoáng một phát, không muốn bị người phát hiện rồi."

Bọn hắn xuống lầu lúc, khi bọn hắn gia nói chuyện phiếm người đã về nhà.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cũng sẽ trở về phòng ngủ trưa rồi, vừa vặn trong nhà không ai.

Đi vào lầu một một cái phòng trống, lúc trước Đỗ Hoa bọn hắn ở gian phòng kia, đã bị đổi thành chơi mạt chược địa phương.

Trên mặt đất khảm nạm lấy gạch men sứ, Đỗ Thanh đang nghĩ ngợi, có phải hay không muốn bắt đồ vật đến nạy ra một khối đứng lên?

Tiểu Hỏa Sài đã trực tiếp trong góc dung một cái hố, có thể trông thấy bên trong tối như mực bùn đất.

Không nghĩ tới Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng giúp đỡ nổi rồi, Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hướng chính mình vươn tay Tiểu Hỏa Sài, nhìn về phía Hạ Lập Hiên, "Nó là muốn cái gì?"

Hạ Lập Hiên một ít không quá chắc chắn nói: "Quả quả?"

Hoa quả sao? Đỗ Thanh cầm thổi phồng bầu dục đi ra, Tiểu Hỏa Sài do dự một chút, sau đó tiếp tới.

Hấp tấp đi vào Tiểu Bồ Đào trước mặt, ngôn ngữ không thông khoa tay múa chân cả buổi, Tiểu Hỏa Sài dùng bầu dục thay đổi một bao kẹo trở về.

Nguyên lai muốn kẹo, Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, trực tiếp cầm hai bao đi ra, đưa cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài, bọn hắn chỉ chớp mắt, Tiểu Hỏa Sài sẽ đem kẹo ẩn núp đi.

Tiểu Bồ Đào đem cây đâm vào trong đất bùn, rất nhanh liền kéo dài đến tiểu chủ nhân ba ba nói cái kia dưới sông mặt.

Cảm giác được bốn phía không có ai, Tiểu Bồ Đào đem lối ra làm cho lớn hơn một chút, sau đó đem cây thu hồi lại, chẳng qua là lưu đi một tí dây leo chèo chống lấy cái lối đi này.

Nhà bọn họ vị trí tương đối cao, cũng không phải cần cân nhắc nhiều như vậy.

Tiểu Bồ Đào làm xong những thứ này, tinh thần không phấn chấn ăn hết không ít hoa quả, mới hồi phục sức sống.

Mang theo nàng kẹo cùng hoa quả, đi mái nhà đi phơi nắng rồi.

"Ba ba, Tiểu Bồ Đào nói nó muốn đi bổ sung thoáng một phát năng lượng, cho ngươi hướng bên trong tưới thì tốt rồi." Đỗ Phúc ngáp một cái nói ra.

"Ừ, A Phúc còn không có ngủ trưa a? Lại để cho Hạ ba ba dẫn ngươi đi ngủ trưa." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Hạ Ba Ba ôm." Đỗ Phúc hướng Hạ Lập Hiên duỗi ra hai tay.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem người ôm đi gian phòng, giúp hắn đắp kín chăn nhỏ tử, mở ra (lái) điều hòa cùng thêm ẩm ướt khí, liền đóng cửa đi ra.

"Cảm giác như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên đi tới, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh ngồi ở bên giường, hướng cái kia trong động nhường.

Lớn chừng quả đấm nước chảy, cái này nước cũng không nhỏ.

Khi bọn hắn gia nóc nhà địa phương, cầm kính viễn vọng, là có thể trông thấy cái kia dòng sông nhỏ ngọn nguồn xuống một điểm địa phương.

Bây giờ thiên khí làm như vậy táo, cũng không biết lúc nào, nước chảy mới có thể khôi phục.

Chỉ là thấm tiến trong đất bùn nước đoán chừng liền chiếm hơn nửa, có nước lời mà nói..., bọn hắn đại khái là có thể lại gieo trồng một lần mới lúa nước .

Cái này mới gạo, nhà bọn họ tình bạn cố tri lương thực người cảm thấy khó ăn, nhưng là bên ngoài những cái...kia không có có cơm ăn người, liền sẽ cảm thấy không sao cả, có thể nhét đầy cái bao tử là được.

Cho nên, trong thôn binh sĩ, cũng là thu mua mới gạo , bất quá giá cả so nguyên lai gạo tiện nghi một ít.

Bọn hắn người trong thôn, không ít người đều bán đi.

Thật sự là ăn không quen, loại này quái dị vị.

Nhà bọn họ là bán đi một bộ phận, còn có liền là dùng để uy trong nhà gà, gà đại bộ phận đều là nuôi thả đi ra ngoài , một ngày chỉ uy hai bữa.

Từ khi phát hiện, những cái...kia biến dị thực vật lá cây, gà cũng ăn về sau, liền do uy hai bữa biến thành dừng lại.

"Cũng không biết có để bao lâu? Người trong thôn mới sẽ phát hiện, có nước đây." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Trong thôn đánh chính là mấy cái cái giếng sâu, mực nước một mực ở hạ thấp, cùng ngày đem nước rút xong, ngày hôm sau cũng không thể khôi phục lại ngày hôm qua mực nước.

Hiện tại đã biến thành, một nhà một thùng nước, duy trì một ngày bình thường uống nước không có vấn đề, nhưng là muốn làm những thứ khác, liền khó khăn.

Hạ Lập Hiên tại bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống, nói: "Yên tâm đi, bọn hắn nói không chừng qua lập tức phát hiện."

Thừa dịp hiện tại nằm ở tức phụ bên người, cùng một chỗ ngủ cái ngủ trưa, giống như thật tốt bộ dáng.

"Tức phụ, chúng ta tới ngủ cái ngủ trưa a!" Hạ Lập Hiên chờ mong nhìn xem hắn.

"Không rảnh." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hơn nữa hắn mới ngủ trưa đứng lên không bao lâu.

Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói: "Duy trì lấy một động tác, thật nhàm chán a!"

"Nếu không chúng ta tới chơi cờ vua a? !" Hạ Lập Hiên hào hứng bừng bừng đề nghị.

Nhớ tới Hạ Lập Hiên đánh cờ cá tính, đi năm bước hối hận ba bước, phảng phất là đang cùng Đỗ Phúc đánh cờ bình thường.

Không, phải nói, cùng Đỗ Phúc cùng nhau chơi đùa đều muốn so cùng hắn chơi hảo, ít nhất Đỗ Phúc sẽ không đi lại nhiều như vậy... Thua còn chơi xấu!

Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Hảo, ngươi đi đem cờ vua lấy tới."

Nghiền ép đối phương chỉ số thông minh cảm giác, đi lại liền đi lại, dù sao hắn đều có thể thắng .

Theo Đỗ Ba trên người thua số lần, toàn bộ đều có thể theo Hạ Lập Hiên trên người tìm trở về.

Đỗ Thanh kiên quyết không thừa nhận, đi lại cái này thói quen xấu, Hạ Lập Hiên là từ trên người hắn học được.

Đệ 41 chương

Đỗ Thanh nhất tâm nhị dụng rơi xuống cờ vua, dùng bầu dục với tư cách tiền đặt cược, một người mười khối, tuy nhiên nhà bọn họ không thiếu bầu dục, nhưng là từ trong tay người khác lợi nhuận trở về, cảm giác đặc biệt mỹ vị.

"Có nước, trong sông có nước đi ra! Bàng Duyệt, đứng lên đi đón nước!"

Chính khi bọn hắn lên tới thứ tám bàn cờ thời điểm, nhà bọn họ đại môn bị lấy được rung trời vang.

Hai người nhìn nhau cười cười, nhìn về phía liên tục không ngừng rót nước đi vào cửa động.

"Ngươi cùng ba mẹ đi đón tiếp nước a! Ta còn phải ở chỗ này nhường đi ra." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, cầm lấy một viên bầu dục.

Ừ, lợi nhuận trở về bầu dục chính là không giống với, đặc biệt ăn ngon.

"Tức phụ ngươi không đi, ta cũng không muốn đi." Hạ Lập Hiên hướng trên giường một chuyến, đổ thừa không đứng dậy.

Một mình hắn đi vượt qua nhàm chán , bọn hắn đều có nước, không muốn đi xách nước trở về.

"Ngươi cùng thoáng một phát ba mẹ đi, thuận tiện nhìn xem nơi đó là tình huống như thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ngươi hôn ta thoáng một phát phải đi." Hạ Lập Hiên đem mặt gom góp đi qua.

Đỗ Thanh nhanh chóng hôn một cái liền rời đi.

"Không có tính không, vừa rồi cái kia không tính, ta còn không có chuẩn bị cho tốt!" Vốn cho rằng tức phụ sẽ không thân Hạ Lập Hiên, không kịp cảm thụ, tức phụ liền tách ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên không biết xấu hổ chỉ vào bờ môi, "Muốn hôn nơi đây."

"Thân cái đầu của ngươi! Còn không mau một chút đi, ba mẹ tất cả đứng lên rồi." Đỗ Thanh nghe đi ra bên ngoài đẩy cửa thanh âm nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên rất nghiêm túc suy tính một giây đồng hồ, do dự nói: "Thân thoáng một phát cái trán cũng là có thể ."

Dù sao nhiều thân thoáng một phát chính là hắn đã kiếm được.

"Nhanh đi." Đỗ Thanh chọc lấy thoáng một phát trán của hắn, thúc giục nói.

"Ba ba! Mở cửa nhanh! Chúng ta đi tiếp nước!" Đỗ Phúc mở cửa phát hiện cửa bị đã khóa, vỗ cửa hô.

Hạ Lập Hiên không tình nguyện đi mở cửa, lòe ra đi, sau đó đóng cửa lại.

"Hạ Ba Ba, ba ba như thế nào không đi ra?" Đỗ Phúc hướng phía sau hắn nhìn lại.

"Ngươi ba ba hắn có chuyện, tạm thời không thể đi, ta cùng các ngươi đi đón nước là tốt rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Ba ba là ngủ rồi sao?" Đỗ Phúc nói.

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên lung tung gật đầu, ôm lấy Đỗ Phúc, hướng mặt ngoài đi lên.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ chính ở bên ngoài cùng với người ta nói lời nói.

"Tiểu Hạ, chúng ta cũng nên tranh thủ thời gian đi xách nước, bằng không thì chậm sẽ không có á!" Đỗ An trông thấy Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Như thế nào không thấy tiểu Đỗ? Đi đem hắn gọi xuống, nhiều người lực lượng đại."

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, ba mẹ, Đỗ Thanh hắn hiện tại có chút việc, ta cùng các ngươi đi đón là được rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Phúc buông đến, "Ta đi cầm thùng."

Trong nhà thùng không ít, Hạ Lập Hiên cho mình cầm lớn nhất, cho Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cầm hai cái loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân).

"Tiểu Hạ ngươi như thế nào cầm nhỏ như vậy thùng đến cho chúng ta? Chúng ta hai lão nầy tuy nhiên lớn tuổi, nhưng là chọn một gánh trên nước không thành vấn đề." Đỗ Ba nói.

Nói xong, muốn một lần nữa đi lấy đồ vật.

Hạ Lập Hiên ngăn lại bọn hắn, "Ba mẹ, chúng ta vẫn là nhanh lên đi đi! Cầm nhiều như vậy đồ vật, còn không biết có hay không nhiều như vậy nước, không sớm một chút đi, chúng ta khả năng xách không đến nước."

"Vậy được a!" Đỗ Ba nói, "Chúng ta tranh thủ thời gian đi, chính là tại nhà của chúng ta đối diện trong sông, nghe nói là đột nhiên toát ra nước đến, nhiều người địa phương là được."

"Đi đi đi." Hạ Lập Hiên thúc giục nói.

Lại để cho nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu đi gánh nước, vạn nhất uốn éo đến eo làm sao bây giờ?

Nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu tại A thành phố thời điểm, thời gian rất lâu đều là mỗi ngày đi ra ngoài nhảy khiêu vũ hát một chút ca , đột nhiên làm việc làm bị thương rồi, hắn còn muốn không muốn cùng Đỗ Thanh cùng một chỗ ngủ? Dù sao là có hắn ở đây, bọn hắn Nhị lão không thể làm việc nặng .

Cầm một cái thùng nhỏ cho bọn hắn cũng đã không tệ, vốn hắn còn muốn lại để cho hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ giơ lên , nhưng ngẫm lại bọn hắn khẳng định sẽ không đồng ý, cầm hai cái.

Bọn hắn vừa ra khỏi cửa, liền liên tục không ngừng gặp được thần thái trước khi xuất phát vội vàng dẫn theo nước đến hoặc là về đích người.

Vội vàng bắt chuyện qua đã đi.

"Chúng ta cũng đi nhanh chút." Đỗ Mụ nói, nhanh hơn bước chân.

Đi đến bờ sông về sau, không ít người đứng ở bên cạnh bờ xách nước.

Hạ Lập Hiên đi qua nhìn một chút, phát hiện là từ đáy sông dũng mãnh tiến ra , biểu hiện ra nhìn không ra có cái gì khác thường.

Cái này nước chảy tốc độ cũng không nhỏ, bởi vì làm đầu nguồn là ở mở đầu một chỗ, chỗ đó có một cái chiều sâu một mét ba tả hữu, dài rộng tại chừng hai mét vũng hố.

Đứng ở ven đường xách nước người, đem thùng hướng trong nước một thấm, sau đó nhắc tới, tốc độ rất nhanh.

Hơn nữa, bên cạnh đứng bốn cái binh sĩ người, miễn phí giúp đỡ thôn dân múc nước.

Đi đã đến liền trực tiếp đem thùng giao cho đối phương, sau đó đối phương đem thùng hướng trong nước một thấm, lại đề lên đến, vài giây đồng hồ liền hoàn thành.

Hạ Lập Hiên vô dụng bọn hắn hỗ trợ, dễ dàng múc nước đi lên.

Đỗ Phúc cũng xách một cái thùng nhỏ, có tầm mười cân bộ dạng, nhanh chóng đi về nhà.

Nghe được tin tức đám người, chính liên tục không ngừng hướng bờ sông tiến đến.

Nói ra lần thứ nhất người, đem nước xách sau khi trở về lại tiếp tục hướng bờ sông đi đến.

Thôn người ở bên trong nhiều như vậy, ai biết nước sông lúc nào sẽ không có a.

Đương nhiên là tận khả năng tiếp điểm hơn nước.

Ít nhất phải cũng phải đem trong nhà lọ đựng nước toàn bộ tràn đầy.

Đem nước rót vào vạc nước về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên gọi hắn lại đám bọn họ, nói: "Ba mẹ chờ một chút, ta đi cầm qua đồ vật, không cần chạy xa như thế đi xách nước."

Vừa rồi hắn xách nước thời điểm, nhìn thấy một cái máy bơm, xem ra, là rút hướng binh sĩ đóng quân địa phương.

Hắn ở đây lầu ba thời điểm, giống như cũng trông thấy có máy bơm đến .

Bất quá bơm nước quản có chút ngắn.

Là Đỗ Thanh lúc trước chuẩn bị, tại không có nước đoạn thời gian kia, vụng trộm hướng mái nhà két nước bơm nước đi lên dùng .

"Ba mẹ, trong nhà có cái gì không lớn lên ống nước? Ta tới đón thoáng một phát." Hạ Lập Hiên bắt tay di chuyển máy bơm chuyển xuống dưới.

"Cái này là lúc nào mua?" Đỗ Ba đại hỉ nói.

Có vật này, cũng không cần đi địa phương xa như vậy gánh nước.

"Lúc trước mua." Hạ Lập Hiên hời hợt hồ lộng qua, kỳ thật hắn cũng không biết Đỗ Thanh lúc nào mua.

"Ống nước lời mà nói..., ta nhớ được vật lẫn lộn trong phòng để đó một cuốn lớn lên." Bàng Duyệt nói.

Bàn hồi đến ở lâu như vậy, gia đồ vật bên trong không sai biệt lắm cũng quen thuộc đứng lên, nàng nhớ rõ vật lẫn lộn trong phòng là có một cuốn thật dài ống nước, cái kia là định dùng vội tới đồ ăn xối nước .

Nhưng là còn không có đợi món ăn của bọn họ lớn lên, liền toàn bộ khô chết rồi.

Cái kia ống nước vẫn đặt ở vật lẫn lộn trong phòng.

"Ta đây đi xem." Hạ Lập Hiên mang thứ đó để tại địa phương, Đỗ Phúc cũng đi theo ra ngoài.

"Cái này ống nước không sai biệt lắm đủ dài rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên một tay cầm ống nước một tay nhấc lấy máy bơm, nói, "Ba mẹ A Phúc, các ngươi ở nhà chờ ta với, ta đi mang thứ đó chuẩn bị cho tốt."

"Ừ, có cần hay không chúng ta đi hỗ trợ?" Đỗ Ba hỏi.

"Không cần." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ta một người là được rồi."

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn ra thoáng một phát khoảng cách, cách gia mười mấy thước địa phương đem máy bơm buông đến, sau đó khiêng ống nước đến nước bên kia.

Tìm cái địa phương, đem ống nước bỏ vào, nói: "Mọi người chờ đợi cửa nhà ta trước tiếp nước, cũng không cần đến xa như vậy."

"Không có vấn đề, không cần chạy xa như thế rồi, thật sự là đa tạ Đỗ An gia được rồi."

"Nhà của ta cũng có ống nước, không biết có thể hay không đón đây?"

"Chúng ta đi chỗ đó xếp hàng a! Không cần đi xa như vậy, nơi đây lộ cũng không tốt đi, vừa rồi ta thiếu chút nữa liền đấu vật rồi."

"Trước chuẩn bị cho tốt cái này, nhìn xem hiệu quả thế nào a. Có ống nước , cũng có thể đẳng không ai tới đón nước thời điểm, thử lại lấy nhận được nhà các ngươi đi xem được hay không được." Hạ Lập Hiên cười nói.

Ống nước dùng một tảng đá đè nặng, liền hướng bên kia đi.

"Ba mẹ, đem nhà của chúng ta bồn nước lớn cùng nước muôi lấy ra thoáng một phát." Hạ Lập Hiên la lớn.

Đẳng đồ vật lấy ra, Hạ Lập Hiên đem máy móc mở ra, nước rót đến đại trong thùng nước, đối với tự giác xếp thành hàng người ta nói nói: "Xếp thành hàng, từng bước từng bước để chứa đựng nước."

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ mang thứ đó lấy ra về sau, lại đi cầm thùng nước đi ra, đã có không ít người tại xếp hàng.

Xếp hàng người tự giác tránh ra, để cho bọn họ trước tiếp nước.

Chờ bọn hắn rời đi về sau, xếp hạng phía trước nhất nam nhân nghĩ đến, "Như thế nào không thấy Đỗ Thanh cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ à?"

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt nhìn hắn, mất hứng nói: "Ta lại không phải là các ngươi bọn này không biết đau tức phụ , trách không được các ngươi tức phụ như thế nào hung ba ba, loại này việc nặng sao có thể lại để cho tức phụ đến làm?"

Nam nhân tức phụ hãy theo sau lưng, nam nhân nghe vậy chê cười không nói lời nào.

"Hạ tiên sinh thật sự là đau tức phụ."

Hạ Lập Hiên cao hứng nói, "Đó là đương nhiên là, ta yêu nhất vợ ta rồi."

"Các ngươi xem, ta đưa cho hắn xích vàng tử, hắn đều bị ta mang tại trên thân thể rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên ưỡn ngực, để cho bọn họ xem thật kỹ xem trước ngực mình xích vàng tử.

Nhưng hắn là có bốn đầu, các ngươi có sao?

"Còn có đừng gọi ta Hạ tiên sinh, bảo ta Hạ đại ca Tiểu Hạ là tốt rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Hạ đại ca, ngươi trên cổ xích vàng tử ở nơi nào mua à? Ta cũng muốn mua một cái giống như đúc ." Vương Cường ở phía sau bên cạnh nói.

"Đúng vậy! Hiện tại trên thị trường đều không có xích vàng tử bán đi, sớm biết như vậy lúc trước ta liền mua nhiều hai cái."

"Ta mua thời điểm liền mua ba đầu, ha ha ha!"

"Ngươi khoác lác a! Ngươi cổ liền đeo một cái được không nào?"

"Ai nói ta khoác lác rồi, tính gộp cả hai phía hai cái cho vợ ta cùng con trai."

"Nhà của ngươi cùng có hay không hơn? Cha ta còn không có mua được, đều đặn một cái cho ta."

"Nhà của ta có bao nhiêu ." Hạ Lập Hiên cao hứng nói.

Lúc trước hắn quả nhiên thật tinh mắt, thoáng cái mua nhiều như vậy, mỗi ngày thay phiên mang đều đầy đủ.

"Hạ đại ca có thể hay không đều đặn một cái cho ta?"

"Tiểu Hạ nhà của chúng ta cũng kém một cái!"

Hạ Lập Hiên kỳ quái nhìn bọn họ, nói: "Ta lại chưa nói muốn bán cho các ngươi, các ngươi vội vả như vậy làm gì vậy?"

"Cái kia ngươi làm gì thế nói cho chúng ta biết?"

"Cho các ngươi hâm mộ thoáng một phát." Hạ Lập Hiên đương nhiên nói.

Mọi người: "..." Mang nhiều như vậy tại trên cổ, không chết vì mệt ngươi!

Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp tục nói: "Ai cho các ngươi không sớm một chút ra tay? Bất quá cũng không trách các ngươi, không phải tất cả mọi người có ta như vậy thật tinh mắt ."

"Đúng vậy a! Hạ đại ca ánh mắt của ngươi không tệ, thích người đều là bên trong làng của chúng ta là số không nhiều sinh viên." Người nói chuyện ê ẩm nói, nhà bọn họ có một cái con gái, vốn muốn nói cho Đỗ Thanh .

Nhưng là không nghĩ tới, Đỗ Thanh trở về còn đợi một cái bạn trai đã trở về.

"Các ngươi cũng không cần quá hâm mộ, vợ của các ngươi cũng không tệ, chính là so vợ ta kém một mảng lớn mà thôi." Hạ Lập Hiên vẫn lấy làm hào nói.

Đệ 42 chương

Đỗ Thanh thả nửa giờ nước, cảm giác được hơi mệt, có gan miệng đắng lưỡi khô cảm giác.

Không dám lại tiếp tục nhường, nghỉ ngơi nửa giờ, cầm lấy thùng đi ra ngoài, xoát thoáng một phát tồn tại cảm giác, phát hiện đem mình mua máy bơm đem ra, cùng đang tại xếp hàng tiếp nước người trò chuyện với nhau thật vui.

Xếp hàng người không nhiều lắm, chỉ có ba năm người tại xếp hàng, Đỗ Thanh kỳ quái hỏi, "Như thế nào người ít như vậy?"

"Ngươi như thế nào đi ra? Trên người có chỗ nào không thoải mái hay không? Trong nhà nước đã đánh đầy, không cần ngươi đi ra."

Hạ Lập Hiên vừa nhìn thấy hắn, cười đến cây trông thấy thịt xương đầu chó xù giống nhau, xem, vợ hắn còn ra đến xem hắn.

"Tiểu Đỗ không thoải mái à? Trách không được không phát hiện ngươi."

"Đỗ ca khí trời như vậy nhiệt, hay là muốn chú ý thoáng một phát."

"Không có việc gì, ta chỉ là có gật đầu chóng mặt mà thôi, nghỉ ngơi một chút thì tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Không có nước." Theo bên cạnh bọn họ đi ngang qua một người nói ra, "Trong sông không bốc lên nước."

"Làm sao sẽ nhanh như vậy sẽ không nước?" Đang tại xếp hàng người thầm nói.

Nửa giờ, cả nhà xuất động, đầy đủ bọn hắn trông nom việc nhà ở bên trong súc nước vật chứa tràn đầy nước, cần nhanh một chút , khả năng đều múc nước tắm xong tắm, đem trong nhà phải rửa đồ vật đều giặt rửa một lần.

Nhà bọn họ nước đều chuẩn bị được không sai biệt lắm, hiện tại múc nước trở về là giặt rửa thoáng một phát trong nhà quần áo bẩn .

"Không có nước lời mà nói..., chúng ta quay về đi nghỉ ngơi một chút, không biết lúc nào thì có nước." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

"Ừ." Đẳng mấy người bọn hắn người đánh cho nước, Hạ Lập Hiên đem mũ rơm đặt ở máy bơm phía trên, hắn không sợ nhiệt, nhưng là trên mặt cũng bị mặt trời phơi nắng được đỏ rừng rực.

Hai người song song lấy trở về, Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Các ngươi vừa rồi đang nói chuyện cái gì?"

"Ta tại truyền thụ như thế nào đuổi đến đến tức phụ bí quyết cho bọn hắn." Hạ Lập Hiên dương dương đắc ý nói.

"Hả? Cái kia bí quyết là cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh hiếu kỳ nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên nói: "Không biết xấu hổ! Không biết xấu hổ! Kiên quyết không biết xấu hổ!"

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Không biết xấu hổ ngươi còn rất tự hào vậy sao?

"Ba mẹ đi nơi nào? Như thế nào không thấy bọn họ." Hạ Lập Hiên ngồi xuống, trông thấy trên mặt bàn để đó một bàn hoa quả, không khách khí bắt đầu ăn.

"Đang tắm." Lúc trước không có nước, bọn họ đều là cầm nước sát lau người, hiện tại có nước, đương nhiên là thống thống khoái khoái giặt rửa một cái tắm.

Trong nhà bị thay thế quần áo, đều là cách vài ngày hay dùng nước qua một lần, liền giặt quần áo dịch cũng không có dùng, không có nhiều như vậy nước rửa sạch sẽ bọt biển.

"Đợi hạ chúng ta cũng tới tắm rửa a! Vì tiết kiệm nước, không bằng chúng ta cùng nhau tắm?" Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị.

"Ngươi đang ở đây lầu một giặt rửa, ta đi lầu hai giặt rửa." Đỗ Thanh kiên quyết nói.

Nhà bọn họ lại không phải là không có phòng tắm, không cần nhét chung một chỗ giặt rửa.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên vừa nói lời nói bên cạnh ăn trái cây, một bàn tử hoa quả, không bao lâu liền đã ăn xong, ngày như vầy khí ăn trái cây quả thực liền là một loại hưởng thụ, hơi lạnh .

"Tức phụ ngươi không thương ta." Hạ Lập Hiên ai oán nhìn xem hắn.

"Hai cái này cũng không có liên hệ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Nếu như ngươi yêu ta, vì cái gì không cùng ta cùng nhau tắm? !" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói.

"Ngươi vài ngày không có tắm rửa? Sẽ không tắm rửa, ngươi đi ra lầu một ngủ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hắn có không gian, bình thường còn có thể tiến không gian tắm rửa, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên tên ngu ngốc này, giặt rửa quá sạch sẽ, không rõ ràng nói cho người khác biết, nhà bọn họ có rất nhiều nước sao?

Hạ Lập Hiên nghe cánh tay, nói: "Không có hương vị, không tin ngươi nghe."

Hắn mỗi ngày đều có quý trọng lau sạch sẽ .

"Tắm rửa ngủ chăn đệm nằm dưới đất, không tắm rửa phải đi lầu một ngủ, ngươi tuyển cái kia một cái?" Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

"Ta đã biết." Hạ Lập Hiên ghét ghét trả lời.

Khí trời nếu trở nên lạnh thì tốt rồi.

Bộ dạng như vậy, trên người hắn ấm áp , tức phụ nhất định sẽ ôm hắn không muốn buông tay.

"Đúng rồi, tức phụ, ngươi như thế nào đi ra? Trong không gian nước đã không có sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên lại giặt sạch một bàn tử hoa quả đến.

Gặp Đỗ Thanh miệng không ngừng qua, một nửa đều là hắn ăn tươi .

Ngày thường Đỗ Thanh uống rượu một cái sẽ không ăn , thoáng cái ăn nhiều, lãng phí.

"Đem nước chuyển di đi ra, thời gian lâu dài, thì có chút mỏi mệt, ta đi ra nghỉ ngơi một chút." Lúc nói lời này, Đỗ Thanh lại cho ăn hết ba khối bầu dục.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhịn không được hỏi: "Tức phụ, ngươi hôm nay như thế nào ăn nhiều như vậy hoa quả? Ta không phải ghét bỏ ngươi ăn được nhiều, chẳng qua là ngươi bình thường duy nhất một lần chính là ăn mấy cái."

"Khả năng là bởi vì là hôm nay hơi mệt, ăn cái này bầu dục cảm giác thật thoải mái." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Bên trong có thay đổi gì sao? Cảm giác được cái gì không đúng địa phương, nhất định phải trước tiên đình chỉ." Hạ Lập Hiên khẩn trương nói.

"Lần này để nước cũng không ít, không bằng kế tiếp thời gian, ngươi tạm thời đừng làm, đẳng trong nhà nước không có về sau, rồi nói sau!"

Những người khác khát nước liền khát nước, dù sao cũng khát không chết , địa phương khác người không có vợ hắn người như vậy nhường, hiện tại không phải là hảo hảo đấy sao?

Trời đất bao la, vợ hắn lớn nhất!

"Không cần." Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, hắn cũng không có cứu vớt thời gian dục vọng, chỉ hy vọng trong thôn các thúc bá trôi qua đỡ một ít.

"Thừa dịp mấy ngày nay có thời gian, mau chóng phát thật nhiều nước đi ra, ngươi buổi tối thời điểm, đi cùng binh sĩ người bên kia thương lượng một chút, nhìn xem có thể hay không tại trong thôn xây dựng mấy cái bồn nước?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Bên trong đều là cứng rắn hán tử, ngươi sẽ không sợ ta bị người câu đi rồi sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên lười biếng nói.

Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh, "Nếu có thể bị câu đi, cái kia chính là không thuộc về của ta."

"Tức phụ ngươi đừng nóng giận, ta là hay nói giỡn đấy! Bên trong cứng rắn hán tử ta mới không thích." Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng bổ cứu nói.

Trong nội tâm nhớ Vương Cường một số, còn nói bộ dạng như vậy có thể cho tức phụ ghen, biện pháp này một chút cũng không tốt!

Vương Cường cái này Hỗn Độn học còn lời thề son sắt khẳng định có hiệu quả , tức phụ không chỉ có không có ghen, còn tức giận.

Hiện tại tức phụ tức giận... Nhìn xem tức phụ cười lạnh bộ dạng, Hạ Lập Hiên tổng cảm giác lưng mát lạnh, nhưng là nghĩ đến nếu Đỗ Thanh bên ngoài..., bạo ngược tâm tình chợt lóe lên...

Nhìn xem cái này có trước khoa nam nhân, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm cười lạnh, dứt khoát thiến sạch tốt rồi.

"Tức phụ, ta cam đoan chỉ yêu ngươi một cái ."

Hạ Lập Hiên không chút lựa chọn đem Vương Cường bán đi, "Tức phụ đây là Vương Cường dạy ta."

"Vương Cường?" Đỗ Thanh hoài nghi nhìn xem hắn.

"Hắn nói bộ dạng như vậy có thể cho ngươi ghen , nhận biết mình đến cỡ nào yêu thích ta, sau đó ta liền có thể thuận lợi bò lên giường rồi!" Hạ Lập Hiên thành thật khai báo nói.

Tử đạo hữu không chết bần đạo, Hạ Lập Hiên đột nhiên nhớ tới những lời này.

"Ngươi đi trước tắm rửa a! Ta sẽ gian phòng, đi trong không gian nhìn xem." Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt tốt rồi chút.

Đẳng trở lại gian phòng về sau, chữ nhân hình co quắp trên giường, phảng phất mình chính là một cái đầu óc tối dạ, do dự do dự, cũng định còn hắn cùng một chỗ, lại trong nội tâm bước không qua đời trước chính là cái kia khảm.

Hắn cũng không biết làm sao bây giờ? Chỉ có thể đi một bước, tính toán một bước.

Một cái nháy mắt, tiến vào trong không gian.

Nước suối một mực ở chảy xuôi, thả nhiều như vậy đi ra, nửa điểm không thấy thiếu.

Đỗ Thanh phảng phất quốc vương giống nhau, dò xét chính mình lãnh thổ, nhìn xem tại trên đất sinh trưởng tươi tốt , trở lại như cũ đến giống nhau hoa quả rau quả lương thực, Đỗ Thanh không khỏi tâm tình thật tốt.

Những thứ này đều là bọn hắn về sau cam đoan, hiện trên chân núi những cái...kia biến dị thực vật, binh sĩ nhân đại khái cũng phát hiện, trái cây lấy xuống về sau, qua như vậy hơn mười ngày, lại sẽ một lần nữa dài ra .

Hiện tại binh sĩ đã trông coi ở những cái...kia cây ăn quả, đẳng nó dài ra trái cây, liền lập tức mang lên đội ngũ đi lấy xuống.

Người trong thôn là không thể lên núi đi hái trái cây .

Bọn hắn đều muốn ăn vào hoa quả, chỉ có thể theo trên thị trường mua.

Chứng kiến ô mai nở hoa về sau, Đỗ Thanh bước chân dừng lại, bây giờ là ô mai thành thục mùa sao?

Vốn hắn chẳng qua là gieo xuống một ít mảnh ô mai, nhưng là ô mai là sẽ chính mình chi nhánh , hiện tại một mảnh kia đều là ô mai.

Trong không gian độ ấm thích hợp, bốn mùa như mùa xuân, có thể sớm chút thành thục cũng tốt.

Hắn gieo xuống rau quả, ngược lại là thành thục mấy lần, trong không gian rau quả chồng chất lách vào như núi, hiện tại hắn cũng không tốt cầm những thứ này rau quả đi ra ngoài, hắn đã giảm bớt rau quả gieo trồng mặt lách vào, nhưng rau quả vẫn còn là không ngừng đè ép đứng lên.

Cầm những thứ này rau quả ra bán đi, chỉ sợ sẽ bị người nhìn chằm chằm vào, không tốt thoát thân.

Đỗ Thanh đem một nửa rau quả thu hoạch về sau, đột nhiên nghĩ đến.

Trong không gian thực vật có thể hay không cầm đi ra bên ngoài, sau đó khiến nó sinh ra biến dị?

Mặc dù nói tỷ lệ rất thấp, nhưng là nếu hắn thật có thể thành công, quả thực là phát tài!

Biến dị thực vật là rất khó có đời sau , chúng trái cây trung không có hột, nghe nói là chỉ có cây ăn quả tánh mạng chuẩn bị đi đến phần cuối lúc, nó mới có thể dài ra có hột trái cây.

Nhưng là một cây trái cây, cuối cùng chỉ biết có rải rác không có mấy hột có thể sinh trưởng nẩy mầm.

Trên đường còn có thể bởi vì các loại nguyên nhân chết mất, kể từ đó, có thể còn sống cây ăn quả thì càng thêm thiếu đi.

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm nóng rát , nếu là thật có thể, Hạ Lập Hiên nhất định phải trở lại Hạ gia mới được, một mình hắn vô luận như thế nào cũng không giữ được cái này.

"Hạ Lập Hiên!" Đỗ Thanh bị kích động chuẩn bị đi nói cho hắn biết cái tin tức tốt này, thuận tiện mượn hắn gia phòng ở đến thí nghiệm thoáng một phát.

"Tức phụ! Ngươi rốt cục nghĩ thông suốt cùng với ta cùng nhau tắm rửa sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt tỏa sáng nhìn xem hắn.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cầm lấy quần áo Hạ Lập Hiên, hắn ở đây trong không gian có lẽ ngốc có một đoạn thời gian a?

"Không phải, như thế nào hiện tại mới tắm rửa?"

"Mẹ vừa mới đi ra không bao lâu..." Hạ Lập Hiên phảng phất đã trút giận khí cầu, vô tình nói.

"Vậy ngươi nhanh đi giặt rửa, tẩy rửa đi ra, ta có chuyện cùng ngươi thương lượng một chút." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Thừa dịp lúc này, Đỗ Thanh nhớ tới, lúc trước hắn mua về những cái...kia biến dị thực vật cây non, lúc trước đem nửa chết nửa sống chúng chủng tại trong khắp ngõ ngách, sẽ không có tiếp tục chú ý.

Không biết hiện tại tại thế nào?

Đỗ Thanh đi vào vừa nhìn.

Thất vọng phát hiện, những thực vật này đều khô chết rồi.

Vốn là muốn lấy có thể nhặt cái lộ đích.

Đệ 43 chương

"Tức phụ ta đến rồi!" Hạ Lập Hiên đem mình giặt rửa được thơm ngào ngạt đi ra.

Đỗ Thanh cái mũi giật giật, nói, "Ngươi dùng nhiều ít sữa tắm? ?"

"Không phải rất nhiều, liền non nửa bình." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, đem cánh tay gom góp đi qua nói, "Ngươi nghe xem, có phải hay không rất thơm, cùng mùi trên người ngươi giống nhau."

Hương vị quá cường liệt, Đỗ Thanh xoa xoa cái mũi, nhịn không được đánh cho một nhảy mũi, nói: "Ngươi đi đem mùi trên người rửa sạch sẽ, bằng không thì chớ tới gần ta."

Hạ Lập Hiên ngây ngẩn cả người, đây không phải tức phụ mùi trên người sao?

Bởi vì hắn mùi trên người quá dễ dàng tản mất, cho nên hắn không nghĩ qua là hay dùng mất non nửa bình, đây là hắn mùi trên người, hắn vì cái gì không thích?

Đỗ Thanh đi đem cửa sổ mở ra, thông gió thông khí, quay đầu lại trông thấy hắn ủy khuất nhìn mình, giải thích nói: "Hương vị quá nồng vào ta không thích, ta thích nhàn nhạt tươi mát vị."

Hạ Lập Hiên hài lòng đi, đi tới cửa, quay đầu lại nói: "Tức phụ, ngươi trong không gian có hay không tươi mát vị sữa tắm? Ta nhìn rồi, trong phòng tắm không có."

Đỗ Thanh: "... Ngươi đem hương vị tẩy đi một ít, chính là tươi mát hương vị."

"Thật vậy chăng?"

"Thật sự."

Đạt được hài lòng trả lời thuyết phục, Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt cao hứng đi tới phòng tắm.

Giặt rửa lấy giặt rửa lấy, phát hiện nước không đủ, nâng lên cánh tay nghe nghe, hương vị vẫn là rất lớn .

Làm sao bây giờ?

Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt bốn phía nhìn xem, chuẩn bị tìm biện pháp bỏ ra đi mùi trên người.

Dùng khăn tắm bao ở mấu chốt bộ vị, đem sân thượng cửa còn có đằng sau cửa sổ mở ra, hắn tức thì đứng ở trước cửa sổ, gió nóng thổi tới trên người hắn, trạm trong chốc lát, Hạ Lập Hiên nâng lên cánh tay nghe nghe, ừ, hương vị phai nhạt chút ít, kiên trì nữa trong chốc lát, hương vị nên không sai biệt lắm tiêu trừ, là Đỗ Thanh thích cái loại này tươi mát vị.

"Ngốc thiếu, hì hì ~~ "

"Ai đang nói chuyện? !" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn về phía một cái góc nhỏ địa phương, Tiểu Hỏa Sài thân ảnh thời gian dần qua tại đâu đó xuất hiện.

"Là ngươi đang nói chuyện?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Ngu ngốc, nơi đây ngoại trừ ta còn có thể là ai nói lời nói hay sao?" Tiểu Hỏa Sài khinh bỉ nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi rất biết nói chuyện rồi hả? Ngươi như thế nào đột nhiên rất biết nói chuyện rồi hả?" Hạ Lập Hiên tò mò nhìn nó, nghĩ lại, lại có thể biết nói chuyện, Đỗ Thanh nhất định sẽ thích, chộp tới cho Đỗ Thanh nghiên cứu thoáng một phát.

"Oa! Ngươi tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân, muốn bắt ở ta, cũng không nhìn một chút mình có thể không thể bắt được ta." Tiểu Hỏa Sài khinh miệt nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhào tới, Tiểu Hỏa Sài vỗ chính mình tiểu sí bàng, bay lên, cười nhạo nói: "Ngu ngốc chủ nhân, bắt không được ta! Kỳ thật mùi trên người ngươi rất dễ dàng tiêu trừ , vận một vòng trong cơ thể ngươi hỏa là được rồi, hỏa năng hết vạn vật, ngươi tên ngu ngốc này, chuyện đơn giản như vậy đều không thể tưởng được ha ha ha ha ha Hàaa...!"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài bây giờ có thể nói chuyện, hận không thể đem mình lúc trước lời muốn nói toàn bộ nói một lần.

Hạ Lập Hiên chụp một cái mấy lần, đều rơi vào khoảng không, Tiểu Hỏa Sài cười đến càng vui sướng rồi.

"Ngu ngốc chủ nhân, ngay cả ta đều bắt không được, trách không được đuổi không kịp mỹ nhân, ngươi quá vô dụng, đẳng ngươi chết, yên tâm đi, ta sẽ thay mỹ nhân tìm một càng thêm ưu tú người ."

Hạ Lập Hiên mắt điếc tai ngơ, làm một cái động tác giả, sau đó phi bổ nhào qua.

Đỗ Thanh trong phòng đẳng trong chốc lát, cũng không có gặp Hạ Lập Hiên trở về, lại xông hai lần nước, cũng không cần lâu như vậy a.

Tăng thêm bên ngoài truyền đến đùng đùng (*không dứt) thanh âm, Đỗ Thanh mở cửa đi ra ngoài xem.

Liếc mắt liền thấy Hạ Lập Hiên một cái bay nhào, bắt được một cái việc khác, sắc mặt dữ tợn nói: "Rốt cục bị ta bắt được!"

"Ngươi đây là đang làm gì đó?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cái này đầy đất đống bừa bộn, lầu hai phòng khách không sai biệt lắm bị hai người bọn họ hủy, người không biết còn tưởng rằng là nhà buôn đâu này? !

Đỗ Thanh bình tĩnh nhìn hai người bọn họ, hai chủ tớ người không hẹn mà cùng sợ hãi thoáng một phát, tức phụ / mỹ nhân, thật đáng sợ bộ dạng.

"Tức phụ, Tiểu Hỏa Sài nó rất biết nói chuyện rồi, còn quấy rối đem khách sảnh đồ vật bên trong đánh nát, ta thật vất vả mới bắt lấy nó!" Hạ Lập Hiên cơ trí nói, đem trách nhiệm đều đổ lên Tiểu Hỏa Sài trên người.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn xem hắn, cái này đặc (biệt) sao? Hay là hắn chính là cái kia ngu xuẩn chủ nhân sao?

Chẳng lẽ lại là vẫn luôn tại giả heo ăn thịt hổ? !

"Tức phụ, cái này tặng cho ngươi chơi." Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài đưa tới.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài cái lúc này cũng kịp phản ứng, giãy dụa lấy hô lớn: "Mỹ nhân! Ngươi đừng nghe hắn nói bậy! Những vật này đều là hắn đụng ngược lại đấy! !"

"Mỹ nhân ngươi tin tưởng ta, những thứ này biết không phải là ta xong rồi đấy!"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài dốc sức liều mạng giải thích nói, vạn nhất cho mỹ nhân lưu lại ấn tượng xấu làm sao bây giờ?

Hạ Lập Hiên trực tiếp che Tiểu Hỏa Sài miệng, một cái giãy dụa một cái ngăn cản.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài đang nói cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh một câu, lập tức lại để cho hai người bọn họ yên tĩnh trở lại.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài như gặp sét đánh, đờ đẫn nghĩ đến, a! Hiện tại mỹ nhân vẫn không thể nghe hiểu được nó nói lời.

"Nó mới vừa rồi là tại khoa trương chúng ta nam mới nam mạo, cỏ chi và cỏ lan ngọc thụ, rất xứng bất quá." Hạ Lập Hiên cười nói.

"Ngu ngốc! Ai khen ngươi rồi hả? ! Mỹ người cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ quả thực chính là một đóa hoa tươi cắm trên bãi cứt trâu! !" Tiểu Hỏa Sài nghe vậy, hướng về phía Hạ Lập Hiên hô.

Tâm mệt mỏi nhìn thoáng qua mỹ nhân, mỹ nhân ngươi không nên cho hắn lừa a!

"Thật vậy chăng?" Đỗ Thanh hoài nghi mà nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên mặt không đỏ hơi thở không gấp trả lời, "Đương nhiên là thật sự, vừa rồi Tiểu Hỏa Sài còn khoa trương ta lớn lên đẹp trai, nói là đố kỵ của ta suất khí."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài bi phẫn nhìn xem hắn, tên ngu ngốc này lại đang ô miệt nó!

"Không tin lời mà nói..., ngươi xem một chút nó sùng bái ánh mắt."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài lập tức quay đầu.

"Hắn nghe hiểu chúng ta nói chuyện, ngượng ngùng." Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp tục nói.

"Ừ, ngươi hỏi thoáng một phát Tiểu Hỏa Sài, vì cái gì ta nghe không hiểu nó nói chuyện?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Nó như thế nào dài quá một đôi tiểu sí bàng đi ra?"

"Mỹ nhân mỹ nhân, bởi vì cái kia người ngu ngốc là chủ nhân, cho nên mới có thể nghe hiểu được, mỹ nhân ngươi yên tâm đi, ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo tu luyện, thật sớm ngày cùng ngươi nói chuyện. Trên người ta tiểu sí bàng có phải hay không đặc biệt suất khí!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài đối với Đỗ Thanh nói ra, đáng tiếc Đỗ Thanh nghe không hiểu nó đang nói cái gì?

Hạ Lập Hiên phiên dịch nói: "Tiểu Hỏa Sài nói bởi vì hắn quá yếu gà rồi, bây giờ còn không thể và những người khác trao đổi, bởi vì ta là chủ nhân của nó, cho nên ta có thể cùng nó trao đổi."

"Về phần trên người nó vậy đối với tiểu sí bàng, một điểm dùng đều không có, là vì nhìn qua bựa một ít, mà làm cho đi lên."

Hạ Lập Hiên tổng kết thoáng một phát, sau đó nói cho hắn biết tức phụ, Tiểu Hỏa Sài một điểm dùng đều không có, lớn lên còn xấu, không cần lý nó.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài sự tình không nói trước, nếu như khách sảnh đồ vật bên trong là Tiểu Hỏa Sài làm cho." Đỗ Thanh dừng lại một chút.

Hạ Lập Hiên đắc ý nhìn Tiểu Hỏa Sài liếc, vợ hắn chính là tin tưởng hắn .

"Như vậy ngươi là Tiểu Hỏa Sài chủ nhân, hai người các ngươi sẽ đem phòng khách thu thập xong." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

"Vì cái gì ta cũng muốn thu thập?" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui mà hỏi.

Đây đều là Tiểu Hỏa Sài sai.

"Bởi vì đó là Tiểu Hỏa Sài chủ nhân phòng, nó phạm sai lầm, ngươi cũng muốn đã bị trừng phạt." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đừng tưởng rằng hắn cái gì cũng không biết, phòng khách chính là bọn họ hai người này biến thành cái dạng này .

Còn muốn lừa dối vượt qua kiểm tra, nghĩ khá lắm.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Đáng đời, " Tiểu Hỏa Sài nhìn xem mỹ nhân thân ảnh sau khi rời đi, cười to nói.

"Đem toàn bộ sự tình đổ lên trên người của ta đến, ngươi lúc đó chẳng phải muốn thu thập sao?"

Bọn hắn vừa rồi náo thời điểm không có chú ý, hiện tại muốn thu thập phòng khách, mới phát hiện, trong phòng khách thật là bừa bãi lộn xộn .

Thu thập cũng muốn nửa giờ.

"Khô nhanh hơn một chút sống, làm xong sống đi vợ ta trong phòng ở lại đó." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Thật giống như Tiểu Hỏa Sài có đôi khi có thể cảm giác được trong lòng hắn muốn điều gì, Tiểu Hỏa Sài trong lòng nghĩ cái gì, hắn cũng thường xuyên có thể cảm giác được .

Nhưng là hắn cảm thấy rất phiền toái, liền đem chức năng này cho che giấu!

Hiện tại lại lần nữa mở chức năng này, hắn có thể cảm giác được, Tiểu Hỏa Sài dừng lại ở vợ hắn bên người lúc cái chủng loại kia thoải mái dễ chịu cảm giác.

Vào đông ánh mặt trời phơi nắng tại trên thân thể, ấm áp cái loại cảm giác này.

"Hừ! Ngu ngốc chủ nhân, nếu không phải, ta đã sớm tại mỹ nhân bên người hưởng thụ lấy." Tiểu Hỏa Sài tức giận nhìn xem hắn, nếu không phải hắn là chủ nhân của mình, không thể tổn thương hắn, nó đã sớm một mồi lửa đem hắn đốt thành cặn bã.

Hạ Lập Hiên chẳng muốn cùng nó cãi nhau, "Lại nói tiếp mặc kệ sống, ngày mai ngươi cùng với Đỗ Phúc chơi một ngày."

Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm tự hỏi khả năng này, nếu dùng Tiểu Hỏa Sài đem nhi tử lôi ở, mình và tức phụ chung đụng thời gian lại nhiều một ít.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài dùng sức đem ghế nâng lên, gặp Hạ Lập Hiên động tác không chậm, lặng yên nhanh hơn tốc độ của mình.

Đến cuối cùng, biến thành trận đấu tựa như, xem ai làm được nhanh, vốn là muốn nửa giờ mới có thể thu thập xong , hiện tại hơn 10' sau hai người bọn họ liền làm xong.

Tiến đến gian phòng, Tiểu Hỏa Sài trước tiên liền tiến đến mỹ nhân bên người, vượt qua nó vươn tay, vừa rồi nó như vậy ra sức làm việc, có lẽ có ban thưởng a? !

Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài xách xa một ít, "Đây là ta tức phụ, ngươi gom góp gần như vậy muốn làm gì? ? Cho dù ngươi gom góp được lại gần, vợ ta cũng sẽ không là của ngươi."

Đỗ Thanh theo trong không gian xuất ra một đống hoa quả để trên giường, Tiểu Hỏa Sài nhìn cũng không nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, liền chui đến hoa quả trong đống đi.

"Tức phụ, trước ngươi nói muốn nói cùng sự tình gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên gặp Tiểu Hỏa Sài thức thời tiến vào hoa quả bên trong, lưu lại hai người bọn họ hai người thế giới, hài lòng nói.

"Không gian của ta có thể gieo trồng đồ vật... Hiện tại đã không có dùng giống nhau hạt giống, không gian của ta có thể gieo trồng đi ra, hơn nữa đều là không có đổi dị thực vật." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Cái kia bộ dạng như vậy thực hảo a!" Hạ Lập Hiên cao hứng nói, "Không có đổi dị hoa quả, ta cũng thật lâu không ăn đã đến, tức phụ, ngươi rõ ràng lừa ta lâu như vậy!" Hạ Lập Hiên chỉ trích nói.

"Ngươi trước hãy nghe ta nói hết." Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được vỗ một cái đầu của hắn, không cắt ngang hắn, chính hắn có thể liên tục không ngừng nói không ngừng.

"Trông thấy đồ vật bên trong có thể hay không lấy ra thí nghiệm thoáng một phát, nhìn xem có thể hay không đào tạo ra biến dị cây ăn quả? !"

Hạ Lập Hiên nói: "Tức phụ, ngươi có hay không thử qua đem phía ngoài biến dị thực vật loại tiến trong không gian?"

Đệ 44 chương

"Thử qua, loại không sống." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Mạt thế tiến đến mới bắt đầu, hắn liền đã từng thí nghiệm qua, đi trên núi đào một gốc cây thực vật trở về, nhưng là chủng tại trong không gian không nhiều lắm hai ngày, thực vật liền khô chết rồi.

Lần thứ nhất thời điểm hắn còn chưa từ bỏ ý định, tìm một gốc cây lớn lên không là rất lớn, vừa mới biến dị không bao lâu thực vật, cố ý bắt nó gốc bùn đất cũng cùng một chỗ đào vào đi.

Cũng là một ngày không đến, liền khô chết rồi.

Nguyên nhân là cái gì cũng minh bạch, bình thường dưới tình huống, cái này thực vật cấy ghép đi vào, cho dù chết héo, không có đạo lý sẽ nhanh như vậy , nhưng là những thứ này không giống với, một buổi tối thời gian, nó liền hoàn toàn chết héo mất, nhìn không ra ngày hôm qua vẫn là một gốc cây sinh cơ bừng bừng thực vật.

"Tức phụ, nếu là thật , chúng ta liền lợi nhuận quá rồi, bây giờ hoa quả nhiều đáng giá a!" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Từ bên ngoài cầm đi vào không được, chúng ta liền thử một chút, nhìn xem cầm đi ra bên ngoài đến, thí nghiệm thoáng một phát có thể hay không đào tạo ra biến dị thực vật." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Trong nhà khẳng định bên người không được , ngày thường người đến người đi ."

"Cho nên ta ý định đi phòng ốc của ngươi thí nghiệm thoáng một phát." Đỗ Thanh tiếp lời nói.

"Tức phụ, việc này không nên chậm trễ, chúng ta bây giờ hãy đi đi!" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Ngươi đang làm gì đó?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên bò lên trên cửa sổ, hỏi.

"Đi nhà của ta." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh: "... Chúng ta đi cửa chính đi vào."

"Đóng cửa sổ lại."

"A ah." Hạ Lập Hiên theo trên cửa sổ nhảy xuống, không hiểu tức phụ vì cái gì không cùng lúc nhảy cửa sổ đi qua, bộ dạng như vậy lại gần vừa nhanh.

"Ba mẹ, ta cùng Lập Hiên sẽ nhà của hắn nhìn xem. Thuận tiện quét dọn thoáng một phát vệ sinh." Đỗ Thanh cùng gia nhân bắt chuyện qua về sau, liền mang theo Hạ Lập Hiên hướng phòng ốc của hắn đi đến.

Đi đến bên cạnh trước cửa, Đỗ Thanh hướng hắn vươn tay, nói: "Cái chìa khóa đâu này?"

Hạ Lập Hiên gãi gãi đầu, xin lỗi nói: "Cái chìa khóa không thấy."

"Ngươi vừa rồi vì cái gì không nói?"

"Tức phụ ngươi vừa rồi không có hỏi ta." Hạ Lập Hiên hồi đáp.

Câu này chính là ngươi vừa rồi muốn bò cửa sổ lý do sao? ?

Đỗ Thanh vẻ mặt phức tạp nhìn xem hắn, trong nội tâm khuyên bảo chính mình, không nên cùng một cái chỉ số thông minh giảm trăm người so đo nhiều như vậy, bằng không thì sớm muộn chiếu cố bị tức cái chết.

Đỗ Thanh hít thở sâu một hơi khí, nói: "Ngươi trở về, theo cửa sổ bò qua đi, sau đó hạ đến cho ta mở cửa."

"Ừ hảo, tức phụ ngươi chờ ta với!"

Hạ Lập Hiên nơi đây phòng trống ngược lại là có rất nhiều , nghĩ nghĩ, Đỗ Thanh cuối cùng đã chọn lầu hai tới gần bọn hắn bên này một cái phòng, thuận tiện gần đây chiếu cố quan sát.

"Đợi buổi tối thời điểm, chúng ta đi đi bên ngoài đào ghi bùn đất, đem gian phòng này nhồi vào."

"Hảo, loại này việc nặng liền giao cho ta đến xử lý." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Cái này trong phòng đồ dùng trong nhà không nhiều lắm, bọn hắn thanh lý lúc thức dậy cũng là nhanh chóng.

Dùng một khối ván cửa chận cửa khẩu, một cái đơn sơ thí nghiệm điền liền không sai biệt lắm làm xong.

Sau bữa cơm chiều.

Hai người liền vụng trộm theo Đỗ Thanh gian phòng leo đến đối diện gian phòng, sau đó lấy được công cụ, đến cái kia khỏa biến dị bồ đào cách đó không xa, động tác khinh mạn đã làm hơn một giờ.

Hơn một giờ liền đối phó, cái này chủ yếu là được nhờ sự giúp đỡ Hạ Lập Hiên đại lực khí, khơi mào một khi bùn đất, từng phút đồng hồ đều là bước đi như bay.

Bọn hắn chẳng qua là đào không ít bùn đất, điền gian phòng một cái góc nhỏ, bọn hắn sau phòng địa phương không lớn, đào nhiều hơn sẽ bị những người khác nhìn ra được.

Đi địa phương khác đào, lại có bị những người khác phát hiện mạo hiểm.

Ô mai cái đầu không lớn, một cái góc nhỏ, cũng đã có thể gieo trồng không ít ô mai.

Đem ô mai trồng gieo xuống về sau, hai người xem trong chốc lát, không có phát hiện ô mai có thay đổi gì, xoa xoa khô khốc con mắt.

Ngày thường cái lúc này, bọn hắn sớm liền ngủ mất rồi, mang hoạt lâu như vậy, trên người cũng ra một thân đổ mồ hôi.

"Đã thành, chúng ta tắm rửa, sau đó đi ngủ, mỗi sáng sớm lại đến thấy bọn nó thế nào." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hai người lại lặng lẽ bò lại đi, Đỗ Thanh trên giường đống kia bầu dục đã không thấy, Tiểu Hỏa Sài không biết đi nơi nào.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngươi thu lại?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Nói lên cái này, Hạ Lập Hiên nhớ tới một việc, hiến vật quý tựa như đem Đỗ Thanh kéo qua một bên đi, mang theo chút ít hưng phấn nói: "Tức phụ, Tiểu Hỏa Sài nó cũng có không gian , ngươi xem."

Hạ Lập Hiên trong tay đột nhiên xuất hiện một viên bầu dục.

"Ngươi cũng có thể sử dụng sao? ?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi, trong nội tâm không khỏi hâm mộ, Hạ Lập Hiên không chỉ có lực công kích cao, còn đưa tặng một cái không gian, vận khí của hắn tại sao không có tốt như vậy?

Hạ Lập Hiên cười cười, nói: "Tiểu Hỏa Sài không gian không có gì dùng, cũng chỉ có một mét vuông lớn nhỏ, bên trong đút không ít trước ngươi cho nó bầu dục."

Đẳng Tiểu Hỏa Sài tỉnh lại, hắn nhất định phải hảo hảo cười nhạo nó.

Trách không được muốn thu lấy cất giấu, nguyên lai là cực kì nhỏ ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hạ Lập Hiên trong lòng cười to không ngớt.

...

Ngày kế tiếp buổi sáng.

Chưa ăn cơm, Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên liền không thể chờ đợi được leo đến đối diện đi xem.

Theo cửa sổ nhảy đi xuống, liếc nhìn sang, bọn hắn liền kinh hỉ trông thấy, bọn hắn dùng để làm thí nghiệm gian phòng kia, cửa ra vào lan tràn đi ra màu xanh lá cực lớn phiến lá.

Nói là cực lớn, nhưng cũng là đối với bình thường ô mai lá cây mà nói , có bình thường đồ ăn đĩa lớn như vậy.

Hai người liếc nhau, từ đối phương trong mắt thấy được hưng phấn.

Đây là thành công!

Ô mai biến dị về sau, cũng không biết thủ đoạn công kích của nó là cái gì?

Đỗ Thanh trực tiếp theo trong không gian xuất ra hai khối thép tấm, đem thép tấm ngăn cản ở phía trước, bước chân hơi dồn dập đến gần nó.

Đến tới cửa, ô mai lá cây lớn như vậy trương, hẳn không phải là dùng để công kích bọn họ.

Cái kia một khối trên bùn đất, trên cơ bản đều dài hơn đầy ô mai chi nhánh, thành từng mảnh lá sen giống nhau lá cây.

Bọn hắn đi tới cửa, theo lý thuyết chạy tới công kích của nó phạm vi, nhưng là vì cái gì không có công kích bọn hắn?

Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì nó sẽ không có đổi dị hoàn toàn sao?

Lúc trước những thực vật kia biến dị thành công, cũng là dùng một thời gian ngắn .

"Chúng ta vào xem?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

" a! Thánh Quả! Không thể tưởng được cái này địa phương quỷ quái, lại có thể biết có Thánh Quả xuất hiện!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài đột nhiên xuất hiện, kêu sợ hãi lấy phóng tới cái kia buội cỏ dâu phía trên.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn nhìn cái chỗ kia, chỗ đó vật gì đều không có à? Tiểu Hỏa Sài hướng chạy chỗ đó làm cái gì?

"Nó giống như đang nói cái gì Thánh Quả? Thật hưng phấn xông tới, chúng ta vừa lúc ở nơi đây nhìn một chút, cỏ này dâu đến cùng có hay không tính công kích?" Hạ Lập Hiên không cần Đỗ Thanh mở miệng, liền chủ động phiên dịch nói.

"Thánh Quả? Cỏ này dâu cũng không có chiều dài trái cây à?" Đỗ Thanh nghi ngờ nói.

"Không biết, Tiểu Hỏa Sài đột nhiên liền chạy ra, vốn tại ta trong thân thể đang ngủ ngon giấc." Hạ Lập Hiên lắc đầu.

"A a a! Thật lớn khối Thánh Quả, phát tài phát tài, ăn nó đi, lão tử còn không Thiên Hạ Vô Địch? !" Tiểu Hỏa Sài nhìn chằm chằm nhìn xem ô mai phía trên địa phương.

Ô mai cảm giác được nguy hiểm, rốt cục buông tha cho dụ dỗ mặt khác hai địch nhân, đem lực chú ý để trên không trung bay lên Tiểu chút chít phía trên.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên như vậy một bên cũng thấy rõ ràng, ô mai những cái...kia lá cây đến cùng có bao nhiêu cứng rắn, Tiểu Hỏa Sài hỏa thiêu ở phía trên, cũng chỉ là rất nhỏ có chút khô héo bộ dáng.

Nhưng là Tiểu Hỏa Sài liền không giống với lúc trước, thật vất vả tiêu diệt một cái lá cây, một bộ sau lực chưa đủ bộ dạng, cái kia cái lá cây bị đụng bể về sau, lại có mặt khác một cái lá cây bổ sung đi.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài vẫn là kiên nhẫn nhào tới.

Xem trong chốc lát, Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem ô mai phía trên địa phương, nói: "Ô mai phía trên là không phải có đồ vật gì đó chúng ta nhìn không thấy?"

"Xem Tiểu Hỏa Sài như vậy cố chấp bộ dạng, cái này biến dị ô mai đôi tác dụng của nó rất nhiều sao?"

"Ngươi chờ một chút, ta đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài gọi về tới hỏi hỏi."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài đang chuẩn bị tiếp tục tiến lên, phát hiện mình bị một tay bắt lấy, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

Lập tức tạc nổi cáu rồi, "Ngu ngốc chủ nhân, ngươi đang làm gì đó? Không biết ta hiện tại đang tại bề bộn chính sự sao? Đều tại ngươi thực lực kém như vậy, bằng không ta đã sớm đem nó lấy xuống rồi!"

"Câm miệng a, chính mình nhược gà còn muốn quái đến trên người của ta đến, ta không có ngươi yếu như vậy gà người hầu!" Hạ Lập Hiên không chút nào bắt nó để vào mắt, bắt nó nâng lên Đỗ Thanh trước mặt, tranh công nói, "Tức phụ, ta bắt nó gọi đã trở về, ngươi có cái gì liền hỏi hắn a."

"Mỹ nhân nguyên lai là ngươi tìm ta a! Có vấn đề gì ngươi cứ việc:cho dù hỏi, ta cam đoan ngôn vô bất tẫn (biết gì nói nấy)!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài hướng phía Đỗ Thanh duỗi ra hai tay.

"Ngươi có thể đem nó thuấn di trở về?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên lắc đầu, nói: "Không phải, ta chỉ là bắt nó thu lại, sau đó một lần nữa gọi nó đi ra, nó liền xuất hiện trong tay ta, bởi vì thời gian rất ngắn, khả năng xem ra giống như là thuấn di tới đây giống nhau."

Vì khoe khoang thoáng một phát, Hạ Lập Hiên thả chậm quá trình này, "Có phải hay không rất lợi hại?"

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài, phía trên kia có phải hay không có đồ vật gì đó?" Đỗ Thanh không nhìn thẳng hắn.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài kỳ quái nói ra: "Đúng vậy a! Là Thánh Quả, các ngươi đều nhìn không thấy sao?"

"Nó nói phía trên là có Thánh Quả." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Thánh Quả? Cái kia là vật gì?"

"Đối với chúng ta rất mới có lợi đồ vật." Hạ Lập Hiên thuật lại nói.

"Khả năng chính là ô mai rồi, ô mai biến dị về sau, vì phòng ngừa có người trộm hái nó trái cây, cho nên trực tiếp đem trái cây ẩn thân rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Ngươi chờ một chút, ta tìm thứ gì đi ra."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh biến mất tại nguyên chỗ, Tiểu Hỏa Sài kinh hãi nhìn về phía trước, "Ngu ngốc! Lão bà ngươi không thấy! ! !"

"Hiếm thấy vô cùng, ngươi câm miệng!" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Trách không được tức phụ như vậy ưa thích gọi hắn câm miệng, nguyên lai bộ dạng như vậy thật sự rất sảng a! Hạ Lập Hiên thầm nghĩ.

Không có hai phút, Đỗ Thanh Tựu đi ra, trong tay mang theo một cái bình.

"Lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài bay đến phía trên, sau đó dội xuống đi."

Đệ 45 chương

Tiểu Hỏa Sài mang thứ đó té xuống, lá cây mặc dù đang vật che chắn, nhưng là như trước có nước xối trong không khí.

Ô mai phía trên đồ vật, cũng dần dần hiển lộ ra hình dạng.

Đó là từng chuỗi , cùng loại mạt thế lúc trước bồ đào đồ vật.

Xuất hiện một cái mơ hồ hình dạng.

"Xem ra, cỏ này dâu thật đúng là chiều dài trái cây, nhưng là trái cây kia thực rõ ràng hướng bầu trời trường, nhưng lại ẩn thân rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Tức phụ, ngươi lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngược lại đi lên là cái gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Rất thơm."

"Cocacola." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Vốn muốn dùng thuốc màu , nhưng nghĩ đến thuốc màu dính vào đi, trái cây kia thực cũng là lãng phí, ta hay dùng Cocacola để thay thế nó."

"Tức phụ ta cũng muốn uống." Hạ Lập Hiên ba ba nhìn xem hắn.

"Đợi đem trái cây hái được, tùy ngươi ăn." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Cỏ này dâu thủ đoạn công kích không được, tối đa chính là cầm lá cây nện bọn hắn, phiền toái là, ô mai lá cây lực phòng ngự quá mạnh mẽ, Tiểu Hỏa Sài đều đốt bất động.

Trái cây bị lá cây tầng tầng bao quanh, bọn hắn muốn hái ô mai, nhất định phải đem những cái...kia lá cây diệt trừ.

Tình cảnh thoáng cái lâm vào cục diện bế tắc.

"Ba ba, các ngươi tại đâu đó làm gì?" Đỗ Phúc dẫm nát trên ghế, theo cửa sổ nhìn sang.

"A Phúc ngươi như thế nào chạy tới rồi hả?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Gia Gia Nãi sữa lại để cho ta gọi ngươi đám bọn họ rời giường ăn cơm đi." Đỗ Phúc âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú nói.

"Ngươi chuẩn bị biết rõ chúng ta ở chỗ này?"

"Tiểu Bồ Đào nói cho ta biết , nó trả lại cho ta chuyển ghế đến." Đỗ Phúc nói.

"Vậy bây giờ Tiểu Bồ Đào đi nơi nào?" Đỗ Thanh kỳ quái nói, A Phúc bên người không phát hiện có Tiểu Bồ Đào.

"Tiểu Bồ Đào liền ở nơi nào!" Đỗ Phúc chỉ lấy phía sau bọn họ nói ra.

Đỗ Thanh quay đầu lại, phát hiện Tiểu Bồ Đào, nó dây leo dẫn theo vài chuỗi màu đỏ ... Ô mai? ?

Tiểu Hỏa Sài không thể chờ đợi được tìm Tiểu Bồ Đào đã muốn một chuỗi, không nói hai lời, liền dồn vào trong miệng.

Tiến khẩu, nó đã biết rõ, cái này căn bản cũng không phải là Thánh Quả, chẳng qua là cùng Thánh Quả rất giống rất giống hoa quả mà thôi.

"Tiểu Bồ Đào, ngươi như thế nào hái lấy được?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Tiểu Bồ Đào đem trong nước đồ vật giao cho bọn họ, sau đó cho bọn hắn làm mẫu một lần.

Trực tiếp bạo lực dùng dây leo kéo ra ô mai ngăn trở lá cây, lại duỗi dây leo đi vào, đem trái cây hái xuống là được.

Đơn giản như vậy thô bạo.

Dây leo cái đầu nhỏ, hơn nữa linh hoạt rất.

Quả thực chính là vô khe hở không vào, tăng thêm Tiểu Bồ Đào khí lực đôi ô mai lớn hơn nhiều, ô mai phảng phất nửa điểm sức chống cự đều không có.

Đỗ Thanh kinh hỉ nhìn xem Tiểu Bồ Đào, đột nhiên phát hiện Tiểu Bồ Đào đặc thù công dụng!

Về sau bọn hắn đi hái trái cây thời điểm, rốt cuộc không cần khổ như vậy bức một chút bò lên trên cây hái.

"Tiểu Bồ Đào giúp chúng ta đem ô mai đều hái xuống a!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Tiểu Bồ Đào quả thực chính là ở nhà thiết yếu chi vật a!

Tiểu Bồ Đào không cần bao lâu thời gian, sẽ đem ô mai toàn bộ hái xuống, ô mai bị hái xuống về sau, bọn hắn có thể trông thấy.

Cái này khỏa biến dị ô mai, hái xuống cọng cỏ non dâu, từng chuỗi , tất cả lớn nhỏ cộng lại tổng cộng có trên trăm cân.

Đem Đỗ Thanh lấy ra mới thùng tắm đều tràn đầy, lúc trước hắn đi đồ dùng trong nhà thành mua đồ lúc, xem thấy cái này thùng tắm, liền mua không ít.

Chính là chứa đồ vật lợi khí, một thùng ô mai, Đỗ Thanh ăn hết mấy cái, nói, "Xem ra phương pháp này có thể thực hiện, chúng ta có thể nhiều loại chút."

"Ô mai trong không gian có một mảng lớn, nhưng là nếu như nơi này có một gốc cây ô mai, liền đổi những thứ khác giống thử nhìn một chút."

"Tức phụ, chúng ta muốn thu tập hạt giống rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Đợi hạ ta phải đi cho nhà đưa tin, để cho bọn họ chuẩn bị cho tốt hạt giống."

"Ba ba, mau trở lại tới dùng cơm." Đỗ Phúc đứng ở ghế đẩu lên, tiếp tục hô, nhìn xem Tiểu Bồ Đào hái trở về ô mai, lau lau khóe miệng nước miếng.

Đỗ Thanh đem thùng tắm thu lại, trở lại gian phòng của mình, nói, "Vừa rồi A Phúc thấy sự tình, không muốn nói cho người khác biết, đây là chúng ta bí mật nhỏ đến ."

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "Ba ba, là ở làm ảo thuật sao?"

"Ừ, ba ba cái này ma thuật không thể để cho người khác biết rõ đấy, bằng không thì ba ba bị người xấu bắt đi, A Phúc liền không thấy được cha." Đỗ Thanh suy tư một giây đồng hồ, quyết đoán gật đầu.

"Ta không nên ba ba bị người xấu bắt đi, ta sẽ không nói cho người khác biết ." Đỗ Phúc ôm lấy bắp đùi của hắn nói.

Ba ba sẽ ma thuật thật là lợi hại a!

Đỗ Phúc tinh tinh nhãn nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

Hạ Lập Hiên ở một bên liền tâm tình không tốt lắm, cái này tiểu phản đồ, lúc trước vẫn là rất thích hắn.

"Chúng ta xuống dưới ăn điểm tâm." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ Phúc xin lỗi lôi kéo hắn một góc, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh cúi đầu xuống nhìn hắn, nói: "Ba ba, ta cũng muốn ăn cái kia màu đỏ trái cây."

"Ừ, không có thể ăn quá nhiều, ăn trước một phần ba, còn dư lại , giữ lại giữa trưa ăn nữa." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, tiểu hài tử khẩu vị nhỏ, ăn xong một chuỗi ô mai, bữa sáng đoán chừng đều không cần ăn hết.

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc gật gật đầu.

"Đây là nơi nào đến hoa quả à? Xem ra như là quả mận bắc vừa giống như bồ đào." Đỗ An nói.

"Đây là ô mai, tại Hạ Lập Hiên gia phát hiện ." Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy vẻ mặt bồn ô mai xuống lầu.

Chuyện này sớm muộn đều là muốn nói cho hắn biết đám bọn chúng, nên sớm không nên chậm trể.

Hắn ý định qua mấy ngày phải đi A thành phố, gia đồ vật bên trong liền giao cho bọn họ, trong nhà sự tình, hắn muốn an bài hảo trong nhà sự tình, bộ dạng như vậy hắn mới yên tâm ly khai.

Đi A thành phố thời điểm, bọn hắn nhất định là muốn thuận tiện đi một chuyến Hạ gia , Hạ gia tại thủ đô, muốn đi lời mà nói..., trên đường chậm trễ thời gian cũng không ít.

Hắn được rồi thoáng một phát, vừa đi một hồi, chỉ sợ muốn một tháng.

Gần nhất đoạn thời gian này, hắn đã tận lực đem trong không gian nước suối phóng xuất, cùng trong bộ đội người xách một câu, lộ ra Hạ Lập Hiên về sau, chết cả nhà tiến hành rất thuận lợi!

Trong thôn cỡ lớn bồn nước, đã xây dựng nhiều cái, trước mắt còn đang không ngừng kiến tạo, tăng thêm Đỗ Thanh một có thời gian mà bắt đầu hướng trong sông rót nước.

Trong thôn đã không thiếu nước, thậm chí còn có bao nhiêu nước, chọn đến bên trong ruộng mặt, hiện tại từng nhà đã bắt đầu gây giống, ý định lại loại một quý lúa nước.

Ruộng đồng tại địa phương địa thế tương đối cao, máy bơm rút không được, chỉ có thể ở nhà bọn họ cửa ra vào cách đó không xa, gánh nước đi bên trong ruộng.

Cái lúc này liền thể hiện ra có chạy bằng điện xe xích lô một cái khác chỗ tốt, bọn hắn không cần gánh nước, dùng xe chạy bằng điện vận đi qua là được.

Thấy trong thôn không ít người trong nội tâm hâm mộ, khẽ cắn môi, nhà mình cũng mua một máy.

Bởi vì những địa phương khác không cần vật này, giá cả chẳng qua là thoáng đắt, vẫn còn thừa nhận trong phạm vi.

Ba ngày sau.

"Ba mẹ, chúng ta chẳng qua là đi ra ngoài một chuyến, không cần mang nhiều như vậy đồ vật, bất tiện." Đỗ Thanh thở dài nhìn xem Đỗ An Bàng Duyệt cho hai người bọn hắn cái chuẩn bị đồ vật.

Trong nhà sự tình cũng đã chuẩn bị cho tốt, cấy mạ sự tình, bọn hắn cũng liền sớm mướn hảo người trong thôn gia, nhà bọn họ thiên địa cũng không nhiều, một ngày có thể làm xong.

Trong thôn đại bồn nước cũng tràn đầy nước, mỗi ngày trong thôn đều là xe tới xe đi , là vận nước đến bốn phía khu đi.

Nhà bọn họ đường ống, Đỗ Thanh tìm thời gian cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cải tạo thoáng một phát, cùng lầu ba két nước liên tiếp cùng một chỗ, những thứ này nước, có thể để cho bọn họ dùng ba tháng.

Đi ra ngoài nỗi lo về sau, bái thác nhà bọn họ hàng xóm chiếu cố thoáng một phát ba mẹ hắn, kỳ thật trong thôn có binh sĩ, hắn không phải rất lo lắng, có Hạ Lập Hiên cái thân phận này tại, nhà bọn họ sẽ không ra sự tình .

Mỗi sáng sớm hai người bọn họ phải xuất phát, tại thị trường chỗ đó cho thuê nhất lượng việt dã xa, còn đổi rất khoản tiền lớn xăng, tốn không ít điểm số.

Suy tính hồi lâu, bọn hắn cuối cùng vẫn là không có mang đi Tiểu Bồ Đào, trên đường gặp được biến dị thực vật, hái nhiều lắm thiếu liền là bao nhiêu.

Muốn rời nhà rồi, Đỗ Thanh buổi tối lật qua lật lại ngủ không được, đứng lên trông nom việc nhà ở bên trong lại nhìn một vòng, lương thực đầy đủ, nguồn nước đầy đủ, còn có hoa quả rau quả cũng một đống lớn, điểm số cũng thay Nhị lão nạp tiền không ít.

Vì dùng phòng ngừa vạn nhất, hắn còn khai báo Đỗ Phúc cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào không ít chuyện.

Đã đến nửa đêm, Đỗ Thanh theo mơ mơ màng màng ngủ đi qua.

"Tức phụ, tức phụ rời giường." Thanh âm quen thuộc tại vang lên bên tai, Đỗ Thanh không kiên nhẫn mở ra cái kia quấy rầy chính mình ngủ thanh âm.

Hạ Lập Hiên kêu vài tiếng, gặp tức phụ vẫn còn nằm ỳ, làm một cái người can đảm động tác, chạy đến trên giường của hắn, cánh tay dài duỗi ra, đem người kiếm tiến trong lòng ngực của mình.

Thừa dịp tức phụ còn không có tỉnh, ôm hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ, Hạ Lập Hiên nhắm mắt lại lúc trước, còn rất tâm cơ đem điều hòa độ ấm điều thấp.

Cảm giác được lạnh Đỗ Thanh, tự giác hướng trong lòng ngực của hắn chui, Hạ Lập Hiên hài lòng ôm chặt một ít, cùng tức phụ ngủ tiếp một cái hấp lại biết.

Đẳng Đỗ Thanh tỉnh lại thì, phát hiện mình không thể động đậy.

"Hạ Lập Hiên..."

"Ừ? Tức phụ Đỗ Thanh ngươi đã tỉnh?" Hạ Lập Hiên ân cần hỏi han.

"Ngươi tại sao sẽ ở giường của ta thượng?" Đỗ Thanh liếc mắt nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên ánh mắt lóe ra nói: "Là tức phụ ngươi đến rơi xuống, ta không có ở trên giường của ngươi."

"Tức phụ ngươi tư thế ngủ quá kém." Hạ Lập Hiên rời rạc lấy ánh mắt nói.

Thầm nghĩ, đem tức phụ dưới báo đến, cùng mình cùng một chỗ ngủ, hắn thật sự là cây gậy đát!

Hắn như thế nào không sớm một chút nghĩ đến cái này biện pháp đâu?

Không công bỏ qua thời gian dài như vậy.

Chờ bọn hắn xuất phát chuẩn bị đi A thành phố, trên xe, bọn hắn thì càng thêm không tốt ôm tức phụ cùng một chỗ để đi ngủ.

"Ah." Đỗ Thanh lạnh lùng nói, không có chọc thủng người nào đó, "Hiện tại mấy giờ rồi?"

"Mười giờ." Ôm tức phụ, quá kích động ngủ không được Hạ Lập Hiên đáp.

"Ngươi như thế nào không sớm một chút bảo ta rời giường? Chúng ta vốn ý định buổi sáng xuất phát, hiện tại mặt trời như vậy nhiệt, chúng ta chỉ có thể đẳng đến lúc chiều lại xuất phát." Đỗ Thanh ngáp nói.

"Ta là rồi, nhưng là tức phụ ngươi không có tỉnh." Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức giải thích nói.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Hạ đi ăn cơm, buổi chiều độ ấm giảm xuống chút ít lại lên đường đi!"

"Tiểu Đỗ, nếu không qua mấy ngày lại đi?" Đỗ Ba không nỡ bỏ nói.

"Qua mấy ngày lại đi, khả năng liền không đuổi kịp rồi, các ngươi lo lắng ta, vẫn chưa yên tâm hắn sao?"

Gặp nâng lên chính mình, Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng nói: "Ba mẹ, yên tâm, ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt hắn ."

Đệ 46 chương

Một ngày sau.

"Phía trước lộ khả năng không thông, chúng ta đường vòng đi qua." Đỗ Thanh ngồi ở ghế cạnh tài xế, trên đùi mở ra một tấm bản đồ, cầm lấy bút ở phía trên ghi ghi vẽ tranh nói.

"Hướng bên trái khai vẫn là hướng bên phải khai?" Hạ Lập Hiên dừng xe lại, gom góp qua đi nhìn thoáng qua, mật mật ma ma , nhìn xem liền đau đầu.

"Đi trước bên trái đường, trên bản đồ đánh dấu có, bên này có một cái nhà nông nhạc, nhìn xem có thể hay không từ nơi này bên cạnh đi vòng qua." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Quá chậm rời nhà đã tiếp cận một ngày, nhưng là rời đi một đoạn đường cao tốc về sau, lui tới người trao đổi tin tức về sau, phát hiện tin tức của bọn hắn thật sự là quá rớt lại phía sau.

Tốc độ cao cao lộ không ít đoạn đường bị biến dị thực vật chiếm lĩnh, đặc biệt là đi A thành phố đường cao tốc, bị một đám dây thường xuân chiếm cứ, tuy nhiên không phải ăn thịt thực vật, nhưng là đối với tiến vào chúng lãnh địa đồ vật, đều về nhà tiến hành công kích, bình thường đều xe cũng đỡ không nổi công kích của nó.

Đã qua dây thường xuân cửa ải này, đằng sau còn có hoa loa kèn ( vinh quang buổi sáng ), sẽ đem nhân hòa xe gắt gao cuốn lấy.

Hai cái này đều là dây leo đến , biến dị về sau, chiếm cứ đoạn đường, nghe nói có mấy trăm mét dài như vậy.

"Độ ấm càng ngày càng cao, chúng ta tìm một chỗ đến nghỉ ngơi một chút." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Bọn hắn mua rất khoản tiền lớn xăng, mạt thế lúc trước, bởi vì xăng là số lượng có hạn mua, Đỗ Thanh cũng không chuẩn chuẩn bị nhiều ít.

Thời gian một ngày, bọn hắn mới đi một phần mười lộ trình, mặc dù nói lúc trước là vì không có cái mới địa đồ, không biết chỗ đó lộ không thể thông hành, đường vòng tiêu phí một nửa thời gian.

Kế tiếp, tốc độ của bọn hắn sẽ đề cao .

Điều hòa cũng là tiêu hao xăng trên phương diện khác, thời tiết như vậy nhiệt, Hạ Lập Hiên có thể chịu được nhiệt độ, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh Tựu không có tốt như vậy thân thể tố chất.

"Tức phụ ta nghĩ ăn dâu tây." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Lái xe một chỗ tốt chính là, có thể cho tức phụ cho mình uy đồ vật!

Đỗ Thanh tiễn đưa ô mai đến bên mồm của hắn lúc, Hạ Lập Hiên lơ đãng đụng phải tay của đối phương chỉ, nếu có điều chỉ nói, "Ăn ngon."

"Hảo hảo lái xe của ngươi!" Đỗ Thanh xấu hổ lấy đem địa đồ thu lại, nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Hừ! Tức phụ rõ ràng cũng rất ưa thích bộ dạng như vậy , Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn lén hắn hồng hồng lỗ tai liếc, thầm nghĩ.

Buổi tối lúc ngủ, có đôi khi tức phụ đều có phản ứng, nhưng là vì cái gì không muốn cùng hắn giúp đỡ cho nhau thoáng một phát?

Trước kia bọn hắn càng thêm thân mật sự tình đều đã làm, bộ dạng như vậy thẹn thùng không tốt.

Thật sự không tốt.

Hạ Lập Hiên chưa thỏa mãn dục vọng nghĩ đến.

"Cứu mạng a! Phía trước huynh đệ, phiền toái cứu ta thoáng một phát! Ba ta là A thành phố bí thư, chỉ cần các ngươi cứu ta đi ra, cha ta khẳng định sẽ không bạc đãi các ngươi đấy!"

"Tức phụ, phía trước có cá nhân tại hô cứu mạng, chúng ta đi không đi cứu bọn họ?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh trầm tư một lát, nói: "Chúng ta qua đi xem, chú ý bốn phía một cái có hay không mai phục người, đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi ra, khiến nó theo dưới nền đất, đi xem có hay không lừa dối?"

Đoạn đường này tới đây, bọn hắn vũ đóng cửa không ít chuyện.

Lần thứ nhất gặp được cản đường cầu cứu người lúc, bọn hắn trong nội tâm cũng không có phòng bị, kết quả, bọn hắn vừa xuống xe, thì có một đám người cầm lấy các loại công cụ đi ra, muốn đánh nhau kiếp bọn hắn.

Xem bọn hắn thuần thục bộ dạng, loại chuyện này cũng không là lần đầu tiên làm, còn có người vừa ý xe của bọn hắn, uy bức lợi dụ bọn hắn gia nhập đối phương tổ chức.

Lúc này đây bọn hắn đá trúng thiết bản phía trên, Hạ Lập Hiên một người thì đem bọn hắn toàn bộ phóng tới, đưa bọn chúng cột chắc, thông tri phụ cận kẻ quản lý, bọn hắn cứ tiếp tục lái xe xuất phát.

Dưới đường đi đến, bọn hắn gặp phải cũng có năm sáu lần loại chuyện này, chỉ có hai lần thật sự.

Chuyện còn lại muốn lừa gạt bọn hắn dừng xe, sau đó cướp bóc .

Đằng sau mấy lần, bọn hắn đề cao cảnh giác, trực tiếp lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi bốn phía nhìn xem có hay không mai phục.

Có mai phục trực tiếp lái xe rời đi, không phải cản đường cướp bóc , có thể cứu người liền tận lực cứu thoáng một phát.

"Ai nha! Đại huynh đệ, thật sự là cám ơn các ngươi. Chỉ cần các ngươi đem ta đưa đến A thành phố trung tâm trong căn cứ, ta nhất định sẽ để cho ta cha dày đối đãi các ngươi đều." Mạc Hoa đặt mông đi xuống, miệng lớn thở nói.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên liếc nhau, nói: "Huynh đệ ngươi làm sao làm được chật vật như vậy?"

"Cám ơn, ta là Mạc Hoa." Mạc Hoa tiếp nhận đối phương đưa tới tinh khiết nước, một hơi uống nửa cái chai, lúc này mới cảm giác sống lại.

"Vốn cùng bảo tiêu còn có bạn gái cùng đi B thành phố làm chút chuyện , nhưng là không nghĩ tới cái kia hai cái cẩu nam nữ sau lưng thông đồng cùng một chỗ." Mạc Hoa tức giận nói.

"Sau đó bọn hắn liền muốn hại chết ngươi?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Cái này không quá phù hợp lẽ thường a! Loại này thời điểm không phải có lẽ ôm chặt bắp đùi của hắn, nghĩ như thế nào đến giết chết hắn?

Nhìn ra Đỗ Thanh trong mắt nghi hoặc, Mạc Hoa cười khổ, tiếp tục nói, "Cái kia bảo tiêu đặc (biệt) sao là ta cha con riêng, ta chết đi, Mạc gia không chính là bọn họ được rồi sao? ?"

"Mẹ kiếp! Hai cái này tiện nhân, ngày thường ta cũng không có bạc đãi qua bọn hắn, lại muốn để cho ta ở chỗ này, tươi sống bị phơi nắng." Mạc Hoa mắng.

Nếu không phải gặp được bọn hắn hai người kia, hoặc là hai người kia lại chậm chễ một hai giờ đến, hắn thật sự sẽ bị phơi nắng cái chết.

Đắt vòng thực loạn, Đỗ Thanh nghĩ đến, bảo tiêu bạn gái, còn có Mạc Hoa chính là cái kia phụ thân, đem mình con riêng an bài tại con mình bên người.

Nếu không biết khá tốt, nếu biết, chuyện này liền nại nhân tầm vị.

"Các ngươi làm sao sẽ đi đường này?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Này vắng vẻ lộ tuyến, là bọn hắn cố ý lựa chọn , bởi vì vắng vẻ lộ tuyến, gặp phải ít người, gặp được biến dị thực vật xác suất cũng phải sẽ cao một chút.

Bọn hắn có không gian, cũng không quá thuận tiện rời đi hơn địa phương.

"Móa nó, còn không phải cái kia hai cái tiện nhân đề nghị , là người nào thiếu địa phương càng thêm an toàn." Mạc Hoa phẫn uất nói.

"Bọn hắn lái đi xe của ngươi rồi hả?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Chúng ta mở hai chiếc xe đến ." Mạc Hoa chỉ hướng một bên, chỗ đó đỗ lấy một cỗ màu xanh lá cải trang xe.

"Tốt lắm, ngươi lái xe của mình trở về đi! Ly khai nơi đây, hướng nhiều người địa phương đi, khẳng định có người nguyện ý dẫn ngươi đi A thành phố trung tâm căn cứ." Đỗ Thanh hài lòng nói.

Mạc Hoa khó có thể tin nhìn bọn họ, nói: "Ba ta là A trung tâm chợ căn cứ bí thư, nhị bả thủ!"

"Chúng ta đã biết."

"Vậy các ngươi còn quyết định không tiễn ta trở về?" Mạc Hoa nói.

"Không mang theo." Đỗ Thanh gọn gàng cự tuyệt.

"Đại huynh đệ, ta không biết lái xe a!" Mạc Hoa nói.

"Vậy ngươi đẳng chạng vạng tối lại đi ra ngoài." Đỗ Thanh mặt không biểu tình nói.

Mạc Hoa: "... Đi xa như vậy ta sẽ mệt chết ."

Đỗ Thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Ah."

"Tức phụ chúng ta đi thôi! Dù sao người cũng cứu về rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên lưu luyến thu hồi ánh mắt của mình, hắn tự nhiên có thể trông xe, cái kia chiếc cải trang qua không ngờ xe, là đồ tốt đến .

"Đợi một chút! Đại huynh đệ ta nói thực ra, kỳ thật ta không phải A thành phố bí thư nhi tử, ta là A thành phố thị trưởng nhi tử! Ta họ Dư Hoa! !"

"Thật sự! Lời nói của ta ngoại trừ thân phận của mình nói dối bên ngoài, cái kia bảo tiêu là thúc thúc ta người, sự tình khác đều thật sự!" Dư Hoa gào khan nói.

"Vậy ngươi đi B thành phố làm cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh một câu, thành công lại để cho Dư Hoa an tĩnh lại.

"Ta có thể nói cho các ngươi biết, nhưng là các ngươi muốn dẫn ta đến A thành phố trong căn cứ đi." Dư Hoa cò kè mặc cả nói.

"Lập Hiên, chúng ta đi." Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh một tiếng nói.

Hiện tại cầu người lại không phải là bọn hắn, hắn yêu nói hay không.

"Đợi một chút! Ta nói cho các ngươi biết là được, vật kia có thể cho các ngươi một phần, nhưng là các ngươi muốn bình an tiễn đưa ta đến cha ta chỗ đó." Dư Hoa nói.

"Tức phụ, người này miệng đầy chạy xe lửa, không biết một câu kia là thật một câu kia là giả , chúng ta lưu hắn ở chỗ này tự sanh tự diệt được rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên cảnh giác nhìn xem hắn, người này sẽ không phải là vừa ý vợ của hắn đi à nha?

"Ta là đi B thành phố cầm bọn hắn nghiên cứu ra đến dụng cụ , cái kia dụng cụ có thể phát hiện biến dị thực vật, nhưng lại có thể kiểm tra đo lường biến dị thực vật nguy hiểm đẳng cấp." Dư Hoa hít thở sâu một hơi khí, "Phạm vi là ba cây số nội."

"Cái này dụng cụ là ta đạo sư nghiên cứu ra đến , lần này là đi B thành phố cầm thành phẩm cùng nghiên cứu tư liệu ."

"Hơn nữa ta trở lại A khu vực, liền phát hiện có người ở truy sát ta, đạo sư của ta đã bị sát hại, ta trên người có duy nhất tư liệu." Dư Hoa nói.

Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ hắn mà nói, có 0.8 khả năng thật sự.

Đời trước hắn căn bản cũng không có nghe nói qua loại chuyện này, có thể dò xét biến dị thực vật đã chúng mức độ nguy hiểm dụng cụ.

Đỗ Thanh phỏng đoán, đời trước cái lúc này, bọn hắn không có đi qua nơi này lời mà nói..., chỉ sợ Dư Hoa chính là chết ở chỗ này.

Cái này dụng cụ tư liệu, liền không ai có thể tìm được.

"Trên người của ngươi có bao nhiêu cái dụng cụ? Chúng ta muốn ba cái." Đỗ Thanh công phu sư tử ngoạm nói.

"Năm cái." Dư Hoa sảng khoái đã đáp ứng, "Các ngươi đi theo ta, đồ vật giấu ở xe lốp xe dư bên trong."

Phía sau xe chính là cái kia lốp xe lại là một cái tủ sắt, nhìn xem Dư Hoa xoa bóp phức tạp bí mật, xuất ra bên trong một bao đồ vật, năm cái kiểu dáng không đồng dạng như vậy đồng hồ.

"Ấn vào cái nút này, phía trên sẽ cho thấy đến, lại ấn vào, phản hồi đồng hồ báo thức giao diện." Dư Hoa cầm hai cái kiểu dáng giống nhau cho bọn hắn, "Còn dư lại một cái các ngươi muốn bao nhiêu cái?"

Dư Hoa cũng tay mắt lanh lẹ tuyển một cái kiểu nam cho mình đeo lên.

Trải qua những chuyện này, đồ vật lại lần nữa muốn, cũng không có mạng của hắn trọng yếu.

Bọn hắn nhìn qua không giống như là người xấu bộ dạng, hơn nữa người cao to người nam nhân kia trên người, với hắn trước kia đi theo hắn cha đi gặp lãnh đạo thời điểm, lãnh đạo bên người đi theo người khí tức trên thân.

Không, hẳn là nói cái này người cao to khí tức càng thêm cường.

Xe hắn là biết lái , nhưng là cái kia hai cái tiện nhân lúc rời đi, đem còn lại cái kia một chiếc xe xăng cũng rút đi.

"Hợp tác vui vẻ." Đỗ Thanh thử một chút, phát hiện quả nhiên cùng đối phương nói giống nhau.

Bọn hắn đi là vắng vẻ địa phương, không phải rất lo lắng gặp gỡ đuổi giết hắn người.

"Tiểu bạch kiểm!" Hạ Lập Hiên nhỏ giọng nói một câu.

Dư Hoa đương làm cái gì cũng không có điều kiện, hắn lớn lên không xấu a! Cũng không được lỗi hắn, cái này người cao to như thế nào nhìn hắn không thuận mắt mắt?

"Ta là Đỗ Thanh, hắn là Hạ Lập Hiên. Nhìn qua hai người chúng ta niên kỷ so ngươi đại, ngươi liền bảo chúng ta một tiếng Đỗ ca Hạ ca a!" Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Vì che dấu tai mắt người, bọn hắn trên xe để đó đồ vật cũng là rất đầy đủ .

"Miệng ngươi khát đã đói bụng lời mà nói..., để trên xe đồ vật ngươi tùy tiện dùng." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, bọn hắn chiếm được lớn như vậy một cái tiện nghi, dù sao cũng phải đối với người tốt một chút .

Bán cho đối phương một cái nhân tình, ngày sau luôn luôn cần dùng đến thời điểm.

Đệ 47 chương

"Chúng ta tìm một chỗ nghỉ ngơi một chút a!" Đỗ Thanh ngáp một cái nói.

Cả ngày đều ngồi trên xe, dù cho không cần hắn lái xe, cũng rất dễ dàng mệt rã rời.

Nhìn thoáng qua đằng sau chỗ ngồi, Dư Hoa còn đang ngủ, thừa dịp đối phương lúc ngủ, Đỗ Thanh thừa cơ lợi dụng chỗ ngồi chống đỡ, theo trong không gian cầm không ít nhu yếu phẩm đi ra.

Có người ngoài tại, hắn chỉ sợ khó sử dụng không gian.

Nước là nhất định phải , loại này viêm trời nóng khí, mở ra (lái) điều hòa, điều hòa độ ấm cũng không phải rất thấp.

30 độ độ ấm, so bên ngoài gần bốn mươi độ độ ấm tốt hơn nhiều.

"Ừ, để cho:đợi chút nữa có phòng ốc địa phương, chúng ta liền dừng lại qua đêm." Hạ Lập Hiên trừng mắt liếc, ngủ say sưa Dư Hoa.

Chiếm cứ vợ hắn vị trí, vợ hắn mệt nhọc muốn ngủ thoáng một phát đều không được!

Tiếp tục mở hơn 10' sau về sau, bọn hắn đi tới một cái thôn.

Thôn bốn phía bị vây tường vây quanh, xem thấy bọn họ tiếp cận, trông coi người còn kéo vang lên cảnh báo.

Không bao lâu, trên đầu tường liền xuất hiện không ít nam nhân.

"Đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi hả?" Dư Hoa che miệng ngáp một cái, lau đi khóe mắt sinh lý tính nước mắt nói.

"Dư Hoa có thể xuống dưới cùng bọn họ thương lượng thoáng một phát, chúng ta chẳng qua là tiến đi nghỉ ngơi một buổi tối, ngày hôm sau liền đi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Hai người bọn họ đều là không am hiểu và những người khác giao tiếp .

"Ừ." Dư Hoa gật gật đầu, hắn dù sao cũng phải thể hiện thoáng một phát giá trị của mình mới được .

Hai người bọn họ nhìn qua cũng không phải thiện đàm phán người, loại chuyện này giao cho hắn, liền không còn gì tốt hơn rồi.

Năm phút đồng hồ sau.

Dư Hoa gõ gõ cửa sổ, Đỗ Thanh đem cửa sổ mở ra.

Dư Hoa nói: "Tốt rồi, bất quá chúng ta ở một buổi tối, một người muốn giao mười cân lương thực."

"Mười cân nhiều như vậy?" Hạ Lập Hiên mất hứng nói.

"Vốn là khai ra 50 cân một người , nhưng nhìn tại ta anh tuấn phân thượng, giá cả hạ xuống mười cân." Dư Hoa tranh công nói.

"Hừ!" Hạ Lập Hiên khinh thường nói, "Liền ngươi bộ dạng như vậy cũng có thể gọi suất khí sao? ?"

"Chẳng lẽ hình dáng này của ta không đẹp trai khí sao? Như thế nào mới xem như suất khí?" Dư Hoa hỏi ngược lại.

"Đương nhiên là giống ta cái dạng này ." Hạ Lập Hiên tự hào nói, "Nếu như là ta đi lời mà nói..., khẳng định giảm xuống năm cân, năm cân phía dưới!"

Hạ Lập Hiên còn cố ý cường điệu thoáng một phát cái số này.

Dư Hoa: "..."

Người ở dưới mái hiên không thể không cúi đầu, Dư Hoa nhịn cười, nói: "Ừ, ngươi nói rất đúng!"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhịn không được thuyết giáo nói: "Ngươi có biết hay không vì cái gì bạn gái của ngươi sẽ cùng người chạy sao?"

Dư Hoa lắc đầu, muốn biết đối phương cảm thấy là cái gì lý do nói: "Ta không biết, ngươi biết không?"

"Ta đương nhiên đã biết, " Hạ Lập Hiên khinh bỉ nói, "Bởi vì ngươi lớn lên xấu còn chưa tính, còn một điểm tự mình hiểu lấy giác ngộ đều không có."

So về da mặt dày đến, hay là hắn thua.

"Chúng ta vào đi thôi!" Đỗ Thanh nói xong, tiến đến Hạ Lập Hiên bên tai nói mấy câu.

"Tại sao phải bộ dạng như vậy làm?" Hạ Lập Hiên không hiểu hỏi.

"Vì biểu hiện ngươi cường tráng." Đỗ Thanh dụ dỗ nói.

"Hảo, không có vấn đề, ta một điểm sẽ cố gắng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ!" Hạ Lập Hiên mở cờ trong bụng nói.

"Các ngươi đang nói cái gì?" Dư Hoa gom góp đi qua hỏi, đồng tính luyến ái người hắn không thể không bái kiến.

Nhưng là kỳ quái như thế lại khôi hài tổ hợp, hắn còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy.

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt nhìn hắn, trong nội tâm đắc ý nói, hừ! Ngươi tên mặt trắng nhỏ này, vợ ta mới sẽ không vừa ý ngươi .

"Nơi này là thôn chúng ta bên trong phòng trống, các ngươi tùy tiện tuyển một nhà ở vào đi thôi!" Cái kia cao cao gầy teo dẫn bọn hắn vào nam nhân nói.

"Liền tuyển cái này một câu gia a!" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Tốt lắm, ta đi giúp các ngươi ra.."

"Răng rắc" thoáng một phát, Hạ Lập Hiên xoay đầu lại, ngượng ngùng nói, "Cái này song sắt cũng quá giòn rồi, gập lại liền đoạn."

Nam nhân nuốt một cái nước bọt, không nói gì, chẳng qua là cầm cái chìa khóa mở cửa khóa có chút run rẩy.

"Đây là cái phòng này cái chìa khóa, mỗi ngày các ngươi trước khi rời đi, nhớ rõ giao trả trở về." Đưa chìa khóa cho bọn hắn về sau, nam nhân liền nhanh chóng chạy đi.

"Má ơi! Cái này là thật hay giả hay sao?" Dư Hoa chạy về đi, xem bị ném xuống đất song sắt cán.

Cầm lấy một đoạn, dùng sức thử thử, song sắt cán ti văn bất động, phía trên đứt gãy cũng là mới .

Dư Hoa nhịn không được líu lưỡi, cái này khí lực, cũng quá lớn chút.

Hắn cũng không đủ đối phương một đấm đánh chính là.

Dư Hoa quyết định kế tiếp lộ trình, hắn vẫn là không nên gây đối phương, vạn nhất đối phương một lời không hợp liền động thủ.

Nhiều hơn nữa hai cái hắn cũng không không đủ đối phương đánh chính là.

Dư Hoa đi ở mặt sau cùng, thuận tiện giữ cửa cho khóa trái rồi.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên bước xuống xe, đem xe khóa ngược lại, bọn hắn lúc rời đi, liền mang thứ đó đem đến Dư Hoa chiếc xe kia đi.

"Đi phòng bếp nhìn xem, cầm đồ vật đến nấu cơm." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Tiểu phúc tinh ta với ngươi cùng đi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói xong, quay đầu lại nhìn Dư Hoa liếc.

Dư Hoa dừng bước, trong nội tâm im lặng, hắn chính là muốn đi xem trong phòng bếp có cái gì không có thể giúp.

Đỗ Thanh tuy nhiên lớn lên không tệ, nhưng có phải là hắn hay không thích loại hình.

Không đúng, hắn căn bản cũng không ưa thích nam nhân được không nào?

Hai người bọn họ đi phòng bếp, Dư Hoa không muốn đi đương bóng đèn, liền đi xem xem nơi đây gian phòng, phát hiện nơi đây gian phòng có mấy cái, nhưng là phía trên bụi bặm rất nhiều.

Nếu như bọn hắn muốn ở một buổi tối, muốn tổng vệ sinh một lần mới có thể ở người.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Dư Hoa đi tới trong phòng khách, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên ôm một ít vật liệu gỗ cũng đi ra.

Bởi vì có Dư Hoa cái này ngoại nhân tại đó, bọn hắn rất nhiều thứ cũng không thể lấy ra dùng, nói thí dụ như khí than lô cái gì .

Hiện tại chỉ có thể dùng bọn hắn để trên xe tiểu nồi sắt, dùng để nấu mì tôm, thuận tiện mau lẹ.

Làm mặt khác đồ ăn quá phiền toái cũng lãng phí nước, hoa quả bọn hắn trên đường đi cũng không phải thiếu .

Bọn hắn vốn ý định trực tiếp đến A thành phố, hiện tại mang lên Dư Hoa cái này vướng víu, ý định đường vòng theo C thành phố đi qua.

Bọn hắn trên tay đeo vật này, dùng tốt rất, có thể thuận lợi tránh đi bốn phía tương đối nguy hiểm biến dị thực vật.

Kể từ đó, bọn hắn lái xe tốc độ nhanh gấp đôi nhiều.

Hạ Lập Hiên xem Dư Hoa cũng thuận mắt nhiều.

"Lại ăn mì tôm à?" Dư Hoa nói.

"Cái gì gọi là lại ăn mì tôm?" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói, "Ngươi mới giữa trưa ăn một bữa mà thôi, nếu ngươi không muốn ăn lời mà nói..., có thể không ăn."

"Không không không, ta ăn ta ăn." Dư Hoa vội vàng nói.

Nếu không ăn lời mà nói..., hắn buổi tối hôm nay muốn đói bụng, hắn mới không có ngu như vậy đâu.

Trên xe còn có nhiều như vậy đồ vật, nấu dừng lại cơm ăn nhiều hảo, Dư Hoa trong lòng nghĩ đến.

Đỗ Thanh giải thích nói: "Chúng ta buổi sáng cùng buổi tối là ăn mì tôm, chỉ có giữa trưa mới là ăn cơm ."

Dư Hoa ngây ra một lúc.

"Vì cái gì ta giữa trưa ăn xong là mì tôm?"

"Bởi vì ngươi giữa trưa gặp phải chúng ta thời điểm, chúng ta đã ăn cơm xong rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên cười lạnh nói.

Hiểu được ăn cũng không tệ rồi, còn chọn ba lấy bốn.

"Được rồi!" Dư Hoa cũng không biết ứng với nên nói cái gì, mì tôm cũng tổng so không có ăn ngon.

Hắn hoài nghi cho dù hắn có thể tránh khai trảo hắn đuổi giết hắn người, chỉ sợ cũng phải chết đói chết khát trên đường.

Mì tôm đun sôi về sau, Đỗ Thanh không có thêm kèm theo cái chủng loại kia gia vị tề, mà là mình bỏ thêm mấy cái trứng gà còn có xì-dầu đi vào.

Thơm ngào ngạt hương vị.

Dư Hoa mắt ba ba nhìn xem nồi sắt, Đỗ Thanh đương nhiên cho ngươi Hạ Lập Hiên, sau đó tiếp tục nấu thứ hai nồi cho Dư Hoa, đệ tam nồi mới đến phiên chính mình.

Đỗ Thanh khẩu vị không coi là nhỏ, nhưng cũng không có Hạ Lập Hiên lợi hại.

Cho nên ba người bọn họ đều tại ăn thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh thuận tiện mở thứ bảy thứ tám bao mì tôm, tiếp tục nấu.

Nhớ tới cái gì, Đỗ Thanh quay về trên xe, cầm một bao lạp xưởng hun khói xuống, một người phân ra ba cây, nhiều ra đến cho Hạ Lập Hiên.

Chính mình lấy được so tiểu bạch kiểm nhiều hơn một cây, Hạ Lập Hiên nụ cười trên mặt sẽ không ngừng qua.

Có thể được không ba cây lạp xưởng hun khói, Dư Hoa vội vàng mở mạnh thêm đến trong chén.

Tổng cộng mười cây, hắn vốn cho là hắn có thể phân đến một cây cũng không tệ rồi, không nghĩ tới có thể chia đều cho hắn.

Lạp xưởng hun khói bọn hắn trên đường đi đều ăn vào ngán, bọn hắn không thương ăn, nếu không phải vì lộ ra không có như vậy kỳ quái.

Đỗ Thanh muốn đem một nửa đều phân cho hắn.

Ăn hết một cây, còn dư lại hai cây trực tiếp thêm đến trong nồi đi.

Củi lửa không ít, bọn hắn trực tiếp liền trong sân nấu đứng lên.

Trong cái phòng này đồ làm bếp phải không thiếu, nhưng là phía trên một tầng tro, quét sạch sẻ chúng, muốn dùng xong đại bộ phận nước.

Còn không bằng dùng bọn họ cái nồi đến nấu đồ ăn.

"Thơm quá..."

Nhà bọn họ mấy người theo thanh âm nhìn sang, thấy được trong góc leo ra một cái năm sáu tuổi hài tử.

Thấy bọn họ nhìn sang, hắn cũng không sợ sinh, cắn cắn ngón tay, y phục trên người rách rưới, nghĩ nghĩ, quay người bỏ chạy.

"Này! Tiểu quỷ, chờ một chút!" Dư Hoa hô.

Tiểu hài tử phảng phất giống như không nghe thấy, theo trong động vòng vo đi ra ngoài.

"Ai vậy gia tiểu hài tử à? Y phục trên người như vậy phá, cũng không biết cho hắn đổi một kiện? !" Dư Hoa nhỏ giọng thầm nói, "Vốn muốn cho hắn ăn một điểm , không nghĩ tới chạy trốn nhanh như vậy."

"Hắn đã đến." Hạ Lập Hiên thản nhiên nói.

"Cái gì đã đến?" Dư Hoa mãnh liệt không có kịp phản ứng.

"Cho các ngươi, đổi cái kia!" Tiểu hài tử mở ra trong lòng bàn tay để đó mấy viên trái cây.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài đột nhiên theo Hạ Lập Hiên trong thân thể đi ra, Dư Hoa trong nháy mắt thời gian, phát hiện tiểu hài tử trong tay đồ vật không thấy.

Hắn không thấy được Tiểu Hỏa Sài, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên hai người ngược lại là thấy rất rõ ràng .

Tiểu Hỏa Sài cái này kinh sợ bao, mang thứ đó đã đoạt về sau, liền tránh về Hạ Lập Hiên trong thân thể.

"Oa —" tiểu hài tử muốn khóc không khóc bộ dạng, đột nhiên phát hiện mình trong tay đồ vật không thấy, đang muốn khóc lớn lên.

Hạ Lập Hiên đứng lên, ba bước làm hai bước đi vào tiểu hài tử trước mặt, "Cái này cho ngươi."

Hai tay trống trơn Dư Hoa: "..."

Ngươi muốn cho hắn mì tôm ăn không có vấn đề.

Nhưng là tại sao phải cầm của ta đây? !

Đệ 48 chương

"Ta không thói quen người khác dùng chén của ta, đương nhiên, vợ ta ngoại trừ." Hạ Lập Hiên liếc si tựa như nhìn hắn một cái, giải thích nói.

Nguyên lai hắn vừa rồi không cẩn thận giao trái tim bên trong lời nói nói ra, nhưng là ngươi không thích, ta cũng không thích a! Dư Hoa trong nội tâm phát điên nói.

"Ta cũng không nghĩ..."

"Ngươi có biết hay không vì cái gì ngươi không có tức phụ sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Bởi vì nàng có mắt không tròng chạy." Dư Hoa nói.

Vẻ mặt ghét bỏ nhìn xem hắn, có thể hay không đừng đề cập chuyện này, bạn gái cùng hắn một cái bảo tiêu chạy, đây không phải cái gì quang vinh sự tình.

"Sai!" Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm túc nói, "Bởi vì ngươi người này không có đồng tình tâm, vô luận là nam hài tử vẫn là nữ hài tử, thích đều cũng có đồng tình tâm người."

"Ngươi xem một chút ngươi, một điểm đồng tình tâm đều không có, trách không được nàng không thích ngươi."

Dư Hoa: "..." Ngươi có đồng tình tâm, liền lấy chính mình bữa tối đi cho hắn à?

Dư Hoa giận mà không dám nói gì nhìn xem hắn.

"Tốt rồi, Dư Hoa ngươi đừng cùng hắn so đo nhiều như vậy, đi trên xe lấy thêm cái chén xuống, trong nồi còn có, không đủ lời nói, lại nấu một nồi." Đỗ Thanh đi ra hoà giải.

Đẳng Dư Hoa đi lấy đồ vật về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói: "Tức phụ, cái kia là lưu cho ta ăn."

Đỗ Thanh tức giận: "Ai bảo ngươi cầm hắn mì sợi?"

Hạ Lập Hiên không nói, nhanh chóng hướng trong miệng bới ra mì sợi.

Dư Hoa cầm lấy một cái duy nhất một lần chén khi trở về, phát hiện trong nồi vừa mới nấu mì sợi, chỉ còn lại có không nhiều lắm...

Nhìn hắn hướng Hạ Lập Hiên trong chén, lại nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, Đỗ Thanh đè lên cái trán, nói: "Ngươi chờ một chút, ăn trước những thứ này, ta lại nấu một nồi."

Tiểu hài tử được ăn, cũng không sợ sinh.

Cầm lấy chén, sẽ tới đến Đỗ Thanh bên cạnh, tò mò nhìn trong nồi , từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn trong chén mì sợi.

Khoảng cách Đỗ Thanh đại khái nửa mét khoảng cách, Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn thoáng qua, cũng cam chịu (*mặc định) hắn tại vừa ăn cơm.

Nhìn xem ăn như hổ đói ăn vắt mì tiểu hài tử, Đỗ Thanh nghĩ tới Đỗ Phúc, không biết con của hắn hiện tại đang làm gì đó? Có nhớ hay không hắn? Tâm thoáng cái trở nên mềm mại.

Hắn ôn nhu hỏi: "Ăn no rồi sao?"

Tiểu hài tử thành thật lắc đầu, dùng vô cùng bẩn ống tay áo lau thoáng một phát miệng, nói, "Còn muốn."

"Đây là một điểm cũng không biết xấu hổ tiểu quỷ đầu." Hạ Lập Hiên mạnh miệng mềm lòng phân ra không ít mì sợi cho hắn.

"Tạ ơn thúc thúc." Mộc Linh cao hứng cười cười, tiếp tục miệng lớn bắt đầu ăn.

"Tức phụ ngươi ăn no rồi chưa?" Hạ Lập Hiên vừa nhìn về phía nhà mình tức phụ, quan tâm mà hỏi.

Trong nội tâm ám chà xát chà xát nghĩ đến, vợ hắn mì sợi mới không cần phân cho không thể làm chung người ăn!

"Đã đủ rồi." Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu.

Ăn vào một nửa, tiểu hài tử nhớ tới cái gì, sẽ đem chén buông đến, con mắt chằm chằm vào trong nồi mì sợi.

"Tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi như thế nào không ăn?" Dư Hoa thấy hắn thèm ăn nhìn xem trong nồi , kỳ quái hỏi.

Vô cùng bẩn tiểu hài tử không muốn nhìn một chút trong chén mì sợi, sau đó lắc đầu, nói: "Cái này muốn lưu cho A Hoàng ăn."

"A Hoàng? Ngươi còn có đệ đệ muội muội sao?" Dư Hoa truy vấn, "Ba mẹ ngươi đâu? Như thế nào cũng không quản các ngươi?"

"Ba ba mụ mụ, không thấy." Tiểu hài tử lắc đầu.

"Không thấy?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hắn nói.

"Ừ, không thấy." Mộc Linh gật gật đầu.

"Cái kia A Hoàng là ai?"

Hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy A Hoàng cái tên này có chút không khỏe cảm giác.

"A Hoàng chính là A Hoàng, nó đi ra ngoài tìm ăn đi." Mộc Linh nói.

"Cái kia tên gọi là gì?" Đỗ Thanh gặp hỏi không ra đến, thay đổi một vấn đề.

"Mộc Linh."

"Ngươi là cái này người trong thôn sao?"

"Mộc Linh trước kia ở tại đại trong phòng ." Mộc Linh giang hai tay, khoa tay múa chân thoáng một phát, ví von thật rất lớn.

"Tiểu bằng hữu, ngươi có phải hay không bị lừa bán đến nơi đây hay sao? Vẫn bị ba mẹ ngươi bán đi hay sao?" Dư Hoa đồng tình nhìn xem hắn.

Đối phương y phục trên người tuy nhiên vô cùng bẩn , nhưng là hắn có thể nhận ra, cái kia nhãn hiệu thời trang trẻ em có thể không rẻ.

Nhà bọn họ cháu trai xuyên chính là cái này nhãn hiệu thời trang trẻ em, bởi vì hắn cháu trai cũng có như vậy một bộ, cho nên thoạt nhìn rất quen thuộc.

Bị cha mẹ bán đi cái này tỷ lệ rất thấp, cái kia chỉ còn lại cái thứ nhất khả năng.

Loại này rối loạn đích niên đại, lòng người bàng hoàng , hài tử không thấy, biển người mênh mông , muốn tìm đến liền khó khăn.

"Ba ba mụ mụ lại để cho A Hoàng mang theo ta chạy mau, chúng ta chạy a chạy, chạy rất lâu, liền chạy đến nơi đây." Mộc Linh nói.

"Ba ba mụ mụ của ngươi không có tới tìm các ngươi sao?" Dư Hoa ngồi vào bên cạnh của hắn.

"Ta cùng A Hoàng đi tìm ba ba mụ mụ, nhưng là tìm không thấy, ba ba mụ mụ cũng tìm không thấy a linh." Nói xong nói xong, Mộc Linh vả vào mồm một dẹp, nước mắt muốn đến rơi xuống.

"Ừ?" Mộc Linh ngậm lấy trong miệng đồ vật, cắn một cái, là lạp xưởng hun khói, chẳng quan tâm khóc, mấy ngụm liền ăn hết.

Con mắt đen bóng nhìn xem Dư Hoa, nhỏ gầy trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, tràn đầy chờ mong.

"Thật sự là thiếu ngươi ." Dư Hoa nói thầm một tiếng, đem còn lại lạp xưởng hun khói toàn bộ đút cho hắn.

Trong nội tâm vô cùng hoài niệm, nếu hắn còn không có rơi đến nước này, ngược lại là có thể mang lên tiểu hài tử này.

Nhưng là hiện tại hắn đều là ăn nhờ ở đậu, mình cũng chẳng quan tâm, xem hai người khác bộ dạng.

Không có mang lên tính toán của hắn, tối đa chính là thay đứa bé này tìm một cái hộ không có hài tử, nguyện ý chiếu cố người của hắn gia.

"Ăn đi, trong nồi còn có rất nhiều, chúng ta lại nấu một nồi cho A Hoàng là tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh lên tiếng, Dư Hoa bất đồng Mộc Linh phản ứng, liền lấy khởi nồi, hai người mỗi người một nửa, chia ăn cái này nồi mì sợi.

Đỗ Thanh lại cầm hai bao mì sợi đi ra, châm nước đi vào tiếp tục nấu.

Mộc Linh thoạt nhìn người nho nhỏ, nhưng là bắt đầu ăn, lượng cơm ăn so với bọn hắn cũng không nhỏ, cũng không biết đói bụng bao lâu, Đỗ Thanh nghĩ thầm.

Đói bụng tư vị, không có ai so với hắn rõ ràng hơn rồi.

Cũng không biết đói bao lâu, ăn vào cảm giác khin khít , Mộc Linh mới đánh cho một cái nấc, uống xong cuối cùng một ngụm nước canh, sau đó đem chén buông đến.

Đỗ Thanh đã sớm ăn xong, thỉnh thoảng quấy thoáng một phát trong nồi mì sợi, gặp đối phương sau khi ăn xong, quay về trên xe một hồi, đông lật tây tìm.

Xuống xe thời điểm, nhảy ra một kiện trong góc đọng lại lấy nhi đồng trang phục.

"Ta đến ta đến, ta đến thay hắn tắm rửa thoáng một phát." Dư Hoa nhếch miệng lên, vội vàng tiếp nhận trong tay hắn quần áo, xung phong nhận việc muốn giúp đỡ.

Nghĩ đến Hạ Lập Hiên cái này đại dấm chua bao, Đỗ Thanh mang thứ đó cho hắn.

Cầm một chậu nước, còn có một đầu sạch sẽ khăn mặt.

Dư Hoa liền mang theo Mộc Linh đi trong phòng.

Trong phòng không trúng gió, ngày như vầy khí dùng lạnh nước tắm rửa rất thoải mái, nhưng đối với lúc nãy vẫn còn con nít.

Dư Hoa vẫn còn trong phòng bếp tìm nồi, lãng phí một điểm nước rửa sạch sẽ, sẽ đem nước đổ vào nấu nước.

Hắn dứt khoát ngay tại trong phòng bếp cho hắn tắm rửa, trong nhà tìm trong chốc lát, tại trong tủ chén tìm được mấy cái không có mở ra khăn mặt, còn có nước gội đầu cùng sữa tắm các loại.

Đem trong nồi nước thịnh một nửa đứng lên, ở bên trong gia nhập sữa tắm, sau đó cho Mộc Linh lau đi trên người vết bẩn.

Lúc trước hắn chiếu cố chính mình cháu nhỏ thời điểm, đều không có như vậy chăm chú qua, Dư Hoa thầm nghĩ.

Tẩy rửa xuống, đệ một chuyến nước đều trở nên đen nhánh đen nhánh , lại giặt sạch một lần, Dư Hoa mới miễn cưỡng thoả mãn.

Dư Hoa mang người đi ra lúc, Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn đã đem đồ vật thu thập xong, đang tại dựng lều vải.

Trông thấy Mộc Linh mặt lúc, hai người đều sửng sốt.

Bởi vì, chính là cái này hài tử cùng hai người bọn họ lớn lên giống, như là hai người bọn họ hài tử giống nhau.

Dư Hoa xem gặp hai người bọn họ giật mình biểu lộ, trong nội tâm cân đối nhiều.

Vừa rồi hắn lau sạch sẽ đối phương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, lộ ra bộ mặt thật lúc, nhịn không được hoài nghi đứa bé này là không phải hai người bọn họ cá nhân đích con riêng cái gì hay sao?

Thậm chí đầu mở rộng ra, Đỗ Thanh là nữ?

"Đứa bé này cùng chúng ta lớn lên thật đúng là như." Đỗ Thanh phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhịn không được cảm thán nói.

"Cái này sẽ không phải là các ngươi con riêng cái gì hay sao?" Dư Hoa hoài nghi nhìn bọn họ hai cái.

"Không phải." Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức trả lời, "Chúng ta có thể bảo chứng, đều là chỉ có đối phương một người."

Đỗ Thanh không nói lời nào, cam chịu (*mặc định) lời hắn nói.

"Đứa bé này không thể nào là chúng ta , vẫn là đem hắn gọi đến trong thôn đi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Tin tưởng người trong thôn sẽ hảo hảo đối đãi hắn ."

Chuẩn bị cho tốt chỗ ở về sau, chén đến bên trong mì sợi đều dính cùng một chỗ, kết khối, A Hoàng vẫn chưa về.

Cùng tại phía sau bọn họ, nhìn bọn họ bề bộn đến bề bộn đi , cũng không làm khó đằng.

"A linh, A Hoàng như thế nào vẫn chưa trở lại?" Dư Hoa hỏi.

"Tìm ăn, ngày mai trở về." Mộc Linh cắn ngón tay hồi đáp.

"Ừ. Ngươi bình thời là ngủ ở chỗ nào hay sao?" Dư Hoa hỏi.

Mộc Linh lôi kéo góc áo của hắn, dẫn hắn đi mình bình thường chỗ ngủ.

Buổi tối Dư Hoa cùng Mộc Linh ngủ trên xe, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên ngủ ở trong lều vải.

Buổi sáng, ăn sáng xong, bởi vì có Mộc Linh tại, có lẽ là bởi vì áy náy, Đỗ Thanh buổi sáng làm dừng lại mỹ vị cháo, tại trong không gian tìm ra mấy cái đồ hộp, lại để cho mọi người xứng cháo ăn.

Sau khi ăn xong, khiến cho Dư Hoa mang theo hài tử, cùng người trong thôn đi thương lượng thoáng một phát.

Không bao lâu, Dư Hoa liền uể oải một người trở về, chưa từ bỏ ý định mà hỏi: "Thật sự không thể mang theo hắn cùng một chỗ ly khai sao?"

"Trên đường gặp được bộ dạng như vậy hài tử đều muốn mang đi, xe của chúng ta chỉ sợ hiện tại cũng chứa không nổi, chúng ta giúp hắn nhất thời, không thể giúp hắn cả đời." Đỗ Thanh tỉnh táo nói.

Tuy nhiên lại trải qua qua một lần, nhưng nhìn gặp bộ dạng như vậy sự tình, trong lòng vẫn là sẽ khó chịu.

Một mình hắn, lại thế nào giúp đỡ được nhiều người như vậy?

Hiện tại hắn chỉ hy vọng, đem Dư Hoa an toàn tiễn đưa đạt A trung tâm chợ căn cứ, đem cái kia dụng cụ quảng truyền ra đến.

Có thể tìm tới vật tư sẽ thêm nữa..., tất cả mọi người ngày cũng sẽ khá hơn một chút.

Dư Hoa thất lạc hỗ trợ mang thứ đó bàn hồi trên xe, lúc rời đi, Mộc Linh tựa hồ minh bạch cái gì, muốn nói lại thôi nhìn xem hắn, nhưng cuối cùng chẳng qua là trơ mắt nhìn hắn ly khai.

"A a a a! Chúng ta chỉ đem thượng hắn không được sao?" Dư Hoa đi vào hai người bọn họ trước mặt, "Thì mang theo hắn, ta sẽ cho gấp hai thù lao các ngươi đều."

"Bất tiện. Ngươi có thể trở về đến căn cứ về sau, lại phái người tới đón hắn." Đỗ Thanh lý trí nói.

"Vậy được rồi!" Dư Hoa nhớ tới cái này, trong nội tâm hơi chút an ủi một điểm.

Bọn hắn thu thập xong về sau, liền lái xe ly khai.

Lái xe hai giờ về sau, đến phiên Dư Hoa lái xe, vừa mới lái xe không bao lâu, xoa xoa ánh mắt của mình.

Theo kính chiếu hậu bên trong nhìn thấy Mộc Linh, khó có thể tin mà hỏi, "Đằng sau đuổi theo có phải hay không Mộc Linh? ?"

Đỗ Thanh nghe vậy mở to mắt, trở về xem, quả nhiên nhìn thấy cưỡi một cái đại cẩu Mộc Linh.

A Hoàng quả nhiên không phải người.

Dư Hoa dừng xe lại.

Mộc Linh bọn hắn cũng dừng lại, trốn ở đại cẩu sau lưng, lộ ra một đôi mắt nhìn bọn họ không nói lời nào.

"Nếu như theo kịp rồi, liền cùng chúng ta cùng đi a!" Đỗ Thanh mềm lòng nói.

Nơi đây rừng núi hoang vắng , đem con ném ở chỗ này, chỉ sợ sống không quá vài ngày.

Đệ 49 chương

Mang thêm một đứa bé cùng con chó, trên xe vị trí vừa vặn đủ, những địa phương khác muốn bỏ vào thứ kia.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua A Hoàng, cái này một người một chó cũng là đủ đặc biệt .

Mộc Linh rõ ràng có thể cưỡi con chó, đuổi theo bọn hắn, cái này cũng là bọn hắn không nghĩ tới .

Hắn con chó thông minh hơi quá a?

"Tức phụ, xem ta! Ta đẹp trai nhất khí!" Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Thanh đầu quay lại đến, đối với vẻ mặt mờ mịt Đỗ Thanh nói ra.

"Bọn hắn một cái tiểu bạch kiểm, một cái miệng còn hôi sữa, có cái gì tốt xem đấy!"

"Ta đang nhìn con chó kia." Đỗ Thanh co quắp khóe miệng nói.

"Con chó kia cũng không có ta đẹp mắt, giống ta đẹp trai như vậy tức giận người cũng không phải là tùy tiện có thể nhìn thấy, con chó kia chính là một cái xấu không sót mấy con chó vàng mà thôi." Hạ Lập Hiên mất hứng nói.

Tức phụ cũng không nhìn hắn, tức phụ ngươi thay đổi!

Hạ Lập Hiên mất hứng nhìn xem ngồi phía sau hai người một chó, nhưng là vì nhiều hơn cái này mấy cái bóng đèn, tức phụ lúc trước đều là nhìn hắn , nhưng là tức phụ hiện tại không nhìn hắn, liền đồ vật cũng không đút cho hắn ăn.

Bởi vì bọn họ đường vòng theo C thành phố đi qua, lộ trình xa thượng không ít, nhưng là dự chảy ra đến thời gian rất ít rất đầy đủ .

Trên đường đi, bởi vì có ba cái bóng đèn tại, bọn hắn gặp phải biến dị thực vật, cũng là dùng phương pháp cũ, ngạnh kháng mất biến dị thực vật công kích, sau đó lại đi hái trái cây.

Tránh đi một ít màu đỏ tiêu chí không ít lộ tuyến, bọn hắn thuận lợi đến C thành phố.

C thành phố tình huống so với bọn hắn trong tưởng tượng còn muốn hỗn loạn, trên đường đi đến, bọn hắn cũng đã gặp được ba đợt ăn cướp bọn họ, một lớp vừa ý bọn hắn xe người.

So về tại A thành phố tình huống chỉ có hơn chứ không kém.

"Tức phụ kế tiếp chúng ta hướng con đường kia đi?" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn trước mắt ba lối rẽ nói.

Đến B thành phố về sau, bọn hắn còn không có nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục qua, cho nên còn không có mua được mới địa đồ.

Đỗ Thanh quan sát trong chốc lát ba con đường, nói: "Chúng ta đi chính giữa con đường kia, chỗ đó dấu vết sâu nhất."

Chỉ đường về sau, Đỗ Thanh lại lâm vào trầm tư.

Đời trước hắn gặp được nhà kia người thời điểm, chính là tại A thành phố cùng D thành phố giao giới địa phương.

Mạt thế tiến đến thành phố, cùng gia nhân ở trong cư xá sinh hoạt hảo một thời gian ngắn, thẳng đến...

"Tức phụ, ta muốn ăn bầu dục." Hạ Lập Hiên hô.

"Chính mình cầm." Đỗ Thanh không nghĩ những chuyện kia, phục hồi tinh thần lại nói.

"Ta tại lái xe, không rảnh." Hạ Lập Hiên nhanh chóng trả lời, tay phát tại trên tay lái mặt, tỏ vẻ chính mình thật sự bề bộn nhiều việc.

Lúc trước bọn hắn tại trên đường gặp được một gốc cây bầu dục cây, cố ý dừng lại, dùng mấy giờ bắt nó trái cây hái xuống.

Trong xe phát không dưới, ngay tại trên mui xe cột mấy cái túi bầu dục.

Đem hoa quả trở thành cơm ăn giống nhau, bọn hắn vẫn có rất nhiều hoa quả.

Hạ Lập Hiên lái xe, tiến vào một cái thôn trấn, nộp đi vào phí tổn về sau, dừng xe ở một nhà thoạt nhìn tương đối sạch sẻ trong khách sạn.

"Mấy vị là ăn cơm vẫn là phòng cho thuê?" Trong tiệm phục vụ viên hỏi.

"Ăn cơm." Hạ Lập Hiên đơn giản trả lời hai chữ.

"Đây là chúng ta menu, ba vị muốn ăn chút gì không?"

Ba người bọn họ hạ tới dùng cơm, thuận tiện nghe ngóng thoáng một phát tình huống, chỉ còn lại có Dư Hoa còn có Đại Hoàng trên xe.

Dư Hoa bây giờ còn bị người đuổi giết lấy, chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn đãi trên xe, trơ mắt nhìn ba người bọn hắn không có lương tâm người, xuống dưới ăn mảnh!

Dư Hoa cùng Đại Hoàng mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ, trên xe sống lâu, tổng nghĩ tiếp hoạt động thoáng một phát.

Sau nửa giờ.

"Các ngươi như thế nào nhanh như vậy sẽ trở lại?" Dư Hoa con mắt nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm trong tay dẫn theo đồ vật.

"Đưa cho ngươi, chúng ta cơm nước xong xuôi sẽ trở lại, từ từ ăn, chúng ta xuất phát." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Tiểu Thanh thanh, cũng là ngươi tốt nhất rồi." Dư Hoa cảm động nói.

"Ăn cơm của ngươi đi đi!" Hạ Lập Hiên mất hứng nhìn xem hắn, tên mặt trắng nhỏ này lại câu dẫn vợ hắn.

Thật sự là không biết cảm thấy thẹn!

Có địa đồ, bọn hắn kế tiếp lộ trình đều hữu kinh vô hiểm.

Thuận lợi đi vào A thành phố căn cứ cách đó không xa, phát hiện bọn hắn đi con đường này có người ở đón xe kiểm tra, Đỗ Thanh cau mày, lại để cho Hạ Lập Hiên đổi một con đường khác.

Đổi mấy cái lộ về sau, bọn hắn phát hiện thông hướng A thành phố căn cứ con đường, đều có người ở kiểm tra, tựa hồ đang tìm cái gì người.

Bọn hắn hầu như có thể xác định, đối phương là hướng về phía Dư Hoa đến .

"Ngươi tên mặt trắng nhỏ này làm người thật sự là thất bại, nơi đây không phải ngươi lão tử sàn xe sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên tấc tắc kêu kỳ lạ, nhìn có chút hả hê nói, "Đến nhà cửa ra vào, vào không được là dạng gì cảm giác?"

"Ta lão tử mới không có thể như vậy tử làm, chúng ta lão Dư gia cũng chỉ có ta một cây dòng độc đinh." Dư Hoa phản bác.

"Ha ha! Ngươi không phải còn có đại bá thúc thúc các loại?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Chuyện này ta lão tử khả năng bị bọn hắn lừa." Dư Hoa giải thích.

"Làm sao bây giờ?" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh.

"Rất đơn giản, chúng ta trước tiên đem Dư Hoa ở tại chỗ này, trước trà trộn vào đi, sau đó nghĩ biện pháp liên hệ với đối phương." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Nhưng là có mấy vấn đề, chúng ta muốn thế nào mới có thể liên hệ với Dư Hoa hắn lão tử?"

"Đối phương nhất định sẽ phái người theo dõi hắn lão tử, một khi chúng ta có cái gì động tác, ta sợ Dư Hoa đẳng đến người không phải hắn cha , mà là đại bá của hắn ."

Bộ dạng như vậy thứ nhất, bọn hắn liền thất bại trong gang tấc, nói không chừng còn sẽ liên lụy hai người bọn họ.

Dư Hoa do dự, nói không chừng hắn lão tử động tác thật đúng là không có đại bá của hắn nhanh.

Nếu không phải lúc trước cái kia hai cái tiện nhân, muốn cho hắn chết được thống khổ một ít, trực tiếp một Mộc Thương bị mất mạng, đều liền về tới đây cơ hội đều không có.

"Cái kia hai cái tiện nhân, lúc trước lúc rời đi, ghét bỏ chiếc xe này xấu, đem mặt khác một chiếc xe lái đi, các ngươi đi vào trước, cha ta nhất định sẽ hoài nghi thượng hai người bọn họ." Dư Hoa nói.

"Các ngươi đi vào bên trong về sau đừng lộ ra, cũng đừng đi tìm ta cha, âm thầm liên hệ bọn hắn." Dư Hoa tiếp tục nói, "Các ngươi cầm lấy vật này đi tìm Chu thúc, Chu thúc là tuyệt đối có thể tin tưởng người, sau đó lại để cho hắn dẫn người tới đón chúng ta."

Dư Hoa theo trên cổ hái kế tiếp ngọc phật, đưa cho Hạ Lập Hiên, gặp Hạ Lập Hiên tùy ý nhét vào trong túi áo, không muốn nói: "Ngươi mang thứ đó cất kỹ, cái này với ta mà nói rất trọng yếu ."

"Không chính là một cái ngọc phật sao? Lầm bà lầm bầm cùng cái nữ nhân tựa như." Hạ Lập Hiên trong miệng nói như thế, động tác thượng vẫn là đem đồ vật thu vào thiếp thân trong túi áo.

Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên thuận lợi tiến vào A thành phố trung tâm căn cứ, tại trong căn cứ đi dạo vài vòng, tuyển một cái chỗ tầm thường thuê xuống, một bộ chuẩn bị ở chỗ này ở lâu bộ dạng.

Tại trong căn cứ đi dạo một vòng, trong căn cứ cũng không an toàn, không ít người đang ngó chừng, cho dù Dư Hoa có thể thuận lợi tiến vào đến trung tâm căn cứ, chỉ sợ không thấy được hắn lão tử, liền quải điệu (*dập máy).

Bọn hắn cũng không dám về hiển nhiên nghe ngóng trong căn cứ người lãnh đạo sự tình, bất quá cái kia Chu thúc sự tình, bọn hắn ngược lại là nghe nói đến.

Đối phương là một cái yêu đồ cổ như mạng lão đầu, ngày thường thích nhất tại giao dịch trong chợ đi lang thang .

Bọn hắn đi đi dạo thị trường thành phố, liền gặp được đối phương một lần.

Đối phương trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại hình tượng quá sâu nhập nhân tâm, bọn hắn muốn quên cũng không quên mất.

Nguyên nhân gây ra là Chu thúc vừa ý nam nhân mua đồ cổ, nhưng là đối phương không muốn bán.

Nói khóc liền gào khan, nói trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại liền trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại .

Bọn hắn cũng là bội phục bội phục.

Cuối cùng quấn quít chặt lấy phía dưới, Chu thúc vẫn là cảm thấy mỹ mãn mua được cái kia đồ cổ.

Bọn hắn nhớ kỹ lão gia tử hình dạng về sau, đem Mộc Linh gọi qua một bên, nhiều lần phân phó hắn một ít lời, đem tờ giấy giao cho hắn.

Ba phút về sau.

"Ở đâu tới tiểu quỷ như vậy đi đường không nhìn lộ?" Chu thúc một mực bảo vệ tốt trong ngực đồ cổ, trông thấy trong ngực đồ cổ hoàn hảo vô khuyết về sau, giáo huấn đụng phải chính mình tiểu hài tử nói.

"Thực xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý." Mộc Linh xoa phiếm hồng con mắt nói.

Hắn mới vừa rồi là thật đụng vào, đụng vào cái mũi đau nhức, nước mắt thoáng cái liền đi ra.

"Ai ai ai, ngươi khóc cái gì? Ta lại không trách ngươi." Chu thúc luống cuống tay chân nói.

"Thực xin lỗi a! Đệ đệ của ta hắn còn nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, lão gia gia ngươi có sao không?" Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng đi tới nói xin lỗi nói.

Trong lòng ngực của hắn đồ cổ có sao không, Chu thúc vẫy vẫy tay, nói: "Ta không sao, trở về muốn hảo hảo giáo dục hắn thoáng một phát, lần sau đụng vào không tốt chung đụng người liền phiền toái."

"Ừ. Tốt, chúng ta sẽ chú ý ." Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên lôi kéo Mộc Linh ly khai.

Vừa rồi chính là cái kia tiểu sự việc xen giữa, không có ai phát ở trong lòng.

Chu thúc sau khi rời khỏi, ôm đồ cổ, được bảo bối giống nhau đi về nhà, về đến nhà về sau, đóng cửa kỹ càng.

Hắn mới không thể chờ đợi được đem ném tới đồ cổ đồ vật bên trong lấy ra, xác nhận ngọc phật thiệt giả về sau, mới mở ra bên trong tờ giấy nhỏ —

"Tức phụ, ngươi nói cái này biện pháp có hữu hiệu hay không?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Bất đồng Đỗ Thanh trả lời, lại tự nhủ: "Muốn thì không được, ta vụng trộm ẩn vào đi, tìm Dư Hoa hắn lão tử được rồi."

Đệ 50 chương

"Không cho phép đi." Đỗ Thanh gõ một cái đầu hắn, nói, "Căn cứ lãnh đạo chỗ của người ở, là ngươi có thể tùy tiện vào đi đấy sao?"

"Nhưng là cái dạng này thuận tiện mau lẹ nếu này lão đầu tử không tin, ta liền dẫn hắn ra đi xem." Hạ Lập Hiên không quan tâm nói.

Thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, nhưng là hắn muốn đi vào lời mà nói..., cũng là có thể .

Bất quá, được không náo xảy ra chuyện gì đến liền khó nói.

Mang thứ đó giao cho cái kia Chu thúc về sau, bọn hắn cũng không có đi dạo tâm tình, trở lại bọn hắn chỗ ở.

Đi vào A thành phố trung tâm căn cứ, rời địa phương hắn muốn đi cũng không xa.

Rất lâu không ngủ trên giường, bọn hắn thuê cái phòng này cũng là không phụ lòng nó một tháng 100 cân gạo giá cả.

Đồ vật bên trong là sạch sẽ , xem ra cũng là thường xuyên có người đến quét dọn .

"Tức phụ chúng ta đi trước ngủ một giấc." Hạ Lập Hiên đau lòng nhìn xem hắn đáy mắt mắt quầng thâm nói.

Trên xe vị trí quá nhỏ ngủ không thoải mái, tại trong lều vải ngủ vừa nóng, tăng thêm lái xe lung la lung lay , hắn đã tận lực hướng bằng phẳng địa phương khai, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh vẫn là ngủ không được.

Trong nhà qua thói quen thoải mái ngày, Đỗ Thanh rất không thói quen loại cuộc sống này.

Nhường đi ra cho Hạ Lập Hiên tắm rửa, chính mình trực tiếp tiến không gian tắm rửa, tắm rửa xong liền ngã xuống giường, con mắt khép lại, không bao lâu hãy tiến vào mộng đẹp.

Hạ Lập Hiên sau khi đi ra, Đỗ Thanh đã trên giường ngủ say sưa, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng chỉ có nửa người dưới bao hết một cái khăn tắm, tùy tiện đi tới, muốn tại tức phụ trước mặt tú thoáng một phát dáng người .

Lau sạch sẽ trên người bọt nước, Hạ Lập Hiên ôm tức phụ, cảm thấy mỹ mãn nhắm mắt lại.

Mơ mơ màng màng muốn ngủ lúc, bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng gõ cửa, Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức tỉnh táo lại, cúi đầu xem trong ngực người, cau mày, sắp bị đánh thức bộ dạng.

"Ngươi ai à?" Hạ Lập Hiên mở cửa, phát hiện bên ngoài là không nhận ra người nào hết nữ nhân, sắc mặt khó coi nói.

Nhưng lại ăn mặc thấp như vậy tục, nhất định là đến câu dẫn vợ hắn .

"Đẹp trai, có cần hay không đặc thù phục..."

"BA~!"

Đối phương lời còn chưa nói hết, nương theo tiếng đóng cửa, "Không cần, chúng ta không thích nữ nhân."

"Này! Đợi đã nào...! Ta hay nói giỡn đó a!" Lý Hoa Thu ngây ngẩn cả người, nhìn đối phương dáng người thật tốt bộ dáng, vốn muốn đùa giỡn một chút người , không nghĩ tới đối phương trực tiếp không kiên nhẫn đóng cửa.

Lý Hoa Thu chưa từ bỏ ý định tiếp tục gõ cửa, Hạ Lập Hiên sắc mặt không xóa nhìn xem nàng nói, "Lại gõ cửa sẽ đem ngươi văng ra!"

"Đợi một chút! Đại huynh đệ ngươi trước hãy nghe ta nói, ta là có chuyện tới tìm các ngươi ." Lý Hoa Thu giữ cửa giữ chặt, phòng ở hắn một lời không hợp lại đóng cửa lại.

"Cái gì chính sự?" Hạ Lập Hiên đề phòng cướp tựa như theo dõi hắn.

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ vật không này?" Lý Hoa Thu thần thần bí bí xuất ra một cái ngọc phật, nhỏ giọng nói.

"Không nhớ rõ." Hạ Lập Hiên muốn đóng cửa lại.

Trời đất bao la cùng vợ hắn ngủ lớn nhất.

"Ngươi người này như thế nào như vậy? !" Lý Hoa Thu không nghĩ tới đối phương còn có thể không thừa nhận, vừa liếc nhìn biển số nhà, không sai chính là trong chỗ này.

"Cái gì như thế nào đây? Lớn lên đẹp trai lại không phải lỗi của ta, ngươi đừng có hy vọng a! Ta chỉ thích vợ ta một người ."

Lý Hoa Thu nói: "Cái kia tiểu hài tử, cái kia tiểu hài tử đem cái này ngọc phật cùng tờ giấy nhét vào ông nội của ta đồ cổ bên trong , ngươi không nhớ rõ?"

Lý Hoa Thu không nhìn thẳng hắn mới vừa nói lời mà nói..., trực tiếp tiến vào chính đề nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhớ tới Dư Hoa chính là cái kia Chu thúc, người này hẳn là cái kia Chu thúc phái tới người, nói, "Vào đi, động tác nhỏ giọng một chút, vợ ta đang ngủ."

"Cái kia ngọc phật các ngươi là như vậy đến hay sao?" Lý Hoa Thu phòng khinh động làm nói.

"Dư Hoa cho." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, hắn vừa rồi lúc đi ra, sẽ theo liền thay đổi thân quần áo, hiện tại chú ý tới hắn lấy được tức phụ quần áo.

Có chút không hợp thân, không thoải mái.

"Dư Hoa có phải hay không cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ?" Lý Hoa Thu vội vàng hỏi.

"Hiện tại hắn có hay không cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ nhớ ngươi sẽ không biết rõ tình hình sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi lại.

Trước khi đến chỉ sợ liền bọn hắn khi nào tiến vào khi nào, lúc nào làm cái gì, bọn hắn đều điều tra rõ ràng.

"Hắc hắc hắc, chúng ta cái này không phải là vì xác nhận thiệt giả sao?" Lý Hoa Thu cười khan nói.

"Dư Hoa lúc trước là cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ, không, phải nói là ta cùng vợ ta cứu được hắn, xem ra hắn thật sự chính là đại nhân vật nào nhi tử a!" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Dư Hoa đối với chúng ta căn cứ mà nói trọng yếu phi thường, hiện tại hắn tại đâu đó, phiền toái ngươi nói cho chúng ta biết, tìm được hắn về sau chúng ta tất có thâm tạ." Lý Hoa Thu chân thành nói.

"Hắn vì cái gì không cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ tiến vào căn cứ, các ngươi trong nội tâm đều không có chút cơ số đấy sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên nhàm chán nói.

Lý Hoa Thu một nghẹn, không biết ứng với nên nói cái gì.

"Loại tình huống này chúng ta cũng biết, là vì buông lỏng đối phương cảnh giác, chuẩn bị đưa bọn chúng một mẻ hốt gọn." Lý Hoa Thu giải thích nói.

"Cho nên hắn hiện tại không có trở về, hiện tại hắn trốn ở cách nơi này năm km xa trong thôn trang nhỏ, ngay tại cao nhất cái kia một tòa trong kiến trúc." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Bất quá ta đề nghị các ngươi, nếu là không có 100% nắm chắc, khiến cho hắn tại đâu đó đợii mấy ngày."

"Đợi thế cục ổn định lại, lại đi đem người tiếp trở về."

Đã chiếm được mình muốn tin tức, Lý Hoa Thu đứng lên, "Cảm ơn các ngươi, chúng ta có 100% đích phương pháp xử lý có thể đem hắn an toàn tiếp trở về, các ngươi yên tâm đi. Buổi tối hôm nay tốt nhất không nên đi ra ngoài."

Lúc gần đi, Lý Hoa Thu nhắc nhở bọn hắn một câu.

"Đã biết." Hạ Lập Hiên đem người cất bước, sẽ gian phòng ôm vợ của mình tiếp tục ngủ.

Đỗ Thanh một giấc ngủ được rất thơm ngọt, trực tiếp là đói tỉnh .

"Tức phụ ngươi đã tỉnh." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Hôm nay lão đầu kia tử tìm người tới tìm chúng ta."

"Ngươi đem Dư Hoa tin tức nói cho bọn hắn biết?" Đỗ ngáp hỏi.

"Ừ, bọn hắn nói có nắm chắc dây an toàn hắn trở về, ta liền nói cho bọn hắn biết." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Ừ, chúng ta ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục hai ngày, sẽ rời đi a!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Đúng rồi, nữ nhân kia còn nói, để cho chúng ta buổi tối hôm nay đừng đi ra." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Đoán chừng là chuẩn bị thanh lý môn hộ a?"

"Chúng ta đây buổi tối liền đừng đi ra, buổi tối hôm nay không bằng ăn bữa tiệc lớn?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ừ, những ngày này ăn mì tôm ăn vào sắp nhả, ta muốn ăn thịt."

"Ừ, ngươi ra đi mua một ít thịt trở về, ta trước nấu cơm." Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài, hiện tại mới là buổi chiều bốn giờ hơn, thời gian còn sớm.

Theo trong không gian xuất ra hai chuỗi ô mai, giải quyết hết, đổi thân quần áo liền dẫn theo theo trong không gian lấy ra nguyên liệu nấu ăn, hướng phòng bếp đi đến, Mộc Linh còn trong phòng ngủ.

Hắn đi liếc mắt nhìn, tiểu gia hỏa ngủ say sưa, Đỗ Thanh Tựu không có gọi hắn đứng lên.

Hạ Lập Hiên cầm một túi hoa quả đi ra ngoài, hiện đang không có thông dụng tiền, bình thường đều là dùng đồ ăn vặt hoặc là hoa quả đến giao dịch .

Đỗ Thanh đem cơm nấu thượng một bát tô, loại này thái thịt, nghe được có người theo như vang chuông cửa.

"Tức phụ, ta đã trở về." Hạ Lập Hiên tùy tiện nói.

"Ngươi như vậy mua nhiều như vậy thịt?"

Hạ Lập Hiên hai cánh tay đều bao lớn bao nhỏ dẫn theo, có hai túi tử là rau quả, những thứ khác toàn bộ đều là thịt.

"Nơi đây lại có thịt bò bán, mua điểm hơn trở về, chúng ta có thể để đó về sau ăn." Hạ Lập Hiên mang thứ đó xách trở về, đặt ở trên mặt bàn.

"Nơi đây thịt dễ dàng như vậy sao?" Đỗ Thanh đem lúc này đem đại bộ phận thịt bò thu vào trong không gian, hắn nhớ rõ Hạ Lập Hiên đi ra ngoài lúc, chẳng qua là cầm nửa cái túi hoa quả.

Cho dù hoa quả giá cả đắt đỏ, loại thịt tiện nghi cũng đổi không đến nhiều như vậy thịt trở về.

Hạ Lập Hiên hưng phấn nói: "Vốn chỉ có một phần ba , nhưng là có một đám người xem ta một người dẫn theo nhiều như vậy đồ vật, trước hết ăn cướp ta."

"Ta liền tương kế tựu kế, đi theo đám bọn hắn đến ít người trong ngõ nhỏ, hắc ăn hắc một chút, hắn đám bọn họ thứ ở trên thân ít đến thương cảm, nhưng là hoặc nhiều hoặc ít (*) cộng lại."

"Đổi trở về thịt thì có nhiều như vậy."

"Ngươi lần sau đừng để ý đến bọn hắn là được." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, vạn nhất đối phương có chứa Mộc Thương hoặc là dụng cụ cắt gọt các loại, không cẩn thận liền phiền toái lớn rồi.

Hơn nữa loại này rắn rít địa phương, bình thường sẽ không chỉ có mấy người, không phải có hậu đài, chính là sau lưng có tổ chức.

Bọn hắn ở chỗ này ở hai ngày liền đi, hy vọng buổi tối hôm nay đại tẩy bài, bọn hắn sẽ không rảnh bận tâm ba người bọn hắn.

Đẳng Dư Hoa an toàn về sau, cầm thù lao của bọn hắn liền rời đi.

"Tức phụ ta có chừng mực , đánh không lại ta nhất định sẽ chiến lược tính lui lại ." Hạ Lập Hiên chẳng hề để ý nói.

Thật sự không được, đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất, hủy thi diệt tích vô cùng thuận tiện.

"Cẩn thận chạy nhanh được vạn năm thuyền." Đỗ Thanh dặn dò một câu, sẽ đem đồ ăn xách liền phòng bếp.

Hạ Lập Hiên hấp tấp đi theo phía sau hắn, nơi đây giúp đỡ thoáng một phát, chỗ đó đáp người đứng đầu.

Phòng bếp không lớn, ngẫu nhiên ăn hai phần tức phụ đậu hũ.

Đỗ Thanh thấy hắn không có làm trở ngại chứ không giúp gì, cũng liền theo hắn đi.

Một giờ sau, đồ ăn xào xong, cơm cũng đã sớm đun sôi.

Hai người đem thức ăn mang sang đi , Đỗ Thanh đi vào Mộc Linh gian phòng, không biết Mộc Linh lúc nào đứng lên , đang cùng A Hoàng đang đùa náo.

"Đỗ ca ca!" Mộc Linh cưỡi A Hoàng trên người, cao hứng hô.

"Đi ra ăn cơm rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Cầm một cái chậu, đựng không ít đồ ăn cho A Hoàng về sau, ba người bọn hắn cũng bắt đầu ăn cơm.

Hôm nay Đỗ Thanh làm nhiều cái đồ ăn, hạ quyết tâm muốn hảo hảo ăn được dừng lại!

Bảy tám cái món ăn mặn, hai cái thức ăn, hai cái đại nhân một đứa bé lại thêm một con chó, chịu chút đồ ăn nước đều không thừa một điểm.

Hai lớn một nhỏ không có sai biệt ngồi phịch ở trên mặt ghế, hảo chống đỡ.

Bọn hắn duy nhất một lần nộp một tháng tiền thuê nhà còn có điện phí, nước lời mà nói..., nơi đây cũng là hết nước .

Đều muốn nước, ở người ở chỗ này, bản địa hộ khẩu có thể mỗi ngày đi nhận lấy nửa thùng nước, bọn hắn loại này vừa mới ở vào, muốn uống nước chỉ có thể đi mua nước.

Tại trong căn cứ trụ đầy nửa năm, có thể đạt được bổn địa hộ khẩu.

Ban đêm.

Bọn hắn giữ cửa cửa sổ đóng kỹ, sớm liền trên giường ngủ, hiện tại không ngủ, đẳng có động tĩnh về sau, muốn ngủ cũng khó có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Ngoại hạng mặt thật sự truyền đến nối liền không dứt tiếng súng về sau, Đỗ Thanh lập tức liền tỉnh táo lại, cùng Hạ Lập Hiên liếc nhau.

Trong mắt đều không có ý đi ngủ.

Đỗ Thanh bật đèn mặc quần áo tử tế đứng lên, Mộc Linh cũng bị đánh thức, mơ mơ màng màng đến tìm bọn hắn.

Đỗ Thanh theo trong ba lô mặt nhảy ra một đôi máy trợ thính, cho hắn đeo lên về sau, Mộc Linh ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, chậm rãi chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem người ôm trở về phòng, sau đó cùng Đỗ Thanh ngồi trong phòng khách, nghe động tĩnh bên ngoài.

Hắn nhìn một chút thời gian, bây giờ là rạng sáng hơn hai giờ.

Phía ngoài ồn ào đến ba giờ hơn lúc, mới dần dần tiêu dừng lại.

Hai người bọn họ chuẩn bị lại đi ngủ một giấc, cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.

"Hạ ca, Đỗ ca là ta." Dư Hoa nói.

Đệ 51 chương

"Các ngươi như vậy ở tại làm sao loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) địa phương?"

Dư Hoa đại gia tựa như, vừa tiến đến liền đỉnh đạc ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, nhìn một vòng phòng ở, bất mãn nói.

"Tạm thời chỗ ở mà thôi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Thuê hạ cái phòng này có thể không rẻ, ngươi nhớ rõ cho điểm hơn thù lao chúng ta."

Dư Hoa y phục trên người dính không ít máu tươi, hai người bọn họ cũng không có quá kinh ngạc, kỳ quái xem hai người bọn họ liếc, "Các ngươi cũng không phải thiếu lương thực người, còn sợ ta không cho các ngươi thù lao a?"

"Ừ, nơi này là địa bàn của ngươi, vạn nhất ngươi giết người diệt khẩu không nghĩ cho chúng ta thù lao làm sao bây giờ?" Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, rất nghiêm túc nói ra.

Dư Hoa bất nhã liếc mắt, "Ta là loại người này sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem hắn, chân thành nói: "Ngươi là người nào, chúng ta như vậy biết rõ?"

"Hai người các ngươi thật sự không có ý định ở tại chỗ này? Chúng ta nơi đây căn cứ không sai a!" Dư Hoa mở miệng nói.

"Tức phụ, ngươi xem, hắn có phải hay không muốn đem chúng ta lưu lại, sau đó không cho chúng ta thù lao?" Hạ Lập Hiên hung dữ chằm chằm vào Dư Hoa.

"Hoang đường! Thiếu chủ của chúng ta làm sao có thể sẽ không cho các ngươi thù lao?" Đi theo Dư Hoa sau lưng, nhìn qua là bảo vệ hắn một người không quen nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên nói chuyện bộ dạng, quát lớn.

"Không phải cũng không phải là, hung cái gì hung? Độc thân con chó!" Hạ Lập Hiên xiên lấy eo nói.

"Dư Hoa ngươi thực là vô dụng, liền tiểu đệ của mình cũng không có quản tốt." Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói.

"Ngươi — "

"Ta cái gì ta à? Tiến đến liền nhìn chằm chằm vào vợ ta xem, dù thế nào xem, vợ ta cũng sẽ không thể nào vừa ý ngươi ." Hạ Lập Hiên khinh miệt nói.

"Lập Hiên ngươi bớt tranh cãi." Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ nói, đối phương xem người không phải hắn, mà là chính bản thân hắn được không nào?

"A Lương, hai vị này là ân nhân cứu mạng của ta — "

Được xưng là A Lương nam nhân, không cam lòng nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, câm miệng không nói chuyện.

"Các ngươi tới tìm chúng ta chuyện gì?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Dư Hoa vừa rồi rõ ràng cho thấy làm lớn một hồi, xem bộ dáng là bọn hắn đại hoạch toàn thắng, hiện tại hẳn là quay về đi nghỉ ngơi mới đúng, chạy đến tìm bọn hắn, khẳng định là có chuyện đấy!

"Ta tới tìm các ngươi đích thật là có chút việc, " Dư Hoa có chút ngượng ngùng nói, "Ta đến Mộc Linh trở về."

"Mộc Linh trong phòng ngủ." Đỗ Thanh hiểu rõ gật đầu.

Ngay từ đầu bọn hắn cũng đã đã nói, Dư Hoa sẽ thu dưỡng Mộc Linh , hiện tại Dư Hoa chủ động nói ra, bọn hắn đương nhiên cam tâm tình nguyện.

Hắn cam đoan nếu hắn lại mang môt đứa con trai trở về, nhà bọn họ A Phúc sẽ cãi nhau mà trở mặt thiên , rời nhà trốn đi đều có thể.

Dư Hoa ôm Mộc Linh ly khai, A Hoàng cũng đi theo đám bọn hắn cùng đi, trước khi đi, Dư Hoa bảo ngày mai sẽ đem thù lao đưa tới.

Đỗ Thanh đưa ra thù lao muốn một bộ phận gạo, còn lại toàn bộ đều muốn xăng.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau.

Dư Hoa liền tinh thần vô cùng phấn chấn mang theo đồ vật tới đây, bọn họ cải trang xe chứa không nổi nhiều như vậy đồ vật, trực tiếp cho bọn hắn đổi thành một cỗ đại xe vận tải, bên trong một bộ phận mễ, còn lại toàn bộ đều là xăng.

Dư Hoa còn cân nhắc rất chu đáo, "Qua một thời gian ngắn, chúng ta căn cứ sẽ có một nhóm người đến B thành phố bên kia trao đổi vật tư , các ngươi đến lúc đó cùng bọn họ cùng tiến lên lộ tương đối an toàn."

"Bọn hắn lúc nào xuất phát?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

"Nửa tháng sau."

Nghe vậy, Đỗ Thanh nhíu mày, nửa tháng sau, ở nơi này chờ thời gian quá lâu.

Hắn có không gian sự tình lại không thể bộc lộ ra đến.

Kế tiếp một thời gian ngắn, bọn hắn vẫn là hướng người ở thưa thớt địa phương đi.

Thực gặp gỡ ăn cướp , bọn hắn nghiêm chỉnh xe vật tư, lương thực động nhân tâm.

"Không cần." Đỗ Thanh cự tuyệt nói, "Chúng ta hướng vắng vẻ địa phương đi chính là, đẳng đồ vật dùng được không sai biệt lắm, chúng ta lại đổi một cỗ loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) xe."

"Tùy các ngươi liền, " Dư Hoa nói, "Vật này tặng cho các ngươi, dùng để phòng thân không sai."

Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp nhận cái túi, tâm lý nắm chắc bên trong là vật gì, thứ này dùng để uy chấn cướp bóc người hiệu quả không sai.

"Cám ơn." Có thể làm cho Hạ Lập Hiên lộ ra hài lòng thần sắc, nhìn xem cái kia đại khái hình dạng, Đỗ Thanh cũng biết đó là cái gì.

"Ngày mai có chuyện phải xử lý, ta sẽ không tiễn các ngươi, một đường cẩn thận." Dư Hoa đem cái chìa khóa giao cho bọn họ hai cái.

"Ngươi đem tư liệu dấu ở nơi nào rồi hả?" Hạ Lập Hiên có chút ít tò mò hỏi, hắn sáng sớm đã nghĩ hỏi, nhưng là lúc kia hỏi vấn đề này không ổn, sẽ không hỏi.

Hiện tại cũng tại Dư Hoa địa bàn, vấn đề này có thể hỏi rồi.

Dư Hoa dùng ngón tay điểm một chút đầu óc của mình, "Hữu duyên gặp lại."

"Tức phụ, ngươi nói chúng ta tìm hắn nhiều mua mấy cái đồng hồ như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ba mẹ bọn hắn sẽ phải thích."

Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ một chút, mới biết được hắn nói rất đúng Hạ Ba Hạ Mụ.

Trước đó lần thứ nhất đến thời điểm, lực chú ý của bọn họ trên cơ bản đều là tại Hạ Lập Hiên trên người, phân tại trên người hắn lực chú ý rải rác không có mấy.

Nói thực ra, hắn đôi người Hạ gia cảm tưởng cũng không khá lắm.

Có thể là Hạ Lập Thu lần thứ nhất gặp mặt thái độ.

Ngày hôm sau bọn hắn tiếp tục tại trong căn cứ bốn phía đi lang thang, tại Dư Hoa gia ăn một bữa cơm tối, vừa rạng sáng ngày thứ hai, hai người bọn họ liền mở ra (lái) đại xe vận tải ly khai.

"Tức phụ, đằng sau có người đi theo chúng ta." Hạ Lập Hiên lái xe nói ra.

"Có bao nhiêu người?" Dư Hoa cho bọn hắn đồ vật thời điểm tuy nhiên tránh đi người, nhưng là bọn hắn lúc rời đi mở ra (lái) lớn như vậy một chiếc xe.

Không ít người nhìn chằm chằm vào bọn hắn.

"Lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi xem, có bao nhiêu người, nếu nhiều người lời mà nói..., bỏ qua bọn hắn." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, nhắm mắt lại, đang tại thu đằng sau hàng rương đồ vật bên trong, hiện tại hắn phát hiện, hắn có thể không cần tiếp xúc đến vật thể bản thân, vật thể phòng ngừa khi hắn một mét ở trong, hắn có thể trực tiếp thu đi vào.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài nói chỉ có hai chiếc xe đi theo chúng ta." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Hai chiếc xe..." Đỗ Thanh sờ lên cằm, tự hỏi, có muốn hay không trước cạn mất cái này mấy cái theo đuôi?

Cái này mấy cái nhất định là nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm người, chính thức nhiều binh sĩ có lẽ còn ở phía sau.

"Lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài, tại chúng ta khai tới địa phương, đào một cái hố. Đem phía dưới đào rỗng, lại để cho xe của bọn hắn khai không đến là được." Đỗ Thanh theo trong không gian xuất ra một chút bầu dục.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài đem bầu dục thu lại, liền lặng lẽ lẻn vào dưới nền đất, đem bọn họ trải qua một đoạn đường, phía dưới đào rỗng nửa mét.

Phía trên thoạt nhìn vẫn là hảo hảo , nhưng là trên thực tế...

Đằng sau một chiếc xe khai tới thời điểm, cái kia một khối đều lún xuống, xe rơi vào trong hầm, không thể động đậy, đằng sau một chiếc xe bởi vì phía trước xe ngăn trở, cũng khai không qua.

Lộ hai bên đều là cây cối, bọn hắn cố ý tuyển cái chỗ này, cũng là bởi vì muốn từ ven đường khai tới đây là không thể nào .

Vứt bỏ đằng sau cái đuôi nhỏ về sau, bọn hắn khai hướng một con đường khác, đại xe vận tải khai tại gồ ghề bùn trên mặt đất.

Bọn hắn nhìn xem trên đồng hồ màu đỏ điểm một chút, cách bọn họ càng ngày càng gần.

Một đường càn quét đi qua, bọn hắn một ngày thu hoạch cùng trong thôn một tháng thu hoạch còn nhiều hơn.

Thừa dịp hiện tại nơi này dụng cụ còn không có mở rộng ra, bọn hắn bây giờ có thể hái nhiều ít trái cây liền hái nhiều ít.

Ngày sau, chỉ sợ những thứ này biến dị thực vật, đều bị những cái...kia quyền thế người chia cắt xong.

Đem thùng xe đồ vật bên trong thu vào trong không gian, cùng Hạ Lập Hiên đảo cổ mấy giờ về sau, bọn hắn trực tiếp tại trong xe để đặt một giường lớn.

Rừng núi hoang vắng, vừa rồi không có bóng đèn tồn tại, hai người đều là tuổi trẻ khí thịnh .

Đỗ Thanh một cái cầm giữ không được, hai người cút ngay một lần ga giường.

"Tức phụ tức phụ ngươi tranh thủ thời gian như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên liếm liếm bờ môi, trở về chỗ đêm qua tư vị.

Thân thể của hắn khỏi hẳn năng lực cường, một buổi tối đứng lên, không có trước kia cái chủng loại kia đau nhức, Đỗ Thanh đối với hắn khuôn mặt tươi cười khó được tại trên mặt của hắn hôn một cái.

Dù sao đêm qua hắn cũng là sảng đã đến .

"Tức phụ, bây giờ sắc trời còn sớm, không bằng chúng ta..."

Đỗ Thanh vươn tay, đem người đi trước mắt nhất câu, cấm dục lâu như vậy, trong lòng của hắn cũng ngứa , hôn rồi đi lên.

Tức phụ đều như vậy chủ động rồi, Hạ Lập Hiên so về đêm qua còn muốn nhiệt tình.

Cùng Hạ Lập Hiên trên giường hồ đồ một cái buổi sáng, Đỗ Thanh thật sự chịu không được, trực tiếp một cước đem người đạp xuống giường.

Hạ Lập Hiên một ba ba chân bắt lấy...

"Đói bụng rồi." Đỗ Thanh có thể cảm giác được có chất lỏng theo đùi chảy xuống, xét thấy vừa rồi giáo huấn, không dám dùng chân đá, đẩy hắn một chút.

"Tức phụ bây giờ còn sớm, chúng ta lại tới một lần!"

"Sớm cái đầu của ngươi!" Hiện tại cũng đã giữa trưa rồi, còn sớm cái quỷ.

"Tức phụ ta trước giúp ngươi thanh lý, lưu trong thân thể không thoải mái ." Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt đi lòng vòng, thành khẩn nói.

"Cút!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Giặt rửa lấy giặt rửa lấy sau đó lại giặt rửa đến trên giường đi không?

Hạ Lập Hiên tiếc nuối nhìn nhà mình tức phụ liếc, lại tiếp tục nữa, tức phụ nhất định sẽ tức giận, lưu luyến đi chuẩn bị cơm trưa.

Thùng xe một phân thành hai, một bên là giường, một mặt khác chính là phòng bếp.

Nơi hẻo lánh địa phương, còn để đó một cái thùng gỗ, thùng xe bị Tiểu Hỏa Sài làm ra một cái hố, thùng gỗ phía dưới đón lấy một cây ống nước, sử dụng hết thủy về sau, đem nước thả ra rất thuận tiện.

Đỗ Thanh động tác nhanh chóng thanh lý xong, mặc quần áo tử tế, đem ô uế ga giường đánh bọc lại, ý định trực tiếp ném đi.

Hạ Lập Hiên tiến đến, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh đã mặc quần áo tử tế, có chút thất vọng.

"Tức phụ, ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút, ta đi lái xe, bên ngoài nấu cháo thịt, ngươi nhìn một chút hỏa." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Ừ, ăn cơm trước lại lên đường đi." Đỗ Thanh gọi lại hắn.

"Tức phụ, chúng ta ở chỗ này đợii mấy ngày a! Nơi đây phong cảnh không sai." Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị.

Phong cảnh hảo? Sợ là bởi vì nơi này rừng núi hoang vắng , quỷ ảnh đều không có một cái nào, thuận tiện hai người bọn họ ở chỗ này hồ nháo sao?

"Cơm nước xong xuôi liền đi." Đỗ Thanh cự tuyệt nói.

Lại đãi xuống dưới, hắn lo lắng cho mình sẽ Tinh Tẫn Nhân Vong .

Hạ Lập Hiên xoắn xuýt trong chốc lát, rất nhanh muốn ném ra...(đến) sau đầu đi, nhiều người địa phương bọn hắn có thể tìm một chỗ thuê một buổi tối , trong xe vẫn là quá nhỏ, rất nhiều tư thế không thể thi triển ra.

Đệ 52 chương

Ba ngày sau.

Bởi vì ban đêm sinh hoạt rất hài hòa, Hạ Lập Hiên lúc trước phiền muộn hễ quét là sạch, mang trên mặt nụ cười sáng lạn, cùng Đỗ Thanh chó săn giống nhau.

Đỗ Thanh một ánh mắt, đã biết rõ hắn là khát đói bụng vẫn là muốn ăn đồ ăn vặt rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm đánh chính là chủ ý chính là, ban ngày đem tức phụ hầu hạ được thư thư phục phục , buổi tối hắn cũng có thể thư thư phục phục .

Nếu tức phụ đồng ý nhiều hơn nữa hai lần thì tốt rồi, một buổi tối hai lần như vậy đủ?

Tức phụ đây là hoài nghi năng lực của hắn sao? ?

Đỗ Thanh bất vi sở động, nói là hai lần, nhưng là đêm hôm đó không là vượt qua hai lần hay sao? !

"Chúng ta đã đến." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem trấn môn viết trần thôn, không sai, chính là cái này địa phương.

Đời trước hắn đúng là tại cái trấn trên này gặp gặp cả nhà bọn họ tử .

Ngay ở chỗ này đẳng đợi bọn hắn a!

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không rõ lắm, Lâm Lương toàn gia là cái gì đem đến trên thị trấn , hắn gặp được bọn hắn lúc, bọn hắn đã tại trên thị trấn ở có một thời gian ngắn.

Lúc này thời điểm, một chiếc xe tại bên cạnh bọn họ trải qua.

"Ngăn lại bọn hắn!" Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên muốn đều không nghĩ, lập tức dựa theo hắn mà nói đi làm, đem chiếc xe quay đầu, đuổi theo.

Đồng thời đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất, khiến nó theo dưới nền đất, đi đem phía trước chiếc xe kia lốp xe đốt xuyên.

Đỗ Thanh con mắt chằm chằm vào phía trước chiếc xe kia, vừa rồi nhìn hắn gặp đứa bé kia, hắn biết rõ tại sao phải như vậy nhìn quen mắt rồi, cái kia là Lâm Lương nhi tử.

Hắn đi đến nhà bọn họ thời điểm, con của bọn hắn đã không tại, Lâm Lương thê tử cả ngày lấy nước mắt rửa mặt.

Lâm Vịnh ảnh chụp hắn bái kiến rất nhiều lần.

Cho nên mới phải cảm thấy nhìn quen mắt.

"Lão đại, đằng sau có một chiếc xe vận tải lái tới." Lái xe nam nhân nói.

"Bọn hắn lai lịch gì?" Được xưng là lão đại người hỏi.

Âm u con mắt nhìn thoáng qua Lâm Vịnh, Lâm Vịnh tay chân bị trói chặt, miệng cũng bị phong bế, thấy hắn nhìn qua, không chút lựa chọn trừng mắt hắn.

"Lại trừng đem ánh mắt của ngươi móc ra!" Thoạt nhìn cũng không phải là cái gì người lương thiện lão đại bị nhìn hắn được không kiên nhẫn, một cái tát đánh đi qua.

"Ngươi như vậy lái xe hay sao? Muốn hù chết lão tử sao? !" Lái xe nam đầu người bị quạt thoáng một phát.

Lái xe nam nhân giận mà không dám nói gì, bụm lấy bị đánh đích địa phương, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói: "Lão đại, xe giống như bào thai rồi..."

"Bạo thai ngươi nhìn ta làm gì? Còn không tranh thủ thời gian xuống dưới dài, phế vật!"

Lái xe nam nhân lo lắng lần nữa bị đánh, vội vàng xuống xe đi dài.

Được xưng là lão đại đầu trọc mắt người con ngươi chằm chằm vào kính chiếu hậu bên trong đại xe vận tải, dài cái lốp xe cũng không biết phải bao lâu, tâm tư đi lòng vòng, còn không bằng đoạt một chiếc xe.

Mà chính khai tới đây đều đại xe vận tải chính là một cái lựa chọn tốt, làm xong vụ này, bọn hắn một đoạn thời gian rất dài đều không cần đi ra làm chuyện loại này.

Hắn thật sự là không hiểu nổi những thứ này có tiền có thế người, còn muốn hoặc trảo người, tiểu tử này thoạt nhìn cũng không phải an phận người, thật sự là phiền toái.

Ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn còn có hai nam nhân, đầu trọc cùng bọn họ nói hai câu, hai người đều đồng ý gật đầu.

Hạ Lập Hiên xe tại bên cạnh bọn họ dừng lại, ló hỏi: "Xe của các ngươi thế nào? Cần muốn giúp đỡ sao?"

"Xe của chúng ta bạo thai rồi, nhưng là không có đổi thai công cụ, các ngươi có hay không?" Đầu trọc chất phác mà cười cười, mang trên mặt ngượng ngùng nói.

Nếu không phải biết rõ bọn hắn không phải người tốt, chỉ xem mặt ngoài, thật đúng là nhìn không ra, bọn họ là bắt cóc hài tử phạm nhân.

"Có, các ngươi để cho:đợi chút nữa, ta về phía sau cầm cho các ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng gật đầu.

Đầu trọc đôi đằng sau hai người nháy mắt ra dấu, ba người bọn hắn cũng cùng một chỗ xuống xe.

Hạ Lập Hiên vừa xuống xe, ba người bọn hắn cũng đi đến trước mặt, đang chuẩn bị đem bên hông Mộc Thương lộ ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên động tác nhanh chóng một quyền một cái, vài giây đồng hồ để lại ngược lại bọn hắn, về phần đang sửa xe người nam nhân kia thấy thế không ổn, chính muốn chạy trốn.

Đỗ Thanh tiếu mị mị đứng ở trước mặt hắn, trong tay vuốt vuốt một chút Mộc Thương, nói: "Ngươi vừa chạy, tay ta xiết chặt trương, vạn nhất đánh trúng ngươi chỗ đó sẽ không tốt, ngươi nói có đúng hay không?"

Lái xe nam nhân nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, nhìn xem trong tay hắn đoạt chân thẳng như nhũn ra, đừng nói chạy trốn, đứng lên đều là cái vấn đề.

"Tức phụ người đã xử lý tốt." Hạ Lập Hiên tranh công nói.

"Đem bọn họ đều trói lại." Thừa dịp Hạ Lập Hiên đem người trói lại, Đỗ Thanh đi xe của bọn hắn nhìn lên xem.

Quả nhiên trông thấy bị trói được kín ngăn chặn miệng, ném xuống đất Lâm Vịnh, cùng trong trí nhớ ảnh chụp không sai biệt nhiều.

"Đừng sợ, chúng ta là tới cứu ngươi ." Đỗ Thanh vừa nói vừa giúp hắn cởi bỏ trên người trói buộc.

Lâm Vịnh cảnh giác nhìn xem hắn.

"Ta là Đỗ Thanh, bên ngoài cái kia là ta người yêu Hạ Lập Hiên, nhà của ngươi đang ở nơi nào? Chúng ta tiễn đưa ngươi trở về." Đỗ Thanh đối với hắn cảnh giác không để trong lòng.

Đầu đi ra ngoài trước, không lâu Lâm Vịnh cũng đi theo đi ra, trông thấy trên mặt đất bị Hạ Lập Hiên buộc thành bánh chưng bốn nam nhân, đôi Đỗ Thanh mà nói tin tưởng một ít.

"Ta là Lâm Vịnh, nhà ở ở phía trước trần thôn." Lâm Vịnh người can đảm nói ra, "Các ngươi có thể đưa ta trở về sao?"

"Lên xe a! Chúng ta tiễn đưa ngươi trở về." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ca ca, trên xe còn có cái gì." Lâm Vịnh giữ chặt Đỗ Thanh góc áo, chỉ vào đầu trọc xe của bọn hắn nói.

"Hạ Lập Hiên chúng ta đi mang thứ đó đem đến trên xe đến." Đỗ Thanh lại để cho hắn lên xe trước, hai người bọn họ tắc khứ đem chiếc xe thượng đồ vật bàn hồi đến.

Bốn người này, cũng bị một tay nhấc một cái, nhét vào bọn hắn đại xe vận tải đằng sau.

Bốn người này thoạt nhìn không ngờ, nhưng là trên xe thứ tốt thật đúng là không ít, cũng không biết có phải hay không là cướp bóc này hộ nhà người có tiền?

Bọn hắn đương nhiên là không khách khí nhận lấy đến.

Bọn hắn đem bên ngoài cùng đằng sau khẩu ngăn trở về sau, ban ngày trong xe nóng đến cùng lò nướng bình thường.

Bốn người kia bọn hắn cũng không có cố định, đặt ở phần sau bộ phận, nơi đây lộ gồ ghề , bọn hắn ngồi ở phía trước, thỉnh thoảng có thể nghe được người đụng ở địa phương nào phát ra tiếng vang.

"Thúc thúc, đằng sau có thanh âm gì?" Lâm Vịnh nghi ngờ hỏi.

"Quát —" Hạ Lập Hiên dừng xe lại, theo dõi hắn ngữ khí bất thiện nói, "Ngươi kêu ta cái gì?"

Gọi thúc thúc hắn! Hắn có như vậy già sao? ?

Hắn rõ ràng so nhà mình tức phụ đại hơi có chút điểm, hơn nữa hắn bây giờ còn anh tuấn suất khí, gọi vợ hắn ca ca, nhưng là gọi thúc thúc hắn, đây không phải lại để cho hắn so tức phụ không duyên cớ cao đồng lứa phần sao? !

Cái này thúc thúc thật là dọa người, Lâm Vịnh trong lòng nghĩ đến, nhìn xem sắc mặt hắn không tốt lắm bộ dạng, lập tức sửa lời nói: "Hạ đại ca, đằng sau có phải hay không có thanh âm gì?"

Hắn lo lắng mấy người kia sẽ không phải là tránh thoát dây thừng, vạn nhất chạy trốn liền không xong.

Hạ Lập Hiên sắc mặt hòa hoãn xuống, đối với hắn vẻ mặt ôn hoà nói: "Không có việc gì, có tiếng âm là bọn hắn đâm vào thùng xe phía trên, bọn hắn tránh không thoát được ."

"Ừ." Lâm Vịnh vẫn có chút lo lắng, không yên lòng trả lời.

"Ngươi ngồi tới đây chút." Hạ Lập Hiên nói ra.

Lâm Vịnh không rõ ràng cho lắm nhìn xem hắn.

"Không cho phép ngồi phải cùng vợ ta gần như vậy."

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Lâm Vịnh yên lặng hướng Hạ Lập Hiên bên kia ngồi gần một ít.

Hạ Lập Hiên tán thưởng nhìn Lâm Vịnh liếc, nói: "Tiểu tử, ngươi rất thật tinh mắt a. Có tiền đồ."

Lâm Vịnh: "..." Nói thực ra, hắn hiện tại mới mười nhiều tuổi, còn không biết cái gì gọi là tình yêu, liền hài tử đều muốn đề phòng, hắn nhịn không được đồng tình nhìn Đỗ Thanh liếc.

"... Hảo hảo lái xe của ngươi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Kế tiếp hướng bên kia khai?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

Lâm Vịnh chỉ bên phải.

Hạ Lập Hiên yên tĩnh trong chốc lát, lại bắt đầu làm yêu đứng lên, "Tức phụ ta nghĩ ăn bầu dục."

"Sau lưng ngươi để có một hộp." Đỗ Thanh nhìn cũng không nhìn một cái nói.

"Ta lái xe, trong tay không rảnh." Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm túc nói.

"Vậy ngươi để cho:đợi chút nữa ăn nữa."

Ở trước mặt người ngoài, hắn không thói quen làm như vậy thân mật cử động.

"Tức phụ ta hiện tại liền khát nước... Tức phụ... Tức phụ..." Hạ Lập Hiên da mặt dày hô.

Một bộ hắn không uy lời mà nói..., hắn vẫn hô xuống dưới.

Đỗ Thanh hít thở sâu một hơi khí, tự nói với mình, không nên cùng một cái không biết xấu hổ so đo.

Trong nội tâm cười lạnh nhìn xem hắn ăn hết một viên bầu dục, cao hứng bộ dạng, mặt không chút thay đổi nói, buổi tối lăn đi ngả ra đất nghỉ a!

Thật đúng là cho là hắn không có cách nào khác trì hắn?

Lâm Vịnh nhìn xem cái này có nhìn xem một cái khác, trong nội tâm nhịn không được đồng tình thoáng một phát Hạ đại ca.

Mỗi lần hắn mụ mụ sau khi thỏa hiệp, ba ba cũng nên ngủ lấy vài ngày như vậy thư phòng...

"Phía trước quẹo trái đi ra nhà của chúng ta rồi!" Lâm Vịnh kích động nói.

Quẹo trái về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên phát hiện nơi đây ngừng không ít cỗ xe, bọn hắn căn bản vào không được, đem xe ngừng ở một bên.

"Phía trước vào không được, chúng ta đi lộ đi vào." Đỗ Thanh đầu tiên xuống xe nói.

Lâm Vịnh nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, vẫn là hướng hắn duỗi ra hai tay.

Thoáng một phát đấy, Lâm Vịnh liền nhanh chóng chạy hướng nhà mình.

"Chúng ta cũng qua đi xem?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Đi." Hạ Lập Hiên đi đến bên cạnh hắn, dắt tay của hắn.

"Nhiệt." Đỗ Thanh nhìn hắn một cái.

"Thói quen liền không nóng." Hạ Lập Hiên nói cái gì cũng không muốn buông tay.

"Lâm Vịnh ngươi chạy đi nơi nào? ! Ngươi có biết hay không chúng ta đều muốn lo lắng gần chết —" bọn hắn xa xa chợt nghe đến một giọng nam.

Bọn hắn vừa mới đi vài bước đường, đã bị mấy người mặc tây trang màu đen nam nhân ngăn lại, "Nơi này là tư nhân địa phương, người không có phận sự mời ly khai."

"Tức phụ ngươi xem ta, nam nhân của ngươi so với bọn hắn suất khí nhiều, bọn họ đều là cái loại này miệng cọp gan thỏ hổ giấy đến ." Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Thanh mặt quay lại, rất nghiêm túc nói ra.

"Ta chính là nhìn một chút bọn hắn xuyên nhiều như vậy, không nóng sao?" Đỗ Thanh liếc mắt nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên đang muốn biểu hiện một chút mình cũng không sợ nhiệt, Lâm Vịnh hãy theo một đôi trung niên nam nữ đi tới.

"Thả bọn họ tiến đến, là bọn hắn đem tiểu vịnh cứu trở về." Nam nhân nói.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem Lâm Lương một nhà ba người, trong nội tâm đột nhiên cảm thấy, người tốt cuối cùng có hảo báo .

Kiếp trước Lâm Lương vợ chồng cứu được hắn, kiếp này hắn cứu được Lâm Lương nhi tử.

Vậy đại khái chính là cái gọi là nhân quả a!

Như vậy, hắn trọng sinh bởi vì ở nơi nào đâu này?

Đệ 53 chương

Đời trước bởi vì hắn cùng Lâm Vịnh lớn lên có điểm giống, Lâm Lương thê tử mềm lòng chứa chấp hắn.

Nhưng là trên thực tế, hai người bọn họ niên kỷ so với hắn cũng lớn hơn không được bao nhiêu.

Lâm Lương vợ chồng hai cái mời bọn hắn đi vào.

"Ta là Lâm Vịnh ba ba Lâm Lương, đây là của ta thê tử gì ngọc, không biết hai vị xưng hô như vậy?" Lâm Lương nói.

"Ta là Đỗ Thanh, vị này chính là người yêu của ta Hạ Lập Hiên." Đỗ Thanh phục hồi tinh thần lại đáp.

Xem ra, Lâm Lương toàn gia thân phận cũng không thấp, ở bên ngoài trông coi người, cùng lúc trước Hạ Lập Hiên gia nhân đến thăm lúc, cùng tại bên cạnh bọn họ người không sai biệt lắm.

Không, phải nói là càng mạnh hơn nữa mới đúng.

Đời trước hắn đến thời điểm, mặc dù biết Lâm gia là người có thân phận, nhưng là cũng không biết bọn họ cụ thể thân phận.

Hắn khi bọn hắn gia trụ liễu một năm, về sau bởi vì gì ngọc thân thể không tốt, Lâm Lương liền mang theo thê tử đi thủ đô trị liệu.

Hơn nữa đem nơi đây phòng ở cũng lưu cho hắn.

Tại hai bên tận lực giao hảo phía dưới, song phương trò chuyện với nhau thật vui.

Tại đối phương tận lực tìm hiểu phía dưới, Đỗ Thanh cũng 'Lơ đãng' hai người bọn họ sự tình tiết lộ ra ngoài.

"Nguyên lai hai vị phải đi thủ đô ." Lâm Lương gật gật đầu, xuất ra một khối ngọc bài, nói, "Nếu tại kinh đô gặp gỡ phiền toái gì, có thể cầm lấy cái này ngọc bài đi tìm Lâm gia tiệm bán thuốc."

"Quý trọng như vậy đồ vật ta không thể nhận." Đỗ Thanh lui bước nói.

Không nghĩ tới là kinh đô Lâm gia người, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm kinh ngạc, nhưng là trên mặt không hiện.

Bọn hắn cái này một cứu, liền cứu được kinh đô Lâm gia trên thân người, hơn nữa nhìn bộ dáng, thân phận của bọn hắn cũng không thấp, chỉ sợ là đích chi người.

Hai người bọn họ xuất hiện thời cơ quá trùng hợp, vừa vặn cứu được con của bọn hắn, Đỗ Thanh cũng minh bạch hai người bọn họ đối với chính mình cảnh giác từ đâu mà đến.

Nếu như Lâm Lương bọn hắn bình an vô sự, Đỗ Thanh cũng chuẩn bị cáo từ ly khai.

"Tức phụ, cái này có thể là đồ tốt đến , hắn cho ngươi liền cất kỹ, không nên ngu sao mà không muốn." Hạ Lập Hiên một chút cầm qua ngọc bài, nhét vào Đỗ Thanh trong túi áo.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh mời nhận lấy nó a." Lâm Lương nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên hai mắt, cái này mới nhận ra hắn, "Hạ Lập Hiên?"

"Lâm đại ca, ngươi bây giờ mới nhận ra ta đến?" Hạ Lập Hiên khiêu mi nói ra.

Tuy nhiên bọn hắn đã hơn mười năm không có gặp mặt, nhưng là hắn liếc liền nhận ra, trước kia một cái sân Lâm Lương.

"Thật sự chính là ngươi tiểu tử này!" Lâm Lương cười lớn vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, nói, "Không để cho ngươi tiểu tử này tại sao lại ở chỗ này? Lúc trước truyền đi xôn xao , nói ngươi gặp bất trắc."

"Hai người các ngươi nhận thức?" Gì ngọc nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ mà hỏi.

"Cái này chính là ta trước kia đã nói với ngươi Hạ Lập Hiên, trước kia thời gian gặp mặt một mực sai khai, không nghĩ tới sẽ dưới loại tình huống này tiếp tục gặp mặt." Lâm Lương nhìn thấy dĩ vãng bằng hữu, nhịn không được cười to.

Trong mắt đôi hai người bọn họ hoài nghi cũng biến mất.

"Chị dâu hảo." Hạ Lập Hiên không biết nghĩ đến lúc ngươi, nhãn tình sáng lên nói, "Đây là ta tức phụ, Đỗ Thanh."

Nói xong, mắt ba ba nhìn bọn họ hai cái.

Gặp hai người bọn họ không rõ ràng cho lắm .

Hạ Lập Hiên chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà nói: "Cho tiền lì xì lễ gặp mặt."

Lâm Lương cũng cùng gì ngọc giống nhau, sửng sốt một chút.

"Lập Hiên..." Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ hô, "Lâm đại ca Hạ Lập Hiên hắn nói đùa, các ngươi chớ để ở trong lòng."

Lâm Lương rất nhanh liền phục hồi tinh thần lại, nói: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, là chúng ta sơ sót, lễ gặp mặt lần sau bổ khuyết thêm."

"Cái gì nói giỡn? Tức phụ ta không có đang nói giỡn." Hạ Lập Hiên mất hứng mà nói.

"Lần sau cho lễ gặp mặt, vậy muốn nhiều gấp đôi mới được." Hạ Lập Hiên cò kè mặc cả nói.

"Hảo, không có vấn đề." Gì ngọc đáp.

"Ừ, vẫn là chị dâu so sánh biết thư đạt lễ." Hạ Lập Hiên nhận đồng gật đầu.

"Các ngươi là chuẩn bị trở về Hạ gia sao?" Lâm Lương hỏi.

"Ừ, ta mang tức phụ quay về đi xem, nhà ta lão đầu kia tử hiện tại như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Hạ lão cùng Hạ thúc thân thể cũng không tệ, bất quá gần nhất kinh đô hình thức lại xuất hiện biến hóa, Thủy gia tựa hồ ra một cái người tài ba." Lâm Lương có một chút liền ngừng lại nói.

Hắn vốn là muốn mang lấy thê nhi về với ông bà một hồi , nhưng là bị người chui chỗ trống, con của hắn thiếu chút nữa liền về không được.

Cũng không biết là ai đã hạ thủ, liền hắn một cây dòng độc đinh cũng có lá gan ra tay.

"Ta giống như quên sự tình gì, " Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Đúng rồi, chúng ta bắt được mấy cái bọn cướp, còn ở bên ngoài hiểu rõ trong xe."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua phía ngoài độ ấm, hắn cũng hoài nghi phía ngoài loại này độ ấm, bị trói tại trong xe, có thể hay không bị nhiệt chết?

"Mấy cái bọn cướp giao cho chúng ta là được." Lâm Lương nói.

Đỗ Thanh đem cái chìa khóa đưa cho vào bảo tiêu trong tay.

"Bất quá, Lâm đại ca, gần nhất thế đạo này như vậy loạn, ngươi như vậy mang theo Lâm Vịnh đi ra?" Hạ Lập Hiên kỳ quái nói.

Lâm Lương cười khổ một tiếng, phất phất tay, phòng không đầy một lát chỉ còn lại bọn hắn năm người.

"Không dối gạt các ngươi nói, ta lần này ly khai, là chúng ta Lâm Vịnh hắn đắc tội với người, dẫn hắn đi ra tị nạn ." Lâm Lương nói.

"Tị nạn?" Hạ Lập Hiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, khó có thể tin.

Lâm Lương Lâm gia địa vị cũng không thấp, Lâm Lương là thuộc về đích chi , đại ca của hắn là Lâm gia gia chủ, huynh đệ bọn họ lưỡng cảm tình cũng không tệ.

Lâm Vịnh một đứa bé có thể được tội người nào? Lại muốn bọn hắn đi ra tị nạn.

"Đắc tội Thủy gia lớn nhỏ tỷ, hiện tại vị kia Thủy gia lớn nhỏ tỷ bây giờ giá trị con người có thể không giống với." Lâm Lương che giấu nhìn Đỗ Thanh liếc.

Vị này lớn nhỏ tỷ lúc trước vì Hạ Lập Hiên khiến cho sự tình, bọn hắn bây giờ còn nhớ rõ, nếu lần nữa Hạ Lập Hiên trở về, một lần nữa đắc thế Thủy gia lớn nhỏ tỷ, không biết còn có thích hay không Hạ Lập Hiên?

Không thích khá tốt, thích lời nói, Lâm Lương nhìn thoáng qua Đỗ Thanh, hắn không có ở kinh đều gặp người này, kinh đô họ Đỗ người ta, cũng là một ít không nhập lưu người ta mà thôi.

"Thủy gia lớn nhỏ tỷ?" Hạ Lập Hiên nghĩ một lát nhi mới nhớ tới, "Cái kia bà điên? Nàng không phải đã sớm thất thế sao?"

"Dị biến về sau, nàng đã lấy được không năng lực giống nhau, hiện ở phía trên đối với hắn xem rất mạnh, nữ nhân kia tính toán chi li tính tình, ngươi cũng không phải không biết, chỉ có thể mang theo Lâm Vịnh đi ra trốn trốn." Lâm Lương nói.

Hiện tại Thủy Linh Linh trên chăn:bị bên trên coi trọng, làm xảy ra chuyện gì đến, sau lưng cũng có người chỗ dựa, làm việc càng phát ra vô chỗ cố kỵ đứng lên.

Người ra mặt mặc dù đối với nàng bất mãn, nhưng là muốn dựa vào năng lực của nàng, chỉ có thể đối với nàng làm một chuyện, mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt.

"Năng lực gì?" Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, trong thâm tâm nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, là cùng Hạ Lập Hiên năng lực giống nhau?

"Nước khống." Lâm Lương nói ra hai chữ.

Những tin tức này cho dù hắn không nói cho Hạ Lập Hiên, Hạ Lập Hiên sau khi trở về, tự nhiên có người sẽ nói cho hắn biết .

Tuy nhiên không biết vì cái gì Hạ Lập Hiên hiện tại biến hóa lớn như vậy, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên thủy chung đều là Hạ gia đại thiếu gia.

Nếu kinh đô vị nào biết rõ Hạ Lập Hiên không chết, còn có một người yêu, đoán chừng muốn ồn ào một cái Thiên Phiên Địa Phúc.

Nghĩ tới đây, Lâm Lương thật lòng đề nghị: "Hai người các ngươi vẫn là không nên xuất hiện ở kinh đô tương đối khá."

"Tại nữ nhân kia mất đi tác dụng lúc trước, các ngươi là đấu không lại nàng ." Lâm Lương giận dữ nói.

"Hừ! Không chính là một cái bà điên sao? Chẳng lẽ lại ta còn sợ nàng?" Hạ Lập Hiên khinh thường nói.

Nước lửa tương khắc, hắn cũng không tin hắn Tiểu Hỏa Sài đánh không qua đối phương!

"Ngươi nên biết, thực vật biến dị về sau, rất nhiều đều là rất khó đối phó , đặc biệt là cái loại này ăn thịt tính thực vật, lan tràn phải vô cùng nhanh." Lâm Lương nghiêm túc nói.

"Phía trên cần Thủy Linh Linh năng lực để đối phó những thực vật kia. Nữ nhân này tuy nhiên làm cho người ta buồn nôn, nhưng là năng lực của nàng vô cùng có ích."

"Ngươi bái kiến nàng sử dụng năng lực bộ dáng sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên hào hứng bừng bừng mà hỏi.

"Bái kiến, đích thật là rất mạnh." Lâm Lương gật đầu nói.

"Vậy có sự lợi hại của ta sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng ra.

"... Cái này! Đây là cái gì? !" Lâm Lương gặp nhiều hơn Thủy Linh Linh ngày thường khoe khoang bộ dạng, ngược lại là không có bị sợ đến.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài đặt ở trên mặt bàn, không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Đại khái cùng cái kia nữ nhân điên năng lực giống nhau?"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài bị để sau khi đi ra, thừa dịp chủ nhân hắn không chú ý, hướng Đỗ Thanh bên kia đi đến, giang hai tay muốn ôm một cái.

Hắn tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân, gần nhất không biết có chuyện như vậy, thực lực đang bay nhanh dâng lên, hiện tại nó muốn trộm trộm đi ra, mười lần bên trong cũng chỉ có một hai lần thành công.

Bất quá cùng nó độ dung hợp cao không ít.

Đỗ Thanh theo trong bọc xuất ra mấy viên bầu dục, đưa đến nó trước mặt.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài mới ôm lấy một viên bầu dục, đã bị người nhắc tới, quăng ra liền ném tới cửa đi.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài lưu luyến nhìn xem mỹ nhân, tại ở gần Đỗ Thanh một khoảng cách địa phương, ôm bầu dục bắt đầu ăn.

Nó cũng không thể lại để cho tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân so xuống dưới!

"Ngươi cái tên này, quả nhiên là vậy mới tốt chứ!" Lâm Lương cười vỗ vài cái bờ vai của hắn: "Thủy Linh Linh chính là cái kia thoạt nhìn so ngươi nhược một điểm."

"Chỉ có một chút sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói.

"Ta cũng không rõ lắm các ngươi cái kia cường cái kia yếu." Lâm Lương nói, tư tâm cho rằng là Hạ Lập Hiên cường một ít.

"Lâm đại ca cùng chúng ta trở về sao?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Nếu như biết rõ Hạ Lập Hiên không là độc nhất vô nhị, Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất lúc, Đỗ Thanh Tựu không có ngăn cản.

Lâm Lương suy nghĩ một chút, vẫn là cự tuyệt nói: "Chúng ta trước ở chỗ này đợi một thời gian ngắn."

Nói xong, Lâm Lương xuất ra một khối màu đen bài tử, nói: "Đây là đại biểu thân phận ta đồ vật, các ngươi muốn cái gì vậy, phải đi Lâm gia tiệm thuốc, bọn hắn sẽ lớn nhất hạn độ giúp đỡ giúp đỡ các ngươi."

"Hy vọng các ngươi sớm ngày tiêu diệt Thủy Linh Linh cái kia nữ nhân điên." Lâm Lương tiễn đưa bọn hắn ly khai.

Bọn hắn ở trên mua sắm cho nên bầu dục về sau, liền lái xe hướng kinh đô tiến đến.

Đuổi đến hai ngày đường, rốt cục tiến vào kinh đô sàn xe.

Đệ 54 chương

"Tức phụ, chúng ta vội vả như vậy đuổi qua tới làm cái gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui đem xe đứng ở xếp hàng đội ngũ.

Vốn đang có thể nhiều sóng vài ngày , nhưng là gần nhất vẫn luôn tại chạy đi, hắn muốn làm chút cái gì khác, trông thấy hắn tầm mắt thanh hắc.

Cho dù chưa thỏa mãn dục vọng cũng phải tiếp tục nghẹn lấy.

"Ngươi không nghĩ sớm chút nhìn thấy gia nhân sao?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Gần nhất bọn họ đều là ngày đêm thay phiên lái xe, cơ hồ là chạy đến giống nhau.

"Chúng ta chậm một chút đi thấy bọn họ cũng được ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Ta mặc kệ, tức phụ ngươi không bồi thường thường ta, ta liền... Ta liền..." Hạ Lập Hiên nói nhiều cái ta liền, câu nói kế tiếp cũng nghẹn không đi ra.

"Ngươi được cái đó? Ừ?" Đỗ Thanh gom góp đi qua, tại môi của hắn bên cạnh hôn một cái.

"Ta khiến cho ngươi ba ngày ba đêm không xuống giường được, hừ!" Hạ Lập Hiên hàm hồ nói xong, thân đi qua, cạy mở hàm răng của hắn... Thẳng đến sắp xếp tại phía sau bọn họ xe không kiên nhẫn vang lên loa, Hạ Lập Hiên mới lưu luyến tách ra.

Hướng mặt trước khai một mảng lớn, truy tiến về phía trước xe.

Bọn hắn điều này đội ngũ là ngày đầu tiên tiến vào kinh đô căn cứ, cho nên muốn đăng ký giao nạp phí tổn các loại, di động tương đối chậm.

Theo phía trước trước mặt xe về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên chằm chằm vào tươi đẹp nước môi rục rịch.

"Ngươi chớ làm loạn, lập tức tới ngay chúng ta đăng ký tin tức." Đỗ Thanh cảnh giác nhìn hắn.

"Bọn hắn lại nhìn không tới ." Hạ Lập Hiên chưa từ bỏ ý định nói.

"Chúng ta nhanh lên theo sau." Đỗ Thanh do dự nói, "Buổi tối nếu là không có sự tình lời mà nói..., chúng ta có thể đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Hạ Lập Hiên không nói hai lời liền lái xe theo sau, thỉnh thoảng theo như vài cái loa, đốc xúc người phía trước nhanh lên.

Hiện tại cũng bốn năm giờ đồng hồ, lập tức muốn bầu trời tối đen, bọn hắn hôm nay muốn sớm! Chút! Ngủ!

Hạ Lập Hiên đẳng nhanh hơn muốn không kiên nhẫn, rốt cục đến phiên bọn hắn.

"Tên gọi là gì?" Nhân viên công tác cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà hỏi.

"Hạ Lập Hiên, Đỗ Thanh." Hạ Lập Hiên không kiên nhẫn nói, "Nhanh lên, chúng ta thời gian đang gấp."

"Hạ Lập Hiên?" Nhân viên công tác ngẩng đầu, trông thấy Hạ Lập Hiên không kiên nhẫn bộ dáng, mãnh liệt đứng lên, "Hạ Đại Thiếu!"

Mặt khác một cái lối đi chuẩn bị đi vào một đoàn người, nghe được 'Hạ Đại Thiếu' ba chữ, bước chân không hẹn mà cùng dừng lại.

Dám ở loại địa phương này gọi 'Hạ Đại Thiếu' , cũng cũng chỉ có Hạ gia đại thiếu gia, nhưng là Hạ gia đại thiếu gia không phải đã không có ở đây sao?

Bọn hắn quay đầu lại, chuẩn bị cho cái kia giả mạo 'Hạ Đại Thiếu' gia hỏa một bài học.

Một đoàn người hùng hổ đi tới.

"Đã khỏi chưa?" Hạ Lập Hiên không kiên nhẫn gõ cái bàn nói.

Quay đầu trông thấy hùng hổ hướng bọn họ đi tới một đoàn người, cau mày đem Đỗ Thanh hộ tại sau lưng.

"Cái kia cháu con rùa dám mạo hiểm..." Trần Anh Tuấn còn dư lại mà nói trực tiếp ngăn ở trong miệng, gặp quỷ rồi tựa như nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Hạ Đại Thiếu? Hạ ca? Ngươi không là chết sao?" Trần Anh Tuấn chỉ vào hắn nói, "Các ngươi có thể hay không trông thấy hắn?"

"Có thể, nhìn qua cùng thật sự người giống nhau, chẳng lẽ chúng ta một đám người đều gặp quỷ rồi?"

"Trần tiểu nhị, ngươi còn khả năng à? Hùng hổ tới đây muốn làm gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn.

Vạn nhất hù đến vợ hắn làm sao bây giờ?

"Hạ ca, ngươi trở về lúc nào? Như vậy không gọi tới chúng ta đi tiếp ngươi." Trần Anh Tuấn ngắt một đem mình, vững tin Hạ Lập Hiên căn bản là không chết.

Nghĩ đến Thủy Linh Linh nữ nhân kia, hắn có chút minh bạch tại sao phải công bố Hạ Đại Thiếu tin người chết.

Cái kia nữ nhân điên, hiện tại làm việc quả thực chính là cái gì đều không để ý, bên người nuôi nhiều cái cùng Hạ ca lớn lên tương tự chính là nam nhân.

Trần Anh Tuấn trộm nhìn lén Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, cũng không biết vị này đột nhiên trở về, sẽ nhấc lên bao nhiêu gợn sóng.

"Ta lúc nào trở về còn muốn với ngươi báo cáo không?" Hạ Lập Hiên khinh thường nói.

"Không cần không cần, Hạ ca ta mang ngươi vào đi thôi!" Trần Anh Tuấn nói.

Gặp Hạ Lập Hiên sắc mặt không có phản đối ý tứ, Trần Anh Tuấn cùng nhân viên công tác lên tiếng chào hỏi, liền tiến vào căn cứ muốn giao vật tư đều không cần nộp lên, trực tiếp liền từ trong thông đạo đi vào.

Phụ trách đăng ký người không biết Hạ Lập Hiên, nhưng là Trần Anh Tuấn hắn là biết, đối phương địa vị rất lớn bộ dạng, cũng không ngăn trở, một mực cung kính tiễn đưa bọn hắn ly khai.

"Hạ ca, ngươi có thể trở về đến thật sự là quá tốt, bất quá Thủy Linh Linh nữ nhân kia đã tái nhậm chức, Hạ ca ngươi cẩn thận một chút." Trần Anh Tuấn ở phía trước dẫn đường, lải nhải nói trong khoảng thời gian này kinh đô chuyện đã xảy ra.

"Hạ ca bên cạnh ngươi vị này chính là?" Trần Anh Tuấn tò mò nhìn hắn, cảm giác hai người bọn họ ở giữa bầu không khí có chút mập mờ.

"Đây là của ngươi này chị dâu, Đỗ Thanh." Hạ Lập Hiên giới thiệu nói.

"Chị dâu?" Trần Anh Tuấn dừng bước lại, trong nội tâm oán thầm nói, trách không được Hạ ca khi bọn hắn trong hội một mực không gần nữ sắc, nhưng là những người khác tiễn đưa nam sắc hắn cũng không thấy thân cận qua.

"Xin chào, ta là Hạ Lập Hiên người yêu, Đỗ Thanh." Đỗ Thanh hướng hắn vươn tay, hắn có thể cảm giác được đối phương đối với hắn không có ác cảm, vừa rồi không có chú ý tới hắn, thật sự như vậy chú ý hắn, mà không phải cố ý xem nhẹ hắn .

Trần Anh Tuấn được sủng ái mà lo sợ vươn tay cầm đi lên.

"BA~!" Hạ Lập Hiên mặt không biểu tình đẩy ra tay của hắn, con mắt theo dõi hắn.

Trần Anh Tuấn bắt tay thu hồi đi, mới hô hấp, vừa rồi đáng sợ kia ánh mắt, sợ tới mức hắn quên hô hấp, tự hồ chỉ muốn hắn nắm lấy đi, Hạ ca sẽ không chút lựa chọn đánh bay hắn.

"Đỗ ca, ngươi cùng Hạ ca quan hệ trước không nên tiết lộ ra ngoài, vạn nhất nữ nhân kia đối với ngươi ra tay, liền khó lòng phòng bị."

"Nữ nhân kia rốt cuộc là ai?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Về Thủy Linh Linh nữ nhân này, hắn đã nghe nói qua hai lần, nghe là một mực dây dưa Hạ Lập Hiên nữ nhân.

Không biết bởi vì chuyện gì bị phế vứt tới về sau, mạt thế tiến đến, đã thức tỉnh nước năng lực.

Vấn đề này hắn cũng hỏi qua Hạ Lập Hiên, nhưng là hỏi gì cũng không biết, chỉ nói là, đối phương là cái bà điên thêm xấu nữ nhân.

"Thủy gia lớn nhỏ tỷ, trước kia điên cuồng đuổi theo Hạ ca, đằng sau bởi vì một sự tình, bị Thủy gia vứt bỏ, hiện tại bởi vì năng lực của nàng, lại đi ra, một mực bức Hạ gia đem ngươi giao ra đây." Trần Anh Tuấn trả lời đơn giản.

"Hạ ca, ngươi bộ dạng như vậy sáng loáng trở về, cái kia nữ nhân điên đoán chừng dùng không được bao lâu liền sẽ biết tin tức..." Trần Anh Tuấn còn nói.

"Bất quá là một cái nữ nhân điên mà thôi, tức phụ ngươi yên tâm, ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt ngươi ." Hạ Lập Hiên vỗ vỗ bộ ngực của mình nói ra.

"Ừ, vẫn là cẩn thận là hơn." Đỗ Thanh đôi năng lực của hắn vẫn tin tưởng .

Hắn cũng không phải cái gì tốt khi dễ người.

Nếu là thật khi dễ đến trên đầu của hắn, hắn không ngại bại lộ thoáng một phát năng lực của mình.

Bọn hắn đem xe đứng ở ven đường, hướng mặt trước đi không có một thời gian ngắn, hồi lâu không gặp Hạ Lập Thu ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt.

"Ca! Ngươi như vậy đột nhiên đã trở về? !" Hạ Lập Thu mang người, vội vàng chạy đến.

Bất đồng Hạ Lập Hiên trả lời, lại nói: "Nơi đây không an toàn, chúng ta về nhà trước hơn nữa."

"Nhé! Đến xem ai vậy? Đây không phải của ta Hạ Đại Thiếu cùng hạ Nhị thiếu gia sao?"

Hạ Lập Thu không tới kịp đem bọn họ mang đi, một cái ngả ngớn thanh âm liền từ bên cạnh truyền tới, xem ra cũng là vội vàng chạy tới.

"Trần Anh hào ngươi tới làm gì? !" Những người khác không thể chê lời nói, Trần Anh Tuấn chất vấn nói.

"Đường này lại không phải là các ngươi gia khai , ta muốn đi nơi nào thì đi nơi đó." Trần Anh hào không để ý chút nào hắn tức giận ánh mắt, bất quá là một cái phá sản chi khuyển mà thôi.

"Trần Anh hào, ta hiện tại không rảnh cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm, nếu là thật muốn bị ta đánh dừng lại, hôm nào ta tuyệt đối phụng bồi đến cùng." Hạ Lập Thu mang đến không ít người, Trần Anh hào mang đến người đồng dạng lại không ít.

Bọn hắn Hạ gia mang đến người khí thế đều so với đối phương mang đến cao hơn một đoạn, nhưng là Hạ Lập Thu minh bạch, đối phương chẳng qua là đến ngăn trở bọn họ.

Cũng không phải cứng đối cứng, đợi đến lúc Thủy Linh Linh lại tới đây, mục đích của hắn đã đạt tới.

"Trần tiểu nhị, ngươi thật sự là càng muốn sống đi trở về, liền khắp nơi đi theo phía sau ngươi theo đuôi đều leo đến ngươi trên đầu đi." Hạ Lập Hiên ngáp một cái, nghe của bọn hắn nhàm chán đối thoại, giễu cợt nói.

Trần Anh Tuấn tại Trần gia xếp hạng thứ hai, ngoại hiệu là trần tiểu nhị, bất quá nếu kêu lên hắn cái tên này người cũng rải rác không có mấy.

Hạ Lập Hiên chính là trong đó một vị.

Trần Anh Tuấn cười khổ một tiếng, nói: "Có Thủy Linh Linh tiện nhân kia tại sau lưng của hắn chỗ dựa, chúng ta cũng không có biện pháp."

Trần gia vốn là đại ca của hắn kế thừa , nhưng là đã ra Thủy Linh Linh cái này chuyện xấu, đại ca của hắn hôn mê bất tỉnh, tại Thủy Linh Linh cưỡng bức nhỏ, bọn hắn cũng chỉ có thể lại để cho Trần Anh hào kế thừa, cũng so Trần gia trăm năm cơ nghiệp hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát thì tốt hơn.

"Không chính là một cái nữ nhân điên, sợ nàng làm cái gì? Ta giúp ngươi cướp về." Hạ Lập Hiên tuyệt không che dấu âm lượng nói.

"Hạ ca, ngươi hay là trước quay về Hạ gia, ta đi trước ngăn lại hắn, để cho:đợi chút nữa cái kia nữ nhân điên tới đây, thoát thân liền khó khăn." Trần Anh Tuấn nói.

Trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, vừa rồi nên trực tiếp đem người mang về Hạ gia , đều do hắn trên đường nói nhiều như vậy, bằng không thì trực tiếp đem người tới Hạ gia, người Hạ gia nhất định có thể bảo vệ cái này con lớn nhất đấy!

"Không cần." Hạ Lập Hiên vẫy vẫy tay, "Bất quá là một cái nữ nhân điên mà thôi, không biết còn tưởng rằng ta sợ nàng?"

"Đại ca, chúng ta về trước đi." Hạ Lập Thu không tán thành nói, thúc giục bọn hắn nhanh lên ly khai.

"Hạ đại ca, ngươi rốt cục đã trở về!" Một đạo kinh hỉ giọng nữ truyền tới.

Hạ Lập Thu cùng Trần Anh Tuấn như lâm đại địch nhìn về phía thanh âm nơi phát ra chỗ.

"Đại ca ngươi đi trước." Hạ Lập Thu đôi lấy hai người bọn họ nháy mắt.

Hạ Lập Hiên giơ tay lên, tại Hạ Lập Thu trên đầu đánh một cái, mất hứng nói: "Đại ca ngươi là người nào ngươi còn không biết sao? Giống như ta vậy thông minh tuyệt đỉnh thiên tài cần muốn chạy trốn đấy sao?"

Hạ Lập Thu bị vỗ một cái, trực tiếp bị nhà mình đại ca đánh hôn mê rồi.

"Hạ đại ca ngươi rốt cục đã trở về, ta biết ngay Hạ đại ca nhất định không chết , bọn họ đều là muốn gạt ta." Thiếu nữ bộ dáng nữ nhân cho đã mắt si mê nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, hắn Hạ đại ca vẫn là trước sau như một anh tuấn, trước sau như một hấp dẫn lấy nàng...

Thủy Linh Linh đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, muốn nói còn thôi : đừng nhìn xem hắn, một bộ thiếu nữ ôm ấp tình cảm bộ dáng.

Hạ Lập Hiên không kiên nhẫn mà hỏi: "Ngươi ai à?"

Đệ 55 chương

Thủy Linh Linh nụ cười trên mặt thoáng cái cứng lại rồi.

Hạ đại ca rõ ràng không nhớ rõ nàng? !

Hắn tại sao có thể quên nàng?

Nàng yêu hắn như vậy!

"Hạ đại ca ta là lanh canh a, ngươi đã quên sao?" Thủy Linh Linh lập tức liền đỏ tròng mắt, điềm đạm đáng yêu nhìn xem hắn.

"Tức phụ ngươi đừng xem." Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Thanh ngăn trở, nói, "Người quái dị, ta không biết cái gì lanh canh lung lung , lại dựa đi tới cũng đừng trách ta không khách khí!"

Đỗ Thanh đánh giá Thủy Linh Linh, cùng bọn họ trong miệng theo như lời chính là cái kia nữ nhân điên không giống với, một bộ ôn nhu tiểu ý bộ dáng, còn rất dài được một trương phi thường gương mặt xinh đẹp.

Muốn hắn đến hình dung, đại khái chính là loại Bạch Liên Hoa phái đoàn a!

Nghe được Hạ Lập Hiên lời mà nói..., Thủy Linh Linh nhìn về phía bị Hạ Lập Hiên hộ tại nam nhân phía sau, tùy ý nhìn thoáng qua, căn bản cũng không để hắn vào trong mắt.

"Hạ đại ca, ngươi lâu như vậy cũng không có trở về, có phải hay không cái này thấp hèn nam nhân câu dẫn ngươi?" Thủy Linh Linh bi thương nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, khóe mắt trượt rơi một giọt nước mắt, chỉ vào Đỗ Thanh khóc lóc kể lể nói.

"Đây là của ta người yêu." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Thủy Linh Linh phảng phất đã bị kích thích giống nhau, y phục trên người không gió mà bay.

Ngẩng đầu lên, một đôi màu xanh da trời vô cơ chất con mắt, hung dữ nhìn xem phía sau hắn Đỗ Thanh.

Màu xanh da trời con mắt, Đỗ Thanh có chút ít tò mò nhìn nàng, đôi bên người nàng xuất hiện nước chảy không quá cảm thấy hứng thú.

"Thủy tiểu thư, có chuyện hảo hảo nói." Hạ Lập Thu mang đám người tới đây, ngăn cản tại hai người bọn họ trước mặt.

Sau lưng tay một mực ở dùng tay ra hiệu, lại để cho hai người bọn họ nhanh lên ly khai.

Thủy Linh Linh xem thấy bọn họ ngăn lại chính mình, cũng không tức giận, mê luyến nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, vung tay lên, bọn hắn đã bị nước chảy lách vào qua một bên.

Những thứ này là Hạ đại ca thân nhân, nàng không thể tổn thương bọn hắn.

Trần Anh Tuấn bọn hắn cũng muốn xông lại hỗ trợ, nhưng là Thủy Linh Linh vung tay lên, ba người bọn họ trực tiếp bị một tầng nước bao vây tại một chỗ.

Đối với Trần Anh Tuấn bọn hắn, Thủy Linh Linh sẽ không tốt như vậy tính tình, bọn hắn đâm vào màn nước lên, trực tiếp bị bắn ngược lui về phía sau vài bước.

Hơi mỏng một tầng màn nước thoạt nhìn đụng một cái liền phá, nhưng trên thực tế, Hạ Lập Thu cầm thương đi ra, đánh ở phía trên cũng đánh không thủng.

Nước bao dung tính rất mạnh, cái này Thủy Linh Linh phòng ngự năng lực Max a!

Chống lại nàng ác ý ánh mắt, Đỗ Thanh không chút nào sợ hãi, thậm chí khiêu khích đối với nàng cười cười.

Thủy Linh Linh không chút nào để hắn vào trong mắt, dù sao Đỗ Thanh tại nàng trong mắt đã là một người chết.

Hà tất cùng một người chết so đo nhiều như vậy đâu này?

"Hạ đại ca, cùng ta nước đọng gia kết hôn a." Thủy Linh Linh tựa hồ nghĩ đến hai người bọn họ kết hôn tình cảnh, trên mặt lộ ra thẹn thùng dáng tươi cười.

"Ha ha!" Đỗ Thanh đẩy ra Hạ Lập Hiên, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem Thủy Linh Linh, "Không có ý tứ, Hạ Lập Hiên là nam nhân của ta, chúng ta tạm thời còn không có tách ra ý định."

Màn nước tuy nhiên ngăn trở người, nhưng là không ảnh hưởng thanh âm truyền bá.

"Ngươi bây giờ tranh thủ thời gian đi gọi người đến." Hạ Lập Thu đối với sau lưng một người nam nhân nói ra.

Hắn là không thích đại ca cái này người yêu, biết đối phương không xứng với nhà mình đại ca, nhưng là hắn cũng biết Hạ Lập Hiên có bao nhiêu ưa thích đối phương.

Đỗ Thanh thật sự xảy ra chuyện gì? Đại ca của hắn đoán chừng phải phế bỏ.

"Đỗ Thanh, ngươi đừng kích thích nàng!" Hạ Lập Thu kinh hồn bạt vía nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh tiếp tục nói.

"Hạ Lập Hiên trước kia sẽ không thích ngươi, hiện tại cũng sẽ không thích ngươi, về sau càng thêm sẽ không thích ngươi."

"Như ngươi loại này không biết xấu hổ , đang tại người khác bạn trai mặt đoạt nam nhân, chỉ sợ rửa sạch sẽ đưa đến trên giường cũng sẽ không có người muốn."

Lúc trước Thủy Linh Linh trăm phương ngàn kế bò lên trên Hạ Lập Hiên giường, kết quả bị Hạ Lập Hiên dùng chăn,mền một cuốn, đã bị ném tới ngoài cửa.

Bọn hắn một vòng người trên cơ bản cũng biết chuyện này, từ khi Thủy Linh Linh sở hữu dị năng, giết chết nhiều cái nàng xem thấy không vừa mắt người, nhưng là một chút việc đều như vậy về sau, liền không người nào dám chọc nàng.

Nàng cái kia chật vật không chịu nổi đi qua, đã không có người dám nhắc tới, ngày xưa xem thường người của nàng, bây giờ còn không phải muốn nịnh nọt nàng sao?

"Ngươi câm miệng cho ta! Đi chết đi! Tiện nhân! !" Thủy Linh Linh hô to lấy.

Ôn nhu nước thoáng cái liền biến thành có thể đoạt tánh mạng người nước nhận, hướng Đỗ Thanh đâm tới.

"Mẹ kiếp! Dám đánh lão tử tức phụ! !" Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức sẽ đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi ra.

Cái lúc này Tiểu Hỏa Sài, so với trước lại lớn một vòng, thoạt nhìn có điểm giống là béo lên bộ dạng.

Hạ Lập Hiên ôm tức phụ sau này mặt nhảy dựng, tránh được những cái...kia nước nhận, nước nhận xuống đất ba phần, Hạ Lập Hiên không vui mà nói: "Tiểu Hỏa Sài, chết cháy nàng, cái này người quái dị lại muốn đánh vợ ta!"

Không cần Hạ Lập Hiên nói chuyện, Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng đã tức giận xông đi lên, dựng lên một đạo bức tường lửa, đánh vào hỏa trên tường nước nhận toàn bộ biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Sau đó hướng phía màn nước thổi một ngụm lung la lung lay hỏa diễm, phảng phất gió thổi qua, hỏa diễm sẽ dập tắt.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài để lúc đi ra, cũng không có như vậy che dấu động tác của mình.

Ở bên ngoài vây xem người sợ ngây người, Thủy Linh Linh cùng âm thầm bảo hộ người của nàng cũng sợ ngây người.

Thủy Linh Linh sững sờ nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, tại Tiểu Hỏa Sài thu hồi hỏa diễm về sau, Thủy Linh Linh che ngực mãnh liệt nhổ ra một búng máu.

Đại ca của hắn lúc nào có cái này hỏa diễm hay sao?

Hạ Lập Thu kinh ngạc qua đi, cuồng hỉ nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

Má ơi! Thật không hổ là Hạ ca, Thủy Linh Linh tiện nhân này rốt cục có người có thể thu thập nàng, lần nữa xem nàng còn kiêu ngạo như vậy xuống dưới.

Vừa rồi nhưng hắn là thấy rõ ràng, Hạ Lập Hiên dị năng rõ ràng cho thấy càng tốt hơn.

"Tức phụ, xem ta đem cái kia người quái dị nướng." Hạ Lập Hiên cao hứng nói, "Nữ nhân này quả thực không chịu nổi một kích, trời sắp tối rồi, chúng ta cảm giác quay về đi nghỉ ngơi."

"Hạ đại ca, ngươi ngươi ngươi tại sao có thể có cái này? !" Thủy Linh Linh vẻ mặt lên án nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, người không biết còn tưởng rằng Hạ Lập Hiên là một đàn ông phụ lòng.

"Loại người như ngươi người quái dị đều sở hữu dị năng, giống ta loại này tuyệt thế thiên tài, đương nhiên sẽ có, bất quá là nhược gà một cái, cũng muốn ở trước mặt ta giống như muốn vợ ta!"

"Muốn thông qua ta khiến cho vợ ta chú ý, ngươi nghĩ cùng đừng nghĩ."

Hạ Lập Hiên xiên lấy eo, một bộ ta đã sớm thấy rõ ngươi mục đích thực sự tự đắc bộ dáng.

"Hạ đại ca, ta thích người vẫn là ngươi a!" Thủy Linh Linh hô lớn.

Nàng cũng không tin, nàng đánh không lại Hạ Lập Hiên, người nam nhân này nàng tình thế bắt buộc.

"Đừng gọi ta Hạ đại ca!" Hạ Lập Hiên ác hung hãn nói.

Sau đó quay đầu hướng Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Tức phụ, ngươi đừng hiểu lầm, của ta không biết cái này người quái dị đến , nàng một mực vịn ta không tha. Không cho phép nhìn nàng!"

Hạ Lập Hiên che ánh mắt của hắn, nói: "Nữ nhân này quả nhiên là đối với ngươi lòng mang ý xấu."

"Nói yêu thích ta, bất quá là muốn giảm xuống của ta tính cảnh giác, thừa cơ đến câu dẫn vợ ta!" Hạ Lập Hiên càng nghĩ càng có đạo lý, vẻ mặt cảnh giác nhìn đối phương.

Tăng thêm đối phương vẫn là Thủy thuộc tính , tại loại này viêm trời nóng khí, tức phụ đã không chỉ một lần ghét bỏ thân thể của hắn nhiệt độ cao độ.

Ngủ về sau, có chút nóng số lượng hắn khống chế không nổi liền sẽ tự động phát ra, hắn cũng không có biện pháp.

Hạ Lập Thu: "..." Đột nhiên là Thủy Linh Linh cảm động lòng chua xót.

Thủy Linh Linh gắt gao chằm chằm vào Đỗ Thanh, chỉ muốn người nam nhân này biến mất, Hạ đại ca chính là nàng đấy!

Không sai, đều là vì vậy nam nhân dụ dỗ Hạ đại ca, không cho Hạ đại ca không có thể như vậy tử đối đãi nàng.

Đem hắn đã giết, Hạ đại ca sẽ trở lại bên cạnh mình.

Thủy Linh Linh lau đi vết máu ở khóe miệng, một lần nữa đứng lên, ngưng tụ một cái thủy cầu, mặt mũi tràn đầy dữ tợn nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

"Mỹ nhân, đừng sợ! Ta tới cứu ngươi! !" Tiểu Hỏa Sài quạt nó tiểu sí bàng, hướng hắn bay qua đi.

Còn không có đụng phải Đỗ Thanh, Hạ Lập Hiên trực tiếp một cái tát, đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài quạt bay ra ngoài, trong nội tâm khuyên bảo nó, "Lúc trước là đánh không lại ngươi, tiếp cận vợ ta cũng biện pháp, hiện tại lão tử nắm đấm lớn nhất, ngươi đụng phải vợ ta nhìn xem?"

Hạ Lập Thu ở một bên sùng bái nhìn xem đại ca của hắn, sau đó trông thấy cái kia Tiểu Hỏa người nói gì đó, bị đại ca của hắn một chưởng đánh bay, thấy hắn kinh hồn bạt vía .

Vật này lúc trước hắn cũng trông thấy qua Thủy Linh Linh phóng xuất qua một lần, để sau khi đi ra Thủy Linh Linh lực phòng ngự tăng nhiều.

Nhưng là mấy ngày kế tiếp, Thủy Linh Linh đều là nằm ở trên giường qua .

"Hừ! Có bản lĩnh ngươi liền đi đối phó cái này buồn nôn nữ nhân a!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài tức giận nhìn xem hắn, đẳng nó thăng cấp về sau, muốn mỗi ngày kề cận mỹ nhân.

Tức chết hắn!

Tiểu Hỏa Sài đưa ánh mắt phóng tới Thủy Linh Linh trong tay, cho dù ăn tươi, đối với nó cũng không phải rất có tác dụng.

"Ai." Đỗ Thanh nhẹ nhàng mà thở dài.

Gọn gàng theo lưng quần địa phương rút ra một chút Mộc Thương, đối với Thủy Linh Linh, không chút lựa chọn đè xuống bản khấu trừ.

"Phanh!" Trực tiếp đánh trúng Thủy Linh Linh một chân.

Đỗ Thanh động tác rất nhanh, ngoại trừ Hạ Lập Hiên bên ngoài, những người khác cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ xuất hiện cái này thần chuyển hướng, chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn Thủy Linh Linh trúng đạn.

Thủy Linh Linh bị thương, trên tay nàng ngưng tụ thủy cầu cũng tùy theo biến mất.

Âm thầm bảo hộ người của nàng lao tới bảo vệ nàng, lại bị nàng dùng nước màn ngăn trở, "Đỗ Thanh ngươi cái này tiểu nhân hèn hạ!"

Đỗ Thanh thổi một chút Mộc Thương khẩu, dùng yêu mến kẻ đần ánh mắt nhìn xem nàng, nói, "Ta lại không phải người ngu, ngây ngốc đứng ở chỗ này chờ ngươi đánh ta sao?"

"Ngươi chờ đó cho ta!" Thủy Linh Linh vung tay lên, trước mắt xuất hiện một màn nước mảnh vải.

Ở một bên nhìn xem người đều có thể trông thấy Thủy Linh Linh cố hết sức thả ra một đoàn óng ánh nước, để sau khi đi ra, bọn hắn cảm giác không khí đều tươi mát nhiều.

Thủy Linh Linh cũng tinh thần chấn động, thủy cầu nhanh chóng tại trong tay nàng thành hình.

Ánh mắt cảnh giác nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh trong tay.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài lau lau khóe miệng không tồn tại nước miếng, tốc độ bay lên đến mức tận cùng.

Người xung quanh chỉ có thể nhìn thấy nó tàn ảnh mà thôi, đi vào Thủy Linh Linh bên người.

Đại hé miệng, trực tiếp cắn mất cái kia đoàn nước một phần ba.

Sau đó chạy vào Hạ Lập Hiên trong thân thể, chết sống không muốn đi ra.

"Phốc —" Thủy Linh Linh máu tươi không cần tiền tựa như, theo trong miệng phun mạnh ra ngoài, co quắp ngã xuống đất.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh hạ thủ lưu tình — "

Đỗ Thanh xoay đầu lại, nhìn về phía chạy hướng Thủy Linh Linh mấy người, khóe miệng kéo ra một vòng mỉm cười, "Đã muộn."

Đệ 56 chương

"Phanh!" Một tiếng, Thủy Linh Linh không kịp nói chuyện, trên mặt duy trì lấy hoảng sợ không cam lòng biểu lộ, ngực nổ tung một đóa huyết hoa, ngửa mặt ngã xuống.

"Nhanh lên đem người đưa đi cấp cứu!"

Âm thầm bảo hộ Thủy Linh Linh người, mắt thấy không kịp, một cái trong đó người lập tức móc ra Mộc Thương, nhắm ngay Đỗ Thanh đích cổ tay.

Bất quá bị Hạ Lập Hiên hỏa diễm đỡ được, một kích không trúng.

Hiện tại nhớ kỹ đem Thủy Linh Linh mang đến trị liệu, nhìn thật sâu Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, bọn hắn liền mang theo Thủy Linh Linh ly khai.

"Đại ca! Ngươi chừng nào thì trở nên lợi hại như vậy?" Hạ Lập Thu thấy bọn họ nhanh chóng hiểu rõ ly khai, tiến lên tán dương.

Thực người không thể xem bề ngoài nhìn Đỗ Thanh liếc, hắn cái này chị dâu, thoạt nhìn văn văn nhược yếu đích, nhưng có phải thế không cái thiện cọc, đại ca của hắn nhìn trúng người quả nhiên không tầm thường.

"Hạ ca, ngươi thật lợi hại." Trần Anh Tuấn đối với hắn giơ ngón tay cái lên, gãi gãi đầu nói, "Chị dâu Mộc Thương pháp cũng không tệ a!"

Trần Anh Tuấn quả thực cao hứng muốn ôm một cái Hạ Lập Hiên, phủi liếc không biết lúc nào ly khai Trần Anh hào bóng lưng.

Trong nội tâm rất cao hứng, cái này cuối cùng tốt rồi, không có Thủy Linh Linh nữ nhân kia tại sau lưng chỗ dựa uy hiếp bọn hắn, xử lý Trần Anh hào cũng không quá đáng là một kiện sự tình đơn giản.

Thủy Linh Linh sống chết không rõ bị mang đi.

Người Hạ gia cái lúc này cũng chạy tới, một đám người, cầm trong tay Mộc Thương, bọn hắn thế nhưng là biết rõ, Thủy Linh Linh đôi Hạ Lập Hiên chấp niệm nhiều bao nhiêu .

Vô luận như thế nào cũng phải đem bọn họ con lớn nhất cướp về, cứng đối cứng nhiều lắm là liền Lưỡng Bại Câu Thương.

"Đại ca nhị ca! Hiện tại cảm giác cái dạng gì? Người đâu? Khó được Thủy Linh Linh cái kia nữ nhân điên chưa có tới sao? !" Hạ Lập đông mang theo một đám người đã chạy tới, nơi đây chỉ có nàng đại ca nhị ca, cùng Trần gia Nhị thiếu gia, không kịp thở hỏi.

"Bị người mang đi." Hạ Lập Thu cao hứng nói.

"Bị người mang đi cái gì?" Hạ Lập đông nói.

"Thủy Linh Linh cái kia nữ nhân điên bị đại ca của chúng ta đại tẩu đánh chạy." Hạ Lập Thu nói.

"Bị đại ca đại tẩu đánh chạy?" Hạ Lập đông không thể tin được mà nói.

"Đại ca của chúng ta lại sở hữu dị năng, hơn nữa là chuyên môn khắc chế Thủy Linh Linh hỏa thuộc tính, rốt cuộc không cần lo lắng Thủy Linh Linh dám đối với chúng ta gia làm cái gì!" Hạ Lập Thu hưng phấn nói.

Không thể chờ đợi được muốn đem tin tức này nói cho người khác biết, dù sao đại ca của hắn sở hữu dị năng, hơn nữa nhìn đi lên so Thủy Linh Linh mạnh hơn nhiều.

Kể từ đó, coi như là đem Thủy Linh Linh giết chết, cũng không có việc gì.

"Nhi tử, ngươi không sao chứ?" Người phía sau cũng đuổi đi lên.

Hạ Mụ vừa nhìn thấy Hạ Lập Hiên, liền nhìn từ trên xuống dưới hắn, thấy bọn họ đều không có bị thương, dẫn theo tâm lúc này mới buông đến.

"Ba mẹ, về nhà trước ta lại kỹ càng nói cho các ngươi biết chuyện này." Hạ Lập Thu nhìn thoáng qua, chu vi lấy người của bọn hắn càng ngày càng nhiều.

Thủy Linh Linh bị Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Thanh trọng thương, sống chết không rõ, hơn nữa Hạ Lập Hiên còn có cùng Thủy Linh Linh năng lực giống nhau.

Tin tức này chính dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất, tại trong kinh đô mở rộng.

"Hảo hảo hảo!" Hạ Ba nói liên tục ba cái hảo chữ, một đám người trùng trùng điệp điệp lại nhớ tới Hạ gia.

Trần Anh Tuấn đưa mắt nhìn bọn hắn ly khai, mang người hướng bệnh viện tiến đến, hiện tại Thủy Linh Linh cái này chỗ dựa đã sắp ngã xuống.

Hiện tại hắn muốn nói cho hắn biết đại ca cái tin tức tốt này, rốt cục không cần tiếp tục giả vờ bệnh xuống dưới, đem đồ đạc của bọn hắn cầm về mới được.

"Nói đi! Đây là có chuyện như vậy? !" Hạ gia gia ngồi ở phía trên, không giận tự uy mà nói.

"... Hiện tại đại ca hắn đã có dị năng, chúng ta không cần sợ Thủy Linh Linh cái kia nữ nhân điên rồi." Hạ Lập Thu đem ngay lúc đó sự tình thuật lại một lần, trong thanh âm là nhịn không được kích động.

Hạ Lập Hiên sau khi trở về, cùng gia nhân bắt chuyện qua, an vị ở một bên đẳng của bọn hắn câu hỏi.

"Lão đại, ngươi chính là cái kia dị năng đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Có một cái lão đầu tử để cho ta bái sư về sau, cho ta." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Cái gì lão đầu tử? Bây giờ hắn ở đâu? Còn có thu hay không đồ đệ? !" Hạ gia gia truy vấn.

"Thấp gầy lùn gầy tiểu lão đầu, ta tại cái đó động đất hạ gặp phải , hắn mang thứ đó giao cho ta về sau, đã không thấy tăm hơi, nói cái gì hữu duyên gặp lại, để cho ta không cần đi tìm hắn." Hạ Lập Hiên cố gắng nhớ lại nói.

"Đại ca ngươi vận khí thật tốt." Hạ Lập Thu hâm mộ nói.

Hắn như vậy sẽ không gặp phải cái gì Thế Ngoại Cao Nhân, tùy tùy tiện tiện truyền cái kia dị năng của hắn cho hắn cũng có thể a!

"Đó là đương nhiên, cũng không nhìn một chút ta là ai? Tiền Vô Cổ Nhân Hậu Vô Lai Giả tuyệt thế thiên tài." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Đại ca, chúng ta lúc trước đi xem ngươi thời điểm, ngươi như thế nào không nói cho chúng ta biết chuyện này?" Hạ Lập Thu hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên uống một ngụm trà, nói: "Quên."

Nói cho các ngươi biết sớm như vậy, cho dù hắn không muốn trở về đi, chỉ sợ buộc đều đem hắn buộc trở về đi!

Bộ dạng như vậy hắn còn như vậy truy hồi vợ hắn? !

Hắn lại không ngốc.

"Đại ca chuyện trọng yếu như vậy ngươi cũng có thể quên..."

"Lại không là chuyện trọng yếu gì tình, quên liền quên a!" Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý nói.

"Đại ca lần này ngươi trở về liền không đi a!" Hạ Lập đông hỏi.

Đi ra ngoài thời điểm rốt cục không cần lo lắng, thường xuyên gặp phải giám thị người của nàng, vì nàng đại ca, Thủy Linh Linh cũng là đủ cố chấp .

Nhưng là không thích chính là không thích, cường cầu không được .

Hơn nữa Thủy Linh Linh nữ nhân này tất cả hành động căn bản cũng không đáng giá đồng tình.

"Về nhà ở một hồi, đến lúc đó cùng với vợ ta về nhà ." Hạ Lập Hiên hồi đáp.

"Đại ca, nơi đây mới là của ngươi gia." Hạ Lập Thu nghiêm túc nói.

"Vợ ta ở nơi nào, ở đâu chính là ta gia." Hạ Lập Hiên hướng Đỗ Thanh cho thấy quyết tâm nói.

Nhớ tới tức phụ đã nói, trong nội tâm rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.

"Hoang đường!" Hạ Ba vỗ một cái cái bàn, nói, "Ngươi muốn cùng một người nam nhân cùng một chỗ liền cùng một chỗ, nhưng là hiện tại ngươi là ở rể trong nhà hắn sao?"

"Còn nhớ hay không cho ngươi họ gì?"

"Họ Hạ, đơn giản như vậy vấn đề cũng không cần hỏi ta rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Biết là Hạ gia một phần tử, hiện tại ngươi có năng lực, còn muốn hướng mặt ngoài chạy? !"

"Không có ta các ngươi lúc đó chẳng phải qua phải hảo hảo đấy sao? Nhưng là không có tức phụ ta sẽ cái chết." Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm túc nói.

"Ngươi cái này là vì một cái nam nhân như vậy cùng với ta đối nghịch sao? !" Hạ Ba căm tức nhìn hắn, "Người nam nhân này đến cùng có cái gì tốt hay sao? Cho ngươi như vậy mê luyến hắn?"

"Vợ ta đẹp mắt a! Hơn nữa rất lợi hại!" Hạ Lập Hiên không chút lựa chọn trả lời.

Hạ Lập Thu một lần nữa đưa ánh mắt phóng tới Đỗ Thanh trên mặt.

Từ khi hắn tiến vào bọn hắn Hạ gia, Đỗ Thanh Tựu không có nói chuyện nhiều, phảng phất một cái {người trong suốt} giống nhau cùng ở chỗ này bên người.

Vừa rồi không có chú ý, cái này vừa nhìn, Hạ Lập Thu cũng không khỏi không cảm thấy, lúc này mới bao lâu? Đỗ Thanh bộ dạng liền phát sinh rất lớn cải biến.

Nếu không phải bây giờ là mạt thế, Hạ Lập Thu cũng hoài nghi Đỗ Thanh có phải hay không đi làm hơi cả giải phẫu?

Con mắt chính là con mắt, ngũ quan vẫn là cùng nguyên lai giống nhau, nhưng là so về bọn hắn lúc trước nhìn đại ca lúc, cùng bọn họ thấy người thanh niên kia đã có không ít biến hóa.

Ngũ quan nhìn qua càng thêm thuận mắt, càng xem càng cảm thấy đẹp mắt cái chủng loại kia, cũng không biết đối phương là làm như vậy đến .

Mạt thế lớn như vậy mặt trời, đại bộ phận người đều bị rám đen, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh không chỉ có không có rám đen, ngược lại là trợn nhìn không ít.

Theo nhìn chăm chú ánh mắt nhìn trở về, Đỗ Thanh phát hiện hắn nam nhân Nhị đệ chính nhìn xem hắn ngẩn người?

Hắn không để lại dấu vết quan sát một lần bản thân, không có gì chỗ không ổn.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên một mực sinh hoạt chung một chỗ, cho dù Đỗ Thanh khuôn mặt phát sinh biến hóa, hơn nữa là cái loại này rất nhỏ , tích lũy tháng ngày biến hóa, mỗi ngày nhìn xem, đương nhiên là nhìn không ra.

Nhưng là nếu nguyên lai nhận thức Đỗ Thanh người nhìn thấy hắn, nhất định có thể phát hiện Đỗ Thanh trên người phát sinh biến hóa!

"Đây là của ngươi này đại tẩu, chằm chằm vào vợ ta nghĩ gì thế?" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui gõ một cái Hạ Lập Thu đầu.

"Muốn xem liền chính mình tìm một tức phụ, tùy ngươi thấy thế nào."

"Đại ca, ngươi có phát hiện hay không đại tẩu biến hóa có chút đại." Hạ Lập Thu xoa mới vừa rồi bị đánh chính là địa phương, giận mà không dám nói gì.

Bất quá là nhìn xem đại tẩu thấy nhập thần điểm, nhưng là đại ca phải dùng tới như vậy dùng sức sao?

Thật là có tức phụ đã quên huynh đệ, Hạ Lập Thu trong nội tâm lẩm bẩm.

"Biến cái gì biến? Vợ ta vẫn luôn là đẹp như thế ." Hạ Lập Hiên không khách khí nói.

Lúc trước nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên lúc, tất cả mọi người không có như vậy chú ý Đỗ Thanh người này, cách thời gian lâu như vậy, cái này từng có gặp mặt một lần thanh niên đã sớm quên ở sau ót.

Hiện tại liếc nhìn sang, Đỗ Thanh mặt cũng không phải rất xuất sắc, chẳng qua là cảm thấy thuận mắt mà thôi.

Đều cho rằng Hạ Lập Hiên chẳng qua là vui đùa một chút mà thôi , lúc kia vào xem lấy kích động Hạ Lập Hiên không chết, phát hiện hai người bọn họ chuyện ẩn ở bên trong, Hạ Mụ cũng không có mà quản xem bọn hắn làm cái khỉ gió gì.

Bọn hắn đều tưởng rằng Đỗ Thanh cứu được Hạ Lập Hiên, Hạ Lập Hiên mới thích hắn .

Lúc trước Hạ Lập Hiên giữ bí mật công tác làm được quá tốt, ngoại trừ Hạ Lập Thu bên ngoài, những người khác đều không biết rõ tình hình. Đỗ Thanh là Hạ Lập Hiên mến nhau hồi lâu người yêu.

"Hừ! Nếu ngươi dám ly khai kinh đô một bước, ngươi liền không còn là người của Hạ gia." Hạ gia gia uy hiếp nói.

Như thế nào cũng không nghĩ tới, chính mình rất tự hào cháu trai, sẽ thích được một người nam nhân!

Hạ Lập Hiên vừa mới muốn nói chuyện, đã bị Đỗ Thanh giữ chặt ống tay áo, đối với hắn lắc đầu.

Đỗ Thanh nói khẽ: "Đừng kích thích gia gia."

Hạ Lập Hiên lắc đầu, "Ta chỉ là hỏi hỏi chúng ta lúc nào có thể nghỉ ngơi, ngươi đáp ứng rồi sự tình cũng không thể đổi ý, buổi tối hôm nay chúng ta đổi một tư thế..."

Gia nhân không có nhanh như vậy tiếp nhận tức phụ , điểm ấy hắn đã sớm chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt, dù sao chờ bọn hắn xem thấy mình tức phụ ưu tú, sợ là hận không thể đưa hắn đóng gói đưa đến Đỗ Thanh bên người.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Tại loại này nghiêm túc nơi, mời đem đầu óc ngươi bên trong màu vàng phế liệu ném đi được không nào?

Đệ 57 chương

Vào lúc ban đêm Hạ Lập Hiên liền đạt được ước muốn.

Sáng ngày thứ hai, Đỗ Thanh khi...tỉnh lại, trực tiếp một cước đem người đá xuống giường.

Hạ Lập Hiên sờ sờ cái mũi, theo dưới giường bò lên, đêm qua giống như có chút quá tải rồi, gây tức phụ sinh khí.

Nếu đá hai chân có thể làm cho tức phụ xin bớt giận lời mà nói..., Hạ Lập Hiên tình nguyện cho hắn lại đến hai chân.

"Tức phụ ngươi có đói bụng không? Ta đi cấp ngươi nấu ăn." Hạ Lập Hiên nịnh nọt nói.

Trên người rất khô mát, đằng sau chỗ đó cũng không có gì không thoải mái , đêm qua hắn mơ mơ màng màng cảm giác đối phương mang theo chính mình đi tắm rửa cùng bôi thuốc.

Nói đến bôi thuốc, tên cầm thú này bôi thuốc thượng lấy thượng lấy lại tới nữa một lần, hắn mệt mỏi đến ngón tay đầu đều không nghĩ di chuyển thoáng một phát, vừa rồi bạch tắm rửa, cuối cùng bôi thuốc thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh đã ngủ rồi.

Nhưng là nghĩ đến cái này cầm thú, thiếu chút nữa đem hắn làm ngất đi, Đỗ Thanh Tựu không nghĩ cho hắn sắc mặt tốt xem.

"Tức phụ ta sai rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên đáng thương ba ba nhìn xem hắn.

Hắn khôi phục năng lực cường, nhưng là buổi sáng còn có thể cảm giác ê ẩm .

Liền có thể biết đêm qua Hạ Lập Hiên tên hỗn đản này đêm qua có bao nhiêu hung ác.

Đỗ Thanh sau khi đổi lại y phục xong, Hạ Lập Hiên đã theo dưới lầu bưng một chén cháo thịt đi lên.

Điểm tâm qua đi.

Bởi vì Hạ Lập Hiên đem điểm tâm đưa lên đến, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên ăn xong xuống dưới thời điểm, người Hạ gia đang tại trên mặt bàn ăn điểm tâm.

Đỗ Thanh cùng bọn họ từng cái bắt chuyện qua về sau, Hạ lão gia tử cũng không thèm nhìn bọn hắn liếc, đối với bọn họ chào hỏi mà nói cho rằng không nghe thấy.

"Đại ca đại tẩu các ngươi muốn đi ra ngoài sao?" Hạ Lập Thu nhìn thoáng qua gia gia, hỏi.

"Ừ, rất lâu không có trở về, cùng ngươi vợ ta ra đi xem." Hạ Lập Hiên giơ lên đại đại dáng tươi cười nói.

Cơ hồ bị nhà mình đại ca dáng tươi cười chợt hiện mắt mù Hạ Lập Thu tự động đưa ra, "Không bằng ta mang bọn ngươi ra đi xem?"

"Không cần." Hạ Lập Hiên muốn không muốn liền cự tuyệt nói.

Coi như là hắn đệ, cũng là một cái đại đại bóng đèn, hắn là mang theo tức phụ đi ra ngoài dạo phố , mang theo như vậy một cái đại bóng đèn tính toán cái gì.

"Hảo, vậy phiền toái Nhị đệ rồi." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Có người mang theo, bọn hắn cũng dễ dàng tìm được muốn đồ vật.

"Nhanh lên ăn xong!" Hạ Lập Hiên ác thanh ác khí nói.

Tức phụ tại sao phải đeo cái này vào bóng đèn?

Hạ Lập Thu nhìn xem đại ca lại nhìn xem đại tẩu, trong nội tâm cho ra một cái đẳng thức, đại tẩu đại Vu đại ca lớn hơn hắn.

Đại tẩu lên tiếng, đương nhiên là nghe đại tẩu .

Hạ Lập Thu trong lòng suy nghĩ, nhưng nhìn gặp nhà mình đại ca chân chó bộ dạng vẫn còn có chút không thói quen.

"Đại ca!" Hạ Lập đông hô.

"Ừ?" Hạ Lập Hiên dừng bước lại, nhìn về phía nhà mình muội muội.

"Đại ca trước ngươi để cho chúng ta bắt được đồ vật, chúng ta đã thu thập rất nhiều, ngươi chừng nào thì đi nhìn một chút?"

Hạ Lập Hiên sáng sớm liền liên hệ với thủ hạ của mình, lúc trước đưa tin trở về để cho bọn họ hỗ trợ thu thập bầu dục.

Xem ra nhiệm vụ này bị phân đến Hạ Lập đông trên người.

"Đợi hạ ăn xong đồ vật, ngươi mang theo Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi để bầu dục địa phương." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, thuận tiện đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất.

Cái này là Hạ gia những người khác lần thứ nhất trông thấy Tiểu Hỏa Sài, tò mò nhìn nó, Tiểu Hỏa Sài lại lớn lên một vòng, lần này thoạt nhìn cùng một cái béo con rối giống nhau.

"Đại ca ta có thể đụng thoáng một phát nó sao?" Hạ Lập đông cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên trực tiếp đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài ném vào trong ngực nàng, nói: "Bắt nó đặt ở bầu dục trong đống, không cần phải xen vào hắn."

Nói xong, ba người liền đi ra cửa.

Hạ Lập đông rung động bắt tay vào làm nâng…lên Tiểu Hỏa Sài, liền điểm tâm đều chẳng quan tâm, "Cái này cái này cái này là đại ca dị năng sao?"

...

Hạ Lập Thu mang theo bọn hắn đi náo nhiệt nhất thị trường, Đỗ Thanh nhìn qua không có gì hứng thú bộ dáng, trông thấy có bán người già dùng bổ phẩm, mua lấy không ít, bọn hắn không dùng được, nhưng là có thể mua về cho ba mẹ hắn, bọn hắn cái kia địa phương nhỏ bé tương đối ít loại vật này bán.

Qua loa đi dạo một vòng, trong tay bọn họ liền có hơn mấy cái túi thuốc bổ, còn có... Xích vàng tử.

Người nơi này trên cơ bản đều cũng có tiền, hiện tại xích vàng tử cái này trang trí đều không đáng tiền.

Không ít người gia đều lấy ra bán, những thứ này so với bọn hắn tại Đỗ Thanh quê quán chỗ đó mua chất lượng cao hơn không ngớt một tầng nữa.

Không ít đều là thực tài thực liệu đến , giá cả cũng không đắt.

Có Hạ Lập Thu cái này tự động máy rút tiền tại, Hạ Lập Hiên rốt cục minh bạch, tại sao phải mang theo Hạ Lập Thu cái này bóng đèn cùng một chỗ?

Hai người bọn họ cũng không có tiền.

Gặp Hạ Lập Hiên mặt mũi tràn đầy vui mừng tại trên thân thể khoa tay múa chân lấy xích vàng tử, Hạ Lập Thu khó khăn nuốt nước miếng, nói: "Đại ca, ngươi mua những thứ này xích vàng tử là?"

Hạ Lập Hiên thịt đau từ bên trong lựa chọn nhỏ nhất một cái, không tình nguyện nói: "Đương nhiên là mua về mang, lúc trước vốn muốn đem trong nhà mang đến, nhưng là quên bắt nó bỏ vào trong bọc. Không có nghĩ tới đây cũng có được bán, điều này tặng cho ngươi, đừng nói ta làm đại ca không liên quan chiếu ngươi."

"Đại ca ngươi như thế nào thích cái này?" Hạ Lập Thu cầm lấy trong tay xích vàng tử, trơ mắt nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên chọn xong mấy cái, lúc này liền đeo tại trên cổ.

Một cổ nhà giàu mới nổi khí tức đập vào mặt, mà ngay cả nhà mình đại ca anh tuấn khuôn mặt cũng không cứu vớt được.

"Đại ca..." Ngươi không biết là cái này rất khó coi cay con mắt sao?

"Tức phụ, ngươi xem hình dáng này của ta có phải hay không suất khí nhiều?" Hạ Lập Hiên bị kích động mà hỏi.

Vụng trộm đem Hạ Lập Hiên bỏ vào trong bọc xích vàng tử lấy ra Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Còn không bằng mang trong nhà tới đây!

"Càng thêm suất khí." Đỗ Thanh cao thấp dò xét một phen, sau đó rất nghiêm túc nói ra.

Những thứ này là chính thức xích vàng tử, so với trước mua những cái...kia giá rẻ phẩm thiệt nhiều, nhà giàu mới nổi liền nhà giàu mới nổi, tổng so liếc nhìn qua chính là giả dối nhà giàu mới nổi cái loại này hảo.

Hạ Lập Thu nghe vậy, lập tức tâm tình phức tạp nhìn bọn họ hai cái.

Như vậy trái lương tâm mà nói đại tẩu là thế nào nói được như vậy chân thành?

"Tức phụ, bên kia còn có một chỗ bán kim dây chuyền, chúng ta qua đi xem a!" Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt tỏa sáng nhìn xem xuất ra sạp hàng bày ra đến vàng óng dây xích.

"Chúng ta đi nhìn một chút ngươi chuẩn bị trụ sở bí mật." Đỗ Thanh nhớ tới Hạ Lập Hiên hận không thể đem sạp hàng phía trên xích vàng tử mua về bộ dáng, nói sang chuyện khác.

Tại hiện tại loại này không cách nào thông tin thời điểm, đại gia tộc chắc chắn sẽ có một ít che giấu phương thức liên lạc.

Bọn hắn trước khi lên đường, ô mai thành công, để cho bọn họ thấy được hy vọng.

Loại chuyện này một khi bị người phát hiện, Hạ gia đều không có biện pháp bảo trụ hắn, biện pháp tốt nhất chính là đem những này cho rằng là Hạ gia nghiên cứu ra đến nghiên cứu thành quả.

Tuy nhiên nhận người đố kỵ, nhưng là an toàn của hắn có thể được đến cam đoan, Hạ gia cũng có thể được đến chỗ tốt, thậm chí là người bình thường đều có thể cũng tìm được chỗ tốt!

Dù sao trên thị trường hoa quả gia tăng, hoa quả giá cả sẽ hạ thấp, thiếu khuyết nước, nhưng là có hoa quả tại, sẽ không sẽ chết khát!

Hiện tại không ít địa phương, đã tự lập môn hộ, Dư Hoa đưa cho bọn họ chính là cái kia đồng hồ, chính là tốt nhất nói rõ.

Đỗ Thanh biết rõ, tại lần thứ nhất mùa đông qua đi, cả nước tất cả lớn nhỏ căn cứ đều tận lực đều xác nhập đứng lên, quá nhỏ những cái...kia căn cứ, căn bản là không có biện pháp tại mạt thế ở bên trong tồn sống sót.

Bị lạnh chết, bị đông cứng người chết vô số kể, theo công tác thống kê, lần thứ nhất mùa đông, toàn cầu nhân khẩu giảm bớt một phần hai.

Đợi đến lúc mùa đông tiến đến, mới là tai nạn bắt đầu.

Thiếu khuyết đồ ăn, cắt điện, giá lạnh, còn có... Mưa đá...

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, đem não biển đồ vật bên trong vãi đi ra.

Hắn sở dĩ đại lượng thu mua bầu dục, không chỉ có là bởi vì này loại hoa quả đôi Tiểu Hỏa Sài hữu ích, cùng quan trọng là ..., bầu dục kỳ thật có thể chống cự nhiệt độ thấp.

Tại dài đến sáu tháng mùa đông bên trong, biến dị bầu dục cây, còn có mặt khác mùa hạ sinh trưởng biến dị thực vật, cũng sẽ tiến hành ngủ đông.

Cây cối tự nhiên chết héo, mùa hạ vừa đến, không dùng được vài ngày, mới cây giống sẽ theo khô héo thân cây trung một lần nữa dài ra.

"Bí mật gì căn cứ?" Hạ Lập Thu nhìn về phía nhà mình đại ca.

"Đi theo ta." Hạ Lập Hiên không muốn nhìn thoáng qua cái kia sạp hàng, ý định buổi tối thời điểm lại đến mua điểm hơn, mua về một mình hắn không đội được nhiều như vậy, nhưng là có thể đưa cho người trong thôn.

Kinh đô lớn như vậy, bỏ quân đội quản lý cái kia một khối, Hạ gia, Trần gia, Thủy gia, Lâm gia bốn gia tộc, riêng phần mình có một khối thuộc về sàn xe.

Hạ Lập Hiên ở phía trước dẫn đường, đi thêm vài phút đồng hồ, Đỗ Thanh cũng có thể trông thấy không ít ăn mặc màu xanh lá quần áo quân nhân cùng Hạ Lập Hiên chào hỏi.

Rất nhanh bọn hắn sẽ tới đến một tòa màu trắng trong phòng.

Hạ Lập Hiên theo trên người lấy ra một tờ tạp, giam cầm cửa tích một tiếng mở ra.

"Tức phụ tiến đến xem a, ngươi cảm thấy nơi đây như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên mang theo bọn hắn đi tới, trước mắt một mảnh không nhỏ thổ địa.

Phía trên bảo kê chính là trong suốt thủy tinh, ánh mặt trời thẳng tắp chiếu xạ đến bên trong, ngược lại không lộ vẻ lờ mờ.

"Nơi đây không phải nhà chúng ta lúc trước làm thí nghiệm địa phương sao?" Hạ Lập Thu nói.

"Ừ, phế vật lợi dụng một chút, tức phụ, nơi đây liền giao cho ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên đem một tờ tạp phóng tới Đỗ Thanh trong tay.

Là vừa mới Hạ Lập Hiên mở cửa tạp, Đỗ Thanh phóng tới trong túi áo.

Cái chỗ này ngược lại là rộng lớn, thổ địa cũng phân là thành từng khối bộ dáng, cái này hẳn là mạt thế vừa mới bắt đầu chi tế, Hạ gia dùng để làm thí nghiệm địa phương.

Hiện tại đã hoang phế, chỗ này địa phương ở vào vắng vẻ địa phương, Đỗ Thanh nhìn một vòng, đôi cái chỗ này cảm thấy rất hài lòng.

Vắng vẻ chút hảo, hắn cấy ghép đi ra thực vật, biến dị thành công, mới có thể cấy ghép đến những địa phương khác.

"Ừ, nơi đây không tệ, Nhị đệ ngươi về trước đi, chuyện kế tiếp chúng ta tới làm là tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười nhìn Hạ Lập Thu.

Hắn nguyện ý đem bí mật của mình nói cho Hạ Lập Hiên, nhưng là không nghĩ nói cho người nhà của hắn, không gian của hắn còn có thể gieo trồng thực vật .

"Ừ, cái kia đại ca đại tẩu các ngươi bề bộn." Hạ Lập Thu thức thời ly khai.

Đẳng nơi đây còn lại hai người bọn họ về sau, Đỗ Thanh tại bốn phía tìm một vòng, đem nông cụ tìm ra.

Làm đậm đặc sống hai người bọn họ đều quen thuộc, cẩn thận đem bùn đất đổi mới một lần, lật lên bùn khối cũng đập nát.

Hai người làm bắt đầu cuộc sống đều là tốc độ , không bao lâu, bọn hắn liền trở mình hảo hai khối địa phương.

"Bắt đầu cấy ghép a." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đệ 58 chương

Đỗ Thanh phụ trách theo không gian xuất ra bên trong thực vật, Hạ Lập Hiên phụ trách đem những này vừa mới đào lên thực vật trồng khi bọn hắn vừa rồi nhảy ra đến trên bùn đất.

Đào không sai biệt lắm phân lượng đi ra, Đỗ Thanh đi ra cùng Hạ Lập Hiên làm một trận sống.

Ăn cơm buổi trưa lúc trước, hai người bọn họ cuối cùng đem bọn hắn chuẩn bị cho tốt thực vật toàn bộ trồng hảo.

Tăng thêm trong không gian nước rất nhiều, bọn hắn đều không cần theo địa phương khác vận nước tới đây.

Trồng gieo xuống lúc, Đỗ Thanh trực tiếp tưới nước là được.

Trên bùn đất rót một tầng nước, thực vật trồng tại trong đất qua, bây giờ còn rất tinh thần.

"Hôm nay trước hết đến nơi đây, chúng ta buổi tối lại tiếp tục." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Ngày kế tiếp buổi sáng.

Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Thanh vừa mới đi ra ngoài, liền có mấy người mặc màu xanh lá quân trang nam nhân đến thăm.

"Hạ tiên sinh, về Thủy Linh Linh sự tình, mời phối hợp chúng ta đi một chuyến." Cầm đầu nam nhân nói.

"Hai người chúng ta muốn cùng đi." Hạ Lập Hiên yêu cầu nói.

"Mạo vị hỏi một ván, xin hỏi Thủy Linh Linh hiện tại thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Lúc trước hắn đánh chính là thời điểm, kỳ thật không có đánh trúng trái tim , một lại tới đây, liền đánh chết một dị năng giả, rất cao điều.

Thủy Linh Linh đã chết lời mà nói..., chống đi tới tự nhiên là Hạ Lập Hiên.

Đỗ Thanh tự nhiên là không muốn .

"Có thể, Thủy tiểu thư đã an toàn." Cầm đầu nam nhân đáp.

Hỏa khắc nước, nhưng là đồng dạng nước cũng là khắc hỏa .

Hai người bọn họ đấu, người thắng là Hạ Lập Hiên, cái này đã có thể nói rõ, Hạ Lập Hiên càng thêm cường.

Để cho bọn họ là Thủy Linh Linh đắc tội một cái càng mạnh hơn nữa người, cái này là không thể nào .

Ngày hôm qua bọn hắn đã nghĩ tìm đến đối phương, nhưng là cân nhắc đến Hạ Lập Hiên mới vừa vặn về đến nhà, Đệ Nhị Thiên Tài đến đến nhà bái phỏng.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem bọn họ đưa tới nhận lỗi, ném tới ra đến xem là chuyện gì Hạ Lập Thu trong ngực, nói: "Đi, chúng ta đi với các ngươi một chuyến."

Tiếp đãi bọn hắn chính là thường xuyên tại trên TV trông thấy người, Đỗ Thanh lần thứ nhất khoảng cách gần trông thấy loại này đại nhân vật, trong nội tâm có chút khẩn trương.

Cảm giác được nhà mình tức phụ trong lòng bàn tay xuất mồ hôi, Hạ Lập Hiên nắm chặt lại tay của hắn, an ủi: "Có ta ở đây."

"Nói nhảm ta liền không nói nhiều, chúng ta muốn biết Hạ tiên sinh là thế nào dạng đạt được năng lực này hay sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên không có chính hình tựa ở trên ghế sa lon, nói: "Ta có thể nói cho các ngươi biết, để báo đáp lại, đem Thủy Linh Linh nữ nhân này như vậy đạt được năng lực nói cho ta biết. Cái này trao đổi điều kiện không quá phận a!"

"Hảo, " đối phương sảng khoái hồi đáp, "Thủy Linh Linh đạt được năng lực là vì nàng nhặt được một tảng đá, máu của nàng nhỏ lên đi về sau, chính là xuất hiện loại năng lực này, chúng ta tại nàng đạt được tảng đá địa phương tìm thật lâu, không có tìm được đồng dạng đồ vật."

Tảng đá sao? Bất quá lúc trước Thủy Linh Linh hiển lộ ra vật kia, chính là một đoàn , tảng đá hình dạng.

"Của ta rất đơn giản, chính là rơi vào trong một cái động mặt, sau đó có một cái lão đầu tử để cho ta bái sư, ngự hỏa năng lực là đúng lúc nãy giao cho ta ." Hạ Lập Hiên đơn giản hồi đáp.

"Ngươi còn nhớ rõ đối phương là như vậy dạy sao?" Đối phương vội vàng truy vấn.

Nếu có thể biết rõ phương pháp, đại lượng chế tạo ra một đám có thể đạt được sử dụng năng lực người, bọn hắn...

"Nhớ rõ, tay hắn chỉ một chút trán của ta, dĩ nhiên là giáo hội ta, nếu ta có thể giáo hội người khác, đã sớm giáo hội vợ ta." Hạ Lập Hiên khinh thường nói.

Lúc trước hắn cũng là muốn giáo hội vợ hắn , nhưng là phát hiện hắn không có biện pháp giáo, hắn là tự nhiên mà vậy liền học được.

Chỉ hiểu mà không diễn đạt được bằng lời.

"Hạ tiên sinh ngươi có thể nói rõ chi tiết một lần quá trình này sao?"

"Không có vấn đề..." Hạ Lập Hiên cố gắng nhớ lại lúc trước chính là cái kia tình cảnh, không rõ chi tiết bị đối phương ghi chép lại.

Cái kia động đất bọn hắn chuẩn bị đi nghiên cứu một phen.

Nhìn xem có thể hay không gặp được Hạ Lập Hiên theo như lời sư phó, không thể bỏ qua bất luận cái gì khả năng.

Bị hỏi nhiều lần, Hạ Lập Hiên thật không có lộ ra không kiên nhẫn, uống xong hai chén trà nước, bọn hắn mới có để hai người bọn họ đi ý tứ.

"Biết rõ đấy ta đều nói đã xong, hiện tại chúng ta có thể ly khai?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

Đối phương nam nhân trầm mặc trong chốc lát, nói: "Hạ tiên sinh, chúng ta có một điều thỉnh cầu, hy vọng ngươi có thể đáp ứng, giúp đỡ giúp bọn ta."

"Muốn lông của ta phát tiến hành nghiên cứu?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Cái này Hạ tiên sinh nguyện ý cung cấp bộ lông cho chúng ta nghiên cứu, chúng ta cao hứng, nhưng là chúng ta nói không phải cái này."

Nam nhân phất phất tay, bên cạnh bí thư cầm một máy tính phóng tới hắn trước mặt.

"Các ngươi xem cái này." Nam nhân đem màn ảnh máy vi tính vòng qua đưa cho bọn hắn xem, nói, "Các ngươi trông thấy phía trên những cái...kia màu xanh lá đốm sao?"

"Những thứ này đều là thực vật?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

Trong phòng họp đồ trắng mở ra, trên màn hình xuất hiện phóng đại vệ tinh hình vẽ, có một chút màu xanh lá khu vực bị màu đỏ đường cong vòng lên đến.

Đỗ Thanh chú ý tới, tại cách nơi này có một khoảng cách địa phương, có một khối lớn bị màu đỏ đường cong vòng lên đến.

"Phía trên vẽ lấy màu đỏ đường cong địa phương, liền là vô cùng nguy hiểm địa vực, hơn nữa những thứ này ăn thịt tính thực vật sinh trưởng tốc độ thật nhanh."

"Chờ chúng ta phát hiện chúng, chúng đã trưởng thành kích thước nhất định, chúng ta thử qua không ít biện pháp, nhưng là vẫn là không có biện pháp đem chúng Trảm Thảo Trừ Căn."

"Trải qua chúng ta thí nghiệm, ngươi cùng Thủy Linh Linh năng lực là hữu hiệu nhất . Bởi vì bọn họ bao quanh trấn, bên trong còn có rất nhiều người sống sót, không cách nào sử dụng đại quy mô hủy diệt tính vũ khí."

"Là cần ta đi hỗ trợ bắt bọn nó thiêu hủy?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

Đỗ Thanh đem trên màn hình màu đỏ khu vực ghi chép lại, những địa phương này cũng phải cần trọng điểm chú ý .

"Đúng vậy, đến lúc đó chúng ta sẽ phái người đi bảo vệ ngươi, vấn đề về an toàn không cần phải lo lắng, cho dù bọn hắn chết hết, cũng sẽ bảo vệ tốt ngươi, Hạ tiên sinh ý của ngươi như nào?" Nam nhân hỏi.

"Không có vấn đề, chúng ta lúc nào xuất phát?" Hạ Lập Hiên sảng khoái đáp ứng, tại năng lực của hắn ở trong, có thể giúp sự tình, hắn nhất định sẽ giúp bề bộn .

"Các ngươi có hay không thử qua dùng xăng đốt?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Nam nhân cười khổ một tiếng, nói: "Thử qua, nhưng là những thứ này dây leo có thể chui vào dưới nền đất, tưới đi lên xăng mới nhen nhóm, không đến mười giây đồng hồ, đã bị chúng dập tắt."

"Hiệu quả đều so ra kém Thủy Linh Linh nước nhận có ích."

"Ừ, ta cũng có chút việc ta nhờ các người." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Chúng ta cần đại lượng bầu dục, các ngươi hái trở về bầu dục, ta hy vọng có thể bán cho ta."

Nam nhân trầm tư một lát, nói: "Bầu dục đối với ngươi năng lực có tác dụng?"

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên thừa nhận nói.

"Không có vấn đề." Nam nhân hồi đáp, "Cái này coi như làm là Hạ tiên sinh giúp thù lao."

Thủy Linh Linh hiện tại trọng thương, cho dù có được cái kia năng lực, cũng muốn tại giường hơn nửa tháng mới có thể khỏi hẳn.

"Hợp tác vui vẻ." Hạ Lập Hiên đứng lên cùng hắn nắm tay.

"Thời gian ngay tại hai ngày sau đó, Hạ tiên sinh có thể sớm chuẩn bị cho tốt." Nam nhân tiễn đưa bọn hắn sau khi ra ngoài, lập tức ngựa không dừng vó xử lý khởi văn bản tài liệu đến.

Phân phó người phía dưới cầm lấy Hạ Lập Hiên bộ lông, một bộ phận dùng để làm thí nghiệm, một bộ phận dùng để cùng Thủy Linh Linh đối lập thoáng một phát.

Ra vị đại nhân kia vật phòng ở về sau, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên song song đi tới, Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Đằng sau có người đi theo chúng ta."

"Không có việc gì, những người kia hẳn là phái tới bảo hộ của ta." Hạ Lập Hiên dắt tay của hắn.

"Hiện tại cảm giác thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh không đầu không đuôi mà hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên lý giải hắn mà nói, cao hứng nói: "Đã có thể khống chế ở nó. Để ăn mừng chuyện này, không bằng chúng ta đi mua mấy cái xích vàng tử đến chúc mừng thoáng một phát?"

"Đi, liền mua ba đầu." Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu, "Thuận tiện đi đem chúng ta ngày hôm qua xem trọng hạt giống mua về đến."

Ngày hôm qua bọn hắn đi ra dạo phố, hắn chủ yếu là muốn nhìn một chút có hay không hạt giống bán .

Kinh đô nhân khẩu cao, liền hạt giống loại này căn bản là loại không đi ra đồ vật, cũng có người bán.

Hơn nữa giá cả còn rất rẻ.

Trong không gian hắn chuẩn bị có không ít hạt giống, nhưng là biến dị thành công tỷ lệ thấp như vậy, hắn đương nhiên là muốn nhiều hơn chuẩn bị một ít.

Dù sao những thứ này hạt giống để đặt thời gian quá dài, ngày sau loại đều loại không đi ra.

Bỏ một bộ phận thực vật lưu làm hạt giống, trong không gian đấy, hắn đem lúa nước thu hoạch về sau, trong không gian toàn bộ loại thượng các loại hạt giống.

Mua không ít hạt giống về sau, bọn hắn trực tiếp mang theo đồ vật đi vào bọn hắn ngày hôm qua cấy ghép thực vật địa phương.

Đi vào, trông thấy hai nơi màu xanh lá thực vật, Đỗ Thanh kinh hỉ nhìn xem chúng.

Lần này bọn hắn cấy ghép ra một hai trăm thực vật, nhưng là có hai khỏa biến dị thành công, cái này đã là rất cao tỷ lệ.

"Tức phụ đừng dựa vào gần như vậy, cẩn thận bị bọn hắn công kích." Hạ Lập Hiên giữ chặt hắn.

"Thành công!" Đỗ Thanh cao hứng ôm lấy Hạ Lập Hiên, tại trên mặt của hắn hôn một cái, sau đó đứng xa xa nhìn hai khỏa thực vật.

Một gốc cây là cà chua, mặt khác một gốc cây phải.. Cỏ dại?

Ngày hôm qua bọn hắn cấy ghép lúc đi ra, một nửa là cà chua, mặt khác một nửa là ô mai.

Nhưng là hiện tại cà chua bên kia dài quá một gốc cây cà chua, ô mai bên kia, thì là dài ra một gốc cây cỏ dại giống nhau đồ vật.

Cà chua phía trên đeo đầy bóng bầu dục lớn nhỏ cà chua, ô mai bên kia hắn cẩn thận quan sát qua, dù sao thịt của hắn mắt không phát hiện có trái cây, chỉ có rậm rạp lá cây.

"Bây giờ có thể đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất sao?"

"Có thể." Hạ Lập Hiên nói xong, đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng ra.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài vốn trong nhà bầu dục chồng chất phía trên gặm gặm gặm , nháy mắt, phát hiện mình đi vào địa phương xa lạ.

Không chút lựa chọn đánh về phía Đỗ Thanh, bị Hạ Lập Hiên nhắc tới, hướng cái kia khỏa cỏ dại giống nhau đồ vật phía trên ném đi.

"Xem coi mặt trên cùng phía dưới có cái gì không trái cây?"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài theo trên mặt đất chui đi ra, đối với mỹ nhân lắc đầu.

"Không có?" Đỗ Thanh nghi ngờ nói.

Cái này không có lý do a, lúc trước bọn hắn tại Hạ Lập Hiên trong phòng loại cái kia buội cỏ dâu, ngày hôm sau liền dài khắp ô mai.

Tướng mạo cùng ô mai không giống với, nhưng là bọn hắn cấy ghép đi ra đúng là ô mai.

"Tức phụ, ngươi cảm thấy cái này như không giống chúng ta tại trên thị trường trông thấy cỏ nuôi súc vật?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Bọn hắn tại trên thị trường, gặp được không ít kỳ quái đồ vật, cỏ nuôi súc vật chính là trong đó giống nhau.

Thực vật phát sinh biến dị, nhưng là động vật không có.

Lương thực thiếu khuyết, không cách nào dùng lương thực tới đút nuôi dưỡng động vật, đã có người phát hiện cỏ nuôi súc vật loại thực vật này.

Biến dị về sau cỏ nuôi súc vật, có thể dùng tới đút nuôi dưỡng động vật, hơn nữa giống nhau cỏ nuôi súc vật liền cung cấp động vật trong cơ thể cần dinh dưỡng, so thức ăn gia súc còn có hiệu quả.

"Cỏ nuôi súc vật sao?" Cỏ nuôi súc vật là không có có tính công kích , nếu như là thật sự cỏ nuôi súc vật lời mà nói..., đại khái là hắn cấy ghép ô mai thời điểm, như ý mang ra ngoài.

Đệ 59 chương

"Ta đi thử một chút xem." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Cẩn thận một chút." Đỗ Thanh ở một bên nhìn xem, Hạ Lập Hiên có Tiểu Hỏa Sài bảo hộ, hắn ngược lại không lo lắng như vậy.

Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp cận cái kia khỏa biến dị thực vật, không có đã bị công kích, hắn an toàn hái được một cái lá cây xuống, lui trở về Đỗ Thanh bên người mới trầm tĩnh lại.

"Tức phụ ta hái đã trở về, ngươi xem cái này muốn không nghĩ tới chúng ta tại trên thị trường trông thấy cỏ nuôi súc vật giống nhau?" Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt cao hứng nói.

Người nơi này đều là không thiếu thịt , nuôi dưỡng gia súc không ít. Nhưng là cỏ nuôi súc vật đại bộ phận đều là nắm giữ ở Lâm gia trong tay, ai bảo lúc trước phân chia khu vực thời điểm, cỏ nuôi súc vật sinh trưởng cái chỗ kia, vừa lúc là Lâm gia khu vực.

"Hẳn là, cầm lấy đi để cho bọn họ thí nghiệm thoáng một phát." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Đỗ Thanh thấy hắn đem cỏ nuôi súc vật bỏ vào trong miệng, tâm tình phức tạp nói.

Hắn bình thường cũng không có ở cái ăn phương diện thượng ngược đãi hắn, hiện tại liền cây cỏ thậm chí nghĩ ăn?

Liền hắn cái này chết đói trọng sinh trở về người đều mặc cảm.

"Phì phì!" Hạ Lập Hiên đem trong miệng rau cỏ nhổ ra, ủy khuất nói, "Cái này không thể ăn, là cỏ nuôi súc vật rồi, cùng vật kia giống nhau khó ăn!"

Đỗ Thanh quỷ dị nhìn xem hắn, nói: "Ngươi như vậy biết rõ đấy?"

"Ngươi hôn nhẹ ta, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết." Hạ Lập Hiên trên mặt ủy khuất biến mất không thấy gì nữa, nhìn xem hắn nói.

"Chúng ta mang thứ đó hảo hảo thu về trở về đi!" Đỗ Thanh không để ý tới hắn, hướng cà chua cây bên kia đi đến, cho dù hắn không nói, hắn cũng đoán được.

"Tức phụ đợi đã nào...!" Hạ Lập Hiên gọi lại hắn, nói, "Lần trước trong nhà trông thấy, ta thử ăn hơi có chút, chính là cái này hương vị."

"Giống nhau khó ăn." Hạ Lập Hiên cường điệu nói.

"Ai bảo ngươi loạn ăn cái gì? Vạn nhất có độc làm sao bây giờ?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn Đỗ Thanh liếc, nói: "Ta cùng những thứ khác phàm phu tục tử không giống với, ta không sợ độc , vô luận như thế nào dạng độc dược đều đối với ta không có hiệu quả."

"Làm sao ngươi biết?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên sửng sốt một chút, gãi gãi đầu nói: "Tự nhiên mà vậy sẽ biết."

"Đại khái là Tiểu Hỏa Sài tác dụng, ngươi bình thường đôi Tiểu Hỏa Sài tốt đi một chút." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ta bây giờ đối với nó còn chưa đủ được không nào? Cả ngày muốn ăn ngươi đậu hũ, không biết ngươi là vợ ta sao? Nếu những người khác dám bộ dạng như vậy đụng lên đến, ta đã sớm hủy thi diệt tích, nó hiện tại sống phải hảo hảo , ta đối với nó thật tốt!" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói, "Hơn nữa chỉ biết ha ha ăn, một điểm bề bộn đều không thể giúp."

"Ngu ngốc!"

"Tóc của ngươi cháy rồi sao..." Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua Hạ Lập Hiên tóc nói.

"Hừ! Hừ! Cho ngươi tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân tại mỹ nhân trước mặt nói ta nói bậy!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài dương dương đắc ý mà nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức cây đuốc tiêu diệt, nhưng là bị thiêu hủy cái kia một dúm tóc, bị thiêu hủy liền thiêu hủy, chỉ có thể đẳng nó thời gian dần qua trường trở về.

Hết lần này tới lần khác là trên trán lúc nãy cái kia một chỗ bị đốt rụi, biến thành một chỗ Trung Hải kiểu tóc...

"Một chút tác dụng đều không có, chỉ biết ha ha ăn." Hạ Lập Hiên phát hiện Tiểu Hỏa Sài trở nên mạnh mẽ về sau, hắn không có biện pháp khống chế được đối phương, tức giận mà nói.

"Ngu xuẩn, đã cho ta như ngươi giống nhau, luyện lâu như vậy, cũng không có gặp có cái gì khởi sắc!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài cười nhạo nói.

Giờ phút này Tiểu Hỏa Sài lại lớn lên một vòng, hiện tại đã có bóng rổ lớn nhỏ, Tiểu Hỏa Sài hình dạng thoạt nhìn cũng rõ ràng một ít.

"Ta là ngu xuẩn, trên thế giới này sẽ không có người thông minh rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói.

"Ngu ngốc! Ta tại sao có thể có ngươi ngu ngốc như vậy chủ nhân!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài vây quanh Hạ Lập Hiên xoay quanh giễu cợt nói.

"Của ta kiểu tóc!" Hạ Lập Hiên tại thủy tinh nhìn lên gặp mình bây giờ cái dạng này, bị đả kích lớn.

"Đầu có thể đứt đoạn hình không thể loạn! Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngươi chọc ta tức giận!" Hạ Lập Hiên tức giận nhìn xem Tiểu Hỏa Sài, tâm tư khẽ động, trong tay một cái hỏa cầu liền hướng Tiểu Hỏa Sài đập tới.

"Vô sỉ! Tiểu nhân hèn hạ! Rõ ràng đánh lén bổn đại gia!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài bị đánh trúng thoáng một phát, tuy nhiên không đau, nhưng là tại mỹ nhân trước mặt ném đi lớn như vậy một cái mặt.

Thừa dịp tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân đẳng cấp dưới mình, không thừa cơ hội này hảo hảo giáo huấn đối phương dừng lại, về sau nói không chừng liền không có cơ hội!

Nghĩ tới đây, Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng ngưng tụ ra một cái tiểu hỏa cầu, hướng Hạ Lập Hiên đập tới, Hạ Lập Hiên hướng bên cạnh nhảy dựng, tránh đi tiểu hỏa cầu, đồng thời cũng nện một cái đi qua.

...

Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Tiểu Hỏa Sài ở một bên ngươi tới ta đi đánh cho khí thế ngất trời , không hẹn mà cùng tránh đi Đỗ Thanh.

Đẳng Đỗ Thanh xoay đầu lại xem, nơi đây đã bị hai người kia phá hư được biến thành bộ dáng.

"Các ngươi, hai cái!" Đỗ Thanh thanh âm đột nhiên vang lên.

Một lớn một nhỏ đều cứng lại rồi, nhìn xem bốn phía bị bọn hắn phá hư địa phương, đại khí cũng không dám ra ngoài một ngụm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí liếc trộm Đỗ Thanh, một bộ ta biết rõ sai rồi đáng thương bộ dáng.

"Tức phụ, ngươi xem! Tiểu Hỏa Sài cái này tiểu hỗn đản, ở chỗ này ném loạn hỏa cầu!" Hạ Lập Hiên đoạt trước nói.

"Rõ ràng là ngươi tên ngu ngốc này động thủ trước đấy! Còn ác nhân cáo trạng trước! !" Tiểu Hỏa Sài trong tay lại xuất hiện một cái tiểu hỏa cầu, đối với Hạ Lập Hiên đập tới.

Hạ Lập Hiên chặn tiểu hỏa cầu, vô cùng đau đớn nhìn xem Tiểu Hỏa Sài nói: "Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngươi cái gì có thể như vậy nghịch ngợm? ! Vạn nhất nện vào vợ ta làm sao bây giờ?"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài khí đến nói không ra lời, nó tại sao có thể có như thế vô liêm sỉ chủ nhân!

"Tức phụ ngươi xem, Tiểu Hỏa Sài lại dám Dĩ Hạ Phạm Thượng, nhất định phải hảo hảo giáo huấn nó dừng lại!" Hạ Lập Hiên tại Đỗ Thanh bên tai bôi đen lấy Tiểu Hỏa Sài.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Tuy nhiên vừa rồi hắn không thấy bên này, nhưng là cũng có lỗ tai nghe được Hạ Lập Hiên nói gì đó .

"Hai người các ngươi, không thu thập hảo nơi đây, buổi tối hôm nay hai người các ngươi đi nằm ngủ ở chỗ này a!" Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh một tiếng, "Dù sao hai người các ngươi cũng không sợ nhiệt."

Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói: "Rõ ràng chính là Tiểu Hỏa Sài sai, ta vì cái gì cũng phải giúp bề bộn?"

"Ngươi là Tiểu Hỏa Sài chủ nhân, nó phạm sai lầm, đương nhiên là có ngươi tới gánh chịu." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hai cái giúp nhau nhìn đối phương không vừa mắt, thanh lý bọn hắn vừa rồi khiến cho bừa bãi lộn xộn địa phương, còn thỉnh thoảng hướng đối phương nện hai cái hỏa cầu.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn bọn hắn liếc, thấy bọn họ có tại hảo hảo sửa sang lại, đối với bọn họ giúp nhau tổn thương hành vi liền mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt.

Hai người bọn họ một vừa sửa sang lại một bên làm phá hư, tiêu phí hơn nửa giờ, mới sửa sang lại hảo, trực tiếp đem thổ địa trở mình một lần.

"Tức phụ / mỹ nhân, ta đã làm xong." Một lớn một nhỏ gom góp tới đây, mắt ba ba nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh kiểm tra một chút, thoả mãn về sau, theo trong không gian xuất ra non nửa cái túi bầu dục, Tiểu Hỏa Sài thấy thế, tay mắt lanh lẹ đem cái túi lấy đi, bay đến không trung, khiêu khích nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Đây là ngươi ." Đỗ Thanh thừa dịp bọn hắn không có đánh nhau lúc trước, lại từ trong không gian xuất ra nửa cái túi, "Đây là đưa cho ngươi."

Để đưa tới tay sức nặng, so vừa rồi chính là cái kia còn muốn nặng, hắn so Tiểu Hỏa Sài hơn, tức phụ yêu nhất hay là hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên mở cờ trong bụng nghĩ đến.

Đẳng cấp bậc của hắn lên cao về sau, nhìn hắn không đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài giam cái hơn mười ngày cả tháng đấy!

"Hừ!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài đem bầu dục thu lại, sau đó cầm lấy cái túi, đi hỗ trợ hái cà chua.

Thấy thế, Đỗ Thanh trên mặt lộ ra một cái dáng tươi cười, hai người bọn họ sẽ không lãng phí thời gian, bắt đầu làm việc.

Đỗ Thanh tưới nước đem mà ướt át qua về sau, chỉ vào để ở một bên một đống thực vật cây non, hai người mà bắt đầu tái diễn đào hầm, đem cây non bỏ vào, điền đất, tưới nước động tác.

Đã có hiệu quả lời nói, Đỗ Thanh ý định nhiều loại một ít đi ra, trong không gian đấy, hắn đã gieo xuống không ít hạt giống, chỉ cần liên tục không ngừng đem thực vật cây non cấy ghép đi ra là được.

...

Bởi vì Tiểu Hỏa Sài hấp thu hết Thủy Linh Linh năng lượng, Tiểu Hỏa Sài bây giờ đẳng cấp so Hạ Lập Hiên cao hơn không ít, lại trở về vừa mới bắt đầu đoạn thời gian đó.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài thu nhỏ lại về sau, bò tới Đỗ Thanh trên bờ vai, đối với mình ngu ngốc chủ nhân thỉnh thoảng trào phúng vài câu.

"Tức phụ trên vai của ngươi có bẩn đồ vật, ta giúp ngươi làm cho mất."

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh gật đầu.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài động tác nhanh chóng bay đi, đẳng Hạ Lập Hiên không chú ý thời điểm, Tiểu Hỏa Sài lại bay trở về... Trên đường đi, Đỗ Thanh nhìn rất nhiều lần, cũng liền tùy bọn hắn đi.

Cãi nhau ầm ĩ cảm tình càng thêm tốt rồi.

"Ngươi có muốn hay không mang cái mũ?" Đỗ Thanh tại tiến vào trước cửa nhà, uyển chuyển khuyên.

"Mang cái gì mũ? Đeo mũ ngăn cản của ta thịnh thế mỹ nhan, cái này có tổn hại khí chất của ta." Hạ Lập Hiên cự tuyệt nói, "Ngươi xem, những người này đều bị của ta anh tuấn hấp dẫn, cẩn thận mỗi bước đi."

"Tức phụ ngươi muốn rất tốt với ta điểm, bằng không thì ta bị phía ngoài Tiểu yêu tinh cướp đi làm sao bây giờ?" Hạ Lập Hiên lời nói thấm thía nói, "Kỳ thật yêu cầu của ta cũng không cao, buổi tối chúng ta nhiều hơn nữa làm một lần là tốt rồi."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Người ta là nhìn ngươi hiếm thấy kiểu tóc được không nào?

Về phần nhiều một lần, lại để cho hắn nhiều hơn nữa làm một lần, hắn không sợ Tinh Tẫn Nhân Vong, hắn cũng lo lắng cho mình sẽ thận hư.

"Đại ca các ngươi quay về..." Hạ Lập Thu đằng sau hai chữ còn không có nói ra, đã nhìn thấy Hạ Lập Hiên mới kiểu tóc, "Đại ca, tóc của ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Ta phát hiện ta nguyên lai kiểu tóc thật sự là quá xấu rồi, một chút cũng không thể xông ra:nổi bật ta anh tuấn hình dạng, cho nên ta ý định đổi một kiểu tóc." Hạ Lập Hiên tự tin nói, "Đại ca ngươi thay đổi một kiểu tóc về sau, đi trên đường quay đầu lại tỉ lệ đều cao rất nhiều."

Hạ Lập Thu liếc mắt nhìn cái kia sáng mắt mù kiểu tóc, yên lặng không nói lời nào.

Hạ Lập Hiên tiếc nuối nói: "Vốn ta nghĩ cho chị dâu ngươi cũng làm một cái , nhưng là hắn chết sống không đồng ý, còn uy hiếp ta, nếu như ta dám vụng trộm làm lời mà nói..., khiến cho ta ngủ một tháng thư phòng."

"Cạo một cái tình lữ kiểu tóc không tốt sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên trong thanh âm tràn đầy tiếc nuối.

Hạ Lập Thu: "..." Ngươi còn thật sự có vụng trộm đi đem đại tẩu cạo thành cái này quỷ bộ dáng ý niệm trong đầu a?

Hắn vốn là cơ trí bụng hắc đại ca làm sao lại biến thành cái này... Khó có thể hình dung bộ dáng?

Chẳng lẽ yêu đương đôi một người ảnh hưởng thật sự có lớn như vậy sao?

Làm làm một cái ưa thích muội tử độc thân con chó, hắn không thể giải thích vì sao, nhà mình đại ca vì cái gì như vậy ưa thích đại tẩu?

Đệ 60 chương

Hạ Lập đông cũng biểu thị ra đôi cái này kiểu tóc kinh ngạc.

"Những người này thật sự là không hiểu được của ta suất khí!" Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói.

Ngày kế tiếp buổi sáng.

"Bên ngoài như vậy như vậy nhao nhao?" Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên đi xuống, Hạ Lập Hiên khó gặp ngáp, một bộ chưa tỉnh ngủ bộ dáng.

"Cái này... Ngươi hỏi đại ca a!" Hạ Lập Thu tròng mắt đi lòng vòng, đem vấn đề vứt cho Hạ Lập Hiên.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía Hạ Lập Hiên.

Hạ Lập Hiên nói: "Cái này ta làm sao biết? Hạ gia chúng ta là người nào gia? Đến nhà của chúng ta cửa ra vào cãi nhau , không biết còn tưởng rằng là chúng ta xem mạng người như cỏ rác rồi. Làm cho người ta đều đuổi đi ra là được."

"Ngươi thật sự không biết?" Đỗ Thanh hoài nghi nhìn xem hôm nay khác thường Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Ta mới vừa vặn rời giường, ta cái gì cũng không biết." Hạ Lập Hiên vô tội nói ra.

"Đại tẩu ngươi đi ra ngoài nhìn một chút cũng biết là chuyện gì?" Hạ Lập Thu đỡ đòn nhà mình đại ca ánh mắt nói.

Đỗ Thanh đi ra ngoài trông thấy cửa ra vào mang theo mũ một đám người, có chút nhìn quen mắt.

Mắt sắc trông thấy một cái trong đó không có chụp mũ trên đầu, cùng Hạ Lập Hiên giống như đúc kiểu tóc.

Hắn nghĩ tới, cái này mấy cái không đều là ngày hôm qua âm thầm giễu cợt Hạ Lập Hiên người sao?

"Những người này đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra? Trời rất nóng , đeo cái mũ không nóng sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Đại ca, bọn hắn nói những thứ này đều là kiệt tác của ngươi." Hạ Lập Thu có chút đau đầu mà nói.

"Bọn hắn nói cái gì là cái đó sao? Ta còn nói địa cầu là ta đấy, các ngươi muốn ở chỗ này, được cho ta giao phí ăn ở." Hạ Lập Hiên xiên lấy eo, ánh mắt bất thiện nhìn bọn họ, nói, "Đám người kia nhất định là đố kỵ ta đây cái tuyệt thế thiên tài, đố kỵ ta sở hữu dị năng, đố kỵ ta có một cái tốt như vậy tức phụ! Chính mình cạo tóc, sau đó để hãm hại ta đấy!"

"Đại tẩu, ngươi xem cái này làm sao bây giờ?" Hạ Lập Thu bất đắc dĩ nói.

Đỗ Thanh ngẩng đầu nhìn Hạ Lập Thu liếc, Hạ Lập Thu mất tự nhiên dời, chột dạ không thôi, tựa hồ đối với lúc nãy đã nhìn thấu chính mình bình thường.

Sẽ không đâu, Đỗ Thanh sẽ không thể nào biết rõ đấy, Hạ Lập Thu lắc đầu, đem trong đầu không đáng tin cậy ý tưởng vãi đi ra.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn trước mắt người, cười nói: "Các ngươi có chứng cớ gì sao?"

Đám người đột nhiên tĩnh chỉ chốc lát, ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, đều từ đối phương trong mắt minh bạch đối phương ý tứ.

Có người không cam lòng nói: "Ngày hôm qua chúng ta chính là trong thâm tâm đã cười nhạo Hạ Lập Hiên mà thôi, trong kinh đô liền hắn người này là cái này kiểu tóc , trừ hắn ra, còn sẽ là ai? !"

Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh, nói: "Theo như ngươi bộ dạng như vậy nói, nếu ngươi giết qua người, hơn nữa ưa thích nữ nhân, như vậy trong kinh đô phát sinh giết nữ nhân chết tiệt bản án, đều là ngươi làm đấy sao?"

"Có chứng cớ sẽ đem chứng cớ lấy ra, bằng không thì liền cút nhanh lên trở về, chia ra đến mất mặt xấu hổ rồi."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, nói, "Nếu ngươi có chứng cớ, Hạ gia chúng ta tự nhiên sẽ cho ngươi một cái hài lòng trả lời thuyết phục."

"Nếu là không có chứng cớ, tại nhà của chúng ta cửa ra vào tiếp tục náo xuống dưới, Hạ gia chúng ta cũng không phải ngồi không."

Gặp tức phụ cũng không có trách tự trách mình, Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt hưng phấn đứng ở Đỗ Thanh sau lưng, tức phụ tại vì hắn nói chuyện.

"Các ngươi bọn này độc thân con chó, biết rõ các ngươi vì cái gì không có tức phụ sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên khinh bỉ nhìn bọn họ, nói, "Cũng là bởi vì các ngươi vừa nát lại xấu, đều có người tự nguyện giúp các ngươi sửa chữa một cái anh tuấn kiểu tóc, các ngươi không biết cảm ơn coi như xong, còn oan uổng ta."

"Ta đây loại người quang minh lỗi lạc, như là biết làm loại chuyện như vậy người sao?"

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Không giống là, ngươi căn bản chính là.

Ngoài cửa người gây chuyện, cái lúc này, làm sao có thể có chứng cớ, có chứng cớ, sớm liền lấy ra đến.

Cầm không xuất ra chứng cớ, cho dù biết là Hạ Lập Hiên làm, bọn hắn cũng không thể tránh được, có người không muốn tiếp tục dây dưa xuống dưới, liền vội vàng rời đi, đã có cái thứ nhất, sẽ có thứ hai người thứ ba...

Không bao lâu, hơn phân nửa người liền đi quang.

"Tức phụ ngươi thật thông minh." Hạ Lập Hiên không cố kỵ tại Đỗ Thanh trên mặt hôn một cái.

"Ngươi đêm qua chính là làm chuyện này đi?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hắn tầm mắt mắt quầng thâm hỏi.

Đến người xem ra không ít, tăng thêm những cái...kia không dám tới người, nhiều người như vậy, hắn một buổi tối chạy nhiều như vậy địa phương, cũng là lợi hại.

"Để cho bọn họ xem thường của ta kiểu tóc, ta liền cố mà làm thay bọn hắn làm cái giống như đúc ." Hạ Lập Hiên thành thật gật đầu nói, "Tức phụ ta còn cái này kiểu tóc nổi lên cái danh tự, liền kêu thông minh tuyệt đỉnh, ngươi cảm thấy như thế nào đây?"

Đỗ Thanh ăn hết một ngụm bánh bao, nói: "Ừ, không sai."

"Ta cũng hiểu được." Hạ Lập Hiên vui thích ăn bữa sáng

, sau khi ăn xong, con mắt bốn phía nhìn xem, cuối cùng đưa ánh mắt đặt ở Hạ Lập Thu trên người.

Hạ Lập Hiên lộ ra 'Thân mật' dáng tươi cười, "Lập thu, chúng ta đi luyện vài cái?"

"Không..."

Hạ Lập Hiên nửa nửa đẩy đem người lôi đi, trước khi đi, cho Đỗ Thanh một cái 'Ta đi thu thập thoáng một phát hắn' biểu lộ.

Đỗ Thanh thời gian dần qua mở miệng, nói: "Lập Hiên..."

Hạ Lập Thu cảm kích chờ mong nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

"Lập Hiên hạ thủ nhẹ một chút."

Vốn cho là đại tẩu sẽ xin tha có thể tránh được một kiếp Hạ Lập Thu: "..."

Hạ Lập Hiên mắt lộ ra hung quang, nói: "Không có vấn đề."

Hạ Lập Thu: ... Hắn có vấn đề, rất có vấn đề a!

Đỗ Thanh chậm quá ăn điểm tâm, tâm tình thật tốt nhìn bọn họ hai cái biến mất trong tầm mắt.

Hắn tự nhiên là nhìn ra, Hạ Lập Thu mới vừa rồi là thăm dò hắn , thăm dò phản ứng của hắn năng lực cùng đôi Hạ Lập Hiên thích trình độ, mặc dù là vì Hạ Lập Hiên hảo, nhưng là hắn không thích.

Đã có hắn xin tha, lập thu nhất định sẽ bị đánh được lợi hại hơn, Đỗ Thanh tâm tình vui sướng ăn kế tiếp bánh bao hấp.

Nửa giờ sau.

Hạ Lập Hiên đi ra, nhưng là không gặp Hạ Lập Thu, Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Như thế nào không thấy lập thu?"

"Hắn thật cao hứng, ở bên trong bên trong thưởng thức chính mình mới kiểu tóc." Hạ Lập Hiên lo lắng nói, "Điểm ấy kinh hỉ đều không chịu nổi, về sau như thế nào kế thừa Hạ gia chúng ta?"

Đỗ Thanh đưa cho hắn một ly trà, Hạ gia thật không hổ là đại gia tộc, dùng để đãi khách nước trà hương vị cũng không tệ.

"Tức phụ đây là ngươi bong bóng đấy sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu.

Hạ Lập Hiên không nói hai lời, sẽ đem trong ấm trà nước trà uống đến không còn một mảnh, vợ hắn pha trà mới không để lại cho những người khác uống.

"Những thực vật kia ta ý định cấy ghép đi ra ngoài." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Vốn là biến dị thực vật muốn cấy ghép trên cơ bản không có khả năng, đây là bởi vì, biến dị thực vật cây không thể có một chút tổn thương, chỉ cần có một điểm tổn thương, biến dị thực vật liền khó có thể còn sống.

Tăng thêm thực vật bộ rễ chi nhánh nhiều như vậy, cây thâm nhập dưới đất, một cái sơ sẩy, liền kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ.

Càng đến hậu kỳ, lại càng ít người sẽ đại phí nhân lực vật lực khởi cấy ghép biến dị thực vật.

Nhưng là người khác làm không được sự tình, không có nghĩa là bọn hắn làm không được, có Hạ Lập Hiên dị năng tại, chuyện không thể nào cũng biến thành khả năng.

"Liền chuyển qua nhà của chúng ta trên núi." Hạ Lập Hiên đồng ý nói.

Hắn ở chỗ này ở một thời gian ngắn, đến lúc đó nhất định là không phải cùng với nhà mình tức phụ về nhà , cái lúc này tận lực gia tăng gia tộc vốn liếng, hắn không tại thời điểm, gia nhân cũng có thể sống phải hảo hảo là được.

"Ừ, gieo trồng căn cứ chỗ đó, cũng phải tìm một cái đáng tin cậy người đến hỗ trợ thoáng một phát mới được, dựa vào hai người chúng ta người, hiệu suất quá thấp." Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ nói.

Quả mầm tại trong không gian sinh trưởng tốc độ rất chậm, nhưng là rau quả loại , còn có cùng loại bồ đào ô mai loại này, ngược lại là sinh trưởng so sánh nhanh.

Bởi vì này chủng loại hình , chỉ cần chúng dài ra cây, có thể cấy ghép đi ra bên ngoài đến, dựa vào số lượng chồng chất, có lẽ là bởi vì là không gian tác dụng, bọn hắn cấy ghép đi ra thực vật, biến dị thành công tỷ lệ rất cao .

"Tìm người phương diện này giao cho ta là được, chúng ta thương lượng một chút chuyện này." Hạ Lập Hiên ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gõ cái bàn, đang suy tư vấn đề.

"Ta đi đem ba mẹ bọn hắn kêu đi ra." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Trong nhà thành viên đều đến đông đủ, Đỗ Thanh từng cái bắt chuyện qua về sau, ngay tại Hạ Lập Hiên bên người ngồi xuống.

"Khục khục!" Hạ Lập Hiên thanh hắng giọng, nói, "Chúng ta có biện pháp bồi dưỡng được biến dị thực vật."

Hắn dừng lại một lát, để cho bọn họ tiêu hóa tin tức này.

"Đại ca ngươi nói là sự thật? !" Hạ Lập Thu mở to hai mắt nhìn, ngay cả mình 'Thông minh tuyệt đỉnh' kiểu tóc hiện ra cũng không có chú ý.

"Đương nhiên là thật sự, ta lừa các ngươi lại không có lợi." Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói, rõ ràng nghi vấn hắn mà nói, xem ra là hôm nay giáo huấn không đủ.

"Chúng ta ý định bồi dưỡng rất nhiều đi ra, liền là Hạ gia huấn luyện địa phương, cái kia vứt đi thí nghiệm bên trong ruộng mặt." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Lập Hiên hắn có biện pháp đem biến dị thực vật cấy ghép đến trên núi."

"Đương nhiên, biến dị thực vật là ta đào tạo đi ra , mỗi người đều có chính mình bí mật nhỏ, ta hy vọng mọi người không nên đi thăm dò."

"Hảo, không có vấn đề." Hạ lão gia tử suy tư một lát, nên đáp ứng bọn hắn.

"Hai người chúng ta hy vọng có thể ít xuất hiện một điểm, những vật này coi như làm là, Hạ gia thuộc hạ sở nghiên cứu nghiên cứu ra đến ."

Đỗ Thanh nói ra vấn đề thứ hai, Hạ lão gia tử cũng đồng dạng đã đáp ứng, nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt đều không giống với.

Dù sao có thể đào tạo ra biến dị thực vật nhân tài, Đỗ Thanh cùng nhà mình cháu trai, rốt cuộc là ai không xứng với ai? Cái này thật đúng là khó mà nói. Nhà mình cháu trai là như thế nào, hắn cái này làm gia gia chính là rất minh bạch bất quá, không thể nào là cháu trai, vậy cũng chỉ có cháu dâu!

Có thể nuôi dưỡng được biến dị thực vật nhân tài a! Hạ lão gia tử nhịn không được tự hào, thật không hổ là cháu của hắn, mà ngay cả chọn lựa tức phụ đều là cái lợi hại .

"Chuyện này tạm thời chậm rãi, thoáng cái đem sự tình để lộ ra đi không tốt lắm, cho mấy ngày thời gian chúng ta chuẩn bị một chút." Hạ lão gia tử nói.

"Không có vấn đề." Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu.

Chính sự sau khi nói xong.

Mọi người chú ý đặt ở Hạ Lập Thu trên đầu, Hạ Lập đông nói, "Nhị ca, ngươi như thế nào cũng biết một cái như vậy kiểu tóc?"

Hạ Lập Thu: "..." Không đề cập tới cái này chúng ta vẫn là huynh muội!

Đệ 61 chương

Đỗ Thanh mang theo một cái rổ, đi ở trên thị trường, Hạ Lập Hiên cùng ở bên cạnh, thỉnh thoảng nhìn xem sạp hàng phía trên kỳ kỳ quái quái đồ vật.

"Lập Hiên ngươi về trước đi, ta còn muốn mua ít đồ." Đỗ Thanh đem rổ đưa cho hắn.

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên ánh mắt rời rạc mà nói.

Trong ngực tựa hồ cất giấu một quyển sách, ngày thường lại để cho hắn về trước đi, cùng với hắn cãi cọ một hồi mới nguyện ý ly khai.

"Tức phụ ngươi cẩn thận một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên không dám chống lại Đỗ Thanh con mắt, dẫn theo rổ, bước chân bồng bềnh ly khai.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó đem lực chú ý để tại sau lưng âm thầm đi theo hắn người.

Theo dõi bọn hắn vài ngày, Đỗ Thanh có thể cảm giác được bọn họ ác ý, xem ra là gần nhất Hạ gia để lộ ra đi tin tức, để cho bọn họ rục rịch.

Có thể đào tạo ra biến dị thực vật, đầy đủ lại để cho thế lực khác rất mà mạo hiểm.

Tăng thêm sớm không nghiên cứu ra đến chậm không nghiên cứu ra đến, hết lần này tới lần khác đẳng Hạ Lập Hiên trở về, không bao lâu liền nghiên cứu ra đến, lại để cho không ít người đưa ánh mắt phóng tới Hạ Lập Hiên trên người.

Mà mọi người đều biết, Hạ Lập Hiên đối với hắn chính là cái kia nam tính bầu bạn vô cùng yêu thích, muốn uy hiếp Hạ gia đem cái này kỹ thuật giao ra đây.

Bắt được Đỗ Thanh, không lo Hạ Lập Hiên không thỏa hiệp, Hạ Lập Hiên thỏa hiệp, cái này kỹ thuật tại sao phải sợ bọn hắn lấy không đến tay sao?

Âm thầm theo dõi người của bọn hắn đoán chừng có vài sóng, gần nhất hắn có thể cảm giác được có tốt có hư ánh mắt ở sau lưng nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Ra ra vào vào đều có người theo dõi hắn, hắn sử dụng không gian nhiều lần tỉ lệ giảm xuống rất nhiều, không gian bị phát hiện, chỉ sợ đám người kia sẽ không ám lấy đến, trực tiếp rõ rệt đến .

Lợi ích chỉ cần cũng đủ lớn, có thể khiến người điên cuồng.

Đỗ Thanh trong lòng khẽ cười một tiếng, cũng không biết là uy hiếp ai?

Tiếp tục tại trong chợ vòng vo nửa giờ, đi theo phía sau hắn ánh mắt giảm bớt vài cổ, đại khái mấy người kia bị phái tới bảo hộ người của hắn bị dẫn đi, Đỗ Thanh không đếm xỉa tới nghĩ đến.

Hạ gia cũng không có như vậy ngu xuẩn, cái này kỹ thuật chỉ dựa vào nhà bọn họ, nhất định là không giữ được, cho nên nhà bọn họ ôm lấy quốc gia cây to này, cùng quốc gia hợp tác, âm thầm muốn đối với bọn họ gia hạ thủ, cũng muốn suy nghĩ mình một chút phân lượng.

Cho nên quốc gia âm thầm còn phái có người tay bảo hộ người của Hạ gia, có Hạ Lập Hiên cái này đại sát khí ở bên cạnh hắn, hắn đưa ra qua ý kiến, không cần bảo tiêu.

Đáng tiếc đề nghị không có thông qua, phía sau hắn mỗi ngày đi theo hai sóng bảo hộ người của hắn, một phần là người Hạ gia phái tới , một bộ khác phận chính là quốc gia phái tới .

Đỗ Thanh thần sắc nhàn nhã hướng vắng vẻ địa phương đi đến, bước chân không nhanh không chậm , phảng phất tại đi dạo nhà mình hậu hoa viên giống nhau.

Đi đến chỗ thật xa, Đỗ Thanh dừng lại, quay đầu lại xem, khí định thần nhàn nói, "Cái chỗ này không tệ, không đi ra sao? Không đi ra ta liền đi trở về."

"Tiểu bạch kiểm, ngươi cố ý?" Một cái trên mặt mang sẹo nam nhân đi tới, sau lưng mang theo không ít người, cẩn thận nhìn xem hắn.

"Không cần nhìn rồi, nơi đây không có mai phục." Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười nói.

"Ta có chút hiếu kỳ, chúng ta chỉ có một, các ngươi đến lúc đó làm sao chia?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ Thanh chú ý tới, đám người kia hoặc nhiều hoặc ít (*) cộng lại, có mấy cái thế lực liên hợp cùng một chỗ, bất quá, cũng chỉ là tạm thời hợp tác mà thôi.

"Ngươi quản chúng ta nhiều như vậy, tiểu bạch kiểm ngươi còn là mình đầu hàng, chúng ta ra tay cũng không có nặng nhẹ , vạn nhất làm bị thương ngươi liền không tốt lắm." Một cái khác đầu trọc nói ra, cảnh giác nhìn xem bốn phía tình huống, chỉ cần có một cái không đúng, bọn hắn lập tức có thể chạy trốn.

Hiện tại Đỗ Thanh chủ động đứng ở nơi đó chờ bọn hắn đi qua bắt người, bọn hắn ngược lại không dám đi qua, nhìn đối phương không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.

"Ngươi nhanh lên tới đây! Không cho liền đừng trách chúng ta không khách khí!"

Đỗ Thanh mặt mang vui vẻ, từng bước một hướng bọn họ đi qua, trên mặt một điểm sợ hãi tâm tình đều không có, thẳng đến Đỗ Thanh đi đến bọn hắn trước mặt, bọn hắn còn có chút khó mà tin được.

Người này sẽ không phải là cái kẻ ngu a?

Biết rõ bọn hắn không có hảo ý, còn ngây ngốc đi tới, hơn nữa cái này vắng vẻ địa phương, không có ai tới cứu hắn .

Vốn là nơi đây có mấy người , nhưng nhìn thấy bọn họ lai giả bất thiện bộ dạng, cuống quít chạy đi, sợ chuyện này liên lụy đến trên người bọn họ.

Đỗ Thanh đứng lại tại trước mặt bọn họ, bốn phía trên cơ bản không có ai, đối với cái này cái hoàn cảnh rất hài lòng, không cần lo lắng có người sẽ tới quấy rầy hắn.

"Nhanh lên theo chúng ta đi!" Cầm lấy Mộc Thương người chỉ vào hắn, đối với phía sau hắn hai người thủ hạ nói, "Hai người các ngươi đem trói lại."

Đỗ Thanh không nói chuyện, hoạt động bắt tay vào làm cổ tay, từ trong túi tiền mặt xuất ra một chút cục đá.

"Ngươi làm gì? ! Đem trong tay đồ vật giao ra đây!" Một cái trong đó mắt sắc người, trông thấy động tác của hắn, nghiêm nghị quát.

Đỗ Thanh không nói chuyện, một quyền đem cầm lấy Mộc Thương người đả đảo, đem cướp đến tay bên trong Mộc Thương ném đi, ném được rất xa.

"Đừng khai Mộc Thương! Đem người đánh chết sẽ không đáng giá! Hạ Lập Hiên chắc chắn sẽ không buông tha chúng ta , chúng ta chẳng qua là cầu tiền." Một cái trong đó người ngăn lại chuẩn bị khai Mộc Thương nhân đạo.

"Chỉ bằng các ngươi bọn này tạp chủng, cũng muốn bắt lấy ta sao?" Phảng phất đã nghe được cái gì tốt cười sự tình, Đỗ Thanh mặt mày đều nhiễm lên vui vẻ

Vừa rồi cái kia bị hắn đánh một quyền người, ôm bụng ngã xuống, đau đến quất thẳng tới khí, đứng lên cũng không nổi.

"Chúng ta người nhiều như vậy, mọi người cùng nhau xông lên, nhất định có thể bắt lấy hắn , chỉ phải bắt được hắn, chúng ta đời này đều áo cơm không lo." Không biết ai hô lớn.

Đỗ Thanh bị người bao bọc vây quanh, nụ cười trên mặt không giảm, Tiên Hạ Thủ Vi Cường, tuyển một cái phương hướng, trực tiếp khai đánh.

Cũng không hề che dấu khí lực của mình, bị hắn đánh tới người, trên cơ bản đều đứng không dậy nổi, nằm trên mặt đất kêu rên.

Không bao lâu, vây công người của hắn chỉ còn lại có rải rác không có mấy, Đỗ Thanh nhìn sang, bọn hắn vậy mà sợ tới mức đem mà người trên đều ném, tự cái chạy trốn.

Đỗ Thanh tiếc nuối nhìn bọn họ chạy trốn rất biến mất tại trong mắt mấy người, đi về hướng cách đó không xa để đó xe.

Hắn không có chìa khóa xe, lôi kéo cửa xe dùng sức cau lại, bạo lực đem cửa xe mở ra, chịu đựng lấy vang rung trời tiếng cảnh báo, Đỗ Thanh trên xe tìm được vật mình muốn — dây thừng.

Cầm hết đồ vật đi ra, phát hiện có người muốn muốn chạy trốn, xuất ra một cục đá, đánh qua, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh động tác, trên mặt lộ ra cười nhạo biểu lộ, một viên hòn đá nhỏ làm sao có thể ngăn cản hắn ly khai?

Rất nhanh, nụ cười của hắn liền biến thành biến mất, thống khổ ôm chân trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại, cục đá đánh tiến trong thịt, chân của hắn không phải là đã đoạn a?

Có người muốn dùng Mộc Thương để đối phó hắn, nhưng là viên đạn quỹ tích tại Đỗ Thanh trong mắt, trở nên rất chậm, chậm đến hắn có thể dễ dàng né tránh viên đạn, bắn ra một viên hòn đá nhỏ, sử (khiến cho) đối phương một cái cánh tay đều phế đi về sau, đi đem trên người bọn họ Mộc Thương toàn bộ tìm ra đến.

Xác nhận không có gặp nguy hiểm về sau, Đỗ Thanh cũng không nóng nảy, thời gian dần qua dùng dây thừng đem đám người kia trói lại.

Trói đến một nửa thời điểm, "Đại tẩu ngươi không sao chứ? Chúng ta tới cứu ngươi rồi!" Hạ Lập Thu nghe được Mộc Thương thanh âm, tranh thủ thời gian đã chạy tới.

Hạ Lập Hiên về đến nhà về sau, bởi vì không gặp đại tẩu, bình thường hai người bọn họ đều là như hình với bóng , hắn liền thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

"Hắn đi xử lý đi theo hắn người đứng phía sau rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý hồi đáp.

"Một mình hắn? ?" Hạ Lập Thu trong nội tâm có gan dự cảm bất hảo.

Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ừ, ngươi đại tẩu một người cũng có thể xử lý."

"Đại tẩu hắn liền một người bình thường! Xử lý như thế nào? Những người kia phái tới đều là Cùng Hung Cực Ác người đến , đại tẩu chỉ sợ ngay cả ta đều đánh không lại, đừng nói những người này!" Hạ Lập Thu nói ra, đào tạo biến dị thực vật mấu chốt chính là là đại tẩu trên người , đại tẩu có thể không xảy ra chuyện gì!

Muốn hắn nói, đại ca đại tẩu hai người kia gần nhất liền không nên đi ra ngoài, đẳng trong khoảng thời gian này danh tiếng đi qua hơn nữa.

Đáng tiếc hắn thuộc về Hạ gia thực vật liệm (*chuỗi thực vật sinh tồn trong tự nhiên) thấp nhất đầu, lời hắn nói trên cơ bản vô dụng.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem Hạ Lập Thu vội vội vàng vàng mang người đi cứu nhà mình tức phụ, sờ lên cằm thầm nghĩ, hắn tựa hồ chưa nói qua vợ hắn là người bình thường a?

Ngươi bái kiến một tay có thể giơ lên mấy trăm cân nặng tảng đá lớn đầu người bình thường sao?

Đỗ Thanh quay đầu lại xem, vừa vặn trông thấy Hạ Lập Thu mang theo một đám người đã chạy tới tình cảnh, nói, "Các ngươi tới được vừa vặn, đem trên mặt đất đám người kia trói lại, mang đi."

Trên mặt đất ngồi xổm lâu rồi, Đỗ Thanh có chút chân chập choạng, đem trói đến một nửa người ném qua một bên, hướng bọn hắn đi đến.

Hạ Lập Thu văn vê dụi mắt, nhìn xem trên đất bị đánh ngã người, có chút nghi ngờ hỏi, "Đại tẩu, những thứ này là ngươi làm sao?"

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu.

Vừa vặn có một người muốn trộm tập hắn, Đỗ Thanh lui về phía sau một bước, chân đạp tại tay của đối phương lên, 'Két sát' một tiếng, xương cốt đứt rời thanh âm.

Hạ Lập Thu nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, nhìn xem mặt ngoài không hiện, nhẹ nhẹ một cái là có thể đem xương cốt giẫm toái Đỗ Thanh, đại ca của hắn không phải bình thường người, hắn thì nên biết, đại tẩu cũng sẽ không là người bình thường đến đấy! ! !

"Tức phụ, ta đã đến." Hạ Lập Hiên không biết từ nơi ấy xuất hiện, trong tay mang theo một cái bao tải, theo trên đầu tường nhảy xuống, mặt mày hớn hở nói.

"Đây là cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem trong tay hắn cái túi nói.

"Đây là ta đi cầm bồi thường." Hạ Lập Hiên đem cái túi mở ra, bên trong là vàng óng một mảnh.

"Đại ca, ngươi đi làm gì vậy rồi hả?" Hạ Lập Thu nói.

"Ồ? Lập thu ngươi đến đây lúc nào?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

Hạ Lập Thu nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, "Ta vẫn luôn ở chỗ này, đại ca ngươi như vậy không nói cho ta đại tẩu sự tình?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn hắn một cái, nói, "Ta cũng là biết không lâu, hơn nữa ngươi cũng không có hỏi ta."

"Ta không hỏi, ngươi không thể chủ động chút nói cho ta biết?" Hạ Lập Thu tốn hơi thừa lời nói.

"Không thể." Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm túc nói, "Vợ ta ưu tú như vậy, cũng chỉ có ta đây loại vạn trung không một kinh thế thiên tài mới xứng đôi, nhưng là luôn có như vậy một ít không biết tự lượng sức mình người muốn cướp vợ ta!"

"Ta lại không ngốc, lại để cho nhiều người như vậy biết rõ vợ ta tốt như vậy, không công nhiều ra nhiều như vậy tình địch!" Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn hồi đáp, đơn giản như vậy vấn đề đều không nghĩ ra, trách không được Hạ Lập Thu bây giờ còn là cái lưu manh!

Đệ 62 chương

"Như thế nào còn nhiều mang một người đến?" Cầm đầu nam nhân không vui nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên sau lưng Đỗ Thanh, quay đầu lại đôi lấy thủ hạ người chất vấn nói: "Không phải nói chỉ có một người đấy sao? Chúng ta là đi làm nhiệm vụ, còn mang theo tiểu tình nhân đây? Chúng ta cũng không phải là đi du sơn ngoạn thủy đấy!"

Tay của đối phương hạ không kịp giải thích, đã bị hắn đổ ập xuống mắng dừng lại, xem người chung quanh có mắt không tròng, đáy mắt còn có mơ hồ khinh bỉ bộ dáng, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm cũng có ngọn nguồn.

Dứt khoát ôm cánh tay đứng ở một bên, nhìn xem hắn chỉ cây dâu mà mắng cây hòe.

Đỗ Thanh không sao cả, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ không trơ mắt nhìn chính mình tức phụ bị chửi.

Hạ Lập Hiên cười lạnh nói, "Nếu như nơi đây không chào đón chúng ta, tức phụ chúng ta đi về nhà."

Hạ Lập Hiên là một nói cạn liền làm hành động phái, bên này lời còn chưa dứt, bên kia cứu lôi kéo Đỗ Thanh tay, đi trở về.

Ở một bên xem kịch vui người, thấy hắn một lời không hợp muốn đi, không chút hoang mang tiến lên ngăn lại.

"Các ngươi muốn làm gì? Muốn đánh nhau phải không sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên giận tái mặt đến, trực tiếp đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất, con mắt nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Thẩm Vũ có gan bị cỡ lớn dã thú nhìn chằm chằm vào cảm giác sợ hãi, cố nén đối phương mang đến áp lực, mở miệng nói, "Hạ đại ca ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta sao?"

"Không nhớ rõ, ta thế nhưng là cái người bận rộn đến , cái gì a miêu a con chó đều phải nhớ kỹ, ta chỗ đó có nhiều thời gian như vậy?" Hạ Lập Hiên không khách khí nói.

Thẩm Vũ trên mặt lúc trắng lúc xanh , sắc mặt biến hóa một hồi mới ổn định lại, nói, "Hạ đại ca ta là Thẩm Vũ, lúc trước tiến binh sĩ thời điểm, ngươi đối với ta chiếu cố có gia ."

Nói xong, che giấu lại đắc ý nhìn Đỗ Thanh liếc, tựa hồ là muốn kích thích hắn hoài nghi.

Chỉ cần hoài nghi hạt giống gieo xuống, một ngày nào đó sẽ xảy ra cọng mầm mỏ, hai người bọn họ quan hệ sẽ từ từ xuất hiện vết rách, cái lúc này chính là hắn thừa dịp hư mà vào cơ hội.

Thẩm Vũ giao trái tim trung đố kỵ thật sâu chôn dấu trong nội tâm, như vậy một cái không ngờ người, như vậy xứng đôi Hạ đại ca?

Chỉ có hắn mới hiểu Hạ Lập Hiên, mới xứng đứng ở phía sau hắn, hắn khổ cực như vậy leo đến vị trí này, biết được nhiệm vụ này Hạ Lập Hiên cũng sẽ tham dự, hắn cũng không để ý nguy hiểm tham gia.

Hắn là biết rõ Hạ Lập Hiên đã có một cái nam tính bầu bạn, ban đầu ở Hạ Lập Hiên bên người, cho tới bây giờ không gặp hắn và nam nữ từng có cái gì mập mờ quan hệ, hắn một lần cho rằng đối phương là cá tính lãnh đạm.

Thẳng đến có một ngày nhìn hắn gặp đối phương sắc mặt ôn nhu nhìn xem một tấm hình, tại nam nhân có chuyện sau khi rời khỏi, hắn nhịn không được nhìn lén tấm hình kia, trên tấm ảnh nam nhân đúng là Hạ Lập Hiên nắm nam nhân.

Bị đi vòng vèo nam nhân trông thấy, coi như là hắn đau khổ cầu khẩn, thủ hạ của hắn cũng hỗ trợ xin tha, hắn vẫn bị dời người nam nhân này bên người.

Cũng bởi vì hắn triển khai đối phương ảnh chụp.

Trên tấm ảnh người là Đỗ Thanh.

"Ngươi để cho hay không? Lại không để cho mở ta liền không khách khí động thủ?" Hạ Lập Hiên cảnh giác nhìn xem hắn.

Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên đã minh bạch cái gì, nhìn chằm chằm vào ánh mắt của hắn, tựa hồ có thể trông thấy chôn sâu bên trong không thể cho ai biết bí mật.

"Tức phụ, chúng ta trở về." Hạ Lập Hiên đem ngăn cản tại người phía trước phá khai, lôi kéo người liền đi.

"Hạ đại ca! Đây là nhiệm vụ đến , ngươi muốn vì người nam nhân này chống lại mệnh lệnh sao?" Thẩm Vũ đem người hô ở, trong nội tâm đem màn nước cùng Đỗ Thanh trong lòng phanh thây xé xác mấy cái qua lại rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên dừng bước lại, thấy thế, Thẩm Vũ rèn sắt khi còn nóng nói, "Không bằng sẽ đem Đỗ ca ở tại chỗ này, chúng ta muốn đi địa phương rất nguy hiểm, mang theo hắn đi thật sự bất tiện."

"Hắn đi hoặc là chúng ta đi?" Hạ Lập Hiên chỉ vào màn nước nói ra.

"Cái này..." Thẩm Vũ khó khăn nói, con mắt nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, hai bên đều bởi vì ngươi huyên náo không thể nảy ra, ngươi sẽ không hiểu chủ động nói phải ở lại chỗ này sao?

"Chúng ta đi thôi." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài trên người tản ra nóng bỏng nhiệt độ cao, ngăn cản khi bọn hắn người phía trước không thể không lui về phía sau một bước, sợ bị bị phỏng, nhượng xuất một con đường, cuống quít nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên ly khai.

"Lão đại chúng ta làm sao bây giờ?" Một bên một người tướng mạo có chút hèn mọn bỉ ổi nam nhân gom góp tới đây hỏi.

Thẩm Vũ tức giận trả lời, "Ta làm sao biết? Đem chuyện này báo cáo nhanh cho thượng cấp đi!"

"Vừa mới bắt đầu nói chuyện người nam nhân kia là ai?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên khinh thường nói, "Thủy gia lão đầu tử, lại để cho một người như vậy cùng chúng ta đi ra nhiệm vụ, là sợ chúng ta không đánh nhau sao? Cái này lão già chết tiệt, trước kia chính là dựa vào nhi tử, hiện tại nhi tử ngược lại về sau phải dựa vào con gái, thật không biết xấu hổ!"

"Tức phụ ngươi trông xem hắn thời điểm đừng để ý đến hắn, không biết xấu hổ lão già chết tiệt!" Hạ Lập Hiên lo lắng dặn dò.

Thủy gia người, Đỗ Thanh đại khái cũng có thể đoán được, Thủy Linh Linh dị năng bị phát hiện về sau.

Đã có Hạ gia đại lực ủng hộ bàng chi, thành công thượng vị, mà Thủy Linh Linh bọn họ cái kia một chi bị lách vào hạ vị trí gia chủ, bàng chi thượng vị cũng không có đối với bọn họ đuổi tận giết tuyệt.

Sành ăn cung cấp của bọn hắn.

Nhưng là bọn hắn một lần nữa thượng vị về sau, hắn sau khi trở về liền nghe nói, bàng chi người đều bị bọn hắn đuổi tận giết tuyệt, bây giờ Thủy gia trên cơ bản đều là Thủy Linh Linh không mặc cả, phản đối có ý kiến , không phải ngoài ý muốn gặp chuyện không may, chính là vô thanh vô tức bị người ám sát mất.

Dựa vào Thủy Linh Linh năng lực, màn nước cũng bò lên trên thượng tá vị trí.

Đỗ Thanh suy đoán, lần này đem bọn họ chỉnh hợp tại một đội ngũ bên trong, cái này đại khái là đưa cho Hạ Lập Hiên 'Nguôi giận' thành ý?

Màn nước cũng không có Thủy Linh Linh năng lực tự vệ, nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm, tại quá trình của nó trung gặp được sự tình gì quải điệu (*dập máy), cũng là chuyện rất bình thường.

Trong đó cũng có khảo nghiệm thoáng một phát Hạ Lập Hiên ý tứ hàm xúc ở trong đó, Thủy Linh Linh bọn hắn có thể khống chế trong tay, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên liền không giống với.

"Gặp cũng không việc gì đâu." Đỗ Thanh cười nói, theo trên người xuất ra một cái cúc áo lớn nhỏ đồ vật, nhẹ nhàng sờ, phát ra xì xì thanh âm về sau, phá thành mảnh nhỏ nghe lén khí liền rác rưởi giống nhau bị lại để cho trên mặt đất.

"Gần nhất loại vật nhỏ này thật sự là càng ngày càng nhiều." Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói, có một chút còn không nhất định có thể tìm ra, làm hại hắn mua về thư một chút tác dụng đều không có.

"Nhịn một chút đã trôi qua rồi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Chúng ta lại ở chỗ này đãi hơn mười ngày liền chuẩn bị về nhà."

"Tức phụ, nếu không đem ba mẹ tiếp đến nơi đây a?" Hạ Lập Hiên xách nói, "Người nơi này nhiều, hơn nữa sinh hoạt nước bình so trong thôn cao hơn không ít."

"Ta cân nhắc thoáng một phát." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Đánh cho đại tẩu các ngươi tại sao trở về?" Hạ Lập Thu đeo đỉnh đầu màu đen mũ, xem bộ dáng là chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, vừa vặn gặp phải trở về hai người.

"Có một cái lão đầu tử để cho chúng ta đi, chúng ta sẽ trở lại rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên Lý Trực Khí Tráng nói, "Nhị đệ, ngươi như thế nào không nói cho chúng ta biết một tiếng? Thủy gia lão đầu kia tử cũng sẽ cùng đi?"

"Đại ca ngươi lại không vấn đề ta?" Hạ Lập Thu đem lúc trước Hạ Lập Hiên nói lời trả lại cho hắn, trong nội tâm buồn bực, còn tưởng rằng đại ca đã sớm biết chuyện này .

Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ bên ngoài thì cười nhưng trong lòng không cười nói, "Như vậy chuyện trọng yếu đều có thể quên, để cho:đợi chút nữa ta sẽ nhớ rõ cùng ba mẹ nhắc nhở một tiếng, Nhị đệ ngươi cũng đến lấy tức phụ tuổi rồi."

Hạ Lập Thu: "..." Hèn hạ vô sỉ! Cho rằng hình dáng này của ta sẽ khuất phục sao?

"Đại ca ta biết rõ sai rồi, lần sau ta nhất định sẽ sớm đem tư liệu giao cho trong tay các ngươi." Không sai, hắn có bộ dáng như vậy khuất phục.

"Đương nhiên là lỗi của ngươi, bằng không thì chúng ta cũng không cần một chuyến tay không." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ngươi đi đâu vậy?"

"Ta đi xử lý trong gia tộc sự tình." Hạ Lập Thu nói.

Công việc này hay là bởi vì đại tẩu mà nhiều ra đến , lần trước ý định bắt cóc đại tẩu, kết quả bị đại tẩu đánh được đầy đất kêu rên, đưa một bộ phận người cho phía trên, còn có một bộ phận lưu cho nhà mình, phân phó phía dưới đem miệng của bọn hắn cạy mở.

Hỏi ra phía sau màn độc thủ về sau, đương nhiên là phải về kính thoáng một phát đối phương, Hạ Lập Hiên vừa về đến sẽ đem Thủy Linh Linh đánh cho cái trọng thương, bốn gia tộc mơ hồ có dùng Hạ gia cầm đầu xu thế.

Tăng thêm Thủy Linh Linh ngã xuống về sau, kinh đô bố cục một lần cải biến, hiện tại Thủy Linh Linh ngã xuống, có Hạ Lập Hiên cái vị này đại phật tại.

Gần nhất thế cục rung chuyển bất an, bọn hắn cũng đúng lúc thừa cơ hội này, đôi những cái...kia dám can đảm đem móng vuốt vươn quá dài người một bài học.

"Vậy ngươi đi nhanh lên đi." Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nói, hắn trải qua cái này sống, lại mệt mỏi lại phiền toái.

"Tức phụ ta pha trà cho ngươi uống." Hai người ngồi trong phòng khách, chờ người đến thăm, thật sự là nhàm chán, Hạ Lập Hiên cầm một bao lá trà đi ra, cười nói.

"Ngươi sẽ pha trà?" Đỗ Thanh tò mò hỏi.

"Sẽ không." Hạ Lập Hiên Lý Trực Khí Tráng nói.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Trà này lá thoạt nhìn rất quý báu bộ dạng...

"Tùy tiện cầm Nhị đệ có thể hay không không tốt lắm?"

"Đây là ta lúc trước đưa cho Nhị đệ , hắn đặt ở nơi nào lâu như vậy đều không có hủy đi phong, thoạt nhìn không thích bộ dáng của nó." Hạ Lập Hiên lúc nói chuyện, đã đem đóng gói mở ra.

Đỗ Thanh chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ chỉ điểm hắn như thế nào pha trà, kỳ thật hắn cũng không hiểu, trực tiếp đem nước đốt lên, sau đó đem lá trà bỏ vào, buồn bực lập tức có thể uống.

Nói lên cái này, Đỗ Thanh ngược lại là nhớ tới, lúc trước gặp phải một gốc cây biến dị cây trà, bọn hắn tựa hồ cũng hái được không ít lá trà .

Hạ Lập Hiên đem nửa bao lá trà đổ vào, thấy Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng co lại, vội vàng ngăn lại hắn, "Lá trà không cần để nhiều như vậy."

Hạ Lập Hiên đem lá trà để qua một bên, "Đợi lát nữa vài phút có thể uống."

Tự giác trà có thể uống về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên rót hai chén tử, nước trà tản ra nồng đậm hương trà, nhan sắc có chút thâm trầm, vừa nhìn cũng biết là lá trà để hơn hậu quả.

Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy nho nhỏ ly, thổi hơi, sau đó cẩn thận nếm thử, Hạ Lập Hiên không sợ bị phỏng, uống một ngụm, lông mày đều nhăn lại đến, không có vợ hắn bong bóng dễ uống.

Bọn hắn đẳng người còn không có đến, ngược lại là Hạ Lập Thu lại lộn trở lại tới bắt đồ vật.

Trải qua bọn họ thời điểm, trong lúc vô tình trông thấy một bên đóng gói túi, khó khăn mà hỏi, "Đại ca... Ngươi có phải hay không cầm ta trong tủ chén lá trà?"

"Ngươi nói cái này sao? Cái này không phải ta trước kia tặng cho ngươi đấy sao? Để lâu như vậy cũng không có uống hết, ta thấy ngươi không thích liền lấy đến pha trà rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên cầm lấy đóng gói túi nói.

Lá trà quá trân quý muốn giữ lại về sau lại chậm rãi nhấm nháp Hạ Lập Thu: "..."

Đệ 63 chương

"Lập thu thật sự là càng ngày càng không đáng yêu!" Hạ Lập Thu cùng Đỗ Thanh phàn nàn nói.

Xe lung la lung lay , Đỗ Thanh có chút say xe, sắc mặt không tốt lắm, nghe được lời hắn nói, nhếch miệng lên một cái đường cong.

Bọn hắn đem Hạ Lập Thu bảo bối lá trà ngưu nhai mẫu đơn giống nhau bong bóng nước uống, Hạ Lập Thu sinh khí là bình thường sự tình.

Đem bọn họ hái những cái...kia biến dị lá trà cho Hạ Lập Thu về sau, Hạ Lập Thu phát lên khí còn không có đứng lên, đã bị dập tắt, vẻ mặt ta không muốn nhìn thấy nét mặt của các ngươi, đem hai người bọn họ tiến đến làm nhiệm vụ.

Đến chịu nhận lỗi người cũng là vẻ mặt mộng, bọn hắn còn chưa tiến vào, đối phương liền chủ động đi ra, theo chân bọn họ ly khai.

Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên đi đến thời điểm, lĩnh đội người quả nhiên thay đổi một người, màn nước không tại trong đội ngũ, lĩnh đội người đôi thái độ của bọn hắn không sai.

Hai người bọn họ trên đường đi cũng là yên lặng, lái xe rời đi một ngày sau đó, chạng vạng tối thời điểm, bọn hắn tại một nhà bên ngoài thoạt nhìn là rách rưới khách sạn ở lại đến.

"Các ngươi đã tới." Nghe được thanh âm theo khách sạn bước đi đi ra nam nhân, đem bọn họ đón vào.

Vừa đi vừa sầu lo nói nơi đây tình huống.

Không thể tưởng được bên ngoài thoạt nhìn vứt đi khách sạn, bên trong đại hữu bất đồng, bên trong sạch sẽ chỉnh tề, một chút cũng không giống bề ngoài như vậy cũ nát.

"Chúng ta dẫn theo vũ khí bí mật đến, lúc này đây có thể cứu nhiều một ít người đi ra , chúng ta nghỉ ngơi trước một buổi tối, ngày mai lại đi làm việc." Lĩnh đội nam nhân vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, hai người một bộ rất quen bộ dạng.

"Tức phụ ngươi trước ngồi, ta đi tìm một chút ăn trở về." Hạ Lập Hiên lại để cho Đỗ Thanh tại trên ghế sa lon ngồi, chính mình tức thì cầm lấy hai cái ba lô hướng trong phòng bếp đi đến.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn cũng không nhìn trong phòng bếp nguyên liệu nấu ăn, theo trong ba lô mặt xuất ra kèm theo nguyên liệu nấu ăn, có Tiểu Hỏa Sài tại, hắn đều không cần nổ súng, độ ấm khống chế cao một chút, không bao lâu trong nồi nước liền nấu khai, hạt gạo ở trong nước cuồn cuộn.

"Ngươi là ai?" Phòng bếp một đạo khác cửa mở ra, đi tới người trông thấy hắn, sửng sốt một chút, ánh mắt lại phóng tới Tiểu Hỏa Sài trên người.

"Tới nơi này làm nhiệm vụ." Hạ Lập Hiên đáp, nói chuyện đồng thời đem rau quả thiết toái.

"Phòng bếp trọng địa không thể tùy tiện vào đến , ngươi không biết sao?"

"Ta hỏi qua rồi, có thể cho ta mượn sử dụng." Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, quấy lấy cháo, tại đại hỏa nhiệt độ cao trạng thái xuống, hạt gạo thời gian dần qua bị nấu ra

Hạt gạo hoàn toàn nấu khai không có nhanh như vậy, Hạ Lập Hiên lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài nhìn xem, chính mình liền đi ra ngoài cùng tức phụ.

"Ngươi diễm phúc sâu a." Đỗ Thanh cảm giác nhìn chằm chằm vào tầm mắt của mình nói.

"Cái gì diễm phúc sâu?" Hạ Lập Hiên cầm lấy một cái đĩa tử tắm xong ô mai, tại bên cạnh hắn ngồi xuống, kỳ quái hỏi.

"Bên kia." Đỗ Thanh nỗ bĩu môi, ý bảo nhìn hắn hướng Thẩm Vũ bên kia, bọn hắn lần thứ hai đi thời điểm, liền song phương giới thiệu qua chính mình, những người khác hắn không có nhớ kỹ, nhưng là cái này rõ ràng đối với hắn nam nhân có ý tứ Thẩm Vũ, hắn nhớ kỹ tên của đối phương.

Trên đường đi hắn cũng có thể cảm giác được đối phương đố kỵ ánh mắt như ảnh đối với theo, chỉ cần Hạ Lập Hiên xuất hiện ở trong tầm mắt của hắn, Thẩm Vũ ánh mắt tổng hội lơ đãng rơi vào trên người hắn.

Ánh mắt tuy nhiên che giấu, người khác có lẽ không có phát hiện, hắn đôi tình địch trực giác so sánh nhạy cảm, cái loại này hận không thể hắn lập tức đi tìm chết, hắn hảo thay thế mình oán hận ánh mắt, hắn cảm giác không thấy mới là kỳ quái.

"Chớ nhìn hắn đám bọn họ, xem ta, ta so với bọn hắn suất khí nhiều hơn." Hạ Lập Hiên đem đĩa buông đến, đem mặt của hắn hòa nhau đến, bôi đen bọn hắn nói, "Bọn họ đều là một đám nhược gà, toàn bộ người đều đánh không lại ta một người, hơn nữa lớn lên lại xấu vừa đen."

Xem mặt lời mà nói..., đích thật là hắn nam nhân đẹp trai nhất khí.

"Nói cho ngươi chính sự đâu!" Đỗ Thanh đem tay của hắn đẩy ra, "Người nam nhân kia cùng ngươi cái gì quan hệ?"

"Lúc trước còn rất chiếu cố hắn? Ừ?"

Giơ lên giọng mũi tỏ vẻ, nếu không để cho ra một cái hài lòng trả lời thuyết phục, việc này không để yên!

Hạ Lập Hiên yết hầu xiết chặt, thay đổi cái tư thế ngồi, che dấu chính mình mất tự nhiên, sờ sờ cái mũi nói, "Một cái không người trọng yếu, tiểu tử kia khắp nơi vừa mới tiến binh sĩ thời điểm, lớn lên với ngươi có điểm giống, ta liền không nhịn được chiếu cố hắn thoáng một phát, đằng sau triển khai đồ đạc của ta, sẽ đem người đưa đến địa phương khác đi."

"Ta cam đoan cùng hắn một điểm quan hệ mập mờ đều không có, hai người chúng ta trong sạch được không thể rõ ràng hơn trợn nhìn!" Hạ Lập Hiên cam đoan nói.

"Ngươi không thích đối phương, nhưng là đối phương giống như rất thích ngươi bộ dáng đâu." Đỗ Thanh chua chát nói.

"Tức phụ, ngươi ngàn vạn đừng để bên ngoài hắn lừa, ta hoài nghi nhìn hắn coi trọng ngươi rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên thần thần bí bí nói.

Đỗ Thanh: "... ? ? ?"

"Trên đường đi ta đều chú ý tới, hắn luôn tại nhìn lén ngươi, đặc biệt là thừa dịp lúc ta không có ở đây, hắn nhất định là vừa ý ngươi rồi! Chờ ta xuất hiện thời điểm, sẽ giả bộ xem người là ta, hảo giảm xuống của ta tính cảnh giác." Hạ Lập Hiên càng nói càng cảm thấy có đạo lý, "Thẩm Vũ cái này lòng mang ý xấu khốn khiếp, người nhìn qua rất phù hợp thẳng , nhưng là trong nội tâm cong cong thẳng thẳng không ít a!"

"Nếu không phải ta kiến thức rộng rãi, nhìn rõ mọi việc, thiếu chút nữa đã bị hắn đã lừa gạt đi!"

"Ngay từ đầu liền đi lên cùng ta lôi kéo làm quen (*nghĩa xấu), ta trước kia đã dạy người cũng có mấy cái, làm sao lại chỉ có hắn đi lên lôi kéo làm quen (*nghĩa xấu)? ! Còn nhìn chằm chằm vào ngươi xem! !" Hạ Lập Hiên lợi hại con ngươi nhíu lại, lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị nói, "Dám ta đoạt tức phụ, cũng không nhìn một chút chính mình nhiều ít cân lượng? !"

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng kéo nhẹ, nghe đối phương vô nghĩa lời mà nói..., trong nội tâm rõ ràng cảm thấy cũng có đạo lý bộ dạng.

Không biết ứng với nên nói cái gì, dứt khoát không nói nữa, cầm lấy một chuỗi cọng cỏ non dâu mà bắt đầu ăn.

Bên cạnh nghe Hạ Lập Hiên liệt kê nhiều cái chứng cớ, đã chứng minh Thẩm Vũ là ưa thích hắn, mà tiếp cận Hạ Lập Hiên .

Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy lo lắng của mình là dư thừa, ánh mắt xéo qua trông thấy Hạ Lập Hiên hung dữ trừng mắt Thẩm Vũ, đem mình nghĩ ngợi lung tung ý niệm trong đầu ném qua một bên.

Sáng ngày thứ hai.

Đỗ Thanh lúc thức dậy, chỗ bên cạnh đã để trống, hướng bên cạnh vừa sờ, ổ chăn vẫn là ấm áp , ngáp một cái.

Thụy nhãn mông lung thay xong quần áo, rửa mặt hảo, vừa vặn trông thấy ở khi bọn hắn đối diện Thẩm Vũ từ thang lầu hạ đi lên, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh, Thẩm Vũ trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, trải qua đối phương thời điểm, nói khẽ, "Ta nhất định sẽ đem hắn đoạt tới!"

Đỗ Thanh nhớ tới ngày hôm qua Hạ Lập Hiên lời mà nói..., nhẹ Xùy~~ nói, "Ngươi tùy ý."

Đỗ Thanh đi đến Hạ Lập Hiên bên người, Hạ Lập Hiên khẩn trương hỏi, "Tức phụ, hắn mới vừa nói cái gì? !"

Đỗ Thanh nhìn Thẩm Vũ liếc, để sát vào Hạ Lập Hiên, động tác thân mật ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, "Hắn nói nhất định sẽ đem ta cướp đi ."

Hạ Lập Hiên sắc mặt giận dữ tràn đầy nhìn xem hắn, tại Đỗ Thanh môi hôn lên thân, chiêu cáo chính mình chủ quyền.

Thẩm Vũ khóe miệng cứng đờ, nhìn bọn họ thân mật tư thái, trong nội tâm phát khổ.

Đi trước khi ăn cơm, Đỗ Thanh đối với Thẩm Vũ cười cười, trong thần sắc là không nói ra được vui vẻ.

Thẩm Vũ đầu ngón tay hơi lạnh, chờ bọn hắn rời đi thật lâu về sau, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, bước nhanh hướng gian phòng của mình đi lên.

Nếm qua điểm tâm về sau, bọn hắn tiếp tục lái xe tiến về trước chỗ mục đích, đại khái chừng mười phút đồng hồ, đồng hồ tay của bọn hắn phía trên cũng có thể thấy rõ ràng, một mảnh màu đỏ thẫm khu vực, tỏ vẻ rất nguy hiểm.

Xe ngừng lại, bọn hắn đứng xa xa nhìn, lớn lên so cây cối cao hơn biến dị lồng heo cây cỏ, nguyên một đám so người còn có cao lớn hình bầu dục, dùng để tiêu hóa đồ ăn bộ trùng lung.

Đến thời điểm, bọn hắn đã đem tư liệu cho bọn hắn xem qua, nhóm người này biến dị lồng heo cây cỏ chiếm diện tích đại, tại ở gần chúng ba mét ở trong, sẽ đôi trong đó người tiến hành công kích, vài phút là có thể đem một người tiêu hóa hết, bộ trùng trong lồng có tính ăn mòn rất mạnh cường toan (axit mạnh).

Tiêu trừ một bộ phận về sau, không có qua mấy ngày, lại sẽ khôi phục nguyên trạng, sinh mệnh lực mạnh phi thường.

Hơn nữa biến dị lồng heo cây cỏ dây leo vô cùng cứng rắn, người bình thường dụng hết toàn lực mới có thể chặt đi xuống, lồng heo cây cỏ dây leo cũng không phải chỉ có một cái, sử dụng lạnh vũ khí đích phương pháp xử lý cũng không thể thực hiện được.

"Để cho ta tới thử nhìn một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn phía xa lồng heo cây cỏ nói.

"Lúc trước ta nói đao cầm tới rồi sao?" Đỗ Thanh cũng quay đầu lại, hỏi lĩnh đội nam nhân.

Đối phương muốn nói lại thôi nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Đỗ Tiên Sinh không bằng ở chỗ này đợi, bên trong quá nguy hiểm, gặp được nguy hiểm tình huống, chúng ta khả năng chẳng quan tâm ngươi."

Đỗ Thanh thanh đao lấy ra, lưỡi đao lóe hàn quang, cầm té ngã cấp cho đi lên, thổi phát đoạn cọng lông, phù hợp yêu cầu của hắn.

Mặc dù nói đối phương là trở ngại Hạ Lập Hiên mới chịu đáp ứng yêu cầu của hắn, nhưng là đồ vật hắn vẫn là nắm bắt tới tay rồi, Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Cám ơn."

Gặp Đỗ Thanh không có đem lời của mình để ở trong lòng, cây đao này sức nặng cũng không thấp, Đỗ Thanh nhẹ nhõm liền cầm lên khoa tay múa chân lấy, còn dư lại lời mà nói..., lĩnh đội nam nhân vẫn là không có nói tiếp lối ra, đối phương cũng không giống là bị người khích lệ vài câu liền sẽ cải biến chú ý người.

Đỗ Thanh đi theo Hạ Lập Hiên bên người, từng bước một đi vào bên trong đi, Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng ra, một đạo bức tường lửa ngăn cản khi bọn hắn phía trước.

Rõ ràng ngọn lửa nóng bỏng liền ở bên cạnh, nhưng là bọn hắn đều không có cảm giác đến nóng bức, xông lại dây leo không chỉ có bị ngăn cản ở bên ngoài, còn dính phát hỏa diễm.

Dây leo trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại lấy, tiến vào dưới nền đất, nhưng là phía trên hỏa diễm không phải bình thường hỏa, đảm nhiệm nó như thế nào động tác, đều tắt bất diệt trên người hỏa.

Nó cành phần đông, vốn là ưu thế, tại Hạ Lập Hiên trước mặt biến thành hoàn cảnh xấu, cành phía trên hỏa diễm rất nhanh liền lan tràn ra.

Tại nó đứt rời cành cầu sinh lúc trước, thiêu hủy nó không ít dây leo, đến đằng sau, lồng heo cây cỏ cũng trở nên thông minh đứng lên, dính vào hỏa diễm dây leo, không chút lựa chọn bỏ qua mất.

Bọn hắn thuận lợi mở ra tiến vào thôn trấn con đường, Hạ Lập Hiên kích động nhìn xem bên ngoài rục rịch dây leo, nói, "Các ngươi trước đi cứu người, ta cùng vợ ta ở chỗ này canh chừng."

Lĩnh đội phân phó những người khác đi đem người cứu ra, chính mình tức thì cùng bảo hộ Hạ Lập Hiên người đứng ở chỗ này bảo hộ lấy hai người bọn họ, Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy đao, bị người bao quanh bảo hộ ở, hắn muốn đi ra ngoài thử xem cây đao này sắc bén trình độ đều không được.

"Chúng ta đi đem gốc rễ của nó tìm ra, nếu không thì đánh không chết nó ." Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Thanh trao đổi ánh mắt, sau đó thừa dịp của bọn hắn không chú ý, chạy ra bảo hộ vòng.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài còn lưu lại bảo hộ bọn hắn.

"Hạ tiên sinh!"

Đằng sau mơ hồ có tiếng âm truyền tới, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên đã chạy ra một khoảng cách, lồng heo cây cỏ gặp cái này đáng giận nhân loại chạy đến, hằng hà dây leo vượt qua bọn hắn nhào đầu về phía trước...

Đệ 64 chương

Phô Thiên Cái Địa lồng heo cây cỏ dây leo hướng bọn họ công kích tới đây, chỉ cần là dính vào hỏa diễm dây leo, bị đối phương không chút lựa chọn bỏ qua mất.

Lồng heo cây cỏ đại khái là muốn dựa vào tiêu hao, đến công kích hai người bọn họ, tre già măng mọc dây leo tiễn đưa giống như chết xông lại.

"Còn có thể kiên trì bao lâu thời gian?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hắn như thường sắc mặt hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên bước chân không ngừng hướng mặt trước đi, nói, "Dựa theo bây giờ cái tốc độ này, còn có thể kiên trì năm phút đồng hồ."

Đỗ Thanh cau mày, năm phút đồng hồ thời gian vẫn là quá ngắn, muốn đem lồng heo cây cỏ gốc tìm ra, hắn liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ, 10 phút có lẽ có thể tìm tới gốc rễ của nó.

"Ngươi thử đem hỏa diễm ngưng kết ra một thanh vũ khí, thử nhìn một chút?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ta thử xem." Hạ Lập Hiên vừa dứt lời, trong tay liền xuất hiện một cây đại đao, Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười nhìn trong tay hắn đồ vật, nói, "Triệt tiêu một bộ phận bức tường lửa, chúng ta tới thử nhìn một chút đao sắc bén trình độ như thế nào đây?"

"Tức phụ ngươi cẩn thận một chút, ta đếm ngược ba hai một... gần... Cây đuốc tường triệt tiêu một bộ phận." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ba, hai, một."

Lồng heo cây cỏ nhìn thấy ghế trống địa phương, dây leo lập tức chui đi vào, Đỗ Thanh nắm chặt đao trong tay chuôi, khẩn trương tới tay tâm rất nhỏ xuất mồ hôi.

Dây leo chui vào, hai người bọn họ không nói hai lời liền hướng dây leo chém tới.

Đỗ Thanh không cần thu liễm khí lực của mình, cho nên cảm giác vô dụng bao nhiêu lực khí sẽ đem dây leo cho chém đứt, Hạ Lập Hiên bên kia thoạt nhìn thì càng thêm nhẹ nhõm, hắn hỏa diễm vốn chính là dây leo khắc tinh, hỏa diễm ngưng kết đi ra đao, nhẹ nhàng vung lên, dây leo liền mảng lớn mảng lớn bị chém đứt.

Bọn hắn tiến lên tốc độ cũng nhanh hơn hai phần.

"Như bây giờ tử đại khái có thể chèo chống sáu bảy phút." Hạ Lập Hiên cảm thụ một phen nói.

"Có thể hay không cây đuốc tường thu nhỏ lại? Chỉ cần bảo vệ hai người chúng ta trên thân người các nơi là được." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cao lớn bức tường lửa nói, co lại nhỏ một chút lời mà nói..., lại có thể tranh thủ thêm một ít thời gian.

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức thí nghiệm thoáng một phát, nói, "Bây giờ còn chưa được, chỉ có thể ở ta trên người mình hiểu rõ, trên người của ngươi khống chế không tốt."

"Ta tại bức tường lửa bên trong, ngươi đi ra ngoài bảo vệ tốt chính mình, cây đuốc tường phạm vi thu nhỏ lại." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên một cây đao vung vẩy được thành thạo, trong lòng suy nghĩ, hắn có muốn hay không luyện thoáng một phát đao pháp của mình? Tuy nhiên Nhất Lực Hàng Thập Hội, nhưng là học được kỹ xảo, có thể giảm bớt khí lực tiêu hao, càng thêm dùng ít sức bớt việc.

Bọn hắn đi thêm vài phút đồng hồ về sau, Đỗ Thanh có thể cảm giác được công kích bọn họ dây leo biến nhiều, thúc giục nói, "Chúng ta đi phương hướng không sai, chúng ta tiếp cận gốc rễ của nó, nó có lẽ sợ hãi, chúng ta động tác nhanh lên."

Thẩm Vũ bọn hắn bên kia dây leo trong lúc đó thối lui, đám người bọn họ sửng sốt một chút, lập tức đại hỉ, lại để cho bên trong đợi người tranh thủ thời gian chạy đến.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài thấy thế, thu hồi bức tường lửa, nhanh chóng hướng phía dây leo lui về phía sau phương hướng đuổi theo.

"Hai người bọn họ chắc là không có chuyện gì đâu?" Đứng ở Thẩm Vũ sau lưng một người nam nhân nói.

Nhạc Dương nhìn thoáng qua nhanh chóng lui lại dây leo, phân phó nói, "Các ngươi đem lối ra mở rộng, đem người ở bên trong cứu ra, các ngươi đi theo ta đi qua, Hạ tiên sinh tuyệt đối không xảy ra chuyện gì!"

Sau khi phân phó xong, bọn hắn chạy trốn đuổi theo.

Bọn hắn đang muốn tiếp cận thời điểm, bên kia truyền đến cực lớn tiếng nổ mạnh, động tác của bọn hắn dừng lại, sau đó tăng thêm tốc độ.

Bọn hắn xa xa có thể trông thấy, những cái...kia dây leo vô lực té trên mặt đất, có hai người sinh tử không biết nằm trên mặt đất.

"Hạ tiên sinh, Đỗ Tiên Sinh các ngươi cảm giác như thế nào đây? !" Nhạc Dương nhanh chóng chạy chạy tới, khi bọn hắn trên cổ dò xét thăm, thở dài một hơi.

"Không có việc gì, hai người chúng ta chỉ là dùng sức quá độ, có chút thoát lực." Đỗ Thanh hữu khí vô lực nói.

Đằng sau thời điểm dây leo bạo phát, mắt thấy thắng lợi đang ở trước mắt, bọn hắn cũng không muốn buông tha cho, đồng dạng bộc phát một lần, Tiểu Hỏa Sài vừa vặn chạy tới, thừa dịp của bọn hắn cùng lồng heo cây cỏ quần chiến thời điểm, trực tiếp đem lồng heo cây cỏ gốc cho nổ.

Cùng chúng quần chiến dây leo phảng phất mất đi sức sống giống nhau, mềm nhũn té trên mặt đất, trên mặt đất chồng chất khởi dày đặc một tầng dây leo.

Trầm tĩnh lại về sau, hai người bọn họ cũng ngã xuống, toàn thân khó chịu, ngón tay đều không nghĩ di chuyển thoáng một phát.

Vừa rồi bộc phát một hồi, hiện tại thoát lực, Hạ Lập Hiên cố gắng ngoắc ngoắc tức phụ ngón tay, hai người hiện tại chật vật như vậy, nhưng trong nội tâm không rõ ràng cho lắm cao hứng.

"Ta tiễn đưa hai người các ngươi trở về, lần sau vẫn là không nên xúc động như vậy, các ngươi có cái gì bị thương, là nhân loại chúng ta tổn thất." Nhạc Dương nói, chuẩn bị đem hai người bọn họ bối trở về.

"Đợi một chút! Các ngươi làm gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Lĩnh đội nam nhân nói, "Cõng ngươi đám bọn họ trở về."

"Không được!" Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức từ chối nói, "Vợ ta tại sao có thể cho các ngươi bọn này Đại lão thô đến bối?"

"Làm giản dị cái giá đỡ giơ lên chúng ta trở về đi." Đỗ Thanh hàm hồ nói ra, cắn xuống bên miệng bầu dục.

Ăn tươi một cái về sau, Tiểu Hỏa Sài lại lấy ra một cái, đặt ở miệng hắn bên cạnh.

Cho ăn... Đỗ Thanh mấy viên bầu dục về sau, Tiểu Hỏa Sài vỗ cánh đi vào Hạ Lập Hiên phía trên.

Sau đó đứng ở trên ngực của hắn, giẫm đến giẫm đi, một bên giẫm một bên tức giận nói, "Cho ngươi luôn ném vào ta! Luôn ném vào ta! Biết rõ sai rồi a? !"

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngươi giẫm vài cái là đủ rồi a." Hạ Lập Hiên suy yếu nói.

Bị Tiểu Hỏa Sài tại trên ngực nhảy đát lấy, nếu bình thời, Tiểu Hỏa Sài chính là giẫm lên một ngày một đêm đều không có việc gì đâu, nhưng là hiện tại hắn chính suy yếu lấy.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài lại nhảy đát vài cái, nguôi giận về sau, hướng trong miệng hắn đút mấy cái bầu dục, không muốn nói, "Nhanh lên ăn hết, cái này đối với ngươi hữu ích ."

Hạ Lập Hiên thuận theo đem bầu dục ăn hết, có thể cảm giác được một cổ dòng nước ấm theo yết hầu, đến thân thể của hắn các nơi, chữa trị đau nhức thân thể.

Thể lực đang tại rất nhanh khôi phục, Hạ Lập Hiên nhãn tình sáng lên, cơ hồ là mở miệng một tiếng, ăn tươi Tiểu Hỏa Sài hơn phân nửa bầu dục về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên cảm giác khí lực trở về không ít, thử ngồi xuống, không có cái loại này cảm giác vô lực.

Ở một bên canh chừng hai người bọn họ Nhạc Dương ánh mắt liên tiếp hướng Tiểu Hỏa Sài chỗ đó nhìn lại, cùng Thủy Linh Linh thả ra cái kia nước đoàn hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Giống như là cao phối bản cùng thấp xứng bản , cái này Tiểu Hỏa người là từ đâu xuất ra bầu dục hay sao?

"Cái kia là cái gì?" Nhạc Dương nhịn không được hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên vỗ vỗ quần áo, đứng lên hoạt động thoáng một phát, nói, "Bầu dục."

"Bầu dục?"

"Tức phụ ta nghỉ ngơi tốt rồi, ngươi bây giờ cảm giác như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên đem người nâng dậy đến, vui thích nói, "Ta cõng ngươi trở về."

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài, lấy thêm điểm hơn bầu dục đi ra." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Sau khi trở về trả lại ngươi gấp hai."

"Gấp ba."

"Không có vấn đề." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Theo Tiểu Hỏa Sài đạt được nửa cái túi bầu dục, Nhạc Dương còn ở một bên toái toái niệm, Hạ Lập Hiên uy mấy cái cho Đỗ Thanh ăn hết, sau đó không kiên nhẫn hướng trong miệng hắn đút một cái.

Nhạc Dương nhấm nháp đến mùi vị đạo quen thuộc, là bầu dục không sai, vừa rồi hắn thấy rõ ràng, Hạ Lập Hiên thoát lực không có thể động , ăn mấy cái bầu dục về sau, lại có khí lực kín. Hắn bắt đầu ăn cùng bình thường giống nhau, không có có cảm giác đặc biệt gì.

"An bài một chiếc xe, trước tiễn đưa chúng ta trở về." Hạ Lập Hiên cảm giác được Đỗ Thanh tại trên lưng hắn ngủ, hạ giọng nói, "Trước tiễn đưa chúng ta quay về đi nghỉ ngơi."

Nhạc Dương gật gật đầu, an bài một chiếc xe tiễn đưa bọn hắn trở về, trên người dính dây leo nước, hương vị không khó nghe thấy nhưng cũng không nên nghe thấy.

Đem hai người quần áo lột, ném qua một bên, đánh mở điều hòa, tiến vào trong chăn, nhắm mắt lại không bao lâu liền ngủ mất.

Hạ Lập Hiên khi...tỉnh lại, toàn thân ấm áp , nói không nên lời thoải mái.

"Hạ đại ca ngươi đã tỉnh!" Thẩm Vũ kinh hỉ nói.

"Xuỵt —" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nhìn xem hắn, vợ hắn còn không có tỉnh đâu.

Cẩn thận bắt tay cánh tay rút ra, nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh bình tĩnh ngủ nhan, đem chăn,mền đắp kín, ý bảo người trong phòng cùng hắn cùng đi ra.

"Chúng ta ngủ bao lâu?" Hạ Lập Hiên xoa dạ dày, bụng trống trơn .

"Hai ngày." Nhạc Dương nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên cau mày, bọn hắn đã ngủ đã lâu như vậy sao?

"Trước hết để cho bác sĩ kiểm tra một chút thân thể của ngươi như thế nào đây?" Nhạc Dương nói, phân phó thủ hạ chính là người đi đem bác sĩ hô qua đến.

"Vợ ta như thế nào còn không tỉnh?" Hạ Lập Hiên muốn đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài kêu đi ra, hỏi một chút nó có biết hay không đây là có chuyện gì?

Mới phát hiện Tiểu Hỏa Sài đã ở trong thân thể của hắn đang ngủ say, hắn có thể sử dụng hỏa diễm, hơn nữa ngọn lửa này độ ấm lên cao không ít, lực sát thương càng lớn.

"Bác sĩ là hai người các ngươi đều là đang ngủ, không biết vì cái gì gọi bất tỉnh? Về phần Đỗ Tiên Sinh vì cái gì còn không có tỉnh lại, cái này ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm." Nhạc Dương tránh ra, bác sĩ lưng cõng y dược rương đi tới.

Vốn cho là Đỗ Thanh rất nhanh sẽ tỉnh lại , đợi đến lúc ngày hôm sau, người vẫn là hảo hảo nằm ở nơi đó, sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt, một điểm cũng nhìn không ra là hôn mê ba ngày bất tỉnh người.

Hạ Lập Hiên tại bên giường trông một buổi tối, ngày hôm sau quyết định thật nhanh đều đem người mang về.

Cái này lang băm! Một chút tác dụng đều không có, liền vợ hắn hiện tại ngủ mê không tỉnh nguyên nhân đều tìm không thấy, cả ngày lại để cho hắn đẳng đợi đã nào...!

Hắn có thể đợi, nhưng là vợ hắn thân thể không thể tiếp tục chờ xuống dưới!

Trong kinh đô nhân tài đông đúc, nhất định có thể tìm được lại để cho vợ hắn tỉnh lại bác sĩ .

Thời gian một ngày, cứng rắn bị Hạ Lập Hiên áp súc đến một phần ba thời gian, Nhạc Dương xe theo sát tại phía sau hắn, một đường bắt đầu thi đấu xe tựa như họp căn cứ.

Người giữ cửa hiển nhiên là nhận thức hắn , không cần hắn cầm tạp đi ra, đem hắn bỏ vào.

"Ngươi chính là Hạ Lập Hiên?"

Nương theo lấy thanh âm, xe phía trước đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái tường đất, Hạ Lập Hiên giẫm phải nhanh dừng ngay, hướng mặt trước rời đi một khoảng cách, mới khó khăn lắm tại tường đất trước mặt dừng lại.

Quay đầu lại liếc mắt nhìn nhà mình tức phụ, còn tại chỗ ngồi tốt nhất tốt.

Sau đó mới nhìn hướng đây hết thảy đầu sỏ gây nên.

Hạ Lập Hiên đôi mắt đen kịt khiếp người, áp chế phẫn nộ nói, "Lâm Xương nhạc, tránh ra!"

Đệ 65 chương

Lâm Xương bị đối phương trong mắt âm lệ thấy tóc gáy đều tạc đứng lên, phảng phất lông xù động vật gặp được đại hình ăn thịt tính động vật, chột dạ không thôi, nhưng là vẫn là đỡ đòn áp lực cực lớn, mở miệng nói, "Hạ Lập Hiên chính là ngươi a? Ta ở chỗ này chờ ngươi rất nhiều ngày..."

"Cút!" Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt âm tàn, giơ tay lên, một cái nho nhỏ hỏa cầu liền hướng phía phía trước ngăn trở chính mình lộ tường đất đập tới.

"Phanh!"

Tiểu hỏa cầu đụng vào, tường đất trực tiếp nổ tung đến, Hạ Lập Hiên trực tiếp giẫm phải chân ga, nhìn cũng không nhìn đối phương liếc, trực tiếp hướng bệnh viện mở đi ra.

Nhìn cũng không nhìn chính mình liếc, cái này Hạ Lập Hiên cũng quá không coi ai ra gì đi à nha? Lâm Xương nhìn xem xe trong lòng nghĩ nói, kể từ đó, Hạ Lập Hiên ngược lại là có trở thành đối thủ của hắn tư cách, Lâm Xương cũng không tức giận, hào hứng bừng bừng nhìn đối phương bóng lưng, muốn bộ dạng như vậy đã đi? Không có chuyện đơn giản như vậy.

Vung tay lên, Hạ Lập Hiên xe trước mặt lại xuất hiện một khối so phía trước cái kia khối cao hơn không ít tường đất, lúc này đây Hạ Lập Hiên không kịp phanh lại nhanh như vậy, xe trực tiếp đụng phải đi lên, cho dù buộc lên dây an toàn, Hạ Lập Hiên đầu cũng bị đụng một cái, trên xe để đó một ít thật nhỏ đồ vật đều rớt xuống, Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng quay đầu lại xem Đỗ Thanh, Đỗ Thanh vốn chính là tùy tiện buộc tại chỗ ngồi lên, để tránh lắc lư địa phương sẽ đụng vào trên người hắn địa phương khác.

Hiện tại đột nhiên một cái phanh lại, đâm vào đất trên tường, một đường ra, Đỗ Thanh trên người cột đồ vật đã là lỏng loẹt suy sụp suy sụp , vừa rồi mạnh mà dừng lại, Đỗ Thanh đã lăn đến chỗ ngồi phía dưới.

Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng xuống xe, Đỗ Thanh không cảm giác nằm tại chỗ ngồi phía dưới, Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng đem người nâng dậy đến, làm cho người ta nằm tại chỗ ngồi lên, vừa rồi ngã xuống thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh cái trán không biết bị cái gì đụng vào, hồng hồng một khối, không cần bao nhiêu lâu, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng có thể đoán được, trán của hắn nhất định sẽ sưng lên đến một khối.

Đem người thu xếp hảo, Hạ Lập Hiên mới trầm mặt đi xuống xe.

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Lâm Xương tại Hạ Lập Hiên xuống xe thời điểm cũng đã đuổi theo, nhìn đối phương đem xe thượng một người khác thu xếp hảo, Lâm Xương ở một bên chờ hắn, nói, "Không có muốn làm gì, bất quá nghe nói ngươi rất lợi hại, chúng ta tới khoa tay múa chân khoa tay múa chân?"

"Ta hiện tại không muốn cùng ngươi khoa tay múa chân, ta hiện tại có chuyện rất trọng yếu, sau đó ngươi muốn như thế nào tỷ thí ta đều phụng bồi đến cùng." Hạ Lập Hiên ôn tồn mà nói.

Lâm Xương con mắt đi lòng vòng, nói, "Ta mặc kệ ngươi có chuyện gì gấp, lại nhanh chóng sự tình có thể có cùng ta tỷ thí có trọng yếu không?"

Ôn tồn đối phương vẫn là không gãy bất nạo , Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không có ý định nhiều lời, trong tay ngưng tụ một cái hỏa cầu, một lời không hợp liền khai đánh nhau.

Tốc chiến tốc thắng, khuyên bảo không được, cũng chỉ có thể sử dụng bạo lực đến giải quyết, dù sao có thể thử nhìn một chút hắn thăng cấp về sau, hỏa diễm uy lực như thế nào đây?

...

Đỗ Thanh cảm giác toàn thân nóng đến rất, hắn trong bóng đêm không ngừng đi về phía trước, lúc trước đều là tối như mực một mảnh, hắn không biết đi bao lâu rồi, lại mệt mỏi lại khát, rất muốn cứ như vậy ngủ đi qua, nhưng là cắn cắn răng kiên trì lấy, hướng phía một cái phương hướng, cũng không biết đi bao lâu rồi, hắn mỗi lần cảm giác mình sẽ ngã xuống đến thời điểm, nhưng là khẽ cắn môi lại kiên trì đi qua, Đỗ Thanh ý thức đã mơ hồ, trong đầu liền chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu, kiên trì! Kiên trì!

Sau đó hắn nhìn thấy quang, Đỗ Thanh tinh thần chấn động, đầu óc cũng rõ ràng, nhanh hơn bộ pháp vượt qua ánh sáng địa phương đi đến.

Đỗ Thanh lông mi nhẹ nhàng rung động, tại tầm mắt quăng tiếp theo mảnh nhỏ bóng mờ, từ từ mở mắt, ánh sáng một ít mãnh liệt, Đỗ Thanh vươn tay ngăn tại con mắt phía trước, thời gian dần qua thích ứng lấy ánh sáng.

Nơi này là chỗ nào?

Đỗ Thanh trong lòng suy nghĩ, bọn hắn lúc trước không phải ngã vào dây leo phía trên đấy sao? Hạ Lập Hiên lưng cõng hắn thời điểm, cảm giác thân thể rất mệt mỏi, hắn không nghĩ qua là liền ngủ Quá Khứ, Hiện Tại tại sao sẽ ở trên xe?

Đỗ Thanh xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, thân thể tri giác bắt đầu sống lại, đã đói bụng được khó chịu, gặp bốn phía không ai, theo trong không gian xuất ra một chút bầu dục, nhanh chóng ăn hết, ăn hết vài thanh bầu dục, dạ dày không có khó như vậy thụ, Đỗ Thanh mới bắt đầu đánh giá đến bốn phía tình huống.

Hạ Lập Hiên không tại, ngoài xe mặt truyền đến tiếng nổ mạnh, Đỗ Thanh xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe nhìn ra đi, trông thấy chính là một cái... Dị năng giả, cùng Hạ Lập Hiên giống nhau dị năng giả, không qua đối phương sử dụng là đất, Đỗ Thanh có thể cảm giác được Hạ Lập Hiên hiện tại chính là bị đối phương vây ở tường đất bên trong.

Hơn nữa người nam nhân này so Thủy Linh Linh mạnh hơn không ít, nhìn xem trong tay hắn cùng trước kia Tiểu Hỏa Sài không sai biệt lắm Tiểu Nê người liền có thể biết, hắn Tiểu Nê người chỉ sợ là cùng Hạ Lập Hiên Tiểu Hỏa Sài giống nhau, có ý thức của mình .

Hạ Lập Hiên là chủ công , đối phương là chủ phòng thủ , cho nên nói, Hạ Lập Hiên so với đối phương lợi hại, nhưng là nhất thời bán hội cũng đánh không thắng đối phương.

Hạ Lập Hiên biệt khuất bị đối phương vây ở tường đất bên trong, dùng hỏa diễm oanh tạc mất một tầng, bên ngoài còn có một tầng, quả thực cùng đánh không chết Tiểu Cường giống nhau, trong lòng suy nghĩ trên xe hôn mê bất tỉnh Đỗ Thanh, vạn nhất làm trễ nãi thời gian... Tổn thất một điểm máu huyết cũng không có gì, dưỡng dưỡng sẽ trở lại rồi, nếu tức phụ có chuyện gì, không! Đỗ Thanh nhất định sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu! Hạ Lập Hiên dừng lại trong đầu ý tưởng.

Sớm biết như vậy có thể như vậy tử, hắn sẽ không đánh giá cao chính mình, chuyện này bọn hắn từ từ sẽ đến cũng là có thể , một điểm thiêu hủy một ít dây leo, mài đều có thể mài từ từ cho chết cái này biến dị thực vật.

Lần sau ra loại này nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm, tuyệt đối không thể mạo hiểm nữa, Hạ Lập Hiên trong lòng thề âm thầm thề.

"Hạ Lập Hiên!" Đỗ Thanh mở cửa xe, đối với bị tường đất bao bọc vây quanh phương hướng hô.

Tức phụ thanh âm? Hạ Lập Hiên mở trừng hai mắt, chuẩn bị động tác ngừng lại, lại nghe đến tức phụ hô tên của mình.

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức liền kích động lên, không phải nghe nhầm, vợ hắn tỉnh, cùng lúc đó, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng có thể cảm giác được Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng tỉnh lại.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài, hỗ trợ đem vật này phá đi!" Hạ Lập Hiên híp mắt nói ra, hắn có thể cảm giác được thực lực của mình cũng tăng lên không ít, vừa rồi chỉ có thể nện tường đất một cái hố hỏa diễm, bây giờ có thể trực tiếp đem tường đất cho nện xuyên, còn có thể đánh đến thứ hai bức tường thượng.

Đã như vậy, hắn cũng liền không khách khí!

Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Tiểu Hỏa Sài trong tay đồng thời phát ra hỏa cầu, trực tiếp đem tường đất đánh xuyên qua một cái hố, Lâm Xương có chút giật mình, cái này hỏa cầu thiếu chút nữa liền đánh tới trên người hắn, cuống quít trung xây dựng khởi hai chắn tường đất, mới thanh hỏa diễm cho ngăn trở.

"Ngu ngốc! Ta đi nằm ngủ trong chốc lát, ngươi làm sao lại đem mình khiến cho chật vật như vậy?" Tiểu Hỏa Sài phi tại Hạ Lập Hiên bên người, cười nhạo nói.

Hắn Nhân Họa Đắc Phúc, đẳng cấp thăng cấp nhất cấp, nhưng là Tiểu Hỏa Sài lần này ngủ say, cũng được ích lợi không nhỏ, kể từ đó, hai người bọn họ đẳng cấp liền tương xứng, người này cũng không thể làm gì được người kia.

"Ngươi biết cái gì? Ta đây là làm cho đối phương mấy chiêu, để tránh người khác nói ta khi dễ nhân vật mới." Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nhìn xem hắn, ai nói hắn đánh không qua đối phương hay sao? Đây chỉ là vấn đề thời gian, hắn sớm muộn muốn đánh thắng đối phương.

"Ha ha ha, đánh không lại liền đánh không lại, nói cái gì làm cho đối phương mấy chiêu, Tiểu Hỏa Sài khinh bỉ nói."

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngươi rất biết nói chuyện rồi hả?" Đỗ Thanh nghi ngờ hỏi, hắn có thể nghe hiểu được Tiểu Hỏa Sài đang nói cái gì rồi, đây là có chuyện gì?

"Mỹ nhân!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài kích động hô, nó muốn đi ra ngoài! Tốt đẹp người đãi cùng một chỗ, nó một chút cũng không muốn cùng nó tên ngu ngốc này chủ nhân cùng một chỗ, liền cái Tiểu Nê Ba đều đánh không lại, thật sự là ném nó Tiểu Hỏa Sài mặt! Tiểu Hỏa Sài ghét bỏ nghĩ đến.

Lâm Xương đem mới vừa rồi bị đối phương oanh tạc đi ra lỗ hổng chắn đứng lên, trong nội tâm càng phát ra hứng thú, rất nghiêm túc đối đãi đứng lên, hắn sẽ để cho Hạ Lập Hiên biết rõ, ai mới là lợi hại nhất .

Nhìn không tới mỹ nhân / tức phụ rồi! Tiểu Hỏa Sài cùng Hạ Lập Hiên trên mặt là giống như đúc phẫn nộ thần sắc, không cho hắn biết thế nào là lễ độ nhìn xem, thật đúng là cho là hắn là một hổ giấy!

Một lớn một nhỏ ngưng tụ ra một cái hỏa cầu, sau đó dung hợp cùng một chỗ, "Ngươi có biết hay không hắn bây giờ đang ở cái kia một cái phương hướng?"

"Bên này." Tiểu Hỏa Sài chỉ một phương hướng khác.

Đại hỏa cầu hướng Tiểu Hỏa Sài chỉ phương hướng đánh đi qua, trải qua tường đất thời điểm, trực tiếp đem tường đất cho nổ bể ra đến, thẳng tắp hướng Lâm Xương bay qua đi.

Đỗ Thanh ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt, không kịp nhìn đối phương liếc, cái kia lỗ hổng cũng đã bị bổ sung, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh, tại Lâm Xương trên bờ vai Tiểu Nê Ba nhãn tình sáng lên, Hạ Lập Hiên trong nháy mắt thời gian, đối phương cũng đã bay đến bên cạnh hắn đến, bùn màu vàng thân thể tại trên mặt hắn cọ xát, sau đó ôm Đỗ Thanh cánh tay không muốn buông tay, vả vào mồm khẽ trương khẽ hợp , nói lời cùng lúc trước Tiểu Hỏa Sài nói liếc, nghe không hiểu đối phương đang nói cái gì.

Đỗ Thanh and Lâm Xương: "..."

"Tiểu Nê Ba mau trở lại!" Lâm Xương thẹn quá hoá giận nói.

Cùng đối phương đập vào đập vào, chính mình giúp đỡ đột nhiên ôm lấy ở đối phương cánh tay không tha tính toán chuyện gì?

Hơn nữa đối phương chỉ sợ sẽ là cùng hắn quyết đấu lấy Hạ Lập Hiên nam tính bầu bạn, đang tìm Hạ Lập Hiên lúc trước, hắn đương nhiên là làm tốt bài học , biết rõ đối phương có một cái vô cùng sủng ái người yêu.

Cái kia cái thật lớn hỏa cầu hướng phía hắn xông lại thời điểm, Lâm Xương chẳng quan tâm răn dạy Tiểu Nê Ba, động tác nhanh chóng trước chân dựng thẳng lên lấp kín lại một chắn tường đất, nhưng là tường đất thành lập tốc độ theo không kịp bị phá hư tốc độ, hỏa cầu cách hắn càng ngày càng gần, Lâm Xương trực tiếp bị oanh phi, yết hầu ngòn ngọt, nhổ ra một ngụm lớn máu tươi.

"Tức phụ! Ngươi đã tỉnh!"

"Mỹ nhân, ngươi nghe hiểu ta nói gì rồi hả?"

Một lớn một nhỏ mãnh liệt bổ nhào qua, trên đường còn không hẹn mà cùng cho đối phương sử bán tử.

Đại ôm lấy hắn, loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tức thì bay đến trên đầu của hắn, hai cái đều là ôm hắn mãnh liệt cọ.

Tiểu Nê Ba đem Hạ Lập Hiên bắt lấy hướng Lâm Xương phương hướng quăng ra, vừa vặn ném ở Lâm Xương bên chân, Tiểu Nê Ba nhìn xem Lâm Xương lại nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, mắt ba ba nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, nghĩ tới đi, có Tiểu Hỏa Sài cùng Hạ Lập Hiên tại bên người, không dám đi.

"Khục khục!" Lâm Xương ho khan, hắn có thể cảm giác được, chính mình Ngũ Tạng Lục Phủ đều bị thương, không nghĩ tới Hạ Lập Hiên lợi hại như vậy, Lâm Xương dứt khoát cứ như vậy tử nằm ở trong hầm, đẳng khí lực của mình khôi phục một ít về sau, mới thời gian dần qua đứng lên, nhìn thoáng qua Tiểu Nê Ba, mắt ba ba nhìn xem bên kia, một bộ rất muốn đi qua đi từ từ bộ dáng.

"Chúng ta như thế nào đột nhiên đã trở về?" Đỗ Thanh đem cái này một lớn một nhỏ hai cái dính người gia hỏa kéo ra, hỏi, hắn nguyên vốn cho là bọn họ sẽ tại đâu đó nghỉ ngơi một hai ngày , nhưng là không nghĩ tới bọn hắn sẽ nhanh như vậy sẽ trở lại.

Trước khi đi bọn hắn cũng đã thương lượng hảo, lần này đi ra ngoài, thuận tiện hái quả ướp lạnh trở về.

"Tức phụ, ngươi đều ngủ ba ngày rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên rầu rĩ mà nói.

Đệ 66 chương

"Ta ngủ lâu như vậy?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, chính hắn ngược lại là không có có cảm giác gì, chẳng qua là cảm thấy ngủ một giấc, quá dụng lực độ về sau không thoải mái đều không có.

"Ừ!" Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, nói, "Lần sau không mang ngươi đi chỗ nguy hiểm như vậy, sẽ không như vậy liều lĩnh, lỗ mãng."

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu nói, "Lần này là ngoài ý muốn mà thôi, lần sau chúng ta chú ý một chút, khẳng định không có chuyện gì đâu."

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên gật đầu, một bộ không yên lòng bộ dạng, dù sao ngươi thích nói đã nói, dù sao ta sẽ không nghe .

"Hai người các ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra? Trên người hắn năng lực chuyện gì xảy ra?" Đỗ Thanh đem lực chú ý phóng tới trước mắt trong hoàn cảnh đến, đối phương chật vật bộ dạng, hắn cũng kích không dậy nổi chút nào đồng tình.

"Lâm gia con trai trưởng, vạn năm lão Nhị." Hạ Lập Hiên khinh thường nói.

"Cùng ta tại Hạ gia vị trí không sai biệt lắm, từ nhỏ đến lớn hai người chúng ta chính là bị so sánh người đến , bất quá hắn một lần cũng không có thắng qua ta, là một vạn năm lão Nhị đến."

"Tai nạn trước khi bắt đầu, vốn là ta có lẽ ra nhiệm vụ kia , nhưng là vì đuổi theo tức phụ, ta liền đẩy nhiệm vụ này, Lâm Xương thế thân đi lên."

"Đằng sau nghe nói tiểu tử kia mất tích , chúng ta chấp hành nhiệm vụ, mất tích rất lớn có thể là gặp gỡ chuyện gì, mất tích về sau vĩnh viễn không có trở về sự tình cũng là thường xuyên có."

"Mất tích lâu như vậy còn có thể trở về, hắn cũng là vận khí tốt."

Giới thiệu xong về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên lời nói xoay chuyển, nói, "Mất tích một thời gian ngắn trở về, đại khái là đầu óc rút sạch a, ta vốn là mang theo ngươi trở về xem bác sĩ , ngươi ngủ ba ngày, la như vậy cũng không trông thấy ngươi tỉnh, vừa nhìn thấy ta muốn cùng ta tỷ thí một lần."

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn về phía trong ánh mắt của hắn hiện lên sát ý...

"Cô cô cô — "

Hạ Lập Hiên trong mắt sát ý tản đi, nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh bụng, có chút muốn cười, nhưng là bị Đỗ Thanh một cái tát đập trên bờ vai.

"Trước đi ăn cơm." Đỗ Thanh người lớn như thế còn không có hiện tại làm sao mất mặt qua, trợn nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc.

"Hảo, hiện tại chúng ta đi ăn cơm." Hạ Lập Hiên ngồi ở trên ghế lái, nhanh chóng hướng gia mở đi ra.

"Đại ca, đại tẩu thế nào?" Xe của bọn hắn vừa dừng lại, Hạ Lập Thu mang theo hai cái bác sĩ đi tới.

Đại tẩu ngàn vạn không xảy ra chuyện gì, đại tẩu gặp chuyện không may đại ca của hắn đoán chừng muốn điên rồi.

"Nhị đệ ta không sao." Đỗ Thanh bước xuống xe, nói.

"Không có việc gì là tốt rồi, không có việc gì là tốt rồi." Hạ Lập Thu cao thấp dò xét hắn một phen, Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt, thoạt nhìn so với hắn còn muốn khỏe mạnh, thở dài một hơi, đem hai vị bác sĩ mời đến đi.

"Có đại ca ngươi ta tại, Đỗ Thanh hắn khẳng định không có chuyện gì đâu." Hạ Lập Hiên vỗ ngực nói.

"Đi về trước đi, bên ngoài nhiệt." Hạ Lập Thu đứng bên ngoài trong chốc lát, người này cùng trong nước kiếm đi ra giống nhau, đầu đầy mồ hôi.

Hạ Lập Hiên cau mày nhìn hắn một thân mùi mồ hôi bẩn, nói, "Ngươi thân thể này quá kém, về sau chỗ làm việc không cho phép mở điều hòa, không thích ứng thoáng một phát phía ngoài hoàn cảnh sao được?"

Gần nhất quỷ thời tiết thật sự là quá nóng, Hạ Lập Thu tự cảm thấy mình gần nhất cũng là điều hòa dùng nhiều hơn, không dám phản bác, trong nội tâm kêu rên thoáng một phát trời rất nóng , hắn còn muốn đi làm việc.

"Ta đi phân phó đầu bếp nấu cơm, tức phụ ngươi ăn trước đồ ăn vặt điếm điếm bụng." Hạ Lập Hiên đi đem Hạ Lập đông đặt ở trong tủ chén đồ ăn vặt toàn bộ lấy ra, đặt ở Đỗ Thanh bên người.

Đỗ Thanh đói bụng đến phải sợ, xé mở một bao bánh bích quy, răng rắc răng rắc liền bỏ vào trong miệng nhai lấy, một bao không có hai phút liền ăn xong, đem đồ ăn vặt tiêu diệt hơn phân nửa về sau, trong dạ dày cái chủng loại kia đói khát cảm giác cuối cùng chậm lại một ít.

Đỗ Thanh cũng có tâm tư đến chọn đồ ăn vặt ăn, trông thấy một bao nguyên vị khoai tây chiên, vừa mới xé mở, liền cảm giác mình ống quần bị vật gì lôi kéo thoáng một phát.

Cúi đầu vừa nhìn.

Là vừa mới thấy qua, mong lấy cánh tay của hắn không muốn buông ra, sau đó bối Hạ Lập Hiên giật xuống đến ném tới chủ nhân hắn bên người Tiểu Nê Ba.

Đỗ Thanh động tác trong tay dừng lại, Tiểu Hỏa Sài cho là hắn là xé không ra, đem khoai tây chiên cái túi dung khai một cái lỗ hổng, Đỗ Thanh còn không có động tác.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài nghi hoặc theo ánh mắt của hắn nhìn lại, gặp được trên mặt đất đứng đấy , mong lấy Đỗ Thanh ống quần Tiểu Nê Ba.

"Tiểu Nê Ba! Ngươi tại sao lại ởnhư vậy nơi đây? ! Mỹ nhân là của ta, ngươi bỏ đi! Không cho phép tới gần hắn! !" Tiểu Hỏa Sài lập tức nhảy xuống, cố gắng đem Tiểu Nê Ba lôi kéo ra

Tiểu Hỏa Sài: "Ngươi buông ra!"

Tiểu Nê Ba: "Không tha!"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài: "Có tin ta hay không đánh ngươi!"

Tiểu Nê Ba: "Ta không sợ!"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài nện cho vài cái Tiểu Nê Ba, phát hiện đối phương một chút việc đều không có, đối phương {điểm kỹ năng} trên cơ bản đều là thêm tại phòng ngự phía trên, Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng cầm nó không thể làm gì.

"Ngươi là từ đâu đến hay sao?" Đỗ Thanh tò mò đem Tiểu Nê Ba nhắc tới, Tiểu Nê Ba ôm ngón tay của hắn ở phía trên cọ lấy.

"Meo meo."

"Nó nói cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía Tiểu Hỏa Sài.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài hung dữ trừng mắt Tiểu Nê Ba, không cam lòng phiên dịch nói, "Dưới mặt đất."

Lâm Xương có thể điều khiển đất, như vậy Tiểu Nê Ba có lẽ cũng có thể điều khiển đất , dạng như vậy, Tiểu Nê Ba đại khái trên mặt đất hạ đi theo đám bọn hắn trở về.

Đỗ Thanh có chút ngạc nhiên nhìn xem nó, cái này trên mặt đất phủ lên chính là xi-măng đấy, mặt trên còn có một tầng gạch men sứ, cũng không biết tên tiểu tử này như thế nào chạy đến .

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng chứa đựng dáng tươi cười, cái này Tiểu Nê Ba thoạt nhìn đáng yêu cực kỳ, bóp đi lên mềm nhũn , cùng mì vắt làm thành tựa như.

"Nó như thế nào chạy đến chúng ta nơi đây đã đến?" Hạ Lập Hiên đi ra, liếc thấy gặp Đỗ Thanh trong tay Tiểu Nê Ba, Đỗ Thanh vẻ mặt cao hứng, hắn há hốc mồm, trong miệng vẫn là không nói ra đi.

"Không biết làm sao lại đi theo ta đã trở về." Đỗ Thanh đem Tiểu Nê Ba nhắc tới chọc chọc, mềm xúc cảm lại để cho hắn muốn ngừng mà không được.

"Mỹ nhân mỹ nhân xem hết!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài không chịu cô đơn bay đến Tiểu Nê Ba bên cạnh, dùng sức bắt nó đẩy ra, Tiểu Nê Ba sừng sững bất động, nếu như nó có biểu lộ lời mà nói..., đại khái là vẻ mặt si hán ôm lấy Đỗ Thanh hình dáng.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài vẻ mặt khinh thường nhìn xem Tiểu Nê Ba, tức giận bay đến Đỗ Thanh đỉnh đầu, trong nội tâm rất tức giận, cảm giác đồ đạc của mình bái cướp đi giống nhau.

"Ngươi thích lời nói, ta đi hỏi một chút, Lâm Xương có thể hay không đem cái này Tiểu Nê Ba bán cho chúng ta." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Mặc dù biết Tiểu Nê Ba so với Lâm Xương quan hệ cùng với Tiểu Hỏa Sài Hạ Lập Hiên giống nhau, nhưng là nhìn hắn lấy Tiểu Nê Ba đáng yêu bộ dạng, quả thực yêu thích không buông tay.

"Meo meo ~" Tiểu Nê Ba ngẩng đầu, nghi hoặc nhìn bọn hắn, vô sự tự thông (*không thầy cũng tự thông tỏ) cho mình mới gia tăng hai khỏa hình cầu đôi mắt nhỏ vòng, vậy đáng yêu tiểu bộ dáng, quả thực có thể đem tâm hòa tan.

"Lấy tới ta xem một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem đầu bới ra lấy chính mình tức phụ không buông tay, trong nội tâm hận đến ngứa , hận không thể một mồi lửa bắt nó cho thiêu hủy.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài cả ngày dán vợ hắn còn chưa tính, hiện tại nơi này không biết ở đâu đi ra Tiểu Nê Ba, cũng một bộ cùng với hắn đoạt tức phụ tiết tấu!

"Xem, có phải hay không rất đáng yêu?" Đỗ Thanh cẩn thận đem Tiểu Nê Ba nâng ở lòng bàn tay, đưa tới Hạ Lập Hiên trước mặt.

Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nhìn nó liếc, nói, "Nhìn qua vô cùng bẩn , khó coi chết đi được, một chút cũng không đáng yêu!"

Đỗ Thanh nụ cười trên mặt dần dần biến mất, đem Tiểu Nê Ba thu hồi đi, nói, "Ngươi cảm thấy không đáng yêu lời mà nói..., liền đừng xem."

Hạ Lập Hiên sưng mặt lên gò má, sau khi từ biệt mặt, một bộ ta tức giận bộ dạng.

Trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, như hắn loại này tuấn mỹ thanh tiêu tướng mạo người, quả thực chính là vạn trung không một, so cái mới nhìn qua kia vô cùng bẩn Tiểu Nê Ba đẹp mắt nhiều.

"Cơm chín chưa." Hạ Lập Thu hô.

Đỗ Thanh chuyên tâm đem trong tay khoai tây chiên đút cho Tiểu Nê Ba về sau, sau đó trên đầu mang một cái, trên cánh tay treo một cái.

Trong bệnh viện.

Lâm Xương bị nhà mình phụ thân quát lớn dừng lại, đột nhiên phát hiện Tiểu Nê Ba không thấy, thất kinh nói, "Cha, ngươi có nhìn thấy hay không Tiểu Nê Ba? !"

"Không tại thân thể ngươi nội?"

Lâm Xương lắc đầu, "Không tại."

"Chúng ta đi đem ngươi đưa đến bệnh viện thời điểm, còn trông thấy Tiểu Nê Ba đi theo bên cạnh ngươi ."

"Ta triệu hoán đầu cũng không có phản ứng, " Lâm Xương sốt ruột nói, "Tiểu Nê Ba sẽ không phải đã xảy ra chuyện a?"

"Nhưng là Tiểu Nê Ba năng lực, cũng không có ai có thể vây khốn nó ."

"Có thể hay không nó chạy ra ngoài chơi rồi."

"Sẽ không đâu, Tiểu Nê Ba không thích chạy khắp nơi ..." Lâm Xương nói đến một nửa, đột nhiên nhớ tới sự tình gì, bất đắc dĩ nói, "Cha, để cho:đợi chút nữa ngươi chỉ sợ thật sự muốn theo giúp ta đi một chuyến Hạ gia rồi."

"Như thế nào đột nhiên nghĩ thông suốt?"

"Tiểu Nê Ba khả năng tại Hạ gia, không, hẳn là tại Đỗ Thanh bên người." Lâm Xương khóc không ra nước mắt mà nói.

Rõ ràng hắn mới là Tiểu Nê Ba chủ nhân, nhưng nhìn gặp Đỗ Thanh lần đầu tiên, liền không thể chờ đợi được đụng lên đi.

Hắn chủ nhân này cũng có thể cảm giác được Tiểu Nê Ba vui sướng trong lòng, tràn đầy ý vui mừng.

Đệ 67 chương

Đỗ Thanh một người sẽ đem cả bàn đồ ăn ăn tươi hơn phân nửa, nhắm trúng Hạ Lập Hiên Hạ Lập Thu hai huynh đệ liên tiếp nhìn về phía hắn, nhưng là hết lần này tới lần khác Đỗ Thanh không có nửa điểm không thoải mái.

"Tức phụ, bụng của ngươi thật sự không khó thụ sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem hắn ăn so trước kia nhiều ra gấp ba lượng cơm ăn, nhưng lại không thể ngăn cản hắn, thấy hắn kinh hồn bạt vía .

"Yên tâm đi, không có chuyện gì đâu, qua mấy ngày thì tốt rồi." Tiểu Hỏa Sài ghé vào trong đĩa, ôm một cái bầu dục liền gặm đứng lên.

"Cái kia ăn nhiều , không đủ lời nói, lại để cho phòng bếp làm tiếp điểm hơn đi ra." Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức đem trong nội tâm điểm này lo lắng ném tới trong góc đi, gắp một đũa thức ăn cho hắn.

"Đại ca đại tẩu ta ăn no rồi." Hạ Lập Thu ăn uống no đủ, cho bọn hắn giải thích quá chậm ly khai trong khoảng thời gian này chuyện đã xảy ra nói, "Lâm Xương đã trở về, chắc hẳn các ngươi đã gặp hắn, tại các ngươi đi làm nhiệm vụ ngày hôm sau, Lâm Xương đột nhiên sẽ trở lại rồi."

"Một mình hắn trở về sao?" Đỗ Thanh cúi đầu ăn cơm, run nhè nhẹ lông mi tại mắt của hắn hạ quăng hạ một bóng ma, đầu ngón tay rét run, lơ đãng mà hỏi.

Hạ Lập Thu lắc đầu, nói: "Không phải, bên cạnh hắn đi theo một thanh niên, cụ thể là người nào chúng ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là người thanh niên kia tựa hồ là Lâm Xương người yêu đến ."

Cái này một cái hai cái có năng lực đặc thù nam nhân đều đi làm cơ rồi, chẳng lẽ lại làm cơ người tương đối dễ dàng đạt được cái này năng lực đặc thù? Hạ Lập Thu trong nội tâm buồn bực nghĩ đến.

"Người thanh niên kia tin tức có thể nghe được đến sao?" Đỗ Thanh tay run rẩy thoáng một phát, sau đó điềm nhiên như không có việc gì mà hỏi.

Hắn cảm thấy hắn càng ngày càng tiếp cận đời trước chân tướng, hắn có gan cảm giác, biết rõ chuyện này về sau, hắn đời trước khúc mắc có thể cởi bỏ.

"Hạ Lập Hiên, Lâm Xương có phải hay không thay thế ngươi đi làm nhiệm vụ người?" Đỗ Thanh ngữ khí vội vàng hỏi.

"Tức phụ... Ta giống như không cùng ngươi đã nói chuyện này a?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh mím môi, thân thể cứng ngắc lại thoáng một phát, sau đó lại trầm tĩnh lại, khẳng định nói: "Ngươi nhớ lộn, ngươi đã nói với ta chuyện này, lúc kia ngươi còn nói, ngươi không có công tác, muốn ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi."

Chuyện này Hạ Lập Hiên đương nhiên là chưa nói qua, nhưng là đời trước thời điểm, Hạ Lập Hiên chính là đi ra nhiệm vụ kia, sau đó liền mất tích, hắn không rõ ràng lắm hắn là trở về lúc nào.

Cũng không rõ ràng lắm bên cạnh hắn có hay không như vậy một thanh niên, ngoại trừ có thể theo trên TV xem đến chuyện bên ngoài, đặc biệt là đường muội của hắn tìm được hắn về sau.

Hạ Lập Hiên nghĩ nghĩ, nghĩ không ra cái cho nên mới, cười cười.

"Lâm Xương tình huống của hắn ngươi biết nhiều ít?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên môi mỏng nhếch, ác thanh ác khí nói, "Lâm Xương người kia không phải đồ tốt đến , tức phụ ngươi hỏi hắn làm gì?"

Nói xong, cảnh giác nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, não đại động khai nghĩ đến, vợ hắn sẽ không phải vừa ý cái kia vạn năm lão Nhị đi à nha?

Nghĩ tới đây, Hạ Lập Hiên thanh hắng giọng, "Khục khục."

"Tức phụ, ngươi đừng bị hắn mặt ngoài lừa, người kia chính là đồ cặn bã đến ."

"Hắn vốn là có một người tuổi còn trẻ dung mạo xinh đẹp vị hôn thê đến , thanh mai trúc mã hai nhỏ vô tư, hắn mất tích thời điểm, hắn chính là cái kia Thanh Mai vẫn còn chờ hắn, đợi mấy tháng, người đã trở về, nhưng là mang hai người nam bằng hữu trở về, chậc chậc!" Hạ Lập Hiên cảm thán nói, "Nghe nói còn mất ký ức, đem hắn vị hôn thê đuổi đi ra, thật sự là trở mặt."

Nghe hắn nói xong về sau, Đỗ Thanh: "... Ngươi theo nào biết nhiều như vậy hay sao?"

Hai người bọn họ trở về không đều là giống nhau sao?

Hạ Lập Hiên xin lỗi sờ sờ cái mũi, nói, "Chính là vừa rồi đi phòng bếp thời điểm, thấy bọn họ tại thảo luận bát quái, ta chợt nghe thoáng một phát."

"Được rồi, ta nghe bọn hắn nói xong bát quái mới đi ra ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Thực không phải là một món đồ!" Đỗ Thanh thấp giọng mắng.

Hiển nhiên là muốn khởi đời trước chính mình, hắn hiện tại không sai biệt lắm có thể trở lại như cũ ra đời trước sự tình.

Hạ Lập Hiên đại khái là bởi vì mất trí nhớ, tăng thêm bên người còn có một lai lịch không rõ thanh niên người yêu, hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ hắn cái này từng đã là người yêu.

Nhưng là có thể được quên, có phải hay không đã nói lên, hắn ở đây Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm kỳ thật cũng không có trọng yếu như vậy?

Nghĩ tới đây, Đỗ Thanh trừng Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, giận chó đánh mèo nói: "Ngươi hôm nay cho ta ngủ phòng trọ đi!"

Hạ Lập Hiên ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn không phải là nghe xong cái bát quái, tức phụ làm sao lại tức giận?

"Vì cái gì? !"

"A!" Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh một tiếng, "Không có vì cái gì, ta mất hứng không được sao?"

"Tức phụ ngươi vì cái gì mất hứng? Ngươi nói ra đến ta sửa!" Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt không rõ ràng cho lắm mà nói.

Hắn đến cùng chỗ đó gây tức phụ tức giận?

"Mất hứng chính là mất hứng, ở đâu tới nhiều như vậy vì cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh giận tái mặt nói.

Hạ Lập Thu ở một bên thấy kinh hồn bạt vía , đại ca của hắn tại đại tẩu trước mặt chính là một cái chim cút, lại để cho hắn hướng bên trái đi cũng không dám hướng phải đi.

Hắn đại tẩu thật sự là bưu hãn.

Về sau hắn tìm vợ thời điểm, nhất định phải tìm một dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu , hắn mới không muốn cùng đại ca giống nhau làm một cái 'Khí quản viêm' .

"Cái kia có biện pháp nào cho ngươi cao hứng trở lại sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên uể oải nói.

"Meo meo ~" Tiểu Nê Ba giật giật ống tay áo của hắn, Đỗ Thanh cúi đầu xuống, Tiểu Nê Ba đem mình thích ăn nhất bầu dục đưa cho hắn.

Đỗ Thanh tâm tư một chuyến, đem bầu dục nhận lấy, kỳ thật chuyện này cũng không thể trách đến Hạ Lập Hiên trên người, Lâm Xương mang về người thanh niên kia chỉ sợ có cổ quái.

"Nếu ngươi tại trước khi ngủ đem Lâm Xương mang về người thanh niên kia chi tiết tìm ra, buổi tối liền bàn hồi đến ngủ đi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Tức phụ ngươi có phải hay không vừa ý Lâm Xương cái kia vong ân phụ nghĩa gia hỏa rồi hả?" Hạ Lập Hiên cả giận nói.

Đỗ Thanh liếc mắt, nói: "Ngươi muốn đã đi đến đâu?"

Hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy người thanh niên kia có vấn đề, muốn tra rõ ràng đây là có chuyện gì? Nhưng là sự tình này nhất định là không thể cùng Hạ Lập Hiên nói rõ .

Hắn biên tạo một cái lý do, nói: "Người thanh niên kia có vấn đề."

"Làm sao ngươi biết hắn có vấn đề? Ngươi đều chưa thấy qua hắn." Hạ Lập Thu nói.

"Vợ ta nói có vấn đề chính là có vấn đề, ngươi còn ở nơi này làm gì vậy?" Hạ Lập Hiên xụ mặt nói.

"Nơi này là nhà của ta, ta không ở chỗ này ở nơi nào?" Hạ Lập Thu kỳ quái hỏi.

"Ngươi không thể học một ít ta sao? ! Còn như vậy tử xuống dưới ngươi sẽ độc thân cả đời ." Hạ Lập Hiên chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà nói.

Hạ Lập Thu mộng bức nhìn xem hắn, nói: "Học ngươi cái gì?"

"Học một ít ta thấy thế nào mắt người sắc a!" Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Hiện ở thời điểm này, ngươi nên đi thăm dò Lâm Xương mang về người thanh niên kia tư liệu, mà không phải chờ ta hô ngươi, ngươi mới đi làm."

"Đại ca đây không phải chuyện của ngươi..."

Hạ Lập Thu lời còn chưa nói hết, đã bị Hạ Lập Hiên cắt ngang, nói: "Chuyện của ta không sẽ là của ngươi sự tình sao?"

"Lời nói là cái dạng này nói, nhưng là đại ca ngươi đi tra không phải so với ta nhanh sao?" Hạ Lập Thu nói.

"Ngươi thoạt nhìn tương đối rãnh rỗi rảnh rỗi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Mỗi ngày loay hoay thức dậy so gà sớm, ngủ được so con chó muộn Hạ Lập Thu: "... Nói lời này lương tâm của ngươi sẽ không đau không?"

Hắn công việc bây giờ vốn là đều là đại ca của hắn , nhưng là từ khi Hạ Lập Hiên trở về cùng gia gia nói qua một lần về sau, trong nhà sự tình toàn bộ rơi xuống trên người hắn đi.

"Không chỉ có sẽ không đau nhức, còn vui thích ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Muốn là buổi tối trước khi ngủ còn không có tra được tư liệu của hắn, ngươi cuối tuần này sẽ chờ lấy đi thân cận a!"

Hạ Lập Hiên không chút lựa chọn uy hiếp, sau đó cho nhà mình tức phụ gắp hai đũa thức ăn, hắn tuy nhiên ăn no rồi, nhưng là hắn có thể cùng tức phụ cùng một chỗ ăn.

Hạ Lập Thu: "..." Cái này khả năng chính là anh ruột a!

Đệ 68 chương

Trước cơm tối, Hạ Lập Thu chiếu cố lấy đi thăm dò người kia tư liệu, Đỗ Thanh ăn uống no đủ về sau, cảm giác được trong không gian phát sanh biến hóa, trốn trong phòng tiến vào không gian.

Trong không gian ngoại trừ diện tích khuếch trương lớn không ít, khi hắn nguyên lai trồng rau quả hoa quả địa phương, mới gia tăng một mảnh đất.

Đỗ Thanh ngồi xổm xuống, sờ sờ mới nhiều ra đến thổ địa, diện tích không lớn, hai ba mươi m²-mét vuông tả hữu.

Hắn vừa tiếp xúc với bùn đất, trong đầu là hơn xuất quan tại tin tức của nó.

Mới tăng mảnh đất này, có thể gia tốc thực vật sinh trưởng, lúc này, Đỗ Thanh Tựu theo một bên nhảy ra lúc trước hắn đặt ở trong không gian hạt giống.

Trong không gian hạt giống chồng chất không ít, bởi vì giống đa dạng, hơn nữa số lượng to lớn đại, hắn trên cơ bản đều là đem hạt giống chồng chất cùng một chỗ, không có chuyên môn phân hảo thuộc loại.

Tùy tiện cầm một bao hạt giống, hắn cũng không biết đây là cái gì hạt giống, liền trồng gieo xuống.

Có chút hiếu kỳ nó gia tốc có thể tăng thêm khối, một mảnh đất diện tích không tính lớn, hắn bận việc một hồi, sẽ đem nó loại xong.

Ở bên cạnh thủ trong chốc lát, Đỗ Thanh đứng lên, đấm bóp trán của mình, cho dù có thể gia tốc sinh trưởng, cũng không có nhanh như vậy .

Nghĩ đến hôm nay nếu như vào được, hắn liền sửa sang lại thoáng một phát không gian đồ vật bên trong, Đỗ Thanh đứng ở đó một đống rau cải trắng trước mặt.

Lúc trước hắn bỏ ra giá tiền rất lớn đến mua cải trắng, là muốn mua về đến độn lấy ăn, nhưng là hiện tại không thiếu hoa quả rau quả, trong không gian rau cải trắng...

Đỗ Thanh hận không thể bắt bọn nó loại quay về trong đất, sau đó đem chúng cấy ghép đi ra bên ngoài, biến dị rau cải trắng so với bình thường đều rau cải trắng hảo ăn nhiều.

Đáng tiếc những thứ này rau cải trắng đều là bị bắt cắt đi lên , loại trở về cũng loại không sống.

Đem trong không gian những thứ này rau cải trắng xử lý sạch mới được. Đỗ Thanh trong lòng suy nghĩ, liền ra không gian.

"Tức phụ ngươi đã đi đâu?" Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Không gian, trong không gian có một đám rau cải trắng, ngươi có thể hay không giúp đỡ xử lý chúng?" Đỗ Thanh thuận tiện theo trong không gian xuất ra một chút bầu dục, phóng tới trong tay của hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo, hai mắt sáng ngời có thần nhìn xem hắn, "Có bao nhiêu? Không có vấn đề."

"Vô cùng rất nhiều." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Meo meo ~" Tiểu Nê Ba theo dưới nền đất chui đi ra, ôm cổ Đỗ Thanh bắp chân, thu nhỏ lại về sau, toàn bộ Tiểu Nê người đều đọng ở Đỗ Thanh trên người.

"Đúng rồi, " Hạ Lập Hiên trông thấy Tiểu Nê Ba, chậm quá nói, "Lâm gia nhân đã đến."

"Là Tiểu Nê Ba đến hay sao?" Đỗ Thanh đem Tiểu Nê Ba lấy đến trong tay, cùng nó mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ , Tiểu Nê Ba trên mặt hai cái vòng tròn giống nhau chuồng vòng, cũng không biết nó là làm sao làm được, còn có thể trong nháy mắt bán manh.

"Ngươi chủ người đến." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Meo meo ~" Tiểu Nê Ba phát ra mềm thanh âm.

"Chúng ta đi xuống xem một chút." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Ngươi sẽ đem Lâm gia người gạt ở phía dưới?"

Dựa theo Hạ Lập Hiên bây giờ tính tình, loại chuyện này hắn thật đúng là làm ra được.

"Ngu ngốc, vợ của ngươi vừa ý cái kia tiểu bạch kiểm, cái kia tiểu bạch kiểm tư chất cũng không tệ nha! Mỹ nhân không bằng hai người chúng ta tập thể đi ăn máng khác a!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài theo Hạ Lập Hiên thân thể đi ra, dùng sức bới ra lấy Tiểu Nê Ba, muốn đem nó bắt đi, nhưng là Tiểu Nê Ba vẻ mặt cao hứng ôm lấy Đỗ Thanh, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

"Nói bậy! Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngươi càng ngày càng không làm người khác ưa thích rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Vợ ta yêu nhất chính là ta, cái kia nhược gà ngay cả ta một đầu ngón tay đều so ra kém, vợ ta mới sẽ không thích thượng hắn!"

"Đừng cãi rồi, chúng ta đi xuống xem một chút. Đem Lâm gia người gạt ở phía dưới, vạn nhất bọn hắn thẹn quá hoá giận sẽ không tốt." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên không sao cả mà nói: "Nhà bọn họ đánh bất quá chúng ta gia , hơn nữa cũng không phải ta mời bọn hắn đến , bọn hắn yêu đẳng bất đồng."

Hai người bọn họ lúc xuống lầu, Hạ Lập Thu chính cùng Lâm Xương cùng Lâm Xương hắn cha, ba mẹ hắn không ở nhà, gia gia tiếp thấy bọn họ về sau, đương nhiên là do hắn tới đón đãi.

Hạ Lập Thu là kế tiếp nhiệm Hạ gia gia chủ, thân phận thượng ngược lại là có tư cách chiêu đãi đám bọn hắn hai cái.

Hạ Lập Thu trên mặt cơ bắp đều muốn cười cứng ngắc lại, trong nội tâm đệ 135 lần, mắng,chửi Hạ Lập Hiên, hắn đem người gây không khoái về sau, liền lưu hắn ở chỗ này cùng cười.

Thật không hổ là thân ca của hắn a!

"Hạ Đại Thiếu, đỗ thiếu!" Lâm Xương con mắt tỏa sáng, kích động nói, "Đất đất mau tới đây."

Tiểu Nê Ba cũng không thèm nhìn hắn giống nhau, ôm Đỗ Thanh không muốn buông tay.

Đỗ Thanh lúc này cũng đang quan sát hai người bọn họ, hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cùng Lâm Lương gương mặt có vài phần tương tự, cái này chính là Lâm gia gia chủ, Lâm Lương đại ca Lâm Vĩnh An đi à nha?

"Hạ Đại Thiếu, đỗ thiếu, thật sự là không có ý tứ, con của ta sau khi trở về đầu óc có chút không rõ ràng lắm, mạo phạm hai vị, hôm nay ta chuyên môn mang theo con bất hiếu này đến chịu nhận lỗi ." Lâm Vĩnh An nói.

Hạ gia thực lực vốn chính là so Lâm gia cường, cùng Trần gia giao hảo, cho nên cho dù bọn hắn có hay không cùng Lâm gia kết minh, đều là không sao cả .

Tuy nhiên Thủy gia có Thủy Linh Linh, Lâm gia có Lâm Xương, Hạ gia có Hạ Lập Hiên, nhưng là hiện tại mạnh yếu đã phân ra đến, mạnh nhất là Hạ Lập Hiên không thể nghi ngờ, hơn nữa Hạ Lập Hiên chính là cái kia bầu bạn, căn cứ hắn lấy được tin tức, chỉ sợ cũng không phải cái người bình thường.

"Cái này hay đã nói nói." Hạ Lập Hiên đi vào Lâm Vĩnh An trước mặt, vươn tay.

"Hạ Đại Thiếu đây là?" Lâm Vĩnh An thử thăm dò đưa tay ra, đây là nắm tay?

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt, nói: "Không phải nói chịu nhận lỗi đấy sao? Xin lỗi nói, như thế nào không phát hiện lễ?"

Lâm Vĩnh An xấu hổ mặt: "..."

Hạ Lập Thu tiến lên giải vây nói: "Lâm thúc thúc chớ để ý, đại ca của ta đầu óc của hắn cũng là không rõ lắm ."

Nhà bọn họ lại không thiếu Lâm gia điểm này nhận lỗi, người không biết còn cho là bọn họ Hạ gia cùng đến chủ động hỏi người khác phải thường lễ.

"Ha ha, Hạ Đại Thiếu thật sự là tính tình thật." Lâm Vĩnh An mang trên mặt tự nhiên dáng tươi cười, lớn nhỏ nói, chút nào nhìn không ra vừa rồi trong nháy mắt xấu hổ.

"Quá khen quá khen, chính là ngươi khoa trương ta, ta cũng sẽ không vì vậy không nên ngươi nhận lỗi đấy!" Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt cao hứng nói, "Bất quá nhận lỗi ngươi có thể thiếu cho một điểm."

Hạ Lập Thu đã không dám nhìn tới hai người bọn họ biểu lộ, gặp được đại ca của hắn cái này không theo như kịch bản ra bài Lâm gia phụ tử, coi như là bọn hắn không may.

"Đại ca, nhận lỗi chúng ta đã thu ra rồi." Hạ Lập Thu bất đắc dĩ nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên quá sợ hãi, nói: "Chuyện khi nào tình? Ta như thế nào không biết?"

"Đại ca, ngươi lúc ấy không phải ở đây sao? ?" Tuổi còn trẻ phải lão niên ngây người sao?

Đương nhiên, đằng sau câu nói kia hắn là không dám nói ra khỏi miệng, chỉ có thể ở trong lòng nghĩ nghĩ, dù sao hắn cũng không muốn tham gia cuối tuần thân cận địa ngục.

"Cái gì? Cái kia không phải đưa cho ta nhận lỗi sao? ! Vợ ta đây này!" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói, "Lâm gia các ngươi cũng quá không đủ thành ý, nhận lỗi như thế nào chỉ có thể tiễn đưa một phần?"

Đem hai phần nhận lỗi để cùng nhau Lâm Vĩnh An: "..."

"Ha ha ha, là ta cân nhắc không chu đáo, sau đó chúng ta sẽ đem đỗ thiếu đều cái kia phần nhận lỗi tiễn đưa tới đây." Lâm Vĩnh An cười nói, trên mặt nhìn không ra tâm tình của hắn như thế nào.

"Ngươi người không sai." Hạ Lập Hiên tán thưởng nhìn hắn một cái, người này rất thượng nói, hắn quyết định đôi sắc mặt của hắn tốt một chút.

"Tiểu Nê Ba chủ nhân của ngươi tới tìm ngươi rồi." Đỗ Thanh đem Tiểu Nê Ba đặt ở trên mặt bàn, theo mâm đựng trái cây ở bên trong xuất ra một viên hoa quả, đưa cho nó, Tiểu Nê Ba xem hắn, lại nhìn xem hoa quả, xác định Đỗ Thanh sẽ không chạy trốn về sau, chậm rì rì đều ôm hoa quả gặm, thỉnh thoảng xem Đỗ Thanh liếc.

"Chuyện lúc trước chỉ là một cái hiểu lầm mà thôi, Lâm thúc thúc đừng để trong lòng." Đỗ Thanh nhập tọa nói.

"Ha ha ha, đỗ thiếu không biết có thể hay không đem cái này Tiểu Nê người trả lại cho ta nhi tử?" Lâm Vĩnh An nói.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua đi theo Lâm Vĩnh An bên người Lâm Xương, đối phương một bộ tức giận bất mãn bộ dáng, gặp Đỗ Thanh nhìn qua, trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, trong mắt còn có chút hứa ủy khuất, Đỗ Thanh lại nhìn sang thời điểm, phát hiện đối phương nộ khí tràn đầy nhìn bọn họ hai cái, vừa rồi nhìn hắn đến đều ủy khuất đại khái là ủy khuất a?

Lâm Xương giờ phút này tâm tình vô cùng phức tạp, ủy khuất trừng mắt Đỗ Thanh, cái kia là hắn đất đất, vì cái gì đất đất sẽ thích Đỗ Thanh, so với hắn chủ nhân này còn muốn ưa thích? !

Liền hắn triệu hoán nó trở về cũng không muốn, hắn tìm đến nó, vừa thấy mặt đã là nó cùng Đỗ Thanh thân mật quan hệ, đất đất cùng hắn đều không có như vậy thân cận!

Hơn nữa còn có cải danh tự, phải gọi Tiểu Nê Ba!

Đừng tưởng rằng hắn không biết, Tiểu Nê Ba cái tên này nhất định là Đỗ Thanh khởi danh tự, ủy khuất ba ba. jpg

"Đương nhiên có thể, Lâm tiên sinh có thể đem nó mang về." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hắn tuy nhiên không nỡ bỏ, nhưng là cái này là người khác đều đồ vật, hắn cũng không sẽ không cưỡng cầu.

Tiểu Nê Ba nghe được bọn họ nói chuyện, cầm lấy hoa quả, nhanh chóng chạy đến Đỗ Thanh trên người, bới ra lấy cánh tay của hắn không muốn buông tay, tại bên người dài hơn ra một đôi tay, bới ra lấy Đỗ Thanh không tha, ăn trái cây hai không lầm.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Thành tinh a?

"Nhanh a ngươi Tiểu Nê Ba mang đi! Cùng chủ nhân của nó giống nhau, cũng không phải đồ tốt, chủ nhân ném vợ bỏ con, Tiểu Nê Ba Diệp lão là bới ra lấy người khác tức phụ!" Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói.

Đây là hắn tức phụ, cả ngày muốn đề phòng những nam nhân khác nữ người đã đủ mệt mỏi được rồi, hiện tại lại thêm một loại không thuộc mình .

"Ngươi thực là vô dụng, ngay cả mình dị năng đều khống chế không được!" Hạ Lập Hiên thấy hắn dụ dỗ Tiểu Nê Ba, nhưng là đối phương xem cũng không nhiều xem hắn.

"Cha, Tiểu Nê Ba nói nó muốn ở chỗ này, không muốn trở về đi." Lâm Xương uể oải nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên nghe vậy, càng thêm không nể mặt cười nhạo nói: "Ngay cả mình dị năng đều không thu về được, ngươi như thế nào có mặt tới tìm ta tỷ thí hay sao? Thật sự là ném chúng ta dị năng giả mặt."

Lâm Xương sắc mặt tái nhợt nhiễm lên một tia đỏ ửng, bị Hạ Lập Hiên lời nói được xấu hổ không thôi, thương thế của hắn còn chưa khỏe, tại trong bệnh viện đợi cho thương thế ổn định về sau, liền không thể chờ đợi được đến muốn đem Tiểu Nê Ba mang về.

Kết quả Tiểu Nê Ba căn bản lý đều không để ý hắn .

"Đỗ thiếu, phiền toái ngươi khích lệ thoáng một phát Tiểu Nê Ba theo chúng ta ly khai có thể chứ? ?" Lâm Vĩnh An nói.

"Ta thử nhìn một chút." Đỗ Thanh dỗ tiểu hài tựa như nói, "Tiểu Nê Ba, trước cùng ngươi chủ nhân trở về được không?"

Tiểu Nê Ba do dự một chút, sau đó lắc đầu.

"Ngươi muốn lúc nào tới tìm ta cũng có thể , về trước ngươi chủ nhân chỗ đó, chờ ngươi chủ nhân khỏi hẳn về sau, ngươi muốn lúc nào đến cũng có thể ."

Đỗ Thanh nói xong, tại trên đầu của nó sờ lên.

Tiểu Nê Ba nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, lại nhìn xem Lâm Xương, do dự, một lát sau, mới chậm rì rì hướng đi Lâm Xương.

Nháy mắt, Tiểu Nê Ba đã không thấy tăm hơi. Đối phương trở lại Lâm Xương trong cơ thể.

Sau đó tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì, lại chạy ra, trong tay kéo lấy một cái cùng hắn giống như đúc Tiểu Nê người, đưa cho Đỗ Thanh.

"Đây là cho ta?"

Tiểu Nê Ba gật gật đầu.

Đỗ Thanh đem Tiểu Nê người nhận lấy, cười nói: "Cảm ơn ngươi Tiểu Nê Ba, ta rất ưa thích."

Hắn nhéo nhéo, chất liệu cùng Tiểu Nê Ba giống nhau, nhưng là đây chỉ là một tượng đất, sẽ không di chuyển .

Tiểu Nê Ba xấu hổ chạy sau khi trở về, Lâm Xương sắc mặt tốt hơn không ít.

"Chúng ta đây sẽ không quấy rầy các ngươi, trước cáo từ." Lâm Vĩnh An thấy bọn họ mục đích lần này đạt thành, đứng lên cáo từ nói.

Hắn với tư cách Lâm gia gia chủ cũng là rất bận rộn.

"Các ngươi nhớ rõ đem vợ ta nhận lỗi tiễn đưa tới đây a!" Hạ Lập Hiên ở phía sau hô.

Hạ Lập Thu yếu ớt nói, "Đại ca, chúng ta..."

Hạ Lập Hiên cắt ngang hắn mà nói, "Ngươi biết cái gì? Ta đây là kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình đâu! Hiện tại tức phụ ngày mai ăn cơm nhiều như vậy, ta không cố gắng cố gắng một điểm, liền tức phụ đều nuôi không nổi sao được?"

"Rõ ràng ngươi ăn được tối đa! Ta trong không gian hoa quả thiếu đi một tí, có phải hay không ngươi ăn vụng hay sao? !" Tiểu Hỏa Sài nhảy ra nói.

"Nói bậy, giống ta loại này người quang minh lỗi lạc làm sao có thể ăn vụng ngươi bầu dục? !" Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Trách không được gần nhất tìm đến hắn muốn hoa quả nhiều lần tỉ lệ giảm xuống nhiều như vậy.

Đệ 69 chương

Hạ Lập Thu hiệu suất rất nhanh, nhớ tới bị thân cận sở chi phối sợ hãi, hắn đơn giản chỉ cần tại ăn bữa tối lúc trước, đem đi theo Lâm Xương trở về thanh niên rải rác không có mấy tư liệu tìm được.

Đỗ Thanh đem tư liệu bắt được, liền không thể chờ đợi được nhìn lại.

Lâm Xương mang về thanh niên gọi Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, đến từ vùng duyên hải thành thị D thành, năm nay 28 tuổi, ưa thích nam nhân, thân cao...

Phía trên kỹ càng đến thân cao thể trọng ba vòng đều đánh dấu ở phía trên, mạt thế đã đến về sau, tại bờ biển cứu được mất đi trí nhớ Lâm Xương.

Cùng Lâm Xương khi hắn gia trụ liễu một thời gian ngắn, cùng Lâm Xương quan hệ không tệ về sau, căn cứ Lâm Xương trên người mang theo đồ vật, đến thăm nhận thân đã đến.

Hơi mỏng vài trang giấy, Đỗ Thanh đọc nhanh như gió nhìn sang, chỉ chốc lát sau liền xem hết, phía trên cũng không có có cái gì đặc biệt địa phương.

Nhưng là hắn chính là không hiểu thấu đôi người nam nhân này rất để ý, Đỗ Thanh lại lần nữa nhìn một lần trong tay tư liệu.

Ngoại trừ mạt thế lúc trước, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc bên người thân bằng hảo hữu đều nói hắn có chút vui buồn thất thường bên ngoài, kia tin tức của hắn nhìn không ra, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc có cái gì dị thường .

Xem ra hay là muốn tiếp xúc thoáng một phát đối phương mới biết được, Đỗ Thanh xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương.

"Ai, để ta xem một chút có vấn đề gì hay không?" Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm không thoải mái đem tư liệu đoạt lấy đến, trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, nơi đây hai người cũng không phải vật gì tốt, tức phụ tại sao phải chú ý hai người bọn họ?

"Ta cảm giác, cảm thấy người thanh niên này không đúng, ngươi suy nghĩ một chút xem, nếu như ngươi không có lâm trận bỏ chạy, như vậy hiện tại thay thế Lâm Xương người chính là ngươi." Đỗ Thanh trầm tĩnh nói.

"A — ta đã biết, nguyên lai là ngươi người này chạy trốn, sau đó mới khiến cho Lâm Xương bị thụ ngươi phần này kiếp nạn." Tiểu Hỏa Sài bay ra ngoài, giễu cợt nói.

"Ngươi nói cái gì đó? Ta đây là chiến lược tính lui lại, nếu không phải ta chiến lược tính lui lại, vợ ta đã sớm chạy mất, còn ngươi nữa, bây giờ còn bị giam tại trong động đất ra không được." Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói, "Ta cứu được ngươi đi ra, còn không biết cảm tạ ta, cả ngày bôi đen ta, ngươi cái này đồ vô dụng."

"Hừ! Ngươi không đi vào, ta cũng chậm sớm cũng sẽ ra ngoài, nhận biết ngươi một người như vậy làm chủ nhân, phì! Là ta ngược lại tám đời nấm mốc!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài vỗ cánh đi vào Đỗ Thanh bên người, giựt giây nói, "Mỹ nhân cảm giác đổi một người nam nhân a! Nói thí dụ như ta sẽ không sai."

"Cút! Tức phụ chỉ yêu ta một cái ." Hạ Lập Hiên làm bộ muốn đánh nó, Tiểu Hỏa Sài mắt thấy tình thế đối với hắn bất lợi, trong chớp mắt bỏ chạy quay về Hạ Lập Hiên trong thân thể, chết sống không đi ra.

"Kinh sợ bao!" Hạ Lập Hiên tức giận mà nói.

Chờ hắn lại thăng một cấp, nhìn hắn như thế nào giáo huấn Tiểu Hỏa Sài cái này tiểu hỗn đản, đừng tưởng rằng tức phụ ưa thích là hắn có thể tránh được một kiếp, khốn khiếp, rõ ràng khích lệ vợ hắn ly khai hắn.

"Tốt rồi, ngươi cũng không phải không biết Tiểu Hỏa Sài chẳng qua là tiểu tánh tình trẻ con, ưa thích cùng ngươi đối nghịch mà thôi." Đỗ Thanh an ủi.

"Tức phụ ngươi vì cái gì luôn giúp đỡ nó nói chuyện?" Hạ Lập Hiên phàn nàn nói.

Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ thoáng một phát, có sao?

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài vẫn rất có dùng ." Đỗ Thanh giải thích nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên quay đầu đi, nói: "Chỗ đó có ích? Cả ngày chỉ có biết ăn thôi ha ha, đoạt vợ ta!"

...

Hạ Lập Hiên với tư cách Hạ gia con trai trưởng, tuy nhiên hắn không tại trong kinh đô rất nhiều năm, nhưng là người của hắn mạch không tệ, trong nhà rảnh rỗi lâu như vậy.

Có thể đẩy yến hội trên cơ bản đều bị hắn thoái thác, Hạ Lập Thu ngược lại là càng phát ra bận rộn, hai người bọn họ ngày thường chính là đi gieo trồng trong căn cứ nhìn xem.

Trong không gian mảnh đất kia, Đỗ Thanh ngày hôm sau đi vào xem thời điểm, phát hiện bên trong gieo xuống hạt giống đã nẩy mầm, ngày hôm sau liền lôi kéo Hạ Lập Hiên đi đem những thực vật này cấy ghép đến bọn họ gieo trồng trong căn cứ.

Cùng lúc đó, hắn lập tức ngựa không dừng vó tại trong không gian trồng tiếp theo sóng hạt giống.

Bọn hắn tại gieo trồng căn cứ trồng thực vật thời điểm, Tiểu Nê Ba từ dưới đất chui đi ra, thiếu chút nữa dọa bọn hắn nhảy dựng.

Nhưng là có Tiểu Nê Ba cái này người trợ giúp tại, hiệu suất của bọn hắn gia tăng thật lớn.

Tiểu Nê Ba phất phất tay, mà cũng đã trở mình hảo, Tiểu Nê Ba giơ lên đưa tay, những cái...kia biến dị thực vật cũng đã tự động theo trong đất bùn tách ra đến.

Tiện lợi rất, Hạ Lập Hiên xem nó cũng thuận mắt không ít, hai người hợp lại mà tính, đem Tiểu Nê Ba lưu khi bọn hắn nơi đây hai ngày, nhà bọn họ một ngọn núi, không sai biệt lắm cấy ghép đầy biến dị thực vật.

Bọn hắn thậm chí còn đạt được một viên biến dị cây ớt, nguyên vốn không phải rất cay cây ớt, biến dị về sau, Đỗ Thanh tò mò hái được một cái nếm thử, liên tục tưới mấy cốc nước lớn, trong miệng cái loại này nóng rát hương vị mới biến mất một ít.

Hạ Lập Hiên ăn hết một cái, ngược lại là chuyện gì đều không có.

Còn mùi ngon .

Bọn hắn hái xuống đều một chút cây ớt, bỏ Đỗ Thanh nếm một ngụm nhỏ, còn lại đều là Hạ Lập Hiên ăn tươi, hắn vẫn chưa thỏa mãn nhìn xem viên kia biến dị cây ớt.

"Ngươi không biết là không thoải mái sao?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hắn môi đỏ tươi nói.

"Không có, hương vị thực hảo." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh liếm liếm bờ môi, hắn vừa mới chịu chút một điểm, hiện tại bờ môi vẫn là nóng rát .

"Bắt đầu ăn thân thể ấm áp , rất thoải mái, tức phụ ngươi có muốn hay không thử lại ăn một cái" cùng Đỗ Thanh lúc nói chuyện, Hạ Lập Hiên lại đi hái được không ít cây ớt trở về, 'Răng rắc răng rắc' mở miệng một tiếng.

Ở một bên nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh đều cảm thấy cay, hết lần này tới lần khác Hạ Lập Hiên không có nửa điểm phản ứng, trước kia hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ ở thời điểm, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không có như vậy tham ăn cay .

Hạ Lập Hiên vẫn chưa thỏa mãn ăn tươi trong tay một chút cây ớt, nói: "Tức phụ, ta phát hiện cái này cây ớt đối với ta cũng mới có lợi."

"Bầu dục đôi chỗ tốt của ngươi đại vẫn là cây ớt đại" Đỗ Thanh tò mò hỏi, trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, xem ra hắn cũng muốn đại lượng chuẩn bị cây ớt hạt giống mới được, nhiều đào tạo một ít biến dị cây ớt đi ra.

Tại mùa đông tiến đến lúc trước, bọn hắn muốn độn hảo một đống cây ớt cùng bầu dục mới được, cây ớt cùng bầu dục cũng không phải mùa đông sẽ xảy ra lớn lên thực vật.

"Cây ớt." Hạ Lập Hiên thèm thuồng nhìn xem cây ớt trên cây treo nguyên một đám lớn chừng quả đấm cây ớt.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía viên kia cây ớt, phía trên treo Hot girl không ít, có lẽ đủ Hạ Lập Hiên vài ngày ăn, hắn nhanh chóng đem cây ớt bồi dưỡng được đến mới được.

Ngoại trừ Hạ Lập Hiên, những người khác cũng có thể ăn cây ớt , mùa đông ăn lẩu thời điểm, hướng bên trong gia nhập một ít bột tiêu, ăn một miếng có thể toàn thân nóng lên, phát nhiệt.

Lại nói tiếp, mùa đông ăn lẩu, hắn cũng không sai biệt lắm chuẩn bị nồi lẩu tài liệu.

Kế tiếp thời gian, mượn nhờ Hạ gia tay, Đỗ Thanh thuận lợi đem độn đứng lên những cái...kia rau cải trắng cho bán đi, không gian thoáng cái không xuất rất lớn miếng đất lúc nãy.

Hắn cấy ghép đi ra thành công biến dị thực vật, biến dị thành công dài ra thực vật lần thứ nhất trái cây, đương nhiên là về hắn tất cả.

Kế tiếp cây ăn quả sẽ vận đi nơi nào? Những thứ này sẽ không giam chuyện của hắn.

Theo Đỗ Thanh ở đằng kia khối có thể gia tốc thực vật sinh trưởng trên đất trồng, loại đi vào hạt giống nẩy mầm thời gian càng lúc càng ngắn.

Nhưng là hắn cũng phát hiện một cái khác vấn đề, tại mảnh đất này sinh trưởng thực vật, cho dù hắn cấy ghép đến mặt khác thổ địa, những thực vật kia cũng là nhu nhược tử .

Đỗ Thanh mơ hồ có chút bận tâm, trồng ở bên ngoài biến dị thành công thực vật, có thể hay không cũng là cái dạng này?

Đỗ Thanh thu hồi suy nghĩ, nhìn về phía Hạ Lập Hiên, nói: "Ngươi như thế nào không ăn "

Hạ Lập Hiên cố gắng sau khi từ biệt đầu, nhìn về phía cái kia biến dị cây ớt, khẩu không đúng tâm mà nói: "Không thể ăn nữa rồi, ăn xong sẽ không được ăn, ta muốn giữ lại ngày mai ăn."

"Muốn ăn thì ăn a, ta tại trong không gian nhiều đào tạo một ít là được." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên trên người không có chú ý bị cây ớt quăng trước hết tử địa phương, nháy nháy mắt nói: "Ngươi cẩn thận một chút là được."

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, không thể chờ đợi được vọt tới, trên người bao vây lấy một tầng hỏa diễm, có nhìn không thấy roi đánh vào trên người hắn, bất quá đều bị ngọn lửa cho ngăn cản được.

Cái này khỏa cây ớt cây biến dị về sau, nhìn qua không có gặp nguy hiểm bộ dáng, nhưng là trên thực tế, nó biến dị đi ra trong suốt cành, chỉ cần ngươi tới gần công kích của nó trong phạm vi, sẽ không chút lựa chọn đánh vào trên người của ngươi.

Trong suốt cành, vô thanh vô tức trước hết tử vung tới đây, phòng bị cũng không biết như thế nào phòng bị, bất quá Hạ Lập Hiên có thể sử dụng hỏa diễm, đem mình bao bọc:ba lô tại trong ngọn lửa, căn bản không sợ cây ớt cây cành.

Bỏ lần thứ nhất không cẩn thận bị cây ớt cây đánh cho trước hết tử, kế tiếp đều thời điểm, Hạ Lập Hiên không có bị hắn đả thương.

Hạ Lập Hiên lần lượt cây ớt ăn, Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cái kia đỏ au cây ớt, nhìn qua vị rất ngon, nhưng là cái kia cay độ...

"Tức phụ, ngươi muốn ăn một cái sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên ăn phải cao hứng, phát hiện Đỗ Thanh tại nhìn mình, theo trong lòng ngực của mình cây ớt, chọn lựa lớn nhất một cái đưa cho hắn.

Đỗ Thanh theo bản năng lui về phía sau hai bước, sau đó lại cảm thấy không hợp lắm, đi lên phía trước hai bước, khoát tay nói: "Không cần, ngươi tiếp tục ăn, ta ăn những thứ khác hoa quả là được."

"Vậy được rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên đáng tiếc đem cây ớt thu hồi lại, ăn ngon như vậy hoa quả, tức phụ ăn không hết, thật sự là đáng thương.

...

"Trong tay ngươi đồ vật là cái gì?" Một người tướng mạo đẹp đẽ thanh niên ngăn trở con đường của bọn hắn, bức thiết mà hỏi.

"Biến dị cây ớt mà thôi." Đỗ Thanh nhìn hắn một cái, trong đầu về người này tin tức, cùng người này diễm lệ gương mặt chống lại số.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, Lâm Xương người yêu.

Đỗ Thanh ngẩng đầu hướng phía sau hắn xem, quả nhiên thấy được Lâm Xương đang tại đi tới.

"Cẩn Ngọc, ngươi chạy đến tới nơi này làm gì?" Lâm Xương quan tâm mà hỏi.

"Các ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này" Lâm Xương nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên ăn xong một cái cây ớt, khẽ nhếch cái cằm, cười nói: "Nơi đây lại không phải là các ngươi gia chúng ta yêu đi nơi nào liền đi nơi nào, hơn nữa nơi này còn là chúng ta tới trước."

"Thứ này ngươi bán hay không?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc hé miệng nói, con mắt chằm chằm vào Đỗ Thanh trong ngực ôm biến dị cây ớt.

"Không có ý tứ, cái này chúng ta không bán ." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Âm thầm đánh giá đối phương, không thể không nói, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cái kia khuôn mặt thật sự chính là đủ xinh đẹp , thoạt nhìn liền cảnh đẹp ý vui.

"Đây là ta tức phụ cho ta, vợ ta nói không bán chính là không bán!" Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt cảnh giác nhìn xem hắn.

Một người nam nhân trường cái này bộ dáng, tiểu bạch kiểm!

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc dò xét Đỗ Thanh một phen, sau đó nhìn về phía Hạ Lập Hiên, nói: "Ta vừa rồi không có hỏi ngươi."

Nói xong, nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh, chân thành nói: "Ta xem coi trọng ngươi rồi, cùng ta cùng một chỗ a!"

Đệ 70 chương

Hạ Lập Hiên: "! ! !"

Nhìn đối phương xinh đẹp khuôn mặt, gõ vang trong nội tâm cảnh báo, tiến lên hai bước, đem Đỗ Thanh ngăn ở phía sau, chằm chằm vào ánh mắt của hắn, từng chữ một nói: "Ta là người yêu của hắn."

Đứng một bên Lâm Xương cũng là vẻ mặt mộng bức, hắn có nghe lầm hay không

"Cẩn Ngọc lời này của ngươi là có ý gì? !" Lâm Xương giận tái mặt hỏi.

Hắn Lâm Xương tự nhận là không có đối với không dậy nổi Liêu Cẩn Ngọc địa phương, nhưng là đang tại hắn đối thủ cạnh tranh mặt, đôi một cái lần thứ nhất gặp mặt người ta nói ưa thích đối phương

Đây là đem hắn đưa ở chỗ nào

"Chính là ngươi vừa mới nghe được như vậy, ta xem thượng hắn, ta cùng với hắn cùng một chỗ." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc không bị ảnh hưởng chút nào nói.

Ánh mắt nóng bỏng nhìn đối phương trong ngực cây ớt, nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt, hận không thể đem sinh sôi đem Đỗ Thanh nuốt luôn vào bụng.

Lâm Xương bị hắn loại này Lý Trực Khí Tráng mà nói cho khí nở nụ cười, "Ngươi còn nhớ hay không được ta mới là bạn trai của ngươi lần thứ nhất gặp mặt đã nói ưa thích Đỗ Thanh, ưa thích Đỗ Thanh? Ta xem là ưa thích Đỗ Thanh trong tay đồ vật a?"

"Tức phụ, loại này gặp một cái yêu một cái nam nhân, tuyệt đối không thể nhận." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Lớn lên cùng cái tiểu bạch kiểm tựa như, một điểm dương cương chi khí đều không có!"

"Ta đây cái gọi anh tuấn, ngươi biết cái gì?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc biết được Đỗ Thanh , từ trước đến nay quen thuộc nói, "A Thanh, ta lớn lên so với hắn hảo đã thấy nhiều, cùng hắn chia tay, sau đó cùng ta cùng một chỗ a!"

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Sự tình đột nhiên liền biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này, tâm tình phức tạp. jpg

Theo lý thuyết, cho dù Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vừa ý trong bọn họ một cái, đó cũng là vừa ý Hạ Lập Hiên mới đúng, nhưng là trên thực tế chính là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vừa ý Đỗ Thanh.

Không, phải nói là vừa ý Đỗ Thanh trong ngực đồ vật, cùng trên người hắn nào đó khí tức.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tại hai nam nhân nhanh muốn ăn ánh mắt của người ở bên trong, thần sắc tự nhiên, đỡ đòn hai nam nhân trên người áp chế khí thế của hắn, cũng không thấy nửa điểm áp lực.

Bởi vậy đến cuối cùng, trên mặt chân thành dáng tươi cười sẽ không cải biến qua.

"Ngươi cân nhắc được như thế nào đây? Ta không so hai người bọn họ chênh lệch." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chờ mong mà nói.

"Ta..." Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, đem đôi Liêu Cẩn Ngọc khó nói lên lời hảo cảm vung ra đầu óc, hắn có thể xác định, đây là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt.

Nhưng là cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc sống lâu rồi, trong lòng của hắn vậy mà sinh không dậy nổi một tia bài xích.

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm còi báo động vang lớn, cảnh giác nhìn xem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, hé miệng không nói.

"Ngươi xem, kỳ thật ta cũng rất lợi hại , hơn nữa lớn lên so hai người bọn họ xinh đẹp nhiều hơn, ngươi cảm thấy ta thế nào à?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc bị kích động mà hỏi.

Sau đó móc ra một cái cái gương nhỏ, nhìn xem trong gương xinh đẹp gương mặt, thoả mãn gật đầu. Hiện tại khuôn mặt của hắn tuyệt đối là xinh đẹp nhất , nghe nói nam nhân liền là ưa thích cái này bộ dáng , A Thanh khẳng định cũng là thích hắn a?

"Ta đã có người yêu, liêu tiên sinh xin tự trọng." Đỗ Thanh thản nhiên nói.

"Ta không ngại , " Liêu Cẩn Ngọc rất nghiêm túc nói ra, "Ta sẽ đối với ngươi tốt ."

Nói xong, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc không biết nghĩ đến cái gì địa phương, xấu hổ cúi đầu xuống, thỉnh thoảng liếc trộm Đỗ Thanh liếc.

"Không có ý tứ ta chú ý." Đỗ Thanh đưa ánh mắt theo Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trên người dời.

Cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chung đụng được càng lâu, hắn lại càng có thể cảm giác được Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trên người có một loại cảm giác quen thuộc.

Nhưng là Đỗ Thanh có thể khẳng định, hắn trước đây tuyệt đối chưa thấy qua Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, hai người bọn họ chỗ thành thị cách xa nhau xa như vậy, bọn hắn không tồn tại mạt thế lúc trước gặp phải qua khả năng.

Đỗ Thanh che giấu nhìn Liêu Cẩn Ngọc liếc, nếu như hắn bái kiến đối phương, hắn gương mặt này, nhất định sẽ có ấn tượng .

"Vậy được rồi!" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc thất lạc nói, "Ngươi không thích vừa thấy đã yêu lời mà nói..., ta có thể từ từ sẽ đến ."

"Tức phụ chúng ta về nhà a! Hai người kia đều là người ngu đến , lời của bọn hắn ngươi chớ để ở trong lòng." Hạ Lập Hiên ôm Đỗ Thanh eo, trần trụi tỏ vẻ chính mình chủ quyền.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cùng một chỗ ly khai, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc muốn ngăn ở bọn hắn, Đỗ Thanh còn không có cho hắn trả lời thuyết phục đâu! Nhưng là bị Lâm Xương ngăn lại đường, Lâm Xương lạnh phẫn nộ thanh âm tại phía sau bọn họ vang lên, "Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, ngươi còn nhớ hay không được thân phận của ngươi? !"

"Ai nha! Ngươi phiền quá à! Ta hiện tại không thích ngươi không được sao? ?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trơ mắt nhìn bọn họ ly khai, không cam lòng dậm chân một cái, sớm biết như vậy sẽ không lập như vậy một thân phận rồi!

"Mỹ nhân, các ngươi mới vừa rồi là không phải gặp được người nào?" Tiểu Hỏa Sài văn vê liếc tròng mắt hỏi, nho nhỏ ngáp một cái.

"Gặp phải Lâm Xương hắn." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, không hề không đề cập tới Liêu Cẩn Ngọc sự tình, hiện tại bên người đi theo nam nhân duy trì lấy áp suất thấp, hắn cũng không dám lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu.

"Ờ." Tiểu Hỏa Sài văn vê dụi mắt, vô tình vỗ cánh, vừa rồi cái kia mùi vị đạo quen thuộc chỉ là người quen hương vị mà thôi, sau đó trở lại Hạ Lập Hiên thân thể, tiếp tục ngủ.

...

"A Thanh ~ buổi tối hảo ~" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tiếu mị mị nói, cả người phảng phất sẽ sáng lên giống nhau, chiếu sáng lờ mờ gian phòng.

"BA~!" Đỗ Thanh mở đèn trong phòng lên, đồng thời hô, "Hạ Lập Hiên, tới đây một chút."

Mở đèn về sau, có thể nhìn rõ ràng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc bộ dáng bây giờ, trên người còn ăn mặc hôm nay cái kia bộ quần áo, trên người vô cùng bẩn , cũng không có thiếu miệng vết thương.

Một tờ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cao hứng nhìn xem hắn, trong mắt tràn đầy đều là một mình hắn cái bóng, phảng phất Đỗ Thanh chính là của hắn toàn thế giới. Lại phối hợp cái kia trương một chút chật vật, nhưng là càng lộ ra mảnh mai tinh xảo gương mặt, Đỗ Thanh xem cũng không nhiều liếc mắt nhìn.

"Đừng tới đây." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Ngươi là vào bằng cách nào?"

"Tức phụ, ta đến... Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? !" Hạ Lập Hiên ý nghĩ trong nháy mắt tỉnh táo lại, thân thể so ý nghĩ nhanh hơn ngăn tại Hạ Lập Hiên trước mặt.

Hạ Lập Hiên trong lòng trông nom việc nhà trung hộ vệ bảo tiêu mắng mấy lần, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vào bằng cách nào? Hắn như thế nào một điểm tin tức đều không có? !

"Cứ như vậy tử tiến đến, " Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cong lên miệng, chỉ vào cửa sổ nói, "Từ nơi ấy bò vào."

"Vậy là ngươi như thế nào tiến vào Hạ gia hay sao?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nháy mắt mấy cái, thẳng thắn thành khẩn mà nói: "Ta trèo tường vào, thật vất vả mới tránh đi những người kia ."

"Ngươi không trở về Lâm gia, chạy đến phòng ta ở bên trong tới làm gì?" Đỗ Thanh chằm chằm vào ánh mắt của hắn nói.

"Ta đã cùng hắn chia tay rồi, không phải ở khi bọn hắn nhà sao? Khó chấm điểm tay về sau còn có thể ở tại nhà hắn đấy sao?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc một đôi trong suốt đại mắt nhìn bọn họ, không hiểu hỏi.

"Đương nhiên có thể." Hạ Lập Hiên câu dẫn ra khóe miệng, trong mắt hiện lên một tia hàn ý, ngón tay khinh động, một cái hỏa cầu nhanh chóng hướng hắn đập tới.

Ý định cho hắn một chút giáo huấn, cửa sổ cũng không thể tùy tiện bò .

Đỗ Thanh không có ngăn cản, hắn cũng muốn nhìn một chút Liêu Cẩn Ngọc thực lực như thế nào đây?

"Ngươi tại sao có thể đánh người? A Thanh hắn khi dễ ta." Hỏa cầu đụng phải Liêu Cẩn Ngọc về sau, trong tưởng tượng hắn bị động đánh bay ra ngoài cảnh tượng không có xuất hiện.

Hỏa cầu phảng phất dung tiến Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trong cơ thể giống nhau, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ủy khuất nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, trong mắt ngậm lấy nước mắt.

Một bộ ngươi muốn thay ta lấy lại công đạo Lý Trực Khí Tráng bộ dáng.

"Ngươi đến cùng là người nào?" Hạ Lập Hiên lạnh lùng nói.

Dù sao Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tuyệt đối không phải là người bình thường, còn đối với lúc nãy đến kinh đô có một thời gian ngắn, nhưng là về đối phương tin tức không có truyền lưu nhiều ít đi ra, hắn hỏa cầu vô thanh vô tức đã bị đối phương giải quyết hết, Hạ Lập Hiên cẩn thận nhìn xem hắn.

"Ta chính là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc a!" Liêu Cẩn nói.

"Chúng ta tới đánh một hồi." Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn về phía ánh mắt của hắn có một tia nóng bỏng.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc lắc đầu, nói, "Ta mới không cần cùng ngươi đánh, vạn nhất làm bị thương mặt của ta làm sao bây giờ?"

Ánh mắt xéo qua trông thấy Hạ Lập Hiên đối với hắn tràn ngập địch ý, bĩu môi, hừ! Người này làm sao có thể xứng đôi Đỗ Thanh!

Thế nhưng là vì cái gì Đỗ Thanh đôi hắn như vậy bài xích à?

Đỗ Thanh không phải có lẽ đối với hắn rất có hảo cảm sao? Thật giống như hắn, cho dù bọn họ là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt.

"Cái này có thể không phải do ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên tiến lên một bước nói.

Trong tay hỏa cầu không nên khí lực giống nhau, lần lượt bị Liêu Cẩn Ngọc 'Ăn' mất.

"Đã đủ rồi, ta nhận thua ta nhận thua còn không được sao?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc phiền muộn nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, người nam nhân này là ở đâu xuất hiện hay sao?

Hắn đánh không lại hắn, hơn nữa hắn vốn là không phải am hiểu chiến đấu , nuốt vào công kích của hắn lâu như vậy, Hạ Lập Hiên còn là một bộ thành thạo bộ dạng, lại đánh tới hắn liền tiêu hóa không được nữa.

Vừa dứt lời, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc liền bị đánh bay ra ngoài, đâm vào trên tường, nhổ ra một búng máu.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc dùng tay áo lau lau khóe miệng, không có việc gì tựa như theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, vừa sợ vừa giận nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, ủy khuất nói: "Ta đều nhận thua, ngươi vì cái gì còn muốn đánh ta? QAQ "

Hắn chỉ là muốn đi theo Đỗ Thanh bên người mà thôi.

Đỗ Thanh rõ ràng nhìn xem hắn bị khi phụ sỉ nhục!

Sinh khí!

"Cút ra ngoài! Về sau lại dám đi vào, cũng không phải là đánh một trận sự tình." Hạ Lập Hiên trong mắt mang theo tí ti sát ý.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc giống như không có cảm giác tựa như, ưỡn ngực lồng ngực, không phục nói: "Hừ! Ta chính là muốn vào đến!"

"Cái kia cũng đừng trách ta hạ thủ vô tình." Hạ Lập Hiên âm u nói.

"Liêu! Cẩn! Ngọc!" Lâm Xương nhận được tin tức, một đường tới đây, khí hung ác nói.

"Làm, làm gì à?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nhìn xem đầu đầy mồ hôi Lâm Xương, đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút chột dạ, ra vẻ khí thế mà nói.

"Ngươi ở nơi này làm gì? Ừ?" Lâm Xương mặt đen lên hỏi.

Giữa trưa bọn hắn nhao nhao một trận về sau, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc liền chạy mất, hắn lại để cho Lâm gia một thủ hạ đi theo Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, bị mất dấu là được.

Biết rõ hắn chạy đến Lâm gia bên ngoài trông coi, Lâm Xương cũng là cười lạnh một tiếng, lớn như vậy mặt trời, không cần hắn đi hô, đối phương khẳng định cũng sẽ biết khó mà lui .

Nhưng là hắn tính sai Liêu Cẩn Ngọc người mang dị năng điểm này, theo giám thị người của hắn mí mắt dưới mặt đất bò vào Lâm gia tường ngoài.

Thật là có khả năng a!

Lâm Xương trong nội tâm cười lạnh, hắn đều còn không biết, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đặc (biệt) sao còn có bản lĩnh ẩn vào Đỗ Thanh gian phòng? !

Đệ 71 chương

Ngày đó Liêu Cẩn Ngọc bị mang sau khi trở về, sẽ không xuất hiện qua tại trước mặt bọn họ, mà ngay cả Lâm Xương cũng rất ít ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vài ngày không có ra hiện tại bọn hắn, Đỗ Thanh cũng dần dần đem cái này người thả đến sau đầu, bọn hắn bây giờ đang ở chuẩn bị về nhà sự tình.

Hiện tại rời Đỗ Thanh đi ra thời gian đã qua hơn phân nửa, bọn hắn cũng có thể chuẩn bị trở về đi đồ vật.

Theo trong không gian loại đi ra thực vật càng ngày càng nhiều, một nửa nộp lên cho quốc gia, một phần tư dùng để hối đoái các loại hạt giống, còn có một phần tư chính là bọn họ gia .

Coi như là một phần tư, hiện tại mỗi ngày không gian cấy ghép đi ra thực vật rất nhiều, đến bây giờ, không sai biệt lắm hai giờ có thể cấy ghép một đám đi ra.

Hạ gia đưa tới hạt giống, liên tục không ngừng bị tiêu hao, một ít rất thưa thớt hạt giống, Đỗ Thanh âm thầm lưu lại một bộ phận đồ vật xuống.

Hạ gia bán biến dị thực vật giá cả cũng không phải rất đắt đỏ, 200 khối hạt giống có thể đổi một viên biến dị thực vật.

Dẫn đến hiện tại trong kinh đô hoa quả giá cả không ngừng giảm xuống, có chút tiền tài người, còn có thể tại nhà mình trong sân cấy ghép một lượng khỏa tổn thương lực không cao thực vật.

Hiện tại biến dị tỉ lệ, Đỗ Thanh kế coi một cái, không sai biệt lắm là ở 100 so một.

Bọn hắn cấy ghép thực vật địa phương, như cũ là tại chỗ cũ, bất quá bên ngoài trông coi người, toàn bộ nếu đổi lại là Hạ Lập Hiên nhân thủ của mình, chẳng qua là nhiều hơn một cái hỗ trợ làm việc người.

Hiện tại bên ngoài người, cũng biết bọn họ là dựa vào hạt giống đến đào tạo biến dị thực vật , hiện tại thổ địa đều loại không xuất ra thực vật, cái này có nghĩa là, hạt giống dùng xong sau, liền không cách nào đào tạo biến dị thực vật, cho dù biết rõ đào tạo phương pháp, cũng vô dụng dùng.

Càng ngày càng nhiều người giao trái tim tư đặt ở thu mua hạt giống thượng.

Trong không gian hạt giống lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ tại giảm bớt lấy, vừa mới loại đám tiếp theo hạt giống, Đỗ Thanh rốt cục có thể lười biếng thoáng một phát, tại cái ghế một bên nghỉ ngơi.

Nhìn xem Tiểu Nê Ba cùng Hạ Lập Hiên hợp tác, đem biến dị thực vật cả gốc mang bùn móc ra, dời đi ra bên ngoài xe tải lớn phía trên.

Chuyện kế tiếp, chính là Hạ Lập Thu sự tình, cùng bọn họ không quan hệ.

Đã có Tiểu Nê Ba tại, đem thực vật móc ra, đem tại chỗ chính là cái kia vũng hố điền trở về, nhưng là rất sự tình đơn giản.

Tiểu Nê Ba đem một cái hố to điền hảo về sau, hấp tấp đi vào Đỗ Thanh trước mặt, chờ mong nhìn xem hắn.

Đỗ Thanh cười khẽ thoáng một phát, sau đó thò tay tại trên đầu của hắn sờ lên, theo trong ba lô mặt xuất ra một chút bầu dục, đưa cho hắn nó ăn.

Hạ Lập Hiên đố kỵ nhìn xem Tiểu Nê Ba, nếu không phải xem tại nó còn hữu dụng phân thượng, hắn đã sớm một cái tát đem cái vật nhỏ này đánh bay.

"Lập Hiên, chúng ta không sai biệt lắm đi trở về." Đỗ Thanh xoa bóp Tiểu Nê Ba nói.

"Nhanh như vậy... A không, chúng ta lúc nào xuất phát?" Hạ Lập Hiên trông thấy Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt, sửa lời nói, "Chúng ta đi ra lâu như vậy, lại không quay về, ba mẹ nhất định sẽ lo lắng chúng ta ."

"Lại nhóm này hạt giống đào tạo sau khi hoàn thành, chúng ta trở về đi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Cũng không biết A Phúc có nhớ hay không hắn? Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, trong nội tâm lo lắng lấy có muốn hay không đem cha mẹ nhi tử cùng một chỗ nhận được kinh đô nơi đây đến?

Tại thôn lời mà nói..., hắn lo lắng, mùa đông thời điểm, cho dù bọn hắn có tiền, cũng không biết có thể hay không mua được bọn hắn cần đồ vật.

Nói thí dụ như điện cùng than đá còn có đồ ăn.

Nhà bọn họ không thiếu lương thực, nhưng là đến lúc đó, người trong thôn đều đói bụng đến phải xanh xao vàng vọt , cả nhà bọn họ cũng không có thể trắng trắng mập mập a?

Có lương thực vẫn không thể ăn sao?

Trong thôn quan hệ họ hàng mang cố người có rất nhiều, lương thực đến lúc đó cho ai mượn? Cấp cho nhà này mặt khác một nhà làm sao bây giờ?

Mỗi người đều mượn, nhà bọn họ bên ngoài đồ vật cũng không đủ ăn, đến cái gì hắn giải thích thế nào trống rỗng xuất hiện lương thực?

"Tức phụ, ngươi có muốn hay không cân nhắc thoáng một phát đem ba mẹ tiếp đến nơi đây? Có Hạ gia chiếu cố, khẳng định không ai dám khi dễ bọn họ." Hạ Lập Hiên ở một bên khuyên.

Nói thực ra, cái đề nghị này hắn rất động tâm, Đỗ Thanh nháy mắt mấy cái, thầm nghĩ trong lòng, dù sao mùa đông tiến đến thời điểm, tất cả lớn nhỏ căn cứ hội hợp cũng cùng một chỗ.

Đem ba mẹ đưa đến kinh đô nơi đây đến, đại bạo động thời điểm bọn hắn có năng lực, nhất định có thể sành ăn miêu đông.

Qua lại một chuyến, bọn hắn cũng có không ít thời gian, chuyện này vẫn là mau chóng quyết định hảo.

"Ta suy nghĩ thêm một chút." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

...

Thủy gia.

"Cha! Ngươi đánh đã nghe chưa? ! Cái kia Đỗ Thanh rốt cuộc là lai lịch gì? !" Thủy Linh Linh vừa nhìn thấy vào nam nhân, suy yếu gương mặt nhiễm lên một tia thần sắc hưng phấn.

Trong nội tâm tính toán, đợi nàng tìm được Đỗ Thanh nhược điểm, nhất định sẽ lại để cho hắn muốn sống không được, muốn chết không xong!

Thủy Linh Linh ánh mắt mê ly, trong thoáng chốc tựa hồ trông thấy Đỗ Thanh quỳ xuống để xin tha, khóc đến thê thảm không thôi bộ dáng, mà nàng tức thì chiếm cứ Đỗ Thanh vốn là vị trí.

"Khục khục!" Nghĩ đến kích động địa phương, Thủy Linh Linh ho khan.

Nàng bị thương rất nặng, thiếu chút nữa sẽ chết mất rồi, vô luận là Hạ Lập Hiên người yêu cái thân phận này, vẫn là thiếu chút nữa hại chết hắn, Thủy Linh Linh cùng hắn đều là không chết không thôi.

Hạ Lập Hiên bên người đứng đấy người, chỉ có thể là nàng Thủy Linh Linh!

Chỉ có thể là nàng!

Nàng không chiếm được đồ vật, người khác cũng đừng dự đoán được, Thủy Linh Linh vỗ ngực, ho khan được tê tâm liệt phế , trong mắt là tràn đầy oán độc.

"Ai nha! Lanh canh ngươi quá không nén được tức giận." Trung niên nam nhân đi tới, vỗ nhè nhẹ lấy phía sau lưng của nàng, trong miệng nói xong trách cứ lời mà nói..., nhưng trên mặt là thật thiết quan tâm.

"Cha, ngươi tra được chưa?" Thủy Linh Linh ho khan rốt cục dừng lại, kéo xuống chỗ ngực miệng vết thương, sắc mặt của nàng trắng bệch không thôi.

Nước hoa vũ gật gật đầu, sau đó nói, "Tra là tra được, hắn còn có một song cha mẹ tại gia tộc, trời cao hoàng đế xa, chúng ta tạm thời không có biện pháp đôi hai người bọn họ ra tay."

"Vậy làm sao bây giờ? Cha! Ngươi nhất định phải giúp ta một chút a! Đỗ Thanh tiện nhân kia, không chỉ có cướp đi Hạ đại ca, còn đem ta bị thương thành cái dạng này!" Thủy Linh Linh thút thít nỉ non nói, trong mắt là khắc cốt hận ý.

Nước hoa vũ nghĩ đến Hạ Lập Hiên cái kia lực lượng cường đại, với tư cách con rể của hắn, hắn đương nhiên là vô cùng tán thành.

Hắn an ủi: "Yên tâm đi, cha đã phái người đi đem Đỗ Thanh một đôi cha mẹ bắt trở lại, đến lúc đó không sợ Đỗ Thanh không nghe lời."

"Tốt lắm, đến lúc đó ta muốn hung hăng mà tra tấn hắn dừng lại nguôi giận!" Thủy Linh Linh nín khóc mỉm cười.

Gặp nữ nhi thần sắc bình tĩnh xuống, nước hoa vũ rèn sắt khi còn nóng đem hắn thăm dò được tin tức nói cho nàng biết.

"Gần nhất Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ quay về A thành phố bên kia, ta nghe ngóng, liền hai người bọn họ."

"Thật sự à?" Thủy Linh Linh thoáng cái hứng thú, tự nhiên biết rõ hắn ý tứ trong lời nói.

"Cha trực tiếp đem hắn giết chết!" Thủy Linh Linh kích động nói, "Cơ hội này nhất định không thể bỏ qua, song quyền nan địch tứ thủ, đem cái kia tiểu đội người toàn bộ phái đi." Thủy Linh Linh hời hợt nói.

Đối với Thủy Linh Linh dứt khoát, nước hoa vũ có chút do dự, "Cái kia dù sao cũng là chúng ta trong tay cuối cùng át chủ bài, thoáng cái toàn bộ dùng ra đi có phải hay không không tốt lắm?"

Thủy Linh Linh không thèm để ý mà nói: "Chỉ cần diệt trừ Đỗ Thanh, cùng Hạ Lập Hiên liên thủ, loại này thủ hạ, về sau muốn muốn bao nhiêu thì có bấy nhiêu. Chúng ta nuôi bọn hắn lâu như vậy, cũng là bọn hắn hồi báo chúng ta thời điểm."

...

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên mấy ngày nay vội vàng xử lý sự tình các loại, bọn hắn chuẩn bị ly khai kinh đô, nếu như không có dọn nhà, bọn hắn tiếp theo gặp mặt, chính là tại đại nửa năm sau.

Không chút nào thanh niên trí thức nước cha con từ một nơi bí mật gần đó thương lượng như thế nào đối phó bọn hắn.

Ba ngày thời gian rất nhanh liền đi qua, người Hạ gia cố hết sức giữ lại bọn hắn, cũng không có để cho bọn họ lưu lại.

Trong thời gian ba ngày, Đỗ Thanh trên căn bản là ngủ hơn một giờ, sau đó đứng lên, đem cây non cấy ghép đi ra, tái diễn quá trình này.

Trong không gian chồng chất hạt giống, đại lượng tiêu hao, bọn hắn cấy ghép cây non thổ địa sẽ không đủ.

Chỉ có thể thu nhỏ lại cây non ở giữa khoảng cách, lúc trước bọn hắn không có chú ý, liền nhau hai khối mà đều sinh trưởng ra một gốc cây biến dị thực vật, hai loại bất đồng biến dị thực vật, vì tranh đoạt lãnh địa, đánh cho không thể nảy ra .

Từ đó, hai người bọn họ liền bắt bọn nó ngăn ra

Lúc này đây, bọn hắn lái đi xe là một cỗ mới đại xe vận tải, cùng bọn họ lúc trước cái kia chiếc không giống với, Hạ Lập Hiên liền trong nội tâm tiểu ý tưởng, tự tay cải tạo bọn hắn về nhà trên đường khai đại xe vận tải.

Cải tạo về sau đại hàng trong xe, chim sẻ tuy nhỏ ngũ tạng đều đủ, ngoại trừ hao xăng nhiều, không có mặt khác tật xấu.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ ăn xong tống biệt tiệc về sau, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên liền mang theo một xe vận tải vật tư, lái xe hướng ngoài thành đi đến.

Đêm qua Đỗ Thanh Tựu cùng người Hạ gia nói, bọn hắn lần này trở về đem ba mẹ hắn nhận lấy.

Người Hạ gia tại cửa trụ sở mộc tiễn đưa bọn hắn ly khai, biết được bọn hắn chẳng qua là đi trông nom việc nhà người nhận lấy, tại nguyên chỗ xem trong chốc lát, liền gọn gàng về nhà.

Đỗ Thanh mắt nhìn đồng hồ, bọn hắn mang về cái kia dư thừa đồng hồ, giao cho Hạ gia, Hạ gia sở nghiên cứu không có nghiên cứu ra đến vật gì, Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ đem nó nộp lên quốc gia.

Bọn hắn Hạ gia bí mật sở nghiên cứu, là xa xa không kịp quốc gia cơ cấu phía dưới, thứ này tại Hạ gia cũng phát huy không được công dụng, còn không bằng nộp lên.

Bọn hắn sau khi rời đi, nhìn chằm chằm vào người của bọn hắn, xác nhận cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ ly khai. Kinh hỉ trở về báo tin vui.

Vài phút về sau, một cái mười mấy người cũng đi theo ly khai căn cứ.

Ly khai căn cứ về sau, không phải hướng của bọn hắn ngày thường đi lộ mở đi ra, mà là tốc độ xe cực nhanh hướng hướng khác mở đi ra.

Con đường kia đúng là đi thông A thành phố đường.

Đệ 72 chương

Nửa giờ sau.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi xem, phía trước là có người hay không tại ngăn cản ta đám bọn họ?" Hạ Lập Hiên đạp xuống phanh lại, dừng xe ở cái kia một đoạn con đường cửa vào, đoạn đường quanh co khúc khuỷu , trong lòng của hắn có gan không tốt lắm cảm giác, lúc này đem chiếc xe dừng lại.

Lần này bọn hắn đi con đường, đi trước đường cao tốc, sau đó gặp được màu đỏ khu vực, bọn hắn liền từ dưới đường cao tốc đến, sau đó lại tìm cơ hội khai thượng đường cao tốc, đi đường cao tốc tốc độ đích thật là nhanh lên rất nhiều.

Trừ bọn họ ra bên ngoài, không ít người nghĩ đến cái này chút , dưới đường cao tốc đến đều bị đi ra một cái lối đi, bọn hắn theo người phía trước lưu lại dấu vết, đại khái phương hướng không sai, không sai biệt lắm là được rồi.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài chạy ra đi đi dạo một vòng, không có phát hiện có cái gì không đúng, chậm rì rì bay trở về, nói, "Không có ai, an toàn, khai đi qua đi."

"Ngươi đa tâm, có hai người chúng ta người đang, cho dù có người cản đường, chúng ta cũng là không sợ ." Đỗ Thanh mở to mắt, nhìn hắn một cái nói.

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, hoài nghi mình là suy nghĩ nhiều, đến buổi tối thời điểm, rời căn cứ đã rất xa, Tiểu Hỏa Sài ban ngày ở phía trước dò đường một thời gian ngắn, không có phát hiện có cái gì dị thường, Tiểu Hỏa Sài ngáp một cái, tiến vào Hạ Lập Hiên trong thân thể nghỉ ngơi đi.

Lên xe lúc trước, Đỗ Thanh cố ý chuẩn bị không ít say xe thuốc, quả nhiên cảm giác thoải mái rất nhiều.

Trời tối xuống về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên đem chiếc xe chạy đến ven đường một gian nhìn qua không người ở trong phòng, sau khi gõ cửa, không có ai ứng với, trên cửa cũng treo một chút đại khóa, Hạ Lập Hiên dùng bó đuốc khóa hủy diệt, đem xe lái vào đi.

Cái này có thể đem đại xe vận tải khai đi vào phòng ở, là bọn hắn phí hết không ít công phu mới tìm được .

Dừng xe lại, Đỗ Thanh đối với Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ta đi chuẩn bị một chút chúng ta buổi tối chỗ ngủ, ngươi ở nơi này nấu cơm."

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên nhẹ giọng trả lời.

Hắn đem đại xe vận tải thùng xe khoảng cách khai, có lưu địa phương làm phòng bếp , lúc này đây phòng bếp, so về lúc trước đại xe vận tải thiệt nhiều, phòng bếp cũng là mọi thứ đầy đủ hết .

Bỏ có thể sử dụng hoá lỏng ga với tư cách nhiên liệu, sử dụng củi lửa cũng sẽ cũng được, hơn nữa hắn chuẩn bị giường, không cần thời điểm, là có thể thu lại .

Ăn uống no đủ, đương nhiên là muốn làm chút chuyện có ý nghĩa.

Nói thí dụ như tiến không gian đủ loại đồ ăn cái gì .

Không gian đồ vật bên trong không ít, nếu như cây ớt đôi Hạ Lập Hiên dị năng hữu ích, Đỗ Thanh đang ở bên trong trồng không ít cây ớt cây, cái kia một khối có thể nhanh hơn thực vật sinh trưởng trên đất trống, Đỗ Thanh toàn bộ trồng thượng cây ớt.

Thu tập cây ớt, Đỗ Thanh chúng phơi khô về sau, toàn bộ làm thành cây ớt tương.

Trên xe có công cụ, ly khai căn cứ về sau, một cái trung buổi trưa, Đỗ Thanh làm bảy tám bình cây ớt tương đi ra.

Loại này cây ớt tương cùng biến dị thực vật cây ớt tương không giống với, cay độ giảm xuống rất nhiều, thêm tại thanh trong thức ăn xào rau, hương vị vô cùng bổng.

Đỗ Thanh đi ra lúc, trông thấy chính là Hạ Lập Hiên cầm lấy thìa, đào lấy cây ớt tương hướng trong miệng nhét.

Thấy hắn một hồi ác hàn , ăn đồ ăn vặt giống nhau ăn hết, cay thành cái dạng này, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng có thể đương cơm ăn.

Hắn là rất bội phục , bất quá, có lẽ là bởi vì Hạ Lập Hiên dị năng, khi hắn nhâm nhi thưởng thức cảm thấy rất cay cây ớt tương, hương vị có lẽ là cùng hắn đồ ăn vặt hương vị không sai biệt lắm .

Đỗ Thanh môi mỏng cong lên, nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh hắn ngã xuống một cái bình, bắt nó thu lại, sau đó nhường đi ra, tắm rửa xong trên giường ngủ.

Một mặt khác.

"Thủy ca, người ngay tại trong gian phòng đó mặt, chúng ta bây giờ làm như thế nào?" Một giọng nam cứng nhắc mà nói.

Được xưng là Thủy ca nam nhân, đúng là Thủy Linh Linh đại ca, nước vừa bay.

Nước vừa bay dựa vào tại chỗ ngồi lên, trong miệng hút thuốc, trong ngực còn ôm một người mặc bại lộ tươi đẹp tục nữ nhân, đại tay vươn vào đối phương chỗ ngực, nữ nhân bị bóp được đau đớn không thôi, cũng không dám kinh khiếu xuất lai, hấp một điếu thuốc, động tác khinh mạn nhổ ra vòng khói, sắc mặt ủ dột, nói, "Chúng ta dẫn theo nhiều người như vậy tới đây, làm cho người mang lên vũ khí, đem phòng ở cho ta bao vây lại, động tác điểm nhẹ, tốt nhất là có thể đem bọn hắn chết cháy ở bên trong."

"Tốt, ta lập tức đi ngay phân phó bọn hắn." Nịnh nọt mà nói do đối phương cứng nhắc ngữ điệu nói ra, ngược lại là lộ ra chân thành, cứng nhắc giọng nam nam nhân tự nhiên cũng biết mình sở trường tại đâu đó, duy trì lấy thanh âm không thay đổi, sau này trước mặt hai chiếc xe đi đến.

Hạ Lập Hiên đang chuẩn bị mỗ Hạng nhi đồng không nên vận động lúc, tai thính mắt tinh hắn tự nhiên là cảm giác được động tĩnh bên ngoài, vốn cho là là đi ngang qua người đến , nhưng là gió đem xăng vị thổi lúc tiến vào, hắn trong mắt hiện hàn, giúp đỡ hai người mặc quần áo tử tế, vỗ vỗ Đỗ Thanh mặt, "Tức phụ, tỉnh, bên ngoài có người tìm đến mảnh vụn (gốc) rồi."

Đỗ Thanh trong mắt mê ly dần dần tản đi, hắn đồng dạng nghe thấy được cái kia nồng đậm xăng hương vị, động tác nhanh chóng đem gian phòng đồ vật bên trong thu lại, theo sát tại Hạ Lập Hiên sau lưng, nói, "Làm sao bây giờ?"

"Không biết bên ngoài có bao nhiêu người? Tức phụ ngươi đi theo ta, đẳng hỏa thiêu cháy, ta mang ngươi lao ra." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Nói xong, Hạ Lập Hiên cười lạnh một tiếng, "Bọn này ngu ngốc cũng tư liệu của chúng ta cũng không đánh nghe thoáng một phát, bỏ chạy đến đối phương chúng ta?"

Dị năng của hắn thế nhưng là sử dụng hỏa đến , dùng hỏa công, cũng không ngu xuẩn nhất đích phương pháp xử lý sao?

Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại, dưới bóng đêm, thấy không rõ tình huống bên ngoài, nói, "Bọn hắn đại khái là muốn đem chúng ta bức ra đi, ngươi không sợ hỏa, nhưng là những thứ này sương mù hấp nhiều đi vào, giống nhau có thể trí mạng."

Nước vừa bay xuất ra một cái cái bật lửa, đem mạo hiểm hỏa cái bật lửa ném ở rải đầy xăng địa phương.

Xăng cơ hồ là lập tức đem phòng ở nhen nhóm, nhìn xem đại Hỏa, Thủy vừa bay trong mắt lộ ra thần sắc hưng phấn, nhìn hơn mười giây, nước vừa bay trở lại trên xe đi.

Hắn rất có tự mình hiểu lấy, hắn chống lại bọn hắn khẳng định không có phần thắng, nói không chừng còn có thể bị hai người bọn họ bắt lấy trở thành là người chất, thưởng thức qua cái kia hoa mỹ đại hỏa, hắn liền đi hậu phương.

Nhìn xem vây quanh phòng ốc người, đám người kia sức chiến đấu mạnh bao nhiêu, hắn là rõ ràng nhất bất quá , tăng thêm trong tay bọn họ lực sát thương cực lớn 'Hàng tốt' .

Trong tư liệu nói Hạ Lập Hiên có thể ngăn ở viên đạn, một viên hai khỏa có thể ngăn trở, nhưng là nếu như là hàng trăm hàng ngàn viên đạn đâu này?

Nước vừa bay rất rõ ràng, hắn bây giờ hết thảy đều là thành lập tại Thủy Linh Linh trên cơ sở , nếu muội muội của hắn có thể cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cùng một chỗ, hắn ở đây căn cứ đi ngang cũng không có vấn đề gì.

Cho nên, bất kể là vì chính hắn vẫn là vì muội muội nàng, Đỗ Thanh nhất định phải chết!

Bọn hắn không có đợi bao lâu, hỏa sau khi đốt, Hạ Lập Hiên liền che chở Đỗ Thanh đi tới.

Nhờ ánh lửa, bọn hắn lúc này đây có thể nhìn rõ ràng bao quanh phòng ốc người, có chừng hai mươi mấy người nhiệt người, trong tay còn cầm lấy một chút vũ khí nóng.

Vừa nhìn thấy hai người bọn họ mặt mày rạng rỡ, không lưu tình chút nào nổ súng xạ kích.

Hạ Lập khống chế được một mặt bức tường lửa, nói: "Ta che chở ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Đỗ Thanh khẽ lắc đầu, nói: "Không cần, hay là trước đem bọn họ giải quyết hết, rồi đi tương đối an toàn."

"Ngươi có thể hay không đem lửa này thế khống chế thoáng một phát?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Dựa theo lửa này thế đốt xuống dưới, phòng này bọn hắn ở bên trong đãi không được bao lâu, vừa nói vừa theo trong không gian xuất ra hai cái thấm ướt khăn mặt, bịt miệng mũi địa phương, tại chỗ ót đánh một cái kết.

Hạ Lập Hiên dùng bức tường lửa đến ngăn trở viên đạn, lợi dụng nhiệt độ cao đem tự nhiên cho hòa tan mất, nhưng là cái này đặc biệt tiêu phí tinh lực, người ở phía ngoài ít nhất cũng muốn mười cái.

Thấy bọn họ lại lui trở về, đối phương cũng không nóng nảy, từng thùng xăng hướng bên trong nện, đem xăng nện xong sau, lại hướng bên trong ném lựu đạn, Hạ Lập Hiên ôm Đỗ Thanh hướng bên cạnh lăn một vòng, trốn mất phía trên nện xuống đến xi-măng khối.

"Chúng ta đợi ở chỗ này không được!" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Ngươi yểm hộ ta, ta đi cự tuyệt bọn hắn."

Trong tay đột nhiên nhiều ra một chút hòn đá nhỏ, xuyên thấu qua trên cửa phá động hướng mặt ngoài nhìn lại.

Đối phương là quyết tâm muốn giết chết bọn hắn, vũ khí nóng không cần tiền tựa như hướng bên trong nện!

Viên đạn hắn có thể tránh thoát đi, nhưng là quá dày đặc lời mà nói..., hắn cũng là không có biện pháp tránh khỏi.

Bởi vậy hắn cần Hạ Lập Hiên đến yểm hộ hắn, vì hắn ngăn trở một bộ phận viên đạn.

"A Thanh, ngươi có thể dựa vào của ta."

Đỗ Thanh trong thoáng chốc nghe được thở dài một tiếng, Hạ Lập Hiên ôm eo của hắn, Đỗ Thanh kéo căng thân thể hơi chút trầm tĩnh lại, Hạ Lập Hiên tùy theo buông tay ra.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh nghe được chính mình hồi đáp, "Chúng ta cùng đi ra a!"

"Tức phụ, ngươi xử lý bên trái bốn người, ta xử lý bên phải sáu người." Hạ Lập Hiên hai mắt tĩnh mịch như Sói, một mực nhìn thẳng phía ngoài một đám người.

"Hảo." Đỗ Thanh trong tay nắm chặt hòn đá nhỏ, thân thể kéo căng, hết sức chăm chú chú ý tình huống bên ngoài.

"Ngay tại lúc này, đi!" Hạ Lập Hiên đầu đi ra ngoài trước, ngăn tại Đỗ Thanh trước mặt, Đỗ Thanh theo sát lấy cước bộ của hắn, nhanh chóng tiếp cận bọn hắn.

Nhìn ra cả hai tầm đó đều khoảng cách có thể đánh trúng bọn hắn, Đỗ Thanh quyết đoán ra sức đem hòn đá nhỏ hướng bọn hắn đập tới, "A a a..." Vài tiếng, kế tiếp giải thích thân thể té trên mặt đất thanh âm.

Đỗ Thanh bên này rất nhanh liền giải quyết hết đối phương.

Hạ Lập Hiên bên kia, động tác của hắn cũng không chậm, hỏa cầu mấy cái như bọn hắn đập tới, tốc độ rất nhanh, hơn nữa môt khi bị nhiễm đến, chính là người trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại, trên người hỏa cũng là phốc bất diệt .

Trong đêm tối sấm nhân tiếng kêu thảm thiết truyền ra cực xa, nơi xa nước vừa bay trông thấy một màn này, đem trong miệng yên (thuốc) ném xuống đất, hung hăng mà đạp lên, "Thực là một đám phế vật, nhiều người như vậy tăng thêm vũ khí, đều bắt không được hai người bọn họ."

Vây công người của bọn hắn thoáng cái bỏ non nửa, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên lưng tựa lưng đứng đấy, nhìn xem vượt qua bọn hắn vây quanh tới Hắc y nhân.

Bức tường lửa lập loè thoáng một phát, Đỗ Thanh nghiêng người tránh đi cái kia viên đạn, lông mày nhíu lại, con mắt quang lạnh như băng, hướng phía cái hướng kia nhìn lại, có chút mở miệng, "Còn có thể kiên trì bao lâu."

"Một phút đồng hồ." Hạ Lập Hiên đầu ngón tay run rẩy, tỉnh táo mà nói.

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng hơi câu, lộ ra một cái lạnh lùng dáng tươi cười, nói: "Một phút đồng hồ, đầy đủ giải quyết bọn họ."

Bọn hắn không được, còn có Tiểu Hỏa Sài, nhưng là bọn hắn cũng không có thể chuyện gì đều ỷ lại Tiểu Hỏa Sài, vạn vừa gặp phải sự tình gì, Tiểu Hỏa Sài không kịp xuất hiện, bọn hắn khóc cũng không có chỗ để khóc.

Đệ 73 chương

"Bảo vệ vợ ta." Hạ Lập Hiên lo lắng, vẫn là đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất, mùa đông nhanh đã tới rồi, Tiểu Hỏa Sài thoạt nhìn rất mệt mỏi bộ dáng.

Lung la lung lay phe phẩy cánh, cầm đạn đều cho đỡ được, Đỗ Thanh một chút hòn đá nhỏ đập tới, đối phương không chết cũng tàn phế.

Trong không gian hòn đá nhỏ nhưng hắn là chuẩn bị không ít, đối phương cũng không phải người ngu, thấy bọn họ một bộ tốc chiến tốc thắng bộ dáng, sẽ không trạm tại nguyên chỗ chờ bọn hắn công kích.

Nhanh chóng lui về có vật che chắn vật địa phương, động tác trong tay cũng một mực không ngừng xuống, một quả lựu đạn hướng bọn họ ném tới đây.

Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại, lạnh lùng nhìn xem hướng chính mình ném tới đồ vật, từ khi hai người bọn họ sau khi đi ra, đại bộ phận hỏa lực đều chuyển hướng hắn công kích, chỉ để lại một nhóm người kiềm chế Hạ Lập Hiên.

Hiện tại hắn còn không biết mục tiêu của bọn hắn là hắn, hắn liền sống uổng phí đã lâu như vậy.

Xem thường hắn, nhưng là sẽ gặp nạn .

Đỗ Thanh giơ lên khóe miệng, lộ ra một cái lạnh lùng dáng tươi cười, một cước đem lựu đạn đá trở về, "Phanh" một tiếng, trốn ở chiếc xe kia người phía sau, bỏ động tác cực nhanh người, người còn lại không một người sinh tồn.

Đỗ Thanh mang trên mặt nhàn nhạt dáng tươi cười, tại ánh lửa hạ như ẩn như hiện, bộ pháp nhẹ nhàng hướng bọn họ đi đến.

"Chúng ta người nhiều như vậy, không cần sợ, hắn khẳng định hao tổn bất quá chúng ta ." Đầu lĩnh trong nội tâm hoảng hốt, nhưng là trên mặt duy trì lấy tỉnh táo, nói, "Trước lui lại."

"Lui lại cái gì? Các ngươi đều lên cho ta, bên cạnh hắn che chở hắn Tiểu chút chít đã lung lay sắp đổ, lập tức liền bảo hộ không được hắn, các ngươi kiên trì nữa thoáng một phát, đẳng nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, ta bảo vệ các ngươi nửa đời sau đều áo cơm không lo!" Nước vừa bay cầm lấy bộ đàm, kích động hô.

Loại này bộ đàm là gần nhất nghiên cứu ra đến , giá cả cũng không thấp, lần này bọn hắn bỏ ra một cái giá lớn như vậy, nếu không đem Đỗ Thanh lấy xuống, hắn còn có cái gì mặt trở về? !

Hai mắt sung huyết nhìn xem hoàn hảo vô khuyết Đỗ Thanh, vô luận như thế nào, Đỗ Thanh phải chết!

Bỏ qua lần này cơ hội, Hạ Lập Hiên nhất định sẽ phái người bảo hộ Đỗ Thanh, hơn nữa Đỗ Thanh hiện tại cho thấy đến một màn này.

Đi con mụ nó người bình thường!

Cái nào người bình thường có thể ném qua hòn đá nhỏ đều có thể lâm vào trên xe? !

Thoáng một phát liền là một thanh hòn đá nhỏ, hắn mang đến người sống sót càng ngày càng ít, tình huống này đối với bọn họ lại càng bất lợi!

Nước vừa bay không chút nào thương hương tiếc ngọc đem trong ngực nữ nhân đẩy qua một bên đi, nữ nhân ngã nhào trên đất cũng dẫn không đến hắn nửa điểm ánh mắt, theo trên xe nhảy ra uy lực càng lớn vũ khí.

Rất xa nhắm ngay Đỗ Thanh, giữ lại cò súng...

Bên này Đỗ Thanh đang bề bộn lấy đối phó liên tục công kích người của hắn, nhìn không tới đồ vật, hắn chỉ có thể theo dựa vào chính mình thính giác cùng trực giác, phán đoán địch nhân cụ thể tại cái đó phương vị.

Người đang áp lực rất lớn trong hoàn cảnh, tương đối dễ dàng kích phát tiềm năng của mình.

Đỗ Thanh chính là như vậy trạng thái, con mắt tuy nhiên nhìn không tới, nhưng là hắn dùng lỗ tai nhìn thấy vị trí của đối phương, thậm chí có thể chứng kiến đối phương giống nhau.

Đỗ Thanh đang chuẩn bị đem động tác, đột nhiên một hồi mãnh liệt tim đập nhanh, có thể uy hiếp được tánh mạng hắn cảm giác nguy cơ!

Đỗ Thanh đột nhiên phía bên trái bên cạnh bổ nhào về phía trước, uy lực càng lớn viên đạn phá vỡ hỏa diễm, hướng hắn bay tới, động tác của hắn không chậm, nhưng là vẫn không thể hoàn toàn tránh đi nó.

Viên đạn đánh tiến bờ vai của hắn, Đỗ Thanh phát ra một tiếng kêu đau đớn, cánh tay phảng phất không phải là của mình giống nhau, đau đến trên đầu chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh, sắc mặt tái nhợt, lảo đảo một bước.

Nhịn đau, hướng bên cạnh đánh hai cái lăn, tránh đi hướng chính mình bắn phá tới viên đạn.

"Đỗ Thanh! ! !"

"Mỹ nhân!"

Hạ Lập Hiên trông thấy một màn này, mục thử muốn nứt nhìn xem cực kỳ nguy hiểm một màn, phát tựa như điên vậy hướng cái kia bên cạnh tiến đến, khí thế trên người phóng đại, trong tay xuất hiện một trái cầu lửa thật lớn, thoáng cái sẽ đem ngăn lại người của mình cho oanh chết.

Nhanh chóng đi đến Đỗ Thanh bên cạnh.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài giờ phút này cũng hoàn toàn tỉnh táo lại, mấy cái hỏa cầu đập tới, đối phương lần thứ nhất tránh đi cũng vô ích, tiểu hỏa cầu như ảnh đối với theo đi theo đám bọn hắn, "A a a a! !" Bị chôn sống đốt người chết phát ra tiếng kêu thảm thiết.

Nơi xa nước vừa bay tiếc nuối nhìn xem tránh đi Đỗ Thanh, thiếu một ít có thể nhất thương bị mất mạng .

Trông thấy những người kia mấy hơi tầm đó, liền toàn bộ ngã xuống, nước vừa bay quyết định thật nhanh món vũ khí thu lại, trở lại trên xe, nhanh chóng đi ô-tô, khu xa ly khai, liền mang theo cùng mình đãi cùng một chỗ nữ nhân kia ly khai, những người khác bị vứt bỏ tại nguyên chỗ.

"Tức phụ ngươi bây giờ cảm giác như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên ôm Đỗ Thanh, nhìn xem đi xa ô tô, lợi hại con ngươi nhíu lại, lộ ra một cái hắc ám dáng tươi cười.

Thủy gia!

Xem ra bọn hắn thu được giáo huấn còn không có đủ, trảm cây cỏ muốn trừ tận gốc, nếu không là tốt rồi so hiện tại, qua gió xuân lại mọc, không biết lúc nào bọn hắn liền sẽ lật thuyền trong mương.

Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt trắng bệch, đau đến nói không ra lời, ngón tay nắm chặc Hạ Lập Hiên vạt áo.

"Mỹ nhân ngươi không sao chứ?" Tiểu Hỏa Sài đem người xử lý xong về sau, trong nội tâm lo sợ bất an, xấu hổ cúi đầu.

"Cút!" Hạ Lập Hiên không lưu tình chút nào ra tay, dựa theo Tiểu Hỏa Sài năng lực, như thế nào cũng không phải xuất hiện loại này sai lầm, hiện tại hết lần này tới lần khác xuất hiện loại này sai lầm, Hạ Lập Hiên hận không thể bắt nó tháo thành tám khối.

Hạ Lập Hiên lần này công kích nó, Tiểu Hỏa Sài không tránh không né thừa nhận công kích của hắn, Tiểu Hỏa xe bị nện đi ra ngoài, xe đều bị nó ném ra một cái hố.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài bò lúc thức dậy, Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Thanh cũng đã không thấy bóng dáng, nó theo đối phương khí tức cùng đi qua, canh giữ ở xe bên ngoài.

Bọn hắn trước kia ở lại phòng ở, bị đại hỏa thiêu hủy hơn phân nửa, tự nhiên là không thể tiếp tục ở lại .

Hạ Lập Hiên mang theo Đỗ Thanh trở lại xe của bọn hắn lên, đem giường buông đến, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem Đỗ Thanh buông đến.

Theo trên xe nhảy ra một cái y dược rương, đồ vật bên trong không có gì cần dùng đến , Hạ Lập Hiên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hỏi.

"Tức phụ, ngươi trong không gian có hay không thuốc mê? Mang thứ đó lấy ra."

Đỗ Thanh ngón tay hơi động một chút, bên cạnh của hắn liền xuất hiện không ít đồ vật, đi ra ngoài thuốc mê, còn có rượu cồn băng gạc thuốc tiêu viêm các loại.

Hạ Lập Hiên đọc nhanh như gió xem hết phía trên nói rõ, đem thuốc mê đánh vào trong cơ thể hắn, hắn sử dụng là bộ phận gây tê, gây tê hiệu quả rất nhanh liền có hiệu quả, Đỗ Thanh hô hấp bằng phẳng xuống, sắc mặt cũng khôi phục một tia huyết sắc, toàn thân gây tê trước mắt hoàn cảnh không có điều kiện này.

Không có thuốc mê cho mình lấy viên đạn thời điểm, ánh mắt hắn cũng không nháy thoáng một phát .

Hiện tại, đầu ngón tay phát run, yết hầu phát nhanh, cho dù lúc trước Đỗ Thanh đưa ra chia tay, cũng bình thản ung dung buông tha cho nhiệm vụ chức vị đem tức phụ đuổi trở về Hạ Lập Hiên, lần thứ nhất như thế thất kinh.

Chống lại Đỗ Thanh con mắt, Đỗ Thanh an ủi, "Ta sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu."

Hạ Lập Hiên hít thở sâu một hơi khí, trấn định lại, thanh đao tử đặt ở hỏa diễm phía trên trừ độc.

Cầm một tấm vải nhét vào Đỗ Thanh trong miệng, để tránh hắn cắn bị thương chính mình.

Hạ Lập Hiên độ cao tập trung lực chú ý, rất nhanh lấy viên đạn ra, viên đạn bị ném xuống đất, tại bình tĩnh trong đêm phát ra một tiếng 'Nổ mạnh' .

Huyết không ngừng dũng mãnh tiến ra, cầm một tấm vải đem huyết lau đi, Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát, đem miệng vết thương vá kín lại, sau đó đem ngoại dụng thuốc rơi tại trên vết thương, lại dùng băng gạc đem miệng vết thương băng bó lại.

Đẳng đem toàn bộ làm xong việc, Hạ Lập Hiên mới khó khăn lắm thở dài một hơi, theo Đỗ Thanh lấy ra một đống đồ vật bên trong, tìm ra uống thuốc thuốc tiêu viêm, dựa theo phía trên nói rõ, cho Đỗ Thanh uy hạ dược hoàn.

"Tốt rồi, kế tiếp thời gian, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, rất nhanh liền rồi cũng sẽ tốt thôi." Hạ Lập Hiên cẩn thận đem Đỗ Thanh thân thể thanh lý một lần.

Đỗ Thanh đau nhức ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, trên người dính hồ không thoải mái, lau xong thân thể, Đỗ Thanh co rút nhanh lông mày cũng buông ra một ít.

Đem xe thượng điều hòa mở ra, trong nội tâm có mơ hồ lo lắng, bây giờ thiên khí như vậy nhiệt, miệng vết thương rất dễ dàng bị nhiễm phát nùng: mủ .

"Ta không sao ." Đỗ Thanh bởi vì không chút máu mà trắng bệch bờ môi mấp máy, nói, "Ta rất nhanh sẽ sẽ khá hơn." Đừng lo lắng.

"Ừ, ta làm cho ngươi ăn chút gì bồi bổ, đẳng gây tê mất đi hiệu lực về sau, không dễ chịu." Thừa dịp bây giờ còn có khẩu vị, trước ăn một chút gì.

Hạ Lập Hiên đứng lên hướng phòng bếp nhỏ đi hai bước, nhớ tới cái gì, quay đầu nói, "Tức phụ, ngươi bây giờ theo không gian cầm đồ vật, có thể hay không ảnh hưởng miệng vết thương của ngươi?"

Đỗ Thanh khẽ lắc đầu, nói, "Sẽ không."

Ngay sau đó, hắn theo không gian xuất ra không ít đồ vật, gạo, thịt, biến dị rau quả cùng hoa quả.

"Tức phụ còn có ... hay không táo đỏ?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi, hiện tại tức phụ chảy nhiều máu như vậy, hiện tại đương nhiên là muốn bổ huyết, bổ huyết đồ vật, hắn cũng liền nhớ rõ đường đỏ cùng táo đỏ hai thứ này, trước kia hắn cho Hạ Lập đông mua qua những vật này.

"Có."

Đỗ Thanh đem táo đỏ cũng lấy ra, cả người hỗn loạn , dựa lưng vào thùng xe, nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên bận rộn đều bộ dáng.

Hạ Lập Hiên không bao lâu liền bưng một chén cháo thịt đi ra, nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh một điểm không dư thừa ăn xong một ít nồi cháo về sau, hắn lại từ trong phòng bếp mặt xuất ra một chén lớn táo đỏ cẩu kỷ súp.

Đường đỏ thứ này hai người bọn họ cũng không có thu thập qua, Hạ Lập Hiên nếm một ngụm, hướng bên trong bỏ thêm hai thìa đường phèn, nếm đứng lên ngọt ngào , Hạ Lập Hiên mới thoả mãn gật đầu .

Táo đỏ cẩu kỷ súp nghe thấy đứng lên hương vị rất thơm.

"Đã không nóng, đem cái này uống xong, đây là bổ huyết ."

Hạ Lập Hiên từng miếng từng miếng cho ăn cho Đỗ Thanh trễ, tên viết chiếu cố thương binh.

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Hắn bị thương là một tay, mà không phải hai cây bên cạnh.

Nhưng nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên chăm chú cho hắn thổi canh lạnh nước chăm chú bộ dáng, Đỗ Thanh đến trong miệng cũng nói không nên lời đi.

Hạ Lập Hiên xuất ra táo đỏ, Đỗ Thanh ăn tươi một nửa, thật sự ăn không trôi, Hạ Lập Hiên lúc này mới chính mình bắt bọn nó ăn tươi.

...

"Mẹ kiếp! Dẫn theo nhiều người như vậy đến, rõ ràng còn làm cho không chết một người người!" Nước vừa bay đem xe chạy ra khỏi rất xa, đằng sau cũng không có truy binh về sau, đem xe đứng ở ven đường, hung hăng mà đá tại xe thượng.

Cái kia Đỗ Thanh không phải nói là người bình thường đến đấy sao? Trong nhà đám phế vật kia, có phải hay không nhìn hắn muội bị thương?

Liền tùy tùy tiện tiện lừa gạt bọn hắn, hiện tại Đỗ Thanh chẳng qua là bị thương, nhưng là bọn hắn Thủy gia cuối cùng nhân thủ toàn quân bị diệt.

Chuyện này không để yên, không có giết chết Đỗ Thanh, hai người bọn họ nhất định sẽ trả thù bọn họ, hắn được trở về nói cho trong nhà chuyện này.

Giao trái tim ở bên trong đều bị đè nén phát tiết sau khi ra ngoài, nước vừa bay chuẩn bị trở về đến trên xe.

"Phốc!" Dao nhỏ vào thịt thanh âm.

Nước vừa bay khó có thể tin xoay đầu lại, nhìn xem không biết lúc nào đứng ở phía sau mình, mang đến tìm niềm vui bạn gái, cầm trong tay một cây đao, hiện tại cái kia đao chính cắm ở ngực vị trí.

"Không có ý tứ a, nước thiếu gia, ta cũng là phụng mệnh làm việc."

"Ngươi..." Nước vừa bay trừng to mắt, không cam lòng ngã xuống.

Nùng trang diễm mạt (*) nữ nhân thanh đao tử lấy ra, đem người ném quay về trên xe...

Vài phút về sau, phát ra một tiếng cực lớn tiếng nổ mạnh, nữ nhân hừ phát tiểu uốn khúc ly khai tại chỗ.

Đệ 74 chương

Một cái Tiểu Hỏa người ở phía trước dò đường, một cỗ đại xe vận tải theo ở phía sau đều đặn nhanh chóng đi tới, giữa trưa mặt trời rất lớn, nhưng là trong xe điều hòa thời khắc mở ra (lái), bảo trì thích hợp độ ấm.

Đúng là Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên, một giấc ngủ đến 9h sáng chung, bọn hắn mới đứng lên.

Đỗ Thanh miệng vết thương xem đã dậy chưa nhiễm trùng bệnh trạng, ngoại trừ đau nhức bên ngoài, miệng vết thương khép lại sinh ra ngứa cảm giác, vừa đau lại ngứa .

Hắn còn muốn nhịn xuống không thể thò tay đi bắt, ban đêm trở mình lúc, không cẩn thận đụng phải bả vai miệng vết thương, đau nhức tỉnh về sau, lại qua hảo một hồi hắn mới miễn cưỡng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Bởi vậy buổi sáng lúc, Đỗ Thanh đáy mắt một mảnh thanh hắc, đêm qua ngủ được không an ổn.

Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị dẫn hắn đi phụ cận trên thị trấn, nghỉ ngơi một thời gian ngắn, đẳng miệng vết thương khỏi hẳn về sau, bọn hắn tiếp tục chạy đi.

Đường xá lắc lư, thật sự là không thích hợp dưỡng thương.

Bất quá bị Đỗ Thanh cự tuyệt.

Muốn dọn nhà, vậy muốn tại mùa đông tiến đến lúc trước chuyển xong, đem đến nửa đường, mùa đông tiến đến, hạ khởi tuyết đến vô cùng phiền toái.

"Tức phụ, giữa trưa, chúng ta nghỉ ngơi một chút sẽ rời đi." Hạ Lập Hiên tìm địa phương đem chiếc xe ngừng hảo, sau khi tiến vào thùng xe.

Đỗ Thanh một tay không thể di chuyển, miệng vết thương còn vừa đau lại ngứa , chỉ có thể thông qua những vật khác, chuyển di chú ý của mình lực.

Trông thấy Hạ Lập Hiên, Đỗ Thanh lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài đem cứng nhắc tắt đi.

Bây giờ internet không thể sử dụng, nhưng là trước kia download tốt video tiểu thuyết các loại internet tài nguyên, loại vật này, hắn trong không gian chuẩn bị không ít.

Hiện tại nhớ tới, đúng là chuyển di lực chú ý cùng giết thời gian thứ tốt.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài bởi vì chính mình sai lầm, dẫn đến Đỗ Thanh bị thương, trong nội tâm tự trách rất, bị Hạ Lập Hiên đánh nhiều lần, vẫn là kiên nhẫn tiến đến Đỗ Thanh trước mặt đến, làm một ít đủ khả năng sự tình.

Một bộ nhu thuận bộ dáng.

"Tức phụ ngươi giữa trưa muốn ăn cái gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên giặt rửa mễ hạ nồi, nấu cơm, đem một mặt khác táo đỏ cẩu kỷ bỏ vào một cái gốm sứ trong nồi hầm cách thủy lấy.

"Cũng có thể, nấu nhiều một chút." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Cơm của hắn số lượng rất lớn, lần bị thương này, lượng cơm ăn mơ hồ bay lên cảm giác.

Không có Hạ Lập Hiên trong tưởng tượng muốn ăn không phấn chấn bộ dạng, Đỗ Thanh ăn được nhiều, hắn tự nhiên thật cao hứng, ăn được nhiều đôi thân thể lại không có lợi, hắn cũng hỏi qua chính mình tức phụ, không có không khỏe cảm giác.

Ngày mai nấu cơm sức nặng, theo như lớn nhất sức nặng để làm, khẳng định không sai.

Nửa giờ sau, Hạ Lập Hiên đã đem đồ ăn cho làm tốt, đem cái bàn mở ra, đem thức ăn bưng lên, ăn uống no đủ thay Đỗ Thanh đổi hết thuốc, ngủ trưa đứng lên cũng là một vòng mới hành trình.

Bảy ngày sau.

Hai người rốt cục trở lại trong thôn.

Lúc trước hai người làm 'CMND' còn đặt ở Đỗ Thanh trong không gian, xuất ra tạp đến đăng ký, canh giữ ở cửa thôn người lên xe kiểm tra một lần, liền để cho bọn họ đi vào.

Kiểm tra đăng ký bọn họ tạp nam nhân, đồng tình nhìn bọn hắn liếc, nhắc nhở một câu, nói, "Các ngươi vẫn là nhanh lên quay về đi xem a."

Đỗ Thanh con ngươi đảo một vòng, hắn cũng không phải không biết biến báo người, theo trong ba lô xuất ra hai bao thuốc, nhét vào trong tay đối phương.

Đối phương hài lòng thuốc lá nhận lấy, nhưng là cũng không muốn nói cái gì nữa, chẳng qua là để cho bọn họ nhanh lên đi về nhà nhìn xem.

"Đa tạ rồi." Đỗ Thanh không hề truy vấn, dù sao đã đến cửa thôn địa phương, bọn hắn để cho:đợi chút nữa thẳng đón về nhìn xem đã biết rõ đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

Vốn là bọn hắn còn ý định đi một chuyến thị trường , nhưng là hiện tại xem ra, hay là trước về nhà tương đối khá.

"Như thế nào đột nhiên dừng lại rồi hả?" Đột nhiên phanh lại, Đỗ Thanh hướng mặt trước khuynh đảo, không có bị thương một tay bắt lấy mép giường, đường này trình, theo lý thuyết còn chưa tới cửa nhà .

"Ba mẹ? ! Các ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? ? ?" Hạ Lập Hiên kinh ngạc thanh âm vang lên.

Nghe được về ba mẹ hắn tin tức, Đỗ Thanh cũng ngồi không yên, lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài mang thứ đó thu lại, chính mình tức thì đi xuống xem một chút, đây rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Hạ Lập Hiên trong lời nói kinh ngạc, còn có cho bọn hắn ghi chép người nam nhân kia nhắc nhở, Đỗ Thanh mơ hồ đoán đến trong nhà là đã xảy ra chuyện.

Vội vàng từ trên xe bước xuống, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, Đỗ Thanh chứng kiến trước mắt tình cảnh, chỉ cảm thấy một cổ nhiệt khí vọt lên ý nghĩ.

Hắn hận không thể cung cấp đứng lên , nuôi dưỡng được phúc hậu cha mẹ, hiện tại đang làm gì đó? !

Xanh xao vàng vọt tại mặt trời đã khuất, làm việc khổ cực, trên bờ vai chọn trùng trùng điệp điệp tảng đá bùn đất, bên cạnh còn có một giám sát người của bọn hắn.

Cha mẹ của hắn vết thương trên người, Đỗ Thanh đưa ánh mắt rơi xuống người nam nhân kia trong tay roi phía trên, trong mắt là bão tố tiến đến lúc trước bình tĩnh.

"Ba mẹ các ngươi chịu khổ." Đỗ Thanh đem hai vị lão nhân nâng dậy đến, đối với Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Chuyện này giao cho để ta giải quyết."

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên buông tay ra trung bắt lấy roi, lui về phía sau một bước, vịn Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ, lặng yên đứng ở Đỗ Thanh sau lưng, tỏ vẻ đôi ủng hộ của hắn.

"Này! Các ngươi ai à? Lão đại của chúng ta khâm điểm tội phạm ngươi cũng dám che chở? ! Là không muốn sống chăng sao?" Cầm lấy roi nam nhân vênh váo tự đắc nói, "Hai người các ngươi nếu thức thời lời mà nói..., ngoan ngoãn cho gia gia của ngươi ta nói xin lỗi, chuyện này ta coi như làm không có phát sinh qua, nói cách khác, đến lúc đó cũng đừng trách ta vô tình."

"Lập Hiên, ngươi trước tiên đem ba mẹ đỡ đến thùng xe thượng nghỉ ngơi." Đỗ Thanh cũng không thèm nhìn hắn một cái, bất quá là một chỉ không biết sống chết châu chấu mà thôi.

"Tiểu Đỗ ngươi rốt cục đã trở về!" Nhị lão nước mắt tuôn đầy mặt nói, "Là Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều, ngươi cẩn thận nàng, nàng thông đồng lên kinh đô đến công tử ca..."

"Ba mẹ chuyện này liền giao cho ta đến xử lý a!" Đỗ Thanh thái độ cường ngạnh nói, "Các ngươi đi trước trên xe nghỉ ngơi."

Gặp Đỗ Thanh không coi ai ra gì bộ dạng, cái kia phụ trách giám sát Đỗ Gia vợ chồng nam nhân lửa giận công tâm giơ lên roi, trong nội tâm một hồi khoái ý, nghĩ đến cái này nam nhân để cho:đợi chút nữa bị chính mình đánh cho làm trò hề bộ dáng, trong lòng của hắn liền hưng phấn không thôi.

Cứ như vậy một cái tiểu lâu la cũng muốn động thủ với hắn? Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười, trong tươi cười không mang theo nửa điểm độ ấm, dễ dàng bắt lấy đối phương vung tới roi, dùng sức kéo một phát, đem đối phương người đều kéo đến trước chân.

Nụ cười trên mặt không thay đổi, khi hắn nhào đầu về phía trước lúc, một cước đá ra đi, trực tiếp đem người đá ra vài mét xa, miệng phun máu tươi.

Mặt khác chú ý tới bên này động tĩnh, muốn tiến lên giúp người lăng tại nguyên chỗ, nhẹ nhàng một cước sẽ đem người đá ra xa như vậy? !

Đỗ Thanh cảm giác được cái gì giương mắt kiểm, nhìn hắn một cái, hắn cứng ngắc lấy thân thể, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, cùng tay cùng chân lui về sau.

Thấy hắn không có đi lên, Đỗ Thanh tiếc nuối đem ánh mắt phóng tới cách mình có chút khoảng cách, đã đã hôn mê trên thân nam nhân.

Đỗ Thanh đi vào bên cạnh hắn, thấy hắn trong hôn mê cũng không giận, đem roi thay đổi một đầu, trước hết tử hướng trên người hắn đánh tới, đánh cho hắn da tróc thịt bong .

"A a a! Đau quá! !" Nam nhân cuộn mình lấy thân thể x, trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại lấy.

Đỗ Thanh bất vi sở động, từng cái hướng trên người hắn rút đi.

Nam nhân đau đến nước mắt nước mũi hồ vẻ mặt, lúc bắt đầu còn giãy dụa lấy, đến đằng sau đau đến không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, hắn giãy dụa được càng lợi hại, Đỗ Thanh ra tay lại càng nặng.

"Có đau hay không?" Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng câu dẫn ra một cái dáng tươi cười, nhẹ giọng hỏi, "Đau nhức là được rồi, về sau phải nhớ kỹ đừng chó cậy gần nhà, gà cậy gần chuồng, không phải mỗi người cũng giống như ta tốt như vậy tính tình , đánh một trận liền xong việc ."

Đỗ Thanh đem roi ném ở bên cạnh hắn, ghét bỏ tại trên quần áo đi từ từ tay.

Hạ Lập Hiên tựa ở thùng xe lên, chăm chú nhìn xem hắn, ngoài miệng bất mãn nói, "Thương thế của ngươi còn chưa xong mà? Bảo ta đến không phải cũng giống nhau sao? Vạn nhất liên lụy đến miệng vết thương làm sao bây giờ?"

"Lần sau cho ngươi đến, " Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, nói, "Ba mẹ ta hiện tại thế nào?"

"Không có việc gì, đã ngủ đi qua, thân thể gần nhất lỗ lã đến lợi hại, bổ trở về thì tốt rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Lộ hai bên có rất ít người đang làm việc, hiện tại trung tâm buổi trưa , đem người phơi nắng chết cũng không ngoài ý.

Trong thôn sửa đường loại công việc này, vốn phải là lại để cho trong thôn thanh tráng niên chính mình tự nguyện báo danh tham gia .

Hắn trước khi rời đi, lưu lại đầy đủ bọn hắn sinh hoạt lương thực còn có chút mấy, hơn nữa Hạ Lập Hiên còn có lưu người chiếu cố thoáng một phát ba mẹ hắn , nhưng là hắn trở về thấy là, ba mẹ hắn mồ hôi đầy người tại mặt trời phía dưới làm việc!

"Không biết A Phúc bây giờ đang ở ở đâu? Bất quá ba mẹ tinh thần thoạt nhìn cũng không tệ lắm, A Phúc có lẽ không có chuyện gì đâu." Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên ngồi ở chính trên ghế lái phụ, thấp giọng thảo luận.

"Chờ bọn hắn tỉnh lại, chúng ta lại đi tìm A Phúc, ba mẹ bọn hắn ăn chút gì ngủ rồi, nhưng là tỉnh lại bụng nhất định sẽ đói , chúng ta đi trước thay bọn hắn chuẩn bị ăn chút gì ăn."

"Đem trong không gian lấy ra là được." Đỗ Thanh đem tay vươn vào trong ba lô mặt, đem không gian cà-mên cầm mấy cái đi ra, đây là hắn lúc trước tại Hạ gia lúc chuẩn bị cà-mên, chính là vì lo trước khỏi hoạ.

"Ừ, chờ bọn hắn đứng lên, chúng ta lại cùng nhau về nhà nhìn xem." Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu.

Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại, đánh giá gian phòng bên cạnh, cái phòng này chủ nhân, hắn nhớ rõ, cùng ba mẹ hắn tương giao thật tốt người ta.

Nhưng là vừa rồi thời điểm, liền trơ mắt nhìn ba mẹ hắn bị đánh, bọn hắn đem ba mẹ cứu đến từ về sau, đem bọn họ gia cửa "Phanh" đóng lại, tránh bọn hắn là Hồng Thủy Mãnh Thú, cùng bọn họ dính vào quan hệ sẽ hỏng bét sắc mặt.

Ngăn cản sạch hắn đi nhà bọn họ mượn phòng bếp nấu cơm, thuận tiện nghe ngóng thoáng một phát tin tức ý niệm trong đầu.

Bọn hắn cái này nhất đẳng, chính là đợi hơn ba giờ.

"Ba mẹ các ngươi ăn cơm trước, chuyện cụ thể chúng ta về nhà bàn lại." Đỗ Thanh đem hai cái ấm áp cà-mên nhét vào trong tay bọn họ, vừa rồi hắn lại để cho Hạ Lập Hiên đun nóng qua .

Đỗ An cùng Bàng Duyệt thoải mái ngủ một giấc, sau khi đứng lên tinh thần tốt rất nhiều, nhìn thấy Đỗ Thanh nhét vào trong ngực cà-mên, lặng yên đỏ tròng mắt, cái miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ đích ăn.

Cái này không đến một tháng, hai người bọn họ liền đã trải qua liên tiếp biến cố.

Đi vào nhà mình phòng ở trước, Đỗ Thanh trong mắt ngoan lệ chợt lóe lên.

Dám đem ba mẹ hắn đuổi ra đến, chiếm cứ nhà bọn họ phòng ở, tự nhiên đã làm xong phòng ở chủ nhân trở về đòi hỏi 'Tiền thuê nhà' chuẩn bị tâm lý đi à nha?

May mắn bọn hắn kế tiếp thời gian sẽ không ở chỗ này, phòng ở bị bọn hắn chà đạp liền tao đạp.

Nhưng là bọn hắn muốn trả giá cao một phần cũng không phải ít!

Đệ 75 chương

"Tiểu Đỗ, bọn hắn nhiều người, không bằng chúng ta rời đi trước, lại nghĩ biện pháp." Bàng Duyệt lo lắng nói.

"Mẹ, ngươi còn không biết a! Lần này đi kinh đô trên đường, Lập Hiên hắn thức tỉnh dị năng, hãy cùng trong tiểu thuyết giống nhau, lại đến nhiều một đám, chúng ta cũng không sợ ." Đỗ Thanh an ủi, nói cái lời nói dối có thiện ý.

"Trong tay bọn họ có súng." Đỗ An nói.

Đỗ Thanh kéo dài thanh âm, nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, nói, "Cho bọn hắn nhìn xem."

Hạ Lập Hiên thuận theo nhập lưu nói, "Loại này tiểu lâu la, ta một người có thể đả đảo một đoàn."

Nói xong, cho Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ biểu thị chính mình dị năng chỗ lợi hại, trực tiếp đem xe mái hiên dung ra một cái hố, sau đó lại bắt nó phong hảo, lúc trước bị viên đạn đánh ra đến vết đạn có bộ dáng như vậy làm . Hắn khống chế được còn chưa đủ tinh tế, có địa phương dày đặc, có bạc nhược yếu kém.

"Vậy các ngươi cẩn thận một chút." Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ thấy hắn có thể đem sắt thép hòa tan, cái này độ ấm nhất định là cực cao , trong tay đối phương có vũ khí, hắn cũng không sợ.

"Ba ba!" Đỗ Phúc tiểu đạn pháo giống nhau, theo trong góc chạy đến, xông vào trong ngực của hắn, bắt lấy góc áo của hắn, trong thanh âm mang theo nồng đậm khóc nức nở.

"Ba ba tại." Đỗ Thanh vuốt Đỗ Phúc đỉnh đầu, đem Đỗ Phúc ôm lấy đến.

Bọn hắn ly khai không lâu về sau, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều theo người nam nhân kia trong tay lừa gạt đến không gian.

Kích hoạt không gian về sau, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không nói hai lời sẽ đem người nam nhân kia cho từ bỏ, mang theo một nhà già trẻ, đầu phục theo kinh đô đến , chưởng quản cái trụ sở này nhà giàu đệ tử.

Cái kia nhà giàu đệ tử bất quá là đoạt quyền thất bại, trong kinh đô nhị lưu thế gia đệ tử, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tư sắc cũng không kém, cấu kết lại đối phương về sau, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cũng không có vội vã động thủ.

Đãi cái kia nhà giàu đệ tử đem người của mình an bài xong xuôi, trong căn cứ mặt khác phái những người khác cho phái đi những địa phương khác, có thể nói, cái kia nhà giàu đệ tử hiện tại chính là trong chỗ này thổ hoàng đế.

Cái lúc này, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều mới thời gian dần qua thổi gối đầu gió, lại để cho nhà giàu đệ tử không chỉ có đem Đỗ An Bàng Duyệt đuổi ra phòng ở, chiếm cứ phòng ốc của bọn hắn, còn đem hai người bọn họ tiến đến làm ô-sin.

Trong thôn sửa đường, mệt nhất bẩn nhất sống đều là hai người bọn họ làm, nhưng là ăn được ít nhất còn bị đánh bị mắng, Đỗ Gia vợ chồng hai cái có thể kiên trì lâu như vậy, dựa vào là Đỗ Phúc.

Ngày đó hai người bọn họ bị nắm:chộp thời điểm ra đi, đem Đỗ Phúc ẩn núp đi, lại để cho Tiểu Bồ Đào đem Đỗ Phúc cho mang đi, một đứa bé Tiểu Bồ Đào có thể mang đi, nhưng là tăng thêm hai cái đại nhân lại không được, mục tiêu quá lớn.

Ban ngày vừa mệt vừa đói lại khát, hiện tại thiếu nước, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nói rõ thủ hạ chính là người, chỉ cần không đem bọn họ giết chết là được, hảo hảo giày vò hai người bọn họ lão bất tử, người phía dưới vì nịnh nọt hắn, đương nhiên sẽ ra sức tra tấn bọn hắn.

Bọn hắn Nhị lão đều dựa vào lấy Đỗ Phúc buổi tối tới lặng lẽ xem bọn hắn, hướng trên núi đi nhất định là không được, qua không được bao lâu chỉ sợ bọn họ đều chết khát, hướng cửa thôn, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đem bọn họ bắt lại lúc, đem bọn họ thân phận căn cứ chính xác rõ ràng cho thu được rồi.

Cửa thôn không chỉ có có Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trông coi người, bọn hắn không có có chứng minh thân phận là ra không được .

Dựa vào Đỗ Phúc lấy tới ăn uống, bọn hắn mới nấu đến bây giờ.

"Ba ba ba ba! Bọn hắn người xấu! Đánh Gia Gia Nãi sữa!" Đỗ Phúc khóc lóc kể lể nói.

Đỗ Phúc y phục trên người thật xinh đẹp , khỏa thân lộ ở bên ngoài làn da tối như mực , thật vất vả nuôi cho béo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, vừa gầy xuống dưới, lộ ra con mắt đặc biệt lớn, như một vô cùng bẩn tiểu ăn mày.

Đỗ Thanh đau lòng mà lau đi hắn nước mắt trên mặt, nói, "Ba ba đã trở về, ba ba dẫn ngươi đi báo thù được không?"

"Ba ba, ta được hay không được dùng Tiểu Bồ Đào?" Đỗ Phúc chớp chớp nước nhuận mắt to, chờ mong nhìn xem hắn.

Ai, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm thở dài một hơi, xoa xoa tóc của hắn, nói, "A Phúc muốn làm cái gì liền đi làm đi, hiện tại đem Tiểu Bồ Đào lộ ra cũng không việc gì đâu."

"Thế nhưng là ba ba không phải nói không thể để cho Tiểu Bồ Đào xuất hiện ở những người khác trước mặt đấy sao?" Đỗ Phúc không hiểu nói.

"Ừ, lúc trước là ba ba không đủ mạnh đại, bảo hộ không được A Phúc, hiện tại ba ba có thể bảo vệ A Phúc, cho nên A Phúc muốn làm cái gì cũng có thể ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ Phúc đời trước thế nhưng là được xưng là băng chi nữ vương người đến , chạy tại bên bờ sinh tử người. Đỗ Thanh cười nói, "A Phúc về sau muốn bảo hộ Gia Gia Nãi sữa, liền động thủ đi!"

"Ba ba, về sau A Phúc đến bảo hộ các ngươi!" Đỗ Phúc mềm nhu khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn xuất hiện một vòng kiên định thần sắc, hắn phải nhanh lên một chút cường đại lên, bộ dạng như vậy có thể bảo vệ tốt Gia Gia Nãi sữa.

Gia Gia Nãi sữa liền sẽ không kém chút chết rồi.

Đỗ Phúc tâm niệm vừa động, một cây roi liền ra hiện trong tay hắn, nhìn kỹ, liền sẽ phát hiện, đây là do rất nhiều cùng thật nhỏ dây leo biên chế mà thành, phía trên còn mang theo sắc bén gai ngược.

"Ba mẹ, các ngươi trước ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi, chúng ta đi xử lý thoáng một phát chiếm cứ chúng ta phòng ốc người." Đỗ Thanh một tay ôm Đỗ Phúc, cảm giác hơi mệt.

Thấy thế, Hạ Lập Hiên đem người tiếp nhận đi, nói, "Miệng vết thương của ngươi còn chưa khỏe, ta đến ôm hắn."

"Miệng vết thương? Tiểu Đỗ ngươi ở đâu bị thương?" Đỗ An vội vàng hỏi, cao thấp dò xét hắn một phen, sau đó đem ánh mắt phóng tới trên cánh tay của hắn.

"Ba ba, thả ta xuống, ba ba nắm ta đi là được." Đỗ Phúc nói.

Đỗ Phúc mang thứ đó thu hồi đi, mộ tả một hữu nắm Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Lúc trước bị thụ một chút vết thương nhỏ, qua mấy ngày là tốt rồi, không cần lo lắng." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

"Nơi này là nhà của ta, phiền toái các ngươi lập tức đem phòng ở khôi phục hiện trạng, sau đó cút ra ngoài." Đỗ Thanh một cước giữ cửa đá văng ra, cực lớn tiếng vang, đem người ở bên trong lại càng hoảng sợ .

"Ngươi tiểu tử này nói cái gì mê sảng đâu này? Cái này là phòng ốc của chúng ta, cái gì biến thành của ngươi? Ngươi có biết hay không chúng ta là ai chính là thủ hạ? Ngoan ngoãn quỳ xuống đến cho chúng ta dập đầu xin lỗi, vấn đề này sẽ tha các ngươi một lần như thế nào đây?"

Bọn hắn chỉ có hai người cộng thêm một đứa bé, đứng ở bên cạnh hắn một người nam nhân đánh giá Đỗ Thanh, nói, "Nếu ngươi nguyện ý ngủ cùng ta một giấc, phòng này cũng là ngươi..."

"Phanh!"

"Lão tử tức phụ ngươi cũng dám nhìn xem? !" Hạ Lập Hiên tức giận nói, đem chân thu hồi lại, hắn một cước này, đối phương ít nhất đứt rời mấy cây xương sườn, loại hoàn cảnh này, nếu như không có đạt được kịp thời trị liệu, rất dễ dàng chết mất .

"Có người đến nháo sự! ! !" Bắt đầu nói chuyện tóc vàng cao giọng hô, trong thanh âm là ngăn không được thất kinh, từng bước một lui về phía sau lấy, một cước là có thể đem 160 cân nam nhân đá bay, cái này khí lực nhiều lắm đại? Hắn cũng không nhận ra mình có thể thừa nhận được hắn một cước .

"Như thế nào? Ngươi cũng muốn ngủ vợ ta?" Hạ Lập Hiên đưa ánh mắt phóng tới trên người hắn, trên mặt lộ ra một cái dữ tợn dáng tươi cười.

Tóc vàng điên cuồng lắc đầu, "Không không không! Ta không nghĩ! ! !"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhăn cau mày, "Vậy là ngươi cảm thấy vợ của ta lúng túng?"

"Đẹp mắt đẹp mắt!" Tóc vàng gật đầu như bằm tỏi.

"Ngươi cũng hiểu được hắn đẹp mắt? !" Hạ Lập Hiên nguy hiểm nheo mắt lại.

Tóc vàng chân mềm trả lời, "Không không không, lúng túng! !"

"Ngươi cảm thấy hắn lúng túng?" Hạ Lập Hiên âm trầm mà nói.

Tóc vàng theo trong lời của hắn nghe được uy hiếp ý tứ hàm xúc, kết kết ba ba nói, "Ta ta ta, không không không biết nói..."

"Không biết? Như thế nào lại không biết đâu này?" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói, "Vợ ta đẹp như thế, ngươi rõ ràng không biết!"

Nói xong, Hạ Lập Hiên hướng hắn đi đến.

"Hiện tại là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Theo dưới lầu đi xuống nam nhân hỏi.

"Tức phụ đừng nhìn, cay con mắt."

Đỗ Thanh còn không có nhìn sang, một hai bàn tay to liền bao trùm ở hai mắt của hắn lên, bên tai là Hạ Lập Hiên lại để cho hắn đừng nhìn câu nói.

"Làm sao vậy?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ba ba, những người kia thật kỳ quái, không mặc quần áo." Đỗ Phúc tò mò nói.

Đỗ Thanh: "... ? ? ?" Cái gì gọi là không mặc quần áo? !

"Đám người kia thật không biết xấu hổ, áo cũng không mặc một bộ, tức phụ ngươi quay đầu, ta đi xử lý thoáng một phát." Hạ Lập Hiên phẫn nộ nói.

Sớm biết như vậy sẽ không lại để cho tức phụ cùng đi rồi, bọn này cay gà người quái dị, lại muốn câu dẫn vợ hắn!

Vợ hắn là các ngươi có thể câu dẫn đấy sao? !

"Ba ba, bọn hắn chỉ mặc quần, không mặc áo, thật kỳ quái." Đỗ Phúc nói.

Đối phương chẳng qua là không có mặc áo mà thôi, Hạ Lập Hiên cái này nhanh chóng động tác, hắn thiếu chút nữa cho rằng đối phương là cái gì quần áo cũng không mặc, trần truồng đi xuống.

"Liếc mắt nhìn cũng sẽ không thiếu khối thịt, Lập Hiên thả ta ra." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Các ngươi người nào? Lại dám đến trên địa bàn của chúng ta nháo sự? !"

"Không cho phép xem, bọn này cay gà vừa già lại xấu, có cái gì tốt xem , muốn nhìn ta trở về cho ngươi xem của ta cơ bụng được không? Không chỉ có có thể xem dễ dàng chơi." Hạ Lập Hiên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói.

"Hạ Ba Ba, ta cũng phải nhìn." Đỗ Phúc tai tiêm nghe được mấy cái từ, gặp ba ba cao hứng được sủng ái đều hồng thông thông, không chịu cô đơn mà nói.

"Không được." Hạ Lập Hiên nghĩa chánh ngôn từ mà nói.

"Vì cái gì?" Đỗ Phúc thất lạc mà hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt đi lòng vòng, nói, "Cái này chỉ có thể cho vợ của mình xem , không thể tùy tùy tiện tiện cho người khác xem đều."

"Ngươi muốn nhìn, lớn lên về sau tìm vợ của ngươi nhìn lại."

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc không cam lòng nói.

"Tức phụ ngươi trước xoay người sang chỗ khác, ta xử lý thoáng một phát bọn này cay gà." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm liếc mắt, nhưng là vẫn là ngoan ngoãn xoay người.

...

"Đỗ tiểu thư ngươi rốt cục đã trở về."

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều vừa xuống xe, liền phát hiện một cái lão nam nhân tại một chút nước mắt một chút nước mũi khóc lóc kể lể lấy.

Nàng nghĩ một lát nhi, mới nhớ tới người này là nàng phái đi phụ trách giám sát Đỗ Gia vậy đối với này lão bất tử nam nhân, đôi ngăn đón nam nhân không cho hắn tiếp cận bảo tiêu nói.

"Lại để cho hắn vào đi."

"Đỗ tiểu thư, cái kia hai nam nhân..." Nam nhân thêm mắm thêm muối đem sự tình miêu tả một lần cho Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nghe.

Vết thương trên người đều không có xử lý, sẽ chờ lấy Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trở về, làm cho đối phương trông thấy vết thương trên người hắn khẩu, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nói, "Tốt rồi, ta đã biết, ngươi xuống dưới lĩnh thưởng a."

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đem người đuổi về sau, làm cho người ta đi nghe ngóng Đỗ Thanh tin tức của bọn hắn, "Ngươi đi cùng trần thiếu nói một tiếng ta đợi chút đi qua tìm hắn."

Đỗ Thanh ngươi trở về được vừa vặn!

Đệ 76 chương

Hạ Lập Hiên thậm chí đều không cần chính mình động thủ, hắn liền đứng ở Đỗ Thanh bên người bảo hộ lấy hắn, đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất, vài phút thời gian, liền đem đám người bọn họ cho đả đảo.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài, hỗ trợ đem bọn họ cho trói lại." Hạ Lập Hiên che chở Đỗ Thanh cùng Đỗ Phúc, đối phương chỗ đó trông thấy qua dị năng? Đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất, là có thể đem bọn họ sợ tới mức té cứt té đái .

Trong tay đoạt đều cầm bất ổn, càng thêm không cần phải nói công kích bọn hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem khăn trải bàn còn có bức màn cho giật xuống đến, che đến trên người bọn họ đi, xác nhận Đỗ Thanh không thấy được trên người bọn họ không nên xem địa phương về sau, mới nói, "Tức phụ ngươi có thể xoay đầu lại nhìn một chút."

Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không biết ở đâu tìm được dây thừng, một đám người bị trói bánh chưng tựa như buộc cùng một chỗ.

Trên người đang đắp khăn trải bàn cùng bức màn, Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng co quắp rút, nói, "Các ngươi xử lý thoáng một phát những người này, ta đi trên lầu nhìn xem."

Đỗ Thanh nhanh chóng lên trên lầu đi kiểm tra một lần, gia đồ vật bên trong trên cơ bản bị mang đi, lúc trước hắn chuẩn bị lâu như vậy két nước còn có những vật khác, tất cả cũng không có rồi, lầu hai lầu ba đều trống trải ra.

Vừa mới tới gần lúc trước hắn ở gian phòng, Đỗ Thanh Tựu nghe thấy được một cổ nồng đậm sau đó hương vị, Đỗ Thanh liền vào xem dục vọng cũng không có.

"Tức phụ, trên lầu tình huống như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Đồ vật mất ráo, đi chúng ta đi nhà của ngươi nhìn xem." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ Thanh bước nhanh lướt qua bọn hắn, không thích trong không khí vẻ này mùi máu tươi hỗn tạp lấy nước tiểu mùi khai.

Một nhóm người này muốn trên giường nằm thượng ba tháng mới có thể xuống giường. Nhưng là cái đó và hắn có quan hệ gì đâu này? Đỗ Thanh không đếm xỉa tới nghĩ đến.

Xem ra bọn hắn cũng không phải người tốt lành gì, trên người nhiễm mùi máu tanh, chỉ sợ cũng không ít.

"Hiện trong nhà là không thể tiếp tục ở , chúng ta thuận tiện đem Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nữ nhân kia giải quyết hết." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn Đỗ Phúc liếc, nói, "A Phúc đã trở về, trên người vô cùng bẩn , trở về muốn hảo hảo giặt rửa dừng lại mới tốt."

"Ừ, ba ba ta đói bụng rồi." Đỗ Phúc thu hồi roi, nhanh chóng trở lại Đỗ Thanh bên người, nghe mùi trên người, một tờ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhăn ba ba.

"Chúng ta đây trước đi ăn cơm. Đẳng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nữ nhân kia trở về, nhất định sẽ tìm tới tận cửa rồi ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên phòng ở ngược lại là hảo hảo , không có những người khác cưỡng chiếm phòng ốc của bọn hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên nhờ cậy chiếu cố thoáng một phát Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ người, bị điều động đến những địa phương khác.

Chuyện này cũng không trách được đối phương, bên ngoài nhà bọn họ là cái gì cừu địch , cùng người hiền lành, trong thôn đại bộ phận đều là một cái họ , nhân sự điều động lúc, hắn cũng liền an tâm ly khai.

Không nghĩ tới sẽ có Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ghi hận trong lòng người ẩn núp.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem khóa mở ra, sau đó đưa vào mật mã, đại môn mới từ từ mở ra, bọn hắn đi ra ngoài một tháng, trong nhà đồ dùng trong nhà tuy nhiên dùng vải trắng bao trùm lên đến, nhưng là vẫn có không ít bụi bặm .

"Ba mẹ các ngươi trước cùng A Phúc đi tắm rửa." Đỗ Thanh thử thử trong phòng tắm vòi nước, còn có nước.

Hạ Lập Hiên gia lầu trên đỉnh cũng là có một cái đại đại súc nước bình , ngày thường Hạ Lập Hiên đều là khi bọn hắn gia chủ , súc nước bình bên trong nước trên cơ bản chưa bao giờ dùng qua, bởi vậy đã qua lâu như vậy, súc nước bình còn có nước.

Bởi vì thời tiết nóng bức, mà ngay cả vòi nước đi ra nước, cũng là nóng hổi , đem trong không gian quần áo cầm một đống đi ra, đặt ở trong một cái phòng, khi bọn hắn chọn quần áo lúc, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên lên trên lầu đi.

Hướng súc nước bình ở bên trong đổ đầy nước, nước ấm một điều hòa, bên trong nước độ ấm không cao cũng không thấp.

"Hỗ trợ đem củ tỏi giặt rửa thoáng một phát." Đỗ Thanh trong tay cắt lấy một cây cây trúc lớn nhỏ đồ vật, là biến dị sau rau muống, một cây rau muống có thể dài đến cây trúc cao lớn như vậy, vô luận cái kia một bộ phận, cũng như cùng vừa mới dài ra chồi bình thường, tươi mới ngon miệng.

Rau muống không thay đổi dị lúc trước, Đỗ Thanh Tựu rất thích ăn rau muống, biến dị về sau, hưởng qua nó hương vị về sau, hận không thể từng bữa ăn ăn rau muống.

Cho nên âm thầm mua không ít rau muống đặt ở trong không gian.

"Đỗ Thanh! Hạ đại ca! Đỗ Thanh! Hạ đại ca!" Đỗ Thanh đang muốn đem mới hạ nồi, liền sau khi nghe được cửa truyền đến nhỏ giọng tiếng gọi ầm ĩ.

"Ngươi trước xào lấy đồ ăn, ta ra đi xem chuyện gì?" Đỗ Thanh đem chứa đồ ăn rổ đưa cho Hạ Lập Hiên, nói.

"Ừ, cẩn thận một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp nhận rổ, trong nội tâm không để lại dấu vết tiễn đưa thở ra một hơi.

Đỗ Thanh trên tay tổn thương còn không có khỏi hẳn, có thể không làm việc tốt nhất chính là mặc kệ sống.

"Có chuyện gì không?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem lén lén lút lút đứng ở phía sau cửa Vương Cường nói.

Vương Cường thấy hắn đi ra, động tác rất nhỏ đối với hắn tuyển nhận, ý bảo hắn khom người đi tới.

Đỗ Thanh không rõ ràng cho lắm, nhưng là vẫn là theo như hắn ý bảo động tác đi tới.

"Các ngươi như thế nào không có chút chuẩn bị sẽ trở lại rồi hả? Đây không phải đi tìm cái chết đấy sao?" Vương Cường thấy hắn đi ra, thấp giọng nói, nhìn chung quanh, chú ý đến bốn phía có người hay không.

Tiếp tục nói, "Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nữ nhân kia không biết vì cái gì đối với các ngươi một nhà hận thấu xương, nàng bây giờ trở về đã đến, thừa dịp của bọn hắn còn không có đến thăm, các ngươi hiện tại mang theo Đỗ Thúc đỗ thẩm, nhanh lên ly khai nơi đây!"

Đỗ Thanh cười nhạt không nói, Vương Cường có thể mạo hiểm bị Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều giận chó đánh mèo mạo hiểm đến khuyên bảo hắn, ngược lại là có tình có nghĩa.

Cha mẹ của hắn gặp rủi ro, đưa than sưởi ấm trong ngày tuyết rơi không ít người, nhưng là hơn nữa là có mắt không tròng bỏ đá xuống giếng , Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm bay lên một tia ấm áp, an ủi, "Yên tâm đi, chúng ta là có chuẩn bị mới sẽ trở lại. Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không đủ gây sợ, chờ chúng ta xử lý xong những chuyện này về sau, kính xin đến thăm một chuyến, có việc cùng ngươi thương thảo một phen."

"Ai nha! Ngươi như thế nào không nghe khuyên bảo đâu này? Dân không cùng quan đấu, cái kia Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều dính vào kinh đô đến quý nhân, tình huống đối với các ngươi bất lợi." Vương Cường sốt ruột nói, hận không thể mở ra đầu của hắn, đem lời của mình nhét vào đi giống nhau.

"Không có mười phần mười nắm chắc, ta sẽ không cầm phụ mẫu ta mạng của con trai đến mạo hiểm ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Đa tạ ngươi tới nhắc nhở chúng ta chuyện này."

"Vậy được, các ngươi cẩn thận một chút mới là hảo." Vương Cường nói, trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, Đỗ Thanh thoạt nhìn cũng không nghĩ là người lỗ mãng, hơn nữa bỏ tiểu Đỗ, còn có Hạ đại ca tại, Hạ Lập Hiên vừa nhìn liền biết không phải là người bình thường, khí thế trên người cùng kinh đô đến quý nhân càng lớn.

"Vậy các ngươi cẩn thận một chút, nếu có chuyện gì, có thể đem hài tử giấu ở nhà của chúng ta." Vương Cường nói rõ xong, sau đó vụng trộm sờ sờ ly khai.

Lúc trước Đỗ Phúc có thể chạy trốn, tại trong thôn nhiều ngày như vậy, chính là dựa vào người trong thôn âm thầm giúp, ăn hết trên núi Tiểu Bồ Đào hái trở về bồ đào, có thể ăn không đủ no.

Nhìn xem Vương Cường đi xa thân ảnh, Đỗ Thanh trên mặt lộ ra một cái dáng tươi cười, nhưng sau xoay người lại.

Một ngoại nhân còn có thể như thế, hắn đại bá một nhà, không thể chờ đợi được cùng bọn họ gia họa (vẽ) thanh giới tuyến, lúc trước hướng của bọn hắn đi tới Đại bá mẫu, vừa nhìn thanh là hắn, liền bối rối chạy mất, không có làm việc trái với lương tâm lời mà nói..., ngươi chạy cái gì?

"Ai à?"

Hạ Lập Hiên động tác thuần thục trở mình xào lấy rau muống, Đỗ Thanh ngồi ở hỏa lò trước, hướng bên trong đút hai cây củi đi vào, sau đó mới nói, "Vương Cường, lúc trước cùng chúng ta cùng đi trên núi hái biến dị trái cây chính là cái người kia."

"Là hắn à?" Hạ Lập Hiên cũng muốn khởi người này đến, động tác trong tay cũng không ngừng, nói, "Hắn tới tìm ngươi chuyện gì?"

"Đến để cho chúng ta nhanh lên ly khai nơi đây, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bàng thượng một cái núi dựa lớn." Đỗ Thanh dùng không có bị thương tay nâng cằm lên, sáng tắt ánh lửa chiếu vào trên mặt của hắn, rủ xuống lông mày cười lạnh.

Bọn hắn cũng không có làm nhiều phong phú đồ ăn, nhưng là phân lượng đại, đủ cả nhà bọn họ tử ăn, những cái...kia sức tưởng tượng đồ ăn, vẫn là đợi ngày sau có thời gian làm tiếp.

Bọn hắn làm tốt đồ ăn về sau, đem thức ăn bưng lên không lâu, bọn hắn cũng tắm rửa xong đi tới, kể từ đó, trên người bọn họ cũ mới vết sẹo đều hiển lộ ra.

Từng đạo tím xanh miệng vết thương, thoạt nhìn thật sự là đáng sợ, vết thương chồng chất thân thể, không dùng ngôn ngữ đi miêu tả, chỉ cần liếc, có thể nhìn ra bọn hắn sở gặp tra tấn.

Đỗ Thanh nắm chặc để tại bên người tay, hé miệng không nói một lời, đi đem y dược rương lấy ra.

Trong nội tâm ngập trời phẫn nộ, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh trên mặt không hiện, mặt lạnh lấy thay hai người bọn họ trên vết thương thuốc.

Một ít địa phương bí ẩn, Đỗ Thanh đem thuốc giao cho bọn họ hai cái, đợi bọn hắn lau xong thuốc về sau, mới bắt đầu ăn cơm.

Trên mặt bàn không ai nói chuyện, Đỗ An Bàng Duyệt là mỏi mệt đến không muốn nói chuyện, lúc trước một mực cường chống đỡ thân thể, hiện tại trong lúc đó trầm tĩnh lại, tự nhiên là mỏi mệt đến cực điểm.

Đỗ Phúc cũng cảm nhận được ngưng trọng bầu không khí, cố gắng hướng trong miệng bới ra cơm, hắn muốn ăn nhiều một chút, nhanh lên lớn lên, bảo hộ Gia Gia Nãi sữa.

Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ ăn cơm rất nhanh, bọn hắn ăn vào một nửa lúc, bọn hắn ăn xong liền đi nghỉ ngơi.

Đỗ Thanh đem Nhị lão đưa đến trong phòng, đánh mở điều hòa, sau đó lặng lẽ đi ra ngoài giữ cửa khép lại.

Hạ Lập Hiên bên này phòng ở cách âm so với bọn hắn gia tốt hơn nhiều, đem Nhị lão đưa về phòng về sau, Đỗ Thanh sờ sờ Đỗ Phúc mềm mại tóc, nói, "A Phúc vây khốn không vây khốn?"

Đỗ Phúc đem trong miệng một miếng cơm nuốt về sau, nói, "Ba ba, ta không vây khốn."

"Ừ, ăn nhiều một chút." Đỗ Thanh mà nói hỏi được sờ không được ý nghĩ, hướng Đỗ Phúc trong chén gắp không ít đồ ăn.

"Ba ba ngươi cũng ăn nhiều một chút." Đỗ Phúc nói.

Đỗ Thanh tâm tình không tốt, ăn được đồ vật không nhiều lắm.

Bọn hắn cơm nước xong xuôi, cũng không gặp Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đến thăm đến.

Nghe được động tĩnh trong nháy mắt đó, Đỗ Thanh trong tay đĩa ngã xuống tại rửa chén trì, phát ra một tiếng thanh thúy tiếng vang, Đỗ Thanh không chút hoang mang bắt tay lau sạch sẽ, nhìn cũng không nhìn bị hắn đánh nát hai cái đĩa.

"Tức phụ, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều mang người đến, dẫn theo ba mươi mấy người người, còn mang theo không ít vũ khí." Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phản hồi về đến tình huống nói cho hắn biết.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, lạnh con mắt híp lại, nhìn xem cửa đang đóng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, rất nhanh liền thu hồi suy nghĩ, ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn thẳng lấy Đỗ Phúc con mắt, nói, "A Phúc muốn phải bảo vệ Gia Gia Nãi sữa sao?"

Đỗ Phúc trùng trùng điệp điệp gật đầu.

"Hảo." Đỗ Thanh dắt tay của hắn, đối với Hạ Lập Hiên cau mày nói, "Trước đem bọn họ mang theo vũ khí cho hủy diệt."

"Tốt rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên tâm niệm vừa động, ở bên ngoài Tiểu Hỏa Sài đã đem bọn hắn vũ khí trong tay hủy diệt.

Đỗ Phúc trông thấy máu tươi trong nháy mắt, trên mặt hắn biểu lộ không phải sợ hãi, hơn nữa hưng phấn về sau.

Đỗ Thanh có chút mê mang lại có chút đương nhiên hương vị.

Đời trước không thuộc về bất luận cái gì căn cứ, chạy cùng thời khắc sinh tử, cường đại như vậy nam nhân, đây mới là bản chất.

Đệ 77 chương

Mãnh liệt dưới thái dương, độ ấm cao đến đáng sợ, vốn là chuyện này là không cần Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tự mình đến xem , nhưng là nghĩ đến Đỗ Thanh chật vật không chịu nổi, khóc rống lấy hướng nàng cầu xin tha thứ bộ dáng, nàng trong mộng muốn đều là hắn như vậy phía dưới tư thái, như thế nào lại buông tha cơ hội này?

Giờ phút này, bên cạnh của nàng có người cho nàng che dù, nàng mang đến người nhập ông sao vây quanh ông trăng giống như vây quanh nàng, tự tin mà cao cao tại hạ ở bên ngoài chờ Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn đi ra.

"A! A! A!" Liên tiếp tiếng kêu thảm thiết vang lên.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không vui quay đầu đi, đám người kia quỷ gào gì? Đem nàng thật vất vả công tác chuẩn bị đi ra khí thế cho phá hủy.

Dù sao, Hạ Lập Hiên đều gương mặt đó thật sự rất hợp khẩu vị của nàng, cái kia cường tráng thân thể, tuyệt đối có thể cho nàng trên giường dục tiên dục tử đấy!

Cho dù nàng bàng một cái đằng trước chỗ dựa, nàng lúc trước là cân nhắc qua chỉ có đối phương một người, nhưng là từ khi nàng nhìn thấy hắn bên người những người khác, vì như vậy một thân cây, vứt đi một cánh rừng không có lợi nhất, bây giờ là nàng phụ thuộc lấy đối phương, trên người nàng có không gian tại, ngày sau, ai phụ thuộc ai còn không nhất định đâu này?

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong nội tâm suy nghĩ ngàn vạn, bất quá ngắn ngủn một giây đồng hồ, trông thấy sau lưng người bộ dáng bây giờ, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cũng là chấn động.

Nàng biết rõ Hạ Lập Hiên thân thủ thực hảo, mười mấy người đối với hắn mà nói một bữa ăn sáng.

Vũ khí là ắt không thể thiếu , vì vậy, nàng mới làm trễ nãi một chút thời gian.

Hạ Lập Hiên hắn lại có thể đánh, vẫn là thân thể phàm thai, dùng võ khí đến đối phương bọn họ là tốt nhất.

Cầm lấy đoạt, hoặc là cầm lấy dụng cụ cắt gọt nam nhân, trên người thiết chế phẩm, vậy mà như kem bình thường, tại đây mặt trời phía dưới, hòa tan!

Có thể lập tức đem thiết hòa tan, có thể nghĩ, cái kia nước thép độ ấm cao bao nhiêu.

Trực tiếp đem cái kia một chỗ da thịt cho bị phỏng chín.

Đỗ Thanh ba người cũng ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt, rất nhỏ tiếng mở cửa, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều lực chú ý toàn bộ để tại người đứng phía sau trên người, cũng không có chú ý tới.

"Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều, từ khi chia tay đến giờ không có vấn đề gì chứ a." Đỗ Thanh gật đầu mỉm cười, chỗ đứng địa phương không giống với, Đỗ Thanh trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem nàng.

Nghe vậy, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhanh chóng xoay người lại, nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh một bộ phong khinh vân đạm bộ dáng, trên mặt hiện lên một tia tức giận, nhưng là rất nhanh lại che dấu, mang trên mặt tươi cười đắc ý.

"Đỗ Thanh, thật sự là lâu như vậy không thấy, còn tưởng rằng ngươi chết ở bên ngoài đâu." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tiếc nuối nói, trong nội tâm rất hy vọng hắn chết ở bên ngoài, nhưng nghĩ lại, nếu Đỗ Thanh chết ở bên ngoài, trong nội tâm nàng cái kia một hơi cũng không có biện pháp hoàn toàn phát tiết đi ra.

Hôm nay gặp Đỗ Thanh hoàn hảo vô khuyết đứng ở chỗ này, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tâm tình rất là phức tạp.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài trở về a." Đỗ Thanh môi mỏng khẽ mở.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đã nhìn thấy một cái kỳ quái tiểu nhân xuất hiện ở trước mắt hắn, nhận ra vật này về sau, hắn nhịn không được lui về phía sau một bước.

Cái này, thứ này như vậy sẽ xuất hiện ở chỗ này? !

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều lần nữa đánh giá vật kia, nàng có thể xác định, vật kia chính là mạt thế rất nhiều năm về sau mới sẽ xuất hiện đồ vật.

Ngay từ đầu lúc, nàng còn muốn lấy, đãi lúc kia, thuận tiện đem vật này cũng cho cướp về , nhưng là thế nào xuất hiện ở Đỗ Thanh trong tay? !

Tiểu Hỏa Sài thân mật tại Đỗ Thanh trên bờ vai đi từ từ, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong mắt hiện lên một tia kinh hoảng.

Trong nội tâm có một suy đoán, mạc không phải là bởi vì nàng cầm đi Đỗ Thanh gia truyền ngọc bội, kể từ đó, Đỗ Thanh Tựu không có biện pháp kích hoạt không gian, không có không gian, liền đem vật kia cho Đỗ Thanh?

Chủ này giác [góc] quầng sáng cũng thật sự là đủ cường đại .

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt càng thêm cảnh giác lên, giao trái tim bên trong khinh thường thu lại, thế giới nhân vật chính quả nhiên không giống bình thường.

"Vật kia là của ngươi?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ánh mắt đuổi theo Tiểu Hỏa Sài.

"Là như thế nào đây? Không đúng thì thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh âm thanh lạnh lùng nói.

Đỗ Thanh không có phủ nhận chính là cam chịu (*mặc định), đố kỵ cơ hồ khiến nàng đỏ tròng mắt, trong nội tâm nàng đã nhận định vật kia chính là Đỗ Thanh .

Nếu như nàng mặc càng mà đến, như vậy, nàng mới là thế giới này nhân vật chính!

"Tức phụ, cẩn thận, cái này xấu nữ nhân muốn ngươi bất lợi." Hạ Lập Hiên cảnh giác chằm chằm vào người ở chỗ này, trước đó lần thứ nhất lệnh Đỗ Thanh bị thương sự tình, hắn không nghĩ lại một lần nữa trải qua.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn nàng một cái, cười nói, "Ta liền ưa thích nàng xem ta không vừa mắt, nhưng là vừa làm không hết bộ dáng của ta."

Phía ngoài độ ấm cao, hắn bất quá là đứng ở bên ngoài một thời gian ngắn, quần áo phần lưng, cơ hồ bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều một đoàn người càng thêm chật vật, coi như là Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người có người hỗ trợ bung dù, mồ hôi trên trán cũng một mực không ngừng qua.

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh ngồi xổm xuống, cổ vũ xoa bóp Đỗ Phúc trắng nõn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, nói, "A Phúc thử đem bọn hắn đều băng trụ nhìn xem?"

"Ừ." Đỗ Phúc mặt sắc mặt ngưng trọng gật đầu, mang theo huyết sắc bím tóc nặng mới xuất hiện trong tay hắn, Tiểu Bồ Đào lần thứ nhất xuất hiện ngoại nhân trước mặt.

"Đây là cái gì?" Trong đám người không có người bị thương, nhìn xem Tiểu Bồ Đào hướng bọn hắn tiếp cận, yết hầu phát nhanh nói ra mấy chữ.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tự nhiên cũng là chứng kiến Tiểu Bồ Đào , mãnh liệt mà nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh, có thể đem ra sử dụng như vậy một gốc cây biến dị thực vật , tuyệt đối không phải là trong sách tầm thường vô vi chi nhân! Nhưng là cùng nàng trong trí nhớ thế giới từng cái so sánh, không có có thể đối ứng được người trên vật.

Đỗ Thanh vận khí sao tốt như vậy? !

Đỗ Phúc mong nháy một đôi đôi mắt to sáng ngời, bước nhanh hướng đi một mình đi, hắn không biết ba ba nói băng trụ bọn hắn là có ý gì, bất quá, không việc gì đâu, hắn không biết có thể hỏi Tiểu Bồ Đào .

Người nam nhân kia hắn nhận thức, lúc trước đánh chửi qua Gia Gia Nãi sữa .

"Ba ba, có phải như vậy hay không?" Đỗ Phúc đem tại nằm trên đất nam nhân chân đều băng cùng một chỗ, sau đó lại để cho Tiểu Bồ Đào đem người đều trói lại.

Chịu không được áp lực chạy trốn người, chạy ra chưa được hai bước, đã bị Đỗ Phúc theo nếp bào chế, trói lại.

"Ừ, A Phúc giỏi quá! Kế tiếp liền giao cho chúng ta là tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem Đỗ Phúc cầu khen ngợi khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, chút nào không keo kiệt tán dương.

"Ừ!" Đỗ Phúc hưng phấn nắm chặt nắm tay nhỏ, cao hứng giương lên.

"Chúng ta đi trước." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhìn xem đầy đất phế vật, liền đứa bé đều không làm gì được, bọn họ là không trông cậy được vào.

Nàng cùng Đỗ Thanh không phải ngươi chết chính là ta sống cục diện, hiện tại hình thức đối với nàng bất lợi, nàng đương nhiên là muốn nhanh chóng ly khai.

"Muốn đi? Hiện tại đã muộn." Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng giơ lên một cái lạnh như băng độ cong.

"Đỗ Thanh, giết người thế nhưng là phạm pháp, ngươi có thể chớ làm loạn." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trông thấy Đỗ Thanh trong mắt sát khí, sửng sốt một chút, lui về phía sau vài bước, cảnh giác nhìn bọn họ.

Đỗ Thanh nói khẽ, "Chúng ta đây chính là phòng vệ chính đáng đến , không nghĩ qua là đánh chết một người người không phải rất bình thường sao?"

Mặt trời xuống, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều theo lòng bàn chân vọt lên một cổ hàn khí, cứng rắn ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, nói, "Giết ta, Trần công tử khẳng định sẽ không bỏ qua ngươi."

Sau đó chịu thua, dịu dàng nói, "Biểu ca ta biết rõ sai rồi, ta nhất thời bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, mới sẽ làm ra chuyện như vậy, hiện tại ta biết rõ sai rồi, ta trở về liền đem đồ đạc của các ngươi trả lại cho ngươi."

"Đã muộn."

Đỗ Thanh tiếng nói vừa tới, chuẩn bị động tác.

"A Thanh! Ta tới tìm ngươi á! ! !"

Đỗ Thanh động tác dừng lại, nhìn về phía thanh âm nơi phát ra đấy, chỉ thấy Liêu Cẩn Ngọc theo đi trên núi con đường kia đi xuống, trông thấy Đỗ Thanh, nhãn tình sáng lên, nhanh chóng hướng bọn họ chay tới.

Đỗ Thanh nghe cái này thanh âm quen thuộc, mày nhăn lại. Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhưng là vui vẻ, nhỏ giọng đối với thay mình bung dù bảo tiêu nói mấy câu, bảo tiêu rất nhỏ gật đầu, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cũng buông lỏng một chút, con mắt một mực chằm chằm vào cái kia mọc ra một tờ xinh đẹp gương mặt, thoạt nhìn cùng Đỗ Thanh rất quen thuộc nam nhân.

Tại nam nhân trải qua bọn hắn lúc, phía sau nàng bảo tiêu động tác nhanh chóng bắt lấy Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, quá trình này quá mức thuận lợi, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều giao trái tim buông đến.

Đã có cái này Đỗ Thanh hảo hữu, bọn hắn muốn thoát thân liền dễ dàng nhiều.

Người cao mã đại bảo tiêu cầm giữ ở Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, bàn tay lớn đặt ở trên cổ của hắn, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng vừa dùng lực, cái này thon dài cái cổ sẽ đứt rời, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không còn nữa vừa rồi kiều mềm, cường ngạnh mà nói.

"Đỗ Thanh, hiện tại ngươi mạnh khỏe hữu tại chúng ta trong tay, muốn là muốn cho hắn bình an vô sự, hiện tại liền thả chúng ta ly khai."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc phản ứng trì độn mà hỏi, "Các ngươi đây là đang làm gì vậy? Ngươi siết được ta rất không thoải mái."

"Ngươi là Đỗ Thanh hảo hữu a? Muốn trách thì trách ngươi xui xẻo, tại đây khẩn yếu trước mắt đụng vào, bất quá may mắn mà có ngươi, chúng ta an toàn ly khai không có vấn đề." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhìn xem hắn dung nhan, trong nội tâm từng đợt đố kỵ, một người nam nhân trường làm như vậy cái gì?

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nghiêng đầu, nhìn nhìn Đỗ Thanh lại nhìn xem hoàn cảnh bốn phía, mang trên mặt một chút nghi hoặc cùng nhưng, nói, "A Thanh ngươi là phải bắt được hắn sao?"

Yếu ớt cổ rơi trong tay người khác, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trên mặt không một chút thần sắc sợ hãi, trừng mắt nhìn, nhìn chằm chằm vào Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh trong lòng lật ra một cái liếc mắt, cái này Liêu Cẩn Ngọc là là chó sao?

Bọn hắn trên đường đi cũng không gặp có người theo dõi bọn hắn, hơn nữa hắn không có vào thôn chứng minh thân phận, tăng thêm hắn đi ra phương hướng, là thôn xóm bọn họ thượng đường xuống núi.

Thấy thế nào, cái này Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cũng sẽ không là cái gì người bình thường.

Nghĩ tới đây, Đỗ Thanh khẽ vuốt càm.

"Bộ dạng như vậy a." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trên mặt lộ ra một cái diễm lệ dáng tươi cười, "Ta đây tới giúp các ngươi bắt lấy bọn hắn là tốt rồi."

Vươn tay, tại bắt lấy nam nhân của mình trên cánh tay nhẹ nhàng vẽ một cái.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì? !" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều vừa dứt lời, cưỡng ép Liêu Cẩn Ngọc mồ hôi liền vô lực té trên mặt đất.

Theo ngón tay lan tràn đến toàn thân thanh hắc, nam nhân là trúng độc, bọn hắn một mực chú ý bọn hắn, tự nhiên là có thể trông thấy bất quá mấy hơi thở tầm đó, độc tố liền lan tràn đến tận đây, mới vừa rồi còn sinh khí dồi dào nam nhân, hiện tại liền hơi thở mong manh.

"Được rồi, hiện tại đối phó hắn." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vỗ vỗ tay, con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, "A Thanh ta có phải hay không rất lợi hại?"

Đệ 78 chương

Nói xong, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc còn hướng phía hắn nhào đầu về phía trước.

Hạ Lập Hiên trong nội tâm cười lạnh, quản lý hắn là từ đâu đến , tiếp cận vợ hắn lại không được!

Bị bắt chặt cổ áo, sau đó ném qua một bên Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, giận mà không dám nói gì nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

"A Thanh ta đói bụng rồi." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc thăm dò tính đứng ở Đỗ Thanh cách đó không xa, ôm bụng đáng thương nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

"Lâm Xương đâu này? Ngươi bất hòa : không cùng Lâm Xương đãi cùng một chỗ, chạy tới tìm chúng ta làm gì?" Đỗ Thanh đau đầu nhìn xem hắn.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc xấu hổ nói, "Ta là tới tìm ngươi, lần trước không phải đã nói rồi sao? Ta thích ngươi, cho nên ta liền tới tìm ngươi."

"Vừa rồi ta có phải hay không rất lợi hại à? Có hay không bị của ta phong độ tư thái yểu điệu kinh diễm đến?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cao hứng nói, thứ nhất là có một cái tốt như vậy biểu hiện cơ hội, quả thực cây gậy đát!

"Cút ngay! Đồ Lessbian, vợ ta mới sẽ không thích ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên tiến lên một bước, xiên lấy eo nói, "Lớn lên xấu như vậy, tại đây chút thân thể, liền vợ ta thích nhất tám khối cơ bụng đều không có, còn không biết xấu hổ nói yêu thích ta tức phụ! Thật không biết xấu hổ! Hừ! Liền vợ ta đều không thỏa mãn được! !"

Đỗ Thanh: "... Câm miệng!"

"Có nghe hay không, vợ ta bảo ngươi câm miệng, vợ ta sẽ không thích ngươi đấy!" Hạ Lập Hiên nghe vậy, dương dương đắc ý mà nói.

Đỗ Thanh liếc mắt, nói, "Hạ Lập Hiên ngươi câm miệng!"

Hạ Lập Hiên nụ cười trên mặt cứng đờ, quay đầu lại nói, "Tại sao là ta? !"

Đỗ Thanh uy hiếp nhìn hắn một cái, Hạ Lập Hiên không nói, lui về phía sau một bước, bất mãn nhìn xem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, hắn còn có rất nhiều lời chưa nói đâu! Tốt nhất là dùng miệng pháo đem cái này đồ Lessbian đuổi đi.

"Cái gì là đồ Lessbian?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc không hiểu nói, "Người chết làm yêu sao? Nhưng là ta không phải người chết a, ta còn sống , không tin ngươi sờ sờ xem."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Tuổi còn trẻ liền choáng váng sao?

"Một mình ngươi đến hay sao?" Đỗ Thanh nói sang chuyện khác.

"Ừ, ta một người đến , có phải hay không rất lợi hại a, Lâm Xương cái kia người ngu ngốc còn muốn giam giữ ta, sau đó ta vụng trộm chạy đến rồi." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trong thâm tâm sờ một đem mình bụng nhỏ, mềm nhũn , khó xử nói, "Nhất định phải tám khối cơ bụng sao? Trước kia có hai khối , nhưng là đằng sau nó đã không thấy tăm hơi, không có được hay không được?"

"Tốt rồi, ta không thích cơ bụng." Đỗ Thanh thẹn quá hoá giận mà nói.

"Lừa gạt..." Người, cùng một chỗ lúc ngủ, tức phụ các ngươi thích nhất sờ của ta cơ bụng rồi! Hạ Lập Hiên vừa mở miệng, còn dư lại mà nói bị Đỗ Thanh một cái hung dữ ánh mắt cho nuốt trở về.

Tức phụ tức giận bộ dáng lá có khác một phen tư vị, Hạ Lập Hiên lặng yên nhớ lại, hắn có vài ngày không ăn đến tức phụ rồi hả?

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ở một bên nhìn bọn họ không biết xấu hổ bàn về lộ cốt chủ đề, cố gắng thu nhỏ lại sự hiện hữu của mình cảm giác, gặp bốn người bọn họ lực chú ý cũng không tại trên người hắn, tích lũy sức chân khí, không để lại dấu vết lui về phía sau.

Nhìn ra thoáng một phát hai người đang lúc khoảng cách, cái kia lúc trước bị bọn hắn cưỡng ép con tin rất nguy hiểm, so Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn còn muốn uy hiếp.

Ít nhất Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn không biết dùng độc.

Hai người ở giữa khoảng cách thân cận quá, chỉ sợ nàng không có chạy ra bao nhiêu khoảng cách, cũng sẽ bị đối phương bắt lấy, vừa rồi bọn họ khoảng cách tiến, nàng chỉ nhìn thấy móng tay của hắn tại nàng bảo tiêu trên tay nhẹ nhàng vẽ một cái, bảo tiêu liền ngã xuống.

Ly khai hắn một mét về sau, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tâm "Rầm rầm rầm" trực nhảy lấy, thành bại như vậy một lần hành động, đem bên chân đều dây leo đá văng ra, trong nội tâm mặc niệm một hai ba, chạy!

"BA~!"

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều chạy ra chưa được hai bước, chân đã bị vật gì cuốn lấy, té ngã trên đất.

Nàng cúi đầu vừa nhìn, vừa rồi tại bên chân dây leo, quấn chiếm hữu nàng mắt cá chân, vừa rồi chính là bị vật này cuốn lấy, ngã sấp xuống , nàng ánh sáng lạnh lạnh lẽo nhìn xem Đỗ Phúc, cái này chết tiểu quỷ!

"A Thanh, có muốn hay không ta đem nàng cho hạ độc được à? Bộ dạng như vậy nàng liền chạy không được rồi." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đi đến bên người nàng, ngồi xổm xuống, nhìn xem mười ngón tay, tựa hồ là đang suy nghĩ cái gì dùng cái đó một cây.

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, "Không cần, ta tự mình tới là được."

Hắn nắm Đỗ Phúc tay, đi xuống mấy cấp bậc thang, đi vào Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trước mặt, nhìn xem chật vật Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều, khẽ cười một tiếng, "Thật sự là Phong Thủy Luân Lưu Chuyển, muốn chết phải không? Không có dễ dàng như vậy, nói như thế nào, cũng muốn trước khi chết, cảm thụ một chút phụ mẫu ta sở thụ đến đau đớn."

"Đỗ Thanh ngươi muốn làm gì?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nghĩ mà sợ sau này rụt lại.

"A Phúc, đem nữ nhân này trói lại." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Tiểu Bồ Đào đem Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tay chân đều trói lại, nàng dùng sức tránh thoát, nhìn qua thoáng giãy dụa liền đoạn dây leo, trên thực tế chắc chắn rất, nàng giãy dụa được càng lợi hại, trên người quấn quít lấy nàng dây leo liền buộc được càng chặt.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều phát giác chính mình tránh không thoát được, cam chịu nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, cười khẩy nói, "Hôm nay nếu ta không chết, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha các ngươi."

"Đợi ngươi đã qua hôm nay rồi nói sau." Đỗ Thanh cười nói,

"Tức phụ ta đi xử lý thoáng một phát người bên kia, nàng liền cho ngươi trút giận." Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm trang nói, thừa dịp cái cơ hội tốt này, nói chuyện tức phụ cũng sẽ không tức giận, hắn liền mượn này giải khẩu.

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, nói, "A Phúc đem ngươi roi cấp cho ba ba được không?"

"Ba ba cầm lấy nơi đây liền sẽ không đả thương tới tay." Đỗ Phúc đem roi biến trường về sau, giao cho Đỗ Thanh trong tay.

Hắn giơ lên roi, sau đó trùng trùng điệp điệp rơi xuống.

"A!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều lúc nào thụ qua loại khổ này sở? Nàng phát ra hét thảm một tiếng, roi rơi xuống trên người, chảy máu một cái vết máu.

Nghe nàng bén nhọn thanh âm, Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt biến thành đốn, "Tiểu Bồ Đào tìm thứ gì đem miệng của hắn chắn, lấp, bịt, ba mẹ còn đang ngủ, đánh thức bọn hắn sẽ không tốt."

Tiểu Bồ Đào dây leo hướng bốn phía lan tràn, ngắn ngủn vài giây đồng hồ, không biết theo cái kia hẻo lánh tìm ra một cái người trong thôn ném đi phá bít tất, phía trên còn đứng lấy vô cùng bẩn cát đất.

Bẩn thúi hương vị bay thẳng cái mũi, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong nội tâm nhịn không được nôn ọe, nhưng bít tất ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, muốn ói cũng phun không ra.

"Ừ, Tiểu Bồ Đào thật thông minh." Đỗ Thanh khoa trương nói.

Tiểu Bồ Đào đưa qua đến một cành cây, tại bên chân của hắn đi từ từ, tại Hạ Lập Hiên bắt nó văng ra lúc trước, thu trở về.

"Tức phụ, vừa rồi Tiểu Bồ Đào cầm bẩn đồ vật, không có giặt rửa dây leo liền đã chạy tới cọ quần của ngươi." Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói, đám người kia đều là muốn cướp vợ hắn đấy!

Đối đãi tình địch, gặp được có thể đánh nhau kích đối phương sự tình, tuyệt đối muốn không lưu tình một chút nào đả kích đối phương.

Tiểu Bồ Đào cứng thoáng một phát, sau đó dây leo giương nanh múa vuốt đứng lên.

Nó mới không có, nó dùng chính là mặt khác dây leo tìm bẩn đồ vật.

"Ừ, ta biết rõ đấy." Đỗ Thanh trấn an Tiểu Bồ Đào nói.

Đỗ Thanh tiếp tục hướng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trên người đánh cho vài chục cái, trong lúc còn lại để cho Tiểu Bồ Đào đem người trở mình một mặt, dùng đánh cho đều đều mới được, Đỗ Thanh ngoại trừ lần thứ nhất không có khống chế tốt độ mạnh yếu, đánh vỡ da về sau, còn lại đánh chính là, quần áo cũng không có phá.

Nhưng là cái dạng này đánh lời mà nói..., sẽ để cho nàng càng thêm đau nhức mà thôi.

Hơn mười roi vọt đến, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều khỏa thân bên ngoài làn da, đã là máu chảy đầm đìa một mảnh, đều là roi phía trên gai ngược công lao.

Đánh vỡ đối phương quần áo, bọn hắn cũng không có hơn quần áo cho nàng xuyên.

Hắn không cẩn thận đánh tới mặt của nàng lúc, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đồng tử co rút lại lấy, dốc sức liều mạng đem mặt uốn éo qua một bên, không cho hắn đánh tới khuôn mặt của mình.

"A, nguyên lai ngươi đối với mặt của ngươi thấy thế nào nặng à?" Đỗ Thanh nhàn nhạt nhìn xem nàng, ngữ khí lạnh như hầm băng nói.

Đỗ Thanh nửa điểm không lưu tình đem roi lắc tại trên mặt nàng, trước hết tử xuống dưới, da thịt mở ra, cho dù khỏi hẳn, trên mặt cũng sẽ lưu lại xấu xí vết sẹo.

"Tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh đem roi trả lại cho Đỗ Phúc, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều toàn thân đều là tất cả lớn nhỏ miệng vết thương, cả người phảng phất ngâm tại huyết trong nước, Đỗ Thanh xuất ra một cây tiểu đao, chuẩn bị một đao hiểu rõ giữa bọn họ ân oán.

"Đợi một chút!"

Đỗ Thanh vừa mới thanh đao rút ra, hướng nhảy dựng, hắn nguyên lai đứng đấy địa phương, trên mặt đất xuất hiện mấy cái vết đạn.

"Ngươi muốn chết!" Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Tiểu Hỏa Sài đồng thời động tác, nổ súng người nam nhân kia không bao lâu đã bị đốt thành than đen.

Một đám người bao bọc vây quanh bọn hắn, bọn hắn có thể cảm giác được, phòng ở cũng bị không ít người vây lại.

Đã có người đem Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nâng lên.

"Mấy vị cho ta trần là một loại mặt mũi, buông tha nàng một mạng như thế nào đây? Các ngươi muốn hả giận cũng trút giận." Bao quanh người của bọn hắn đàn tách ra, đi ra một cái cao gầy người thanh niên.

Nhìn Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều liếc, liền đưa ánh mắt phóng tới Đỗ Thanh trên người, Đỗ Thanh mới là những người này có thể quyết định người.

Cái này ngu xuẩn nữ nhân! Ly khai hắn trong chốc lát, thiếu chút nữa đem mạng của mình đều làm không có, nếu không phải xem tại nàng còn hữu dụng chỗ phân thượng, loại này ngu xuẩn nữ nhân hắn đã sớm từ bỏ.

Đỗ Thanh không nói chuyện.

Cao gầy nam nhân cũng để ý, tiếp tục nói, "Các ngươi là rất lợi hại, nhưng là ta nhớ được cha mẹ ngươi là người bình thường đến hay sao? Thật muốn động thủ, vạn nhất làm bị thương bọn hắn sẽ không tốt. Không bằng bán ta một cái mặt mũi, để nàng một mạng, ngày khác chúng ta sẽ đem nhận lỗi đưa tới cửa."

Tin tức của hắn vẫn là tính toán linh thông, biết rõ đối phương là ai, người nam nhân kia xem chỉ sợ kinh đô Hạ gia con trai trưởng Hạ Lập Hiên đi à nha?

Hiện tại Hạ gia, Lâm gia, Thủy gia đều có thuộc về hắn đám bọn họ nhà mình dị năng giả, trong đó mạnh nhất liền là Hạ gia, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tên ngu ngốc này, một đắc tội thì đắc tội lợi hại nhất bao nhiêu cái.

Bốn gia tộc, bỏ bọn hắn Trần gia, cầm giữ sở hữu dị năng người ưu thế sẽ càng ngày càng rõ ràng, một lúc sau, nhà bọn họ cùng mặt khác Tam gia khoảng cách sẽ càng kéo càng lớn.

Hắn mặc dù là đoạt quyền thất bại, nhưng là hắn vẫn là hy vọng có thể trở lại kinh đô, nở mày nở mặt trở về.

Hắn lại tới đây không bao lâu, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều liền chính mình đưa tới cửa đến.

Không gian a, đây chính là trong truyền thuyết không gian, mặc dù không có vũ lực giá trị, nhưng là không gian giá trị so kia dị năng của hắn cao hơn chỗ rất nhiều.

Đem Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều lưu ở bên cạnh hắn, chính là muốn chậm rãi đều đem lời moi ra đến .

Thật sự bộ đồ không xuất ra lời nói đến, sẽ đem người đưa đi sở nghiên cứu cũng không muộn.

Đệ 79 chương

Cùng bọn họ chính thức đánh nhau, Hạ Lập Hiên hỏa diễm có thể bảo vệ bọn hắn, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên kiệt lực về sau, bọn hắn ngăn không được viên đạn .

Đỗ Thanh nhìn bọn hắn liếc, vô luận là bao nhiêu cái người bị thương, đều là hắn không muốn thấy.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bị thương, có thể không có thể còn sống sót, còn không nhất định đâu.

Bọn hắn không cần phải là Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đi mạo hiểm.

"Đem trong nhà của ta đồ vật, toàn bộ tương đương thành biến dị hoa quả, đưa đến nhà của chúng ta đến." Đỗ Thanh lãnh đạm mà nói.

"Cái này đương nhiên không có vấn đề." Cao gầy nam nhân một ngụm nên đáp ứng, "Chúng ta đây sẽ không quấy rầy các ngươi."

"Tức phụ thật sự để nàng ly khai à?" Hạ Lập Hiên để sát vào nói, "Thật sự đánh nhau, ta cũng là có quyền lợi đến hoạt động di chuyển bên kia binh sĩ , chúng ta không sợ bọn họ ."

Đỗ Thanh đôi mắt u ám, hạ giọng nói, "Ta không hy vọng các ngươi bị thương, hơn nữa, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đã đến trong tay hắn, không hẳn như vậy là chuyện tốt."

Cao gầy nam trong mắt người tràn đầy tính toán cùng không vui, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều dính vào người nam nhân này, cũng không biết là ai lợi dụng ai.

Nghĩ đến Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trong tay không gian, Đỗ Thanh trên mặt hiển hiện một tia ý vị thâm trường dáng tươi cười.

"Đợi một chút." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, thấy bọn họ cảnh giác nhìn mình, Đỗ Thanh cũng không giận, chỉ vào một mặt khác, nằm trên mặt đất nam nhân, "Đem bọn họ cũng cùng một chỗ mang đi."

"Tức phụ, chúng ta trở về đi." Hạ Lập Hiên tuy nhiên không hiểu hắn nói là có ý gì, nhưng là nghe tức phụ lời mà nói..., nhất định là không sai .

"Lập Hiên lại để cho hắn vào đi." Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cửa ra vào cái kia hai cái ngây thơ nam nhân nói.

"Tức phụ đây là chúng ta gia, tại sao phải nhường hắn tiến đến, hơn nữa người nam nhân này chỉ dùng để độc , vạn nhất nhìn hắn ta không vừa mắt, cho ta hạ độc làm sao bây giờ?"

"Mặc dù nói cái này nhược gà, nhất định là sẽ không thành công , nhưng là vạn nhất khiến người khác lầm ăn đến làm sao bây giờ?"

"Ta sẽ không đâu." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc dựng thẳng lên ba ngón tay thề nói, "Nếu ta đối với các ngươi hạ độc lời mà nói..., liền thiên lôi đánh xuống!"

"Tốt rồi, hai người các ngươi đừng cãi rồi, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ngươi không phải đói bụng sao? Có thể hay không nấu cơm?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Sẽ không." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc mắt hàm chờ mong nhìn xem hắn.

"Vậy ngươi ăn trước những vật này điếm điếm bụng, chúng ta một ngày mệt nhọc, trước đi nghỉ ngơi." Đỗ Thanh theo ba lô trên thực tế là trong không gian xuất ra hai bao bánh mì, "Ăn xong một bao mở lại mặt khác , không đủ lời nói ngươi lại từ trong tủ chén cầm."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh hướng để đồ ăn vặt ngăn tủ để thượng không ít ăn đồ vật.

"Đây là của ngươi này gian phòng cái chìa khóa, gian phòng của ngươi tại lầu hai, bên tay phải đệ một cái phòng, ăn no có thể đi nghỉ ngơi một chút."

...

"Hạ đại ca ngươi tìm chúng ta tới là có chuyện gì không?" Vương Cường cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà hỏi, Hạ Lập Hiên bây giờ sắc mặt thật sự là khó coi, trên đường đi tản ra hơi lạnh.

"Đi đến ngươi sẽ biết." Hạ Lập Hiên ác thanh ác khí mà nói.

Muốn về đến trong nhà mặt Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cái kia nhược gà một mình cùng vợ hắn đãi cùng một chỗ, hắn thì có loại đánh người xúc động.

Về phần Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ còn có Đỗ Phúc, đã bị hắn xem nhẹ, tâm tâm niệm đều là thế nào dạng mới có thể hòa nhau một ván.

Vương Cường đi đến về sau, Đỗ Gia toàn gia cộng thêm một cái xinh đẹp nam nhân đều tại.

"Tiểu Đỗ, tới tìm ta là có chuyện gì không?"

"Vương ca, chúng ta một nhà chuẩn bị đem đến kinh đô chỗ đó, thôn chúng ta là không định trở về, gia đồ vật bên trong chúng ta cũng mang không được nhiều như vậy đi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ An Bàng Duyệt tỉnh ngủ về sau, Đỗ Thanh Tựu đem tin tức này nói cho bọn hắn biết, Nhị lão suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, liền đồng ý.

Nơi đó là quốc gia trung tâm, nhất định sẽ so nơi đây an toàn nhiều, con của bọn họ người yêu thân phận, bọn hắn dù cho không nói, Nhị lão cũng có thể theo một việc trung phát hiện một vài vấn đề.

Đi thì đi thôi, bọn hắn dừng lại ở cái này trong thôn nhỏ, không biết lúc nào sẽ lại gặp đến bây giờ loại chuyện này, trong thôn những người kia sáng suốt giữ mình cách làm, cũng lệnh song phương trong nội tâm đều không thoải mái.

Ngày sau ở chung, không bao giờ ... nữa phục lúc trước rất quen, còn không bằng ly khai nơi đây, đi mới địa phương sinh hoạt.

"Phòng ốc của các ngươi cũng không cần sao?" Vương Cường có chút kích động nói.

Nhà bọn họ còn không có xây dựng phòng ở mới, vốn ý định tiết kiệm tiền xây dựng , nhưng là tiền của bọn hắn còn không có tồn đủ, liền nghênh đón đột biến.

Hiện tại tiền đều biến thành giấy lộn, hắn chỉ có thể dựa vào lấy làm ruộng lợi nhuận điểm số xây nhà tử, Đỗ Thanh gia phòng ở có thể nói là trong thôn số một số hai.

"Ừ, chúng ta không trở lại, phòng ở tự nhiên là từ bỏ ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Phòng ở không cũng là lãng phí, đem phòng ở cho ngươi mượn đám bọn họ ở, điều kiện chính là ngày thường giúp đỡ chúng ta quét dọn thoáng một phát, chúng ta bây giờ ở cái phòng này."

Vương Cường cũng minh bạch, nói là thuê cho hắn, nhưng trên thực tế cùng đưa cho bọn họ không sai biệt lắm.

"Nói là sẽ không trở về, nhưng là ngày sau có lẽ còn sẽ trở lại gặp xem . Các ngươi hỗ trợ đem nhà này phòng ở quét dọn hảo, coi như làm là tiền thuê nhà rồi, nếu ngươi không nguyện ý, ta phải đi tìm những người khác." Đỗ Thanh tiếp tục nói.

"Nguyện ý nguyện ý nguyện ý!" Vương Cường nói liên tục mấy nguyện ý, nước phù sa không lưu ruộng người ngoài nha, cho người khác chiếm tiện nghi, còn không bằng chính hắn chiếm được.

Cái này đại khái chính là hắn tại Đỗ Thúc đỗ thẩm bị thương thời điểm, âm thầm trợ giúp bọn hắn, bọn hắn sau khi trở về, lại mạo hiểm bị Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều giận chó đánh mèo mạo hiểm đến nói cho bọn hắn biết hồi báo.

Khắp nơi hắn ra quyết định quả nhiên không có sai.

Đỗ Thanh gia đều là cảm ơn người.

"Đây là chúng ta gia cái chìa khóa, hôm nào ngươi tìm thời gian liền chuyển vào đi thôi." Đỗ Thanh xuất ra một chuỗi vô cùng bẩn cái chìa khóa, phía trên còn dính lấy vết máu.

Chết đói người nhát gan, chống đỡ chết gan lớn . Vương Cường đem cái chìa khóa nhận lấy, ngày sau Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều có thể coi là sổ sách, cũng coi như không đến trên đầu của hắn, hơn nữa, trong thôn bát quái, truyền lưu lấy Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bản thân bị trọng thương tin tức.

Bỏ qua cái thôn này sẽ không tiệm này.

"Cảm ơn các ngươi." Vương Cường cảm kích mà nói.

"Chúng ta còn không có cám ơn còn ngươi, nếu không phải bởi vì ngươi, ba mẹ bọn hắn còn không nhất định có thể kề đến chúng ta trở về, là chúng ta cám ơn ngươi mới đúng." Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười nói.

Cùng Vương Cường tiếp tục trò chuyện trong chốc lát, đem một sự tình thương thảo hảo, tại chỗ liền dựng lên một tờ khế ước.

Bọn hắn dọn nhà sau khi rời khỏi, hắn hầu như có thể tưởng tượng ra đến, đại bá của hắn một nhà đến thăm muốn phòng ở đều sắc mặt, đã có cái này khế ước, coi như là đại bá của hắn lá không làm gì được Vương Cường một nhà.

Vương Cường mẹ nó là ca lợi hại , ngày thường nhìn qua hòa hòa khí khí , trong thôn nhân duyên không tệ, thực gặp gỡ chuyện gì, đại bá của hắn mẫu là nhao nhao bất quá Vương Cường hắn mẹ .

Vương Cường ly khai không lâu, cái kia cao gầy nam nhân liền mang thứ đó đưa tới cửa đến, khoảng chừng mấy trăm cân biến dị hoa quả, còn có xông tốt đi một chút mấy cùng điện phí sợi tổng hợp mảnh.

Thứ này tới rất kịp thời, thừa dịp sắc trời không muộn, cả nhà bọn họ năm miệng ăn, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc không phải là bọn hắn gia người, Đỗ Thanh cũng nghiêm chỉnh mang lên hắn, làm tốt cơm, lại để cho hắn trong nhà ăn, bọn hắn tức thì đến nhà nói lời cảm tạ.

Hạ Lập Hiên thị uy nhìn hắn một cái, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ăn Đỗ Thanh tự mình làm đồ ăn, cũng không thèm nhìn hắn một cái.

Hắn một đường chạy đến, biểu hiện ra nhìn không ra, bên trong đã mỏi mệt không chịu nổi, không mang theo hắn đi sẽ không mang, hắn cũng không thích nhiều người địa phương.

"Tức phụ, ngươi làm gì thế cho người kia nấu cơm à? Như hắn bộ dạng như vậy nhược gà, chịu chút bánh mì có thể ăn no rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên rầu rĩ nói.

Tức phụ rõ ràng cho người nam nhân kia nấu cơm!

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Hắn cũng không biết là có chuyện như vậy, chống lại hắn bị thương ánh mắt, hắn liền không nhịn được đối với hắn tốt một chút, chờ hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, đồ ăn đều làm được một nửa, hắn liền thuận tay làm xong.

"Lần sau ngươi cho hắn để làm cơm được chưa?" Đỗ Thanh an ủi.

"Hừ! Dù sao ngươi lần sau không cho phép nấu cơm cho hắn!" Hạ Lập Hiên bỉu môi nói.

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh gật đầu nói.

Đưa tới nhận lỗi ở bên trong, bọn hắn cầm hơn mười cân biến dị hoa quả, có một gia đình lão thái thái, bởi vì thay Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ xin tha, bị Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều người đá một cước, bây giờ còn nằm ở trên giường .

Trong tay bọn họ có thể bắt được bên ngoài đồ vật không nhiều lắm, phải đi một chuyến thôn bên ngoài thị trường.

Thuận tiện cho thuê một cái có thể giao dịch điểm số máy móc trở về, người nam nhân kia đưa tới nhận lỗi ở bên trong, điện phí có hơn hai ngàn, đối với tất nhiên bên trong điểm số cũng không ít.

Cầm lấy đồ vật, bọn hắn đi rất nhiều gia, cuối cùng đi mà mới vừa rồi là cái kia bị thương bác gái, bà cô gia.

Dẫn theo một đống lớn đồ vật, hơn nữa trong thẻ hơn hai ngàn điểm số, toàn bộ cho bọn hắn gia, tăng thêm trong tay bọn họ dẫn theo bao lớn bao nhỏ quà tặng, bọn hắn buổi tối chính là ở đằng kia bác gái, bà cô gia ăn cơm .

Nhiều như vậy điểm số, đủ để cho bọn hắn bình an vượt qua cái này mùa đông, nhìn xem Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cùng cả nhà bọn họ trò chuyện với nhau thật vui bộ dáng, Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, hy vọng tiếp theo bọn hắn khi trở về, còn có thể xem gặp cả nhà bọn họ tử đều tại.

Lầu hai cái kia khỏa biến dị ô mai còn tại nguyên chỗ, bọn hắn thu dọn đồ đạc là, đem ẩn thân ô mai hái xuống, đem một bộ phận thu vào trong không gian, một phần nhỏ để tại ngoài sáng thượng.

Lần này cùng chỉ có hai người bọn họ thời điểm không giống với, hai người thời điểm bọn hắn có thể không hề cố kỵ sử dụng không gian.

Bỏ Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ bên ngoài, còn có Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cái này ngoại nhân tại đó, sau đó hắn cũng hỏi qua đối phương, hắn là thế nào đến hay sao? Lại để cho hắn đem lái xe về đến.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vẻ mặt mộng nhìn xem hắn, "Ta là đi đường tới."

Hắn trước kia cũng muốn lái xe , nhưng là khai xe ra không được.

Đỗ Thanh đối với hắn mà nói không tin, hắn không muốn nói, hắn cũng không có cử hành truy vấn.

Bọn hắn lúc rời đi, nhất định là mở ra (lái) cái kia chiếc đại xe vận tải, trong nhà cái ghế cầm điểm hơn đi lên, thì có địa phương đã ngồi.

Đi kinh đô trên đường, đại khái muốn mười ngày thời gian, bọn hắn chuẩn bị đồ vật cũng không ít, trong đó vấn đề trọng yếu nhất chính là dùng nước.

Hắn không có biện pháp tùy thời tùy chỗ theo không gian cầm nước đi ra, cũng chỉ có thể trải qua thành trấn lúc, đi mua nước.

Tăng thêm bọn hắn đổi trở về gạo, xe đồ vật nhét được tràn đầy .

Chuẩn bị xuất phát lúc, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nhìn thoáng qua nhồi vào đồ vật thùng xe, nghi ngờ nói: "A Thanh như thế nào không cần không gian của ngươi à?"

Tình cảnh thoáng cái yên tĩnh trở lại, phảng phất dừng lại bình thường.

Đệ 80 chương

Đỗ Thanh yết hầu khô cạn, thời gian trôi qua vài giây đồng hồ, hoặc như là đi qua thời gian rất lâu, gần nhất kéo ra một cái đường cong, nói, "Ba mẹ, chúng ta có cái gì rơi xuống, các ngươi ở chỗ này chờ thoáng một phát, chúng ta đi đảm nhiệm hay không đảm nhiệm chức vụ hội."

Nói xong, không để cho Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cự tuyệt, nửa cưỡng chế tính đem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc mang đi.

Giữ cửa khép lại, xác nhận xe người ở bên trong nghe không được bọn hắn tiếng nói chuyện, Đỗ Thanh buông ra hắn.

Mắt lộ ra hàn quang nói, "Ngươi mới vừa nói cái gì?"

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc kỳ quái nhìn bọn họ, không rõ bọn hắn đem mình mang đến nơi đây là chuyện gì xảy ra? Bây giờ nghe Đỗ Thanh câu hỏi, lại nói một lần, "A Thanh ngươi như thế nào không cần không gian của ngươi à?"

"Dùng không gian, cũng không cần mang nhiều như vậy đồ vật ra đi." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc khẳng định ngữ khí, lại để cho hai người bọn họ muốn lừa gạt mình đều làm không được.

Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại, cất dấu đáy mắt hàn quang, nói, "Ngươi làm sao sẽ biết rõ ta có không gian hay sao? Có bao nhiêu người biết rõ chuyện này?"

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc sảng khoái hồi đáp, "Tuy nhiên A Thanh ngươi không có ở trước mặt ta sử dụng qua không gian, nhưng là tại nhất định được trong phạm vi, ta có thể cảm giác được không gian khí tức, ngươi đã quên sao?"

Nói xong nói xong, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ai oán nhìn xem hắn, "A Thanh ngươi rõ ràng không nhớ rõ ta, sống khá giả phân!"

"Ta không biết ngươi, hơn nữa đến cùng có bao nhiêu người biết rõ ta có không gian?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, hắn vất vả khổ cực che lấp không gian của mình, hiện tại tốt rồi, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc câu nói đầu tiên lại để cho hắn kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ.

Nếu Lâm gia nhân cũng biết chuyện này, liền có chút phiền phức rồi, kể từ đó, đào tạo biến dị thực vật chuyện này không biết được không liên lụy đến trên người của hắn đến?

Hơn nữa Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói hắn không nhớ rõ hắn?

Hắn dám cam đoan, hắn chưa thấy qua Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, gặp qua một lần, hắn gương mặt đó có thể lại để cho hắn trí nhớ khắc sâu.

Biết rõ hắn có không gian, có thể đổ lên Liêu Cẩn Ngọc dị năng phía trên, luôn miệng nói hắn quên hắn.

"Cũng chỉ có ta một người biết rõ, ta không có nói cho người khác biết, A Thanh ta có phải hay không rất thông minh?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đắc chí nói.

A Thanh rõ ràng quên hắn, thật sự là chán ghét.

Hắn cũng không biết bọn hắn làm sao sẽ biến thành cái dạng này hay sao?

"Hai người chúng ta nhận thức?" Đỗ Thanh quyết định đem những chuyện khác buông đến, trước tiên đem sự tình biết rõ ràng hơn nữa.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc dùng sức gật đầu, nói, "Đúng vậy, chúng ta nhận thức, hơn nữa quan hệ mật thiết."

Đỗ Thanh cười lạnh một tiếng, nói, "Nhưng là ta đi ra chưa thấy qua ngươi, ngươi nói một chút ta ở nơi nào lúc nào bái kiến ngươi?"

"Tức phụ, không bằng hiện tại liền đem cái này nói năng bậy bạ lừa đảo đánh chết, bằng không thì như vừa rồi như vậy, đem không gian của ngươi tin tức tiết lộ ra ngoài làm sao bây giờ?" Hạ Lập Hiên rục rịch mà nói.

Cái này Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói chuyện che che lấp lấp , vừa nhìn liền biết không phải là người tốt lành gì!

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc toàn thân cao thấp đều tràn đầy không khỏe cảm giác, có thể mượn cơ hội bỏ một cái tình địch, đó là không còn gì tốt hơn được rồi.

"Ngươi mới là nói hưu nói vượn, ta đã sớm nhận thức A Thanh , so ngươi sớm nhiều hơn." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cả giận nói.

Hắn thức dậy, liền biến thành như bây giờ tử, thật vất vả tìm được Đỗ Thanh, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh không biết hắn!

"Ngươi một mực chắc chắn chúng ta là biết, ngươi có chứng cớ gì, có thể nói rõ chuyện này đấy sao?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nghĩ nghĩ, cau mày đang tự hỏi, đột nhiên nói, "Ta đã biết."

"Ngươi biết cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc con mắt trực câu câu nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Ta trước kia không phải trường cái dạng này , "

"Hả?" Đỗ Thanh bao cánh tay nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Ngươi trước kia trường cái dạng gì hay sao? Có hay không ảnh chụp?"

Chẳng lẽ là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trước kia phẩu thuật thẩm mỹ qua , cho nên hắn mới một mực không nhớ ra được bái kiến đối phương?

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc khó xử nói, "Ta không có ảnh chụp, nhưng là ta có thể vẽ ra đến."

Đỗ Thanh theo trong không gian xuất ra giấy bút, nói, "Vậy ngươi vẽ ra đến ta xem một chút?"

"Không có vấn đề!" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc lời thề son sắt nói, "Chứng kiến ta vẽ ra đến bộ dạng, A Thanh ngươi nhất định có thể nhớ tới ta là người như thế nào rồi!"

"Tức phụ, ta xem tiểu tử này chính là nói năng bậy bạ loạn lời nói, hắn mà nói đảm đương không nổi thật sự, dứt khoát đem bộ dạng như vậy, xong hết mọi chuyện." Hạ Lập Hiên làm ra một cái cắt cổ động tác.

"Tốt rồi, vạn nhất hắn thật là người nhận biết ta đâu này?" Đỗ Thanh hạ giọng nói, "Dù sao họa (vẽ) một nhân vật như cũng không phải thật lâu, chúng ta xem qua hắn vẽ ra đến bộ dạng rồi nói sau." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, trong nội tâm âm thầm hoài nghi, chính mình có phải thật vậy hay không nhận thức người này? Hắn càng xem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, lại càng có một loại cảm giác quen thuộc.

Trong nội tâm nhịn không được hoài nghi, chính mình có biết hay không hắn?

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc bắt được giấy cùng bút về sau, liền không chú ý ngoại giới sự tình, tâm tư đều nhào vào vẽ tranh phía trên.

Hai người bọn họ nhỏ giọng nói lời nói, không có đợi bao lâu, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc liền phóng hạ a, trên giấy hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng) thổi mấy hơi thở, nói, "Ta họa (vẽ) tốt rồi, các ngươi tới nhìn xem."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tránh ra thân thể, hảo để cho bọn họ có thể thấy rõ ràng chính mình vẽ ra đến bức họa.

Hắn vui thích nói, "Như thế nào đây? Ta họa (vẽ) rất đủ rõ ràng a, tuy nhiên ta họa (vẽ) được không tệ, nhưng là cái này vẫn không thể biểu hiện ra ta 1% phong độ tư thái."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua bản vẽ, mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Ngươi là đem chúng ta trở thành kẻ ngu sao? Cái này rõ ràng chính là một viên cây nấm! Ngươi trước kia lớn lên cùng một viên cây nấm giống nhau đấy sao? !"

"Tức phụ, ta xem hắn chính là đang đùa làm cho chúng ta, chính là chỗ này đóa cây nấm họa (vẽ) không sai, nhưng là hắn quả nhiên là không phải cho lừa đảo đến ." Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn có chút kỳ lạ, không nghĩ tới đối phương vẽ tranh nước bình không sai a.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc lớn tiếng phản bác, "Ta trước kia chính là cái này bộ dáng đó a! Ta không có lừa các ngươi, hơn nữa ta không là cái gì cây nấm! Ta là cao quý Ngọc Linh Chi! !"

Ngọc Linh Chi? ? ?

Xưng hô thế này như vậy có chút quen thuộc, Đỗ Thanh đại não mơ hồ làm đau, thò tay tại huyệt Thái Dương đè lên, Ngọc Linh Chi Ngọc Linh Chi... Cái tên này rất quen thuộc.

Nhanh ngẫm lại, nhanh nhớ tới, hắn ở địa phương nào nghe nói qua , Đỗ Thanh đầu cũng càng ngày càng đau nhức.

Đỗ Thanh không chịu nổi ngồi xổm xuống, hắn rất nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, đầu óc phảng phất muốn bạo tạc nổ tung giống nhau, có đồ vật gì đó đang ngăn trở hắn nhớ tới đây hết thảy.

"A —" càng ngày càng đau nhức, Đỗ Thanh thò tay tại trên đầu nện cho vài cái, không khỏi phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ, "Oanh" một tiếng, trong đại não phảng phất có chút vật gì bị mở ra.

"Tức phụ! Tức phụ ngươi làm sao vậy? !" Hạ Lập Hiên khẩn trương hỏi, hai mắt nén giận nhìn xem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, "Ngươi đối với ta tức phụ làm cái gì? ! ! !"

"Ta? Ta không có làm cái gì à?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chống lại hắn cực phẫn nộ ánh mắt, nhịn không được lui về phía sau một bước, nhỏ giọng giải thích nói.

Hắn là không có làm cái gì à? Hắn cũng rất lo lắng được không? Hắn làm sao có thể tổn thương A Thanh a!

Hạ Lập Hiên hiện tại cũng không cố thượng nhiều như vậy, đem Đỗ Thanh ôm lấy đến, bước đi tiến gian phòng, đem hắn để trên giường, Đỗ Thanh trong miệng thỉnh thoảng phát ra thống khổ rên rỉ, Hạ Lập Hiên cẩn thận đem miệng của hắn vặn bung ra, đút một khối sạch sẽ bố đi vào.

Đau lòng nhìn xem cái cằm của hắn đều bị chính mình cắn nát, đây là có nhiều đau nhức, đem càm của mình muốn phá cũng không có tri giác? Hạ Lập Hiên động tác nhu hòa lau đi hắn mồ hôi trên trán, an ủi, "Tức phụ ngươi làm sao vậy? Ở đâu không thoải mái? ? Ta hiện tại liền dẫn ngươi đi xem bác sĩ!"

"... Đừng!" Đỗ Thanh bắt lấy tay của hắn, hiện tại tuy nhiên vẫn là rất đau, nhưng là đã không có vừa rồi thống khổ như vậy, đau đầu chính đang từ từ rút đi, Đỗ Thanh cố gắng kéo ra một cái tái nhợt dáng tươi cười, cố hết sức nói, "Để cho ta chậm rãi là tốt rồi."

"Thật sự không có việc gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, đau đầu tới cũng nhanh, đánh tan cũng rất nhanh, hiện tại đầu của hắn đã dần dần không đau.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, tâm trong lặng lẽ hơn, thuận tiện sửa sang lại thoáng một phát trong đầu nhiều ra đến trí nhớ. Không, phải nói là nhớ lại trí nhớ mới đúng.

Thật sự là hắn là nhận thức Liêu Cẩn Ngọc , hơn nữa còn là rất quen thuộc, hai người sống nương tựa lẫn nhau qua một thời gian ngắn.

Tại sau khi hắn chết, đi theo Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người hảo một thời gian ngắn, biết rõ Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tranh đoạt hắn hết thảy, hắn lòng tràn đầy cừu hận, từng giây từng phút đi theo cừu nhân bên người, nhưng là hắn chỉ là một cái linh hồn giống nhau đồ vật.

Không có thật thể, cũng không có biến thành trong truyền thuyết Lệ Quỷ, liền hướng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trả thù năng lực đều không có, một người lẻ loi trơ trọi đi theo Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bên người, nhìn xem cừu nhân của mình sinh hoạt hạnh phúc mỹ mãn, trong nội tâm hận ý nhanh yếu dật xuất lai, đồng dạng vu sự vô bổ.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều một người nam nhân bị thương, thu rất nặng thương rất nặng.

Đỗ Thanh phát hiện Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đem thủ hạ người đều đuổi ra ngoài, giữ lại mình ở người nam nhân kia bên người, nam nhân hôn mê bất tỉnh, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều phảng phất xuống rất lớn quyết tâm giống nhau, theo trong không gian xuất ra một cái loại bạch ngọc đồ vật.

Lớn lên cùng cây nấm giống nhau, phảng phất là bạch ngọc điêu khắc mà thành.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều xưng nó là Ngọc Linh Chi, thái độ cường ngạnh theo trên người nó cắt lấy hơi mỏng một mảnh, sau đó đút cho cái kia hôn mê nam nhân ăn, nam nhân miệng vết thương lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ khỏi hẳn, nếu không phải hắn tận mắt nhìn thấy, cũng khó mà tin được, trên thế giới còn có loại linh dược này.

Ngọc Linh Chi: "Đau quá! QAQ "

Đỗ Thanh ở một bên nhìn xem, nhích tới gần xem, phát hiện cái kia trắng trắng mập mập Tiểu chút chít, tựa hồ có thể trông thấy hắn?

Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được hỏi một câu, "Ngươi có thể trông thấy ta sao?"

Ngọc Linh Chi khóc chít chít nói: "Cứu ta! QAQ "

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều phảng phất không nghe thấy lời của đối phương giống nhau, phải nói là Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều căn bản là nghe không hiểu cái vật nhỏ này nói lời.

Đỗ Thanh thử hướng nó vươn tay, mềm nhũn xúc cảm thông qua đầu ngón tay rơi vào tay đại não.

Đỗ Thanh trong nháy mắt ngây ngẩn cả người, vì cái gì hắn có thể gặp được cái vật nhỏ này?

...

Hắn đem Ngọc Linh Chi cướp đi, người khác nhìn không thấy hắn, nhưng là có thể trông thấy Ngọc Linh Chi, một người một Ngọc Linh Chi, mà bắt đầu đường chạy trốn.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nếu như chính là Ngọc Linh Chi mà nói.

Như vậy, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chính là không gian chi linh?

Đệ 81 chương

Lại sự tình phía sau, hắn sẽ không quá nhớ rõ rồi, trí nhớ của hắn còn thiếu khuyết một bộ phận, Đỗ Thanh gương mặt lạnh lùng nghĩ đến.

Hắn trọng sinh nguyên nhân, chỉ sợ cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc có quan hệ.

Xem ra, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cũng cùng một chỗ sống lại, nhưng là vì cái gì hắn sẽ bảo trì trí nhớ? Hắn lại quên?

Đỗ Thanh trong đầu chất đầy nghi hoặc, nhưng là bây giờ không phải là muốn cái này thời điểm, Đỗ Thanh mở to mắt, tiến vào đồng tử đúng là một tờ phóng đại gương mặt, hắn theo bản năng một cái tát đập đi qua, đem Hạ Lập Hiên lão đại đập qua một bên đi.

"Tức phụ ngươi không sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không có sinh khí, sờ sờ trán của hắn.

"Ừ, không sao." Đỗ Thanh cầm chặt tay của hắn, vừa rồi nhét tại trong miệng hắn vải rách, trực tiếp ném qua một bên, đứng lên, đi ra phía ngoài, mở cửa chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, giải thích nói, "Liêu Cẩn Ngọc là người ta quen biết, chỉ là của ta quên hắn mà thôi."

Hạ Lập Hiên cầm ngược ở tay của hắn, nguy hiểm nheo mắt lại nói, "Ngươi cái gì nhận thức hắn hay sao? Ta đây sao không biết?"

Cùng Đỗ Thanh kết giao lúc, tự nhiên điều tra thân phận của đối phương có hay không có vấn đề, liền Đỗ Thanh tám tuổi còn nước tiểu chuyện cái giường tình hắn cũng biết được nhìn thấy tận mắt.

Bên người ngoại trừ một cái hảo hữu chí giao Vệ Lập Đông bên ngoài, cũng không sao thân cận bằng hữu, Vệ Lập Đông cái tên này, hay là bởi vì cùng muội muội của hắn trùng tên rồi, hắn mới nhớ kỹ cái tên này.

Trong lúc đó, Hạ Lập Hiên liền nhớ lại hắn đạt được dị năng lúc trước, trong tay cái kia một phần tư liệu...

Đỗ Thanh khả nghi trầm mặc một lát, nói, "Chuyện này, ta tìm được cơ hội thích hợp, lại với ngươi giải thích."

Hạ Lập Hiên trong lòng có một cái hoang đường nhưng lại hợp tình hợp lý ý tưởng, nhìn Đỗ Thanh liếc, "Chúng ta đi ra ngoài đi, ngươi không cho phép cùng cái kia đồ Lessbian nhờ gần như vậy!"

Đỗ Thanh thở dài một hơi, đáp ứng nói, "Ta tận lực."

"A Thanh ngươi đi ra? !" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc lập tức từ trên ghế đứng lên, lo lắng nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi vừa rồi làm sao vậy?"

"Ta không sao." Đỗ Thanh hời hợt nói, "Tiểu ngọc, ngươi như vậy sẽ biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này?"

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trừng to mắt, nói, "A Thanh ngươi rốt cục nhớ tới ta đã đến."

"Ân." Đỗ Thanh đáp.

"Ta cũng không biết làm sao sẽ biến thành cái dạng này , có thể là bởi vì ta mang ngươi lúc trở lại, trong lòng suy nghĩ muốn biến thành người, cho nên liền biến thành cái dạng này." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cố gắng giải thích nói.

"Ngươi làm sao sẽ đi theo Lâm Xương bên người?" Đỗ Thanh lại nói.

"Ta cảm thấy giống như ở bên cạnh hắn có thể nhìn thấy ngươi, cho nên ta hãy cùng tại bên cạnh của hắn. Ngươi xem, ta hiện tại không phải là nhìn thấy ngươi sao?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đắc ý nói, sau đó uể oải mà nói, "Vốn ta là muốn tới tìm ngươi đích, nhưng là ta biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này, biến không quay về rồi, ngửi không thấy ngươi hương vị, đành phải đi theo Lâm Xương đi."

"Ngươi lần thứ nhất gặp mặt như thế nào không trực tiếp nói cho ta biết?"

"Nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi khẳng định không tin ."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Cũng đúng, hắn lúc kia còn cảm thấy, tuổi còn trẻ liền choáng váng!

Hiện tại xem ra, tuổi còn trẻ liền choáng váng người là hắn mới đúng.

Hắn làm sao sẽ quên những chuyện này?

"Tức phụ, hắn rốt cuộc là ai à?" Hạ Lập Hiên ghen ôm Đỗ Thanh eo.

"Hắn đại khái chính là không gian chi linh, tại trong không gian sinh hoạt thời gian rất lâu về sau, liền sinh ra linh trí, ta cũng không biết nó tại sao phải biến thành cái dạng này." Đỗ Thanh có chút đau đầu nói để cho:đợi chút nữa Hạ Lập Hiên truy vấn, hắn không biết giải thích thế nào mới tốt.

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên như có điều suy nghĩ dò xét Liêu Cẩn Ngọc một vòng, hắn đã nói, nhân loại tại sao có thể có xinh đẹp như vậy gương mặt? Nguyên lai là yêu quái, vợ hắn chắc chắn sẽ không thích phi nhân loại .

Hạ Lập Hiên trong lòng giảm xuống liêu yêu quái Cẩn Ngọc tính nguy hiểm, trên cơ bản có thể bài trừ tại tình địch phạm vi bên ngoài.

"Ai nha! Nguyên lai là A Thanh trong không gian Tiểu chút chít a, không nói sớm, chúng ta đều là người một nhà, chuyện lúc trước thật sự là thực xin lỗi." Hạ Lập Hiên cười nói.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc được sủng ái mà lo sợ nhìn xem hắn, vội vàng trả lời, "Không có việc gì không có việc gì."

Trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, cái nhân loại này thật kỳ quái a! Trước đó không lâu còn vẻ mặt thù hận nhìn xem hắn, hiện tại lại tiếu mị mị hướng hắn tản mát ra hữu hảo tín hiệu.

Tuy nhiên hắn không thương đọc tiểu thuyết, nhưng là hắn có một cái thích xem các loại tiểu thuyết đệ đệ, cái kia Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đại khái chính là hắn tức phụ không gian sủng vật? Hoặc là nói là khí linh?

"Nếu như hiểu lầm giải trừ chúng ta liền đi ra ngoài đi, ba mẹ bọn hắn có lẽ chờ lâu." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Tiểu ngọc, ở trước mặt người ngoài không nên đem ta có không gian sự tình nói ra."

"Ừ đâu." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ngoài miệng đáp lời, trong lòng có chút kỳ quái, ba cái kia không phải A Thanh thân nhân đến đấy sao? Vì cái gì không thể nói? Làm người thật là phiền phức a.

Bất quá làm người có thể ăn rất nhiều ăn ngon đồ vật, hắn vẫn cảm thấy làm người hảo.

Mấy người trở lại trên xe, Đỗ Thanh đi phía sau xe mái hiên, cùng Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ ngồi đối mặt nhau, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cái gì cũng không vấn đề, giống như bọn hắn lúc trước nghe được đều là nghe nhầm bình thường.

Lúc trước Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ không biết chuyện này, Đỗ Thanh lén gạt đi bọn hắn chưa tính là nói dối, hiện tại lại để cho hắn đối với Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ nói dối, hắn rất khó nói đi ra.

Nếu Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ hỏi thăm hắn chuyện này, hắn khẽ cắn môi vung cái dối đã trôi qua rồi, nhưng bọn hắn hết lần này tới lần khác không hỏi.

Đỗ Thanh tâm tư bách chuyển thiên hồi, ly khai thôn về sau, xoa nhẹ một chút Đỗ Phúc tóc, hắn chậm rãi mở miệng nói, "Ba mẹ, ta có chuyện cùng ngươi nói một chút."

Đỗ An hòa ái nhìn xem hắn, kéo qua tay của hắn, nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ vỗ tay của hắn, nói, "Hai người chúng ta lão già khọm cũng không còn dùng được rồi, ngươi không nói cho chúng ta biết, nhất định là có ngươi lý do, là vì chúng ta tốt. Không nghĩ nói cho chúng ta biết, đừng nói."

Cảm giác được Đỗ Ba thô ráp mà gầy còm bàn tay lớn, Đỗ Thanh trí nhớ phảng phất về tới đời trước, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ vì hắn, mà chết thảm tại biến dị thực vật ở dưới bộ dáng.

Đỗ Thanh dùng sức nhắm mắt lại, đời này không giống với lúc trước, cha mẹ của hắn sẽ ở cái này chẳng biết lúc nào chấm dứt mạt thế bên trong tiêu tan mất hết hai tay buông xuôi .

Lại mở ra lúc, Đỗ Thanh trong mắt giãy dụa đã biến mất không thấy gì nữa, nói, "Không có việc gì, ta không nghĩ lừa gạt nữa lấy các ngươi."

"Vừa rồi Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói lời không sai, ta là có không gian, cùng A Phúc Tiểu Bồ Đào, Lập Hiên hỏa dị năng giống nhau, của ta là không gian." Đỗ Thanh lúc nói chuyện, trả lại cho hắn đám bọn họ biểu thị mình một chút đều có thể lực.

Nhị lão khiếp sợ nhìn xem trong tay hắn trống rỗng xuất hiện quả táo, không biến dị quả táo.

Nếu như trên xe người cũng biết hắn không gian tồn tại, Đỗ Thanh cũng không hề che dấu, đem xe thượng đồ vật thu được không gian, trên xe vị trí lập tức đại ra không ít.

"Tiểu Đỗ, chuyện này ngươi cũng không thể nói cho người khác biết!" Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ khiếp sợ qua đi, vội vàng dặn dò hắn, trách cứ, "Ngươi không nên nói cho chúng ta biết cái này hai lão nầy ."

"Ba mẹ, yên tâm đi, tại kinh đô chỗ đó, giống như ta vậy tử người còn có mấy cái, không có việc gì." Đỗ Thanh an ủi, "Bị những người khác phát hiện liền phát hiện, Lập Hiên sẽ bảo vệ tốt của ta."

"Vẫn là cẩn thận một chút tương đối khá." Bàng Duyệt nói.

Có thể sử dụng không gian, Đỗ Thanh cũng không để ý và cha mẹ, bên trong các loại đồ ăn, Đỗ Thanh một tia ý thức lấy ra, cho Nhị lão cùng Đỗ Phúc bồi bổ thân thể.

Vốn cho là muốn hơn mười ngày lộ trình, bởi vì giảm bớt trên đường bổ sung vật tư thời gian, tăng thêm có Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tại, ban ngày cùng buổi tối thường xuyên lái xe, ba người bọn hắn người trẻ tuổi thay phiên đến, đồ ăn thì là giao cho Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ đến.

Rời đi năm sáu ngày, bọn hắn chứng kiến kinh đô căn cứ đại môn lúc, bọn hắn không hẹn mà cùng thở dài một hơi.

Rốt cục đi tới.

Cả ngày đãi trên xe, bọn hắn sắp nhổ ra.

Đệ 82 chương

"Liêu! Cẩn! Ngọc!" Lâm Xương nghiến răng nghiến lợi thanh âm theo phía sau bọn họ truyền đến.

Bọn hắn chính đem xe thượng đồ vật chuyển xuống, nghe được thanh âm, quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Lâm Xương hùng hổ mà dẫn dắt một đám người hướng bọn hắn đi tới.

"Làm gì vậy à?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc sợ co rúm người lại, trốn ở Đỗ Thanh sau lưng, tư thế thoạt nhìn thân mật, làm xong những động tác này trong lòng của hắn cảm thấy không đúng, hắn tại sao phải trốn đi à?

"Ngươi chạy đi nơi nào? ! Có biết hay không ta tìm đều nhanh tìm điên rồi!" Lâm Xương hổn hển mà nói.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nhìn về phía phía sau hắn một đám người, nhỏ giọng nói, "Ta vừa rồi không có lại để cho ngươi tìm đến ta, hơn nữa ta đi tìm A Thanh rồi."

"Đỗ Thanh mẹ nó đều có Hạ Lập Hiên rồi, ngươi lại đụng lên nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên có thể hay không đánh chết ngươi!" Lâm Xương hận hắn không hăng hái tranh giành mà nói.

Tuy nhiên hắn không thích Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, nhưng là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc là ân nhân cứu mạng của hắn, cũng không muốn nhìn thấy đối phương vì vậy chết.

"Đợi một chút!" Lâm Xương đột nhiên mở to hai mắt nhìn, khó có thể tin nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, "Ngươi như thế nào trốn ở Đỗ Thanh đằng sau? !"

"Ngươi cũng không quản quản vợ của ngươi đấy sao?" Lâm Xương vô cùng đau đớn nói, "Ngươi, các ngươi... Chẳng lẽ các ngươi..."

"Liêu Cẩn Ngọc là ta một người bạn đệ đệ, đầu óc của hắn không dùng được, ta quá lâu chưa thấy qua hắn, hắn ngược lại nhớ lại ta đến, cái này là một người bằng hữu của ta mà thôi, ngươi chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều." Đỗ Thanh giải thích nói, cắt ngang Lâm Xương trong đầu không biết đang suy nghĩ gì đồ ngổn ngang.

Hạ Lập Hiên trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, nói, "Vợ ta thích nhất ta, sẽ không ra quỹ , chỗ đó như ngươi, ra một cái nhiệm vụ trở về, liền lão bà của mình đều đuổi đi." Hạ Lập Hiên nói trúng tim đen mà nói.

Thoáng cái hướng Lâm Xương trên vết sẹo vung một chút muối.

Lâm Xương xấu hổ cười cười, nói, "A a, nguyên lai là cái dạng này a."

Trên mặt mang theo một chút chột dạ, Hạ Lập Hiên nói lời là lời nói thật, tuy nhiên hiện tại trong đầu của hắn như trước không có đối với lúc nãy trí nhớ, nhưng là biết rõ Liêu Cẩn Ngọc không thích hắn, hơn nữa hai người bọn họ không phải người yêu thân phận lúc, hắn tại trong lòng thở dài một hơi.

Lâm Xương bạn gái là một cái ôn nhu nữ sinh, lại nói tiếp, trần ôn nhu cũng là đủ xui xẻo.

Vốn cùng bạn trai đã đến đàm phán hôn luận gả tình trạng, sẽ chờ bạn trai làm nhiệm vụ trở về, liền nghỉ ngơi kết hôn .

Đợi bạn trai mấy tháng, người ngược lại là đẳng đã trở về. Nhưng là đối phương không biết nàng, hơn nữa bởi vì nàng là trong nhà an bài nữ nhân, trực tiếp đem người đuổi đi ra, con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát .

Trần ôn nhu lại là cái thiên tính mềm mại , cứ như vậy tử bị Lâm Xương đuổi ra ngoài, chỉ có thể quay về nhà mình đợi, không biết làm sao.

Đề về chính vòng, Lâm Xương che giấu trên mặt biểu lộ, nói, "Vậy hắn đang ở nơi nào?"

"Nếu là ta hảo hữu đệ đệ, hắn sẽ ngụ ở nhà của chúng ta a." Đỗ Thanh mở miệng nói.

"Tốt lắm, ta còn có chuyện, ta hãy đi về trước rồi." Lâm Xương gật gật đầu, hài lòng mang theo người của mình ly khai, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc không ở tại nhà bọn họ, đương nhiên là không còn gì tốt hơn .

Gần nhất hắn đang tại một lần nữa truy hồi hắn trước bạn gái, vạn nhất bị đối phương biết rõ Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tiếp tục ở khi bọn hắn gia, hắn những này qua xoát khởi tới tốt lắm cảm giác, từng phút đồng hồ đều sẽ biến thành số âm .

Không có từng đã là trí nhớ, nói thực ra, hắn lúc trước về nhà nhìn thấy trần ôn nhu, hay là đối với nàng có hảo cảm đều, bởi vì hắn đã có 'Bạn trai " chỉ có thể che dấu tựa như đem người đuổi đi.

"Cẩn thận Thủy gia."

Trước khi đi, Lâm Xương dùng chỉ có hai người bọn họ có thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói ra, không minh bạch khuyên bảo hắn cái này một câu, lửa cháy đến nơi giống nhau bay nhanh ly khai.

Cẩn thận Thủy gia? Có lẽ cẩn thận là bọn hắn mới đúng.

Dám phái người tới giết hắn đám bọn họ, hiện tại bọn hắn bình an vô sự trở về, chắc chắn sẽ không lại để cho Thủy Linh Linh bọn hắn sống khá giả .

Bọn hắn không sai biệt lắm mang thứ đó chuyển xuống thời điểm, đột nhiên nghe được một hồi tiếng kêu khóc.

Bọn hắn đem trong tay đồ vật buông đến, lớn như vậy trận chiến, bọn hắn không tại kinh đô trong khoảng thời gian này, nhà ai người qua đời?

"Đại thiếu gia ngài rốt cục đã trở về, Nhị thiếu gia lại để cho ngài đi tìm hắn." Một cái súc lấy ria mép nam người chạy bộ lấy tới đây.

Đỗ Thanh nhận thức hắn, là Hạ Lập Thu bên người một cái tùy tùng.

"Tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên thuận miệng vừa hỏi, không đợi hắn trả lời, lại hào hứng bừng bừng nói, "Cái kia là cái đó một nhà hay sao?"

Súc lấy ria mép nam nhân kinh ngạc nhìn hắn một cái, giải thích nói, "Đó là Thủy gia , Thủy Linh Linh đại ca nước vừa bay, ngài không biết?"

Hạ Lập Hiên kỳ quái nhìn xem hắn, "Ta tại sao phải biết rõ?"

"Trong kinh đô truyền lưu lấy tin tức, đều là nói ngài đem nước vừa bay giết đi ."

Hạ Lập Hiên: "... ? ? ?"

"Ngươi Nói rõ ràng lên?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, lần trước vây công bọn hắn, nước vừa bay không phải thuận lợi chạy mất sao? Thế nào lại là Hạ Lập Hiên giết chết hắn hay sao? !

"Đại ca... Thủy gia lão đầu kia tử đã thả ra ngoan thoại, ngươi nhất định phải đền mạng..." Hạ Lập Thu sâu kín nói.

Vốn cho là đại ca đã đi ra, là hắn có thể nhẹ nhõm một điểm . Nhưng là hắn còn đánh giá thấp nhà mình đại ca hiện tại gây chuyện năng lực, đi ra ngoài một chuyến, trực tiếp đem Thủy gia lão đầu kia tử điểm chí mạng (mệnh căn tử) đánh chết.

Liền một cây dòng độc đinh mầm, nước vừa bay chết rồi, lão đầu kia tử cũng không phải dốc sức liều mạng?

Hạ Lập Thu híp mắt nhìn xem chuyên môn đường vòng theo nhà bọn họ trải qua đội ngũ, trên người tản ra từng trận hơi lạnh, trong nội tâm đem Hạ Lập Hiên trở thành là giết nước vừa bay hung thủ. Đại ca của hắn người nào hắn sẽ không biết sao? Nước vừa bay lúc nào không xuất ra thành, vừa vặn hắn đại ca đại tẩu lúc rời đi, bọn hắn cũng cùng theo một lúc ly khai.

Nói không có vấn đề, quỷ đều không tin, Hạ Lập Thu thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng ra đối phương là muốn làm gì , bất quá là muốn kiếp giết bọn hắn, kết quả bị giết lại, bất kể như thế nào, bọn hắn Hạ gia cũng không phải dễ trêu .

Thủy gia có cái chiêu số gì liền cứ việc:cho dù phóng ngựa tới đây.

"Nước vừa bay đã chết? Là chết như thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Người không phải chúng ta giết , chúng ta xử lý những người khác lúc, nước vừa bay lái xe chạy mất."

"Không phải là các ngươi giết hay sao?" Hạ Lập Thu kinh dị nói.

"Thủy gia người bên kia tìm được nước vừa bay lúc, phát hiện hắn là bị chết cháy , nhất định là hai người các ngươi làm."

"Đúng rồi, phát hiện nước vừa bay lúc, bên cạnh hắn có cái gì không người? Ta nhớ được cái kia hay là hắn cùng hắn mang đến chính là cái kia bạn gái cùng một chỗ chạy trốn ." Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy nữ nhân kia khả năng rất lớn, không biết người nào làm?

Để cho bọn họ Thủy gia kết thù, hảo ngồi thu ngư ông thủ lợi sao?

Đối phương liền nước vừa bay bên người đều có thể cắm vào gian tế, loại chuyện này nước vừa bay đều mang theo đối phương đi ra, có thể nghĩ hắn đôi nữ nhân kia thật là tín nhiệm .

"Không có." Hạ Lập Thu lắc đầu.

"Đi dò tra nữ nhân kia thân phận." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Chết ở một cái tín nhiệm trong tay nữ nhân, nước vừa bay cái chết thời điểm cũng không biết sẽ sẽ không hối hận?

Tại nước vừa bay bên người vùi được sâu như vậy đều cái đinh, cho dù tra, cũng kém không xuất ra sự tình gì đến, nhưng là phải thử một chút xem , vạn nhất liền tra được đâu này?

Người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh, Thủy Linh Linh vịn bên người một người nam nhân, đại khái chính là Thủy gia trước gia chủ.

Hai người con mắt đỏ rừng rực, vừa nhìn đã biết rõ không ít khóc, con mắt gắt gao nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm hai cái.

"Con a, yên tâm đi, cha nhất định sẽ báo thù cho huynh đấy!"

Thủy gia lần này làm ra vẻ, chỉ sợ là chuyên môn làm cho bọn hắn xem , không nói trước người không phải là bọn hắn giết , cho dù thật là bọn hắn giết , trước người xuất thủ có thể không phải là bọn hắn!

Nếu nước vừa bay an tâm tại kinh đô làm một cái ăn chơi thiếu gia, cũng lưu lạc không cho tới hôm nay tình trạng.

Bọn hắn nhìn thoáng qua, chống lại ánh mắt của bọn hắn, trong mắt không thấy nửa điểm chột dạ, quay người trở lại phòng ốc của mình đi.

"Lập thu, phái điểm hơn người bảo hộ ba mẹ gia gia, còn có ba người bọn hắn." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Tên điên cũng không đáng sợ, đáng sợ chính là tỉnh táo tên điên.

Hai người bọn họ không cần lo lắng, chỉ sợ hắn liều lĩnh đôi người nhà của bọn hắn ra tay.

Hiện tại Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ ở phòng ở, chính là tại Hạ gia chủ trạch phụ cận , cái này một mảnh là bọn hắn Hạ gia địa bàn, vẫn có thể bảo vệ bọn họ.

Phòng ở rất lớn , tầng ba đồng hào bằng bạc phòng, mang thứ đó che dấu tai mắt người chuyển sau khi đi vào, Đỗ Thanh đem trong không gian không ít đồ vật lấy ra, vốn là trống rỗng phòng ở, cũng không lâu lắm, liền bày đầy đồ vật.

Thời điểm còn sớm, trông nom việc nhà ở bên trong tùy tiện mà quét dọn sửa sang lại một lần, trên xe sáu bảy ngày, thân thể tinh thần đều rất mệt mỏi, tất cả mọi người ngủ một giấc.

Buổi tối.

Bọn hắn đến Hạ gia đi ăn cơm, vốn là Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị cả nhà bọn họ ở đến Hạ gia đi , nhưng là ba mẹ hắn khả năng không thích ứng, Đỗ Thanh Tựu cự tuyệt.

Hai nhà nhân đều là hảo chung đụng người, câu nệ trong chốc lát, bầu không khí sau khi đứng lên, trên bàn cơm náo nhiệt rất.

"Lập thu làm sao vậy?" Bên ngoài chạy vào một người, tại Hạ Lập Thu bên tai nói mấy câu, Hạ Lập Thu sắc mặt khó nhìn lên, Hạ Lập Hiên cảm giác khả năng này cùng mình có quan hệ, hỏi.

"Đại ca, " Hạ Lập Thu cười khổ nói, "Vừa rồi, nước vừa bay quan tài bị móc ra rồi."

"Hừ! Làm bậy quá nhiều, đã chết mới sẽ bị người đem đào quan tài." Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn có chút hả hê nói, "Ngươi bộ dạng như vậy xem ta làm gì?"

"Đại ca, người ở phía ngoài tại truyền người kia là ngươi." Hạ Lập Thu nói.

"Ngươi nói là ta? ? ?" Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói, "Đám người kia có phải hay không mắt mù à? Ta một mực ở nơi đây ăn cơm, nơi đó có thời gian đi đào người quan tài? !"

"Đám người kia thật sự là không có thật tinh mắt, giống ta loại này anh tuấn người đều nhận lầm, trách không được cả đời đều thường thường xoàng xĩnh ."

"Tốt rồi, đại ca ngươi đừng nói nữa, " Hạ Lập Thu đau đầu nói, nhà mình đại ca không hiểu thấu tự kỷ lại đặc biệt tự tin, đại khái chỉ có hắn đại tẩu có thể chịu được.

"Ngươi ghét bỏ ta?" Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức hãy ngó qua chỗ khác nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi có biết hay không vì cái gì ngươi không có bạn gái? Bởi vì ngươi không có ánh mắt coi như xong, còn không tôn trọng..."

"Lập Hiên, giúp ta kẹp khối xương sườn." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Tức phụ ngươi thích ăn cái này, ta lần sau học làm cho ngươi ăn..." Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức ngừng lại, vẻ mặt ân cần nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

Hạ Lập Thu thở dài một hơi, cảm kích nhìn thoáng qua Đỗ Thanh, sau đó đem chủ đề dẫn tới rốt cuộc là ai làm phía trên đi.

Đệ 83 chương

Khoảng cách Thủy gia tang lễ vài ngày, đêm hôm đó bọn hắn thảo luận, cũng không được ra cái cho nên mới.

Con mình chết thảm coi như xong, phần mộ đều bị người khác bới, bọn hắn không cần nghĩ cũng biết, Thủy gia người sẽ có nhiều phẫn nộ điên cuồng.

Lần nữa tăng lớn đi theo gia nhân người bên cạnh tay, để cho bọn họ tận lực không nên đi ra ngoài.

"Tức phụ, tức phụ? Tức phụ ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên kêu hai tiếng, Đỗ Thanh cũng không có ứng với, vươn tay ở trước mặt hắn quơ quơ.

"À?" Đỗ Thanh phục hồi tinh thần lại, con mắt lóe lóe, nói, "Chuyện gì?"

Hạ Lập Hiên dứt khoát tại Đỗ Thanh bên người ngồi xuống, đem trong miệng cây ớt ăn hết, nói, "Tức phụ, ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì? Gần nhất như thế nào luôn trông thấy ngươi ở một bên ngẩn người à?"

Đỗ Thanh nhìn bên chân Tiểu Nê Ba liếc, muốn nói lại thôi nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, cuối cùng vẫn là buông tha cho nói cái gì, ngón tay đùa lấy Tiểu Nê Ba, không yên lòng đáp, "Không có gì."

"Gạt người!" Hạ Lập Hiên hướng trong miệng đút một cái cây ớt, cảm thụ được vẻ này nóng rát cảm giác, theo yết hầu thực quản truyền khắp toàn thân, thoải mái thở phào nhẹ nhỏm, nghiêm túc nói, "Tức phụ, ngươi có chuyện gì có thể cùng ta nói , ta cam đoan sẽ không nói cho người khác biết ."

"Lập Hiên, nếu là có một ngày, ngươi biết sẽ có bất hạnh sự tình phát sinh, mà ngươi có năng lực giảm bớt trận này tai nạn tổn thất, nhưng là sự tình này có lẽ sẽ xúc phạm tới chính ngươi, ngươi sẽ làm như thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt sáng rực nhìn xem hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên gãi gãi đầu, nghĩ một lát nhi, bởi vì biết rõ đáp án của hắn có thể sẽ ảnh hưởng đến vợ hắn, suy nghĩ vài phút, nghiêm túc hồi đáp, "Đại khái sẽ ngăn cản a, ngày sau sẽ không hối hận là được."

Ngày sau sẽ không hối hận là được? !

Đỗ Thanh trong đầu vang trở lại những lời này, hắn trong lòng tự hỏi, Đỗ Thanh, ngày sau ngươi sẽ sẽ không hối hận?

Trong lòng của hắn suy nghĩ ngàn vạn, cuối cùng hóa thành một chữ.

Hội.

Hắn ngươi sẽ phải hối hận, bởi vì hắn vì tư lợi, nguyên vốn có thể tránh cho tử vong, lại bởi vì hắn biết mà không cáo, hắn ngươi sẽ phải hối hận, cảm giác áy náy sẽ cùng theo hắn cả đời .

Đỗ Thanh mạnh mà đứng lên, hai mắt nhìn thẳng Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt, nói, "Ngươi đi theo ta, ta có chuyện rất trọng yếu cùng ngươi nói."

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên một trái một phải đi tới gieo trồng trong căn cứ, cái trụ sở này gieo trồng biến dị thực vật không ít, bọn hắn sau khi rời khỏi, vẫn có thể miễn cưỡng cung ứng biến dị thực vật cho ngoại giới người, bọn hắn ly khai một thời gian ngắn, biến dị đồ ăn như thường lệ cung ứng, trong lúc vô tình ngược lại là giảm xuống biến dị thực vật là hai người bọn họ nghiên cứu ra đến ngờ vực vô căn cứ.

Trong căn cứ thêm một người, bởi vì bọn họ công tác thời gian không giống với, Đỗ Thanh còn là lần đầu tiên trông thấy ở chỗ này hỗ trợ làm việc một người khác.

Rõ ràng còn là một nữ tính, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm có chút kinh ngạc nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên, cái này bình dấm chua lại có thể biết lại để cho cái nữ nhân tới hỗ trợ?

Ngày thường hắn trên đường nhiều liếc mắt nhìn những thứ khác nữ tính, Hạ Lập Hiên người này sẽ trên giường gấp bội đều tìm trở về.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn nàng một cái, mở trừng hai mắt, không nói gì.

Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được hỏi, "Lập Hiên, ngươi không ngại?"

Hạ Lập Hiên đắc ý nói, "Nàng không thích nam nhân, hơn nữa nàng có bạn gái , nàng rất yêu nàng ."

"Ừ." Cái này tiểu sự việc xen giữa Đỗ Thanh cũng không có để ở trong lòng, hắn chẳng qua là tò mò hỏi một câu.

Đem người dọn bãi về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài phóng xuất, bởi vì trước đó lần thứ nhất sai lầm dẫn đến Đỗ Thanh bị thương, Tiểu Hỏa Sài đã rất ít xuất hiện, tại Hạ Lập Hiên trong cơ thể cố gắng mà tu luyện.

"Chuyện này rất trọng yếu, ngươi..."

"Tức phụ ta sẽ giữ bí mật ." Hạ Lập Hiên cam đoan nói.

"Ngươi biết ta tại tai nạn lúc trước mà bắt đầu chuẩn bị vật tư đi à nha." Đỗ Thanh khẳng định nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, tức phụ cái này thì nguyện ý nói cho hắn biết bí mật của mình sao?

Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt mê ly, nói khẽ, "Ta làm một giấc mộng, mộng thấy những chuyện này. Lúc trước ta đến B thành phố đi, chính là vì xác nhận chỗ đó có hay không mưa sao sa, trên thực tế là trời giáng thiên thạch."

"Kỳ thật ta có thể đang đợi trên internet tin tức, nhưng là cái kia mộng thật sự rất chân thật, vì không cho ba mẹ lo lắng, ta xong rồi giòn dùng đi ra ngoài tán giải sầu là lấy cớ, ở bên ngoài chờ đợi vài ngày, chờ ta thích ứng hảo về sau, hãy về nhà đi."

"Ngay từ đầu ta cũng cho rằng đây chỉ là một mộng mà thôi, nhưng trong mộng tai nạn, từng kiện từng kiện đã xảy ra..."

"Ngày sau còn sẽ có cái gì đại tai nạn sao?" Liên tưởng tới vừa rồi Đỗ Thanh câu hỏi, Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức phải ra đáp án.

"Không sai, qua không được bao lâu, sẽ có một hồi tai nạn xuất hiện, hôm nay là một chút?" Đỗ Thanh quay đầu nói.

"Mười hai tháng {số 26}." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Tại của ta trong mộng, theo sang năm số một bắt đầu, nhiệt độ sẽ chuyển biến làm lạnh vô cùng, trên thế giới vô số người sẽ được bị mất mạng..."

Chính thức đem lời nói sau khi đi ra, trong nội tâm đè nặng tảng đá lớn đầu rốt cục bị dời cảm giác.

"Tức phụ ngươi đang ở trong mộng có phải hay không trông thấy giam tại chuyện của chúng ta?" Hạ Lập Hiên bừng tỉnh đại ngộ mà nói.

Nếu như là dạng như vậy, lúc trước vợ hắn đột nhiên đưa ra chia tay, cái này nói được đã thông.

Đỗ Thanh sững sờ, không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ đối với loại chuyện này canh cánh trong lòng.

"Ừ, ngươi cùng Lâm Xương quên chính mình người yêu giống nhau, quên ta." Đỗ Thanh thành thật mà nói.

Thầm nghĩ trong lòng, đời trước Hạ Lập Hiên mất trí nhớ về sau, không có Liêu Cẩn Ngọc xuất hiện, cũng sẽ có những người khác xuất hiện, cứu lên người của hắn, nếu là có cái gì ý xấu...

Đỗ Thanh khẽ lắc đầu, đem trong đầu không đáng tin cậy ý tưởng ném ra ngoài đi, đi qua đã qua, bọn hắn đã đi đến không đồng dạng như vậy con đường.

"Nếu như ta quên, ngươi phải nhớ kỹ tới tìm ta." Hạ Lập Hiên không nói gì ta nhất định sẽ không quên ngươi khoác lác, đột nhiên trong nội tâm đau xót, trái tim bị ong mật ngủ đông thoáng một phát, đau đến hít thở không thông.

"Lập Hiên? ? Lập Hiên ngươi làm sao vậy?"

Đỗ Thanh thanh âm phảng phất từ chỗ rất xa truyền đến, Hạ Lập Hiên nháy mắt mấy cái, phát hiện vẻ này đau đớn biến mất, tới cũng nhanh đi cũng nhanh.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn rõ ràng Đỗ Thanh lo lắng gương mặt, đem che trái tim để tay xuống, nét mặt biểu lộ một cái dáng tươi cười, "Ta lừa gạt ngươi, ha ha ha, ta vừa rồi diễn được có phải hay không thực quá thật? Tức phụ ngươi có phát hiện hay không ta là càng suất một chút?"

Hắn đập vào 'Ha ha " không để lại dấu vết đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài thu hồi đi, vừa rồi cái kia khác thường Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng cảm nhận được.

"Hảo cái đầu của ngươi!" Đỗ Thanh hầm hừ nói, vừa rồi thật sự là bạch lo lắng hắn.

"Tức phụ ta biết rõ sai rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên như cũ là dũng cảm nhận lầm, chết cũng không hối cải mà nói.

Đỗ Thanh cẩn thận quan sát nét mặt của hắn, cũng không phải nhẫn nại thống khổ bộ dáng, nhìn không ra khác thường đến, trong lòng của hắn tiếp nhận hắn lí do thoái thác, nói, "Làm sao bây giờ? Rời tuyết quý đến, cũng chỉ còn lại có vài ngày thời gian."

"Tức phụ, chuyện này ngươi đừng quản, giao cho ta là được, có Tiểu Hỏa Sài tại, ta lại đáng chú ý một chút cũng không việc gì đâu." Hạ Lập Hiên xung phong nhận việc nói.

"Ngươi định làm như thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh không nói đồng ý cũng không nói không đồng ý, ôm cánh tay nhìn xem hắn.

"Ta trực tiếp đi cùng người ra mặt nói?" Hạ Lập Hiên không xác định nói.

"Không được." Đỗ Thanh nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó chối bỏ biện pháp này.

...

"Nghe rõ sao?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

"Ta đã biết." Tiểu Hỏa Sài cao hứng mà nói, có thể giúp đỡ nổi, thật sự là quá tốt.

Hai người bọn họ nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cảm thấy đây hết thảy đổ lên Tiểu Hỏa Sài trên người, là biện pháp tốt nhất, hiện tại Tiểu Hỏa Sài rất biết nói chuyện, đến lúc đó có người hỏi chuyện này, liền toàn bộ đổ lên Tiểu Hỏa Sài trên người là tốt rồi.

Mấy cái dị năng giả tầm đó, chỉ có Tiểu Hỏa Sài là có thể mở miệng nói chuyện , Tiểu Hỏa Sài giải thích đúng, đúng bởi vì cấp bậc của nó so chúng cao hơn rất nhiều, cho nên có thể nói chuyện.

"Bộ dạng như vậy..." Đỗ Thanh lại đang Hạ Lập Hiên bên tai nhiều nói vài lời, sau đó mới binh chia làm hai đường, Hạ Lập Hiên đi đem cái này tin tức trọng đại báo cho biết người ra mặt, Đỗ Thanh tức thì trở về nói cho trong nhà, lại để cho Hạ Lập Thu tận khả năng thu mua mùa đông cần vật tư.

Tại những người khác hoặc là gia tộc kịp phản ứng lúc trước, chiếm trước tiên cơ!

Hạ Lập Hiên chuyến đi này, chính là một ngày một đêm, đến Đệ Nhị Thiên Tài về nhà.

Hạ trong nhà thu mua kế hoạch cũng đâu vào đấy tiếp tục lấy, bọn hắn cũng không có đem toàn bộ thu mua, cũng nên cho người khác lưu con đường sống mới được.

Hạ Lập Hiên trở về không bao lâu, đài truyền hình, quảng bá mà bắt đầu phát ra tin tức này.

Khoảng cách mùa đông chấm dứt, còn có chưa đủ mười ngày, càng nhanh đem tin tức lưu truyền ra đi, tồn người còn sống sót có lẽ liền sẽ nhiều hơn một chút.

Những thứ này nguyệt, thời tiết độ ấm cao đến không bình thường, Hạ Lập Hiên dị năng lại lộ ra và những người khác không giống với, nếu như hiện tại có nhiệt độ cao, như vậy không lâu về sau sẽ có lạnh vô cùng, cái này cũng là rất bình thường.

Chuyện này là giả , chẳng qua là sớm chuẩn bị cho tốt qua mùa đông đồ vật, nếu là thật , đây chính là cứu vớt thiên thiên vạn vạn người.

Thông tri lạnh vô cùng sắp đi ra về sau, phòng ốc cải tạo, cũng có thể bắt đầu khởi công, trong nhà xây dựng một cái đất giường cái gì .

Cắt điện thời điểm, bọn hắn có thể đốt giường, củi lửa bọn hắn không cần lo lắng, đầy khắp núi đồi đều là chết héo đại thụ, xuất động thủ hạ bọn hắn người, đi trên núi đốn củi, chở về đến là được.

Mùa đông có sáu tháng nhiều như vậy, cần củi lửa số lượng cũng là cực kỳ khổng lồ .

Lâm gia.

"Đặc (biệt) sao , Hạ Lập Hiên tên hỗn đản kia, loại tin tức này, không sớm một chút nói cho mọi người, ngày hôm qua bọn hắn thu mua những cái...kia giữ ấm quần áo lúc, chúng ta còn cười nhạo bọn hắn ngốc, hiện tại xem ra ngốc là chúng ta mới đúng!" Lâm Xương táo bạo mà nói.

Đặc biệt là bọn hắn luy tử luy hoạt và những người khác đoạt vật tư thời điểm, người Hạ gia tức thì ở một bên chậm rì rì xem cuộc vui, thuận tiện đem ngày hôm qua lời của bọn hắn trả lại cho hắn đám bọn họ.

"Nhanh đi nghe ngóng thoáng một phát người của Hạ gia đều thu mua mấy thứ gì đó?" Lâm Xương đau lòng nhìn bọn họ gia lương thực rầm rầm dùng ra đi, ngày hôm qua chút ít vật tư giá cả vẫn là rất thấp .

Tin tức vừa ra tới, những cái...kia giữ ấm vật tư đã ngồi hỏa mũi tên, đi từ từ cọ dâng đi lên.

Đồng dạng tình cảnh, tại bất đồng địa phương thượng diễn.

Đệ 84 chương

Tại khoảng cách mùa đông tiến đến còn có ba ngày lúc, Hạ Lập Hiên, Lâm Xương, Thủy Linh Linh được vời tập cùng một chỗ, sau khi trở về, bảo hắn biết đám bọn họ muốn xuất phát tiến về trước phía nam căn cứ, đi đem Giang Nam vùng sông nước, nổi tiếng lương thực căn cứ, đem một đám biến dị bộ đông trùng hạ thảo bao quanh trong kho hàng lương thực vận chuyển đi ra.

Đơn giản mà nói, chính là lại để cho mấy người bọn hắn đi đem bên ngoài bao quanh những cái...kia biến dị bộ đông trùng hạ thảo cho tiêu diệt hết, chuyện kế tiếp không cần bọn hắn động thủ, kế tục sẽ có người hỗ trợ đem lương thực chở về đến, là kế tiếp sáu tháng mùa đông chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Kinh đô không sai biệt lắm này đây một tòa thành thị với tư cách căn cứ, chiếm diện tích đại, tin tức phát ra về sau, có rất nhiều người tràn vào đến.

Chỉ cần ngươi chịu hạ công phu, tại kinh đô trong căn cứ là không đói chết , hơn nữa giữa trưa sẽ có dừng lại miễn phí cháo.

Hiện tại trong căn cứ đại lượng kiến thiết các loại thiết bị, không có gì đặc thù kỹ năng, coi như là tại công trong đất chuyển gạch, cũng có thể nuôi sống mình và gia nhân.

"Các ngươi lần này đi muốn vài ngày?" Đỗ Thanh giúp đỡ Hạ Lập Hiên thu thập lấy hành lý, đem hắn thích ăn nhất cây ớt thả không ít đi vào.

"Thiếu liền hai ngày, phiền toái có lẽ cũng có thể tại mùa đông lúc trước gấp trở về ." Hạ Lập Hiên vui thích ăn biến dị cây ớt, tuy nhiên hiện tại cây ớt hiệu quả không có nguyên lai tốt như vậy, nhưng là cảm giác mình một chút cường đại lên, tăng thêm mỹ vị hương vị, Hạ Lập Hiên vẫn là rất thích ăn.

Đỗ Thanh vốn là muốn lấy cùng đi, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên chết sống không cho phép, tăng thêm hắn phải ở lại chỗ này, đào tạo ra càng nhiều nữa biến dị thực vật, biết rõ mùa đông tiến đến, những cái...kia thu cất giấu hạt giống , vội vàng bề bộn đem hạt giống lấy ra, hạt giống gửi thời gian dài, nó nảy sinh tỷ lệ sẽ biến thấp.

Hiện tại đổi đi, còn có thể thu hoạch không ít trái cây, dùng để đổi lấy qua mùa đông vật tư, hoặc là bảo tồn lấy ngày sau ăn cũng là làm được.

Mùa đông vừa đến, những thực vật này rất lớn có thể sẽ rơi sạch lá cây tiến hành ngủ đông.

"Lâu như vậy à? Có muốn hay không ta cùng ngươi đây?" Đỗ Thanh chưa từ bỏ ý định mà nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên đại gia tựa như nằm ở trên giường, vội vàng cự tuyệt nói, "Mấy người chúng ta người cùng đi, khẳng định không có chuyện gì đâu."

Trước đó lần thứ nhất Đỗ Thanh hôn mê bất tỉnh bộ dạng, đem hắn dọa sợ rồi.

Bỏ bên ngoài đồ vật, Đỗ Thanh trả lại cho không ít đồ vật Tiểu Hỏa Sài, khiến nó thu được không gian của mình bên trong, không gian như cũ là nhỏ đến thương cảm. Thả Đỗ Thanh chuẩn bị hai cái bao lớn đi vào, liền chất đầy.

"Ngươi đến xem còn thiếu không thiếu vật gì?" Đỗ Thanh không có tiếp tục đề tài mới vừa rồi, ba người bọn họ cùng đi, hắn ngược lại không lo lắng sẽ gặp nguy hiểm, "Cẩn thận Thủy Linh Linh."

Hắn lo lắng Thủy Linh Linh sẽ cho Hạ Lập Hiên hạ dược, đến lúc đó gạo nấu thành cơm, không cần Thủy Linh Linh mở miệng, hắn cũng sẽ tự động ly khai . Thuốc Đông y cũng không phải chỉ có tìm người phát tiết con đường này kính, bởi vì dược tính làm chuyện xấu , đều là lấy cớ mà thôi.

Hôm sau buổi sáng.

"Lập Hiên bọn hắn xuất phát sao?" Đỗ Thanh lấy tay che miệng, nho nhỏ ngáp một cái, hướng Hạ Lập đông hỏi.

"Đại ca bọn hắn buổi sáng liền xuất phát, giữa trưa không sai biệt lắm có thể đến tới Giang Nam bên kia." Hạ Lập đông trả lời.

Hạ Lập Hiên bọn họ là ngồi phi cơ đi , thuận tiện mau lẹ, lái xe đi lời mà nói..., cũng không biết cái gì tài năng đến chỗ mục đích.

Đến lúc đó tuyết rơi, thì càng thêm phiền toái.

"Đại tẩu mau tới ăn điểm tâm, đại ca buổi sáng lúc rời đi, phân phó chúng ta lưu lại một phần cho ngươi." Hạ Lập đông cười hì hì mà nói.

Đỗ Thanh mặt già đỏ lên, đêm qua hắn chịu không được Hạ Lập Hiên cầu khẩn, giống như ý của hắn, khiến cho quá tải một chút, cho nên buổi sáng mới có thể chậm chễ lên.

"Đại tẩu cái này cho ngươi." Hạ Lập đông nếu có điều chỉ đưa cho hắn một khối đáng yêu băng dán cá nhân.

"Cái này cho ta làm gì vậy?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, chú ý tới Hạ Lập đông ánh mắt rơi xuống trên cổ của hắn, phản xạ có điều kiện tựa như che cổ, ấp úng hỏi, "Rất rõ ràng sao?"

Hạ Lập đông gật đầu.

"Ừ, ăn xong điểm tâm ta đi xử lý thoáng một phát." Hắn rửa mặt lúc cũng nhìn thấy, muốn đợi lát nữa xử lý, kết quả quên.

Hạ Lập Hiên cái này là cẩu , đêm qua nói cái gì cấp cho hắn lưu một cái dấu hiệu, cho thấy hắn là có chủ , ngay tại trên cổ hắn lưu lại như vậy một cái dấu răng, muốn vài ngày mới có thể tiêu tan đi.

"A Thanh, ngươi trên cổ dán đích là cái gì?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc sôi nổi từ bên ngoài tiến đến, tò mò thò tay đi vạch trần trên cổ hắn dán băng dán cá nhân.

Đỗ Thanh lui về sau một bước, tránh đi tay của hắn, lặng lẽ nói, "Bị côn trùng cắn một cái."

"Ba ba, Hạ ba ba có phải hay không cùng những nữ nhân khác bỏ trốn?" Đỗ Phúc ôm cổ Đỗ Thanh đùi, mắt ba ba nhìn xem hắn.

Đỗ Thanh: "... Ngươi từ nơi này nghe được lẫn vào lời nói?"

Đỗ Phúc lập tức sẽ đem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc bán được không còn một mảnh, nói, "Là liêu thúc thúc nói cho ta biết ."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía Liêu Cẩn Ngọc.

"Ha ha ha, A Thanh ta đây là hay nói giỡn đây này, không nghĩ tới A Phúc hắn nghe lọt được." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ha ha ha mà nói.

Bí mật trừng Đỗ Phúc liếc, ngươi tiểu phản đồ, về sau có chuyện không cùng ngươi nói.

"Ba ba, liêu thúc thúc trừng ta." Đỗ Phúc cáo trạng nói.

Hết thảy đoạt muốn cướp đi ba ba người đều là người xấu!

Mặc dù nói địch nhân địch nhân liền là bằng hữu, hiện tại địch nhân không tại trước mặt, hai người bọn họ tự nhiên là địch nhân rồi.

"Hai người các ngươi đừng làm rộn, đi ra ngoài chơi cái gì? Một thân đổ mồ hôi trở về." Đỗ Thanh mang trên mặt vui vẻ hỏi, cầm hai cái khăn lông, lại để cho hai người bọn họ lau khô cái trán trên lưng mồ hôi.

"A Thanh, chúng ta vừa rồi đi ra ngoài mua đồ rồi! Có thiệt nhiều hảo đồ chơi a! Hơn nữa còn có rất nhiều rất nhiều ăn ngon ..." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói lên cái này, vẻ mặt kích động nói.

"Ba ba! Chúng ta cùng đi ra dạo phố được không?" Đỗ Phúc cũng gia nhập nói chuyện, cao hứng nói.

Trong nhà cũng không có việc gì làm, Đỗ Thanh đồng ý nói.

"Đi, chờ ta ăn xong bữa sáng, chúng ta liền cùng đi, nhìn xem nhà kia nhà hàng ăn ngon như vậy ."

"Âu a! Ba ba ngươi nhanh lên ăn."

Đỗ Phúc cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ở một bên nhìn xem, mắt ba ba chờ hắn ăn xong.

"Lập đông cùng đi sao?" Đỗ Thanh lau miệng, hỏi một bên Hạ Lập đông nói.

Hạ Lập đông được sủng ái mà lo sợ nói, "Ta sao? Ta có thể cùng đi sao?"

Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Đương nhiên có thể."

"Ta cũng với các ngươi cùng đi." Hạ Lập đông vui vẻ nói.

Mang hảo tạp, mặc dù nói Liêu Cẩn Ngọc có một tờ Lâm gia cho tạp, Đỗ Phúc cũng có một tờ Hạ Lập Hiên cho tạp, hắn vẫn là mang theo chính mình đi tương đối khá, thông qua gặp được thích đồ vật cũng có thể mua.

"Chính là chỗ này cửa tiệm sao?" Đỗ Thanh đi theo đám bọn hắn, đi vào một nhà lối vào cửa hàng, tên gọi 'Tiểu thực nhà' tiệm cơm.

Nhìn hắn lấy trong tiệm người ta lui tới, tổng cảm giác có điểm gì là lạ.

"Không sai! Chính là chỗ này nhà, đồ vật bên trong đều ăn thật ngon! ! !" Đỗ Phúc kích động nói, cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc liếc nhau, không thể chờ đợi được đi vào.

Đỗ Thanh giao trái tim trung không khỏe cảm giác ẩn xuống, đi theo đám bọn hắn cùng một chỗ đi vào.

"A Thanh bên này!" Hai tên gia hỏa đã chọn xong một vị trí, bọn hắn ngồi xuống lúc, đồ vật đều chút tốt rồi, Đỗ Phúc âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú nói, "Đi lên nhanh một chút, tăng thêm chút đường ah."

"Ba ba! Chúng ta giúp ngươi chút thứ tốt rồi, phi thường tốt ăn, ngươi nhất định sẽ thích." Đỗ Phúc hưng phấn nói.

Đợi đến lúc đồ vật đi lên về sau, Đỗ Thanh rốt cục minh bạch vì cái gì cảm thấy có một loại không khỏe cảm giác.

Bởi vì đây là một nhà thức ăn trẻ con quán đến , cung cấp cơm điểm, đại bộ phận đều là trẻ con tử ăn, theo mới ra sinh đến mười tuổi đều có.

Người khác đều là mang theo tiểu hài tử tới dùng cơm .

Bọn hắn tất cả lớn nhỏ tới dùng cơm , còn chọn không ít đồ vật...

Các loại khẩu vị cháo gạo hồ, còn có một loại dùng đặc thù biến dị thực vật làm được cháo, có chứa kỳ dị quả hương.

Đỗ Thanh đang lúc suy nghĩ thời điểm, Đỗ Phúc cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đã từng ngụm từng ngụm bắt đầu ăn, gặp Đỗ Thanh không ăn, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc kỳ quái hỏi, "A Thanh ngươi như thế nào không ăn? Cái này phi thường tốt ăn, ngươi nếm thử một chút."

"Ừ." Chút cũng đã chọn, hắn liền nếm thử một chút, là vị đạo trưởng nào đó a.

Trong tiệm là có không ít đại nhân tiểu hài tử, xem thấy bọn họ chút đồ vật, bày đầy cả bàn, còn liên tục không ngừng đem trống không bộ đồ ăn nhận lấy đi, đem mới cơm chút đưa lên đến.

Trương Nhược Thủy nhịn không được được rồi thoáng một phát bọn hắn cả bàn đồ vật lên giá phí điểm số, trong nội tâm líu lưỡi, bữa tiệc này liền ăn tươi trên trăm điểm số, thật sự là phá sản.

Tại nàng bên cạnh quý phụ nhân cười nhạo nói, "Không biết từ đâu tới đây đồ nhà quê, cả đời chưa từng ăn sữa giống nhau."

"Đây là tiểu hài tử ăn đồ vật, như vậy đại đại cá nhân ăn, thật sự là không sợ mất mặt."

"Nhất định là địa phương khác đến , ta đi qua mặt khác căn cứ, địa phương khác cũng không có nơi đây làm ăn ngon, có nhiều chỗ căn bản cũng không có tiểu thực nhà."

Khi bọn hắn không người ở ngoài xa đố kỵ lại ác ý thảo luận, đố kỵ bọn hắn có thể tùy tiện chút nhiều như vậy cơm điểm, lại ác ý suy đoán bọn họ là nông thôn đến đồ nhà quê, có chút người địa phương sẽ đối với người từ ngoài đến có người không hiểu thấu cảm giác về sự ưu việt.

Cách được không gần không xa, bọn hắn tiếng nói nhỏ giọng, Đỗ Thanh là làm một điểm ngụy trang mới đi ra , hắn có thể không muốn ăn đến một nửa liền gặp được đâm giết người của bọn hắn, không nghe thấy bọn hắn tiếng nói.

Ăn xong cháo, bọn hắn trong tay còn có vài bình nóng hầm hập sữa.

Đỗ Phúc uống một hơi hết một lọ, nói, "Ba ba, cái này cũng tốt uống, hơn nữa uống lên đến rất thuận tiện." Đỗ Phúc vẻ mặt hạnh phúc mà nói.

Hắn từ nhỏ ngay tại sơn thôn ở bên trong lớn lên, sữa bột thứ này đều chưa thấy qua, lần thứ nhất uống nó, liền thích nó.

Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ lại lòng chua xót nhớ tới, bắt đầu hắn nhặt được Đỗ Phúc thời điểm, gầy teo nho nhỏ một người, nói, "Các ngươi thích lời nói, chúng ta đợi tí nữa hỏi một chút lão bản, có thể hay không bán chút cho chúng ta."

"Mua điểm hơn trở về." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói.

Một cái là từ nhỏ không uống qua sữa bột nếm qua cháo tiểu hài tử, một cái khác căn bản cũng không phải là người, chưa từng ăn những vật này, Đỗ Thanh lại nếm thử một miếng, loại này ngọt chán hương vị, Lập Hiên sẽ phải ưa thích, không biết tiệm này lão bản có thể không thể làm ra vị cay cháo?

Ăn xong những vật này, Đỗ Phúc cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vẫn chưa thỏa mãn chọn tiệm này điểm tâm.

Hạ Lập đông vẻ mặt mộng nhìn bọn họ hai cái, xoát xoát xoát sẽ đem cả bàn đồ vật ăn xong, thay đổi nhan sắc tươi đẹp, hình dạng đáng yêu điểm tâm.

Kỳ thật hương vị cũng không tệ lắm, nếu như xem nhẹ cái loại này ngọt chán mùi vị lời nói. Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, ý định đóng gói chỉ một chút trở về cho Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ.

Bọn hắn sẽ phải thích.

Đệ 85 chương

"Tức phụ ta đã trở về!" Hạ Lập Hiên về đến trong nhà, vẻ mặt hưng phấn hô.

Trong nhà đổi tới đổi lui, cũng không thấy Đỗ Thanh ở nơi nào? Chạy lên lầu, nghĩ đến Đỗ Thanh có phải hay không tại gian phòng ngủ trưa?

"Tức phụ, ta đã trở về." Hạ Lập Hiên gõ vài cái lên cửa, nhưng là không ai lên tiếng, vặn vẹo tay cầm cái cửa tay, "C-K-Í-T..T...T —" một tiếng, cửa mở, đi vào xem, Đỗ Thanh không trong phòng.

"Lập đông, Đỗ Thanh hắn đi nơi nào?" Hạ Lập Hiên ghét ghét đi xuống, tức phụ rõ ràng không ở nhà, đã hai ngày không gặp vợ hắn rồi!

"Đại ca ngươi chừng nào thì đã trở về hay sao? Như thế nào không đề cập tới trước cho chúng ta biết, chúng ta hảo phái người đi đón ngươi." Hạ Lập đông kinh hỉ mà nói.

"Muốn cho các ngươi một kinh hỉ , bất quá bọn hắn người đâu?"

Hạ Lập đông sắc mặt có chút cổ quái nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, nói: "Đại tẩu bọn hắn ra đi ăn cơm."

Từ khi ngày đầu tiên nàng cùng của bọn hắn đi ăn nhi đồng phần món ăn về sau, nàng không thích cái kia hương vị, tăng thêm da mặt mỏng không có ý tứ, sẽ không tiếp tục đi vào trong đó.

Nhưng là mặt khác ba người liền không giống với lúc trước, một ngày ít nhất muốn đi nơi nào hai lần, xài tiền như nước bình thường, bất quá hắn đại ca cũng nuôi dưỡng được rất tốt là được.

Hạ Lập Hiên hứng thú, vội vàng nói, "Ở nơi nào ăn cơm? Vừa vặn ta còn chưa có ăn cơm, đi tìm bọn họ cùng một chỗ."

Hạ Lập đông khóe miệng co quắp rút, nói: "Đang ở đó vợ con trong phòng ăn."

Hạ Lập Hiên bước chân dừng lại, nói: "Tiểu thực nhà? Có phải hay không cái kia bán tiểu hài tử phụ ăn tiểu thực nhà?"

Hạ Lập đông nhẹ gật đầu.

Hạ Lập Hiên kích động nói, "Nghe nói nhà bọn họ đồ vật ăn thật ngon , ta còn chưa từng ăn đâu! Lúc trước muốn đi ăn, nhưng là một mực mỹ thời gian, thừa cơ hội này, ta cũng đi nơi nào nhìn xem mới được."

Cùng vội vàng gấp trở về Hạ Lập Thu lên tiếng chào về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên liền nhanh chóng lái xe ly khai.

Gấp trở về muốn hỏi một chút lần này tình huống Hạ Lập Thu: "..."

"Đại ca như vậy vội vàng đi nơi nào?"

"Tìm đại tẩu bọn hắn."

...

Tiểu thực nhà trong nhà hàng.

"Nhược Thủy, ngươi xem, ba người bọn hắn lại tới nữa."

"Ừ, bọn hắn ăn được thật nhiều." Trương Nhược Thủy hâm mộ nói, nàng chẳng qua là Trương gia một cái bàng chi con gái, vạn hạnh chính là, nàng cùng dòng chính người quan hệ không tệ.

Bởi vậy tại đây tai nạn trước mặt, còn có thể vượt qua cơm no áo ấm sinh hoạt, nàng Đường tỷ cùng đường tỷ phu bề bộn sự tình, liền đem con cho nàng đến.

Bây giờ sữa bột không sinh sản:sản xuất, sữa bột càng ngày càng khó mua được, ngày thường vì đi ra đi một chút, nàng đều là mang theo hài tử đến tiểu thực nhà dùng cơm.

Tiểu thực đường chủ đánh chính là phần món ăn là nhi đồng phụ ăn, nhưng kỳ thật cũng là có trưởng thành ăn phần món ăn , bất quá lại đắt lại khó ăn, không có người nào ăn mà thôi.

"Cũng không biết bọn họ là nhà kia , bọn hắn thoạt nhìn rất lạ mắt, hẳn không phải là trong kinh đô người." Cùng Trương Nhược Thủy cùng đi nữ nhân nói.

"Phốc!" Trương Nhược Thủy bật cười.

"Ngươi cười cái gì?"

Trương Nhược Thủy che miệng cười nói, "Kinh đô lớn như vậy, mỗi người ngươi đều biết à?"

"Ba người kia lại tới nữa, hai cái đại nam nhân ăn tiểu hài tử ăn đồ vật, thật sự là không biết xấu hổ." Người nói chuyện ánh mắt mê luyến nhìn Liêu Cẩn Ngọc liếc, sau đó khinh thường nói.

Ngồi ở đối diện nàng một cái mười bảy mười tám tuổi nữ sinh Xùy~~ cười một tiếng, nói: "Bị người khác cự tuyệt, thẹn quá hoá giận mà thôi, giả bộ cái gì giả bộ a!"

Thành thục nữ nhân muốn phản bác, cố kỵ nhìn ở một bên yên lặng ăn cháo tiểu nam hài, giận quá thành cười nói: "Ha ha! Nói được ngươi không có đi câu dẫn qua bọn hắn giống nhau, để cho ta đoán xem, ta tốt xấu là vừa ý mặt của đối phương, lời của ngươi, vừa ý người ta trước rồi a? Thật sự là không biết xấu hổ!"

"Ngươi..."

"Ta cái gì à? Chẳng lẽ ta nói không đúng sao?"

"Ba ba."

Đỗ Thanh đem sữa bò buông, nói: "Làm sao vậy?"

Đỗ Phúc nỗ bĩu môi, ý bảo nhìn hắn hướng bên kia, nói, "Hai nữ nhân kia lại bắt đầu bởi vì liêu thúc thúc cãi nhau."

Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt xéo qua phủi liếc, nói: "Nhao nhao liền rùm beng a, đừng đem chúng ta kéo vào đảm nhiệm hay không đảm nhiệm chức vụ đi."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nghe vậy, trong lòng có chút đắc ý, hai nữ nhân này tuy nhiên xấu xí một chút, nhưng là ánh mắt còn thật là tốt nha, nhịn không được bật cười, cái này tỏ vẻ hắn có mị lực đều biểu hiện.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc mọc ra như vậy khuôn mặt, cho dù làm đi một tí cải biến, như trước rất đẹp, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc xuất hiện ở nơi đây hai lần về sau, trong tiệm sinh ý đều tốt thượng không ít.

Nam hay nữ vậy đều có, bây giờ nhìn gặp Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nụ cười trên mặt, tinh thần một hồi hoảng hốt, xinh đẹp được không giống người a!

"Hồ ly tinh! Ta đã nói nhà ta cái kia lỗ hổng, làm sao sẽ đi theo ta cùng hài tử!" Một vị phụ nhân phẫn uất mà nói.

Cách bọn họ có chút xa trung niên nữ nhân, phảng phất cố ý nói cho bọn hắn nghe giống nhau, ti không che dấu chút nào chính mình âm lượng, Đỗ Phúc cũng đã nghe được, tò mò hỏi: "Ba ba, cái gì là hồ ly tinh à?"

Đỗ Thanh nghiêm trang nói, "Hồ ly tu luyện thành tinh quái."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nhỏ giọng thầm nói: "Không có a, ta không phải hồ ly tinh, ta là Ngọc Linh Chi tinh a, người nọ là thấy thế nào ra ta không phải người đến hay sao?"

Đỗ Thanh nghiêm túc nói, "Nhanh lên ăn cơm, cơm nước xong xuôi trở về làm bài tập!"

Nghe vậy, một lớn một nhỏ phảng phất sương đánh chính là quả cà, yên rồi.

Mấy ngày nay, Đỗ Thanh ở nhà cũng không có chuyện gì, liền nhớ lại cho Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cùng Đỗ Phúc đi học sự tình, theo học trước lớp nội dung bắt đầu học lên, thu thập tài liệu giảng dạy, bởi vì có Hạ Lập Thu hỗ trợ, không bao lâu, hai bộ tài liệu giảng dạy sẽ đưa đến trong tay bọn họ.

Dựa theo tai nạn phía trước khóa bảng giờ giấc, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cùng Đỗ Phúc mà bắt đầu học tập của bọn hắn sinh hoạt.

Bắt đầu bọn hắn vẫn là hào hứng bừng bừng , không đến cả buổi liền không có hứng thú, quấn quít lấy Đỗ Thanh lại để cho hắn kể chuyện xưa.

Đỗ Thanh nghiêm túc lên, vẫn là rất có thể hù dọa người.

Hai người đi ra ngoài đùa thời gian cũng không có, nhưng là bọn hắn có thể một ngày đến hai lần nơi đây ăn cơm.

Nâng lên bài tập, hai người bọn họ một tay lời viết rất rất không xong. Bọn hắn không có ghi qua, viết ra không giống chữ, Đỗ Thanh cho bọn hắn bố trí một ngày luyện mười trang chữ bài tập.

"Tức phụ!" Hạ Lập Hiên lái xe tới đến tiểu thực cửa ra vào, vừa vào cửa đã nhìn thấy Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn chỗ chính là cái kia nơi hẻo lánh.

Là bốn người chỗ ngồi, Đỗ Thanh ngồi ở trong đó trên một cái ghế, Đỗ Phúc Liêu Cẩn Ngọc một người chiếm cứ Đỗ Thanh một bên, xì xào bàn tán trạng thái thoạt nhìn dị thường thân mật.

Hạ Lập Hiên đi nhanh hướng bọn họ đi qua, một tay đem Đỗ Phúc nhắc tới, phóng tới Đỗ Thanh cái ghế đối diện lên, hắn tức thì chiếm cứ Đỗ Phúc vị trí cũ.

"Người kia là Hạ Lập Hiên a? Hạ gia đại thiếu gia!"

"Không sai, ta đã thấy hình của hắn, chính là hắn."

"Ba người kia thân phận, ôn hòa người trẻ tuổi, chính là Đỗ Thanh đi à nha!"

"Cái kia xinh đẹp nam nhân chính là Lâm Xương mang về thiếu niên, bọn hắn như thế nào kéo đến một khối đi?"

"Đứa bé kia ai à? Hắn hô Đỗ Thanh ba ba, chẳng lẽ đó là Đỗ Thanh nhi tử? Đỗ Thanh bên ngoài... Rồi hả?"

Tiểu trong phòng ăn lập tức đều nghị luận, đại bộ phận ánh mắt của người đều đặt ở Hạ Lập Hiên trên người.

Hạ Lập Hiên với tư cách kinh đô không thể...nhất gây người, hình của hắn cùng tư liệu, một vài gia tộc tự nhiên sẽ khuyên bảo trong gia tộc ăn chơi thiếu gia, người này không thể gây.

Chọc tới đối phương bọn hắn liền tự cầu nhiều phúc.

Cũng không có thiếu nữ ánh mắt của người đặt ở Đỗ Thanh trên mặt, trong nội tâm rục rịch, Hạ Lập Hiên đều cái này bầu bạn, lớn lên cũng không có gì đặc biệt a!

Các nàng so với hắn xinh đẹp nhiều hơn, nếu như bọn hắn đi câu dẫn lời của đối phương, thành công tỷ lệ rất lớn, trong nội tâm đều rục rịch, lại cố kỵ những người khác, bị đương chúng cự tuyệt, chẳng phải là thật mất mặt?

"Hạ ba ba, những người kia đều chằm chằm vào ngươi xem, giống như muốn đem ngươi ăn tươi giống nhau."

Hạ Lập Hiên cười cười, mang trên mặt đắc ý biểu lộ, nói: "Giống ta như vậy anh tuấn nam nhân, chính là như thế vạn chúng chú mục chính là."

Đỗ Phúc lắc đầu, nói: "Rõ ràng là ba ba so sánh suất, nhưng nhìn ba ba người so xem Hạ ba ba ít người."

Hạ Lập Hiên sắc mặt bất thiện, nói: "Con ngoan, giúp ta nhớ kỹ, ai luôn chằm chằm vào ngươi ba ba xem ."

Trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, hắn thiếu chút nữa liền bị lừa rồi, đám người kia nhất định là muốn hấp dẫn chú ý của hắn, sau đó câu dẫn vợ hắn đấy!

Nghĩ tới đây, Hạ Lập Hiên quay đầu đi, ác hung hăng trợn mắt nhìn các nàng liếc.

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Đỗ Thanh bắt tay bên cạnh hắn không thích ăn, nhưng là cảm thấy Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ thích cơm chút đổ lên Hạ Lập Hiên trong tay, nói: "Lập Hiên ngươi trở về lúc nào? Nhiệm vụ như thế nào đây?"

Hạ Lập Hiên khẽ nâng cái cằm, tự hào nói, "Vừa vừa trở về , có ta xuất mã, nhiệm vụ đương nhiên là thuận lợi hoàn thành."

"Ừ, hoàn thành là tốt rồi, còn chưa ăn cơm a, ngươi thử nhìn một chút cái này vị nói như thế nào đây?"

Đỗ Thanh cũng không nghĩ tới Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ nhanh như vậy trở về, đối phương hẳn là chưa ăn cơm, trong nhà tìm không thấy chính mình, liền chạy tới nơi này.

"Đây là cái gì? Hương vị thơm quá."

Đỗ Thanh nói một câu, "Cháo."

Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không...lắm để ý, đào một muôi lớn tử ăn vào đi, nhãn tình sáng lên, nói: "Cái này ăn thật ngon a!"

"Nếu ta sớm chút đến tiệm này ăn cơm thì tốt rồi."

Đỗ Thanh cười cười, nói: "Các ngươi ở chỗ này chờ, ta đi tìm một cái người phụ trách nơi này, lúc trước ta để cho bọn họ điều phối ra phù hợp ngươi hương vị, ta đi để cho bọn họ làm một ít đi lên."

Dùng biến dị cây ớt chế ra, vị cay cháo, hắn cho bọn hắn gia không ít biến dị cây ớt, mới thành công nghiên cứu ra đến, Hạ Lập Hiên sẽ thích .

Hạ Lập Hiên cảm động lại chờ mong nói, "Chuyên môn nghiên cứu cho ta ăn sao? Tức phụ ngươi đối với ta thật sự là quá tốt."

Đỗ Thanh đi phòng bếp lúc, lại chọn không ít cơm đốt đến, nhưng là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cùng Đỗ Phúc so sánh thích ăn, lại thêm một cái đại dạ dày vương, bọn hắn chút đồ vật khẳng định thượng không đủ ăn.

Đỗ Thanh thỉnh thoảng hướng trong miệng ném một cái động vật hình dạng tiểu bánh bích quy, nhập miệng tức hóa, còn mang theo không nhạt không đậm đặc mùi sữa thơm, nhìn bọn họ ba cái khẩu vị thật là cao hứng ăn các loại đồ ăn, trong nội tâm có nhàn nhạt vui sướng.

"Đỗ Thanh?" Một cái do dự thanh âm theo bên cạnh truyền tới.

Nghe được thanh âm quen thuộc, Đỗ Thanh nhanh chóng quay đầu đi, kinh hỉ nói, "Vệ Lập Đông!"

Đệ 86 chương

Đỗ Thanh cao hứng nói, "Lúc trước ta trải qua A thành phố thời điểm, đi tìm qua các ngươi, nhưng là không có ở nhà các ngươi tìm được người, nghe nói các ngươi đã dọn nhà."

Vệ Lập Đông gặp được ngày xưa hảo hữu, trong nội tâm cũng thật cao hứng, dứt khoát ôm hài tử, đem cái ghế của hắn dời qua đến, cùng bọn họ gom góp thành cả bàn.

Hạ Lập Hiên đánh giá đối phương một phen, cảm thấy không có uy hiếp, nhưng là nên thị uy thời điểm, hay là muốn thị uy , nói: "Xin chào, ta là Đỗ Thanh lão công Hạ Lập Hiên."

Đỗ Thanh: "... Chúng ta lúc nào kết hôn?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhãn tình sáng lên, nói: "Tức phụ ngươi muốn lúc nào kết hôn đều được, hai người chúng ta cái gì quan hệ à? Không thiếu cái kia một cái hình thức, chúng ta tìm ngày tốt lành bày tiệc rượu! Ra ngoại quốc đoán chừng còn không được, hiện tại phi ra ngoại quốc rất khó khăn ."

Vệ Lập Đông cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy bạn tốt mình người yêu, trước kia hắn là biết rõ một ít, nhưng là cũng không rõ ràng lắm, người nam nhân này hắn đương nhiên là có nghe thấy .

Hắn lộ ra một cái hiền lành dáng tươi cười, nói: "Xin chào, ta là Đỗ Thanh bạn bè, Vệ Lập Đông."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua trong lòng ngực của hắn hài tử, nói: "Đây là của ngươi này nhi tử? Thật đáng yêu, lão bà ngươi đâu này? Như thế nào không thấy nàng cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ?"

Hướng phía sau hắn nhìn lại, hắn vốn là ngồi địa phương, không có mặt khác người đang, Vệ Lập Đông tức phụ người thật là tốt , nhưng là tổng có một loại cao cao tại thượng, xem thường bộ dáng của hắn.

Cho nên hắn và Vệ Lập Đông tức phụ lẫn nhau cảm giác chẳng qua là bình thường thôi mà thôi.

Vệ Lập Đông tức phụ là hắn công ty lão bản con gái, hai người bọn họ là tự do yêu đương, hơn nữa còn là hoàng anh truy Vệ Lập Đông.

Vệ Lập Đông nghe được 'Thê tử' cái từ này, thân thể cứng ngắc lại thoáng một phát, rất nhanh lại trầm tĩnh lại, chua xót mà nói: "Hoàng anh đã cùng ta ly hôn, cái này là con của chúng ta, đã không sai biệt lắm ba tháng."

Đỗ Thanh khó có thể tin nói, "Ly hôn? Đây là có chuyện gì?"

Hai người bọn họ cảm tình không thật là tốt đấy sao?

Vệ Lập Đông đơn giản giải thích một lần, hắn lại tới đây có một đoạn thời gian, hoàng anh chịu không được cùng hắn chịu khổ, lấy người chạy...

Lúc trước Vệ Lập Đông mua không ít đồ vật trở về độn lấy, nhưng chỉ có thể kiên trì một tháng.

Nhưng là không bao lâu liền cắt điện rồi, ngay từ đầu hắn còn có thể giá cao mua được không ít lương thực trở về, đến đằng sau liền mua không được rồi.

Hoàng anh ở cữ, không có điều hòa, nóng đến rất, vốn là bọn hắn chuẩn bị cùng một chỗ tiến về trước kinh đô , nhưng là trên đường thời điểm, hoàng anh thật sự là chịu không được loại khổ này, hãy cùng một cái nhà giàu đệ tử, lưu tại A thành phố.

Hắn Nhạc Gia vốn là coi như là có tiền, nhưng là tại loại này đại tai nạn trước mặt, tiền là không đáng giá tiền nhất .

Đỗ Thanh cũng không biết ứng với nên nói cái gì, làm ba ba nói: "Nén bi thương."

"Ta đã muốn lái rồi." Vệ Lập Đông ngược lại là không có để ý như vậy, cho dù lại tại ý, đã qua hai tháng, hắn còn có ba mẹ cùng hài tử phải nuôi, hoàng anh nếu như từ bỏ bọn hắn, coi như làm nàng chết rồi.

Đỗ Thanh dò xét cẩn thận lấy Vệ Lập Đông, thoạt nhìn so với quá khứ đen gầy rất nhiều, nhưng tinh thần no đủ bộ dáng.

Đỗ Thanh có chút xấu hổ giới thiệu nói, "Đúng rồi, đây là con của ta, Đỗ Phúc. Hắn là bằng hữu ta đệ đệ Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, hiện tại tạm thời để ta làm chiếu cố hắn."

Hắn trọng sinh sau khi trở về, thu dưỡng Đỗ Phúc, chẳng qua là báo cho biết Vệ Lập Đông một tiếng, mời hắn đến thăm cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm, hắn trả lại cho Đỗ Phúc mua không ít món đồ chơi.

Gặp mặt một lần, Đỗ Phúc đã đối với hắn không có ấn tượng, Đỗ Phúc gần nhất biến hóa có chút lớn, hắn suy đoán Vệ Lập Đông có thể sẽ nhận thức không xuất ra hắn đến.

"Lúc trước vẫn là một cái gầy teo nho nhỏ một cái, bây giờ nhìn lại khỏe mạnh nhiều hơn."

Đỗ Thanh sờ lên Đỗ Phúc cái đầu nhỏ, trên mặt lộ ra dáng tươi cười, "Ừ, lập đông ngươi bây giờ đang ở nơi nào?"

"Ở tại khu dân nghèo bên trong." Vệ Lập Đông cười khổ nói, "Ngược lại là ngươi lẫn vào được không sai a!"

Nói xong, che giấu nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, người nam nhân này lợi hại, hắn cũng là nghe nói qua , lúc trước nghe được Đỗ Thanh cái tên này, hắn còn tưởng rằng là trùng tên , con của hắn lúc hảo hữu đã hồi hương xuống dưới, làm sao có thể sẽ ở kinh đô?

Hiện tại sữa bột càng ngày càng khó mua được, hắn chỉ có thể mang theo hài tử đến tiệm này thay hắn mua đồ ăn, tiệm này danh dự hảo, bán đồ vật giá cả đắt đỏ nhưng chất lượng hảo.

Hắn khẽ cắn môi sẽ cầm tiền đến, mua không ít cháo trở về.

Hài tử ngược lại là ưa thích ăn, hài tử mới mấy tháng, hoàng anh đem hắn bỏ xuống, không có sữa uống, con của hắn dần dần suy yếu xuống, chỉ có thể mặt khác nuôi nấng hài tử sản phụ, mua mẫu nhũ đút cho hài tử uống.

Đối phương đem mẫu nhũ chen đến trong chén, sau đó hắn cầm lại gia uy hài tử, cho dù như thế, hài tử vẫn là dần dần gầy xuống. Lại tới đây, bọn hắn cố gắng kiếm tiền, mới đem con nuôi dưỡng trở về.

Đỗ Thanh xin lỗi cười cười, trước kia Vệ Lập Đông vẫn là Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ trong miệng hài tử của người khác, bây giờ nghe hắn khoa trương chính mình, còn thật sự có chút ngượng ngùng.

"Đúng rồi, ta thiếu nợ tiền của ngươi, tương đương thành lương thực trả lại cho ngươi như thế nào đây?"

Biết rõ Đỗ Thanh là muốn trợ giúp chính mình, trước kia lời mà nói..., hắn có lẽ sẽ cự tuyệt, nhưng là hiện ở bên cạnh hắn trên có già dưới có trẻ, ba mẹ hắn niên kỷ cũng lớn, có lẽ an hưởng lúc tuổi già, nhưng bây giờ nên vì sinh hoạt bôn ba mệt nhọc.

"Có thể đổi thành một cái phòng ở sao? Không cần nhiều đại, có một chỗ dung thân là tốt rồi." Vệ Lập Đông cũng không có khách khí, chờ mong nói.

Hiện tại thiếu nợ Đỗ Thanh , ngày sau gấp bội trả trở về là được.

Bọn hắn hiện tại ở phòng ở vẫn là thuê đến , ở chính là tương đối kém khu vực, nhưng giá cả cũng không thấp, tiền thuê nhà liền chiếm được bọn hắn thu nhập một nửa.

Bọn hắn đi vào kinh đô về sau, thu được tuyết tai sắp xảy ra tin tức, bọn hắn qua mùa đông quần áo chuẩn bị không ít, nhưng là lương thực một mực tồn không xuống.

Đỗ Thanh đề nghị: "Ngươi bây giờ làm gì công tác? Có hứng thú làm ngươi nguyên lai công tác sao?"

Vệ Lập Đông vốn là làm khoa học kỹ thuật , hoàng anh hắn cha không có phản đối hắn gả cho Vệ Lập Đông, trong đó một phương diện, cũng là bởi vì Vệ Lập Đông năng lực, Vệ Lập Đông nước bình, sớm có thể ly khai hắn đợi chính là cái kia tiểu tập đoàn, nhưng là vì hoàng anh cái tầng quan hệ này, mới một mực đãi ở chổ đó.

Đỗ Thanh lúc này phát giác được không đúng địa phương, Vệ Lập Đông tại kinh đô có lẽ làm cũng là kỹ thuật loại công tác, như thế nào phơi nắng được đen như vậy?

"Ta đắc tội Trần gia người, cho nên chỉ có thể làm một ít ô-sin..." Vệ Lập Đông nắm khởi nắm đấm, phẫn hận mà nói.

Nếu không phải người Trần gia sử bán tử, bọn hắn hiện tại cũng sẽ không trôi qua khổ như vậy, nhưng truy nguyên, cái này đến cùng hay là bởi vì sự bất lực của hắn.

"Chúng ta bây giờ đều muốn nghiên cứu một thứ gì, giao cho những người khác chúng ta lo lắng, ngươi tới nghiên cứu vật này như thế nào đây? Bao ăn bao ở còn có tiền lương, ngươi có thể cho bá phụ bá mẫu dời qua đến cùng một chỗ ở."

Vệ Lập Đông nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Ta chỉ biết điện tử khoa học kỹ thuật cái này một phương diện , những thứ khác ta cũng không làm được, nếu ta có thể làm , đương nhiên cầu còn không được."

Đỗ Thanh cười cười, nói: "Ta cũng sẽ không không công thuê ngươi, đến lúc đó nghiền ép ngươi cũng không nên phàn nàn, để cho:đợi chút nữa liền cùng đi đem bá phụ bá mẫu nhận lấy."

Cái kia đồng hồ, giao cho người của Hạ gia nghiên cứu hảo một thời gian ngắn, đều không có nghiên cứu ra vật gì đến, lại không thể bắt tay bề ngoài dỡ xuống, dỡ xuống bọn hắn sẽ không có hơn đồng hồ cho bọn hắn nghiên cứu.

Đỗ Thanh tuy nhiên không hiểu điện tử khoa học kỹ thuật bên kia đồ vật, nhưng là Vệ Lập Đông không có kết hôn lúc trước, chứng kiến hắn làm một ít đồ chơi nhỏ, có một loại không rõ biết lệ cảm giác.

Vệ Lập Đông không khách khí nói, "Đi, chờ các ngươi ăn no phải đi."

Cái chỗ kia ngư long hỗn tạp, rất loạn, sớm chút chuyển ra đi, hắn tự nhiên là cam tâm tình nguyện .

Đỗ Phúc ở một bên nghe của bọn hắn nói lời, nói: "Ba ba, Vệ thúc thúc muốn đem đến trong nhà của chúng ta tới sao?"

Đỗ Thanh cười nói: "Không phải, Vệ thúc thúc muốn đem đến Hạ ba ba phòng ở ở."

"Thế nhưng là Hạ ba ba phòng ở không phải là ba ba phòng ở sao?" Đỗ Phúc nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên một người liền ăn hết Đỗ Phúc cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cộng lại sức nặng nhiều như vậy.

Đang cảm thấy Vệ Lập Đông thuận lợi cùng bọn họ cả bàn đáp thượng lời nói về sau, những người khác cũng rốt cục nhịn không được, có một thứ đại khái là cùng nhà mình tỷ tỷ đến tú khí thanh niên, sửa sang lại hảo quần áo, tư thái ưu nhã hướng bọn họ đi tới.

Mọi người đưa ánh mắt phóng tới trên mặt của hắn, mang trên mặt đỏ ửng, thẹn thùng và tự tin nói: "Hạ Đại Thiếu, ngưỡng mộ đại danh đã lâu, không biết ta có thể hay không cùng một chỗ gom góp cái cái bàn?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn thoáng qua, liền thu hồi ánh mắt, đem lực chú ý phóng tới cái ăn phía trên, lúc này nghe được đến hắn mà nói, tại Đỗ Thanh mở miệng lúc trước.

Không chút khách khí mà nói: "Chúng ta ngươi lại không quen, bên cạnh không phải có rảnh rỗi cái bàn sao? Con mắt không tốt phải đi xem bác sĩ."

"Thế nhưng là, thế nhưng là hắn vì cái gì có thể ngồi ở chỗ nầy?" Thanh niên nhịn xuống trong mắt nước mắt, những người khác đều ánh mắt rơi xuống trên người của hắn, hắn không cần đi xem, trong nội tâm cũng đã có thể xác định bọn hắn hiện tại chính tại trong lòng cười nhạo hắn!

Ngày sau nhất định sẽ bị cùng một vòng, cùng người của hắn cười nhạo, hắn liền không nhịn được chất vấn nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên một hơi đem một ly sữa bò sau khi uống xong, mới không vui trả lời, "Ta thích lại để cho ai ngồi xuống khiến cho ai ngồi xuống, không được sao?"

Đỗ Thanh nhếch miệng lên nhìn xem hắn, người thanh niên này là hướng về phía hắn nam nhân đến , Hạ Lập Hiên lối ra đuổi người, hiệu quả thường thường so với hắn mở miệng đuổi người thì tốt hơn.

Kế tiếp lời mà nói..., thanh niên cũng không biết như thế nào tiếp, che mặt chạy.

Thấy hắn chạy, Hạ Lập Hiên mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn ăn một miệng lớn tê cay cháo, thầm nghĩ trong lòng, hừ, dám cùng ta đoạt tức phụ? Da mặt như vậy mỏng, cái thứ nhất sẽ liền chống đỡ không nổi.

Nghĩ tới đây, Hạ Lập Hiên lại tâm nhét nhét nhìn giống nhau Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, tên mặt trắng nhỏ này, ăn hắn cùng hắn , còn cả ngày đoạt vợ hắn không để cho hắn sắc mặt tốt xem.

Sớm muộn muốn đem hắn gả đi ra ngoài!

Hạ Lập Hiên ăn được bờ môi hồng hồng , trên người cũng không thấy xuất mồ hôi, Đỗ Thanh ở một bên nhìn xem đều cảm thấy cay, Vệ Lập Đông cũng là thị cay , gặp Hạ Lập Hiên ăn được vẻ mặt thoải mái, âm thầm ghi nhớ cái này, có tiền có thời gian tới nơi này ăn được thống khoái.

Phục vụ viên lên vài phân hồng thông thông cháo, cái này hương vị hắn tựa hồ chưa từng ăn, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc thừa dịp của bọn hắn không thèm để ý thời điểm, vụng trộm đào một thìa bỏ vào trong miệng.

"Đừng —" Đỗ Thanh phát hiện lúc, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đã đem cháo nuốt mất.

Đệ 87 chương

Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, trong nháy mắt liền đã đi tới mùa đông thời điểm, nhìn xem thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, thời tiết vẫn là trước sau như một nhiệt.

Nửa đêm mười một giờ năm mươi bảy phân.

Lúc này rất nhiều người đều không có ngủ, cùng đợi 12h chính tiến đến, còn có một chút người không tin , sớm liền đi ngủ.

Bây giờ thiên khí như vậy nhiệt, làm sao có thể sẽ tuyết rơi? Hạ nhiệt độ cũng là có một cái quá trình .

Kim đồng hồ chỉ hướng 12 lúc, nhiệt độ lập tức xuống đến không độ phía dưới.

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Tuyết rơi!"

"Thật sự tuyết rơi?"

Bên ngoài truyền đến đám người nghi vấn, tiếng hoan hô, tiếng kinh ngạc, đang cảm thấy bông tuyết rơi xuống chi tế, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên dẫn theo tâm cũng để xuống, trong bóng tối liếc nhau, mượn lờ mờ ánh trăng, nhìn thấy đối phương mơ hồ gương mặt, Đỗ Thanh không hiểu liền bình tĩnh lại.

Người này, là hắn kiếp trước kiếp này chấp niệm, đời này bọn hắn có thể cùng đi qua cái này tàn khốc mạt thế, mười năm không cách nào chấm dứt, vậy hai mươi năm, sinh thời, hy vọng bọn hắn có thể lần nữa nhìn thấy phồn thịnh thế giới.

Bọn hắn trở lại phòng ở lúc, gian phòng là nóng hầm hập , cùng bên ngoài rét thấu xương rét lạnh không giống với, tại hạ tuyết trước tiên, trong nhà điều hòa đã có người mở ra hơi ấm.

"Tức phụ, ta có chút việc cùng lập thu thương lượng một chút, ngươi về phòng trước." Hạ Lập Hiên buông ra tay của hắn, vững bước đi về hướng Hạ Lập Thu gian phòng.

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, nói: "Hảo."

Quay người đi Đỗ Phúc gian phòng, đem chăn,mền theo trong tủ chén lấy ra, thay bọn hắn che được cực kỳ chặt chẽ, kiểm tra một chút, đóng cửa sổ lại, lộ ra thông khí khe hở, liền trở về gian phòng của mình đi.

Ngày thường, hắn có đôi khi ở tại Hạ gia, có đôi khi ở tại Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ bên kia, nhìn xem một tường ngăn cách Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ chỗ địa phương. Hôm nay hắn dặn dò bọn hắn rất nhiều lần, Đỗ Thanh vẫn là không yên lòng.

Trở về phòng thay đổi một kiện dày đặc áo khoác ngoài, nhấc chân hướng bên cạnh đi đến, tuyết rơi rất đại, không bao lâu, trên mặt đất liền chồng chất khởi hơi mỏng một tầng tuyết đọng.

Gió lạnh theo cổ địa phương thổi vào đến, Đỗ Thanh rụt thoáng một phát, đem cổ áo kéo đến phía trên nhất, lạnh như băng bông tuyết rơi vào trên trán, Đỗ Thanh đầu ngược lại là lạnh được thanh tỉnh chút ít nhiều.

"Ba mẹ, các ngươi ngủ chưa?" Đỗ Thanh dùng cái chìa khóa mở cửa, phát hiện Nhị lão gian phòng vẫn sáng đèn.

Bàng Duyệt đem cửa gian phòng mở ra, kinh hỉ nói: "Tiểu Đỗ tại sao trở về rồi hả? Bên ngoài lớn như vậy tuyết, như thế nào không đánh cho cái dù? Bị cảm làm sao bây giờ?"

Bàng Duyệt bên cạnh lải nhải bên cạnh đi đem khăn mặt lấy ra, lại để cho hắn đem trên người tuyết nước lau lau.

Đỗ Thanh theo bản năng cười nói: "Mẹ, ta không sao."

"Lão Đỗ, cầm kiện y phục của ngươi đi ra, cho tiểu Đỗ thay đổi." Bàng Duyệt mặc trên người ấm áp quần áo, gian phòng của bọn hắn mở ra (lái) điều hòa, cũng không phải rất lạnh.

Nói xong, Bàng Duyệt phải đi phòng bếp nấu canh gừng nước.

Nhìn xem khỏe mạnh cha mẹ, Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng độ cong càng dương càng lớn, cũng không có cự tuyệt, tiến gian phòng lúc trước, thuận tiện đem trong phòng khách điều hòa cũng mở ra.

Ngồi ở Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ bên giường, Đỗ An theo trong tủ chén nhảy ra một cái ấm áp áo khoác ngoài, lại để cho Đỗ Thanh thay đổi y phục.

Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Ba mẹ các ngươi như thế nào không ngủ?"

Đỗ An cười nói: "Chúng ta hai lão nầy bị lạnh tỉnh, đứng lên đổi bộ quần áo, đem điều hòa mở ra, vừa vừa mới chuẩn bị ngủ, ngươi đã tới rồi."

"Làm sao vậy? Có phải hay không Tiểu Hạ làm cái gì thực xin lỗi chuyện của ngươi? Cùng hắn cãi nhau? Vẫn là Tiểu Hạ gia nhân làm khó dễ ngươi?" Đỗ An lo lắng nói.

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, ôm cổ Đỗ Ba, "Cha, thực xin lỗi."

Thực xin lỗi, gần nhất một mực không để ý đến các ngươi. Phối hợp tâm tình, chưa từng thay bọn hắn suy nghĩ thoáng một phát.

Đỗ Ba bị động tác của hắn lại càng hoảng sợ, đông cứng lấy tay vỗ vỗ phần lưng của hắn, "Không có việc gì không có việc gì."

"Thúc thúc, xảy ra chuyện gì sao?" Vệ Lập Đông gõ cửa nói.

Đỗ Thanh buông tay ra, đề cao thanh âm nói: "Đông tử, là ta, vào đi."

Vệ Lập Đông đẩy cửa vào, nói, "Đỗ Thanh ngươi như thế nào cái lúc này đã chạy tới?"

Đỗ Thanh liếc mắt, nói: "Như thế nào? Ta vẫn không thể trở về?"

Vệ Lập Đông khẽ cười một tiếng, nói: "Đương nhiên có thể, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đang ở đây Hạ gia mọc rể, liền thúc thúc a di đều quên."

"Mới sẽ không." Đỗ Thanh chột dạ nói, đi vào kinh đô về sau, thật sự là hắn thật là ít đến gặp Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ.

Cân nhắc đến ngày thường hắn ở tại Hạ gia lúc, cha mẹ sẽ cô đơn lạnh lẽo, hắn dứt khoát sẽ đem Vệ Lập Đông toàn gia đều đem đến cùng ba mẹ hắn cùng một chỗ ở, chính mình lại thường xuyên ở tại Hạ gia.

Vệ Lập Đông đã gia nhập đồng hồ nghiên cứu, Vệ Lập Đông kiến thức mặc dù không có Hạ gia thủ hạ chính là nhân viên nghiên cứu nhiều, nhưng là trải qua Vệ Lập Đông tay điện tử sản phẩm, nhiều vô số kể, ý nghĩ của hắn phương hướng phần lớn và những người khác không giống với.

Bởi vì Vệ Lập Đông gia nhập, đã bị hắn dẫn dắt, nghiên cứu có hơi có chút nho nhỏ đột phá.

Đem con giao cho cha mẹ, Vệ Lập Đông mỗi ngày đi sớm về trễ , nếu không phải lo lắng hài tử, hắn hận không thể sẽ ngụ ở sở nghiên cứu.

Nghiên cứu có đột phá, hiện tại hắn cầm lấy tiền lương cùng trụ sở cũng là càng thêm nắm chắc khí.

Vệ Lập Đông nhìn hắn cả ngày ở tại Hạ gia không vừa mắt đã lâu rồi, người không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn là Hạ gia người, quên đến cùng họ gì? Hôm nay bắt lấy cơ hội này, sau đó sẽ không bỏ qua.

"Ta ngày mai sẽ bàn hồi đến ở! Ta cam đoan!" Đỗ Thanh cam đoan nói.

Vệ Lập Đông nhíu mày, nói: "Không thể hôm nay chuyển sao?"

"Ngày mai cùng Đỗ Phúc đồng thời trở về." Hắn ở ở bên kia Đỗ Phúc cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đều là theo chân .

Vệ Lập Đông cố mà làm tiếp nhận cái này cái lý do, rất nhỏ gật đầu.

"A di tại trong phòng bếp làm cái gì?"

Đỗ Thanh sờ lên cái mũi, xin lỗi nói: "Ta vừa rồi đạp tuyết tới đây, mẹ tự cấp ta nấu canh gừng. Ta đi xem đã thành chưa? Các ngươi tiếp tục trò chuyện."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh chạy trối chết, lại lại để cho đông tử nói tiếp, hắn một tấm mặt mo này đều mất hết rồi.

Đỗ Thanh tiến vào trong phòng bếp, nhìn xem Bàng Duyệt nhìn xem khí than phía trên nấu khương mặt nước nói: "Mẹ, nấu xong sao? Nấu điểm hơn, mỗi người phân một chén, dự phòng cảm mạo cũng tốt."

Bàng Duyệt nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy có đạo lý, thế đạo này, sinh bệnh đều sinh không dậy nổi, "Lại nấu một thời gian ngắn thì tốt rồi, ngươi đi ra ngoài đợi, ta một người xem canh gừng là được."

Đỗ Thanh đáng thương ba ba nói: "Mẹ, ta ở chỗ này cùng ngươi không tốt sao?"

Bàng Duyệt duỗi ra ngón trỏ, nhẹ nhàng mà tại trán của hắn gật, "Ngươi a... Không chê nhàm chán là tốt rồi."

Đỗ Thanh cười hì hì nói, "Ta biết ngay mẹ tốt nhất rồi."

Bàng Duyệt trong mắt hiện lên một tia hoài niệm, thanh âm êm ái ung dung vang lên, "Ngươi khi còn bé thích nhất dán ta, ta thổi lửa nấu cơm thời điểm, liền chính mình đưa đến một tờ ghế, nhu thuận ngồi ở trên ghế, không khóc không làm khó, ánh mắt theo sau thân ảnh của ta động tác, lúc kia nhiều đáng yêu a!"

"Một trong nháy mắt, lúc trước mềm nhu nhu một đoàn, cũng đã trưởng thành."

Đỗ Thanh ôm bờ vai của nàng, nói, "Vô luận ta trường bao nhiêu, ta đều là con của ngươi."

Hắn nhỏ giọng mà nói: "Mẹ, ta ngày mai sẽ bàn hồi đến, bàn hồi đến cùng các ngươi, mẹ ngươi có cao hay không hưng?"

"Cao hứng." Bàng Duyệt kinh hỉ nói, sau đó lơ đãng mà hỏi: "Ngươi cùng Tiểu Hạ tầm đó có phải hay không xảy ra vấn đề?"

Đỗ Thanh nhìn qua như là phàn nàn thực tế là trêu ghẹo nói: "Mẹ, ngươi cùng cha hỏi vấn đề như thế nào giống nhau? Hai chúng ta không có việc gì."

Bàng Duyệt làm bộ dương tay đánh hắn, nói: "Ngươi hỗn tiểu tử, liền mẹ cũng dám điều khản."

Đỗ Thanh cười ha ha, đi tới cửa một bước, đem tủ bát kéo ra, nói: "Mẹ, ta cầm chén xuất ra đi."

"Tiểu vệ có phải hay không đã đến? Vừa mới nghe được thanh âm của hắn, đừng cầm thiếu đi chén." Bàng Duyệt nói.

Đỗ Thanh đã đi ra phòng bếp, truyền đến hắn kéo dài thanh âm, "Đã biết — "

Hắn theo cửa ra vào tham tiến vào một cái đầu, nói: "Cha, đông tử, uống canh gừng rồi."

"Đã đến." Đỗ An dừng lại cùng Vệ Lập Đông nói chuyện phiếm.

Đẳng Đỗ Ba đi rửa tay, Đỗ Thanh vỗ vỗ Vệ Lập Đông, nói nhỏ: "Đông tử, vừa rồi ta đem hàn huyên với ngươi cái gì?"

Vệ Lập Đông giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn xem hắn, thấy trong lòng của hắn sợ hãi mới nói: "Nói một chút cái nào đó con bất hiếu, đều không nhớ rõ là họ Đỗ đúng không?"

Đỗ Thanh gãi gãi sau gáy, nói: "Ta đây không phải biết rõ sai lầm rồi sao?"

"Phần này thượng bá phụ bá mẫu , ngươi đầu đi qua cho bọn hắn uống đi!" Đỗ Thanh nịnh nọt tựa như đem hai chén canh gừng đưa đến Vệ Lập Đông trên tay.

Uống xong canh gừng về sau, Đỗ Thanh cầm lấy cha mẹ kín đáo đưa cho hắn dù che mưa, đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài.

Lúc này đây trước mặt thổi tới phong tuyết, không giống hắn lúc đến như vậy lạnh như băng, hắn giẫm phải đến bắp chân độ cao tuyết đọng, một bước một cái dấu chân hướng Hạ gia đi đến.

"Tức phụ!"

"A!"

Đỗ Thanh phát ra một tiếng kêu đau đớn, đem cái dù thoáng nghiêng, thấy rõ bị chính mình đụng vào người là ai?

"Lập Hiên ngươi muốn đi ra ngoài sao?" Đỗ Thanh mở trừng hai mắt, hỏi.

Hạ Lập Hiên cao hứng nói: "Tức phụ, ta là đi ra ngoài tiếp ngươi ."

Đỗ Thanh khóe mắt đẩy ra một cái đẹp mắt độ cong, "Ta không phải lưu lại tờ giấy, nói không cần tới đón ta sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhếch miệng cười, nói: "Tức phụ, ta chính là muốn đi tiếp ngươi."

Lo lắng tức phụ không trở lại ở sự tình, đương nhiên là không thể nói cho tức phụ đấy!

Bây giờ thiên khí lạnh như vậy, trên người hắn ấm áp , tức phụ nhất định sẽ ôm hắn không muốn buông tay đấy!

Hạ · tâm cơ · Lập Hiên kéo tay của hắn, "Bên ngoài lạnh lẻo, chúng ta nhanh lên trở về đi!"

"Ừ."

Trở lại ôn hòa trong phòng, Đỗ Thanh theo có gan sống lại cảm giác, tuy nhiên tin tức quảng bá liên tục không ngừng phát hình tin tức, nhưng là nhất định sẽ có thương tích vong xuất hiện.

Mùa đông trận đầu tuyết, khải khải tuyết trắng phía dưới, đêm nay qua đi, sẽ mai táng nhiều ít xương trắng?

Đỗ Thanh cầm nắm đấm, nếu hắn sớm chút nói ra... Mặc dù biết cái này không phải lỗi của hắn, nhưng trong lòng của hắn không hiểu cảm thấy khó chịu.

Hắn trở về trên đường, trải qua sân nhỏ lúc, đã phát giác được, trong sân chính là cái kia biến dị vô hại thực vật, đã tiến vào ngủ đông trạng thái.

Rét lạnh, đói khát đây là bọn hắn gặp phải lớn nhất khó khăn.

Mùa đông thực vật cũng là có , nhưng là nó số lượng xa xa không kịp mùa hạ , hơn nữa mùa đông thực vật dị thường tàn bạo.

Nhưng là mùa đông biến dị thực vật, một cái liền có thể làm cho mình ôn hòa cả ngày, thậm chí còn có một chút có đặc thù hiệu quả cây.

Người bình thường muốn thu hoạch mùa đông biến dị hoa quả, hầu như không có khả năng, trừ phi người hầu mệnh đến chồng chất...

Không gian nếu như có thể đào tạo ra mùa đông biến dị hoa quả, tồn người còn sống sót sẽ càng nhiều một ít a?

Đệ 88 chương

"Lập Hiên, ta ý định trong khoảng thời gian này quay về ba mẹ bên kia ở."

Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, nói: "Ta với ngươi cùng đi."

Đỗ Thanh hỏi: "Ngươi không cần tại Hạ gia hỗ trợ sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý vẫy vẫy tay, nói: "Bây giờ là lập Thu đương gia, còn muốn ta xong rồi sao?"

Đỗ Thanh cười cười, nói: "Cái kia liền thu dọn đồ đạc, quay về ba mẹ ta bên kia a!"

Quần áo các loại đồ vật, hai người bọn họ bên cạnh đều để có, ngược lại không cần như thế nào thu thập, dùng một cái cái túi nhỏ là có thể đem đồ vật giả bộ xong.

Trông thấy Hạ Lập Thu cầm lấy một phần văn bản tài liệu trở về, Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Lập thu, chúng ta đi cái vẫy tay vách tường ở một hồi."

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Thu không rõ, trực tiếp lại để cho đại tẩu gia nhân, dời qua đến cùng bọn họ cùng một chỗ ở, bộ dạng như vậy không thật là tốt sao?

Tránh khỏi phiền toái, cả ngày đưa đến dọn đi .

Bất quá có lẽ cái này chính là đại ca đại tẩu tình thú.

Đỗ Thanh đem lấy tới đồ vật lấy ra, bầy đặt hảo.

Xoay người vừa nhìn, mới vừa rồi còn cùng tại bên cạnh mình Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không biết chạy đi nơi nào?

Đỗ Thanh ló, hô, "Ba mẹ, Lập Hiên chạy đi nơi nào?"

Đỗ An giặt rửa lấy trong tay rau cỏ, nói: "Giống như cùng A Phúc cùng đi ra rồi."

Nhi tử bàn hồi đến, hơn nữa còn là ở lâu bộ dáng, hôm nay làm bữa tiệc lớn hảo hảo chúc mừng thoáng một phát.

Đỗ Thanh nhớ tới tiểu thực nhà, nhỏ giọng thầm nói: "Cái này ba cái gia hỏa, sẽ không phải lại chạy tới tiểu thực nhà ăn cái gì a?"

Nghĩ tới đây, Đỗ Thanh thay đổi một thân dày đặc quần áo, đem mình bao bọc:ba lô giống như cái bóng giống nhau, lấy đi một chút cái dù, đối với trong phòng bếp Nhị lão nói, "Ba mẹ, đi ra ngoài đem bọn họ gọi về đi, nhanh lúc ăn cơm, còn hướng mặt ngoài chạy."

"Nhanh lên trở về hỗ trợ làm việc!" Đỗ Ba trả lời một câu.

"Đã biết."

Đỗ Thanh thay đổi đất tuyết giày, phía ngoài tuyết vẫn còn bay lả tả dưới mặt đất lấy, ở dưới là nhỏ tuyết.

Trong sân tuyết đọng, sáng sớm ba cái kia tinh lực dồi dào , sẽ đem hai nhà tuyết đọng đều thanh lý sạch sẽ.

Người đi trên đường không nhiều lắm, loại này khí trời rét lạnh, mọi người cũng không muốn đi ra ngoài.

Tiểu trong phòng ăn ngược lại là náo nhiệt, Đỗ Thanh thu hồi cái dù, liếc qua cái kia đầu sỏ gây nên.

Đỗ Thanh tại bên cạnh bọn họ ngồi xuống, nhìn bọn họ chọn cả bàn đồ vật, nói: "Nhanh ăn cơm đi, các ngươi như thế nào còn chạy đi ra ăn cơm?"

Tiểu trong phòng ăn mở ra (lái) hơi ấm, ngược lại là rất ấm áp, Đỗ Thanh đem bên ngoài ăn mặc áo khoác ngoài cởi ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên trên người ý tưởng mặt một kiện áo sơmi, bên ngoài một kiện mỏng áo khoác, thân phận của hắn vốn là rất đáng chú ý, hiện tại xem ra, cùng mặt khác ăn mặc cùng cái bóng giống nhau nam nhân so, Hạ Lập Hiên quả thực là Thiên hạ đệ nhất suất được không nào?

Hai người khác cũng là học theo, trên người tùy tiện xuyên hai bộ y phục, cùng với Hạ Lập Hiên chạy đi ra ăn cơm.

Hạ Lập Hiên giải thích nói: "Tức phụ, là đông tử bái nhờ chúng ta đi ra mua sữa bột cùng cháo , chúng ta chẳng qua là thuận tiện ăn một chút gì."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn bọn hắn liếc, lành lạnh nói: "Các ngươi đây là thuận tiện đi ra mua sữa bột cùng cháo a?"

Hạ Lập Hiên cười hắc hắc, nói: "Cái này không đều giống nhau đi!"

Đỗ Thanh một người chọc lấy thoáng một phát cái trán, nói, "Giống nhau cái đầu của ngươi, để cho:đợi chút nữa liền ăn cơm đi, chờ một lát cũng không chờ."

Hạ Lập Hiên ý định lừa dối vượt qua kiểm tra, nói, "Ha ha ha! Đây không phải còn có hai giờ mới đến ăn cơm buổi trưa thời gian sao? Buổi sáng đã làm nhiều như vậy sống, chúng ta đói bụng rồi."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn quanh tiểu thực nhà một vòng, lộ vẻ một ít dung mạo mỹ lệ thanh niên thiếu nữ, còn có một phần nhỏ mang theo hài tử, cũng không có thiếu ra tới mua đồ người hầu.

Hắn thậm chí ở bên trong nhìn thấy nhiều cái, khuôn mặt cùng hắn tương tự chính là thanh niên thiếu nữ...

Đám người kia là muốn lôi kéo Hạ Lập Hiên, nhưng là không biết hắn bây giờ là Hạ Lập Hiên người yêu, sẽ không sợ hắn thổi gối đầu gió sao?

Loại này lạnh vô cùng thì khí trời, tiểu hài tử sức miễn dịch không có mạnh như vậy, sinh bệnh thì phiền toái, bởi vậy đại bộ phận gia trưởng đều là không muốn mang theo hài tử nhà mình đi ra .

"Tức phụ ngươi có muốn hay không nếm một ngụm? Ăn một miếng toàn thân đều ấm áp ."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cái kia đỏ au cháo, bên trong không biết bỏ thêm bao nhiêu biến dị cây ớt đi vào, nói, "Không cần."

Lúc ra cửa quên ăn được một viên bầu dục, thân thể một ngày đều ấm áp .

Hắn trong không gian bắt được bầu dục không ít, ngày như vầy khí, cũng tối đa chỉ có thể để ba tháng, lâu rồi sẽ không hiệu quả.

Trương Nhược Thủy nhìn phương hướng của bọn hắn liếc, Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn rõ ràng như vậy mục tiêu, làm ngụy trang cũng vô dụng, bọn hắn liền dứt khoát không làm rồi, đôi cùng mình cùng đi bạn gái nói: "Nếu ta cũng một cái lợi hại như vậy bầu bạn thì tốt rồi."

"Ngươi cô gái nhỏ này có phải hay không hận gả cho?" Cùng nàng cùng nhau đến nữ sinh che miệng cười nói.

"Lúc trước muốn là tỷ ta gả cho Hạ Lập Hiên, hiện tại có thể đi từ từ đối phương đều hết."

"Ngươi đã xong, ta muốn nói cho của ngươi tỷ phu đi!"

Trương Nhược Thủy nhớ tới nhà mình Đường tỷ xinh đẹp gương mặt, vẫn cảm thấy đường tỷ phu có chút không xứng với nàng Đường tỷ.

Bất quá ai bảo Đường tỷ ưa thích đối phương, xem tại Đường tỷ cũng thích hắn phân thượng, gia nhân cũng chỉ có thể đồng ý.

"Thời tiết lạnh quá, hàng tháng lần sau ngươi không cần theo giúp ta đi ra." Trương Nhược Thủy nói.

"Được rồi! Được rồi! Chúng ta nhanh lên mua thứ tốt, trở về đi!" Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt lơ đãng nhìn Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn liếc, thật có lỗi nói, "Không có ý tứ, Nhược Thủy, ta bụng có chút không thoải mái, ngươi đi trước cầm đồ vật, ta đi một chuyến WC toa-lét."

"Ta đưa ngươi đi!" Trương Nhược Thủy lo lắng nói.

"Không nên!"

Trương Nhược Thủy kỳ quái nhìn xem nàng, Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt cũng phát giác được chính mình vừa rồi quá khẩn trương, chậm dần giọng nói: "Ngươi đi trước cầm đồ vật, ta vừa mới nghe được có người hô mã số của chúng ta rồi."

Trương Nhược Thủy nghi hoặc hướng quầy hàng chỗ đi đến, "Có sao?"

Hôm nay hàng tháng như thế nào như vậy kỳ quái? Không đúng, là trong khoảng thời gian này có chút kỳ quái, chẳng lẽ là cô gái nhỏ này giao bạn trai?

"Ai nha!" Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt dưới chân vừa trợt, liền hướng Đỗ Thanh trên người ngược lại đi.

Đỗ Thanh động tác nhanh nhẹn né tránh, Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt cả người đều đâm vào trên mặt ghế, ngón tay đụng phải y phục của hắn, run rẩy, nhịn đau lập tức đứng lên, nói xin lỗi: "Không có ý tứ, trên mặt đất tại sao có thể có nước?"

Đỗ Thanh thản nhiên nói, "Không có việc gì, lần sau cẩn thận một chút."

Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt nhịn đau, hướng WC toa-lét đi đến, thon dài mảnh chỉ đặt ở vòi nước hạ súc, một chút , đem ngón tay mỗi lần một chỗ đều xông rửa sạch sẽ, xác nhận mang thứ đó toàn bộ rửa sạch sẽ về sau, nàng mới chân thấp chân cao đi ra ngoài.

"Chân của ngươi làm sao vậy?"

"Không có việc gì, chúng ta đi thôi, trở về sát chút rượu thuốc là tốt rồi."

Các nàng hai cái đi ra tiểu thực nhà về sau, Đỗ Thanh mới thu hồi ánh mắt, Hạ Lập Hiên mất hứng đụng lên đến, "Tức phụ ngươi nhìn cái gì? Cái kia hai cái người quái dị có cái gì tốt xem hay sao?"

"Ngươi có hay không cảm thấy vừa rồi ngã sấp xuống nữ nhân kia có chút nhìn quen mắt?"

"Và những người khác giống nhau xấu, một chút cũng không nhìn quen mắt!"

"Vậy sao?" Đỗ Thanh không thể tin, người này giống như đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào hay sao?

Ở nơi nào đâu này? Hắn lập tức có thể nghĩ ra đáp án , nhưng là có một tầng màng mỏng ngăn trở, như thế nào cũng nghĩ không ra được.

Tiểu trong phòng ăn làm được đồ vật, chỉ có thể bảo tồn vài ngày, tiếp theo nhìn thấy đối phương lúc, đại khái có thể nhận ra, đến cùng đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào nàng?

"Ba ba! Hắn đoạt của ta cháo!"

"Nói bậy, cái này rõ ràng chính là ta , ta không có đoạt!"

"Ngươi ngươi đã đã ăn xong, sẽ tới đoạt ta đấy!"

Đỗ Phúc tức giận đem thuộc về mình cái kia một phần cháo toàn bộ phóng tới trước chân.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc mất hứng nói: "Ta đây là giúp ngươi ăn một điểm, nói cách khác, cơm trưa ngươi ăn không vô làm sao bây giờ?"

"Hừ! Ta mới không cần ngươi hỗ trợ ăn, ta ăn không hết có thể mang về cho Tiểu Bồ Đào ăn."

"Nhanh lên ăn xong, quay về đi hỗ trợ làm việc."

Đỗ Thanh một người 50 đại bản, nói: "Ngày mai không cho phép đi ra!"

Đỗ Thanh hạ giọng nói, "Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa , không nghĩ qua là rất dễ dàng trung người khác mai phục, đặc biệt là Thủy gia , hiện tại loại này thời tiết, đôi Thủy gia cái vị kia rất có lợi a."

"Ta cũng không thể đi ra sao?"

Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười gật đầu.

Hạ Lập Hiên: "Vì cái gì? Cho dù loại hoàn cảnh này đối với ta bất lợi, Thủy Linh Linh cái kia làm cho người chán ghét nữ nhân, nhất định là đánh không lại ta đấy!"

"Nàng muốn đánh nhau thắng ta? Tu luyện nữa cái mấy trăm năm a!"

Đỗ Thanh bay bổng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nói: "Ngày mai bắt đầu, ngươi cũng muốn làm việc."

Hạ Lập Hiên động tác dừng lại, nhìn về phía hắn, nói: "Công việc gì?"

"Người ra mặt sẽ phải đến nói cho ngươi ."

Đỗ Thanh lời nói xoay chuyển, nói: "Các ngươi muốn đi ra, nhất định phải ba người cùng một chỗ, nếu như bị ta bắt được, một người hoặc là hai người vụng trộm sờ sờ đi ra ngoài, ha ha!"

...

Đem Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt đưa đến nhà của nàng cửa ra vào, Trương Nhược Thủy nói rõ một phen, làm cho nàng kế tiếp thời gian, không nên dùng sức, trong nhà nằm, nàng hôm nào lại đến xem nàng.

Liền đi ô-tô, khu xa ly khai.

Nhìn xem Trương Nhược Thủy xe biến mất tại trong tầm mắt, nàng mới quay người ly khai, theo trong bọc xuất ra cái chìa khóa, mở cửa động tác dừng lại, sau đó thần sắc tự nhiên cùng từ trên lầu đi xuống đại thẩm chào hỏi, mở cửa chợt hiện đi vào.

Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra chứng kiến trên ghế sa lon mãn nguyện nam nhân, nằm ở trên ghế sa lon xem nàng cất chứa DVD, bên người còn để đó không ít đồ ăn vặt cái túi, nàng băng rương đồ vật bên trong, đại khái cũng còn thừa không có mấy rồi.

Nàng đem bao bao ném qua một bên, cởi giày cao gót, gần đây tại một mình trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống, móc thuốc lá ra, nhen nhóm, phóng tới bên miệng, hít thở sâu một hơi, mới mở miệng nói: "Ngươi tới đây ở bên trong làm gì? Sẽ không sợ bị người phát hiện sao?"

Nam nhân hướng trong miệng ném đi một viên đậu phộng, sâu kín mà nói: "Người ra mặt, đôi tốc độ của ngươi bây giờ, rất không hài lòng a!"

Cao thấp dò xét nàng một phen, nói: "Nếu ngươi không được, chuyện này liền để cho ta tới tiếp nhận."

"Cút!" Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt đem trật khớp mắt cá chân vịn chính, sống bỗng nhúc nhích mắt cá chân, "Một lần nữa cho ta ba ngày, ba ngày sau đó, sẽ cho hắn một cái hài lòng trả lời thuyết phục ."

Nam nhân tiếc nuối mà nói: "Vậy sao? Ba ngày sau đó nếu chưa cho ra hài lòng trả lời thuyết phục, Trương Nhược Thủy nếu rơi xuống trong tay của ta, ta có thể là sẽ không khách khí ."

"Mặc dù là cái miệng còn hôi sữa tiểu nha đầu, nhưng là tiểu nha đầu chơi cũng có một cái khác lần tư vị..."

"Ngươi nếu là dám đối với nàng ra tay, cũng đừng trách ta không khách khí!" Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt ánh mắt um tùm nhìn xem hắn.

Bỏ trên mặt ngụy trang, lộ ra một tờ đẹp đẽ gương mặt.

Đệ 89 chương

Liên tục tuyết trắng trang trí lấy thế giới, mười một giờ đêm về sau, ban đêm dĩ nhiên không người tại trên đường phố hành tẩu, đen kịt cái hẻm nhỏ, phảng phất một đầu cắn người mãnh thú.

"Đát đát đát!"

Thật nhỏ thanh âm càng ngày càng vang, cẩn thận nghe, liền sẽ phát hiện, đằng sau còn theo sau lộn xộn thanh âm.

"A!" Trương Nhược Thủy kêu đau đến một nửa kịp phản ứng, khẩn trương mà lấy tay che mong, vừa rồi nàng một cước đá vào trên tảng đá, đau quá.

"Hàng tháng ngươi tranh thủ thời gian chạy a! Ta lưu lại kéo dài thời gian." Trương Nhược Thủy rời đi hai bước, chân uốn éo, ngã vào Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt trong ngực, xấu hổ nói ra, nếu không phải bởi vì nàng liên lụy đối phương, hàng tháng lợi hại như vậy đã sớm chạy mất.

Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt nhìn thật sâu nàng liếc, từ trong túi tiền xuất ra một cái USB, giáo đến trong tay nàng, xoa xoa tóc của nàng nói: "Giúp ta chiếu cố tốt đệ đệ của ta."

Nàng theo gia nhập tổ chức bắt đầu, đã biết rõ, sớm muộn sẽ có một ngày như vậy .

Phản bội người, bọn hắn tuyệt đối là sẽ không bỏ qua .

Trương Nhược Thủy trên người hất lên mặt khác một bộ y phục, trốn ở góc phòng mặt, nghe dần dần tiếp cận lại đi xa tiếng bước chân, bịt miệng lại mong.

...

"Đứng lên ăn điểm tâm rồi."

Hạ Lập Hiên nắm bắt cái mũi của hắn, nói: "Tức phụ, đi lên, đứng lên ăn điểm tâm, ngươi nói hảo theo giúp ta đi công tác ."

Đỗ Thanh mở to mắt, đẩy ra tay của hắn, hắn đã sớm tỉnh, bất quá ổ chăn quá ấm áp, hắn nhịn không được lại nằm trong chốc lát, lúc này mới ngủ quên.

Cảm thụ một chút ổ chăn phía ngoài độ ấm, Đỗ Thanh đem quần áo lấy đi vào, đặt ở trong chăn ấm thoáng một phát.

"Hôm nay luân(phiên) ở đâu rồi hả?" Đỗ Thanh mặc quần áo tử tế, cai đầu dài phát sơ hảo, mặc chỉnh tề, nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Phương Bắc."

Đỗ Thanh rửa mặt xong, lập tức hướng trong miệng ném một cái bầu dục, một cổ nhiệt lưu truyền khắp toàn thân, rất thần kỳ cảm giác.

Ăn xong điểm tâm, bọn hắn liền đi ra ngoài làm việc, rời nhà bảy tám phút.

"Bên kia có phải hay không có người?"

Đỗ Thanh: "Cái gì?"

"Hạ, Hạ đại... Thiếu!" Trương Nhược Thủy hô, trước mắt tối sầm, hầu như đã mất đi tri giác.

Đỗ Thanh đẩy Hạ Lập Hiên, nói: "Đây là tới tìm ngươi?"

Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nói: "Ta lại không biết nàng."

Đỗ Thanh đi qua, kêu lên Hạ Lập Hiên hỗ trợ đem người nâng dậy đến.

Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói: "Tức phụ, nàng vừa nhìn cũng không phải là người tốt lành gì, lưu nàng ở chỗ này, sẽ có những người khác phát hiện ."

Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ nói: "Người này, thường xuyên tại tiểu trong phòng ăn trông thấy , không biết chuyện gì khiến cho chật vật như vậy, đem người tiễn đưa đi bệnh viện a?"

"Đỗ Thanh, ngươi đem nàng buông đến, ta đi làm cho người đem nàng tiễn đưa đi bệnh viện."

Đỗ Thanh nghĩ nghĩ, nói, "Cũng được."

Không thể đi làm còn không có vài ngày, liền bỏ bê công việc.

Xem nàng bị đông cứng đến sắc mặt tím xanh bộ dáng, Đỗ Thanh từ trong túi tiền mặt xuất ra một viên bầu dục, nhét vào trong miệng nàng, vạn hạnh chính là, đối phương còn biết nhấm nuốt.

Khó khăn đem trong miệng đồ vật nuốt xuống, thân thể khôi phục một tia khí lực, con mắt mở ra một đường nhỏ ke hở, hơi thở mong manh nói, "Không thể đi bệnh viện..."

Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên hai người nhìn đối phương, Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Làm sao bây giờ?"

Nàng không muốn đi bệnh viện. Loại này lạnh vô cùng thì khí trời, trên người của đối phương đều nhanh băng cứng, cũng không biết đối phương tại sao phải tại loại này khí trời rét lạnh đi ra ngoài hay sao?

Hơn nữa nhìn bộ dáng của nàng, ở bên ngoài chờ đợi thật lâu, chuyên môn đến tìm bọn hắn .

Trương Nhược Thủy hai tay gắt gao bắt lấy Đỗ Thanh cánh tay, khó khăn nói, "Không! Đi!"

Đỗ Thanh vội vàng an ủi, "Hảo hảo hảo, chúng ta không đi. Đem nàng mang về mùa hạ, muộn vài phút liền muộn a."

Nghe được hai người bọn họ muốn đem mình mang về Hạ gia, Trương Nhược Thủy yên tâm lại, phảng phất nặng ngàn cân mí mắt nhanh chóng khép lại, ngẹo đầu, lâm vào trong hôn mê.

"Đem người mang về a."

Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Tức phụ để cho ta tới a."

Không thể để cho tức phụ như vậy tới gần nữ nhân, vạn nhất vợ hắn cảm thấy mềm nhũn nữ nhân so tay của hắn hảo cảm làm sao bây giờ?

Đỗ Thanh nhìn hắn một cái, nói, "Ta đến là được."

Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh một tay liền dẫn theo Trương Nhược Thủy y bối, một tay đem người nói ra trở về.

Bộ dạng như vậy cuối cùng được chưa? Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ, nhìn xem một bên chính là cái kia đại dấm chua vạc, nhếch miệng lên.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem trên mặt đất cái kia một bộ y phục nhặt lên, đuổi theo, nói, "Tức phụ, ngươi không cần che lấp thoáng một phát khí lực của ngươi sao?"

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, nói, "Hiện tại không cần."

Hai người bọn họ tận lực nhanh hơn bước chân, không bao lâu liền về đến nhà trước cửa.

"Đại thiếu gia đây là?"

"Ngươi tới được vừa vặn, người này là tại trong đống tuyết nhặt được , ngươi đem nàng dàn xếp hảo, tìm bác sĩ vội tới nàng xem xem."

Hạ Lập Hiên nói xong, sẽ đem người giao cho đối phương, không chút nào dây dưa dài dòng ly khai, còn lại tiến lên câu hỏi người giữ cửa, vẻ mặt mộng nhìn xem trong ngực hôn mê bất tỉnh nữ hài tử.

Chờ bọn hắn rời đi về sau, mới vội vàng bề bộn đem người đưa đi trị liệu.

Âm thầm quan sát người, đợi hảo một hồi, cũng không thấy người của Hạ gia đem người đưa đến bệnh viện, đã biết rõ Trương Nhược Thủy bọn hắn tạm thời còn không động đậy được.

...

"Ngươi đã tỉnh?" Hạ Lập đông nhỏ giọng mà nói.

Trương Nhược Thủy ngón tay giật giật, từ từ mở mắt, trông thấy trắng noãn trần nhà, "Ách... Đây là nơi nào?"

Không có trừ độc mùi vị của nước, không phải bệnh viện.

Đêm qua nàng cùng hàng tháng cùng một chỗ chạy trốn , về sau, về sau...

"Nơi này là Hạ gia đúng không?" Trương Nhược Thủy kích động mà hỏi.

Hạ Lập đông rót một chén nước ấm, đưa cho nàng, nói, "Ừ, nơi này là Hạ gia, đại ca của ta bọn hắn đem ngươi mang về, Trương Nhược Thủy, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Hạ Lập đông là nhận thức Trương Nhược Thủy , trước kia là bạn học cùng lớp, tuy nhiên Trương Nhược Thủy chẳng qua là Trương Thiến Thiến tùy tùng, nhưng là cùng bọn họ chung đụng được không sai.

Cho nên hắn đi ra ngoài đưa cơm khi trở về, trông thấy Trương Nhược Thủy, liền xung phong nhận việc tiếp nhận chiếu cố nhiệm vụ của nàng.

"Chuyện này nói rất dài dòng, Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Thanh có ở đấy không? Ta có chuyện rất trọng yếu nói cho bọn hắn biết. Đúng rồi, ngươi có trông thấy ta mặc lên người màu vàng nhạt áo khoác ngoài sao?"

Cái kia bộ y phục là hàng tháng trước khi rời đi, giao cho nàng , chính là vì món đó áo khoác ngoài, nàng mới tại Băng Thiên Tuyết Địa ở bên trong giữ vững được lâu như vậy.

Hạ Lập đông nói, "Màu vàng nhạt? Không có màu vàng nhạt đó a, ngươi bị mang lúc trở lại, trên người chỉ mặc một kiện màu hồng phấn áo khoác."

Trương Nhược Thủy kích động bắt lấy cánh tay của nàng, nói, "Ta lúc trở lại, trên người chỉ mặc một kiện màu hồng phấn áo khoác sao?"

Hạ Lập đông gật gật đầu.

Trương Nhược Thủy động tác phảng phất bị thả chậm tựa như, trong mắt to cũng mất đi thần thái, cái kia USB nàng để ở bên ngoài cái kia kiện trong quần áo, trong lòng suy nghĩ, đến lúc đó nàng chạy không thoát, sẽ đem quần áo giấu đến địa phương bí ẩn, đợi có người phát hiện đồ vật bên trong.

Hạ Lập đông tiếp tục nói, "Nếu là có y phục, khả năng tại đại ca trong tay bọn họ, chờ bọn hắn trở về sẽ biết."

Trương Nhược Thủy phảng phất tần người chết, bắt lấy cuối cùng một cây cây cỏ cứu mạng, nói, "Thật vậy chăng?"

Hạ Lập đông nhíu mày, tay của nàng bị Trương Nhược Thủy trảo được đau đớn, an ủi, "Đúng vậy, ngươi nghỉ ngơi trước, hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, tỉnh lại thì, bọn hắn liền khoảng cách."

Trương Nhược Thủy nhu thuận gật đầu, chút nào nhìn không ra vừa rồi nàng vô sinh thú bộ dáng.

...

"Ai nha!" Hạ Lập Hiên vỗ đầu mình một cái, nói, "Tức phụ, y phục này quên cùng một chỗ cho hắn làm sao bây giờ? Nếu không ném đi nó a."

Đỗ Thanh liếc mắt, nói, "Cái này là đồ của người khác, cầm lấy sẽ cầm, cũng không phải rất vướng bận. Y phục này so nàng lớn hơn một vòng, xem ra không phải là của nàng, nàng mặc trên người cái này một bộ y phục, có lẽ đối với nàng rất có ý nghĩa ."

Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt đi lòng vòng, nhìn xem trên tay cái này màu vàng nhạt quần áo, đem quần áo thu vào Tiểu Hỏa Sài trong không gian.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài theo hắn nội thể bay ra, bất mãn nói, "Ngu ngốc! Ngươi càng làm cái gì rác rưởi đồ vật bỏ vào không gian của ta bên trong? !"

Đỗ Thanh khỏi hẳn về sau, Tiểu Hỏa Sài chậm rãi cũng trì hoãn tới đây, đỗi khởi Hạ Lập Hiên đến, con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát .

Hạ Lập đông ưỡn nghiêm mặt nói, "Ta mang thứ đó bỏ vào không gian của ngươi bên trong, là vì tốt cho ngươi."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài: "Tốt với ta? Đem của ta trái cây lách vào hư mất làm sao bây giờ? !"

Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt nghiêm chỉnh nói, "Ngươi đây liền không hiểu, ta đem quần áo dẫn dụ đến, đem trái cây ngăn cách, bằng không thì phía dưới trái cây rất dễ dàng bị áp hư ."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài nghi ngờ nói, "Thật vậy chăng?"

Hạ Lập Hiên liền vội vàng gật đầu, khẳng định nói, "Đương nhiên là thật sự."

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài hướng Đỗ Thanh bay tới, nói, "Mỹ nhân, ta chính là cái kia ngu ngốc chủ nhân nói có phải thật vậy hay không?"

Đỗ Thanh rất nhỏ gật đầu, sau đó quay đầu đi.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài trừng mắt Hạ Lập Hiên, "Ta liền cố mà làm cho ngươi để một lần a."

Thầm nghĩ, sau khi trở về, nó muốn tìm chút khăn mặt, bắt nó trái cây khoảng cách ra

Sau đó tại Đỗ Thanh tóc thượng đợi.

Hạ Lập Hiên: "..." Được không bù mất, sớm biết như vậy hắn liền chính mình cầm lấy rồi.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài, ngươi tới đây, cả ngày đứng ở vợ ta trên đầu, vạn nhất đem vợ ta tóc đốt làm sao bây giờ?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm túc nói, "Muốn đãi lời mà nói..., ngốc trên tóc của ta cũng có thể."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài khinh bỉ nhìn hắn một cái.

Hạ Lập Hiên cả giận nói, "Ngươi đây là cái gì ánh mắt?"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài khinh thường nói, "Tóc của ngươi lại ngắn lại vừa cứng, ta mới không cần đi."

Tóc của hắn đã dài ra ngắn ngủn một tầng, Hạ Lập Hiên đưa thay sờ sờ, mất thăng bằng , cùng tức phụ mềm mại chất tóc không giống với, không cao hứng nói, "Ta biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này, không đều là bởi vì ngươi làm chuyện tốt sao?"

Tiểu Hỏa Sài trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Ai bảo ngươi như vậy thảo nhân ghét!"

Đỗ Thanh thấp giọng nói, "Đi ra!"

"Ta mấy ba hai một, ba một..."

"Ba ba! Ngươi chơi xấu, ba hai mới đến một ."

Đỗ Phúc theo trong góc đi tới, đã chạy tới ôm lấy chân của hắn, mong nháy nháy mắt to, một bộ manh đát đát bộ dáng, làm cho người ta không đành lòng trách cứ hắn.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía Đỗ Phúc vừa rồi đi ra địa phương, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chậm quá đi tới, mắt ba ba nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

"Hai người các ngươi như thế nào chạy đến rồi hả?"

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc vượt lên trước đáp, "Là A Phúc khóc rống lấy muốn đi ra, ta mới mang theo hắn đi ra ."

Đỗ Thanh nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Đỗ Phúc.

"Được rồi, là hai người chúng ta cộng lại, đi ra chủ ý muốn đi ra ." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói.

Đỗ Phúc cáo trạng nói, "Ba ba, không phải cái dạng này , rõ ràng chính là liêu thúc thúc nói ba ba lại để cho hắn dẫn ta đi ra đùa."

Đệ 90 chương

Tại hai người bọn họ cải vã lúc trước, Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn, nói, "Hai người các ngươi bài tập viết xong sao?"

Một lớn một nhỏ chột dạ dời đối mặt lấy Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt, ấp úng chưa nói ra một chữ.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn có chút hả hê nói, "Tức phụ, hai người bọn họ nhất định là không có viết xong bài tập liền đi ra, sao có thể đi? ! Nhất định phải hảo hảo trừng phạt bọn hắn, để cho bọn họ lần sau không dám tái phạm!"

Đỗ Thanh liếc mắt nhìn hắn, giận chó đánh mèo đến trên người hắn đến, nói, "Lúc trước còn không phải ngươi mang theo bọn hắn hai cái trộm đi đi tiểu thực nhà! Bằng không hiện tại làm sao biết chạy đến chơi đùa?"

Trước đó lần thứ nhất mượn đi cho Vệ Lập Đông nhi tử mua sữa bột, bọn họ là vụng trộm chuồn đi ăn cái gì, khi đó hắn không phải sợ tức phụ sinh khí? Cho nên mới phải mang lên hai người bọn họ gia hỏa.

Hạ Lập Hiên không nói hai lời, liền nhận lầm nói, "Ta sai rồi."

Lần sau hắn đi ra ngoài thời điểm, còn là một người đi ra ngoài, mang lên hai người này, bất tiện lại dễ dàng bị nắm:chộp đến.

Trộm chạy đến, rõ ràng hãy cùng tại phía sau bọn họ, sinh sợ bọn họ không biết có phải hay không là?

Nếu hắn mà nói, đương nhiên rồi.. Rất xa đi theo hắn tức phụ!

Nhìn xem có cái gì không không có mắt người đến câu dẫn vợ hắn.

Đỗ Thanh tức giận, "Tốt rồi, thật đúng là đã cho ta không biết buổi sáng lúc rời đi, là ngươi mở cửa à?"

Hạ Lập Hiên sờ sờ cái mũi, thầm nghĩ, hắn buổi sáng làm được như vậy che giấu, tức phụ như thế nào sẽ phát hiện?

Ánh mắt của hắn lợi hại nhìn bọn họ hai cái, khó được là hai người bọn họ cáo mật?

Tiểu Hỏa Sài tại Đỗ Thanh đỉnh đầu 'Ha ha ha' cười to, nói, "Là ta nói cho mỹ nhân ."

"Hạ Lập Hiên đến làm việc!"

Lâm Xương ở một bên luy tử luy hoạt , đột nhiên phát hiện mấy người bọn hắn cười cười nói nói , trong nội tâm vô cùng không công bằng, hướng phía Hạ Lập Hiên la lớn.

"Tức phụ ta trước đi hỗ trợ làm việc." Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn bọn hắn bên kia liếc, chạy chậm lấy đi qua.

Hạ Lập Hiên công tác, là do hắn và Lâm Xương tạo thành tiểu đội.

Công tác của hắn thực hảo, Lâm Xương với tư cách thổ thuộc tính , mới là luy tử luy hoạt .

Bây giờ phòng ở không đủ ở, cho nên vì nhanh hơn xây dựng phòng ốc tốc độ, đem chủ ý đánh tới Lâm Xương trên người đi.

Lâm Xương lợi dụng dị năng của hắn, một cái tốc độ của con người so ra mà vượt mấy cái kiến trúc đội, loại này khí trời rét lạnh, tốc độ xuống hàng rất nhiều, Hạ Lập Hiên công tác rất đơn giản, thay phiên tại cơ mà Đông Tây Nam Bắc bốn cái quảng trường địa phương, đem nước cho đốt lên, thuận tiện giúp bề bộn đem Lâm Xương cần muốn tới địa phương, đem bốn phía tuyết thanh lý sạch sẽ, công tác của hắn liền hoàn thành.

Lâm Xương tức thì còn muốn khổ hoàn toàn tiếp tục làm việc.

Vì vậy, Lâm Xương đôi Hạ Lập Hiên tràn đầy oán niệm, Hạ Lập Hiên có thể sáng sớm làm xong sống hãy về nhà cùng tức phụ, hắn lại phải ở chỗ này làm việc một! Cả! Thiên!

Nơi đây nước ấm là miễn phí cung ứng , hắn đun nóng về sau, kế tiếp giữ ấm công tác, còn có người tại phía dưới nhóm lửa , không cần hắn đi lo lắng.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhanh chóng hoàn thành công tác của mình, đỡ đòn Lâm Xương muốn ăn ánh mắt của người, tâm tình thật tốt hướng đi bọn hắn.

...

Bọn hắn đi ra ngoài cũng không quá đáng là một giờ nhiều, liền hướng trong nhà đi, Đỗ Thanh chịu không được ba người bọn hắn thế công, chỉ phải đáp ứng đi một chuyến tiểu thực nhà.

"Đã nói rồi, đóng gói trở về..." Đi. Người cuối cùng chữ còn không nói ra, Đỗ Thanh bước chân ngừng lại, nhìn xem theo bọn hắn trước mắt đi qua nùng trang diễm mạt (*) hai nữ nhân, linh quang lóe lên, nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ngươi có nhớ hay không khởi cái gì?"

Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói, "Ta cái gì cũng nhớ không nổi đến."

Vợ hắn vừa rồi nhìn chằm chằm vào hai nữ nhân kia chém.

Đỗ Thanh: "... Ngươi muốn đi nơi nào? Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta lúc trước cùng ngươi đã nói, tại tiểu trong phòng ăn, thiếu chút nữa ngã vào trên người ta nữ nhân kia nhìn rất quen mắt sao?"

"Nữ nhân kia cùng các nàng hai cái lớn lên không giống."

"Nước vừa bay bên người nữ nhân kia, lúc trước chúng ta tại tiểu thực nhà gặp phải nữ nhân kia, nàng chính là giết chết nước vừa bay hung thủ."

Hạ Lập Hiên mê hoặc nói, "Thế nhưng là các nàng hai cái lớn lên không giống a."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Các nàng hai cái căn bản chính là một người được không nào? Lúc trước hắn là trong lúc nhất thời không nhớ ra được.

Gặp Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt không đúng, Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng an ủi, "Ừ, các nàng hai cái thật là như."

Đỗ Thanh trầm tư một lát, nói, "Buổi sáng hôm nay chúng ta gặp phải nữ sinh kia, liền là trước kia cùng nữ nhân kia cùng một chỗ nữ sinh?"

Hạ Lập Hiên mờ mịt nói, "Đại khái là a?"

"Chúng ta bây giờ trở về đi."

"À? Tức phụ chúng ta không phải nói muốn đi mua đồ ăn sao?"

Đỗ Thanh bước nhanh hướng trong nhà đi, nói, "Hôm nào hơn nữa."

Hạ Lập Hiên vội vàng truy sự tình đi lên, "Tức phụ ngươi đi nhanh như vậy làm gì vậy?"

Đỗ Thanh cùng hắn kề vai sát cánh đi, nhanh chóng nói, "Buổi sáng hôm nay nữ sinh kia, chỉ sợ biết chút ít cái gì?"

Bọn hắn dò xét gần đường, đi ngang qua một loại chỗ cái hẻm nhỏ lúc, phát hiện phía trước cùng nhau một đám người, nếu ngày thường, bọn hắn có lẽ sẽ có hứng thú đi xem, nhưng hiện tại, Đỗ Thanh nhìn bọn hắn liếc, đối với bọn họ nói, "Hướng bên này đi."

Không chút lựa chọn đường vòng ly khai, bên tai thỉnh thoảng truyền đến 'Giết người " 'Tàn nhẫn " 'Đáng thương' cái này mấy cái từ.

"Buổi sáng hôm nay nữ sinh kia các ngươi thu xếp ở nơi nào?" Đỗ Thanh sải bước hướng buổi sáng chính là cái người kia đi đến.

"Bên ngoài viện trong phòng khách."

"Chúng ta đi."

Hạ Lập đông chính đoan lấy cho Trương Nhược Thủy uống thuốc, đi tới cửa, đã nhìn thấy bọn hắn vội vàng đi tới.

"Đại ca đại tẩu, các ngươi hôm nay tại sao trở về sớm như vậy?"

Đỗ Thanh không có trả lời vấn đề của nàng, nhìn thoáng qua trong tay nàng thuốc, nói, "Người tỉnh chưa?"

Hạ Lập đông gật gật đầu, đang muốn tiếng người buồn ngủ, Đỗ Thanh Tựu đã đẩy cửa mà thôi.

"Không nên! Hàng tháng chạy mau!" Trương Nhược Thủy đang tại làm ác mộng, trên mặt gấp ra một thân mồ hôi, trong miệng nỉ non lấy.

"Ta đi đem nàng đánh thức." Hạ Lập đông đem trong tay thuốc để qua một bên, tiến lên đem người dao động tỉnh.

"A!" Trương Nhược Thủy ôm cổ Hạ Lập đông, nghẹn ngào khóc rống.

Hàng tháng nhất định là dữ nhiều lành ít...

Đỗ Thanh cắt ngang nàng nói, "Ngươi tên là gì? Ngươi nói tìm đến Lập Hiên, có chuyện gì? Lúc trước cùng đi với ngươi tiểu thực nhà nữ nhân kia đâu?"

Trương Nhược Thủy hai mắt đẫm lệ ngẩng đầu, nói, "Ta muốn gặp hắn."

Đỗ Thanh khẽ nâng cái cằm, ý bảo nàng hướng bên cạnh xem, "Hắn ngay ở chỗ này."

Trương Nhược Thủy kích động nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên, "Hạ Đại Thiếu..."

Hạ Lập Hiên nhảy đến Đỗ Thanh bên người đến, giải thích nói, "Tức phụ, nữ nhân này ta không biết nàng , không tin lời mà nói..., ngươi có thể hỏi thoáng một phát lập đông."

Trương Nhược Thủy trên mặt biểu lộ dừng lại, nói khẽ, "Không biết hai vị có nhìn thấy hay không ta món đó màu vàng nhạt áo khoác ngoài?"

Hạ Lập Hiên xin lỗi cười cười, nói, "Trước kia xuất hiện cái này biểu lộ nữ nhân, không phải hướng ta tỏ tình , nói đúng là mang thai con của ta ." Ngươi nói màu vàng nhạt quần áo, có phải hay không cái này?"

Một khi có cái gì nữ nhân tới tìm hắn, Đỗ Thanh Tựu vắng vẻ hắn cả ngày, dần dà, Hạ Lập Hiên đôi đến gần nữ nhân của hắn đều hình thành tính phản xạ điều kiện.

Trương Nhược Thủy kích động nhìn đột nhiên ra hiện trong tay hắn quần áo, gật đầu, "Không sai, chính là nó, Hạ Đại Thiếu có thể giao nó cho ta sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên đem quần áo đưa cho nàng.

Trương Nhược Thủy khó khăn hiểu rõ theo quần áo một cái góc nhỏ địa phương, ở bên trong tìm ra một cái thật nhỏ đồ vật, nhìn kỹ, nhận ra đó là một USB.

Tìm ra cái kia USB, Trương Nhược Thủy phảng phất dùng hết khí lực bình thường, vô lực tựa ở Hạ Lập đông trên người, nói, "Đây là hàng tháng để cho ta giao cho các ngươi, với tư cách điều kiện, nàng hy vọng các ngươi có thể chiếu cố tốt đệ đệ của nàng..."

Đỗ Thanh cầm qua USB, trầm giọng nói, "Hảo."

Trương Nhược Thủy nhắm mắt lại, thanh âm bé không thể nghe, "Các ngươi có nhìn thấy nàng... Sao?"

Đỗ Thanh đang muốn không có trả lời, nhưng đầu óc đột nhiên hiện lên bọn hắn trở về trên đường, đi tắt, gặp được xem náo nhiệt đám người kia, há to miệng, đã có hy vọng sau đó tuyệt vọng so ngay từ đầu liền tuyệt vọng càng thêm tàn nhẫn a?

Trương Nhược Thủy che mặt mà khóc, nói khẽ, "Nàng... Có phải hay không..."

"Chúng ta trở về trên đường, thấy được cái hẻm nhỏ vây quanh một đám người, hình như là đã xảy ra án mạng, bớt đau buồn đi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hắn nói xong, sẽ cầm USB đi ra ngoài, nói, "Chúng ta đi nhìn xem đồ vật trong này là cái gì."

"Ta có thể cùng một chỗ xem sao?" Trương Nhược Thủy bắt tay lấy xuống, nức nở nói.

"Đương nhiên có thể." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, sau đó lại để cho Hạ Lập Hiên đi đem Laptop lấy tới.

Đang tại mọi người mặt, đem U cắm đi vào, đọc đến USB nội dung rất nhanh, tại mọi người ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú, Đỗ Thanh đem bên trong âm tần văn bản tài liệu ấn mở.

Một đạo nhu hòa giọng nữ chậm rãi bay lên.

Thẳng đến không âm thanh âm về sau, Đỗ Thanh đem USB đem ra, nhìn xem mọi người thần sắc trên mặt khác nhau biểu lộ, đem USB giao cho Hạ Lập Hiên.

Thầm nghĩ trong lòng, không nghĩ tới Trần gia lại có lớn như vậy dã tâm.

Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt, thì là Trần gia từ nhỏ bồi dưỡng thủ hạ, lúc trước một mực ở phía sau màn chấp hành các loại nhiệm vụ, nàng có một cái đệ đệ, bởi vì nàng đệ đệ tại trong tay của bọn hắn, cho nên không thể không thay bọn hắn bán mạng, trước đó lần thứ nhất thì là nàng tiềm phục tại nước vừa bay bên người, tìm được cơ hội, đem người giết chết, giá họa cho bọn hắn.

Lớn nhất khả năng kích thích hai nhà đấu tranh, sau khi trở về, nàng liền tiềm phục tại Trương gia, ý định theo Trương Nhược Thủy vào tay, khiến cho Trương gia cùng Lâm gia đấu tranh.

Để cho bọn họ tất cả gia đấu tranh đứng lên, tốt nhất càng đấu Lưỡng Bại Câu Thương, bỏ Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt bên ngoài, như nàng bộ dạng như vậy người, còn có năm sáu cái.

Lan Nguyệt Nguyệt tại âm tần trung nói đến đây, đem danh sách nói cho bọn hắn biết về sau, âm tần bất động trong chốc lát, phía dưới chính là nàng không biết dùng biện pháp gì, làm bản sao Trần gia người cầm quyền chuyện thương lượng nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép.

Đại nạn trước mắt, Trần gia còn muốn lấy giở trò?

Giết gà dọa khỉ, Trần gia đại khái chính là chỉ 'Gà' rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem âm tần phục chế vài phần, gọi tới có thể tin người, "Cho hai phần đi cho lập thu, tiễn đưa một phần cho Lâm gia, ta nhớ được Trương gia sủng ái nhất nữ nhân, gả đúng là Lâm gia nhân a? Sau đó tiễn đưa một phần đi qua cho Lâm Xương, về phần Thủy gia... Liền cuối cùng đưa qua cho bọn hắn."

"Đỗ thiếu..." Trương Nhược Thủy hô ở hắn, nói, "Có thể phiền toái các ngươi chiếu cố thoáng một phát hàng tháng đệ đệ sao?"

Đỗ Thanh quay đầu lại nói, "Ta tận lực, nhưng là hiện tại hắn chỉ sợ đã trốn đi a? Vẫn là đẳng ngươi đã khỏe về sau, lại đi tìm hắn a."

Đệ 91 chương

Mang thứ đó tiễn đưa sau khi ra ngoài, chuyện kế tiếp, bọn hắn liền không quan tâm, toàn quyền giao cho Hạ Lập Thu phụ trách.

Mấy người bọn hắn người cả ngày liền ăn no rồi uống, uống no chơi, chơi đã no đầy đủ ăn...

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cùng Đỗ Phúc học tập tiến trình cũng thêm mau đứng lên.

Giờ phút này, Đỗ Thanh cảm giác mình phảng phất là phụ thân mang theo ba đứa bé giống nhau, chính hướng tiểu thực nhà đi đến, thời tiết rất lạnh, nhưng là trải qua hơn mười ngày rét lạnh, những người khác cũng phát hiện bầu dục có công hiệu, trên thị trường bầu dục giá cả, mắc gấp 10 lần cũng không dừng lại, thường thường rất ít trông thấy có người sẽ nguyện ý bán.

Bọn hắn bắt được bầu dục quả, số lượng không ít, nhưng là có Hạ Lập Hiên, Tiểu Hỏa Sài, Tiểu Bồ Đào cái này ba cái đại khẩu vị tại, bọn hắn bảo tồn trái cây tiêu hao thật nhanh.

Thời tiết thường xuyên là tuyết rơi nhiều bay tán loạn, không phải thỉnh thoảng sẽ có một cái trời nắng, tối đa vẫn là trời đầy mây, thổi mạnh gió lớn, phảng phất muốn thổi tới thực chất bên trong đầu.

Chuyện này kết quả, Trần gia so với bọn hắn trong tưởng tượng còn muốn thông minh.

Đỗ Thanh chú ý tới, lúc trước bọn hắn ngày đầu tiên đi vào kinh đô lúc, bọn hắn gặp phải người thanh niên kia, cũng không tại trong kinh đô rồi, cũng không biết đối phương có biết hay không những chuyện này?

Tại cái khác người tìm tới cửa đi lúc, phát hiện Trần gia trong phòng đã sớm không ai, Trần gia mang lấy đồ đạc của bọn hắn, vứt bỏ những thứ vô dụng kia đồ vật, bọn hắn chạy trốn.

Lưu rừng xanh còn đó, sợ gì không có củi đun.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy theo không biết lúc nào đào lên trong địa đạo, chạy.

Ở lại kinh đô người Trần gia, bất quá đều là một ít tôm luộc, cái gì cũng không biết, nghe nói Trần gia người chạy trốn tới B thành phố, B thành phố đại khái liền là đường lui của bọn hắn, B thành phố kỳ thật cũng là nơi để đi, nhất thời rời kinh đều có chút xa, hai là B thành phố sản vật cũng cũng coi là phong phú, địa thế dễ thủ khó công, là một nơi để đi.

Hơn nữa, hắn nhớ rõ không sai lời mà nói..., B thành phố chính là Trần gia sàn xe.

Hiện tại trời lạnh mà đông lạnh , cũng không có khả năng tiêu phí rất nhiều nhân lực vật lực đi đánh B thành phố.

Đẳng mùa đông đi qua, hơn nửa năm, đầy đủ Trần gia Tu Sinh Dưỡng Tức, lớn mạnh lực lượng của bọn hắn.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem 'Công nhân quét đường' một nhà một hộ chạy tới gõ cửa, đem ven đường người chết mang lên trên xe, sau đó khai hướng hạ một chỗ.

Những ngững người này chuyên môn phụ trách kiểm tra trong căn cứ có chết hay không người? Hoặc là khiêng đi tại ven đường bị đông cứng người chết, xưng là 'Công nhân quét đường' .

Đơn giản mà nói muốn, chính là đem thi thể vận đến hoả táng trận, hoả táng.

Trong nội tâm thở dài một tiếng, không hề xem động tác của bọn hắn.

Trên đường tuyết bị quét được sạch sẽ , dẫm lên trên sẽ không trượt, hai bên tuyết đọng chồng chất cùng một chỗ, Hạ Lập Hiên trông thấy lúc, sẽ đem hắn đi qua địa phương tuyết đọng tận khả năng đun nóng hòa tan thành nước.

Hiện trên chân núi cây cối, bị hòa tan tuyết thấm ướt hoặc là bao vây lấy, không thích hợp chém trở về cho rằng củi lửa.

Trừ đi những..kia không tin người, đại bộ phận người đều chuẩn bị từng có đông vật tư, bất quá là hoặc nhiều hoặc ít mà thôi.

"Tức phụ! Ta cho ngươi xem một đồ tốt." Hạ Lập Hiên thần thần bí bí mà nói.

Đỗ Thanh thu hồi suy nghĩ, nhìn xem hắn nói, "Đây là vật gì?"

"Ba..."

"Xuỵt —" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc một chút che Đỗ Phúc miệng, xem hai người bọn họ không có chú ý tới bọn hắn, nhanh chóng lui về phía sau lấy, chờ đến Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn khẳng định nghe không được bọn hắn chỗ nói chuyện, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc theo đem người thả xuống.

Đỗ Phúc không vui nói, "Liêu thúc thúc, ngươi che miệng ta mong làm gì vậy? Ba ba cùng Hạ ba ba còn không có theo tới."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc gật trán của hắn, nói, "Đồ đần."

Đỗ Phúc che trán của mình không cho hắn đụng, không phục nói, "Ta mới không phải đồ đần, lần trước khảo thí thời điểm, liêu thúc thúc khảo thi điểm so với ta còn thấp đâu."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc xấu hổ ho khan hai tiếng, điều này cũng không có thể trách hắn a, đây coi là mấy thật sự là quá khó khăn, nói, "Đồ đần, thừa dịp lấy hai người bọn họ đang nói lặng lẽ lời nói, chúng ta đi vào trước ăn cơm a, không cho chờ ngươi Hạ ba ba đã đến, chúng ta sẽ không có nhiều như vậy có thể ăn."

Nói xong, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc quyết đoán đi vào bên trong đi, với tư cách ba người trung ăn cơm chậm nhất người, mỗi lần ăn vào trong bụng ít nhất đúng là hắn.

Đỗ Phúc nhìn bọn hắn liếc, cho dù hắn ở chỗ này chờ Hạ ba ba, lúc ăn cơm, Hạ ba ba cũng sẽ không miệng hạ lưu tình.

Mỗi lần Hạ ba ba một người liền ăn tươi một nửa... Nghĩ tới đây, Đỗ Phúc bước đi tiểu chân ngắn, đuổi theo, "Liêu thúc thúc chờ ta một chút..."

Hạ Lập Hiên mang thứ đó phóng tới Đỗ Thanh trong tay, cười nói, "Đây là buổi sáng thời điểm lập thu cho ta, chúng ta một người một cái."

"Đây là máy truyền tin?" Đỗ Thanh nhãn tình sáng lên nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, "Nghe nói là mới nhất nghiên cứu ra đến , không bị cái này thiên khí trời ác liệt ảnh hưởng."

Thông tin cũng sớm đã đã đoạn, bất quá người trí tuệ là vạn năng , chỉ sợ sớm nghiên cứu ra mới công cụ truyền tin, hiện tại mới chuẩn bị mở rộng ra.

"Còn có hơn sao?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, nếu có hơn, mua một cái quay về đưa cho hắn cha mẹ dùng, gặp được chuyện gì, có thể bằng lúc thông tri đến hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên vò đầu, xin lỗi nói, "Không có hơn rồi, ngươi cũng biết, đám người kia một cái hai cái đều là keo kiệt quỷ đến , lần này nghiên cứu ra đến, liền phân ra hai ta cái, ngày thường cầm lông của ta phát làm nghiên cứu, hận không thể đem ta cho giải phẩu tựa như."

Thầm nghĩ, bọn này lão đầu tử thật sự là chết keo kiệt, không phải là cầm bọn họ hai cái máy truyền tin sao? Còn đuổi theo hắn đánh.

...

"Đại ca các ngươi đã trở về, nhị ca tìm các ngươi." Hạ Lập đông xem thấy bọn họ trở về, cao hứng nói.

"Đại ca, A thành phố trung tâm căn cứ người tới, đối phương chỉ rõ muốn ngươi đi tiếp đãi." Hạ Lập Thu nhíu lại lông mày buông ra, nghi ngờ nói, "Đại ca có phải hay không các người nhận thức A trung tâm chợ căn cứ người?"

Hạ Lập Hiên tức giận, "Không biết!"

Hạ Lập Thu nhỏ giọng dò hỏi, "Đại ca hắn làm sao vậy?"

Đỗ Thanh trong lòng liếc mắt, hạ giọng nói, "Giữa trưa lúc ăn cơm, A Phúc cùng A Ngọc đi vào trước ăn, kết quả hắn ăn được liền biến thiếu đi, bây giờ đang ở sinh khí đâu."

Hạ Lập Thu: "..." Cái kia Anh Minh Thần Võ đại ca làm sao lại biến thành cái dạng này rồi hả?

"Khục khục!" Hạ Lập Thu thanh hắng giọng, ám chỉ nói, "Đại ca, ngươi chiêu đãi khách lời mà nói..., là có thể lựa chọn bữa tối địa điểm . Hơn nữa còn là theo chi phí chung bên trong ra, không cần ngươi dùng tiền ."

Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo, ngồi thẳng thân thể, quan tâm nói, "Chỉ có một mình ta phụ trách sao? Thật sự ở đâu cũng có thể đi không? Nhưng lại không cần tiền?"

Hạ Lập Thu gật đầu nói, "Không sai, đại ca ta làm sao dám lừa ngươi."

Hắn cũng không dám cầm ẩn núp đi lá trà hay nói giỡn, đại ca của hắn thẹn quá hoá giận sau đó cầm hắn lá trà hả giận, muốn lúc trước có người nói cho hắn biết, đại ca của hắn sẽ cầm hắn lá trà hả giận, hắn chắc chắn sẽ không tin tưởng, cảm thấy nói đại ca của hắn ưa thích nữ nhân đều so cái này có thể tin. Nhưng hiện tại... Hắn hoàn toàn tin tưởng khả năng này.

"Không có vấn đề, nhiệm vụ này liền giao cho ta a, Dư Hoa cái kia tiểu bạch kiểm ta nhận thức, chúng ta đã cứu hắn một lần, còn muốn câu dẫn vợ ta đến đấy!" Hạ Lập Hiên một bộ mài đao soàn soạt bộ dáng.

Hạ Lập Thu tâm nhảy dựng, lo lắng nghĩ đến, đại ca của hắn phải làm không ra tay nhận giả tưởng tình địch sự tình a?

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Ngươi đối với ăn uống chùa đến cùng có bao nhiêu oán niệm?

Lúc trước mời hắn tham gia tiệc rượu hoặc là yến hội thiếp mời (*bài viết), Hạ Lập Hiên đi qua một lần về sau, liền làm không biết mệt tham gia.

Nịnh bợ Hạ Lập Hiên người thấy thế, mời giản bông tuyết giống nhau đưa đến Hạ gia đến, tiệc rượu xông lên lấy Hạ Lập Hiên đi cả trai lẫn gái không thắng kia mấy, có khi Hạ Lập Hiên trên người khó tránh khỏi sẽ nhiễm lên những người khác hương vị.

Ngủ ba ngày thư phòng về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên liền nhịn đau từ chối này chút ít thiếp mời (*bài viết).

Trong nội tâm còn một mực thật đáng tiếc, cỡ nào tốt, ăn uống không cơ hội a!

"Hạ Đại Thiếu ngươi rốt cuộc đã tới, chờ ngươi đã lâu rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên đi vào chỉ định địa phương, canh giữ ở cửa người, vội vàng đem người đón vào, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, "Dư tiên sinh an toàn, kế tiếp liền giao cho ngươi rồi."

"Không có vấn đề, bao tại trên người của ta, tên mặt trắng nhỏ này có phải hay không chọc người nào? Được truy sát?" Hạ Lập Hiên tò mò nói.

Nhân viên công tác giải thích nói, "Không phải, Dư tiên sinh nắm giữ một số trọng yếu phi thường đều kỹ thuật, vì không khiến người khác đạt được cái này kỹ thuật, hoặc là muốn cướp lấy cái này kỹ thuật người, nhất định sẽ đối với hắn xuất thủ, hắn liền phiền toái Hạ Đại Thiếu ngài đến bảo hộ hắn."

"Sẽ không phải là tên mặt trắng nhỏ này đã đoạt nhà người ta kỹ thuật? Sau đó bị người đuổi giết a?" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn có chút hả hê nói.

Nhân viên công tác: "..." Phía trên tìm đến người, tựa hồ cùng Dư tiên sinh có cừu oán? Thật sự không có vấn đề sao?

Dư Hoa nghe được tiếng mở cửa, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, không kiên nhẫn nói, "Lúc nào có thể đi ra ngoài à?"

"Hiện tại có thể."

Nghe vậy, Dư Hoa ngẩng đầu lên, trông thấy chính là Hạ Lập Hiên, trên mặt không kiên nhẫn biểu lộ lập tức thu vào, hắn tự nhiên là minh bạch chính mình lại tới đây là đang làm gì?

Vì người của hắn thân an toàn, Hạ Lập Hiên có thể không đắc tội liền không đắc tội.

"Hạ Đại Thiếu còn nhớ rõ ta sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên lành lạnh nói, "Không nhớ rõ."

"Hạ Đại Thiếu thật sự là quý nhân hay quên sự tình, ha ha ha, Hạ Đại Thiếu lúc trước còn đã cứu ta một mạng." Dư Hoa cười ha ha nói.

"Yên tâm đi, kế tiếp thời gian, ta quay về bảo vệ tốt ngươi ." Hạ Lập Hiên khoát tay nói, một bộ Đại lão gia diễn xuất, tựa ở trên ghế sa lon.

Đỗ Thanh không ở chỗ này liên lụy ở Hạ Lập Hiên, Dư Hoa muốn hỏi một chút Đỗ Thanh gần nhất tình huống, nhớ tới lúc trước bởi vì Đỗ Thanh nhìn nhiều hắn vài lần, liền âm thầm cho hắn ở dưới ngáng chân sự tình, lặng yên đem hỏi thăm mà nói nuốt xuống.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn thoáng qua đồng hồ, tên mặt trắng nhỏ này cái khác không được, nghiên cứu ra đến cái này đồng hồ vẫn là rất lợi hại , đến lúc đó lừa gạt hắn nhiều mấy cái đồng hồ đeo tay mới được, vật này rất tốt dùng .

"Ngươi có phải hay không muốn đi đâu hay sao? Thừa dịp hiện tại thời gian còn sớm, chúng ta đi ra ngoài dạo chơi."

Dư Hoa đang ngồi lập khó có thể bình an, hắn đều ở đây ở bên trong đã ngồi một cái buổi sáng, lại ngồi xuống, thật sự muốn mốc meo rồi, trong nội tâm lo lắng lấy như thế nào mở miệng, Hạ Lập Hiên liền chủ động nói ra, Dư Hoa vội vàng gật đầu, nói, "Chúng ta đi đến thị trường xem một chút đi."

Thị trường nói nói không chừng sẽ có biến dị cây ớt bán? Ngược lại là cái nơi để đi, Hạ Lập Hiên gật đầu đồng ý.

Đệ 92 chương

Bỏ Hạ Lập Hiên đi theo Dư Hoa bên người bảo hộ hắn, bên cạnh bọn họ còn đi theo một người, phụ trách cho bọn hắn tính tiền các loại hình người máy rút tiền.

Từ khi Hạ Lập Hiên mua một túi xích vàng tử, đối phương lá đi lên hỗ trợ thanh toán về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên triệt để cho phép cất cánh tự mình, đang bán kim dây chuyền quầy hàng lên, cái này nhìn xem cái kia nhìn xem, cái này muốn mua, cái kia cũng muốn mua.

Dư Hoa xem cái hắn một bên một túi xích vàng tử, nhịn không được hỏi, "Ngươi mua cái này có làm được cái gì?" Khó coi vừa nặng.

Hơn nữa vừa rồi nhìn đối phương thuần thục cùng nhà bán hàng nói chuyện với nhau bộ dạng, xem ra còn là người quen đến , cái này muốn mua bao nhiêu lần xích vàng tử mới có thể như vậy quen thuộc?

Người ta lui tới cùng với cùng tại phía sau bọn họ chính là cái kia Tiểu ca, đều là một bộ không có gì bộ dáng, lại để cho hắn thật sâu cảm thấy, chẳng lẽ đây là kinh đô tập tục? Đến đi dạo thị trường thời điểm muốn mua xích vàng tử?

Nhưng là không gặp những người khác mua xích vàng tử, liền Hạ Lập Hiên một người mua.

Hạ Lập Hiên mua nhiều như vậy xích vàng tử, vẻ mặt hưng phấn nói, "Ngươi biết cái gì? Cùng những cái...kia không có thật tinh mắt người giống như đúc, một chút cũng không hiểu được thưởng thức, cái này ánh vàng rực rỡ xích vàng tử thật tốt xem a!"

Nói xong, Hạ Lập Hiên vui thích hướng trên cổ mình đeo lên vài đầu, đem trên cổ thật nhỏ xích vàng tử bị thay thế.

Lúc này Dư Hoa mới chú ý tới, đối phương một mực đeo xích vàng tử, bất quá tại trong quần áo, hắn không có chú ý tới, hiện tại đeo tại quần áo bên ngoài, phối hợp cái kia ngắn nhỏ tóc, toàn thân không chỗ nào không có tản ra đối phương nhà giàu mới nổi khí tức.

"Có đẹp hay không?"

Dư Hoa: "..."

Rời đi sau một thời gian ngắn, Dư Hoa đã chết lặng, đem lực chú ý phóng tới trên thị trường đồ vật, nơi đây so trụ sở của bọn hắn muốn lớn, bọn hắn chỗ đó biến dị hoa quả, có chủng loại chỉ sợ không kịp nơi đây một phần mười.

Lúc trước hắn cha cũng nghĩ qua làm cái thổ hoàng đế ý tưởng, nhưng là đằng sau vẫn là buông tha cho, sau đó cũng không đủ quốc gia một ngón tay ấn .

Dư Hoa chứng kiến cảm thấy hứng thú trái cây, sẽ mua lấy một ít.

Hắn tới nơi này xin giúp đỡ, một cái giá lớn chính là bắt tay bề ngoài chế tạo kỹ thuật nộp lên cho quốc gia, mua quả ướp lạnh, tiêu ít tiền có lẽ không có vấn đề gì a?

Bầu dục loại này hoa quả hắn cũng là biết rõ đấy, bọn hắn chỗ đó phụ cận không thích hợp bầu dục cây sinh trưởng, sở trong vòng căn cứ phụ cận thượng không có đổi dị bầu dục cây, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không có biến dị bầu dục, bọn hắn căn cứ xuất hiện bầu dục, là địa phương khác chở tới đây .

Mùa đông đã đến về sau, biết được bầu dục công dụng, mọi người trong tay bầu dục đều muốn giữ lại cho người của mình dùng, đương nhiên thượng sẽ không bán đi.

Hắn lần này tới kinh đô, một là vì tị nạn, hai là mua sắm một đám vật tư trở về.

Mùa đông tiến đến trước, vốn là còn có thể đến trong thành thị thu thập vật tư , tuyết rơi về sau, trong thành thị xuất hiện không ít biến dị thực vật, cùng bọn họ lúc trước gặp phải biến dị thực vật không giống với, dị thường cuồng bạo, lực công kích rất mạnh.

Tại ngươi chưa đi đến nhập công kích của nó phạm vi lúc trước, nó sẽ ẩn nấp tại trong đống tuyết, chờ ngươi phát hiện có biến dị thực vật về sau, công kích đã đi tới trên người của ngươi.

Bọn hắn hao tổn không ít nhân thủ, đem một đám than đá cho chở trở về, còn dư lại còn có rất nhiều than đá, nhưng là than đá bên cạnh, có tụ cư biến dị thực vật, như thế nào công kích đều trừ không hết bộ dạng.

Than đá trên mặt đất vừa vặn tại chúng sàn xe nội.

Bọn hắn chuẩn bị cùng Hạ gia hợp tác làm một chuyến, đây là hắn tại sao phải cầu Hạ Lập Hiên đến bảo hộ nguyên nhân của hắn một trong.

Thị trường rất lớn, bọn hắn đi một chút ngừng ngừng, đi dạo hảo mấy giờ, Dư Hoa vừa nhìn vừa ghi chép cái gì, Hạ Lập Hiên tức thì ở một bên, đùa nghịch hắn xích vàng tử, chơi một cái buổi chiều, cũng không có cảm thấy nhàm chán.

Đáng tiếc chính là không phát hiện có biến dị cây ớt bán.

Biến dị cây ớt công hiệu, so bầu dục còn tốt hơn dùng, ăn một chút, thân thể có thể ấm áp lên.

Hạ Lập Hiên đưa tay nhìn một chút đồng hồ, bốn giờ chiều thập phần, nói, "Ngươi xem xong rồi chưa?"

Dư Hoa chăm chú nghe chủ quán nói chuyện, nói, "Chờ một lát."

Đem chủ quán nói lời toàn bộ ghi chép lại về sau, Dư Hoa mới khép lại vở, thiếp thân cất kỹ, hướng Hạ Lập Hiên đi đến, nói, "Chúng ta đi ăn cơm?"

Hạ Lập Hiên hưng phấn nói, "Ừ, ta hiểu rõ một nhà phi thường tốt ăn cơm cửa hàng, ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn."

Rốt cục lúc ăn cơm rồi, hắn và Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn hẹn 4:30 tại tiểu thực nhà gặp mặt , hiện tại cũng bốn giờ mười lăm phân, đều do tên mặt trắng nhỏ này!

"Đi, chúng ta bây giờ liền đi qua, ta hẹn vợ ta tại tiểu thực nhà gặp mặt , còn có mười lăm phút, ngươi đi nhanh chút." Hạ Lập Hiên đi nhanh đi ở phía trước, thúc giục nói.

Biết rõ tiểu thực nhà là vật gì đi theo nhân viên, mặt không biểu tình mặt vỡ ra trong nháy mắt, tiểu thực nhà chuyên môn cung cấp tiểu hài tử món chính cùng phụ ăn địa phương sao?

"Đỗ Thanh đã ở?" Dư Hoa kinh hỉ nói, "Thật lâu không có gặp Đỗ Thanh rồi, không biết hắn hiện tại như thế nào đây?"

Hạ Lập Hiên đột nhiên dừng lại, nói, "Vợ ta hiện tại đương nhiên là trôi qua rất hạnh phúc, không cho phép cùng vợ ta đi gần như vậy."

Dư Hoa: "..." Cho dù hắn muốn hôn gần đối phương, Đỗ Thanh cũng không có thân cận ý của hắn à?

Dư Hoa không có trả lời, Hạ Lập Hiên tiếp tục hung dữ nhìn xem hắn.

"Hảo hảo hảo, ta đã biết, ta biết rõ Đỗ Thanh thượng vợ của ngươi, yên tâm đi, ta sẽ không cùng ngươi đoạt hắn ." Dư Hoa đầu hàng mà bảo chứng nói.

...

Bởi vì tiểu thực nhà nơi đây vị trí, đều là bốn người cái bàn đến , lách vào lách vào mà nói là có thể nhiều ngồi xuống một hai người, nhưng là người tới là khách, tăng thêm Đỗ Phúc cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ăn đồ vật nhiều. Dứt khoát lại để cho hai người bọn họ ngồi một cái bàn.

Xem thấy bọn họ đi tới, sau lưng còn đi theo một cái nhân viên công tác, Đỗ Thanh ăn mừng chính mình đã muốn hai bàn lớn, nghênh đón nói, "Đã đến, đồ ăn đã chút hảo, mang về liền thượng. Dư Hoa đã lâu không gặp."

"Đã lâu không gặp." Dư Hoa thanh âm mang theo kinh ngạc, lâu như vậy không thấy, Đỗ Thanh giống như lại có chút không giống với, nhưng lại nói không nên lời chỗ đó không giống với, dù sao chính là nhìn qua cảm giác thật thoải mái.

"Ngồi xuống trước, ta đi phòng bếp nói cho bọn hắn biết có thể dọn thức ăn lên." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Đẳng Đỗ Thanh xoay người về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên đưa mắt nhìn hắn đi phòng bếp, Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức giận tái mặt đến, chỉ vào Đỗ Phúc bọn hắn bàn kia tử, Lý Trực Khí Tráng nói, "Hai người các ngươi độc thân con chó, cùng bọn họ cùng một chỗ ngồi!"

"Ta không đói bụng, các ngươi ăn đi." Cùng lấy công tác của bọn hắn nhân viên mở miệng nói, lui qua một bên cái bàn, chọn hai kiểm kê tâm, không chộn rộn đến trong bọn họ đi.

Dư Hoa: "... Ta là khách nhân."

Hạ Lập Hiên xiên lấy eo nói, "Khách nhân thì thế nào? Khách nhân có thể làm bóng đèn sao? Như ngươi loại này không có có ánh mắt người, đáng đời bây giờ còn là độc thân."

"Hiện tại ta lợi hại nhất, ta nói tính toán!"

Dư Hoa: "..." Có tức phụ rất giỏi sao? Lợi hại không dậy nổi sao?

Lợi hại còn thật không dậy nổi.

Không có tức phụ không lợi hại người không nói gì quả, Dư Hoa yên lặng đi bên cạnh cái bàn.

Đỗ Thanh sau khi trở về, phát hiện Dư Hoa ngồi vào một cái bàn khác, kinh ngạc nói, "Dư Hoa như thế nào ngồi vào một mặt khác đi?"

Dư Hoa vãnh tai, thầm nghĩ, hừ! Cái này ta xem ngươi trả lời thế nào?

Hạ Lập Hiên mang trên mặt đại đại dáng tươi cười, nói, "Dư Hoa cảm thấy ngồi ở chỗ nầy liền hắn một cái độc thân con chó không tốt lắm, tăng thêm hắn ưa thích hài tử, đi ra một cái bàn khác đi ngồi, không tin, " Hạ Lập Hiên ngừng dừng một cái, hướng phía Dư Hoa lộ ra một cái 'Thân mật' mỉm cười, tiếp tục nói, "Ngươi hỏi Dư Hoa, Dư Hoa ngươi nói có đúng hay không?"

Bị chèn ép nhóc đáng thương Dư Hoa khó khăn gật đầu, nói: "Không sai..."

Vô liêm sỉ đồ!

Đỗ Thanh gặp Dư Hoa cũng gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý, hắn uống Dư Hoa chưa quen thuộc, cũng liền không nhìn ra Dư Hoa không tình nguyện.

Nếu như bọn hắn chia làm hai bàn tử ngồi, Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc trên bàn cái ăn, bưng không ít tới đây, chảy ra một ít khối trống không địa phương.

Tại đồ ăn thượng trước khi đến, Hạ Lập Hiên theo hắn dẫn theo trong túi, xuất ra mấy cây ngọn nến, sau khi đốt dọc tại cái bàn chính giữa, vui thích nói, "Tức phụ, chúng ta hôm nay tới ăn ánh nến bữa tối."

Dư Hoa khóe miệng co lại, thứ này không phải là bọn hắn vừa rồi tại thị trường thời điểm mua sao? Lúc ấy hắn còn buồn bực, trong căn cứ một mực có điện cung ứng , mua ngọn nến làm gì?

Không nghĩ tới, chỉ dùng để đến cái chỗ này đã đến.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem cái này lớn nhỏ nhan sắc không đồng nhất ngọn nến, tâm tình phức tạp nói, "Ngươi có phải hay không lại lãng phí tiền mua xích vàng tử? !"

Chống lại Đỗ Thanh con mắt, Hạ Lập Hiên chột dạ dời ánh mắt, cưỡng ép giải thích nói, "Ta là mua, nhưng là không có lãng phí tiền, đều là hắn thanh toán ."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua cùng tại phía sau bọn họ, ngồi khi bọn hắn cách đó không xa nhã nhặn nam nhân, bất đắc dĩ nói, "Ta không phải không cho ngươi mua..."

Hạ Lập Hiên kinh hỉ nói: "Cái kia chính là có thể mua, sớm biết như vậy ta liền mua điểm hơn rồi, lão Lý người kia nơi nào còn có không ít hàng tốt, sớm biết như vậy ta liền toàn bộ mua, mua một nửa thật sự là lãng phí..."

Đỗ Thanh cắt ngang hắn mà nói, "Trong nhà đã có rất nhiều xích vàng tử, trước đừng mua. Trong nhà những cái...kia xích vàng tử còn chưa đủ ngươi đeo đích sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên mong nháy nháy mắt nói, "Những thứ này kiểu dáng cùng trong nhà khoản tiền chắc chắn thức không giống với a."

Đỗ Thanh: "... Ngươi ưa thích mua liền mua a."

Cay con mắt liền cay con mắt a, đã thấy nhiều kỳ thật cảm thấy vẫn là rất tốt xem , Đỗ Thanh thầm nghĩ.

Đỗ Thanh chọn không ít đồ ăn, làm những thứ này đồ ăn đầu bếp, đều là theo Hạ gia mượn tới , tiểu thực nhà gặp chuyện không may, nhi đồng đồ ăn làm rất khá ăn, những thứ khác đồ ăn còn không bằng hắn làm ăn ngon.

Đồ ăn rất phong phú, Dư Hoa nhìn thoáng qua lẫn nhau cho đối phương đĩa rau hai người, cảm giác lạnh lùng thức ăn cho chó hướng trên mặt hắn đập, liền trong miệng mỹ thực cũng ăn không xuất ra vị đạo trưởng nào đó đến.

Hắn quyết định, về sau cự tuyệt cùng bọn họ cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Đây không phải khi dễ hắn độc thân sao?

Hắn hiển nhiên quên, kế tiếp một thời gian ngắn, bọn hắn đều muốn đãi cùng một chỗ.

Đệ 93 chương

Ngày đầu tiên, có Hạ Lập Hiên tại bên người bảo hộ lấy, Dư Hoa không có gặp phải ám sát hoặc là bắt cóc chuyện của hắn kiện.

Ngày kế tiếp như trước vô sự, Dư Hoa suy đoán có phải hay không Hạ Lập Hiên thanh danh quá vang dội, dẫn đến một mực đuổi giết hắn người cũng không dám xuất thủ rồi hả?

Ngày thứ ba mặt trời mọc cửa lúc, Dư Hoa buông lỏng rất nhiều, đem còn dư lại thị trường đi dạo xong, hắn không có ý định ra cửa, mỗi ngày nhìn xem một đôi tình lữ ở trước mặt mình lệch ra chán, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn còn không thể cự tuyệt.

Lại tiếp tục xem tiếp, hắn cũng phải nhịn không ngừng tìm bạn rồi.

Đem kỹ thuật giao cho đối phương nhật trình, chương trình trong một ngày, cũng không sai biệt lắm nâng lên đến. Dư Hoa trong nội tâm hạ quyết tâm, ngày mai sẽ bắt đầu đem kỹ thuật giáo hội người nơi này.

Có lão bà có cái gì tốt khoe khoang hay sao? ! Hắn có Mộc Linh cái này nhu thuận đáng yêu đệ đệ là tốt rồi.

"Cẩn thận!" Hạ Lập Hiên lúc nói chuyện, một cước đem Dư Hoa cho đá qua một bên đi.

Hắn chú ý tới có người tập kích lúc, chính ở một bên xem gần nhất mới ra biến dị hoa quả, cùng lúc trước mùa hạ xuất hiện biến dị hoa quả không giống với.

Phần lớn có chống cự rét lạnh công hiệu, nhưng là số lượng cực kỳ rất thưa thớt, bỏ cung ứng người ra mặt, tiệm này có chút điểm bối cảnh, mới được mấy cân.

Một cân hoa quả bất quá là mười cái, nhưng là một cân hoa quả bán giá tiền là 300 cân gạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên đang định mua lại, ánh mắt xéo qua đã nhìn thấy có người móc súng lục ra, nhắm ngay phía sau hắn, hắn cực nhanh xoay người, chỉ tới kịp đem người đá qua một bên đi.

Dư Hoa bay ra ngoài vài bước xa, nện ở sạp trái cây tử lên, làm cho ngược lại phía trên thanh táo, lăn đầy đất.

Dư Hoa vẻ mặt mộng cảm giác đau đớn trên người, người kia gặp một kích không thành, lập tức mang thứ đó thu lại, quay người rời đi.

Dư Hoa sửng sốt một chút, rất nhanh liền kịp phản ứng, chính mình tìm cái địa phương, cùng chủ tiệm cùng một chỗ ẩn núp lấy, vừa rồi chủ tiệm nhìn thấy cái kia viên đạn hướng phía chính mình lau mặt mà qua, bây giờ còn sợ tới mức lạnh run.

"Thảo! Không biết nhà kia cháu con rùa lại muốn đem lão tử giết."

Cái kia nam nhân áo đen động tác rất nhanh, trong đám người trái chợt hiện phải trốn, thương an gắn ống hãm thanh, đám người không biết phát sinh ở ngắn ngủn vài giây đồng hồ chuyện đã xảy ra.

Nam nhân áo đen chuyên môn hướng nhiều người địa phương đi, Hạ Lập Hiên bên chân lăn tới mấy viên tròn vo thanh táo, hắn cầm hai khỏa đứng lên, híp mắt, tựa hồ tại tính toán lấy cái gì.

Nam nhân áo đen không ngừng hướng trong đám người gạt ra, "Ngay tại lúc này!" Hạ Lập Hiên thấp giọng nói, ngón tay khinh động, bắn ra hai khỏa thanh táo, cấp tốc hướng nam nhân bay qua đi.

Một cái bị nam nhân áo đen tránh đi, mặt khác một viên đánh trúng bờ vai của hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên vui vẻ, đang chuẩn bị tiến lên bắt người, từ trong đám người đi ra hai cái bình thường nam nhân, trực tiếp đem nam nhân mang đi.

Còn có đồng lõa, Hạ Lập Hiên bước chân dừng lại, nhìn lại, Dư Hoa trốn đi, không có đuổi theo ra đi, đi vào bên cạnh bọn họ, nói, "Không sao, xuất hiện đi."

Dư Hoa thò ra một cái đầu, hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây nói, "Người bắt được sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên lắc đầu, nói, "Không có."

"Ngươi như thế nào không bắt lấy bọn hắn?" Dư Hoa hoài nghi nhìn xem hắn.

"Nhiều người." Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói, "Ngươi đây là cái gì ánh mắt? ! Nếu không phải muốn bận tâm ngươi cái này nhược gà, ta đã sớm bọn hắn bắt được, vạn nhất đó là một Điều Hổ Ly Sơn kế hoạch làm sao bây giờ?"

Đem hắn vứt bỏ, mặt của hắn bày đi nơi nào à? Đương nhiên thượng muốn dùng an toàn của hắn làm chủ, Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn thoáng qua cùng tại bên cạnh bọn họ hình người máy rút tiền, chuyện kế tiếp liền giao cho bọn họ tốt rồi, dù sao trong chợ lại không phải của hắn địa phương.

Dư Hoa cười mỉa nói, "Đa tạ ngươi đã cứu ta một mạng."

Sau đó uyển chuyển nói, "Lần sau có thể hay không nhẹ nhàng một chút, một cước đem ta đá phi, vạn nhất bị thương sẽ không tốt?"

Trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, dựa theo Hạ Lập Hiên năng lực, có lẽ không có yếu như vậy mới đúng à? Hạ Lập Hiên đem năng lực của hắn sử đi ra, đối phương nhất định là không chạy thoát được đâu.

Hạ Lập Hiên xiên lấy eo, không cao hứng nói, "Rõ ràng ta dùng khí lực rất nhỏ, đều là bởi vì ngươi quá yếu gà rồi."

"Nếu không phải bởi vì lời của ngươi, ta đã sớm đem phạm nhân bắt được."

"Cũng là bởi vì ta nhược gà mới xin ngươi bảo hộ ta đấy, nếu ta có ngươi cái kia năng lực, dám đến người, đã sớm có đến mà không có về." Dư Hoa phản bác.

...

Đỗ Thanh hơi kinh ngạc nói, "Hôm nay như thế nào sớm như vậy sẽ trở lại rồi hả?"

Bây giờ còn chưa tới giữa trưa ăn cơm thời gian, Dư Hoa mới Hạ Lập Hiên sau lưng đi ra, cười nói, "Đỗ ca."

Hạ Lập Hiên đặt mông ngồi ở Đỗ Thanh bên người, nói, "Tên mặt trắng nhỏ này bị người ám sát, chết sống muốn đi theo ta đồng thời trở về."

Dư Hoa xấu hổ cười cười, thầm nghĩ, tánh mạng của hắn nặng hơn muốn a, vạn nhất hắn chỗ ở cũng xuất hiện nội gian, ai còn cứu được hắn?

Liền hắn cha khống chế A trung tâm chợ căn cứ, đều có gian tế tồn tại, hơn nữa lần thứ nhất quét sạch vẫn không có thể đem người bắt được đến.

Hiện ở loại tình huống này, đương nhiên thượng đi theo Hạ Lập Hiên bên người an toàn nhất.

"Ừ, giữa trưa không xuất ra đi ăn đi? Ta đi lại để cho phòng bếp làm nhiều hai người đồ ăn." Đỗ Thanh đem thư hợp lại, hướng phòng bếp đi đến.

"Người bắt được sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên đối với cùng tại phía sau bọn họ đi tới 'Máy rút tiền' hỏi.

Đeo kính mắt nam nhân xin lỗi cười cười, nói, "Bị bọn hắn cứu đi."

Hạ Lập Hiên bất nhã liếc mắt, "Các ngươi thật là không có dùng, liền mấy người đều bắt không được."

Đỗ Thanh bưng một cái đĩa hoa quả đi ra, nói, "Cái gì bắt không được?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Tới giết tên mặt trắng nhỏ này người."

Dư Hoa: "..." Thật sự là đã đủ rồi, trái một cái tiểu bạch kiểm, phải một cái tiểu bạch kiểm, ngươi cái này đại hắc than! Có phải hay không đố kỵ ta lớn lên bạch? !

Đương nhiên hắn cũng chỉ là dám ở trong bụng oán thầm thoáng một phát.

"Tức phụ mượn đồng hồ tay của ngươi dùng một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh bắt tay bề ngoài cởi xuống đến, "Ngươi chính là cái kia đâu này?"

Hạ Lập Hiên bắt tay bề ngoài giao cho một bên máy rút tiền, nói, "Phía trên mặt khác một cái điểm màu lục chính là nhóm người trên mặt đất, đồng hồ tay của ta lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài mang theo đi. Đẳng mặt khác điểm màu lục dừng lại về sau, bọn hắn phái người đi đem bọn họ tận diệt đi à nha."

Đeo mắt kiếng nam nhân tiếp nhận đồng hồ, phía trên quả nhiên có hai cái điểm màu lục, một cái trong đó còn đang không ngừng di động, nam nhân kinh hỉ nói.

"Đa tạ Hạ Đại Thiếu, ta lập tức đi ngay an bài nhân thủ."

Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý phất phất tay, nói, "Tranh thủ thời gian đi đi, đừng Đả Thảo Kinh Xà là tốt rồi."

Bắt lấy mấy cái tiểu lâu la có làm được cái gì? Tại trên thị trường, hắn là cố ý thả bọn hắn thoát , cuối cùng có thể đem phía sau bọn họ cá lớn cầm ra đến, một lần vất vả suốt đời nhàn nhã.

Bất quá cái này cũng là muốn muốn mà thôi, Hạ Lập Hiên liên hệ Tiểu Hỏa Sài, phát hiện bọn hắn hiện tại một mực ở vòng quanh vòng.

Tiểu Hỏa Sài trên người mang theo đồng hồ, trong lòng đất hạ đi theo đám bọn hắn, cuối cùng không kiên nhẫn chạy đến ô tô phía dưới, chạy trốn người cũng rất cẩn thận, tại trong căn cứ, ngoài thành tha rất nhiều vòng mới ly khai.

"Ngươi không đi đi theo?" Đỗ Thanh đem mâm đựng trái cây buông đến, nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý phất phất tay, nói, "Chuyện này giao cho bọn họ là được, mới có thể bắt được một hai điều cá lớn a?"

"Đỗ ca, Hạ ca ta có thể hay không đưa đến cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ ở?" Dư Hoa ưỡn nghiêm mặt nói, tuy nhiên hắn cũng không nghĩ chạy tới làm một cái bóng đèn, nhưng là cùng hai người bọn họ sống chung một chỗ, cho dù hắn muốn chết cũng không xong.

"Không được." Hạ Lập Hiên muốn cũng không nghĩ liền cự tuyệt nói.

Dư Hoa cắn răng nói, "Năm cái đồng hồ!"

Chế tạo đồng hồ chỉ có thể hoàn toàn dựa vào nhân lực tiến hành, coi như là thuần thục nhất hắn, cũng muốn không sai biệt lắm một tuần lễ mới có thể hoàn thành một cái, dưới tay hắn nhân viên nghiên cứu không ít, lợi dụng, đại khái thượng ba ngày có thể hoàn thành một cái.

Hắn đã từng thử nghĩ qua dùng máy móc để thay thế , tốc độ ngược lại là rất nhanh, nhưng mười trong đó đại khái chỉ có một có thể sử dụng.

Lãng phí tài liệu, còn không bằng dùng nhân lực tới có lợi nhất.

Gặp Hạ Lập Hiên không nói, Dư Hoa nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, "Năm cái đã là ta có thể đưa ra đến rất số lượng lớn, ngươi đừng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước."

Hạ Lập Hiên bị đâm phá tâm tư, cũng không giận, Lý Trực Khí Tráng nói, "Lời này của ngươi là có ý gì? Ta như là loại người này sao?"

"Vậy ngươi đáp ứng vẫn là không đáp ứng?" Dư Hoa trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, ngươi là người nào hắn sẽ không tra rõ ràng sao?

"Lập Hiên đừng đùa hắn, ngươi muốn vào ở đến liền dời qua đến đây đi, bất quá chúng ta thượng ở tại gian phòng bên cạnh, ngươi ở bên kia?" Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ nói.

Đã có cái này năm cái đồng hồ, để đang nghiên cứu trong sở mặt chính là cái kia, cho dù dỡ xuống cũng không sao.

Dư Hoa vẻ mặt cao hứng nói, "Đương nhiên là cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ ở, cám ơn Đỗ ca Hạ ca. Ta hiện tại khiến cho người đem đồ đạc của ta dời qua đến."

Đãi tại hai người bọn họ bên người là an toàn nhất bất quá.

Hơn nữa hai người kia lúc trước còn đã cứu hắn một mạng, chung đụng không lâu sau, nhưng là rõ ràng hai người bọn họ làm người.

"Dư thúc thúc hảo." Hai cái tiểu gia hỏa tại Đỗ Thanh đi ra không lâu, bởi vì đi theo đi ra, đem trong tay sách bài tập cho Đỗ Thanh xem, Đỗ Phúc giòn giòn giã giã nói, mắt to thanh tịnh nhìn xem Dư Hoa.

"Ừ, A Phúc thật đáng yêu." Dư Hoa vươn tay sờ sờ đầu của hắn, từ trong túi tiền mặt móc ra một chút kẹo, nhét vào trong tay hắn.

Ở một bên nhìn xem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nhãn tình sáng lên, vang dội nói, "Dư thúc thúc hảo."

Bị lại càng hoảng sợ Dư Hoa, lặng yên móc ra một chút kẹo, phóng tới ngả vào trước chân đại trên tay. Trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, hắn có như vậy lão? Đỗ Thanh bằng hữu đệ đệ, niên kỷ nhìn qua so với hắn bàn nhỏ tuổi mà thôi, tuy nhiên lớn lên đẹp mắt, nhưng là cũng không có thể tùy tiện làm cho người thúc thúc a!

Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ nâng trán, "A Ngọc, gọi hắn Dư Hoa là được."

"A Phúc gọi hắn Dư thúc thúc..."

"A Phúc còn nhỏ." Đỗ Thanh bay bổng nhìn hắn một cái, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đem đều muốn tranh luận mà nói nuốt xuống, A Thanh hảo hung!

...

Làm trọng điểm bảo hộ nhân vật một trong, Dư Hoa đương nhiên là có thể bắt được một cái máy truyền tin , dọn nhà cũng là câu nói đầu tiên có thể làm được.

Giữa trưa cơm nước xong xuôi không bao lâu, bên ngoài liền tiến tới một người người, bảo hắn biết đám bọn họ, đồ vật đã tiễn đưa tới đây, lại để cho Dư Hoa ra đi xem, bỏ sót có đồ vật gì đó?

"Ba ba, ta cũng muốn đi xem." Đỗ Phúc lôi kéo lấy Đỗ Thanh góc áo.

Đỗ Thanh dắt hắn bàn tay nhỏ bé, nói, "Ta cùng ngươi ra đi xem."

Hạ Lập Hiên miệng lớn ăn cây ớt cháo, như có điều suy nghĩ nói, "Tức phụ cẩn thận một chút."

Đệ 94 chương

Đỗ Thanh sờ sờ Đỗ Phúc đầu, sau đó âm thầm đem Tiểu Bồ Đào chuẩn bị cho tốt công kích, hắn gần nhất đang phiền não, thế nào mới có thể đem Đỗ Phúc đẩy đi ra?

Đỗ Phúc cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào cũng không trả lời nên co rúc ở cái này một ít mảnh trong trời đất, mùa đông, có thể đem Đỗ Phúc cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào năng lực phát huy đến mạnh nhất.

Dám tại trước mặt bọn họ giương oai, là có lẽ cho bọn hắn một cái khắc sâu giáo huấn.

Khóe miệng của hắn giơ lên một vòng cười lạnh, chợt lóe lên, nắm Đỗ Phúc tay, không nhanh không chậm tiêu sái tại Dư Hoa sau lưng.

Đi đến sân nhỏ trung ương lúc, đi ở Dư Hoa bên người nam nhân đột nhiên dừng bước, ngân quang lóe lên, Đỗ Thanh nhanh chóng vươn chân, Dư Hoa bờ mông đau xót, cả người liền bay lên.

Mặt khác cái kia một người nam nhân thấy tình thế không ổn, hô to một tiếng, xông tới, "Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Hai người đánh đấu, mơ hồ là đằng sau người nam nhân kia chiếm cứ thượng phong.

Dư Hoa một đầu đâm vào trong đống tuyết, đem Đỗ Phúc mấy người bọn hắn đống người người tuyết cho đụng nát, chật vật theo trong đống tuyết đứng lên, nhìn một chút hai người ở giữa khoảng cách, Dư Hoa nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Hai người bọn họ thật không hổ là một đôi sao? Cứu người phương pháp đều là giống nhau, trực tiếp liền cho cái mông của hắn đi lên một cước, khoảng cách hắn chỗ mới đứng vừa rồi, đại khái ba mét xa bộ dạng.

Dư Hoa xoa xoa bờ mông, vết thương cũ không hảo lại thêm mới tổn thương, cảm giác bờ mông đều muốn nở hoa giống nhau.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Đỗ Phúc sững sờ nhìn bọn họ hai cái, phảng phất bị sợ ngây người giống nhau, ngay từ đầu công kích Dư Hoa người, gặp đánh không thắng đối phương, hướng hai người bọn họ nhào đầu về phía trước.

"Tránh ra."

Đỗ Thanh lôi kéo Đỗ Phúc lui về sau hai bước, vốn có thể né tránh đối phương, nhưng cùng ngay từ đầu người nam nhân kia đánh nhau , thoạt nhìn là bọn hắn bên kia nam nhân, một tay lấy Đỗ Phúc đoạt mất.

"Tất cả dừng tay! Bằng không thì cũng đừng trách ta không khách khí, nhỏ như vậy một đứa bé, các ngươi cũng không nghĩ hắn máu tươi tại chỗ a?" Hai nam nhân cảnh giác nhìn bọn họ, trong tay còn bắt cóc lấy một đứa bé.

Vốn bọn họ là ý định bắt cóc Đỗ Thanh , dù sao người nam nhân kia mới là Hạ Lập Hiên ưa thích trong lòng, dùng hắn đến uy hiếp Hạ Lập Hiên lời mà nói..., tuyệt đối là 100% hữu dụng.

Bọn hắn vốn là muốn bắt cóc ở Dư Hoa, dẫn hắn ly khai , nhưng là không nghĩ tới không có bắt lấy hắn.

Nhưng là đại không tốt khống chế, nhưng là tiểu hài tử liền không giống với lúc trước, bọn hắn có thể dễ dàng khống chế được hắn.

Dư Hoa vẻ mặt mộng nhìn bọn họ, hiện tại là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Hai người đều là người của đối phương sao? Làm sao có thể? !

Đỗ Thanh ngược lại là nhìn ra được, hai người kia ngay từ đầu thật sự từng chiêu trí mạng , nhưng là đằng sau càng đánh lại càng giả, có thể là đằng sau hình thành cái gì hiệp nghị đi à nha?

Hai người kia phải không cùng trận doanh a? Mục đích cũng là vì có thể cướp đi Dư Hoa?

Hiện tại hợp tác đứng lên, ngược lại là rất thú vị.

Đỗ Thanh nhàn nhạt nhìn bọn họ hai cái, nói, "Các ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Dư Hoa vẻ mặt gặp quỷ rồi nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, hai người kia nên sẽ không quên rồi, có thể một cước đem hắn đá ra ba mét xa người, vẫn là người bình thường sao?

Đỗ Phúc bị bọn hắn chộp trong tay, trên cổ còn vượt qua lấy một cây tiểu đao, nhưng là Đỗ Phúc thoạt nhìn một điểm cũng không kinh ngạc bộ dáng.

Dư Hoa cảm thấy, Đỗ Phúc không phải người ngu chính là tài cao mật lớn chi nhân, rất rõ ràng, Đỗ Phúc không phải người ngu, tăng thêm Hạ Lập Hiên Đỗ Thanh cũng không phải cái gì người bình thường, Đỗ Phúc cũng không biết sẽ có cái gì không giống với?

"Đem Dư Hoa giao cho chúng ta, hơn nữa chuẩn bị cho tốt cỗ xe để cho chúng ta ra khỏi thành! Chúng ta với các ngươi không oán không cừu, chỉ cần chúng ta đã đi ra căn cứ, sẽ đem con thả , ngươi cũng không hy vọng hài tử còn tao ngộ cái gì bất trắc a?"

Dư Hoa nghe vậy, khẩn trương nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, hài tử bây giờ còn nhỏ như vậy, ngay cả có cái gì không tầm thường, đại khái cũng phát huy không xuất ra cái tác dụng gì. Bọn hắn nhiều lắm là chính là cùng hai người bọn họ có một một thời gian ngắn ở chung, đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác nghĩ đến, nếu Mộc Linh gặp được loại chuyện này, hắn đương nhiên là không chút lựa chọn lựa chọn Mộc Linh .

Bay bổng tuyết rơi được có chút đại, bông tuyết rơi vào thân thượng , Đỗ Thanh vươn tay tiếp được một đóa bông tuyết, nói khẽ, "Nếu như ta không nói gì?"

Cầm lấy cây đao nam nhân sững sờ, cây đao tới gần Đỗ Phúc cổ, chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng vẽ một cái, động mạch cũng sẽ bị cắt vỡ, vô luận như thế nào cũng cứu không được.

"Ngươi liền con của mình cũng không để ý sao? Với hắn cho chúng ta chôn cùng, cái này cũng đáng!" Một người đàn ông khác nảy sinh ác độc nói, không nghĩ tới Đỗ Thanh liền con của mình đều không thèm để ý, tin tức không phải nói, Hạ Lập Hiên coi trọng nhất vợ của hắn, vợ hắn coi trọng nhất liền là con của hắn sao?

Hiện tại hắn sống chết của con trai liền khống chế tại trong tay bọn họ, Đỗ Thanh trên mặt một điểm khẩn trương cảm giác cũng không có!

Chẳng lẽ tin tức có sai? !

Đỗ Thanh nhìn bọn hắn liếc, nhẹ nhàng gật đầu.

Cầm lấy cây đao nam nhân chính kích động đem cây đao hướng Đỗ Phúc trên cổ áp đi, muốn cho chút nhan sắc Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem, xem bọn hắn có dám hay không động thủ? !

Cảm giác được xúc cảm không giống với, cúi đầu vừa nhìn, một tầng băng chính theo trong tay hắn cây đao, hướng trên người hắn lan tràn, bị băng bao trùm địa phương đã không có tri giác.

"Đi đem người xử lý sạch, chúng ta không chiếm được, những người khác cũng đừng dự đoán được!" Bị quỷ dị mà đóng băng ở cánh tay nam nhân đôi bên người nam nhân nói, ánh mắt hung dữ nhìn xem Dư Hoa.

Bờ mông đau đến trong lúc nhất thời không muốn đứng lên Dư Hoa: "..." Nhìn ta làm gì?

"Hảo, ngươi ngăn lại hai người bọn họ." Đằng sau người nam nhân kia nói.

Nam nhân vừa đi ra đi hai bước, chân đã bị vật gì cuốn lấy, vật kia dùng sức kéo một phát, nam nhân liền té lăn trên đất.

"Đem hai người bọn họ xử lý sạch a." Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc báo trở về, bắt cóc ở Đỗ Phúc người đã hoàn toàn biến thành một cái băng điêu, từ bên ngoài có thể trông thấy hắn hoảng sợ biểu lộ.

Đỗ Phúc ôm Đỗ Thanh cổ, mắt to lóe sáng nhìn xem hắn, nói, "Ba ba ta có phải hay không rất lợi hại?"

Đỗ Thanh xoa bóp khuôn mặt của hắn, cười nói, "Ừ, nhà của chúng ta A Phúc cùng Tiểu Bồ Đào chính là lợi hại."

Đỗ Phúc mong nháy mắt to, khuôn mặt hồng hồng , kích động nói, "Ba ba, người nam nhân kia có muốn hay không cũng băng đứng lên?"

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu nói, "Không cần, hắn tạm thời không cần phải xen vào, lưu một người thẩm vấn thoáng một phát."

Dư Hoa nhìn xem bị băng phong đứng lên nam nhân, lại nhìn xem trên mặt đất bị một gốc cây giương nanh múa vuốt thực vật cuốn lấy hai chân nam nhân, yết hầu phát nhanh, ngón tay phát run mà chỉ vào chúng, sững sờ nói, "Những thứ kia cái gì?"

"Đây là Đỗ Phúc dị năng." Đỗ Thanh kiêu ngạo nói, con của hắn cũng rất lợi hại .

"Tiểu Bồ Đào mau trở lại." Đỗ Phúc nói, cái kia khỏa biến lớn bồ đào cây lập tức nhỏ đi, nhảy đến Đỗ Phúc trong tay.

Té ngã trên đất nam nhân giãy dụa trong chốc lát, trên chân dây leo thoạt nhìn thoáng giãy dụa liền khai, trên thực tế vô cùng chắc chắn, hắn càng giãy dụa, trói tại trên chân dây thừng lại càng nhanh.

"Hắn cũng có cùng các ngươi năng lực giống nhau sao?" Dư Hoa nói, hắn đã cho rằng Đỗ Thanh khẳng định cũng có không năng lực giống nhau.

Hạ gia một số dĩ nhiên cũng làm đã có ba người nhiều như vậy, thật là làm cho người hâm mộ đố kỵ a!

Nhà bọn họ cũng cũng chỉ có Mộc Linh một người có chút đặc thù năng lực mà thôi, sẽ không phải là Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn nắm giữ chế tạo loại người này phương pháp a? Không, hẳn không phải là, nếu là thật , Hạ gia đã sớm có thể chế tạo một chi quân đội đi ra, bên ngoài không có khả năng chỉ có Hạ Lập Hiên một cái có năng lực đặc thù người.

"A Phúc là độc nhất vô nhị, hắn có Tiểu Bồ Đào cũng là độc nhất vô nhị, tiếp qua một thời gian ngắn chúng ta muốn tạm thời ly khai nơi đây, nhất định phải lưu lại một người đến uy chấn bọn đạo chích." Đỗ Thanh hời hợt nói, trước đó lần thứ nhất tại gia tộc lúc, nếu Đỗ Phúc lộ ra sợ hãi biểu lộ, hắn nhất định sẽ hộ hắn cả đời, năng lực của hắn cũng chính là một bí mật.

Nhưng là Đỗ Phúc không phải như thế tính cách, hắn là uy chấn một phương nam nhân.

Đã như vậy, cái kia Đỗ Phúc đặc thù, liền không cần che giấu, về phần năng lực của hắn, Đỗ Thanh suy đoán những người khác loáng thoáng đoán được một ít, nhưng còn không dám xác định.

"Có phải hay không các người có biện pháp nào có thể tăng lên cái này năng lực đặc thù?" Dư Hoa hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng nhìn xem Đỗ Phúc, Mộc Linh cùng hắn con chó vàng, cùng Đỗ Phúc có hiệu quả như nhau chỗ, Đỗ Phúc năng lực mạnh như vậy, khẳng định có biện pháp nào đấy!

Muốn là có thể lại để cho Mộc Linh có thể có được năng lực đặc thù thì tốt rồi, hắn cũng không cần chật vật như vậy trốn đến nơi đây.

"Đi chết đi!" Đãi trên mặt đất nam nhân, thừa dịp của bọn hắn nói chuyện không chú ý thời điểm, theo trên người móc ra một cái màu đen đồ vật, đã nghĩ hướng bọn họ đập tới.

Đỗ Thanh nhanh chóng tiến lên, hung hăng mà đá một cước đi qua, trực tiếp đem người đá nước vào trong giếng.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Một đội người vọt vào, trơ mắt nhìn Đỗ Thanh một cước đem một sinh vật hình dáng kỳ quái đá bay nước vào trong giếng, sau đó 'Phốc' một tiếng vang thật lớn.

Đỗ Thanh hiền lành cười nói, "Hai người kia nghĩ đến ám sát dư Hoa tiên sinh , thừa chuyện kế tiếp tình, các ngươi xử lý một chút đi."

Vào một đội người, gặp quỷ rồi tựa như nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, cái kia giếng nước cách nơi này ít nhất cũng có năm mét xa a? Một cước là có thể đem người đá tiến vào sao?

Cái này nói nếu Hạ Lập Hiên bọn hắn còn tin tưởng một điểm, nhưng là nói rất đúng nhìn qua ôn hòa Đỗ Thanh, phảng phất xuất hiện ảo giác bình thường.

Dẫn đội nam nhân khó nhọc nói, "Trong giếng ..."

"A, trên người hắn mang theo tự hủy tính đồ vật, muốn cùng chúng ta đồng quy vu tận, ta đem hắn đá đến nước trong giếng, các ngươi nhớ rõ xử lý thoáng một phát." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Dư Hoa cảm giác bờ mông lại đang mơ hồ làm đau, nhẹ nhàng một cước, sẽ đem người đá đến cái chỗ kia, nhanh hung ác chuẩn!

Hắn hiện tại tin tưởng Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên đối với hắn đều là hạ thủ lưu tình rồi.

Một cước chính thức sử dụng lực đến, có thể đem người tiễn đưa là trời ạ.

"Không có vấn đề, chuyện này chúng ta sẽ xử lý tốt!" Nam nhân đáp, cái này vốn chính là bọn hắn bất lực, cái kia hai nam nhân vốn là hắn lên trên sau khi đi, là hắn tuyển định người kế nhiệm một trong, không nghĩ tới cũng là người khác chọc vào đi gian tế.

"A Phúc về sau trông thấy cái loại này đen sì đồ vật, muốn trước tiên nguyên rời chúng..." Đỗ Thanh ôm Đỗ Phúc trở về, hắn vừa rồi chính là chú ý tới hai người kia không đúng, cho nên mới đi theo đi ra , chuyện bây giờ giải quyết, hắn đương nhiên là phải đi về.

Dư Hoa chân thấp chân cao đi ở phía sau, bờ mông mơ hồ làm đau.

Đệ 95 chương

"Đem người bắt được sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên ăn xong cuối cùng một ngụm cháo, lau lau miệng nói.

Đỗ Thanh đem Đỗ Phúc buông đến, nói, "Không có, hai cái đều chết hết."

Dư Hoa cẩn thận từng li từng tí tại mềm mại trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống, cảm thấy cái mông của hắn khẳng định đều là tím xanh tím xanh .

Ánh mắt xéo qua trông thấy Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cái kia trương cổ mê hoặc lòng người khuôn mặt, trong nội tâm nhịn không được hoài nghi, người nam nhân này cũng không phải người bình thường?

Có thể mê hoặc ở Lâm Xương, sau đó lại bình yên vô sự theo Lâm gia đi vào Hạ gia, nói người nam nhân này không có gì hắn cũng không tin!

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc mang trên mặt tò mò biểu lộ, lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đi vào bên cạnh của hắn, "Nét mặt của ngươi thật kỳ quái a."

Bởi vì hắn bờ mông đau nhức a! Dư Hoa tận lực đem nét mặt của mình khiêm tốn một chút, hắn không đau hắn một chút cũng không đau.

"Vừa rồi không cẩn thận bị thương." Dư Hoa giải thích nói.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ghét bỏ nhìn hắn một cái, có A Thanh cùng A Phúc tại bên người đều bị thương, "Ngươi sẽ không chính mình trốn qua một bên đi đấy sao?"

Dư Hoa: "... Ta không biết hai người bọn họ không phải người tốt a."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc lời nói xoay chuyển, nói, "Ngươi còn có ... hay không kẹo? Như cái này bộ dạng như vậy ."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc lấy ra một tờ màu vàng xanh lá kẹo giấy, thoải mái cho hắn xem, nói, "Cái này kẹo hương vị ăn thật ngon a, ta lần thứ nhất ăn vào ăn ngon như vậy , nếu ngươi ở chỗ này thời gian, mỗi ngày đều lén lút mang đến cho ta, ta tiễn đưa một cái phòng thân đồ vật cho ngươi như thế nào đây? Lần sau gặp được người xấu cũng không cần phải sợ."

Dư Hoa lập tức tinh thần tỉnh táo, nói, "Vật gì? Thật sự có hiệu quả sao?"

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc gật gật đầu, a chép miệng mong, trở về chỗ lúc trước ăn vào chính là cái kia hương vị.

Dư Hoa thói quen tại trong túi áo mang lên kẹo, nhưng là hắn cũng không biết trong túi áo còn có ... hay không loại màu sắc này kẹo, đem trong túi áo kẹo móc ra, đem cái kia nhan sắc lựa đi ra, Dư Hoa cũng nhìn ra loại này kẹo là cái gì khẩu vị, lại là sầu riêng vị .

Với tư cách không thích ăn sầu riêng người, Dư Hoa phải không ăn sầu riêng .

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc thuận tay liền dò xét một viên bỏ vào trong miệng, vẻ mặt say mê nói, "Ăn ngon."

"Ngươi muốn cho đồ đạc của ta là cái gì?" Dư Hoa gấp gáp hỏi, không thể chờ đợi được mà muốn biết, hắn cho mình dùng để phòng thân đồ vật là cái gì?

Không phải là sầu riêng đường sao? Muốn tìm lời nói, nhất định có thể tìm được không ít, lúc trước hắn vẫn còn thị trường chỗ đó trông thấy có người bán biến dị sầu riêng.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc thần thần bí bí từ trong túi tiền mặt xuất ra một cái bình phun thuốc, nói, "Cái này tặng cho ngươi."

Dư Hoa mang thứ đó nhận lấy, nghi ngờ nói, "Đây là phòng Sói khí?"

Hắn một đại nam nhân muốn một cái phòng Sói khí có làm được cái gì? !

Chạy cũng không chạy thoát được đâu a!

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc khinh bỉ nhìn hắn một cái, nói, "Đây là thuốc mê, trước tiên đem giải dược cho ngươi ăn tươi, phun thoáng một phát, nghe thấy được mùi vị người sẽ hôn mê mười hai giờ."

"Khục khục! Ngươi cho ta ăn hết vật gì?" Dư Hoa thủ sẵn yết hầu, muốn đem Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cường ngạnh nhét vào trong miệng hắn đồ vật nhổ ra.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nháy mắt mấy cái, nói, "Cái kia là giải dược đến ."

"Không tin ngươi thử nhìn một chút."

Nói xong, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đem bình nhỏ cầm về, trong không khí phun ra thoáng một phát.

"Đừng..." Dư Hoa chữ thứ nhất mới lối ra, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đã đè nén xuống rồi, một cổ nhàn nhạt mùi thơm trong khoảnh khắc trong không khí truyền bá ra đến.

Không gian bên này Đỗ Thanh cùng Đỗ Phúc thoáng cái liền ngã xuống, Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức cây đuốc tường thả ra, đem trong không khí mùi thơm cho đánh tan, âm lệ mà nhìn bọn họ hai cái nói, "Đây là có chuyện gì?"

"Đó là một hiểu lầm, ta quên các ngươi còn không có ăn giải dược, cái này chính là giải dược, cho bọn hắn ăn hết sẽ không sự tình." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chân thật Hạ Lập Hiên trên người cảm giác được sát ý, không dám lại làm cái gì mờ ám, hắn bất quá là quên cái này.

Đời trước A Thanh cùng hắn cùng một chỗ trốn chết lúc, đối với hắn luyện chế ra đến độc tính đều miễn dịch .

Hạ Lập Hiên lạnh lùng chà xát bọn hắn liếc, hướng chính mình trong miệng ném đi một viên, cảm thấy không có vấn đề về sau, sau đó mới đem còn dư lại hai khỏa đút cho Đỗ Phúc Đỗ Thanh.

"Ta đây là thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh sâu kín tỉnh lại, nghe thấy được trong không khí quen thuộc mùi thơm, nói khẽ, "Liêu Cẩn Ngọc..."

"A Thanh ta biết rõ sai rồi!" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chân chó chạy đến Đỗ Thanh bên người, thay hắn xoa bóp bả vai.

"Hắc hắc hắc, A Thanh ta lần này là không cẩn thận quên."

"Cút xa một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói, nhắc tới Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cổ áo, đem người ném ở trên ghế sa lon.

"Tức phụ ngươi có chỗ nào không thoải mái hay không?" Hạ Lập Hiên quan tâm nói.

"Ta không sao." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, sau đó lạnh nhạt nói, "A Ngọc..."

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ủ rũ đứng thẳng, ngoan ngoãn đứng ở Đỗ Thanh trước mặt, không tình nguyện đem trên người kỳ kỳ quái quái bình nhỏ giao ra đây.

"Còn gì nữa không?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo, hắn lại không biết trên người hắn sẽ có bao nhiêu bình nhỏ sao?

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tang nghiêm mặt đem trên người mình bình nhỏ giao ra đây, "Đây là cuối cùng, thật không có rồi."

Hắn tồn tại thật lâu mới tồn nhiều như vậy đi ra .

"Đồ vật trước để ở chỗ này của ta." Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh Tựu tìm đồ vật, đem những này bình nhỏ thu lại.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc mắt ba ba nhìn xem hắn.

Giữ cửa cửa sổ mở ra thông gió thông khí, thẳng đến trong phòng vẻ này nhàn nhạt mùi thơm đánh tan về sau, mới đem cửa sổ giam lại.

Liền Đỗ Thanh cùng Đỗ Phúc cũng có thể làm giòn để ngược lại, Dư Hoa lén lút đem bình nhỏ thu lại, cho rằng là chuyện gì cũng không có phát sinh qua bộ dạng, thứ này thời điểm mấu chốt liền cứu mạng a!

Nhưng là nếu như đối phương có Mộc Thương lời mà nói..., tình huống lại là không đồng dạng như vậy rồi.

Khoảng cách không đủ, hoặc là hướng gió không đúng, xa xa có thể công kích được hắn.

"Hạ Đại Thiếu, chúng ta có việc muốn mời, phiền toái ngài theo chúng ta đi một chuyến." Lần này tới người, là trước kia cái kia đại nhân vật cùng bọn họ gặp mặt lúc, đi theo đối phương bên người bí thư.

"Không biết là chuyện gì?"

Bí thư cười cười, "Thật có lỗi, chuyện cụ thể bây giờ còn không thể nói, bất quá đây là chuyện tốt."

Hạ Lập Hiên cùng bọn họ ly khai, Dư Hoa đứng ngồi không yên ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, nhịn lại nhẫn, mới nói: "Đỗ ca, có cái gì không rượu thuốc các loại đồ vật?"

Đỗ Thanh bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nhìn xem cái mông của hắn, nói: "Thiếu chút nữa quên, quá lâu chưa bao giờ dùng qua khí lực, không nghĩ qua là dùng khí lực liền hơi bị lớn, trong nhà có hiệu quả thực hảo rượu thuốc, ngươi chờ một chút, ta lập tức đi ngay bắt nó tìm ra."

Dư Hoa mặt già đỏ lên, mất tự nhiên đem mặt mất qua một bên đi.

"Lập đông!"

Hạ Lập đông chột dạ dừng bước, trái tim 'Rầm rầm rầm' trực nhảy, đại tẩu sẽ không phải là phát hiện cái gì a?

"Ha ha, đại tẩu ngươi kêu ta à?" Hạ Lập đông xoay đầu lại, mỉm cười nói.

"Vừa rồi bảo ngươi vài tiếng như thế nào không ứng với?"

"Vừa rồi đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì đâu." Hạ Lập đông khẩn trương nhìn xem hắn, đem trong tay đồ vật dấu ở phía sau.

"Lập đông trong nhà rượu thuốc đặt ở cái đó rồi hả?" Đỗ Thanh trong lúc nhất thời cũng không có chú ý tới sự khác thường của nàng, Hạ Lập đông đem để rượu thuốc địa phương nói sau khi đi ra, Đỗ Thanh Tựu rời đi.

Hạ Lập đông thở dài một hơi, đem trong tay khăn quàng cổ cầm trở về phòng ẩn núp đi, trong nội tâm hạ quyết tâm, ngày mai nhất định phải tìm được cơ hội đưa cho hắn!

"Một mình ngươi có thể hay không lau tới? Không được lại để cho A Ngọc giúp ngươi thoáng một phát." Đỗ Thanh đem rượu thuốc đưa cho hắn.

"Không không không! Không cần, ta một người cũng có thể đi!" Dư Hoa vội vàng cự tuyệt nói.

Sau đó đi buồng vệ sinh, cẩn thận đem rượu thuốc bôi đến tím xanh địa phương.

"Ngày mai bắt đầu, ngươi luyện chữ to chữ to thêm gấp đôi." Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc giận mà không dám nói gì nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh, uể oải nói, "Đã biết."

Sớm biết như vậy không thử cái này dược hiệu rồi, hắn vốn là muốn xem thử một chút có thể hay không mê đảo Hạ Lập Hiên , kết quả Hạ Lập Hiên không có ngã, Đỗ Thanh Đỗ Phúc ngã xuống.

Lần sau! Lần sau nhất định có thể mê chóng mặt Hạ Lập Hiên tên hỗn đản kia!

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tức giận bất bình muốn, đều do Hạ Lập Hiên tên hỗn đản này, nếu không phải bởi vì hắn, hắn làm sao có thể sẽ bị nhiều phạt gấp đôi chữ to.

Hạ Lập Hiên phái người trở về bảo hắn biết đám bọn họ, hắn buổi tối không trở lại ăn cơm, đồng thời bị bọn hắn gọi đi người, còn có Lâm Xương cùng Thủy Linh Lung.

Thủy Linh Linh biết được hại chết nước vừa bay đầu sỏ gây nên là Trần gia người, mặc dù nói dời đi mục tiêu, nhưng là bọn hắn đôi Hạ gia đồng dạng cũng không có hảo ý, Hạ gia không phải đầu sỏ gây nên, cũng cũng coi là ngòi nổ.

Đem Tam gia người đều triệu tập, là muốn đi ra ngoài 'Lang thang' sao?

Đỗ Thanh nghi vấn cũng không lâu lắm, ăn xong bữa tối về sau, phải có được đáp án.

Cơm nước xong xuôi về sau, dựa theo thói quen, chính là xem tin tức thời gian, Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ ngày mai đúng giờ xem tin tức, hắn và Đỗ Phúc cũng dưỡng thành xem tin tức đích thói quen.

"Ba ba! Ngươi xem, là Hạ ba ba!" Đỗ Phúc kích động hô, "Ba ba mau đến xem!"

Đỗ Thanh tại trong phòng bếp rửa chén, nghe vậy, từ trong phòng bếp đi ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên thật đúng là xuất hiện ở trên TV, đây là thứ nhất về tuyên truyền dị năng giả tin tức bố cáo.

Trong tin tức thậm chí có về dị năng giả phân cấp tin tức, dựa theo nghiên cứu của bọn hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên là cấp hai, Lâm Xương cùng Thủy Linh Linh làm một cấp, trong đó Hạ Lập Hiên cụ thể là cấp hai ở bên trong, Lâm Xương làm một cấp ở bên trong, Thủy Linh Linh làm một cấp xuống.

Hạ Lập Hiên so với bọn hắn chỗ cao trọn vẹn nhất cấp nhiều như vậy, đó là bởi vì Hạ Lập Hiên trường kỳ dùng ăn bầu dục cùng biến dị cây ớt.

Lâm Xương đẳng cấp cũng không thấp, đó là bởi vì hắn gần nhất, loay hoay cùng con chó giống nhau, mỗi ngày đem lực lượng trong cơ thể sử dụng hết, đẳng khôi phục về sau lại tiếp tục.

Thủy Linh Linh , Đỗ Thanh phỏng đoán, đây là bởi vì Thủy Linh Linh không lâu bị Tiểu Hỏa Sài gặm một miệng lớn, còn có bản thân đã bị trọng thương nguyên nhân.

Kế tiếp đều chính là bọn họ biểu thị năng lực của mình hình ảnh, cùng với đôi dị năng giả ưu đãi chính sách...

Đỗ Thanh đợi một hồi lâu, mới đợi đến lúc hắn chú ý tin tức.

Kiểm tra kia đăng ký dụng cụ, đem sẽ đặt tại quảng trường cửa ra vào, cổ vũ mọi người đi kiểm tra một chút, bỏ lợi hại cái này mấy cái, còn có một loại là nội ẩn hình .

Đây là chế tạo trong quá trình, có một cái nghiên cứu viên để tay đến dụng cụ lên, dụng cụ cũng phát ra lục quang.

Thông qua nghiên cứu cho thấy, thông qua hậu thiên huấn luyện, nội ẩn hình người cũng có thể trở nên cùng bọn họ giống nhau.

Đồng dạng cũng có không ít ban thưởng.

Đỗ Thanh sờ sờ cái cằm, trong lòng suy nghĩ, ngày mai mang Đỗ Phúc đi một chuyến?

Đệ 96 chương

"Tức phụ, chúng ta chuẩn bị phải ly khai kinh đô rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt mất hứng, ôm Đỗ Thanh, không tình nguyện mà nói.

"Còn có những người khác ở đây, " Đỗ Thanh tránh thoát thoáng một phát, tránh không ra liền buông tha rồi, "Ta cùng ngươi đi."

Hắn đã sớm biết sẽ có một ngày như vậy , hiện tại chuyện đã xảy ra tuy nhiên rất nhiều cùng đời trước không giống với, nhưng là một ít chuyện trọng yếu, đã dần dần cùng hắn từng nghe văn sự tình nặng hợp lại.

Ví dụ như lúc này đây xuôi nam hành trình, đời trước hắn nghe nói chuyện này, là canh chừng người của hắn trong lúc vô tình nói lộ ra miệng .

Bọn hắn muốn đi làm một chuyện, chính là đi xử lý những cái...kia đối với nhân loại căn cứ uy hiếp quá lớn biến dị thực vật, tại mùa đông bên trong sinh trưởng biến dị thực vật, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là sinh mệnh lực ngoan cường thực vật, lực phá hoại đại, hơn nữa chỉ cần không hoàn toàn tiêu diệt nó, nó rất nhanh sẽ ngóc đầu trở lại .

Cái loại này lực sát thương cực lớn vũ khí, cũng không nhất định bắt nó tiêu diệt.

Chỉ sở hữu dị năng người có thể tiêu diệt chúng.

...

"Mỹ nhân ta đã trở về, ta dẫn theo lễ vật quay về đến cấp ngươi." Tiểu Hỏa Sài hưng phấn nói, trong tay xuất hiện một cái đồng hồ.

Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói: "Cái kia là đồng hồ tay của ta."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài làm cái mặt quỷ, Lý Trực Khí Tráng nói: "Đồ vật đã đến trong tay của ta, liền là của ta."

Hạ Lập Hiên tròng mắt đi lòng vòng, khinh thường nói: "Tùy ngươi liền."

Cùng Đỗ Thanh trao đổi đồng hồ mang cũng không có sao, Hạ Lập Hiên đem lúc trước cùng tại bên cạnh bọn họ con mắt nam trả lại đồng hồ mang theo trên tay.

Chuyện này cuối cùng vẫn là bắt được một con cá lớn, tình huống cụ thể Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng là Tiểu Hỏa Sài lần này không có để chạy một người, lập công lớn, phía trên đưa không ít bầu dục tới đây.

Tìm được đối phương một hồi cứ điểm, có thể tra hỏi ra bao nhiêu thứ, Hạ Lập Hiên tại mạt thế trước khi bắt đầu, những chuyện này liền về sau cùng hắn không quan hệ.

"Mỹ nhân ta thay ngươi đeo lên đi." Tiểu Hỏa Sài hấp tấp bay tới bay lui.

"Mỹ nhân, không bằng ngươi đem ta cái kia người ngu ngốc chủ nhân cho quăng a? Ngươi xem một chút hắn trừ ăn ra, cái gì cũng không biết. Ta không chỉ có có thể kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình còn có thể bảo hộ ngươi."

"Ngươi cút xa một chút, ngươi ăn đồ vật còn thiếu sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói, cả ngày đã biết rõ châm ngòi ly gián vợ hắn, còn hết ăn lại nằm, "Ta tiền kiếm được so ngươi hơn rất nhiều rồi."

"Thoảng qua hơi, gạt người, mỗi ngày ăn cơm liền ngươi ăn được tối đa còn không thừa nhận." Tiểu Hỏa Sài bới ra Đỗ Thanh đỉnh đầu lên, khinh bỉ nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi biết cái gì? Ăn được đa tài có thể kiếm được nhiều, ta đây là đầu tư ngươi hiểu hay không?" Hạ Lập Hiên kiêu ngạo nói.

Kỳ thật ăn được tối đa Đỗ Thanh: "..."

"Ăn được tối đa nhưng là kiếm được rất ít,vắng người rõ ràng chính là ngươi." Tiểu Hỏa Sài nói, "Ta chỉ nhìn thấy ngươi ăn, đều không phát hiện ngươi kiếm tiền trở về."

"Meo meo ~ "

"Meo meo ~ "

Nghe được thật nhỏ thanh âm, Đỗ Thanh cúi đầu vừa nhìn, Tiểu Nê Ba đang cố gắng bò lên trên giày của hắn.

Đỗ Thanh đem Tiểu Nê Ba nhắc tới, mềm nhũn , vẫn là trước sau như một đáng yêu, bất quá cái lúc này, Tiểu Nê Ba xuất hiện ở nơi đây?

Gần nhất bởi vì Lâm Xương muốn làm sống, Tiểu Nê Ba cũng muốn cùng theo một lúc đi ra ngoài, tương đối ít ra hiện ở bên cạnh hắn.

"Tiểu Nê Ba mau trở lại!" Lâm Xương bước đi tiến đến, đối với cái này ăn cây táo, rào cây sung Tiểu chút chít cắn răng nói.

Thật sự là không biết đến cùng ai là chủ nhân của nó, Lâm Xương trong lòng nghĩ, nhưng nhìn gặp Đỗ Thanh đỉnh đầu thượng Tiểu Nê Ba, Đỗ Thanh làm sao lại như vậy chiêu loại vật nhỏ này ưa thích?

Hắn và Hạ Lập Hiên quan hệ không tệ, thường xuyên nghe được Hạ Lập Hiên cái vật nhỏ kia gọi Đỗ Thanh mỹ nhân, Lâm Xương nhìn thoáng qua Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, dù nói thế nào, cũng là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc bộ dạng như vậy nhân tài cũng coi là mỹ nhân a?

So về mạt thế lúc trước một ít đại minh tinh cũng không kém, thậm chí so các nàng còn muốn mỹ.

Một người nam nhân trường đẹp như vậy làm cái gì?

Bất quá bây giờ đối phương không mong lấy hắn, Lâm Xương cảm thấy là không còn gì tốt hơn được rồi.

"Lâm Xương sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói.

Lâm Xương sửng sốt một chút, nói: "Không phải ngươi để cho ta tới đấy sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên không vui nói: "Ta lúc nào gọi ngươi tới?"

Lâm Xương: ? ? ? Chẳng lẽ là hắn nghe nhầm sao?

Ngày hôm qua tách ra thời điểm, Hạ Lập Hiên rõ ràng gọi hắn ngày mai đến nhà hắn đi đấy!

Nghĩ không ra có chuyện này Hạ Lập Hiên, "Là ngươi nghe lầm."

Lâm Xương: "... Đây là chúng ta kết hôn thiếp mời, có thời gian đến uống một chén."

Lâm Xương đem thiếp mời lấy ra, đây là hắn dùng thân phận bằng hữu đưa ra ngoài thiệp cưới, lúc này đây thành lập tiểu tổ, hắn tự nhiên là biết rõ chuyện cụ thể, rất nguy hiểm, không nghĩ qua là chết mất cũng là rất có thể .

Vị hôn thê của hắn đã đợi hắn thật lâu, hắn không muốn làm cho đối phương tiếp tục chờ xuống dưới, hôn lễ tuy nhiên gấp gáp một chút, nhưng là cái này hôn sự đã chuẩn bị thời gian rất lâu, cũng không phải lộ ra bối rối.

"Đa tạ, đến lúc đó chúng ta nhất định sẽ đi dính dính không khí vui mừng ." Đỗ Thanh đem thiệp cưới nhận lấy, mang trên mặt dáng tươi cười nói.

"Hừ!" Hạ Lập Hiên trùng trùng điệp điệp hừ một tiếng, có thể kết hôn không nổi a! Còn chuyên môn chạy tới nhà bọn họ khoe khoang.

Chết sống không thừa nhận mình là đố kỵ Hạ Lập Hiên, trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, bọn hắn thế nhưng là liền nhi tử đều đã có người.

Đỗ Thanh mở ra thiệp cưới vừa nhìn, phía trên ngày đúng là ba ngày sau đó, bọn hắn xuất phát thời gian là năm ngày sau đó, cái này tỏ vẻ, tân hôn không đến ba ngày vừa muốn đi ra, đây thật là rất thảm.

Xuất phát thời gian đương nhiên là càng sớm càng tốt, phía trên chỉ sợ là cân nhắc đến Lâm Xương hôn sự, cho nên mới trì hoãn đến năm ngày sau .

Lâm Xương trên người mang theo không ít thiệp cưới, hắn còn muốn đi tiếp theo gia , dùng Lâm gia danh nghĩa đưa đến Hạ gia thiệp cưới đã sớm tiễn đưa tới đây, muốn đi địa phương không ít, Lâm Xương chờ đợi không bao lâu liền chuẩn bị tiến về trước tiếp theo gia.

"Đợi một chút, ta nhớ ra rồi, ta lúc trước gọi là đến ." Lâm Xương chân trước vừa mới bước ra cánh cửa, Hạ Lập Hiên thanh âm liền tại sau lưng vang lên.

Lâm Xương trong nội tâm nghiến răng nghiến lợi, Hạ Lập Hiên cái này khốn nạn nhất định là cố ý, đố kỵ bọn hắn có thể Quang Minh Chính Đại lĩnh chứng.

Đỗ Thanh tốt như vậy một người, như thế nào mắt mù coi trọng Hạ Lập Hiên?

Những người khác không rõ ràng lắm, Lâm Xương với tư cách Lâm gia từng đã là người nối nghiệp, Đỗ Thanh cũng không phải người bình thường sự tình hắn đương nhiên là biết rõ đấy.

Muốn là lão bà của hắn không phải người bình thường thì tốt rồi, bọn hắn có thể cùng đi, nghĩ tới đây, Lâm Xương nói: "Đỗ Tiên Sinh đến lúc đó người cùng chúng ta cùng đi sao?"

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, "Ừ, ta cùng Lập Hiên cùng đi."

"Tiểu tử ngươi đi theo ta." Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nhìn xem hắn, cùng vợ hắn trò chuyện được cái kia không có cao hứng, muốn nói chuyện lời nói sẽ không trở về, cùng vợ của mình nói chuyện phiếm sao?

Hạ Lập Hiên mang theo Lâm Xương đi một chuyến thư phòng, hai người không biết trong thư phòng hàn huyên cái gì, dù sao đi ra lúc, Lâm Xương đầy mặt ánh sáng màu đỏ, Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt mất hứng.

Đám người rời đi về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên căm giận mà nói: "Tiện nghi tên hỗn đản này rồi."

Đỗ Thanh buồn cười xoa bóp ngón tay của hắn, chuyện này hắn cũng không phải là vì cung cấp bọn hắn tiểu đội tỉ lệ sống sót, chuyện này vẫn là Hạ Lập Hiên nói ra, hiện đang tức giận người cũng là hắn.

"Ngẫm lại hạ lễ có lẽ tiễn đưa cái gì?"

Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý mà nói: "Không có việc gì, lập thu nhất định sẽ chuẩn bị cho tốt lễ vật , đến lúc đó cái kia đi hắn chuẩn bị là được."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Lập thu là nhặt về a?

...

"Ngươi đã xong, bên ngoài có hai cái nữ nhân xinh đẹp tới tìm ngươi, mỹ nhân, hắn nhất định là bên ngoài... Rồi!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài từ bên ngoài bay vào được, nhìn có chút hả hê mà nói.

"Nói hưu nói vượn, phía ngoài xấu nữ nhân ta tuyệt không ưa thích, cái này không nhất định là tới tìm ta , có thể là lập thu ở bên ngoài gây phong lưu khoản nợ. Hiện tại lập thu thân phận, có thể nói là nước lên thì thuyền lên, muốn bò lập thu giường nữ nhân có thể tha căn cứ một vòng, nhất định là lập thu cầm giữ không được." Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát, liền toàn bộ đổ lên Hạ Lập Thu trên người.

"Ta nghe ra đến bên ngoài hai nữ nhân kia nói ra tên của ngươi, đẳng đẳng hai người bọn họ liền đi tới, nhìn ngươi như thế nào vu." Tiểu Hỏa Sài một bộ xem kịch vui bộ dáng, chằm chằm vào cửa ra vào, đẳng phía ngoài hai nữ nhân kia tiến đến.

Tìm đến Hạ Lập Hiên hai nữ nhân? Đỗ Thanh nghĩ nghĩ, thật đúng là không nghĩ ra được là ai? Thủy Linh Linh đương nhiên là không thể nào , những người khác lời mà nói..., Hạ Lập Hiên trước kia vòng tròn luẩn quẩn nữ tính, hắn biết không nhiều lắm.

Đợi các nàng hai cái xuất hiện về sau, Đỗ Thanh trên mặt cũng mang lên dáng tươi cười, "Sư muội."

Trương Thiến Thiến nghe được thanh âm, nhìn về phía âm thanh nguyên chỗ, kinh hỉ nói: "Sư huynh, đã lâu không gặp."

"Lúc trước ta nghe được cái tên này, cũng biết là ngươi đã đến rồi, nhưng là lo lắng gặp mặt xấu hổ, ta sẽ không tới tìm ngươi, sư huynh ngươi gần nhất trôi qua như thế nào đây? Nếu họ Hạ dám khi dễ ngươi, ta sẽ giúp ngươi chỗ dựa ." Nói xong, Trương Thiến Thiến lườm Hạ Lập Hiên liếc.

Nàng ưa thích qua hai nam nhân rõ ràng ở cùng một chỗ, thế giới thật sự là tiểu.

Hạ Lập Hiên như lâm đại địch nhìn xem nàng muốn, "Ngươi là ai à? Ta mới sẽ không khi dễ vợ ta."

"Ta là Nhược Thủy Đường tỷ, Nhược Thủy xuất hiện đi." Trương Thiến Thiến đem trốn tại phía sau mình nữ sinh lôi ra đến, thình lình chính là bọn họ lúc trước cứu ra người, Trương Nhược Thủy, nguyên lai chính là Trương Thiến Thiến thân nhân.

"Đa tạ hai vị cứu được Nhược Thủy một mạng, cũng gián tiếp đã cứu chúng ta Trương gia một mạng." Trương Thiến Thiến nghịch ngợm nháy mắt mấy cái, nói, "Sư huynh chúng ta Trương gia thiếu ngươi rất lớn một cái nhân tình."

Nếu đối phương mưu kế thực hiện được, Trương gia cùng Lâm gia đấu, bọn hắn Trương gia nhất định là đấu không lại .

Hiện tại nàng cũng gả cho một cái như ý lang quân, tuy nhiên đã kết hôn, còn có một hài tử, nhưng là đối phương là một cái vô cùng tốt nam nhân.

Nàng cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ có người đối với bọn họ Trương gia xuất thủ.

Lần này nhân tình, Trương Thiến Thiến bắt nó bỏ vào Đỗ Thanh trên người, nếu một ngày kia, Đỗ Thanh có thể tới bọn hắn Trương gia, nhưng là hy vọng vĩnh viễn không có cái ngày đó mới tốt.

Trương Thiến Thiến là mang theo Trương Nhược Thủy đến cảm tạ , các nàng ngây người không bao lâu rời đi rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem các nàng hai cái đi xa bóng lưng, từ phía sau lưng ôm Đỗ Thanh, ủy khuất mà nói: "Tức phụ ngươi vừa rồi đều không để ý ta, chỉ lo cùng bọn họ nói chuyện phiếm."

"Khục khục!" Đỗ Thanh ho khan hai tiếng, "Ta đây không phải quá lâu không gặp sao?"

"Buổi tối chúng ta như vậy... Được không?" Hạ Lập Hiên được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước tại Đỗ Thanh bên tai nói khẽ.

Đệ 97 chương

Năm ngày về sau, trong kinh đô cửa trụ sở.

Mật mật ma ma đứng không ít người, mấy chiếc xe hơi đặt song song ở một bên, trong khắp ngõ ngách, Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cõng một cái đại ba lô, bên trong căng phồng , đựng không ít đồ vật.

Lần này đi ra tống biệt chính là Hạ Lập Thu cùng Hạ Lập đông, còn có Vệ Lập Đông, hai bên lão nhân lớn tuổi, lộ trượt sẽ không lại để cho hai nhà lão nhân đi ra tiễn đưa.

Về phần Đỗ Phúc còn có Liêu Cẩn Ngọc hai cái này gây sự gia hỏa, Đỗ Thanh đi ra ngoài lúc trước, đem hai người bọn họ khóa trái trong phòng.

Hai người khóc rống lấy muốn theo chân bọn họ cùng đi, đây cũng không phải là đùa giỡn , Đỗ Thanh kiên quyết không đồng ý hai người bọn họ cùng theo một lúc đi, vạn nhất hai người bọn họ có cái gì ngoài ý muốn, còn có Đỗ Phúc cùng hai cái lão nhân kiên trì.

Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm mơ hồ bất an, cảm giác, cảm thấy sự tình không có đơn giản như vậy, hai cái này tiểu gia hỏa cũng không phải đèn đã cạn dầu.

"Các ngươi đi ra ngoài trước hai người bọn họ thế nào?" Đỗ Thanh nhịn không được dò hỏi.

Hạ Lập đông che miệng cười khẽ, nói: "Hai người bọn họ còn bị giam trong nhà, yên tâm đi, hai người các ngươi trên đường cẩn thận."

"Chiếc xe này là nhà chúng ta đã sửa chữa lại, các ngươi mở ra (lái) chiếc xe này đi." Hạ Lập Thu chính là thủ hạ mở một cỗ xấu xí xe tới đây, đem cái chìa khóa giao cho bọn họ.

Tuy nhiên thoạt nhìn rất xấu, nhưng là liếc cũng có thể nhìn ra, chiếc xe này rất rắn chắc.

Trên đường tuyết đọng không cần lo lắng, Hạ Lập Hiên dị năng có thể đem chặn đường tuyết đọng cho thanh lý mất, gặp được ngăn ra đường, cũng có Lâm Xương tại.

Bọn hắn đẳng trong chốc lát, nhưng là không gặp Thủy Linh Linh đến.

Đỗ Thanh xem trong chốc lát chiếc xe này, cười lạnh nói: "Còn có ... hay không những thứ khác cỗ xe, đổi một cỗ."

"Làm sao vậy? Chiếc xe này có vấn đề gì không?" Hạ Lập Thu liền vội vàng hỏi.

"Vấn đề ngược lại là không có vấn đề gì , bất quá ta không thích chiếc xe này." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ba ba, chúng ta cũng muốn cùng đi." Nghe được đối thoại của bọn họ, một lớn một nhỏ hai người theo xe chạy đến, Đỗ Phúc khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn vô cùng bẩn , nước mắt ngập nước , nước mắt tựa hồ sau một khắc sẽ đến rơi xuống.

"Ba ba ngươi không quan tâm ta sao?" Đỗ Phúc nức nở nói.

Hạ Lập Thu sững sờ, lấy hai cái tiểu gia hỏa không phải là bị khóa trong phòng sao? Lúc nào chạy đến giấu trên xe hay sao?

Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ thở dài, đem Đỗ Phúc ôm lấy đến, ôn nhu lau đi hắn khóe mắt nước mắt, giải thích nói: "Ba ba đám bọn họ lần này đi ra ngoài là có chuyện rất trọng yếu, không phải đi ra ngoài đùa, chúng ta rất nhanh liền sẽ trở lại, ba ba đám bọn họ không ở nhà lời mà nói..., A Phúc thay chúng ta bảo vệ tốt Gia Gia Nãi sữa được không?"

"A Phúc cũng cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ rời đi, Gia Gia Nãi sữa làm sao bây giờ? Nơi này có rất nhiều người xấu muốn bắt đi Gia Gia Nãi sữa ."

Đỗ Phúc do dự một chút, nói: "Không thể mang theo Gia Gia Nãi sữa cùng đi sao?"

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, nói: "Gia Gia Nãi sữa lớn tuổi, không thể bôn ba mệt nhọc. A Phúc thay ba ba ở tại chỗ này bảo hộ bọn hắn được không nào?"

"Cái kia, vậy ngươi phải nhanh lên một chút đã trở về..." Đỗ Phúc rút sụt sịt cái mũi, không cam lòng nói.

Hắn phải ở lại chỗ này bảo hộ Gia Gia Nãi sữa, bọn hắn đều rời đi lời mà nói..., Gia Gia Nãi sữa sẽ rất cô đơn , thật giống như trước kia hắn, không có Tiểu Bồ Đào lúc trước, hắn cũng là một người, đều không người nào nguyện ý cùng hắn nói chuyện.

"Ba ba thích nhất A Phúc rồi." Đỗ Thanh xoa bóp hắn khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn.

Đỗ Phúc xấu hổ tại trên mặt của hắn hôn một chút, "A Phúc cũng thích nhất ba ba."

"Này! Ngươi có chừng có mực a!" Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Phúc theo Đỗ Thanh trong ngực nói ra, một tay ôm hắn, "Chúng ta rất nhanh liền sẽ trở lại, tiểu quỷ ngươi liền trong nhà chờ chúng ta trở về."

"Ta cũng ưa thích Hạ ba ba." Đỗ Phúc thừa cơ tại Hạ Lập Hiên trên mặt, vang dội hôn một cái.

"Hừ! Đem nước miếng bôi tại ta trên mặt." Hạ Lập Hiên ghét bỏ nói, nhếch miệng lên dáng tươi cười khó có thể che dấu.

"A Ngọc, bọn hắn liền nhờ cậy ngươi rồi." Đỗ Thanh đem người giao cho Liêu Cẩn Ngọc trong tay, hắn dám cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cùng một chỗ ly khai, lớn nhất nghi thức chính là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc.

Đời trước bọn hắn cùng một chỗ trải qua trùng trùng điệp điệp đuổi giết Ngọc Linh Chi, hắn là linh hồn trạng thái, những người khác nhìn không thấy hắn, nhưng là Ngọc Linh Chi thì là không giống với, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều là có thể cảm giác được Ngọc Linh Chi tại cái hướng kia .

Trải qua đuổi giết số lượng cũng không ít.

Có Ngọc Linh Chi tại, cho dù Thủy Linh Linh lần này ở lại kinh đô, Ngọc Linh Chi một người có thể bảo vệ tốt bọn hắn.

Huống chi còn có Tiểu Bồ Đào cùng Đỗ Phúc hai cái này giúp đỡ, hắn không lo lắng hai người bọn họ bị khi phụ sỉ nhục, không có hắn ở đây, hai người bọn họ không khi dễ người khác thì tốt rồi.

Hạ Lập Thu gặp Đỗ Thanh mặt hàm ưu sầu, nhất định là lo lắng Đỗ Phúc có thể hay không bị người khi dễ, cái lúc này đương nhiên là muốn thay đại tẩu giải lo, đứng thẳng lên sống lưng, bình tĩnh tỉnh táo nói: "Đại tẩu, yên tâm đi, ta sẽ chiếu cố tốt hai người bọn họ ."

Đỗ Thanh: "? ? ?"

Hạ Lập Thu tiếp tục nói: "Ta sẽ không để cho người khác khi dễ bọn họ, các ngươi yên tâm đi."

"Ta..." Đỗ Thanh vừa mới mở miệng, đột nhiên nghĩ đến, cho dù hắn nói ra, đại khái cũng không có ai sẽ tin tưởng, hắn lo lắng là hai cái này tiểu gia hỏa khi dễ người khác a!

Đỗ Thanh muốn nói lại thôi nhìn xem Hạ Lập Thu, nói: "Các ngươi bảo trọng, chúng ta nhất định sẽ bình an trở về."

"Ừ, lên đường bình an."

Bọn hắn trở lại lái xe trở lại trong đội ngũ, trên xe liền hai người bọn họ, đằng sau vị trí chất đầy các loại đồ vật.

Nhưng là Thủy Linh Linh còn chưa tới, đã đến xuất phát thời gian, người không có đủ, đương nhiên là không thể đi , lĩnh đội nam nhân đợi đến lúc muốn không kiên nhẫn được nữa, sau đó mới có một tên lính quèn chạy trước tới đây, không biết tại lĩnh đội nam nhân bên tai nói gì đó.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, liền có một tên lính quèn đã chạy tới, "Chuẩn bị xuất phát, Thủy Linh Linh không đi, liền Hạ tiên sinh cùng Lâm tiên sinh hai người cùng chúng ta xuất phát."

Đỗ Thanh cười nói: "Chúng ta đã chuẩn bị xong, tùy thời có thể xuất phát, biết rõ Thủy Linh Linh vì cái gì không có tới sao?"

Tuổi trẻ tiểu binh xin lỗi vò đầu, nói: "Cái này chúng ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm."

"Tạm thời thay đổi, ngươi nói, Thủy Linh Linh vì cái gì có thể không đến?" Đỗ Thanh đem cửa sổ quay lên đi, nhìn về phía ngồi ở ghế lái Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Thủy gia lão đầu kia tử còn ở phía trên, ta đoán chừng là hắn giở trò quỷ, bất quá lão đầu kia tử cho dù muốn bắt ở quyền lợi, hắn ở phía trên cũng đãi không được bao lâu." Hạ Lập Hiên cười nhạo nói.

Hạ gia cùng Lâm gia thậm chí là Trần gia người, đã sớm lui ra ngoài rồi, chỉ còn lại Thủy gia lão đầu tử, một chút niên kỷ còn đem quyền lợi trảo đến sít sao đấy!

Hắn không xuống, Thủy gia lại không thể có thể có cái gì phát triển, tăng thêm đoạn thời gian trước, Thủy Linh Linh đắc tội người cũng không ít, bởi vì cố kỵ Thủy gia vẫn còn vị trí thượng lão đầu tử, không có động thủ, nhưng là đẳng Thủy gia lão đầu kia tử lui ra đến, mà Thủy gia lại không có gì có thể chống đỡ nổi Thủy gia nhân vật, Thủy gia sớm muộn muốn xong.

"Ừ, trong nhà có Liêu Cẩn Ngọc tại, tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên kỳ quái nói: "Tức phụ, ngươi như thế nào như vậy tin tưởng hắn? Cho dù chúng ta không tại kinh đô, chỉ cần ta không chết, Hạ gia liền không có việc gì. Người ra mặt cho phép Thủy Linh Linh ở tại chỗ này, liền tỏ vẻ bọn hắn có biện pháp chế ước ở Thủy Linh Linh."

"Lập thu cũng không phải ăn chay." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Hạ tiên sinh, ta đâu! Đã chuẩn bị xuất phát, phiền toái các ngươi ở phía trước mở đường rồi." Bộ đàm bên trong truyền đến lĩnh đội thanh âm.

"Không có vấn đề." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Mỗi lần một chiếc xe đều xứng có một tấm bản đồ , bọn hắn chỉ cần theo địa đồ khai liền không có vấn đề.

Bên ngoài trụ sở tuyết đọng so người cao hơn, Hạ Lập Hiên lái xe tốc độ không nhanh cũng không chậm, khống chế được hỏa diễm, đem trên đường tuyết đọng, trong nháy mắt đun nóng hòa tan thành nước.

Cửa sổ xe là đơn trước mặt, chỉ có hai người bọn họ tại, Đỗ Thanh động tác che giấu một ít, theo trong không gian xuất ra đồ vật lá không có vấn đề, đem phía trên truyền đến hai cái đồng hồ mang theo trên tay, đem bọn họ nguyên lai cái kia hai cái đồng hồ phóng tới trong không gian.

Dư Hoa sợ có người thừa dịp nhiều người, đối với hắn bất lợi, liền dừng lại ở Hạ gia không có đi ra, gần nhất hắn giáo hội những người khác như thế nào chế tác đồng hồ, bọn hắn hết ngày dài lại đêm thâu tăng giờ làm việc chế ra đồng hồ, toàn bộ đều vùi đầu vào bọn hắn chi đội ngũ này bên trong.

Hạ Lập Hiên khai trong chốc lát xe, liền không nhịn được làm yêu đứng lên, "Tức phụ, ta nghĩ ăn cây ớt."

Đỗ Thanh theo trong ba lô mặt xuất ra một hộp tử cây ớt, nói: "Ăn đi, ta dẫn theo không ít đến."

Hạ Lập Hiên được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước nói: "Tức phụ ta lái xe, trong tay không rảnh, ngươi uy ta."

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài, uy hắn ăn." Đỗ Thanh sắc mặt cũng không biến thoáng một phát, lần này lái xe tốc độ đem so với trước chậm chạp rất nhiều, nếm qua say xe thuốc về sau, hắn cũng không có cảm thấy không khỏe.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Tức..."

"Ha ha ha! Hạ Lập Hiên không thể tưởng được ngươi bí mật lại là loại người này! Ha ha ha!" Trong xe truyền ra Lâm Xương tiếng cười to.

Vừa rồi Hạ Lập Hiên làm nũng bình thường câu nói toàn bộ truyền đến mặt khác trên hai chiếc xe.

"Khục khục! Hạ Đại Thiếu, phía trước giao lộ đi phía trái vòng."

Lĩnh đội Phương Tu Hàn, nín cười, mở miệng nhắc nhở.

Quên đem xe thượng máy truyền tin tắt đi Hạ Lập Hiên: "... Các ngươi bọn này độc thân con chó, liền hâm mộ đố kỵ hận a!"

"Ngu ngốc! Xem lộ a!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài trêu ghẹo nói, "Há mồm, a..."

"A cái đầu của ngươi, " Hạ Lập Hiên đem cái hộp bắt được trước chân, một ngụm liền ăn tươi một cái, "Không cho phép ăn vụng của ta cây ớt."

Tiểu Hỏa Sài cười lạnh, "Cái này cũng không phải ngươi , ta liền ăn, ngươi tới đánh ta à? Ngươi không phải tay không rảnh sao?"

"Ta Tể tướng trong bụng có thể chống thuyền, không với ngươi không chấp nhặt." Hạ Lập Hiên mở miệng một tiếng, không bao lâu sẽ đem một hộp tử cây ớt ăn xong, tăng thêm một hộp tử cây ớt kỳ thật cũng không có mấy cái .

"BA~!" Hạ Lập Hiên đem xe thượng máy truyền tin cho tắt đi.

"Tức phụ chúng ta lái xe muốn khai cả ngày, ngươi có muốn hay không về phía sau một lát thôi?"

"Không cần."

Ban ngày ngủ nhiều hơn, buổi tối rất dễ dàng ngủ không được , đặc biệt là buổi tối độ ấm có thể so với ban ngày hạ thấp một ít.

Lộ trình của bọn họ là tiến về trước phương bắc, nhưng là bọn hắn là thông qua A thành phố, muốn trước giúp đỡ A thành phố trung tâm cơ xử lý mất uy hiếp được bọn họ biến dị thực vật.

Không biết Mộc Linh cao lớn sao?

Đối với cái kia bọn hắn cứu được hài tử, Đỗ Thanh trong lòng vẫn là có chút chú ý , cùng hắn có chút tương tự chính là gương mặt, hắn không có biện pháp không thèm để ý.

Họ Mộc người ta, hắn ở đây kinh đô âm thầm nghe ngóng qua, kinh đô mộc họ người ta, cũng không có mất đi tiểu hài tử .

Dư Hoa còn để cho bọn họ dẫn theo ít đồ cho Mộc Linh, cũng không biết trong rương giả bộ là cái gì, cầm ở trong tay cảm giác thật nặng .

"Meo meo ~ "

Đỗ Thanh đem cửa sổ mở ra một đường nhỏ, Tiểu Nê Ba theo cửa sổ vị trí bò vào đến, cầm trong tay một cái trái cây, đưa cho Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh còn không thấy rõ ràng đó là cái gì, Hạ Lập Hiên đã tay mắt lanh lẹ mang thứ đó tiếp tới, bỏ vào trong miệng, ba đến hai lần xuống liền nuốt xuống, a chép miệng a chậc lưỡi, "Mùi vị không tệ."

Tiểu Nê Ba nhìn xem rỗng tuếch bàn tay, lại nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Meo meo!"

Hạ Lập Hiên huýt sáo, một bộ vô tội bộ dáng, hắn chẳng qua là thay vợ hắn thử xem có hay không độc, tuyệt đối không phải ghen.

Tiểu Nê Ba rốt cục kịp phản ứng, tức giận nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên, meo meo nói một nhóm lớn, nhưng là bọn hắn đều nghe không hiểu lời hắn nói.

Đỗ Thanh vươn tay sờ sờ đầu của hắn, nói: "Đây là nói cho ta sao?"

Tiểu Nê Ba gật gật đầu, đây là hắn đưa cho mỹ nhân , nhưng là bị bên cạnh cái tên xấu xa kia cho ăn hết.

Nó cầm một cái tới đây, muốn cho hắn nếm thử , ăn thật ngon trái cây.

Hạ Lập Hiên đắc ý nhìn xem nó, hừ! Dù sao lại không phải của hắn Tiểu chút chít, chính là khi dễ nó, cả ngày đến quấn quít lấy vợ hắn, không biết xấu hổ!

Đệ 98 chương

Ban ngày lái xe, buổi tối nghỉ ngơi, tuyết rơi nhiều thời điểm cũng nghỉ ngơi, bọn hắn đi là đường cao tốc, gặp được biến dị thực vật tỷ lệ thấp rất nhiều.

Bọn hắn đi hơn phân nửa lộ trình, còn không có tại trên đường cao tốc gặp được biến dị thực vật.

Ven đường bị đông cứng chết đói người chết, không ít thi thể tại che dấu tại băng tuyết phía dưới, đem tuyết tan hóa về sau, có thể trông thấy phía dưới thi thể, xem thấy cũng nhiều, bọn hắn trong nội tâm cũng không chịu nổi, lại để cho Lâm Xương đào hố đem thi thể vùi vào đi.

Từ khi mạt thế về sau, hắn sẽ không có đói qua bụng. Ăn uống no đủ, thời tiết lạnh lời mà nói..., bỏ biến dị bầu dục bên ngoài, còn có điều hòa, ngày trôi qua so mạt thế lúc trước còn muốn thoải mái dễ chịu.

An nhàn được hắn hầu như quên, đây là tàn nhẫn mạt thế, tại đây khí trời rét lạnh xuống, hầu như mỗi lần một giây đồng hồ đều có người bởi vì rét lạnh hoặc là đói khát chết đi.

Cái này dài dòng buồn chán mùa đông, đi qua vẫn chưa tới một tháng, người bị chết đã vô số kể, còn dư lại năm tháng, còn sẽ có bao nhiêu người chết đi?

Đỗ Thanh không biết, hắn có thể làm được , đại khái chính là hoàn thành nhiệm vụ lần này, trong ký ức của hắn mặt, nhiệm vụ lần này... Tựa hồ là đã thất bại , cơ hồ là toàn quân bị diệt...

Bọn hắn gặp vật gì, không có ai biết, chỉ biết là trở về mấy người kia, nằm trên giường trọn vẹn mấy tháng mới khỏi hẳn, hơn nữa đối với bọn họ gặp cái gì ngậm miệng không nói chuyện.

Đỗ Thanh biết rõ, nhiệm vụ của bọn hắn không có khả năng chỉ là trợ giúp kia trụ sở của hắn, thanh lý tính nguy hại thật lớn biến dị thực vật.

Xuất động kinh đô hai đại dị năng giả, liền vì loại chuyện này sao?

Những người khác có lẽ sẽ tin tưởng, nhưng là Đỗ Thanh phải không tin.

"Đích đích đích!"

Hạ Lập Hiên đem xe thượng máy truyền tin mở ra, bên trong truyền đến Phương Tu Hàn thanh âm, "Phía trước xuất hiện màu đỏ khu vực, xin chú ý!"

"Thu được." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua trên cổ tay đồng hồ, đồng hồ có thể dò xét trong phạm vi, phía trước cũng không có xuất hiện màu đỏ khu vực, hiện tại xem ra, có lẽ quân đội lĩnh đội trên người có không đồng dạng như vậy đồng hồ, nói thí dụ như, cải tiến đồng hồ?

Hạ Lập Hiên tốc độ xe chậm dần xuống, chậm rì rì hướng mặt trước mở 10 phút sau, Đỗ Thanh một mực chú ý đến đồng hồ, phía trên rốt cục xuất hiện màu đỏ khu vực.

Vô luận xem bao nhiêu lần, Đỗ Thanh vẫn cảm thấy rất thần kỳ, nó rốt cuộc là như thế nào kiểm tra đo lường đến phía trước có biến dị thực vật hay sao?

Theo của bọn hắn tiếp cận, cái kia khỏa biến dị thực vật ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt.

Kinh đô phụ cận biến dị thực vật cũng có một chút, phạm vi công kích đại, lực công kích, sinh mệnh lực cường hãn, không sợ hỏa, có thể nói là hầu như không có nhược điểm.

Bọn hắn xa xa mà dừng xe tử, một gốc cây cao tới 20m đại thụ ngăn tại lộ chính giữa, trên cây treo nguyên một đám lớn chừng quả đấm hồng thông thông trái cây, Hạ Lập Hiên nói: "Làm sao bây giờ?"

Biến dị thực vật công kích, một kích là có thể đem sắt thép đánh xuyên qua , Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không dám mạo hiểm, đem chiếc xe mở tới gần quá.

Đằng sau xe cũng dừng lại, Hạ Lập Hiên xe trước khi đi mặt, sắp xếp thứ hai đệ tam chính là Phương Tu Hàn cùng Lâm Xương hai người xe.

Phương Tu Hàn nhìn xem cái này khỏa cao lớn biến dị thực vật, đã nhìn không ra, cái này khỏa biến dị thực vật là cái gì thực vật biến dị mà đến.

"Đem cái này khỏa biến dị thực vật tiêu diệt, lấy được trái cây mọi người bình quân phân."

"Hảo." Hạ Lập Hiên kích động mà nhìn phía trước cái kia một gốc cây biến dị thực vật.

Nói thực ra, hắn còn chưa có thử qua cùng mùa đông biến dị thực vật giao thủ, trước kia mùa hạ biến dị thực vật, quả thực nhớ lại, quả thực thì càng chơi quá gia gia giống nhau.

"Hai người chúng ta trước khi đi mặt, trước đi dò xét thoáng một phát." Lâm Xương quay đầu lại nói, "Các ngươi không có ý kiến a?"

"Cẩn thận một chút." Phương Tu Hàn nói, lấy hai người mặc dù là rất lợi hại, nhưng là hay là muốn trải qua tôi luyện mới được, bằng không thì chờ bọn hắn đến cái chỗ kia, cho dù có năng lực đặc thù, chỉ sợ cũng khó có thể phá được chỗ đó.

Hiện tại lại để cho hai người bọn họ mài giũa thoáng một phát, là không còn gì tốt hơn được rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên ở phía trước đứng lên lấp kín bức tường lửa, chậm rãi bước đi về hướng cái kia khỏa biến dị thực vật, cái này biến dị thực vật cùng mùa hạ không giống với, công kích đã xong liền mặc người chém giết, mùa đông biến dị thực vật công kích, cơ hồ là tiêu hao đồng thời bổ sung năng lượng , không sai biệt lắm không có hao hết thời điểm.

Khi bọn hắn khoảng cách đại thụ còn có 150 thước thời điểm, trên cây màu bạc lá cây, 'Xoát xoát xoát' hướng bọn họ bay tới, vì bảo hiểm để đạt được mục đích, Hạ Lập Hiên lập tức dựng lên hai đạo tường, ngăn cản ở trước mặt mình.

Biến dị thực vật lá cây là rất lợi hại, nhưng đệ nhất chắn bức tường lửa đều không có xuyên thấu, Hạ Lập Hiên đem thứ hai chắn bức tường lửa triệt tiêu, cảm thụ một chút, lá cây công kích thật là rất lợi hại, lúc trước hắn ngăn đỡ đạn lúc, bức tường lửa tiêu hao không hữu hiện tại làm sao đại.

Đạt được bọn hắn cần tin tức, Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Lâm Xương lui về sau.

"Tiểu Lâm tử, ngươi định làm gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên ôm cánh tay nhìn xem hắn.

Lâm Xương trên trán gân xanh nhảy lên, "Ngươi lại bảo ta Tiểu Lâm tử thử nhìn một chút?"

"Tiểu Lâm tử ngươi còn tức giận à?" Hạ Lập Hiên mỉm cười nói.

Lâm Xương cười lạnh, nói: "Hạ than đen, ta làm sao sẽ sinh khí đâu!"

Hạ than đen?

Hạ Lập Hiên khóe miệng dáng tươi cười cứng lại rồi, hắn ở đâu đen? ! Tối đa liền cũng coi là màu đồng cổ! Đây là màu đồng cổ hiểu hay không!

Lâm Xương nhìn hắn một bộ bị nghẹn ở bộ dáng, cười nói: "Hạ than đen, ngươi sẽ không phải là tức giận a?"

Đỗ Thanh bước xuống xe, đi về hướng hai người bọn họ, nói: "Làm sao vậy?"

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, " Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Chúng ta đây là đang thương lượng dùng như thế nào nhỏ nhất lực lượng, làm cho ngược lại cái này cây."

Lâm Xương gật gật đầu.

Đỗ Thanh nheo mắt lại xem cái này khỏa biến dị thực vật, phía trên treo đèn lồng màu đỏ bình thường hoa quả, nhìn qua rất mê người.

"Ta ngược lại là có một biện pháp..."

"Biện pháp gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên chờ mong nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

Lâm Xương không nhìn Đỗ Thanh, trong nội tâm tự hỏi thế nào làm mới có thể đem tiêu hao xuống đến thấp nhất, hắn có thể không biết là Đỗ Thanh sẽ có biện pháp nào.

Đỗ Thanh thoảng qua nhướng mày, môi son hơi câu, "Phía trên cường công không được, liền từ dưới đất đến."

Từ dưới đất đến!

Ôn nhuận thanh âm thoáng cái phá vỡ bọn hắn tư duy phương hướng, nó phía trên công kích rất lợi hại, những người khác có lẽ làm không được từ dưới đất đến công kích nó, nhưng là hắn là ai à? Hắn là có thể khống chế đất Lâm Xương, người khác tìm không thấy, hắn nhất định có thể làm được.

Lâm Xương con mắt tỏa sáng ngồi xổm xuống, bàn tay đẩy ra trên mặt đất tuyết đọng, bắt tay tâm dán tại mặt đất, nhắm mắt lại cảm thụ được dưới mặt đất tình hình.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Lâm Xương mở to mắt, sáng ngời có thần nhìn bọn họ hai cái, "Rễ của nó chỉ có hơn mười thước, ta có thể bắt nó móc ra!"

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng mang theo vui vẻ, ánh mắt mang theo cao hứng, Hạ Lập Hiên ở một bên nhìn xem, cảm thấy hắn có gan không nói ra được mê người, giang hai tay đem người ôm vào trong ngực, trong nội tâm hơi than thở nhẹ, hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn ẩn núp đi vàng, đang từ từ sáng lên, hấp dẫn lấy hắn ánh mắt của người, thật muốn ẩn núp đi.

"Lập Hiên?" Đỗ Thanh không rõ ràng cho lắm nhìn xem hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên mỉm cười gật đầu hôn một chút hắn trân bảo, nói: "Bên ngoài lạnh lẻo, chúng ta đi trước trên xe, nơi đây giao cho Lâm Xương một người là được rồi."

Lâm Xương không thể chờ đợi được mà bắt đầu chia lìa biến dị thực vật gốc bùn đất, biến dị thực vật tựa hồ cũng cảm thấy uy hiếp, phía trên cành lá không gió mà bay, hướng bọn họ bên này công kích tới đây, nhưng Lâm Xương vị trí vị trí, đã sớm thoát ly công kích của nó phạm vi.

Xác nhận nó gốc phạm vi về sau, Lâm Xương bắt nó gốc bốn phía bùn đất toàn bộ hút ra cái phạm vi này, chừng hai mươi mét đại thụ, 'Ầm ầm' một tiếng nện khi bọn hắn phía trước một đoạn đường thượng.

Thoáng cái bắt nó bốn phía bùn đất rút ra mất, Lâm Xương cảm giác có chút không khỏe, nhưng rất nhanh liền thích ứng tới đây, vẻ mặt hưng phấn nói: "Ta thành công!"

"Vù vù —" gió lạnh thổi qua thanh âm.

Lâm Xương quay đầu đi, bông tuyết bay bổng rơi xuống, bóng người cũng không trông thấy một cái, nhìn kỹ, một cái hai cái đều ngốc trên xe.

Lâm Xương: "..."

"Cây đã ngã xuống đến, tức phụ chúng ta có thể đi hái trái cây sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem Lâm Xương hướng bọn họ đi tới.

"Nhìn thấy không? Ta thoáng cái sẽ đem cây cho làm cho ngược lại rồi." Lâm Xương đắc chí nói, Hạ Lập Hiên dị năng so sự lợi hại của hắn, đẳng cấp so với hắn cao thì thế nào? Bây giờ còn không phải so ra kém hắn sao? Lâm Xương trong nội tâm ám sảng nói.

"Kế tiếp bắt nó lá cây xử lý sạch, chúng ta có thể đi hái trái cây." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Rễ của nó đã đi ra thổ địa, không cách nào theo thổ địa ở bên trong bổ sung năng lượng, bắt nó lá cây bỏ, trên căn bản là không có uy hiếp .

"Kế tiếp liền xem ta rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên lườm Lâm Xương liếc, không phải là đem rễ của nó móc ra sao?

Có cái gì tốt đắc chí hay sao?

Hạ Lập Hiên cho hắn một cái mặt lạnh, Lâm Xương nửa điểm sẽ không để ý, điều này đại biểu lấy hắn so Hạ Lập Hiên lợi hại!

Hạ Lập Hiên đi xuống đi, đi vào Lâm Xương vừa rồi vị trí, trong tay bay lên một đạo hỏa diễm, từ xa nhìn lại liền có thể cảm giác được nó phát ra nhiệt lượng, nơi xa băng tuyết cũng bắt đầu hòa tan.

Vung tay lên, ở giữa biến dị thực vật, hỏa diễm tại nó trên phiến lá lan tràn ra, Hạ Lập Hiên một mực mà nhìn thẳng nó, khống chế được hỏa diễm, không thể đốt tới trái cây, còn muốn đem tất cả lá cây thiêu hủy.

Lần thứ nhất làm như vậy tinh tế công tác, một ít trái cây không cẩn thận bị ngọn lửa thiêu hủy, Hạ Lập Hiên càng thêm cẩn thận khống chế được hỏa diễm, cái trán mơ hồ xuất hiện một tầng mồ hôi.

Đẳng đem biến dị thực vật lá cây đều bỏ về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên thở dài một hơi thanh hỏa diễm thu hồi lại.

"Tức phụ ngươi cảm thấy như thế nào đây?" Hạ Lập Hiên ba ba nhìn xem Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh cười nói, không chút nào keo kiệt chính mình ca ngợi, "Ừ, rất lợi hại."

Hạ Lập Hiên đắc ý nhìn Lâm Xương liếc, lâm tiểu tiện nhân đang còn muốn vợ ta trước mặt xoát tồn tại cảm giác? Từng phút đồng hồ nghiền ép ngươi!

Ở phía sau quan sát đến bọn họ Phương Tu Hàn, tại vở thượng ghi ghi vẽ tranh ghi chép cái gì, bọn hắn lần thứ nhất hợp tác cũng không tệ lắm.

Nhưng là cái kia tên là Đỗ Thanh nam nhân, Phương Tu Hàn cảm thấy, không hiện núi không hiện nước , chỉ sợ so mặt khác dị năng giả còn mạnh hơn?

Đệ 99 chương

Cuối cùng, bọn hắn hái xuống biến dị hoa quả không ít, theo như đầu người bình quân phân xuống, bọn hắn lấy được cũng không ít, càng thêm đừng nói kế tiếp lộ trình, bọn hắn gặp phải biến dị thực vật, trên cơ bản đều hai người hợp tác xử lý sạch.

Nếu không phải đem hoa quả bình quân phân phát, xe của bọn hắn còn không nhất định có thể chứa nổi, ngẫm lại xem, một gốc cây hơn mười 20m đại thụ, trái cây trên cây sẽ có bao nhiêu có thể nghĩ.

Bọn hắn đi vào A trung tâm chợ căn cứ lúc, nhận được bọn họ nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh, con đường hai bên đầy ấp người, chính là muốn nhìn một chút, trên TV xuất hiện dị năng giả là như thế nào?

Trên TV xuất hiện chính là trên TV , hiện tại có cơ hội tại trong hiện thực xem thấy bọn họ, đại đa số người cũng không muốn buông tha cho cơ hội này.

Đi ra cùng dư căn cứ trường hàn huyên người là Phương Tu Hàn, bọn hắn liền căn cứ cũng không có xuống, liền đãi trên xe, vốn là bọn hắn cũng là muốn xuống dưới chào hỏi , nhưng là đội ngũ hình vuông trường nói không cần, bọn hắn cũng liền dừng lại ở xe thượng.

"Ngươi trên xe đợi, ta đi đem Dư Hoa đồ vật cho hắn." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hắn vốn là muốn kêu lên Hạ Lập Hiên cùng nhau, nhưng là Hạ Lập Hiên xuất hiện ở trên TV, vì để tránh cho phát sinh cái gì ngoài ý muốn, vẫn là đem hắn lưu trên xe tương đối khá.

"Ừ, đi sớm về sớm." Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn thoáng qua bên ngoài chen chúc đầu người, trời đang rất lạnh, không sợ lạnh đều chạy đến xem náo nhiệt.

"Dư căn cứ trường hảo, ta là Dư Hoa bằng hữu Đỗ Thanh, đây là hắn nhờ chúng ta mang về đồ vật." Đỗ Thanh đem một cái rương còn có một phong thư giao cho đối phương.

"Dư Hoa cái này tiểu hỗn đản cho các ngươi thêm phiền toái a? Hắn hiện tại trôi qua như thế nào đây?" Dư căn cứ trường lại để cho người bên cạnh mang thứ đó thu lại, quan tâm mà hỏi.

"Dư Hoa không có có nguy hiểm tánh mạng." Đỗ Thanh trắng ra nói, "Ta đây cáo từ trước."

Đỗ Thanh không để cho đối phương tiếp tục cơ hội nói chuyện, đi nhanh đi trở về.

Hắn không thói quen cùng loại này nhìn qua cũng rất khôn khéo người nói chuyện phiếm, không nghĩ qua là liền sẽ đem tin tức của mình cho để lộ ra đi.

Hạ Lập Hiên hướng bỏ vào trong miệng một cái trái cây, hiếu kỳ nói: "Ngươi như thế nào nhanh như vậy sẽ trở lại rồi hả?"

"Chẳng qua là mang thứ đó giao cho hắn mà thôi, rất đơn giản ." Đỗ Thanh lời ít mà ý nhiều nói.

"Đỗ Tiên Sinh hắn không quá thói quen cùng người xa lạ nói chuyện, dư căn cứ trường chớ để ý." Phương Tu Hàn cười nói.

"Đây là thật tính tình a, ta còn chưa kịp cảm tạ hắn, đội ngũ hình vuông trường để cho:đợi chút nữa phải hảo hảo thay ta cảm tạ thoáng một phát hắn mới được." Dư căn cứ trường cười ha hả mà nói.

"Ừ, phiền toái tìm người cho chúng ta dẫn đường." Phương Tu Hàn thẳng vào chủ đề nói.

"Các ngươi không tiến đến nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục một thời gian ngắn lại đi sao?" Dư căn cứ trường kinh ngạc nói.

Phương Tu Hàn cự tuyệt nói: "Chúng ta còn có những nhiệm vụ khác bên người, không tốt chậm trễ quá nhiều thời gian, trở về trên đường chúng ta mới hảo hảo hưởng thụ một phen."

"Vậy được, Tiểu Dương, ngươi đi cho bọn hắn dẫn đường, đi chúng ta lúc trước chính là cái kia than đá cửa hàng." Dư căn cứ trường đem bên người một cái nam bí thư kêu lên.

Ngay tại lúc này còn mang theo trên người người, xem ra là rất đối phương coi trọng.

"Đội ngũ hình vuông trường mời đi theo ta." Được xưng là Tiểu Dương thanh niên theo phía sau hắn đi ra, mở một chiếc xe đi ra.

Phương Tu Hàn đội ngũ, tăng thêm Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn, đều không đủ năm mươi cái người.

Dư căn cứ trường phái người dẫn đường, còn cho bọn hắn một xe tải người.

Đẳng Phương Tu Hàn sau khi rời khỏi, cùng ở bên cạnh hắn một cái nam nhân trẻ tuổi kỳ quái hỏi, "Dư thúc thúc, chúng ta vì cái gì còn muốn làm cho người ta bọn hắn? Lúc này đây bọn hắn nhưng là phải chúng ta không sai biệt lắm một phần ba than đá."

"Cho ngươi bình thường nhiều động não, đưa đi người đều là người nào ngươi biết không?"

"Không biết."

"Những người này không phải một mực đập vào làm cơ sở mới tốt, tại trong căn cứ giở trò sao? Hiện tại có như thế nào một cái làm cơ sở mà làm cống hiến cơ hội, sao có thể để cho bọn họ bỏ qua?" Dư căn cứ trường nhìn bọn họ đi xa phương hướng, trên mặt lộ ra một cái nụ cười hài lòng.

Mặc kệ bọn hắn có trở về hay không đến, hắn đều không có tổn thất không phải sao?

"Tức phụ tỉnh."

Đỗ Thanh mở to mắt, mê mang nói: "Đã tới chưa?"

"Phía trước xe dừng lại rồi, khả năng có tình huống đặc biệt." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh nho nhỏ ngáp một cái, mở cửa xe đi xuống đi, Lâm Xương xuống được so với bọn hắn sớm, đã từ phía trước trở về.

Thấy thế, Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Lâm tiên sinh, phía trước chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Lâm Xương nhìn có chút hả hê nhìn bọn họ, nói: "Phía trước lún rồi, nếu như muốn đường vòng lời mà nói..., ít nhất cũng có nhiều đi thời gian một ngày mới có thể đến tới chỗ mục đích."

Lâm Xương là nghiêng tại tại A dặm mặt nghỉ ngơi nhiều vài ngày, sau đó lại xuất phát , cả ngày đãi trên xe, nhàm chán rất.

Hạ Lập Hiên hai người bọn họ còn có thể tâm sự cái gì , Lâm Xương trên xe lái xe Tiểu ca là một trầm mặc ít nói người, Lâm Xương nói lên mười câu, hắn cũng sẽ không quay về một câu, bọn hắn buổi tối cùng nhau ăn cơm lúc, Lâm Xương cùng tại bên cạnh bọn họ lải nhải .

"Không thể đem tảng đá dời sao?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi.

Lâm Xương lắc đầu, nói, "Rất lớn một tảng đá, bắt nó bốn phía đất Thạch Thanh lý sạch sẽ, người có thể đi qua, xe gây khó dễ, nhưng là khối đá lớn kia ta thử qua, dời bất động."

"Tức phụ chúng ta đi nhìn xem."

Đỗ Thanh gật đầu, đi ở bên cạnh hắn.

Bọn hắn đi đến phía trước nhất, quả nhiên thấy được một khối cực lớn tảng đá, nhảy ngang qua con đường chính giữa, nơi này là một chỗ đường núi cửa vào, nếu như muốn đường vòng lời mà nói..., tiêu phí thời gian một ngày không đáng, nhưng là từ A thành phố căn cứ tìm người đem tảng đá chuyển đi, bộ dạng như vậy cần thời gian cũng không ngắn.

Xe không cùng lúc đi là không được, trên xe có không ít vũ khí, nếu hai cái dị năng giả không được, liền vận dụng trên xe vũ khí, đem những thực vật này tiêu diệt hết, cái này một đám than đá rất trọng yếu, A thành phố có thể hay không tại kế tiếp trong vòng năm tháng vượt đi qua, xem đúng là nhóm này đồ vật.

"Để cho ta tới thử nhìn một chút." Phương Tu Hàn đang tại buồn rầu chi tế, nghe được một thanh âm nói lại để cho hắn thử nhìn một chút, ngẩng đầu nhìn đi qua, là Hạ Lập Hiên người yêu Đỗ Thanh.

Đỗ Thanh trên tư liệu, đích thật là ghi có Đỗ Thanh khí lực dị thường chữ, nhưng là lớn như vậy một tảng đá, bọn hắn toàn bộ người cùng một chỗ dùng sức, lá đẩy bất động nó.

Nhưng nếu như đối phương mở miệng, Phương Tu Hàn gật đầu nói: "Ừ."

Nhượng xuất vị trí, làm cho hắn chết tâm.

Đỗ Thanh đi đến tảng đá lớn đầu trước mặt, hít thở sâu một hơi khí, duỗi ra một tay, dùng sức đẩy, 'Ầm ầm' một tiếng, tảng đá lớn đầu buông lỏng rồi, nó bốn phía bùn đất xuống mất.

Hắn sau này mặt lui một bước, tảng đá lớn đầu lại nhớ tới vị trí cũ.

Đứng ở phía sau nhìn thấy nghiêm chỉnh cái quá trình Lâm Xương, cảm giác cả người cũng không tốt rồi!

Cái này ni mã một tay là có thể đem lớn như vậy một khối đá lớn dời? ? ?

Hạ Lập Hiên tên hỗn đản này, là sửa hơn thiếu cuộc đời phúc, mới có thể có một cái đồng dạng là dị năng giả người yêu? !

Lâm Xương cảm nhận được thật sâu hâm mộ, hắn vốn cho là Đỗ Thanh nhiều lắm là chính là khí lực đại điểm, có chút đặc thù mà thôi.

Nhưng hiện tại, một tay là có thể đem liền hắn đều dời bất động tảng đá di động...

Phương Tu Hàn cũng bị kinh hãi đã đến, không nghĩ tới cùng bọn họ cùng lúc xuất phát , không phải hai cái dị năng giả, mà là ba cái, Đỗ Thanh cũng là thâm tàng bất lộ dị năng giả, cái này khí lực, như thế nào cũng không thể nói là khí lực hơi bị lớn hoặc là trời sinh thần lực.

Trời sinh thần lực đại khái cũng không có lợi hại như vậy a?

Đi theo Phương Tu Hàn bên người, không có gì tồn tại cảm giác phúc đội trưởng cũng kinh ngạc đẩy con mắt, ý vị thâm trường mà nói: "Xem ra chúng ta lần này đường xá sẽ rất thuận lợi đâu."

Đỗ Thanh ghét bỏ nhìn xem trên tay bùn đất, Hạ Lập Hiên có ánh mắt cầm khăn tay đi ra, thay hắn lau sạch sẽ.

"Tiểu Lâm tử, bắt nó bốn phía thật nhỏ tảng đá bùn đất thanh lý mất." Hạ Lập Hiên thay Đỗ Thanh lau sạch sẽ tay về sau, chỉ huy Lâm Xương nói.

"A hảo." Lâm Xương theo bản năng sẽ đem tảng đá bốn phía hòn đá nhỏ bùn đất thanh đi, đẳng làm xong sau, Lâm Xương mới phản ứng tới, cả giận nói, "Hạ than đen, chính ngươi sẽ không làm sao? Còn có, ngươi lại bảo ta Tiểu Lâm tử thử nhìn một chút? !"

"Ah." Hạ Lập Hiên lạnh lùng mà nói.

Lâm Xương: trên cái thế giới này tại sao phải có Hạ Lập Hiên loại này tiện nhân? ! Thật sự là từng phút đồng hồ thậm chí nghĩ đánh cho hắn một trận, đáng tiếc hắn đánh không lại hắn.

Đỗ Thanh đôi những người khác một bộ gặp quỷ rồi biểu lộ có mắt không tròng, hiện tại hắn một bữa cơm ăn được so Hạ Lập Hiên còn có nhiều, cái này dù sao cũng phải có chút tác dụng không phải sao?

Duỗi ra hai tay, dùng sức đẩy, sẽ đem tảng đá đẩy ra đi, không hề ngăn ở đầu đường,, Đỗ Thanh đem tảng đá đổ lên ven đường, vỗ vỗ tay, trở lại trên xe.

Mặc dù biết Đỗ Thanh có thể thúc đẩy tảng đá, nhưng là chờ hắn chính thức đem tảng đá đẩy sau khi ra ngoài, bọn hắn ngược lại có gan không chân thực cảm giác.

Những người khác nhìn về phía Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt, tự nhiên mà vậy mang lên kính sợ.

Phương Tu Hàn kích động khi hắn notebook phía trên nhanh chóng ghi chép cái gì, chờ hắn viết xong, gặp những người khác còn không có kịp phản ứng, tại đội phó trên đầu gõ một cái.

"Nếu như tảng đá đã dời đi, mọi người nắm chặt thời gian lên xe, tranh thủ hôm nay bữa tối lúc trước bắt nó đối phó."

Mọi người nghe vậy, nhanh chóng trở lại trên xe, xuất phát!

"Tức phụ, khí lực của ngươi thật lớn a." Hạ Lập Hiên cảm thán nói.

Đỗ Thanh giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn hắn một cái, nói: "Đúng vậy, nếu ngươi dám trên xe đối với ta làm cái gì không thể nghiêm minh sự tình, ha ha!"

Hạ Lập Hiên chính nhan tàn khốc mà nói: "Làm sao có thể? Ta khẳng định không phải loại người này!"

Vừa nói lấy, Hạ Lập Hiên vụng trộm đem một bên trưởng thành sách báo thu lại, hắn còn muốn lấy cùng tức phụ ôn lại thoáng một phát cái gì .

Bọn hắn tiếp tục mở nửa giờ xe về sau, mới vừa tới cái kia than đá cửa hàng.

Bọn hắn tại 50m có hơn dừng xe lại, được xưng là Tiểu Dương nam nhân đi xuống xe, nói: "Phía trước cái kia chính là than đá cửa hàng rồi, chúng ta lần thứ nhất làm cho thời điểm, mới bắt đi một phần nhỏ, hiện ở bên trong tuy nhiên làm cho ướt không ít than đá, nhưng là còn có rất nhiều có thể sử dụng."

"Những thứ này biến dị thực vật, chúng ta lúc trước bỏ ra rất lớn một cái giá lớn tiêu diệt qua một lần, nhưng là ngày hôm sau toàn bộ lại dài đi ra, hơn nữa chúng cành phía trên dính chất lỏng, đối với người thể có gây tê tác dụng."

"Chúng ta lấy nó cành trở về xét nghiệm, cũng tra không xuất ra nó là cái gì thực vật."

...

"Tóm lại, những thứ này đàn sinh thực vật vô cùng lợi hại, các vị cẩn thận một chút."

Lâm Xương một bộ ôm ở trên người ta bộ dáng nói: "Hiện tại liền xem ta!"

Một lát sau, Lâm Xương một lần nữa đứng lên, sắc mặt thay đổi liên tục, cuối cùng định dạng tại kinh ngạc lên, nói: "Không phải chúng, là nó!"

Đệ 100 chương

"Một gốc cây? Tiểu Lâm tử ngươi sẽ không cảm giác sai rồi a?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem đem toàn bộ nhà xưởng đều bao vây lại dây leo, mật mật ma ma một đống, mặt trên còn có trắng nõn trắng nõn nước, thoạt nhìn dị thường buồn nôn.

Lâm Xương trịnh trọng chuyện lạ lắc đầu nói: "Ta dò xét mấy lần, dưới nền đất, gốc rễ của nó toàn bộ tập trung ở một chỗ, ngay tại nhà xưởng chính giữa chỗ."

Bên ngoài vây quanh một vòng dây leo, gốc còn không phải tại nó dây leo dưới mặt đất, mà là đang trung tâm vị trí. Lúc trước A thành phố người bỏ ra đại một cái giá lớn đem phía ngoài dây leo tiêu diệt, nhưng không đến một buổi tối thời gian, lại toàn bộ dài đi ra, bọn hắn chỉ sợ cả gốc bộ phận ở nơi nào đều tìm không thấy.

"Ngươi không thể đem rễ của nó cho móc ra sao?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi ra mọi người trong nội tâm nghi hoặc.

Lâm Xương xin lỗi nói: "Rễ của nó trát rất sâu, hơn nữa đem rễ của nó đào sau khi đi ra, bại lộ trong không khí gốc, nó còn có thể hướng trong đất chui vào, phảng phất có tánh mạng giống nhau."

Trên đường đi biến dị thực vật, trên cơ bản đều là Lâm Xương giải quyết, còn tưởng rằng lần này cũng sẽ giống nhau đơn giản giải quyết hết, hiện tại Lâm Xương phái không hơn tác dụng, trong lúc nhất thời bọn hắn cũng không nghĩ ra cái gì tốt biện pháp.

"Phải đem gốc rễ của nó cho tiêu diệt hết, như vậy mới có thể ngăn chặn nó ngày hôm sau sinh trưởng." Phương Tu Hàn nói.

Đem toàn bộ người kêu đến họp, nhiều người lực lượng đại.

"Bộ dạng như vậy được hay không được? Chúng ta trước tiên đem phía trên dây leo tiêu diệt hết, sau đó lại để cho Lâm Xương bắt nó gốc bùn đất chia lìa một bộ phận, Hạ Lập Hiên tức thì lập tức đem khỏa thân lộ ra cái kia một khối gốc cho thiêu hủy mất, thời gian dần qua mài từ từ cho chết nó!" Đi theo Phương Tu Hàn bên người đội phó nói.

"Cái này một vòng dây leo, chúng ta hủy nhiều ít, nó có thể một lần nữa dài ra, trừ phi chúng ta có thể có biện pháp, khiến cho chúng ta tiêu diệt tốc độ so nó mới tăng tốc độ phải nhanh." Lâm Xương nói.

"Phía trên dây leo ta tiêu phí một thời gian ngắn, ngược lại là có thể nhanh chóng đem phía trên dây leo cho tiêu diệt hết, nhưng là ta cũng cần một buổi tối thời gian đến khôi phục." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Cần một buổi tối thời gian đến khôi phục, dây leo cũng một lần nữa dài ra rồi.

Vấn đề này không thể thực hiện được.

Phương Tu Hàn nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Các ngươi xem bộ dạng như vậy được hay không được? Chúng ta ở bên ngoài hấp dẫn dây leo lực chú ý, các ngươi xem qua vụng trộm đi vào, tìm được nó gốc vị trí, trực tiếp bắt nó tiêu diệt."

Biện pháp này khả thi nghe rất cao , Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, đích thật là Phương Tu Hàn theo như lời biện pháp này tốt nhất.

Đỗ Thanh Đạo: "Ta đây phụ trách bảo hộ hai người các ngươi, ba người chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi vào. Tìm được gốc rễ của nó về sau, dây leo nhất định sẽ nổi giận ."

"Không được!" Hạ Lập Hiên muốn cũng không nghĩ liền cự tuyệt nói.

"Ta không đồng ý ngươi đi!" Hạ Lập Hiên chân thật đáng tin nói, "Chúng ta tìm được rễ của nó lúc, biết làm hảo bảo hộ biện pháp ."

Hạ Lập Hiên thật lớn phản ứng, đưa tới những người khác nhìn chăm chú, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng không chút nào nhượng bộ.

Đỗ Thanh hé miệng, nói khẽ: "Ta là đi bảo vệ ngươi, cái này không có nguy hiểm gì . Hơn nữa trước đó lần thứ nhất sự tình, ta hôn mê bất tỉnh, đằng sau không phải điều tra ra là vì thăng cấp cho nên mới phải dạng như vậy đấy sao?"

"Ta mặc kệ, dù sao ngươi không thể đi mạo hiểm." Hạ Lập Hiên phản đối nói.

Đỗ Thanh cũng có chút tức giận, hắn có thể đi mạo hiểm, chính mình không thể đi không? Hắn cũng lo lắng đây đối với lúc nãy a!

Đỗ Thanh cả giận nói: "Ngươi đi sẽ không nguy hiểm sao? Lần trước lại để cho một mình ngươi đi, lần nữa ngươi đừng được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, bằng không tất cả mọi người đừng đi?"

Đỗ Thanh tức giận, Hạ Lập Hiên liền kinh sợ xuống dưới, nói: "Ta đây không phải quan tâm ngươi sao?"

Đỗ Thanh mặt không biểu tình mà nói: "Ngươi cũng đừng đi rồi, ta đây cũng là quan tâm ngươi."

"Tức phụ, chúng ta không giống với!" Hạ Lập Hiên sốt ruột mà nói.

"Cái gì không giống với? Như thế nào đây? Muốn cùng ta đánh một hồi sao?" Đỗ Thanh ôm cánh tay nhìn xem hắn, mơ hồ mang theo chút ít chờ mong.

Hắn không cùng Hạ Lập Hiên đánh qua đâu rồi, lúc trước là bởi vì hắn biết mình đánh không lại hắn, nhưng là hôn mê sau khi tỉnh lại, Đỗ Thanh cảm giác toàn thân tràn đầy khí lực, tuy nhiên hắn không có trong vòng một đêm nhiều hơn mấy khối cơ bụng, nhưng hắn trong thâm tâm khảo nghiệm qua, khí lực của hắn đích thật là lớn hơn rất nhiều.

Hạ Lập Hiên để mềm nhũn giọng nói, "Tức phụ ngươi liền cùng bọn họ ở chỗ này chờ chúng ta được không? Chúng ta rất nhanh liền đi ra ."

"Hạ Lập Hiên ngươi là đang nói đùa sao? Một khi phát hiện các ngươi đôi gốc rễ của nó ra tay, tất cả dây leo cũng sẽ ở trước tiên công kích các ngươi."

"Các ngươi là có ba đầu vẫn là sáu tay? Như vậy tự tin nhất định có thể toàn thân trở ra?"

Đỗ Thanh vẻ mặt trào ý nhìn xem hắn, một bộ ngươi tiếp tục biên a! Biên được có thể khiến người khác tin tưởng chính là hắn thua!

Chống lại Đỗ Thanh con mắt, Hạ Lập Hiên chột dạ sờ sờ cái mũi, bất kể như thế nào, hắn vẫn là không hy vọng Đỗ Thanh cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đi vào, nếu Đỗ Thanh có một không hay xảy ra, hắn sẽ điên mất .

"Ngươi không có một điểm phòng hộ thủ đoạn, đến lúc đó chúng ta phải bảo vệ ngươi, ngược lại vướng chân vướng tay ." Lâm Xương khó được gặp Hạ Lập Hiên kinh ngạc bộ dáng, ở bên cạnh nghe xong một hồi lâu diễn, theo chậm rì rì mở miệng nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên nghe vậy, nhãn tình sáng lên, xem Lâm Xương ánh mắt đều hiền lành rất nhiều, "Lâm Xương nói không sai, đến đằng sau phản mà là chúng ta hai cái phải bảo vệ ngươi."

Đỗ Thanh không nhanh không chậm mà nói: "Ai nói ta không có phòng hộ thủ đoạn hay sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên: ? ? ?

Vợ hắn có cái gì phòng hộ thủ đoạn hắn như thế nào không biết?

Đúng rồi!

Hạ Lập Hiên linh quang lóe lên, nhớ tới nhà mình tức phụ không gian, khẩn trương nhìn xem hắn, chẳng lẽ tức phụ định đem không gian hiển lộ ra sao?

Gặp được nguy hiểm, lập tức liền trốn đến trong không gian đi, đích thật là một cái phòng hộ biện pháp tốt.

Đỗ Thanh cười nhạt không nói nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

Hạ Lập Hiên bất đắc dĩ giận dữ nói: "Được rồi, người cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi vào, bất quá muốn dùng an nguy của ngươi làm chủ, nếu ngươi làm cho mình bị thương. Hừ! Ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ xuống giường."

Lâm Xương: "... Các ngươi đang nói cái gì? Có thể đừng đánh ách mê sao?"

Trước mặt mọi người liền giảng hoàng tiết mục ngắn đùa nghịch lưu manh, có xấu hổ hay không à? !

Nếu như Hạ Lập Hiên trên người có đồ vật gì đó, là hắn từ trong đáy lòng so không qua đối phương , nhất định là da mặt dày!

"Đợi tí nữa ngươi sẽ biết." Hạ Lập Hiên tức giận.

Không ngăn cản được tức phụ cùng một chỗ đi vào, phạt vui vẻ.

Lâm Xương: vừa mới ta còn giúp ngươi một lần!

"Các ngươi thương lượng đã khỏi chưa?" Phương Tu Hàn ở một bên nghe của bọn hắn nói chuyện, đợi bọn hắn sau khi nói xong, mới tiếu mị mị mở miệng.

"Thương lượng tốt rồi, ba người chúng ta người cùng một chỗ đi vào, hấp dẫn những thứ này dây leo lực chú ý liền giao cho các ngươi." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Không có vấn đề, chú ý an toàn." Phương Tu Hàn nói.

Vừa vặn thừa cơ hội này, xem bọn hắn thực lực chân chính, muốn là ba người bọn hắn ở chỗ này chết đi, đó cũng là chuyện không có cách nào khác tình, bọn hắn cuối cùng muốn đi địa phương, so nơi đây nguy hiểm vô số lần.

Chết thì đã chết, trong kinh đô, còn có Thủy Linh Linh tại, tăng thêm sở nghiên cứu bị trắc ra người nam nhân kia, còn có khi bọn hắn trước khi rời đi, trong đám người trắc đi ra mấy người, không cần lo lắng hai người bọn họ sau khi chết, không người kế tục.

Hơn nữa, bọn hắn nhìn qua cũng không có chết dễ dàng như vậy, sẽ không dùng tánh mạng của mình hay nói giỡn .

"Chúng ta theo cái hướng kia đi vào, cái hướng kia dây leo so sánh bạc nhược yếu kém." Lâm Xương khi bọn hắn hấp dẫn dây leo lực chú ý về sau, mở miệng nói.

Phương Tu Hàn mang theo một đám người, không ngừng quấy rối lấy nó, Lâm Xương tức thì mang theo lượn quanh đi hậu phương, một ít dây leo đến cản trở bọn hắn, cũng lập tức bị bọn hắn chém đứt thiêu hủy.

Bọn hắn đột phá tầng ngoài dây leo, đi vào bên trong về sau, phản mà không có dây leo đến truy kích bọn hắn, Lâm Xương cũng biết rõ ràng người ở phía ngoài khả năng hấp dẫn chú ý của nó lực bao lâu, mang theo bọn hắn nhanh chóng hướng nó gốc địa phương đi đến.

"Thì ở phía trước." Lâm Xương hạ giọng nói.

Phía trước chỗ đó xuất hiện một gốc cây có người nửa người cao thực vật, thoạt nhìn rất bình thường bất quá, nhưng là bây giờ là mạt thế, đã không tồn tại bình thường thực vật, cái này tỏ vẻ lấy, cái này khỏa thực vật có vấn đề.

Bọn hắn khoảng cách tại cách đó không xa nhìn xem nó, trên người nó lá cây còn có chút đung đưa, nhưng là ở cái địa phương này, bọn hắn căn bản là không có cảm giác đã có gió.

"Các ngươi chuẩn bị xong chưa?" Lâm Xương hạ giọng nói.

"Chúng ta chuẩn bị xong, ngược lại là ngươi..."

Lâm Xương quay đầu lại nhìn bọn hắn liếc, Đỗ Thanh trong tay không biết lúc nào xuất hiện một khối ván cửa, trong tay một chút lóe hàn quang đại đao, nhìn qua cũng rất bất phàm, Hạ Lập Hiên trên tay cũng có một thanh do hỏa diễm ngưng kết mà thành đại đao.

Lâm Xương: "... Các ngươi cái gì làm những vật này hay sao?"

Đỗ Thanh lời ít mà ý nhiều mà nói: "Đến trên đường."

Cùng bọn họ phảng phất không phải một cái thế giới Lâm Xương: ...

"Cái kia hỏa diễm đao như thế nào làm được?" Lâm Xương hâm mộ nói.

Thoạt nhìn cũng rất khoe khoang, uy lực không nhỏ bộ dạng.

Lần này thành công tỷ lệ, muốn lên thăng không ít.

Đánh không lại, cùng lắm thì hắn liền mang theo bọn hắn hai cái chạy trốn, theo dưới nền đất chạy, mang theo hai người có có chút cố hết sức nhưng cũng không thành vấn đề .

"Ta đếm một hai ba chúng ta liền tiến lên!" Lâm Xương khẩn trương nói.

"Một, hai, ba!" Lâm Xương đầu tiên liền xông ra ngoài, Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên theo sát phía sau.

Cùng Phương Tu Hàn bọn hắn triền đấu dây leo, đột nhiên bị xoa bóp bất động khóa bình thường, cứng đờ một lát, sau đó giống như thủy triều thối lui.

"Đi theo chúng, tiếp tục đi tới!" Phương Tu Hàn nói.

Phương Tu Hàn bọn hắn quần chiến không ngớt, dây leo không thể không phân ra một bộ phận dây leo trở ngại bọn hắn tiến lên bước chân.

Bên kia, Đỗ Thanh bọn hắn một đao chém vào cái kia gốc thực vật lên, Đỗ Thanh dùng sức một đao, mới chặt bỏ mấy cây dây leo, cái này dây leo số lượng tuy ít, nhưng là nó cứng rắn trình độ cùng phía ngoài bắt đầu so sánh, quả thực ngày đêm khác biệt!

Đỗ Thanh dùng sức đem hướng bọn họ công kích tới dây leo chém đứt, Lâm Xương cùng Hạ Lập Hiên khi bọn hắn bốn phía đã thành lập nên một đạo tường đất cùng bức tường lửa, chảy ra một cái không lớn không nhỏ động.

Dây leo chui vào, Đỗ Thanh Tựu một đao chém đứt.

Tuôn ra vào dây leo càng ngày càng nhiều, Đỗ Thanh động tác trong tay liên tục, la lớn: "Đã khỏi chưa? Ta nhanh không chống nổi!"

Dây leo cảm giác được nguy hiểm, dây leo tre già măng mọc tràn vào đến, cành thượng chất lỏng, không ngừng mở rộng cái kia nhập khẩu.

Đệ 101 chương

Lúc này, Lâm Xương đem gốc bùn đất rút ra, Hạ Lập Hiên tay mắt lanh lẹ ném đi một đoàn hỏa xuống dưới, khỏa thân lộ ra cái kia bộ phận gốc bị thiêu hủy.

"Tiểu Nê Ba, đừng làm cho hắn cùng chạy trốn." Lâm Xương hô.

"Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi hỗ trợ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Tức phụ kiên trì nữa thoáng một phát, lập tức là tốt rồi."

Nói xong, Hạ Lập Hiên đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài cũng ném vào, cái kia khỏa thực vật gốc, đã bị đào ra một cái động lớn, đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài ném vào về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên nhanh chóng nói: "Lâm Xương nơi đây liền giao cho ngươi rồi, ta đi xem vợ ta."

Nói xong, bất đồng Lâm Xương trả lời, Hạ Lập Hiên không chút lựa chọn đi ra phía ngoài.

Hạ Lập Hiên tên khốn kiếp này! Lâm Xương nhìn xem hắn ly khai bóng lưng, trong nội tâm mắng thầm, tại đây giai đoạn khẩn yếu nhất, hắn rõ ràng chạy trốn rồi!

Lâm Xương nhịn xuống lời mắng người, đem lực chú ý để trong lòng đất xuống.

"Lập Hiên sao ngươi lại tới đây? Xử lý xong bên kia?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Không có, " Hạ Lập Hiên thành thật lắc đầu.

Sau đó không thèm để ý nói, "Ta đem Tiểu Hỏa Sài lưu ở nơi nào, Lâm Xương một người cũng có thể làm được , đợi tí nữa dây leo đã bị uy hiếp, nhất định sẽ nổi giận , tức phụ ta đến bảo hộ ngươi."

"Ừ." Đỗ Thanh gật đầu.

Tần sắp tử vong dây leo bạo phát, một mình hắn đích thật là gánh không được .

Đã có Hạ Lập Hiên hỗ trợ, Đỗ Thanh nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều, tâm trong lặng lẽ mà kế tính toán thời gian.

Hạ Lập Hiên xuất hiện một phút đồng hồ sau, dốc sức liều mạng chui vào bên trong dây leo dừng lại trong nháy mắt, Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Đỗ Thanh đều giữ vững tinh thần, lập tức đem cửa động che kín lại.

Hạ Lập Hiên có thể cảm giác được, liên tục không ngừng dây leo bị thúc đẩy sinh trưởng đi ra, hắn chế tạo ra bức tường lửa, bị dây leo tiêu hao, dây leo trên căn bản là dùng tự sát tính hành vi đến tiêu hao hắn bức tường lửa!

"Làm sao vậy?" Đỗ Thanh cảnh giác đứng ở Hạ Lập Hiên sau lưng, thấy hắn đột nhiên ngồi xuống, sắc mặt khó coi.

Mỗi một khắc bị tiêu hao hỏa diễm đều là cực lớn , Hạ Lập Hiên giờ phút này đang chuyên tâm bổ sung bức tường lửa năng lượng, rút không xuất ra tinh lực đến trả lời Đỗ Thanh vấn đề, chỉ cần hắn vừa phân tâm, cái kia một chỗ bị công phá, điên cuồng dây leo sẽ liên tục không ngừng theo chỗ lỗ hổng tràn vào đến.

Đỗ Thanh chú ý đến Hạ Lập Hiên tình huống, phát hiện hắn có điểm gì là lạ, trên mặt mồ hôi lạnh đều đi ra.

Vội vàng theo trong không gian xuất ra không ít biến dị cây ớt, động tác nhanh chóng cho ăn tiến trong miệng hắn, vạn hạnh chính là, Hạ Lập Hiên còn biết nuốt.

Đỗ Thanh một bên cảnh giác, một bên hướng trong miệng hắn uy biến dị cây ớt, cơ hồ là nhai hai phần liền ăn tươi một cái cây ớt, đến đằng sau, Đỗ Thanh không khách khí mặt có dây leo công kích tiến đến, dứt khoát chuyên tâm cho Hạ Lập Hiên uy cây ớt.

Hạ Lập Hiên sắc mặt đã ở chuyển biến tốt đẹp, trên mặt rốt cục không lưu mồ hôi lạnh.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, Đỗ Thanh hai mắt không dám nháy một cái, độ giây như năm. Hạ Lập Hiên kéo căng thân thể buông lỏng, cao hứng nói: "Tức phụ, giải quyết hết nó."

Sau này mặt ngược lại đi, tựa ở Đỗ Thanh trong ngực, Hạ Lập Hiên lười biếng không muốn nhúc nhích, "Tức phụ ta đã đói bụng."

"Ừ, ăn đi." Đỗ Thanh cầm một hộp tử bầu dục đi ra, để trong tay hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên ai oán nhìn xem hắn, nói: "Tức phụ ta không còn khí lực rồi, ngươi uy ta ăn."

Lần này Đỗ Thanh không nói gì, cầm bốc lên một cái bầu dục, "Há mồm."

"Hắc hắc hắc, tức phụ ngươi tốt nhất rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên một ngụm ăn tươi một cái bầu dục.

Cùng biến dị thực vật đại chiến 300 hiệp, cuối cùng đem dây leo tiêu diệt, hầu như không có khí lực Lâm Xương nghe vậy, bất mãn nói: "Các ngươi quá mức a! Vừa rồi để cho ta một người đối phó rễ của nó còn chưa tính, hiện tại rõ ràng còn ăn mảnh!"

"Còn có, các ngươi nơi nào đến hoa quả?"

"Đây là của ta, không để cho ngươi ăn!" Hạ Lập Hiên khôi phục một điểm khí lực, trông thấy Lâm Xương xuất hiện, không nói hai lời, hai ba miếng sẽ đem trong hộp bầu dục ăn xong.

"Ta vụng trộm mang vào, chỉ còn lại nhiều như vậy, chúng ta đi ra ngoài trước a!" Đỗ Thanh đem cái hộp thu lại, đao của hắn hắn cũng đã thả lại không gian.

"Ồ? Đỗ Thanh đao của ngươi như thế nào không thấy? Có phải hay không cùng Hạ Lập Hiên giống nhau, do ngươi năng lực chế tạo ra đao?"

"Giáo thoáng một phát ta, cái kia đao là thế nào dạng ngưng kết đi ra hay sao? !" Lâm Xương vẻ mặt hâm mộ nhìn bọn họ hai cái.

Ngưng kết đi ra, tuy nhiên không nhất định có thể có ích, nhưng là cái này có thể lấy ra 'trang Bức' a!

Lâm Xương một chuỗi dài vấn đề nói ra, phía trước cái kia mấy vấn đề, Đỗ Thanh còn muốn như thế nào viên Quá Khứ, Hiện Tại gặp Lâm Xương đem lực chú ý đặt ở trên đao mặt, tự nhiên rất thích ý.

Hạ Lập Hiên hừ một tiếng, nói: "Chỉ có giống ta ngày như vầy tư thông minh người, mới có thể nghĩ ra dùng dị năng ngưng kết thành vũ khí phương pháp, lời của ngươi, " Hạ Lập Hiên cao thấp dò xét Lâm Xương một phen, cố mà làm nói, "Ngươi loại tư chất này lời mà nói..., nếu ta nguyện ý đi giáo, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng có thể học được của ta năm phần a!"

"Hạ đại ca! Về sau loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) hãy theo ngươi rồi." Lâm Xương nhìn xem đầy đất dây leo, chồng chất đứng lên không sai biệt lắm có bắp chân cao, những thứ này là Đỗ Thanh chém , nhưng trong góc tro tàn, cùng mang theo miệng vết thương dây leo, đều là Hạ Lập Hiên một người chém .

Nếu hắn ngưng kết đi ra đến, cũng có lợi hại như vậy, tăng thêm phòng ngự của hắn năng lực... Lâm Xương nghĩ tới đây, trong nội tâm nóng rát .

Đại trượng phu co được dãn được!

Phương Tu Hàn bọn hắn phát hiện, từ khi ba người bọn hắn tiêu diệt dây leo về sau, Lâm Xương cùng Hạ Lập Hiên tùy tùng giống nhau, hướng hắn bận trước bận sau .

Lúc trước còn là một bộ Thủy Hỏa Bất Dung bộ dáng, trong lúc đó biến thành cái này bộ dáng, mọi người xem lấy Lâm Xương chân chó bộ dạng, bây giờ còn thật sự có chút không thói quen.

Hạ Lập Hiên đôi Lâm Xương nịnh nọt đều ai đến cũng không có cự tuyệt, dẫm nát Lâm Xương điểm mấu chốt lên, ngày trôi qua cực kỳ thư thái, trêu chọc Lâm Xương hảo một hồi, Đỗ Thanh nhìn không được, mở miệng là Lâm Xương biện hộ cho, Hạ Lập Hiên mới sảng khoái đem bí quyết nói cho hắn biết.

"Người thứ nhất là tập trung lực chú ý, thứ hai là tại ngươi tức giận phi thường, đem tâm tình điều động, nghĩ đến ta muốn chém chết hắn, bộ dạng như vậy là có thể đem đao ngưng kết đi ra."

"Sinh khí? Vô duyên vô cớ ta đây như thế nào tức giận?"

"Tưởng tượng thoáng một phát sẽ để cho ngươi tức giận phi thường sự tình là tốt rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên không thèm để ý mà nói.

Lâm Xương thử một chút, phát hiện căn bản không được.

Lúc trước hắn thử qua, tập trung lực chú ý, khả năng là bởi vì hắn không tức giận, cho nên ngưng kết không đi ra.

Lâm Xương dựa theo phương pháp của hắn thử, hắn hiện tại rất tức giận, nhưng là vẫn là ngưng kết không được.

"Ngươi có phải hay không gạt ta? Căn bản là ngưng kết không đi ra!" Lâm Xương nhớ tới những ngày này xum xoe, Hạ Lập Hiên cố ý trêu đùa hí lộng hắn khả năng, căn cứ địa Hạ Lập Hiên tính cách, loại chuyện này hắn thật đúng là làm ra được, Lâm Xương sắc mặt bất thiện nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Con người của ta thành thật nhất bất quá, làm sao có thể sẽ lừa ngươi!" Hạ Lập Hiên không vui mà nói.

"Ngươi thật sự không có gạt ta? Cái kia là làm sao làm được?" Lâm Xương nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

Hạ Lập Hiên không chút do dự nói: "Ta làm sao có thể sẽ lừa ngươi? ! Ngươi ngưng kết không đi ra, khẳng định là bởi vì ngươi quá ngu ngốc!"

"Lập Hiên." Đỗ Thanh thản nhiên nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhếch miệng, nói: "Khả năng là bởi vì ngươi tức giận trình độ không đủ."

Tức giận trình độ còn chưa đủ để? !

Lâm Xương cảm thấy Hạ Lập Hiên quả nhiên là tại đùa với hắn đùa, lạnh lùng mở miệng nói: "Vậy là ngươi nhiều sinh khí mới có thể ngưng kết đi ra hay sao?"

"Rất đơn giản a!" Hạ Lập Hiên thò tay, trong tay liền xuất hiện một cây tiểu đao, sau đó qua tay, trong tay liền xuất hiện một cây đại đao.

Hạ Lập Hiên giải thích nói: "Tức giận trình độ không giống với, ngưng kết đi ra lớn nhỏ phẩm chất đều không giống với."

"Ngươi muốn giống như sự tình gì mới có thể ngưng kết đi ra hay sao?" Đỗ Thanh tò mò hỏi.

Lâm Xương cũng muốn biết đáp án này, ánh mắt nhìn hướng Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Tức phụ ta không tức giận mà nói ta đã nói." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

Đỗ Thanh: "Hảo, ta cam đoan không tức giận."

Như thế nào kéo đến trên người hắn đi?

"Đây là tức phụ để cho ta ngủ thư phòng lúc đích sinh khí trình độ." Hạ Lập Hiên trong tay xuất hiện một cây tiểu đao.

"Đây là có người muốn cướp vợ ta lúc đích sinh khí trình độ." Hạ Lập Hiên trong tay xuất hiện một cây đại đao, lườm Lâm Xương liếc không nói chuyện.

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Lâm Xương: "..."

"Ngươi buổi tối hôm nay ngủ ghế lái a!" Đỗ Thanh bất động thanh sắc mà nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên: "Tức phụ ngươi không phải cam đoan nói không tức giận đấy sao?"

Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười: "Ta không có sinh khí."

"Không tức giận vì cái gì để cho ta ngủ ghế lái?" Hạ Lập Hiên mất hứng hỏi.

Đỗ Thanh: "Ta cao hứng, không được sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên: tức phụ tức giận làm sao bây giờ?

Lâm Xương nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên trong tay nhỏ đi cây đao, đã minh bạch hắn vì cái gì ngưng kết không đi ra.

Hạ Lập Hiên nói đúng, hắn tức giận trình độ quả nhiên không đủ, Lâm Xương trong nội tâm cố gắng tưởng tượng làm hắn tức giận phi thường sự tình, trong tay dần dần hình thành một cây tiểu đao.

"Đã thành! Đã thành! Ta thành công!" Lâm Xương kích động nói.

Trong tay bùn đất quấn quanh cây đao xuất hiện vài giây đồng hồ, liền tiêu tán trong không khí.

Lâm Xương trừng to mắt nhìn mình tay, "Nó như thế nào biến mất?"

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt, giễu cợt nói: "Đừng phân tán chú ý của ngươi lực, ngẫm lại ngươi sinh khí đến muốn chém người dục vọng."

"Giống như vậy." Hạ Lập Hiên trong tay tung bay lấy vài thanh cây đao, vẻ mặt tự ngạo.

Lâm Xương mở to hai mắt nhìn, nhìn xem trên tay hắn linh hoạt tung bay, một điểm cũng nhìn không ra đến muốn tiêu tán bộ dáng, nhịn không được hỏi: "Ngươi làm sao làm được?"

Hạ Lập Hiên lành lạnh nhìn hắn một cái, nói: "Trong lòng suy nghĩ ngươi là đến câu dẫn vợ ta , cái này trọn vẹn gọi đoạn Dương Phi đao."

Nói xong, Hạ Lập Hiên liếc một cái nửa người dưới của hắn.

Lâm Xương nhịn xuống chạy trối chết cảm giác mát, nói: "Đợi một chút, ta tuyệt đối không có câu dẫn Đỗ Thanh ý tứ!"

"Không nói trước ta thích nữ nhân, ta mới vừa vặn kết hôn!"

Hạ Lập Hiên vuốt vuốt trong tay năm ngọn phi đao, liếc mắt nhìn hắn, nói: "Ta lại không có nói ngươi là loại người này, chẳng qua là tại trong đầu ngẫm lại, ngươi khẩn trương như vậy làm gì?"

Lâm Xương: bởi vì ngươi cái này ý tưởng rất nguy hiểm a!

Đệ 102 chương

Lâm Xương đao cuối cùng vẫn là ngưng kết đi ra, cùng bọn họ tưởng tượng giống nhau, lực công kích không cao, nhưng là lực phòng ngự rất mạnh, Lâm Xương dứt khoát liền ngưng kết một cái tấm chắn đi ra, phát hiện lực phòng ngự vô cùng cao.

Lâm Xương bị kích động cầm lấy hắn tấm chắn tìm được Hạ Lập Hiên, nhịn không được nói: "Chúng ta tới khoa tay múa chân khoa tay múa chân, nhìn xem là của ngươi đao lợi hại còn là của ta tấm chắn lợi hại?"

"Hảo." Hạ Lập Hiên đáp, trong tay xuất hiện một cây tiểu đao, không đếm xỉa tới mà ném đi đi ra ngoài.

Lâm Xương tâm cũng theo tấm chắn cùng một chỗ nát, rõ ràng... Bù không được Hạ Lập Hiên tiện tay công kích? ? ?

Nhìn qua chẳng qua là tiện tay công kích, nhưng trên thực tế, dùng trăm phần trăm khí lực Hạ Lập Hiên: tức phụ vì cái gì lại đuổi hắn đi ghế lái ngủ?

Lâm Xương thâm thụ đả kích tiêu sái rồi, trong nội tâm tự an ủi mình, hắn và Hạ Lập Hiên cái kia cái đồ biến thái không giống với, hắn mỗi lần chính mình não bổ đều có thể sinh khí thành cái dạng này, biết rất rõ ràng là giả còn có thể từng phút đồng hồ ngưng kết ra một đống lớn đao đến, hơn nữa Hạ Lập Hiên đăng ký là so với hắn cao, một kích liền toái, rất bình thường.

"Ngươi cả ngày không muốn phát triển , ngươi xem một chút người ta Lâm Xương, mỗi ngày nhiều chăm chỉ, ngươi mười thành độ mạnh yếu một kích, mới có thể đem tấm chắn đánh nát. Ngươi đã xong, Hạ Lập Hiên, Lâm Xương rất nhanh sẽ đánh bại ngươi, xưng là trong đội ngũ đệ nhất nhân."

"Nói hưu nói vượn, ta ngày như vầy tư trác tuyệt người, không phải chỉ dựa vào cố gắng có thể đuổi đến thượng ." Hạ Lập Hiên phản bác.

"A, vậy ngươi cứ tiếp tục ở chỗ này ngẩn người a!" Tiểu Hỏa Sài chạy đi tìm Đỗ Thanh.

Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói, "Ta đây là đang tự hỏi nhân sinh!"

"Tư đã thi xong sao?"

"Đương nhiên tư đã thi xong." Hạ Lập Hiên không cần nghĩ ngợi trả lời, "Tức phụ ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?"

"Tư đã thi xong, liền tới giúp ta khống chế hỏa, ta nấu cái súp." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ở đâu? Ta ngay lập tức đi!" Hạ Lập Hiên hào hứng bừng bừng mà nói.

Bọn hắn mang đồ vật rất đầy đủ, liền nồi đều có, loại này khí trời rét lạnh, gió vù vù thổi, Đỗ Thanh vốn muốn tìm Lâm Xương hỗ trợ cây đuốc chồng chất chu vi đứng lên , thổi gió, không tốt xào rau.

"Trước đại hỏa, cẩn thận đừng đem nồi thiêu hủy." Đỗ Thanh chỉ huy Hạ Lập Hiên khống chế tốt hỏa diễm, trong lòng suy nghĩ ngày sau có phải hay không cũng làm cho Hạ Lập Hiên đến hỗ trợ, kể từ đó, không những được tiết kiệm nhóm lửa bước đột nhiên, còn có thể rèn luyện Hạ Lập Hiên khống hỏa năng lực.

Bọn hắn vốn là cùng nhiều binh sĩ cùng nhau ăn cơm , nhưng là nếm qua một lần về sau, một bát tô cơm, cùng không sai biệt lắm là đun sôi đồ ăn, bọn hắn liền quyết đoán mở lên tiểu táo (tiêu chuẩn ăn tập thể cao nhất, phân biệt với trung táo và đại táo).

"Các ngươi tại ăn cái gì? Thơm quá a!" Lâm Xương theo hương vị đi tìm đến, xem gặp hai người bọn họ liền xào cái đồ ăn đều muốn cùng một chỗ, trong nội tâm hâm mộ rất.

"Đi đi đi, nơi đây không phải ngươi có lẽ đến địa phương?" Hạ Lập Hiên hộ ăn mà nói.

"Ta vì cái gì không thể tới à?"

"Ta nhận thầu cái chỗ này, ngươi có ý kiến?" Hạ Lập Hiên trực tiếp lộ ra hắn cái kia một bộ đoạn Dương Phi đao.

Lâm Xương: ... Ngươi thắng.

"Tức phụ, ngươi xem, còn lại hai người chúng ta người thế giới hai người!"

"Ta xào đồ ăn có bao nhiêu, ngươi hỗ trợ cầm một ít đi qua cho bọn hắn, súp liền hai người chúng ta uống."

"Hơn chén kia vẫn là thiếu hay sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên tròng mắt đi lòng vòng, hỏi.

"Hơn chén kia." Đỗ Thanh có chút ngạc nhiên nhìn xem hắn, lúc trước hắn không nên Hạ Lập Hiên hỗ trợ, bởi vì hắn đồ ăn còn không có xào quen thuộc, Hạ Lập Hiên cũng sắp đem mặt khác xào tốt đồ ăn ăn vụng một nửa.

Lúc trước lại để cho Hạ Lập Hiên hỗ trợ đưa đồ ăn đi qua lúc, Hạ Lập Hiên luôn ra sức khước từ , vắt hết óc nghĩ biện pháp ngăn cản, hôm nay rõ ràng như vậy sảng khoái đã đáp ứng?

Hạ Lập Hiên tức thì mặc kệ Đỗ Thanh hiện tại trong lòng suy nghĩ, bưng một bàn tử đồ ăn, liền đi ra phía ngoài.

Cũng không lâu lắm, Hạ Lập Hiên liền mang theo không chén đĩa trở về, thần sắc tự nhiên mà nói: "Đã đem đồ ăn cầm qua đi cho bọn họ."

"Ừ, chúng ta cũng ăn cơm." Đỗ Thanh không nghi ngờ gì, kêu lên Hạ Lập Hiên cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Hai ngày sau, Hạ Lập Hiên khẩu vị tựa hồ có chút không tốt.

Nhưng đặc biệt nô nức tấp nập tiếp nhận hỗ trợ đưa đồ ăn nhiệm vụ.

Thẳng đến ngày thứ tư, Lâm Xương do dự nhìn xem hắn, cuối cùng khua lên dũng khí giống như, nói, "Đỗ thiếu, các ngươi tồn đồ ăn có phải hay không không đủ?"

Đỗ Thanh mê hoặc nháy mắt mấy cái, nói: "Vì cái gì hỏi như vậy?"

"Ngươi đã vài ngày không có đưa đồ ăn cho chúng ta rồi, chúng ta đem đồ ăn cho ngươi, có thể hay không thay chúng ta xào một phần?" Lâm Xương mày dạn mặt dày nói, trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, cùng Hạ Lập Hiên ngốc lâu rồi, da mặt của hắn cũng biến tăng thêm.

Quả nhiên da mặt dày là sẽ lây bệnh đấy sao?

Đỗ Thanh sửng sốt một chút, nói: "Gần nhất các ngươi không nhận được đồ ăn?"

Lâm Xương: "Không có."

Cái lúc này, Hạ Lập Hiên cầm lấy không chén đĩa trở về, xa xa lên đường: "Tức phụ ta cho bọn hắn đưa đồ ăn đã trở về."

Đỗ Thanh không nói chuyện, trong lòng của hắn không sai biệt lắm đoán được là chuyện gì xảy ra, quả thực bị Hạ Lập Hiên khí nở nụ cười.

"Tiểu Lâm tử! Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? !" Hạ Lập Hiên trông thấy Lâm Xương đứng ở chỗ này, chột dạ dời ánh mắt, rất nhanh liền trấn định lại!

"Ngươi nói ngươi đưa đồ ăn đã trở về? Ta đến trên đường như thế nào không gặp ngươi?" Lâm Xương hồ nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

Có thể kéo nhất thời chính là nhất thời, Hạ Lập Hiên chính nhan tàn khốc nói, "Nhất định là chúng ta đi lộ không giống với, cho nên lúc ngươi tới không có gặp phải ta."

Lâm Xương còn muốn nói điều gì, Hạ Lập Hiên cắt ngang, "Ngươi lại không quay về, đồ ăn sẽ bị bọn hắn đã ăn xong."

Đem Lâm Xương lừa dối rời đi về sau, chống lại Đỗ Thanh mục quang tự tiếu phi tiếu, Hạ Lập Hiên chột dạ sờ sờ cái mũi.

"Ngươi không thích lời mà nói..., lần sau đem nồi mượn cho bọn hắn tự cái thiên vị, bộ dạng như vậy được chưa?" Đỗ Thanh cười nói.

Trách không được những ngày này như vậy tích cực đi đưa đồ ăn, nguyên lai là căn bản là không có đem đồ ăn đưa qua, mình ở trên đường len lén ăn tươi, sau đó làm bộ là đưa qua.

Gần nhất khẩu vị giống như không tốt bộ dạng, còn không phải là bởi vì hắn đem đưa qua cái kia một phần đồ ăn ăn tươi, khẩu vị của hắn có thể hảo mới là kỳ quái đâu!

"Thật sự?" Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt lóe sáng Tinh Tinh nhìn xem hắn, vợ hắn làm đồ ăn, hắn mới không cho những người khác ăn đâu!

Nếu mượn bọn họ gia nồi đến xào đồ vật lời mà nói..., vậy cũng được cũng được. Bất quá, cái này cũng không có thể bạch mượn tới , âm thầm thu một điểm phí tổn.

"Tức phụ ta giúp ngươi xới cơm." Hạ Lập Hiên cao hứng bận trước bận sau.

Bọn hắn chính tại lúc ăn cơm, Lâm Xương lại một mặt nộ khí đã trở về, "Hạ Lập Hiên, ngươi đem đồ ăn tiễn đưa đi nơi nào? Bọn hắn nói căn bản là không phát hiện ngươi đi qua."

Hạ Lập Hiên con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát, há miệng chính là chuyện phiếm lời mà nói..., "Nói bậy, ta rõ ràng liền đưa qua . Khẳng định là bởi vì ngươi trở về được quá chậm, cho nên bọn hắn đem đồ ăn đã ăn xong, sau đó liền vu oan ta không có đưa qua!"

So với việc Hạ Lập Hiên cái này da mặt dày , hắn còn thì nguyện ý tin tưởng đội ngũ hình vuông trường bọn họ!

Hạ Lập Hiên chết không thừa nhận, Lâm Xương cũng không có biện pháp.

Đỗ Thanh ở một bên nhìn bọn họ hai cái nói chuyện với nhau, xem đủ diễn về sau, gọi lại Lâm Xương.

"Đỗ thiếu!" Lâm Xương kích động đáp.

"Về sau ta sẽ không nhiều xào một phần cho các ngươi rồi, nếu không chê, các ngươi có thể dùng của ta nồi đến xào rau, cái nồi xào đi ra đồ ăn ăn ngon một ít." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Tốt, ta đây trước hết đem nồi lấy đi, đợi tí nữa trả lại cho ngươi." Lâm Xương cao hứng nói.

Bọn hắn bên kia cũng là có biết làm cơm , nhưng mấy chục người đồ ăn cùng một chỗ nấu, lại biết làm cơm, làm được đồ ăn cũng là không thể ăn a!

Vấn đề này đạt được giải quyết về sau, cả hai đều vui mừng, đặc biệt là tại về sau dọc đường, bọn hắn tại vứt đi trong phòng, đã tìm được mấy ngụm nồi về sau, dứt khoát liền phân tiểu đội đến, riêng phần mình đồ ăn tách đi ra nấu.

Bọn hắn một đường trải qua năm sáu tòa thành thị, trải qua căn cứ tức thì có hơn mười, gặp được cần phải trợ giúp căn cứ, bọn hắn trên căn bản là sẽ không tiến vào căn cứ, trực tiếp giúp bọn hắn đem vấn đề giải quyết hết về sau, liền đi người.

Vô luận là muốn đối phó bọn hắn, vẫn là lôi kéo người của bọn hắn, đều không tìm được cơ hội ra tay.

Kể từ đó.

Ba người bọn họ dị năng cũng thăng cấp rất nhanh, Hạ Lập Hiên cùng Lâm Xương mơ hồ có đột phá cảm giác, Đỗ Thanh khí lực tức thì lại thêm lớn thêm không ít.

Đỗ Thanh ở phía sau một lần nguy hiểm dưới tình huống, tiến nhập không gian, Lâm Xương cũng phát hiện, nhưng là sau đó chính mình não bổ Đỗ Thanh có phải hay không có thể ẩn thân cái gì , không cần Đỗ Thanh giải thích, Lâm Xương liền một bộ 'Ta minh bạch, yên tâm đi, ta sẽ thay ngươi giữ bí mật ' bộ dáng.

Đỗ Thanh lặng yên nuốt xuống trong miệng lấy cớ, nói: "Vậy cám ơn ngươi rồi."

Lâm Xương gom góp đi qua, nói: "Ngươi cái này dị năng có thể hay không đem những người khác cũng ẩn thân?"

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu, nói: "Không thể, chỉ có thể ta một người sử dụng."

Lâm Xương thất vọng mà nói: "Cũng đúng, như vậy nghịch thiên kỹ năng, nếu còn có thể mang theo những người khác còn phải nữa à!"

Trải qua đại nửa tháng, bọn hắn rốt cục đi vào phương bắc trung tâm căn cứ.

Bọn hắn đường xá trải qua thời gian cũng đi qua hơn mười ngày, trên đường tuyết đọng cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, xe tiến lên tốc độ cũng chậm lại.

Bất quá Hạ Lập Hiên đẳng cấp cao, tăng thêm vừa nhanh muốn đột phá, đem trên mặt đất băng tuyết hòa tan ngược lại là có thể làm được.

Phương bắc trung tâm căn cứ người phụ trách, đã sớm tại cửa trụ sở đẳng của bọn hắn.

Phương Tu Hàn xuống xe cùng bọn họ thương lượng hoàn tất về sau, trực tiếp liền đem chiếc xe chạy đến trong căn cứ.

"Mấy vị mời ngồi, một đường bôn ba mệt nhọc, không bằng đi trước ăn một bữa cơm? Chuyện cụ thể nghỉ ngơi tốt về sau lại tán gẫu, hay là trước đem tình huống cụ thể nói cho các ngươi biết?" Người phụ trách vẻ mặt hiền lành nhìn bọn họ nói.

Cũng không có tự tiện chủ trương an bài bọn hắn trước đi nghỉ ngơi, sau đó lại làm việc.

"Trước cạn sống." Đỗ Thanh mở miệng nói, "Sớm chút làm xong sớm chút nghỉ ngơi."

"Không có vấn đề, chúng ta cái này căn cứ diện tích khá lớn, cho nên..."

Căn cứ người phụ trách giới thiệu một phen, bọn hắn căn cứ phương bắc có một đám kèm theo tính ăn mòn chất lỏng thực vật, vốn là tại cách bọn họ chỗ rất xa, nhưng là hiện đang không ngừng hướng bọn họ nơi đây di chuyển, vài chỗ có uy hiếp được bọn họ thực vật.

Bọn hắn từng xuất động binh lực đi tiêu diệt chúng, nhưng thì không cách nào trừ tận gốc.

"Vậy trước tiên đi xem những cái...kia có tính ăn mòn thực vật." Hạ Lập Hiên quyết định nói.

Đệ 103 chương

Bọn hắn tại phương bắc trung tâm căn cứ, chờ đợi năm ngày, mới hoàn toàn đem uy hiếp được căn cứ an toàn tai hoạ ngầm cho tiêu diệt hết.

Lần này biến dị thực vật rất lợi hại, ba người bọn hắn đều quang vinh bị thương rồi, bất quá là vết thương nhẹ, cho bọn hắn sử dụng tốt nhất dược vật, Phương Tu Hàn lòng từ bi cho ba người bọn hắn thả một ngày nghỉ.

Đỗ Thanh còn là lần đầu tiên tới phương bắc, phương bắc mùa đông, so với bọn hắn phía nam chuẩn bị sung túc, rất nhiều sưởi ấm thiết bị, tại mạt thế lúc trước liền đã có .

"Khó được có một ngày ngày nghỉ, " Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Không bằng chúng ta đi ra ngoài có một bữa cơm no đủ?"

"Không không không!" Lâm Xương cự tuyệt nói, "Ra đi ăn cơm còn không bằng chúng ta ra đi xem phim, chúng ta tới trên đường, ta nhìn thấy có rạp chiếu phim. Đi ra ngoài đi dạo nhiều mệt mỏi a! Ngồi ở trong rạp chiếu bóng xem phim nhiều thoải mái."

Đỗ Thanh suy tính một giây đồng hồ, nói: "Chúng ta binh chia làm hai đường, Lâm Xương ngươi đi xem phim, ta cùng Lập Hiên đi ăn cái gì là tốt rồi."

Lâm Xương: "... Hai người các ngươi khác thường tính không nhân tính! Còn có thể hay không làm bằng hữu? !"

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt nhìn hắn, kinh ngạc nói: "Chúng ta lúc nào là bằng hữu?"

Lâm Xương: "... Cút!"

"Tức phụ hắn để cho chúng ta lăn, chúng ta trước đi ăn cơm, sau đó đi cuộc hẹn a!" Hạ Lập Hiên lôi kéo Đỗ Thanh tay nói.

"Ha ha!" Lâm Xương phát ra một tiếng cười lạnh, "Ta cải biến chủ ý, muốn cùng các ngươi cùng đi."

"Ngươi không sợ chợt hiện mắt mù, liền cùng theo một lúc đến đây đi!" Hạ Lập Hiên lôi kéo Đỗ Thanh tay, thừa dịp Lâm Xương không chú ý, nhanh chóng chạy trốn, ý định vứt bỏ Lâm Xương cái này bóng đèn.

"Muốn vứt bỏ ta? Không có cửa đâu!" Lâm Xương cất bước đuổi theo.

Cuối cùng bọn hắn vẫn là không có vứt bỏ Lâm Xương, ba người đi trước có một bữa cơm no đủ, sau đó đi xem điện ảnh, xem chiếu bóng xong ngay tại quảng trường ở bên trong khắp nơi dạo chơi, phương bắc hoa quả cùng phía nam không giống với, cho nên hai địa phương biến dị hoa quả cũng là không đồng dạng như vậy.

Điên chơi một ngày, buổi tối bọn hắn mệt mỏi ngã đầu đi nằm ngủ, sáng ngày thứ hai rời giường lúc, thân thể khôi phục năng lực cường, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra ngày hôm qua mệt nhọc bộ dáng.

Phương Tu Hàn đợi bọn hắn ăn xong bữa sáng về sau, mới tiếu mị mị đem bọn họ gọi vào thư phòng.

"Các ngươi đã hoàn thành tất cả nhiệm vụ, hiện tại ta muốn báo cho biết các ngươi một việc, các ngươi chính thức nhiệm vụ là cái gì?" Phương Tu Hàn nghiêm túc nói.

"Nhiệm vụ gì?" Ba người ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, cuối cùng Đỗ Thanh mở miệng hỏi.

Ngoại trừ Đỗ Thanh mơ hồ biết rõ một ít gì đó, hai người khác đều là vẻ mặt mộng bức, nhiệm vụ của bọn hắn không phải trên đường đi trợ giúp những cái...kia căn cứ giải quyết biến dị thực vật đấy sao?

Chuyện này do Đỗ Thanh mở miệng hỏi thăm, liền có nghĩa là, ba người trung này đây Đỗ Thanh làm chủ .

Phương Tu Hàn trong nội tâm có chút xúc động, lúc trước bọn hắn xuất phát lúc, hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới, Đỗ Thanh cũng là như thế này một gã nhân vật lợi hại, lúc trước còn không có gì tiếng gió truyền tới.

Mọi người ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng là trong lòng cũng là cảm thấy Đỗ Thanh là một vướng víu đến .

Ba người bọn họ trên đường đi hành vi cử chỉ lời nói, hắn đều ghi chép không ít đồ vật, mỗi lần trải qua một cái trụ sở lúc, đem hắn ghi chép lại đồ vật truyền trở về, sau đó chuyện này giao không giao cho bọn họ đến chấp hành, hoàn toàn là phía trên ý tứ.

Ngày hôm qua cho bọn hắn để một ngày nghỉ, cái kia cũng là bởi vì cần thời gian một ngày, chờ đợi phía trên cuối cùng trả lời thuyết phục.

Nếu như ba người bọn họ biểu hiện không có thông qua, bọn hắn nghỉ một ngày sau có thể sẽ kinh đô đi, nhưng không biết may mắn vẫn là bất hạnh vận, ba người bọn họ biểu hiện đều thông qua được.

Kế tiếp, ba người cũng sẽ cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tham gia lần này hoạt động.

"Nơi này là một phần hiệp nghị, các ngươi xem trước một chút, không có ý kiến mà nói trước tiên đem nó ký, chúng ta lại tiếp tục nói chuyện kế tiếp." Phương Tu Hàn có chuẩn bị xuất ra ba phần hiệp nghị, bày khi bọn hắn trước mắt.

Một người cầm một phần đứng lên xem, Đỗ Thanh đọc nhanh như gió cái thứ nhất xem hết, không chút do dự ở phía trên ký tên.

"Các ngươi còn nhớ rõ mạt thế tiến đến lúc trước cái kia một hồi thiên thạch sao?" Phương Tu Hàn đem hiệp nghị thu lại, ngược lại hỏi một cái nhìn qua cùng bọn họ không thể làm chung vấn đề.

"Nhớ rõ, về sau những cái...kia thiên thạch hòa tan tiến trong đất bùn rồi, sẽ thấy cũng không phát hiện qua bọn hắn." Đỗ Thanh hồi đáp.

Lâm Xương vẻ mặt mê mang mà nói: "Cái gì thiên thạch?"

"Chúng ta thu thập rất nhiều thiên thạch tiến hành nghiên cứu, kết quả cũng không có nghiên cứu ra vật gì đến, thiên thạch mà bắt đầu hòa tan, chúng ta thử các loại phương pháp, cuối cùng tiêu phí thật lớn một cái giá lớn, giữ không ít thiên thạch xuống."

"Cái này thiên thạch có vấn đề gì không?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

Phương Tu Hàn gật gật đầu, nói: "Biến dị thực vật xuất hiện về sau, rốt cục có đi một tí mặt mày, thiên thạch có thể xúc tiến biến dị thực vật sinh trưởng!"

"Cái kia địa cầu nhiệt độ biến hóa dị thường nguyên nhân là cái gì?" Đỗ Thanh bén nhọn mà hỏi.

"Không rõ ràng lắm."

"Cái này cùng chúng ta kế tiếp vấn đề có liên hệ gì sao?" Đỗ Thanh bình phục tâm tình, tiếp tục nói.

"Trong kinh đô người nghiên cứu không đi ra, nhưng không có nghĩa là những người khác không có nghiên cứu ra đến."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Có người nghiên cứu ra cực kỳ khủng khiếp đồ vật, lợi dụng thiên thạch, thông qua biến dị thực vật, có thể chắt lọc ra một loại màu xanh lá vô hại năng lượng."

Phương Tu Hàn dừng lại một chút, tiếp tục nói: "Loại này năng lượng cung cấp có thể rất lợi hại, nếu như có thể nghiên cứu ra đến, nó sẽ thay thế điện năng cùng than đá xăng đẳng nguồn năng lượng!"

"Điều này cũng làm cho đại biểu cho, nhân loại đem tiến vào một cái mới thời kì! Bởi vì cung cấp năng lực không đủ, bởi vì rét lạnh mà chết người, sẽ rất lớn giảm bớt."

"Nghe rất tốt đẹp bộ dạng." Đỗ Thanh gật gật đầu, nói, "Vấn đề ở địa phương nào?"

Phương Tu Hàn tiếp tục nói: "Nghe nói qua bắc cực sở nghiên cứu sao?"

Đỗ Thanh: "Cái kia là vật gì?"

Hạ Lập Hiên: "Ừ, tại bắc cực chỗ đó."

Lâm Xương: "Thứ này thật đúng là tồn tại? !"

"Bắc cực sở nghiên cứu, chỗ đó tập trung quốc gia của ta ưu tú nhất nhân viên nghiên cứu, mạt thế tiến đến trước tiên, thiên thạch liền liên tục không ngừng mang đến chỗ đó, để cho bọn họ tiến hành nghiên cứu. Thiên thạch có thể xúc tiến thực vật sinh trưởng, cũng là bọn hắn nghiên cứu ra đến . Đại lượng thiên thạch bảo tồn đang nghiên cứu trong sở, mới nguồn năng lượng cũng là bọn hắn nghiên cứu ra đến ."

"Bọn hắn bị vây tại đâu đó rồi hả?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Phương Tu Hàn gật đầu, nói: "Cái này chính là ta muốn nói , bọn hắn nghiên cứu ra mới nguồn năng lượng về sau, chuẩn bị đem nghiên cứu thành công tống xuất đến . Nhưng là, phụ trách cử đi học tư liệu một tiểu đội, ngoại trừ đội trưởng, những người khác toàn quân bị diệt."

Đỗ Thanh ngón tay thoáng một phát thoáng một phát mà đập vào trên mặt bàn, nói trúng tim đen mà nói: "Các ngươi cùng bọn họ một lần cuối cùng thông tin là lúc nào?"

Phương Tu Hàn đã trầm mặc một lát, nói: "Hai mươi ngày trước."

"Bởi vì sở nghiên cứu bên trong chồng chất đại lượng thiên thạch, tại thiên thạch hòa tan lúc, đại bộ phận thiên thạch hòa tan tiến thổ địa ở bên trong, còn lại bộ phận thứ nhất bọn hắn bảo tồn đứng lên. Dẫn đến sở nghiên cứu bốn phía biến dị thực vật dị thường hung mãnh."

"Đơn giản mà nói, bọn hắn bị vây đang nghiên cứu trong sở mặt, ra không được, sở nghiên cứu bốn phía thực vật, nếu so với các ngươi lúc trước gặp được qua thực vật còn cường hãn hơn."

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt, bất mãn nói: "Các ngươi như thế nào không sớm một chút làm chuyện này?"

Phương Tu Hàn xin lỗi cười cười, "Dù sao chuyện này đang mang khẩn yếu, trên đường đi cũng thuận tiện khảo sát thoáng một phát năng lực của các ngươi, không cho đến lúc đó cũng là cho các ngươi đi chịu chết mà thôi."

"Sở nghiên cứu là ở dưới mặt đất?" Hạ Lập Hiên hỏi.

"Không sai, sở nghiên cứu bốn phía, có những người khác đóng tại chỗ đó, bọn hắn kiểm tra đo lường qua, đang nghiên cứu sở bốn phía biến dị thực vật, ít nhất cũng có 50~60 khỏa!"

"Chúng sẽ không đánh nhau sao?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Mùa hạ hắn đào tạo biến dị thực vật lúc, khoảng cách thân cận quá hai khỏa biến dị thực vật, sẽ đánh nhau.

"Sẽ không." Phương Tu Hàn nói, "Tại đâu đó hiện tượng rất kỳ quái, bốn phía mật mật ma ma xuất hiện bất đồng biến dị thực vật, nhưng không thấy chúng đánh nhau."

50~60 khỏa biến dị thực vật, một nổi công kích trở về, cái kia công kích lực độ, Đỗ Thanh ngẫm lại đều cảm thấy rất đáng sợ.

Phương Tu Hàn tiếp tục giải thích, "Chúng ta đã từng thử qua dùng quả Boom đến tạc hủy chúng, nơi đây thực vật chữa trị năng lực, so phía ngoài cường rất nhiều, chỉ có bắt bọn nó cây hủy, mới có thể giết chết một gốc cây. Giết chết một gốc cây là sẽ vô dụng thôi, nó qua không được bao lâu, sẽ theo tại chỗ mới trường một viên biến dị thực vật đi ra."

"Như vậy kỳ quái sao? Bộ dạng như vậy chẳng phải là đánh không hết?" Lâm Xương nhíu mày nói.

Bọn hắn lần nữa nhiệm vụ nhìn qua rất khó giải quyết a!

"Lần này chúng ta sẽ cùng cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ đi vào, không cần đem biến dị thực vật toàn bộ thanh lý hoàn tất, rất nhiệm vụ chủ yếu là đem nhân viên nghiên cứu bình an vô sự cứu ra."

"Lúc nào xuất phát?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Căn cứ Phương Tu Hàn câu nói, có thể đoán ra nơi đó là một cái rất địa phương nguy hiểm, hắn đại khái có thể minh bạch đời trước tại sao phải đã thất bại?

Số lượng cực lớn biến dị thực vật, đời trước Hạ Lập Hiên đẳng cấp cũng không có cao như vậy, dị năng của hắn chỉ sợ là Lâm Xương bây giờ dị năng a?

Kể từ đó, hai cái dị năng giả, so sánh với là muốn lưu một cái tại kinh đô , Hạ Lập Hiên một người...

Đương nhiên là càng nhanh càng tốt, Phương Tu Hàn trả lời, "Ngày mai."

Đỗ Thanh đứng lên, hít thở sâu một hơi khí, nói, "Chúng ta trở về chuẩn bị một chút."

Đệ 104 chương

"Tức phụ, lần này xuất phát rất nguy hiểm." Hạ Lập Hiên từ phía sau lưng ôm Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Ừ, ta biết rõ." Đỗ Thanh xoay người, ôm lấy hắn.

"Tức phụ ngươi có thể không đi được không?" Hạ Lập Hiên đem cái cằm chống đỡ tại Đỗ Thanh trên bờ vai, buồn bực thanh âm nói.

"Ta nghĩ cùng đi với ngươi." Đỗ Thanh ra vẻ nhẹ nhõm nói, "Liền tính toán hai người các ngươi gặp chuyện không may, ta cũng sẽ không xảy ra sự tình , ngươi quên ta có thể trốn vào không gian sao?"

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên buồn bực thanh âm nói.

Vừa rồi hắn hỏi thăm, bất quá là hy vọng nhỏ bé cũng muốn thử một chút.

Cơ hồ là vô cùng vô tận biến dị thực vật, nhưng có vũ khí nóng tồn tại, bọn hắn mới có thể thuận lợi đem người cứu ra.

Đỗ Thanh trong không gian đồ vật không ít, nhưng là chân chính thực dụng không có vài món.

"Ngươi có biện pháp nào không lấy tới một đám vũ khí nóng?" Đỗ Thanh hỏi, "Đặt ở ta trong không gian mang vào đi, chúng ta xâm nhập gặp được nguy hiểm lúc có thể tạc ra một con đường."

"Có thể là có thể lấy được, nhưng là khẳng định tránh không khỏi Phương Tu Hàn tai mắt, thời gian quá gấp, hắn có thể sẽ suy đoán ra ngươi có không gian sự thật." Hạ Lập Hiên do dự nói.

Đỗ Thanh không sao cả nói, "Mệnh đều nhanh đã không có, bị bọn hắn đoán được liền đoán được a, có Hạ gia tại, phía trên không dám đụng đến ta ."

"Chờ bọn hắn đối với ta ra tay, lại phản bội cũng có thể, bọn hắn còn không nhất định sẽ đối với ta ra tay."

"Đi, ta đi ra ngoài chuẩn bị đồ vật, ngươi sửa sang lại thoáng một phát không gian." Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu.

Đỗ Thanh tâm tư khẽ động, liền xuất hiện ở trong không gian, đem không gian đồ vật bên trong chuyển đến một chỗ đi, chảy ra một khối đất trống, để cho:đợi chút nữa đến để đặt vũ khí nóng đồ vật, trong không gian vũ khí lạnh, hắn cũng toàn bộ tìm ra, chất đống cùng một chỗ, thuận tiện theo trong không gian lấy ra sử dụng.

Hôm sau buổi sáng.

"Đồ đạc của các ngươi chuẩn bị xong chưa?" Phương Tu Hàn nói.

Ba người đều gật gật đầu.

Phương Tu Hàn nói: "Lần này đi, còn không biết có cơ hội hay không trở về, đêm qua cùng gia nhân liên hệ rồi, nhiệm vụ lần này cần phải chú ý cẩn thận."

"Xuất phát!"

Phương Tu Hàn cùng ba người bọn họ một chiếc xe, thấy mọi người ở giữa bầu không khí có chút nặng nề, mở miệng nói: "Nhiệm vụ này các ngươi chỉ cần cẩn thận một chút, sẽ không chết ở loại địa phương này ."

"Ta không có lo lắng, " Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Ta đang tự hỏi vấn đề."

"Ngươi đang tự hỏi vấn đề gì?" Lâm Xương để thân thể, chuyển di chú ý của mình lực đạo, hắn mới không tin Hạ Lập Hiên không khẩn trương.

Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nhìn hắn một cái, nói: "Giống ta loại này gặp may mắn người, đương nhiên là không có việc gì. Ba người chúng ta bên trong cùi bắp nhất đúng là ngươi rồi, vạn nhất có cái gì ngoài ý muốn, ngươi tự cái bảo trọng."

"Hừ, ta với ngươi không giống với, của ta là để phòng ngự làm chủ , có lẽ người cẩn thận là ngươi mới đúng!" Lâm Xương phản bác.

Hai người liền ngươi một câu ta một câu đấu võ mồm đứng lên.

Đỗ Thanh cười cười, đôi Phương Tu Hàn nói: "Có nghĩ tới hay không theo dưới nền đất đem người cứu ra?"

"Nghĩ tới rồi, nhưng thì không được, không nói trước phía dưới các loại thực vật gốc quấn quanh, khắp nơi kiến tạo phòng thí nghiệm, là lợi dụng trước mắt kiên cố nhất tài liệu làm , nói thực ra, hỏa tiễn đều đánh không thủng." Phương Tu Hàn giận dữ nói.

Hắn cũng biết từ dưới đất đến, an toàn rất nhiều, nhưng là lúc trước kiến tạo sở nghiên cứu tài liệu quá cứng rắn, dẫn đến người của bọn hắn đào một cái địa đạo:mà nói đi ra, nhưng không có biện pháp đánh vỡ vách tường.

Đỗ Thanh nhíu mày nói: "Lại để cho Hạ Lập Hiên đi thử một chút, có lẽ hắn sẽ có biện pháp."

Hạ Lập Hiên hỏa diễm độ ấm cực cao, có lẽ có thể thử một chút nhìn xem có thể hay không đem vách tường cho hòa tan mất.

"Ngươi nói là Hạ Đại Thiếu hỏa diễm sao?" Phương Tu Hàn đột nhiên ngồi thẳng thân thể, kích động nói.

"Ta cũng không quá chắc chắn, nhưng là có thể lại để cho hắn đi thử một chút xem." Đỗ Thanh cảm thấy có thể đi thử nhìn một chút, nếu như có thể được, liền không cần chính diện cùng những thứ này biến dị thực vật gạch thượng.

"Ta dẫn hắn đi thử một chút xem." Phương Tu Hàn kích động nói, bọn hắn làm sao lại không muốn khởi chuyện này đâu này?

Chủ yếu là cái kia dùng hỏa tiễn cũng không thể đánh vỡ vách tường, bởi vì là trên mặt đất xuống, một ít vũ khí nóng không thể sử dụng, còn phải chú ý lún nguy hiểm, thử qua dùng dược vật đến ăn mòn những vật này, nhưng là không có tác dụng.

Dùng những vật này, đẳng người ở bên trong toàn bộ chết đói, vách tường cũng biết không phá.

"Lập Hiên, ngươi cùng đội ngũ hình vuông trường đi một chuyến." Đỗ Thanh hô ở Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Tức phụ chuyện gì à?" Hạ Lập Hiên chẳng quan tâm cùng Lâm Xương cãi nhau, liền vội vàng hỏi.

"Đúng vậy, chỉ gọi một mình hắn đi qua sao?" Lâm Xương cũng bu lại, hỏi.

"Rời vợ ta xa một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên không vui đem Lâm Xương gom góp tới đầu cho đẩy ra.

"Chúng ta đều là sinh tử chi giao rồi, để ý như vậy những chuyện này làm gì vậy?" Lâm Xương lẩm bẩm, nhưng bị đẩy ra về sau không có gom góp được thân cận quá.

"Ai với ngươi là sinh tử chi giao rồi hả?" Hạ Lập Hiên khinh bỉ nhìn hắn một cái.

Mắt thấy hai cái vừa muốn cải vã, Đỗ Thanh mở miệng nói: "Hai người các ngươi cùng đi chứ!"

Đỗ Thanh giải thích nói: "Lại để cho Lâm Xương đi theo đi, nhìn xem dưới mặt đất có thể hay không có vấn đề gì, tốt nhất lại để cho hắn kiểm tra một lần có thể hay không có lún nguy hiểm?"

"Cho nên nói chúng ta là đi làm sao?" Hạ Lập Hiên tò mò hỏi.

"Đương nhiên là đi làm việc." Phương Tu Hàn mở miệng nói, "Hai vị mời đi theo ta."

"Không bằng chúng ta cùng đi chứ." Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị.

Dù sao hai người bọn họ đều đi, mang lên vợ hắn cùng đi cũng không có gì đáng ngại.

"Đi, cùng đi xem xem đi." Phương Tu Hàn nói.

Một nhóm bốn người đi vào một cái cửa động trước, Phương Tu Hàn đầu đi vào trước, nói: "Này liền là trước kia đào lên địa đạo:mà nói."

"Chậc chậc, chúng ta theo địa đạo:mà nói nơi đây đi đem người cứu ra không tốt sao?" Lâm Xương chậc chậc tán thưởng, "Cái này địa đạo:mà nói đào được không sai a!"

"Chúng ta không phải đi sở nghiên cứu cứu người đấy sao? Chạy tới cái này địa đạo:mà nói làm gì?" Hạ Lập Hiên nghi ngờ nói.

"Này địa đạo:mà nói đào được sở nghiên cứu vách tường, nhưng là sở nghiên cứu vách tường chế tạo tài liệu quá chắc chắn, từ nơi này vào không được. Lập Hiên ngươi đi thử một chút xem, có thể hay không đem kia bức tường cho hòa tan." Đỗ Thanh Đạo, "Lâm Xương, ngươi kiểm tra một chút nơi đây mà nói, có vấn đề hay không? Phát hiện vấn đề địa phương hỗ trợ gia cố thoáng một phát."

Địa đạo:mà nói không lớn không nhỏ, vừa vặn có thể cho hai người sát bên người mà qua độ rộng, độ cao là bọn hắn muốn khom người đi đường.

Bọn hắn rời đi đại khái hơn 10' sau, phía trước có một chỗ ánh sáng địa phương, Phương Tu Hàn tinh thần chấn động, "Phía trước là được."

Bọn hắn theo sát Phương Tu Hàn bước chân, bước nhanh đi qua, trên mặt đất bầy đặt người vài chụp đèn, đem nơi đây chiếu lên rất sáng, bên cạnh bầy đặt không ít dụng cụ, còn có ba người ở chỗ này, hai cái nhìn qua là nhân viên nghiên cứu, một thứ đại khái là phụ trách trông coi nơi đây .

"Đội ngũ hình vuông trường, các ngươi đây là?"

"Ba vị này là đến từ kinh đô dị năng giả, ta dẫn bọn hắn hạ tới thử xem xem, có thể hay không phá hư cái này vách tường?" Phương Tu Hàn trở về một cái cúi chào nói.

Tại vách tường chỗ gõ gõ đánh chính là hai cái nhân viên nghiên cứu, tránh ra vị trí, cho bọn hắn tiến lên.

Hạ Lập Hiên thử một chút ngày thường thả ra hỏa diễm, nện ở phía trên, liền cái Hỏa Tinh cũng không khởi một cái.

"Đây là cái gì tài liệu? Thậm chí ngay cả cái Hỏa Tinh cũng không có xuất hiện." Hạ Lập Hiên nhỏ giọng thầm nói, sau đó phát ra một đóa rõ ràng thoạt nhìn không đồng dạng như vậy hỏa diễm, trong động đất độ ấm lập tức tăng lên vài độ.

Hỏa diễm lung la lung lay đâm vào trên vách tường, hòa tan lòng bài tay lớn nhỏ vách tường, sau đó liền dập tắt.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn xem trên vách tường dấu vết, nhíu mày, không ngừng đem trong cơ thể nhân hỏa diễm áp súc, thẳng đến hắn áp súc cực hạn.

Trong tay của hắn ngột nhưng xuất hiện một đóa sâu ngọn lửa màu tím, trong động đất độ ấm không có bay lên, nhưng chỉ xem lấy liền làm cho người ta một loại vô cùng đáng sợ cảm giác.

Lâm Xương nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, ngọa tào, người đụng phải một chút xíu sẽ bị đốt thành tra a?

Ánh mắt mọi người đều để trong tay hắn hỏa diễm lên, có thể nhìn ra được, vậy đại khái chính là Hạ Lập Hiên cực hạn chỗ.

Nếu như lần này không được, bọn hắn vẫn là cần dựa theo kế hoạch lúc đầu tiến hành .

Tiểu Hỏa Sài lặng yên không một tiếng động xuất hiện ở Hạ Lập Hiên đỉnh đầu, thần sắc nghiêm túc chằm chằm vào giống như lập tức sẽ dập tắt hỏa diễm, chuyên tâm cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cùng một chỗ khống chế nó.

Lúc trước không thể phá vỡ vách tường gặp gỡ cái này đoàn tiểu hỏa diễm, phảng phất là nhựa plastic gặp gỡ hỏa, vách tường bị mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ đốt ra một cái bóng rổ lớn nhỏ động, sau đó hỏa diễm liền dập tắt.

"Có thể!" Phương Tu Hàn nhịn không được quát.

Một lần có thể hòa tan ra một cái bóng rổ lớn nhỏ động, làm nhiều mấy lần, đại khái có thể làm ra một cái cửa ra, bọn hắn không cần đi mạo hiểm.

"Cái này vách tường thật sự là quá cứng ngắc, dùng ta bây giờ năng lực, chỉ có thể làm được loại tình trạng này." Hạ Lập Hiên lau đi mồ hôi trên trán nói.

"Ngươi đã rất lợi hại rồi, cái này dù sao cũng là rất chắc chắn tài liệu, lúc trước dùng tất cả biện pháp, mới có thể làm ra một cái nho nhỏ lỗ hổng." Phương Tu Hàn chút nào không keo kiệt tán dương.

"Ta đi báo cáo chuyện này, nơi đây liền đã làm phiền ngươi." Phương Tu Hàn nói.

Đỗ Thanh yên lặng mà đi tới, "Muốn ngồi xuống trong chốc lát sao?"

"Không nên, tức phụ để cho ta ôm thoáng một phát." Hạ Lập Hiên ôm trong chốc lát, nhịn không được làm yêu đứng lên, "Tức phụ ngươi hôn nhẹ ta thì tốt rồi."

Đỗ Thanh tại trên môi của hắn hôn một chút, khoa trương nói: "Giỏi quá!"

Hạ Lập Hiên sửng sốt một chút, vuốt mới vừa rồi bị thân qua địa phương, trừng những người khác liếc, nếu không phải cái này mấy cái bóng đèn ở chỗ này nhìn xem, là hắn có thể ôm tức phụ mãnh liệt hôn rồi.

"Khục khục!" Phương Tu Hàn ho khan vài tiếng, ý bảo bọn hắn chú ý thoáng một phát hình tượng.

"Ta nghỉ ngơi tốt rồi." Hạ Lập Hiên đi vào vách tường trước mặt, lại làm ra một đóa tiểu hỏa diễm, hòa tan một mở rộng ra vách tường.

Ba ngày sau.

Vách tường chỉ còn lại hơi mỏng một tầng, người ở bên trong rốt cục phát hiện nơi đây, có thể nghe được bên trong một ít thanh âm.

Hạ Lập Hiên hít thở sâu một hơi khí, cuối cùng thoáng một phát có thể dung ra một cái hố, có thể làm cho một cái trưởng thành nam nhân thông qua động.

"Phanh!" Bên trong hơi mỏng một tầng, trực tiếp bị một cái nhân hình vật thể phá khai, một trận gió thổi khô bình thường.

Chờ bọn hắn kịp phản ứng, trước mắt đã không có Hạ Lập Hiên thân ảnh.

Đỗ Thanh chỉ nhìn rõ ràng đó là một cái tiểu lão đầu, nhưng là động tác của hắn không đủ nhanh, không có ngăn lại đối phương.

"Ta đi truy hắn!" Nói xong, Đỗ Thanh cũng một trận gió tựa như chạy trốn.

"Đây là có chuyện gì?" Lâm Xương nhìn về phía Phương Tu Hàn.

Phương Tu Hàn: "..." Ta cũng không biết a!

Đệ 105 chương

Tốc độ của đối phương thật nhanh, Đỗ Thanh đuổi tới mà đạo môn khẩu, liền mất đi đối phương thân ảnh, hé miệng trạm tại nguyên chỗ, trên người phát ra từng đợt lãnh ý.

Phương Tu Hàn đem chuyện kế tiếp giao cho mặt khác người, cùng Lâm Xương cùng một chỗ truy đuổi đi ra, trông thấy đứng ở địa đạo cửa vào chỗ Đỗ Thanh, Lâm Xương cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà hỏi: "Không có đuổi tới người sao?"

Đỗ Thanh xoay người, đưa ánh mắt đặt ở Phương Tu Hàn trên người, "Đây là có chuyện gì? Tên kia là ai? Nếu Lập Hiên đã xảy ra chuyện gì, tin hay không các ngươi một cái cũng đừng nghĩ ly khai nơi đây?"

Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị mà nhìn bọn họ, phảng phất đang nói một kiện không quan hệ sự tình khẩn yếu, biến dị thực vật có lẽ hắn không đối phó được, nhưng là người.

Người là một loại rất yếu ớt sinh vật, thật sự tích cực đứng lên, nhân loại so biến dị thực vật dễ dàng đối phó nhiều hơn.

Nam nhân của hắn rõ ràng tại trước mắt bao người, bị người bắt đi, nếu như hắn không có biện pháp truy tung đến đối phương, như vậy, liền từ hướng khác ra tay a!

Lão đầu kia là từ sở nghiên cứu ở bên trong chạy đến , sở nghiên cứu người ở bên trong nhất định sẽ biết rõ một ít gì .

Đỗ Thanh Tựu tại lối đi ra chờ, đẳng sở nghiên cứu người đi ra.

Kế hoạch không đuổi kịp biến hóa, Đỗ Thanh không đợi đến sở nghiên cứu người đi ra, trước mắt nhoáng một cái, đem Hạ Lập Hiên mang đi người, đem hắn cũng bắt đi.

Đỗ Thanh không có làm kia động tác của hắn, thờ ơ lạnh nhạt đối phương muốn mang chính mình đi nơi nào?

"Tức phụ!" Đỗ Thanh chân vừa dứt đấy, Hạ Lập Hiên liền nhào tới.

Nhìn thấy Hạ Lập Hiên bình an vô sự, Đỗ Thanh cũng thở dài một hơi, lo lắng kiểm tra đến một lần, bề ngoài thượng không nhìn ra cái gì miệng vết thương đến.

"Tức phụ ta không sao." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Cái lão nhân này người nào?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn về phía ngồi ở một viên tảng đá lớn đầu lão nhân, "Vừa rồi ngươi đột nhiên bị bắt đi, thiếu chút nữa hù chết ta..."

Đỗ Thanh lời còn chưa nói hết, Hạ Lập Hiên lôi kéo ống tay áo của hắn, gặp Đỗ Thanh nhìn qua, mới nói: "Cái kia là sư phụ ta."

Đỗ Thanh: "? ? ?"

"Hắn chính là ngươi sư phó?" Đỗ Thanh kỳ quái nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, "Thật sự là hắn là sư phụ của ta."

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng co giật thoáng một phát, nói: "Hắn làm sao sẽ xuất hiện ở nơi đây? Nếu như ta nhớ không lầm, vừa rồi hắn là theo sở nghiên cứu bên trong chạy đến a?"

"Cái này ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Vậy hắn đem chúng ta cầm ra đến, là có ý gì?" Đỗ Thanh nhìn nhìn cái kia tiểu lão đầu, một chút cũng nhìn không ra rất lợi hại bộ dáng.

"Sư phó ngươi đem chúng ta bắt tới đây đến là có chuyện gì không?" Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn về phía hắn.

Mộc Vân tức giận: "Không có việc gì không thể đem các ngươi kêu đi ra sao? Có phải hay không ghét bỏ ta cái lão nhân này?"

"Không không không, đương nhiên có thể." Hạ Lập Hiên hiếu kỳ nói, "Sư phó ngươi làm sao sẽ từ nơi này mặt đi ra hay sao?"

Mộc Vân sắc mặt tối sầm, nói: "Ta đem công lực truyền cho ngươi về sau, vốn là ý định trở về, nhưng là phát hiện trở về không được, liền giấu ở một tảng đá bên trong ngủ, nhưng là ai biết, thức dậy, đến đến bên trong mặt cái kia đại trong hộp sắt, thiếu chút nữa bị bọn hắn cho bắt lấy."

Hắn lòng còn sợ hãi mà nói: "May mắn ta chạy trốn nhanh, ở bên trong ẩn dấu hảo một thời gian ngắn. Vốn nghĩ ra tới tìm ngươi, nhưng là cái này trong hộp sắt vách tường quá cứng ngắc, mở không ra, liền vẫn đợi đến hiện tại."

"Ta cảm giác được khí tức của ngươi, sau đó liền từ nơi này chạy ra, thuận tay sẽ đem ngươi nói ra."

Hạ Lập Hiên: "... Sư phó nơi đây là địa phương nào?"

Đỗ Thanh cũng là vẻ mặt không biết ứng với nên nói cái gì đều bộ dáng, thuận tay đem hai người bọn họ nói ra, nơi đây bốn phía hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, dựa theo Lập Hiên sư phó tốc độ, chỉ sợ đã chạy đi ra ngoài rất xa.

Mộc Vân không thèm để ý vẫy vẫy tay, nói: "Ta cũng không biết, tùy tiện chọn lấy một cái phương hướng . Như thế nào? Đồ đệ ngươi cũng là bị bọn hắn bắt được đấy sao?"

"Không... Sư phó chúng ta là bị người nhờ vả, hỗ trợ đem các ngươi giải cứu ra ." Hạ Lập Hiên nói, "Bọn hắn muốn bắt ở khó được rất, bọn họ đều là một đám phế vật vô dụng đến , ở chỗ này lâu như vậy, cũng không có đem vách tường phá đi, ta thứ nhất, không đến ba ngày liền đem các ngươi cứu được đi ra, ta quả nhiên là một thiên tài!"

"Đây là của ngươi này tức phụ?" Mộc Vân không nhìn tới Hạ Lập Hiên tiểu tử kia đắc sắt bộ dáng, hắn người sư phụ này vẫn còn độc thân bộ dáng, đồ đệ lại có bạn rồi!

"Ta cho các ngươi giới thiệu thoáng một phát, đây là của ta tức phụ Đỗ Thanh. Tức phụ, đây là ta sư phó Mộc Vân." Hạ Lập Hiên đơn giản giới thiệu thoáng một phát, sau đó đặc biệt nhiệt tình nói, "Sư phó ta đây tức phụ như thế nào đây? Lớn lên đẹp trai khí, tâm địa thiện lương... , hắn đặc biệt yêu thích ta, ta cũng đặc biệt ưa thích hắn!"

"Hắc hắc hắc!" Hạ Lập Hiên cười hắc hắc, nhìn xem Mộc Vân, nói, "Đương nhiên, vợ ta cũng sẽ cùng ta giống nhau hiếu thuận ."

Mộc Vân bất vi sở động, thầm nghĩ, đây là đang khoe khoang ngươi có tức phụ ta không có sao? ! Nghịch đồ! !

Nội tâm diễn mười phần Mộc Vân nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên hướng chính mình vươn ra tay, không hiểu nói, "Làm gì?"

"Sư phó, đây là ta tức phụ a! Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, không phải có lẽ cho lễ gặp mặt cái gì đấy sao? ?" Hạ Lập Hiên bất mãn nói, "Còn muốn ta chủ động mà nói ra, cái này nhiều không có ý tứ a!"

Mộc Vân: "Không có ý tứ? Không có ý tứ ngươi còn không phải nói ra? !"

"Ta đây không phải sợ sư phó ngài quên, nhắc nhở ngươi một chút không?" Hạ Lập Hiên ti không thèm để ý chút nào mà nói.

"Cái này cho ngươi!" Mộc Vân vung ra một cái bình ngọc, sắc mặt không tốt mà nhìn hắn, tìm cái đồ đệ, ngoại trừ khí chính hắn bên ngoài, không có hiếu thuận đồ vật cho hắn còn từ nơi này gảy đồ vật, hắn có thể mang tới đồ vật vốn là không nhiều lắm, hiện tại lại đưa ra ngoài một lọ tử.

"Cảm ơn sư phó." Đỗ Thanh đem cái chai cầm ở trong tay, chuẩn bị đem đồ vật cất kỹ, đẳng sau khi trở về mới hảo hảo nhìn xem trong bình là cái gì.

Cái chai phẩm chất nhìn qua không tệ, Lập Hiên sư phó cho đồ vật, chắc có lẽ không bình thường .

Gặp Đỗ Thanh đem cái chai thu lại, Mộc Vân bất mãn nói: "Ngươi là không hài lòng ta tiễn đưa lễ gặp mặt sao?"

Đỗ Thanh sửng sốt một chút, nói: "Không có, sư phó như thế nào nói như vậy?"

Mộc Vân trừng mắt dựng râu, cả giận nói: "Ngươi như thế nào không nhìn xem đồ vật bên trong là cái gì?"

"Lập Hiên, sư phó không phải nước Hoa người?" Đỗ Thanh ngốc trệ thoáng một phát, kịp phản ứng tại Hạ Lập Hiên bên tai nhẹ nhàng hỏi câu.

Đỗ Thanh ấm áp hô hấp thổi tới vành tai chỗ, Hạ Lập Hiên tâm viên ý mã (*chỗ này ngon muốn xơi chỗ khác) nghĩ đến, lần này thành công hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, bọn hắn rốt cục có thể nghỉ ngơi thật tốt thoáng một phát.

Hạ Lập Hiên thất thần trong chốc lát, rất nhanh lại kịp phản ứng, nói: "Hẳn không phải là, sư phó hắn tựa hồ không phải người nơi này."

"Không phải người nơi này?" Đỗ Thanh lại len lén dò xét Mộc Vân liếc.

"Nghịch đồ! Ta lúc trước không phải đã nói với ngươi, không thể ở trước mặt người ngoài nói lên thân phận của ta sao? !"

Đỗ Thanh cảm giác bên người có một trận gió thổi qua, trong chớp mắt, Mộc Vân liền ra hiện tại bọn hắn bên người, Mộc Vân một tay dẫn theo Hạ Lập Hiên lỗ tai, hổn hển bộ dáng.

Hạ Lập Hiên giải thích nói: "Đây là ta tức phụ, cũng không phải ngoại nhân."

"Hơn nữa sư phó ngươi thoạt nhìn liền cùng chúng ta không giống với được không nào? Dù sao sớm muộn đều bị biết rõ đấy."

"Được rồi được rồi, biết rõ ngươi mạnh khỏe tốt ta cũng yên tâm, ta chuẩn bị bốn phía du lịch một phen, các ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta." Mộc Vân khoát tay nói.

Sư phó hắn vũ lực giá trị không được, nhưng là tốc độ chạy trốn vượt qua nhất lưu , Hạ Lập Hiên chút nào không có cảm thấy lo lắng, hoài nghi nói: "Ngươi sẽ không phải chạy đi ngủ a?"

Lúc trước tại A thành phố bên kia, sư phó hắn truyền thụ hắn phương pháp tu luyện thời điểm, cả ngày ngoại trừ ngủ ngủ ngủ, vẫn là ngủ ngủ ngủ.

Mộc Vân chột dạ buông tay ra, sau đó mắng: "Làm sao có thể? Ta là loại người này sao? Nói đi du lịch chính là đi du lịch, cái chỗ này ta còn chưa có đi đi dạo qua đâu!"

"Sư phó ngài đi du lịch lúc trước, có thể hay không trước đem chúng ta đưa trở về?" Đỗ Thanh quan tâm nói, bọn hắn đi ra lâu như vậy, Lâm Xương bọn hắn hiện tại khẳng định rất sốt ruột.

"Khục khục!" Mộc Vân ho khan hai tiếng che dấu chính mình không được tự nhiên, ánh mắt phiêu hướng xa xa, "Đây là giao cho khảo nghiệm của các ngươi, các ngươi tự cái trở về đi! Ta đi trước một bước rồi."

Sau khi nói xong, không chờ bọn họ nói chuyện, Mộc Vân một trận gió tựa như chạy, lưu cho bọn hắn một cái bóng lưng.

Lưu lại Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Đỗ Thanh: "Ngươi cái này sư phó rất có cá tính a!"

Hạ Lập Hiên không chút lựa chọn vạch trần hắn nội tình, nói: "Hắn nhất định là không còn khí lực, lại không có ý tứ thừa nhận, liền tự cái chạy, lại để cho tự chúng ta trở về."

"Quên nói cho sư phó, du lịch về sau như thế nào tới tìm chúng ta rồi." Đỗ Thanh lo lắng nói.

"Không cần lo lắng, xem ta." Hạ Lập Hiên ý bảo hắn đừng nói chuyện, dồn khí đan điền, sau đó rống lớn nói, "Sư phó tìm chúng ta sẽ tới trong kinh đô căn cứ!"

"Tốt rồi, sư phó hắn khẳng định đã nghe được ." Hạ Lập Hiên vỗ vỗ tay, nói, "Chúng ta chuẩn bị trở về đi đi!"

Đỗ Thanh nhìn quanh một vòng, cái này bốn phía đều là tuyết, căn bản nhận thức không xuất ra nơi đây là địa phương nào?

"Chúng ta như thế nào trở về?"

"Cái này đơn giản, chúng ta ở chỗ này chờ các loại..., ta đã lại để cho Tiểu Hỏa Sài đi trở về, bọn hắn không lâu về sau sẽ đến đón chúng ta trở về."

"Ừ, chúng ta tìm một chỗ tránh gió a!"

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cái này nhất đẳng chính là hơn một giờ, nếu không phải còn có thể cảm giác được Tiểu Hỏa Sài liên hệ, Hạ Lập Hiên đều muốn hoài nghi, Tiểu Hỏa Sài có phải hay không mất tích.

Khi bọn hắn do dự mà có muốn hay không đi đường trở về trước, tới đón xe của bọn hắn rốt cục xuất hiện ở trong tầm mắt.

"Ta, tại, cái này, ở bên trong!" Hạ Lập Hiên tay làm loa hình dáng, sau đó đôi của bọn hắn kích động hô.

Sau đó, 'Ầm ầm' một tiếng, bọn hắn mắt thấy tới đón bọn họ ba chiếc xe bị chôn ở tuyết rơi.

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Tới đón người của bọn hắn: "..."

Đệ 106 chương

"Ngươi giọng cũng là thế này lớn hơn." Đãi hai người lên xe về sau, Lâm Xương nhịn không được giễu cợt nói, "Có thể đem tuyết đều chấn sụp, ngươi cũng là ta đã thấy người đầu tiên."

Hạ Lập Hiên lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, nói: "Quá khen quá khen."

Lâm Xương: "..."

"Các ngươi như thế nào trễ như vậy mới đến? Bọn chúng ta đợi đến bụng đều đói bụng." Hạ Lập Hiên phàn nàn nói.

Lâm Xương: "Ha ha!" Cũng không nhìn một chút các ngươi khoảng cách đến cùng có xa lắm không? Mở gần một giờ xe, mới vừa tới chỗ mục đích.

Có nhiều thứ lộ không thể đi, còn có đường vòng. Một giờ bọn hắn tới coi như sớm.

"Các ngươi là như thế nào theo trong tay của người kia đào thoát hay sao?" Trên xe thật sự là nhàm chán, Lâm Xương yên tĩnh trong chốc lát, hiếu kỳ nói.

"Ngươi muốn biết à?"

"Muốn."

"Thật muốn à?"

"Thật muốn."

"Ta đây không nói cho ngươi."

Lâm Xương: "... Hạ Lập Hiên ngươi bây giờ ba tuổi sao? Ngây thơ như vậy? !"

Hạ Lập Hiên cười cười, kinh ngạc nói: "Ta năm nay vừa đầy năm tuổi ngươi không biết sao?"

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

"Hai người các ngươi câm miệng."

"Đội ngũ hình vuông trường như thế nào không có tới?" Đỗ Thanh bên tai thanh tịnh, mới nói.

"Hắn vội vàng an bài sở nghiên cứu đi ra nhân viên công tác, biết rõ các ngươi không có việc gì, hắn liền đừng tới." Lâm Xương giải thích nói.

"Các ngươi là chuyện gì xảy ra à?" Lâm Xương tò mò nói, "Hỏi từ bên trong đi ra người, cũng không rõ ràng lắm là chuyện gì xảy ra? Chẳng qua là nói, bọn hắn sở nghiên cứu ở bên trong đồ vật thường xuyên bị người đánh cắp ăn, cái kia tặc tốc độ thật nhanh, tới vô ảnh đi vô tung ."

"Cái gì tặc à? Nói được khó nghe như vậy, cái kia là sư phụ ta đến ." Hạ Lập Hiên không cao hứng nói.

"Sư phụ của ngươi? Ngươi lại có sư phó đấy sao?" Lâm Xương cả kinh nói.

"Ta lúc nào đã từng nói qua ta không có sư phó?"

"Nhưng là ngươi cũng không nói qua ngươi có sư phó a!"

"Ngươi lại không vấn đề." Hạ Lập Hiên kỳ quái nhìn hắn một cái, "Ta vô duyên vô cớ tại sao phải nói cho ngươi biết."

Lâm Xương nhịn lại nhẫn, thật sự là nhịn không được : "... Ta không muốn cùng ngươi nói chuyện."

Đỗ Thanh: "..." Kỳ thật hắn vẫn cho là, Hạ Lập Hiên theo như lời sư phó, là đã qua đời .

...

Mười ngày sau, trong kinh đô căn cứ.

"Ai! Rốt cục nhanh về đến nhà rồi." Lâm Xương duỗi lưng một cái.

Nhìn xem ven đường biển báo giao thông, tiếp qua hơn 10' sau, có thể nhìn thấy vợ của hắn rồi.

Bọn hắn trở về nhìn thấy Phương Tu Hàn về sau, tỏ vẻ có rãnh rỗi bọn hắn liền muốn về nhà đi, Phương Tu Hàn lúc này liền an bài nhân thủ, đem rất thoải mái dễ chịu hai chiếc xe cho bọn hắn, còn xứng tiễn đưa lái xe cùng hộ tống nhân viên.

Tuy nhiên không có tới lúc như vậy thời gian đang gấp, nhưng bởi vì không có không cần xử lý những trụ sở khác uy hiếp, bọn hắn một đường lái xe trở về, chỉ dùng mười ngày.

"Đại ca! Các ngươi rốt cục đã trở về!" Hạ Lập Thu sớm sẽ chờ tại cửa trụ sở, xem gặp xe của bọn hắn xuất hiện, kích động hô.

Bên người đi theo hai cái một lớn một nhỏ, ủ rũ theo sát tại phía sau hắn.

Hai người bọn họ rốt cục đã trở về, lại không trở lại, hai cái này tiểu hỗn đản, có thể đem kinh đô đều hủy đi.

Bọn hắn đi đem thời gian gần một tháng, hai cái này tiểu hỗn đản, bắt đầu cái kia hai ngày vẫn là ngoan ngoãn không trêu chọc sự tình.

Ngày thứ ba bắt đầu, quả thực cùng với thoát khỏi cương con ngựa hoang bình thường, Hạ Lập Thu đi làm không đến một giờ, liền nhận được ba cái trách cứ điện thoại.

Nơi đây hai cái tiểu hỗn đản còn chuyên môn đi khi dễ trong kinh đô ăn chơi thiếu gia, có thể lên làm ăn chơi thiếu gia người, cái kia sau lưng không có một hai cái hoặc là một đám sủng hài tử người?

Hạ Lập Thu trong nội tâm trầm trồ khen ngợi, nhưng là mặt đối với người khác gia gọi điện thoại tới đây cáo trạng gia trưởng, chỉ có thể mặc cho do đối phương phát tiết bất mãn của mình, sau đó tỏ vẻ thật có lỗi, hắn sau khi trở về nhất định sẽ rất tốt mà giáo huấn hai người bọn họ tiểu hỗn đản .

Vào lúc ban đêm trở về, Hạ Lập Thu bay bổng nói hai người bọn họ vài câu, dạy bảo bọn hắn, làm chuyện xấu đừng lưu danh.

Ngày kế tiếp.

Người ta gia trưởng trực tiếp đã tìm tới cửa, mang theo bị đánh được mũi mặt xanh sưng nhi tử.

Hai cái này tiểu hỗn đản ngược lại là quán triệt làm chuyện xấu không để lại tên những lời này tinh thần, nhưng là còn có màn hình giám sát à? !

Bị đánh tầm đó, người ta đem màn hình giám sát điều tra đến một tra, hai cái này tiểu hỗn đản liền bại lộ.

Hạ Lập Thu bất đắc dĩ chịu nhận lỗi sau đó đem người cất bước.

Hai cái này tiểu hỗn đản, tại trong kinh đô không đến một tháng liền có tiếng, tuyệt đối là trong kinh đô ăn chơi thiếu gia rất người đáng ghét, không có một trong.

Có Hạ Lập Thu cái này Hạ gia gia chủ ở sau lưng chèo chống lấy, bên này chịu nhận lỗi, bọn hắn bên kia liền dám hung hăng mà lại đánh dừng lại.

Bởi vậy Hạ Lập Thu đem máy truyền tin của mình cho ngừng, lưu lại trong văn phòng điện thoại, chuyên môn thuê một cái mồm mép đặc biệt lợi hại , mạt thế trước nghề nghiệp là luật sư người, do hắn đến phụ trách ứng đối đến trách cứ hai cái này tiểu hỗn đản gia trưởng!

"Nhị đệ nhìn thấy chúng ta giống như rất kích động bộ dạng." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Hắn nhất định là nghĩ tới chúng ta rồi, một tháng không thấy, giống như thật lâu không gặp mặt cảm giác." Hạ Lập Hiên mặt mày hớn hở nói.

Dục vọng đạt được thỏa mãn về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên trên đường đi ở vào cười ngây ngô trạng thái, rất dễ nói chuyện.

"Vậy sao? Ta thấy thế nào đi lên giống như không phải như vậy tử." Đỗ Thanh vừa dứt lời, xe liền chạy đến trước mặt của bọn hắn, Hạ Lập Hiên đầu tiên xuống xe, "Lập thu!"

Một mặt khác xếp hàng vào thành người, có người kích động hô: "Đó là Hạ Đại Thiếu! Là sống Hạ Đại Thiếu a!"

"Ồ? Ta còn chưa thấy qua dị năng giả là như thế nào, để cho ta qua đi xem."

"Đợi một chút, ngươi đừng lách vào ta, ta cũng muốn đi xem xem!"

Lâm Xương bước ra đi một chỉ yên lặng mà thu trở về, nhìn xem sắp bị một lớp đám đông bao phủ Hạ Lập Hiên, trong nội tâm cười trộm.

May mắn động tác của hắn không có nhanh như vậy.

Đỗ Thanh bất đắc dĩ đem trong miệng nuốt xuống, nói: "Lập Hiên, lập thu chúng ta trở về rồi hãy nói lời nói."

"Thiếu chút nữa làm ta sợ muốn chết." Hạ Lập Hiên khoa trương vỗ vỗ lồng ngực, sau đó vui thích nói, "Không nghĩ tới ta như vậy nổi danh, như vậy được hoan nghênh, " nói xong, nhìn Lâm Xương giống nhau, lắc đầu giận dữ nói, "Ai, thiên tài ở nơi nào đều là như vậy được hoan nghênh , Fans hâm mộ nhiều như vậy ta cũng là rất buồn rầu a!"

Lâm Xương: "Ngươi như thế nào không hơn thiên?"

Hạ Lập Hiên chống nạnh, tự hào nói: "Ngươi liền đố kỵ ta đi!"

Đỗ Thanh: "..."

Xe vốn là trải qua Lâm gia, Lâm Xương sau khi xuống xe, không cần cùng Hạ Lập Hiên cái kia hiếm thấy đãi cùng một chỗ, cảm giác không khí đều mát mẻ rất nhiều.

"Ba ba!" Đỗ Phúc bọn hắn về trước đi , chờ ở cửa bọn hắn, Đỗ Thanh vừa xuống xe, đã bị một cái Đôn béo ôm lấy đùi, nhanh chóng xông đụng tới, thiếu chút nữa đem hắn đánh ngã,gục.

Đỗ Thanh đứng vững về sau, cúi đầu xuống, kết hợp vừa rồi lời hắn nói, có chút không xác định nói: "A Phúc?"

"Ba ba, ta là A Phúc a! Một tháng không thấy ngươi nhớ rõ ta sao?" Đỗ Phúc ủy khuất mà nói.

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng giật giật, nói: "Ngươi làm sao sẽ mập nhiều như vậy?"

Đỗ Phúc mở trừng hai mắt, nói: "Ta nghĩ ba ba thời điểm liền ăn cái gì, ăn ăn liền trở nên béo rồi. Ba ba, ta hiện tại đẹp mắt lúng túng?"

"Đẹp mắt, nhưng là ngươi muốn giảm cân." Đỗ Thanh nghiêm túc nói.

Bây giờ Đỗ Phúc, với hắn đám bọn họ ly khai kinh đô lúc gấp hai thể tích, một tháng đã mập gấp đôi, hai người bọn họ không tại trong khoảng thời gian này, hai người bọn họ đều đã làm gì?

"Không cần giảm, Gia Gia Nãi sữa nói, chờ ta cao lớn sẽ biến gầy ." Đỗ Phúc nói.

Đỗ Thanh nhéo nhéo hắn thịt thịt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, giảm không giảm lần lượt ngược, không phải là bọn hắn định đoạt.

"Chúng ta về trước phòng đi, bên ngoài lạnh lẻo." Đỗ Thanh thoải mái mà ôm lấy Đỗ Phúc, đầu tiên đi vào bên trong đi.

"Ba mẹ chúng ta đã trở về." Đỗ Thanh đối với Đỗ Ba Đỗ Mụ cười nói.

Cùng gia nhân ấm áp địa tương chỗ một ngày, buổi tối hai nhà nhân cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa cơm, ngày kế tiếp buổi sáng, Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên phải đi tìm Hạ Lập Thu, cùng hắn nói chuyện gần nhất kinh đô chuyện đã xảy ra.

Nói đến Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cùng Đỗ Phúc hai người trên người, Hạ Lập Thu vẻ mặt nhăn nhó thoáng một phát, đối với hai người kia, hắn quả thực liền là một thanh nước mũi một chút nước mắt!

Không rõ chi tiết đem hai người bọn họ làm 'Chuyện tốt' miêu tả một lần.

Trọn vẹn nói hơn nửa giờ, Hạ Lập Thu uống hai lần nước, mới đem hai người bọn họ 'Công lao to lớn' nói xong.

"Hai người bọn họ, ta trở về sẽ hảo hảo giáo huấn bọn họ." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên tức thì sờ sờ cái cằm, nói: "Hai cái này ngược lại là có chút ta năm đó phong phạm. Bất quá lúc đầu ta làm được cũng không có lưu chứng cớ ."

Hạ Lập Thu: "... Hai người các ngươi lỗ hổng trở về hảo hảo giáo dục bọn hắn dừng lại a!"

"Đúng rồi, kinh đô gần nhất có hay không phát sinh cái đại sự gì?" Đỗ Thanh tỏ vẻ cái đề tài này đã qua, vừa rồi Hạ Lập Thu chuẩn bị thao thao bất tuyệt giải thích kinh đô trong khoảng thời gian này chuyện phát sinh, bị Hạ Lập Hiên đã cắt đứt, vừa rồi lại ngược lại nửa giờ nước đắng, gần nhất tình huống thế nào bọn hắn còn không rõ ràng lắm.

Hạ Lập Thu chỉnh ngay ngắn chính sắc mặt, nói: "Ta đã nói nói giá trị được các ngươi chú ý sự tình. Gần nhất trong kinh đô xuất hiện nhiều cái dị năng giả, nhưng là căn cứ chúng ta lấy được tin tức. Bọn hắn hiện tại bị nhiều cái thế gia cướp lôi kéo, dưỡng thành bọn hắn hiện tại tính cách cao ngạo, đại ca trước ngươi thanh danh vang dội, bọn hắn chỉ sợ sẽ tìm tới ngươi quyết đấu."

"Xem ra chúng ta ly khai trong khoảng thời gian này, xuất hiện không ít người vật." Đỗ Thanh cảm thán đến, nhưng chút nào không để vào mắt.

Bọn hắn như thế nào lợi hại, cũng không có khả năng có thể đánh thắng Hạ Lập Hiên .

"Còn có một việc giá trị được các ngươi đi chú ý , " Hạ Lập Thu nghiêm túc nói, "Trần gia đã trở về."

Đỗ Thanh nhìn xem hắn sắc mặt ngưng trọng, nói: "Ngươi nói Trần gia là chúng ta trong tưởng tượng cái kia sao?"

Hạ Lập Thu gật đầu, nói: "Chính là bọn họ, bọn hắn lúc trước trốn ra kinh đô, nhưng là các ngươi ly khai không lâu về sau, lại quang minh chánh đại trở về."

"Căn cứ điều tra ra tin tức, là bởi vì hắn đám bọn họ lấy ra rất giỏi đồ vật, nộp lên đi lên, sau đó đem công chống đỡ qua, không truy cứu nữa trách nhiệm của bọn hắn."

Nhà bọn họ phá hủy Trần gia kế hoạch, có thể cũng coi là Trần gia đại thù, hiện tại đột nhiên cho phép Trần gia bàn hồi đến, cái này có nghĩa là, phía trên đã không truy cứu lúc trước sự tình, bọn hắn cũng không có thể truy cứu. Ít nhất bên ngoài không thể truy cứu!

"Tra được đi ra, bọn hắn nộp lên kỹ thuật là cái gì không?" Đỗ Thanh mơ hồ cảm thấy nơi đây mới là mấu chốt của vấn đề, hắn giống như quên vật gì, cẩn thận muốn thời điểm, lại thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi đến.

"Không tra được." Hạ Lập Thu lắc đầu, "Phía trên giấu được quá nghiêm mật."

Đệ 107 chương

Một tháng không ai có thể bao ở hai người bọn họ tiểu hỗn đản, phóng đãng một tháng, tâm đều chơi dã rồi, Đỗ Thanh trở về mấy ngày nay, đều là theo đạo huấn cái này hai cái tiểu khốn nạn.

Hắn trước khi lên đường bố trí bài tập, hoàn thành là toàn bộ phận hoàn thành, nhưng là, Đỗ Thanh liếc thấy ra, cái này không phải hai người bọn họ cái ghi .

"Đại tẩu, nhị ca lại để cho ta gọi ngươi đi một chuyến thư phòng." Hạ Lập đông gõ cửa, sau đó nhỏ giọng mà nói.

"Ừ hảo, cám ơn, ta lập tức liền đi qua." Đỗ Thanh nói xong, xoay đầu lại, đối với hai cái ôm may mắn tâm lý tiểu hỗn đản nói, "Kế tiếp trong thời gian, nếu như các ngươi luyện chữ trang giấy mấy không đúng..." Đỗ Thanh không có tiếp tục nói chuyện, uy hiếp cười cười.

Đỗ Phúc cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc liếc nhau, đều thấy được đối phương trong mắt thống khổ, lúc trước có bao nhiêu sóng, bọn hắn những ngày tiếp theo thì có nhiều 'Gian khổ' .

"Tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Đỗ Thanh gõ cửa đi vào, Hạ Lập Hiên Hạ Lập Thu hai huynh đệ đều tại.

Hạ Lập đông đem người gọi đi về sau, cầm lấy trong tay quần lót phục, lại lén lút ra cửa.

"BA~!" Hạ Lập Thu đem một cái màu đỏ chót thiếp mời ném ở hắn trước mặt, nói, "Đây là Trần gia đưa tới thiếp mời, mời đại ca đại tẩu hai người các ngươi đi."

"Mời chúng ta hai cái? Cho dù mời lúc đó chẳng phải có lẽ mời ngươi đi đấy sao?" Đỗ Thanh nghi ngờ nói, dù sao hiện tại Hạ Lập Thu mới là Hạ gia gia chủ.

Đỗ Thanh đem thiếp mời mở ra, phía trên quả nhiên viết hắn và Hạ Lập Hiên danh tự, thời gian là trời tối ngày mai, địa điểm đương nhiên là tại Trần gia chủ trạch ở bên trong.

"Tức phụ chúng ta đi không đi?" Hạ Lập Hiên tựa ở trên mặt ghế, một bộ vô tình bộ dáng.

Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng câu dẫn ra, nói: "Đương nhiên đi, chúng ta vì cái gì không đi à? Chính dễ dàng nhìn xem, bọn hắn đến cùng muốn làm cái gì?"

"Đi, ta thay các ngươi chuẩn bị cho tốt áo sơ mi phục cùng phái người tiễn đưa các ngươi đi qua." Hạ Lập Thu nói.

"Tức phụ chúng ta đi ra ngoài dạo phố a?" Hạ Lập Hiên vô tình nói, trong nhà cùng hai cái tiểu hỗn đản, rất nhàm chán.

Muốn muốn những thứ này thiên Hạ Lập Hiên đãi trong nhà, đích thật là rất nhàm chán, Đỗ Thanh suy nghĩ một chút, liền đồng ý, nói: "Chúng ta đi ra ngoài đi dạo một giờ sẽ trở lại."

"Ừ." Hạ Lập Hiên trùng trùng điệp điệp gật đầu, sau đó đem cái này Đỗ Thanh tay, muốn đi ra cửa.

Bọn hắn làm đơn giản ngụy trang, nhận ra hai người bọn họ người cũng không phải nhiều.

Hai người bọn họ vừa ra khỏi cửa, chằm chằm khi bọn hắn gia phụ cận thám tử, liền không thể chờ đợi được đem tin tức truyền trở về.

Bí mật cũng không có thiếu người đang theo dõi của bọn hắn, không có cảm giác đến người theo dõi có cái gì ác ý, nhưng nhất cử nhất động của mình đều tại người khác dưới sự giám thị...

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên liếc nhau, sau đó tiếp tục đi về phía trước, tại một cái chỗ góc cua nhanh hơn bộ pháp, thoáng cái biến mất tại theo dõi người của bọn hắn trong mắt.

Cùng tại phía sau bọn họ người cũng liền bước nhanh hơn, tưởng rằng hai người bọn họ phát hiện bọn hắn.

Bọn hắn vừa mới vọt tới chỗ góc cua, Đỗ Thanh hai người bọn họ liền ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt.

"Các ngươi đi theo chúng ta muốn làm gì?" Đỗ Thanh nhắc tới hai người bọn họ, hất lên, ném tới góc tường.

Hai người rên rỉ theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, sợ hãi mà nhìn bọn họ hai cái, uy hiếp nói: "Ta, chúng ta là Lôi ca chính là thủ hạ, các ngươi nếu là dám đối với chúng ta làm cái gì, Lôi ca chắc chắn sẽ không buông tha các ngươi!"

Đỗ Thanh nhìn thoáng qua Hạ Lập Hiên, nói: "Lôi ca là ai? Ngươi nghe nói qua sao?"

"Chưa nghe nói qua người như vậy." Hạ Lập Hiên nói.

"Chủ tử của các ngươi không có nói cho các ngươi biết, không thể tùy tùy tiện tiện theo dõi người sao? Đặc biệt là các ngươi loại này một điểm kỹ thuật đều không có ." Đỗ Thanh mang trên mặt vui vẻ nói, gần nhất bởi vì trong nhà cái kia hai cái tiểu hỗn đản, trong lòng của hắn chính bực bội lấy, vừa vặn hai người kia đưa tới cửa đến.

"Lôi ca các ngươi cũng không nhận ra, ngươi nếu là dám đụng đến bọn ta, Lôi ca chắc chắn sẽ không buông tha các ngươi." Hai người ôm cùng một chỗ lạnh run, rung động lấy thanh âm nói.

Đỗ Thanh khống chế tốt độ mạnh yếu, đem hai người bọn họ hung hăng mà đánh một trận, sau đó quay đầu hướng về sau lúc nãy nhìn thoáng qua, cười lạnh nói: "Lần sau cũng không phải là đánh dừng lại đơn giản như vậy."

Theo dõi bọn họ đương nhiên không chỉ hai người kia, bất quá bởi vì hai người kia ngu xuẩn, đụng vào họng súng của hắn lên, bị hắn lấy ra hả giận.

Hạ Lập Hiên kích động nói: "Tức phụ, đằng sau còn có mấy người, có cần hay không ta đi đem bọn họ đã nắm đến, cho ngươi luyện tay một chút."

Đỗ Thanh lắc đầu: "Không cần, đánh nhau chưa đủ nghiền."

Ra tay nặng một chút có thể sẽ đem người đánh chết, Đỗ Thanh trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, vẫn là dị năng giả so sánh da thô thịt tháo, đánh cho bị giày vò, qua không được bao lâu lại có thể vui vẻ đứng lên.

"Hôm nào chúng ta đi Lâm gia làm khách." Hạ Lập Hiên đề nghị, Lâm Xương tiểu tử này lực phòng ngự cao, tức phụ hơi chút buông ra đánh cũng đánh không chết .

"Không có việc gì, chúng ta đi thị trường nhìn xem, mới ra xích vàng tử a." Đỗ Thanh cười cười, trong nội tâm ấm áp .

Nghĩ thầm, chẳng lẽ là hắn chuẩn bị thăng cấp sao? Cho nên gần nhất có chút bực bội bất an, trong nội tâm phảng phất nghẹn lấy một cổ nóng tính tựa như.

Bọn hắn đi ra ngoài không xa, đã bị người cản lại.

"Ngươi chính là Hạ Lập Hiên? Đệ nhất dị năng giả?" Bị ông sao vây quanh ông trăng giống như vây vào giữa vẻ mặt dữ tợn nam nhân hỏi.

Đỗ Thanh thú vị nhìn xem hắn, thầm nghĩ trong lòng, xem ra người này chính là vừa rồi hai người kia theo như lời Lôi ca, là một sử dụng lôi điện người nam nhân này.

Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, "Ta chính là, các ngươi ngăn trở đường, phiền toái nhường một chút."

Đôi buông tay ở bên trong thả ra cái kia ba chỉ lớn nhỏ lôi điện, Hạ Lập Hiên cảm giác thoáng một phát, đối với hắn một điểm uy hiếp đều không có, chút nào không có đem hắn để ở trong lòng.

"Ngươi có dám hay không tiếp nhận khiêu chiến của ta? !" Được xưng là Lôi ca nam nhân nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên liếc mắt, lớn lối nói: "Ngươi ai à? Cút nhanh lên cuồn cuộn, ta cùng với vợ ta đi dạo phố rồi."

Sấm sét bị tức nở nụ cười, hắn gần nhất khiêu chiến không ít mới ra dị năng giả, không có một cái là đối thủ của hắn, thậm chí ngay cả vừa bắt đầu đều dị năng giả, Thủy Linh Linh cũng không dám tiếp nhận khiêu chiến của hắn, nước có thể dẫn điện, điện khắc nước.

"Ta là sấm sét, ngươi bây giờ không biết, chờ ta đánh bại ngươi, sẽ một mực mà nhớ kỹ tên của ta rồi." Sấm sét vẻ mặt kiêu căng mà nói.

"Ngọa tào, rõ ràng còn có so với ta tên thiên tài này còn có điên cuồng ngạo nhân." Hạ Lập Hiên vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên nhìn xem hắn, dị năng của hắn không có thăng cấp lúc trước, cái này sấm sét có lẽ đối với hắn có chút uy hiếp, nhưng thăng cấp về sau, mười cái sấm sét đều đánh không lại một cái hắn.

Thỏa đáng sấm sét cho rằng Hạ Lập Hiên muốn tiếp nhận khiêu chiến của hắn lúc, Hạ Lập Hiên ủy khuất mà nhìn Đỗ Thanh, tức giận bất mãn nói: "Tức phụ, người nam nhân này rõ ràng so với ta còn điên cuồng, đánh hắn!"

Sấm sét: "..."

Sấm sét sững sờ, sau đó giận tím mặt, nói: "Ngươi là đang vũ nhục ta, xem thường ta sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên nghiêm túc nói: "Không phải, ta đây là tại cất nhắc ngươi. Không phải mỗi người đều có cơ hội bị vợ ta đánh dừng lại ."

"Nhường cho ta luyện tay một chút? Ngươi không cần sao?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Hạ Lập Hiên vung tay lên, nói: "Không cần, ta hôm nào đi tìm Tiểu Lâm tử, cùng hắn so sánh quen thuộc."

"Ta đây liền không khách khí." Đỗ Thanh khóe miệng câu dẫn ra một vòng vui vẻ, không nói ra được câu người.

Hạ Lập Hiên: "..." Không muốn đi ra ngoài dạo phố, muốn cùng tức phụ cùng một chỗ ngủ trưa rồi.

Vạn nhất lại có người vừa ý vợ hắn làm sao bây giờ?

"Khinh người quá đáng!" Sấm sét nổi giận nói, trong tay xuất hiện một đoàn lôi điện, hướng hai người bọn họ đứng đấy địa phương công kích đi qua.

Hạ Lập Hiên sau này nhẹ nhàng nhảy dựng, tránh đi công kích của hắn, đứng ở một bên nhìn xem vợ hắn hiên ngang tư thế oai hùng.

Đỗ Thanh tốc độ cũng theo lực lượng tăng lớn mà gia tốc, chân vừa đạp đấy, hắn nhanh chóng hướng sấm sét tiến lên.

Sấm sét thủ đoạn công kích và những người khác không giống với, trong tay xuất hiện cái kia một đoàn lôi điện, cũng không phải văng ra , mà là khống chế trong tay, theo cái kia một đoàn lôi điện phân ra một đám dòng điện hướng hắn công kích tới đây.

Đỗ Thanh nghiêng người tránh đi công kích một đám lôi điện, tốc độ công kích không tệ, lực công kích còn kém nhiều hơn.

Hai người ở giữa khoảng cách cũng không phải rất xa, Đỗ Thanh mấy cái trong nháy mắt trong thời gian sẽ tới đến sấm sét bên người.

Đứng ở sấm sét người bên cạnh, trong tay hắn xuất hiện lôi điện lúc, cũng đã lẫn mất rất xa, sợ chiến đấu lan đến gần bọn hắn.

Đỗ Thanh giơ lên nắm đấm, khẽ cười nói, "Tốc độ không tệ, nhưng là công kích này lực hơi chút thấp chút."

Sấm sét vẫn luôn là công kích từ xa, gặp Đỗ Thanh cận thân, hắn cũng không có bối rối, toàn thân lóe điện quang.

Đỗ Thanh con mắt cũng không nháy thoáng một phát, một quyền đem người đánh ngã.

Hắn hoạt động một chút thủ đoạn, mới vừa rồi bị điện rồi thoáng một phát, tay ma ma .

Sấm sét vẻ mặt quái dị mà nhìn hắn, mới vừa rồi bị hắn đánh cho một quyền, tiếp xúc đến thân thể của hắn, rõ ràng một chút việc đều không có, thân thể của hắn phòng hộ mạnh bao nhiêu hắn tự mình biết, nhưng là cũng một quyền liền phá vỡ phòng ngự của mình.

Hắn vặn vẹo lên khuôn mặt, làm sao lại không ai nói cho hắn biết, Hạ Lập Hiên vợ hắn mới là hung ác nhân vật đến hay sao? !

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi muốn làm gì?" Sấm sét khẩn trương nói.

"Đánh ngươi a!" Đỗ Thanh mỉm cười nói.

"Đợi xuống, ta nhận thua! Ta nhận thua còn không được sao?" Sấm sét hét lớn.

Hắn từ trước đến nay nhận đồng kẻ thức thời mới là tuấn kiệt những lời này .

Công kích của hắn đều bị đối phương né tránh khai, một lần cũng không đánh đến trên người của đối phương, tiếp tục nữa cũng là đánh không trúng , chỉ có thể mất mặt xấu hổ, còn không bằng gọn gàng mà linh hoạt nhận thua.

"Đã muộn." Nương theo lấy Đỗ Thanh thanh âm chính là quả đấm của hắn.

Từng quyền đến thịt thanh âm tăng thêm sấm sét kêu đau thanh âm, âm thầm quan sát đến người của bọn hắn, nhịn không được nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, yết hầu phát nhanh, nhìn xem sấm sét đơn phương bị đánh tình cảnh, trong lúc nhất thời vậy mà nói không ra lời.

Sấm sét nhìn qua chính là cái tháo hán tử, một hồi hồi lâu đánh không chết , Đỗ Thanh cũng liền không lưu tình đập đối phương dừng lại.

Đẳng Đỗ Thanh dừng lại, sấm sét đã nằm trên mặt đất, toàn thân đau đớn, động liên tục hạ ngón tay cũng không muốn, trong nội tâm thầm hận, rốt cuộc là tên vương bát đản kia giựt giây tới khiêu chiến Hạ Lập Hiên hay sao?

"Tốt rồi." Đỗ Thanh trở lại Hạ Lập Hiên bên người, mang trên mặt một tia thỏa mãn.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhảy ra, chỉ cao khí ngang mà nói: "Liền vợ ta đều đánh không lại, còn muốn tới khiêu chiến ta? Trở về luyện thêm vài chục năm trở ra mất mặt xấu hổ a!"

Rõ ràng thượng ngầm người đều kính sợ mà nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên, trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, sau khi trở về nhất định phải nói cho gia chủ, Hạ Lập Hiên cái này tuyệt đối không thể gây a!

Trên thực tế đánh không lại nhà mình tức phụ Hạ Lập Hiên: vợ ta chính là như vậy lợi hại, cáo mượn oai hùm. jpg.

Ta ánh mắt chính là như vậy hảo! Bành trướng. jpg

Đệ 108 chương

"Sấm sét, trước ngươi không nói muốn khiêu chiến Hạ Lập Hiên đấy sao? Ngươi xem, hắn người đến." Một cái cùng sấm sét không đúng nam nhân thêu dệt chuyện nói.

Loại này nghe xong đã biết rõ tin tức mất linh thông người, cùng hắn nói chuyện quả thực chính là lãng phí thời gian, sấm sét nhìn hắn một cái, không nói, phảng phất xem về sau râu ria đích sự vật, sau đó đem ánh mắt phóng tới đi tới hai nam nhân trên người.

Đỗ Thanh Hạ Lập Hiên hai người mặc màu lam nhạt âu phục, lộ ra dáng người càng thêm thon dài, không ít nữ tính dù cho biết rõ Hạ Lập Hiên đã có bạn, ánh mắt vẫn là nhịn không được đặt ở trên người hắn, một lớn một nhỏ quần áo, tình lữ phục.

Đỗ Thanh rất ít mặc loại này trang phục chính thức, mặc vào đến có chút không khỏe kéo tiễn đưa nơ, tuy nhiên so ra kém Hạ Lập Hiên điều tuyến rõ ràng, nhưng cũng là thanh nhuận như gió. Không ít ánh mắt rơi vào Đỗ Thanh trên người.

Hạ Lập Hiên vốn là cùng Đỗ Thanh ăn mặc tình lữ trang phục đích hảo tâm tình, bởi vì rơi vào Đỗ Thanh trên người ánh mắt trở nên bực bội đứng lên.

"Trần tiểu nhị." Đang tại chiêu đãi những người khác Trần Anh Tuấn nghe được cái thanh âm này, thân thể cứng thoáng một phát, rất nhanh trên mặt lại lần nữa mang lên hư giả dáng tươi cười, xoay người nói, "Hạ đại ca các ngươi đến đây lúc nào?"

"Ngươi cười được thực buồn nôn." Hạ Lập Hiên không che dấu chút nào nói.

Trần Anh Tuấn nụ cười trên mặt thiếu chút nữa duy trì không ngừng.

Đỗ Thanh giờ phút này cũng đánh giá Trần Anh Tuấn, đối với hắn, Đỗ Thanh vẫn là rất có ấn tượng , bọn hắn vừa mới lúc trước trở lại căn cứ thời điểm, chính là Trần Anh Tuấn nhắc nhở bọn hắn cẩn thận Thủy Linh Linh nữ nhân kia .

Hồi lâu không thấy, Trần Anh Tuấn như vậy diễn xuất, xem ra Trần gia là do hắn đến kế thừa .

Trần Anh Tuấn trên mặt trẻ trung rút đi, cả người thoạt nhìn thành thục rất nhiều.

Có thể ngồi trên vị trí kia, liền đại biểu cho Trần gia những người khác tán thành năng lực của hắn.

Trận này yến hội hẳn là Trần gia sau khi trở về trận đầu yến hội, trên căn bản là mời tất cả gia người đến trận, phụ trách chiêu đãi khách nhân chính là cái người kia, là tiếp nhận Trần gia người.

Cũng không biết Trần Anh Tuấn hắn chính là cái kia đại ca thế nào? Theo lý thuyết, Trần gia hẳn là do Trần gia đại ca tới đón đảm nhiệm , nhưng trên thực tế tiếp nhận người là Trần Anh Tuấn, lúc trước bọn hắn rút lui khỏi lúc, Trần gia dòng chính, là không còn một mống mà bỏ chạy .

Không có nửa điểm tin tức nói Trần Anh Tuấn đại ca gặp chuyện không may .

Cái kia đến tột cùng là vì cái gì?

Trần Anh Tuấn cứng thoáng một phát, mới nói: "Hạ Đại Thiếu, trong lúc cấp bách rút ra thời gian..."

"Tốt rồi, những thứ này tình cảnh lời nói cũng không cần nói, ngươi đi trước chiêu đãi những người khác a." Đỗ Thanh gặp Hạ Lập Hiên chuẩn bị mở miệng, vượt lên trước khi hắn nói chuyện lúc trước nói.

Cùng tại phía sau bọn họ tiến trận chính là Thủy gia người, Thủy Linh Linh một thân trang phục lộng lẫy, mỹ lệ dáng người tăng thêm xinh đẹp dung mạo, bỏ những thứ khác ảnh hưởng nhân tố, Thủy Linh Linh hoàn toàn chính xác phù hợp rất nhiều nam nhân thẩm mỹ.

"Tức phụ ngươi vừa rồi như thế nào không cho ta nói chuyện?" Hạ Lập Hiên có chút không cao hứng nói.

"Cái này tại người khác trên địa bàn, thu liễm chút." Đỗ Thanh dặn dò.

Hạ gia cùng Thủy gia đều là cùng bọn họ có cừu oán , nhưng Trần gia đều mời mời tới.

Đỗ Thanh ở một bên trông thấy một người quen, Lâm Lương, Lâm gia cũng người đến, hai người xa điểm xa trái đất nhất đầu ý bảo cười cười, Lâm Xương không cùng hắn đi được thân cận quá ý định, Đỗ Thanh tự nhiên cũng sẽ không tự đòi mất mặt đụng lên đi.

Đỗ Thanh cùng Hạ Lập Hiên câu được câu không trong góc nói chuyện phiếm, hai người trên người đều tản ra sinh ra chớ gần khí tức, cũng không có gì không có mắt người đụng lên đến.

"Hạ đại ca, " Thủy Linh Linh xấu hổ đỏ mặt gò má, đứng ở Hạ Lập Hiên trước mặt, chờ mong nói, "Ta có thể mời ngươi nhảy một chi vũ sao?"

Hạ Lập Hiên khẩn trương nhìn Đỗ Thanh liếc, nói: "Không được, mau cút!"

Điểm ấy lời nói lạnh nhạt, đối với Thủy Linh Linh mà nói, quả thực nói đúng là cùng chưa nói giống nhau, tiếp tục mày dạn mặt dày cùng tại bên cạnh bọn họ.

"Thủy tiểu thư, những thứ khác thanh niên tuấn kiệt cũng không tệ, ngươi làm sao lại nhất định phải chằm chằm vào nam nhân ta?" Có Thủy Linh Linh cái này đại bóng đèn ở một bên.

"Thế nhưng là ta chính là ưa thích hắn a!" Thủy Linh Linh đương nhiên trả lời.

"Có thể xin ngươi cách chúng ta xa một chút sao?" Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

"Nơi đây lại không phải là các ngươi gia, ta liền ưa thích đứng ở chỗ này không được sao?" Thủy Linh Linh âm tàn mà nhìn Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ Thanh con mắt cũng không có nháy thoáng một phát, nhàn nhạt mà nhìn nàng.

Thủy Linh Linh gặp không có hù đến hắn, đem mặt thượng biểu lộ đổi về vô tội bộ dáng, trở mặt so lật sách còn nhanh.

Thật vất vả nhờ cậy mất Thủy Linh Linh, lần này bọn hắn tìm cái càng thêm địa phương bí ẩn, cầm trong tay một ly rượu đỏ, Đỗ Thanh quơ quơ, trong chén đãng xuất đẹp mắt gợn sóng.

"Nguyên lai hai người các ngươi trốn ở chỗ này, để cho ta dừng lại dễ tìm a!" Trần Anh Tuấn thanh âm vang lên, Hạ Lập Hiên vốn là rời Đỗ Thanh quá gần, đang muốn đắc thủ , nghe vậy Đỗ Thanh ngồi ngay ngắn.

Con vịt đã đun sôi lại bay mất rồi, Hạ Lập Hiên ánh mắt tĩnh mịch mà nhìn ra hiện tại bọn hắn trước mặt Trần Anh Tuấn cùng một nữ nhân.

"Trần tiên sinh không đi chiêu đãi khách nhân, tới tìm chúng ta có gì muốn làm?" Đỗ Thanh ánh mắt đảo qua đi theo Trần Anh Tuấn nữ nhân bên cạnh.

Lớn lên rất đẹp, cùng Liêu Cẩn Ngọc chắc hẳn cũng không kém bao nhiêu.

Khuôn mặt tinh xảo được tìm không ra sai lầm, cảm giác mỗi một chỗ đều như vậy hoàn mỹ, đồng dạng, Đỗ Thanh liếc thấy ra, nữ nhân này trên mặt không biết triển khai nhiều ít dao nhỏ, mới có thể cả thành loại này bộ dáng.

Đỗ Thanh có chút ngạc nhiên nhìn Trần Anh Tuấn liếc, không nghĩ tới Trần Anh Tuấn sẽ thích bộ dạng như vậy nữ tính.

Hiện ở chỗ này không có những người khác, Hạ Lập Hiên nói chuyện lên đến, cũng không cần che che lấp lấp , nói: "Trần tiểu nhị, con mắt không tốt liền đi bệnh viện nhìn xem, tìm cái như vậy đồ chơi tại bên người, ngươi xem rồi gương mặt này của nàng cứng rắn được lên sao?"

"Hai vị mời để chút tôn trọng, Nguyệt nhi là vị hôn thê của ta, về sau sẽ là lão bà của ta." Trần Anh Tuấn bản lấy khuôn mặt, nghiêm túc nói.

Nói xong, tình thâm chân thành mà nhìn nàng.

"Ta chính thức cho hai vị giới thiệu thoáng một phát, vị này chính là vị hôn thê của ta Lưu Nguyệt Nhi, Nguyệt nhi nói đúng kinh đô Đệ Nhất Cao Thủ sùng bái đã lâu, hôm nay ta đặc biệt dẫn nàng tới gặp hai vị một mặt."

"Các ngươi hảo, ta là Lưu Nguyệt Nhi, các ngươi bảo ta Nguyệt nhi thì tốt rồi." Lưu Nguyệt Nhi kích động nhìn bọn họ hai cái, tựa hồ đối với vừa rồi Hạ Lập Hiên nói lời không có để ở trong lòng.

Nếu như hắn nụ cười trên mặt không có như vậy cứng ngắc mà lời nói, Đỗ Thanh thật sự tin tưởng nàng là không thèm để ý .

Đã gặp mặt về sau, Lưu Nguyệt Nhi rất nhanh lại cùng Trần Anh Tuấn ly khai, Trần Anh Tuấn trước khi rời đi, muốn nói lại thôi mà nhìn bọn họ, Lưu Nguyệt Nhi tựa hồ là cảm giác được vật gì, quay đầu tươi sáng cười cười, nghịch ngợm mà nói: "Chúng ta sau đó gặp lại."

Trần Anh Tuấn bờ môi giật giật, còn là cái gì cũng không nói liền rời đi.

Đỗ Thanh chằm chằm vào Lưu Nguyệt Nhi ly khai thân ảnh ngẩn người.

"Tức phụ, nữ nhân kia rất kỳ quái. Đối với nàng cẩn thận một chút." Hạ Lập Hiên kéo một cái tay của hắn nói.

"Thực xin lỗi hai vị tiên sinh, thật sự là thực xin lỗi." Nâng cốc chiếu vào hai người trên người bồi bàn liên tục xin lỗi.

Tại cái đó bồi bàn cho hắn lau đi trên quần áo tửu thủy lúc, Đỗ Thanh trong ánh mắt ánh mắt lợi hại chợt lóe lên, lui về sau một bước, nói, "Ta không sao."

"Trời ạ, thật sự là không có ý tứ, anh tuấn hắn hiện tại không rảnh, liền do ta mang hai vị lên trên lầu đi đổi một bộ quần áo, anh tuấn quần áo các ngươi có lẽ vừa người ." Lưu Nguyệt Nhi nhanh chóng đi tới, đến một lần áy náy mà nói.

Hai người đối mặt giống nhau, Đỗ Thanh gật đầu nói: "Ừ."

Bọn hắn liền đi xem, cái này Lưu Nguyệt Nhi đến cùng muốn làm cái quỷ gì?

Cái kia bồi bàn mùi trên người cùng Lưu Nguyệt Nhi mùi trên người giống như đúc, Đỗ Thanh có chút đồng tình nghĩ đến, Trần Anh Tuấn trên đầu chỉ sợ là một mảnh tái rồi.

Tại nhà mình loại địa phương này đều như vậy tử, địa phương khác lời mà nói..., chậc chậc.

"Anh tuấn quần áo đang ở bên trong, hai vị đến đi vào bên trong thay quần áo, ta trước thay các ngươi nhìn một chút cửa." Lưu Nguyệt Nhi thật có lỗi mà nói.

"Làm phiền rồi." Đỗ Thanh đẩy cửa ra, trên mặt thần sắc không thay đổi, tự nhiên mà vậy mà đi vào bên trong đi, nhìn không tới sau lưng Lưu Nguyệt Nhi trên mặt lộ ra nụ cười quỷ dị.

Đỗ Thanh mạnh mà quay đầu lại, thấy chẳng qua là Lưu Nguyệt Nhi mang trên mặt nụ cười gương mặt, "Làm sao vậy?"

Đỗ Thanh chằm chằm vào mặt của nàng nhìn vài giây đồng hồ, sau đó dời ánh mắt, nói: "Không có việc gì."

Sau lưng cửa tự động chính chậm rãi khép lại, thỏa đáng cửa hoàn toàn khép lại lúc, một tay từ bên trong vươn ra, đem cửa mở ra, Đỗ Thanh bước đi đi ra, nói: "Lưu tiểu thư hay là trước xuống dưới cùng Trần tiên sinh a, nơi đây ta đến xem lấy là được."

"Đột nhiên không thấy Lưu tiểu thư, Trần tiên sinh khẳng định rất sốt ruột."

Lưu Nguyệt Nhi cười cười, nói: "Không có việc gì, thượng trước khi đến ta làm cho người ta cùng hắn nói một tiếng . Ta đây liền đi xuống trước rồi."

Thiếu một ít! Thiếu một ít liền thành công đấy! Lưu Nguyệt Nhi trong nội tâm rít gào nói, cơ hội tốt như vậy, nàng thật sự muốn thả qua sao?

Bỏ qua lần này cơ hội, tiếp theo có loại cơ hội này cũng không biết là lúc nào rồi, chỉ cần đem hai người bọn họ nhốt vào đi, vô luận như thế nào cũng không có biện pháp chạy đi , Đỗ Thanh tiện nhân kia vậy mà chạy đến rồi.

Nàng ăn hết nhiều như vậy khổ, đều là bái Đỗ Thanh ban tặng, cứ như vậy tử buông tha hắn, nàng như thế nào cam tâm? !

Hiện tại Đỗ Thanh Tựu đứng ở trước cửa, nàng chỉ cần xuất kỳ bất ý hung ác đẩy một cái, Đỗ Thanh Tựu sẽ ngã đổ vào, sau đó nàng chỉ cần nhanh chóng đóng cửa lại, Đỗ Thanh Tựu có chạy đằng trời, tùy ý hắn xâm lược!

Đỗ Thanh thiếu nợ nàng , toàn bộ đều muốn trả lại cho nàng, nàng sở thụ qua khổ, muốn gấp trăm lần nghìn lần mà còn tới Đỗ Thanh trên người!

Lưu Nguyệt Nhi có chút mà quay đầu, ánh mắt xéo qua trông thấy Đỗ Thanh chính không hề phòng bị mà đứng ở trước cửa, Lưu Nguyệt Nhi trong nội tâm nhất định, đột nhiên xoay người, duỗi ra hai tay, đối với không hề phòng bị Đỗ Thanh dùng sức hung hăng đẩy.

"A!"

Đỗ Thanh bất động như núi, Lưu Nguyệt Nhi ngược lại ngã nhào trên đất, Đỗ Thanh xoay người lại, Lưu Nguyệt Nhi trong mắt oán độc không hề che dấu.

Đỗ Thanh thoáng nghi ngờ nói: "Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều?"

Lưu Nguyệt Nhi, không, phải nói là Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều, chậm rãi theo trên mặt đất đứng lên.

Sửa sang lại thoáng một phát rơi xuống bên tai toái phát, giọng dịu dàng cười nói: "Ngươi như thế nào nhận ra hay sao?"

"Bây giờ ta cùng đi qua có lẽ không có một tia giống nhau địa phương theo đúng."

Rơi vào thân thượng ánh mắt, ẩm ướt nhơn nhớt , Đỗ Thanh có gan bị độc lưỡi ánh mắt âm lãnh nhìn chằm chằm vào ảo giác.

Chăm chú dò xét Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều một phen, đối phương gương mặt đó, đích thật là không có nửa điểm đi qua bộ dáng.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều làm sao sẽ xuất hiện ở nơi đây? Lúc trước Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều bị Trần gia người mang đi, hiện tại xem ra, chỉ sợ là dẫn sói vào nhà rồi. Bất quá chỉ như vậy thứ nhất, hắn cũng có thể suy đoán ra, lần này Trần gia trở về, chỉ sợ là cùng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều có quan hệ, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều tuy nhiên lấy được người nam nhân kia không gian, theo lý mà nói, hẳn là không có thủ đoạn công kích , Trần gia đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Đệ 109 chương hoàn tất

"Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều, tuy nhiên không biết ngươi là thế nào chạy đến , " Đỗ Thanh dừng một chút, nói, "Nhưng là ngươi vẫn là thúc thủ chịu trói đi, bên ngoài đều là người của chúng ta, ngươi không chạy thoát được đâu."

"Thúc thủ chịu trói? Ha ha ha..." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trên mặt lộ ra vặn vẹo dáng tươi cười, nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve mặt của nàng, hỏi một cái không thể làm chung vấn đề, "Biết rõ ta gương mặt này là thế nào đến đấy sao?"

Đỗ Thanh không nói, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cũng để ý, ha ha ha cười to, "Ta trực tiếp đem nữ nhân kia mặt lột bỏ đến, sau đó đổi đến ta trên mặt, ngươi xem, có phải hay không rất đẹp à?"

"Nhân sinh của ta không phải là cái dạng này! Đỗ Thanh đều tại ngươi! Nếu không phải bởi vì ngươi, ta làm sao sẽ rơi xuống loại tình trạng này? !"

"Đỗ Thanh, ngươi là trọng sinh a?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cười nói, "Ngươi cho rằng trọng sinh trở về liền có thể đấu được ta sao? Cho dù ngươi trọng sinh một lần, cái thế giới này nhân vật chính là ta mới đúng! Vì ta, Đỗ Thanh ngươi liền an tâm chết đi."

"Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì." Đỗ Thanh thản nhiên nói, trong lòng có một cái suy đoán.

Nếu như Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cũng có đời trước trí nhớ lời mà nói..., nàng như thế nào theo trong phòng thí nghiệm đi ra? Trần gia dựa vào cái gì trở lại kinh đô hay sao? Rõ ràng, Đỗ Thanh tại mạt thế ở bên trong sinh sống một đoạn thời gian rất dài, nghe nói qua mạt thế ở bên trong nghiên cứu ra rất nhiều vật hữu dụng.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều đời trước trở thành một căn cứ thực quyền nhân vật, tiếp xúc đến đồ vật khẳng định so với hắn hơn.

Đằng sau lại cùng Ngọc Linh Chi chạy trốn một đoạn thời gian rất dài, trốn đông núp tây , ngẫu nhiên sẽ nghe được, cái nào căn cứ lại nghiên cứu ra vật gì? Cái nào căn cứ lại phát hiện vật gì?

"Tức phụ đừng nói nhảm rồi, trước tiên đem nàng bắt lại hơn nữa." Nhà mình tức phụ cùng Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cái này thoạt nhìn điên rồi giống nhau nữ nhân, hắn đương nhiên là tin tưởng hắn tức phụ.

Dù cho Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nói lời rất có thể thật sự, nhưng Đỗ Thanh không hy vọng hắn biết rõ, hắn liền 'Không biết' .

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều biết mình giãy dụa bất quá, cũng liền tùy ý bọn hắn đem mình trói lại.

"Các ngươi cùng ta cùng chết a." Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều theo trong không gian xuất ra dao nhỏ, đem dây thừng ngăn cách về sau, xuất ra một cái bình nhỏ, đem bên trong chất lỏng hướng bọn họ rơi vãi đi qua.

"Cẩn thận!" Hạ Lập Hiên đem Đỗ Thanh phốc qua một bên, màu đen kia chất lỏng rơi vãi trên mặt đất, sàn nhà bị ăn mòn phát ra 'Xì xì xì' tiếng vang, không bao lâu liền trên mặt đất ăn mòn ra một cái lỗ nhỏ.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều thấy bọn họ tránh thoát vật kia, đem trong tay cái chai ném qua một bên, mang trên mặt nụ cười quỷ dị.

"Các ngươi sẽ không phải đã cho ta liền chuẩn bị những vật này a?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều giơ lên dáng tươi cười, trong tay xuất hiện một cái điều khiển từ xa, "Biệt thự này dưới mặt đất chôn vô số bom hẹn giờ, chỉ cần ta nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái, cái này tòa nhà người trong biệt thự đều hóa thành tro bụi. Lại để cho ta suy nghĩ, nhiều người như vậy chết ở chỗ này, kinh đô nhất định sẽ loạn đứng lên đi!"

"Ai, thật sự là đáng tiếc, ta nhìn không thấy rồi."

"Các ngươi sẽ không nhẫn tâm lại để cho nhiều người như vậy thay các ngươi chôn cùng a?"

Trong kinh đô không ít thực quyền người tụ tập dưới lầu, nếu là thật toàn chết rồi, đích thật là sẽ khiến rung chuyển...

Đỗ Thanh: "Ngươi muốn cho chúng ta làm như thế nào?"

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trên mặt lộ ra một cái tươi cười đắc ý, "Các ngươi đi vào trong phòng kia mặt đi, giữ cửa khóa ngược lại."

Đỗ Thanh trong thâm tâm nhìn Hạ Lập Hiên liếc, Hạ Lập Hiên hơi không thể nhận ra gật đầu.

"Chúng ta đi vào có thể, nhưng là ngươi muốn đem điều khiển từ xa cùng một chỗ ném tiến đến cho chúng ta." Đỗ Thanh Đạo.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều sảng khoái đáp ứng nói: "Không có vấn đề."

Xem gặp hai người bọn họ đi vào, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều kềm chế tâm tình kích động, cầm trong tay điều khiển từ xa ném vào đi, cùng lúc đó, trong tay xuất hiện một cái khác giống như đúc điều khiển từ xa, đè xuống phía trên cái thứ nhất cái nút.

"Phanh!" Một tiếng, một khối dày đặc miệng cống rơi xuống, đem hai người bọn họ khóa trong phòng, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều con mắt cũng không nháy mắt thoáng một phát đè xuống thứ hai cái nút.

Nghe trong phòng xuất hiện khí lưu thanh âm, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trên mặt lộ ra một cái mỉm cười.

Gian phòng này, nàng hao tốn rất lớn tinh lực cải tạo mà thành, bên trong dũng mãnh tiến ra ngắn ngủn vài giây đồng hồ có thể trí mạng khí thể, tuyệt đối có thể để cho bọn họ phản ứng không kịp nữa sẽ chết tại có độc khí dưới hạ thể.

Làm ra những thứ này có độc khí thể, nàng cũng hao phí không ít công phu, nhưng chỉ có thể lại để cho hai người bọn họ bị chết không thể chết lại, hết thảy đều là đáng giá .

Nàng hết thảy thống khổ cùng duyên phận đều là đến từ hai người bọn họ, bỏ hai người bọn họ, nàng mới có thể đạt được tân sinh!

Đỗ Thanh cái này nhân vật chính chết rồi, nàng sẽ xưng là một cái khác sinh ra đời nhân vật chính, nương tựa theo trong tay nàng đồ vật, có thể làm cho nàng tại mạt thế ở bên trong trôi qua rất thoải mái, cái này không phải là sao?

Nàng chẳng qua là đem mạt thế sau nghiên cứu ra đến một ít gì đó đưa đến phía trên đi, Trần gia có thể an toàn không việc gì trở lại kinh đô đến, đối với nàng nhằm vào Hạ Lập Hiên Đỗ Thanh hành động, cũng không ngăn trở.

Dùng hai cái dị năng giả để đổi lấy nàng trong trí nhớ những cái...kia quý giá tư liệu, cái này rất đáng được không phải sao?

Mười giây đồng hồ về sau, "Phanh" một tiếng vang thật lớn, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nghe bên trong truyền ra thanh âm, co quắp trên mặt đất, phát ra giống như khóc giống như cười tiếng cười, "Ha ha ha... Chết rồi, toàn bộ đều chết hết, ha ha ha! ..."

Nghe được nổ mạnh vội vàng đuổi đi lên Trần Anh Tuấn, tuy nhiên trong lòng của hắn đã có dự cảm bất hảo, nhưng nhìn xem bị tạc đã thành phế tích gian phòng, ngược lại hít một hơi.

"Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ngươi làm cái gì? Ngươi điên rồi có phải hay không?" Trần Anh Tuấn khó có thể tin nhìn xem nàng!

Trong nội tâm âm thầm hối hận, vừa rồi nên đem chuyện này nói cho Hạ đại ca bọn họ, đều do hắn, nếu không phải bởi vì hắn mà nói, Hạ đại ca bọn hắn sẽ không phải chết đi à nha?

Trần Anh Tuấn ngơ ngác nhìn trước mắt phế tích, thống khổ mà cầm lấy tóc, như một đầu vây khốn thú giống nhau, đá lấy một bên vách tường.

"Ha ha ha, đã chết tốt!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều vừa khóc vừa cười , "Ta phải về nhà, ta phải về nhà..."

Sau đó lại tự nhủ: "Trở về không được, trở về không được..."

"A!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều phát ra một tiếng thét lên, sau đó theo trên mặt đất đứng lên, ánh mắt ngây ngốc nhìn về phía trước, chỉ chốc lát, ánh mắt thời gian dần qua tỉnh táo lại.

"Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều mục đích của ngươi đã đạt tới, có thể đem giải dược giao cho chúng ta đi à nha?" Trần Anh Tuấn đứng ở nàng trước mặt, nhẫn nại mà vươn tay.

"Giải dược?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều trên mặt lộ ra một cái nhu hòa dáng tươi cười, nói khẽ, "Trên cái thế giới này nơi đó có cái gì có thể khống chế nhân tâm độc dược? Những cái...kia bất quá những cái...kia biến dị thực vật nọc độc mà thôi, đáng tiếc ngươi không có cơ hội đi bệnh viện giải độc rồi."

"Ngươi gạt chúng ta!" Trần Anh Tuấn sắc mặt biến đổi lớn.

"Chết rồi, đều chết hết a!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều lầm bầm xuất ra một cái điều khiển từ xa, không chút do dự đè xuống, nhắm mắt lại, đẳng đến tử vong đến!

Một lát sau, không nghe thấy bất cứ động tĩnh gì, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều mở to mắt, vừa rồi nàng ném vào đi cho Đỗ Thanh bọn họ điều khiển từ xa là giả , thật sự bị nàng đặt ở trong không gian rồi.

Nàng trong tay cầm cái này điều khiển từ xa liền thật sự, nàng lại dùng sức đè xuống cái nút, nhưng y nửa điểm phản ứng đều không có.

Nàng mãnh liệt mà nhìn về phía Trần Anh Tuấn, "Các ngươi gạt ta? !"

"Ha ha! Chúng ta cũng vậy!" Trần Anh Tuấn tròng mắt nói.

"Ha ha ha, ngươi cho rằng ta không chuẩn chuẩn bị có hậu thủ sao?" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều ánh mắt âm tàn mà nhìn hắn, vung tay lên, đem trong không gian chuẩn bị cho tốt thuốc nổ toàn bộ phóng xuất.

"Ngươi chớ làm loạn!" Trần Anh Tuấn không nghĩ tới, nàng còn chuẩn bị có hậu thủ.

Biệt thự dưới nền đất là chôn lấy vô số thuốc nổ, thế nhưng chút ít đều là mất đi hiệu lực , chỉ có một vỏ bọc mà thôi.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều thưởng thức hắn kinh biến biểu lộ, mở ra trong tay cái bật lửa, đập vào nhẹ nhàng ném đi...

"Cũng chỉ có những thứ này thuốc nổ sao?" Một đạo ôn nhuận nam tiếng vang lên.

"BA~ chít chít (zhitsss)!" Cái bật lửa rơi trên mặt đất, bọn hắn trong tưởng tượng bạo tạc nổ tung không có xuất hiện.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều gắt gao chằm chằm vào thang lầu, Đỗ Thanh gương mặt chậm rãi xuất hiện ở nàng trong tầm mắt.

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều nhịn không được lui về phía sau một bước, nói: "Ngươi nhìn ngươi thế nào đám bọn họ không chết? !"

"Không có ý tứ, ngươi cũng chưa chết ta làm sao có thể sẽ chết nữa nha?" Đỗ Thanh khiêu mi nói.

Trong phòng độc khí xuất hiện trước tiên, hắn sẽ đem hờn dỗi thu được trong không gian, độc chết hắn trong không gian nhiều thực vật, đau lòng giết hắn rồi!

Sau đó Tiểu Nê Ba sẽ tới đem hai người bọn họ liền đi, bạo tạc nổ tung một chút cũng không có làm bị thương hai người bọn họ.

"Ha ha, liền nhưng không có thể giết chết lời của các ngươi, người thắng làm vua, người thua làm giặc, các ngươi muốn giết ta liền giết a."

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều thầm nghĩ, nàng đã chết lời mà nói..., có lẽ có thể trở lại sự thật trong thế giới đi.

Đỗ Thanh trên mặt lộ ra một cái mỉm cười, nói: "Giết người? Không không không, loại này chuyện phạm pháp chúng ta là sẽ không làm ."

Nhìn xem Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều không tin biểu lộ, Đỗ Thanh hô một tiếng, "Lập Hiên."

Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cảm giác trên người đau xót, thân thể liền vô lực ngã xuống, liền một ngón tay đều không thể động đậy.

"Đương nhiên là muốn đem ngươi nộp lên cho quốc gia a!" Đỗ Thanh ngồi xổm xuống, đối với nàng nói, "Chính là có ngươi, cái này mạt thế có lẽ có thể sớm một ít chấm dứt đâu!"

Nhớ tới lúc trước tại trong phòng thí nghiệm cực kỳ tàn ác trải qua, Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều toàn thân run rẩy, cầu khẩn nói: "Ngươi giết ta đi! Đỗ Thanh ngươi có bản lĩnh giết ta à!"

"Ta là tuân theo pháp luật hảo công dân, chắc là sẽ không giết ngươi ."

"Đỗ Thanh! Ta biết rõ bí mật của ngươi, ngươi có một cái không gian! Ngươi có một cái có thể gieo trồng thực vật không gian đúng hay không? ! Ngươi muốn là không nghĩ khiến người khác biết rõ bí mật này, ngươi sẽ giết ta!" Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều phảng phất bắt lấy cuối cùng một cây cây cỏ cứu mạng bình thường, uy hiếp nói.

Nàng chỉ muốn chết rồi, khẳng định liền có thể trở về .

Nhưng nàng hiện tại toàn thân vô lực, tự sát đều làm không được!

Đỗ Thanh không thèm để ý mà nói: "Tùy ngươi liền."

Hiện tại năng lực của bọn hắn, đủ để cho tất cả dòm dò xét không gian của hắn người không dám động thủ.

Huống chi, có Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều cái này trọng sinh không gian mang theo người tại, sự hiện hữu của hắn cũng không phải trọng yếu như vậy không phải sao?

Tùy ý thủ hạ chính là người đem Đỗ Nguyệt Kiều kéo đi, nàng kế tiếp đích nhân sinh cuộc sống, đều muốn sẽ ở trong phòng thí nghiệm vượt qua.

Thay đổi một cái một thân sạch sẽ quần áo, hai người hướng trong nhà tiến đến, vừa đem cửa mở ra, Đỗ Phúc một chút đánh tới, "Ba ba các ngươi đi đâu chơi không mang bọn ta?"

Đỗ Thanh nắm chặc người bên cạnh bàn tay lớn, mang trên mặt nhu hòa dáng tươi cười, "Với tư cách đền bù tổn thất, hôm nay mang bọn ngươi đi ra chơi được không?"

"Ba ba! Ba ba! Ta có thể mang theo Tiểu Bồ Đào cùng đi sao?" Đỗ Phúc nháy mắt to nói.

"Ta đâu này? Ta đâu này?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cũng đã chạy tới tham gia náo nhiệt.

Hạ Lập Hiên đem hắn nhắc tới, để qua một bên, nói: "Đương nhiên có thể."

Cuộc sống về sau còn rất dài rất dài, bọn hắn sẽ có một thời gian cả đời, nghe của bọn hắn ồn ào, nhìn bọn họ chậm rãi lớn lên.

Đệ 110 chương phiên ngoại · đời trước

"Ngươi là ai?" Hạ Lập Hiên mở to mắt trước tiên, bên giường người kích động đem những người khác gọi đi qua, nam nữ già trẻ vây quanh hắn quan tâm mà hỏi.

Hắn đầu óc trống rỗng, cố gắng nhớ lại đi qua lúc, còn có thể phát ra trận trận đau đớn.

Nghe được hắn mà nói, vây ở bên cạnh hắn người yên tĩnh một giây đồng hồ, sau đó có người đi kêu thầy thuốc.

Nhưng hắn tại trong bệnh viện ở một tuần lễ, cũng không có kiểm tra ra hắn xảy ra vấn đề gì, tại người khác trong miệng biết được, hắn gọi Hạ Lập Hiên, là kinh đô Hạ gia đại thiếu gia, trước kia công tác là một gã bộ đội đặc chủng, lần này đi ra ngoài chấp hành nhiệm vụ, không biết hắn gặp cái gì, não bộ bị thương, nghĩ không ra những chuyện khác.

Còn có một kiện đáng giá hắn chú ý sự tình là, hắn độc thân.

Hắn Nhị đệ Hạ Lập Thu nói cho hắn biết độc thân lúc, có như vậy trong nháy mắt, hắn muốn phản bác đối phương, nhưng là hắn cái gì đều không nhớ ra được.

Cúi đầu suy nghĩ vấn đề hắn, bỏ lỡ Hạ Lập Thu thở dài một hơi biểu lộ.

Hắn không là một người trở về, hắn bị một người cứu được trở về, một thứ tên là Liêu Cẩn Ngọc thiếu niên, mọc ra một tờ sống mái mạc biện khuôn mặt.

Hắn nói phiên bản lại và những người khác không giống với, hắn nói hắn là hắn người yêu.

"Mất trí nhớ lúc trước, ngươi đã nói cùng với ta đến nước ngoài đi kết hôn ." Xinh đẹp đến quá phận thiếu niên, xách ghế đẩu, ngồi ở bệnh của hắn trước giường nghiêm trang mà nói.

Hạ Lập Hiên cảm thấy, hắn hình như là đã từng nói qua dạng như vậy, nhưng là cùng ai nói đâu này? Hắn nghĩ không ra, đôi Liêu Cẩn Ngọc cái kia trương xinh đẹp gương mặt, hắn không có một tia cảm giác khác thường.

Hạ Lập Hiên không biết cái kia vừa nói mới là rất đúng, nhưng là trong lòng của hắn đều cảm thấy không sao cả.

Đúng vậy, đều không sao cả. Hạ Lập Hiên lặng yên thầm nghĩ, trong nội tâm trống trơn , giống như thiếu khuyết một bộ phận.

Hắn ở đây trong bệnh viện ở một thời gian ngắn, hắn trở về Hạ gia, mang theo Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, chồng chất đứng lên sự tình rất nhiều, hắn đột nhiên thích cái loại này bận rộn cảm giác, rất mệt a rất mệt a, nhưng là lúc ngủ liền cái gì cũng không biết muốn.

Đằng sau một lần ngoài ý muốn, dị năng của hắn sử (khiến cho) dùng được, lập tức, người ra mặt đưa ánh mắt phóng tới trên người của hắn, hắn đã tiếp nhận người ra mặt một ít không quá phận yêu cầu, đem một vài bộ lông giao cho bọn họ nghiên cứu.

Đãi ở bên cạnh hắn bảo hộ người của hắn càng phát ra hơn, hắn có chút không được tự nhiên đồng thời, lại cảm thấy có chút cao hứng.

Hắn trở lại Hạ gia về sau, liền có một nữ nhân đối với hắn quấn quít chặt lấy, hiện ở bên cạnh hắn bảo tiêu nhiều như vậy, nàng cũng không dễ dàng như vậy tiếp xúc đến hắn.

Nữ nhân kia thật sự vô cùng phiền, Hạ Lập Hiên trong lòng nói ra, nhưng ở trên mặt còn là một bộ nhàn nhạt bộ dáng, bỏ qua đối phương.

Hắn lại một lần cự tuyệt cái kia Thủy gia nữ nhân về sau, Hạ Lập Hiên chú ý tới, gia người ở bên trong chính vụng trộm sờ sờ mà cho hắn chuẩn bị thân cận sự tình.

Hắn phát hiện, nhưng không có đồng ý cũng không có phản đối, bọn hắn phái ra Hạ Lập đông để làm thuyết khách lúc, Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu đồng ý.

Hắn đi gặp cái kia thân cận nữ nhân, ăn một bữa cơm, nhưng hắn liền đối phương bộ dáng cũng không có nhớ kỹ.

Hắn thân cận tin tức bị cái kia nữ nhân điên đã được biết đến, cái kia nữ nhân điên thiếu chút nữa đem hắn thân cận đối tượng giết chết, lập tức, cùng hắn đối với thân nhân thiếu đi rất nhiều.

Nhưng hắn như trước không nhớ được khuôn mặt của đối phương, trong nội tâm thờ ơ, bình tĩnh đến làm cho hắn cho là mình sẽ không thích thượng bất luận kẻ nào.

Hắn thân cận còn không có thân cận xong, liền đã xảy ra chuyện, nguyên lai nóng bỏng mùa hè, thoáng cái liền biến thành rét lạnh mùa đông.

Với tư cách dị năng giả tăng thêm hắn vốn là liền thân thể cường hãn, Hạ Lập Hiên đối với độ ấm biến hóa, cũng không có rất lớn cảm giác, không có người có chuẩn bị, từng cái trong căn cứ đông lạnh người chết không ít.

Quần áo, giữ ấm thiết bị, lương thực... Toàn bộ đồ vật đều không đủ, tuyết rơi đã rơi xuống một tháng, mỗi ngày đều có rất nhiều người tử vong, bỏ hắn bên ngoài, kia dị năng của hắn người tập trung ở kinh đô.

Hạ Lập Hiên cùng kia dị năng của hắn người đã giao thủ, trong đó mạnh nhất không thể nghi ngờ chính là hắn.

Mỗi ngày hắn phụ trách đem trong căn cứ nước ấm đun nóng hoàn tất, sau đó liền mang theo thủ hạ tiến về trước vứt đi thành thị, đem biến dị thực vật tiêu diệt, sau đó đem vật tư chở về đi.

Hoặc là, đi tiêu diệt những cái...kia đối với nhân loại cơ mà sản sinh uy hiếp biến dị thực vật.

Hắn thân cận rất nhiều rất nhiều lần, lòng của hắn nói cho hắn biết, ngồi ở đối diện chính là cái người kia cũng không phải đôi chính là cái người kia.

Trong lúc đó cảm thấy bộ dạng như vậy ngày giống như cũng không tệ bộ dạng, cùng ở bên cạnh hắn chính là cái kia Liêu Cẩn Ngọc, một mực ở bên cạnh hắn, không quan hệ tình yêu, tựa hồ đang đợi người nào, nhưng vẫn không có đợi đến lúc đối phương.

Thời gian từng điểm từng điểm đi qua, Hạ Lập Hiên lấy lại tinh thần lúc, đã là đem gần mười năm về sau, trong lúc này, hắn đem Hạ gia phát triển lớn mạnh, mất đi trí nhớ lại không còn có tìm trở về.

Một ngày nào đó, hắn nghe được cái kia nghe nói là không gian dị năng giả nói lên hắn quê quán, A thành phố một cái tiểu sơn thôn bên trong.

Không hiểu vô cùng để ý, hắn quyết định đi nơi nào nhìn xem.

Đem chuyện của Hạ gia an bài tốt, a, đúng rồi, mười năm này trong lúc, hắn Nhị đệ kết hôn, Tam muội cũng kết hôn, Tam muội lập đông thích đi một lần dị mà thôi có tiểu hài tử nam nhân, tên của bọn hắn còn rất tương tự, người nam nhân kia gọi Vệ Lập Đông.

Không biết vì cái gì, hắn âm thầm ra tay, để cho bọn họ ở cùng một chỗ.

Chỉ có Liêu Cẩn Ngọc ngốc núc ních cùng ở bên cạnh hắn, một mực ở tìm tìm một người, nhưng như thế nào cũng tìm không thấy, hắn thường xuyên nghe được Liêu Cẩn Ngọc một người nói thầm lấy, " a! Chủ nhân như thế nào còn không có xuất hiện? Không thể nào a, ta tính ra quẻ tượng, chỉ cần cùng tại người nam nhân này bên người, rất nhanh liền có thể tìm tới hắn ."

Xuất phát trước, hắn Nhị đệ Hạ Lập Thu vẻ mặt phức tạp nhìn xem hắn, hỏi hắn có thể không đi được không sao?

"Ta nhất định phải đi một chuyến." Hạ Lập Hiên nghe được chính mình như thế hồi đáp.

A thành phố căn cứ khống chế tại một nữ nhân trong tay, hắn nghe nói qua đối phương nghe đồn, nghe nói cũng là một cái không gian dị năng giả, rất lợi hại, bên người nuôi một đám nam nhân, từng cái đều khăng khăng một mực theo sát tại bên người nàng, hắn ý định đi một chuyến cái trụ sở kia.

"Ngươi nghĩ tới? !" Hạ Lập Thu kích động mà hỏi.

"Nhớ tới cái gì?"

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, ngươi muốn đến thì đến a." Hạ Lập Thu há hốc mồm, đã đến yết hầu mà nói vẫn là không nói ra.

Hắn cái này là vì đại ca của hắn hảo, hắn không sai . Hạ Lập Thu nhìn xem Hạ Lập Hiên ly khai thân ảnh thầm nghĩ, yêu nhau người làm sao có thể sẽ quên đối phương đâu này?

Ngày hôm sau, hắn liền thu thập xong đồ vật, bên người chỉ đi theo Liêu Cẩn Ngọc một người, hướng A thành phố căn cứ đi.

Trên đường hắn gặp thiếu niên cùng một gốc cây bồ đào đằng kỳ quái tổ hợp, Hạ Lập Hiên xuất thủ cứu đối phương, thiếu niên rõ ràng bất thiện ngôn từ, "Cảm ơn ngươi rồi ~ đẹp trai ~ "

Một đạo ngọt ngào giọng nữ cảm tạ nói, Hạ Lập Hiên gật gật đầu, rất biết nói chuyện bồ đào đằng hắn còn là lần đầu tiên cách nhìn, thầm nghĩ trong lòng, vậy đại khái chính là trong truyền thuyết băng chi Nữ Đế a? Vẫn còn con nít đâu.

Hạ Lập Hiên nhìn bọn họ đi xa bóng lưng, có một cổ nói không rõ nói không rõ tiếc nuối, ngay cả chính hắn cũng không biết tại tiếc nuối cái gì?

Đến nửa đường lúc, đang lái xe hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy một hồi tim đập nhanh, bất đắc dĩ dừng xe lại.

"Ngươi vì cái gì khóc?" Liêu Cẩn Ngọc kỳ quái mắc kẹt hắn.

"Quá đau đớn." Hắn nghe được chính mình trả lời như vậy, lau đi nước mắt trên mặt, hắn cũng không biết mình tại sao phải khóc?

Trong nội tâm thất bại trống không, hắn giống như đã mất đi vật gì.

Bước vào A thành phố trong nháy mắt, một chiếc xe từ cửa hông ly khai, Hạ Lập Hiên lòng có cảm ngộ mà đem xe của bọn hắn ngăn lại, bọn hắn vốn là không muốn, hắn đem dị năng lộ ra đến, bọn hắn cũng không dám ngăn lại hắn.

Tay của hắn run rẩy đem cửa buồng xe mở ra... Trông thấy người bên trong đều trong nháy mắt, trí nhớ giống như thủy triều dũng mãnh vào trong đầu.

Bên trong nằm.

Là hắn người yêu.

Thi thể lạnh băng không có một tia độ ấm.

Bị hắn quên đi người yêu.

Tại không người biết được nơi hẻo lánh chết đi rồi.

Hắn vì cái gì không tới sớm một chút đâu này?

Hạ Lập Hiên ôm hắn lạnh như băng thân thể, muốn khóc cũng khóc không được.

"A Thanh, ta đến ngươi về nhà..."

"Chủ nhân..." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc lôi kéo lấy góc áo của hắn, khó có thể tin nhỏ giọng thút thít nỉ non nói.

"Tại sao có thể như vậy tử?"

Một cái mùa đông thời gian, Hạ Lập Hiên lưng cõng hắn đi xem các nơi phong cảnh, đã đến mùa hè, thi thể lại cũng không giữ được, Hạ Lập Hiên đem người đốt đi, mang theo tro cốt của hắn tại bên người.

Hắn nhớ rõ A Thanh đã từng nói qua, sau khi hắn chết, không nên thổ táng, chôn dưới đất sẽ bị côn trùng cắn .

Đỗ Thanh mạt thế về sau chuyện đã xảy ra, Hạ Lập Hiên tra rõ ràng về sau, lại để cho người phía dưới, từng điểm từng điểm tan rã thế lực của nàng, nàng không phải yêu nhất quyền thế sao? Vậy một chút đem đồ đạc của nàng hủy diệt.

Thế nhưng là dù cho đem nữ nhân kia phanh thây xé xác, người kia cũng không tìm về được rồi.

Hạ Lập Hiên không còn có đặt chân A thành phố một bước.

Liêu Cẩn Ngọc về tới Hạ gia, cả ngày ngốc trong phòng không xuất ra, ba năm về sau, Liêu Cẩn Ngọc đã tìm được Hạ Lập Hiên.

"Ta có biện pháp để cho chúng ta lần nữa cùng hắn gặp nhau." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói ngay vào điểm chính.

Hắn rốt cục minh bạch tại sao phải xuất hiện bộ dạng như vậy không may, thế giới này có hai cái 'Hắn " nhưng là hết thảy đều đã đã chậm.

Hắn dùng ba năm thời gian, rốt cuộc tìm được biện pháp giải quyết, nếu như sai rồi, vậy lại lần nữa đến một lần là tốt rồi!

Một cái giá lớn bất quá là hắn mất đi Ngọc Linh Chi thân phận, từ nay về sau biến thành nhân loại, tiến vào Sinh Tử Luân Hồi.

"Biện pháp gì?" Nam nhân quá lâu không nói chuyện, thanh âm có chút quái dị.

"Ngươi dị năng muốn tới đạt rất cao cấp độ mới được." Liêu Cẩn Ngọc nói.

"Ta đã biết."

Hạ Lập Hiên dùng một năm thời gian, không muốn sống bình thường đem mình dị năng tăng lên tới Liêu Cẩn Ngọc theo như lời chính là cái kia cấp độ.

"Ngươi thật sự quyết định xong chưa? Đem A Thanh đưa về đi qua, sẽ đối với tính cách của ngươi sinh ra một ít ảnh hưởng, hắn sẽ nhớ rõ cái này thế sở chuyện đã xảy ra."

"Ta chuẩn bị xong."

Thời gian đảo lưu.

A thành phố một cái trong cư xá.

Nhận được nam điện thoại của bạn, nói hắn lại muốn đi làm nhiệm vụ về sau, thổi điều hòa Đỗ Thanh cứng rắn là đã ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh...

Cùng hắn trong mộng trí nhớ giống như đúc.

Cái kia chân thật lại không xong cảnh trong mơ.

Phảng phất hắn tự mình trải qua giống nhau.

...

-oOo-


End file.
